As I Fall
by Ferris Ulf
Summary: Jou,suffering from depression,strikes a friendship with Bakura that becomes a lot more.Will anyone accept this?What of Baku's past lover or Jou's old crush?Can Jou help Bakura out of his suicidal state or will he fall alongside the yami? J? B? JB BJ
1. Chapter 1

FULL SUMMARY: Jou has sunken into a deep depression,hiding it from everyone.During a summer break without his friends he's thrown into an unlikely situation with Bakura.Resolute to take care of the thief who has plunged into drugs,they strike an unlikely friendship that leads to something more.But what will everyone's reactions be?What of Bakura's past lover?What about Jou's old crush?And can Jou help Bakura out of his suicidal state or will he fall alongside the yami?

Hi all! Tis Ferris (again) Yes I've started another story (again) I must be going crazy!

Baku: Again

-glares- Shut it, you! -ahem- Anyway, this is the experimental story I've been working on. There's only been one other fic I've ever seen with this pairing: Baku/Jou! I actually got the idea to try writing this couple after the way Baku and Jou's understanding of one another has turned out in **Screams of Shadows** and its sequel **Beyond Tomorrow, Before Today**. I decided to try taking it to the next level.

Baku: -scowling- You must insist on humiliating me, mustn't you?

-smirks- Yup. I decided to start posting this story since I'm over half-way through chappie seven and am in a lull for the rest of my ficcies at the moment (it figures, eh?) Most of the subjects in this fic I have personally dealth with with my friends, family members, or myself. It's pretty disturbing. So therefore: there are going to be a LOT of warnings for this fic. -smiles pleasantly- Let's begin, shall we?

**WARNINGS: **this fic contains **slash (male/male relationships), sexual situations, strong language, skin color ****prejudices**, homophobia, depression, suicide, drug use/addictions, dubious sexual consent, self harm, violence, and quite possibly **the bashing of religion (based on certain characters' viewpoints). **

These things depicted are _not_ necessarily my stances on the topics. Just because I wrote them in a fictional story does not mean I'm for all of them. Is that clear? Good. Onto one of my lovely poems as a kick-off to the ficcie! I'd like to dedicate this story to all the people out there dealing with depression/self harm/suicidal tendencies. Now without further ado: _As I Fall_

_**Breathing**_

_Choking through another glass of wine_

_I spiral through my life's downward decline_

_Wondering however I will find_

_The floor._

_There has to be stability somewhere._

_I'm inching close to more than I can bear_

_But everything has the same old flare._

_It's bland. _

_I want to fly but cannot even step_

_As I sink down into a deeper depth,_

_Realizing it's time to accept_

_My fate._

**Chapter 1: Down the Drain**

**(Jou's POV)**

I groan as the sun seeps through the twisted blinds, digging between my eyelids. I turn over in a hapless attempt to flee this annoyance. After a few moments of denial, I sit up slowly, breath hissing when my bare feet meet the cold wood floor.

"Stupid fucking mornings," I growl, scrounging around the pile of clothes on the ground for an outfit.

Picking up a pair of jeans with only a few stains on the knees I pull them over my boxers. Letting out a yelp, I fall on my ass, wincing at the throbbing pain on my rear end. I twist with a growl, spotting the culprit: a light red tee-shirt wrapped around my heel. I rip it away with the intent of hurtling it across the room when a thought occurs to me. Hesitantly I bring it up to my face, inhaling cautiously.

"Thank Ra," I breathe with relief. _Fairly clean_.

I slip it over my head, stiffening as the clock in the kitchen chimes hoarsely, its battery old.

"It can't be...!" My eyes widen in shock.

**8:00am. **

"Damn it, damn it, damn it," I mutter, scurrying around to grab my backpack and books, only to halt. I mean: I'm already _late_. It's not like I need to hurry to get there now.

Taking my sweet time, I trudge over to the fridge and scrounge about for something to eat, wincing when my eyes are drawn to the red lines covering the undersides of my wrists. Damn it. It's too hot for a long-sleeve shirt today. But what if they see...? Biting my lip, I slam the refrigerator door with the back of my foot, striding over to the bathroom and opening the medicine cabinet. After several minutes without success I pull out a basically empty tube of skin-colored acne cream. Battling the remaining ointment out by fisting my fingers until they're red, I manage to get enough of the stuff to rub over the cuts. Glancing at the expiration date, I find the thing expired over a year ago. Huh. No wonder it's got all those blobs in it. Shrugging my shoulders, I toss the tube back into the cabinet. There's still a little in it. Expired or no, I have a feeling I'll be needing it again soon.

**(Yugi's POV)**

"...Besides what's the point of giving us homework when we have a test the next day?" I state as we bustle through the hallways to lunch. "I mean, shouldn't we be given a day off to study?"

"I hardly consider the night before a test a 'day off', homework or no," Anzu puts in with a smile.

Honda and Jou snicker, slapping one another on the backs. Yami snorts, shaking his head.

"I'd have to agree," Ryou puts in with a grin as we enter the cafeteria, making our way to our table.

"That's not much comin' from you, Ry," Jou laughs as he slumps down in a chair. "You and Anzu study every night regardless of whether we have homework or not."

I can't suppress a giggle at this. Yami fails to hide his smile. Anzu gives a grinning Jou and Honda a haughty look. Ryou meanwhile gets a light pink tint on his face.

"Now now, that's enough, Jou. Just because _you_ aren't into studying..." Yami chuckles.

"Damn straight!" our blonde friend laughs.

"Enough! Why the hell are we talking abut school? There's food to be bought and eaten!" Honda announces grabbing Anzu and Jou by the arms and dragging them off to the lunch line.

Yami shakes his head. "They can only focus so long before their minds go back to food."

"Give them some credit. They lasted fairly long considering we're in the cafeteria _and_ it's noon," I reply taking out my sack lunch.

Yami and I prefer to eat food made of edible ingredients. Often it's impossible to decipher what part of the hot lunches is food from the Styrofoam it's served in. Ryou agrees with us, sitting down next to me and pulling out a sandwich from one of the outer pockets of his navy blue backpack.

"Damn. I forgot a drink," Yami groans standing up. "I'm going to get something from the machine. Do either of you want anything?"

"No thanks. I'm good," Ryou smiles holding up a bottle of water.

"I have juice," I answer, rolling my eyes as my darker half leaves.

"Something wrong?" Ryou asks curiously.

"Nah. Just watching Yami trying to be clever," I reply smugly.

"What?"

"Grandpa banned sodas from the house after Yami returned from the dentist with seven cavities. Five bucks says he comes back with a cherry pop," I smirk, quirking an eyebrow playfully.

Ryou smiles but shakes his head. My brow creases at this.

"All right, what's going on? You never turn down a cheap bet with me—especially when it's about Yami," I exclaim scooting my chair closer.

"I-It's nothing," my friend replies, eyes staring at the green tabletop. Following the conclusion of the Battle City Finals Ryou became much closer to us; joining in on movie days and going to the arcade with us. It's been great for all of us, especially because I don't think he'd been able to do so for a long while...not since the Millennium ring came into his possession.

"Ryou, you can't fool me. Now come on! What's the problem?" I press earnestly.

He sighs, glancing around nervously. "It's Bakura. I'm really worried about him." Speak of the devil.

"What's wrong?" I ask, knowing this can't be good. Nothing's ever good when Bakura's involved.

The guy's a full-blown psycho. After Battle City Ryou took him in. Why?—it's still a mystery to us. The first few months after this arrangement our friend showed up at school on a number of occasions with a black eye, broken bones, or stitches. Begging Yami not to act, Ryou has defended the evil tomb robber ever since. Luckily, the wounds disappeared and the white-haired hikari's become more self-assured.

"He's not...himself."

"Care to elaborate on that a bit?" I ask taking a sip from my juice pack.

"I don't know!" Brown eyes are filled with worry and frustration. "It seems every time he's home Bakura..."

"Oh great. What has the tomb robber done **now**?"

We both jolt, turning to find Yami standing before us with—surprise of surprises—a cherry soda. Ryou covers his face with his hands.

"See, this is why I haven't talked about it," he mumbles miserably.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yami asks confusedly sitting down across from us.

"**This**!" Ryou emphasizes by flailing his arms over his head. "You and Bakura's never-ending battle with one another! That's the last thing he needs right now."

"What's wrong with him?" I press earnestly.

"You need to ask?" Yami mutters but closes his mouth when I send him a warning look. Ryou doesn't seem to notice.

"He's not himself. He doesn't do any of the things he used to do!"

"And that's...bad?" I ask unsurely.

Ryou's chocolate eyes are weary, their usual warmth dampened. "When it results in him being miserable: yes."

"Why should you care if he's unhappy? He's made it quite clear that..." Yami freezes, suddenly ashamed about what he was going to state.

The white-haired hikari smiles wryly. "—doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"Ryou, I didn't..."

"Just forget it," our friend says softly right as the others return with their lunches.

"So what are the plans for the summer?" Jou asks slumping down in the chair next to me. "Anything big?"

I grin. "Well, Grandpa's taking Yami and I to this gigantic exclusive Duel Monsters Convention. It's going to last nearly a month!—with tons of exhibits and excursions to attend..."

"Wat! Since when?" Jou shouts in surprise.

"Since this morning, if you'd have let my hikari finish," Yami replies in exasperation rolling his eyes.

"That's awesome! So we can all come too?" Jou presses eagerly.

I shake my head. "No can do. Grandpa had to pull a lot of strings just to have family be able to come."

"Well I'm certain you three will have an amazing time," Anzu states in a silvery voice daintily scooping up a spoonful of macaroni with her plastic spork. "I myself am off to this dance program in New York for a month! It's sort of a prep for dance school."

This is met by exclamations of congratulations all around the table. Anzu's been dreaming of becoming a professional dancer for...well, forever. This is the kind of break she's been searching for!

"What about you, Ryou?" I question, intent on luring him into the conversation.

"My father's taking me to Egypt to see the site he's been working at," our white-haired friend states, eyes suddenly brightening. "Then we're going to tour the country."

"Whoa! Now _that_ is gonna be a trip to remember!" Honda states enthusiastically.

"When you get back you'll have to tell us what you see. Take pictures for me, all right?" Yami smirks; neither of us having ever had the opportunity to visit modern Egypt.

"Well it looks like it's just gonna be you an' me for a while this summer, eh Honda?" Jou snorts nudging the brunette in the side.

"Ummm..." Honda mumbles looking down at his food.

"Oh great," Jou moans. "Don't tell me..."

"Sorry man!" Honda says apologetically holding up his hands. "My sister and her family want me to come camping with them. My nephew is a handful...say, you could come along! Y'know, help me keep him under control," Honda states snapping his fingers.

Jou glowers. "I'll pass."

I give him a sympathetic grin. "Aww, it'll be okay. Otogi might be around."

"Or Kaiba," Honda adds with a snicker.

"Har har har."

**(Ryou's POV)**

As soon as the school bell rings I'm out of the building, striding briskly down the network of streets to the house. My fingers fumble with the keys to the side door.

"Bakura! Bakura, I'm home!" I holler as the door shuts hard behind me.

As usual there's no answer. I throw my book bag on the kitchen table and begin my search. All the lights are off, the drapes pulled shut to securely block out any natural light: just as Bakura likes it. I make my way through the dining room. I stop in the adjacent doorway when I spot the form spread across the couch in the dark.

"Bakura?"

I come closer, careful not to get too near lest he might be angry or high; both now an expected thing. I kneel down next to the sofa, making sure to keep out of arm's reach.

"Bakura, I'm home."

Dull brown eyes glance uninterestedly in my direction. Sprawled on his side, he's facing outward, one arm curled under his head.

"Obviously," he mutters.

I manage a weak smile. "Can I get you anything? A sandwich? Water?"

"No."

I try again. "What'd you do today? Anything interesting?"

"No."

Taking a deep breath, I remain firm; determined to get him to talk to me. "What about...?"

"Go pack."

I blink in surprise. "W-what?"

He snorts, shifting slightly. "Go pack. You're leaving in two days, no?"

I frown, daring to scoot a bit closer. "It's not too late to change your mind. I could explain you to Otousan tonight over the phone. You could still come with us."

Yes I've had the Millennium Ring for nearly four years now and my father _still_ doesn't know about Bakura. It hasn't been hard on a day to day basis to keep him a secret since Otousan's gone most of the time. Still, Bakura's the other half of my soul. Isn't that something important enough to share with my own father?

"Don't waste your breath," is the contemptuous reply.

"Bakura..." I plead.

"Have you just come in here to annoy me, because you're doing one hell of a job," the thief snarls, eyes intense for a split second, tone threatening.

"B-bakura, I'm worried about you!" I protest scooting away nonetheless as he slowly sits up stiffly.

"Well stop. It's pointless as much as it is aggravating," he growls pushing off the couch onto his feet. I watch him go with a lump in my throat, wishing I could make him happy. Knowing this isn't possible, I shake my head, turning and trudging upstairs to my room to pack.

**(Jou's POV) **

I shuffle around the kitchen cupboards in search for something to make for dinner. All the cereal boxes are empty. There's a bag of flour with tiny little black bugs burrowed throughout it. In a bottom cupboard there are four cans of kidney beans, two cans of pears in thick syrup, and various containers full of crumbs and mold. The fridge meanwhile is empty save for some milk and other foods that are far beyond their expiration dates. I don't dare open them.

Sighing in frustration I pull out a can of beans and open them with the rusty can opener. They plop down into the pan in disgusting glomps that look more like dog crap than food. Scrunching up my nose, I try to only breathe through my mouth as I turn the burner on.

It's getting dark out. Leaving the pot on the stove I hurry over to the door, locking it securely. After securing the deadbolt I turn once again to pull all the blinds. Can't be too careful in this neighborhood. Once this is done I move away, sinking down into the lumpy couch.

Man, my life's been nothing but shit lately. The others don't know it though. There's no point in making them worry over things they can't help me with. Besides, I don't want them all agitated when they're off in all those fun places. Yeah, even Honda. He's gonna have enough of a challenge keeping track of that maddening nephew of his without having to be concerned for me...

I stiffen at the blaring beep and the stench of smoke. The beans! Swearing, I rush back to the stove to salvage the remains of my smoldering dinner.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I stare blankly at the wall of my room. The sound of the car engine echoes somewhere above. My other half had to struggle not to cry when he came down to say good-bye. What a weakling. I didn't come upstairs to the main level the entire morning since his father arrived to pick him up and fly on over to Egypt. I shudder at the very name of the country. _Egypt_. Of all the places in the world why are so many modern day humans interested in our "ancient" civilization? That's something that's never made sense to me. Of course, not much of anything these people do makes sense.

The house is silent save for the occasional bang and clanking noises coming from inside the walls. My lighter half told me he used to think there were ghosts in the house. He knows nothing of ghosts; of the worn remains of a discarded soul...like me.

**(Yami's POV)**

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but I struggled hard enough to get passes for you and Yami," Mr. Mutou states apologetically we clear the dirty dishes from the table.

Yes, my lighter half has tried—despite my warnings—to convince Mr. Mutou to bring Jou along to the convention. Yugi has always been such a caring, generous individual. He just has a hard time distinguishing when he does and doesn't have something to offer. This is one of such cases.

"But Grandpa...!"

"It's nothing against, Jounouchi, you have to understand," the elderly man continues steadfastly. "It's a matter of what can't be done."

"But...!"

"Yugi and I will do the dishes, Mr. Mutou," I volunteer quickly earning an appreciative look from said man.

Yugi opens his mouth to protest; whether about Jou not being allowed to go or the fact that I've just offered to his grandfather that my hikari help with the dishes, I'm not sure. Mr. Mutou nods, fleeing to the living room as Yugi rounds on me.

"Yami! What do you...?"

"Hikari," I chuckle while picking up an armload of gravy-coated plates. "Talk while you wash."

"Yami!" he whines following me into the kitchen.

"Your grandfather's right, you know," I smirk setting the plates into the soapy water.

He bites his bottom lip while carefully placing his stack of dishes in with mine. I move to the right and begin putting away the dishes that were left to dry in the drainer.

"I know. I just feel bad for Jou is all," he says softly.

"As do I," I admit with a nod. "But that doesn't mean he has to be miserable while we're all away. There are plenty of things he could do. He could go visit Shizuka or join the upcoming dueling tournament..."

"I know! I know!" Yugi cuts me off with a slightly sour look. "He just looked so sad when he found out the rest of us were leaving."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him too much," I reply with a smile, taking a washed coffee mug from his sopping sudsy hands. "He always seems to find a way into the most unimaginable situations..."

* * *

So there you have it: the first chapter! 

Baku: I don' wanna do this.

Ferris: -blinks- Do _what_?

Baku: -pointing at Jou- _Him_.

Jou: -oblivious- Eh?

Ferris: -sweatdrop-

Yugi: Review the lovely story so these two can get it _on_!

Baku: Your hikari is sick, Pharaoh.

Yami: -winces- I know

Jou: -wasn't paying attention- Who's getting on what?

Ferris: -whistles innocently- Now don't worry your pretty little heads. I'm currently on chapter seven and Baku still basically hates Jounouchi's guts. This isn't one of those ficcies where the people just shed their clothes and go at it. -shudders-

Malik: Ha! -starts chanting- Baku and Jounouchi sittin' in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N...

**_BAM!!!!_**

Malik: xx

Baku: -holding giant mallet- Y'know, that made me feel a lot better!

Ferris: O.o...just review and tell me whacha think, k?


	2. Chapter 2: Overflowing

Ahlan wa sahlan! The second chapter hath arrived! Sixteen reviews! Not bad at all! Orange tic tacs for you all! Weeee!

**Lopolvo**: "Its the darker side of yugioh" -grins- Yeah. My stories tend to do so...Oh, I almost forgot. New reviewer! -tackleglomps- There! The initiation has been completed! (Lopolvo: O.o)

**SetsuUzumaki: **-points excitedly- Another reviewer! -tackleglomps- Hi honey! "I don't really read angst...cause it makes me sad so this better turn out all right in the end!" -scratches head- Hmm...well, I'm not planning on making it a Complete Tragedy like "The Deep"...I strive to never make a story where everything turns out right though 'cause that's not "real-life" at all. I refuse to depict life as "happy" when in reality it can be so shittty...(Baku: Stop ranting, ferris!) Op! My apologies. "You don't see many Baku/Jou... . meaning I like if he's uke hint hint." Which one? (Baku: -twitching- I reeeeeeally don't like this.) "glad your building the relationship instead of them just going "Hey we have a lot in common..lets &#." (Baku: -tantrum- We do NOT have ANYTHING in common, dammit!) -sweatdrop- He's a wee bit stressed right now...

**Noir de Akane: **"I wonder what you have cooked up this time for a BakuraxJoey pairing. Alot of death, depression, and destruction albeit." -grins- Actually, I wasn't planning on putting much death in it...(readers: Le gasp!) "I'm supposing this fic will be VERY dark and disturbing from what you've warned us at the beginning." -shrugs- I mean it will be...but I try to put some light-heartedness into it too, y'know? Complete tragedies should not be an all time writing style. Far too depressing, me thinks. "Malik: It's going to be me isn't it? ;;" -twitches- It will be if you don't cut it out. (Malik: -sobbing hysterically- I Knew it!) -sigh- -.-

**Sagira98**: "Any chance of crimson ties being updated? hint hint." -smirks- Oh? A favorite of yours, hmm? (Sagira: -nodnodnod-) Well I'm kinda stuck in a scene for its next chappie so it may be a while longer, sweetie. -hands bag of orange tic tacs- Pleas accept these as an apology for this inconvinience. (Baku: I like candy too!) Go away. (Baku: Feh!) "You must really like messing with Bakura." It's an aquired taste of mine.

**xxxJennxxx**: Le gasp! Tis meh Jennie poodle! -tackleglomps- "Oh well, not much we can do really (apart from read it and get horrible obsessed with it...)" -grins- That is my hope..."Is there going to be a Marik and a Malik in this story? (please say yes, please say yes, please say yes... -puppy eyes-)" -laughs- Yes yes. They appear repeatedly in this chapter, actually. (Jenn: Whoot! Whoot!)

**Silver Mirror:** -happy dance- I finished reading the next chappie! Kurakins is so cute!...Ahem, anyhoo, onto your review: "this would be the first Baku/Jou that i've ever read!" Yeah. I've only read one. -looks around- Just between you and me (LOL, I'm posting it Here of all placing) it was a Bad fic. So I decided to try and do the couple justice. (Kura: But I don't Want to date him!) (Jou: Eh? What's happ'nin?)

**-queen of golden sands- **"I never really thought of this pairing! and now I like it!" Well Yay! -tosses tic tacs in air- Tis funny, seeing as how the two haven't even been in the same scene yet..." I had a bad experiance when I was trying to decide whether or not I liked a certain pairing shudder let's just say, i'm mentally scarred for life..." O.o -doesn't wanna know- Ooookay then. "I like your story ((or actually Stories))" D'awwww! -tackleglomps- I luffles you too!

**Soki-Chan the Great: "**I've never seen a Baku/Jou fic, and I have high expectations for this one!" Uh oh. "Just promise you won't over work yourself, get plenty of sleep, eat healthy, and stay safe." Hmmm...Let's see: Check. Check. Semi-check. Aaaaand...sort of check? (soki: _Ferris_) -laughs nervously-

**tinkle-time-kelly: **"Looking good,so far." (Baku: Nooo! Don't encourage this! Someone STOP HER!) Ferris: Ehehehehehe!

**DayDreamer23182**: "Bakura seems so sad. :(" -rolls eyes- No duh. He IS suicidal and all. -smiles grimly- That part was done after yours truly! But Jou tends to stay more in likeness to moi. (Baku: And you're proud of this...?) No. But I _am_ therefore knowledgable about the subject.

**nayades18: **"i´m a baku-malik addict it'd be interesting to see how this couple works out their relationship" Snerk. And that is _No_ understatement. "I like angst and conflict alot(I think a little too much ),so I will love this fic" -smirks- Oh indubitably. Enjoy!

**TaintedWolf: **Don't worry about reviewing late or whatever! I know everyone's got busy schedules. I'm in college and trying to have a social life, care for fourteen pets, and write four different ficcies, among other things. I understand, trust me -.-..."Firstly BakuxJou? If anyone can make that work, it would be you!" D'awwww! -tackles- I luffles you people so! "I found the way you wrote their relationship extremely interesting in your other stories, and have often wondered if they would actually work in a romantic relationship" My thoughts exactly. (Baku: Stupid SOS and BTBT...puttin' ideas in her head.) "I mean, everyone has the right to be depressed every once in a while, but Bakura doesn't seem to be the type to let himself get depressed about something." Ah so true. Depression is a beautiful thing, no? "I'm always watching" -blinks before glancing around suspiciously- ALWAYS?

**koinu27: **"This story has a lot of warnings...yeah." Course it is. Anything based on parts of my life would be. "If your all ready on chapter seven, why don't you put up another?" Because then I'd be as far behind in this one as I am in the other three stories. I like to feel like I have some dominance over the damn things. -glares at story folder- Bloody fics.

**dragonlady222: **"Those two usually don't get along so I imagine it will take a while for them to get together." -grins evilly- My thoughts exactly. (Baku: -.- I give up) Mwahahaha!

**Rogue1979: **"Updating quickly...not so,but hey,if something's good, it's worth waitng for, right?" -nods happily- So true, so true! (Baku: So why are people waiting to read this piece of shi...BAM) -smiles sweetly- What was that kura? (Kura: Xx) Hmm...he doesn't seem to be in a talkative mood.

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: **"you WONDERFUL BASTARD! you finally did one of my favorite pairings. Baku/Jou is my fav shipping EVER!" -ish hopeful- Does this mean you might possibly put it on your favs list? "and now my fav author EVER is writing my fav SHIPPING EVER!" D-awwww! I luffles you too! -tackleglomps- Let's celebrate! Bring out the sparkling white grape bubbly! Nostrovia!

Gosh there are so many of you! Me thinks I'll dedicate this chapter to **Kanashimi no Tenshi**, **Lopolvo, **and **SetsuUzumaki! **I've got some explanations and other goodies at the end of the chapter. Hussssa!

**Believe**

I don't believe in promise

I don't believe in chance

I don't believe you can resist the things that make no sense.

I don't believe in silence

Cause silence seems so slow

I don't believe in energy

Attention is too low

I don't believe in panic

I don't believe in fear

I don't believe in prophecies

So don't waste any tears

(Run Lola Run)

**Chapter 2: Overflowing**

**(Jou's POV)**

"Well this is it, man," I state with a grin as we stand on the curb next to the yellow taxi. "Make sure to call every so often...let me know how awesome it is."

"We will! Oh and Grandpa mentioned all the cool merchandise we'll be brining back, right?"

"Really? Like rare cards?" I press with interest.

Yugi giggles. "We'll see what we can do. Hey, Yami spoke of the upcoming Duel Monster tournament here in Domino. Are you going to compete?"

I shrug. "Dunno. Probably not. You an' Yami won't be there. Nor Kaiba. He's running this whole convention thingie, I hear." Stupid ass.

Yugi gives me a somber look. He glances over towards the shop where Yami and Mr. Mutou are getting everything closed up. There's the sound of the elderly man badgering the former pharaoh to be careful with the suitcases followed by the crashing of something breakable. Sighing, he turns back to me.

"Listen, you can't give up doing the things you love just because we're not there. This will be good for you not to have Kaiba taunting you from the sidelines. You'll be able to focus totally on yourself, not having to worry about Yami or me either."

"Yeah, not having any psychopaths intent on banishing my soul to the Shadow Realm will take a bit of getting used to," I reply sarcastically.

"Jou," he says softly with pleading eyes.

"I'll think about it, k?" I smirk.

"And you'll climb all the way to the top," a deeper voice states confidently.

We turn to find Yami strolling over to us with a suitcase in each hand. I reach over to help, taking one of the bags from him and hauling it over to the taxing, setting it down in the open trunk.

"I'm serious, Jou. It'll be great," Yami continues encouragingly as he slams the trunk down. "Please consider participating—and _winning_."

He holds out a hand, a positive smile on his face. I look up, our eyes meeting. Smirking, I nod, taking his hand and giving it a tight squeeze. He slaps me on the shoulder, turning to Mr. Mutou who's approaching from the shop.

"Ready boys?"

Yugi and his darker half both nod. Mr. Mutou sighs heavily, reaching into his pocket. I wait, my heart thumping in my chest as he pulls out the small chain of keys. Reluctance is clearly visible in his eyes as he holds out the keys to me. I grin, reaching forward eagerly only to find him refusing to let go.

"Now you won't use these unless there is absolute need?" he states sternly.

"No taking cards unless I pay for them. No letting people in. No parties or messes," I recite in a robotic voice earning a doubtful look from him as his grip increases.

"Let's go, Grandpa," Yugi snickers tugging on the elderly man's arm.

"But..."

"You heard your grandson. Come on," Yami chuckles prying Mr. Mutou's fingers from the keychain.

I grin, tossing the keys up in the air and catching them as the duo leads a reluctant Mr. Mutou to the taxi. The elderly man keeps sending me frantic glances over his shoulder.

"Have fun! Don't party too hard, Gramps!" I holler heartily as the vehicle pulls away from the curb.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, you'd better not...!"

"Bye Jou! Kick butt at the tournament!" Yugi calls happily leaning out the window, voice drowning out his grandfather's final warning.

As the taxi turns the corner the smile fades from my face. Sighing heavily, I shove the keys into my pocket, trudging off down the street to begin a lonely summer vacation.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"Bakura! Bakura, come on! Pick up!"

I snarl, struggling off the couch. This is the fifth fucking time he's called! I storm into the kitchen and violently rip the phone—answering machine and all—off the wall in a torrid fury. Taking the receiver in my fist, I whip it across the room sending the device hurtling through the window above the sink. Glass shards fly everywhere, sliding like chips of ice across the countertop and floor.

As all this happens the urge comes yet again. I turn swiftly, stomping down the stairs to my room. Reaching under the pullout bed I grab the needle and fill it up. Securely tying a stretched out wire above my elbow, my breath hisses in both pain and ecstasy as the drug enters my system. I lean my head back against the scratchy wall, closing my eyes as I feel it seep through my veins. Finally I can erase it all for a while.

I can pretend I don't exist.

**(Jou's POV)**

"Hello?" I mumble groggily into the phone, senses glazed with sleep as I had fallen asleep after returning from seeing the Mutous off.

"Hey Jou!"

"Shizuka!" I exclaim, my eyes widening. "Wha...How are you?"

She laughs, voice soft like silver chimes. "Great! I just thought a talk with my brother was long overdue."

"You said it!" I agree sliding onto the kitchen counter, not heeding the crumbs and sauce stains covering it.

"So how have you been?" she presses enthusiastically.

"Well," I grin sitting up straighter. "I'm going downtown today to get signed up for this big dueling tournament coming up later this summer. Kaiba's Corp's hosting it...He's not gonna be there though."

"You do awesome, big brother! I know you will win it," she states with confidence as if it's all set.

"Was there ever a doubt?" I laugh strumming my fingers on the frayed knee of my jeans. "So when are you comin' to visit this summer?"

There's an uneasy silence that follows this question. Oh no. My little sister clears her throat.

"Actually Jou, that's part of the reason I called," Shizuka states haltingly. "Mom and I are going to France!" she quips with a sudden burst of energy.

I bite down on my tongue, my teeth driving through its sensitive flesh. This can't be happening! First all my friends, then my rivals, now my sister! What the hell am I supposed to do by myself? I try to mask this, forcing a smile into my voice.

"Wow...er...wow!" I manage, wincing at the unconvincing tone of my voice.

"I know!" she cheers excitedly, not seeming to notice my bleak attitude. "I've been studying French for five years now. I've been dreaming of this day for so long! I'll make sure to send post cards and buy tons of presents..."

I ask the only question on my mind: "When will you be back?"

"A week before school starts up again. Oh Jou, we're going to see everything! The Eiffel Tower, **all** of Paris, parts of...!"

I listen but I don't hear what she's saying. All I can think is one word: _abandoned_.

* * *

I trudge no where in particular through downtown Domino. It's sweltering hot outside, sweat lining everyone's brows as if it were the most common thing in the world. People are huddled under the awnings of the shops and in the paltry shade of the small trees lining the walk in desperate attempts to keep cool. My hair is clinging to my scalp in a saturated clump. My tongue touches my pallet to find it dry. 

Sighing, I glance down at the pile of documents and forms in my arms for the tournament. I've been trying to awaken some excitement about it. I just can't seem to manage. How am I supposed to have fun at this thing when I'm all alone? My friends and Shizuka absent...Scowling, I kick the side of a scuffed up lamppost, a cloud of light brown dirt and rust puffing off it in retaliation. My body freezes at the shrill shriek of vehicle breaks being slammed on and someone leaning on the horn. An instant later there's screaming.

"**Oh my god!" **a woman's voice wails in horror.

**"Someone call an ambulance!" **a man bellows.

I whip around and spot the accident down the block, people already swarming to it. There's some type of black pick-up truck, the front of it bearing a great dent stained with blood. I race over, stack of papers in my arms hindering me. Skidding to an unsteady halt near a large crowd of people I scowl when I can't see what they're all looking at, too many of them in front of me.

"Don't move him! His neck may be broken!" someone instructs rationally in a nerve-wracked voice nonetheless.

Curious at this, I push my way through the crowd; people sending me glares when the papers brush against their elbows. My jaw drops when my eyes fall upon the figure sprawled on his side on the pavement. Blood's flowing heavily from a gash on his forehead along down his face onto the ground, wild white hair seeping up the crimson liquid hungrily. Two men are kneeling next to the yami, one carefully placing two fingers against the side of the demon's throat.

"There a pulse. It's faint...but it's there. I'm not sure how long it'll hold though," he states in an amount of relief as the other man gently presses a cloth against the wound in an effort to slow the bleed.

"I didn't see him!" a hefty woman in a pink sundress is sobbing hysterically staring down at Bakura's limp form with wide teary blue eyes. "He was just suddenly _there_!"

"Just wasn't watchin' where he was goin', no doubt," an elderly man mumbles somberly pushing his gray cap back slightly to scratch the top of his bald head. "Damn kids never do."

"Does anyone recognize him?" someone in the crowd calls out.

A humming of 'no's echoes about, people turning from right to left as if to find his mute friend who's been trying to get someone's attention. I keep my mouth shut, avoiding the gazes of the people next to me. My mind's whirling, unable to focus. I want to yell at everyone to get away!—that the seemingly normal teenager on the ground is in fact a cold, cruel, three-thousand year old killer. Yeah. They'll buy _that_. We all look up at the howling of the emergency sirens, the crowd shouting and pointing frantically at the unconscious 'adolescent'. The medical team pushes through carrying numerous first aid equipment.

"All right everyone back up! Back up!" a police officer bellows pressing the throng back.

An emergency worker kneels down, checking for vitals. "I'm not getting a pulse!" he shouts.

The large woman who'd been driving the truck throws her head back and screams desolately as the medics hurriedly begin to try and revive the yami. That seems to do it. The entire multitude goes into complete hysterics; people shoving one another, children crying shrilly for their parents. I clutch the papers against my chest, heart pounding frantically.

"Oomph!" I choke, staggering as someone rams into me, the documents scattering under tramping feet.

"**If everyone would..." **The officer's voice becomes lost amidst the pandemonium.

Panting, I scramble forward and my hands and knees to retrieve the nearest paper, yelping in agony when a foot comes down heavily on my fingers. Cursing out loud I stand up straight only to be stabbed in the ribs by an elbow. Deciding enough is enough, I shove my way out onto the sidewalk where spectators are watching on with bewildered expressions. Glancing down at my throbbing hand I note the design from the sole of the shoe imprinted across my fingers and knuckles. Damn, that bastard can cause a lot of chaos—conscious or not.

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Is something wrong, son?"

I blink, looking up to from my internal ramblings to find my father watching me with worried blue eyes. We're strolling side by side through a small rural village in Egypt, the roads not even paved. It's market day, people bustling about to try and find the best bargains. I sigh heavily. _Bakura_. I wish he would just answer the phone—just once. Now when I call there's a mechanical voice announcing the line's been disconnected. What is going on back there?

"It's...nothing Otousan," I say softly, eyes downcast.

I can feel him watching me, digging for an answer. I clench my jaw to keep myself from telling him about Bakura...about everything. I can't just thrust it all onto him. Besides, I want my yami to be comfortable with him knowing...which will most likely never happen.

"Charles! Over here!" a man calls about two stands down.

It's one of my father's companions, dressed in khaki pants and a dust-covered shirt that might have been white at one time. Otousan's face brightens, picking up his pace. I exhale deeply, grateful for the questioning to have ended for the present time at least.

"Hey! Look who's here!"

I jolt, recognizing the voice. Whipping around in the direction we've just come I come face to face with none other than Marik and his yami Malik. The former is glancing around curiously.

"Is Bakura here too?"

My chest wrenches, guilt no doubt visible in my eyes. "Sorry," I say softly, having never been near these two without my yami. "H-he didn't want to come."

Malik remains silent, face not showing any type of emotion as Marik mutters about predictable tomb robbers. I cast a nervous eye at his yami's waist where the Millennium rod is tucked securely through the belt of his black pants. My fingers curl against my palms as I fight the urge to run to my father. Malik takes notice of this, well-muscled arms crossed laxly over his broad chest.

"Oh don't go soiling your pants, thief's light. If we were going to attack you we'd have done it already," his sinister voice states boredly.

I nod quickly, limbs trembling. I can't help it. After all we've been through with these two...If it weren't for their unusual camaraderie with my yami I doubt I'd still be alive now. Even though the blonde duo faced off against Bakura in Battle City, afterwards there seemed to be some unspoken agreement between the three of them. Malik and my yami were both criminals in the past. The blonde was a tomb keeper gone bad. Bakura was the King of Thieves. And seeing how sadistic they are nowadays I'm sure they were quite successful back then.

"Yeah. It's all good," Marik nods.

I frown, suddenly bolding. "What about the time you wanted Bakura to offer me up as bait and possibly get me killed when he was dueling Yami?"

The other winces. "Oh you had to bring _that_ up."

"Many perspectives have been altered since that night," Malik states calmly. "You yourself no doubt view Bakura differently then you did then."

He's right and he knows it. Gods, why does he have to be right? I sigh, sliding my hands into my jean pockets.

"Okay you've made your point."

"So what brings you here, thief's light?" Marik asks, having recovered from my verbal onslaught.

"Ryou."

"Eh?"

"My name," I continue in aggravation. "My name is Ryou."

"Ry-ou," Marik recites seriously. "Huh. Okay then. What brings you to Egypt, _Ryou_?"

"My father brought me," I say quietly, uncomfortable having this somewhat civil conversation with the two psychopaths. The key word is "somewhat."

"How quaint," the yami chuckles, his tone making my skin crawl. "Running around to take snap-shots of eroded run-down remains of buildings and statues."

"Some are from your time," I reply in surprise before I can stop myself. "Don't you want people to know about the past?"

"It's the pharaohs and their kingdoms that are remembered," he growls, violet eyes narrowed. "It's part of history, this is true—but it's biased to the extent that the rest of us that also played a key part in shaping the empire just seem to have vanished off the face of the planet."

"That's a bit unfair, don't you think?" I retort coolly. "I mean, the modern world barely knows anything about Yami."

"Which is to his advantage," the tomb keeper sneers, sharp canines gleaming in the bright afternoon sunlight. "Then he can tell whatever he pleases about his domain. He always seems to have things lean in his favor..." His eyes hold a lost, foggy look as if he were staring through a small window into ancient Egypt. Then suddenly he's back here with Marik and I. "Enough of the pompous bastard. What about Bakura?"

My chest tightens. "He..."

"Ryou, come on! We're late for the tour!" Otousan's voice calls causing me to jolt.

"Umm...I have to...that is...er...**bye**!" I finally exclaim helplessly bolting away from the two blondes.

As I run towards my father and his companion I can sense two pairs of violet orbs burning into my back. A part of my mind panics at the chance they could follow us...

"Ryou, this is one of my associates, Professor Joseph Brown. Joe, this is my son, Ryou," Otousan states hurriedly glancing at his wrist watch.

The man nods politely before he and my father begin to walk away brusquely. I stand with my feet glued to the ground for a moment, haltingly swerving to look behind me.

_They're gone._

"Ryou! Come on!" my father shouts impatiently from down the block. I turn and rush after him, glancing cagily over my shoulder all the while.

**(Jou's POV)**

I don't know whether I'm anxious about the doctors' safety or if it's because of what Ryou'd want...then again, maybe it's just out of sheer boredom I'm here. Whatever the reason, I took the subway on a fifteen minute ride to the nearest hospital. Now here I am strolling from waiting rooms and through hallways with a quick stop in the cafeteria for a bite to eat.

Would it be so bad if they guy dies? I'm sure it'd dampen Ry's morale; there's no question about that. But what of the rest of us? Bakura's been trying to obliterate us since day one! It'd sure give Yami a hell of a lot less to worry about.

I've only seen Bakura twice before. Once in Duelist Kingdom when he sealed our souls in our favorite cards. We thought that'd be the last we'd see of him when Yami banished him to the Shadow Realm. But he came back. The son of a bitch took control of Ryou again—this time in the finals of the Battle City Tournament. Ryou almost died as a result. Thank the gods Yami won though; and not just his duel with the former tomb robber but the whole tournament. When he defeated Marik we thought—once again—we'd seen the last of Bakura and the spirit of the Millennium rod. They returned...this time in their own bodies. Yami got his own body when he won; something about fulfilling his destiny. It must have in turn released the other two from their bondage of the items as well. The bastards would be so fortunate.

I shuffle against a wall as a team of doctors rush by with a woman in labor in tow. She's currently cussing out a white-faced guy who's jogging beside them.

"Damn you, you bastard! I am _never_ letting you touch me again!" she shrieks.

'Must be her husband,' I conclude wryly, continuing my trek down the halls.

The place is humongous; a brand new building with all the latest technology. There's a gigantic two story waterfall in the north lobby that cascades down into a massive marble fountain. The pearly bottom of the fountain is already carpeted with the coins that people throw in with the hapless hope their wish will be granted. My legs aching, I sink down onto the marble side to rest.

This is going to be a boringly dull summer. Look how desperate I've already become! I've gone halfway across the city only to wander a hospital for three and a half hours just to see if one of our greatest enemies has kicked the bucket...although I must admit the food wasn't half bad...

Sighing dejectedly I look down at the polished floor to spot a forgotten coin by my sneaker. It's old, green with age. Carelessly I lean over and pick it up, staring blankly at the small coin that's giving off a musty metallic scent. Placing it over the top of my thumbnail I flick it with my finger so it goes sailing through the air landing with a plop into the unnaturally blue water.

"Let this not be an unbearable summer," I mutter under my breath even as my mind tells me I'm being stupid. "Let there be something to look forward to. I don't wanna be by myself." The water with its hundreds of precious wishes trapped beneath its surface makes no reply; as indifferent and cold as...well..._water_.

"Well make sure to contact us when he comes to so we can find and inform his family of what's happened," a police officer advises a nurse as they linger nearby.

"I'll call right away," the woman in white nods assuringly.

The man nods back, exhaling. "Kids these days...why don't they ever carry any ID?"

She just smiles sadly, turning and walking away with a clipboard tucked under her arm. The officer shakes his head, murmuring to himself as he strides for the exit. I stand, hurrying after the nurse's retreating form. 'I wonder'...I follow her through a maze of corridors; dodging around a corner when she is stopped by a nurse assisstant.

"He has a concussion. We won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes...which won't be for a while," the newcomer announces softly.

"I already informed the police of this. Don't worry," the woman I followed states. "The kid's stable now." She starts to leave.

"There's one more thing," the other suddenly blurts, seeming in particular unease.

I lean in, peering around the bend as the first nurse turns back. "What?"

"There are markings all over his inner arms..."

"What kind of markings?" the other asks sharply. "Show me!"

They take off together to the end of the hall, rushing into a small room on the left. I stay where I am around the corner, ears open and strained.

"**What the devil!" **

Within the next heartbeat alarms are sounding up and down the corridors. I stay where I am, wondering frantically if he's attacked them. A jumble of male nurses come pounding down the hallway towards the room just as the two women sprint out.

"What's happened?" one man yells urgently.

"The teen that was hit by the truck! He's _gone_!"

I'm charging back the way I came, no doubt now noticed by the swarming medical personnel. Panting, I pass by the people sitting in chairs about the waiting room; rushing by the fountain I burst through the front doors into the sweltering heat. Gods, I hope he's not still in the hospital! Well he's no doubt banged-up. In a weakened state he'll most likely go somewhere safe and familiar. I change my direction, running for the subway station.

**(Ryou's POV)**

I bite down on my lip as I sit on a rusty folding chair on the outskirts of the excavation site. There's laughter from within the underground chamber; my father and his companions must be taking a break. I study a handful of the photos I've already taken, reaching down and taking a sip from my flask.

"Not bad. Not bad. Pretty good photographer, aren't you?"

I jolt sharply, looking to my right to find the blonde duo once again. Marik's standing directly next to me flipping through a handful of my pictures. Malik's off to the side, arms crossed over his chest, the hilt of the Millennium rod woven between tan fingers.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I stutter, the surprise of their sudden unanticipated appearance for the second time today holding me.

"It's our country," Marik shrugs not looking up.

"You _wish_," his yami snorts with a roll of his cynical eyes.

"So do you!" Marik retorts in a childish voice.

"A dream. No more. I have other anticipations."

"Umm...I'm still here," I put in waving my hand impatiently at them.

Marik gives me a cocky smirk. "Of course! Besides now, just running around with _daddy_?" He emphasizes the word mockingly causing me to bristle.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"I don't know. You tell me," he shoots back in a lame attempt to be clever.

Malik merely chuckles, head bowed slightly casting eerie shadows over his features; demonic qualities now more pronounced than ever, blonde bangs hiding his eyes from my view making it impossible for me to tell if he's watching me or not.

"And Bakura said you were nothing like him."

I hold my nose up rebelliously even as these words cut into me. "I am my own person. Do I have to be like my yami in order to survive?"

"Not at all. Yet he _is_ the other half of your soul. One would think you'd have more in common," the blonde dark says smoothly with half-lidded eyes. "Even the Pharaoh seems to at least share mutual 'truths' and beliefs with his light. But you," he waves a finger at me thoughtfully. "You don't seem connected to the tomb robber in any way besides physical appearance."

I must admit he's right, though I won't tell him so. Even he and Marik are alike. I'd say he and his hikari are the most similar of any of the yami/hikari duos. I've never been close to Bakura. Throughout our past together I was kept prisoner in my soul room. He put a sort of sedating atmosphere about my mind, for I remember almost nothing of those times. It is just as well; I know only a wink of what he'd done while roaming about freely in my body..and that was _enough_.

"He's always been...distant," I finally reply, choosing my words carefully.

"It's his nature," Malik nods, a remote look in those dangerous liquidy eyes.

A strange expression envelopes Marik's face. At his yami's last words he looks up from the pictures, body tensing. I clear my throat, the three of us turning at Otousan's voice.

"Ryou? Ryou, where are you?"

I glance nervously back to the blondes only to find them strolling off through the hot sand in the opposite direction. The Millennium rod glints in the piercing sun rays, winking forebodingly.

"Wait!" I call hurrying after them.

Marik pauses, looking back at me over his shoulder. "What?"

"We're flying to a different part of Egypt tomorrow," I state hastily while casting edgy glances at the excavation site where my father's voice is becoming increasingly insistent. "So, well...I probably won't see you guys again..."

"What do you want? A goodbye _kiss_?" Marik smirks, eyes locked on me in such a way that it's impossible to tell whether he's being serious or not.

"No!" I reply fighting the urge to back away. "I...Actually, I was wondering if you—you and Malik, that is," I add noting the yami continuing onward into the desert. "If you two would come to Japan...visit Bakura."

The other hikari quirks a defined eyebrow. "Why? Is something wrong?"

I fidget, other voices now joining Otousan's. "Maybe. I'm not sure. I was hoping you guys would be able to help," I finish pleadingly.

"**Ryou! Ryou, answer us!" **

Marik studies me for a moment as if trying to discern whether or not this is a joke. Violet eyes are squinting in the Sahara sun, blonde bangs fluttering in front of them with the breeze. I stand before him, toes and fingers curling as this goes on.

"Fine," is the answer after what seems like an eternity. "Malik has wanted to see him anyway." These last words are spoken in a callous gruff tone that makes me wary. I don't show this, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Great. Until later then!"

I turn and fly like the wind towards the now frantic voices, my heart pounding like thunder in my chest. Marik and Malik are coming to Domino. With an ache in the pit of my stomach I wonder what kind of calamity I may have just started.

* * *

-grins- Okay, the Jou/Baku interaction starts next chappie

Baku: -narrows eyes- And just what do you mean by "interaction"?

Yugi: -grins- I bet _I_ know...!

Yami: Not another word, hikari!

Baku: -slightly green- I think I'm gonna be sick

Ferris: -sigh- No no, there is no romance or hot sex going on next chapter, k?

Yugi: -pouts- Dammit!

Baku: Pharaoh, I am going to kill your hikari very very slowly.

Yami: -.- Be my guest.

Anyhoo, I try to add a little light-heartedness here and there. It can't completely overshadow the storyline though. I know a lot of people are like "Why do you always pick on Kura?" Y'know what though? I couldn't have Jou be the druggie in this one. His friends would've noticed. I've had druggie friends. Believe me: you know. So he's the depressed cutter instead. It's much easier to hide. -whistles inncocently- So yeah, Kura kinda got screwed over as the druggie.

Kura: I soooo need a vacation.

Yugi: Review so we can get to the spicy scen...

Kura: Come'ere so I can throttle you, midget!

Yugi: Aieee! YAAAAMI!

Yami: -sigh- Review


	3. Chapter 3: Common Grounds

Ah! Tis been so long! My apologies! I have my reasons though, sweeties! I'll explain in further detail at the end of the chapter notes. Oh, and I forgot to mention this: **Redemption** by DracOnyx has been UPDATED and Borath hath completed **Domination**! _Squeeeeeee_!!!

**Under Finger and Thumb: **-laughs- Quite a crowd you've got there, isn't it? You had a sinus infection...and didn't know it? Tsk tsk, and then going and getting those two sick. -winks- Good job!...so K&YALLNO is...a pirate? (Baku: I wanna be a pirate!) Tough luck. You're a drug addict in this one. (Baku: -pouts- I never get to have a fun part) -.o...You're in the play? Who, pray tell, do you get to be? (Baku: -fingers crossed- not me not me not me...) -ish laughing-

**The Reviewer: **You're not here! -grins- So you and K&YALLNO are sick now too, eh? -cackles- That's funny. "I love joey...Im want steal him and hug him and love him and feed him puppy treats!" -laughs- Maybe you'll get an opportunity..."is it okay if like.. I use SOS as a play for my writing/drama group? It's a non-profit production, you will get full credit-" -grins- Really?! Wow. I'm touched. Go for it! Have fun!...-sighs- I just wish I could be there to see it. (Baku: I don't.) -rolls eyes-

**Kura&Yugi-A Love Like no Other: **Wow. You all had a lot of issues trying to find a computer, didn't cha? (Baku: Speaking of issues, ferris...) Neh, shut up!...Anyhoo, "...As you can tell... they scare me... Especially when together." -grins- Yeah, well, when you three are together is amuses me. So I am content. "I've been nice about it and its not my fault I have a stomach bigger than Joey's..." Ah the curse of the large appetite. I used to have it. My friend's mother dubbed me 'the bottomless pit'. -sigh-

**nayades18: **"sorry if i don't write very well the language !!I'm not English. I'm Spanish (and I'm better reader than writer)" Aieee! I LOVE foreign people! Goosh! You people are adorable! -tackleglomps- "bakuXjoey good stuff i want to see how you are going to pair up kura with joey!" Well good! 'Cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride! "i usually prefer baku-malik fics" Yeah. I like Yami/Kura myself...but I decided to challenge myself and try something different. -crosses fingers-

**dragonlady222: **"I hope Bakura isn't too mean." -laughs- Honey, we're talkin' bout Kura here. (Jou: That means he's gonna be mean, doesn't it? -.-) -grins- Maybe..."I loved the little scene with Grandpa and Joey and the keys. That was just too cute." I know. I've been trying to add some humor and fluff in. "Ryou's dad sounds like he likes control over Ryou at all times." -blinks- Hmm...I didn't mean for it to appear that way...in this story anyway -grins- He's actually an okay guy in this one...at least as far as I've forseen (readers and characters: le gasp!)

**Rogue1979: "**Kura's slippery, isn't he!" Yup! (Kura: Aiee! -sliding across the floor) (Yami: Well sure, it's easy enough when he coats himself in butter...) I like playing with butter. It's so...-shivers in delight- Buttery. (Yami: O.o)

**Lopolvo: **"That happens to me way too often.(I have many overenthusiastic friends...)" -grins- Yeah. Me too. I just outright punched them. They learned quickly. -grins smugly- "Poor Bakura and Joey, all alone with only drugs and depression to keep them company..." Like I said: this is based on a lot of crap from my life and the lives of close aquaintences. "Marik and Marlik are always a plus!" Indubitibly!

**amberanime: **-points excitedly- New reviewer! -tackleglomps- There. The initiation hath been completed! (Baku: Stop talking strange and jumping the readers, ferris.) I can't help it! They're so adorable! (Baku: O.o)

**xxxJennxxx: **Meh Jennie Poodle! -tackleglomps- "HOMIGOSH! D It's meh Ferris Thing! Again! (I wonder how long we can keep that up for...)" -grins- Quite some time, I'm sure. I've got some _great_ photos to show you later on! Remind me in your next email, k? "Paha. Now every time Otousan is running around I'm like, "Ah, ah! He's a bastard! Stay away, stay away! -tremble-" -laughs- I know! But I'm not planning on making him so in this fic. (Baku: -pouts- Dammit! I wanted to wring his neck!) Maybe in SOA. (Baku: -ish hopeful- Really?!?!)

**-queen of golden sands-: **"you corupted poor yugi! hehehe..." -grins- Don't worry. He won't be like that in the actual story. (Baku: Thank ra!) " 'Kura should stop complaining, because you're not the only one who chooses one character to endlessly torture" Exactly! That's what I keep saying but he's still taking it so hard...(Baku: Damn you, ferris!) " had considered this pairing before, because I distinctly remember the shipping name ((I think)) I'm pretty sure it spazzshipping, which is just so fun to say, so yeah..." -cackles- spazzshipping? (Yami: It'd make sense. They _are_ both spazzes) (Baku: Hey! -tantrum) (Jou: Eh?) (Yami: I rest my case)

**koinu27: **" I'm mad at Kana. Make sure to inform her of that." Uh...okay? But this better not end with me getting caught in the crossfire!...-smiles- "And Jou's been abandoned by everyone, even his sister." But not intentionally! (Baku: Yeah right. If you ask me they intricately planned this cause they all hate his guts) (Jou: -lip quivers- They...they do? -sobs) Kura! Now look what you've done! (Baku: Mwehehehe!)

**Sagira98: **"What happened to Bakura?" He died. (Yami: That would be a bit difficult seeing as how he's of the major pairing) Oh. Right...Hmm...well then we'll have to change the storyline, eh? (Baku: -.-; I hate you) "Is he actually going to enter the tournament?" Ja. Eventually. "what good will Marik and Malik do?" -smirks- An excellent question, honey. (Marik: We'll mesmerize the world with our uber hottness!) -drools- That could work.

**Silver Mirror: **I'm lovin' your story, by the way. Just wanted to say that...again. -grins- "Of course no story would be complete with out having Malik and Marik to pop in somewhere" -cackles- Hell yeah! (Malik: Here I come! Ready or not! mwhahahaha!) -sweatdrop- Enthusiastic, isn't he?

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: **So...umm..Koinu is mad at you. K? -sweatdrop- (Baku: -cackling- Oh the angst!) "I was given a dedication for no...reason...KICK ASS!" It was because of your endless charm and praise. My ego bloated...again. -grins- "And bakura fits as being the druggie." (Baku: I hate you ALL) "Plus, isnt it the people who have had serious personal misery to do drugs?" Umm...well...we--er--_they_ practice self harm quite frequently as well...yeah..."WFT is up with Author's Notes Yugi? he's all perverted and shit." -laughs- Oh don't worry. He'll shape up for the story. He's been high on sugar and the likes. (Yugi: -grinning- Whilst Kura's been high on drugs...) (Kura: I said shut Up, midget!)

**DayDreamer23182: **"Hehe, I like how they called Ryou "thief's light" XD its funny to me." Yeah. Twas especially amusing because of how it annoyed our little white-haired hikari so. (Ryou: Will it never end?)

I shall dedicate this chapter to **amberanime**! Whoot! A short poem of mine and then the next chappie!

_We are above_

_What they endure._

_They are below us—_

_We are pure._

_We live our lives_

_And are carefree._

_It's easy to ignore_

_What you don't see._

**Chapter 3: Common Grounds **

**(Jou's POV)**

By the time I reach Ryou's house I'm on the verge of passing out. How stupid was that to run all the way from the subway station four blocks down? It's torrid out. I'm drenched in sweat, my shirt plastered to my torso. Panting, I trudge wearily up the front steps of the small white house. It's so picturesque: a flowerbed of purples, marigolds, indigos, and scarlet carpeting the patch of ground under the large front window giving it a cheery disposition. The door is sunshine yellow with small sky blue stained glass in the top corners. I open the screen door and knock softly.

Nothing.

I cough upon opening my mouth; lungs demanding a hearty amount of oxygen they were deprived of on the sprint over here. Inhaling deeply I grasp the brass doorknob, turning it hesitantly. The door creaks softly. Damn. I was hoping it'd be locked so I could say, "Oh well. I tried," and go home. Now both my conscience and curiosity push me forward insistently. What would I do—what excruciating guilt would delve within me if Ryou returned from Egypt to find his yami's decaying corpse inside the house? I could never live with the knowledge I might have done something to deter such an experience for my soft-spoken friend.

Grimacing, I press the door open further, peering inside tentatively. The drapes are closed, concealing the room from the outside world. My lips are chapped, skin crawling when the floor groans in protest of this intrusion. My eyes sweep over the seemingly deserted house, ready for an ambush.

'Perhaps he did not return here after all!' I consider as I tiptoe across the worn pale carpet, heart lodged in my throat where it beats in a frenzied fury threatening to tear through the flesh of my neck. My shadow follows me across the walls; tracking and mimicking my every movement. My breathing seems so loud and blaring. Wouldn't someone like a guy known as the King of Thieves be able to sense my presence?

I pass through the spotless dining room into by the kitchen. My fingers twitch against my palms when my eyes fall upon the glass shards covering the sink and spreading over the countertop on either side. Besides this the house is undisturbed. Brow furrowed, I move across the tile floor, the glass crackling under my sneakers as I survey the scene. What the hell happened here?

Every muscle stiffens at the sound of hacking coughing, chills ripping through my veins. Turning, I vigilantly make my way back through the dining area to the living room. A hallway is adjacent to it on the left, the painfully rough coughing louder now. Creeping down the hall, I rake around the first doorway on the right.

Bakura's kneeling on the white tile floor of the small half-bathroom stooped over with his forehead against the wall as he wheezes, body trembling violently. I step in, cagily eyeing the Millennium ring hanging from its rope around his neck. I was in a gang: I know an opportunity to attack when I see it. Lunging, I tackle the unguarded demon to the floor with a crash. My fingers claw at his shirt in a desperate attempt to get a hold of his arms as he struggles. Yelping, I'm shoved off the enraged creature to find livid brown eyes with a crimson streak piercing me. Bakura snarls, and in this sheer instant I note the glazed appearance of his stare, possibly induced by morphine. To my horror the Millennium ring begins to glow. I shut my eyes tight waiting to have my soul shredded from my body only to hear a thud. Haltingly squinting so my vision is barely slits I find the yami collapsed on his back on the floor, motionless.

"Very funny," I state from where I'm kneeling—and yes, cowering—three mere feet from him. "I'm not going to fall for dat one."

The frozen form doesn't make a sound. The yami's face is wan. Above the full-length of his left eyebrow is a thick white bandage; medical tape plastering it securely to his unnaturally pale skin. Silent breath passes through parted lips. The demon's brow is drawn with agony, limbs quivering slightly. Blood is matted through his hair; especially dark on his bangs which have grown stiff due to it.

I stare down at the broken form. This is it! The moment we've all been anticipating for so long: _he's helpless_. I know this isn't what Ryou wants but...It's the only opportunity we've had in a long time to get it away from the thief. Shaking, I rise and go to the small closet in the corner. Upon opening it my eyes fall on a stack of towels. Pulling out the thickest one I can find, I slowly step over him, my feet planted on either side of his head. Hesitantly I nudge him with the toe of my shoe; his head lulls to the side flaccidly. Biting my lip I lean down and place the towel on the floor for now. Allowing my fingers to grasp the cord of the Millennium ring I pull it carefully from around his neck. I hold the item up with the intent of wrapping it in the towel, sunlight from the blue glass window making the gold glint. Here it is al long last. I can give it to Yami when he gets back.

My muscles clench, remembering how the thief had nearly decimated all of us. Twice. No, _three_ times for Honda. He was nearly sacrificed by the fiend in Pegasus' castle. Each time Ryou was controlled against his will—a slave in his own body and mind. I swipe up the folded towel and press it down firmly over Bakura's nose and mouth. His body clutches as the air is cut off, limbs shifting slightly. I growl at this reaction, folding the top layer of fabric over again and force all my weight on my hands, mind clouded in anger. It's all _his_ fault! It's his fault I'm all alone! That all my friends are elsewhere! That Shizuka will be gone the whole summer! That my dad's a drunk! That I...!

_**No!**_

I snatch the towel away with a gasp, panting heavily as I stare down at his fraught form. Oh gods. I almost...oh gods! Tremulous, I waver to my feet, the rope of the Millennium ring in my hand. Feeling sick, I recognize what I almost did: I nearly stooped to his level. It wasn't even rational, the stuff I was just thinking. I mean, he's caused me nothing but grief, but none of those things have anything to do with the tomb robber. My mind urges me to go but I linger, grasping the towel and using it carefully to cover his torso. I don't know why I'm bothering. Perhaps it's because of the guilt that I almost committed murder. This done, I turn on my heel and leave with the Millennium ring, quavering all the way.

**(Yami's POV)**

"I assure you both, I'm quite all right now," I state for the millionth time as my hikari and his grandfather hover over me in our hotel room.

"You really shouldn't be sitting up, Yami," the man states authoritively.

"He's right," Yugi puts in with wide eyes. "You could have...!"

"But I _didn't_," I reply in exasperation though I understand the reason for their concern.

My light half puts his hands on his hips, a defiant expression on his usually cheerful features. Mr. Mutou shakes his head, sighing heavily.

"Yes thank Ra for that. Now," the elderly man continues. "I'll go out and get us some dinner. Yugi, stay here and make certain he doesn't move."

"I'm on it!" my hikari chirps as his grandfather exits.

I groan, my body aching, casting my eyes to the off-white ceiling. I'm lying on my back on the extravagant bed covered with a maroon quilt. I swear they've tucked the blanket so securely I don't think I could move even if I wanted to.

"Hey!" Yugi exclaims suddenly, face brightening. "Why don't we call up Jou! See how he's doing..." He's already picked up the black cordless telephone on the oak side table between the two beds, dialing the blonde's number.

"Yes, make sure the shop's still in one piece," I chuckle, wincing at the twinge of pain this action brings to my torso.

"Quiet Yami. No talking."

I gape. "Mr. Mutou only told me not to move around."

My hikari smirks victoriously. "Yes but he also left me in charge. No talking."

"_Unbelievable_," I grumble earning a warning look from him.

**(Jou's POV)**

I moan, scrambling across the room to the phone at the counter, fumbling to pick it up.

"Hello? Hello?" I call wiping the peanut butter—my dinner—from my lips.

"Jou! How're you?" a familiar cheery voice chortles.

"Yug!" I holler rubbing sticky fingers across my tee-shirt. "Wha...I...What a surprise!"

He laughs. "Yeah. Sorry it's taken four days for us to call. How're things in Domino?"

"Umm...fairly normal," I state casting a glance at the Millennium ring perched atop a stack of old newspapers on the table.

"We've had one hell of a day ourselves," he puts in, not really having listened to my answer much to my relief. "Yami nearly drowned."

"Yugi!" a deeper voice exclaims in horror in the background

"What happened?" I press worriedly. "He's all right?"

"Oh he's _fine_," my friend sighs in both relief and aggravation. "Well we were crossing this bridge that's kinda high above a large park pond and Yami fell in. He was leaning over the railing too far to try and see the fish..."

"I was **not**!" his darker half's voice shouts indignantly.

"Quiet. You're supposed to be resting. So," Yugi continues. "We dragged him out. Apparently he's never learned how to swim."

"Why would a pharaoh need to know how to swim?" Yami growls in annoyance.

I bite the inside of my cheeks to keep from laughing. "Wow. Bet it dampened his ego a bit."

"Well he wasn't conscious when he was pulled out," Yugi says, voice suddenly grave. "I was frantic. We couldn't get him breathing."

"So...he's okay though?"

"Yeah. Thank goodness Grandpa was there. He had me put the Millennium puzzle—I was wearing it at the time—around Yami's neck."

"What good did that do?" I question in confusion.

"It powers up the body. One more round of CPR and he started breathing on his own!" Yugi titters excitedly. "That was this morning. You should see how well he's doing already!"

"Wait wait...you're saying it has a sort of healing thing? Do _all_ the items do that?" I snap urgently.

He pauses, startled by my sudden outburst. "I-I...Yeah. Yami says yes. Why? What's going on, Jou?"

I'm standing now, fingers constricted tightly around the device. My eyes are locked on the Millennium ring across the room. Oh gods...

"Umm...Listen Yugi, I just remembered something I've gotta do! Talk to ya later, k?" I blurt already striding over and snatching up the item.

"But...!"

I press the button, tossing the phone carelessly on the table and dashing out the door. Damn it! And here I thought I was doing a good thing taking the ring away from the psycho and it's the one time he actually _needs_ it! I was wondering how he'd awoken after the accident so quickly. The ring was giving him energy. Damn. I can only hope he's been doing all right without it!

**(Marik's POV)**

"Bakura's light really isn't anything like him at all, is he?" I state as my yami and I sit idly in the shade of some palm trees at an oasis. It's private...cool near the sapphire pool of water.

"Hmm," he grunts, in the process of peeling a piece of fruit with one of the side blades of the Millennium rod.

I twiddle my thumbs, remembering the boy's face when he asked me to bring Malik to Japan. It's about Bakura. It's _always_ about Bakura. I wouldn't do it for his sake. We've never gotten along...for good reason. But this Ryou kid...he cares for the stuck-up bastard. Anyone has to give the kid credit for putting up with his yami for so long.

"It's just...he's a lot stronger than I thought...well, emotionally anyway," I add remembering the lack of muscle on that twig of a teen.

"Why the sudden obsession with him?" Malik mutters not looking up.

"Aaaww don't worry. I wouldn't leave you for him," I grin crawling up behind him and snaking my arms around his waist.

"I wasn't even dwelling on such a preposterous idea," he snorts with a glare.

"Neither was I," I whisper before running my tongue along the rim of his ear.

He closes his eyes, allowing me to continue my ministrations. "What about him?"

"Mmm?" I bite down on his earlobe.

"Bakura's light. There must be a reason you've been going on and on about him."

Darn it. "Oh. Well actually...Ryou wants us to come to Japan."

Malik pulls away at this, craning his neck so we're eye to eye. I smile weakly trying to feign innocence. He sees right through this, giving me his 'I know you're hiding something' look.

"When was this?" my koi asks with raised eyebrows.

"A few days ago," I shrug. "I dunno. He seemed a bit desperate. Apparently..." I inwardly sigh, knowing I'm sealing my fate by telling him this, "he thinks something's wrong with Bakura."

A line of worry creases my yami's forehead at this. "Did he say what?"

I shake my head. "Nah. He's not sure. Says Bakura's been acting strangely or something like that."

Malik frowns at this. "Well then how does he know something's wrong? It's quite obvious he doesn't understand Bakura at all. He could very simply be overreacting to one of the thief's moods."

"Well I don't bloody know!" I exclaim in annoyance casting my eyes to the heavens. I'm sick of talking about the thief. S-I-C-K.

Malik sits silently for a long moment, eyes holding that distant look. The look I hate. Not wanting to anger him I don't say anything, remaining beside him as I wait. It's best not to touch or speak to him until he comes out of his thoughts. After what seems like an eternity he blinks slowly, the foggy gleam leaving those gorgeous violet orbs. I risk that he's back, leaning forward and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Well?" I press quietly tracing his collarbone with a finger as I await the answer I'm dreading.

**(Jou's POV) **

Shit how many times am I going to run around today? I'm dripping with sweat at the same yellow door for the second occasion. Not bothering with knocking I shove it open with my shoulder, the Millennium ring swinging back and forth from its cord that's securely between my thumb and fingers. The house is the same as when I left it. Barely glancing around I tread straight to the small bathroom.

He's as I left him, face ashen. I sigh heavily when I note he's still breathing though it seems a bit shallower. Well, at least he didn't die on me. Now that would have been a bummer; especially after I ran all the way back here. Gently I return the ring, ready to spring back lest he wake at the arrival of the item. He doesn't move. I bet when he collapsed when trying to sacrifice my soul he gave himself another nice concussion.

"You're not going anywhere fast, are you?" I state dryly staring down at him with my hands on my hips.

It's getting late. I should probably be heading back home. It just feels wrong to leave him like this. I already did it once and it could have cost his life. Don't get me wrong. I in no way care for the bastard. Unlike him though, I have a conscience.

"Damn ethics," I grumble kneeling down, carefully collecting his limp form into my arms, and heading for the living room.

'Well this is awkward if anything', I think to myself as his head lulls against my shoulder. Never thought I'd be in this position. Kind of ironic too. Here I was hoping today I wouldn't be alone and _who_ do I get landed with? Bakura. I knew that fountain was trouble the moment I saw it. Never make a wish to a fountain or any other body of water. It only can bring convolution.

Setting him down I prop a pillow behind his head and cover his torso with a thick blanket that was draped over the back of the sofa. He doesn't stir, breathing rhythmically in his sleep. Okay then...what now? A low rumbling from my stomach region reminds me that I'm still hungry; the end of that jar of peanut butter not having doused my appetite. Giving the former tomb robber a sidelong glance a thought comes to me: Well, since I _am_ taking care of him we both need to eat, right? Grinning I turn on my heel, eager to see what treasures lie within the walls of the house's kitchen.

**(Bakura's POV) **

A moan of agony erupts in my throat as consciousness is regained, pain throbbing all over my body, especially magnified in my head. Breath hisses as I wearily open my eyes, shifting into a sitting position. I'm on the sofa, the forest green afghan that's always out for decoration wrapped carefully around my form. Quaking fingers shoot up to my chest to find the Millennium ring resting there. That's one less thing to worry about. The item feels so much heavier; most likely on account of my current physical condition. Stupid mutt had to go and tackle me out of the blue. Speaking of which...

I cringe, limbs shaking violently as I force myself to my feet. The room immediately begins spinning and I crumple unceremoniously back onto the couch, head pounding. Well this is just bloody brilliant. My eyes snap up at the sound in the doorway. This sudden movement brings nausea as well as blurred vision, both of which I try my best to ignore. This is no time to be giving in to bodily weakness. Squinting slightly in order to get my eyes focused I find none other than the blonde mutt standing nervously in the doorway to the dining room.

"Umm...hi?" he squeaks in a pathetic attempt at looking bold, shoulders straightened as he stands to his full height.

I manage one of my signature death glares but don't harness the powers of the ring. The last time I did that I ended up unconscious and completely at his disposal; I don't have the strength to control my Shadow powers right now. At the moment it seems he didn't take advantage of this opportunity but I have a feeling he might not be as stupid as he usually acts. This suspicion is confirmed when I note the half-eaten sandwich in his grimy grasp. He seems to perceive my observation of this, giving the piece of food an almost chary look as if _it_ were the intruder.

"Oh...I erm...decided to get something to eat while you were out," he mumbles, head bowed slightly.

"So you broke in and attacked me in order to get a free meal?" I snort swaying slightly, keeping myself from falling onto my back by grabbing the edge of the couch.

"First of all: the door was unlocked," he states in defense holding up the hand without the sandwich while giving me a reproachful eye. "Secondly, I wanted to make sure you hadn't dropped dead in the house."

"I highly doubt that was on account of my well-being," I sneer with disdain though I'm having trouble keeping my vision focused. His head keeps blurring to the point where it looks as if it's split in half. Stupid head trauma. I blink again but it's all in vain.

"Well I was nearby when you got hit by that truck," he continues to which I inwardly groan. Great. Just perfect. "So I went to the hospital to check up on you..."

"What do you want?" I manage but my tone is giving due to fatigue and pain. "Don't you have something better to do?"

His voice seems more distant now; blaring on and off. "Not really. Besides...have done if...ring away? You'd still...the hospital."

My ears won't stop ringing and my vision's swimming...This is not good. I grit my teeth, just intent on getting through this argument and butting him out of the house.

**(Jou's POV)**

"What do you want?" he asks, voice weaker than before. "Don't you have something better to do?"

Sadly no. I hate to admit it but why not? It's not like he's going to taunt me about my personal life. People who don't have one rarely go there.

"Not really," I answer. "Besides, what would you have done if they'd taken the ring away? You'd still be unconscious in the hospital."

He gives me an indignant look. "Well I'm not so you can lea..."

I watch in shock as he wavers, falling from the couch onto the floor, a yelp escaping him as his head hits the ground. I rush forward, grasping him by the arm and pulling him back up onto the piece of furniture. He pants heavily, head against the pillow, eyes glazed with pain.

"Easy there," I say firmly pressing his fraught form down. "You can't go croaking now. Not after all I've gone through."

"What _you've_ gone through?" he snarls but remains down.

I wince, realizing my poor choice of words immediately. "That's not how I meant it. Now stop stressing yourself by getting all riled up."

His brown eyes pierce me suspiciously. "What's your game?"

I shrug. "I'm not quite sure, to be honest. For the moment I'm just famished."

He snorts at this, not convinced. Nevertheless, the morphine he was given at the hospital is wearing off; he closes his eyes wearily, agony twisted in his features. The Millennium ring rises and falls with his labored breaths. I shift uncomfortably, unsure of what my next course of action should be. I glance down at the sandwich in my hand—my third one since I got here.

"Hungry?" I ask. It'd be just damn cruel to let him starve after all. I wouldn't wish hunger even on an enemy like him.

Lips pressed in a tight thin line he manages to shake his head, not bothering to open his eyes. Okay he _must_ be feeling like shit to refuse after not having eaten all day. I can't even imagine not desiring food! Stuffing the remaining corner of sandwich into my mouth I and stride resolutely to the small bathroom where I'd first discovered him. Studying the room I soon find the cabinet behind the mirror above the sink. Scrounging through the bottles and toothpaste tubes I come upon what I'm looking for. Leaving the mirror-door ajar I hurry to the kitchen and fill a glass with water before returning to the living room where Bakura hasn't budged. Placing the glass on the coffee table I persist to opening the bottle.

One of Bakura's eyes cracks open. "What are you doing?" he croaks, aggravation apparent.

My fingers go white as I twist the childproof cap. "These are pain pills. They're not nearly as strong as prescription stuff but they might help a little."

Both wicked slanted eyes are studying me as I battle with the cap. Childproof my ass. More like human-proof!

"Ah ha!" I exclaim in triumph as it finally gives, my fingers now throbbing.

Checking the directions on the side I pour four pills into my hand and pick up the glass of water with the other; holding both out to the former tomb robber. He gives me a reproachful look, not moving.

"You can read the label if you want. I didn't do anything to them," I offer still holding out my hands.

He doesn't reply, scrutinizing me thoroughly. After a minute of this I sigh, placing the pills and glass on the coffee table. And here I was actually trying to do a good deed. I should have known better than to waste my time attempting such with him.

"In case you change your mind," I mumble before retreating to the kitchen to make myself another sandwich.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I watch him as he leaves. Am I losing it? Something is _not_ right with this picture. Is he really so dim-witted that he'd take care of me in order to get free meals? At the loud belch sounding off from the kitchen I begin to believe it.

Propping myself up on my elbows I stare at the medication he left me. It could very well be poisoned. It's dark outdoors which means I've been unconscious for a few hours here at the house. He could have easily called up the Pharaoh and plotted my end...So he's either given me pills to dull the pain or kill me. That thought closes the dilemma abruptly. Shaking in soreness and fatigue I reach over and snatch up the tablets, downing them dry. This finished, I lean back into the pillow and close my eyes to allow whatever's going to happen to happen.

**(Jou's POV)**

Mouth wide open, I yawn, rubbing the sleep from my eyes to find sunlight peeking in the window. I'm curled up on what I assume is Ryou's bed. The room's extremely tidy, not an article of clothing on the floor nor a speck of dust present. It's all light colors: the bed sheets, the dresser off-white. Yeah, it must be Ryou's. Bakura doesn't strike me as a neat-freak.

Yes I spent the night. As much as the ring is helping Bakura heal he barely has the strength to sit up much less cook for himself. It's not like there's food at the apartment for me to eat anyway. I finished the jar of peanut butter last evening. There's not much else. But here—here they've got everything a body could want. Heck, there's even snow crab in the freezer! Snow crab! If that isn't happiness then I don't know what is!

Stretching, I rise stiffly to my feet and descend to the first floor to find him awake. He's sitting up, head leaning back into the couch cushions for support. Dark circles are lined under his eyes, the brown dried blood matted through his hair adding to his miserable appearance.

Plastering a forced smile on my face I come forward. "Hey there. Feel any better?"

He sends me a glare. "Why are you still here?"

I roll my eyes. "So much for gratitude."

"I have neither asked for nor desire you 'assistance'," he sneers contemptuously, inexplicably sharp canines visible.

If it weren't for his current state I'd already be in the Shadow Realm. We both know this. The fact of being vulnerable angers him more than my presence, I think.

"True," I continue smoothly knowing I have the upper hand, "but you require it whether or not you want it."

He scowls. "That's your own opinion."

"Whatever. What do you want for breakfast?" I switch topics, tiring of his backbiting.

"I don't want any fucking food. I want you out of here!" he retorts heinously, eyes boiling with an edge of feral ferocity.

"_No_," I shoot back knowing I'll regret this later. For now though it's kinda fun. Sure beats sitting at home by myself. "Now, I'm going to make something for us to eat." With this statement I march from the room ignoring his enraged protests that are a mixture of Japanese and what I'm guessing is ancient Egyptian.

Jou: two

Tomb robber: zero

**(Bakura's POV)**

That little son of a bitch! How dare he! When I regain more of my strength I'm going to...! My mind freezes at this. Why plan ahead? There's no point to it. Nothing but a particle in time which soon none will remember. There was one chance of a good life—a hard life, but with at least _some_ contentment. That chance is gone now due to my own fault...

I reach up and run my fingernails over the inside of my arm; over the puncture marks. My limbs tremble in silent anticipation, begging for that sheer agonizing release. Gritting my teeth I begin scratching the small abrasions, desperate to have this torment pass. It only grows, welling up under my skin. I tear that the flesh heatedly as if it is the only answer to relieving the need seeing as how I can't go and get some skag right now. Blood flows bountifully down my limb as my fingernails continue to dig haplessly. I don't care now. I just need the pain—a distraction from the unbearable craving that I cannot sooth for the time being.

"**What the hell are you _doing_?" **a voice shouts in horror.

I ignore it as a mere echo, flesh and blood wedged under my fingernails. Suddenly a pressure surrounds the attacking arm, forcing it away from the wounded one. I allow it to do so, mind in a haze. Two light brown eyes are staring into mine. I look back unreceptively, focusing all my attention on the scathing pain shooting up from the crook of my arm.

"Bakura? Come on man, say something! Bakura!"

**(Jou's POV)**

"What the hell were you thinking?" I chide in disbelief as I kneel next to the sofa with a washcloth and small bowl of hydrogen peroxide; carefully dabbing at the self-inflicted wound.

It is one of the most disturbing images that will forever be implanted in my mind. He was just clawing away at his own arm, eyes glazed like he was in some sort of trance. The thief's jaw clenches as I gently pat at the access blood around the wound, hydrogen peroxide foaming through the gaping gash. I keep a hold of his wrist to make certain his arm remains still, noting his pulse pounding beneath my fingers.

"I'm not going to tell Ryou or Yami if that's what you're worried about," I continue in a softer tone, deciding to change my tactics.

I just want him to acknowledge my presence. Hell, he can whack me across the face for all I care. The ancient thief doesn't show any sign that he can hear me, staring off into some invisible abyss. Saddened and unnerved by this I put the bowl and washcloth aside, picking up a roll of gauze bandages.

"If you keep getting injured you're going to look like a mummy," I smirk without much conviction noting the dressings on his forehead already. "Life's been pretty rough for you lately, eh?" I mumble solemnly as I begin wrapping his arm up. "Mine's a load of shit right now too. Hell, look: I'm wasting my time taking care of a deranged psychopath adversary who's tried to butcher me on more than one occasion. If anyone's gone insane it's _me_!"

He shows no type of annoyance or anger, more like a cold lifeless statue. While it's much better than having him attempting to feed my soul to a man-eater bug I can't help but feel disheartened at witnessing someone in such a desolate state. After securing the bindings around the wound I look into his eyes for some sign of life but find none. The pupils are constricted peculiarly. If it weren't for the pulse on his wrist and shallow sporadic breathing I'd mistake him for a corpse. I glance down at my hand that's holding onto his arm: at my own lesions; the thin stripes of red up and down the underside of my wrists.

Perhaps he and I are more alike than I thought.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"Bakura? Hey wake up."

Moaning, my eyes flutter open to find the mutt standing over me with a steaming silver pot in one hand and a wooden ladle in the other. My attention is next drawn to the coffee table where two mugs filled with tea reside. Two china bowls are set across from one another, each accompanied by a spoon.

"It's time to eat, man," he states lightly setting down the pot on a heat pad. "You like chicken noodle soup?"

I merely nod mechanically, dazed. My arm feels...stiff. Glancing down at it I discover white bandages wrapped securely around the joint preventing much movement. The blonde pretends to ignore my scrutiny, pouring a bowl of soup for each of us.

"How long was I out?" I mutter in exhaustion accepting the bowl, the pain in my head resurfacing.

"Two hours," he answers simply.

To my shock he doesn't so much as question, eating his soup in silence. What happened to his natural inclination of being incredibly nosy and obnoxiously loud? Come to think of it: he's been acting strange since he got here.

"Aren't you going to hound me now?" I mumble staring down blankly at my untouched food.

His eyes are upon me but I don't look up. "Why? I know you'll just brush me off." To this I make no reply so he hesitates before speaking again. "What I guess I mean is: I don't understand you and I don't want to. S'none of my business what goes on in your head and frankly I don't care."

"Don't try and patronize me," I hiss glaring at him. "It's not like you can speak out against self-mutilation when you yourself practice it."

He jolts at this, the soup splashing onto his hand. Yapping at this he jumps up and frantically mops the hot liquid off with the corner of his shirt. I watch all this calmly, waiting. The blonde finally sits down but doesn't touch his bowl.

"What the hell are you talking 'bout? Just because you're ashamed of something you did doesn't mean you can accuse others of doing it too," he shoots at me with a look of guarded defiance.

I smirk at this. "Oh so then what are all those scars and slash marks on your arms then, hmm?" He stiffens, eyes wide as his fingers automatically lock around his wrists in a fruitless effort to hide them. "What a pathetic hypocrite," I snort victoriously.

He growls. "Hey I don't go to the same measures as you!"

I roll my eyes. "Well I don't make a habit of doing so...not that it matters what _you_ believe," I add with a glance of disdain.

"Does Ryou know?"

"What's he going to do about it? He's not in control of me."

"_You're_ not in control of you!" he shouts motioning wildly to which I bristle. His voice is too loud. It's hurting my head. "You should have seen yourself tearing away at your arm. You had no charge whatsoever—didn't even know what was going on around you."

It takes a moment for me to recover from this. "I don't see how this concerns you. If I recall correctly: you and the rest of the Pharaoh's little posse would prefer me dead. Or is it more amusing to be a spectator to my demise?"

His mouth opens but nothing comes out. Truth be told: there's no point in replying. We both already know what the answer is. The room is suffocated in a dense silence. The next thing I realize is that the bowl in my hand is no longer warm. How much time just went by? These patchy moments with loss of senses must be from the head trauma. They're actually quite a relief. The blonde's still sitting across the way from me in the armchair he hauled over. He's staring down at the coffee table, immersed in whatever may be plaguing his stunted mind.

**(Jou's POV)**

Is it true? Am I just here to watch Bakura suffer? Nah. He might be an enemy but I've never been one to delve in someone else's pain. There's a difference between seeing someone humiliated and witnessing anguish. The latter I hate observing. Perhaps that's why I'm here. I know how much worse off he'll be trying to take care of himself in his condition.

_What a pathetic hypocrite. _

Those words stabbed deep into my gut as they left his chapped lips. Could it be? Am I no better than he is when it comes to self-harm? Don't get me wrong, the whole "practice" is messed up. It's just... I look up to find him watching me, a vague expression on his face. I'm not like him. He who relishes in others' pain. He who slashed open Ryou's arm in order to have Marik gain our trust in Battle City. The guy doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. It's obvious what's going on: at the moment he can't hurt anyone else but he has a bloodlust that must be quenched. So he cut himself up to satisfy this disgusting rabid craving.

"I don't it for sheer amusement, you know," I say breaking the silence.

He blinks, a completely void look on his sharp features. To my surprise there's no malice like there was just a little while ago. Upon studying him closer I note that the lethargy he's been constantly experiencing is worsening. Isn't the ring working anymore?

"What are you going on about?" he asks inquisitively, eyes slightly lidded as if he's struggling to stay awake.

"The cutting," I sigh heavily. What kind of game is he trying to pull me into now? "I don't do it for enjoyment. It's an escape...It's some control over my life...It's..."

His whole body spasms violently and he pitches forward, puke spurting from his mouth onto the floor. I freeze as he coughs severely, sweat lining his brow that's partially covered by the bandages. I lunge forward and hold him up by the shoulders when his arms give under him. Noting the excess amount of moisture on his skin I touch the back of his neck as he continues to hurl.

"Oh man, you're freezing!" I mutter as he coughs again, the roughness of it giving the impression that his throat is being ripped apart.

After a moment more of this attack it stops, no doubt due to the fact he's got nothing in his stomach. His limbs are trembling, eyes cloudy. Careful not to step in the stinking fluids I sink down on the couch next to him, keeping him steady. He pants, breath wheezing and thin, a line of stomach acid running down his chin.

"What the hell is going on here?" I wonder out loud. "You've been doing better. An infection?"

Swallowing, he winces, shaking his head miserably. Our eyes meet and I note once again the compactness of his pupils despite how dark it is in here. Shuddering, jaw clenched, his fingers wrap around the midsection of his good arm, squeezing his eyes shut and rocking back and forth slightly.

"Bakura, you've gotta help me out here. What'ssss...?"

Oh my god. It's been here in front of me the whole time! Why didn't I realize it before? I scoot forward, grabbing his arm—the one he didn't tear into. He doesn't react, studying me in such a dejected state that all I need is one more thing to confirm my suspicions. Pulling his hand away I grasp his wrist and turn the arm over..._and there it is._

_

* * *

_

...and of course we all know he's on drugs so there's not too much suspense here. Oh, and at one point Kura mentions "skag". It's a street name for heroin, k?

Yami: You just gave away what he's on

Ferris: -shrug- I don't really care.

Anyhoo, life's been shit lately. A person close to me has been threatening suicide, my grandma was sick for three weeks; we thought she was going to die...and my dog hurt his back so we've had to carry him everywhere. Between all that and school I haven't had much time to work on my stories. I'm nearing the halfway point for the next chappie of BTBT. Until later my pretties!

Ferris


	4. Chapter 4: Intoxicating

So this is going pretty well...considering how dark the fic is. -grins grimly-

Baku: I hate being the druggie!

Jou: -glaring- So what? You have a mean part in this chappie!

Baku: Huh? -eager- What do I get to do?! What do I get to do?! -jumping up and down with knife in hand- Tell me tell me tell me!!

Ferris: -sweatdrop- Welllll...perhaps this'll clear things up...

**WARNING: this chapter contains dubious sexual consent**

Baku: O.O

Jou: -.- I officially hate this fic now.

ferris: -clears throat- On that note...

**Soki-chan: **-grins- Well, glad you're enjoying it. Better late than never...right?

**reetard: **"if i could leagly marry this story then i would!" Oh. Well...hmm...I wish I could do something about that for ya. "i love bakura so much and its so great to se him with jou" (Baku: -.o...) (Jou: -sigh) OMG! I almost forgot! -tackleglomps- New reviewer!!!

**Lopolvo: **Ja. Detox is hell. (Baku: I'm living proof!...dammit!) -sweatdrop-

**xXnekoxXkittykatxX**: New reviewer! -tackles- Hi honey! "but I'm mentally unable to wirte con.crit so praising it is then" Well darn it, I suppose I'll just have to bear it somehow! -winks- "The strangling!Jou sequence was...touching. Really(yes, my ideas of "cute", "touching" and "zOMG so col!" are messed up)" -laughs- Well I'm glad you liked it. (Baku: Meh!) "I don't see the point of a Pharaoh learning how to swim either. Heck! -I- never learned how ot swim!" Sad! D: It's so fun! One of my favorite pastimes!...(Jou: AHEM) oh. Right...rambling..."Poor Kura-kins...how come he always loses?" (Baku: I KNOW! It's not fucking FAIR!!! I cheat, and threaten, and sneak and What does it get me?!) -sweatdrop- y'know, maybe there's a lesson behind this...(Baku: Yeah! Gut 'em, don't duel 'em!) -.o wellll...that's not _quite_ what I meant...(Baku: But it works!) ...True. " Nobody ever understands what I mean" Oh I have the same thing! (Baku: Really. Truly.) Meh! Ack! You're a foreign person??? -squeeeeeee!- Wherefrom Where from? Where from?!!!

**Sagira 98: **"I finally got my license" Yay! Congrats! "my uncle died 3 days after that" ouch. I'm really sorry to hear that. My deepest sympathies. How are you all doing with that? "Then the stupid bishop decides to close my school and two others and combine them into the most gay sounding high school ever." Hey! The stupid bishop in our area did that to my old elementary school. They're such bastards, those bishops, ain't they? "Oh wait I'm supposed to be reviewing the chapter...oops." -grins- Well, sometimes we just need to vent. (Baku: Well in that case: I have a few things I'd like to say...) Not now Kura. I'm talking to the readers. (Kura: Feh!)

**nayades18: **"It's going to be very dramatic like "the deep" ,(that was one of your best !!)" -blushes- Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much. (Baku: You sadists! Ever single one of you!) -.- Just ignore him. He's just mad cause he got stuck playing the druggie. (Baku: feh!) "kura and joey are very different from each other and that is a good thing" -grins- Of course...but there are bad aspects we mustn't overlook...

**Noir de Akane: **"Wow, there's more interaction between Bakura and Jou in this chapter than I expected" Really? Huh. Well good!! (Jou: Bloody giddy, isn't she?) "I couldn't help but notice a few typos here and there in this chapter" -winces- Well, yeah...my sister usually reads each chapter before I post them...but I'm not letting her read this story...She's struggling with serious depression right now. Don't need to enhance that.

**Tenne**: "my bro did heroin" -winces- Yeah. It's not a pretty thing. My friends were on crack and one was a meth druggie...I don't think anyone I know did heroin. It was the drug that fit the best for the plot...as odd as that sounds -.- Wait, are you a new reviewer?...hmm...well, just in case: -tackles-

**Kanashimi: **"I just thought i was another one of those annoying reviewers that never leave you alone and basically would bow to you if you ask." -grins- And who says you weren't? (Kana: -.-;) (Baku: Ouch.) -laughs- Oh honey, I luffles you! You're far from annoying, k? -hands large bag of orange tic tacs-

**HieiWannabe: **"I'm not sure what I think of this story yet, so I'll just comment on your writing style." -nods- Fair enough. "I can't help but notice how much your writing has matured" I know! Isn't it exciting to see? (baku: -sigh-) "I remember my accidental withdrawal from codeine, which is similar." -laugh- I'll never have to worry 'bout that! I'm allergic to the crap. It makes me vomit non-stop. That's how i found out...-grimaces- Never again!!!...so when I got my wisdom teeth dug out I couldn't have vicodin(which contains codeine)...needless to say, I was in some serious pain and all...-rolls eyes-

**koinu27: **"...yeah...weird messed up chapter" -smirks- Yeah. A few of you readers aren't too sure about this fic...which is fine. I know it's not like my others that are favs. That's okay. It means something to me...sorta like a therapy in some strange twisted dark yet amusing way...O.o...so I'm gonna do it! (Baku: Dammit!)

**Jenn: **Teh Jennie Poodle! -tackles- You've FINALLY written back to me!!!! -light slap across the face- There. "I can imagine how "WTF?!" he would be with Joey hanging around being all motherly" (Baku: -grumbling-) -laughs- Yeah. It's fun, isn't it? I'm actually writing an AWESOME scene between the two of 'em. It's hilarious! (Jou: -to kura- This can't be good for either of us) (Baku: Agreed) "My gran who lives in France has been sick for a while" -winces- Oh sweetie, I'm really sorry. I also apologize it's been so long since you wrote the review and I didn't respond sooner and check up on you. -kowtows-

**Rogue1979**: "I love the interaction between Joey and Bakura! It's going quite well, don't you think? (Kura and Joey glare at each other then turn away from each other in a huff)" -smirks- Oh yes. It's going excellent! (Kura: That had better be sarcasm.) Ferris: -too busy laughing while backing away nervously-

**dragonlady222: **"It's tough to get off heroin but with the Ring and Joey he should be able to." -thoughtful look- We'll see...we'll see...(Jou: well that sounds...promising) -laughs- (Jou: -.-) "Yami needs to learn to swim. I love Yugi's orders to him they were cute." (Yugi: But of course! I'm adorable!) (Yami: -grumbling-) That could be argued. (Yugi: feh!)

**DayDreamer23182**: "I feel kinda bad for Bakura, for being so weak and all." (Baku: Thank you!) -sighs- yes our poor kura-kins is having a rough time of it...not that Jou's gonna be doing much better...'specially after THIS chapter. (Jou: Ooooh that _can't_ be good)

**queen of golden sands: **"I'm happy, despite how sad the chapter is..." Yay! (Baku: O.o...I'm confused by the psychology behind you and your readers, ferris) Me too! (Baku: -.o...now I'm reaaaaally confused...)

**Silver Mirror: **" Ah, yes the drugs. Evil stuff!" True! So true! -nod nod nod- " i had to log on 3 times just to review. is giving me trouble!!" -growls- stupid fucking site! Kura, punish it! (Kura: Diiiiiiieee! -attacks website with mallet-) Passionate, ain't he?

ummm...letssee...Ummm...I'll dedicate this lovely chappie to **Tenne**, **xXnekoxXkittykatxX**, and **reetard**! Mumtez! Now then, next chappie: **WARNING: this chapter contains dubious sexual consent**

**_It's a Dangerous Game (Jekyll & Hyde)_**

_I feel your fingers brushing my shoulder_

_You tempting touch as it tingles my spine_

_Watching your eyes as they invade my soul, _

_Forbidden pleasures I'm afraid to make mine._

_At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice_

_At the moment your eyes meet mine_

_I am out of my mind, I am out of control_

_Full of feelings I can't define. _

_It's a sin with no name, like a tiger to tame_

_And my senses proclaim it's a dangerous game. _

_A darker dream that has no ending_

_Something unreal that you want to be true_

_A strange romance out a of a mystery tale_

_The frightened princess doesn't know what to do._

_Does she just run away? Does she risk it and stay?_

_Either way there's no way to win._

_All I know is I'm lost and I'm counting the costs._

_My emotions are in a spin. _

_And though no ones to blame_

_It's a crime and a shame,_

_But it's true all the same_

_It's a dangerous...game. _

_No one speaks,_

_Not one word._

_All the words are in our eyes!_

_Silence speaks_

_Loud and clear_

_All the words we want to hear!_

_At the touch of your hand,_

_At the sound of your voice,_

_At the moment your eyes meet mine_

_I am out of my mind_

_I am out of control_

_Full of feelings I can't define!_

_It's a sin with no name, like a tiger to tame_

_And though no one's to blame_

_It's a crime and a shame_

_And the angels proclaim it's a dangerous game..._

_It's a dangerous game..._

_Such a dangerous...game... _

_(Jekyll and Hyde)_

**Chapter 4: Intoxicating**

**(Jou's POV) **

"Ra, I don't believe it," I whisper hoarsely as my fingers tightly curl around his wrist. All along the inner side of his elbow are red track marks. The skin around the punctures is swollen, no doubt infected. So this is what the nurse at the hospital was talking about.

_Heroin_.

"You're hurting my arm," Bakura mumbles in a strained cracked voice.

I let go but don't move. It was harder to pick up on because his regular attitude matches so many heroin addict characteristics: stealing, lying/deception, not caring of consequences, hostility...I know he possessed these qualities before when he was in control of Ryou. And since his hikari doesn't sport these markings that means Bakura started up after he got his own body.

It explains a lot of his bizarre behavior lately—well, bizarre compared to his _regular_ disposition. Heroin messes with people like nothing else I've ever seen. People go from being wide awake to drowsy within instants; aggressive to docile. His eyes, the compactness of his pupils, the far away look that's hazed...Perhaps the shallow breathing wasn't completely caused from the car accident. He's been off it for at least a day and a half. It's not just the mental cravings for his addiction either. His body it _needs_ it now.

"Where do you keep your heroin and needles?" I press urgently not releasing his shoulder.

He shakes his head, eyes shut tightly. Growling I grab his other shoulder too, shaking him gently.

"Tell me where the drugs are, Bakura. You're experiencing withdrawal. These cold sweats and chills, the nausea...it's all only going to get worse."

The thief still refuses to speak. A sort of moan comes from the back of his throat as he no doubt is attempting to suppress it. I don't let go and he doesn't talk. He lurches again but doesn't throw up, nothing left in his system. Instead there's a cut-off choked sort of sound, body shuddering. His eyes open wearily at this, jaw trembling in affliction.

"Tool shed...backyard...behind the old lawnmower," he rasps, eyes glazing.

I nod, getting up and hurrying to the kitchen and out the side door. My heart's racing as I jump the white picket fence and rush through the backyard to the small white shed in the corner. I wouldn't normally promote someone to take heroin, but in his current condition he can't handle the withdrawal symptoms. The thing is locked—surprise surprise. Growling I march over to the side where a small window resides. Glancing around I pick up a beam of wood from a pile behind the miniature building, walking back to the window meaningfully. Gritting my teeth I swing hard, eyes closed tight as the glass flies with one fell crash. Warily peeking after a second I reach through the broken window, sharp shards still connected along the rim, and unlock the door.

"I must be going insane," I mutter to myself as I find the small bundle behind an old rusty lawnmower. Unwrapping it carefully there are five readied vials of heroin and a few needles. I frown. There's _no_ _way_ this is his whole stash. He's probably hidden it all over the place...Shaking my head I dash back to the house, the collection of drugs in my hands.

Bakura's curled up in a fetal position on the couch, moaning piteously while clutching his abdomen. His eyes open despairingly at the sound of my footsteps, a flicker in their undersized dark centers at the sight of the heroin in my hands. Ruefully I sit down next to him, filling up one of the syringes.

"Give me your arm," I state in a monotonous voice. Damn it. Why does it have to come to this?

He stretches out his quaking limb, eyes locked hungrily on the item of his obsession. My stomach lurches as I bury the needle in the inflamed skin within a mangled vein, his body tensing from the pain of infection festering within his entire arm. The ancient thief exhales shakily, head settling down on the pillow as the narcotic enters his system, muscles relaxing. As soon as the syringe is empty I pull away, appalled and nauseated at what I've just done.

"That...should help," I manage weakly. "Just lie there an' rest now." With this said I turn and stumble from the room, stomach quivering.

Making my way into the kitchen I fist my hands on the countertop in order to steady myself. I think I'm going to be sick. Head swimming, chest aching, my eyes sweep over the appliances, finally falling on the knife rack next to the stove. I step over, fingers tentatively wrapping around the wooden hold of one of the smaller ones.

It's all out of my control now. My mind screams at me to stop as I allow the blade to run lightly over the skin of my wrist, reopening old wounds. I need to vent after _that_. It's not like I have a choice. I mean, I _do_...but I don't. I can't explain it. I hate it...and I love it. As much as I want to quit there's a part of me that urges me not to. The pains and pleasures of cutting...the sight of my blood being shed by my own hands against my will...

_It's all intoxicating. _

**(Mai's POV)**

"Miss Valentine, would you like some more champagne?" Preston asks with his expressionless ancient face.

I glance at the two women kneeling on the floor before me giving me my pedicure. Neither looks up, continuing their professional ministrations.

"Yes that'd be lovely," I answer icily, letting them all know who's superior.

He bows his bald head slightly, turning and walking down the aisle to the back of my private plane. I recline in my seat, staring out the large window. Finally on my way back to Japan. I wouldn't call it home though. There's no such thing as "home" for people like me.

"Do you suppose anything interesting has happened in the past few months?" I murmur examining my recently manicured nails now painted rose.

"Miss Valentine, there is an upcoming Duel Monster convention in Tokyo," one of my assistants states from across the aisle where she's checking up on all the current events in Japan Duel Monster-wise on her laptop. "Oh, it's just for shop owners and those who sell merchandise."

"I told you not to bother me with conventions and the like," I sigh heavily making sure not to lean my head against the back of the chair; I don't want to mess up my just-treated hair. "Such nuisances."

"Well there's a Domino dueling competition that will be starting soon...a Kyoto dinner for the top duelists..."

"What's that one? The one in Domino?" I ask curtly.

Charlotte looks up in surprise over her glasses. "I...it's just a local city competition. Nothing you need..."

"I do believe I asked you to elaborate on the competition, _not_ your petty opinion of what I do or don't consider worth my time," I snap frigidly.

She pales, nodding profusely. "Of course! My apologies, Miss Valentine. It's going to be..."

"No no, you twit!" I scowl rolling my eyes. "Who's participating? Is it being thrown by Seto Kaiba?"

"I...he won't be present...It appears he's hosting that convention in Tokyo..."

"Really?" I ask in slight interest.

"I could call and get you admitted right away to the convention, although it _would_ have been more proper to do so a few weeks ago..."

"Are you lecturing me, Charlotte?" I hiss, snatching the champagne glass from Preston who's finally returned.

"N-no Miss Valentine..."

"Yami and Yugi Mutou."

She stares at me unsurely. "Pardon?"

I take a delicate sip from the glass, careful not to smear my lipstick. Preston clears his throat, strolling over to glance uninterestedly over Charlotte's shoulder at the computer resting on her lap.

"Where are they? Yami and Yugi Mutou," I repeat, patience waning quickly.

Her fingers dance on the keyboard. The words on the screen are reflecting off her glasses.

"They're attending the convention."

I sigh heavily. That probably means he's there too. They go everywhere together; and I mean _everywhere_. I have been curious to see how he's been. Haven't yanked on his chain in a while...

"Jounouchi Katsuya is signed up for the tournament in Domino," Preston states blandly. He knows me too well.

"What?" I exclaim. This is a surprise. Why wouldn't Jou go with...? Ahhh. He mustn't have been invited. I smirk, fingernails tapping as I drum them lightly on the glass. This could be interesting.

"Preston!" I snap.

"Miss Valentine?"

"Let's abandon our current course for Kyoto," I order airily taking another sip of champagne.

"Domino City it is, miss."

**(Bakura's POV) **

A whole fucking week.

That's how long the blonde mutt has been here now. He really does have a most irritating personality, but I can't complain too much when someone else does all the housework...even if his cooking sucks. We haven't spoken much since that day when he gave me that first injection of heroin. After I'd used up those packets I told him where another of my stashes was so he could retrieve it for me. Like hell I'd tell him where they _all_ are. He knows this and it annoys him to no end. I have a clear memory of where every single stash is hidden and how many packets and syringes are in each; so there's no way he can throw some out. By the look of abhorrence in those light brown eyes I know he wouldn't hesitate to do so if given the opportunity...which he won't be.

My head's doing better though I'm still blacking out a lot. There's a vast black bruise covering most of my right hip from the truck; a miracle that the bone wasn't shattered on impact. Lucky for me, otherwise I'd be immobile on a couch with my leg in a gigantic brace. I manage to limp short distances on my own so it's safe to say he could probably leave at any time. But he doesn't. Neither of us has brought this up. I'm not sure why.

"All right, time for lunch," the blonde announces entering the room with a tray piled with sandwiches and two glasses of milk.

I look at him momentarily before turning back to the television where two swordsmen are currently hacking away at one another in some ancient Japanese courtyard. He sinks down on the chair across from me placing the meal on the coffee table directly in front of us. The blonde jolts slightly when one of the characters on the television lets loose a high-pitched battle cry. I smirk, leaning back.

"I just got through makin' these things so watch it: they're somethin' hot," he exclaims, thrilled at the bubbling cheese seeping out the sides of the sandwiches. I stare at the pile of goo-filled things, nose scrunching at the stench they're emitting. Yeah, this is _not_ gonna happen.

"Don't you know how to make anything _edible_?" I mutter in disgust. At least my _hikari_ knows how to.

He blinks. "Well, I have to cook for myself. My dad's not around much..." His voice trails off at this, eyes averting from mine.

I study him a moment. "A lovely relationship, I can tell."

The blonde sends me a glare. "Not that it's any of _your_ business." He sighs heavily, the defensiveness dissipating. "He's...well, he's got his own problems to deal with."

"Hmm...Alcohol perhaps?"

"How...how did you...?"

"It seems to be a trend with you 'modern' humans," I shrug, cracking my knuckles. "It would also explain why you've remained here so long. Avoiding getting beaten to a pulp, perchance?"

He glowers but doesn't answer, turning instead and picking up a sandwich with the steadfast decision of ignoring me. That's what I thought, kid.

"Aiiiie!" he shrieks jolting when his lips touch the crust, obviously having forgotten his own warning. Immediately he dives for his glass of milk, a long slurping sound following. Through this drama I grit my teeth, peeved beyond belief. He seems to take notice after the fact, setting down his empty glass and giving me a curious look.

"Wha? Not hungry?"

"As a matter of fact: _no_," I reply crossly.

He visibly bristles. "There's no reason to snap at me. I'm just trying to help."

"As you may have noticed—although it's not _likely_," I add earning a glare from him, "I no longer require your assistance."

"Well perhaps I'm not ready to leave yet."

"Well I'm _more_ than ready to see you leave and this time I can actually do something about it," I reply narrowing my eyes, allowing the ring to glint forebodingly.

Brown eyes watch me warily but he doesn't stir. "You can't do that! Not after all I've done for you this past week. You're lucky I didn't toss all your heroin out or call the cops!"

"Yes but you _didn't_," I shoot back smoothly. "So now what does that make you? Assisting an addict. That's got to be a noble feeling, no?"

"Hey I'm not the one doing that shit! And I've been slaving away for you the past seven days without even a hint of gratitude on your part, so if you feel like dropping your guilt on someone you'd better be more careful choosing a target!"

I smirk cunningly. "Are you threatening me? Oh this is quite amusing." I lean back into the cushions, our eyes remaining locked. "So tell me how you'll keep me in line, hmm? A fist fight, perhaps? Yes, I doubt you have much experience with using knives...besides on your own _wrists_ anyway..."

"**Shut up!" **he screams in blind fury lunging at me over the coffee table.

Lucky for me since my reflexes are basically shot from the narcotic, he falls short, crashing down atop his smoldering tower of cheese sandwiches with a loud grunt, hands coming withing inches of my knees. I'm standing now, staring down at his pitiful form as he struggles off the table, unnaturally orange goop coating his front.

"Now _that's_ attractive," I snort turning and ascending the stairs leaving him alone with his shit.

Wandering into my hikari's room I collapse on the bed, my head swimming. It feels like only a moment but it must have been longer, for when I open my eyes the bed under me is already warm with my body heat. _Another blackout_. Stretching my aching limbs I inhale deeply, blinking at the scent of the blonde on the pillow. It's like sweat and the general 'kitchen' aroma all rolled into one. I still have to get him out of here...Body tensing unusually, a thought comes to my mind; a dark cruel thought; one that might not only serve my own indulgences but have him fleeing from the house in no time.

_This is going to be interesting..._

**(Jou's POV)**

Why that two-timing, no good...argh!

I should never have helped that damn lowlife. Standing in the laundry room next to the downstairs bathroom I'm clothed in nothing but a white towel, arms crossed over my chest due to the air conditioning vent nearby. The washer rumbles, vibrations meeting my feet through the tile floor.

Why _have_ I stayed here so long? Was it all about the food? Of course, what else is there? The past two days he's been doing fairly well...physically anyway. Sure he's a bit unsteady on his feet occasionally due to his head trauma; not that he wasn't messed up before. The heroin only adds to that creature's insanity.

I'm brought out of my internal rantings as a shiver envelopes me, the cool air blasting me from the vent causing goose bumps to prickle over my arms, legs, and torso. Rubbing my hands over my arms repeatedly for warmth I make my way out into the hallway to the living room. The windows are always blocked by the drapes so I don't have to worry about the whole neighborhood seeing me wander around in nothing but a towel. I've gotten quite used to this through the week seeing as Ryou's clothes don't fit me. I'd go to hell and back before I'd ask Bakura to lend me some of his.

It's strange. I've searched the entire living quarters of this house but have been unable to locate the tomb robber's room. I mean, I know he and Ryou wouldn't share one. It's not hard to see that. Still, it seems like he'd want his own space.

I sit down on the couch, picking up the remote that's been tossed aside carelessly. The martial arts show the thief was watching is still on; two of the samurai screaming bloody murder as they hack away at one another. As the decapitated head of a ninja goes hurtling across the screen I become aware just _why_ the tomb robber was watching this. I stiffen at a soft creaking, looking up.

"Bakura?" I call softly, sitting up and switching the television to mute.

There's no sound of footfall on the stairs yet I can sense his uncanny presence somewhere close by. Trying to reassure myself, I lean back into the couch cushions; muscles slowly un-tensing as nothing comes to pass. I'm so jumpy when he slinks around the house like this. How doe Ryou do it? Sure the soft-spoken teen may not look like much, but anyone who deals with his demonic yami on a daily basis must...

"Gyaah!" I exclaim nearly jumping out of my skin when none other than the infamous tomb robber is leering at me next to the television. "I didn't even hear you come in!"

His brown eyes hold a strange, possessive glint that makes me falter. He steps closer, eyes locked on me as if he's under a hypnotic spell. Ooh shit. Heroin induced mood swing. This is bad. _Really_ bad. I press my back against the sofa, heart leaping to my throat.

"B-Bakura?"

My breath hisses in a gasp he as lunges. Blinking in shock I find myself pinned down on my back under him; one of his hands grasps my wrists together holding them securely above my head.

"W-what are you...?" This question is cut off as he swoops down and ruthlessly forces his mouth onto mine. What the fuck! I grimace as his tongue pushes its way between my lips, exploring my mouth. He tastes grimy, hygiene never a top priority in addicts.

"Mmph!" I protest, struggling wildly in rage at this assault.

When I buck my hips our pelvises grind together. He lets out a feral groan at this friction, releasing my mouth to study his captive. Panting heavily, I note the glazed wild look in his eyes, pointed canine teeth visible. My heart sinks as I recollect that I'm only clad in a towel. He observes this too; hand slithering hungrily down my bare torso, fingernails leaving a trail of blood until they come to where the material's wrapped around my waist. He wouldn't...

"**No**!" I shout wriggling again helplessly, his fingers digging into my wrists preventing my escape. Since when did he regain so much strength?! "Don't...!"

Grinning wickedly he crushes his mouth against mine again greedily to silence my protests as clammy fingers slide voluptuously along the rim of the fabric testingly. Again he pulls his mouth away, eyes locked on my face searching for a reaction as his hand disappears underneath the towel.

_Oh. My. Ra._

My eyes widen in shock at the electrifying currents coursing through me, mouth opening in a moan as my body arches like a bow in reaction to what his fingers are doing to me beneath the material. Grinning victoriously, his mouth crushes forcefully against mine again, biting through the skin, drawing blood and—contritely—I feel my body reacting. It's at this sheer instant I realize there's no running now. Even if I were given the chance, I'm not sure I'd _want_ to...

* * *

"Uhh..." 

My eyes flutter open tiredly to find myself in Ryou's living room on the large rug in front of the unlit fireplace. The green afghan is covering my naked form from the waist down. A smile forms involuntarily on my face as my eyes close in bliss. That was...shit...that was _incredible_. No. Incredible isn't a good enough word. Is there even a word to describe what I just experienced? No. There's no expression to convey the aching, the pleasure, the hot raw emotions he surfaced from within me.

When he first started I would have called it rape. But then the worst of the pain subsided as he began doing things to me—things I never even imagined two guys could do together. I'm not gay and I've never yearned to know what they do collectively. Look at what I've been missing out on! Come to think of it, I didn't know he leaned that way. Of course, one doesn't usually speculate on their psychopathic murdering adversary's sexual preferences.

I sigh deeply, sitting up gradually only to find a lancing pain between my thighs. Yawning, I lean forward slightly so my back cracks. There's throbbing all over my torso and neck. I reach to one spot on my right hip to find the skin swollen with defined teeth marks embedded in it, a dried coat of blood casing each serration. He wasn't gentle with me, _that's_ for sure.

The sun's peeping under the bottom of the full-length curtains, announcing my absence to the morning. I wonder what time it is...Wincing, I stand stiffly, aching all over. So this is the price for that night, is it? Glancing around but not detecting Bakura's presence I grab my forgotten towel from the couch and awkwardly limp for the stairs. I take it slowly, legs burning every time I lift them to the next step. I need a nice warm shower. That's right. Then I'll go and find Bakura. What our next encounter will be like, I haven't the foggiest idea.

**(Bakura's POV) **

I down another mouthful of scalding coffee, scowling at the bitter taste as it creeps to the back of my throat, blistering the sensitive flesh of my tongue along the way. Turning my head to the side and grimacing I glance at the clock above the kitchen sink. 10:00 am. Why the devil hasn't the kid left yet? Perhaps he's trying to avoid me. I smirk at this thought before taking another sip of the repulsive blackened liquid.

It would do well for him to stay clear of me. The kid was at a complete loss when I shagged him last night. Due especially to my desire to have him depart I made certain to be rough. To my bewilderment he didn't seem that against it. Odd. I was _positive_ the kid's straight. Isn't he always trailing that gargantuan-breasted bitch? Yes. I'm sure of that. Hmm...a masochist perhaps?

He'll leave. There's no way he can strut around the house pretending nothing's happened, regardless of whether he enjoyed it or not. He was certainly submissive. I expected him of all people to put up more of a fight...

"There you are."

I stiffen, turning to find him standing in the doorway to the kitchen in own his clothes. Something in his tone makes me disconcerted. I eye him reproachfully as he comes forward, sitting down awkwardly—no doubt due to last night's activities—in the chair across from mine.

**(Jou's POV) **

In a haze I make my way through the house to the laundry room to find my clothes that I put in the washer last night rumpled and damp. Ah well. Sliding them on—which takes a hell of an effort with wet jeans as well as having had one's ass fucked—I try to come to terms with what's happened. I mean: I just lost my virginity. And not to just _anyone_; to one of our greatest enemies, of all the people it could have been! The question is: how do I feel about this? The whole experience was amazing, but that doesn't change the fact that I hate the bastard. And I know that the feeling is mutual.

Then there's the second question: _What now_? There's no way we can act as if nothing happened. My stomach tightens into a knot at a horrifying thought: Will he use it against me when Yugi and the others come back? Oh Ra. I could **never** live it down if anyone found out about this! I've got to find him...find out what his motives are.

Groaning at the continuous throbbing I trudge down the hall, glancing around. My ears perk at the sound of a coffee maker in the kitchen. Biting my lip in edginess I make my way to the room to find the former tomb robber sitting at the table with a mug in his pale hands, immersed in his thoughts. When I clear my throat he doesn't react. Sighing, I finally speak.

"There you are."

His shoulders become rigid, head turning to look at me with a suspicious expression as I slowly walk over to the table. Trying not to wince but failing, I force myself not to make a sound as I gradually sink down onto the chair across from his. Gods this _hurts_. I think I was better off standing.

"_What_?" he growls gruffly turning back to his drink and taking a sip from it while possessing a disgusted look on his face.

My hands clasped together on the table top tighten, knuckles white. I've got to be strong about this. I can't let him know how anxious I am about what happened last night.

"I...We need to talk," I manage haltingly. Inwardly I slap myself. Good job, Jou. _That's_ a way to show him who's in control of the situation.

He snorts but doesn't reply, standing up and wandering over to the sink. Deftly turning his cup upside down, the remaining torrid auburn liquid spatters down the drain in a sluggish gurgle.

"Listen Bakura," I state in a firmer voice, my neck flushing when images of our 'encounter' seep into my mind as my eyes sweep over his agile, muscular body. "About last night..."

"Oh come off it already," he snorts sending me a glare over his shoulder.

"But I need to know...!" I exclaim but my voice falters. What do I need to know? _Specifically_.

He turns around, leaning back against the counter with his fingers curled lightly around the edge, knife-like eyes piercing me to my core. My resoluteness wavers at this, body quivering. It's because of the emotions and thoughts that are playing out in his features. I can see the truth now: Last night had **nothing** to do with passion. It was animal lust and the craving to inflict pain upon another human being.

"You're sick," I hiss struggling to my feet.

He chuckles, scorn apparent within those crimson-brown orbs. "What did you expect? You didn't think I fucked you because I _liked_ you?"

The last words are bitter and cutting. My eyes avert to my bare feet, loathingly wishing I could wipe that smug grin off his face. No, I knew it wasn't about that. But it was something...something I'm unable to place. I'm not sure how much longer I can bottle up this anger before I go haywire and attempt to murder him. Only this time I might actually be able to go through with it.

"Well well, it seems you're more naïve than I originally assumed," his voice continues in its cold mocking arrogance that makes me grit my teeth in order to keep myself in check. I've got to remember who has the upper hand...and it's not me.

"After all I did for you...?" I whisper scathingly, taking a shaky step forward.

He remains lax, not worried the slightest about my impending aggression. "Oh come off it. You didn't do it for me. And you didn't do it for the Pharaoh or your little company either. It was all about _you_. To be in control of someone else for a while; living under the illusion that since I have so many issues that your own troubles and 'habits' are pardonable."

"Shut up!" I growl warningly curling my fingers into fists. If he thinks I'm going to let him talk to me like this he's got another thing comin' to him. "Stop trying to avoid the subject!"

"Who's circumventing off topic?" the thief king sneers while lazily drumming his filthy fingers on the counter behind him. "I'm not the one denying I have a problem...Now," he leans his head back slightly as if to study me from a different angle, "I advise you to leave the premises before you achieve more that you'll regret."

Screaming in fury I lunge, reaching and grasping him roughly by the front of his shirt in one fluid movement. Bakura stares back impassively, the Millennium ring on his chest not giving off any magic. So he doesn't take me seriously, does he? I glare at the yami before me, both of us enveloped in some time-still realm. The crimson tint in his russet eyes sends me spiraling involuntarily into a jumble of emotions and visions, unable to focus on the present situation..._panting breaths...harsh voice hissing some alien language in my ear before sharp teeth sink into its cartilage...instants where physical and emotional combine, pleasure blurring with pain...screams mingled with moans...brown eyes with crimson hues burning into my soul...dark red liquid seeping out of numerous wounds...hot mouths pressing together ruthlessly; one possessive and brutal, the other resistant yet submissive..._

My eyes widen in shock when I come out of this daze to find myself all but mauling the thief in Ryou's kitchen, my tongue currently invading his mouth, torso molding against him. His entire body is frozen, muscles rigid in stupefaction. Pale fingers are clamped down on the edge of the counter in order to stay steady as my own fingers dig into his defined cheekbones to keep him from turning his head from me. I pull away rapidly, breathless and thunderstruck at what I've just done. Bakura's panting heavily in an attempt to recover from my onslaught, eyes wide and staring at me in absolute shock. I open my mouth to say something, to explain my actions. The next thing I know I'm dashing to the side door and out of the house, taking off down the block as fast as my legs will allow.

**(Mai's POV) **

I glance out my hotel room window that looks down over the main street of downtown Domino. Such a miniscule place compared with what I've seen on my tour. It used to be so much more...impressive. That was before I was shown the world on a silver platter; whisked from country to country; the top female duelist on the globe.

It's sad really. Here are Yami and Yugi—the duo duelists of the world living in a small run-down shop in some measly neighborhood in this god-forsaken city. They could be living the life like I am. Top class hotels, butlers, extravagant gifts, the finest cuisine imaginable, respect from hundreds of thousands of adoring fans...how could they pass all that up?

Then there's _him_. It's been quite a while since our last meeting. Right after the Battle City Tournament, I believe. Jounouchi Katsuya. Never have I known such a dumb, loudmouthed, yet surprisingly caring and protective guy. I have to admit to myself he's at the top of the list of men I'd consider dating. Of course, you can't stick around for too long. They grow confident that they've captured your graces; that you are completely devoted to them. I've only just begun to admit to myself that that is one of the underlying reasons I departed from Domino right after Battle City came to a close. Jounouchi was far too at ease. He believed he had my undivided attention.

I sigh heavily, intent on clearing my thoughts. I've been absent long enough. Time for another visit; not one with prospects of me becoming too attached, but a reminder to him that I am the sole romantic obsession in his life.

All that ever was and all that ever will be.

**(Jou's POV)**

_I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay. _

Clutching my arms around my torso, I rock back and forth on the park bench, passerbyers barely sparing me a glance. Sweat's seeping through my hair down my forehead as I fight the bile that keeps resurfacing in my throat.

_I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay. _

Gods, what the fucking hell was I _doing_? Since when have I been attracted to guys? Perhaps more importantly: since when have I been attracted to **Bakura**? I like girls! I like watching their hips sway as they promenade by. I like...

"Jounouchi Katsuya! I wondered when I'd see you around."

_Mai_.

I straighten up quickly to find the goddess herself standing before me, her long golden hair streaming about her in a circle of light. Her light purple shirt is strapless and low..._really_ low; the matching violet skirt barely covering her rounded thighs. She's wearing that seductive smirk that's always made me weak in the knees. Good Ra, I could hug the woman! Too bad she wouldn't go for that.

"M-mai!" I exclaim whilst trying to compose myself, praying to all the gods she didn't see my mental breakdown. "What...You're here!"

She snickers, a light hissing sound slipping between pearly teeth. "But of course! It's been so long since I've seen my puppy!"

"How have you been? What have you been up to?" I press eagerly, intent on drawing my mind away from the incident with Bakura.

She studies her nails in a bored fashion. "Oh I've been traveling the world. Dueling mostly. Posing for _hundreds_ of magazines and such," she adds with a toss of her shining hair. "I was actually in the middle of this huge business deal in France when I got to thinking: 'I haven't seen my Jounouchi in _so_ long. I wonder how he's been.' And casting the whole exclusive deal aside I flew out immediately." The girl ends this with a liquidly smile, moist red lips taunting me.

"Y-you didn't have to do that," I manage though inside I'm pleased. She did that just for **me**?

"Don't say that! I've already gone and done it!" she states coolly. "There will be other deals. But when I want: my personal life comes first," Mai adds with a wink.

My face flushes at this and I move clumsily to my feet. Inwardly I groan at the feeling of the damp material pressed against my skin. My clothing is all bunched up and wrinkled, still soggy from spending a night sitting in the washer. I must look like shit. To my surprise the fashion queen of the century doesn't seem to notice; something she wouldn't ever have let pass by un-criticized before. Perhaps she has a new perspective of things...

"By the way, Jounouchi: what on earth are you _wearing_?"

Or not.

* * *

Reviewsies!


	5. Chapter 5: If He Needed Me

Ahlan wa sahlan! Ah, tis time for another chappie! At the end notes of this chapter I have some announcements about BTBT and BTS!

**UnderFingerAndThumb: **Grrr...those stupid pop-up boxes! Don't you hate it when the site goes awry? O.O Ow! Black ice is shitty. Hope you heal quickly. -tosses bag of orange tic tacs- There. Those should help! I fell really bad on black ice a few years ago and hit my head and bruised my hip and shoulder really bad. (Baku: that's a run-on sentence if I've ever seen one) -.o;...ahem, anyway "squee KuraJouSmex!" (baku: -sigh-) Aren't they so hot?! "And.. hey, I'm gay too! We have something in common. Cept you're into guys, and I'm into girls." -laughs- Yeah, but it's just a _small_ detail. Meanwhile our poor puppy is completely confused about his sexuality...(Jou: I'm not gay! Not gay not gay! -watches Baku walk past- Not...um...-drools-) -smirk- That's what I thought.

**cajun-beauty: **-points excitedly- New reviewer! -tackles- Hi honey! "Poor confused Jou." -smiles- Yeah. He's a bit confuzzled right now. (Jou: -clawing at hair- Why me?!) "Bakura is screwed up in the head..." More than usual! (Baku: -twitches- Feh!)

**pennypigeon: **-tackleglomps- New reviewer! Glad you're enjoying the story so much! (Baku: How could anyone Enjoy this?) -grins- It's fun to see you squirm. (Baku: . )

**Silver Mirror: **S'okay it took ya a while to update. I know how life can be. -glares at life- (Baku: -blink-)

**xxxJennxxx: **-tackles- Fweee! It's meh Jennie poodle! "-eyes glaze over- Those were fairly interesting scenes" -laughs- Yes well, this story's gonna be more...explicit than my others. (Baku: Why THIS story?!) 'Cause I said so. (Baku: -grumbles- That's not a reason...) "Mai is odd. But I like how you got her character captured so well..." Well good! She's not supposed to be very well-liked in this story. Meanwhile she's a hoot in BTS! -giggling- "How far ahead are you, if you are indeed ahead at all?" I'm actually in the middle of chapter 8 for this particular story! Whoot whoot!

**dragonlady222: **"Poor Jou he is so confused" -grins- Yeah, that about sums up the chapter right there, doesn't it? (Baku: Why not just sum up the whole story and be done with it? -hopeful look-) Nice try. (Baku: Dammit!)

**HieiWannabe: **"I'm not sure I like your Mai in this fic." oh I KNOW I don't like her. (Unlike the Mai in Beneath the Surface who is just damn Awesome!) "It ticks me off no end when I read stories where people insist on making addicts go cold turkey, esp when they're already in rough shape." Yeah, tis a hard thing. Heroin withdrawal is rarely fatal. The shit is just _extremely_ addicting. Hypnosis for allergies, eh? I've never heard of them using hypnosis for that. -ish intrigued-

**Sagira98**: "I agree the bishops are bastards." -nod nod nod- It must be one of those truths of life; y'know, like procrastination is the key to living. A whole week off for snow?! Whoa! Do you live in the UP or something? "You're really screwing Jou up aren't you?" He takes after me. (Jou: That's comforting) That was definately sarcasm -.o..."I feel bad for Mai. She's losing her unofficial boyfriend to a psychotic murder with a heroin addiction." Welllll...she's not as _likeable_ a character in this story as she is in Beneath the Surface...

**queen of golden sands: **"twitch must... kill... Mai... getting... in... the... way... must... kill..." -laughs- You all have taken different sides. Some feel bad for Mai while others want to maim the girl. -grins- It amuses me. (Baku: Mmm...maiming...) O.o..

**nayades18: **"very dark,intense and hot!(i want more!)" -laughs- There will be more smexiness, trust me. (Baku: dammit!) "the relationship between baku and joey is so rough and obscure!!i love it!" Well yeah. Baku isn't exactly the cuddly type. Although he Is fuzzy. (Baku: -tantrum- I am NOT FUZZY!!!) -smiles-

**Noir D'Akane: **"His tactic reminds me of Minkah. lol" Ah yes. The restaurant scene...-eyes glaze- Uber smexiness...(Baku: Get a grip, woman!) Eh? -blink- Oh. Right right..."I never thought that Jounouchi's previous girlfriend was Mai." Wellll...they were never official or anything. Mai cut it off before they got that close. " But I'm not too sure if Mai is willing to let him go so easily." Oh indubitably. (Mai: Bring it, bitch!) (Baku: O.O...)

**koinu27**: "Jou has issues...and Bakura too. They're all messed up." -laughs insanely- I know! Isn't it wonderful?!...-coughs- Seriously though, all but one of my friends in highschool was either cutting or suicidal. The world's a messed-up place. Happy very very very late Valentines day! (Baku: veeeery late) -winces-

**xXnekoxXkittykatxX: **Shnikies! I get dizzy trying to spell out your name right! I am victorious! Passssha! "I get the almost!rape chappie dedicated to me! Mine, mine, my own..my precious" O.O "!" Aieeee! It's mine. My only...my preciousssss...(Baku: Dammit now you've got her in her LOTR's faze!) A Romanian! Awww! -tackles- Well honey, let me tell you: I'm not too thrilled about being an American right now. I'm actually anti-american. -picks up pitchfork- Bring it Bush! I'll stick you're frikin' nose up that pompous ass! "I'm a teenager! I've got hormones!...Not as many as you and Jou, but...-" -laughs- Oh there will be more uber smexiness later on. (Baku: Shit) "I love you even more for dedicating this chapter to me -starry eyes-" You're so cute! -tackleglomps- "No! NO! Get your ass back there and finish what oyou started! Or let 'Kura finish what you started! Ferris! Make him go back!" -ish laughing hysterically- I love it! All of those little comments you made after different quotes were wonderful! Keep doing those, they amuse me so!

**Rogue1979: **"I don't think I've ever read such hawt stuff from you!" -grins- Yeah well, it just works for this story. I'm not going to hold back on all the other stuff so it seems a bit odd to do so with the sexiness. (Baku: I hate you sooooo much.) Sure sure. You'll be _thanking_ me later. (Baku: O.o)

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: **"AND WFT!? ZOMG there was serious GRINDING!" -laughs- Yes yes, definately a bit of grinding there. (Jou: somebody get him off of me!...op! Nevermind!) -sweatdrop- " a kid in my school did heroin (i knew them sorta) and your facts are pretty good--(sigh" -winces- Yeah. It's an extremely serious drug to get hooked to. "they had most of those symptoms (cept...ya know, the incredible yaoi GRINDING" Well that's too bad, isn't it? (Baku: -twitching- Must...kill...author...)

**YamiMisao: **-le gasp!- You!!! -tackles- Tis been soooo long! I'm completely hooked on Ana Ohebek and therefore I demand you update it at once! (Misao: You could at least say "please") Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease???!!! (Baku: O.o Yikes) "Bakura and Jounouchi, you don't see that everyday! XD And to have it being written by such a great author makes it even better." Dawwww! She flatters! -tosses orange tic tacs in the air-

I shall dedicate this lovely chapter to **cajun-beauty**, **pennypigeon**, and in a special way to **YamiMisao**! (update, dammit!) -grins- Oh the suspense continues in this chapter! Onward!

**Killing Me Softly (Roberta Flack)**

I heard he sang a good song

I heard he had a style

And so I came to see him

To listen for a while

And there he was, this young boy,

A stranger to my eyes:

Strumming my pain with his fingers

Singing my life with his words

Killing me softly with his song

Killing me softly with his song

Telling my whole life with his words

Killing me softly

With his song.

I felt all flushed with fever,

Embarrassed by the crowd.

I felt he found my letters

And read each one out loud

I prayed that he would finish

But he just kept right on

Strumming my pain with his fingers

Singing my life with his words

Killing me softly with his song

Killing me softly with his song

Telling my whole life with his words

Killing me softly

With his song.

He sang as if he knew me

In all my dark despair

And then he looked right through me

As if I wasn't there

But he was there, this stranger,

Singing clear and strong

Strumming my pain with his fingers

Singing my life with his words

Killing me softly with his song

Killing me softly with his song

Telling my whole life with his words

Killing me softly

With his song.

**Chapter 5: If He Needed Me**

**(Bakura's POV) **

I lie silently on the couch, encompassed within the heavy darkness of the living room. My mind is in a haze of mystification. After the incident in the kitchen not so long ago...the mutt just got all horny all of a sudden. I hadn't pushed away or banished him to the Shadow Realm. I froze. It was shock.

I won't be fooled again though. Once but not twice. It hurt enough the first time. I don't suppose I'll ever get over it. Not that I can blame anyone. I tried that once—thrusting all of my hatred and bitterness on the Pharaoh. It was easier to deal with being rejected by giving a face to my plight.

Reluctantly I sit up, glancing carelessly at the empty heroin vials and syringes strewn over the coffee table. Time passes unevenly here. It could have been two days or ten days since the mutt's been here. I don't know how long I was out this most recent time. The longer the better. I need something to fill this gaping void that a sympathetic being might refer to as my existence. I've given up on the futile revenge shit with the Pharaoh. It's pointless, especially since I know I'll never win.

I wander over to the front door, taking note the lack of light seeping through the stained glass in the corners. Opening the door I grab the newspaper; if I don't do so the neighbors start poking around to "look after the house" while my hikari is away. Then I have to send them to the Shadow Realm. It was fun at first but has gotten quite old and bothersome now.

Not having anything else to do I slump back down on the sofa, unfolding the paper uninterestedly. Over the four years in these present times I've been able to pick up the language. It wasn't so difficult. I taught myself how to read the hieroglyphs back in ancient times. It came in handy especially once I began ransacking the holy tombs, tarnishing the names of those who lay within. It was the only thing I really _could_ to do until my fighting skills improved, having been forced to live in complete isolation. Not too many people would dare be seen with someone like me...

My body goes rigid when I spot the large article at the bottom of the front page. Looks like the mutt's going to be having one hell of a night...not that it concerns me. Sighing dejectedly, my mind wanders once again to the episode in the kitchen. Just what was the kid trying to prove? By just the look on his face, it seemed as though he was as shocked as me. Perhaps his hormones just got the better of him. It's not like he has much of a brain to keep control of things with.

**(Jou's POV) **

"So are you busy tomorrow?" Mai asks airily as we stroll side by side along an up-class shopping area.

The sun has sunken behind the towering silver buildings. My heart leaps to my throat when Mai reaches over and slides her silkily smooth arm across my side before it links with my own arm. Every single muscle in my body tightens as she lays her head lazily against my shoulder. Numerous couples are doing likewise, wandering aimlessly around under the awakening streetlamps...Wait! Are we a couple now? I mean...What _is_ this, exactly?

"I...nah. Well, except spending the day with **you**," I end with a cocky smirk.

She rolls her violet eyes but is obviously pleased with this answer, leaning closer and whispering "Good," in her low seductive voice.

I exhale shakily, taking in the last week we've spent together. The girl sure sends mixed signals. One moment she's nitpicking my every word and action and the next she's cuddling me. _Girls_. Can't win against them. Ah well. At least she's here now. This is just what I needed this summer...especially after all the drama with Bakura. Before I know it I've once again wandered into another long examination of what happened between he and I. Far too often I've caught myself mulling over a specific evening with a certain white-haired yami...

"Jounouchi!" Mai snaps sharply digging her long nails into my elbow.

"Ow! Geez! Did ya have to go and do that just to get my attention?" I yelp jerking my arm away from her grip.

She glares haughtily. "Oh so now I'm not worth your undivided attention?"

"S'not that at all!" I exclaim quickly wanting her to hold onto my arm again. "I just have the tournament starting the day after tomorrow."

A look of scorn develops on her face. "Oh Jounouchi, you're too talented for such a meager attempt of a dueling tournament! It's not like any of the big shot duelists will be there."

Now it's _my_ turn to bristle. "What about me?" I insist, temper flaring. "I came in second place at Duelist Kingdom and was in the final four of Battle City!"

"It's not like Malik dueled me fairly," she retorts icily, completely skipping over Duelist Kingdom. "Otherwise **I** would have won the entire Battle City Tournament."

I bite down on my tongue to keep myself from saying something cynical. She always has thought herself above everyone else in the world. Now she has her amazing fame to back this up. Being the top female duelist, she gets the same special treatment as Yami, Yugi, and Kaiba. But me? No one remembers or cares about Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Will you stop zoning on out on!" she yells causing me ears to ring.

"Sorry sorry!" I cringe, irritably shoving my hands in my jean pockets.

She sends me another irate look before a coy smirk forms on her pretty face. "Well I'd best be getting back to my hotel. I have some business things to go over with my reps. Call me tomorrow morning so we can make plans."

"All right," I nod, forcing a smile onto my lips.

She tosses her golden tresses back huffily and struts off like a model on the run-way. Shaking my head I trudge off to my apartment tiredly. Mai sure knows how to pull my strings with her egotistical comments. Our attitudes and beliefs have always clashed. We're both stubborn and have the skills to back up our bragging. I'm not sure why I always have tried so hard to draw attention to myself. Perhaps it had to do with my family...Before I know it I'm on my side of town in the run-down hallway of our building. The light bulbs above flicker, a few not even working anymore. Reaching into my pocket I pull out my key, entering the apartment wearily.

"Dad?" I call hesitantly flipping on the light switch. "You home?"

It's dark outside now, the lights of the streetlamps casting unearthly shadows over the walls of our small apartment. The bedroom is the living room; the lumpy brown couch acts as my dad's bed and an old army cot my own. There is no wall dividing the kitchen and living room; the only clear distinction is where the scratched wooden floor ends and the tile begins. The single separate room in the entire apartment is the bathroom, small but sufficient enough.

Man, I'm beat. Not even bothering to take my shoes off I make my way over to my cot and collapse upon it; sleep overtaking me immediately.

**(Bakura's POV)**

It shouldn't matter to me. It's not my concern what kind of shit happens in this kid's life; all irrelevant. Besides, the Pharaoh and the rest of his little friends can rescue him. The pompous bastard always jumps at a chance to do something heroic.

My high is beginning to wear off. I glance down at the swollen track marks covering my inner arm. It is my sole salvation from this wretched world that the Pharaoh so determinedly saves again and again, preaching that there is so much good in it that needs to be protected. Goodness my ass. I don't know what cloud he lives on but there is not an _ounce_ of goodness on the face of this miserable planet. If he likes to live in denial he can go on ahead...

_Wait_. My eyes narrow as a thought comes to me that had not occurred before: What if they _don't_ know about the mutt? Gods, why should it matter to me either way? It's not like I'm his fucking guardian or something. Just because he took care of me for a week doesn't mean I owe him or anythi...Growling under my breath I give the newspaper on the coffee table a doubtful look.

"Damn it."

**(Jou's POV)**

I jolt awake at the shuffling sound in the hallway followed by some incoherent shouting that I'm guessing are curses. Oh Ra not again! My fears are confirmed when the door to the apartment hurtles open with a crash, my father's form hunched over as he takes an unsteady step inside. I note his towering physique that's struck terror into me since I was just a child, blood curdling in alarm. I lie completely still, heart racing as he glances around, eyes not doubt glazed from alcohol. Curling my limbs against my trembling body I try to make myself as small as possible. I don't think he's noticed me. As my left arm moves the entire cot squeaks loudly. My breath stops. The panting figure in the dim light turns, beady eyes glimmering unnaturally. _Oh shit._

"Wat've we here?" he slurs striding over and grabbing a handful of my hair in his hefty fist.

I wince, trembling as I look up at him. A twisted grin—too wide, all yellow teeth visible—greets me; putrid breath reeking of alcohol pouring onto my face causing me to gag.

"Whar's she?" he hisses shaking me roughly by the hair. "Where's she?"

"W-where's who?" I manage quietly, afraid to speak.

"Don' lie ta me!" he screams, foam leaking out the side of his mouth, eyes wild and deranged. "Where're ya hidin' 'er?"

"I don't..."

"**Stop lyin'**!"

A hand goes flying hard across my face in a brutal smack. I tumble backwards off the cot, the metallic taste of blood flowing through my mouth. Head pounding, I scurry away on my hands and knees as he lashes out with his foot; instead kicking the cot against the wall in a furious crash.

"Whar's she? **Tell me now**!" he bellows storming towards me where I'm cowering against the couch.

"Dad stop it! Please!" I beg imploringly, eyes widening in horror when I spot the item in his hand gleaming in the darkness: A broken beer bottle.

"Tell me!" he commands furiously swinging down at me, the sharp edges of the bottle slicing into my arm that I'm using to shield my head.

"Dad!" I cry pleadingly, tears and blood from my wound flowing down my face. "_Dad_!"

"Tell me!" he screams hitting me repeatedly with his weapon. "**Tell me! Whar's she?"**

Body aching all over now, I let out an ear-splitting shriek at the explosion of agony on my right side, staring down to find a crimson stain rapidly spreading across my tee-shirt. Oh gods. I try to scramble away, limbs quivering violently. My eyes shut tightly at the harsh shredding of fabric as the bottle barely misses my head, slashing into the couch instead.

"Tell me _now_!" he shouts, large hand finding my hair again, wrenching my head back to expose my throat as I kneel before him like a sacrificial victim. I sob at the petrifying sight of him lifting the weapon to strike.

"Da-d!" I choke, eyes burning. "Don't...!"

"**_Tell me_**!" he screams, bottle swinging directly at me.

He's glowing; an eerie yellowish blaze engulfing his entire body in the form of flames. Face contorted in a scowl, beady eyes are murderous. They don't blink though. He's frozen, the broken bottle mere inches from my vulnerable neck. Is this a dream? Am I dead?

"Release him _now_," a raspy voice commands in an angry hiss.

A whimper escapes my lips as dad's fingers curl open mechanically, pulling away but not moving any more than this requires. I collapse, tears streaming from my eyes as violent sobs begin to wrack my frame. I hear the thief stride over without a word. Hands grasp my shoulders firmly, pulling me to my feet. Body throbbing with pain, I continue to cry as he leads me swiftly from the apartment down the stairs to a car. I allow him to force me into the front passenger seat, clasping my hands over my bleeding side, leaning forward, and sobbing my heart out as he takes me away from there.

**(Bakura's POV) **

My fingers tightly clutch around the steering wheel of the vehicle I "borrowed" as we speed through the darkened streets back to my hikari's house. The boy doesn't say a word, weeping uncontrollably in the seat next to me. It's obviously he's physically hurt; I'm just not sure how severely yet. Out of the corner of my eye I note the way he's holding his hands against his right side. The metallic stench of blood is apparent; the crimson liquid flowing down his arm; small abrasions on his face as well. He lets out a gasp, gulping for air unevenly as he's unable to compose himself through the entire ride.

Sighing heavily, I swerve the automobile into the two-car garage, bringing the doors down by tapping into the Millennium ring. I'll dispose of the vehicle later. The teen doesn't stir, seemingly oblivious of what's going on around him. Growling in aggravation I trudge around the car and open his door, hoisting him to his feet and into the house.

**(Jou's POV)**

"Nnn...n-no..." I moan, eyes cracking open warily.

There's pain all over my body. I'm cold. Eyes darting about I find myself lying on Ryou's couch on my back. What...? Noticing the ginger lighting, I turning my head slightly to the right. Bakura's sitting on the edge of the coffee table; his sharp features accented by the shadows the lamplight is casting remind me of some demon from hell I'd seen in an olden painting. Dark shadows under his eyes make him appear all the more devilish. He doesn't so much as glance at my face, focusing all his attention on my side. It's only now that I become aware of the excruciating hurting. It feels like his hands are ripping me apart.

"What happened?" I croak even as it all comes back to me.

My dad came home drunk. He once again was talking nonsense, demanding things no one had the answers to. He was beating me...again. It's never been quite as bad as it was tonight. He would have slashed my throat open with that bottle if Bakura hadn't...I cringe, muscles clutching when there's an agonizing tugging at the skin near my rib cage.

"You had the shit beaten out of you," the former tomb robber mutters, not really paying attention.

"What are you doing?" I ask hoarsely, realizing that my shirt is gone.

My eyes widen when I spot the slender scissors on the coffee table next to him as well as some threads and needles. Panicking, I move to sit; gasping as scalding pain erupts on my side.

"_Damn it_!" he shouts as I fall back onto the couch. "What'd you go and do that for?"

"S-sorry," I whisper, intimidated and dazed.

"I don't give a damn if you're sorry," he growls picking up the scissors. I tense as the cold metal presses against my skin. "Bloody ripped them out before I could close them all the way..."

"What're you doing to me?" I repeat nervously as something slithers under my flesh.

"What the fuck does it look like?" he snorts pulling away bloodied threads that look like mangled nerves. "It was almost complete too..."

"...What?" I ask haltingly as he unwinds new strand from a spool with practiced precision.

"I'm stitching you up. Gods, did your _brain_ get damaged as well?" he grumbles while sliding the thin needle through the skin at the far end of the large gash. The cut is rather deep, though it could have been worse. Judging by the towel under me that's dyed crimson: it's bad enough. My stomach churns as I watch him effortlessly slither the needle from one side to the other, cutting the thread and starting anew.

"You've...done this before?" I whisper queasily, voice wavering.

A wry smirk twitches at the corners of his mouth. "You could say that. Although this is the first time I've attempted it on another person."

I blink in wonder. "You've stitched _yourself_ up?"

"It's the way it works when you live alone," he replies quietly, face hardening again.

I tense suddenly. "My dad! Where's my dad?"

He sighs, eyes narrowed. "Oh he's probably sleeping off his hangover in a pool of his own puke."

"You...you mean he's alive? You didn't kill him?" I ask in surprise, relief flooding over me.

"Yeah yeah, your perpetrator's alive and kicking," Bakura grunts while carefully tightening the stitches so my skin is pulled together, closing the wound. "Why you _want_ him to be, I have no idea."

I bite my lip as he leans closer to examine his work thoroughly. "He's my father."

"Your point being?"

I stare at him in surprise. "We're family."

"And that makes him forever redeemable?" I can hear the mocking tone in the thief's voice as he sits back only to start measuring out more thread.

"Would you cast off your family when they obviously needed help?" I retort, brow creasing as he lightly grasps my right arm. "W-what are you doing now?"

"Do you really need to ask?" he grumbles tapping on the belt I hadn't noticed before tied tightly just below my shoulder. _A tourniquet_.

I remember then the second blow from my father tonight. I was shielding my head and he slashed my arm. Bile rises in my throat when Bakura takes out a switchblade from his pocket and starts to deliberately slice off the swollen flesh lining the deep cut along my upper arm, blistering pain scorching the entire limb which twitches in response.

"What the **hell**...!"

"The flesh is too shredded at the ends so I'm removing it. This skin's greatly damaged. It won't hold if I try to stitch it," he explains in gruff exasperation as my blood coats his hands.

I nod but don't watch as he continues this sickening process, concentrating my attention on his face instead while trying to ignore the pain. "Well?"

The yami sets the knife aside, taking up the thread and needle once more. "What?"

"You never answered my question."

"About...?"

"Your family," I repeat insistently with the intent of drawing my mind from his actions. He understands this; otherwise I don't think he'd bother speaking to me at all. "Would you abandon a family member that obviously needed your support?"

"My family didn't deserve support."

These cold words are stated with a complete lack of emotion. His eyes cannot hide what he's feeling though; hatred boiling within their crimson-brown depths. An involuntary shiver runs down my spine and for a moment I'm forced to look away.

"You deem that as cruel," he observes chuckling darkly as his fingers nimbly lace my skin up.

"Maybe," I murmur, uncertain of what his reaction to this answer will be.

"For one who preaches protection of loved ones you certainly are scornful of it," he states blatantly.

I bristle. "What do you mean?"

Brown eyes lock with mine, penetrating my soul. "Oh don't even try to convince me the Pharaoh and the rest of your petty Crusaders are aware of your home life. You and I both know you've been hiding it. So you're all for aiding others but have too big a head to allow them to assist you in any way."

"You're against helping others but you're taking care of me," I point out, wanting to corner him like he is me.

This remark doesn't touch him. "I owed you. Don't mistake repayment for compassion or kindness. The fact of the matter is you advocate but don't practice."

His scathing words cut deep; most likely because they're true. Not even Honda—the person who's like a brother to me—knows about my dad's state. I can't tell them. They wouldn't understand.

"Are you...?" I begin in fear but my voice fails me.

Bakura sneers while tying off the final stitching. "Oh come off it. If you're intent on getting beaten to a bloody pulp a few times a week I have no aim of spoiling your fun. It shall be quite amusing to watch your little friendship circle sob around the coffin whilst claiming they would have delivered you from destruction—and all that other crap they go on and on about—if they'd only known."

I stay quiet as he carelessly tosses the scissors and needle on the table. Tears push through every barrier I've put up, sliding down my cheeks, heedless of my pride. I can sense the scornful wicked eyes watching me, mocking me, but I'm too far gone to do anything about it. Without a word he gets up, departing from the room as soundless as a specter leaving me to wallow in my own wretchedness.

**(Bakura's POV)**

'That boy doesn't even warrant pity,' I decide as I lean against a wall, preparing a syringe of heroin.

It's not just his hypocrisy to his own beliefs. He doesn't even fight his father, allowing himself to be a whimpering victim. If I had just given in all those centuries ago I'd be much worse off than I am now...which is very depressing, to say the least. It's strange too; the mutt has always been the most aggressive of the bunch when it comes to protecting his comrades. What makes it different when it's himself and his good-for-nothing father? Secondly, why the hell am I even _dwelling_ on this topic? Shaking my head, I thrust the needle deep into my arm, groaning in pain and ecstasy as the world once again clouds, dispersing from my awareness.

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Everything all right, son?" my father asks as the two of us get ready for bed by the flickering light of a battery-operated lamp positioned on the ground between our two sleeping bags under the protection of the olive green tent.

I avoid his gaze, focusing my attention on a stubborn zipper of my bag for essentials. "Just tired."

His eyes follow my movements. "Are you sure? It seems like you've been acting this way for a week now."

I bite my lip, fingers jerking the fastener harder, forcing all of my emotions into the action. "I'm fine."

He crawls over and grasps the zipper away, sliding it smoothly in one effortless motion. Pushing the bag aside, he kneels next to my on my sleeping bag, waiting for me to speak.

"I...I have a friend back in Japan that's going through a rough time," I finally say quietly knowing he's not going to drop this until I give him a reply; I make certain to choose my words carefully though. "I'm just worried about him."

"Johnston has a satellite phone if you want to call..."

"I can't get through. Something's wrong with his phone line," I all but whimper, imagination concocting all kinds of horrible things that might have befallen my yami.

"Hey Ry, it's going to be all right," Otousan states softly while rubbing my back comfortingly.

"I kn-know," I sniff, trying to compose myself. "I just...just wanna know he's okay."

I can't discern how long the two of us sit together in the hushed desert night holding one another. He doesn't ask any more questions and I don't offer any more answers. For now, at least, there aren't any.

**(Jou's POV)**

My eyelids are so heavy. All my muscles tensing, I force my eyes to open, vision slowly focusing on the dimly lit living room. My hand reaches up and shakily eases the blanket covering me off. I don't remember falling asleep. I blink in surprise at the white bandages covering my side and wrapped around my upper arm. When did he...?

My thoughts are interrupted as my stomach grumbles loudly, demanding that its needs be taken care of immediately. I slowly sway to my feet, body sore, limbs quivering. I make my way to the kitchen only to stop in shock, opening and shutting my eyes several times to maker certain I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing: there are three cereal boxes set out on the table along with a clean spoon and bowl.

This is slightly unnerving. Okay, I know Bakura doesn't go out of his way to be helpful to others. There's also the fact that addicts basically starve themselves to death, so I doubt he set this up for himself. Food is never an addict's top priority; nor is anything else related to hygiene or being healthy. Well, I guess I won't complain if he offers a few almost kindly gestures. To be completely honest, I thought he was going to kick me out of the house the moment he finished stitching me up. Thank Ra this wasn't the case otherwise I'd probably be unconscious in some dark alley right about now...

As I slowly eat a bowl of cereal—slowly because with my right arm sore and stiff I'm forced to use my left—I glance around the room nonchalantly as if hoping to spot a note or hint that might give me some insight to the thief's whereabouts. My mouth hangs open, milk dripping out the corners when my eyes fall upon the clock above the sink.

**1:45**

"In the _afternoon_?" I yelp, standing swiftly to my feet, nearly knocking over my chair in the process.

My side throbs at this sudden movement, forcing me to lean against the table to steady myself as my vision swims; most likely on account of how much blood I lost last night. I take a few deep breaths to make certain I've gotten my wind back before daring to step away from the table. I've been asleep for how many hours? Why didn't Bakura wake me and throw me out on my face? Furrowing my brow I wander out into the living room, spotting something out of the corner of my eye.

"Bakura?" I call hesitantly walking to the motionless figure.

He's slumped in a sort of sitting position on the stairs, head lulling to the side resting on his arm. My stomach churns when I notice the empty syringes strewn near his feet.

"Hey Bakura," I say a bit louder, bold—and perhaps stupid—enough to use my good arm to shake him by the shoulder. "Bakura, wake up." He lets out a groan that's actually more of a growl; reddish eyes slicing into me as they open.

"_What?" _he snarls not lifting his head.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I continue, releasing him from my hold mostly out of wariness.

"Time for you to let me _sleep_?" is the contemptuous response.

I roll my eyes. "It's the afternoon. We've slept away the morning!"

"Your point being?" he yawns, exposing sharp pointed canines, closing those slanted eyes again.

"Where's the phone?"

One eye reopens. "Hn?"

"Your phone. Where is it?" I press impatiently. "I was supposed to call Mai this morning to make plans for today."

His shoulders vibrate as he chuckles. "Ah the wrath of a woman. No wonder you're so insistent."

"Go ahead and mock me all you want. Just let me use your phone."

"It's dead."

I stare at him blankly. "What's dead?"

"The phone," he snorts, standing unsteadily and trudging over to the couch. "It's fucking dead."

Well he _is_ from ancient Egypt; does he even know how to operate a phone? Probably, seeing as how he can drive a car. Perhaps it's just not working properly.

"Where is it?" I press. "Maybe I can fix it."

"Outside," he grumbles tiredly, slumping flaccidly onto the sofa.

"What?"

"The **phone**," he growls in irritation. "It's outside. Gods, do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Well why the hell is it out there?" I exclaim in frustration.

"Because it's fucking _annoying_," he all but yells in exasperation as if this all makes perfect sense.

I sigh heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose. "So you just set it out there?"

"Threw it."

"What?!"

"I take it you've seen the window in the kitchen since you cleaned up the glass last week?" he asks blandly. Not knowing what else to do, I'd taped plastic wrap over the window frame so tons of bugs and all other kinds of creepy crawlies don't get in the house. Since I already had to worry about Bakura stabbing me in my sleep the last thing I needed was to wake up to a room full of mosquitos. _That_ would've been fun, no?

I gawk at him. "You...Damn it, I need to use that...!" As I'm ranting the room begins to spin. Lightheaded, I topple over on—you guessed it—Bakura.

"What the hells!" he shouts angrily, shoving me off him onto the other half of the sofa by his feet.

"S-sorry," I burble, dazed as I try to sit up only to collapse on my face.

A pair of hands grasps me by the shoulders, deftly flipping me onto my back in one fluid motion. Bakura's eyes are narrowed as he studies me, and for an instant I'm under the impression he's going to try and fuck me again; then I realize he's eyeing both my bandages to make sure there's no blood seeping through; in which case, I've torn the stitches. Satisfied after a moment, he lounges back to his side of the couch.

"Thank Ra. I do _not_ feel like stitching you up again," he mumbles in exhaustion.

I force my body to relax at this, guilt lining the pit of my stomach. I mean, the guy's actually taking the time to help me in return for the aid I gave him. The least I can do is show a little gratitude.

"Hey...thanks," I say softly. He glances at me inquiringly with an eyebrow quirked. I smile at this look of puzzlement. "For saving me last night. If you hadn't..." I let the sentence end there, unable to finish that thought. "How...how did you know...? I mean, you were suddenly right there..."

"How did I know he'd come home completely loaded?" he sneers, humorless amusement apparent in his voice.

I nod, a knot lodged in my throat. The thief merely motions uninterestedly at the coffee table where yesterday's paper resides. Perplexed, I reach over and grab the front page without having the slightest idea what I'm supposed to be seeing.

"Bottom right article."

My chest tightens at the title: "Beer Festival Tonight Sure to Bring a Crowd." Eyes skimming the piece of writing I find there were tons of booths where people could try free samples.

"There's not a drunk in the city that would miss out on an event entirely focused around alcohol that takes up nine blocks of downtown," I hear Bakura's frosty voice state insipidly.

I force myself to turn back to him. "B-but...you came just as he got home. How'd you know when he'd be back?"

The thief shrugs. "Impeccable timing. Your place is along my skag route. Lucky for you, no?"

I can only nod as my pulse thunder in my ears. It was all just luck that Bakura got there when he did...

"Wait! How'd you know where I live?" I question suspiciously setting the paper back on the table with quivering fingers.

A smug smirk forms on his wan face. "Ah, finally using your brain, are you? I took the liberty of finding out where each of your little posse resides during my quest to destroy the Pharaoh. Who knows? You all might have come in _handy_ should the opportunity have arisen." My fists have clenched as I listen to his words. Gods, he could have captured and killed us at any given time!

"Why are you telling me this?" I demand heatedly. "Just to taunt me about the power you have over us?"

The ancient thief casts a look of indifference in my direction. "Though that _does_ sound amusing: no."

"And why should I believe that?" I spit venomously.

"Perhaps because I'm no longer pursuing the Millennium items," is the dull reply.

"What! Why not?"

Brown eyes become filled with mirthless laughter at this remark. "You sound disappointed."

"It's not that," I snap defensively. "It just doesn't sound like something you'd..."

My gaze rests upon the red track marks on his arms, accusation ceasing abruptly. Of course. As an addict, his only goal in life now is to acquire more of the drug. For everything else there is little motivation. Bakura smirks dismally when our eyes meet again.

"See? You _can_ be smart on occasion."

I look away, suddenly saddened. Why should I be though? This is great news! We're free of his psychopathotic threats. No more worrying about having our souls sealed in the Shadow Realm!...then why do I feel this way? Sighing dejectedly, I rest my head on the arm of the couch, closing my eyes. Sure Mai will be angry when she doesn't get a call; I'll explain myself tomorrow. Suddenly all I want to do is sleep.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I'm startled as he settles down instead of retaliating, quickly falling to sleep on the opposite end of the couch, his feet brushing against mine when he shifts. It's not that I'm complaining that the house is finally quiet again. I swear the kid's voice could overpower a fog horn. I am also relieved he didn't bring up the cereal. So I got it out for him; big fucking deal. It was on the top shelf and—knowing him—he would've ripped his stitches open trying to reach up there with his bad arm. So really, I did it for _me_, not him; because I would've had to stitch him up again. And that'd just be fucking annoying. Stupid mutt.

Mumbling in his dream, his leg rubs against mine as if he's trying to find his footing. The sensation brings back some other physical encounters we've had; although those were more..._explicit_. I promptly banish these memories from my mind, focusing instead on the dwindling presence of the heroin in my system, eyelids giving into the overwhelming urge for slumber.

* * *

Dawww! Aren't they adorable?!

Yami: That's hardly the word I'd use to describe it.

Baku: Feh!

Anyhoo, I'm on spring break right now so I'm hoping to have time to work on Beneath the Surface and BTBT. Currently, however, one of my rats is possibly dying so I've been a bit preoccupied. I'll do my best to work on those two. Both stories are at sticky points that I'm having trouble writing the way I want. Wish me luck on that!

Ferris


	6. Chapter 6: Forsaken Emotions

Ack, where has the time gone?!

Baku: -pouts- Dammit! She remembered her fics...

And what's with the smaller number of reviews? -pouts- Didn't you like the chappie?

Baku: I know _I_ didn't.

Ferris: -.-; Nice...anyhoo, I'm currently over half-way through the next chapter of BTBT and if all goes as planned (keep your fingers crossed!) I hope to post it this weekend or early in the week. Sorry I didn't update it during my spring break but one of my rats developed a very agressive liver cancer and was dead within three days. I was in a fair amount of shock and grief so...yeah...anyhoo

**Under Finger and Thumb: **-smirks- Terrified of rats? That's too bad. They're basically like miniature dogs. Love love LOVE attention. I still have one. His name is Pug. Black with a white belly! Daaaaw! "I have been checking my email like.. almost every day to see if you've updated." -cringes- Yeah...sorry about the long wait...for multiple stories..."And..and..and.. Poor joey." -grins- That pretty much says it all, doesn't it?

**The Reader: **How fairs sneaking around thy mother? -smirks- "I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THE SONG KILLING ME SOFTLY! tackle-glomps I LOVE YOU!! D" -grins- Wow...ow. (Baku: Hahahahaha! You got tackled!) So what? You get tackled more than I do. (Baku: -grumble-) "Well, this was an interesting chapter. We all quite enjoyed it. D" Good good. This chappie here is one of my personal favorites as of yet. Big turning point for some of the characters. -grin- Oh the mayhem!

**K&YALLNO: **"I absolutely adore Kura. He's so nice and sweet and caring hugs Bakura" -smirks- (Jou: Are we talking about the same story?) (Kura: Feh!) "We can't want till you update, especially Beneath The Surface. wink wink" -smiles- Oh honey, I haven't even started the next chapter for that yet...(K&YALLNO: -plugging ears- Not listening!)

**Silver Mirror:** Ah yes, updating...well, you know what they say: "Time is money, money is the root of all evil, and knowledge is power. Therefore, procrastination is the key to world peace."

**YamiMisao**: "Bakura saved him. We all know he wants him... again." (Baku: -blushing madly- Such assumptions!) -grin- Yeah, he's in denial...but for a good reason. You guys just don't know that yet. (Yami: -in exasperation- Well they do now.) Oh...hmm...anyway, "The sap level of the last chapter almost killed me... so I want to try and bring that down a bit (a lot)... without like... changing too much and yeah..." -rolls eyes while smiling- Yeah, I know how it is. But I LOVED the cute semi-sappiness! Baku and Marik are so...kawaiiiii! -giggle attack- (Baku: She only sees quick movements. Just back away veeery slowly...)

**Penny pigeon**: Still love it? -beams- Well good! That's what I'm aiming for! (Baku: You're sooo pathetic, ferris)

**queen of golden sands: **"what the hell? spring break already!? it's not even spring yet!" -grins- Yeah, I know!...and now it's over. And I didn't have any fun cause pets were dying and all that shit. -scowls- So much for a vacation...

**koinu27: **"JOU GETS COOKIES! And 'Kura gets cupcakes for being "nice"!" (Baku: Yay! -stuffs face-) -.o; ahem, "Jou's dad is a total ass so yeah." I kinda did him after two of my friends' dads...scaaary.

**Sagira98: **"Kill me now or better yet kill George Bush.)" WHOOT WHOOT! You said it, honey! I luffles this quote from a t-shirt I saw: "You see three branches of government. I see firewood." -cackles insanely- (Baku: Okay...I didn't think it was _that_ funny...) "Marik and Malik seemed to have disappeared." Don't worry! They're in the next chappie, k? (sagira: -pouts- Fine fine) "And what about crimson ties? Still have a writer's block on that one?" -winces- It's not really writer's block...I know what I want to write...and have written it numerous times...it just never comes out the way I want it. -sigh-

**nayades18: **"(where is malik?)" ah, the question of the hour. -grins- He'll be back next chappie, k? This one is focused around Jou, Baku, and Mai...very dramatic...Someone confesses their feelings. (Baku: And I'm betting ten bucks it isn't me) Damn -hands him the money- (Baku: Mwahaha! I'm rich!) (Yami: O.o)

**dragonlady222**: "Tell Bakura not to be so negative he should just enjoy the free sex he's getting and enjoying." (Jou: Heeeey! Don't encourage him!) (Baku: Mwahahaha!) "Jou should start using his brain more often and get away from Mai and enjoy Bakura." (Baku: -scowls- I don't want him to "enjoy" me! He's the whore, not me!) (Jou: WAT -tackles-) (Baku: Ack! Get off me, you baka!) O.o

**Muchacha**: -points excitedly- New reviewer! -tackleglomps- Hi honey! Glad you've joined us! "Yay, indications of a little, tiny, minute friendship going on" (Baku: Nooooooooo!!!) -sweatdrop- Passionate, isn't he? "that will evolve into something more and smack that bitch Mai upside the head!" Nostrovia! Whoot whoot! (Jou: Eh? o.o)

**Hiei Wannabe: **Ahhhhh...now that makes more sense. (Baku: -sigh- Why must you overcomplicate everything?) Sry sry! "this is one way to get another review out of someone; misunderstand them" -winces- Yeah, sorry bout that...but hey, you reviewed so Yay! (Hiei: But I usually review anyway) Oh...well...hmm...-flustered- "Even nasty people feel obligated to return a favor, even if it's one they didn't want and tried to refuse." (Baku: Ra damn it!)

**Kanashimi no Tenshi:** "Bakura: Are you calling me a teadybear on heroine?" -snerk- Oh ra, that's an amusing sight! (Baku: Hey!) "Bakura: Pfft, yeah right (tries to do it) (BASHES his head in (note the capitals) NO! BAD BAKURA! Bakura: (sways then passes out)" (Jou: -watching on in fascination: Now why didn't _I_ think of that...) O.o erm...

I shall dedicate this lovely chapter to our newest revieer: **Muchacha** as well as **Sagira98 **(Die Bush, dieeeeee!) and dragonlady222 for emailing me to give me a gentle (but persistent) shove to update! Kudos!...and yes, this is part of a Westlife song...I know it's cheesy but it fits. Deal with it, okay?

_Rules are made for breaking_

_Nothing ventured, nothing gained._

_I'll be no worse off than I am right now_

_And I might never get that chance again_

_Fear of rejection kept my love inside_

_I told my heart I didn't want you but I lied!_

_I don't care if you think I'm crazy_

_It doesn't matter if it turns out bad_

_I've got no fear of losing you_

_You can't lose what you never had_

_Now I'm gonna confess that I love you_

_I've been keeping it inside, feeling I could die._

_But if you turn away, baby, that's okay_

_At least we'll have a moment before you say goodbye._

_You can't lose what you never had._

**Chapter 6: Forsaken Emotions**

**(Jou's POV)**

I'm extra careful of making sure people don't run into me as I struggle through the crowd of duelists and fans in Downtown Domino; got to be watchful of my wounds. I don't actually look like a million bucks. First off: I'm still dressed in yesterday's clothes. Then there are all the physical glitches: masses of little cuts and abrasions scattered over my face and hands; the bandage on my upper arm which is visible since the sleeve of my tee-shirt stops well above it; my posture—due to the injury on my side—is also, without a doubt, a sight. I'm standing so straight that if someone bumps into me I'll probably topple over like a toy soldier.

None of my friends or real rivals are here. Sure there are people I've never seen before wearing duel disks, but if they haven't become known yet I'm skeptical of how great their skills can be. Then of course the regulars are here: Mako, Raptor, Weeval...

"**There you are, Jounouchi Katsuya!"**

And Mai. Mustn't forget Mai.

Wincing internally, I turn around to find the enraged temptress herself storming towards me with a look of utter vengeance blazing in her amethyst eyes.

"Mai...!"

"So you decided it was too much of a _nuisance_ to even **_call_** me and say you were too _busy_ to get together?" she all but shrieks mere inches from my face.

"I'm sorry!" I state, just eager to get her to lower her voice.

"_Sorry_! You think **_sorry_** cuts this?!" she continues to rage, throwing her hands over her head in manic motions. "I had my personal secretary—that's right!—my **_personal_** secretary watching my phone and email **constantly**! Do you know how much money I wasted on her salary for that when she could have been doing something productive? All my other callers and appointments inconvenienced by having to contact a different number to make sure the line was _constantly_ open for you...!"

"I didn't ask you to do that!" I cry out in defense; not that she hears me.

"Did it even occur to you that I have a life and a career of my **_own_**? I took time out of **_my_** busy schedule to come and spend time with _you_ and you don't even have the _decency_ to...!"

"All right! **All right!"** I shout grabbing her arm and yanking her into the shadow of a building, away from all the spectators this presentation has attracted. "Will you just calm down and let me explain...!"

"Don't bother!" she hisses icily turning on her heel and stalking off through the crowd.

I stand stiffly in the shadows, fists clenched as she disappears from my view. Damn it! I start after her, intent on setting things straight, only to freeze as the announcement blares through the streets:

"**Would all duelists report to their designated station at this time so the competition may commence. I repeat: if all the duelists would report to their designated station, the dueling may commence**!"

Biting my lip, I force myself to turn, letting the girl who's haunted my thoughts and dreams for years to slip away from me without making a move to stop it on my part.

**(Mai's POV)**

I internally smirk to myself as the multitude parts for me, basking in the pleasure of knowing how guilty he must feel now. Glancing left and right with a look of haughty indifference, I make my way over to Charlotte whose eyes are wide behind her hideously out-of-date glasses.

"Miss Valentine, don't you think that was a bit...?" Her voice fails her as if she surprised herself by speaking at all.

I glance at her as we continue onward to the limo that's parked not but twenty feet away. "A bit _what_, Charlotte?"

"Never mind, miss," she mumbles, face flushed as she stares at the ground.

"No. Tell me," I repeat in a sickeningly sweet voice; reveling in the sight of the panic that appears on her features. She knows this tone well.

"I...I just thought that the...the way you treated that young man..." She falters again, eyeing me beseechingly in a silent plea to be permitted to drop the subject.

"Yes Charlotte?" I smile liquidly, eyes narrowed.

My subordinate all but whimpers. "Don't you think it was a bit...exaggerated? I mean, you had your phone the entire time. It's not even used for company calls..."

"Of course it isn't," I snort in exasperation. "You have a lot to learn about dealing with men who've disappointed you. When a woman is scorned she must make certain that the man is thoroughly punished for his offense, however minimal it may be. It's the only way to train them."

We reach the limo where Preston is waiting. He bows slightly, reaching a white-gloved hand over and opening the door for me. I move to get in but halt, whipping around and drawing treacherously close to my cowering secretary's face.

"And men aren't the _only_ ones that must to know their place." She nods vigorously, shrinking at my presence. I narrow my eyes nonetheless, voice dangerously low. "Do not question my authority again. You've now seen first-hand of what I do to those to disrespect me. Is this understood?"

"Y-yes, Miss Valentine. Quite understood!"

I pierce her with my most lethal gaze for another moment before stepping into the limo, followed without delay by her obedient cringing frame. I'll let Jounouchi's guilt trip burn into him for a few days before I'll see him again. It makes them squirm and capitulate all the more. _Works every time. _

**(Bakura's POV)**

I awaken at dusk to the sound of feet stomping up the front walk. Oh _great_. Mere seconds later the door swings open, none other than the blonde mutt trudging in and slumping down near my feet on the edge of the couch. I cast a glance over at him to find a somber expression on the usually jovial features.

"Got trounced the first round?" I mutter dryly laying my head back down to wait for my grogginess to wear off.

"Nah. I'm defeating 'em left and right," he mumbles soullessly.

"And yet you feel the need to barge into my house and sulk," I grumble, quite annoyed.

"It's just...I mean, these people are good, but they don't compare with the others I've faced off against...Plus I'm all by myself..."

"What—the Pharaoh and your ring of friendship ditched you?" I smirk, amused to say the least at his plight.

"Somethin' like that," he admits begrudgingly. He takes a quick look at me and I groan internally. Great. He's going to keep talking, isn't he? "Okay, so they're all out of town for at least for another week or two." See what I mean?

"And you're telling me this _why_?" I ground out, intent on going off and getting high as soon as possible.

He blinks a moment as if suddenly realizing I'm in the room as well. "I don't know. I just...well...It's all just shit! I mean, you think it'd stop there, right? But then I had to go an' try to apologize to Mai who was shrieking like a banshee at me...!"

Will it ever _end_? I mean, the kid has to take a breath at some point.

...right?

**(Jou's POV)**

"I don't know. I just...well..." Something inside me bursts and the next thing I know I'm heaving all of my problems onto Bakura. "It's all shit! I mean, you think it'd stop there, right? But then I had to go an' try to apologize to Mai who was shrieking like a banshee at me about how horrible I treated her yesterday and..."

"Refresh my memory, because as I recall you never left the house yesterday," the thief cuts in listlessly looking about ready to fall asleep.

"I didn't," I concur with a nod. "But it was more because I didn't call her that she was so infuriated..."

"Let me see if I get this: she's mad at you because you won't apologize for not calling her, which, in turn, is due to the fact that you had the shit beaten out of you by your drunkard of a father?" h mutters resignedly whilst staring dully up at the ceiling as he lies on his back.

It takes me a few moments to recover from my shock. Good Ra, the guy caught all that?—and while he's doped up too?! I quickly close my mouth which was hanging open. This is no time to be gaping.

"Well it is _my_ fault," I state blatantly. "Here she's gone through so much trouble to spend time with me and I..."

"She didn't notice, did she?"

I start, turning to find him in the same impassive position as before. "What?"

Brownish-red eyes dart to mine as he speaks. "The wounds. She didn't notice them, did she?"

My throat tightens. "She was...preoccupied with her own problems..."

He chuckles sinisterly, eyes closing. "Keep telling yourself that. Only a blind individual could miss how shitty you look. The truth of the matter is: she couldn't get over the fact that she was put second to something else; not even taking the time to find out _what_ that thing was, much less to notice that you were covered in cuts and bandages."

"I..." I lick my lips which have gone dry. "It's no excuse. I still should have called her..."

"Oh quit trying to pass yourself off as a martyr," he snaps severely.

I bristle. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your whole fucking life revolves around defending the actions of people who don't deserve so much as an ounce of time or empathy. So you throw all their shit on yourself and try to pass yourself off as all lowly and humble. It's not going to work here so you might as well drop it now."

"You think I'm putting on some type of _act_?" I yell rising a bit. "This is who I am!"

"Like hell. You and your companions deem every life valuable and irreplaceable so you put all lives before your own; regardless of whether you actually _believe_ in this or not is entirely a different story."

"At least I have _some_ respect for lives other than my own! That's part of what being human is!" I argue heatedly, rage quickening my pulse and harshening my voice. "Shit, you hardly even respect your own fucking life; ripping your arm open and injecting loads of drugs and Ra knows what else into your body!"

"Exactly! I do so but I'm not _denying_ it!" he counters, anger rising in his voice now as he glares murderously at me.

"So then your actions are justified?" I scoff in disbelief. "The fact that you could kill yourself in the process doesn't trouble you in the slightest?"

"Should it?"

He's caught me off guard as his voice states these two words hollowly. All I can do is stare at him open-mouthed, eyes bugging out of my head. He's settled down now, gazing off into space with a faraway look on his face. There's a sharp stone in the pit of my stomach that stabs me every time I exhale as my eyes go beyond just looking at the thief but really _seeing_ him for the first time.

"Bakura," I clear my throat, muscles tense. "When you got hit by that truck..." I take a deep breath in an attempt to compose myself. "Was it an accident?"

Crimson-brown eyes meet mine for but an instant before darting to the crook of his arm where the red track marks run their tortuous twisted journey down his limb. I'm chilled to the bone as all I can hear is my own heavy breathing. His face has changed again. The fury is gone, now a lack of emotion remaining. Realization envelopes me in an overwhelming avalanche; ice slowly crushing the air out of my lungs.

"W-why?" a timid voice whispers weakly, and it takes me a few seconds to realize it's my own. "Why would you do that to yourself?"

A grim smile twitches across his mouth as brown orbs glow unnaturally. It's so un-human yet that's all he is now...right? This twists more knots tighter and tighter around all my thoughts and notions of the yami; coils wrapping, squeezing, suffocating all what I've ever believed him to be. Pallet dry, I swallow deeply as if to force all of my emotions and shock down into my gut.

"What the hell _happened_?" I all but scream when he doesn't speak to me. "You're one of the most insane psychopathotic people I know! You've got a reputation and everything! You were plotting your revenge on Yami and were ready to take over the world!..."

"Is this a staight the obvious game or are you writing a biography on me?" he mutters in a monotonous voice.

I'm panting, muscles clenched from the sudden rush of adrenaline. "Why do you want to die?"

"Why do you want to live?"

"Why are you avoiding my questions?" I counter relentlessly.

"Why are you _asking_ me questions?" he seethes, vehemence dripping from every syllable. "Since you're so inexorable just go stick your nose in someone else's business because I'm not going to play this game with you."

I sit back, suddenly stilled. It shouldn't matter that our enemy is suicidal. Hell, it's a freakin' blessing. Yami an' the others will be overjoyed...might even offer to come home early and assist the tomb robber in his effort. The silence informs me this conversation is over...whether or not I want to it be.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I've given up trying to understand him. First the kid's my foe, intent on revenge; then he takes care of me when I'm injured; now he doesn't want me to die. Yeesh. And they say _women_ throw mixed signals. Not that it matters what he thinks. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. I stopped trying to please the world a long time ago...

"_What do you mean you're not coming?" I exclaim from across the underground hideout—or "lair", as the Pharaoh and his minions refer to it as—where I'm currently shifting through our latest 'finds'. _

_Malik rolls his eyes as he proceeds to sharpen one of my best daggers with a stone. I acquired it from a foreign dignitary's procession as they'd passed through the capital. Crafted with a rose-gold hilt, the weapon is encrusted with rubies that give it the likeness of viper eyes in the dark. _

"_Just what I said: the journey too risky if you ask me. It's a day and a half. I'd come along if you weren't traveling with a caravan."_

"_When are you going to stop worrying constantly?" I snort persistently._

_He narrows his eyes. "Maybe when they don't try to enslave or butcher you every time you're in sight."_

"_The caravan is just a cover. The Pharaoh's guards won't be looking for us in a large group. Besides, they won't notice if..."_

"_I'm sick of you having to hide under layer upon layer of clothing, Bakura," he snaps, temper flaring. _

_I roll my eyes. "Well there's nothing for it. So you choose to live your life down here instead? At least out there there's some adventure!" _

"_True. But I prefer to do so alone not in huge groups of people. The hint of discovery is always a threat, but that's pushing it. Not that you haven't pushed it over the limit **already**," he hisses, standing swiftly and striding towards the exit. "And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. If you're going to go out there: fine. But don't let yourself believe even for a moment that I don't know where you'll be running off to as soon as you're out of my sight." _

"_Then why bother bringing it up?" I reply in a dull voice, though I'm burning inside to hear such spiteful words flow between his pastel red lips. _

_I stare down at my hands jumping slightly when Malik's all at once kneeling before me with violet dismal eyes. "Because we both know how this is going to end," he whispers quietly..._

And he was right.

**(Jou's POV) **

I lightly open the side door, peeking in before entering the kitchen. The house is eerily silent. My throat tightens, ears straining frantically for some type of reassurance. Taking my shoes off on the rug by the counter, I stroll cautiously through the ding area out into the living room. My muscles relax when I spot his still form asleep on the couch, syringes scattered over the coffee table. Trudging over tiredly, I sink down on the sofa by his feet, all the while watching his wan face as he breathes shallowly.

This was my fourth day of the tournament. Although I'm surrounded by multitudes during the daytime I still feel all alone. I find myself zoning off during the duels; not that it takes a lot of concentration to beat most of the people. Who does my mind wander to? Yugi and Yami? Honda? Mai perhaps?

No. Someone else. While I await my opponent's next move I suddenly find two slanted crimson-brown eyes piercing me. Erotic visions of pain and ecstasy flash in front of my vision, blurring my senses. Why can't I get the tomb robber out of my head? It's been so since he told me he tried to kill himself. Whenever I'm downtown dueling all I really want is to jump off the platform that elevates the competitors above the crowds and race back to Ryou's house. Every time I return I fear the worst: that he's gone through with it; and every time I find him sleeping off his high somewhere inside.

Each night after the sun dissipates I hear the yami get up, vanishing into the night on his never-ending quest for more heroin. By the number of syringes I find around him daily, I'd say he's extremely successful. He and I have barely spoken to one another since that day. No matter how many times I tell myself not to get involved with the yami, every evening I find myself striding back to the house; I have to admit: it **is** nice not having to worry about getting thrashed by my father. Maybe it's 'cause I'm desperate for companionship. Maybe it's out of pity for the wretched thief...whatever the reason, I keep returning.

I sit up alertly when he shifts, reddish eyes cracking open as a groan escapes chapped lips. "Hey man. How're ya feelin'?" I ask quietly, knowing it'll just make the thief all the grumpier if there's too much noise when he first awakens.

Bakura doesn't spare me a glance, maneuvering himself into a sitting position. "What time is it?" he mutters groggily rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"Seven," I answer. "I just got back from the tournament."

He grunts, leaning his head against the back of the couch and closing his eyes. As I gaze at him I finally understand why Ryou allowed Bakura to stay after he'd gotten his own body: the yami's a mess. He needs a safe haven to be able to retreat to. Once one gets to know him he really isn't that much of a threat—not now that he's given up on life. The fact that his hikari looks out for him so much is probably the only reason the thief's still alive.

"What are you staring at?" a rough voice grumbles, though his eyes remain closed.

"Just staring," I grin, knowing how this answer annoys him. This isn't the first time we've had this conversation.

"Then why not go off and ogle at that bitch you're head-over-heels for?" Bakura suggests although it's more of an order.

My mood becomes solemn at this. "I haven't heard from her still." He snorts but doesn't make a verbal remark. "I know you're going to say 'I told you so', so you might as well just get on wit' it," I growl folding my arms over my chest and waiting.

His body vibrates as he chuckles, the pulsations reaching me through the sofa. "You've already stated it. Why bother?"

"It's not like you're a good person to take relationship advice from," I snap, all of a sudden on the defensive.

There's a hint of a sneer in his tone when he answers after a pause. "Well finally we agree on something."

At these words something occurs to me that I've never considered before: "Hey Bakura, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

I furrow my brow, brushing his sarcasm aside. "No, what I mean is: can I ask you something? It's...well, it's kinda personal."

"And since when have you ever cared about not butting into others' private lives?" he retorts with scorn. Okay, good point.

"I'm just tyrin' to be a little respectful. I mean, if you don't wanna talk about it..."

"Just spill it already, Katsuya. You're giving me a headache," the impatient yami rumbles.

I internally sigh but press on. "Have you ever been in a serious relationship?"

Two eyes are upon me now. "_What_?"

Beads of sweat seep up through my skin as I'm held under his burning gaze. "Y'know, have you ever been...r-romantically involved with someone?" A strange look comes over his face: pain, anger, sorrow all rolled into one. Before I can read further into it the mask is up again and he's on his feet heading for the front door.

"You were right. That _is_ none of your business," he mutters darkly prior to shutting the door behind him with a quiet click, leaving me alone in the room with jumbled emotions and even more questions than before.

**(Yami's POV)**

"That's odd," my hikari murmurs softly hanging up the phone in our room.

"Hmm?" I sound from where I'm shuffling through all the merchandise we got today.

"I just tried Jounouchi's number again. No one answered."

I chuckle. "Well the tournament is going on. Perhaps he's having a good time after all."

Yugi furrows his brow. "But he hasn't answered his phone for the past few days! I even tried at three in the morning yesterday!"

I smile. "Ah, that explains Mr. Mutou thinking he heard a mouse scurrying about in the dark."

"This isn't funny, Yami! Jou's in trouble!"

"Don't dramatize it, Yugi. I'm sure he's fine," I state, only half paying attention when I discover some type of duel monster candy. Well what have we here? I undo the bright cerulean wrapper to find a small piece of hard candy in the likeness of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Eyes brightening, I pop the morsel into my mouth, taste buds exploding in a splash of blue raspberry goodness. Mmmm! Kaiba may be a complete bastard, but he knows candy!

"Augh!" I choke when my lighter half bops me on the top of the head with his hand, his face stern. After coughing, I manage to compose myself, sending him a glare. "What was that for?"

"Jou might be in trouble and you're here shrugging your shoulders and gobbling candy!" he states loud enough that the whole floor—and the ones above and below us—can no doubt hear every word.

"All right! So there's a slight possibility that he's in a rut. Even if he were: what do you want me to do about it right now?" I sigh in exasperation while running my hand over the bruise I'll no doubt be getting.

"I don't **know**!" Yugi shouts, eyes widening when he hears himself say this.

He bites down on his lip, turning and striding over to the window looking out over the twinkling city. The resenting fires smolder quickly and I regret having not paid attention to his concerns.

"I...I'm sorry," my lighter half whispers after a long silence. "I shouldn't have acted that way."

I stand slowly and come up beside him, wrapping an arm around his lithe shoulders. "I am sorry as well, abiou. Don't worry though. Jounouchi can take care of himself. He's got experience in protecting himself and others. He'll be fine."

Yugi nods, leaning his head against my chest. "I know."

I don't say any more, my own psyche plagued. Making sure to block these thoughts from my hikari, I wonder worriedly in the back of my mind if something has indeed befallen the blonde. My resolve is steeled now. As soon as my abiou's asleep I myself am going to begin a number of phone calls. And I won't rest until I've found out where the hell Jou is.

**(Mai's POV) **

"Charlotte! Charlotte, where the devil are you?" I yell impatiently tapping my shoe on the ground.

"Coming! I'm coming, Miss Valentine!" my assistant calls, hurrying out of her much smaller room that's next door to my suite dressed in a purple nightie. "What is it, miss?"

"The limo's ready downstairs. Hurry up! We're going to be late!" I snap while turning to the large mirror over the sink to finish my makeup.

"I...what?" she blinks, completely oblivious.

"The final duels are today! Obviously Jounouchi's going to win. And who better to give him victory congratulations than yours truly!" I simper tossing my golden tresses back.

"But the two of you...I thought you were angry with him..." she murmurs softly, flinching when I send her a glare through our reflections.

"Idiot!" I sneer rolling my eyes. "That was _so_ earlier this week. It's a guilt trip. He's no doubt _dying_ to see me by this point; and what better way to take him back than at his moment of victory?"

Charlotte gawks at me, face troubled. "B-but..."

"Just hurry up or you'll be standing in the unemployment line this afternoon!" I hiss warningly to which she scampers off to get ready. Goodness that little bitch is annoying. It looks like I'll have to have Preston hire a new assistant. I frown, casting aside these thoughts for later. There's a puppy to be claimed.

**(Jou's POV)**

"You don't stand a chance, Katsuya!" my opponent, Claude Shimpton, taunts.

He's a buffed up American; dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail; glinting green eyes that are mocking me from the other side of the arena. The crowds below roar, some for my opponent, some for me. He's got potential, but also one hell of an ego. I remember I had once thought quite highly of myself. That's when I had a different perspective of the world. Back then I believed anything could be fixed with friendship and training. Now I know differently. Those things just blocked out the reality of my situation; gave me something positive to focus on...to look forward to. It didn't solve any of my problems. It didn't do anything.

_I stare at his dismal slate eyes that lack everything gazing up at nothing from where he's slumped on his back on the floor. The empty syringe between his limp fingers says it all. I come forward, kneeling down and gently taking the needle away, spouting no reaction from the tomb robber who seems to be fixated with the ceiling. _

"I call forth: Chimera, the mythical beast!" Claude shouts aggressively slapping a magic card into a slot on his duel disk, combining his two current monsters to form this creature. "How's _that_, Katsuya?"

Out of the corner of my eye I spot her. She's standing off to the side next to a pillar, watching...waiting...I could win her back now. I can show her how I'm not one to be taken lightly...!

"_Bakura, I've cooked up some rice and meat. Want some?" I ask entering the living room. _

_He's sitting on the sofa, bent over a syringe he's readying with shaking fingers. There's no answer; the thief completely transfixed on his task. I sigh heavily, coming closer._

"_Bakura, it's time to eat." Still nothing. "Do you want me to bring some out here for you?" _

_I nearly retch when he looks up at me resolutely before raising his shaking fist and ruthlessly driving the needle to the hilt, body trembling, eyes quaking. Yet his visage so utterly calm by this brutal action, emotions lost in the depths of pain and euphoria; it's not real joy though. It never was. _

"...**I said are you going to move or forfeit**?"

I blink, Bakura's desolate form dissipating, leaving me with Claude, the crowd and..._her_. My opponent is glaring at me, arms crossed over his broad chest as he waits impatiently. The mass is silent, all eyes on me. Suddenly I don't want to be here. I don't want to duel anymore or be worshipped by the throngs. I want to be cared about. I want someone to actually give a damn about more than just my talents...to care about _me_. I want to be naïve like I used to be, surrounded by my friends whom I thought could get me through anything. Resolve steeled, I turn my head, our eyes meeting. She doesn't respond, face impassive and cold...What would she do if I just gave up now?—if I withdrew, surrendering the match to this amateur who can't see beyond himself?...the boasting amateur I used to be...

The amateur she fell for.

"**What's your problem? Are you conceding or not?" **

_Brownish-red eyes dart to mine as he speaks. "The wounds. She didn't notice them, did she?" _

I bite down on my lip, staring at two cards in particular that could make certain of my victory. One is a trap card. Claude won't take obvious bait. He already has two cards down on the field...not to mention his monster. I meanwhile, have two monsters in defense mode. I'm trembling now, cards visibly shaking in my hand. Does she really just use me? Is all I am to her an amusement?—a no-commitment? If I don't back down now I'll never know.

Time to decide.

I watch wordlessly as Red Eyes appears on the field, wielding a force tenfold to its original power due to my magic card. Even if Claude has a trap card, my own trap card on the field will obliterate it. The crowd's roaring its approval as my dragon wipes my opponent's monsters from the field in one mighty blow. Amidst the wild cheering below she's watching me. I silently pick up my deck, stuffing it carelessly into my jean pocket before turning to scan the crowd.

I couldn't do it. If Bakura were here he'd be laughing his head off; calling me a weakling for being afraid. Even without the infamous tomb robber present my chest grows heavy. Avoiding the truth doesn't make reality go away. Internally I curse myself for acting so cowardly—for letting myself win the duel just so I wouldn't have to watch Mai walk away from me forever.

Remembering where I am, I give Claude a quick nod as the platform comes to rest on the ground. Immediately I'm surrounded by swarms of ecstatic youths begging for an autograph, congratulating me, asking if I'll pose for a picture...Ears ringing, there's only one voice I can hear amidst the pandemonium.

"_**Jounouchi!"**_

A group of burly men push people aside to allow her an effortless passage to me. She saunters forward, hips swaying, hair flowing in a golden stream behind her. I stand immobile as she runs right up to me, throwing her arms around my neck and feverishly pressing her smooth swollen lips against mine. The crowd roars its approval as I stand stiffly, arms tense at my sides.

She smells of roses and tastes of strawberries; yet I grimace as her large breasts are squashed between us against my chest, her curvy body molding against mine. There's an eagerness in her movements, rough and insistent. _Claiming_. In the few long seconds it lasts I endure by focusing on other kisses. The rough chapped lips attacking mine, sharp teeth breaking the skin. There are no strawberries or heady fragrances, my senses swallowed up instead by the hot passion emitting from the firm body that smells of sweat and grime...

After what seems an eternity Mai pulls her face from mine, laughing happily. "Oh Jounouchi you won! I knew you would! I just _knew_ it!"

I stare at her unreceptively as she is unable to hide the fact that the only reason she's even talking to me is because I _did_ win. She continues to chatter on excitedly, inches from my face, arms still locked fondly around my neck. Queasy, I want to shove her away and scream. I want to rip my deck to shreds in front of all these people and cuss them out. Instead I slowly reach behind my head, grasping her downy wrists gently and taking a step back. The look in her violet eyes flickers, confidence wavering. This has never happened to her before. She doesn't know what to do. I find I can't hate her though. This is who she is. I knew that all along. Forcing a small smile onto my lips I finally speak.

"I have to go."

Mai blinks in confusion, the crowd remaining oblivious to the obvious tension between us. I don't want to talk to or touch her again, but I will myself to lean forward and give her a quick peck on the cheek before turning and hurrying through the crowd that parts for me like the red sea. I don't look back as people pat me on the shoulders offering their congratulations. I know she's still on the dueling platform, at a complete loss at how her irresistible charms could have failed her.

As soon as I've escaped the crowd I break into a run, heart pounding like a hammer against my ribcage. The flight itself is but a blur. I remember nothing until I'm bursting through the front door of Ryou's house, hastening inside the shelter of its dark cavern. Bakura's sitting on the couch, eyes groggy as he flips through the television channels with disinterest. In three paces I'm standing in front of him, panting like mad from my sprint.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" he exclaims in annoyance.

"Bakura..."

"Aren't you supposed to be at that dueling thing?"

"Yeah but..."

He gets a strange look on his face, eyes narrowing in skepticism. "Are you wearing _lipstick_?"

I absentmindedly rub the back of my hand across my mouth. "Mai kissed me."

"Good. Now move," he mutters crossly.

"I didn't like it!" I all but shout, desperate for the thief to understand; desperate for _myself_ to understand.

"So go knock up some other bitch. Move!"

"I _can't_! Don't you get it? I'm not interested in girls anymore!"

He rolls his eyes. "Then go fuck some guys."

My temper is flaring now. "I don't want to...!"

"Well Ra-dammit, Katsuya, go off somewhere and masturbate! Hell, go molest your fucking grandmother! Just get out of the way!" he barks, eyes with minute pupils crazed.

"You're not listening!" I scream hysterically. "I used to flirt with gorgeous girls, tryin' to impress them; now I could care less what they think of me. So you'd assume I'd be looking at guys instead, but I'm _not_! I can't focus on anything because of **_you_**!"

Bakura's brown eyes are livid. "The fact that you have an extreme case of A.D.D does not mean it's my fault," he sneers, dirty fingernails tracing the marks along his inner elbow.

"It's not that! No matter what I do or where I go I can't focus on anything because I'm thinking about _you_!" I shriek, mouth running on its own accord now.

His wan face tenses, eyes iridescent with uncertainty. My fists clenched, I force myself to sit down next to him stiffly, all the while being watched guardedly by the thief.

"No matter how much I try to get it to stop it won't," I whisper, voice quivering. "And now...I'm not sure I want it to."

I swallow the lump in my throat as I listen to my own words like they're being spoken by someone else. How can I be saying this to him? I haven't even gone over these emotions in my own head! Hell, I didn't even know I was feeling this way! What on earth am I _doing_?

"I think I'm falling for you."

My voice is less than a whisper, nearly inaudible as it admits what I can't even comprehend. Bakura's expression is one of pure shock. I'm sure my own is too. We both gaze at one another as the atmosphere thickens in tension. I wait—wait for his reaction; wait for him to speak. His features twitch but he remains silent.

"Bakura?" I ask softly, hesitantly reaching over and resting my tremulous hand atop his own.

"**Don't touch me**!" he snarls ripping himself from my grasp and rising swiftly to his feet, powerful Shadow aura dancing in blue flames about him.

"Bakura wait...!"

I'm not allowed to finish, terror clutching its icy fist around my heart as the room dissipates into a darkened fog that engulfs me fully, paralyzing my senses momentarily. I whip around frantically, comprehending all too late when I find myself alone in this desolate murky miasma.

_The Shadow Realm. _

* * *

Wow. The characters got a lot out in the open, didn't they?

Baku: I'll say! The mutt's a drag queen! He was wearing make-up!

Jou: -growls- No I wasn't!...well...Okay, so I _was_! But I didn't put it there!

Baku: Uh huh

Marik: -grinning coyly like only Marik can- An' don't worry everybody! Malik and I reappear next chapter! We get a look into Malik and Kura's past together!

Malik: Hush hikari! You're giving away the plot! Be quiet!

Marik: -winks- Make me!

Malik: -drools- Oh I shall! Don't think I won't! -chases after hikari who's prancing away-

Yami: O.o...erm...oookay then...

Ferris: So watch for an update of BTBT. It'll be up...eventually...

Yugi: -sweatdrop- Just review, k?


	7. Chapter 7: Lifeline

twenty reviewsies. The most yet for this story. -nod nod- Not bad. Not bad.

Jou: I hate this fic

Baku: Me too

Yami: Me three

Ferris: -.-; Ingrates.

**Zozz: **Ah! There you are again, sweetie! -tackles- Hi! " I first thought that the story wouldn't be so good, but it just gets better and better!" (Baku: Are we talkinga about the same story here?) -growls- _You_ be quiet! (Baku: feh!)

**Tw.Mars: **-points excitedly- New reviewer! -tackleglomps- Hi honey! "wow this is such a great story! I love it!" (Baku: Dammit! Stop encouraging her!) -grins-

**Rogue1979: **"Poor Joey! But, you gotta admit, that was pretty dumb of him!" (Baku: Which is pretty normal for him, isn't it?) (Jou: -fuming- Hey!) -snerk- No comment

**xxxJennxxx**: le gasp! It's meh Jennie Poodle! -tackles- "This is a lesson for all of us. No matter what they tell you, it is incredibly dangerous to confess your undying love to somebody." Indeed. I think Jou has gotten his point across quite well. (Jou: help...) "Poor 'Kura dearest. All he wanted to do was watch TV." I know! Don't you hate it when there's something you really want to see on television and people won't shut up and leave you alone?! "And now you've got me all excited about the reappearance of Marik and Malik! YES! -bounces about-" -smiles happily- I love those two so. Especially the yami in this one. (Malik: -shocked- Really? -suspicious- What's the catch?) Oooh! -picks up one tenth of scarf. It's mine! Mine mine mine! Bwahahahahahaha! (Malik: Then again...my question can wait until later...)

**pennypigeon: **Dawwww! But the fact that you take the time to review means so much to me! -cuddles- Daaaw! I just love you! (Baku: Run! Before it's too late! Ferris is like a snapping turtle. Once she gets a hold of you she'll never let go!)

**nayades18: **"don't let the chapter end there! i need to know what happens! You're too good for this.!" No, I'm soooo good! -victory dance- I love making you guys squirm! -cackles- (nayades: -.-;) "If he have done this its because he was not mentally  
well ...i love him" I know! Isn't he adorable? (Jou: As great as it is to hear I have fans, how the hell does it _help_ me?!) -grins-

**Under Finger and Thumb: **"My GOD I love this story. Good lord, do I. D " (Baku: Dammit ferris, what did you DO to these people?!) -grins innocently- Nothin'. "grabs Ferris and clings I WANT YOUR BRAIN!" Gyaaaaah! (Baku: Now this is a new twist.) "Its pretty and makes pretty stories.." Yeah and it's MINE. -holds onto head tightly- My only...my precioussss...-eyes glaze over- "I love how you made Mai! That was just so perfect." Good good! I decided to do a different take on her from her part in Beneath the Surface(in which I absolutely LOVE her)

**Muchacha**: "Jou got rid of Mai, and he's now in the Shadow Realm!" Nothing like shunning your old crush and getting banished to the Shadow Realm to finish a long day's work. "Ha, I'm giddy!" -laughs- I can see that. -tackles- I am too! (Baku: Unfortunately...) "Poor Bakura must be freaked, heh." -grins- Understatement.

**dragonflyalchemist: **Aha! A new one! -tackles- Hi honey! Glad you're enjoying the story so much! Please continue to tell me how you think it's going! (Baku: Tell her you hate it! -slips ten bucks-) Hey!!

**Silver Mirror**: A the curse of the busy life. I know how that goes. -yawning- Just got through my first to exams today. Now I have a project and a report to do this weekend and then another exam on Tuesday. Joy of joys.

**Sagira98: **"Alright I've changed my mind Mai is a bitch." Yeah, she is for this story. But she's damn awesome in Beneath the Surface! -beams happily- "How's Joey going to get out of the Shadow Realm? Although I don't blame Bakura for sending him there." (Jou: Hey!) (Baku: _Finally_ someone's seeing it my way.)

**The Yangelic Akane: **Hi honey! -tackles- "Poor Jou... He's going through a lot." (Jou: Yeah. Just a _little_ bit.) "I haven't read too many fanfics where someone confesses their love to someone only to have the other lash back at them like Bakrua did. Awesome job! Took me by surprise there." Well I'm glad! And I figured Bakura (a drugged up Bakura, no less) wouldn't be _that_ easy to win over. (Baku: Damn right!) And interesting theories about Malik and Baku. -grins- We'll see how close you are...later. (Malik: it's always "later" with her!)

**DayDreamer23182: **"Bakura...sent him to the shadow realm!? Why would he do that!?" (Baku: Why _wouldn't_ I?) -sweatdrop-

**Hiei Wannabe: **"Looks like I did it again. I was trying to sound apologetic, but I guess I came off cross" No no. I didn't think you sounded cross. And worry not, it can be _very_ difficult to get the right emotion across to someone via internet. "(bows deeply, two feet of hair falls on the floor, the kitten attacks it and starts swinging on it)" -watches on, intrigued-

**queen of golden sands: **-snickers- Just a FEW spelling errors in that review. (queen: I told you I was in a hurry!) -grins- It was cute. And flattering that you took the time--the very little time you had--for reviewing. -throws orange tic tacs in the air- Mumteza!

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: **"Bakura: You're a fangirl! You should worship my SPIT!" Oh! Baku spit! -dives- (Baku: Hell Woman! Get your fingers away from my mouth!)

**cajun-beauty: **Yes, the Shadow Realm. "Poor Jou, Bakura's just (still) not being nice" (Baku: Who's made the assumption that I'm going to be "nice"?) -rolls eyes-

**dragonlady222: **"Mai is just a bitch!" -grins- That just about sums up the first half of the chapter, doesn't it? "Poor Bakura, even with all his problems and suicidal tendencies he still cares about Jou, even if he won't admit it. I just love him!" (Jou: -wistfully- So do I) (Baku: Knock it off, mutt!)

**Yami Misao**: -in singsong voice- She updated! She updated! She frikin' frikin' up-dated! (Baku: O.o erm...) "And ooh... I see the plot thickening! Have I ever told you how much I love your fics?" -smirks- Seriously? "Now I'm off to go get more pink hair dye (yes, I dyed my hair pink." That is Awesome. I should do that. Hell, now's the time to: I'm a college kid, for ra's sake! (Baku: Dye it white!) Erm...

**MarshmellowPeepGod: **"um...Mai's PMSing. Jou ish gay. Bakura is ...Bakura" -ish on the ground laughing- I _love_ it!

I shall dedicate this lovely chappie to **The Yangelic Akane**, **Muchacha**, **dragonflyalchemist, **and **Hiei Wannabe**!

**NOTE: In many of Baku's narrations in this chapter he aimlessly slips from thoughts of his past lover to Jou without much warning. His narration's supposed to be a little bit unclear as to who he's talking about at times. **

_**The Dark**_

_Feel the darkness smiling_

_Every note is dying_

_Silence is refining _

_Every thought in his heart_

_Thought in his heart_

_Still the fates are weeping_

_Every note that's bleeding_

_As he sits there seething_

_All alone in the dark_

_Alone in the dark..._

_Alone in the..._

_But in the night_

_The darkness breathes_

_Yet he wills it to be_

_Before his eyes_

_The music dies_

_But he will always hear me_

_He sits alone_

_The cards are shown_

_As he embraces the dark_

_The only sound_

_That he will hear _

_Is there in his..._

_Someone is whispering_

_Softly to me_

_Shadows of things_

_That no one can see_

_They are there for you _

_If you want them to be_

_You want them to be..._

_You want them to..._

_But in the night_

_The darkness breathes_

_Yet he wills it to be_

_Before his eyes_

_The music dies_

_But he will always hear me_

_He sits alone_

_The cards are shown_

_As he embraces the dark_

_The only sound that he will hear_

_Is there in his heart._

_(Trans-Siberian Orchestra)_

**Chapter 7: Lifeline**

**(Jou's POV) **

"B-Bakura?" I stutter in a high pitched voice, frantically whipping about in search of the yami.

Noticing some type of pole I run my quaking fingers along its icy surface only to start when I notice identical ones in line with it. Some type of fence? I turn, eyes following the inert procession, dread sinking into my gut as I find that the vertical bars wind around me in a complete circle—_trapped_. Panic taking over, I put my right arm and leg through two of the poles and try to squeeze the rest of my body out as well. I'm denied this course of action, the bars too close to one another to allow my head and chest to fit through. Sighing, I pull my limbs back in.

The cage is around four feet in diameter. I cannot see the top. The atmosphere makes it impossible to judge larger distances. It could be six feet up or it could go on forever. That's the way the Realm works: it relishes in breaking the mind and body until the soul is unable to defend itself, doomed to be devoured by the shadows.

I shudder, wrapping my arms tightly around my sides as if to shield myself from this foreboding environment. My body goes rigid when a low growl reaches my ears; a callous sound, indistinct. Maybe my mind's just playing tricks on me. Nevertheless, I move to the very center of my infinitesimal prison, eyes darting to and fro in the heavy mist. My breath hisses, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end when I spot the glowing orbs of an eerie luminescent yellow floating in closer and closer from all sides. The growls are unmistakable now; I realize in utter terror what the gleaming spheres are:

_Eyes_.

**(Bakura's POV)**

No no no no no _no_!

I **hate** the kid! How could he go and say that? That little piece of shit had this coming to him: trespassing repeatedly and irritating me to no end, dropping all of his personal problems on me. If I were my old self he would've been sacrificed to the darkness a long time ago.

"_Bakura."_

_I roll over to look at my lover next to me on the bed, his violet eyes troubled._

"_Hn?" _

"_The searches are getting more intensive. You can't keep robbing the tombs. At this rate you're going to get caught." His tan fingers entwine with mine. "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." _

_I roll my eyes, tired of this conversation that's become more and more frequent. "And just what do you want me to do about it? This is my life! What else am I supposed to do?"_

_He bites his lip, hand tightening around mine. "I have a proposition." _

**Betrayal**.

Betrayal of the worst kind. That's what comes of romantic relationships. Damn the mutt. He thinks he can use me too, does he? A cruel smirk twists onto my face at the vision of the blonde being torn to shreds by the shadow creatures.

'It's a fitting end for the little bastard,' I decide while readying a fresh needle of skag to make this whole thing go away for a while.

**(Yami's POV)**

"Are you sure?" I press, letting out my breath in relief. "All right. Thanks a lot," I say quietly turning and hanging up the phone on the table next to the bed.

"Whozzat?"

"Gah!" I exclaim as my hikari jumps out of no where in the darkness of the room. "Gods be damned, Yugi! I thought you were asleep!"

He giggles, glancing over at the other bed where light snoring is flouting from. I smile, shaking my head. Yugi lightly cuffs the back of my neck.

"All right! So who were you making mysterious phone calls to at three o'clock in the morning?" he nudges me in the ribs insistently.

I can't help but grin, only wishing I could see him clearly as I answer. "Rex Raptor."

"What!" he squeaks nearly toppling off the side of the bed. Recovering, he gets a playful tone in his voice. "And I thought you had better taste, Yami."

I scowl. "Do you want to know what's been going on with Jou or not?"

His voice loses some of its giddiness. "Tell me! Tell me! Where's Jounouchi? Is he all right?"

I nod, running a hand through my hair. "Sure sounds like it. He won the Domino dueling tournament."

"**Really**?" Yugi squeals in delight.

"Hush! Your grandfather!" I point towards the sleeping form on the other bed.

My hikari knocks my hand away. "Sorry sorry! I've just been so worried! But then why hasn't he been answering his phone?"

I shrug, unable to suppress a yawn. "Dunno. But apparently he and Mai had a suggestive make-out session on the dueling platform."

Violet eyes widen in surprise. "She's back in Domino? Wow...I...wow."

I chuckle while re-fluffing my pillow. "Well those two have had an eye for one another for quite some time now. I think it's great."

"I didn't say otherwise. I just...she's been out of the country for so long...I guess I just wasn't expecting it to all happen so suddenly." I can just make out the mischievous grin as it forms on my hikari's face. "No wonder he hasn't been answering his phone. He must be _busy_."

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter. Honestly," I chastise without much conviction, too tired to try. "Well now that we know Jou's safe and sound, what say you to getting some shut eye, hmm hikari?"

Yugi nods happily much to my relief, snuggling down against my side. Thank Ra we can all relax. Finally I can get a decent night's sleep knowing Jou's safe and sound.

**(Jou's POV) **

"**Help!" **I shriek, barely dodging out of the reach of a pair of narrow toothy jaws that are being thrust between the bars.

They're some type of Shadow beasts; wolf-like monsters the size of horses; claws the dimensions of curved daggers managing to rake across my limbs, shredding my clothing. The rabid creatures snap and snarl, pupil-less eyes glowing forebodingly.

"_Bakura**!" **_I scream, struggling to the center of my small prison as gnarled talons plunge between the bars, ripping the fabric from my arms and legs, taking a layer of skin with it.

"Bakura** please! **Please let me out!"

Tears streaming unheedingly down my face, I'm forced to lunge to the right as a paw swipes at my chest only to find five more snapping jaws awaiting me. Gods, somebody—_anybody_—help me!

**(Bakura's POV) **

My teeth grit until it seems they'll crack and break under the pressure. I don't want to open my eyes and face anything. Curling my body into a tighter ball I wrap my fingers around the cold lifeless metal of the Millennium ring. Depending on how long I've been out: he might already be dead.

My stomach—for whatever reason—quivers at this thought and of all the memories of before. I had known from the start that it would never work; yet I went ahead and got involved with him anyway...and as a result I'm stuck in the world three-thousand years later. Fate, the gods, whatever's out there: it's all against me. From the moment I was conceived I didn't stand a chance. Or maybe I did. I just didn't take it. His "proposition", he called it. The bastard wanted to take the last thing I still had control over. My freedom. I chose independence and lost my only chance for a romantic connection of any kind.

I shut my eyes tighter as if to force the smiling light brown eyes out of my mind. The mutt was bluffing. He doesn't care about me. And he's definitely not falling in love with me. No one ever will...Before—in the past—it was just a fluke. People are frightened and hostile towards individuals like me, _not_ attracted.

"_No matter what I do or where I go I can't focus on anything because I'm thinking about **you**!"_

I slowly open my eyes to find myself lying on the living room floor next to the couch. The house is so quiet—something that wouldn't have been unusual a month ago. But I've grown accustomed to the blonde's annoying nagging and revolting cooking. Now the place feels...empty. I snarl, forcing myself into a sitting position; one hand still clutching the ring to my chest. This is stupid. Why is he getting to me like this?

"_I think I'm falling for you." _

It's a lie. He was lying...but why? There's nothing to be gained from such a fabrication. Even he has enough wits to know when not to cross me...I choke, realizing that in all my brooding I've forgotten to exhale.

Sure most would consider the punishment extreme; I've banished other souls to the Realm for far lesser offenses. Still, I could have just broken his jaw and tossed him out the window. That would have been amusing. But why leave him to the devices of the Shadows when I could personally inflict his penalty? I chew on my bottom lip, glancing down at the Millennium item glinting in the dim light against the material of my tee-shirt. As I think of what he did, my breath hisses, blood boiling as I struggle to my feet while concurrently summoning myself to the Realm. The atmosphere thickens, blackened clouds of fog encompassing me. Striding forward, both relief and anticipation take over my senses when my ears detect his hoarse voice amidst the snarls and growls of the Shadow wolves surrounding the cage. A thrill shudders through my spine at the sight of blood on one of the beast's claws. I chuckle, arms crossed over my chest as a cry of pain and terror comes from within the circle of rabid beasts. My amusement is short-lived as the outcry is followed by a pitiful voice wracked by uncontrollable sobbing.

"Please...P-p-please help...please...B-Bakura..."

**(Jou's POV)**

I'm sobbing hysterically as claws rake at me from all sides, blinding striking out at the beastly paws the size of dinner plates. On my last wind I am realizing I'm not going to get out of this alive. My soul and body will be ripped to shreds in some forgotten corner of the Shadow Realm. My breath hitches in my throat as a pair of toothy jaws come within inches of my leg. Gods, this is it! I'm going to die. No, more than die; my soul will be completely obliterated.

My eyes widen as this occurs to me: Shizuka, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Anzu, Honda..._Mai_. I fucked everything up and will never be able to set it right. They'll never know what became of me. There will be searches the plenty but it will all be in vain with no trail to follow. A cry rips through my chest and up my throat at this.

"Please...P-p-please help," I sob, begging to the only person who can possibly save me now even though he's not here. "Please...B-bakura..."

**(Bakura's POV)**

The creatures shriek as the Shadow magic burns away their blackened flesh, scalding their hides as their dark fur goes up in smoldering lime flames. Twisting and howling, those that have been hit and survived bolt from the place while the rest turn to me, long knife-like teeth bared and dripping with saliva. I sneer, gathering my energy again as flames dance in a fire wall in front of me. The wolves bay in scorching vehemence, seven lunging forward in a frenzied wrath. I ignore my body's protest at the wielding of so much power, hacking at the creatures' raw tissue with molten inferno as my limbs tremble violently from the strain.

**(Jou's POV)**

My eyes shoot open at the horrifying screeches, stomach turning in summersaults at the sight of those Shadow monsters going up in neon green flames. Those that survived this—attack?—let loose howls of fury, attention now on something outside of the cage. I fall to my knees, attempting to catch my breath while squinting my eyes in an effort to see what the hell is going on out there.

With a final pain-filled cry a wolf collapses a foot from my prison, flesh and juices giving off a rancid stench as they burn. Gagging with the overwhelming urge to puke, I shuffle as far away from the lethally wounded creature as possible; the bars pressing in between my shoulder blades as I watch in inapt fascination as the dying beast's features gruesomely melt down before my eyes. I'm only partially aware of the shrieks of agony of its companions, my body frozen in fear, pain, and exhaustion. What's happening? Bile rises in my throat as I watch the Shadow wolf's eyelids melt together in a joining of bubbling liquefied tissue._ Am I next? _

I let out a yelp of surprise and fright as I fall flat on my back, the bars of the cage suddenly gone. Hastily, I scramble to my feet, fists clenched, ready to fight tooth and nail for my life--my soul. I blink in shock when I find my miniature prison has vanished, leaving me with the smoking remains of my attackers that are already being engulfed hungrily by the Realm.

Glancing about warily I take a cautious step forward, listening intently for whatever so horrifically annihilated the wolves. Stiffening at the sound of heavy panting, I turn slightly and am met by two familiar blood-brown eyes. The thief is about six feet from me, body rigid and swaying slightly. Mouth dry, unsure of what this 'rescue' could mean, I hoarsely whisper the only word I can muster in my chilled state.

"Bakura?"

His eyes are narrow and cloudy as he barely acknowledges my presence. The ring around his neck glints, clearly the weapon he used in vanquishing the wolves. My muscles tighten as the item begins to glow, and I am unable to hold back a whimper as I wait to be swallowed up in olive flames. This is why my breath catches in my throat when the murky atmosphere around us wavers and indistinct outlines appear, becoming the couch and other furniture of Ryou's living room. I blink in bewilderment after the transportation from the Shadow Realm has been completed, gazing fervently at the yami who's still yet to explain himself. Brown drained eyes meet mine, and for an instant I think he's going to speak; instead his body wavers before crumpling limply to the floor.

"**Bakura**!" I shout, racing over to his fallen form and swiftly turning him onto his back. "Come on, man! Say somethin'!" I urge shaking the thief frantically, one arm under the back of his head while the other's gently pressed against the side of his face as I attempt to revive him. "Bakura!"

He's deathly pale, skin cold and clammy. Breathing now shallow and raspy as his head falls back slightly, face partially covered by sweat-drenched locks; the blood from the accident a few weeks ago still hardened throughout his greasy hair. I sigh shakily, resting a trembling hand upon the ring lying on his heaving chest, in too great a state of shock to do anything else for a moment.

**(Malik's POV) **

_I stand atop the Battle City blimp, bitter winds of the high altitude whipping all around. The heart inside of my hikari's body is beating rapidly—as I am in control, it is my emotions that are running the pace of the blood flow and the rhythm of the breaths. It is my anger, my sorrow, and my hatred torturing its mortal chasms. How is it that he is here? He should be dead! _

_(What's going on, Yami? I thought you were going to take the ring from him...?) my lighter half's voice echoes through our link as I stare down the person I so deeply abhor and was once so affectionate towards. _

_((All in due time, hikari)) I whisper, eyes locked on the ancient thief. "So," I drawl evenly. "Your soul was sealed within an item as well." I nod towards the Millennium ring resting against his striped tee-shirt. _

_He's staring at me in astonishment, hands fisted at his sides. "You...You died. They killed you..." _

"_Hardly," I snort, fingers curling around the Millennium rod at my side. "I would actually have **preferred** death. It isn't so...redundant." This last word is spoken with all the contempt I've been drowning in for nearly three-thousand mortal years. "Not that I had a choice in the matter. You made certain of that." _

"_Oh so it's **my** fault now?" he shouts heatedly; the crimson hue of his eyes visible even in the brown gaze of his host. "I told you not to go back to the palace!" _

"_As I did to you," I retort quietly, eyes narrowed as I study my former comrade. "Not that you ever heeded my warnings." _

_(Malik, what's going on? Do you know Bakura?) my lighter half questions me curiously, a hint of agitation in his voice. _

_He was the one who came upon the thief earlier; making a pact with the white-haired spirit concerning the Pharaoh and the Millennium items. When Odeon—my light's pesky step-brother—was weakened in his duel against Katsuya my spirit was released from the confines the stupid bald jackass had possessed over me...and my hikari chose to side with me. He informed me of all that had taken place; of the Pharaoh, who apparently had sealed himself in the Millennium puzzle; then of some mysterious spirit that was contained by the ring. _

"_So I fucked up," Bakura hisses softly, sharp teeth bared in a livid sneer. "That doesn't make you an innocent in all of this." _

_I shrug in seeming tranquility, pulling my item forth from its sheath. "I never aspired to be so. I must know though: are you **really** stupid enough to not have noticed the uncanny similarities between my host and I? Wasn't there the slightest notion in your mind that he is a part of me?" _

_He's seething mad but keeps a cool composure, gazing back at me forebodingly. "It did occur to me. I had reasons to doubt this probability though. Seto Kaiba holds a dreadfully parallel appearance to one of the Pharaoh's priests but he has no 'other half'. To assume all those present here had a past in ancient Egypt would be exceedingly imprudent," he finishes in that mocking tone that he always used to annoy our adversaries. Now, though, it only infuriates me. I want nothing more than to bury one of the blades of the rod in his chest, rip out his host's beating heart, and hold it up to his face; cursing him back into the confinements of the ring. _

_(Yami? What's going on?) my own lighter half presses ardently, agitation clear. _

_A wicked grin curls my lips back. I know just what to say to set him off. "Fair enough. Before we duel for the items, you must tell me one thing." _

_Bakura narrows his eyes, both of us able to read the other well. "Yes?" _

_I fight down the urge to chuckle, standing at ease while tilting my head to the side to study him. "What the hell are you **doing**?" _

_He blinks, taken aback. "What?" _

_My shoulders shake as I chuckle before speaking again in a smooth liquidy tone. "You teamed up with my hikari earlier; said you were interested in claiming all the Millennium items for yourself. But for what?..." I put out a thoughtful look on my features, allowing a moment of silence for dramatized effect. "Ahhh. I know: you're working for the **Pharaoh**, aren't you?" _

"_**Not**...**another**...**word**," my past companion grounds out in his gravely voice, tone low as his eyes flash warningly. _

_I needn't go any further on that topic for now. Satisfied at having hit a nerve—for the time being, anyway—I pull out my deck, slapping it into the slot of the duel disk. "You're right. Enough talk." Our eyes meet as the wind howls all around us as if sensing what is to come. "Let's finish this." _

I sit up with a gasp, sweat lining my brow. Panting heavily, I glance around, half-expecting to find myself atop the blimp facing off against Bakura. When my eyes are met with palm trees and a fresh pool of water amidst the desert sand I let out a shaking breath. Looking to my right I find my little lover fast asleep under a layer of thick blankets to ward off the desert cold, a soft smile gracing his golden features.

Willing myself to stand, I make my way over to the clear pond, dipping my hands in and splashing the freezing water onto my face. I repeat this action several times, shuddering as little bumps rise on my skin. Kneeling before the water, I watch in fascination as the gaps between the ripples grow wider and wider until the surface is as still and glassy as ice. The stars wink at me through their reflections in its depths, dancing to and fro when a soft breeze causes the water to shiver.

That duel wasn't so long ago. My light and I won. I banished the thief into the depths of the Shadows, wanting him to suffer; wanting to make him pay for all he'd taken from me. Then I lost to the Pharaoh and, subsequently, I too was banished to the Realm. But upon my hikari and Ryou's pleadings, both Bakura and I were released...now in our own bodies. And of course the _almighty_ _Pharaoh_ got one too. The tomb robber and I were able to reconcile to a certain extent, as I allowed my defeating and banishing of him a sufficient enough retribution. There's also the fact that he too was subject to exile, trapped within the Millennium ring for millennia like myself. We were too close in the past to fall to pieces now that we've finally been reunited. He wouldn't come back to Egypt with my hikari and me though. And so I left him with his own lighter half, not wanting to stay anywhere near the Pharaoh and his friendship crew.

I can't explain to Marik why we're waiting before going to Japan. He wouldn't understand. Being my other half one would think he would be at least **half** as perceptive as me. Ah well. At least he has my devilishly good looks.

"_You're so egocentric. I don't know how you manage to be so self-absorbed," Bakura chastises, lounging on his back deep in the bowels of one of our hide-outs. _

_I roll my eyes, smiling cunningly into one of the silver-framed mirrors we 'acquired' earlier in the day. "I have every reason to be with a physique like this! You're just jealous. It's not like you've got anything to brag about." He sends me a glare, but there's hurt in those blood red eyes that makes me second-guess that last comment. I sigh, putting down the mirror. "Look Bakura. I didn't mean..." _

"_Oh come off it," he hisses spitefully. "I don't need or want your pity or false admissions of guilt." Those sharp features are barely visible in the dim light as he bows his head slightly, shoulders slumped in defeat. _

_I grin somberly, scooting closer to him. "Hey, you okay?" _

_His body vibrates as he chuckles quietly. "No. But you can't understand, so it doesn't matter." _

But I wanted to understand. And now it sounds like you're boxing yourself up again—even from your own hikari—the other half of your fucking soul...if you even _have_ one anymore. I'm not going over there until your lighter half has returned to you. I want to see just how the two of you interact because, Ra as my witness, if I don't know the situation then I'll just be another individual unable to aid you.

**(Jou's POV) **

I sit up abruptly at the moan of agony from the form lying across from me on the couch. Muscles aching in protest, I crawl over so I'm seated by the thief's waist, grasping his shoulder while shaking him gently.

"Bakura. Come on, man. Wake up."

His eyelids flutter for a moment as he fights for consciousness, finally overcoming the fatigue enough to study me with his fiery eyes. Even in his current state the former tomb robber manages to look intimidating. I don't allow myself to be unsettled by him though, staring straight back. I'm not sure what to say to him; I mean, the guy just saved me after he'd locked me away in some dank corner of the Shadow Realm to allow my soul to be destroyed by demons. What I wouldn't give to slap him upside the head right now. Not that it'd help the situation any...

"What the hell are you doing?"

I blink, drawn out of my internal ranting by his raspy voice. It's hard not to note the anger in his tone, causing me to bristle.

"Hey don't bother thanking me for sticking around to make sure you didn't croak after..."

"And why would it matter if I had?" he spits venomously, eyes and words sharp like flint.

My stomach does summersaults as I recall just how this whole incident began. "You already know the answer to that," I reply quietly, averting my eyes from his, staring instead at the ring against his chest.

He sneers. "You expect anyone to believe that shit?"

My head shoots up at this, fury and hurt now burning within my torso. "Why is it so hard for you to accept that somebody might actually give a damn about you? Is it just because it's me?"

His face becomes cold at this. "Does it matter? The fact that your so-called 'feelings' aren't reciprocated should be enough." Bakura's words pierce me deep but I don't allow him to see this.

"Coward," I hiss under my breath.

"Do you want to repeat that?" he growls warningly slowly shifting himself into a sitting position.

"Yes, I think I just might. You're a coward!" I burst, rage pumping through my veins. "You might try an' pose as being all macho an' emotionless but I see all that pain in yer eyes you don't think anyone perceives. Somethin' happened to you—maybe a lover or friend hurt ya, but that doesn't mean you can box everything in and take out your anger on me!"

"Why don't you and all your perceived notions get out? I'm sick of the food, the speeches, the noise—all of it!" he snarls savagely, the ache now more visible than ever in his features.

"I struck that close to home then?" I continue calmly taking down the volume of my voice.

"You little _bitch_!"

I tumble off the side of the couch when agony rips across the left side of my face as his nails slash the flesh. Landing on my knees, I bring my fingers to my cheek only to have my hand coated in blood. I gaze at the crimson liquid a long moment before looking up to find the thief panting, livid form fatigued. Making certain not to cringe, I stand shakily to my feet, aware of the warm sensation of the blood slowly trailing down my skin.

"I'm going to go clean this up," I state firmly, steady. "Then I'm going to make something for us to eat. In the meantime, head upstairs and get a shower." He gapes at me, this coolness catching him off guard. "And don't bother arguing either." I stroll casually over to the fireplace and retrieve my 'influence' off the mantle, holding it up so he can see.

The thief's eyes double in size before he explodes. "What the fucking **hell** did you...?!"

"Nah-ah-ah," I scold teasingly, swinging the plastic bag full of powdered heroin back and forth between two fingers. "What did I just say?" I can see his body trembling in rage from here, hoping beyond hope that he doesn't have enough energy to use the Millennium ring.

If he can, it's all over.

"And how do I know that's the real thing?" he retorts, easing my fears since he hasn't attacked yet; which most likely means he _can't_. "In your desperation you could've easily filled a bag with flour or something."

A confident smirk creeps across my lips. "True. This could very well be fake." I nod, moving closer to the fireplace. "Then again, there's also the possibility that it's the stash you hid under the corner floorboard beneath the carpet of the dining room."

These words hit him like a car slamming into a brick wall; panic replaces the malice. "Y-you...how...?"

"I decided to go snooping a bit while you were busy lying unconscious on the couch," I shrug indifferently. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I was in a gang. Over half of 'em were on some shit or other. I've seen how intricately you addicts hide your stashes. I mean, after all, you can't do _without_ it. Now," I tighten my grip on my prize—my lifeline. "Go upstairs an' shower then come back down for dinner."

The corner of his right eye twitches. "And if I refuse?"

I smile, glancing at the bag packed full of the narcotic and then at the dancing flames in the fireplace that I took the liberty of lighting just for the occasion. "Oh I'm sure I'll think of _something._" Even though I can't see him I can tell he understands; his breath in-taking sharply.

"You wouldn't..."

"Don't you think so?" I question, opening the bag and pouring a generous amount of the shit onto my palm. Twisting deftly, I let if fly into the blaze. It hurts my arm—all four of my limbs wrapped in bandages due to the wounds of the Shadow wolves. Turning back, I find Bakura sitting stiffly on the edge of the couch, his face wincing at the sound of the drug hissing and sizzling as the flames devour it hungrily.

"The real question is: how desperate are _you_?" I whisper, moving my hand to pour more heroin out.

"All right!** All right!**" he shouts frantically on the verge of hysteria; one hand held out in front of himself as if to stop my movements.

"What?" I press, not about to get tricked. "Are you saying you'll get a shower?"

He's sending me a death glare, hand clenching into a fist as he lowers it. "Yes."

"And brush your teeth and cut your nails?"

"...Yes."

"And then come downstairs and eat?"

"...Fine."

"Eat what **_I_** make for dinner?" I continue, making sure he can't cheat.

He grits his teeth, barely suppressing a growl. "You little..."

I move my arms so the entire bag is hovering next to the blazing inferno. All of his features twitch as his feral eyes widen.

"Waddaya say, Bakura?" I ask 'innocently'. "You do these things and then I'll give you the heroin back."

"Why?" he snarls ferociously.

"Oh I don't know. Perhaps because you're a filthy addict that's forgotten what the word 'hygiene' means," I snort. "I mean, _look_ at yourself! The blood from when you got hit by that truck is still all through your hair! The blood from when you stitched me up is still coating your hands along with Ra knows what else! Now get your ass upstairs and clean up or I'm pitching this shit and any more of it I find!" I shout commandingly, face no doubt beet red. He's gawking at this sudden outburst of mine, obviously taken aback. I plainly loosen my grip on the bag so it slips more towards the fire below. Sharp features fold into a contemptuous sneer.

"_Fine_," he hisses, casting a murderous glare over his shoulder at me before ascending the stairs.

It is only after he's gone that I let out a shaky breath. Man that was close. I thought for sure he was going to try an' wrestle the heroin from me. I raise a trembling hand to my cheek where the blood's still flowing steadily. First thing's first: get this wound cleaned up. And I'm going to do so very thoroughly 'cause who knows what kinds of bacteria and other shit are festering under his overgrown grimy fingernails...

**(Bakura's POV)**

I'm going to butcher a little yappy dog. It will be slow. It will be painful. And I shall enjoy it immensely.

I let out a growl when the clumps of hair hinder my hands from thoroughly scrubbing; finally I result in just repeatedly squeezing handfuls of soapy hair in my fists. Who the hell does that kid think he is? He's going to pay dearly for this.

Gritting my teeth, I try not to focus on the question that's been plaguing my mind since I awoke: why did I save him from the Shadow wolves? I knew he was just going to cause chaos in my routines and annoy me to no end. Why didn't I foresee him doing something like this? I didn't used to let my adversaries catch me off guard so easily. The fact that it's the mutt, who possesses no Shadow powers or even an average IQ, makes it all the more pathetic on my part. Gods...

_...What's happening to me? _

**(Ryou's POV) **

"Otousan?"

My father looks up from the maps he has spread out over a folding card table, eyes shielded from the Sahara sunlight by a rimmed tan hat. "What is it, Ryou?"

I take a deep breath. "I've decided to cut the trip short and go back to Japan."

He blinks in surprise, removing his glasses and placing them atop the maps. Groaning lightly, he rubs his blue eyes with his fingers while leaning back in his chair. I stand stiffly before him, waiting.

"I thought you wanted to be here, son," he finally says.

"I do," I reply sadly. "But my friend..."

"I understand," he interrupts with a small smile, trying to mask his disappointment. "You'll be miserable if you remain here worrying. I've noticed your somber attitude the past few days now." His eyes avert from mine as he turns his head to stare at the cerulean horizon. "I suppose there will always be another excavation...Friends aren't nearly as easy to replace...We'll be heading to the city in a few days. We'll get you on a plane then."

I move forward, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as we hold one another in the quiet of the desert morning. "Thank you, Otousan."

* * *

Awww! Father-son moment...

Yami: Is it just me or are you actually being semi-nice to Mr. B?

Baku: Heeey, Pharaoh's right! Don't let that guy off the hook!

Ferris: Y'know, he isn't the same character he is in SOA and Crimson.

Baku: Who cares? Let's burn him!

Malik: -ears perk- Did someone say burn? With fire? -excited-

Ferris: -hesitantly- Well, I _do_ like fire...

Malik: So it's a "yes"?!

Mr. B: -.- I hate type-casting.


	8. Chapter 8: Phantoms

Soooo...-stretches- I've begun the next chapter for BTS and have been working on Crimson and this story as well. Haven't worked on BTBT yet though...I'm currently looking for a job and am also being hounded by relatives who think I'm going to marry a foreign friend of mine and end up in a life of woe and misery. -.- Someone just shoot me now.

Baku: Gladly.

**Biatch From Hell: **-tackleglomps- New reviewer! Oh and I LOVE the name, honey! Yes it IS an adorable couple, isn't it? (Baku: Feh!) (Jou: An' here I thought _Kaiba_ was bad...) -grins- Oh it shall be very interesting indeed. -cackles-

**Under Finger and Thumb: **"Points to Mr.Bakura NO ONE LIKES YOU! hiss" -laughs- It's so true, isn't it? (Mr. Baku: But I'm not even a bad guy in this story!) (Baku: so what? you've stolen my name AND you were mean to me in other stories. There's a price on your head, bastard!) (Mr. B: -slightly green-) Nyehehehe! "..OHEMGEEILOVEYOU!" Gyaaah!! -ish glomped- (baku: O.O)

**Silver Mirror: **Well then wait no longer, honey! -happy dance-

**pennypigeon: **-beams- Well if you love it then I love you! -tackleglomps- (Baku: Ferris, get off the readers)

**Reijin Hakumei: **-grins- Ahhh yes. Ryou. What will he think about all of this, eh? (Reijin: That's what I just asked!) -smiles- Mmm. A mystery. (Reijin: -.- so much for answers...)

**xxxJennxxx: **Eh! It's meh Jennie Poodle! -tackles- Hi sweetie! I took your quiz thing. Took me FOREVER. -nod nod nod- But twas fun. I have one I wanna send you...just have to locate it first. -sigh- Anyhoo, "A SCARF?! D Are you knittig a scarf, or am I seeing this all wrong?" Erm...you gave me 1/10th of a scarf you were knitting at the end of your chapter 6 review. I don't knit. Or sew. I'm basically useless in that whole area. -sweatdrop- "I still don't like Otousan. -hisses- Are you sure he's not just gonna, you know, spring something truly evil on us...?" -laughs- No no, not in this story anyway. (Baku: -glaring at mr. b- not that it will make me hate you any less!) -smirks- "Especially the Bakura P.O.Vs. They were almost... I dunno. Beautiful? Even though they were thinking of ways to murder people and stuff?" Those are the most beautiful kind. (Yami: -makes mental note- I need more fans) LOL

**queen of golden sands: **" sorry about all the typos on the previous chapter... stupid typoritus . anyway, GOOD CHAPTER!" Well thanks! And don't worry about typoritus. It affects us all -nods solemnly-

**Sagira98: **"Malik was Bakura's lover in the past?" Maybe. "I never knew that Jou could be as manipulative as Bakura." (Jou: Ha! Take that, tomb robber! Take THAT!) (Baku: -grumble-) "Thank you for bringing Malik back. I thought he fell down a plot hole." -nods- You've gotta be careful, those things can pop up anywhere!

**Yami Misao: **"I just gave myself a creepy mental image of a grossly buff Jou in a speedo." -ferris writhing in agony on ground- Aaaaah! My eyes! My eyes! (Jou: Hey!) "And holy crap Ryou's going back early!? I wonder how THAT will work out. He'll be like Wtf?!" Oh indeed he will. -grinning-

**nayades18: **" I'm so happy !! but how has he betrayed kura?I Want To Know everything !" (Yami: Don't we all?) Uh...no. Not really. (Yami: -.-;) -sigh-

**Ak4ne: **"So we get a little bit from Malik's point of view of the past, eh? From what I understand, narcissim is written all over him." -strokes Malik's hair- True, but can we really blame him? (Malik: -purring-) (Baku and Yami: -.o Ugh...) "His past, however, is still a bit vague so I can't come up with anything new about why "Bakura's like this" or "Malik's like that"" -nod- True true. I did that on purpose. We get a look into Yami's past in this chapter. It's much more detailed then the others' so far. (Baku: Spotlight hog.) (Yami: -sigh-)

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: **"Mr B: (crawls into a hole and wallows in his own misery) I'm a good man, i swear" -scoffs- I highly doubt that. (Ryou: Me too. And I'm your kid, for crying out loud!) (Baku: -to Yami- my light _does_ cry quite a bit) (Ryou: -twitch- Must...kill...tomb robber...) " and Jou got to smelly baku (wrinkles nose) i could smell blood and his 'spiritual' BO through the computer screen" (Baku: -sigh- Why me?) (Jou: Nah! Why ME? I mean UGH! That's just gross, man!) (Baku: -glare- Do you think I'm _enjoying_ playing the druggie?) -sweatdrop-

**DayDreamer23182: **All right, something smells dead in this room. -prods dog- Nope. He's alive. Phew! What IS that smell?! "Hehe, Jou is making Bakura take a shower. XD" (Baku: -glowering- Glad you all find this so amusing) -grins while plugging nose-

**Rogue1979: **"The intencity, the drama, the humour, the overall gutsiness of Joey despite his most recent vacation to the shadow realm...what a stand up guy!" -cackles- That's just awesome, honey! (Jou: -sigh-) "And Bakura's gonna get cleaned up! Yay! It's been really hard to imagine him all grimy and disgusting" (Baku: THANK YOU! **_Finally_** someone who I can tolerate! -tackles rogue-) Whoa. This is impressive!

**TW. Mars: **What indeed will happen why our white-haired hikari returns? (Baku: All hell will break loose?) Welllll...something along those lines. -grins-

**MarshmellowPeepGod: **"Wow, Jou's kinda not dumb." (Jou: I don't know whether to be insulted or not by that comment...) "YAY FOR FIRE. Pyromaniacs unite!" Whoot! -grabs flaming torch- Weeeeeeeeee! Fire! -eyes glazed over- Oooh pretty! You fell flat on your face? -grins- Ouch. I've done that. It's not fun...at the time, anyway. Oh, we're swapping off-topic stories? Well mine's kinda-sorta on topic: So my friends and I had a fire going and kept it from dying down by spraying OFF Bug Spray on it. Used up two whole cans! That's stuff's sooo flammable and fun to play with. Anyway, long story short, we basically unintentionally got high off the fumes and the next day found out it had been earth day. Ahhh, mother earth...

**dragonflyalchemist: **"You put me on the dedication list?" Hell yeah! "I feel special" Well good! -tackleglomps- " I love Jou telling Bakura off." (Jou: Funny...that's my fav part too!) (Baku: -growls-) "Thank you for updating frequently" -grins sheepishly- Actually, this is the only one of the four stories I'm posting that's still getting updating regularly.

**dragonlady222: **"I'm glad Bakura came back and got him. I can't believe he was so mean." -blinks- Really? Huh. Okay then "I love what Jou did to Bakura with the heroin, now if he can only help him start to get off it." (Baku: -glares- Like hell!) -grins- Tch. He's so stubborn, isn't he? "I know that Ryou, Marik, Malik and even Yami and Yugi will help when they get back and find out what's going on." You think they'll _all_ be supportive? Hmm...interesting...(Baku: -rolls eyes- Here she goes again...)

Wow. So this chapter was already seventeen pages BEFORE I wrote out all these replies. This is one fuckin' long chapter here, peoples! Ah! Almost forgot: **WARNING: SEXUALLY EXPLICIT SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! **Thou hast been forewarned. I shall dedicate this chappie to **Biatch From Hell** and **DayDreamer23182**! Onward!

_You have come here_

_in pursuit of your deepest urge,_

_in pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent_

_silent..._

_I have brought you,_

_that our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me,_

_dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me_

_Now you are here with me,_

_no second thoughts_

_You've decided_

_decided..._

_Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played till now  
are at an end . . ._

_Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream descend . . ._

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?  
Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold,_

_what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn  
beyond the point of no return. . .?_

_(Phantom of the Opera)_

**Chapter 8: Phantoms**

**(Jou's POV) **

'He should be done by now,' I reason when glancing at the clock once more. 'It's been two and a half hours...Of course,' I remind myself with a wry smirk, 'he _was_ filthy. It would take a good amount of time to clean him up.'

Chuckling, I shake my head, leaving the prepared food—which I've already sampled—on the counter. Holding the bag of heroin guardedly against my chest, I enter the living room, charily eyeing the miserable form on the couch enclosed within the green afghan. He's lying with his head resting on one of the sofa arms, limbs folded against his torso.

"Now see, was that so horrible?" I ask with a grin as I stop in front of the sofa.

Two crimson eyes glare murderously at me from where he's shivering in a ball. Now that I'm closer I note the water dripping from his hair that's now free of blood. The thief's jaw is clenched as if he's fighting to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Why the hell didn't you dry off more?" I ask blatantly, fingers closing tightly around the bag. My eyes fall upon his neck where a bit of fabric is visible. It's blue. "Hey, where'd you get that shirt?"

He scowls, obviously not interested in this conversation. "It's mine."

"But where'd you get it?" I press ardently. I've search high and low in this house and haven't found a room for Bakura or any possessions of his.

"Just...Just give it t-to me," he shudders, shifting to sit but keeping his limbs pulled close to his upper body.

I frown. "Not yet. Our deal isn't over. We still have to eat dinner."

Pure and utter dread takes over his wan features. I can't really blame the guy either. I suck at cooking. I doubt he does much himself. This is why I can't help but smile reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I just put some pre-baked food in the oven," I state even though I must admit it was amusing to watch his face fall at the very mention of my cooking.

His muscles don't loosen. "Maybe I'm not h-hungry," he mutters under his breath as he attempts to suppress another tremor.

"Well you're going to eat anyway. I'll sit on you and use a crowbar to force food down your throat if I have to," I reply evenly.

"I'd like to see you try!" he snaps though his tone is disconcerted.

"All right," I shrug turning on my heel and striding meaningfully out of the room.

Ra, I can just imagine the look on his face now as he waits. I pick up the readied plate of lasagna, tucking the baggie of drugs into my jean pocket; it makes the fabric bulge, obvious and pronounced so he knows I still have it and didn't toss it down the sink or something. I march back to the living room to find him in the same position as before, though there's now unease written into his pallid features.

"All right, Bakura," I state standing before him. "Time to eat."

He scowls, shifting slightly as if in an attempt to move as far away from me as possible. I sigh melodramatically, casting my eyes upwards as if asking _Why me?_

"Bakura, I'm only going to tell you once more," I say in a warning tone as though I'm admonishing a child.

"Go to hell," he hisses viciously, sharp teeth bared.

"All right. We can do this the hard way."

His eyes widen in alarm as I lunge, tackling the tomb raider. I'm straddling his torso, having managed to pin his arms down at his sides with my legs. Setting the plate of food next to the Millennium ring on his heaving chest, I stare down triumphantly.

Bakura's muscles clench as he trembles in rage and astonishment. "Get off of me!"

The ring remains dormant, lying innocently on his torso. I close my eyes momentarily, feeling the defined bones of his rib cage press with each deep breath against my inner thighs...stay focused, Jounouchi. _Focus_. I open my eyes and reach down, running my fingers languidly over the Millennium ring's cold surface.

"I'll only warn you once more," I say plainly, lazily tracing the eye at the center of the Millennium item.

His body is stiff but he stares straight back determinedly. "Get. Off. Me."

I smile. "Suit yourself."

The hand that had been resting on the ring darts forward, grasping his jaw and prying it open before he can vocalize an objection. I shove a forkful of lasagna into his mouth before clamping his jaw shut with my hands as he thrashes back and forth violently in a fruitless effort to get free.

"Swallow," I command feeling his throat muscles clench in an attempt to keep from doing just that.

"Mmph!" he grunts, expression livid.

"Quit bein' such a baby and swallow already," I sigh in exasperation, fingers remaining locked around his jaw. His nostrils flare at this insult and I decide perhaps a different attitude is in order. "Okay Bakura, here's the deal: you eat everything on this plate an' I'll give you your damn drugs back...or you can continue to fight me as I force-feed you _every last __**crumb**_on this plate."

We stare into one another's eyes for a long moment, searching the other for the truth. Gazing intricately at the thief I see him go through his options: tapping into the Millennium ring and risk losing consciousness to which I would definitely take advantage of; continuing to struggle and hope that I'll get annoyed and stop; or...

My heart skips a beat when he hesitantly swallows; utter loathing smoldering in his eyes, the fires of resistance dying down. I remove my hands from his mouth, a small part of me wishing he _had_ continued to fight back.

"You can get the hell off me now," Bakura mutters, ego obviously scathed by the fact that I am the victor.

I blink in surprise, embarrassed that I'm still perched atop him. I hurriedly scramble off his fraught form onto the couch by his feet. He shifts, sitting up slowly, eyes wary as if he's expecting me to jump him again. Gods, he's changed. The pale skin he shares in likeness with Ryou has become still pastier; it doesn't even look real. His hair is falling around his shoulders, clumps and snags throughout the white locks. The thief doesn't hold himself up in that dominant position as he used to when challenging Yami to a Shadow duel; now shoulders slumped forward mine do in boring classes, much to my teachers' annoyance. Even Bakura's eyes have metamorphisized. They used to be full of such confidence and hatred; the latter remains but all the self-assurance has vanished...and he doesn't care.

"Do you want me to eat the shit or not?"

I jolt slightly. "Huh?"

The former tomb robber sneers. "Well it's rather hard to eat the crap when you won't even give it to me."

I blink in confusion before looking down to find the plateful of cooling food in my hands. Oh fuck. I was ogling at him that whole time wasn't I? Face burning with embarrassment, I hastily pass the plate to him; my hands shaking intensely. He gives me an inquiring sidelong look while hesitantly putting a small forkful of lasagna in his mouth, grimacing while chewing slowly.

"So..." I begin but stop. What am I going to say? Bakura doesn't even glance at me this time, staring at the blank television screen as he forces himself to take another bite.

I clear my throat while itching at the bandages I applied to my wounds from the Shadow wolves. "Bakura...I...erm..."

**(Bakura's POV)**

I continue to glower, not giving any sign I can hear the mutt. Unfortunately, this doesn't seem to faze him too much; although he _is_ acting quite strangely.

"You're hair's a mess," he finally states blatantly, though by the look on his face I don't believe that's what he was originally intending to say.

"My hair wasn't part of the deal," I growl.

"Yeah but..."

"_No_," I snap, already on the verge of tackling the mutt and attempting to free my skag from him. I know I'd lose though.

The blonde sits back, arms crossed over his chest as I force myself to swallow mouthful after mouthful of the food he brought me. At least it isn't quite as revolting as his own concoctions, but still; I internally wince at the feeling of illness twisting my stomach into knots. Ugh. Placing the last bits of food in my mouth I swallow the remainder of the shit, managing to sent the mutt a victorious sneer.

"There. Now hand it over," I demand coolly holding out my hand.

Brown eyes study me for a long moment before he reluctantly reaches into a side pocket of his jeans, pulling the baggie of tantalizing powder forth.

"Bakura..."

"Oh go away," I mutter, not really paying attention to the nuisance anymore. My whole being is immersed in my reclaiming of the heroin. I reverently tuck it away in one of my own pockets before pulling out the readied syringe of skag from under a couch cushion that I prepared while he was in the kitchen. The mutt's eyes double in size as he gawks at me.

"Where the hell did you...?!"

"Let me make something crystal clear to you," I state solemnly while nimbly rolling up the sleeve of my shirt. "I am through playing these childish games with you. You've had your fun but now it's time for you to get the hell out of here."

"But...!"

"_**Now**_," I hiss before burying the syringe to the hilt under my skin; the limb twitching in agony as the needle slices through the vein and hits a bone.

**(Jou's POV)**

I turn away when his arm moves to drive the needle in, my stomach quivering. He hasn't broken my resolve though. I'm actually surprised my plan has gone this well so far.

He came back for me. I'm not sure why; not even certain he himself knows. But the guy used all of his remaining strength to beat down those Shadow wolves. What would've happened if his energy supply hadn't been enough? What if Bakura had defeated them but didn't have any power left to transport us out of the Shadow Realm?

Not detecting any movement, I turn back around to find him passed out with his head leaning on his shoulder; the syringe still buried in the crook of his arm. His breathing's getting shallower. Hopefully the food will help.

Sighing dejectedly, I scoot over to him. Reaching forward I carefully pull the needle from within his arm, placing the syringe on the coffee table. Tentatively I let my fingers brush across the side of his face. The abnormally pale skin is smooth, making it seem all the more ethereal. It's funny; I've always envisioned him as the tough guy with all the rough uneven edges. Is his hair soft too? I reach my hand forward to run it through the white locks only to scowl when my fingers are immediately impeded by ratted snarls and clumps of damp hair that has been neglected for only Ra knows how long. Oh this won't do at all. I bite my bottom lip, glancing over at the coffee table where a pair of scissors is lying innocently...waiting...

**(Yami's POV)**

"_Why can't we go out today into the courtyard?" I persist to ask even as I know it won't get me anywhere. It rarely ever does with Shimon. _

"_Because your father commanded it so," the small stern elderly man states while firmly steering me away from the window overlooking the kingdom. "You're supposed to be doing your lessons. The people believe we are raising a respectable prince who is vigorously studying to make himself the wisest pharaoh as possible when the time comes for him to take the throne." _

"_Bad call for them," I mutter under my breath earning a sharp look from my personal advisor. Shimon practically raised me. I see him more than I see my own father. _

"_Your highness, I suggest you adjust that attitude of yours. It's going to get you into trouble..."_

"_Well I don't see why we can't study up here in the tower!" I exclaim in annoyance. _

"_Because you'll spend the whole time staring out the window and won't get any work done," Shimon replies resolutely. "You're already twelve. Pharaohs of the past have begun their reigns at younger ages than you yourself. Just consider __**that**__ before you decide to ditch your schooling." _

"_But if I'm going to rule over these people shouldn't I at least know how they live? What they're like? Who better to get this information from then the people themselves?" I retort as he ushers me out the door leading to the winding staircase with no windows. Torches mounted on the walls keep us from miss-stepping as we descend, which could prove quite tragic. _

"_You'll just let the council deal with that. There's no need for a Pharaoh to speak with his people. You'll have much more important affairs to attend to." _

_I scowl. "Like the priests know squat about the common folk." _

_Shimon's lips press together in that look of displeasure he gives me so often as our footsteps echo up through the hollow stairwell. "You know very well that the priests acknowledge anyone who has complaints or subject matters they'd like to have taken care of." _

"_Something tells me that the privileged citizens' complaints and subject matters are placed on the agenda of the priests before those of the ordinary people of society—the __**majority**__ of the kingdom," I rejoin, sullenly walking out into one of the great stone hallways where statues line the walls like immortal sentinels. _

"_While your argument is excellent, I'm having doubts that your intentions are really to help the people. Perhaps it's more about curiosity?" Shimon questions, the hint of a smile in his voice. _

"_It might be. But it wouldn't do the people any harm," I say, grinning. _

_He shakes his head wearily. "I can't imagine. But that's not for either of us to decide." _

_I look up hopefully. "But maybe if you ask my father..."_

"_Nice try, your highness," Shimon snorts with a roll of his eyes. "Now get yourself to the study. Shaddi has been awaiting your presence for over half an hour now." _

"Yami!" A hand waves back and forth in front of my face.

"Huh? Wha?" I blink, shaking my head slightly.

Yugi sighs in exasperation. "I said we're already half an hour late for the dinner."

I frown, leaning against the headboard of my bed. "Well perhaps I don't care if Kaiba has to wait for us."

"Come on! It's rude, Yami. Especially since he's paying for the food and everything."

"I can see right through any gestures of generosity that he plays. You know as well as I do why he invited us," I reply folding my arms over my chest as I watch my hikari run about the hotel room, throwing any items lying about into the drawers. He insists on not leaving a mess for the maids. Isn't that their job though?

"Oh for heaven's sake, Yami..."

"I'm serious, aibou! How genuine are his gifts when they're all just meant as bribes to convince me to agree to a rematch?"

My light fixes a glare at me. "You _will_ behave yourself at this dinner, Yami."

"Oh I'll do so," I answer to which Yugi smiles brightly. "...only if _he_ does," I finish under my breath.

I sit back lazily as Yugi moves on to the bathroom to straighten up the shampoos and towels. This is going to be hell. Throughout the trip I've done my best to avoid Kaiba at all costs. Ever since I'd gotten my own body he's been pursuing me to no end. No, not like _that_. The guy's resolute on re-obtaining the title King of Games...

Why has my mind been wandering to the past lately? Perhaps it's because there hasn't been much going on. The convention ended two days ago. Now we're just sticking around a while to relax...and have Kaiba stalk us. Damn bastard. He was a big enough pain in the ass back in Egypt...

"_Your highness, either you will bring your head back from the clouds or wherever it has gone to or I will be forced to take the matter of your inattention to the Pharaoh," Shaddi sighs wearily from the front of the study room where he has been pacing endlessly around the large table covered in sacred scrolls. Seth, my cousin and future high priest, gives me an irritated look with his freezing sapphire eyes from his place next to me at the table where study materials are spread out._

_I scowl at Seth before turning apologetically to the priest of the Millennium Key. "I'm sorry, Shaddi. It's just...couldn't we have an interesting lesson once in a while?" _

"_What?" he asks tersely, seeming to find it hard to control his displeasure after receiving such a remark about his sessions. _

"_Not that I don't find all this political stuff interesting!" I press onward hurriedly. "It's just...well...isn't there something we could talk about that's a bit more...more..." _

"_**Interesting**__," Seth nods with an overbearing tone; his father, Akunadin, the current head of the high priests, thinks he's far above the other five simply because he's the Pharaoh's brother. And this arrogant attitude seems to have been passed down to his son. _

_Shaddi gives Seth a look but knows very well that arguing will only bring Akunadin into the quarrel. I feel guilty about my cousin and me using our fathers' positions of power to our advantage, but sometimes I just can't help it. The priest before us remains quiet for a long moment, head bowed so the black tattoo on the top is clearly visible. I glance around at the shelves full of possessions of the Pharaohs of the past as well as scrolls of law and history. There are no windows in here, for obvious reasons concerning my attention span...or lack of. _

"_All right. I suppose we can learn something...different today. But lest there be any misunderstanding, it __**does**__ have relevancy to both the Pharaoh and priests." Shaddi fixes us both with a stern look from his milky azure eyes. "And let me go further by saying: it is an extremely advanced lesson that you aren't supposed to be taught until your magical abilities are further developed." I've got to give him credit: the priest knows how to catch our interest._

_Seth sits up straighter in his chair, now paying rapt attention. He's always been keen on gaining as much Shadow power as possible. I know how this worries Shimon, as Akunadin seems to encourage such actions of his son; it's no secret in the palace that Akunadin is ardent on Seth one day ruling as pharaoh—not me. As blasphemous as even such notions are, my father does not seemed troubled; something that deeply alarms the other priests. _

"_Today I'm going to teach you," Shaddi states as he begins to tread slowly around the great desk again, "about a type of creature that is a very rare thing indeed in Egypt. Nevertheless, they have appeared repeatedly throughout our history, plunging pain and fear upon the entire land. While the chance of one even existing during your lifetimes is highly unlikely, it's best to be knowledgeable of the subject." _

_Seth and I are both giving our full undivided attention and Shaddi knows this. I can tell he's enjoying the concentration from his pupils that are more than often criticizing his lessons. He stops when directly behind the desk, placing his hands on the pages spread out before him. _

"_Phantoms," he hisses dramatically; to which, I must admit, is very effective, as a shiver runs down my spine. "They are a rare breed. Demons born of humans. There is no way of deciphering to whom a phantom may be birthed. There have been no patterns. Rich or poor. Holy or sacrilegious. It matters not." _

"_But if they're born of regular humans, how is one to tell the difference between a phantom and a normal person?" I ask inaptly. _

_Seth snorts. "Don't you know __**anything**__?" _

"_Seth, you will address your future leader properly!" Shaddi snaps severely, Millennium item around his neck glinting warningly. Seth scowls, but doesn't retaliate, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back resentfully. Shaddi turns his attention to me, ridding the harshness from his voice. "Your highness, it is extremely uncomplicated to tell a phantom from a regular human being; in fact, it is the phantom's physical appearance that is the dead giveaway. Their eyes are blood red. Their bodies are virtually hairless. Legend has it that they sometimes sprout wings of leather from their back and claws from their fingers, and that they feast on the flesh of human and beast alike." I shudder involuntarily at the images now forming in my mind's eye of these horrible creatures. "Their skin is paler than that of a corpse. Ra, our protector and supreme divinity, abhors these monsters that would so harm those who are subservient to him. Therefore, the phantoms cannot bear the light of the sun. It seers their flesh and blinds their eyes..." _

"_Can you imagine watching one of those things burn up?" Seth grins morbidly, finding pleasure in the idea of these creatures' pain. "If I ever came upon one I'd drag it out into the sunlight and watch it writhe and shriek as it..." _

"_You would do well to do no such thing!" Shaddi cautions gravely. "No one knows what the cost of touching such a beast would be. Furthermore, it is said that these creatures are very cunning and could easily overpower any in the land...save one being." The priest turns to me at this as Seth sends me a bitter glare. "The Pharaoh. As the Pharaoh is a reincarnated god—part of Ra himself—he alone has the power to rid Egypt of such fearsome fiends. The very touch of the Pharaoh will burn the phantom's flesh; as Ra enacts his own supremacy through the Pharaoh." _

_I don't hear any more of what Shaddi says during the lesson. It doesn't seem to matter, as I can vaguely hear Seth and him arguing heatedly over something or other; most likely Seth is insisting that he too has the power to demolish a phantom, as he shares the same bloodline as the Pharaoh. I don't understand why he'd want to be able to do such a thing. _

_My stomach quivers as I imagine one of these phantom things being dragged into the throne room by ropes and chains. One of these horrible hideous beasts snarling and foaming as its rolling crimson eyes perforate me...of my having to __**touch**__ such a creature. I look down at my hands resting on the tabletop. Does such a power flow through my veins as one that could cause a demon to smolder at my very touch? Internally, I thank Ra that I'll never have to find out. _

**(Bakura's POV)**

When I reawaken the house is quiet. I hastily reach my hand to my side pocket to find the bag of heroin still safe there. Exhaling in relief, I lean my head against the back of the couch.

He's really gone. My throat tightens as this finally becomes fully apparent to me. The mutt's gone. I'm alone again. This is what I wanted...isn't it?

Groaning, I run my hands through my hair only to freeze in shock. My fingers slipped through with such ease. I reach to my shoulders to touch the ends of my hair only to meet air. _Oh hells __**no**_

Springing to my feet I race to the bathroom. My fingers dig into the porcelain rim of the sink as I gape in shock and horror at my reflection staring back at me. My hair's been chopped severely; the locks that had run nearly to the middle of my back now barely passing the tip of my chin in uneven layers. I whip around at the sound of footfall to find the little blonde bastard himself standing nervously in the doorway.

"_You_," I growl ferally, "are _so_ _**dead**_."

**(Jou's POV) **

I don't know how long it took to clean up that bird's nest he called hair. I sat there combing at the clumps until my fingers were throbbing in pain. I worked the snags as far down as I could—about to his chin. By that point the snarls had gotten so vast that the only option, unfortunately, was the scissors.

After I'd finished chopping it off I retreated to the kitchen where I disposed of all the hair. Bakura slumbered on, unaware of my actions. I don't think I want to be present when he discovers what I've done. Yet I'm not going to flee from the house because once he's found out about his hair he's going to go on a rampage. And the longer it takes him to find me the more wound up he'll be. It's best to just fess up and get it over with quickly.

Perched on the kitchen counter, I find I cannot eat; my stomach's queasy. It's not so much the shit with his hair; I already know he's gonna blow a gasket. No, instead it's about what I admitted to him...about how I feel about him. I never thought I'd experience such emotions towards another guy; much less a three-thousand year old psycho lunatic turned drug addict...

I stiffen alertly at the sound of someone dashing from the living room. Oh boy. Here it comes. Sighing shakily in a fruitless effort to compose my nerves, I slide off the countertop and pace quickly to the hallway. Stopping in the doorway of the half-bath I find him gaping in horror at the sight in the mirror above the sink. My heart jumps to my throat when his head snaps to the left so two murderous eyes are all but burning a hole through me. I search my mind frantically for something to say but he beats me to it.

"You are _so_ _**dead**_."

"N-now wait a minute!" I stutter backing up as he moves towards me menacingly. "Give me a chance to explain...!"

"Oh we're _waaay_ past explanations now, Katsuya."

"Bakura wait...!"

My plea for peace is cut off as he lunges, fingers wrapping like vipers around my throat. Choking, I lash out with my arm, nailing him in the stomach with my elbow. His hands release me as he tumbles back, coughing while clutching his abdomen; livid eyes never leave me though.

"Will you let me explain already?" I quip, gingerly running my fingers over my aching neck which is no doubt sporting marks from his nails.

"Like hell, you little bitch!"

I turn and dash down the hallway to the living room when he pulls a knife seemingly out of thin air. Glancing around frenetically, I rush up the stairs; my feet pounding in time with my heart.

"Get back here you...!"

I slam the door of Ryou's bedroom, fingers fumbling with the lock. Oh ra oh ra oh ra. The latch clicks milliseconds before something is hurled against the door causing it to shudder violently.

"Katsuya, open this fucking door or I swear to Ra I'll break it down!"

Actually, he's taking this better than I thought he would.

"Now see...!" I pant, bracing myself against the door as it quakes under his blows. "This is good! We're letting our emotions out. Venting is good...!"

"_Shut Up_!!" he screams, fists banging brutally on the door.

"I thought you wanted me to open it." I slap my hand over my mouth but the smartass words have already reached the air.

Ahhh shit.

"**That **_**does**_** it!"**

"Okay, I'll admit I went too far on that one...!" I jump away from the door frantically as it smashes into pieces, slivers whizzing through the air like miniature arrows. Trembling, I rise shakily to my knees, looking up to find the former tomb robber—with shorter hair—panting in the doorway, eyes seething, Millennium ring glowing.

"Bakura..."

"Don't even start one of your stupid dronings about good deeds and shit," he hisses striding forward with the long knife gripped tightly in his hand.

"Okay, I think we both just need to pause and take a few nice deep breaths," I babble, edging backwards as he approaches with the intent of murder gleaming in those crimson eyes. "I mean—we've gone through much graver issues than this in the past few weeks..."

"I'm sick of your little 'caring' façade and how you've manipulated me every opportunity you've gotten..." My breath catches in my throat as his eyes glaze, un-dilated pupils the size of pin heads. "That's it, isn't it?" he whispers, body trembling frenziedly. "You're just like the rest of them! Always out to control my life...!"

"Bakura, what are you talking abo...?"

"Well it's **not** going to happen again!" he continues to rant madly, limbs quivering in rage and fatigue.

"Will you just _listen_ to me?!" I yell, more unnerved than ever by this sudden hysterical state in him. Him being heinously angry is one thing—but he never loses control like this!

My words fall on deaf ears as he lunges, blade raking across my arm. I flinch at the pain but note that because of the thick bandaging already covering my limbs that the wound isn't too serious. All this is comprehended in an instant as I dodge the thief's second attack, making a break for the doorway. I let out a cry of surprise and fear when he tackles me, sending us both to the floor. I wince at the sharp pains from the smashed wood jabbing me in the face as he pins me on my stomach; his knee digging mercilessly between my shoulder blades.

"Ow! Dammit, will you snap out of it and..._Ow_!" I shout as he yanks my head back by my hair until it feels my spine will snap. My stomach churns when I find him gazing at me upside-down, eyes crazed and unblinking. "Bak-k-k..." I choke, wind pipe nearly closed off in this position.

"_**Never**_ _**again**_."

I buck wildly, throwing him off balance enough that I'm able to free one of my arms. Reaching up, I grab a handful of his freshly cut hair and yank forcefully, sending him tumbling headfirst over and off me into the rubble. Not wasting a moment, I scramble to my feet, ignoring the splinters buried throughout the palms of my hands. Sprinting down the stairs I whip around anxiously trying to come up with a plan. My opportunity is short-lived as Bakura comes stalking down the stairs sinisterly slow, jaw clenched; wood dust and splinters now latched like burrs throughout his white locks.

"I wasn't tryin' to cause trouble for you! You've just let yourself go since you've been hooked on those drugs. I was just...well...I was tryin' to get you healthier again," I finish quietly, averting my eyes from his.

He sneers, now less than three feet from me. "You actually expect me to believe that?"

My head snaps back up at this, eyes stinging. "No. I don't. Because you're so intent on keeping your emotions pent up that you wouldn't recognize love if it hit you with a two-by-four."

Hatred and pain flash behind those crimson eyes. "What would _you_ know about love?" he spits spitefully.

We stare at one another for a long moment, the question hanging in the air. I swallow the lump in my throat, making certain my voice is steady before I dare speak. Answering the only way I know how, I slowly step forward, closing the space between us. Bakura's body's rigid, the cagy flicker dampening the anger in those stunning features. Never breaking eye contact with him, I stop less than a foot from the thief; our toes nearly touching. My hand reaches forward, closing lightly around his fingers that are gripped about the knife.

"I know that if you really wanted: I'd be butchered already," I whisper, feeling his limbs tremble at the contact.

While I hold his arm at his side, my other hand reaches up and delicately strokes the side of his face. Bakura flinches at this, as if expecting a slap instead. Gods, he's so smooth...yet dangerous. Like the first skin of ice barely casing the water in wintertime.

"I know how my muscles tense and my heart pounds whenever you're around," I continue softly, fingers trailing along his sharp jaw line and down his pale throat; all the while staring deep into his eyes. "I know how every time you're close by I want to touch you...and how badly I want you to touch me like you did that one night."

Bloodlike eyes are wide and disbelieving. I can feel his body shudder as he struggles with his own thoughts and emotions. I note the way his fingers around the knife hilt tighten and loosen under my hand in indecision.

"I know I love you," I finish before crushing my mouth against his; one arm wrapped around his neck while the other remains over his hand with the knife.

I press my body against him, desperately grinding my hips into his. A groan nearly inaudible rumbles in the back of his throat as he fights the sensations I'm sending coursing through him. Impatient, I nip and bite as his chapped lips, demanding entrance. Grasping his chin firmly with my free hand, my tongue invades his mouth, tasting every crevice until I'm drowning in him. I'm not in control of anything anymore, letting my need take over.

As I continue my passionate onslaught my hand begins to gently pry his fingers one-by-one from around the hilt, coaxing; they tighten at first, clinging to the weapon instinctively so as not to be left vulnerable. It's around the time my mouth latches onto the flesh at the base of his neck that I vaguely hear the clatter of the knife hitting the floor.

**(Bakura's POV)**

Gods, I have to make this _stop_. Who the hell does this kid think he is?

At some point we made our way to the rug next to the fireplace and all but collapsed here. Now the mutt's straddling my hips, bare chest glistening in the firelight. I urge myself to shove him away even as his white teeth assault one of my nipples, but my lips won't form any words; all that comes forth is a needy moan. He pulls back at this, the flames of lust burning recklessly within those light brown eyes.

"So quiet...just like last time," he whispers huskily, leaning his face close to mine, hot breath wafting onto my skin. "So in control...so...dominant." A searing tongue voluptuously traces my lips as he stares at me with a look that makes my heartbeat quicken. "I'm going to change all that **now**," the mutt announces before attacking my mouth as he madly tears away our remaining garments.

Even as I allow him to do so, in the back of my mind I'm asking myself: _am I really willing to risk all this again? _

**(Jou's POV) **

Good Ra, I've never done this to anyone before...well, besides in fantasies. But no fantasy could ever compare to actually acting this out. Not ever. Is he really going to let me do this to him?—with him? Just minutes ago he was intent on separating my head from my body. Is this just about sex to him?

I pull my face from his, still straddling his sweat-slicked body. His hair is sticking to his forehead, bits of wood still entangled throughout the white locks. He's gazing up at me with dazed passion-filled eyes that hold a gleam of fear in their crimson depths. I blink in surprise. Fear? Fear of _what_? A chuckle vibrates in his chest, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Run out of ideas, have we?" he smirks cockily, making me bristle.

"Oh so now you're going to mock me because I'm not as experienced as you?" I glare.

Even when pinned naked in a provocative position under someone who is equally stripped, Bakura manages a superior air. "As if there were any doubt about _that_."

Temper flaring, my lust is ironically only heightened. Snarling, I reach down and swiftly rip the Millennium ring from its resting spot on his damp chest; the cord snapping sharply as it breaks. I turn my torso and deftly whip the item across the room onto the sofa. Bakura's struggling to get out from under me. As his hands reach to grab me, my own fingers dart forward, capturing him by the arms. Grasping both his lithe pale wrists in one hand above his head, I send the shell-shocked thief a triumphant smirk.

"Well well...look at you now."

"You little...!" He thrashes back and forth fiercely, but due to his physical condition is unable to free himself.

'Show him how you feel,' a voice urges in the back of my mind encouragingly, only heightening my excitement. 'Make him want it!'

I swallow his scream of pleasure as I bury myself to the hilt in him without warning. Stars go whizzing in front of my vision as the hot tight pleasure reaches heights I never imagined possible. It takes all my will power not to come on the spot.

Suddenly, it's not about love or emotions anymore. It's not about Bakura. It's about gratification. This animal instinct takes a hold of my mind possessively, causing me to move in rapid frenzied motions. I can vaguely perceive his screams of ecstasy as I ruthlessly ram into him again and again. I've never known anything like this—this power—this absolute rapture that makes me never want it to end. It's like an addiction—a drug taking hold of me, completely controlling me. But somewhere in my mind a small flicker of doubt surfaces, telling me something isn't right. Reluctantly, I fight against this raging pleasure-induced-haze, horror swiftly paralyzing me as the metallic stench of blood attacks my nostrils.

Bakura's body is arched into mine, muscles locked and trembling. His head is thrown back, pale throat exposed. My heart wrenches at the way his gorgeous features are twisted in anguish; eyes shut tight as tears stream down his wan face. Those screams...he isn't enjoying this! My heart sinks to my gut as I realize in my inexperience and lust, I didn't prepare his body at all. I didn't even use a lubricant. Good ra, I...I was fucking him raw!

"Bakura?" I ask, still embedded deep within him. I gently release his wrists and touch his face, wiping the tears away with my thumbs. "Bakura, look at me. _Please_."

Reddish eyes open hesitantly as he shudders incessantly beneath me, around me. There is anger in those eyes; they speak of betrayal and pain.

"Well?...aren't you going to _finish_?" he hisses scathingly, chest heaving in affliction.

"I...I'm so sorry," I whisper, not heeding my body's screams for release within him. "I just got carried away..."

"No, you think?" he snarls, shifting only to wince at the pain this small movement brings.

"I'm sorry," I murmur, still holding his face in my hands. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Good for you," he mutters, voice cold.

Now only one thing matters: I just want to love him—to have him feel the way I feel. Gently—ever so gently—I move my hands through his hair, fingers slipping soothingly through those silky locks. Every muscle of his body tightens and I gasp as his hot walls contract around my length. Mistrust and fear glimmer in his wary damp features as I lean down and press my lips between his eyes, lingering there, inhaling his addicting scent. I fondly rub my nose against his until his eyes meet mine.

"I love you," I say softly right before he gasps as my hand slips between our bodies to pleasure him. Eyes snapping shut, Bakura's head whips from side to side; frantic to stay in control of himself.

"Nn...nnnnn!"

"Stop fighting it," I breathe, rotating my hips in small tender motions while continuing my feathery caresses between his legs; aware of how sore he already is due to my lack of care earlier.

"Ah!" he cries, hands flying up, fingernails digging desperately into my shoulders. His blood is lubricating me, providing a slick smooth freedom to my movements. I voluptuously rock into his body, sensing his own arousal now.

"Let me take you," I murmur into his ear before thrusting deeply, drawing a moan from him as he willingly arches against me. "Let me love you."

* * *

Baku: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! No no! Get him off! Someone stop this scene! -complete mental breakdown-

Ferris: Wow.

Yami: O.o Well, I can't blame him. That didn't sound very fun.

Jou: Hey! I'm standing right here, ya know!

Ferris and Yami: We know.

Jou: -.-;

Ferris: So before anyone asks: the phantoms that Shadi speaks of in Yami's memories are NOT some type of vampire-like creatures. They're albinos, if you haven't guessed it yet; and the stories passed down over time just kept dramatizing.

Yami: Three guesses who the albino is gonna be

Baku: I hate this fic


	9. Chapter 9: In His Arms

Aieeee! Tis been so long! My apologies! -kowtows- **Night Rain Illusion: **-le gasp- New reviewer! -tackleglomps- "smacks him across the back of the head Bad puppy! For gods sake, have some freaking self-control over your urges!" (Baku: Yes! Hit him! Hit him!) -.-; Hmmm...out for revenge, Kura? (Baku: -shifty eyes- Maaabye...) (Jou: feh! Tomb robbers...) "I must know how Bakura is after this whole thing!" (Baku: -blinks- Someone cares? About me?! -happy dance-) (Jou: Damn it! _**I**_ care about you!) (Baku: -to ferris and night- How much does it cost to get a dog neutered?) (Jou: O.O WAT!!!) -snerk-

**Evil Ball of Fluff: **Nyeheheehe! I love the name! Ah, new reviewer! -tackles- Hi honey! "I was looking at a bunch aof random pairings and this was just really good" Awww! You're too kind! (Baku: Indeed. -turns to evil ball- Now tell her it sucks or ELSE! -shakes fist-) Kura, stop threatening the readers. (kura: -grumble-)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **"Which in turn makes me love Ferris more, which in turn causes you pain." -grins- It does! Oh it does! (Baku: Hey! I thought I was you're favorite character!) You are! (Baku: So who's you're LEAST fav character?) (Malik: -grumbling- Probably me, since I DIE so often in her fics) Awww! Poor baby! (Malik: -GLARE-)

**animegurl088: **Nyeh! Another one! -tackleglomps- Hi honey! Glad you're enjoying the ficcie! Hope it continues to stay up to your standards!

**YamiMisao: **"I know Jou was sexually frustrated but DAMN." (Baku: FINALLY I'm getting the sympathy I deserve!) (Jou: -glowering- Just tryin' to love 'im up...geez, so I was a _little_ rough.)

**Silver Mirror:** -winces- Yes, about all that fast updating I used to be so good at...-sigh- Thing is: my depression/anxiety meds are working. I'm going out more; which means, less fic time. (Readers: Nooooooo!) (characters: Yaaaaay!) O.o

**nayades18: "**the sex scene between them was terrific!" (baku: -narrows eyes- I _knew_ there'd be a reader or three I didn't like...) (Jou: Woohoo! Yeah nayades! You tell 'em!) -smiles- Poor Jou has been getting some pretty rough bashings for his treatment of Kura-kins last chapter. "I loved how you made kura erotic and vulnerable !" (jou: -salivating- Mmm...me too) (Kura: -twitch-) "is the Phantom's part a prelude to something more dramatic??" -grins- Oh indeed! You get to see some more in this chapter! Yayness!

**Sagira98: **"The ending wasn't good. It was just off." -nods- I understand where you're coming from. It was meant to be more a build up of sexual tension more than something really emotional; although Jou _does_ try to make it mean something. As you'll see, they really don't have much of a backbone to build their relationship on: besides sex and constant arguing.

**-Sporky- queen of the sand: **-grins- Fun name. -tackles- Are you queen of the golden sands with a name change? -pokes- "to busy having a fangirl spazz to leave a review OMG! OMG!!" hmm...-pokes with finger- She's out cold. (Baku: -.- I still don't understand how anybody could have found that scene erotic...) -ish currently drooling- Mmmm...what? Did you say something? (Baku: feh!)

**wallsmex: **"URYAW ORYR& Q)#YO#hTWHS I'M SO FRIGGIN IN LOVE WITH YOU, MARRY ME AND HAVE MY BABIES PLEASE" -backs away- Ummm...No. I hates kids...I like rats though. And snakes. -nod nod- "Thankyou for the very very awesome chapter and I hope you update again soon. dies" -gasps- Nooo! -recessitates wallsmex- Argh! And here I thought we left these dying-fests in Cry of the Wicked! (Baku: See ferris? You're so horrible, your fans are dropping dead left and right)

**Charred: **New reviewer! -tackleglomps- Glad you're enjoying the story so much! "great character development" (Baku: -grumbling- Well, I can't say I'm enjoying the way the mutt has become...) -grin- Oh really? (Baku: GLARE) teehee!

**MarshmellowPeepGod: **" kinda skipped abunch of the icky sexual content stuff. But the parts I did see were icky!" -laughs- Yes, well, I did warn you. (Marsh: But none of your other ficcies are this...this...!) (Baku: Gross?) (Marsh: Yeah! -nod nod-) (Jou: Stupid tomb robber. What will it take to make him happy in bed?) (Baku: We were on a rug you fucking moron!!) touche

**HieiWannabe: **"And were you going for Bakura's Ancient Egypt look with that haircut?" Ja! I figured it's pretty cute. (Baku: -twitch- I am not CUTE!) -waves hand dismissively- Of course, sweetie. (Baku: -twitch- Don't call me SWEETIE!) -rolls eyes- A bit grumpy today, no? " could definitely imagine him cutting it when he forced the tangles into such horrible knots." -grins- Yeah. I doubt he really even knows how to comb his own hair. (Jou: Hey!) "But about albinos, actually, red eyes aren't very common in human albinos, although they do happen occasionally." -nods- I know. I've met albinos before. But you must remember: a person with three different colors of hair that's really spikey isn't normally natural eithr. (Yami: You just had to bring me and yugi into this, didn't you?) Hehe!

**Biatch From Hell: **"HAHAHA! YEY! DOMINANT JOU! WOHOO!" (Baku: -adds biatch to his hit list) -rolls eyes- He's a bit moody at the moment. "So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel" O.o Er...wow. I've never heard that song before..._**wow**_.

**dragonlady222: **"Poor Bakura, first his hair is butchered and then he is raped. What a comedown that must be for him" -snort- No kidding -glances over at brooding tomb robber- "You made Seto so sadistic about the phantoms. It gave me shivers" Yeah, he was a little creep wasn't he? (Yami: "WAS"?) (Kaiba: I hate you)

**Rogue1979: **"Oh...my...ra...FERRIS! Wow...I'm speechless!...really..." (Baku: Kill her! Kill her! -shakes fist at ferris-) -sigh- Yeah, he's not taking it well. I told you I was going all out on this fic. (Baku: -twitching fit-)

**Kyang-San: **"I find it ironic that its only the Pharaoh who can defeat/touch the albinos... Does that make Malik/Jou part of a royal bloodline or something? Nah...must be the overdramatizing from over the generations." Exactly. Bakura will not smolder and turn to ash if Yami touches him. Just tales of old that have gotten blown waaaay out of porportion. Of course, no one in ancient egypt knows that. -winks- "since Bakura has somewhat submitted to Jou's love, I'm supposing that something will come up between the two by now since Bakura's "having a peaceful moment"" -laughs- Indeed. But first our duo has to try to get their "relationship" figured out themselves. Quite confused little boys, they are! (Jou: And you're enjoying it, aren't you?) -grins- Every second. (Jou&Kura: -glower-)

**Anima-Ereptor: **-ishg laughing hysterically- I loved loved LOVED your latest review! "I still cant sit through one of your sex scenes! At the beginning of the chapter i saw the warning and was like ' that' and read on...BUT NO!" (Baku: -snort- You think it's bad READING it?) -sweatdrop- Poor thing. "Whips out a 2 x 4 and is labled 'Love' in big neon pink letters) FEEL THE POWER! (bonks Bakura off his 'fresh' cut head) FEEL THE POWER OF LOVE!" Ah that makes much more sense. -glances at Baku- I was wondering where you got that football sized bruise on your head from. (baku: -grumble-) "if the psychiatrist that put me on anti-depressant meds could see me now, beating a gay albino with oddly pink plywood)" -cackles- Yeah, my psychiatrist would go bonkers if she saw any of my stories. She'd be like: "Oh we are sooooo upping your meds." Squeeee! Happy pills! -pops orange tic tacs into mouth-

**cajun-beauty: **" he and Bakura keep getting their signals crossed. Especially Jou..." -smiles/winces- Yeah, he's never been one to pick up on things very well. (Baku: Ya think?!) (Jou: Eh? Somethin' bout me?) -sweatdrop-

So in this chapter we get to find out about the aftermath of the little lovefest; get to see young Malik and Baku back in ancient egypt (remember the phatom stuff, peoples!) Mai is getting closer to the truth...and Ryou's back! Plus a lot of sexual tension between our arguing duo! Which reminds me!--**WARNING: This chapter contains some sexual content** (not as explicit as last chapter). I shall dedicate this chapter to all the new reviewers and in a very special way to Anima-Ereptor for making me laugh so hard that I almost fell out of my chair. XD Wonderful song as the opening, must hear it, peoples! Onward! **  
**

**TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART (Bonnie Tyler )**

Turn around

Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming 'round  
Turn around

Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turn around

Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turn around

Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turn around, bright eyes,

Every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround, bright eyes,

Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong!  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight!  
Forever's gonna start tonight!  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart.  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

Turn around,  
Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turn around,  
Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turn around,  
Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turn around,  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes

Turn around, bright eyes,  
Every now and then I fall apart!  
Turn around, bright eyes,  
Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever!  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong!

Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do—I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight!  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

**Chapter 9: In His Arms**

**(Malik's POV) **

"_Stop him! Someone __**stop**__ him!" _

_I weave through the crowds of the marketplace; skidding under trade tables and through peoples' legs before they can realize what's happening. My heart's pounding like the hammers of the slaves, threatening to burst from its confines in my throat as I dash out of the center marketplace; scampering down a narrow street too narrow for carts, I find myself in the slums. The mud brick houses here are cracked and run-down, the tarps overhanging their front doors tattered and caked in mud. _

"_**You men! Check down that road there! I want every corner—every shadow inspected! Find that kid!"**_

"_Shit!" I growl, glancing around frantically. _

_The road in this motley district is covered in raw sewage that's giving off a horrid stench in the torrid noon heat. At the sound of the guards' heavy feet stomping closer, I scramble through the window of a house, tumbling down onto a dirt floor with broken clay pottery scattered about. Indistinct shouting nearly outside of the building, I move swiftly through the inner doorway leading to the adjacent room—the only other room. Old wooden cupboards line one wall near the small back window through which the front of the next hut is visible. _

"_**Check every building! Do not stop until he is caught! He murdered a holy tomb keeper! He mustn't escape!" **_

_I nearly swallow my tongue as something heavy bashes against the rickety front door. Damn. That thing won't hold! Frantic, I get on my hands and knees, wrenching open the nearest cupboard and clambering inside. I blink in surprise to find myself in a long storage area that's really just one big space with a bunch of little doors on the front to make it appear as separate cupboards. _

"_Ah shit!" I curse under my breath at the sound of wood beams being splintered. _

_They're in._

"_Spread out! Search every corner—every crevice!" a deep voice bellows, promising vengeance. _

_Trembling violently, I stare down the 'tunnel' cupboard; about eight grown men could lay head to toe in here. Not that this'll save me. Nothing will..._

_My eyes narrow at the back corner of the other end. I speedily crawl to it, not heeding the burning as the skin of my knees is shredded. Reaching my destination I use my hands to wipe the dust back only to find the three-by-three flat stone tile isn't cemented down. _

"_Oh please Anubis!" I whisper, struggling to pry up one corner as the weighty footfall enters the room. Pushing the large stone tile to one side, I'm met with what one can only describe as divine intervention: underneath is a dark gaping hole just big enough for my small frame to squeeze through. _

_Without hesitation I tilt my hips and slide my legs in, blinking in surprise when my feet hit the bottom; my waist and above still in the cupboard. Voices drawing nearer, I bend my sore knees and duck down into this strange cavern; wincing at the soft grating sounds as I slide the tile back into its place, securely covering the entrance above my head. _

'_What are the odds?' I muse to myself, blindly groping about in the utter blackness. I'm crouched down on my hands and knees; the hair on the top of my head softly grazing the ceiling. I wonder if this is more than just a hole...My muscles tighten at the slam of the cupboard's aged wooden doors being thrown off forcefully. _

_A guttural voice booms, "Not in here...Wait." _

_My body flattens into the ground as I shift backwards. To my relief, I haven't hit a wall yet. Just how big __**is**__ this hole? _

"_What is it?" a second muffled voice growls from somewhere above. _

"_Look at the blood on the floor of this thing..."_

"_Little bitch must've gone out the window."_

"_What's that?" a third cuts in. _

"_What's what?" the first voice presses hungrily. _

"_Look at that corner tile..."_

"_Ack!" I gasp when I'm suddenly falling, limbs flailing madly as I reach out for something to grab onto; landing with a hard thump on my back. Ow. _

_Panting, I find myself in some dark underground chamber; for some reason I can vaguely make out my hands in the dimness. Coughing and choking at the cloud of dirt my landing set off around me, I groan while struggling into a sitting position. _

"_Ow. Fuck," I moan, rubbing my lower back gingerly. "Somebody should put a cushion here or something..."_

_I jump to my feet at the hissing sound of breath in-taking. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, I find the shadowy outline of a figure only slightly smaller than mine...which eases my nerves somewhat._

"_Hey!" I call in a low voice as the grinding of the tile being slid aside echoes from above us. "Can you take me to a...Hey!" I snap as the being turns and takes off in the opposite direction through a passageway. "Get back here!" I call out taking off after him...her...it... _

_...whatever._

_The next thing I'm aware of is a yelp, followed by tumbling in summersaults on the floor. Blinking in shock and confusion, I find myself looking straight down into two bright red eyes; skin and hair as pale and lifeless as a corpse—which I mistake it for at first...that is, until it moves. _

"_HOLY FUCKING __**SHIT**__!" I scream, scrambling off the creature. _

_He speedily scoots backwards against the far wall, making me realize what I first took to be a hallway is but a small alcove with rough empty sacks spread out as a makeshift bed. I stare in awe at the phantom, unable to believe my eyes._

"_Ra be damned! Demons __**do**__ exist then," I murmur in amazement, studying the little monster. I've read about these things before in the scriptures of old. It's just...I never really believed much of all that mumbo jumbo. But now..._

"_Hey demon!" I continue, inching forward on my hands and knees cautiously, unsure of how he'll react to this. "Can you speak? Huh?" _

_Bright red eyes narrow in suspicion from under tussled bangs. He must be a year or two younger than me...age eight...maybe nine at the most. The phantom is in a tattered brown robe; shreds of rags tied around his seemingly delicate arms and legs. I jolt slightly when I note the rusty dull blade in his small tremulous hands._

_We both tense up at the obscure bellowing above us. Obviously those guards know I'm down here after my screaming scene back there. How embarrassing. There's no way they'll be able to fit down that hole though. But what if there's another way? _

_The demon's face holds a surprising amount of fright. Why would such a beast fear mortal men?—besides the Pharaoh, anyway. Perhaps his powers aren't fully developed yet._

"_Can they get down here?" I whisper nervously, pointing at the ceiling in case he doesn't understand my words._

_He doesn't answer, quivering against the wall, eyes never leaving me. I sigh, sinking back lazily, drawing my knees up to my chest. _

"_Guess I'll just have to wait then."_

_Crimson eyes stare forthright at my hands, not bothering to conceal it from me. Wondering what he has found so fascinating, I glance down only to see the dried blood coating my fingers. A humorless smile forms on my face. _

"_Yeah, they're after me," I say, the silence making me edgy. It's only now that something occurs to me. "Now that I'm a fugitive, I guess I could become your mage or something; y'know, I have knowledge of a lot of royal secrets and the like that could come in handy for you." An empty stare is the only reply I receive. I quirk an eyebrow, leaning forward. "D'you devour souls? 'Cause you can have mine," I offer. "I don't want it anymore." _

_He face scrunches up in disgust. "No." _

_I grin, thrilled. "So you __**can**__ talk!...But what do you mean 'no'? You don't want to eat my soul? What—my soul's not good enough? 'Cause I'll have you know I come from a very noble bloodline!" Not that I'm proud of it, but hey, it should be a perk when it comes to souls; at least, that's the way I see it. _

_The small devil shifts, still watching me warily. "I don't...don't eat s-souls." The voice is broken and cracked as if he's never used it before. _

_I lower my voice as the banging and shouting continues. "Never? Well then what do you do with them?" _

_He scowls, sharp canine teeth visible. "I don't touch fucking souls!" Whoa. Struck a nerve there, did I? I've gotta admit, I'm intrigued by this...this __**thing**_

_Using my arms and legs, I scoot closer on my butt, much to his dismay. "So what __**do**__ you do? I thought all demons went after souls." He gives me a helpless look, brow drawn. I take a moment to look around the dank alcove. The bags covering the floor stink of mold and musk. I frown. This isn't the kind of place a demon's supposed to live. They're supposed to be powerful and ferocious—not a kid hiding in a hole. _

"_You got any food?" I ask as my stomach rumbles._

_The demon hesitates before he points a pale finger with rags tied around it at a clay jug and old wicker basket to my right. Curious, I scoot over to find the jug containing cool clear water. With nothing but low expectations, I lift the lid off the basket, gawking at the two loaves of high quality breads as well as an assortment of pricey nuts and dried fruits. Scooping up a handful, I turn back. _

"_Where'd you get this stuff?" I suppose it could be some enchantment. _

"_Stole it." _

"_But these could only have been at some of the top stands in the city! They're all in the very center of the marketplace. How the hell did you pull that off?" I question before popping a nut into my mouth, relishing in its earthy flavor. It's not like he could just walk out into public in broad daylight...or in daylight at all, for that matter._

_He shrugs indifferently, fingering the blunt knife. "Taught myself to...back in the cage." The white demon is unable to suppress a shudder as he says the last word. _

"_Cage?" I ask confusedly. "What cage?"_

"_Before here. All the crowds surrounding it. Shouting. Throwing rocks, rotten foods, and broken glass..." _

"_Wait wait wait! Are you saying they had __**you**__ in a cage?" I cut in, horrified. Damn, and I thought __**I'd**__ had it bad._

_Colorless lips press together tightly; bloody eyes holding nothing but pain. Pure unbearable agony. I rack through my mind, trying to make sense of his words. It must have been some underground-type thugs. There's no way he'd still be alive if the authorities or the common public knew about him. They'd have him eliminated immediately by taking him to the Pharaoh. A shiver runs down my spine as I gaze at the young demon here—knowing full well what his fate is. _

"_So..." I clear my throat. "You got away from those people though. Where are they now?"_

"_I'm not going back!" he hisses rancorously, brandishing his weapon. _

"_Hey, did I say anything about turning you in? I'm a fugitive too, you know," I exclaim, holding up my blood-covered hands in peace. Okay, so he's a bit more than a fugitive...a lot more. But I'm trying to give us some common grounds here so, for the moment, it'll have to do. _

_Narrowed eyes cut into me skeptically. "What'd __**you**__ do?" _

_I snort. "Probably more than you ever have." I shove my fingers into the stash of food, pulling forth another handful. _

"_Why? Didn't you have everything?" The words are scathing. I can't help but smirk. This creature's got spunk, I'll give him that much. _

"_Hmm? Oh, being a tomb keeper's only son and all?" I ask nonchalantly. "Oh but there's more." I have his captivated attention now; leaning back against the wall, I thoroughly chew. The phantom shifts, waiting with an unusual amount of anticipation. Gods, how could he be this enraptured? It's not like I'm good at storytelling or anything. Hasn't the kid ever held a regular conversation before?_

'_No,' I remind myself despondently as I swallow. 'No, he hasn't.'_

"_My family guards the tombs of the pharaohs," I continue bitterly, noting the way the little demon tenses at the mention of the monarchs. "Believe me though, it's not all it's cracked up to be." _

_He sneers, more hatred than I imagined possible for someone his age vibrating in the air around him. Perhaps that's what I look like too. _

"_Oh I'm sure it was just __**awful**__ for you."_

"_D'you want to hear what I have to say or not?" I snap, temper flaring. _

"_No. I want you to get out!" he barks, red eyes practically glowing as he lunges at me with the knife. Surprised, I dodge his attack, turning in time to find him already facing me. _

"_You wanna fight, eh?" I ask with a smirk, rolling the sleeves of my robe up. "All righty then..." _

_I don't get to finish as he lunges again, dull blade raking across my arm. _

"_Shit!" I yelp, drawing back; noting the red stain already spreading across the skin. "Hey! That's cheating! I wasn't rea...!" _

_Once again, the little sneak dives, not heeding to my objections. I stumble sideways to avoid his somewhat awkward attack. I think that knife's a little heavy for him. I smirk. That could definitely come to my advantage..._

"MALIK."

I jolt, swiftly turning my head from left to right; ready for his next attack only to find young Bakura has vanished. Instead I find myself in an airplane several aisles across; filled to capacity. It's the middle of the night; the light sounds of deep breathing of sleep and snoring nearly drowned out by the jetliner's roaring engines.

"You okay?" A light, warm touch on my arm.

I turn to my left to find my hikari watching me with concerned violet eyes. His fingers gently grasp my forearm as he waits for me to collect my thoughts.

Bakura.

I inhale deeply, heart still pounding within my chest. All these dreams lately have sure shaken me a bit. Does it all mean something?

"I...yes. Just a dream," I reply quietly, my first encounter with the infamous thief still fresh in my mind.

Marik gives me a doubtful look, but thankfully doesn't press any further; leaning his head tiredly against my shoulder. I press my face into the silken golden locks, staring out into the black night through the window next to him.

"Just a dream," I whisper.

**(Jou's POV)**

I sigh deeply, eyes closed in the dim glow of the dying fire. I'm not sure how much time has passed. There's the scratchy material of the blanket drawn across my body. I'm exhausted, all energy drained. But man, it was worth it.

I took him slowly, melting away all of his self-control until he was screaming in pleasure and need, clawing at my back in desperation to bring our bodies—our souls—closer together. Due to his health, afterwards he could barely move, physically and emotionally overwhelmed. Remembering the different positions he'd taken me in that one night, I placed his legs over my shoulders and made love to him a final time; folding his body in half with the tops of his thighs pressing against his chest, leaving him only with the task of enjoying it.

As the final rupturing waves pulsated through us, we buried our faces against one another. I bit down into the flesh at the base of his throat, panting heavily. Once I'd regained some of my mind from the fog, I gently grasped his ankles, meaning to lower his legs back onto the floor; instead winding up with them locked tightly around my hips as he continued to shudder in the afterglow, face still buried in the nape of my neck. I could feel the tears gliding down my chest as he gasped in ragged uneven breaths against me. Throat dry, mind hazy, I could find no words; pulling him closer and holding him securely. I must have dozed off at some point after that.

Letting loose a wide yawn and stretching my stiff limbs, I open my eyes only to find myself alone. Sitting up alertly, I glance around the room, finding no trace of the thief's location. Biting my lip, I stand shakily to my feet, picking up my boxers with the intent to put them on so no one sees...wait. I roll my eyes, chuckling at my own foolishness; tossing the shorts carelessly back to the floor. My brow furrows when I note that all of Bakura's garments are still strewn about the room as well. Itching at the bandages on my arms, I decide to start with this level of the house.

"Bakura?" I call softly, the quiet that I've become so accustomed to suddenly eerie to me. "Where'd you go, man?"

The kitchen and dining room are vacant. Coming out of the half-bath I note the door at the end of the short dark hallway is open. It's never been open before. Mustering my resolve, I pad softly to the doorway, peering inside. The books on the shelves lining the diminutive room make it appear ass those secret rooms in the castles of old horror movies...except there aren't spider webs coating them, as Ryou is the caretaker of this place. An old wooden table is situated in the middle of the room, shadows of the trees through the blinds on the window crawling across its smooth surface.

It's the figure on the other side of it that all my attention snaps to. He's on the floor, back leaning against the wall; head bowed. My stomach churns as I approach and my eyes fall upon the syringes littering the carpet around him.

"Baku?" I ask unsurely, slowly kneeling in front of him. I reach forward, my hands under his chin assisting his head in rising. Those dark gorgeous eyes are dull, face pallor.

"...had to..." he mumbles, staring more through me than at me. Does he even recognize me?

I nod sadly. "I know. S'okay man."

One of my hands moves to the side of his face. The pale skin's icy cold.

"Shit! How long've you been here?" I exclaim, quickly collecting his limp freezing frame into my arms and hurriedly striding back to the living room.

The thief mumbles incoherently, snuggling against my body—the warmth. Holding him more or less with one arm, I kneel next to the fireplace, rapidly bringing the flames back to life in their roaring brilliance.

"Come on, Baku," I murmur, sweat lining my brown as I pull the blanket off the rug, struggling awkwardly as he's still in my arms. Poor guy's already tired out from the hot sex and heroin.

I slip under the coverlet next to him; surprised when I immediately find myself enveloped in a bear huge by said ancient psychotic murderer, his frosty arms wrapping securely around my waist, face buried against my chest. I can't help but smile down fondly at him, gently running a hand through the short white locks before closing my eyes, breathing in deeply and slowly drifting back to sleep with him in my arms.

**(Bakura's POV) **

I moan as my high begins to wear off and I start to become of my surroundings again. As I blink repeatedly in order to get my vision to clear, my senses detect the lingering scents of blood, sweat, and sex; when my eyes adjust, I find myself snuggled against the mutt's chest, the two of us wrapped in the green afghan. One of his arms is wrapped around my waist while the other is enveloped around my shoulder. How...? When did I come back in here? I tense at the low growl right near my ear.

"Oh. You're awake."

I jolt, turning my head, right side of my face pressed against his chest, looking up at him. Brown eyes are bright, soft and warm. Blonde hair messier than usual reflects the smoldering flames in the fireplace next to us. He gives me a lopsided smile.

I suddenly am very unsure of myself—of all of this...Damn, why can't I remember how I got back in here? What else happened after I shot myself up with skag?

"Hey," I mumble, shivering as a finger gently traces my jaw line.

"Hey yourself," he replies lightly, seeming more at ease than me; sporting that old goofy grin of his.

"Did you just growl at me?" I ask, not wanting to dwell on the more complex issues at work here. The grin turns apologetic as another growl rumbles...from his stomach.

"Yeah...I usually have eaten by ten."

Ten? I've been out that long?

"Well why the hell didn't you just get up and eat?" I snort, trying to ignore the way his thumb rubs over my shoulder in an affectionate gesture.

"Oh...well...I didn't want to wake you."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah well, see how well _that_ plan worked. Could've woken me up just as easily by tossing me on my ass." Which would _**really**_ hurt at the present moment.

The harsh words in my old mocking tone come automatically with no effort on my part. For some reason though, I wish—this time—that they hadn't. The brown eyes avert from mine and gaze up at the ceiling instead as he searches for the right words.

"A-also I...I just like holding you," he admits in a timid voice, ears bright red as he looks back down at me, fearing my response.

My mouth has gone dry. How the hell am I supposed to act in response to that? Under the stare that's looking so adoringly at me—something I'm not used to at all—I find my face burning. I shift slightly, our legs tangled under the blanket. To my dismay, he seems to notice my discomfort, offering another unbalanced smile.

"What's this? Is the King of Thieves _blushing_?" he snickers, arm around my waist tightening.

"**No**. And for Ra's sake, let go of me!" I snarl, truly humiliated now; struggling to pull away from him.

"Hey I was just kidding around! Calm down!" the mutt exclaims apologetically, refusing to release me.

"I said let go of me!" I'm heinously angry now. He's stronger than me though; and I don't have the ring. Still fraught with escaping, I find myself pinned under him, his hands around my wrists above my head.

"Baku, stop it! I'm sorry, all right?"

What's with the nickname? Since when did I give him permission to give me a nickname? Little bastard.

"No! Get off of me! Get...!"

My demands are cut off as warm moist lips press against mine; gently caressing mine soothingly, reassuringly. I close my eyes, fighting against the pleasure his actions are bringing to me—reminding myself I want to throttle him, not fuck him.

R-right?

He doesn't give me a chance to catch my breath, continuing to nip and suck. The kiss must have lasted a while, because my mind is screaming for oxygen when he finally pulls back a little. Both of us panting, I note with a start that he's no longer holding my wrists. Huh. Wonder when he let go. Brown eyes are watching me, waiting. I could leave right now. He initiated this...but will I let it go any further?

I noticed while he was kissing me that his skin isn't soft on his face; a bit coarse along his jaw where light blonde hairs are just grazing through the slightly tanned flesh. They'd no doubt match the tussled flaxen hair on his head. I scowl, hands flying forward, fingers curling roughly around blonde locks, pulling him so close I can feel his burning breath on my face.

"Damn you," I hiss before aggressively crushing my lips against his and wrapping my legs around his hips.

**(Mai's POV)**

It's not possible.

It's been a whole day.

He hasn't called.

He hasn't contacted me.

He hasn't apologized or begged me to take him back.

I grit my teeth, fingers curling around the delicate wine glass as I stare out the window of my hotel room onto the street below. Just before the duel he was so determined to win me back; determined to be my one and only—or so he'd assume. What would make him turn his back on me...and right when I'm offering him all these things?

"Preston!" I snap.

My elderly butler looks up from the built-in shelves on the far side of the room where he's idly polishing expensive glassware.

"No contacts from the Katsuya lad as of late, Miss Valentine."

Blood boiling, I stand to my feet, beginning to pace in front of the window. This has never happened before. It shouldn't _ever_ happen. Especially to me of all people. I'm Mai Valentine, the supreme female duelist of the world. Not to mention the most beautiful and classy woman. Any man would die to get me in his arms. So why is my puppy avoiding me?

My eyes widen in realization, the glass snapping like a rifle shot as it shatters in my hand; red wine and blood mingling on my soft skin. Preston jumps at this.

"Miss Valentine! Are you—? What happened?!"

I glare down at this mixture of crimson and ruby, hissing between my teeth: "Another woman!"

**(Jounouchi's POV) **

"Well...here we are again," I mumble, unable to think of anything else.

Bakura snorts but doesn't say any snide remark, swallowing deeply as he shifts slightly. We're lying on our backs beside one another on the carpet, skin cool as the beads of sweat slowly dissolve into the air. Shivering, I glance around, grinning when I spot the dark green blanket wadded up on the couch. Body aching in protest, I stretch my arm out, curling my fingers around the material and yank it to the floor with a muffled thump. I tug it over, spreading it across our torsos. This done, I exhale loudly, turning onto my right side so I can look at the thief.

"So...what happens now?" I ask, not touching him.

The yami shrugs helplessly, staring up blankly at the white ceiling. I note the way his fingers tighten around his forearms, digging into the reddened flesh. Besides a wild head of pure white locks and the thin grayish eyebrows, his body is practically hairless—save for the sleek patch of virtually colorless hair below his navel. His skin's smooth and slick like ivory. I'd never say it to him, but it gives him a very feminine quality. I snicker, imagining the expression on the thief's face if I ever dared say such to him...two seconds before he'd murder me, anyway.

"Something amusing?" Bakura's asks gruffly, fingernails starting to make small scrape marks on his already damaged arms.

"I dunno," I reply, noting his lethargy is getting worse again. "All of this, I guess. S'crazy. I mean, what are we _doing_?"

"I think the 'what' part is fairly obvious."

I snicker again, only to stop abrupt when I realize Bakura doesn't seem to find this at all humorous. In fact, he's scowling at me. I frown when I spot the first droplets of blood on his arms.

"Hey! Let go!" he exclaims angrily as I close my fingers around his wrists, successfully halting his unremitting scratching.

"No. Look at what you've done to yourself!" I retort sharply as he thrashes back and forth angrily, not heeding me in the slightest. "Look at your arms! _**Look at them!" **_I scream, shaking him roughly, my face mere centimeters from his.

Wide reddish eyes gape at me; I gaze at the sharp features twisted in surprise and take a moment to regain some control over my temper. Bakura's troubled eyes slowly move from my face to his arms, then back again; as if unable to quite believe what he's seeing. I sigh deeply, loosening my grip on him a little so my nails aren't piercing the colorless skin.

"This has to stop."

The hoarse, softly spoken words come from my mouth, yet I don't recognize my own voice. Within the firm tone there's a surprising amount of gentleness and concern. It's hard to say if Bakura's picked up on this. He's still looking intently at his arms, transfixed with the scars and contusions tarnishing the flesh. The thief's jaw is clenched tightly; bloodlike orbs disconcerted as they all but pierce the self-inflicted wounds. I give his wrists a gentle squeeze, trying to draw his attention back to me.

"Did you hear me, Baku?" I ask seriously. "This heroin shit has to stop."

He's quivering under my hold. "It's...not that simple."

I smile sympathetically. "I know. But hey, I'll help you through it"—His eyes dart to mine at this with astonishment and...?—"That is...if you want me to," I add quickly, expecting a scathing remark.

Understandably, I nearly swallow my tongue when he hesitates before giving a small but decisive nod, eyes still locked with mine.

**(Mai's POV) **

"What do you mean he's not there?!" I shout furiously at one of my driver who's fidgeting before me as I sit on one of the couches of my hotel suite.

"Just as I said, Miss Valentine: no one's there. We've set up people on a scheduled watch, but there hasn't been anything so far."

On the verge of bursting some blood vessels, the corners of my mouth twitch as I try to decide what to do. I've already got people watching my phone, the doors to the hotel, the block the hotel is located on, his apartment...Wait.

"Set up another group around the Mutou residence," I state. Yugi and Yami should be returning anytime now. Perhaps I'm worrying about nothing and he's just spending time with them.

'That had better'd be the case,' I smirk icily to myself as the driver hurries from the room. 'Because—if he _has_ found another girl—I'm _not_ good at sharing.'

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"Anything in particular you want to eat?" I ask as I start for the kitchen.

"Alcohol," the thief mumbles groggily, curled up comfortably under the blanket next to the now dark fireplace. "And some aspirin."

I send said yami a glare. "Fat chance of the former." The latter, however, is quite understandable, given that he's been on the bottom the past few times we've had sex. And it's not like I've got a lot of experience in gay intercourse, so I'm positive I haven't been gentle, though I've tried...most of the time.

Strolling into the kitchen, I sigh contentedly at the splash of sunshine on the walls and counters; as there aren't any curtains on the windows in here. It sure makes the house less gloomy—of course, the atmosphere might also be a little les cheerless once a certain former tomb raider isn't lounging around completely doped up. I'll get to the lighting of the house by and by though. We've got to go one step at a time. And the heroin is first.

I bite down on my lip as I mix some pancake batter in a metal bowl; quickly letting up as I taste blood. My lips are quite tender after all the kissing, sucking, and nipping that has been going on lately. I place the container of syrup in the microwave before turning back to the stove and pouring a substantial amount of the sticky batter into the pan on the quickly warming burner.

'There's no way I'm going to be able to convince him to come in here to eat,' I reason with myself. 'Hell, it's gonna be a fight enough just getting him to eat.' On this thought, I quickly begin searching all of the cupboards.

**(Bakura's POV) **

Oooh gods, what have I done?

Not only did I fuck with the mutt—I let him dominate me. ME: the infamous King of Thieves! I submitted to a pathetic modern-day mortal again and again.

...and damn it, I fucking loved it; moaning and begging like some needy bitch. Great. That'll change his vision of me slightly.

_A lot. _

And to top that off, now I've agreed to get off skag. Just why did I say yes? Well, technically, I didn't say anything but that's beside the point...Argh!!

Burying my face in the scratchy blanket, I let loose a frustrated scream from my already raw throat. How could I have let this happen? I wasn't even that high at the time. Perhaps, deep inside, I just don't give a damn anymore, taking whatever pleasurable experience is offered to me no matter how amateur and degrading it may be...

"Hey Baku."

My heart skips a beat as my heat shoots up to find the mutt standing before me in a pair of black boxers; a large wooden tray in his hands displaying a huge stack of steaming pancakes and two mugs of what smells like coffee.

"Time for some nice hot breakfast," he announces heartily.

"It's eight at night," I mutter as my stomach twists in knots at the sight of all that food. Ugh. I think I'm gonna hurl.

He shrugs this off. "Well, we never technically had breakfast...or lunch. And I'm STARVIN'! I've never gone this long without eating before!" he laughs as if he's just performed some major feat.

I roll my eyes. "Good for you. And I'm not hungry."

The grin vanishes from as face and I notice his fingers tighten on the handles of the tray as he sends me a don't-mess-with-me look. "Oh no you don't. You shot yourself up with that shit and you didn't get much rest last night."

"And whose fault would _that_ be?" I snipe back, sitting up slowly as he comes over and sets the tray down carefully before sinking down next to me.

"As I recall, you weren't shoving me away and telling me to let you sleep," he snickers before stuffing half of a syrup-covered pancake into his mouth.

I glare, not touching he plate of food before me. "Fine. You fucked me over. You completely and utterly dominated the Thief King of the ancient world. There, now you even have my statement. Satisfied?" I snarl, shifting to get up when warm hands dart forward, fingers digging into my shoulders, preventing me from rising.

"Is that the kind of person you think I am?" he hisses, eyes suddenly blazing. When I don't answer he shakes me violently. "Even after all this, that's all you think I'm here for? To get some cheap shots at you so I can go brag to Yami an' the others?!"

Ohhh...I hadn't thought of that one. Well, this is just bloody brilliant, Bakura. Nice fix you've gotten yourself into...

"Stop zoning out!" he screams right in my face, droplets of saliva spewing on my skin.

I scowl. "I will if you stop spitting on me!"

"Quit changing the subject!"

"Oh, so now I'm not allowed to complain when you on me? Perhaps I don't _want_ your dribble all over me..."

He fixes me with an exceptionally annoyed look. "Well I don't see why it matters, seeing as how we've already had our tongues basically down one another's throats..."

"See? **See**?!" I exclaim accusingly. "You're already doing it!"

"What? I'm not doing anyth...!"

"Using it against me already! Just like I said you would. And here you are still denying it!" I continue to rant; thoughts moving faster than my mind; I'm unable to keep up with anything.

"Oh will you just shut up already!" he yells, mere molecules from me.

"..and then there's the fact that you keep jumping me without any...!"

Dry, chapped lips attack mine, silencing my ranting. What the fuck! 'This is what I'm talking about: jumping and molesting me again and again!' I try to shout; only my body has a different idea, lips ardently kissing his back. Damn it to hell...

"NO!"

I go tumbling backwards in surprise as he shoves me away while bellowing this single syllable. I land on my back, panting heavily. He's kneeling in the same place, eyes wide and aghast.

"Okay, we've got to get some control over ourselves," he reasons with a groan, rubbing his face with his hands; and I must concur. Amazing, he's being the rational one for the first time...not that I'm by any means rational, per se...

I nod in answer to his statement to show I totally and completely whole-heartedly agree. My mouth's too dry and there's a pounding in my head.

He runs his fingers through his tussled hair, troubled. "Okay, so: What the hell is going on here? Is this just sex? Is it something more or are we just horny?"—very VERY horny, in which case—"Are...are we still enemies?" The mutt's voice is quieter on this last question and he looks at me with a vulnerable expression on his face that makes something in my chest tighten.

...my heart? Is my heart tightening? Is that dangerous?

'Quit getting off subject,' I scold myself brusquely even as the constricting feeling increases.

"Bakura?"

Eh? I blink, coming out of my daze to find the mutt watching me with anxious brown eyes, waiting for an answer. Do I have one though?

"I...I don't know," I admit softly, looking away. It can't be. I don't care about him...okay, so even if I did just a teeny tiny bit (which I _don't_), it doesn't mean I love him or anything.

A little annoying voice inside my head begins chanting: "Bakura's got a ha-art! Bakura's got a har-art!"

Twitch. Stupid voice.

I jolt slightly when he shuffles over; lying down next to me, head of sandy blonde hair resting on my chest. To my own surprise, I don't shove him away; instead reaching a trembling hand up and running them through the blonde locks as he closes his eyes contentedly.

Shit.

I...I think I care about him.

**(Jounouchi's POV) **

We went around the house, pulling out all of his stashes and putting it all in a brown paper grocery bag. I'm going to hide it somewhere so I'll be the one in charge of his injections. Heroin withdrawal isn't fatal like that of alcohol, but if I can make it any less of a miserable experience for him, then I'll do it. We've cut back on his number of injections per day—and already seeing the affects. Bakura's eyes are bloodshot; body cold yet clammy. By tomorrow he'll be puking a lot.

"I'm going up to get a shower," the thief announces in disgust decisively, trudging towards the stairs. "I swear, I'm sweating enough to fill up a bucket."

"Lovely," I snicker earning a glare from him. "I'll stay down here and try to figure out what to do about this. I don't think Ryou'd appreciate coming home to find the rug in this state." We both look over at the mess of blood and other body fluids soaked and dried into the rug in front of the fireplace.

Bakura presses his lips together tightly for a moment, a concentrated look on his face. "Maybe he won't notice...?"

I scoff, rolling my eyes. "Yeah right. Your hikari is a neat freak. What makes you think he won't notice his carpet's covered in semen, sweat, and blood?"

A devious spark twinkles in the yami's crimson eyes. "Oh, I don't know, the fact that you and I are in the same house and aren't trying to annihilate one another—and in fact have fucked repeatedly."

"Point taken. Go on," I sigh, running a hand through my hair as he disappears up the stairs. That is going to be an interesting thing to try to explain to the soft spoken hikari. Just how _are_ we going to break the news to him? 'So Ryou, your yami and I have been getting it on for the past 24 hours and just can't seem to stop'? Yeah. Right. 'So we're not really sure how deep of a relationship it is...at the moment we're just fuck buddies.' I wince. Nah. He wouldn't approve of that one at _all_.

Shaking my head, I retreat to the kitchen, eating a popsicle before scrounging around for a bucket and scrub brush. Filling the bucket with soapy water (cold soapy water so the stains won't set in) I commence in diligently scrubbing the tainted material, sweat quickly lining my brow as I realize my efforts only seem to be worsening the rug's condition; brown blood now coating my hands and knees, spreading across the soiled fabric further.

"Great. Just perfect," I mutter in aggravation, throwing said sponge down and itching at the bandages on my arms.

"**Jounouchi**?!"

"Aaaaah!" I nearly jump out of my skin, whipping around to find a shell-shocked Ryou standing in the front doorway, two black suitcases at his feet.

I scramble up, realizing with an internal groan just how bad this looks. First, I'm clad only in a pair of black boxers. Nice. Secondly, I've got bandages lining my arms and bite marks and scratches from Bakura and I's—ahem—activities; and to top it off, the carpet and my hands are covered in blood.

Like I said: _great_.

"R-Ryou! You're...back!" I manage to squeak, voice hiking in pitch as I try to figure out a believable explanation that doesn't involve the maiming and/or murdering of his yami but also doesn't necessarily involve the truth.

Said white-haired teen reaches behind himself with a shaky hand and slides the door shut, wide brown eyes never leaving me. He takes a step forward, voice quivering in an unrecognizable emotion when he speaks.

"Jou," he states quietly, a menacing tone appearing in his voice. "What did you _**do**_?"

* * *

Nyeheheheehe!

Jounouchi: -shrinking away from flaming Ryou- Erm...how 'bout a little help here, people?!

Yami: -winces- This isn't going to be pretty.

Baku: Ha! Take THAT, mutt! That'll teach to utterly dominate and humilate me!

Jounouchi: Shut the fuck up, you white-haired bitch!

Baku: What did you say! -tackles and begins to strangle-

Jounouchi: Auggh! Help! Help!

Ryou: -flames dancing around him- NO! He shall die by my hand! -shoves baku aside and smothers Jou with pillow-

Jou: Mmmmmph!

Yami,Ferris,&Baku: O.O

Yugi: O.o Uhhh...review? Please?


	10. Chapter 10: Guilty Parties

Ta-da! As I said, I'm updating this one next! Surprisingly, it doesn't go into much details with Baku's detox. That's NEXT chapter. (I'm dealing with a really bad anti-depressant detox, for all who didn't know) Anyoo, we get to see the Wrath of Ryou in this chapter. -smirk- Maybe I should have named the chapter that instead. It's got a sort of rhythm to it: Wrath of Ryou. -giggles-

Jounouchi: Just get on with it! -trying to fend of flaming hikari with a frying pan-

-sigh- Fine fine fine...

**Silently Broken: **Eeep! A new reviewer! -tackleglomps- "This is so addicting!" -laughs- Funny thing to say about a story with so many different addict characters (oh and author! -.-) "I'm going CRAZY!!!" O.O I can see that. "WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!??!?!?!...love the baku bottom btw)" (Bakura: -growls-) ehehehehee!

**bakura240: **-grins- Hello you! Been seeing one another about lately, haven't we? "cuz usually in this kind of fic he becomes all caring and crud." -laughs- Well he'll be caring to a certain extent. But rest assured, he'll still be his old grumpy psycho-maniac self. (Yami: That's supposed to..._reassure _us? O.o) Yeppers! "I must see the hikari evilness that is to be Ryou" -grins- Ah yes. Believe me. He doesn't hold back. -reads part about the semen- LOL Welllll...technically, that wouldn't happen, cause Kura's been on the bottom most of the time. (Baku: I _HATE _YOU!!! _HATE HATE **HATE HATE**_!!!) XD lol And I luffles you too, Baku! (Baku: ARRRRGH!!!)

**DracOnyx: **-tackleglomps- But of COURSE I'll continue it! I don't abandon my fics. Back when I first started writing I used to update as often as twice a week. Can you imagine? -wistful sigh- But ferris' life has gotten shittier and I've less time for writing. Fear not! It shalt continue onward though! XD

**Assassin of the Shadows: **Ohhh! I like the name! So are you an assassin IN the shadows or do you assassinate the shadows? (Baku: Good god, woman, you overcomplicate everything!) -whines- But I just wanted to kno...(Baku: Back to answering reviews, dammit!) -growls- Fine fine. "This pairing is almost non-exsistant." I knows! Squee! Which makes it all the more intriguing, no? "-pouts and tries to look cute-" Waddaya mean TRIES? You ARE cute! -throws orange tic tacs in the air- Fweeeeeee! XDXDXD

**pennypigeon: **-grins- Oh believe me. Ryou isn't exactly all that keen on getting an explanation at first. It's more along the lines of "I'm gonna kill you, you motherfucking dirty blonde"-type Ryou. XD

**Atreyu the Slayer: **-smiles- I luffles your name. -tackleglomps- Wha...did the site eat your review? -growls- Stupid site! S'not the first time such hath happened. -sigh- "I so completely have not respected this pairing until now" Yay! I've converted another one! -victory dance-

**UnderFingerAndThumb: **"cause everyone knows Ryou really wants some Baku ass and is pissed JouJou got there first. (Ryou: _**WHAT**_!!!!) (Jou: -shuddering ball- D-don't kill m-me!) -laughs- Ah, all the utter madness. Madness, i say! mwahahahaaha! (Baku: She has a nearly empty box of orange tic tacs beside the keyboard. It's a BIG box) teehee! "I wonder what Malik will think when he finds out joujou is smexin kurakura all over the place" -grins- I think it's safe to say he'll be less than thrilled. (Malik: -sharpening knife collection- Hmm? What are you two talking about?) Ermmmmmmnothing...(Malik: -narrows eyes-) O.o -ulp-

**Charred: **"I hope Ryou goes easy on Jou!" Ummmmm...(Jou: -sweatdrop- I...I _do _survive this chapter..._right_?) Ummm...well yeah. (Jou: -is not reassured at all-) Rarely like Jou? Hmm...Yeah, sometimes I like him, sometimes i don't. I think on this site it's about 50/50 for me.

**Sporky-queen of the sands-: **I take it you meant "update soon" and not "update son" like you wrote. :P Would be a bit disturbing. (Baku: Oh and like you and your crazy antics aren't disturbing enough?) -grins- Ah, so true...

**nayades18: **Think Kurakura and Malik had a romance that went soursour in the past? (Baku: Stop repeating things like that. It's annoying.) What was that, fuzzy-love? (Baku: -twitch- I'm...not...FUZZY!!!) XD Ah, so easy to pull his strings...Ah! The song! I love that song! -starts singing it in head while continuing on to other reviews- (Malik: -.-;)

**Night Rain Illusion: **"Eep! Scary Ryou is even scarier than Scary Bakura!" Agreed. (Jou: Ditto) "hopefully not really bad" erm...let's just say, Ryou's not a happy camper and as you yourself said: "Scary Ryou is even scarier than Scary Bakura." (Jou: This isn't going to bode well for me, is it?) -winces- Erm...no. No, not really. (Jou: -sigh-)

**Kyang-San: **-laughs- Don't worry! Ryou won't kill Jou..._quite_. (Jou: Ohhhh gods...) XD Liked Malik and Baku's first meeting in Egypt? I know! Aren't they adorable? Well you get to see here in this chapter how Malik got out alive and how they teamed up. "Funny how you also mentioned how feminine Bakura was after Mai realized Jou was with another "woman"." -grins- You like how I did that, did you? I was hoping someone would pick up on that. (Baku: -grumbling- I am NOT womanly at all.) Sure, Baku, sure. -winks at **Kyang**-

**MarshmellowPeepGod: **O.O Such my brains out through a bendy straw? -blink- -blink- (Baku: -thoughtful- Now _there_'s an interesting idea...) Oh great.You've inspired him. -makes mental note to hide bendy straws from Baku-

**wallsmex: **-laughs- Like freaky Ryou, do you? Well get ready to see angry "I'm gonna kick your freaking butt you dirty blonde"-Ryou. XD (Jou: -sobs-) Daaaaw! I missed you _too_! -tackleglomps-

**Memnoch's Heart: **Getting used to running out of the room shrieking whenever the sex scenes come along. -grin- Ah, it's good to hear you're coping. (Kana: -GLARE-) Ehehehe! Yes yes, Baku's been uke the majority of the time. (Baku: -sulking in corner-) And yes, it's probably best not to beat him with the love beam at the moment...Malik's got an inkling for kinkiness in this chapter though. He might need some "LOVE". (Kana: -perks- Hmm...Malik, eh?) -nod nod-...-frowns- I hope when you say you'll never be able to read Crimson, that it's just a figure of speech. I've been working on the next chapter for that one and it's getting gooood!!

**Rogue1979: **Hi honey! -tackleglomps- "It'll be interesting to see what Ryou makes of this" Oh "interesting" doesn't even BEGIN to describe it, honey. -grins-

**dragonlady222**: "Poor Jou, now he has to defend against Ryou" You have no idea of the impact of those words. Let us all say poor jou. Yes, poor POOR JOU. (Jou: T-this ain't reassuring me at all!)

**Muchacha: ** No no! Baku's not gonna become a sap (like he has in BTS, but he's such a cute sap in that, that we won't hold it against him) He's gonna have his "moments" of un-baku-ness, but he is by **no means** going to become a complete sap in this fic. (Baku: Yay!)

**Sagira98: ** "YOU'RE BACK!" -ish tackleglomped- Eeeep! "Where have you been?!" Umm...trying to fight the urge to kill myself? "Kill Mai please she's getting annoying" Wha...she's only _Starting _to annoy you?! -laughs- You're the only one who mentioned the voice in baku's head. I'm not sure. Hopefully, it shalt be making more appearances. (Baku: -growls- I hates that voice) XD You won't believe this, but I'm almost a fourth of the way through the next chappie of Crimson. -sagira does happy dance-

**Freak in the Shadows: "**RyouScary as Hell." Yup. That just about says it all right there, doesn't it? (Jou: Oh gods, someone help me!!!!)

**cajun-beauty:** "I love how he automatically think Jou's messed up when it's really not that bad (ish)" ROFL I love the "ish" part. And he thinks Jou's done more than "mess up". Believe me on this: Ryou is _deadly _serious on this one. (Jou: -quivering ball-)

Lessee...I shalt dedicate this chapter to: **Silently Broken**, **Assassin of the Shadows**, and **Atreyu the Slayer**. The opening song could be applied to Jou's POV more...but parts of it work for Baku too. XD

And now: **WARNING: EVIL FLAMING RYOU.**

**"Drown"**_Three Days Grace_

Good morning day  
Sorry I'm not there  
But all my favourite friends  
Vanished in the air  
It's hard to fly when you can't even run  
Once I had the world, but now I've got no one

If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I—  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown

Drown

Good morning day  
Sorry you're not here  
All those times before  
Were never this unclear  
It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl  
Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all

If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I—  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown

Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
Drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
Drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing

If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I—  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I—  
Save myself before I drown,

Save myself before I drown,

Save myself before I...drown

**Chapter 10:****Guilty Parties**

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"Jou," Ryou states quietly, voice coated in menacing venom. "What did you _**do**_?"

I stand where I am, blood covering my hands, unable to give an answer. What the hell am I supposed to say? 'Uhh...spring cleaning?' Damn it! Of all the times for Baku to be taking a shower! I _could_ run upstairs and drag him down here to help in explaining the whole thing to his hikari; though I have a strong suspicion that'd only worsen the situation by tenfold...especially with the moody, detoxing attitude Baku's sporting right now...not to mention that even an _average_ person is seldom tickled at having people barge in while they're trying to bathe...

"Jounouchi, answer me right _now_! What did you do to Bakura?!" Ryou's usually warm chocolate eyes are ablaze, and I'm rapidly witnessing _much_ more of a resemblance between him and his yami than I ever have before. The suitcases now lay forgotten on the floor as he steps closer to me; no longer focusing on the blood-soaked rug or the bucket and sponge. All hostility concentrated on one thing:

**Me**.

Gosh, just how many times have I been in this position lately? I fight the urge to sigh in aggravation. Oh well. At least Ryou doesn't have a Millennium Item nor is he a psychotic murderer. Still, I admit I'm unnerved at the ostensibly promise of carnage in his eyes.

"Now just calm down, Ryou, and let me try to figure out the best way to tell you this..." I begin babbling, figuring remaining silent will only increase whatever peril I'm in. "It's really good news, so if you'll just let me explain..."

"Explain?" he hisses, hand whipping swiftly to his left next to the fireplace. "EXPLAIN?!" My eyes widen when I spot what he's now grasping tightly: _an iron poker_.

_**Shit.**_

"Whoa Ryou, take it easy now!" I exclaim, backing up hastily a few steps. This is _not_ the soft-spoken peer I know at all! "Everything's _fine_! You wouldn't imagine how much peace fuller it's been around here..." His left eye twitches. Okay, that didn't do it. Let's keep going: "I mean, I did my best and he fought like hell...but I have to admit: it's finally paying off! And don't worry: I've got all the drugs now."

"The drugs! You think I give a damn about the _**drugs**_?!" he shouts, dashing forward, poker connecting sharply with my bare chest. Damn! Where'd he learn a move like _that_?!

I choke, pain shooting up my torso; gasping while ducking in order to dodge as he swings full-force at me once more, I try again: "Ryou wait! Everything's fine now...!"

"You slay my yami, take over the house, and save his drugs all as a 'favor' for me, and you _dare_ say everything's _fine_?!" he shrieks, eyes crazed with feral fury as he corners me, weapon clutched tightly in white-knuckled hands.

I open my mouth when comprehension hits me: I didn't make the situation clear when I spoke: He thinks I killed Baku!

_He thinks his yami's dead. _

"**You fucking**_** bastard**_!"

"Ry...!" I can't say any more, forced to crouch down and attempt to shield myself from the blows of his iron weapon as he strikes me with it again and again. The bandages are being torn away by sharp edges; the wounds of the shadow wolves re-opening. I grit my teeth, trying desperately to block all attacks aimed at my neck, head, and torso; feeling the bruises of the blows already blackening on my limbs. If he gets me down, it's over.

"R-ryou!" I plead frantically, the warmth of blood seeping out of the corner of my mouth. _'You don't get it!'_ I want to scream, but can only hoarsely whimper: "Wait...!"

"_**You**__** bastard**_!" my white-haired friend is shrieking manically, constant blows rapid and brutal.

"Katsuya, what the fuck are you..._**Hikari**_?!"

The attacks cease abruptly, and I take a chance and peek out between my bloodied arms I'm using to shield myself with. Bakura's standing on the bottom step, white-hair sopping wet, dark circles under his eyes, dark blue towel hanging loosely on his boney hips. Crimson eyes are wide, stunned as they gawk at the sight before them incredulously.

Ryou's expression at the vision of his yami—a yami, not only _alive_ but _healthier_ than when Ryou'd left for Egypt, matches Baku's own shocked features...who's currently adorned in nothing but a towel, no less, while water trails slowly down his pale chest; gliding around the Millennium ring resting there, and slipping lower... (Damn, and there go my hormones again! Of all times to get turned-on! Control, Jounouchi! Use some self-control, damn it!)

"B-bakura," Ryou stutters, reassured enough by the sight of his yami to lower his 'weapon' that's now covered in my blood.

The thief is still gawking at the two of us, though there's a gleam in his eyes: Amusement? Pride? Keenness? He clears his throat, obviously still getting over the burst of astonishment when he speaks.

"Hikari, were you just beating the shit out of the mutt...for _me_?" There's a tone of such delight—such appreciation, in my 'lover's' voice. His lighter half's face turns a soft shade of pink, embarrassment setting in as he realizes he's made a mistake. A BIG mistake.

"And how is that amusing?" I growl, rising shakily to my knees. Baku is smirking by this point, undeniable pride glinting in those knife-life eyes.

His hikari's eyes—which have lost their bloodlust—sweep back and forth between Bakura and me; at one point, inspecting the rug by the fireplace. Having scrutinized everything, he loosens his hold on his weapon, letting it clatter uselessly to the floor; seeming at a loss of what to think of all he's seeing. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before suddenly exploding in exasperation:

"What the **hell** is going on here?!"

**(Yami's POV)**

"I don't get it," Yugi mumbles, entering the living room and slumping down on the couch next to me. "For the past week I've been calling Jou and visiting his apartment. It's like he vanished off the face of the earth!"

I chew thoughtfully on a potato chip, simultaneously using the remote to switch the television to "mute", as I know this won't be a short conversation. There's also the fact that I myself am worried about our friend. Since we got back from the convention, twenty-eight fucking days that thing went, we've been unable to contact Jounouchi. It had been quite a mess when we got back and couldn't get into the shop—seeing as how we gave the _keys_ to Jou; had to break the front window and get a new set of keys made. Mr. Mutou was furious at first, but once it became clear something might have befallen our friend, he waved the whole incident off. Upon calling Honda, who had returned a week earlier than us from his road trip with his sister and her family, our suspicions were confirmed that Jou hasn't been at his own place.

The brunette, frantic, even spoke with Otogi—whom he can't stand due to their incessant battle for Jou's sister's attention. The dice master hasn't heard or seen a trace of Jounouchi since his apparent victory at the Duel Monster competition...which it seems that he left promptly after winning, not even sticking around for photos, interviews, or to collect the prize money. That is _not_ like Jou at all. He's always been one to puff up and brag to anyone who'll listen. He loves the type of attention he would have received after winning that tournament. And even if he didn't want any of that: he and his father don't exactly live in uptown Domino. It seems like he'd at_least_ take the money...

Something went wrong.

"And he's not with Mai?" I ask, fingers rustling in the chip bag but not making any attempt to snatch another handful.

Yugi shrugs helplessly. "I don't know! She's apparently still in Domino, but other than that I haven't been able to..."

"Then I think it's time we paid her a visit, hmm?" I stand up, tossing the bag of chips on the couch. "It sounds like she's the last person in contact with him"—_very_ close contact; judging by the rumors of the duel's aftermath—"Perhaps she can give us some answers or even ideas to Jounouchi's whereabouts."

Yugi, who's in the doorway leading to the Gameshop, clears his throat, voice shaking. "I—I don't think that'll be necessary, Yami."

**(Malik's POV) **

_The two of us lie here on the floor in the dark, panting. Geez, the little guy has more fighting spirit than I originally gave him credit for. I don't know how long we tussled; each of us sporting not-too-serious wounds. I glance over at him, the dull knife he'd used against me still clutched in one of his rag-wrapped hands. I furrow my brow at this. _

"_Hey, why do you wear all that...crud?" _

_Red eyes—so dark and piercing that they seem like rubies—gaze at me questioningly. _

"_All these rags," I motion to his arms and legs that are completely covered. "You look like a misshapen mummy." _

_The kid gets a gloomy look in his eyes. "The Sun...I have to be ready in case...in case they find this place. I have to be ready to leave at any time."_

_I wince, understanding. He wears these things in the fruitless effort to keep the sun from scorching his colorless flesh. Didn't the tales of old say that phantoms are the arch-enemies of Ra? A shudder passes through me. Yikes. To be burned to a crisp does not sound like the ideal way to go._

"_Well those things aren't gonna do you a bit of good. And this place isn't exactly homey." Not that he'd know anything about homey-ness. "Tell you what: you hook up with me, y'know, partners. I'll be the day, you be the night. And I can start off by telling you one hideout isn't gonna do it. You needs loads of 'em, not only for precautions but to keep all your stuff in." _

_The young phantom blinks in confusion. "Stuff? I don't have any 'stuff'." _

_I roll my eyes. "Well not yet, you don't. But now you've got __**me**__. Good clothes, money, food, wines and other delicacies—you name it—we can get it." Oh and I know just __**where**__ to start! _

_**The tombs. **_

_He's fully intrigued now. "How?" _

_I grin. "We steal it, obviously. You seem to have already got the hang of that. So—you teach me the trick of the trade, and I'll get us in all sorts of places. Waddaya say?" I stretch out my hand, ignoring the bloodstains on them. Father's blood. That already seems forever ago, yet his body probably isn't even stiff yet. _

_The phantom reaches a shaky, ragged-wrapped hand out hesitantly to which I grasp, causing him to jolt slightly; most likely never shaken hands with anyone. _

"_Name's Malik," I state, not releasing him from my grip. "What's yours?" _

_He stares at me blankly, still seeming spooked at holding hands with someone. _

"_What...you don't have a __**name**__?" I ask incredulously. "Come on now, everybody's got a name!" _

_He bites his lip, staring down at our linked hands. "W-well...I...chose one...after I escaped the cage..." _

_I nod, grinning. "And that would be?" _

_Garnet spheres pierce me. "Bakura." _

Marik hates him. Marik resents him. I eye my hikari who's lost in his own thoughts, gazing out the window of the plane. For some reason or another, my little koi has always shown a dislike for the tomb robber.

No. No that's not quite right.

I've slipped into the inner chambers of his mind while he's sleeping. I've viewed what their partnership in Battle City was like before I came into the picture. So then: it has to do with Bakura and I's closeness in the past.

I internally sigh, wishing I knew how to put Marik's mind at ease. It's not like this visit is going to help the situation any; but it needs to be done. I have to see if what the thief's hikari said is true: that something's gone horribly wrong with Bakura.

'And if that be the case,' I tell myself with a sinking feeling in my gut. 'Marik's resentment is only going to increase by the tenfold, as my attention need to be focused on Bakura.'

**(Ryou's POV)**

Apparently, in my yami's mind, nothing says "I care about you" more than beating someone to a bloody pulp on his behalf. It also seems that it doesn't matter _who_ the victim is, as long as one does so for Bakura, regardless of the reason. Yeesh. Tomb robbers and their logic.

I can't help but let the embarrassment of my mistake slide, now more worried about the harm I've inflicted upon my friend. Jounouchi's risen to his knees now, glaring daggers at Bakura who's giving him a cocky smirk as if a silent language is being spoken between them. There's also the question I all but screamed at them that's still hanging in the heavy air...

"Ryou..." Jounouchi's voice trails off as he coughs, droplets of blood appearing on the back of his hand that he uses to cover his mouth with.

"Oh gods. Come over to the couch here!" I say hastily, reaching around his waist; careful of his bloodied arms as I assist him over to the sofa where he sinks down, leaning back—face drained and pallid.

"You've got some swing there," he chuckles, grimacing at the pain this action brings. "I can't believe you've n-never...never gone out for sports at s-school."

In horror, I understand: it was the first blow I gave him—the only one that hit his abdomen. Bile rises in my throat as I stare at a dark purple splotch slowly spreading across his front underneath the flesh, considerably darker around his stomach.

"I...I don't..." I begin, trying to think of something. _Anything_.

The blonde waves his hand dismissively, even as another unbearable cough brings up more blood. "Don't worry 'bout it. S'not that bad. I've had w-worse..."

This sentence ends in a yelp from him as I tenderly touch my hand to the wound, feeling the muscles tense under the agony from even the slightest contact from my fingers.

_What have I done?_

"I think it's internal bleeding," I gulp, standing shakily to my feet and backing up a step.

Jounouchi's brown eyes widen at my movement. "Wait! W-where are you...?"

"I'm calling an ambulance," I announce, hurrying for the kitchen.

"A world of good _that_ will do," a sinister voice that could only be my yami's states mockingly.

I whip around to find him still on the bottom step, arms folded over his soaking chest; scorn apparent in his words and features. Usually, I wouldn't dare stand up to my yami. I'm actually not sure I ever have before; at least not to this extent. But this time—this time there's too much on the line: Jounouchi's life.

"The...the phone's out," my friend manages weakly before I can lash out at Bakura.

I blink in surprise, turning on my heel and striding in the opposite direction for the front door. "Then I'll just use the neighbor's phone..."

"There won't be any need for that."

By the time I've turned around, Bakura's only a few steps from the sofa, eyes fixated on the blonde before him. My fists clench, and I'm unsure of what to do, as I still don't know what's been going on around here in my absence. Is he going to hurt Jounouchi? The blonde seems to know what's coming, shaking his head steadfastly; though it isn't fear I see in his hazel eyes.

"Baku, _don't_. You need it. Your condition will only w-worsen if you..."

"Oh shut the hell up," my yami states in that tone of his that leaves no room for argument.

I watch in astonishment at he promptly tugs the rope of the Millennium ring from around his own neck, sliding the cord down over Jounouchi's head until the ring's resting on my friend's heaving, bruised chest.

"What...?" I begin, in shock that my yami would willingly hand over the ring to someone else. He's never even let _me_ near it since we got separate bodies.

Bakura doesn't reply, perching on the arm of the couch and resting the palm of his pale hand on Jounouchi's forehead, pushing blonde bangs back, as if searching for something. Their eyes meet, and that same look passes between them that I cannot place. I want answers—want to ask so many questions, but before I can begin, the symbol at the center of the ring begins to glow faintly. I my heart wrenches as I observe the way Jounouchi grits his teeth, breaths quickening, eyes squeezed shut. Is the pain worsening? What's happening?!

"Bakura, what's it doing to him?!" I cry, frantic. My friend should be in an ambulance on the way to the hospital right now—not...well...whatever's going on!

"It's healing him," my yami states quietly, narrowed eyes gazing unwaveringly at Jounouchi's shuddering form; pale fingers—I note with a start—soothingly, hesitantly, running through sweaty blonde locks. "All the items are capable of doing so. It won't be abrupt or painless...but it will divest any need for some dense modern_doctors_." Bakura states the last word spitefully as if describing a pest, detestation detectable in the undertones of his voice.

"But he's in pain!" I protest, knowing how childish this sounds, especially since my actions are the reason for the blonde's suffering.

My yami is aware of this too, though he doesn't mock me for it as I expected he would. "And he'd be in pain at a hospital too. We have medications in the house that can somewhat counteract the hurting. Go and get them. They may help a little."

_**Wait**_.

He...he _cares_ that Jounouchi not be in pain?

_What __**is**__ going on?!_

"S'what...I told you b-before," Jounouchi manages with a weak smile, eyes half-lidded as pale fingers continue to slip through his hair; gazing up at Bakura who only snorts, a wry smirk on his face.

"Time to reap your own advice, mutt," the thief replies in a sardonic tone; glancing over at me, raising his eyebrows with a look that clearly says: 'Why are you still standing there?'

As I turn to hurry to the bathroom to get the medicine, Bakura speaks again: "And bring the thick roll of thread that's in the restroom cupboard." I pause, glancing over my shoulder to find my yami holding one of Jou's arms, inspecting the damage. "Lucky you, Katsuya. It looks like we'll be stitching you up again."

I furrow my brow. 'Again?'

"_Joy_," Jounouchi's voice murmurs sarcastically, eyes closing nonetheless as if in assurance, one of my yami's palms remaining on his forehead.

**(Yami's POV)**

"So you haven't seen or heard from him at all since the tournament?" Honda presses for the millionth time, arms folded over his chest.

He's standing tensely next to the couch, refusing to sit. The brunette arrived only minutes after Mai herself showed up out of the blue. The blonde girl is sitting on the sofa with her ankles crossed, hands folded in her lap. She's wearing one of her usual revealing outfits that leaves extremely little to the imagination. I lean back in my chair across from her, attempting to get less of an eyeful of her very observable cleavage that the black strapless top she's wearing isn't doing much about concealing. What—does she assume everyone _yearns_ to see that or something? Ugh.

"If I had, I wouldn't need to come over here and ask all of you if you'd seen him, now would I?" she states disdainfully, nose scrunched up as she glances about the living room. "Yami."

"Yes?" I ask, unsure of how to talk to her. It's been a while since Battle City—the last time I saw her. I've heard plenty about her through the media; apparently she's done quite well for herself as the top female duelist in the world.

"Please tell me you're just visiting this place."

I blink in confusion. "What?"

Violet eyes intensified by black mascara bore into me. "_This_ place," she emphasizes, tossing her head to the left and then to the right regally, blonde tresses bouncing. "I'm sure with all the tournaments and your title you can do _far_ better than a measly dump like _this_."

Yugi, who's remained silent throughout her visit, visibly tenses in the chair next to mine; small fingers clenching into fists. I note him bite down on his lip, preventing himself from retaliating. I send him an admirable look before turning my attention back to the blonde girl of whom my affection for is rapidly deteriorating—not that I ever had much for her to begin with. I mean, she was always a bitch to _some_ extent, but by _Ra_...

"_This_ place," I accentuate, lowering my voice as a hint for her to be cautious, "is my home by my choosing. I am comfortable here. I have all I want. I have no need for extravagant mansions or cars; they don't interest me in the slightest. I'm perfectly content right where I am now in life. Do you have a problem with that?"

Honda sends me a grin while Mai opens her painted red lips to scoff at or mock me, but seems to think better of it.

"Well obviously_something's_ gone wrong. It's not like my puppy to just disappear like this!" Smart move. Better to switch topics than get her head bitten off...or get sent to the Shadow Realm. Heh.

"I still think **you** did or said something to him," Honda growls. "After all, it wasn't until _after_ your public display at the tournament that he up and vanished."

Mai's eyes flash with rage. "Oh really? Then pray tell, what did I do to drive him away from even the rest of you? If anything: it's _your_ fault! **All** of you! Abandoning him—Oh yes," she adds, obviously delighted at our surprised expressions. "I spent a week with him while you were all off gallivanting...having left him to wallow all alone...He told me how you all abandoned him. So don't you _dare_ heap the blame on me when it's obviously _your_ fault!..."

"...or perhaps you're just a _bad _kisser," Yugi suddenly puts in, pasting an 'innocent' look on his face. Honda snorts in an attempt to hold in a laugh and I am unable to hide the grin that forms on my lips.

Mai's eyes double in size with both rage and surprise that my hikari of all people would say something like that—and about _her_! Realizing the danger zone that my lighter half has crossed into, I stand up casually as if Yugi hadn't said a thing.

"Well, sorry we were unable to help. We'll be sure to let you know if Jounouchi shows up," I say, my eyes narrowing as the last sentence leaves my lips. "As you'll do for us."

The fuming, upset blonde finally releases my hikari as she turns to me with such a vengeance burning within those amethyst orbs. There's a long pause as if a heavy mist has encompassed us, staggering our senses. Then the tinted lips lift into a haughty smile as the girl rises gracefully to her feet.

"Yes. I'll do that." And casting one more disdainful look around the living room, she struts assertively to the door connecting to the Game shop. A moment later there's the sound of the bell above the glass door, proclaiming her departure.

"Bitch," Honda mutters under his breath, glaring at the closed door as if Mai were still standing there with her taunting gaze.

Yugi's sending me an appreciative look.

(Thank's Yami.)

((Don't mention it)) I reply through our mind link, internally smirking. ((And I'd like to say well done to _you_.))

My hikari grins smugly, saying out loud. "Did you see the size of her lips? She _must_ get them injected or something. Anyone who'd tried to kiss her would get deflected across the room!"

This statement causes both Honda and I to burst out laughing; giving us a brief instant of cheer. But this moment will pass, and there won't be any true exuberance until we have Jounouchi with us again.

**(Jounouchi's POV) **

"How're you feeling?" Ryou asks, hovering over me all motherly.

I'm lying on the couch. Baku, having finished stitching and re-wrapping my arms, is sitting by my feet. His elbow on the arm of the sofa, side of his head resting against his fist—my "koi" is dozing off. The combination of the detox, no longer having a Millennium item, and all the 'excitement' brought about by his hikari's early homecoming are taking their toll on him.

"I'm doing better," I state reassuringly, noting that the dark 'cloud' under my skin has faded slightly and grown smaller, as if evaporating. The ring's working. Both white-haired males have forbidden me from moving around at all; as the internal injuries are still healing.

My friend nods, guilt still lining his brow along with a vast amount of confusion that no doubt has been plaguing him since he got home. I glance back over at Baku who doesn't seem to be listening anymore.

"Baku? Hey!" I say, gently nudging him in the side with my foot.

He starts, sitting up a bit. I note how worn-down his appearance is now; thought that's partially due to the fact that he never finished his shower. That's right: He's sitting here on the couch in a towel; short white locks having dried in a tangled mess. Well, not that I'm much better, as I'm only in my black boxers. Geez. Poor Ryou.

"Don't have to kick me," the thief mutters, trying to sound angry; but it only comes out weary.

"Sorry," I say, feeling partially responsible for this. It's Ryou and I's combined jumble that's left him in his current state. "Baku," I prod him again lightly to which I'm given a drained glare. "We need to tell him."

Too tired to argue, the yami merely shrugs, as if to say: _"Then get on with it." _

Ryou's body tenses at this, realizing he's finally going to get some answers. Poor kid's probably got a gazillion different situations of what _could_ be going on whizzing through his head. I nod to him, and he nearly falls over while speedily pulling up a chair.

I wince, using the pillows behind me to prop myself up a bit. "Okay Ryou...uhh...gosh...I don't even know where to begin...I guess it started with the truck..."

My voice cuts off in my throat as I feel Bakura's entire body tighten up from across the couch. He's awake now; reddish eyes sending me a warning look. My heart wrenches and I make a promise to myself—to Bakura—that at least, for now, Ryou won't know about Baku trying to get himself killed. We've already got enough on our plates as it is right now. There's only so much the hikari will be ready to hear and that I am ready to talk to anyone besides Baku about. I clear my throat, knowing I've paused for too long already and that Ryou knows I'm keeping something back. It can't be helped for now though.

"See...Baku and I ran into one another out in public and...well, basically started arguing..." I begin, knowing the yami is listening very intricately to my every word. "Well, we ended up in the street at some point, and Baku got rammed into by some pick-up truck...Got a pretty bad cut on his head..."

I stop a moment as Ryou's attention turns to his yami who lets out an irritated sigh, reaching up and pushing his own untidy bangs back to prove my words as correct. I note the way the hikari's trembling when he sees the clearly defined, jagged scar running above his yami's eyebrow.

"Anyway," I continue, not wanting to give the white-haired boy the chance to ask questions about hospitals and other things; he wouldn't be pleased by the true answers to any of those questions, I am certain of _that_. "After the medics cleaned him up, I brought him here and have been...well...taking care of him ever since."

"But _why_?" Ryou cuts in, knowing such a question won't offend his yami. "You and Bakura hate one another. Last I recall, you and the others were telling me to have him locked in the shed and burn it."

Bakura raises his eyebrows, looking over at me. "Well, _that's_ one I haven't heard yet."

Sending Baku a scowl, I turn back to Ryou. "Because I knew how much you care about him. I knew what it'd do to you...to have him on his own...or left drugged up in some hospital...Which it's good he wasn't, since he's a heroin addict..." The hikari looks surprised only for a moment. To think the poor guy's been trying to take care of his addict yami all on his own...

Ryou's head bows at this. "I...thank you," he whispers, voice quivering. After a pause, he looks up into my eyes, his own are glassy. "They...they would've taken him away, wouldn't they? And locked him up somewhere to force-detox him? " A self-loathing smile appears on those pale lips as a shudder runs through my body at the thought of Baku in such a place. "Not that I don't think of dragging him to a recovery center but...If he doesn't want to, then there's nothing..."

"He's detoxing right now, Ryou," I cut in softly; hurt at having to hear the hikari's own internal battles. He's wanted so badly for Bakura to be drug-free—to be happy. But his yami has a mind of his own...and possesses Shadow magic...and his willingness to murder anyone who annoys him hasn't exactly helped the situation either. Ryou would've never managed to get Bakura to a detox facility.

Bakura's lighter half gapes at him and me with wide eyes, mouth hanging open. It's only now that he studies his yami and sees how much more attentive Baku is, compared to what he was; how much healthier he looks, despite the detox's effects so far. Tears are suddenly slipping down pale cheeks and I jolt in surprise as the hikari lunges at his yami, arms wrapping securely around a dazed Bakura in a tight embrace.

"Oh yami! _**Finally**_! Thank Ra!" he sobs, snuggling against a tomb robber who is now vainly trying to pry his lighter half off of him.

"Yes yes, it's all wonderful and dandy...But hikari, if you're going to crush me to death with your hugs can you at _least_ wait to embrace me until I have **pants** on?" Bakura asks gruffly, face slightly reddened.

Ryou immediately lets go, though the joy he's experiencing doesn't falter. Instead, he laughs, to which I too, am snickering. "S-sorry yami! I'm just so excited! I've been waiting for this for...for...! Oh Jounouchi!"

He's more careful hugging me due to the wounds on my torso, wrapping his arms gently about my shoulders. Gods, he's trembling intensely. I lay my head on his shoulder affectionately, my arms both too bandaged and hurting to return the elated embrace.

"Thank you," he whispers, body still wracking as he tries to control the sobs threatening to take over him. "Th-thank you _so_ much."

"Everything's gonna be okay now, man," I reply softly into his ear, his hair tickling my cheek. Looking over his shoulder, my eyes meet Baku's, and I can tell he's thinking the same thing as I am:

'So far so good. All right then. One announcement down...

...And one frikin'_**big**_ one to left to go.'

**(Yugi's POV) **

'We _did_ abandon him.'

I can't help but hear what Mai said—and the specific words she used—plaguing me again and again. How could we all up and leave Jou like that?

((It wasn't intentional, Yugi.)) Yami comes up behind me where I'm staring out the back window over the kitchen sink. ((Jounouchi knew that.))

(But even Shizuka left!) I exclaim, heart wrenching what the expression on Jou's face must have been when he'd found out.

((...What?)) Yami asks in surprise after a pause, trying to comprehend what I've just said.

I turn to face him. "Honda said so. She's in France with her and Jou's mom and will be until school starts up again."

Yami's face goes blank at this information, closing his eyes and processing it thoroughly. I think he's trying to find a way the whole situation wouldn't seem like abandonment from Jounouchi's perspective—Honda and I have been as well.

"Yugi, we all made plans. It's summer vacation. That's what people do. And it wasn't like we'd known far enough ahead of time that we'd all be gone at the same time...Plus, it wasn't like there was much choice to be made on our side of the line. Honda _had_ to go with his family. Anzu...she's been dreaming of dance school her whole life...Ryou never gets to see his dad..."

"And what about you and me?" I whisper somberly. "We didn't _have_ to go..."

Yami sighs heavily, resting a warm hand on my shoulder. "You're grandfather went through so much to get the two of us invitations..."

"And that's it then?" I snap, violently shrugging the hand from my shoulder.

No. I'm not mad at Yami. I'm not mad at Honda, Anzu, or Shizuka.

I'm mad at **me**.

Jounouchi and I have been best friends for years now. Best friends don't utterly ditch one another like that—even if one has something to gain. You take them along. And if you can't, you figure something else out. You don't just up and leave them behind.

((Yugi...))

My darker half knows what I'm thinking. He also knows there's nothing he can do or say that will alter my self-judgment. Instead, he lets out another heavy sigh, shaking his head and wandering softly from the kitchen to leave me alone with my unquenchable remorse.

**(Marik's POV) **

_Domino_.

I glare around the bustling streets as my yami and I leave the airport in the back seat of a sleek luxurious black car. Our two suitcases are in the trunk; not that we had much to pack. Malik has a tendency to wander—he wasn't content in the apartment with Isis and Rishid. So I moved the two of us into our own place. But even then, we're rarely there. Due to his past as an outlaw, he yearns to drift from town to town; then back out into the desert. Even in sometimes frigid temperatures, he likes to lie in the bitter sand under the stars. No man-made structures blocking them from sight. His eyes will haze over as he recollects things of long ago, gazing up at the borderless map of stars spread out above us across the endless sky.

I admit I'm more than a bit resentful when Malik states Ryou and the thief's address without hesitation—as if it's been emblazoned in his mind. The driver—I don't know who he is—looks like some type of lawyer or business man, merely gives a slight nod, Millennium symbol glowing on his forehead as we enter the city traffic.

What—you thought Malik would settle for a taxi? _Right_. Hopefully, the guy doesn't have something important he's supposed to be doing; which, judging by the way he's dressed, he most likely _does_. Ah well. What's done is done. And I have to admit, this car beats public transportation by far...

"You're unusually quiet, Marik," the silky deep voice of my koi states perceptively.

I sigh heavily, shoulders heaving. "It's just this place. Lots of memories to come back to, I guess."

Malik's eyes narrow. "_Resentful_ memories, hikari?"

I wince, knowing how he still doesn't view us as being in the complete wrong during Battle City. It's not that I don't either. Just...looking back at some of our methods—using that Ryou kid as live bait as one example..._that_, I feel remorse for.

"Not all," I reply quietly, looking away; ashamed I can't hold my head high despite my past actions like he can.

A muscular, warm arm wraps around my shoulders, pulling me against his strapping frame. Hot breath like a desert breeze wafts onto my neck as his lips come within inches of my left ear.

"You need to stop being so hard on yourself, hikari. The Pharaoh has done many wrongs, yet you don't see him curled up in a corner whimpering about his guilt." Sharp canine teeth close down on my ear, just enough to puncture, just enough for a few droplets of blood. I try to turn my head to kiss him, but the teeth tighten around the cartilage, holding me still.

((You had your reasons for what you did back then, little one. No one—not even your dear_sister_—foresaw what became of that whole chapter.))

Malik has never liked Isis...or Rishid. The latter is more understanding, as through my childhood, it was Rishid that aided me in keeping my yami locked away—yet another thing I've come to regret. Of course, Malik was...how can I put it in a sympathetic way?..._angrier_ then. He'd just woken up from an imprisonment of thousands of years and was ready to hand out some justice for it; especially when he found out Yami had reawaken in this time as well.

I yelp when the teeth bite harder. (Yami! What the fuck? That hurt!)

I'm suddenly freed as Malik pulls away, though his arm is still around my shoulder. I scowl, reaching up and touching the swollen flesh.

((I'd have to agree with you)) he states quietly through our link, liquidy eyes sweeping over me.

"What are you talking abou...?" My angry rant is cut short when smooth lips are voluptuously attacking mine. As pleased as I am by this new development in the conversation...

"Mal-lik!" I grin, trying to shove him away only to have him pounce, sending us toppling over on the leather seat.

"Hmm?" he rumbles somewhere deep in his chest like a leopard or other master feline while planting nips and kisses along my throat.

"What about—?" I stop.

The windows of the car are tinted. I blink when the driver suddenly jolts, the vehicle swerving in a different direction. My suspicions are confirmed when I look up into Malik's dark lavender eyes that are gazing at me intensely, all of his being focusing in on me.

"I sensed some discontent in my little koi a bit earlier," my yami whispers seductively, running his burning tongue along my throat and collar bone. "**That**—I will not stand for."

"B-but what about...?"

"We'll just get there a little later than planned," Malik states with that roguish grin of his as his skilled hands run up under my shirt. "Ahh...I have always _loved_ detours."

* * *

-cackles- Ahhh Malik, gotta love detours, no? 

**Kana**: -plugging ears and covering eyes- I'm not lisssstening! It's not haaaappening!

LOL

So while those two molest one another while having some poor dude drive them aimlessly all over Domino, Yugi and the others still have to find out what happened to their Joujou.

AND Jou and Baku still have to break the news to Ryou that they've been smexin' like bunnies all over his spot-cleaned house.

Ryou: _**They WHAT**_?!?!?!?!?!!

Oops! Malik! Could you erase that from his mind? He's not supposed to know yet?...Malik?

-opens car door-

HOLYMOTHERFROGGINGRA!!!!!!!! OoO

Malik: Do you _mind_?!

Ferris: -drooling trance- Nnnmmmmmm...

Yugi: -trying to block out images- Just review, k? Oh gods, ferris, shut the door already!!


	11. Chapter 11: Overlooked

Ah my lovelies, I have returned! XD Twenty reviews! Wonderful! Wonderful! -claps hands together happily- Oh I just HAD to update! It's my b-day. I'm frikin' 20!!! O.O -panic attack-

**MarshmellowPeepGod: **-tackleglomps- Oh don't you HATE it when the site won't let you review? I am so pleased you sent me one through email though. -grins- It made me smile. (Baku: The point, woman!) Pish. All right! All right!...Thanks, first of all, for the sympathy with the detox. I am doing a lot better. We're slowly upping a new medication and my breakdowns are becoming a lot less frequent. Hopefully I'll be able to drive again soon! -knock on wood- You're an auntie? Congrats! Boy or girl? "Why does Kana get to be in the end notes? She might be my bestest buddy and get me better grades in history but I wanna be in them too!" LOL Okay okay! XD

**OkamiPrincess: **-points- New reviewer! -tackleglomps- "I'm so jealous of Bakura in this fic! Argh!" (Baku: You can have him. I don't want him) (Jou: -tantrum- HEY!) lol How ironic. I'm jealous of _Jou_. -grins at Kura who's backing away- Your first review for a Yaoi fic? Well let's pop out the sparkling bubbly! XD

**SilverHunteress: ** Another new person! -tackleglomps- HI! (Baku: She's had a lot of sugar today) "I actually agree with Bakura, it IS a sweet gesture" LOL Yeah, except he would've been happy even if Ryou didn't think he was dead. Baku just likes people turning other people into mangled corpses on his behalf. (Baku: Who WOULDN'T want that? XD) -sweatdrop- "I like Mai normally but in this story I hate that bitch's guts!" -nod nod- Oh we all do! If you usually like her, she's got a major role in one of my other fics: Beneath the Surface. One of the main characters and is quite loveable...in her own Mai-like way. -grins-

**xXDeidara-chanXx:** -points- ANOTHER new reviewer for the story! -tackleglomps- "Before your stories I've never even thought it would be possible for Bakura and Jou to be in a relationship" I know! Crazy, isn't it? XD I'm a die-hard Yami x Bakura fan myself, but -coughCryoftheWickedcough- but I decided to challenge myself and try something different. It's actually turning out quite nicely. Yes, in Cry of the Wicked and BTBT there are hints of Marik (the hikari) and Baku. (well, in Cry of the wicked they have sex, so there was _something _for you to salivate over. -smirk) I'm still deciding whether or not to make them a couple in BTBT--seeing as how they sleep just their boxers in the same bed. -grins- Just not sure how some of the fans would react to a male/male relationship when I told them earlier there wouldn't be any. -growls- Dumb homophobics. -.-;

**BlueBunny2: **"I can honestly say the first time I read this I ignored it". lol No offense taken. I've done that with several stories that turned out to be my favs. XD "This is a long one and I absolutely love it!" Well good! I'm not sure how long this one'll be, as it depends on how quickly I can get the plot to move along. And of course, the plotline ALWAYS changes while you're writing it and never completely turns out the way you planned it: aka Cry of the Wicked. -grins-

**HieiWannabe: **-growls at site- It's eaten several peoples' reviews. Damn site. One person couldn't even get it to let them review. Feh! ...Oooh! That stuff on the development of kura's name is VERY interesting. It wouldn't work for this story though. His family gave him to slave dudes/thugs and were probably still alive as he grew up. -scratches chin- Oooh! You gave me an idea! A new plot twist! XD I loves those!

**shizuma-temari-yuri:** -le gasp- ANOTHER new reviewer! -tackleglomps- Oh you people make me so happy! "write.more.quick.need.fandom." -laughs- All right all right! Here it is! XD

**Assassin of the Shadows: **"I hope Ryou will take the news well" -grins- Yeah. It partially depends on how the subject is presented to him, doesn't it? (Jou: -narrows eyes- What have you done NOW?) -cackles gleefully- (Baku: -groans- Great.)

**nayades18: **"I'm so addicted to this fic!" Hmm...addicted to a fic about addictions...how ironic. :P (Yami: -sigh-) "I love it when you write such sad things! (like Kura living in a cage)" (Baku: -tantrum- Well **I **don't love it!) LOL "Malik is coming...maybe this could bring some trouble..." No, ya think? XD (Malik: Honey, my _name _is Trouble.) -drools-

**Kari Akiyama: **"SHE LIVES" I do! XDXDXD And you're new! -tackleglomps- Whoot whoot! "Keep up the smexiness" (Baku: oh ra no...) (Jou: -ish drooling) Oh I **shall**:)

**-Sporky-queen of the sand:** LOL yes, but spelling errors can sometimes make thing VERY interesting, no? XD Glad you liked the chapter. -winks-

**Sagira98**: "I didn't know Ryou could be so violent." -nods gravely- Just goes to show: DON'T PISS RYOU OFF...right Jou? (Jounouchi: X.x) -grins- Poor guy. Bakura kill Mai? -laughs- I'm afraid not. As far as I've planned: she doesn't die in this story. (Yami: It figures...) (Baku: -hopefully- But your plots often change a LOT when you write them out) -smirk- Oh, and I haven't gotten a chance to look at your new story! -kowtows apologetically- I've been pretty...preoccupied. -.o I shall though! I Shall! XD

**bakura240: **-grins- Yes, Marik and Malik love. -ish drooling- Mmmmnnn...-laughs- You read a YugiKura fic? Yeah, I've read my share of those too. They just...don't work. -grins- So I'm writing one right now (beneath the surface)...only it's three years after Battle City, Yugi's had a growth spurt, gotten some muscle, and looks more mature (Yami: So...in other words: he looks like me) -beams- Basically. (Yami: -.o)

**Zozz: **How indeed shall Ryou take the news?! (Ryou: That's what they just asked) I know. S'not like I'm gonna tell them though. Where's the fun in that? No. I like to watch them writhe in agonizing anticipation. (Ryou: O.o You're a bit dark-minded, aren't you?) -evil smirk- Maybe just a _tad_...Oh, and Ryou does suspect something's going on between his hot yami and JouJou...but can you imagine being in his shoes and trying to picture those two together? I mean, before I started writing this fic **I **couldn't even fathom it! (Yami: And That's saying something.) -.-;

**dragonlady222**: "I feel bad for Yugi feeling so guilty" -grins- You know, I think you're the only one who brought that up. Everyone else was just pleased with his comments about Mai. lol "Marik needs to put the past behind him and not resent Malik and Bakura's past relationship" Oh he's just worried _Malik _hasn't put it behind him. (Marik: Stupid boyfriend-snatching tomb robber) -laughs-

**pennypigeon: **"Ryou is a madman in the making" ROFL!!! And that just about sums it all up, doesn't it? XD (Jou: Ow)

**Kyang-San: **"I loved Malik's little detour too! That was sweet!" (Malik: -smirking smugly) (Marik: -eyes glazed over- Oh...my...ra!) lol And we'll leave that right there. Anyhoo, "I can't wait to see how Bakura and Jou are going to break the BIG news to Ryou. Will there be hell to pay for?" Oh, there'll be HELL, trust me. -winks- (Jou: Joy. -.-)

**Memnoch'sHeart: **O.o Holy shit! That IS a long review! -grins- I love long reviews! -claps hands together- Yay!!XDXDXD (Yami: She's just eaten half a pan of lemon bars.) "Ferris Withdrawl"? Oooh! I've had that!...oh wait...(Baku: You're an idiot, you know that, Ferris?) Takes one to know one. (Baku:...Heeeeey! -suddenly gets it-) lol Oh so now it's MY fault you get thrown into detention? -smirk- Naughty little thing you are! "Bakura: You gave me a mauled carcass, that means TRUE LOVE -squeals-!" ROFL That's Awesome! (Baku: -scowls- I do not 'squeal') Hey Kura (Baku: Hmm?) Here -tosses him a dead body- (Baku: -SQUEAL- XDXDXD) I rest my case...Oh, I must know: how'd that thing with Sirius Black go? Can you sit down yet? -smirk- Oh, my fav part of your review: "Well Ryou, Bakura's been doing fine. He's been eating his veggies and sharing with the other children; but he seems only be able to sleep straight through nap time if I'm there with him...GRINDING" ROFL Priceless! Absolutely Priceless!XD (Baku: -grumble-) (Ryou: -twitching- HE **WHAT**?!?!?!!) (Jou: -has long since run away and hid-)

**Silently Broken: **"You are the reason to live" Huh?! "I LOVE YOU!!" Whaa...?!?! "MARRY ME!!" O.O; Uhhh...-laughs- You know how many people have proposed to me...and one time to my hands...and to a chapter...then one time somebody wanted my brain O.o..."UGG...Now I shall be forever addicted to your fanfiction" Mwahahahahahaha! I am VICTORIOUS!!! XDXDXD "feel ashamed of writing so well" -cackles- I feel no shame! Only power! **_POWER!!!!!!!! _**(Yami: O.O oh ra...) (Baku: Rrrrrruun!!!!)

**yeyavailability**: -points- New reviewer! -tackleglomps- "If all the gods had one big orgy together, you would be their lovechild." O.O Me? -grins- I feel another power-surge coming...(characters: -already have vacated the area-) Mwahahahaha!!!

Lessee...I shall dedicate this chapter to: **yeyavailability**, **Kari-Akiyama**, **shizuma-temari-yuri**, **Deidara-chan**, **Okami Princess**, and **SilverHunteress**!

**In this chapter: It's the return of the little voice in Baku's head!XD**

_Juliet_

_They won't approve,_

_Nobody will._

_It's like a Shakespeare tragedy;_

_Characters blinded by their hate_

_Until there's nothing they can see. _

**Chapter 11: Overlooked  
**

**(Ryou's POV) **

As it becomes evening, Jounouchi's condition continues to improve as my yami's worsens. Apparently, the ring was aiding him in his detox by keeping the effects of withdrawal from being as bad as they could be. But at the moment Jounouchi needs it more, as his injuries may still be life-threatening, unlike heroin withdrawal.

I stand in the kitchen making dinner for the three of us after Bakura made multiple comments about Jou's bad cooking. These remarks had brought a smile to my lips: it's not like my yami is a five star chef himself. Ra, it's amazing they haven't had food poisoning. I'm actually surprised they weren't eating take-out every meal.

There's something else they haven't told me; something major. There's an unspoken code they keep passing back and forth with their eyes. Though they argue, it's a teasing arguing—almost like that of the blonde and Honda...

...but something about it is different. A warm teasing, a gruff affection that I've never seen in either of them before.

Just how _close_ did they get while I was away?

**(Bakura's POV) **

"You look like shit," the mutt comments from across the couch where he's propped up slightly; his arms bandaged and a dark bruise covering his stomach and lower chest region.

I vainly attempt wipe my sweat-drenched bangs off my forehead to which they're sticking like leeches. "Well, you don't look fresh out of a bath of roses yourself."

To my annoyance, he doesn't rebut; brown eyes just studying me anxiously from across the way. I hate that look. Why can't he just go to sleep like someone recovering from near-fatal internal injuries **should** and leave me alone?

I close my eyes, pulse pounding like a hammer against my temples and skull. My body's drenched in sweat, yet I'm freezing; though this could partially be due to the fact that I'm only clad in a damn towel. The aches all over have returned full-force since I made the blonde to take the ring.

What choice did I have though?

'You could have let him kick the bucket. Then you could've just told your light that Jounouchi had been tormenting you...'

Hold on a fucking second! Since when do I call him by his name?

'Well you should. He calls you by yours.'

He does **not**! The little bastard calls me some stupid nickname he gave me...

'...Which only shows his comfortableness around you...'

He's not _supposed_ to be comfortable around me. He's supposed to fear me and respect me out of terror!...

'How endearing. That's a great way to have a romantic relationship with someone.'

He's not my fucking boyfriend, all right?! We're just...just...

'Horny mammals? Hey, wasn't there a song about that...?'

"_Arghh__**—Aaaaaaaaah!!!**_**"**

I bring up my hands, palms violently smacking myself on the forehead...and instantly regretting it. While it _does_ make that stupid little voice shut up, it _also_ sends lightning bolts of pain shooting through my head and neck. It's like all of my nerves just burst into flames, searing down my spine and spreading throughout my entire body until every inch is ablaze. My hands tighten into fists over my eyes that are watering on account of this sudden rupture of fresh agony.

_Shit. Ow. Shit. Shit. Shit. Ow. __**Shit**_

Okay...so that wasn't...the smartest thing to do.

'Ya think, Einstein?'

My clenched fingers twitch, but other voices butt in before I can start up the argument again.

"Baku! You all right, man?!"

"Bakura? Jou, what happened? What happened to him?!"

There's more talking, but it takes too much energy to even try and comprehend what's being said. All my attention has zoned in on the pain till it's all I can perceive.

**(Jounouchi's POV) **

"_Arghh__**—Aaaaaaaaah!!!**_**"**

My eyes shoot open at the bloodcurdling scream from Bakura. He's leaning back in anguish, hands over his eyes, entire body trembling violently.

"Baku! You all right, man?" I call, unsuccessfully attempting to rise from my spot on the couch.

Luckily, Ryou heard his yami's cry. How could he not have? The white-haired hikari's rushing from the kitchen towards the sofa even as my words are still leaving my mouth.

"Bakura? Jou, what happened? What happened to him?!"

"I don't know! He just suddenly started twitching and yellin'," I reply helplessly; wishing I could go to the thief.

Ryou's attention is back on his yami, as I've proved useless in giving any explanation. Instead, I can only stay put; watching as Ryou gently takes hold of Bakura's wrists and pulls his fisted hands down. Oh gods...

Baku's wide eyes are bloodshot and glazed, tears streaming from them. His mouth is gaped open as if he's considering letting loose another screech. His lips are so chapped that a few little cuts have opened, blood sliding down his chin. Ryou cups the thief's face in his hands, leaning in so they're inches apart.

"Bakura? Please say something!" he states frantically.

We both gawk in horror as the yami lets out a whimper, eyes closing, body going limp and falling forward. Ryou catches him, grasping the thief to himself, Bakura's head resting flaccidly on his shoulder; sweaty white locks plastered to the sides of an ashen face as his breathing becomes shallow and ragged.

"Bakura?! Bakura, you've _got_ to wake up!" Ryou shakes the listless form, nearing hysteria at the state of his yami.

"Nngh..." is the groaned reply Ryou receives.

"Baku! Come on, man! Say something so we know you can hear us!" I press, cursing all the gods that I'm unable to go to him.

"...gnnhh!" The thief grunts in pain when Ryou reaches under his knees, hoisting his yami's thin frame into his arms, standing up and stepping over to me.

"Here."

I shuffle onto my side as best I can in order to make room, ignoring the throbbing this movement brings to my abdomen. I'll let the ring deal with whatever damage I may have just done. Ryou carefully deposits his yami's limp frame on his side next to me; my bandaged arms immediately wrapping around the thief and pulling him against me.

"Just keep him like that for the moment," Ryou orders, hurrying for the front door.

"Wait! Where are you going...?!" I call, suddenly scared at the idea of being left alone and helpless.

"To use the neighbors' phone," Ryou replies as he rapidly ties his shoes before opening the door. "To call for help. I'll be back in a minute!"

The door slams behind him before I can ask who he's going to call, Bakura's face contorting in agony as he moans.

"Baku?" I ask firmly, running a hand through matted wet hair.

"...too..l-loud..." he whimpers, eyes clamped shut tightly.

"Sorry," I whisper, knots in my throat loosening slightly at the fact that he replied to me...somewhat.

I can feel the warmth spreading under my flesh again: The internal bleeding's started once more. Damn it. That means I can't give the ring up. His back against my injured chest, I close my eyes, the Millennium ring pressed between us as I feel my own body weakening again. The ring begins to glow faintly, starting over my own healing process.

If only it could help him too right now.

**(Malik's POV) **

"Do we _have_ to go to Ryou's place tonight?" my little light whines as we get into the car of some random person I've enslaved the mind of for the moment; having stopped at a classy hotel to shower off after our...excursions.

I chuckle, leaning back as we head off through downtown brightened by lights. It's dusk, all natural light from the unveiling stars being overwhelmed by the luminosity of ugly artificial electrical structures.

"Ah, Marik, what's wrong? I thought you were _satisfied_."

His ears go red at this and he looks out the window, muttering something under his breath. I laugh, knowing I won before that argument could really begin. Still...

Still I know how much it's hurting him to go see Bakura. No matter how I've tried to ease his doubts, I can sense them. His soul reeks of bitterness.

"_Look at this place! __**Look**__ at it!" I laugh, falling back on a huge pile of gold coins; chests full of loot surrounding us in one of our many hideouts. _

_Bakura rolls his eyes. "I can see it. Particularly because __**I**__ was the one who dragged more than half the crap here." _

_I wave my hand dismissively at my partner in crime's complaints. This particular hideout has been mostly his; as we split up to do separate jobs on the less risky raiding outings, confusing the authorities all the more. Over the past six years we've pillaged and ransacked tombs and high class homes alike. We're the talk of Egypt, but no one knows our identities as we always strike at night, our features concealed. You think they'd learn, but they haven't. We slaughter those guarding the tombs like flies even when they triple in number; no doubt under the Pharaoh's command in a vain attempt to keep the graves of noble blood sanctified. _

_The first tomb we robbed? _

_My dear father's. _

"_So what are you planning on spending it on this time?" my companion drawls out uninterestedly. _

_I sigh, sitting up and looking at his pale figure as he stands at the entrance to the cavern; ruby gaze fixated on the stars above. Sure I can go out and buy whatever I want in the black market on the backstreets. When I've offered to get him things, he's refused, saying he has all he needs. _

"_You're dissatisfied," I comment, unable to keep my hands from moving back and forth over the coins as they clink against each other. _

_My white-haired friend sighs, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm...restless. It's just...all the looting is getting old." _

_I understand his viewpoint. From the start he wasn't all that interested in the riches we've acquired. I think it was more of a rush—a way of seeking his revenge on a society that will never accept him. _

_I blink in surprise when he moves forward, exiting the doorway. "Hey! Where are you going?" _

"_A walk," is the reply in a dull voice. _

_I exhale heavily, wishing I could spice this life up for him somehow. The wheels of my mind begins to turn as I glance around, noting that nearly all of our treasure is Egyptian. Hmmm...perhaps we'll have to take on some foreign traders as they pass through. Grinning, I'm sure this idea will at least keep Bakura content for a while. Leaning back again, I run my arms back and forth through the coins while closing my eyes in bliss. _

I scowl, fingers tightening around the Millennium Rod as I gaze out the window of the vehicle. That was the night it all began, though none of us had realized the significance of it yet; the spiraling events that would lead to our downfall, banished for what everyone thought was eternally...

_A simple walk._

**(Yami's POV) **

"I just don't get it," Honda states as the day wanes to a close. "Where the hell would Jounouchi go?"

He's sitting on the couch, flipping through channels aimlessly; going through them again and again with no hint of slowing down. Not that it'd matter. He has it on mute. Mr. Mutou's closing the shop up for the night. Yugi's upstairs putting away clean laundry.

I sigh from the kitchen where I'm washing the last of the dishes from dinner. "I don't know. And if this goes on much longer..."

We both jolt when the telephone suddenly rings.

"Yami! The phone!" Yugi's voice calls from upstairs.

Honda sits up alertly on the sofa as I nearly tear the entire device off the wall in the kitchen doorway.

"Hello! Mutou residence!" I say breathlessly, already feeling foolish at the rush of adrenaline the urgency of finding Jou has brought upon us all.

"_**Yami**__! You've got to get over here __**now**__!"_ a frantic voice cries shrilly causing me to jump and hold the phone away from my ear.

"Who is that?" Honda asks, striding over; no doubt having heard due to the volume of the caller's beseeching.

"Who is this?" I question, already cringing in the expectation that the person will continue yelling.

"_Yami, it's Ryou!" _

I blink in surprise and confusion. "B-but...I thought you were in Egypt with your..."

"_Well I'm back! Yami __**please**__! I don't know what to do! He's not responding and Jou needs the ring...!" _

"Wait wait! **Jou's** there?" I exclaim, completely mystified by this point.

"Jou?! He's at Ryou's?!" Honda presses fervently, trying to grab my arm so I'll look at him and confirm it.

I wave him off. "Ryou, what's wrong? Is it Jounouchi? Did something happen to him?"

"_Gods, it's all my fault! If I hadn't jumped to conclusions they'd both be fine_!" The boy's sobbing by this point in complete hysterics.

"Ryou, take a breath!" I say, trying to stay calm even as my heart races in fear. "What's going on?!"

"_The items! They can help heal, right?"_

"Ryou please...!"

"_**RIGHT**_?!" he shrieks.

"Yes, but Ryou, what...?"

"Yugi! Mr. Mutou! We've found Jou!" Honda yells, drowning out the end of my question.

"_**...Please**__! I don't know if he can hold on much longer. He __**needs**__ an item!" _

"Ryou, could you just..." I begin only to hear the pounding of feet on the stairs and from the Gameshop.

"Where? Is that him on the phone?!" Yugi calls as he rushes over, eyes wide.

"Is he all right?" Mr. Mutou is questioning simultaneously.

"_Yami __**please**__!..."_

"It's Ryou. Says Jou's with him," Honda rapidly fills them in as they gather in front of me. "But something's wrong..."

"**All of you be**_** quiet!**_**"** I shout, the three of them freezing, watching me with anxious eyes. I exhale shakily, attention back to the frantic hikari on the other end of the line of whom I seriously doubt I'm going to be getting any answers out of. "We'll be right over, Ryou. Just hang on!"

**(Jounouchi's POV) **

It feels like an eternity since Ryou left although it's probably been five minutes at the most. Bakura moans in my arms, blue veins visible along his neck. That can't be good. He's panting in shallow breaths, eyes rolled back; saliva gliding down his chin across the dried blood trails. Is this really heroin withdrawal? I've never seen anything like it before.

"Baku?" I whisper in fright, running a hand through his sweaty hair but not receiving a response this time.

A knot loosens in my stomach at the sound of the front door opening. "Oh thank Ra! He's not answerin' me anymore," I breathe in relief. "Who'd you call?"

"No one," a deep, sinister and all too familiar voice answers.

My tongue lodges in my throat when the blonde Egyptian duo walks around the couch; the hikari's violet eyes widening while his yami's narrow. Oh shit. Why are _they_ here?!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Malik states in a dangerously low voice, Millennium rod tucked through the belt of his black pants. I shrink back despite myself. He really has an imposing aura about him...Wait!

_A Millennium Item!_

"I'll explain in a minute. Just please hurry and give Baku the Millennium rod! Ryou and I don't know what to do!"

Malik kneels down in front of the sofa slowly, item now in his hands. "And why—pray tell—are _you_ wearing the ring, mutt?" he growls threateningly.

My heart's racing by this point. Oh gods. I couldn't get _Ryou_ of all people to listen to me earlier. What's the likelihood these two will give me a chance to provide an explanation?

A very slim one, that's what.

Tan fingers shoot forward, constricting around my neck. "Perhaps I'll just return it to its rightful owner then, hmm?"

Hanging onto Bakura's fraught form with one bandaged arm, I shakily reach the other up and grasp desperately onto the hand that's holding my throat in an iron clutch.

"I...ackhhh!" I choke, eyes watering at the deprivation of oxygen as his grip tightens.

There's the sound of the front door swinging open. Music to my ringing ears.

"All right, I called...Malik! Marik!" Ryou's voice exclaims as he hurries over. "Hey! Let go of Jounouchi!"

"Why should I?" Malik snaps, and before anyone can react he releases me, grabbing the rope of the ring and deftly tugging it over my head.

"Malik!" Ryou exclaims, moving forward to reprimand him as the Egyptian gently slips the cord over Bakura's head. "Jounouchi needs an item too! He...!"

Eyes sharp like flint cut into Ryou's. "So you choose this scum over your own yami? What happened to the hikari who begged Marik for us to come and help Bakura?"

I wheeze, feeling the blood gathering in my throat. Sure enough, the dark purple spot is spreading out across my abdomen yet again after the way all my muscles had tensed when Malik was choking me. Marik's eyes double in size.

"Whoa! What happened to _you_?"

"Malik, please...!" Ryou's imploring is cut off as the yami roughly grabs my free hand, forcing my fingers around the cold surface of the Millennium rod.

"And don't you dare even **think** of using that, mutt!" Malik snarls as he collects Bakura into his muscled arms, turning to Ryou. "Where's the bathroom? He's a mess." He takes a moment to study the white-haired thief. "And why is he only wearing a towel?"

"T-this way," Ryou motions for the Egyptian to follow him up the stairs.

Malik does so, but turns for a split second at the bottom of the steps. "Don't even presume I'm done with you, mutt. You **will** be answering my questions."

All I can manage to do is nod mutely, fingers curled around the Millennium rod. The eye at the top is glowing faintly, already starting to heal me...again.

Marik's standing next to the couch, hands on his leather-clad hips. He isn't even looking at me, gazing intensely at the empty stairwell with narrowed eyes. I exhale shakily, feeling the item's magic working on my wounds. That was close. Hopefully Malik will be able to help Baku...figure out what's wrong.

"So what **are** you doing here?"

I blink, looking up to find Marik studying me now with curiosity.

"I don't see how that's any of your business. What are _you_ doing here?" I counter.

"Ryou invited us," the blonde Egyptian frowns. "Said something was wrong with his yami. I just didn't realize it was a practically naked _mutt_."

I **really** wish I had on more clothing than just my boxers.

I glare at him. "Hey, I'm not the problem here, all right? If anything, I've been helping!"

Violet eyes are rolled at this statement. "And what a fine job you've done! I applaud you."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm," I hiss, getting perturbed. With the scene he and his yami just walked in on, I can't get too angry by Marik's obvious doubt of my aiding Baku.

I'm anxious. Somebody—whether it be Ryou or one of the blonde Egyptians—is going to figure it out. Gods, I wish Ryou were down here and Marik were up there! Then I could explain Bakura and I's...'relationship' to him. No doubt he's sensed something's amiss. And Malik will too. He seems a bit more observant than Marik.

Ryou invited the blonde duo. For some reason, an unknown emotion boils in my stomach at this thought. Why Malik and Marik? What makes them so special? Something bothers me in the way Malik was suddenly the one in charge of the situation—like Ryou and I are just here in case he needs some miniscule task done.

Oh gods...

Am I _jealous_ of Malik?

I do my best to shake off this thought. No. Why would I feel the need to be envious of that psycho? I reach up a shaking hand and touch my sore throat that is, without a doubt, sporting bruises when he practically crushed my windpipe. There'd been such fury in those dark violet eyes. He'd suddenly become very protective of Baku. I believe they knew one another back in ancient Egyptian but...

I bite down on my lip, coming out of my internal ranting to find Marik staring fiercely at the stairs again, transfixed. It's the sensation I pick up on radiating off his stiff frame that makes my body tremble:

_**Jealousy**._

**(Ryou's POV) **

Malik orders me to get some winter nightwear for Bakura as he carries my yami's limp frame to the bathroom to wash the sweat off him. After retrieving some from Bakura's room, I come back up the stairs to find my bedroom door has been...well..._blown up_. There are pieces of broken wood in shambles all over the place.

"Brilliant," I mutter under my breath, striding down the hallway and pulling out a quilt and new pair of sheets from the hall closet.

Leaving these items on the floor in the doorway along with the pajamas, I proceed with picking up the larger pieces of wood and tossing them into a pile near my dresser; thankful I didn't take my shoes off when I note the splinters embedded throughout the carpet. I'll have to get the vacuum out for that. Hearing the water of the shower turn off, I swiftly pull the old sheets and pillowcase off, as they're covering in sawdust. Dropping them carelessly next to the cluttered 'woodpile', I bring in the new bedspreads and fix everything up for Bakura.

And not a moment too soon.

"What the hell happened in here?" Malik asks from the doorway, my yami in his arms wrapped in a large light blue towel.

I sigh heavily, fluffing the pillow. "I have no idea. Oh good you have your shoes on still," I continue as he steps forward. "There are tons of splinters in the carpet. Ra knows what the heck happened to my door."

"Do you have the...?"

I hold up the blood red flannel pajamas before he can finish. Malik nods.

"All right." He sets the unresponsive thief on the bed and starts unwrapping the towel. "Let's get him changed into those. I used warm water and he's _still_ shivering like mad."

As Malik slithers the pants up my yami's legs, I carefully slip Bakura's arms into the top, doing the buttons in the front up. The Millennium ring is lying on his chest; his breathing beginning to even. He doesn't look so deathly as he did before.

"How long has he been an addict?" Malik deep voice asks quietly as he tucks Bakura under the covers. I should have known he'd see the contusions on my yami's arms. Malik's no fool. He figured it out.

I shrug helplessly. "Not long after you guys got your own bodies...and you left for Egypt."

He snorts but doesn't seem to dwell on that comment. "Is he detoxing?"

"Y-yeah. For a day or two now, I think. I'd have to check with Jou..."

"Heroin detox wouldn't do this to him," Malik cuts in as if I'd finished speaking. "At least, not completely. He should be sweaty and achy, yes, but he should also be puking..._not_ going unconscious and balling up in agony." Dark eyes pierce me. "What else has gone on around here lately that could have an effect on his health?"

I want to throw my arms up in the air and shout "I don't bloody know! I haven't been here!", but I don't; scrounging around my mind for an answer. Malik isn't exactly the best person to lose one's temper with.

"Jounouchi said Bakura was accidentally hit by a truck not long ago," I blurt out, suddenly remembering.

Malik quirks an eyebrow. "What kinds of injuries resulted from this 'accident'?"

I want to question him about the way he said the word but press on for the time being.

"A head injury. He got cut up pretty bad apparently."

The Egyptian's face grows solemn and he sighs, taking out a damp washcloth he brought from the bathroom and pushing white bangs back revealing the uneven scar which, I note, now has a purple bruise surrounding it. Malik presses the cool material to Bakura's forehead. This earns a groan from my yami who shifts, cringing.

"Well that would do it. Head injuries can take months to heal. Years, if not treated properly from the beginning. Sometimes they never completely heal," Malik mutters, eyes watching my yami intently. "That, combined with heroin withdrawal _and_ having his Millennium item taken away could be enough to cause the type of result we just witnessed."

I nod numbly, internally smacking myself for not having thought of this before. The head injury. I wonder just how serious it is.

"Come to think of it," I mumble more to myself. "Jounouchi never mentioned anything about x-rays or hospital tests..."

"Why am I not surprised."

"Please don't be so harsh with Jou," I beseech the yami, knowing Malik's just being protective of the thief. "He was the one who convinced Bakura to quit heroin...Something I've been trying for a **long** time now."

Malik sits back, rubbing his chin. "If that's true, then what makes the mutt exceptional enough that he'd be able to persuade our tomb robber to do so?"

Doubt clouds my mind at this. Why did Bakura agree to get off heroin? Before I left for Egypt, not only was my yami a drugged up addict but he hated Jounouchi with a loathing hard to match. Why would he yield to someone he views as an enemy?

Unless...

Unless Bakura doesn't see Jou as an adversary anymore. But what _does_ he see the blonde as then? Did they come to some sort of agreement? With the way they were acting towards one another earlier, it seems to be something deeper. Friendship?...or maybe something even _more_...?

I gulp, hands fisted at my sides beginning to quake. I look straight into Malik's lavender eyes and can tell he's thinking the same thing I am. The thing neither one of us can convince himself to believe is true.

**(Malik's POV) **

"Nnnnnhh..."

Bakura's lighter half jumps to attention as his yami stirs. I reach over and pull the washcloth off the thief's forehead, dousing it in a bowl of warm water I had the white-haired hikari fetch.

"Bakura," I say firmly, touching the side of his face as I sit on the edge of the bed.

Red-rimmed eyes crack open, squinting as if a bright light were being shone directly at them.

"M-Malik?" a hoarse, broken voice manages. "Wha...Why're you here?"

Grunting, I draw the cloth from the bowl, twisting it repeatedly to rid any excess liquid. "Because you've dug so deep a hole you can't get yourself out."

"A...hole?" he asks dazedly.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes as the hikari watches on nervously. "It was a figure of speech, you dumb ass. I saw your arms. I know you're on that heroin shit."

He closes his eyes tightly, features twitching in agony. "It...hurts."

"Where?" I ask, knowing trying to reason with my friend won't work right now as he's not lucid enough.

"H-head."

I sigh, gently placing the wet cloth over his forehead and eyes. He jolts at this as if he's been punched; tries to sit up except I hold him down by the shoulders. Pale, cold fingers grip my elbows.

"H-hurts!"

"Malik..." the hikari begins anxiously.

"Shut up," I tell him before turning back to the thief and start running my fingers through his white hair soothingly. "Bakura, your head injury's the main reason for all the pain you're experiencing right now." I fold the cloth up further onto his forehead so I can see his eyes. "What kind of damage did the doctors say you have?"

"Didn't...didn't see any doctors." The hikari pales at this; if that's even possible for someone with such colorless skin.

"I thought not," I reply sardonically. "So you've been wandering about with a head trauma. Any other side effects before this?"

Watery eyes blink several times as he attempts to focus on my questions. "Black outs...l-last quite a while." He closes his eyes, moaning pitifully as my fingers massage his scalp.

A hand hesitantly grasps my shoulder. I crane my neck to find his hikari looking at me pleadingly.

"Maybe we could let him rest now...?"

"I'm not done here yet," I state, shrugging his fingers from my shoulder, turning back to the thief. "Bakura, you got hit by a truck, right?"

"Ummhmmm," he mumbles in response.

"Just how'd you manage that?" I press ardently, leaning closer.

"Malik, please! He needs to...!"

"Jumped."

The hikari freezes at this single word, gaping at his yami in horror. My suspicions are pretty much confirmed, but I want to make extra sure I understand him correctly.

"Jumped? What does that mean? You jumped to avoid getting hit or you jumped in front of the truck?"

Bakura shakes his head back and forth, pain twisted into his features at the throbbing this movement brings. I don't give in, taking the cloth from his forehead, earning a whine of protest.

"I'll give it back. Just tell me: did you jump away from the truck or in front of it?" I question unwaveringly.

Parched, cracked lips part slowly, quivering. When he finally does answer his voice is so quiet I barely catch it.

"In...f-front."

There's a thump as his hikari falls to his knees on the splinter-covered carpet, tears streaming from wide brown eyes; hands over his mouth in despair as he fights his body's urge to sob.

Remembering my promise, I carefully place the damp cloth on Bakura's forehead again to which he moans in relief. Unfortunately he's the only one feeling any type of ease. Gods, this is much worse than I imagined. Not only is he a heroin addict—he's suicidal too.

Crimson-hued eyes squint at me, bewildered by the silence. "...Malik?"

I manage a fake smile, reaching down and running my hand through his wet hair again. He sighs, reassured. As the hikari remains on his knees behind us struggling to control his tears, I speak again before the thief can drift off to sleep. Now is the best time to ask him; when he's not lucid enough to lie.

"Bakura."

"...Hnn?"

"There's one more thing I want to ask you about..."

**(Yami's POV)**

By the time the four of us reach Ryou's house, Yugi and Honda are both on the verge of madness. They'd both kept telling the cab driver to go faster, which only irked the poor man to no end. Mr. Mutou had to reprimand the two of them repeatedly, as the cabby threatened to toss us out.

I remain quiet, my throat muscles so tight I don't think I could speak if I wanted to. The Millennium Puzzle around my neck feels heavier than usual for some reason. Perhaps it's just the mounting pressure in my chest. We've all been frantic. Now we know where Jou is, but something's wrong. Something that's sent Ryou into complete hysteria.

"_Yami __**please**__! I don't know what to do! He's not responding and Jou needs the ring...!" _

Jounouchi needs the ring? That means he's injured. But then, who's 'he'? Bakura? Has something happened to the tomb robber?

"_Gods, it's all my fault! If I hadn't jumped to conclusions they'd both be fine_!"

What the hell was **that** supposed to mean? Of course, I must remember Ryou often blames himself for things out of his own control.

"_The items! They can help heal, right?...__**Please**__! I don't know if he can hold on much longer. He __**needs**__ an item!"_

I look down uncertainly at the Millennium item I chose to bring along: the Millennium Necklace. I possess all but two of the Items now. Shaddi came to me after Battle City, when I had my own body and regained my memories, and gave me the Millennium Scales and the Key; droning on and on about his sacred mission being completed...Feh.

Whatever.

The Ring, of course, resides with the thief. As for the Millennium Eye, I've no idea where it is...and quite frankly, I don't care. It's not like its true powers can be tapped into unless it's installed—in other words: having the thing replace one of your own eyes. A shudder passes through me, as I try not to imagine how this process is done.

The Necklace seemed the best choice to bring. If the person, Bakura or Jou, is in as bad condition as Ryou let on then they might not be able to hold onto a Millennium Item like the Scales. As for the Key, ever since Shaddi intruded upon Yugi and I's soul rooms, I have using, much less_touching_ that item. I abhor its powers as much as I detest the mind-reading abilities the Eye had. They're both much too intrusive. Not that the Millennium Rod is much better, allowing the holder to turn people into mind slaves. The worst the necklace can do is show visions of the past or future...and they're not always accurate. Plus it can be worn around the neck like the puzzle and ring, which means even if the person is unconscious it won't be a problem.

"We're here!" Yugi shouts, standing on the seat.

"Stop the car!" Honda concurs impatiently, opening the door while the vehicle is still coming to a halt.

"Now wait just a...!" The taxi driver glares after the brunette and my hikari as they dash up the front walk.

Mr. Mutou smiles apologetically, handing the man his pay. "There's some extra for the...trouble," the elderly man states contritely. "Thank you for your patience."

The man harrumphs, flooring the accelerator the moment Mr. Mutou and I have stepped out of the vehicle.

I grin despite it all. "Don't suppose we'll ever see him again."

Mr. Mutou sighs, a small smile threatening to play on his face. "Heaven forbid we do. Poor man. All right, let's go see what all this is about."

We hurry up the porch steps and open the door, startled by the sight before us. Marik's standing in the living room, in an argument with Honda whose face is beet red. Yugi's hair is barely visible above the back of the couch. Then there's the voice we haven't heard in forever.

"..I'm all right, Yug man. Really."

"Jounouchi!" Mr. Mutou and I exclaim simultaneously as we rush around the couch.

Jou's lying on his back, propped up with a pillow. He's dressed only in a pair of black boxers. There's a dark bruise or something covering his stomach region. I start when I note he doesn't have the ring. He's holding the rod.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Mutou exclaims, eyeing our friend's injury with concern.

"That's what I've been trying to get out of this bastard," Honda growls, pointing an accusing finger at an unfazed Marik. "He won't even tell me where Ryou is..."

"He's upstairs with Malik," Jou puts in wearily. There are bags under his eyes, and I note his fingers are loosening on the Millennium Rod.

"I brought the Necklace," I state, moving forward and clasping it around Jou's neck. "That'll make it easier for you to rest."

"Excellent." Marik instantly snatches the rod from our friend's grasp. "Malik didn't want him to have this in the first place."

"What are you two doing here?" I ask calmly, though I'm disconcerted by their presence. "And why are Ryou and Malik upstairs when Jounouchi's down here injured?"

"They're taking care of Bakura," Marik states spitefully, the thief's name rolling off the tip of his tongue like a curse.

Mr. Mutou sits on the edge of the couch to get a closer look at Jou's wound. "And what's wrong with Bakura?"

"Did he do this to you, man?" Honda presses aggressively, cracking his knuckles.

"No!" Jou exclaims, earning weird looks from everyone. I note beads of sweat are forming on his forehead at our persistent questioning.

What on earth is going on? Why isn't he telling us? One look in those panicky brown eyes and I see it:

He's hiding something.

**(Jounouchi's POV) **

Oh gods, this has become a time bomb set to explode in my face.

Ryou I can deal with telling, as the kid is Baku's other half. He deserves to know the truth. But Honda and the others? My heartbeat quickens at this thought. There's no way they'd accept Baku and I's 'relationship'. If anything, they'd be appalled. And I'm dead meat if Malik finds out. I can tell by how protective he is of the thief.

What's unnerved me more than anything is Marik though. I saw the jealously in those lavender eyes as Malik carried Baku away. Hopefully Marik's just uptight and doesn't like his boyfriend near any other guys, but...

...what if that's not it? What if there's something more behind what I witnessed?

I reach up and run my fingers over the Millennium Necklace's warm surface; Yami no doubt having held it the entire way here. This is a lot better than the Rod. A few times I nearly nodded off and almost dropped the thing.

Yugi's suddenly at my side; large eyes full of worry. "Where have you been, Jou? We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Yeah man. What gives?" Honda questions, though he can't hide his relief. "We've called your apartment a gazillion times and searched all over the city for you. Hell, we even were desperate enough to ask that Mai bitch."

"S-sorry," I reply, unsure of how to answer further. I can't say I've been here the whole time. They'd catch on really quickly then; especially once they find out Ryou just got back. I mean, Bakura and I?—Together? In the same house? Not killing one another? They'll never believe it. And if they do, they'll find out what really went on. I could never live it down if they...

"**I'm going to**_** kill**_** him!" **

Everyone jumps up at the pounding of feet on the stairs. Malik appears, expression livid, inferno promising vengeance burning in his eyes. Ryou's right behind him, face pallid, as he's grabbed onto the yami's arm in a vain attempt to hold him back.

"Malik _please_! Let's at least give him a chance to explain...!" the white-haired hikari is begging as he's dragged across the floor to the couch while watching me in alarm and disbelief.

"Explain?" Yami asks edgily, stepping in front of the couch so Malik can't throttle me. "Explain what?"

I gaze around the former pharaoh into Malik's blazing eyes and Ryou's disbelieving brown orbs. Oh shit.

_They know._

* * *

-cackles- Oooh what a cliffie!

Jou: -anxiously- I'm not gonna get beaten to a pulp again...am I?

Malik: Mwahahahaha! **I'm** not gonna die in this fic! **YOU **are, mutt!

Jou: -pales- Baku? A little support here?

Baku: -in blissful dream realm where people bring him mauled carcasses- teehee!

Ferris: -grins- So yes, quite a bit of tension rising, no?

readers: GLARE

ferris: -sweating nervously- Ehehehehehe!

**MarshmellowPeepGod**: -chanting- "I'm in the end notes! I'm in the end notes!" XDXDXD -happy dance-

Ferris: lol Okay, honey, say the line!

** MarshmellowPeepGod:** -takes deep breath- _**REVIEW!!!!! **_XDXDXDXDXD

ferris: -grins- You heard the little lady!


	12. Chapter 12: River Recollections

Ah! Been too long...again. -.- Sorry 'bout that. New meds...again. -sigh-

**-Sporky- queen of the sand:** Sporky has been depressed! No! -tackles- Here here! -shoves huge bag of orange tic tacs into hands- Eat these! They'll make you 'happy'!...and perhaps it'll help with that whole third-person prob. lol

**DFAnaomi**: le gasp! New reviewer! -tackles- I'm updating! I'm frikin' updating! XD

**cgflower**: "You can't stop there!" -cackles- I did I did I really did! "That's like, the totally worsest place ever to end a chapter!" Dawww! You flatter me! (**cgflower**: Feh! It _wasn_'t a compliment.) Well I think it was. -grins- Oh Bakura can't save him. Our poor baby tomb robber's snoozing. Jou will just have to make do. (Malik: Mwahahahahahaha!) (Jou: -pales- Someone...help!)

**Silently Broken:** -laughs- Well I'm glad you got to be review 200 and 201. "I thought you died" Yeah, me too. (characters and readers: O.o) New medications giving me flu-like symptoms. It sucks. But here I am! And here the next chapter is! Voila! XD

**HieiWannabe**: "So, is this going to end up being a reprise of BTS's 'everyone finds out' scene?" Mmmmm...indeed. Reactions from different characters will be unexpected though concerning who's for and against Jou/Baku...well, Malik _obviously _is. (Ryou: Obviously. -glances over at Malik who's whistling while sharpening a large steak knife-) lol

**Night Rain Illusion:** "Poor Bakura...and...I guess poor Jou, but he had this coming to him...I think" LOL Your wording was just Perfect there! XD

**seto'swifey: **O.o I almost typed "seto'swaffle"...yeah...that was weird. Are you a new reviewer? I think you are, so just in case: -tackleglomps- Welcome! XD "Poor Jou might not live to see the sun again!" (Jou: Aaaaaaah!) (Malik: Mwahahaha! Die bitch, die!) O.O Hmm...maybe. Oh! And you mentioned being curious about how useful the Necklace will be to Jou. Very good! -nods- Very good, honey!

**Silver Hunteress**: "I'd almost protest by not reading your work anymore" LOL Yeah, sure. You go ahead and try that, sweetie "-but whines I really want to know what happens" Hook. Line. Sinker. -grins-

**pennypigeon**: LOL Yes yes, THEY KNOW! (pennypigeon: ZOMG! XD ) "Jou play dead!" That had me rolling on the ground laughing! Love it!

**nayades18**: "this chapter was one of the best!" really? Well good! XD "I LOVE Malik" Don't we all? (Yami: No) -growls- Can it! (Yami: -.-) "I'm waiting for more to be revealed!" (Malik: -blinks- Really? Well, okay. -takes off shirt-) Ferris&readers: -droooool- Ummmnnn...N-not quite what she was talking about but hey, I'm not complaining!...oh and don't worry. We get a look into all three yamis' pasts this chapter! -goes back to oogling over shirtless Malik- Nummmy!

**Okami Princess**: "OMG! You dedicated chapter11 to ME!" I did I did! XD (okamiprincess: -happy dance-) lol ZOMG we're both **20 **now! We're OLD! (Yami,Bakura,Malik: Erm...not by **our **standards.) True true. 

**Sagira98**: "could you make the tension any thicker?" -smirks evilly- You really need to ask? (Yami: Oh lord...) "I wonder what Bakura did during that walk..." Oh! You find out all about that in this chapter! I'd say about half of it is flashbacks. Mostly from Yami and Baku. (readers: Yay!)

**bakura240**: "your fics always make me feel better :P even if they can be a little grim but I'm weird like that." Aren't we all? -grins- "grim things make me happy" (Baku: What a coincidence! Me too!) LOL "I know Malik's protective of Bakura but surely he won't let Marik know he's THAT into him...then again this is the all uncaring Malik." (Malik: Hey! I CARE! About Bakura!) (Marik: Grrrrrr) (Malik: Oh...And YOU, Hikari!) (Marik: grrrrrrr) (malik: -sweatdrop-) -cackles-

**MarshmellowPeepGod:** "Woot! I'm in teh end notes! Squee!" LOL Yes yes you were. Glad it boosted your morale. "Why would you end it there? Do you want me to go insane?" Erm...maybe? -grins 'innocently'- 

**Under Finger and Thumb: **"But don't hurt him too badly. He's kurakura's butt-buddy." ROFL! That is HILARIOUS! (Baku: -blushing madly while scowling- Oh SHUT UP!) (Jou: Yeah!...oh an' what UFAT said too! Lemme live!)

**dragonlady222: **"now that everyone is back together, they need to sit down shut up and let Jou explain." -nods- Yes that's what they Should do...but you know they Won't. (Jou: I hate you sooo much) -cackles- Mmmm...you have these notions of who'll be supportive and who won't be. Let's see how close you are, shall we?

**Rogue1979: **"One thing we'd ALL forgotten about was the head injury" Ja. My aunt had a head injury quite a few years ago. Still is suffering from some side effects. They usually never completely heal. (Baku: Dammit!)

**xXDeidara-chanXx:** "I hope you had a nice birthday with wonderful presents" Oh I did, thank you! I got anime drawing books and a HUGE bowl to put my giant glass fish in...! S'awesome.

**Memnoch's Heart: **"you seem...Marsh-mellow happy (which is really freaking happy)" LOL well, like I've said before. I can sound happy in the notes. Hey, sixteen is a big year too! Know what's good about it? You get nice presents and more moo-la cause it's "sweet sixteen". XD

**The Freak in the Shadows: **"-roars with laughter- It's beautiful!" LOL Well I'm glad you like it so much. (Jou: Feh! You all have it in for me, don't you?) -smirk-

Lessee...this chapter shall be dedicated to **seto'swifey**, **DFAnaomi**, and **pennypigeon**! 24 frikin' pages without the notes and song! Whoot whoot! XD

**WARNING: this chapter contains homophobia** (stupid homophobs)

"Eden"

Did you ever think of me,  
As your best friend?  
Did I ever think of you,  
I'm not complaining

I never tried to feel—  
I never tried to feel  
This vibration.  
I never tried to reach—  
I never tried to reach  
Your Eden.

Your Eden...

Did I ever think of you  
As my enemy?  
Did you ever think of me?  
I'm not complaining.

I never tried to feel—  
I never tried to feel  
This vibration.  
I never tried to reach—  
I never tried to reach  
Your Eden.

Your Eden...

I never tried to feel  
I never tried to...  
Your Eden.

**Chapter 12: River Recollections**

**(Jounouchi's POV) **

"Explain?" Yami asks edgily, stepping in front of the couch so Malik can't throttle me. "Explain what?"

I gaze around the former pharaoh into Malik's blazing eyes and Ryou's disbelieving brown orbs. Oh shit.

_They know._

"What the hell is going on?" Honda growls, standing stiffly next to the sofa. Yugi's kneeling beside to the couch, eyes wide. 

"Malik?" Marik asks, jumping as his yami swiftly seizes the Millennium rod from his hand. 

"Whoa! Easy, Malik," Yami reasons sternly, the eye at the center of the Millennium Puzzle glowing bright yellow to show he's ready to block any of the other yami's attacks. "Don't do something you'll regret."

"Oh I won't regret it. You think I'm overreacting? Why not hold off on that verdict until after you hear what this jackass mongrel has been doing to Bakura!" the ancient Egyptian growls, brandishing the Millennium rod. 

What I've been doing to Baku? What is he talking about?

"Malik, let Jou at least..." Ryou begins, his brown incredulous eyes never leave me. 

"Let's see now," the blonde yami states in an all too 'friendly' voice that makes my skin crawl. "Why don't you explain, Katsuya." He begins to circle the couch slowly. "Tell them all about how you've been **raping** Bakura." 

"What!" I shout as Honda and Yugi exclaim in protest while Mr. Mutou and Yami just gape from me to Malik. 

Honda takes a step towards Malik who's stilled in front of Yami. "Now wait a minute...!" 

"Raping?_** Raping**_?" I yell, ignoring the fresh pain in my torso as I attempt to rise and fail. "Is _that_ what he told you?"

"No," Ryou answers before Malik can. The thin teen looks so frail next to Malik's muscular build but he doesn't back down. "He didn't say rape...at least, not exactly." 

" 'Exactly'?" Yami's deep voice asks concernedly. 

"Oh come off it!" Honda snorts scornfully. "Jou's as likely to _rape_ another guy as he is to _kiss_ another guy." 

My friend turns to me with a confident smirk. I freeze, unable to fake a smile. Everyone's watching me, waiting; some for me to deny and some to confirm. My face heats up as my mind goes blank. What am I supposed to do? Baku obviously told Ryou and Malik something. What—I'm not sure; though it had to do with the two of us having sex. 

The certain grin has disappeared from Honda's face, his jaw clenching. Malik and Ryou stand side by side, waiting to hear my take on what happened between me and Baku. Yugi, who's still kneeling next to the couch, is trembling. Yami stares at me with an unreadable expression. 

"Jounouchi?" Mr. Mutou asks, resting a tender hand on my bandaged arm. 

I swear I'm going to have a mental breakdown. Heart pounding like mad, I take a deep shaky breath, knowing the truth has to be told regardless of the outcome. 

"It was...consensual," I murmur quietly, eyes downcast; not wanting to see anyone's reaction. 

**(Yugi's POV)**

All of us balk, unable to believe what we're hearing. I mean, Jou and Bakura?_Bakura_? Having _sex_? No way. That's just...It can't be. This is some kind of misunderstanding. Jounouchi would never...he's not even gay! 

Malik is the first to break the ice, voice low and dangerous. "Consensual, eh? Perhaps he seemed willing enough to indulge your pleasures but I'm afraid you failed to take several critical factors into account." 

"Malik, please!" Ryou's imploring the yami as the rest of us remain silent, too mystified to say anything. 

"Factors? What factors?" Jou scowls. "It was consensual! He chose it as did..."

The blonde Egyptian chuckles at this, though it's obvious he finds no humor in the situation. 

"Bakura 'chose it'? Oh Katsuya, you little insolent fool. I'm aware you knew of all his problems before your 'relationship' began." 

"Problems?" Marik asks, unfazed by Jou's declaration; apparently more resentful that his own boyfriend is so keen about Bakura's wellbeing. 

"Hmm...Why don't you enlighten them, mutt?" Dark violet eyes are nearly lidded, piercing my friend beside me. 

Tell us? Tell us what? None of this is making any sense! First Jou goes missing for over a week; then Ryou calls us in complete hysterics; we come over to find Jou wounded and wearing nothing but boxers; and now Malik's accusing Jou of raping Bakura. 

What on earth is going on!

**(Jounouchi's POV) **

"Hmm...Why don't you tell them, mutt?" 

I gulp, uncertain of just how much Malik knows. Mr. Mutou takes my hand, squeezing it, urging me to speak. I can't though. I'm petrified. My brain won't allow me to verbalize a single syllable. All I can do is stare helplessly into Malik's perilous eyes, not wanting to see the expressions on my friends' faces. 

"No? Don't want to admit it?" Malik smiles callously. "Well then, why don't**I** shed some light and we'll see if you still believe it was consensual." 

"What are you getting at, Malik?" Yami butts in at this, patience waning; clearly not partial to the accusations the other dark is throwing at me. Not that I am either, but something in Malik's self-assured attitude makes me wary. "Jou wouldn't take advantage of someone, especially in the way you're..."

"Because_ Pharaoh_, Bakura wasn't capable to make such a decision." The Egyptian focuses on me again. "Isn't that right, Katsuya?" 

"I...I don't understa..." 

"He's a heroin addict, you bitch!" Malik bellows, eyes crazed with fury. "He also has an untreated head trauma _and_ is suicidal!—all of which you were conscious of beforehand! Did you even think that wouldn't impair his thoughts at all! Someone in his condition wouldn't be able to make a good judgment if they tried!" He leers closer, voice ominously quiet now. "Still think he wanted it?" 

My mouth has gone dry as his words sink in. Oh gods. As much as I want to argue, Malik's right. All those things together, there's no way in hell Baku could've been thinking in his right mind. I basically _did_ rape him. 

What have I done!

"That's what I thought. He's been through quite enough. Don't you dare come near him again," Malik hisses before turning and stalking back up the stairs. 

All my hopes that things would get better once he's left are quickly dashed. 

"Jou." 

I force myself to turn to Honda and look into those brown eyes. 

"Jou, what the hell! You're not a fag! What happened to you always trying to impress the ladies? What about _Mai_?" 

"I don't know!" I shout, infuriated at him, infuriated at myself. "I didn't plan this, man!" 

"Then put it into picture for us. For god's sake, tell us it was just for the fucking and nothing more. Besides, there's no way you could love that bastard," Honda laughs contemptuously. 

"...and if I do?"

These nearly inaudible words seal my fate. They're filled with shame and pride all at once. Everyone's gawking at me. The color has drained from Honda's face. 

"God, you did** not** just say that." 

I gaze at him resolutely, agony building in my chest at the thought of him not accepting me for who I've become—the guy who's like a brother to me.

"So what if I did?" 

A look of utter repulsion creeps onto Honda's features. "You're sick! Jou, how could you be a fag? That's not you!" 

"Shows how well you know me!" I retort sharply, eyes stinging. 

Not this...not Honda...

My friend shakes his head. "I guess I don't. You disgust me! I can't believe I was _worried_ about you—that I've spent over a week looking for your sorry ass when you were here the whole time fucking that bastard!" 

"Honda please, I'm as shocked as you are but you need to calm down," Ryou states firmly. 

"**Calm down!"** Honda shrieks causing Ry to recoil. "How the hell am I supposed to calm down after finding out my best friend's a filthy repulsive _**faggot**_!" 

My lower lip is trembling. "Honda..."

"No! I've had enough of this shit. Had enough of you. I can't stand to even _look_ at you anymore," he growls, striding around the couch. 

"Honda!" Mr. Mutou calls right as the door slams. 

There's an unearthly silence that follows my friend's exit. I'm fighting to keep the tears welling in my eyes at bay. This hurt is excruciating. I knew Honda wouldn't approve but I wasn't prepared for _that_. Yugi stands slowly, moving away from the sofa. Fear clutches my heart at this. 

"Yug?" 

He just stares at me a long moment, contemplating. "I...I don't know what to say, Jounouchi." 

"Yugi please..." 

He's frowning, but doesn't raise his voice. Gods, if he's harboring the same feelings as Honda I wish he'd just scream at me. This calmness, this quiet composure, it's deafening. 

Yugi exhales heavily. "This is...there's just so much to take in. I need some time to sort through this. Okay, Jou?" 

I nod mutely, watching as he heads for the door. Mr. Mutou gives my hand another squeeze, gentle eyes looking on me with pity. 

"Give him time. He'll come around. Just hang in there," he says softly before following his grandson, departing from the house. 

Ryou opens his mouth to speak but halts at the blaring sound of the smoke alarm accompanied by the reek of something burning. 

"Aah! Dinner!" he exclaims, rushing to the kitchen. 

"Food?" Marik asks with an eager look, quickly following the white-haired hikari. 

This leaves me alone in the room with one of the people whose response I've been fearing the most: Yami. The former pharaoh hasn't said a word since Malik's pronouncement of Baku's condition and my own proclamation that I'm in love with the thief. Shuddering, I look up into those violet eyes that are studying me scrupulously. Oh no. He's been harboring such a hatred for the Baku for thousands of years. I ready myself for another verbal bashing. 

That's why I'm taken aback when he sits down on the couch near my feet, eyes never leaving me. There's no malice in his features, yet I'm frightened beyond belief. If anyone won't accept what I did, it will be him. 

**(Yami's POV) **

I can tell Jounouchi is expecting me to lash out like the others. Sweat is covering his skin, dousing the Millennium necklace. The poor teen is weary from the emotional beatings he's already received from his best friends. Even if I'm just as baffled as everyone else, I can't leave him in this state, I know that much.

Instead of deserting Jounouchi like my hikari and Honda, I sink down on the sofa. The blonde stiffens, ready for me to psychologically belt him all the more. 

"Well..." I clear my throat. "I have to tell you, Jou, I never would have fathomed this." 

He doesn't reply, fear-filled eyes watching me cagily. I can't feel him shaking through the couch. 

"Relax Jou. I'm not going to freak out like the rest of them did," I state, trying to reassure him. I can't even begin to imagine what he's going through right now; having his two best friends reject him. 

Brown eyes blink at me in astonishment. "B-but...you _hate_ Bakura..." 

I manage to smile ruefully. "Yes well, that aside, it doesn't mean I'm going to pass judgment on you. Just because I despise him doesn't mean I detest you too." 

There are tears slipping down his face now. "Honda...Yug..." He looks at me so vulnerably. "They h-hate me, don't they? I won't blame you if you do t-too. I mean, Honda's right..." 

"Don't say that," I cut in. "He's obviously in shock. Jou, he wasn't expecting this. None of us were. You caught us off guard."

"Plus he's a homophobe," my friend mumbles dejectedly. "He'll n-never accept me now, even if I stop seeing Baku." 

I can't help but start. "Baku?" Jounouchi blushes, to which I can't help but whisper in wonder: "You really do love him, don't you?" 

He won't meet my eyes. "Y-yeah. I do." 

**(Jounouchi's POV) **

"Baku?" Yami asks in surprise. My face heats up, realizing I used my pet name for the tomb robber. "You really do love him, don't you?" 

I stare at the dark blotch on my stomach. "Y-yeah. I do." 

Yami sighs shakily, causing me to glance at him in confusion. Brow drawn, lips tight, he's not looking at me anymore. It's obvious he's troubled. Not that I can't understand the reason why. I mean, one of his friends just told him they're in love with his arch-enemy. That's got to be more than a bit unsettling. 

The former pharaoh comes out of his daze. "Jou," he states seriously. "I want you to be extremely careful. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." 

"What do you mean?" I ask, figuring he's just nervy about Baku being close to me. 

"I mean you don't know as much about Bakura as you think. You only are familiar with his present self. But he had a past life, as did Malik and I. And all the hate and animosity surrounding the three of us is a result of what happened in that lifetime. Just because he's changed slightly from who he was doesn't mean he can separate himself from what he endured back then."

"And...what_ did_ he endure back then?" I ask softly, apprehensive. 

Yami gazes at me for a long moment, trying to collect his thoughts. "I don't feel it's my place to say. Even if Bakura does truly care for you as you do for him, he probably won't open up to you. It's his way. He's steeled himself in order to keep from getting hurt. You're just going to have to build his trust in you."

I nod, considering this thoughtfully. "Yami?" 

"Yes?" 

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you seem to know a lot about how he thinks and responds to things."

A wry smile forms on Yami's lips. "Yes well, it's best to know as much as possible about one's adversaries. It makes you more capable of discerning how they operate mentally and what their reactions to different scenarios will be." 

"But...you won't...?" 

"I'll leave him be," my friend promises. "For your sake and Ryou's. Besides, it sounds like he's done a fine job of causing himself grief all on his own. Just watch out for Malik, all right? He's extremely protective of the tomb robber and might very well try to butcher you if he gets the chance."

"Yeah, I've noticed," I snort, grinning despite myself. 

"Well if things get out of hand with him, just call and I'll come right away. Don't take the Millennium necklace off even after you're healed. It'll keep Malik from controlling your mind."

"Yeah. Don't wanna go through that again," I reply, internally shuddering. Being controlled by that item even once is one time too many. 

He stands up at this. "I guess I'd better get back to the Game Shop and find how Yugi's coping." 

I nod again as he starts to walk away. "Hey Yami?" He turns. I smile gratefully. "Thanks, man." 

He smirks, nodding back before disappearing from my sight around the couch. A moment later there's the sound of the door shutting quietly. 

**(Bakura's POV) **

_This life is getting so dull. Has been for quite some time. I'm not ungrateful to Malik nor do I by any means consider this worse than my situation before I met the blonde. It's just..._

_Something's missing. _

_I snort derisively to myself as I trudge along the edge of the Nile, the stars overhead seeming brighter than normal. Of course something is missing. Something will __**always**__ be missing: A life under the sun where I can mingle with other human beings...no. Not 'other' human beings, as I'm not human. _

_I'm a monster. A demon whose fate is banishment to the darkness, forced to wallow in shadows; kept from human contact. _

_Except for Malik. What would I do if I hadn't met him? I'd probably be dead by now. I owe him so much. I kick up some sand with my shoe, shoulders heaving as I sigh heavily. _

_Perhaps my displeasure has to do with the fact that I'm basically an adult now; around 14 years old. It's hard to say, as I can't remember exactly. And I'd prefer not to. _

_But when humans become adults their lives change. They become independent. But I'm already independent from the law...from restrictions of society...from everything. Does that mean nothing's going to change as I mature?_

_I frown at this thought, as it troubles me. _

"_Hel...gghh!"_

_I stiffen, eyes darting around searching for the source of the smothered outcry. There's no one around as far as I can see. In the far distance is the main city in which the palace and most elegant temples reside. If someone were to come out here, they wouldn't do so alone. _

_Pulling out one of the several knives I keep hidden on my person, I survey the area, standing perfectly still several feet from the river. That's when I detect the gurgling and violent splashing...much louder than usual. Perhaps a crocodile? _

_My eyes narrow when I spot the flailing arms out in the water; elbows barely passing the surface. Snorting, I move to continue my walk and go back into my own problems when I note the glint out of the corner of my eye. _

_Around both of those floundering wrists is a long golden bracelet nearly covering the forearm, clasped tightly against the skin. Hmm...this could be interesting enough to look into. I just stand watching for a moment, contemplating whether I should wait until the person drowns and then retrieve the gold or pull them out, slay them, and __**then**__ take my prize. I frown. Of course, if I wait, with all that thrashing the person is doing some of their jewelry is bound to come off. Besides, the majority of my life I've been stealing from corpses. _

_Here's a fine fresh opportunity just beckoning me to act. _

_Taking off my outer robes and shoes, I carefully wade out into the cool water, dagger in my hand. I soon find myself up to my shoulders; the person still farther out. Why in the hells would they come out this far...?_

_Ah. A smile forms on my face at the feeling akin to hands grabbing onto my ankles trying to pull me under the murky depths. An undertow. The moron must've been dragged deeper and panicked. No matter. This just makes it all the more enticing. _

_Reaching under the water, I slide my dagger into the sash around my waist, as it will only impede me now. Pushing off the soft bottom of the river, I swiftly swim out towards the person who has practically stilled as they're languidly swept along with the current; tan fingers adorned with jeweled rings barely breaching the surface, twitching slightly in a last futile attempt. That bodes in my favor. It wouldn't do to have a drowning person frantically latch onto me and yank me down with them. _

_Reaching the flaccid body, I grab onto the hand only to find the person is surprisingly heavy. So heavy, in fact, that I'm unable to even lift them above the water slightly._

"_Shit!" I growl. _

_Something's not right about this. Even if it is a weighty individual I should still be able to pull them with ease. Treading water as we're carried down the river, I run my hand down the arm I've got a hold of, blinking in surprise when my fingers run into a waterlogged material. _

_They're wearing some thick cape! Well at least that makes more sense. They got pulled down by the undertow and now they're drowning because they didn't have enough common sense to shed their saturated garments. _

_What an idiot. _

_Grunting as I attempt to keep a hold of the hand, I find the material is covering the person's head. Gritting my teeth, it takes all the muscles of my arm to lift the thing. Unable to find the clasp, I let go of the now limp body, pulling out my dagger and slicing through the material in numerous places until it falls aside and quickly sinks out of sight. _

_This done, I grab the arm again, this time finding it almost effortless to pull the flaccid body through the water to the bank. My feet now touching the bottom of the river, I find the person's other arm and drag them unceremoniously through the shallows and reeds before depositing the limp form on the sand, breathing deeply after the whole event. _

_Only once I've recovered do I turn to my catch whose lying on his back. Quite a strange looking individual, I must say; about my age, maybe a little younger. He's wearing what was probably a pure white sleeveless robe that stops at his knees; it's a bit soiled from the murky river water and the mud. Still, it looks like silk or some other expensive fabric. Around his waist is a gold sash with several golden ornaments attached. As on his forearms, there are bands of gold around his ankles as well. He's missing a sandal; the other a leather-like material that's decorated with golden thread. Dangling from his ears are large golden rectangle earrings that look heavy enough to pull his earlobes off. Geez, no wonder the kid was drowning. With all this gold he was bound to sink to the bottom._

_What strikes me most is his hair though. It reminds me slightly of Malik's with the spikiness, but it's multicolored. Jagged blonde bangs contrast greatly with pointed black hair with dark purple tips. _

_And people say demons like me look odd._

_I lean in closer, brow furrowing at the strip of gold that travels under that strange hair; the very front resting on his forehead, slightly covered by soaked blonde bangs. My heart leaps to my throat as I recognize the unmistakable eye that's present on all seven of the Millennium items. The Pharaoh has the most powerful, his six head priests possessing the others that each has their own unique capabilities. _

_Now I've never heard of the Millennium Headband so who the hell is this? I suppose he could have lost his item in the Nile. Still, he seems far too young to be a priest. And the Pharaoh's a middle-aged bastard who sits around all day, no doubt fucking concubines and thinking up minuscule activities for his priests and servants to carry out for him. _

_A frown forms on my lips when I realize he's not breathing. Well that takes all the fun out of it. How unfortunate. The nerve of the little worm after I swam out there and dragged his sorry ass out of the water! Well that's just great. _

_Sighing in aggravation, I reach forward. Might as well claim my prizes. My hand on his stomach, I lean over and try to find how to unclasp the golden head decoration. I jump back in shock when the entire body jolts, dirty water spewing from the his mouth. He coughs and gasps dreadfully, rolling onto his side as more water comes up. As he lies there in agony, still unaware of my presence, a smirk forms on my face. Excellent. _

_He's alive._

**(Yami's POV) **

My head is spinning as I walk home in the dark. My body is on autopilot, as my mind isn't capable of telling it what to do. There's just too much I'm trying to soak in. 

Jou's in love with Bakura. He's in _love_ with the bloody tomb robber. The blonde admitted to it. I could see it in his eyes and hear it in his tremulous voice. 

I don't even know what to think—what to feel. All of my emotions are so twisted and skewed. Sure I did what I thought was best back there, but what about the future? What if Jounouchi's feelings are actually reciprocated? Could I stand watching my friend deal with the thief's moods and self-serving attitude? In Bakura's mind one person comes first before anyone else: 

Bakura. 

'Jou's bound to have recognized this by now,' I try to reason, but can't shake the feeling this isn't going to end well. Not for anybody. 

Just like last time...and last time was bad enough. Bakura, Malik, and I had no idea what fate had in store for us back then. And who knows what's coming next. 

What really makes me so anxious about the whole situation is that it was mostly because of Bakura that things turned out the way they did in the past. It wasn't completely his fault, seeing as how he grew up believing he was a monster—a phantom. Albinos were feared greatly in the past. It's ironic really: Someone who was so vulnerable to the elements of our world feared greatly by everyone. 

Ironic and sad. 

This illogical terror set the board, manipulating all of us like chess pieces for what was to come. That day I'd learned about phantoms from Shaddi...it had horrified me. I didn't want to kill anyone or anything. Pharaohs had to inflict the death penalty. I knew that. I just didn't want to do it myself with my own hands. Being a twelve-year-old who would one day rule a powerful country was enough to make me feeling ill. 

So that night I slipped out of the palace. I told Shimon I was going to Horus' temple to pray. Instead I stole a thick traveling cloak from the guards' storage facility. I needed time to myself. All I wanted at that point was to get away. There was so much being thrust onto my young shoulders. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to return, but it's not like there was anywhere else for me to go.

I'd gotten a good distance from the palace, wide-eyed as I strolled freely through the cool night air under the stars wondering how much time I had before I was missed and the whole city would go into an uproar. 

My face heats up even now—thousands of years later—when I remember what happened next...

_I can't believe I got out! This is amazing! What I'd give to go into the city square but I've heard of thugs and such that come out at night. And wearing the outfit and jewelry that I am, I don't exactly blend in to the crowd. I scowl. Well, it's not like I had anything more 'normal' to change into. It was hard enough to get my hands on this cloak, which I'm very glad I did as another nippy breeze passes over me; the hairs on my arms standing on end. Pulling the cloak tighter, too captivated by this new world to turn back already, I continue onward. _

_The sound of rushing water tells me I'm close to the Nile. This excites me greatly. It's not that I haven't been near it before. I've sat idly on royal boats as they floated in the waters. They remained anchored, everyone deeming it unsafe to have the heir to the throne of Egypt riding down the Nile. Once past that determined spot by the temples of Hapr and Anukis—the god and goddess of the Nile—there was no telling what sort of dangers lurked in the waters and along the shores. It couldn't be risked. The first time on the river was exhilarating but that thrill soon tapered off as it became clear I would be imprisoned there just like I am in the palace and temples. _

_But now I can see a different part of the river. _

_Heartbeat quickening, I hurry to the embankment, pushing through the tall grasses that lightly thwack my legs and face in almost playful gestures. Reaching the riverside, I'm grinning ear to ear. Peering through the reeds that I'm holding open like a curtain, I find myself looking directly at the flowing water. In the shallows it's barely moving, sluggishly twirling around lotuses. _

_Something occurs to me at this: I've never actually __**touched**__ the Nile. _

_Tentatively stepping forward, I lean down, stretching my shaking arm out. My fingers skim over the cool surface that dreamily swirls around the digits. This encounter with the river—the sole reason my people were able to build a civilization here in the first place—leaves me in breathtaking awe. It's so powerful yet temperate all at once. It gives and it takes. It gives the rich silt we use for our fields and crops. It provides water and is a means of transport. But it also demands something in return._

_I've heard of people drowning and of others being killed by crocodiles and hippopotamuses. I haven't glimpsed either of these creatures, though I've seen their figures on the walls of the temples; apparently sharing similar qualities with several gods and goddesses. An honor for these great beasts, to be sure. _

_As disappointing as it is not to catch a view of either, there is something I have longed to do since my first time on the boats. Standing up, trembling with anticipation, I step carefully into the cool water, my sandaled feet immediately sinking into the silt beneath. Grinning, ankles concealed under the murky depths, I dare wade out further almost in a trance. All too soon I'm up to my chest in water. Sighing, I know I have to stop here; feeling the current becoming stronger around me. I don't know how to swim. It's yet another thing I've always dreamed of doing but Shimon and everyone else deem it an unfit and impracticable thing for a Pharaoh to know how to do. Gazing longingly at the sweeping Nile, I slowly turn around to go back to shore. _

_The cloak around me is saturated, feeling twenty times heavier. Wincing, I push my feet down more into the sediment for better leverage only to gasp as something grips my legs roughly, pulling me beneath the water. I fight this unknown force, waving my limbs about frantically. I didn't get a chance to inhale before being sucked below. Now I'm trapped with no oxygen. Struggling madly, feet kicking, I breach the surface for a brief moment only to have my hopes squandered as the hood of the cloak dunks my head down repeatedly like the hand of a mighty being trying to drown me. Arms flailing in the air, I do the only thing I can think of. _

_I scream. _

_But even that attempt is hindered as the cloak and current force me under yet again. I don't know if anyone heard my cry for help; don't even know if I was above the water when I yelled. All I know is blackness even with my eyes open. My arms slowly slipping below the surface to join the rest of my weary body, I find the darkness leaking into my mind too as my lungs burn like fire while the rest of me goes limp. _

_There's a pain in my abdomen and the next thing I can comprehend is air as I cough up horrendous amounts of the Ra-awful water. I roll onto my side as the liquid continues to spill from my mouth, frantic for it to end so I can take a real breath. Finally it stops and I inhale deeply, flanks moving up and down in labored breaths. As I lie in agony and relief my mind begins to regain itself. _

_How did I get out of the Nile? Did Hapr or Anukis or maybe even Ra himself save me? I've never had contact with the gods before—never felt their divine presence. I don't really even feel it now but..._

_Moaning, I prop myself up on my elbows in order to take in my surroundings. A few feet away are the thick grasses and reeds blocking my view of the river. Yes. It must have been the gods. There's no way I could have..._

"_Well well, decided to come back to life, have you?" a gravely voice sneers in ill-amusement. _

_I turn my head, on the verge of being sick when I spot the person sitting as if he'd been waiting for me to arise. Ghostly white hair, deathly pale skin, and deep red eyes. _

_A phantom!_

_A shudder passes through me as I stare into those eyes, realizing they're the same color as blood. He doesn't make a move to attack physically, although he probably can just use his powers. It wouldn't matter. Either way I'm at his mercy. He's bigger than I am and I don't have any magical items to protect myself with. All I can do is lie silently, wishing the dawn would come early._

_The phantom studies me painstakingly with that crimson stare, a gleam in its inner depths warning me not to try and escape. Any attempt would prove fruitless. I'm not even sure I can stand up yet after the river...Wait a minute!_

_I gawk in surprise when I find the demon is sopping wet. Short white hair is plastered to the sides of his ashen face. Beads of water glisten on his hairless bare chest. The knee-length wrap he's wearing is thoroughly soaked. _

"_You...d-did you...save me?" I whisper in both awe and fear. _

_He barks out a laugh that makes me shrink back down. _

"_Save you?" he snorts scornfully. "Oh yes. I 'saved' you." The phantom leans closer, sharp canines glinting in the moonlight as he pulls a dagger from the sash around his waist. "And now I'm going to kill you."_

**(Bakura's POV) **

_Save him? What a hoot! _

_Oh yes. I—a demon of your world—saw you sputtering about idiotically in the water and thought: 'Well here's my good deed for the day!' and dove in to be all heroic because Ra knows how that'll recompense my being a phantom and we'll all live together in blissful harmony. _

"_N-no! Please don't!" he cries, large dark violet eyes filled with panic as he struggles to his knees. "I...I can give you riches!..."_

"_Got that already. Besides I can just add all those lovely ornaments you're wearing to my collection after I butcher you. I don't need to ask your permission for anything," I smirk, freaking the kid out all the more by running my tongue along the edge of the blade; rivulets of blood gliding down the sharp surface._

_The boy pales. "M-my father! I can get him to grant you amnesty...!"_

_I laugh again. "Kid, you hold your little daddy on too high of a pedestal. Only the Pharaoh would be able to..." _

_We both freeze. _

_Me, because I suddenly comprehend who I just pulled out of the Nile. _

_Him, because he realizes I hadn't known his identity. _

_I lick the blood seeping out of the corner of my mouth. "Well, this has gotten much more interesting, hasn't it, __**your highness**__?"_

_He's trembling uncontrollably now. "P-please..."_

"_Is that all they've taught you to say in the manner of facing one's enemies?" I snort contemptuously. "Begging for your life? What would the people say if they could see their little prince now?" _

_**(Yami's POV) **_

"_Why do you...can't you just let me go?" I whisper, even though I know it's a stupid question. _

"_You really need to ask?" he replies in a mocking tone. _

_No. I didn't need to ask. He's not going to pass up a chance like this. He has the Pharaoh's son; his arch-enemy's offspring. The son that will one day become his arch-enemy after the present pharaoh passes on to the afterlife. I'm a catalyst of the people of Egypt and the gods to be used against him. It's not a fate I've chosen. I don't get a say in the matter. My throat muscles tighten at this and I suddenly stare at the phantom in a different light. _

_**He**__ didn't choose this life either. Who would desire to be a monster loathed and feared by all? To be an outcast which everyone wants to destroy? Shaddi's words from earlier today come back to me: _

"_Demons born of humans. There is no way of deciphering to whom a phantom may be birthed. There have been no patterns. Rich or poor. Holy or sacrilegious. It matters not."_

_He had a family—a human family. But where are they now? Where has he been living? He looks only a little older than me. Has he been forced to stay hidden this entire time? Alone? Sympathy takes hold of me even though I'm still moments away from being murdered. He doesn't look like what Shaddi said he would: hairless and flesh-eating and all those other horrible things. It's just...the paleness of his skin and hair and those shocking red eyes. Besides that he looks like a human being. Not at all what I expected._

_Is Fate doing this for a reason? What are the odds really? And what better way for us to meet one another than before I become pharaoh...before my touch would sear his colorless flesh? _

"_I...I don't hate you," I murmur, not breaking eye contact. _

_He blinks in confusion, still holding the knife in his hand. "What?"_

"_I don't hate you," I repeat, believing it more and more now. His sharp features are twitching. "It's not your fault...what you are. I...I feel sorry for you." _

"_**Shut up!"**__ he screams, lunging, pale fingers clamping around my throat. "I don't want your false pity nor will it sway me!" I wince as the blade runs along my cheek, the warmth of blood spreading down the side of my face. "This will be __**my**__ victory," he hisses between clenched teeth, crimson eyes burning into me. _

_We both tense at the sound of shouting. Shimon. The phantom pulls back slightly to look out towards the temples, lips tightening. Despite his grip on my neck, I'm able to glance out of the corner of my eye in the same direction, my heart sinking to my gut. _

_Not just Shimon. I can sense Shaddi and Priestess Isis as well. But they're not by themselves. There are at least fifty moving stakes of fire glowing like beacons of Ra in the darkness. Guards. Royal guards. _

_Lots of them._

_I quickly look back up at the phantom who's surveying the approaching mass with narrowed eyes. Resolute, I dare to reach up and grasp his wrist. He jolts, looking down at me in shock. Staring into those ruby eyes, I know I can't let it happen to him. I just can't. _

"_P-please," I choke, struggling to speak as he's still to release me from his hold. "You...they'll take y-you to my...father! You have to g-go!" _

**(Bakura's POV) **

_What the devil is this? He wants me to flee? _

'_Well of course he wants you to flee. Then he can go back to his precious father and tell him all about the scary monster he tricked into letting him go. Subsequently the Pharaoh will inform the entire kingdom that there's a phantom running loose and a full-blown hunt for you will begin.' _

"_**Your highness! Where are you?"**__ a man's voice shouts from the large group of people drawing nearer. _

_My fingers around the knife's hilt tighten but I find myself unable to use the weapon. The young one is gazing up at me with such earnest urgency. He doesn't care. Obviously he would be pleased if I were dragged before his father and burned to a crisp. I steady my nerve, ready to plunge the dagger through his beating heart. _

_But I can't._

_He's not the Pharaoh. Sure he'll become pharaoh one day, but right now he's just a kid. A puerile, frightened child. I've never killed someone younger than myslf before. It shouldn't matter though! He's the enemy! What's wrong with me? _

"_**Your highness!" **_

"_Please!" the prince whispers, hand still holding onto my wrist. Violet eyes are glassy, whether from deprivation of air or phony concern. "You...h-have to...go!" _

_Growling, I violently fling him back on the ground before standing swiftly, shoving the dagger back into my sash and racing off in the opposite direction of the crowd. There's shouting as they come upon the boy. Even as I sprint from the scene I'm internally badgering myself for being so weak._

_That might very well have been my one chance. _

**(Yami's POV) **

I put my hands in my pockets as the Game Shop comes into view, remembering my shock when Bakura had fled—had let me live. Seconds later Shimon and the others had found me. I told them I'd been trying to teach myself how to swim and that I got the cut on my face from a sharp stone. Needless to say, I was severely punished by being put under constant supervision. It'd been hell. 

I thought it'd be the last and only time I'd ever see that strange crimson-eyed creature again. A smirk forms on my lips at the irony of it all. Oh how wrong I was. 

My face becomes serious again as I enter the building, using my key to get into the shop that's already dark. Re-locking the glass door, I move to the back and enter the living room. Mr. Mutou is sitting on the sofa watching the weather channel, a cup of tea in his hands. I walk over noiselessly, sitting down beside him. The television is on mute, making the silence all the more heavy. 

"How's Yugi?" I ask quietly.

The elderly man shakes his head, eyes burdened. I close my own eyes, sighing wearily. I'd been hoping my hikari would have accepted the situation by now. It's like Mr. Mutou can read my mind. 

"It hasn't even been an hour. Give him time, Yami. He was in quite a state by the time we got home." 

I nod, agreeing with the man whom I've come to consider family. He bears an uncanny resemblance to Shimon. It's a sort of comfort: a good reminder of my past in these present times which is a very scarce thing indeed. 

"How was Jounouchi after we left?" 

I shrug helplessly. "I tried to reassure him everything would be fine, but..."

"...we don't know that it will be," Mr. Mutou finishes somberly. Anubis, I _swear_ he can read minds. 

I nod again dejectedly, slumping into the cushions. We don't know everything will be fine. We don't know if this is the end of Yugi and Honda's friendship with Jou. We don't know if Bakura has feelings for the blonde and, if he does, we don't know if Jou and Bakura would be able to pull off having a relationship together. 

Ra, do we know** anything**?

"Is he asleep?"

The man glances at the stairs. "Probably not."

"I think I'll sleep down here tonight then...let him sort through this on his own first. I'll talk with him tomorrow about it." 

"That might be for the best," the Mr. Mutou nods tiredly. 

We can only hope my light will have changed his perspectives of Jou for the better and not the worse come morning. 

**(Malik's POV) **

"Damn Pharaoh having the nerve to show his face around here," I mutter under my breath as I watch Bakura sleep. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I find my anger for the former monarch increasing with every memory of things that bastard put Bakura and me through. My friend had the chance to end it before it could really begin, but he chickened out. 

"_What do you mean you let him go?" I yell as Bakura paces the hideout as if he's lost. _

"_That's just it! I let him go!" _

"_Why! Why the hells would you do that? You had him in the palm of your hand, Bakura! He's gonna be pharaoh someday! You could have put an end to...!" _

"_**I know!" **__he screams, stopping and glaring at the floor, hands fisted at his sides. "I...I don't know why I didn't do it. I...he was just a kid..."_

"_Well he's not going to be a kid forever, Bakura," I cut in angrily. Moving closer, I grab his chin roughly, forcing him to look at me. "You know what's going to happen next, don't you?" _

_I can feel his jaw clench. "Yes." _

_They're going to hunt him down. They're going to search far and wide until they find him and drag him back to the Pharaoh to have Bakura burned into a smoldering heap while that little brat of a prince watches on giddily. _

"_You're going to lie low for a while," I state firmly, letting go of him and sitting down on a makeshift bed of expensive pillows and silk sheets. "I'll travel out during the day and find out just how much the public knows...see if there are more guards than usual wandering around." _

_Bakura sinks down beside me, nodding sullenly. I have the urge to put my arm around him and comfort him and smack him across the face for his idiocy at the same time. _

"_What if...what if the public doesn't know? And there aren't more guards out?" Bakura asks tentatively. I know what he's thinking but not asking._

'_What if the prince didn't tell anyone?' _

_I sigh. "Then we could be in more trouble than ever." _

_Red eyes give me a questioning look. "What? Why?" _

_I scowl. "Don't you see? If that brat is choosing to keep his mouth shut it can only mean one thing: he wants the pleasure of killing you himself. You know how rare phantoms are. Hell, it's been hundreds of years since there have been records of any. Now think. Every pharaoh wants to make certain he stands out in history. What's a sure-fire way to make sure that happens?" Bakura's face goes grey. "That's right: To save his people by destroying you. My guess is he'll wait until his father's passed on and then go after you himself so he'll get all the credit." _

I was wrong, of course. But it made a lot of sense to both of us. Gods, if only Bakura **had** killed stupid Yami that night. Then we wouldn't be dealing with all this drama now. 

One thing's for sure: that mutt will _not_ so much as touch Bakura again. One lifetime of suffering and betrayal is quite enough. I'll butcher the little bastard myself before I'll allow such to happen again. 

Ra as my witness, I will.

**(Ryou's POV)**

After cleaning up the smoking remains of dinner, I opt for sandwiches instead. After making several—several because of Marik's appetite—I leave the blonde Egyptian to eat in the kitchen, wandering out with a plate of three sandwiches for Jounouchi, knowing what an enthusiasm for food he has. 

Tonight, however, is no such case. Brown eyes stare glumly at the fading spot on his stomach as he sits in the stony silence of the living room all alone. Frowning with pity, I pull a chair up next to him, placing the plate on my lap while reaching over and gently squeezing his shoulder. 

"Jou? Are you hungry? I...brought some food." 

He turns his head, hesitantly meeting my gaze. We look at one another awkwardly. Since the havoc involving Jou and my yami's 'relationship' I haven't had a chance to speak with the blonde. Now we're here with Maliks or Hondas to dramatize the situation. 

"Umm...no thanks, Ry." 

The reply was so quiet. So...un-Jounouchi. Frowning, I place the food on the coffee table beside me, turning back to my friend. 

"Jou..."

"I'm sorry."

I blink. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" 

He's on the verge of tears. "I...I took advantage of Baku. I shouldn't have..."

I grab his hand, halting his apology. "Jou, look at me." He does so timidly. "I don't believe you took advantage of him. I saw him when I got back. Jounouchi, the two of you...you really understand one another. He said and did things I'd never thought I'd witness..."

"Because he was so messed up, not because he cares...Gyaah!" the blonde yelps as I unintentionally dig my nails into his hand. 

"Don't say that ever again!" I state firmly. Loosening my grip, I remove the harshness from my voice. "Sorry. It's just that...damn it, Jou, he was getting better! He trusted you!—something I don't believe had anything to do with head traumas and whatnot." Brown eyes are gazing at me in wonder. "Don't let Malik's accusations cause you to look sourly upon what you and my yami have gone through together." 

**(Jounouchi's POV) **

"Because he was so messed up, not because he cares...Gyaah!" I cry as Ryou's nails pierce the skin of my hand. Shit that hurts!

"Don't say that ever again!" he retorts in such a determined tone. I gaze at him in wonder as his grip on my hand becomes tender and his voice soft. "Sorry. It's just that..." I wince, waiting for him to tell me it just won't work. "...damn it, Jou, he was getting better! He trusted you!—something I don't believe had anything to do with head traumas and whatnot." I gape at the hikari, unable to believe what I'm hearing. "Don't let Malik's accusations cause you to look sourly upon what you and my yami have gone through together." 

H-he...Ryou's not angry at me? He _wants_ me to be with Baku? I gulp deeply, trying to keep my emotions at bay. 

"So...you're not mad at me for...?" 

"Mad at you?" Ryou laughs, a sound like that of chimes in a breeze. "Jou, you saved him. You took care of him. You **love** him. How could I be mad at you for any that?" 

I look away, staring at the dark blotches on my torso. "But...what if he comes out of all this and doesn't..." 

I try to say 'doesn't love me' but the very thought hurts. Tears are slipping down my cheeks now. I wish Ry would leave. I've broken down in front of enough people tonight. Fingers gently run along the side of my face, brushing away the tears. I force myself to turn back to the white-haired hikari who's watching me with a kindness I don't feel I deserve.

"Just wait, all right, Jounouchi? Bakura might come to find he does care about you..."

"Which would only happen if you stick around and mess with his head more, so you'd better leave right now," a deep voice growls menacingly. 

I jolt while Ryou just calmly turns to find Malik standing before us, muscular arms crossed over his broad chest; the Millennium rod clasped by tan fingers. 

"Oh, Jounouchi's not going anywhere in his condition, Malik," Ryou states evenly. 

The Egyptian sneers. "Fine. But he'd better stay away from Bakur..." 

"I don't think that's your place to decide." 

My blood goes cold as Malik's head whips to the right, eyes burning into the hikari who looks back without reacting. I suppose Ryou's pretty used to Baku's rampages but not to this yami's. What's more, Malik has the Millennium rod and Ry doesn't have a Millennium item to shield his mind. If the blonde Egyptian wants, he can take control of my friend at any moment. I want to say something to make Malik back off, yet I'm afraid that if I join in this 'conversation' it'll only make things ten times worse. 

"Oh? And so you think you have the right to be in command of your yami?" the Egyptian snarls.

"I never said that. As for Bakura, whoever he wants around is allowed to stay. And since he hasn't said anything about Jounouchi bothering him, Jou can stay. I know you care about what happens to my yami, Malik, but you had better remember that I _also_ care about his wellbeing," my friend states coolly. 

"You little...!" 

"Oi, that was quite a speech. Very nice," Marik claps from the doorway to the kitchen. 

"_Hikari_," Malik growls threateningly. 

"What? Ryou did make some excellent points..." 

"Do you _want_ to keep that cute head of yours?" 

"Shutting up."

"Just stay out of my way, mutt," Malik states testily, storming back upstairs. Ryou sighs. 

"If it weren't for both you and Bakura in need of assistance because of your wounds I'd toss that ass out right now." 

I snerk, unable to hide my smile at hearing my soft-spoken friend talk like that. Exhaling in aggravation, Ryou strides towards the stairs. 

"Well, I'd better go see if Bakura and our _guest_ are hungry," he mutters ascending to the second floor. 

I roll my eyes, turning curiously to look at Marik as he hasn't said anything about the situation. He's angry, I can sense it. Perhaps it's not a good time but...

"Hey Marik?"

He comes out of his livid daze, turning to me. "What?"

I clear my throat. "In the past, ancient Egypt, y'know...Did...What I'm trying to ask is: were Malik and Bakura...?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" the other hisses scathingly, violet eyes burning with hatred for Baku. 

"Did Malik ever tell you that they were?" 

Marik snorts. "He didn't need to." 

Apparently not wanting to continue this conversation, the blonde Egyptian wanders back to the kitchen; whether for food or just to get away from me. My mind's spinning. Bakura and Malik. Together. 

Could it be? 

I sigh heavily, knowing I won't be getting any more answers tonight. Shifting in a vain attempt to get comfortable, I pull the green blanket from the back of the couch and drape it over my body; falling into an uneasy sleep, the idea of Bakura and Malik being a couple still plaguing my soul. 

_I'm in some type of cave. _

_All around are jewels and piles of coins. I wander over to one wall to find several baskets of food along with jugs of water and wine filled to the brim. It's dark in here, wherever here is. _

_I stiffen at the sound of voices talking quietly, turning and finding a source of light. There's a stake with a burning rag wrapped around the top giving off an orange glow. The next thing I note are the garments laying carelessly on the floor all around me. Two robes, two pairs of strange shoes with no ties or buckles, as well as several other garments. My attention is drawn from these as an all too familiar voice speaks. _

"_Soon. I promise. Just not yet. I want to make extra-sure they aren't aware of your existence," the deep gruff tone states. _

_Malik. _

_I turn towards the sound of his voice even though I don't want to. My heart tightens and the muscles in my throat constrict at the sight before me. _

_Bakura and Malik under a thick blanket. Together. Judging by the clothes spread out over the ground, it's pretty obvious what just happened. _

"_Well then just hurry it up. I'm getting as bored as hell wallowing about this place," Bakura replies, irritation apparent. _

_I watch in horror as a bare tan arm comes out from under the blanket, wrapping around Bakura and pulling him against Malik so the blonde's chin is resting atop Baku's head. _

"_I know."_

My eyes shoot open, sweat covering my skin. Oh god. Thank goodness! It was a dream.

"Just a dream," I murmur in relief only to notice the warm sensation on my collar bone and a faint glow near my chest. 

Breath in-taking, I force myself to look down. The light's coming from my neck. My eyes widen in realization as I tentatively lift my hand, fingers grazing over the Millennium necklace that is going cold again; the light fading. I'm trembling uncontrollably as understanding hits me full force. Oh Ra it wasn't just a dream! 

It was a vision of the past.

* * *

Nyahahahahahaha!

Jou: Waaaaah! No no no no no no! It was a DREAM! It was a DREEEEEAM!

Ferris: O.o Wow. 

Yami: I'm being...tolerant. What's up with **that**?

Malik: -standing guard in front of Bakura with a bazooka- Stupid fucking mutt. 

Baku: tee hee! -still in dream realm with people bringing him dead bodies-

Yugi: I'm pouting.

Marik: I'm sulking. 

Honda: -scrubbing at eyes with soap- Must...wash...away...vision...of...fag...

Ferris: -knocks him out with purple plywood- YOU shut up. 

Honda: X.x

Ferris: Reviewsies! XD


	13. Chapter 13: Blasphemous

Sorry it's taken so long, sweeties. I was sick for over a week and had to go to the hospital twice (hence I got inspired for Bakura's condition, as you'll see. All of it--besides the heroin--is done after yours truly in my latest 'adventure'. -sigh-) I have another reason I'm not updating very quickly, but we'll get to that at the end of the chapter. Oh wait...

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: One of you sent me an email a long while back. It had a quiz. You'd taken it and wanted me to take it too. The thing is: it came in my spam folder and ferris sorta-kinda-maybe emptied her spam folder and trash before remembering it had been in there. -cringes- So if you're not too mad at me, I'm really really really sorry, sweetie. And I can't for the life of me remember who it was. So if you'll just send it again or even email me, it'll put my mind at ease. **

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost**: Eee! New reviewer! -tackles- Hi honey! Good gracious you did a lot of reviewing, didn't you? -glomps- That just makes me luffle you all the more! Bakura, stop it with the knife. (Baku: But...but knives are fun!) Not as fun as fire. Oooh pretty flames! XD (ish a pyro-fiend) (Yami: Ra save us...) Oh, and honey, you need to stop kidnapping the characters. I need them for my four stories. (FACL: Never! They're mine! All mine!) O.o Oh dear. This isn't going to be easy, is it?

**Okami Princess:** "I hate Honda for rejecting Jou like that!" Don't we all? (homophobs: No.) -glares- What are you people even _doing _here? Malik, kill them, please. (Malik: Gladly. -rushes at homophobs with giant axe-) -grins- Ah. -screaming heard in background- The world is already improving.

**nayades18: **Glad you enjoyed the flashbacks. There are plenty more later on in this chapter! They were actually more difficult to make than the ones before, as I'm trying to set a pace for this story and how much can be found out how fast. I think it turned out well...at least...I _hope _it did. -fidgets nervously-

**blueeyedchibi: **-laughs- Yes, a new reviewer. -tackleglomps- Hi there! I'm glad you love the story so much. It's good to hear...er..._read_, that you like how the characters are acting. Sure some of them are a bit out of character, but it had to be done. Please continue to review and tell me what you think,k? -tosses large bag of orange tic tacs- Here's some bribery. -winks-

**cgflower**: "the angsty-ness! THE ANGSTY-NESS!!" LOL You poor dear. Getting all worked up. (Jou: with good reason!) "stupid Malik, getting in love's way" -grins- Oh we'll see what you think once this chapter has played out. That's all I'll say about that. (Baku: This doesn't sound promising)

**pennypigeon**: "What else will the necklace show Jou?" Welllll...nothing in this chapter, anyway. There isn't actually much Jou in this chapter. It's more focused around some of the other characters. "damn you honda!" Yes yes, we all hate homophobs. -glares at unconscious Honda who she's beaten into a bloody pulp-

**Yohko Koani**: le gasp! Another new one! -tackles- Hi there! "you've actually convinced me this couple could have happened" Whoot whoot for that! It's been a struggle and is going to get harder to make it work, but I shalt prevail! XD (Baku: damn!) Oh? You're reading "Beneath the Surface"? -nods- That's my second most popular story. The first is Cry of the Wicked, which I finished quite some time ago (back when I updated twice a week) -sigh-

**Sagira98**: "I'm glad to know Bakura had a heart in the past". -nods- I strive to do so with characters. No one's completely heartless. As you'll see, he changed. Malik, Yami, and Bakura all changed for the worse...But let's not dwell on that quite yet. There are other things that need to be done, hmm? (Sagira: O.o)

**Night Rain Illusion:** -grins- Well I'm glad the characters' reactions to Jou/Baku weren't completely predictable. What I like to do when writing is think: 'Okay, here's what I would expect' and then try _not _to do that. Makes the stories more interesting, no?...I hope...

**Silver Hunteress: **"BAKU WAKE UP AND DEFEND YOUR BOYFRIEND DAMMIT!" ehehehe! That's awesome, honey. As you'll see, Bakura's in no condition to be defending _anyone _right now. "BTW keep Honda unconscious. I like him that way" -smirks- Well, he can't stay that way, I'm afraid. He's got a vital role in the story, so we must wake him up...eventually. -kicks his unconscious form- But he's not back for this chapter so: have at it! (readers commence in punching and kicking unconscious Honda) lol

**MarshmellowPeepGod**: "Malik is J-E-A-L-O-U-S" -grins- Is he now? Well that's news to me. I'm actually trying to make him more overprotective. He has Marik. He doesn't want to leave Marik for Baku. Trust me. (Malik: Sure. Like that's stable) -.-;

**Memnoch's Heart: **-looks at Honda's bloodied body- Oh now look what you've done! I need him for the story, Kana! (Kana: sorry sorry...sort of) lol No sweet sixteen Well I hope your b-day was at least semi-decent. I would have sent you a giant box of tic tacs if I knew where you lived...which would be creepy, no? "Why was Baku a pale albino in egypt?" Because I decided he would be. (Baku: -mutters string of swear words) "I think I worship you as a wiccan" O.o Really? Uhh...wow. That's flattering. Just don't go building statues of me or anything. That, once again, would be creepy. (Baku: Oh you like creepy) Only to a certain extent. Even I have limits when it comes to creepiness. Oh! Like in those horror movies with the creepy little kids! THAT is true and utter creepiness for you. -shudders- (Baku: You need a life)

**Rogue1979:** "How can Honda be a homophobe when Malik and Marik are a couple?" Because he hates those two. He dislikes them anyway. That they're gay only deepens his hate for them. But to have one of his own friends--his BEST FRIEND say he's gay? that was too much for our pointy-headed brunette.

**dragonlady222**: Well, maybe Yugi will make his way back into your graces. -shrugs- We'll see. "I love Yami, he's being a truly supportive friend and that's what Jou needs." -sigh- Yes, but it's going to be taking its toll on our beloved Pharaoh. Let's see how well he can handle the situation, shall we?

**HieiWannabe**: LOL that was quite a review. I do believe I already responded to it. I'll just let it be now. -sweatdrop- Don't like Yugi or Yami in this story? -nods- Well, this story is going to be (already is) a lot different than my other ones. As you'll see, we'll be getting more and more about the past in ancient Egypt. Perhaps that will give more light to Yami's behavior and make it more...believable? Either way, please continue to tell me what you think. I likes such criticism. I have altered stories on numerous occasions due to insight from the reviewers. If something isn't sitting with you, please don't hesitate to tell me!...but tell me _nicely_. -winks-

**bakura240**: "It's converted me to a joey/bakura fan" Me too! (readers: O.o) No really, I'd seen this pairing before but the fic wasn't any good. Then in BTBT I've been writing a sort of rough friendship between the two of them and decided to find out what would happen if I took that relationship to the next level. Voila! Here we are!

This chapter is about 34 pages. Ye gads, what's with me and long chapters lately? Anyway, there are some of you who are fairly knowledgeable about ancient Egypt that might question a few things in this chapter, so I've got some stuff about that in the end notes, k? This chapter shall be dedicated to **blueeyedchibi**, **Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost, **and **Yohko Koani. **I'd like you to note ahead of time that the Jou/Baku romance-ness isn't focused on much this chapter but it shall return Next chapter, k? Fear not! Below are pieces of the song "Girls of the Night" from Jekyll and Hyde. I decided they fit in well for the scenes of the past in this chapter.

_Somewhere I know there's a someday that's just for me_

_Everybody has a someday, so why not me?_

_**Do you really need to fill your heart with empty dreams?**_

_**You'll always be what you are,**_

_**Stop chasing that distant star!**_

_**Forget your hopes, for you will be mislead**_

_**With the dawn they disappear.**_

_Then why are mine still here?_

_Ask me to share your fantasies, dear, _

_But don't ask me when tomorrow is._

_Don't ask me where to find happiness,_

_Though I know for sure where sorrow is._

_Sorrow is where the dark meets the light_

_Someday I know my fears will take flight_

_Sorrow is where all hope fades from sight. _

**Chapter 13: Blasphemous**

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

I don't sleep anymore after that vision of Baku's past. It chilled me to the bone to see him in Malik's arms beneath a blanket with their clothes tossed carelessly on the floor nearby. What I'd give to tear the necklace from my throat and toss it away for good so I'll never witness anything like that again. But I'm not out of the danger zone yet with my wound. I **have** to wear the item.

All that's happened in the past twelve or so hours…I'm lost. I've never felt so lost—so completely disorientated and bewildered. Nothing makes sense anymore. Ryou and Yami said I didn't take advantage of Baku, but Malik says otherwise. Me? I don't know what to believe. And I don't know what explanation the former tomb robber gave his hikari and Malik.

What **does** Baku really think about our 'relationship'? Gods, how I wish I could walk upstairs and ask him now. I bristle at this thought.

Malik's up there…in Ryou's room…with Baku…all night.

I know the blonde Egyptian wouldn't try anything with Baku in such a state, but what if he's feeding him ideas that may lead to the thief hating me again? I don't think I could live as enemies once more.

"Jou?"

I crane my neck sharply, nearly giving myself whiplash, to find Ryou standing at the foot of the stairs with a concerned expression on his face. I can make it out even in the dark. For some odd reason there's the remains of a fire flickering in the fireplace.

"Why are you awake already? It's only 4:30," he asks, walking around the couch towards the smoldering embers that are casting a reddish glow over the room.

"Ah, I dunno…just all the shit that happened last night. Couldn't sleep," I lie.

Sure the fiasco with Honda and Yug had something to do with it, but it was those damn images of the past that really kept me awake. I don't want to talk about that though; not even sure it's any of my business to mention. That was Baku and Malik's past, not mine. A lump lodges in my throat.

But is that past really over?

"Hmm." Ryou puts several fresh logs in the fireplace and shifts them around slightly with the poker he attacked me with yesterday until they've caught fire and begin burning in a sunset orange brilliance. I realize with a start that the hikari must've come down here several times during the night to do this, probably to make sure I was warm enough and to check up on me as well. Before I can voice any thanks he speaks again.

"Bakura's doing better. His breathing became more even throughout the night," he murmurs, setting the poker back in its holder with the other iron tools.

"He's doin' all right then? Has he said anything?" I ask meekly, not wanting to get my hopes up that he's inquired about me.

Ryou smiles knowingly. "No. Just mumbles to himself on occasion. Neither Malik or I have been able to catch any of it though."

"You an' Malik have been with him all night?" I ask, surprised they could put up with one another for that long.

Brown eyes are rolled at this statement. "Unfortunately. I'm positive Malik and my yami were best friends in the past, so I don't feel I have the right to throw that bastard out. He is being a big help, despite all the shit he's been pulling."

A smile twitches on my lips. I'm still getting used to hearing Ry swear. It's actually amusing in its own way. I've always seen him as the shy, quiet kid who wouldn't even dream of offending anyone.

"Yeah, he's a ray of sunshine."

Ryou snorts. "Anyway, do you want breakfast?"

I look the teen up and down, noting the bags under his eyes. He's been up all night. Guilt washes over me at the thought of him coming down here repeatedly to make sure I was fine. Then he was probably awake upstairs as well.

"Nah. Why don't you get some shut eye?" I reply empathetically.

He shakes his head. "Too late for that. I think I'll probably just rest later today. Malik has to sleep sometime too," he adds wryly. "Besides, you and I are already up."

"But.."

"Jou, I have a question for you that I need you to answer honestly," my friend states, a serious expression suddenly appearing on his features.

Afraid, despite his reassurance earlier that he's not mad at me, I ask: "Y-yes?"

His face breaks into a grin. "How many waffles do you want?"

**(Yugi's POV)**

I didn't think I'd sleep at all last night, but here I am lying on my side waking up; the sunlight peeping through the blinds. Groaning, I bury my face in my pillow, not wanting to face the world yet. Not wanting to face the thorny situation I've been sucked into.

Jounouchi.

Honda overreacted. I know that. But did I go over the top too? Or worse: did I not react at all? Jou was waiting for a response from me and I walked away. I abandoned him again.

Damn it, when did this get so complicated? If I'd stayed home with Jounouchi instead of going to that convention none of this would have happened. And even if it had, it wouldn't have turned out the same way.

I shake off that thought. There's no use dwelling on what could or should have been. It's all about what **is**. And what is won't go away. I've got to face it. I've got to accept it. Turning my back on Jou is not an option. It's just…_Bakura_?

How the hell am I supposed to accept him? He's our enemy…well, sort of. Sure he hasn't done anything to us since Battle City, and Ryou's become defensive of him. But to accept the thief as Jounouchi's…well, boyfriend?

Boyfriend. That in itself is still sinking in. Jounouchi's gay…or at least bisexual. Either way, he's chosen Bakura. Because of that, he's going to need as much support from his friends as possible.

A **lot** of support.

Bakura's not exactly one's typical boyfriend. Aside from him being a complete psychopath with strong magical powers, now we've learned he's got tons of other issues going on as well; things I'd never have dreamed the former tomb robber would've gotten himself involved in. I mean, heroin? That's going warning signs pasted all over it.

And what about him being suicidal? My heart tightens in my chest. Bakura doesn't want to live. I wouldn't wish such a thing on anyone, even the gruff thief. He's given up on everything. Or has he? Since Jou's been with him has Bakura changed his perspectives on life? He obviously has of my friend.

I sit up and stretch, realizing I'm asking myself questions that I should be asking Jounouchi. Lying around here with dozens of questions ranging through my mind isn't doing me an ounce of good. I sigh heavily, knowing what I have to do.

Still wearing yesterday's clothes, I feel grubby; a most unpleasant feeling. Too curious about where Yami is, I opt for a shower later, trudging out of my room and down the stairs. I find my darker half-asleep on the sofa snoring softly; the Millennium Puzzle resting on the coffee table. I choose not to wake him but as I turn for the kitchen to get some cereal, a deep voice speaks groggily.

"G'morning, Yugi."

I return, standing next to the couch awkwardly. "Hey Yami."

There's a long uncomfortable silence that follows these greetings. My darker half obviously is being cautious, unsure of what frame of mind I'm in—what I've decided about the situation with Jounouchi. Hell, I'm just as discomfited as I don't know what _he_ thinks about the whole state of affairs. Should I say something? What if he's against Jou and Bakura being a couple and I set his temper off?

"Sleep at all?" my yami finally asks, shifting so I can sit down.

"Yeah. Really well, actually," I reply, automatically sinking down beside him.

"That's good."

More silence.

"I…I'm going back over to Ryou's today," I finally state, not meeting Yami's eyes.

"Hmm. To do what?"

"To talk with Jou. I…Please don't get mad, Yami, but I have to support him in this—whatever he decides," I reply, quaking slightly as I wait for his response.

To my surprise, there's no malice in his voice. Instead, there's relief. "Good. I was afraid you were going to do otherwise."

I blink, looking up at him now. "What? You mean you…?"

He smiles, leaning back slightly. "Yes Yugi, I'm letting it be. Jounouchi obviously cares deeply for the tomb robber. Who am I to stop him from being happy?"

"B-but…we're talking about _Bakura_," I reply, flabbergasted.

He chuckles. "Yes we are. I'm not going to give a verdict promptly to this situation. It's very delicate due to many things, such as the thief's current condition physically and psychologically; especially since he's his usual mentality isn't very stable in itself. Also, Honda's reaction has only made Jou all the more vulnerable. Jounouchi needs us, abiou."

I nod solemnly. "Yeah, Honda was…well…I've never seen him so hysterical. Nor did I ever imagine him turning his back on Jou. Those two are like brothers to one another."

How Jou must be hurting. The rejection from Honda must be unbearable. I mean, I can't imagine Yami turning on me like that. He's the closest thing I have to a sibling; practically an older brother, really.

"…What?" I ask, realizing he's said something while I was spacing out.

Yami grins. "I asked if it was all right if I joined you."

I quirk an eyebrow. "Where?"

This time my darker half flat-out laughs. "To Ryou's. Duh!"

Oh yeah.

**(Bakura's POV) **

The first thing I note upon awakening is the throbbing pain in my head. It's like there are mini people inside my skull swinging mallets against it. Huh. That was a weird image. It would explain that annoying little voice that keeps pestering me though.

Groaning, I find myself lying on my back in my hikari's room. Did my lighter half carry me up here? Somehow, I just can't picture that. And the mutt is too injured. There's no way he could have done it. So who…?

"Finally, you're awake."

I blink in astonishment, turning my aching head slightly to view the figure standing before me.

"Malik?"

He nods coming forward and sitting down on the edge of the bed. My mouth goes dry, realizing that he really is here and that he must've been the one who carried me up here which also means he knows…I gulp, gazing into those deep violet eyes.

How much _does_ he know?

He seems to read the anxiousness in my expression, sighing heavily. As he opens his mouth to speak, my hikari appears in the doorway that's lacking a door due to the mutt and I's fight.

"Malik, breakfast is ready downstairs. Marik and Jounouchi have already begun eating."

"Breakfast can wait…"

"I'd like to speak to Bakura by myself, please." I listen in surprise to hikari's boldness in cutting my friend off. Malik grits his teeth, obviously not liking this new attitude my light has developed one bit.

"Listen you…!"

"It's okay, Malik," I cut in, noticing how hoarse and weak my voice is. He looks down at me and I give him a beseeching look, telling him I can't handle arguments right now.

He stands slowly, nodding curtly. "I'll come back up after I eat, all right?"

"Okay," I reply automatically, not really knowing what else to say.

My friend passes hikari, sending him that glare of his that's struck fear into many a foe. My lighter half gazes back evenly, watching Malik depart. It's only once the blonde Egyptian is out of sight that hikari turns back to me, coming over to the bed. He doesn't say anything at first, reaching over to a bowl on a small table that's been pulled up to the bed, pulling a washcloth from it and twisting the water out. I jerk slightly when he places the cool cloth on my throbbing forehead before relaxing under the slight relief it brings.

"How're you feeling?"

I stare at the boy I've always considered a weakling until just…was it yesterday? How much time has passed since last I was conscious?

"The pain's lessened," I say somewhat uncomfortably. It's weird having him taking care of me like this.

A small smile appears on his face. "Good." He pulls out something from his robe pocket that makes my body quiver: A syringe full of skag. "I talked to Jounouchi about how much of this you should be taking," he states solemnly, moving to roll up my sleeve.

As much as my mind and body are urging him to inject the drug, I fight it; reaching up feebly and grabbing his wrist holding the needle.

"W-wait."

He gives me a confused look. "What is it, yami?"

"Can we just…talk for a moment?" I ask, feeling like a fool. Now he's staring at me in complete amazement, but quickly recovers, nodding.

"What do you want to talk about, Bakura?"

My fingers fiddle with the corner of the quilt that's covering my torso. "Umm…what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

I bite my lip. "I…when did Malik get here?"

Hikari's brow furrows. "You don't remember talking with Malik?"

**(Ryou's POV) **

"I talked to Jounouchi about how much of this you should be taking," I say, trying to keep my voice steady. I've never injected anyone with anything before. In fact, I hate needles. I try to keep my hands from shaking as I reach for his arm. Unexpectedly, Bakura's cold fingers close weakly around my wrist.

"W-wait."

Something's troubling him. And it seems he needs his nerves settled before letting the drug take control of him. I myself am relieved. I don't think I was ready to do that.

"What is it, yami?" I ask kindly as he lets go of me.

It's obvious he's struggling with his next words, embarrassed. "Can we just…talk for a moment?"

Okay, of all the things I was prepared for him to say, that was _not_ it. I try to keep from gaping, knowing that will only further humiliate him. Instead, I nod.

"What do you want to talk about, Bakura?"

"Umm…what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, worried now. Is the head trauma giving him more problems?

"I…when did Malik get here?" he asks unsurely.

My brow drawn, I ask: "You don't remember talking with Malik?"

A look of fear appears in his eyes, confirming what he can't will himself to voice. Oh gods.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I ask, trying to keep my tone steady.

He gets a concentrated expression on his face, obviously trying to remember. "I-I…I was on the couch with the mutt and there was all this p-pain…" His voice trails off when he sees the shocked expression on my face that I'm unable to hide.

Oh no.

"H-hikari?" he whispers pleadingly. "What happened?"

I have to tell him. It's just…_How_?

I clear my throat, sitting down on the bed. "Malik and Marik came here. This was all yesterday evening when you went unconscious, okay?" He nods slightly, anxious reddish eyes never leaving me. "Well, Malik was…you and him talked a bit. I…I was there too."

"Then…he knows…about the skag?" my yami asks miserably.

Oh if only that were all Malik knew. Bakura seems to realize that's not everything, trembling now. I reach forward and squeeze his hand.

"Bakura, we know you tried to kill yourself," I state softly, fighting to keep the tears in my eyes from spilling. It still hurts to think about my yami feeling so worthless that he'd try to take his own life.

He won't look at me now, staring instead at the wall, jaw tight. I can tell he's trying to piece together everything and that it's agonizing for him. I tighten my grip on his hand, knowing I can't stop here.

"There's m-more, yami."

His eyes dart back to mine at this, complete and utter terror in their crimson depths.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I wait, unable to do anything else. Oh gods, what else did I tell Malik and hikari? Please don't let it be…!

"Bakura," my lighter half says gently, lacing his fingers with mine. I can feel his pulse pounding. His soft brown eyes gaze at me and I find myself unable to look away.

"You…told us about you and Jou."

I snatch my hand away from him, struggling to sit up while shaking my sore head; the washcloth falling onto my lap. No! No this _can't_ be happening! It can't! I'm trembling uncontrollably, unable to get a clear sentence to form.

"Bakura, it's okay…"

'No, it's not!' I want to scream but am incapable. Instead, I continue to shake my head, growing dizzy; mortified that he and Malik know.

"Bakura, please! You're hurting yourself," he states, reaching forward and touching the side of my face in order to halt my movements. He gently presses me back down onto the pillow, dousing the cloth in the water again before returning it to my aching forehead.

"Y-you…._and_ Malik?" I whisper in dismay, trying to let it sink in.

Hikari nods. My stomach twists, bile rising in my throat.

"I…I'm going to be sick," I whimper, trying to sit up again.

He sighs. "Look yami, I know this is hard…"

"No r-really, I'm…!"

He catches on fast, grabbing the trashcan and pulling me quickly into a sitting position just as the puke comes up. He moves behind me to keep me upright as I hurl the acidy fluids into the bucket. My head's spinning and I can't manage to get a breath in, body lurching again and again causing pain to erupt throughout my torso. Hikari's grasping my shoulder with one hand while helping me hold onto the trashcan with the other. My fingers curl around it's plastic surface, coughing and wheezing when there's no more contents in my stomach. But it doesn't stop. My body continues to spasm mercilessly, convinced there's still more puke or something. Tears are streaming from my burning eyes. I keep on lurching excruciatingly, repeatedly for what feels like an eternity before all my muscles go limp and I fall back against hikari in exhaustion, throat raw and a sour taste filling my mouth as I pant heavily, finally able to breathe.

Hikari shifts slightly to place the bucket on the floor, grabbing the cloth and tenderly wiping it across my lips and chin where the horrid fluid has lingered. I close my eyes, trying to focus on anything but the pain all over my body.

"It looks like the next stage of withdrawal has begun," hikari states grimly. He retrieves an elastic band from his pocket and ties it around my upper arm. I don't fight it this time, leaning my head against his chest as the needle pierces a vein and I slip into darkness again.

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

I wake from the light slumber I was in at the sound of someone knocking on the front door. Great. I struggle to sit up as the person knocks again.

"Come in!" I yell, wishing I could stand up. There's the sound of the door opening slowly.

"Jounouchi?" Yami's voice calls.

"On the couch. Come on in," I reply, lying back down somewhat.

The door closes and a moment later Yami and Yugi are standing before me. My throat tightens, nearly cutting off my air supply as I see my small friend.

"Y-Yug," I manage, wishing my voice would stop shaking.

He gives me a small smile, obviously forced; standing awkwardly next to his darker half. Yami, meanwhile, is looking at me warmly.

"How are you feeling, Jou? Are your wounds doing any better?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah. Thanks again for the necklace. I'm hoping I'll be able to walk around on my own soon. It's a pain to have to ask Ry to help me. Poor guy was awake all night as it is."

Yami frowns worriedly. "And where is he now?"

I sigh. "At the store. Baku's started puking from the detox so Ryou went to get some medicines that might help with that and the pain."

"And Malik?"

"Oh, being the possessive bastard that he always is. He's upstairs taking care of Baku right now. Thief can't stop throwing up even though his stomach's empty by this point."

Yugi cringes. "It…won't kill him though?"

I look over at him, noting that he's asking out of concern for Baku; not hope that he'll kick the bucket. Does this mean Yug's okay with the situation?

"Heroin detox isn't fatal," I say. "But it sure is hell."

"No doubt," Yami states, pulling up a chair while Yugi hesitantly sits down on the arm of the couch. A silence follows, the hikari and I trying to make eye contact but finding it hard after everything that's happened.

"I…I'm sorry I just walked out on you last night," Yugi finally admits softly, violet eyes wide and glassy. "It's just…I didn't know what to do. And I feel bad about it because you needed my support and I…"

"It's okay, Yugi," I cut him off, knowing how guilty he's feeling. "You're here now, right? That's what matters to me."

He's not convinced. "But that doesn't change the fact that I was wrong. Could you…forgive me?"

"Like I said: you're here now," I grin. "What's done is done, man."

He offers a wavering smile, nodding slightly. The three of us wince at the loud violent coughing from directly up the stairs. Yugi turns a light shade of green. Yami sighs shakily, running his fingers through his blonde bangs.

"Sounds like the tomb robber isn't getting a break," he states monotonously.

I bite my lip and close my eyes, trying not to imagine what kind of misery Baku's enduring. To be puking constantly—plus all of the aches and injuries he bore before it started. And I can't even be there by his side. _Malik_ can. _Malik_ is with him…comforting him…taking care of him…

Yes, I've come to confess it: I'm jealous of Malik. Even that is an understatement though. I'm beyond jealous. What that is, I'm not really sure.

"Should someone…?" Yugi begins hesitantly, wringing his hands as the sounds of Baku being violently sick continue.

We look up at the front door opening. Seconds later a pallor Ryou is standing before us in a gray tee-shirt and faded blue jeans, a brown bag of groceries in each arm. White bangs hang limply in front of worn brown eyes. Breathing heavily, he nods to the yami and hikari who are staring at him in shock and concern.

"Yami…Yugi…"

"Ryou!" Yugi exclaims, pushing off the couch and taking one of the paper bags from the other light.

"Are you all right?" Yami asks, getting up so Ryou can sit in his chair. The white-haired teen complies gratefully, sinking down tiredly and setting the bag on the floor between his feet.

"Just drained," he nods feebly, beginning to rummage through the bag below him. "I haven't had a chance to sleep since before yesterday."

"And Jou, you haven't either?"

I shake my head dolefully. "Not much anyway."

Yami pinches the bridge of his nose. "And Malik?"

Ryou and I exchange exasperated looks.

"Not a wink, as far as I'm aware of," I mutter dejectedly. "Making him all the more delightful."

Ryou snorts, bag crinkling as he shuffles through it. Yugi looks down and starts examining the contents of his own paper sack; pulling out an assortment of medications, toothpaste, mouthwash, a box of tissues, and a set of dark blue washcloths. By this point, Ryou is emptying his bag as well.

"I bought the four of us new toothbrushes," Ryou states setting said items on the coffee table. "Thank goodness you got Bakura to start brushing his teeth again. He probably has cavities by this point though…I also doubt Malik and Marik either brought their own. Oh, Jounouchi, I can't imagine how you've been getting along without one….Ah, then I bought some canned soups for some simple meals. It'll make it easier for me to focus on you and Bakura that way…"

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. Take a breather, Ryou," Yami cuts in, placing a hand over Ryou's trembling one that's currently clasping a can of chicken dumpling soup.

"Did you get more food?" a voice asks eagerly. Marik's standing in the doorway to the kitchen, eyeing the cans. "What? Nothing but soup?!"

Ryou sighs in exasperation. "Yes well, you're welcome to cook something at any point and time, Marik. I'd revere such a gesture from you."

"You haven't been helping?" Yami asks disapprovingly.

"Hey, I'm not by here by choice!" the younger Egyptian states curtly giving Yami a contemptuous look. "I'm just waiting for Malik."

"Well it doesn't appear he's going anywhere quickly, now does it? Not with Bakura in the condition he's in anyway. Have you considered it might actually be to your benefit to help out? The more assistance I get around here, the sooner my yami will get better; which, in turn, will make it unnecessary for you and Malik to stay any longer," Ryou retorts, surprising Yami and Yugi at his bluntness.

Marik raises a thin eyebrow disdainfully. "Perhaps. But I have a strong suspicion that as long as the _mutt _is hanging around, Malik won't be budging."

"That's not fair!" Yugi exclaims. "It's not any of his business who Bakura decides to date!"

I blush at this outburst. My friend's perspective has swung so quickly and the idea of Baku and I dating is a bit…I dunno… "dating" just doesn't feel like the right word. It's too…normal.

"I didn't say it was. Hell, do you think I **like** what's going on here?!" Marik yells, motioning towards the stairs. "That's my boyfriend up there! He's supposed to be paying attention to _me_! But have I gotten so much as a glance from him since we got here? No! It's all about _Bakura_. Every fucking thing is about _Bakura_." Lavender eyes are suddenly very weary as he lowers his arm and leans his back against the doorway in defeat.

Yami, Ryou, and I exchange morose glances. Damn, I knew Marik wasn't keen on the situation, but I haven't even really contemplated what a nightmare this must be for him. I've been too busy focusing on Ry, Baku, and myself. And being angry at Malik. I totally left Marik out of the picture. I mean, Malik's up there with his past lover, completely ignoring his hikari. A wave of pity washes over me at this, and I can see the same happening with the others.

"Then perhaps we can work together and get this whole mess sorted out," Ryou finally speaks. "Jou and I understand Bakura. We don't know much about Malik, so you'll be are expert in that area." The blonde just shakes his head jadedly.

"I _thought_ I knew him," he mumbles before trudging back into the kitchen.

**(Malik's POV) **

Bakura's short white hair is grasped in my fist as he starts hurling again, tears streaming down his wan face. Gods, this has been going on for far too long. He spits twice as the attack quickly ceases, drained eyes looking at me pleadingly.

"M-make it stop," he whimpers. "Take the ring away and c-control me. I can't …" His entreaty is broken off as he resumes coughing, leaning over the trash bin once more as another assault begins, though nothing comes up this time.

"It won't work, Bakura," I state quietly, rubbing his back consolingly. "I know you want a break from this and don't blame you one bit for that, but if I take the ring your body isn't going to make it."

I squeeze his shoulder, a sob escaping him right before another gut-wrenching jolt from his abdomen. I rack my mind, trying to figure out what should be done. I feel so powerless…being here with him and having aided in every way I can think and still having my friend in such a state. It looks like I'll have to go to the extreme here.

"Malik."

I look up to find the hikari standing in the doorway, several bottles of medications for pain and nausea in his pale hands.

"Those won't do any good," I tell him as Bakura collapses against me in fatigue, panting heavily. "He's been puking so often there's no way he'll be able to keep those down long enough for them to work."

Brown eyes widen in fear, fingers curling tightly around the bottles. "Then wh-what should we…?"

I sigh, closing my eyes, fighting against what I'm about to say.

**(Yugi's POV) **

"Don't worry. Now that Bakura will have those new medications everything should calm down," Yami says evenly as he and I sit with Jounouchi whose face is covered with worry.

Our friend nods absentmindedly, glancing at the kitchen where Marik is alone brooding. I place a hand on his.

"Jou…"

"He'll never accept it, will he?"

"Marik?" I ask in confusion.

"Malik. If Baku and I…well…you know…Malik won't ever let it be."

Yami stares at the floor, as if watching something. "It's complicated, Jou. Malik is protective of the tomb robber for good reason. It seems that this guarding has gotten to an unhealthy level. And it's hurting everyone, including the tomb keeper's own hikari. I'd never thought I'd say this, but: poor Marik."

"Poor Marik? What's all this talk about?"

Malik and Ryou are suddenly at the bottom of the stairs. The blonde Egyptian is giving Yami a censorious sneer; without a doubt disapproving of the former pharaoh talking about Marik. My attention turns to the silent figure in Malik's arms wrapped in a thick beige blanket, clinging to a small plastic bucket as if for dear life.

Bakura's eyes are lackluster, face pallor. All of his focus seems to be on the container clasped tightly in his trembling hands. His bangs are messy, pushed to the sides, no doubt from having a wet cloth set over them repeatedly. There's a large scar with a dark purple bruise over his eyebrow. With this momentary lack of conversing, I note the way his breath is wheezing in and out between chapped lips riddled with little cuts.

Gods…

I gaze at Bakura in stunned silence. It was Battle City when last we saw him. He'd been so keen on claiming the Millennium Items and sacrificing our souls to the Shadows. Now…now he's be reduced to a frail, sickly addict.

'Suicidal addict,' I remind myself morbidly as Malik and Ryou come forward, the thief's head flaccid against the other yami's broad shoulder, crimson eyes mere slits.

"What's going on? Where are you…?"

"The hospital, Pharaoh. I thought that much would be obvious," Malik snorts scornfully.

"Oh stop it. And I'm calling a cab, Malik. I'm not letting you control some random driver just to get to the hospital," Ryou states firmly.

"Well your phone doesn't work, you might recall."

"Then I'll just…"

"Where're you going?"

Everyone stops, turning to the figure standing alone in the kitchen doorway. Malik's tone is less harsh when he speaks again; more lacking of emotion than anything else.

"Bakura needs medical attention, hikari. His light and I will be back with him as soon as he's been treated," he answers before turning on his heel and heading briskly for the door. "Unless, of course, his hikari would prefer to _lollygag_…"

"Oh shut up already!" Ryou snaps, the door slamming behind them.

I look out of the corner of my eye to find Marik has remained this time. There's malice burning within those violet depths that promises unrest in the house upon his yami's return. Yami takes notice of this too.

(Prepare yourself, abiou. This is going to get ugly) he warns through our link.

((We could take Jou back to the Game Shop…)) I suggest, not wanting to be within a hundred yards of this house when they get back.

(I'm afraid that's not an option. I'm not going to leave Ryou alone with Marik and Malik…especially with Bakura in the state he's in.)

I nod dejectedly. We can only hope this doesn't turn into a Shadow Duel. That's the last thing we need right now.

**(Ryou's POV) **

"These drugs should begin taking effect in the next ten minutes or so," the nurse states, injecting another shot into my yami's hip before sliding the light blue hospital gown he's wearing back down. "The first was to help stop the vomiting. The second is for the pain."

Her light brown eyes scan a chart that she's checking off, seeming unconcerned with the obvious markings of heroin usage on Bakura's arms. My yami's head his resting against my chest as I sit at the top of the bed. I'm filled with relief in seeing that he's already breathing easier, muscles relaxing. Still…I glance over at Malik who's standing by the door, the Millennium Rod in his hand. He just gives me a knowing smirk, not saying anything. Great. What's he done now?

"You said he hasn't been able to keep anything down?" the young lady in the white uniform speaks again, turning to me.

"I…yeah…since early this morning," I say slowly, all the while watching Malik.

She nods, scribbling more notes that are illegible. "We'll give him an IV to get some fluids in him. I'll be back in a few minutes with that." Latching the pen to the top of her clipboard, she turns and walks right past Malik as if he weren't even there, closing the door behind her.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" the blonde Egyptian asks my yami before I can get a word in, coming over and placing a tan hand on a pale cheek.

Bakura looks up at him with hazy eyes. "A b-bit better."

"Cold?"

My darker half just nods, eyelids drooping. Malik opens some cupboards over the sink, pulling out a pile of striped blankets. The yami scowls at them but brings them over nonetheless; unfolding and spreading them across Bakura's shivering frame.

"Well besides being thin they're also hideous, but they'll have to do for now," Malik states dryly, running his fingers through messy white hair. "You're completely exhausted. Go to sleep."

Bakura mumbles something, snuggling against me and closing his eyes. I can't help but smile at this innocent side to him. I hope that it won't leave. Malik watches my yami drift off, fondness and protectiveness showing clear in those dark violet eyes.

"All right, Malik, what did you do to the nurse?" I ask, making certain to keep my voice soft.

The Egyptian gives me an mischievous smirk, sharp white canine teeth glinting. "She doesn't know I'm here. Nor does she know our dear thief is a heroin addict. However, upon her return with the IV she will also bring several medications that will help Bakura through detox."

I frown. "I don't like you taking advantage of people like this."

He scrunches up his nose as if detecting a foul odor. "Would you rather have them put your yami in a detox facility?" I turn my attention back to Bakura who's already sound asleep. "I thought not. If you feel so guilty about it, I can always have her put the medications on the bill," Malik adds mockingly, walking over to the window through which the sun is growing dimmer.

It must be 4 o'clock by now. I'll begrudgingly admit, it was amazing how quickly we got in here. The second we entered the building, Malik had people there ready to take us to the room and improve my yami's condition. Can I really get mad about that? Bakura was in bad shape, and they might have refused to help if they'd found out he's an addict and sent him to a detox facility to treat him instead.

I sigh heavily, stroking my yami's hair absentmindedly as we wait for the nurse to come back. For now, I'll let Malik stay in charge. He's doing far more for Bakura than I've been able.

**(Bakura's POV) **

"…_So as I figure, if we split up we can get twice as much loot!" the blonde finishes, having laid out his plan. _

"_That's usually how it works, Malik," I snort, smirking when he sends me a glare._

"_Hey, I don't see you suggesting anything! Besides, the whole city is going to be at the temples praying for the dead pharaoh. You'd think they'd have better things to do. Anyway, we just have to stay clear of the temples of Ammit, Neper, Nephthys, Osiris, Selket, Baba, Sokar, and Anubis. That's where the masses of people will be."_

_I roll my eyes. "Oh yes, they'll __**all**__ be there. Malik, these people are dense, true, but that doesn't mean they'll have the guards of the tombs and the other temples leave their posts." _

_He scowls. "Fine. If you don't want to…"_

"_I didn't say that." _

_His face breaks into a grin as he dons a cape with a hood as well as a scarf to cover the lower half of his face. We always dress accordingly so as not to have our identities revealed. Malik getting found out would be no less than a death sentence for him with a round of torture beforehand. If anyone saw me…yeah. It's already obvious what would happen in that scenario. _

_No word ever came of the little prince ratting me out. It looks like Malik's assumption was correct: the kid's waiting until he's pharaoh, then he'll go after me himself. This in itself interests me. The little worm was crowned this morning. I wonder how he'll spend this evening as the people mourn his father?_

_Malik pushes open the barrier to the entrance: stretched camel hide. The sun is gone, leaving a ruby pool pouring across a blackening sky. A shiver of anticipation runs through me as I slide another dagger into my garments; hidden from sight until needed. _

_Things have been too mellow lately. I need some type of scuffle…preferably a bloody one. Perhaps I'll head towards the temples that will be less occupied and have a little __**fun**__._

**(Yami's POV)**

I excuse myself to the small restroom, just needing to get away by myself for a few moments. Closing the door, I lean with my back against it, slowly sliding to the floor. Here I remain, sitting with my knees drawn to my chest, eyes staring blankly at the white linoleum.

Can I really handle this? I felt confident earlier simply because of the need to support Jounouchi. But now...How much should I shelter them? They're going to find out somehow or other. Is there a right way—a good way to tell them? When Bakura has healed more, I'm not sure what will happen. I'm not sure of what I _want_ to happen. Do I want him and Jounouchi to be a couple? Could I live that?

I'm not so certain.

I feel helpless. There's no one I can confide in. The last thing I want to do is drag Yugi further into this. I don't like his being involved. It is dangerous, far too dangerous.

This feels familiar…this feeling of complete defenselessness; of having not one soul to turn to, not one shoulder to lean on. The last time I felt this way…It was when I was fourteen years old, the evening following my coronation…

_After speaking to the people of my father's passing, I left Shimon and the high priests to all of the ceremonies and such. The citizens and priests are pouring into the temples of the gods that play parts in the Afterlife, praying for a safe way for the former pharaoh. _

_Something must be wrong with me. I don't feel the sorrow that I imagine my mother would have, though I never met her. I witnessed several lesser priestesses weeping. Not a single tear has been shed on my part. It feels too fake. I'll admit I was never close to the man. He had a country to run, gods to please and citizens to keep safe and content. I bite down on my lower lip. _

_Is that what I'm going to be like? Will the title of Pharaoh consume me until I'm nothing but that? Knots twist in my stomach as I think of all the statues and paintings of the kings from the past. Stories remain as well. Yet there's nothing about them having friends, of being close to their families. On several occasions, sons murdered one another and even their fathers in order to have the seat of power. _

_Mind muddled, I flee the cold walls of the palace and make my way down the stretch of dirt path that leads to more temples farther off from the main gods and goddesses. There's one in particular that I want to visit. Shimon and the others can no longer tell me where I can and can't go. Of course, they'd prefer I be accompanied by guards at all times but…_

_I try not to glance down at the Millennium Puzzle that's hitting against my chest, no doubt leaving bruises with its pointed corners; weight causing my neck to strain. It's like a branding…like shackles…_

_I wrap the velvety royal purple cape around my arms. I'm wearing the dumb ankle-length white robes with long sleeves that come down to the tips of my fingers. I refused the cap of the pharaoh, keeping the band of gold with the symbol of the Millennium Items on my forehead. I feel like I'm suffocating inside these garments. Hurrying inside the tall, empty temple, I unclasp the cape so I can pull the robe over my head, tossing it abruptly to the floor. Now standing in my simpler wrap that covers me from the waist to the knees, I exhale in relief. Sure there's the gold weave along the trim and the golden sash around my hips, but compared with those horrid official robes..._

_All thoughts stop when I look at the towering statue I'm standing idly before. I hastily bow, realizing my error in entering and ignoring the god. _

_Sobek sits atop his chair, crocodilian head held high as he gazes down soullessly at me. He has always been the god associated with the Pharaoh's might. Blazing torches line the walls, as they do in all of the temples, casting shadows off the foreboding, majestic figure. Written across all of the walls are colorful hieroglyphs and depictions of the stories surrounding the god. Hathor, the goddess of fertillity, accompanies him in some of the paintings. She is his consort. _

"_I…I need your help," I whisper, looking down at my feet that are adorned in the cream-colored dressing shoes. "As you know, I was…crowned Pharaoh today at dawn. I'm…I…"_

_Falling to my knees on the hard floor, there are tears streaming down my face. These tears are not for my father though. They're for me. For all I want and will never have. I bow my head so the deity won't see such flaw, but I know he can see all. He's witnessing firsthand what a weakling has been put upon the throne of the country he helps guide and protect. _

_I try to muffle a sob as it escapes me, wishing someone understood. No one does, though. Shimon…the priests…they can all pretend they know, but they never have to be Pharaoh, so they don't comprehend. Even my friend, Mahaado, my __**only**__ friend, can't identify with what I'm going through. He's destined to be a high priest, but even that isn't the same…not even close. _

"_P-please," I whimper, eyes clamped shut as I rock back and forth on my knees, arms wrapped around my torso my only comfort. "Please!" _

_I don't even know for what I'm asking. Perhaps someone who I can converse with, can have listen to my problems but not judge…maybe even contradict me. Someone…someone who'll call me by __**my**__ name—something not even Mahaado will do anymore. To do so would be blasphemous. So what kind of person am I asking for then? There isn't a human alive who would dare…_

_My head shoots up at the sound of muffled shouting. Those are guards. I stand quickly to my feet, cursing myself for not having brought someone with me. I haven't even owned the Puzzle for a day…am not capable of summoning much power. There's the cranking of someone pulling on one of the large doors. Looking about frantically, I scuffle across the floor to the far right of Sobek, leaning in against the base of the statue, hidden in the shadows. Even as I do so a gust of wind bellows throughout the temple as it enters along with the intruder who promptly slams the door behind themselves. _

_Curious, I inch forward on my hands and knees, swearing under my breath when I note my shed ceremonial garments at the stranger's feet. The person, panting heavily, has a long curved blade in their hand. I note with inquisitiveness the way their fingers are all but covered in black cloth. They're wearing a long outer black robe, hood drawn well over their head. A hand reaches up and pulls a scarf from over their nose and mouth. The shadows make it impossible to see their features very well. Judging by their height, I'd say it's a male. _

_He nudges the clothes on the floor with his foot before straightening up and glancing around the room alertly. I shrink back, not even daring to breathe. There's more yelling outside, though it's distant. They must be looking for him. But what has he done? What does he want…?_

"_Well well well, fancy meeting you here, __**Pharaoh**__."_

_I gasp, falling backwards onto my butt as I stare at the being standing before me. The flames dancing on the wall behind him conceal him in a shroud of shadows. Clearing my throat, I stand shakily to my feet, trying to appear braver than I'm feeling. Why don't those guards get in here already?_

"_Who are you to force entry into the god Sobek's sacred temple?" I muster the boldest voice I can. _

_He laughs, a rough, spiteful sound. "And are you to tell me it's much more respectful to strip down to practically nothing in his 'sacred temple'?" _

_I growl, mostly because he's using my actions against my words. "The guards will be here soon. They'll find you."_

_This receives a snort. "I don't fear your puny guards. In fact," he steps closer, a head taller than me, "there's only one person I should be afraid of…or so it's said."_

_A hand reaches up and throws the hood back onto his shoulders. My heart drops to my stomach. _

"_Y-you!" _

_The phantom from two years ago smirks, revealing pointed canine teeth. Oh gods no! This is not what I wanted! Of all the individuals that had to break into the temple I'm in!_

" _So…you're the big Pharaoh now, are you?" he asks, sliding his knife into the sash of his robe and leaning an elbow languidly against Sobek's foot. "I didn't expect to find you here of all places, but it works. Well, what are you waiting for? Those guards of yours won't do you any good. It's only __**you**__ that can destroy me." _

_My mouth has gone dry. "Why are you taunting me like this? Do you __**want**__ to get burned into ashes? Get out of here!" _

_Blood red eyes narrow. "I tire of your little game." _

_My body's shaking as I watch him unwrap one of his hands from the cloths covering it. Calloused fingers reach out to me, paler than my father was even in death. I stare at the digits in perplexity and wonder. His outstretched arm is steady, not trembling even in the slightest as he holds his hand less than a foot from my face. _

"_What do you want from me? To destroy you?" I exclaim, coming out of my bewildered shock. _

_He doesn't move. "I want you to act like you're supposed to. A pharaoh is supposed to protect his people from demons like me. I want a worthy adversary!" _

"_An adversary?!" I explode, heinously angry. "So this is all a game to you? You think you can just pull me into your twisted little fantasy and I'll…?" _

"_We're both in a game, silly Pharaoh," he hisses with a sick grin, drawing so close that I back against the wall. He plants an arm on either side of my head, leaning in so I can feel his hot breath waft onto my skin. "Surely you've noticed that by now? You're supposedly in control, yet you have to do what's best for them. It's all about __**them**__. As for me? Well, it's all about __**you**__, now isn't it? The one person who can annihilate me." A single finger moves less than an inch from my face, traces my features in the air. "Such a simple game when it comes down to it." _

"_I told you…" I gulp, trying to steady my nerves as the finger moves perilously close to my cheekbone. "I told you two years ago…"_

"_A child's view of things," he cuts in, cocking his head to the side as he studies me. "But you're not really a child anymore, are you?"_

"_My views on many things have changed since then," I state, locking eyes with those crimson orbs. "But not about you." His face falls, jaw tightening. "Unless you give me a reason, I'm not going to do it."_

_Red eyes narrow. "What more of a reason do you need?" _

"_This is the next one!" a voice bellows from right outside the temple. _

_The phantom whips around as the heavy stone doors fly open, eight guards entering the threshold and halting when they see just what is standing before them. All of them hold their deadly spears up, eyes wide with terror nonetheless. _

"_It's…it's a…!" _

"_Get out of here!" I yell, causing them all to jump, noticing me behind the phantom's tall frame. _

"_Pharaoh!" They start forward. _

"_You can't fight him! Get out of here!" I repeat, desperate for them to listen. They don't. _

"_We will defend you, even to our deaths, my Pharaoh," the one in front announces firmly. _

_The phantom laughs. "Resolute, aren't they?" He turns slightly so I can see his face. "Do you see now? They react to us as they're meant to. We have no control. We both are what we are. But, if you still insist on believing otherwise and continuing your pointless gallantry…" He fingers the hilt of his knife. "…I'll give you a reason."_

"_Don't," I say quietly, barely audible. _

" _Pharaoh!" _

_The guards are all moving forward as one unit, spears held forward in attack position. There's bloodlust in their eyes, whether it be out to protect me or because they've cornered a devil, it's hard to tell. I get queasy as I watch them advance in a half-circle, bent on one goal: to kill. The phantom has pulled forth two daggers from his clothes, ready to take on all eight of them. Oh gods, I can't stand by and let this happen! I just can't!_

'_We're both in a game, silly Pharaoh…They react to us as they're meant to.' My eyes widen. _

"_Get out of here! I order you to leave now!" I yell, sending them a fierce look. _

_They falter, just as the phantom said they would…because I told them to. _

"_B-but my Pharaoh…!" _

"_That is an __**order**__ from your Pharaoh!" I persist, fraught with getting them to depart._

_The phantom and the guards are all eyeing me in mystification. The white-haired being's weapons lower slightly, as if in indecision. It all happens so quickly. He's suddenly kneeling on the floor, hissing in pain, a spear lodged in his ride side. I spin to the man who threw the weapon. The triumph on his face disintegrates upon seeing my livid expression. _

"_Disobedience again will receive a severe penalty," I snarl, pointing towards the open doors. "__**Out**__!" _

_They disperse quickly, sending me edgy glances over their shoulders. They leave the doors ajar, the night wind cutting into my exposed skin. I turn back to the phantom who is muttering a string of curses under his breath, slicing away his robes with a knife to expose a ghastly wound, the spear lodged deep in his side. I put a hand over my mouth, having never seen anything so horrible. The phantom seems to take it all in stride as he carves at the wooden hold. _

"_You…you're bleeding," I whisper in nervousness, moving toward him. _

_He grunts, bare back almost as white as his hair. "No shit."_

_I grab one of the torches from the wall, kneeling down next to him. With the light, I can see the spear most likely went between two ribs. Snapping it in half close to the wound, he's cutting the severed end meticulously to make it smooth. I watch in appalled fascination as the blood begins to pool around him on the stone floor._

"_Well?"_

_I come out of my stupor. "What?" _

"_Your opponent's down and at your mercy." _

_I glare at him. "You're still going on about that?" _

_He shrugs slightly, wincing. The phantom and I sit in silence for a long moment as he evens the wood. I tense as he sets the knife aside, reaching down with his arm in order to grasp the hold projecting from his side. _

"_Wait."_

_The pale hand freezes as crimson eyes gaze at me curiously. I pick up a long strip of his shredded garments, wrapping them around my right hand. _

"_What are you doing…?"_

_I smile. "Well I can't touch you, obviously. Otherwise, you'd be nothing but a pile of cinders. That'd defeat the purpose a bit, don't you think?" He blinks in surprise. "Now hold still," I state, scooting in front of him. _

_To my astonishment, he obeys. Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves, I place the hand wrapped in cloth flat on the center of his chest for leverage. Gulping, the fingers of my left hand wrap around the wooden stake that's now coated in blood. _

"_R-ready?" I ask, tremulous. _

_He snorts. "Does it matter?" _

_I suppose not. Forcing myself to keep my eyes open, I watch in concentration as it's pulled inch for inch from his side. Feeling the way it refuses to budge at several times, I'd say it's definitely lodged between two ribs—__**broken**__ ribs, I might add. The phantom's breath hitches when I give the spear a final tug and the last of it comes forth, ending the turmoil. Or so I'd hoped. My eyes widen when I spot just a wooden stake in my hand…no spearhead. Blood is gushing from the gash now. I can feel his heartbeat pounding under my covered hand. The white-haired head is bowed, his breathing becoming slightly ragged. _

"_You need a doctor," I say, queasy as I watch him force himself to his feet, arm clutched around his injured side. "We need to get the spear out of you."_

"_Oh an excellent idea, your highness! Just point me in the direction of a doctor who treats demons and I'll be on my merry way," he mutters, body swaying faintly. _

_Pursing my lips together, I hurry over to my garments on the floor and pull the long-sleeved robe back on. This done, I grab the golden sash and purple cape, striding back to the phantom who looks ready to pass out. _

"_Move your arm," I instruct. _

_Red eyes watch me suspiciously, but he does so. I wrap the sash tightly against the wound, earning a grunt of pain from him. _

"_There. It's not slowing the bleeding much, but it'll have to do for now," I say while holding out the cape. _

_He studies it scrupulously. "What's that for?" _

"_Put it on. I'm taking you to get treated." _

_The phantom sighs heavily. "Right. Look, this isn't going to…" _

_He falls forward, dizzy from the amount of blood already lost. I catch him with my arms, the robe keeping our skin from touching. Steadying him, I wrap an arm around his waist. He's too frail to fight now. _

"_Oh no you don't. You're coming with me. That's an __**order**__." _

"Yami!" I jolt, head knocking back into the door. Ow. "Are you all right in there?"

"Fine fine," I murmur absentmindedly, picking myself up and opening the door.

Yugi's standing before me, hands on his hips, large violet eyes studying me. "Are you sure? You look pale."

"I'm perfect, abiou. Just brilliant," I mutter, moving around him and out into the living room.

Marik and Jou are sitting on the couch watching some war movie involving dinosaurs. My lighter half comes up behind me, obviously not buying my earlier claims. Damn.

"Took you long enough in there, Pharaoh. Not very considerate, if you think about it. What if one of us needed to…?"

"Oh can it, Marik," Jou puts in, neither of them looking away from the television for a split second.

"That would be very gross indeed."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Then maybe you should think before opening your mou…"

All movement and sound in the room ceases as the front door opens. Ryou enters first holding a large white paper bag no doubt filled with medications. Malik follows, carrying Bakura's limp form. My throat tightens at the sight of the former tomb robber in such a poor state. Gods, he's almost as pale as he was in the past. Even in those baggy pajamas, it's obvious his frame is thin; probably just barely pushing 100 lbs. There are dark circles under his closed eyes, making him appear all the more deathly.

"How is he?" Jou asks quietly as the trio comes forward.

"With the help of these meds, he shouldn't be throwing up anymore," Ryou announces tiredly. "He got shots, an IV, the works."

I turn to Malik. "No doubt your doing?"

He narrows his eyes. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Oh, but of course the almighty _Pharaoh_ wouldn't care whether or not a measly _tomb robber_ kicks the bucket."

"Oh enough, both of you!" Yugi chides, sending me a disapproving look as I had opened my mouth to retaliate.

…wait. I was going to retaliate. But what was I going to say? I mean, I don't want Bakura to die, that much is true…

Malik and I gaze straight into one another's eyes, reading deeper things that aren't being vocalized. Would he go so far as to…? No. I don't think he would. He has Bakura's wellbeing as one of his top priorities. Still…

"Let's get Bakura up to bed," Ryou's voice brings me out of my internal strife.

We watch as he and Malik ascend the stairs, the thief clutched in the ex-tomb keeper's strong arms. Marik is standing now, slowly moving towards the stairway, eyeing it like it's a venomous snake; ready to jump back should it lash out at any given moment. Slowly, painfully slowly, he puts his foot onto the bottom step…then the next…and the next…

"He's gonna confront Malik?" Jou asks quietly as the Egyptian disappears.

"One can only hope," I sigh, my throat muscles tightening as I remember one particular thing that hadn't come to mind before. Shit, why did I consider it sooner? Looking over at the blonde, with an ill feeling, I realize that I've given him something that's far greater a threat than Bakura, Marik, and Malik combined.

The Millennium Necklace.

**(Bakura's POV) **

"_This way," he urges, dragging me through a hidden door behind the palace into a tunnel. "You have to be quiet now. The main corridors are right on the other side of this wall." _

_I don't answer, mind too muddled as we stumble through the darkness up a narrow stairway. What the hell is happening? Malik will throw a fit when he finds out about this…__**if**__ I get out of here. What are the odds this puny teen is going to let me go? Very slim, that's what. Well this is just great. Just…wait a second!_

"_What's this thing for exactly?" I ask, motioning with my head at the constricted passageway we're sneaking through; the echoes of peoples' stifled voices on the other side of the wall on the right. _

_He hesitates. "It's for if the palace is ever under siege…a way for me to escape should it be necessary. Throughout the palace there are hidden doors that connect to it. That's why we're using it. Very few people know about its existence."_

_My eyes widen. "Wait! Are you really stupid enough to take me through here?"_

"_Keep your voice down!" is the only answer I receive. _

_My nerves are worse now. There's no way the Pharaoh would show me this place and then release me. It's a back entrance to the palace. And he's letting a phantom in here? Shit. This just keeps getting worse and…_

"_Here we are." _

_He stops at one of the few doors that we've come upon, pulling his arm from around my waist, forcing me to lean against the opposite wall, as I've grown weak from blood loss. I can see his outline in the shadows._

"_All right, here's the plan: you're going to stay here and be absolutely quiet. I'm going out there to…"_

"_What's out there?" I ask suspiciously, eyeing the door and wondering if the entire royal court is behind it waiting to watch me be burned to smithereens. _

"_The head physician's quarters. Now I'm going to go talk with him…"_

"_He's not going to treat a demon. How many times do I have to tell you that?" I hiss. Is the Pharaoh really this naïve? Ye gods, one would think he'd have matured more by now._

"_And how many times do I have to tell you to shut up! Stay here. I'll be back in a moment." _

_As I start to move away from the wall to grab the little sneak, he opens the door, light flooding into this secret hallway. I wince, shrinking back and waiting to be blasted by rays of Shadow Magic. Instead, I watch him close the door behind him. Immediately there are muffled voices. Curious if anything he said was actually true, I limp over to the other wall next to the door, pressing my ear against the stone. There are only two voices, the Pharaoh's and a man's. They're talking quietly, much to my annoyance. Damn. _

_Pressing a hand to the cloth he'd wrapped around my wound, I look back down the empty passage. If hardly anyone knows about it, then this is my chance to get out of here…_

_I cringe as the door opens again, the Pharaoh's head poking in and glancing about before spotting me. A look of exasperation appears on his face. _

"_Oh stop trying to slink off. Get in here."_

_A covered arm is linked with mine, leading me into a well-lit room. One wall is completely covered in hieroglyphs and paintings of Ishtar, the 'lady of battle', goddess of sexuality, fertility, and healing. There's a long wooden table that's waist-high in the center of the room. White, thin curtains wisp dreamily in the night breeze by the one window. _

_I tense when a figure passes through an open doorway carrying several long, thin tools and two small jars. He's an elderly man with a bald white head and a short white beard. Wrinkles cover the face, telling of the long years he's lived. He comes forward idly, placing the jars and tools on the edge of the table. The cape's hood is down, I'm totally visible. Why hasn't he…?_

"_Seini, I've brought the citizen here," the Pharaoh states casually, all but forcing me over to the man. _

_As the man lifts his head, my heart stops…and then restarts when I note the blue haze of his unfocused eyes. __**Cataracts**__. Oh this clever little Pharaoh…_

"_So the guards got overexcited and took a jab at some innocent bystanders, did they?" the man asks, cleansing his bony hands in a basin of water. _

"_Oh, someone pick-pocketed from someone else and things got out of hand," the Pharaoh lies through his teeth, assisting me in getting up on the table; pushing my shoulder with his covered hand, forcing me to lie on my back. _

_Not a position I like to be in. Much too vulnerable. And what if someone just waltzes in here? Oh I'm sure the little deity has thought of that too. My whole body tenses up as warm hands touch my stomach, trying to squirm away from the contact. The clothed hand of the Pharaoh grabs my left shoulder, keeping me from fleeing. He leans down, breath warm against my ear. _

"_It's okay," he whispers, fingers squeezing in an attempt at assurance. _

_How the in the hells is any of this supposed to reassure me? I'm in the palace, with the Pharaoh, with a spearhead somewhere…_

_My breath hisses as the cold slender tools go inside the wound, one in each of the elderly man's hands. Limbs trembling, I can't stop from shaking. Whether it's from blood loss or fear, I don't know. I'd prefer to think it's the former. The Pharaoh's covered hand doesn't leave my shoulder, grip firm yet gentle. _

"_That guard got you good, didn't he?" the physician mumbles, moving the thin, twig-like tools about expertly with nimble fingers. "Well it cracked two of your ribs…stuck in between them, by the feel of it. You must hold still now. I'm going to try for it." _

_I grit my teeth at the horrid feeling of something scrapping between the bones, almost like it's eating away at me from the inside. No noise comes from my throat though. I won't allow a weak appearance. Not with the Pharaoh here especially. My jaw continues to tighten as there's more twisting within then an abrupt tug. I blink at the bloodied item about three inches long held between the man's fingers. _

"_Here we are," he announces, placing it on the table next to my hand before picking up one of the jars. "Now we'll stop the bleed and clean the wound so it won't get infected…"_

_I lie there for another hour, the man and the Pharaoh conversing the entire time; the monarch explaining how I'd been standing nearby when the guards had been trying to arrest someone and a scuffle had happened; me, an "innocent bystander", accidentally getting caught in the middle of it all. He said he felt responsible for me, as it had been one of his guards that had hurt me. The Pharaoh asks that more of the powder that will help keep the injury from becoming infected be made so I can take it with me. Seini's withered lips smile knowingly, and he returns less than a minute later from the next room with a small light green jar that can fit in the palm of my hand. _

"_Thank you for your time, Seini. I know you have important things to do," the Pharaoh says gratefully as he helps me slide off the table, a thick bandage now wrapped around my waist. _

_The man bows. "The 'important things', my Pharaoh, are assisting you in any way I can." Practically sightless eyes turn to me, making me shiver. "And you take care. Don't overexert yourself. Just rest and heal. You are very lucky we have such a compassionate Pharaoh. I'd say the gods have been looking down upon you this night."_

_The Pharaoh and I exchange a look of amusement at the irony of that statement. The gods watching over me? Me?—a phantom? An arch-enemy of Ra himself? Yeah. When all nine hells freeze over, perhaps. _

"_Well, I'm going to take him through the back passageways again. If Shimon and the high priests find out I've been dragging commoners up to see you…"_

"_Shimon and the high priests have their wisdom, my Pharaoh, but you must trust your own judgments. And if you believe this young man here is trustworthy enough to be shown the secret way, then who am I to doubt you? You are taking charge already, protecting your people. Your father, bless his soul, would be proud." _

_Lips pressed tightly together, the Pharaoh nods curtly, grabbing my arm with his wrapped hand and leading me back into the obscurity of the lightless passageways. I can tell that last comment bothered him. Why, I cannot say. He's probably feeling guilty for aiding the enemy and then being told his father would be proud for him doing so. Yeah. That'd do it. _

"_Hey, we're going the wrong way. The exit's back that way!" I whisper urgently as we climb another set of stairs, not wanting to venture any further into the palace than we already have. This place, for me, is a deathtrap._

"_You're not going anywhere tonight. Those guards have without a doubt spread word there's a phantom on the premises. They're going to be scouring the whole area for you. There's no way you'd make it out to…well…wherever it is you live." _

_I open my mouth to retaliate but he stops, leaning against a door and listening intently. He presses against it, the wood creaking on its hinges. Leading me into a room, I'm immediately in awe. _

_The place is well-furnished. The walls are bare, not sporting any of the gods or goddesses like the temples and probably most of the other rooms in the palace. A large bed with a silken canopy draping around its large frame is before us, the head against the wall. To our right is a closed door; from its other side can be heard distant footsteps, causing me to guess that's the hallway. To the left towards to the wall there are long purple drapes that go from the ceiling to the floor, sealed to block a window or something. Directly to our left is another doorway; this one covered _

_by semi-translucent lilac cloth. The Pharaoh lets go of me, moving forward to the bed and pulling some of the blankets from it. _

"_Where…are we?" I ask, not liking being in unfamiliar surroundings…and in the fucking royal palace of all places. Oh Malik's going to have such a fit…_

"_My room."_

_My eyes are probably bulging out of my head. "What?!" _

_The young Pharaoh doesn't answer, getting on his hands and knees and crawling under the bed that's more than a foot off the ground. I wander over, slowly taking in the environment. All right, this kid knows how to play mind games. First he refuses to burn me, he saves me, shows me how to secretly enter the palace, has one of his own physicians treat me, and now he's showing me his fucking room?! What in Anubis' name is wrong with this kid? _

_He reappears from under the bed, spiky hair slightly untidy. "Okay, I've got it set up." _

_I stare at him, holding the green jar tightly in my hand. "All right, enough of your games. Just what do you want?" _

_Violet eyes blink, perplexed. "What do you mean?" _

"_All this!" I state, but keep my voice low, not wanting any 'company'. "Either you're an extremely overly trusting individual or you just like messing with my head before butchering me."_

_A gloomy shadow rests upon his features, and he won't look at me. "I…I don't want to do it." _

"_Do what?"_

_He forces himself to gaze at me. "To k-kill you. I don't want to do it." I gape at him, unable to believe what I'm hearing. Malik would be calling all of this lies but… "I don't want to be enemies. Why do we have to be enemies?" he asks, standing now. _

"_Because we were born to be?" I question. Isn't that reason enough? Apparently for him it isn't. _

"_That's a good enough reason for you? Because people and the scriptures say we should?" he seethes, fists clenched._

_I shrug. "To be honest, I don't really care what anyone or anything says. I've just come to recognize it for what it is. Humans have always mistreated and feared me. I learned a long time ago that I didn't belong out there—anywhere. When I heard the Pharaoh could do worse to me than the sun…" I shrug again. "I just figured it would be like everyone said it would."_

_The young monarch looks so sad standing before me. He turns around, shoving one of the canopy curtains back and slumping down on the bed on his back. I shift from one foot to the other, energy worn from my injury. _

"_What?" I ask when he mumbles something, not having caught it. _

_The Pharaoh sits up slowly, eyes now staring intensely at me. "It was something my mother apparently liked to say."_

"_What was?" I'm even more confused now. Is he delusional too? That would explain a quite a bit._

"_She liked the saying: 'It's not what you look at that matters—it's what you see.'" _

_I snort. "But what does it matter what you see if it proves false by the touch?"_

"_Then I won't touch."_

_I balk at him but he's beaming now, as if having come to some decision. Unexpectedly, I can't argue anymore. I'm too tired. It doesn't seem to matter what I say anyhow; this teen is fraught with having his way and not bowing to the laws of the people and gods, even if it means doing so in secret. But can secrets be kept from the gods? I suppose it shouldn't matter to me, as I'm already out for eternal damnation with them as it is. If this kid wants to burn his bridges with the gods, so be it. I'm not going to stop him. _

"_Come on, you're barely standing as it is," he motions with his arm. _

_I walk towards the bed, nearly stumbling repeatedly on account that my vision's slightly blurred. His hand is still wrapped in cloth assists me to my knees. I peer under the bed to find a fairly 'homey' setup. There are several pillows situated with a long cushion and blanket. Sighing heavily, I submit and crawl into the space, lying on the red padding. I really __**am**__ exhausted. Seeing me settled in, the Pharaoh grins giddily, allowing the curtains to fall, concealing me under the bed. A soft creaking from above tells me he's gotten into bed. _

_Malik's going to go ballistic when I don't return…especially since talk of phantoms is no doubt going to be spreading like fire across the city. I can only hope he doesn't do anything rash in an attempt to find me…_

_I jolt slightly when the curtain near the top of the bed pulls up, a face looking at me upside-down. Even in the dark I can see those majestic violet eyes glimmering. He doesn't say anything for a long moment, just stares at me. _

"_Was there something else, Pharaoh?" I ask, getting perturbed at being gawked at. _

"_Atem."_

"_What?" _

_He shifts, eyes never leaving me. "My name is Atem. You can call me that. Please call me that." There's a sort of desperation in his voice when he says this, an earnest plea. _

_I quirk an eyebrow. "But people aren't supposed to call a pharaoh by his name."_

_A smile twitches on the corner of his lips. "Well you're not really bound by any of the laws, are you?" _

_I have to chuckle at this. He's got me there. _

"_What's your name?"_

_The Pharaoh/Atem/whatever waits. He waits for me to give him my name. Why though? Some 'bond' of friendship? Well fuck that. Malik's my friend. Malik's my only friend. He's the only one who's ever looked out for me. Besides, this puny teen's got everything anybody could ever want._

…_or does he? _

_I doubt the Pharaoh would have anyone close to him like a friend. He doesn't have any siblings. They all expect this young one to rule their country without even being allowed to have people call him by his own name? I close my eyes, remembering what it was like to be alone…back in the cage. He's in a cage too. They can worship and pester him all they want and he's supposed to take it without complaint. In the cage they wanted me to get mad, wanted to see me use my powers. For the Pharaoh, meanwhile, they don't wish to experience his wrath. They're cautious around him, casting him into his own little world. _

_His own cage. It's different than mine, but it's a cage nonetheless. _

"_Bakura," I answer, watching him, wondering what his reaction will be. _

_A smile graces his features and he nods, moving back atop the bed and out of my sight; the curtains slipping around from all sides as if to shield us from a world that has expectations—such atrocious expectations._

"_Don't worry. Even if Shimon or someone else comes in, they will not disturb me, nor will they think to looking under my bed," his voice states reassuringly. "Good night, Bakura."_

_Staring up at the underside of the bed, I feel I need to say something. He saved me more than once tonight. Thank you is just too hard. I've still to see his motives come morning. But what's there to say?—something to prove to him that I am grateful without actually having to say it?_

"_Good night…Atem."_

**(Marik's POV)**

I stand silently out in the hallway as Malik and Ryou get the damn thief settled in. As I listen to them argue in hushed voices, the fear and anger only build in my chest. How could he do this to me? He isn't even trying to conceal the fact that he's still infatuated with the stupid tomb robber. If Malik wants to end it, I want him to just say it and get it over with.

"What's with the brooding face?"

Malik's standing before me, arms crossed over his broad chest, Millennium Rod tucked through a loop in his belt.

"We need to talk," I state firmly, trying to mask my trepidation.

"Can it wait? Bakura's…"

"**That's it**!" I shout, throwing my arms up in the air. "That does it! I'm through with this..."

"Keep your voice down. Now, what are you talking abou…?"

I dare grab his wrist roughly and drag him down the hallway, shoving him into the large bathroom and locking the door. My yami's eyes are narrowed now as he stands next to the sink; obviously wanting to go back to Bakura.

"What is this about, light?" he asks in a low, warning tone.

"Listen Malik, I can't handle this anymore."

"Handle what?"

"What?! How about the fact that you've been obsessing over your old boyfriend and that I'm not too keen on the whole situation!" I yell, hands fisted at my sides.

To my puzzlement, he doesn't get angry. Instead, those dark gorgeous eyes become perplexed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Bakura!" I exclaim. He gives me a weird look. "Oh come on, yami, everyone else knows it too! It's obvious you still have feelings for him…"

I stop, glaring at him as he starts chuckling, shoulders shaking.

"What's so funny?"

Malik comes over to me, cupping my face in his large hands so we're looking each other right in the eye.

"You honestly believe that shit? And just where did you come up with the notion that Bakura and I were lovers?"

I shift slightly, looking away. "Well…you're very protective of him…"

He sighs at this, leaning against the edge of the sink. "Well all I can say is: I'm sorry you misunderstood and that I didn't make my intentions clear. Marik, Bakura and I were very close in the past, yes, but more like brothers—not lovers."

"B-but I've overheard Yami talking to the mutt, saying Bakura has a hard time opening up to people…that the two of you were close…"

"And we were…and still are." Malik pauses, considering something. "Does the mutt, too, think Bakura and I were lovers?" I nod, already seeing the wheels turning in his mind, cooking up some dastardly plan. "Well isn't that _interesting_. That could definitely be used later on should the mutt chose to continue pestering Bakura. Don't tell that loudmouth otherwise, let him continue believing it." I merely nod again, not really caring what happens concerning Bakura and Katsuya.

At this my koi stops, eyeing the closed door for a long moment. Lavender eyes are suddenly burdened. There's pain written into his gorgeous features as he stares off at nothing for a second. I reach forward, touching his hand gently. Malik blinks, looking down at me, studying.

"What is it, Malik?"

"I feel I've hurt you enough by leaving you with the notion about Bakura and I. You shouldn't be left in the dark any longer," he begins slowly, hesitantly. "Marik, what I'm about to tell you can't be found out by everyone else, for Bakura's sake. You must promise me it will not be spoken of to anyone. I'm trusting you with this, hikari. Is that understood?"

My hearts fluttering now. First I find out my yami wasn't a couple with Bakura and now he's trusting me with some dark secret?

"I promise."

Malik exhales shakily, looking out the window where the colors of sunset are painting the sky. It's like he's reliving it all again—whatever it was. It had been horrible, I've always known that. But up until now he would say not a word about the past.

"Yami has let this truth slide and I'm doubting even his own hikari knows about it. He'd be doubly damned if it got out." Malik turns back to me, eye boring deep into mine. "Bakura and I weren't a couple. The thief…had someone else."

I've stopped breathing. "Y-you don't mean…?!"

Malik's jaw clenches, obviously detesting these next words. "Yes hikari, in ancient Egypt, Bakura and Yami were lovers."

* * *

Duh-duh-DUN!!

Anywhoosle, here are some notes about ancient Egypt for those of you who were wondering about some of the details in the chapter and for those of you who're just curious:

Seini is an ancient Egyptian name that translates to "physician". As for the gods and goddesses chosen for different parts: Sobek was not only known for the pharaoh's might but also was worshipped in hopes to be protected from the hidden dangers of the Nile River aka _Kom Ombo_ (hence him having a crocodilian head). As for Ishtar being on the walls of Seini's room and not Imhotep, who is considered the god of wisdom and medicine: Imhotep lived from 2667-2648 bce. H wasn't deified until over 2000 yrs after his death. Therefore, he would have been too late in history for Atem's (yami's) time.

...Ja. So there's that. Next: why I'm not updating much:

Like I said earlier, I was really sick a while back. Couldn't stop throwing up...if I even sat up I got queasy. I got to go to immediate care and got those shots in the hip and some meds. But the meds made my jaw clench up to the point where my teeth were chipping and my gums bloody. So then ferris got to go to the hospital at 2 in the morning and get an IV and more luffly shit. (so all that medical stuff with Baku in this chapter happened with me) To top that off, my psychiatrist and counselor are at a loss for what to do with me, as my meds STILL aren't working. I'm going to start seeing a psychotherapist now as well. (Ferris is messed up big time!)

So I've done one page of Beneath the Surface, several of Crimson, and am working on two chapters at once for BTBT. Look for updates from Crimson and BTBT next. I'm sorry to all you BTS fans out there, but there's supposed to be comedy and the likes in this next chapter and I've been in no mood for such. I'm not abandoning any of the stories. It's just going to take me a while longer.

As you might have noticed by now, I'm very testy. My anger level has spiked and I've been intentionally emotionally hurting people close to me (and regretting it instantly but it's too late). So just as a warning: if you go on and on about how long it takes me to update I simply won't answer your review. Pure and simple. Usually I can handle it, but not right now. I'm doing my best and I'm sorry it's taking so long. All I have left to say is: Deal with it.

Sorry for the not-so-fun end notes.

Reviewsies!


	14. Chapter 14: What I Want

33 pages! Booya! XD

**shizuma-temari-yuri:** New reviewer! -tackles- Hiya! XD "OMG Honda.Is.EVIL" Ja. He's got an essential role in this story. -rubs hands together in anticipation- Oh I can't wait! "And Marik...what's with him?" Oh lots of stuff. He's got issues. (Marik: So do you!) -frowns- Personal attack!

**HieiWannabe: **-sighs- I knew SOMEONE would pick up on that tourniquet thing. I remembered all that stuff...after the fact. -rolls eyes- It always comes back to you several chapters later and by then people have read it and notice. Ah well, just as long as none of the readers try it. -hopeful look- Anyway, it's good you pointed that out and I'm happy at least one person did. (Kinda scary how no one else mentioned it, isn't it? O.o) Once again, thank you for the critiquing and such. There shall be tid bits such like it later on (I won't go into detail 'cause what fun would that be?) and I want you to tell me what you think of it, k? -huggles-

**She Who Fears Not The Darkness:** New reviewer! -tackles- Hi! "What can I say, I love this story and have officially been converted to the ways of Jou/Baku. Yays!" Yays indeed! XD This story has converted me to the pairing too! (Baku: WTF?!) Seriously, I'd seen one other fic with this pairing...it was discontinued. Then I'm working on another fic (actually it's the sequel now) where the two have a sort of rough friendship. And I thought: What would happen if it went...further? And here we are! Like you said: Yays! XDXDXD

**DFAnaomi**: There you are! -glomps- "But I've been so busy" Yeah, I know how that goes. Wellll...okay, not at the moment, technically, but still...(Baku: You are truly pathetic) -sigh- It's true. Yes, I tried to lead up to the whole Baku/Yami thing. I hates it when those things suddenly just are put in as plot twists with nothing to back themselves up. Sounds like I did all right then.

**nayades18**: "i think Malik is LYING, I don't know why but I'm almost sure of that." Hmm...interesting. There are a few doubters amongst you. Lessee what happens, shall we? XD "i especially like yami, he is indeed ADORABLE" (Yami: O.O Me?! REALLY?! -tackles nayades-) -grins- No one's ever said that about him in my fics. You're his new best friend.

**Kit-Cat-Caitiln**: "So, i finally have caught up on this one. And LURVE it to death... lurve it to the point where, when I'm supposed to be typing up my final project Lab for chemistry, I'm sneaking on here instead" LOL I'm honored. Truly! -snuggles- I know how that goes when you love a fic. I waved off many a study hour when someone updated my favs. -grins- "just thought i'd inform you I still exist and worship you" Whoot! XD

**dragonlady222: **"Hospitals and doctors are not fun" Indeed not. It's funny, I took this career assessment test at my college and nearly all of the jobs it came up with involved medical practices or teaching (I hates children). -.-; Stupid test. Glad you liked the flashbacks. There's one in this chapter. (dragonlady: Yippee!) XD

**bakura240: **"my head's still screwed" (Baku: So is ferris's!) Shut up!...Anyway, "Just DID NOT see that one coming!" Hmm...well, I hope it's all right though. I did drop subtle hints and such just enough that it's -hopefully- believeable. And yes, we all feel bad for poor sick Baku...even though it's mostly his own damn fault. (Baku: Hey! I want sympathy!) Then take your meds and can it. (Baku: -.-)

**MarshmellowPeepGod:**Yes, the horror movie children! -shudders- They are the true evil! EVIL!..."I'm curious to know how Yami found out he could touch bakura? Did he just trip and run into him one day or somfin?" ROFL!! (Yami: -sigh-) (Bakura: I don't see what's so funny.) -grinning madly- That is just a Great mental image.

**Night Rain Illusion**: Mmmm...think Malik's lying? (Marik: He's WHAT?!) Erm...I didn't say he was! I just said...(Marik: That cheating, two faced, good for nothing...!) Aaaand we'll leave him to rant. -sweatdrop- Yes, Yugi's back! Go Yugi! As you'll see, he's become extremely supportive of the whole thing. (Yugi: Does that mean I'll get my fans back?)

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **"that was a bit unexpected but yet makes a lot of sense" I was hoping you'd say that. I tried to give little hints so it wouldn't be an unexpected thing that had nothing to back it up whatsoever. Then there's still the issue of Malik which many people are having probs with. -grins- Ahh, I love it.

**pennypigeon**: "WoW you had me believing BxM, poor jou, he's got it all wrong" -grins- (Jou: I whaaa...?) Nothing nothing! (Jou: -glares- You're hiding something) I'm _always _hiding something. (Jou: Fair enough)

**Silver Hunteress**: "So what? Were Malik and Bakura just sharing a bed? Nekkid?" eheheehe! That spelling makes me giddy! XD Ah, you're the most uncertain about Malik, Yami, and Bakura. Very open-minded. I likes. "Taking your time with a chapter is (I think) a million times better than writing to get it done and having it way below par with your other works" Well I'm glad to hear that! -huggles- And as for BTS, I haven't started the next chapter for that one yet. We're almost done with that fic! Can you believe it?! -faints-

**Rogue1979: **"OMG! And WTF?! HOLY CRAP and so on and so forth" LOL Well I'm glad you...liked it? -grins- Good reaction to it. "Nice long chapter. I hope the next one is just as long with lots of juicy info and stuff" Wellll...that's more _next _chapter, but this one's got plenty.

**Memnoch's Heart: **"Yes Malik IS a ray of sunshine (at least, his fanbased personality is. A psychotic ray of sunshine)" LOL I never knew there was such a thing. (Malik: -muttering- Ray of sunshine my ass) Nyummmy! Yesss, your ass...(Malik: -glare-) Oh all anime characters stand like that. O.o Does that mean they're ALL GAY? Whoa. Sudden epiphany! Though it would explain a lot. Ye gads, it's every fan-girl's dream! XD

This chapter shall be dedicated to **shizuma-temari-yuri**, **She Who Fears Not The Darkness**, and dear **HieiWannabe **(winks).

**"Beautiful Disaster" **Kelly Clarkson

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

**Chapter 14: What I Want**

**(Yugi's POV) **

I scurry about the kitchen making spaghetti and meatballs—a late dinner. I've been pulling a chair around with me so I can get ingredients out of cupboards and reach the top of the stove. It's different at our house, as everything is adjusted to accommodate Grandpa and I's short stature. I swear, this is more of a workout than I'd get at a gym.

Lifting the lid on the pot to see if the water for the noodles is boiling yet, I turn my head slightly at the sound of soft footfall. Yami's standing in the doorway that adjoins to the open dining room. His usually bright eyes are lackluster.

"Hey Yami," I greet. "How's everything going? Is Ryou resting?"

My darker half nods. "Finally. He and Malik are sleeping in his room with the thief."

I quirk an eyebrow. "Really? Wow. I'm surprised since they've been fighting so much. Ryou sure has changed since before we left for the convention."

"Many people have changed since then," my darker half murmurs, wandering over as I stir the sauce, sniffing the air. "Abiou, is that alcohol I smell?"

I grin. "Sure is. I put some wine in the sauce for more flavor." He gives me a disapproving look. "Oh don't even start. The heat causes the alcohol to evaporate but leaves the taste."

"If you say so."

I snort, noting that atop the chair I'm nearly as tall as he is. "How's Jounouchi?"

"He dozed off while watching television." Yami's brow creases. "Which reminds me: have you seen Marik?"

"Oh yeah," I reply, setting the sauce-covered spoon aside. "He went to the mall to buy some more outfits for him and Malik. Apparently they didn't bring anything with them from Egypt."

"Ah." A momentary silence follows. "Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

"How did he seem?" My darker half's voice is hushed; like he's worried we'll be overheard by all of the slumbering people spread throughout the house.

"Who?" I ask, not looking at him as I hop down from the chair, tugging it across the smooth tile floor to a cupboard above the counter. Yami follows, not offering to help like he usually does.

"Marik. How did he seem?"

Oh, I get it.

"He was…less tense than before," I answer distractedly as my eyes sweep over the little glass bottles of spices and herbs. "Actually, he was relatively calm and easygoing." I angle my neck in order to look at Yami. "Do you think maybe he didn't confront Malik? Then again, I think he'd still be fuming mad if he hadn't."

An unrecognizable emotion flickers in my darker half's eyes. He stares across the way at the stove where the spaghetti sauce is bubbling lighting in a pan emitting an intoxicating aroma. Next to it there's foaming hot water pouring over the sides of the pot, sizzling into the burner.

"Yami, could you get that?"

He doesn't answer, not even seeming aware that I'm here. What's gotten into him?

((Yami! The water! Can you please get that?))

He jumps slightly, blinking in surprise before hurrying over to the stove. I give him a weird look, leaping down from the chair, garlic in hand, and commence in lugging it back to the stove. Touching him through our mind link seems to have brought him back from whatever cloud he was on. I clamber atop the chair again.

((Something on your mind?))

Shoulders sagging, he watches as I meticulously prepare the appetizer: garlic bread sticks

(I don't know, Yugi. Something about Marik just seems…off.)

I laugh. "Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out, Yami." He sends me an indignant look. "All right all right, so his sudden change in behavior is odd. Provided that he spoke with Malik, his yami must have told him something to reassure him about their relationship."

Yami's visibly pales. "…Perhaps."

Frowning, arms akimbo, I turn to him. "What is wrong with you? For heaven's sake, even if Malik still loves Bakura and just told Marik a pack of lies, it gives us a moment's peace! Can you at least enjoy it a _little_?"

"I can't help it. Something's not right about this…"

"Oh, so you've noticed too?" I cut in sarcastically.

"Stop being condescending, abiou. I'm serious here!" he exclaims, anger vibrating in his voice.

I narrow my eyes, studying him scrupulously now. He's sweating, although it _is_ warm in here. His limbs are trembling ever-so-slightly. And I can sense he's blocked me from reading his thoughts.

"You're hiding something," I state plainly.

Violet eyes widen but he doesn't deny anything. I can gaze right into them, courtesy of the chair. Whatever it is, he's terrified I'm going to find out. Normally, I wouldn't intrude upon his personal qualms, but this is different. It's bothering him enough that he can't even manage to hide it.

"Is this really about Marik?" I question further when he doesn't speak.

My yami turns his attention back to the food on the burners. Okay, I'm getting unnerved. What could it possibly be? Marik's brightening demeanor troubles him. Assuming Malik and him did talk, his yami must have told him the romantic feelings Malik used to feel for Bakura are no more. That'd be the only way Marik would be so at ease. It would also leave the thief single. I gaze at Yami in shock.

"This is all about Bakura, isn't it?"

The color drains from his face. "W-what?"

Folding my arms over my chest, I stare him down. "Look Yami, if you're really that uncomfortable with all of this it's okay to admit it."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Yugi."

Yeesh, him and his pharaoh pride.

I sigh. "To be quite frank, Yami, I was surprised and impressed when you said you would support Jou not matter what he decides concerning Bakura. I think, though, you were secretly hoping for a different outcome. It's not that I'm going to think any less of you for it."

"What?" The tension around him is building. Gods, he looks ready to pass out.

"Face it," I reach out and grasp his shoulder. "You wanted Malik to still have feelings for Bakura. And you wanted those feelings to be reciprocated by Ryou's yami." I lean closer to him. "Truthfully, despite your heart telling you to support Jou, your mind's been hoping Bakura will turn him down. You don't trust Bakura. He could hurt Jounouchi. You don't want them to be together."

My darker half stares at me, mouth open. I can see his thoughts racing. To my confusion, instead of getting more upset, an unbelievably calm air comes over him. Yami smirks at me, muscles loosening under my hold.

"Couldn't pull the wool over your eyes, could I?" he chuckles.

I frown, releasing him. "Why didn't you just say something?"

"Jounouchi's upset enough as it is, Yugi."

"Then couldn't you at least have confided in me?" I ask, hurt. "You can't just bottle up things like that. I know this wasn't easy for you right from the start. How could it be, considering all you and Bakura have gone through?" Once again, that strange spark in his eyes. "By the looks of things, there's going to be the possibility of Jou and Bakura becoming a couple. Please, Yami, let's—the two of us—**talk** about this as it progresses."

A small smile tugs at his lips and he nods. "Very well, Yugi. And I apologize for not speaking about this. It's just…" I swear that glimmer just flashed in his eyes again. "…this is a very delicate matter for me."

It is. He's been enemies with Bakura for over three thousand years. Should it come as any shocker that he's disturbed that one of his best friends is in love with the infamous tomb robber?

I hold out my arms and embrace him lightly. "No more hiding our fears about this, okay Yami? No more secrets."

His fingers dig into my shoulder blades. My heart tightens. Is it still bugging him? I suppose this isn't something he can just get over.

"Yami?" I ask nonetheless.

"Right Yugi," he states in such a detached way that I wish I could see his face. "No more secrets."

**(Bakura's POV) **

It's hard to open my eyes, almost like there's some sticky substance between the lids. When my vision focuses, I find myself at the house again. I'm on my back on the single bed. Squinting while turning my stiff neck to the left I find hikari asleep; a pillow propped under his head, body pressed against the wall.

His face is wan. He must be completely exhausted; taking care of me, arguing with Malik—which I _know_ is draining. A light snore that I instantly recognize sounds out. I strain my muscles to lift my head just slightly. There's Malik himself at the foot of the bed. He's sitting, back against the wall, legs stretched across the width of the bed, crossed at the ankles.

They both stayed with me? I stare at hikari in mystification. I mean, he's always looked out for me, but since his return from Egypt he's been a completely different person. He's been facing off against Malik…not to mention nearly clubbing the mutt to death…

Wait. Where is Katsuya? Did they leave him alone downstairs? I suppose Marik could be with him. My stomach begins to churn when I see the Millennium rod clutched in Malik's hand. I have the ring. So does the mutt have nothing? I'm not sure if it's still the same day, but his wounds can't possibly be healed enough yet.

Fighting to keep my eyes open, I turn my attention back to Malik. He, without a doubt, is furious with me for multiple reasons. Hikari said both he and Malik know about me and the mutt. I don't even remember telling them. Damn head trauma! I can't even trust myself to keep secrets anymore!

There's a soft knock at the door...er…doorframe. Struggling, muscles aching, I crane my neck to find Marik standing there in his lilac belly shirt, gold earrings, and tight leather pants. In each of his hands is a shopping bag bulging with clothes.

"Look at those two snoozing angels," he grins, placing the bags down and stepping into the room. "Can't blame them though. I mean, you guys were at the hospital for a long time…"

"Hospital?" I croak, throat sore.

The young Egyptian gives me a weird look. "Yeah. You were barfing like crazy so Malik and Ryou had to take you to the ER. Apparently they got tons of meds for you to help you get off that shit." He stops next to the bed, tone chiding. "What were you _thinking_? Seriously, heroin? Couldn't you have found a pastime more…productive?"

"I don't owe you any explanations, Marik," I retort hoarsely.

He smirks in that infuriating way of his. "Well Malik and I _did_ fly all the way over here."

"Why?"

Violet eyes roll in exasperation. "Why? Please, you can't have gotten that much denser since when we teamed up in Battle City."

I try to glare but this attempt hurts my forehead too much. This only seems to amuse him even more. Stupid little prick.

**(Marik's POV) **

"So how did it happen?" I ask curiously, gazing into those reddish eyes lined with shadows. "Did you just decide to start it up or was there a decline first?"

Dry lips tighten. I've never seen the thief in such a state mentally. He was always so in control. He'd have a goal and would not be deterred from it, no matter how many thousands of years he'd been trying. Although we argued constantly when plotting about how to defeat the Pharaoh, I couldn't help but marvel at Bakura's steeled resolve.

"It was after you guys got your own bodies," I being putting the pieces together myself, seeing the pain manifest in his pallid features as I do so. "Malik and I became a couple and went to Egypt. Yami was surrounded by friends and became a part of the Mutou's family…" I consider mentioning Bakura and Yami's love-fest in ancient times but quickly dismiss it. I promised Malik. "And you…weren't close to Ryou here…and the Pharaoh had beaten you yet _again_…"

'Your former lover,' I add to myself wryly. 'That's gotta hurt.'

"Just shut up!" he hisses.

While I have an urge to gloat and mock him, something prevents me. Under different circumstances, this might've been Malik. Taking in the former tomb robber's worn down physical appearance, the heroin, the fact that he tried to commit suicide…

Perhaps I'm allowing this somewhat pitying feeling to come forth because Malik told me that nothing romantic went on between him and the thief in the past. Even so, it still could be true. Malik might just be trying to hide it from me. While I'm doing my best to trust my koi, that doesn't mean my suspicions are laid to rest. My observations of the two of them will be continuing.

"Where's the mutt?"

Bakura tries to mask his emotions; tries to make the question sound indifferent.

He fails.

I smirk, examining my fingernails. "Oh your little _boyfriend_ is asleep on the couch."

He gapes at me in horror. "You…you…"

"Yes, we all know, Bakura. Come on, how could anyone _not_ know after the way Malik came storming downstairs ready to commit murder," I snicker at this memory.

"What?" The dread in his voice is thickening.

"Oh, didn't these two tell you? The Pharaoh and his posse came over to visit. Apparently Ryou called him so we'd have a Millennium Item for the dog." I've never seen anyone's face turn as grey as Bakura's is right now. "Long story short, Malik comes rampaging down the stairs after chatting with you and, in front of everyone, accuses the mutt of raping you…"

"_**WHAT?!" **_

Malik tumbles off the edge of the bed onto the floor with a loud thud, limbs flailing in order to right himself. Ryou sits swiftly, successfully banging the back of his head into the wall.

"What the hells?" my boyfriend growls, letting go of the irritation when he spots the thief.

The former tomb robber is on the verge of a mental breakdown. His thin frame is shaking uncontrollably, wide eyes locked on my yami. There are red flames burning in their depths.

Uh oh.

"Bakura, what is it?" Malik reaches to touch the thief's arm only to have the other yami recoil.

"You told them? You told them he _raped_ me? You told the _**Pharaoh**_?!" Bakura hisses, voice hitching in his throat.

Malik's face hardens as he sends me a murderous look. I shrink back.

(_Hikari_.)

((…Oops?))

My koi turns back to the former tomb robber whose eyes are blazing. "Well perhaps if you'd have had your wits about you and not allowed the mutt to _sexually_ _dominate_ you…"

"All right that's enough!" Ryou yells steadfastly.

"Get out, hikari."

There's venom dripping from the thief's voice that stops Ryou dead in his tracks. Crimson-brown eyes are sharp and lethal as he and Malik stare each other down. I move towards the door, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Tremulous, Ryou carefully crawls to the foot of the bed and climbs off, following my lead.

"Oh if only there was a door," I mutter as he and I retreat down the stairs.

**(Malik's POV) **

"How could you do that? Do you want to make my life worse than it already is? Is it that amusing to humiliate me?" Bakura whispers fiercely after our hikaris have departed.

I roll my eyes. "Enough drama. You didn't need anyone's assistance in ruining your life. Need I remind you that you tried to end it before I even got here?"

He doesn't answer. I sigh heavily, sitting on the bed beside him.

"Look, I'm sorry for letting the Pharaoh and his friends know. But…what the hell were you thinking? The **mutt**? And if that weren't debasing enough, you let him dominate you! You submitted to that dim-witted freak!"

A cloud of shame is hanging over him now. "I…I don't know how it happened. I just…I'm tired of it. There's no one to talk to. I can't even get revenge on the bastard Pharaoh."

My heart pangs in my chest at the ache in these words. I reach over and gently brush pure white bangs out of his face. He won't look at me, staring at his hands on his lap.

"One lifetime of suffering is bad enough. Why are you repeating it, Bakura? This time you actually have the choice of making it worthwhile but you're not. Why are you doing this? The drugs and suicide attempts? Fucking with an enemy? You know he only did it for spite, don't you? He's just going to gloat to his friends about how he fucked you over."

I know this is hurting him but it needs to be said. His life is spiraling out of control. Cupping his pale face in my tan hands, I force him to look at me.

"I don't want to see you get taken advantage of again. I refuse to sit back and watch it happen." The anger has completely dissipated from his eyes. "You have to believe me. The mutt's trouble. You'll find someone else, someone who deserves you, not a mongrel like him."

Bakura takes a shuddering breath. "I…it just feels like…maybe this is how it's supposed to be. Maybe I'm meant to be alone."

"No," I reply firmly, fingers grasping his cheekbones. "No you're not meant to be alone. Even if not in a romantic nature, you're still not meant to be alone. You have your hikari, who, despite being incredibly obnoxious, genuinely cares about you. And now I'm here."

He pulls away, staring forlornly at the wall. "But…sooner or later…you'll leave again," he whispers.

I draw my friend into a hug, him trembling violently as he buries his face against the base of my throat, desperate for some type of contact, for someone to care. So this has been it all along: He feels worthless. He sees no point.

He's become an outcast again.

Then the mutt came and offered him some 'companionship'. Bakura had sunk so low by that point that he agreed to it without a second thought. But Katsuya won't be getting another chance at that.

"Don't you worry," I murmur in Bakura's ear as he continues to quiver. "I'm not going anywhere."

**(Yugi's POV)**

"All right then, who wants…dinner?" Yami and I halt as we enter the living room.

Jou has moved to the opposite side of the couch so he can see the stairs. Marik and Ryou are standing side-by-side, their eyes locked on the stairway as well. Ryou's biting his lower lip nervously. Marik's chewing his thumb nail, his other hand at his side, tan fingers twitching.

"It got quieter." Marik nudges the other hikari in the side. "Why did it get quieter?" Ryou shakes his head.

"What's going on?" Yami asks.

"Marik here blabbered to Bakura about Malik's…well…announcement to all of us about my yami and Jou," Ryou states casting a disapproving glare at the Egyptian.

"Hey, sooner or later he was going to find out that everyone knows!"

"Yes, but you didn't have to tell him outright—especially the part about Malik saying Jou raped Bakura," our friend retorts. "A statement, I might add, that wasn't true in the first place."

"You told Bakura that?" Yami asks in shock.

Marik sneers. "And here I thought you'd be pleased."

"Shut up!" Jounouchi shouts. The room falls silent. He buries his face in his hands. "Oh gods, he's got to be so mad…"

"And humiliated," Marik adds helpfully. "_What_?" he asks at the dirty looks he receives.

"So Marik told Bakura. What's happening now?" I question, wary about the answer.

Ryou sighs. "Bakura told us to get out. I swear he was going to bite Malik's head off."

"Why can't we hear them? There's no door on that room!" Marik rants, beginning to pace. "When Ryou and I left we thought for sure it was gonna be a bloodbath up there."

We all stop when someone comes down the stairs. Malik's suddenly before us. Calm. Composed. Unscathed.

"How…how's Bakura?" Ryou asks softly.

"Well he doesn't have an appetite but I convinced him that he needs to at least try something. Is there any food that will be easy on his stomach?"

Ryou gawks at the yami before stuttering, "I…y-yeah. Let me just…" He hurries from the room.

Yami crosses his arms over his chest. "You know what he was referring to, Malik. The least you could have done…"

Scorn-filled lavender eyes fall on my darker half. "It's not his business. This was a matter between Bakura and myself which has been resolved. End of discussion." He turns menacingly to his own hikari who cowers back. "And you and I are going to be having a _very_ long chat, koi."

Marik manages to nod, shaking. I can't help but feel sorry for him despite what he's done. It seems he and Malik might not have talked about ancient Egypt after all, if Marik's still this intent on causing grief for Bakura. I share a glance with Yami, realizing this situation has gotten even more baffling than before. Great.

**(Ryou's POV) **

My heart is threatening to burst through my chest as I climb the stairs, tray with soup in my hands. Reaching the top, I cautiously peek in my room to find Bakura propped up by some pillows behind him. He's staring emptily at the window.

"Yami?" I ask gently, coming forward uneasily.

What is this? It feels more like how things used to be: me always tiptoeing around him; Bakura always isolated and bitter. Could it just be my nerves after the way he spoke to me earlier?—the frightening look he'd given Malik? I don't want everything to fall apart again.

"Bakura, I brought some soup."

"I don't want it."

"Malik said to get you to eat something," I persist.

"He not the boss of me."

My darker half's voice is flat, eyes dull. He won't even look at me. Gods, this really **is** just how it used to be.

"No he's not. And I'm not either. But we want to help. And Jounouchi's worried…"

"Oh is he now?" The malice in these words makes my skin crawl. "I'm sure he's just fretting over not getting to fuck his archenemy again for his sick amusement."

I blink in shock. "Bakura, how could you even think to say that?!"

"Is the Pharaoh here with him?"

"Bakura, please…!"

"Is the Pharaoh here with him, hikari?" he growls, sharp canine teeth bared.

I look down at my feet, unable to hold my gaze with his. "Y-yes yami."

"I see."

I dare look at him again. This time he's staring right back at me, a crimson gleam in those cold eyes. No! No he can't turn back to who he was!

"Bakura…"

"You may inform the mutt that he needn't stay here any longer, as he won't be getting any more '_freebees'_."

"You don't think that's how he...!"

"You don't think so?" he seethes, the center of the Millennium ring glowing warningly.

"Y-yami?" I whimper, refusing to leave despite my mounting fear.

"Get out."

If I go back to how I was, then he'll do so as well. But what if I refuse?

"I said get out!"

"And I'm answering: **no**."

He's panting hard, tapping into the ring's powers depleting his energy. I take a step forward, daring him, daring myself; vaguely wondering if I'm about to get blasted down the stairs by a beam of Shadow magic. Shuddering, Bakura's forced to give up, the ring's glow ceasing. He falls back flaccidly against the pillows, sweat trailing down his face. I hurry forward, grasping one of his wrists.

"Let go!" he rasps too weakened now to fight.

"No. I want you to not just hear me but _listen_ to me, yami," I order, grabbing his shoulder with my other hand, earning a homicidal glare from him. "Bakura, why this sudden animosity towards Jou?" His jaw clenches. "It was Malik, wasn't it?" I whisper, anger building up inside of me. "Malik convinced you that Jounouchi was just using you."

"Well he _was_."

"Then why has he been so reluctant to talk about it? If he were out to hurt you he'd be bragging to Yami and the others but he hasn't." I squeeze my yami's wrist. "Bakura, one of his best friends won't come near, won't even talk with him now."

"Or so they want me to think," he mutters bitterly.

I exhale, trying to release all the frustration from my being. Bakura's vulnerable right now and he knows it. The most logical thing for him to do is to turn to the only person he considers a true friend for guidance and support. Malik. I think, in the past, those two only had each other. It would be hard to suddenly have all these other people who want to get close to you after having been practically alone for so long. Still, given that it's Malik will only make this all the more complicated. I let go of Bakura's shoulder, moving my hand from his wrist.

"I know you're confused right now," I say softly. "But don't listen to just Malik. And don't listen to only me. You have to trust in yourself a little more."

He chuckles humorlessly in such a way that makes my heart sink. "Did that before."

"…And?"

My yami turns back to the window.

"I'm here three thousand years later, aren't I?" he murmurs faintly, staring at our reflections in the glass contained within the utter blackness of the night.

**(Jounouchi's POV) **

"Well, it's midnight. I think it's about time we head back to the Gameshop," Yugi announces before releasing a yawn.

I grin. "Yeah. Gramps is probably wondering where you two are."

"I really need to get a new phone," Ryou mumbles absentmindedly.

"Anyway, see you guys later," I laugh, stretching my limbs.

Yami and Yugi share an uncomfortable look. Ryou's sitting on a chair next to the sofa, not looking at anyone. Malik and Marik…well, they left the house for the time being to have that "very long chat".

"Actually Jou, we were thinking perhaps you should come with us," Yugi states too cheerfully.

"What? Why?"

Yami clears his throat. "It's crowded over here, Jou. We just thought it would be easier…"

"Who's 'we'?" I cut in, heart racing.

Ryou glances at the other two. He's the most serious of them. In fact, I'd say he looks downright miserable. I turn from person to person.

"Jou, please go with them for the time being. I think it will be best…for everyone," he says softly.

'For everyone'? What's that supposed to mean? He stares at me with those solemn brown eyes, begging me.

"It's Baku, isn't it?" I question. "He said something about me?"

"He's bewildered right now," Ryou confirms sadly.

"Plus Malik's trying to turn Bakura against the whole idea," Yugi glowers.

"I figured as much," I mutter.

Yami sighs. "All the more reason to give the tomb robber a little extra space."

"Why? Malik's not going to let up!" Yugi suddenly bursts.

"Yugi!" his darker half exclaims, giving him a stern look. The three of them must have decided not to deter from their original decision.

"What? It's not like Malik is going to ease off! Why should Jou? If he leaves now Malik will make sure…"

"Yugi, given the thief's current condition, there's no telling what he might do if he's pushed too far."

"You're all forgetting that I'm here and I'm not interested in letting Malik or anyone else brainwash Bakura," Ryou says irately. "But I am worried about him being pressured too much."

"I won't bug him," I insist, panicking. "Besides, Ry, you're gonna need help staying sane, 'specially with Malik and Marik's constant bickering. I should be able to move on my own soon."

"And Yami and I can come back during the day to help," Yugi puts in eagerly.

Ryou hesitates, not wanting to be left here with the two blonde Egyptians and their hellish antics. Having Yami here non-stop would pose multiple problems. But maybe part-time it will be all right. And in my physical state, carting me back and forth between houses isn't an option.

"Ry, please," I implore him desperately. "It won't push him. It's just…this could be my only chance."

The whole world is at a stand-still, holding its breath. What will I do if Ryou says no? I won't go against his wishes either way. But what Yugi said is true: with me out of the picture, Malik will be able to manipulate the situation much easier. I'll be an absent obstacle easily erased.

"All right," Ryou yields. "We'll give it a shot."

**(Malik's POV)**

"Why? Why must you always insist on increasing the drama of every situation to the extreme? Do you have no self-control? No, don't bother answering that," I hold up a hand when my hikari tries to protest. "Marik, I thought we'd settled this matter."

My hikari turns away from me, pacing the living room with its flowery-upholstered overstuffed chairs and couch. He moves to the window, peering between the laced curtains to the house next door—Ryou and Bakura's house. Apparently, the neighbors are out of the summer. The front door's lock is busted from when the thief's hikari rushed over here to use the phone.

"This matter _isn't_ settled, not in my mind," my lighter half mumbles. "But that's not why I did it. I was just acting like Bakura and I always did towards each other during Battle City before you were released again. I didn't think he'd go completely psycho!"

I sink down on the couch, bowing my head, Millennium rod clasped in my hands. It does sound like a regular interaction between Marik and Bakura…but my little koi has lost faith in me.

This is a problem.

"Marik, I don't have any proof with which to ease you. I'm sorry for that. If you're so worried…I have a new suggestion. It won't settle your nerves, but I promise you: if you'll help me with this, the sooner we can put this whole mess behind us."

Lilac eyes dart to me; I can feel them. Instead of looking back, I stare fixatedly at the golden item glimmering in the soft lamplight. He'll agree. This will be in his best interest as well as mine. It's a deal that, if played right, will get the mutt out of Bakura's life for good.

**(Bakura's POV) **

My head hurts. Scratch that. _Everything_ hurts, but mostly my head. I'm alone in hikari's room. Apparently Malik and Marik haven't gotten back from their brawl yet. That's fine with me. I need time by myself. I need to think.

It comes as no surprise that Malik is completely against the mutt being anywhere near me after what happened. Then hikari tells me that Katsuya actually cares me, as the blonde himself professed.

Even if he does have feeling for me, it would never work. He's the type of person to have a quick shag with, to look out for you, help you through a rough patch, annoy you…not have a romantic relationship with. By my own scrutiny, the mutt doesn't qualify as someone who is good with relationships. He lets his drunkard father beat him. Then he hides it from his friends and the rest of his family. He wouldn't be able to commit. He would keep secrets and, in the end, seek to control.

Just like in Egypt.

I'm even less competent when it comes to understanding human bonds than Katsuya. It's to the point of pathetic. Hikari said to trust my own judgments more. I _can't_. Last time was bad enough. I don't want to repeat history a second time.

I cannot trust myself.

Katsuya won't give up easily. He's never known when to quit. Of course, I never really have either. It was only after I was given my own body that I realized how futile it was: I was never going to get revenge on the Pharaoh. The mutt's slowly awakening. Those cuts on his wrists say he's becoming more in touch with reality. I wonder how long it will take the rest of them to notice.

But what do I want?

That seems to be the big question in the house. I know what Malik wants. I know what hikari wants. I know what the mutt wants. But what about me? What do **I** want?

Eyes closed, I try to concentrate—try to find the answer to this grating question that wants to be in control of my fate. It seems so simple on the surface yet once I dwell upon it I see just how complicated it really is. I don't know what to do.

Do I care about him? To some degree, yes. But I can bury those feelings. It's not too late. I can cast Katsuya aside and pretend none of it happened…No, I won't ever forget no matter how deep I try to cover those memories. And I'm definitely not going to contemplate on whether love is a factor in any of this on my part.

No. It can't be. I won't let it be.

Will he leave? Will Malik have to force him to get out? I stare at the ceiling, vaguely wondering if it would bother me all that much. It's not like I've seen him for a day or two. This lack of meetings hasn't affected me. Of course, I have to take into account that most of the time I was either unconscious or in too much pain to care about anything.

Well this has gotten me nowhere. Isn't there anything that I can come to a decision on? Idly running my fingers along the flannel sleeves covering my arms, I all at once know what it is I want.

**(Yami's POV)**

"I'm glad Ryou let Jou stay," Yugi beams as he and I walk home under the light of the streetlamps. "Sure Malik will pose problems, but maybe if Bakura _wants_ to be with Jou then Malik will…"

"It's not a matter of what the thief wants or doesn't want," I murmur, staring at the ground ahead of us. "In all the time I've known Bakura he's never once made a decision rationally, always jumping into a situation without thinking it through first."

My hikari fidgets beside me. "So what you're saying is that…what happened between Jou and Bakura earlier…Do you mean that maybe Bakura really doesn't want to be with Jounouchi?"

I sigh, wishing I could give a solid answer, but there isn't one. "I don't know. But what I do know is that if there's even the slightest chance that Bakura feels for Jou, then Jounouchi has the fight of his life coming up, not only against Malik but the tomb robber too."

"Why is that?" Yugi questions uneasily.

"Because," I exhale heavily, feeling a heavy burden weighing down upon me. Who knew this would awaken old wounds so greatly? "Now that Bakura can look back on what he and Jounouchi did together, he will be trying to find not only our friend's motives but his own emotions and fears as well."

"Fears? What's Bakura have to be afraid of? He's got Malik and Ryou on his side!"

"Of making a mistake," I whisper, disheartened. "Of becoming too attached. And no matter what he decides, it won't be a rash judgment on his part. Bakura's always sought to control a situation…and he usually fails."

I know that all too well…

_I can't repress a yawn as Shimon follows me down the large stone hallways lined with torches and statues, lecturing me all the while. It's already late in the evening and I'm thoroughly exhausted. All I want to do is sleep. Is that so much to ask for? For a pharaoh, apparently. _

"…_should really be more self-assured in your statements, your highness. It does not bode well when the Pharaoh sounds uncertain of himself," my mentor and most closest advisor states sternly. _

_Our affiliation hasn't changed much in the three months that I've been Pharaoh. While I can overrule what he says, usually I choose to listen. He scolds me just like he used to. No doubt it has much to do with my age. Plus he basically raised me. Old habits die hard. How I wish I have had an older sibling so then I could just live in the palace as perhaps a high priest or something and let someone else deal with the country…_

"_Your highness, pay attention!" _

_This is a command more than anything else, yet I don't rebuke the elderly man for it. If not for him, it'd be just me and those damn priests. My uncle and cousin are the most infuriating of them all. They're still intent on finding a way to get more influence in the court. Akunadin is without a doubt trying to turn them against me so Seth can take the throne. Shimon watches my back and helps me with my flaws to ensure this does not happen. _

"_I'm afraid I'm just too tired," I reply, rubbing my eye with a finger as we stand outside the door to my personal chambers. "Let us continue this conversation in the morning, Shimon. I'll be much more able to focus then."_

_He gives me a look but bows. This makes him look incredibly short given that at full-height he doesn't even reach my shoulders anymore. It's a weird thing. He'd always seemed so tall to me…_

_It takes me a moment to realize I've been standing in the now vacant hallway, having not a clue how long it's been since Shimon left. Shaking my head, I enter my bedroom and lock the door behind me. Finally, some peace and quiet. Breathing a sigh of relief, I slip the Millennium Puzzle over my head, placing it in the golden box on the stone table next to my bed. _

_The translucent cloth drape hanging over the door across the room is beckoning me. The servants probably put in warm water hours ago, not having expected me to have been in assemblies for so long. Not that I had either. And it's too much of a bother to call them back here at this hour._

'_A cold bath could be refreshing, but not tonight,' I add, feeling the cool breeze slip between the drawn curtains leading out onto the large balcony. _

_Instead, I wander into the washing room, opting for dousing my face in a bowl of frigid water that makes little bumps rise up on my skin. Shivering slightly while squeezing out the liquid from my bangs, I wander back into my bedroom only to stop, eyes widening at the sight before me: the golden box is empty. _

_The Millennium Puzzle is gone!_

_Just as my heart skips a beat, it calms itself. The main door is still locked which means…My eyes wander over to the wall that seems nothing but that: a normal wall. Steeling my nerves, I push open the hidden door, taking a cautious step into the dark secret passageway. _

"_All right, that's enough of your games," I state in annoyance, looking from left to right. "Just give it back already." _

_There's no sound in the tunnels. No whisper of breath or rustle of clothing. I stand in the doorway, unsure of what to do. With each passing second, my nerves become more unsettled. It feels like a lifetime has gone by…either that or time has completely stopped. _

"_Bakura!" I hiss, fists clenched. "Where are you? Give it back!" _

_The eerie silence continues. Shaking now, I take a step back and close the door, staring at the 'wall'. A strangled little sound emitting from my throat, I knot my hands into my hair. Oh gods, what if he's already gone? What if he ran off with the Millennium puzzle? And I basically let him! How could I have been so stupid? How…?_

"_My goodness, who knew the big Pharaoh could be so careless? And then he doesn't even do anything about it. Quite pathetic, if you ask me," an amused voice chuckles. _

_I whip around to find myself alone in an empty room. Eyes sweeping about, I realize there's one place that I failed to check. Marching over to the curtains, I throw them back to find the phantom himself perched idly on the wide stone banister of the balcony, Millennium puzzle clutched in one of his pale hands. _

"_You nearly gave me a heart attack just now," I growl, planting my hands on my hips. "What would you have done if I'd called for help?"_

_Bakura's face holds a smug smirk, muscles lax. "Oh like I'd allow that to happen. Why do you think I said something just then? While it would have been entertaining to watch you go into complete hysterics it would have also been a bit too…risky." _

"_You think?" I snort, still watching him, wondering what his motives are. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."_

"_Your night is my day," he points out casting a look up at the full moon far above us. "So I hear I got burned to a fiery crisp in Sobek's temple…and that there was quite a celebration afterwards." _

"_Well I had to tell them something. Those guards had seen you and all," I reply in exasperation before becoming serious. "Is the wound…?"_

_The white-haired being raises his eyebrows. "It only hurts when I bend in unnatural positions." _

_I'm not sure whether to laugh or not. Is he joking out of good fun or mocking me? I really don't know where we stand. He'd slept the day away under my bed after being wounded. I'd left him there with some food and water, figuring I'd get to speak with him again later. But come evening, he was gone. I haven't heard from him since; nearly three months. _

_It'd hurt me and I don't understand why. Perhaps I had been hoping he could be that someone I'd been wishing for: someone I could kid around with and talk to like your average people. Of course, both of us are a far cry from average. _

"_Hello? Earth to Pharaoh." I blink at a colorless hand being waved in front of my face. _

_I stare at him with his layers of black robes; at the wild-white hair mussed from the hood he draws over his head; at those sharp ruby eyes gazing straight into my core…_

"_Bakura, give me the puzzle," I say quietly, holding out a hand. _

_He has no desire to be my friend; therefore, I want him to leave. Now that he knows I won't kill him he's just going to keep coming back to amuse himself by toying with me. If he thinks I'm going to put up with that he's got another thing coming. _

_Those abnormally sharp canine teeth show as he grins. "Why? Am I tarnishing it with my filthy touch?" he asks contemptuously, pale fingers caressing the crevices of the golden item. "This shit's heavy! I'm surprised you can keep your head upright after lugging this around on your neck all day." _

"_I had bruises for the first month and could barely turn my head," I smile before I can stop myself. Damn it. _

"_Have you used it?"_

"…_What?" _

_Crimson eyes roll in exasperation. "The fucking puzzle. Have you used the Shadow magic?"_

_While his words are condescending, there's a genuine interest in his features and tone that makes me suspicious. _

"_Why would you care? I don't need Shadow powers to destroy you," I retort, intent on knowing what he's found so fascinating. "Now give it back to me. If you think I'm going to just stand here and let you annoy me and steal my possessions then you might just tempt me to give you a nice burn or two!"_

"_What—now I'm guilty for being curious? Nah." He picks the puzzle up by its rope, lazily swinging it back and forth several inches in front of his face. "I've just never seen Shadow magic before."_

_These words surprise me, and I once again find myself being pulled back into the conversation. "What about your own powers? What type of magic do you use then?"_

_Bakura gives me a weird look, lowering his arm holding the puzzle. "Have you ever seen me use any magic, Pharaoh?" _

_I open my mouth but pause, actually dwelling on the encounters I've had with him. First there was the river. He'd pulled me out of it himself and was going to kill me with a dagger. Then there was the temple where he wanted me to try to kill him. When the guards came he'd had out long knives to fight them with. _

"_I…do they stem from your weapons?" I ask slowly._

_This time he's the one that's confused. "What?" _

"_Your knives and stuff. Do your powers reside in those?" _

_The phantom gives me a blank look briefly before throwing his head back and laughing. I bristle, not liking it one bit yet am unsure of what to do. I could make a dive for the puzzle but don't know what his reaction will be. Instead, I wait awkwardly, impatiently, for him to recover. _

"_Where the hells did you come up with a notion like __**that**__?" Bakura asks, grinning madly._

"_Well…you always…you always use weapons to defend yourself…" _

"_Precisely. Now, exercise that little brain of yours and tell us both what that means." _

"_Well, my guards use spears to fight with. I've heard of bandits and others using swords and knives…" My voice trails off as I gape at him. "You don't use your powers then?" The grim look he offers brings me further revelation. "You…you don't have __**any**__ powers? B-but the scriptures say phantoms…!"_

"_Your holy scriptures say a bunch of crap," he sneers, staring fixatedly at the puzzle in his hands. "Much of which I really wish were true, mind you." _

_It's at this moment I recognize just how powerless a phantom really is. He has no magic with which to defend himself, the sun will scald his flesh, and everyone is so terrified of the legends that they're keen on ridding the world of him. _

"_So…when did you figure out you didn't have magic?" I ask softly. _

_Bakura glares at the Millennium item, fingers visibly tightening around its edges. "Over an extensive period of time." _

_I gulp. "Then I'm not the only person that can kill you. Anyone can? I'm just the only one that can't touch you."_

_He won't look at me, instead smiling humorlessly. "Now you're using your head."_

_Anger flares within me. "Then why have you come back to __**me**__? To tell me to burn you again? I already told you that I won't! If you're so enamored with getting butchered go find someone else! The guards would be more than happy to slay you."_

_Blood-red eyes rise to meet mine. "I didn't come here with an entreaty for death." _

_It hits me in one fell swing. My throat tightens, glancing out of the corner of my eye at the puzzle grasped in his hands. Shit. I know he has multiple weapons hidden on his person and he's much more agile than me. Due to the harsh life he's lived he's no doubt fought individuals far stronger than me. And I've never had a person hit me, much less have to brawl them. He's now told me the fact that he has no magic but the problem is: without the puzzle, neither do I. _

"_This won't fix anything," I murmur, intent on staying calm despite the dangerous curve this situation has taken. "Whether you kill me or not…whether you get out of here with the puzzle…Bakura, there are six other items and those that possess them are greatly trained in Shadow magic. While the puzzle is the strongest, you wouldn't stand a chance against them, inexperienced as you are. And as long as you had it you wouldn't be able to hide from them. The Millennium ring can track all the other items. The priests will hunt you down and they will kill you." _

_His jaw clenches but he doesn't speak. I can see the inner turmoil boiling within him. I can feel the helplessness and the anger and the fear radiating off him. He has no control over his existence. He has to stay hidden constantly, even at night, forbidden from any human contact._

"_You want to be in charge of your life, but this is not the way," I continue steadfastly, knowing I'm speaking the truth. "The puzzle won't give you the freedom which you seek. It will only bring greater turmoil." _

_The phantom doesn't say anything, head bowed so I can't see his face. White locks fall down, tangling in the night wind. The puzzle hangs limply from its cord by a shaking deathly hand. I don't know which is worse: The fright of him running off with the puzzle or the yearning to assist him somehow, to comfort him. _

"_Bakura…"_

_My breath catches as he slips off the banister, standing before me, eyes concealed under uneven bangs. I don't dare call for the guards, even if this wretched creature is intent on murdering me. One wrong move will end in my death. This whole thing is showing how desperate he's become. _

"_I'm sorry," I whisper solemnly, unable to even imagine what his life must be like. "I'm so sorry." _

_I jump back when the puzzle smashes as it's hurtled to the floor, pieces scattering across the stone as it breaks apart. With a whip of fabric, the phantom vanishes. Leaving the temporarily broken Millennium Item, I hurry into my bedroom hoping to find him. It's empty. The doors are sealed and the place is quiet. He had to have left through the passageway. What other way is there? Racing over to it, I throw open the door, stumbling into the tunnels to find them already vacant. _

"_Bakura wait!" my voice echoes down the passages even as I comprehend I'm too late. I stand alone, staring after nothing, knowing there wasn't anything I could have done to help him._

"_I'm sorry," I'm repeat softly. _

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"Nodded off then, have you?" a deep voice asks cynically.

I jolt, awakening from the light slumber I'd fallen into. Malik and Marik are here, the latter slumped down on a nearby chair tiredly. The yami is studying me painstakingly with those piercing violet eyes.

"Yeah. I guess I did. Thanks for the wake up," I grumble scratching the back of my neck. "Where've you two been?"

"Next door. You wouldn't believe how tacky the place is," Marik snorts, cracking his knuckles. "It's all frills and flowers."

"Suits you just perfectly, hikari," Malik chuckles earning a glare from his koi.

"Oh, there you are," Ryou states, returning from cleaning the downstairs bathroom, drying his hands on a small towel. "I was wondering when you'd back."

"Hoping we wouldn't?" Malik sneers, pretending to inspect the two sharp blades of the rod.

"I didn't say or imply such," Ryou answers calmly.

"Whatever you say, whether it be what you _think_ is an entirely different tale, isn't it?" Malik replies smoothly. "If you don't mind, which I frankly don't care if you do or not, I'll be checking on Bakura."

Ryou sighs, tossing the towel on Marik's lap as the blonde yami disappears upstairs.

"Hey! I don't want this filthy thing!" Marik exclaims plucking the cloth from his body and disdainfully tossing it to the floor. "Do you know how much these pants cost?"

"You really are a drama queen, you know that?" the white-haired hikari snickers, sharing a grin with me.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Where is he?!"

The three of us turn as Malik hurries down the steps, eyes frantic. Marik stands quickly as I sit up. Ryou's brow creases.

"Wha…?"

"Where's Bakura?!" Malik demands heatedly.

"He…isn't in my room?"

This question is given an exasperated glare. "Well if he _were_ then I wouldn't be down _here_, would I?"

Marik looks at the ceiling in thought. "What about the bathro…?"

"He isn't anywhere upstairs!" his yami snaps as he strides off to the side hallway to check the few rooms there.

"Let's not panic," Ryou states even though it's obvious he already is. "He can't have gone far."

"Depending on how long it's been. He could have easily slipped past the sleeping mutt here and out the door," Marik points out to which it feels like the blood is draining from my face.

"But where would he **go**?" Ryou shakes his head, at a loss.

"To get more heroin, of course," Malik states furiously as he reappears.

"He…he wouldn't do that!" Ryou objects. "Not after getting this far through the detox already…"

"And you wouldn't believe how many addicts start up again," the blonde yami states dourly. "Where's a place close by that he could get his hands on some?"

"He and I emptied the house of it," I answer. "So it's not here."

Narrowed eyes cut into me. "Don't play dumb with me, Katsuya. I assume you know the ways of the streets pretty well. Do you honestly believe an addict would give up his whole supply? Even if he'd wanted to detox, that doesn't change the fact that he would keep some heroin nearby in case he couldn't handle the detox."

I don't want to accept this reasoning even if it does make perfect sense. "But…we went through the entire house. The bathrooms, the cupboards, Ryou's room, the back yard..."

"What about his room?" Ryou interrupts suddenly.

I give him a blank look. "What room? He has a room?"

Eyes wide, my friend doesn't answer, taking off towards the kitchen, Malik and Marik in pursuit. I can only watch them go helplessly, realizing I put too much faith in the thief. I let my feelings for him impair my own logic. Gods, how could I have been so blind?

…and what will the cost of it be?

**(Bakura's POV)**

I sit on the dusty mattress alone in the dark of my room. Everything's covered in dust. It's been nearly a month since I've been down here. Things always seem to get dirtier in the basement faster. Or perhaps that's because I won't let hikari touch anything.

They all tried to help me, but reality is setting back in and I need to look at this whole muddle for what it is. The answers scare me. I don't want to face them; don't _have_ to face them.

This epiphany brings a morbid smile to my chapped lips. It hurts to even grin or frown a little. The flesh is so raw and tight and dry. But I don't mind the pain. Pain is something I've always been able to identify with. Being nauseous, puking and dry heaving, sweating constantly…The detox has taken its toll on me and I know now that I'm not strong enough. I can't go on like this.

Malik said he's not leaving but he knows that's a lie. We both do. He can't stay here forever. I don't want to be a burden to him. And Marik won't stand for any of it. Not that I blame the kid one bit. Malik's not my nursemaid, nor is hikari. They shouldn't need to be. I don't want them to be. So if I just give it up with the detox then things can go back to how they were. I'll have an easier time burying all these emotions and memories that have resurfaced.

Things I've never wanted to feel or think of ever again.

I don't know what the mutt will do. For some reason, there's a feeling of guilt when I think of him. At some point he'll realize that this is a battle he was doomed to lose from the start. I'm a lost cause.

With this thought, I roll up my sleeve, an elastic band already secured around my upper arm. Staring fixatedly at the needle in my hands, I comprehend just how much how much I hate it …and how much I've missed this.

Just as the needle grazes the tender skin of my arm, I find myself being hurtled violently against the wall behind me by a bolt of Shadow magic. Gasping, I sit up to find Malik and hikari in the doorway, the Millennium rod glowing brightly. Surprisingly, despite the attack, the heroin is still in my hand.

"Bakura," Malik states, voice low and warning. "Put the needle down. **Now**."

I sneer at him, clutching the syringe against my chest protectively while scooting to the far side of the mattress; away from them. The next thing I know I'm being catapulted into another wall, the side of my head smacking against it. Pain shoots through my skull, rendering any attempts at moving useless for several seconds. This time I find my fingers empty, the syringe laying two mere feet from my body that's sprawled on the cold cement floor. Malik catches the look in my eye, both of us diving for it.

"Stop it!" hikari's voice shouts desperately as Malik grabs me by the throat, hurtling me backwards against the wall and away from the skag; holding me in his iron grip.

"Ssss…!" I choke, unable to get any words to form, head spinning, anger mounting. I tear frantically at his arms with my fingernails but he ignores this even as the skin breaks.

Violet eyes bore into mine. "You have no one to blame but yourself now."

He lifts the rod and deftly swipes one of its blades across my neck. I gaze at him in mute shock as hikari screams, waiting for the blood, waiting for the pain. It doesn't come. Ice-cold dread sinks in when I feel physical weakness setting in, realizing what he's done: Malik didn't slice my throat. He cut the cord.

He has the ring_. _

**(Marik's POV) **

Malik and I rush after Ryou as the white-haired teen as well all but skid across the tile floor of the kitchen. I actually come to a halt when I ram into my koi's back who has nearly toppled over as Ryou flings a white door across from the sink open. This reveals a dark staircase leading downward. Without hesitation Ryou and Malik dash down the stairs leaving me in a bit of a daze as I stagger after them, having hit my head square against my yami's shoulder blade.

I reach the bottom step in time to hear shouting followed by several loud thuds of something or someone being thrown into a wall. Hurrying through the gloomy shadows, I find a small open door that I would have mistaken for a storage closet—which is what it probably is supposed to be.

Entering the doorway, I watch in horror as Malik lifts the Millennium rod and slashes Bakura across the throat. Ryou's beside me, screaming hysterically. I can only stand here, witnessing as the tomb robber's legs begin to shake, his body giving. No way!

Did…did Malik actually…?

"Marik."

I blink, releasing a breath of relief as Malik turns; Ryou and I finding Bakura's head still attached to his shoulders. Still grasping the thief firmly with one hand, Malik stretches out his arm to me, the Millennium ring, its rope severed, in his tan fingers.

"Hold this."

I hastily take it, glancing over at Ryou who is completely silent now, trembling terribly. I take this opportunity to look around the room. The place has bags and boxes filled with what is without a doubt heroin.

"Holy shit," I mutter.

Malik grips Bakura's arm, intent on dragging the thief out of here, but that does it. The other yami shrieks, pulling and thrashing in a fraught attempt to break free.

"Let go! Give it back! Give it back!" he screams, eyes wild, using his free hand to punch Malik in the gut repeatedly. "Let go!"

Grunting, my yami tires of this and unceremoniously hoists the manic thief over his broad shoulder. Thanks to the heroin usage, head injury, and detox, Bakura's body is feeble. Malik, on the other hand, has a body of pure sculpted muscle. Not that any of these factors register in the tomb robber's mind. Bakura shrieks and howls all the more, pounding his fists onto my yami's back who heads for the door without further ado.

"I want it! I want it!" the white-haired yami screams in a child-like voice…a child ready to commit murder, that is.

"Marik, help Ryou clean all of the shit out of here!" Malik calls, these words further intensifying the wails and yowls of rage and misery as he carries the thief upstairs.

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

I've never heard anything like it. It doesn't even sound human. These screeches and high-pitched keening are like that of some rabid, crazed beast. What the hell is going on? Where are they? It hasn't even been three minutes and already…

I gawk when Malik strides into the room, Baku heaved over his shoulder, kicking, clawing; animalistic wails and cries erupting from the thief. Malik's face is tense but relatively calm regardless of the fact that his body is no doubt sporting plenty of bruises by now. Ryou and Marik haven't come back.

As I open my mouth to ask, Malik throws Baku onto the floor next to the couch. The thief looks up, dazed slightly at this sudden movement. Ra, his eyes are clouded over in fury. Did they reach him before he shot himself up with heroin?

"I don't…want to…anymore…" Baku growls between shuddering gasps.

"Well I'm afraid that's not your choice," Malik replies, eyes dark as he crouches over the thin frame. "We're not letting you get back on that shit."

"It's not…your life!" the white-haired thief hisses, eyes ablaze, Malik's large hand on his chest preventing him from rising. White fingers curl around a tan wrist covered in bloodied nail marks, fraught with escaping. Malik doesn't relent.

"I'd give you the chance, but I know you would lie to me just like you have to everyone else," he states quietly, suddenly holding the Millennium rod over Baku.

Bakura's face becomes panic-stricken as he stares up at the item, a whimper rising in his throat. "Malik, p-please! Not that! Please not that!"

My heart's beating abnormally fast as I watch on. I don't know what Malik's planning. Baku isn't wearing the ring, which makes him susceptible to the rod's powers. But what good will that do?

A flicker of regret appears in Malik's eyes before he steels his resolve. "I didn't want it to come to this either, Bakura."

Before the thief can further his entreaty the rod begins glowing. Baku's fingers slip from Malik's arm, falling limply onto his own chest. I wince, recognizing and remembering the power of this item all too clearly. Looking down, I already know what I'm going to find.

Baku's lying on his back, gorgeous eyes glazed and lifeless. The Millennium symbol, an eye, is shining on his bruised forehead. Malik's gazing down at the thief morosely, obviously wishing he didn't have to do this.

"Mutt, help me keep track of what he says. For all we know, there might be a lot."

I dare not look away from the motionless thief. "W-what?"

"He had a huge stash down in the basement. Ryou and Marik are cleaning it out as we speak," Malik explains somberly, staring down into those blank eyes.

I gulp, following now. "I understand."

"All right then." The blonde Egyptian nods. "Bakura?"

"Yes?"

The voice is empty. It makes my skin crawl. Glancing at Malik, I can see how much it's bothering him as well, but he's strong and presses onward. After all, he's doing this for Baku's sake.

"Where are the rest of your drugs?"

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Gods, I can't believe this," I murmur glancing around the dank room helplessly. There's even more drugs down here than last time.

"Yeah," Marik agrees in awe. "There's got to be thousands of dollars worth of heroin here!"

"Don't even think it," I growl while putting several small plastic bags of powdered heroin into a large black garbage bag. Marik's working with the boxes and syringes.

The blonde Egyptian scowls. "Oh come on, I was just stating the facts. No need to get all hostile." Violet eyes scan the small room. "So…Bakura lives in this mole hole?"

I sigh, lugging the bag to the center of the room. "He didn't want to be on the main floor or the second story even when I told him my dad's never home. I don't know his reasons, so all I've been able to do is try my best to make him comfortable and happy…" I clench my fists, spinning around and taking a step towards Marik who's watching me guardedly. "I've tried! I did everything remotely possible! He controlled me through the ring. When he got his own body I allowed him to stay here and what happened?—He beat me, broke bones and turned me black and blue!" I yell, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Months! _Months_, Marik! That's how long I put up with that treatment. Then finally—_finally_, he stopped. Not long after I came down here one day and found _**this**_!" I motion around the cramped room.

"Oh cry me a river," Malik sneers disdainfully. "According to what you've just said: You could have gotten out of this at any time but you didn't." I look away. "Ryou, I don't want to know why and I'm definitely not one to defend Bakura, but you can't thrust the blame on anyone but yourself in this case."

My face is burning with humiliation as I stand next to the pile of heroin that is increasing dramatically in size as Marik adds to it. He doesn't make any snide remarks, continuing to work in silence. He said what needed to be said.

Why have I lived with the hell my yami has put me through? At the beginning I didn't even care about him. I think I told him he could stay simply because I didn't want to be alone. Despite us having separate bodies, our spirits are still fused. It'd been a long time since I'd felt that connected to anyone; so I let him remain in my house, regardless of what he'd done.

"I…I understand to some extent," I admit softly, looking at Marik who's finished our task, standing beside me.

"That's nice," he mutters distractedly.

The Millennium ring in his hands illuminates, the entire collection of heroin engulfing in purple flames; his Shadow aura, I'm guessing. There's a brilliant flash and then two of us are left in the dismal closet my yami calls his room. Marik tosses the ring back and forth between his hands casually, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Well, that's that."

"What did you do?" I ask in confusion, gazing at the empty space on the floor. "Where did all of the drugs go?"

I catch the mischievous gleam in the Egyptian's eyes. "What? You wanted to keep it? Perhaps deal it? Tsk tsk. And here I thought you had higher morals."

He gets a good glare from me for that. "_Marik_."

"Fine fine," he snickers, waving a hand jokily. "I sent the entire heap to the Realm. What'll happen to it when it gets there, I haven't the foggiest. Figured we can't physically destroy the stuff here and where the heck would we take it?" He heads for the door, shoulders shaking. "Can you imagine it? The Shadow Realm on skag!" he cackles, exiting.

"Marik!" I call, hurrying after him into the main portion of the basement with its pipes and plumbing. Light is entering from the kitchen above, cascading down upon the Egyptian whose blonde hair is shimmering as is the golden item in his possession.

"Hn?"

I lace my fingers together, looking down at my feet. "I…what should I do now?"

He rotates slowly, hand on the rough wooden banister. "Huh?"

"What should I do now…about my yami?" I question nervously.

The other hikari huffs. "Why are you asking _me_? I'm not you're fucking counselor. Though I will say: if Malik had treated me like the shit stuck to the bottom of his shoe we would have gone our separate ways a looong time ago."

"Well I didn't." He moves to go upstairs. "Marik please!"

The Egyptian pauses, studying me scrupulously. Why am I asking Marik of all people? Why not Yugi, who also has a darker half and possesses more logic than the other hikari before me? Probably I've chosen the blonde Egyptian because of how egocentric he is. In this particular situation, it might in fact be a positive trait to have. He always looks out for himself; something I've never done, always putting myself second to Bakura.

"You want my honest opinion?" Marik finally asks seriously.

I hesitate before nodding, hoping he can't see me trembling. "Yes."

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"What's the damage report?" Marik asks interestedly, he and Ryou returning from the basement where, apparently, Baku has a room.

I exhale shakily, sitting on the couch. "He used the rod on Baku." Ryou's eyes widen and I shake my head sadly. "You can't imagine…there's so much heroin left he hadn't told me about."

"Big surprise," Marik yawns, stretching his arms above his head, revealing even more of his taut stomach than was already exposed.

"Where are they now?" Ryou asks jadedly.

"Baku was unconscious when Malik relinquished control," I explain, noting Ry's disheartened expression. "He's sleeping in your room. Malik's using the Millennium rod and destroying all of the remaining stashes."

"Tell him to send them to the Shadow Realm," the blonde hikari urges with an enthusiastic grin.

"I might go sit with my yami," my friend says resignedly, turning and ascending the stairs without another word.

Marik lets out a long whistle, sinking down on the sofa beside me. "Holy crap, I've never seen anybody go completely ballistic like that, have you?"

"It's not funny," I reply between gritted teeth.

The Egyptian cocks his head to the side. "Did I say it was? You know, Katsuya, I don't see what you find so appealing about him. He's a complete ass not to mention all his problems. Face it, there's no future for you and that creep besides everlasting animosity."

"You're wrong," I whisper even as the Millennium necklace weighs down on my collarbone, forcing me to recall the vision all too clearly.

"Am I?" Violet eyes look straight into mine. "Has he ever said he cares about you? That he loves you? Hell, has he even said he _doesn't_ hate you?"

I break eye contact. I mean, sure Baku and I have done many things physically that could imply affectionateness but that could most likely be said of any sexual experience. And since I'm not very familiar with sex, it's hard for me to judge if emotions were a factor or if it was just for the pleasure.

"I need to talk with him," I say before realizing I said it out loud.

"No shit," Marik mumbles, eyes closing as he leans his head back. "Gods, I'm beat. When you do talk to Bakura, tell him not to go on these heroin escapades at three in the morning."

I nod absentmindedly, not really listening to the other blonde anymore. I've told Baku repeatedly that I care about him—that I love him, yet he's never once said it to me. Does it need to be said in order for it to be true? Yet how will I know it's true unless I hear it from his own mouth? My heart tightens in my chest.

I have to find out the truth…and I'm terrified of it.

**(Ryou's POV) **

Bakura won't speak to us. The most we can get out of him is a death-glare. Malik and I decided things needed to change significantly around here. That included Bakura's room. I took all of the covers off of the furniture in my father's room with its queen-sized bed. We moved my yami's clothes into the empty drawers of the tall oak dresser across the room from the bed. There's a small square table on one side of the bed and a large window on the other. The curtains are drawn, as the sunlight only seemed to irritate Bakura even more.

"Yami, just talk to us," I say, but I do not plead. Not anymore.

Jaw set, he glares up at the ceiling, fingers curling around the quilt covering his legs and lower torso. Malik is standing beside me, Millennium rod in hand. He returned the ring to my yami, given the scuffle in the basement banged up Bakura a bit. He hit his head hard against the wall when the other ancient Egyptian was fighting to restrain him.

"This is your room from now on, all right?" I continue tiredly. None of us have gotten any sleep yet and it has to be seven. "We brought all of your things up here. The bathroom's right across the hall and my room is right next door…"

"I know the layout of the fucking house," he snaps, eyes flashing.

"Drop the attitude," Malik orders, patience having been declining rapidly.

"If you leave you won't have to listen to it," Bakura retorts sharply.

Before this can turn into a full-fledged fight, I cut in. "Malik, could I speak with my yami for a moment privately?"

"Be my guest," the blonde growls, turning on his heel and storming out, shutting the door not so quietly behind him.

I clear my throat, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Bakura, there's something we need to talk about." No response. "Fine, I'll do the talking then."

Marik told me to say this, yet I'm finding I don't want to. The Egyptian hikari does have a point though. I can't deny that.

"Bakura, things can't go on like this. I've offered you shelter and you thrashed me. That's stopped. I've done everything I can to make you happy but you're not. Now you're an addict and…It can't be this way anymore.

Crimson-brown eyes dart to mine, inquiring despite the resentment present. I take in his deteriorated appearance, worried what will happen if this doesn't work. Will I go back on my word? Let's hope I won't have to find out.

"If you start up heroin again…" I take a deep breath. "…then I want you out. Out of my house, out of my life. **All of it**."

He's gaping at me, never having expected to hear something like this. I'm his hikari. I'm supposed to care about him. I always have. This doesn't mean I don't care about him. But, like I said, it's time for some drastic changes. This is for his own good. I reach forward and squeeze his shoulder to which he doesn't try to pull away, just gazing at me with shocked eyes.

"Just think about it," I say softly, standing up and walking away, never looking back even as I close the door behind me.

**(Mai's POV)**

I strut down the sidewalk lit up by lampposts like a runway. Cars honk as they pass by, drivers whistling their approval. I don't so much as bat an eyelash in response. They don't even deserve that. This section of Domino comes alive at night, though its appetite has changed. It hungers for beauty and peril, pain and thrill. I pass by the cafes and classy clothing stores with their tempting merchandise. None if it interests me at the moment.

_Jounouchi_.

Where has my puppy gone? Adrenaline has been pumping through my veins like poison, driving me frenziedly, controlling my ever thought. So far my search has turned up nothing. Yami and the others haven't seen him. Surely he would have contacted them upon their return, but he hasn't.

I'm ninety-five percent certain there's another woman. He's found some skank and is trying to keep her a secret from me. Well, he's about to find out how vain an effort that is. No one takes what's mine. I laid claim to Jounouchi long before this new bitch came into his life. I don't need her name to know that fact. He used to be completely infatuated with me. Now he doesn't seem to want anything to do with me—something that is unacceptable.

Stopping on the sidewalk, I find myself looking into the window of some dingy fast-food joint. There, sitting all alone at a booth is Honda Hiroto. The brunette isn't even touching his food, swirling the surface of his red slushy drink with a fingertip. Brown eyes downcast, he's completely unaware of the world around him. I suppose he could just be depressed at not having located his best friend but…there's anger burning in those eyes.

As much as I don't wish to enter the grungy place, I do; heading directly over to the booth and standing before him. He looks up, startled at my presence.

"Out by yourself?" I ask in a silken voice, holding back biting comments. I want answers and if I have to be polite to get them, so be it.

"What does it look like?" he growls, turning his attention back to his melting drink.

I roll my eyes, scrunching my nose up in disgust as I force myself to sit down across the way from him. This place reeks of grease. There are stains on the fabric of the cushions and crumbs littering the tile floor. Being from a less than prosperous home, it's no surprise Hiroto isn't fazed by such an atmosphere.

"Any news of Jou?" I ask, trying to keep my back from touching the cushion, imagining with a shudder what kind of people have sat here. "Did you find him?"

A cold smirk appears on Honda's face. It's something I'd never thought I would witness from him. The brunette is always clowning around with Jounouchi and making unintelligent comments. This though—he's fuming mad. The rage is unmistakable.

"Oh we found him all right," he sneers coldly, finger continuing to stir his drink. "Too bad you weren't there. You would have really gotten a kick out of it."

I clench my fingers around my purple purse. "What do you mean? Where is he? Why hasn't he been contacting me?"

Russet eyes meet mine at this, piercing me. "Do you really want to know the answer to that?" I remain silent. "Take my advice Mai: go find a new boyfriend." He puts the straw to his mouth, sucking in the revolting liquid.

"So I was right," I mutter heatedly. "There is another woman."

Honda chokes on the drink, coughing while managing to laugh at the same time. My reservations are only fed by this severe change in him. Why is he acting this way?

"What's so funny?" I ask irritably though inside I'm fearful. "Is there something I've missed?"

Honda snorts scornfully. "Oh I'm afraid we **all** missed something. The bastard had us completely fooled, especially considering even you didn't pick up on it during your week together." He sets his drink aside. "There is no other woman."

I narrow my eyes, leaning forward despite dried ketchup and an unknown sticky substance on the table. "No other woman? Then what is it?"

"Oh no, not another woman." Honda smirks grimly, utter revulsion twisted into his features. "Another _guy_."

* * *

-grins- Isn't this fun?

readers: GLARE

-sweatdrop- Sooo...I took a tally from your reviews. This is just for those who mentioned the "announcement" by Malik that Yami and Bakura were a couple in ancient Egypt. Basically, it's based on who thinks which relationship was/is real. The score right now is this:

Malik/Bakura: 2

Yami/Bakura: 8

_Very _unsure: 1

-claps hands together- I'm interested to see how this goes and who will be turned which way! Can't you feel the excitement mounting?! XD

readers: -.-;

...That's what I thought. -grins- Next chapter there **WILL **be the return of Jou/Baku interaction (nothing sexual). Damn, how many chapters has it been?! Time for them to figure this "relationship" out. Well, mostly on Baku's part really. Jou already knows what he wants.

Jou: Wouldn't you?

-drool- Hell yeah! Baku ass! XD

Bakura: I hate you all sooo much.

All right: I've done 9 1/2 pages for BTBT, 3 pages for Crimson, and zero for BTS (Which will only be 2 or 3 more chapters! O.O) As for this fic, I was actually planning on having a lot of what's about to happen next chapter happen in this one, but the chapter was getting so damn long and I knew it would've taken me forever to fit it all in. So I'm planning on working on the next chapter for this one pretty quickly.

Reviewsies!

* * *


	15. Chapter 15: Issues of Trust

Whoot! New chapter length! 42 pages without notes, song, etc! -hugs self-

**SillyLesbianPanda: **Ehehehe! Your name makes me giddy! -tackleglomps- Hi! The plotline, yes yes...-rubs hands together- This is a very elaborate plotline. I'm pretty excited about it, despite the dark content of the story itself. While some of my other stories are more violent, this one just strikes close to home for me. -hugs story- I guess it's therepeutic to some degree. (Bakura: -growls- How is having the mutt fuck me therepeutic?!) -grins madly- Well I have to give myself rewards at _some _point! XD (Bakura: -**GLARE**-)

**bakura240**: Hi honey! Oh don't worry about getting behind in reading...especially now with school back. -growls at school- Of course, people should be going on winter break soon! Whoot whoot! I have a question: did you make the video on youtube of Bakura with the song "Lucifer's Angel"? 'cause if you did...-glomps!- XD "Sorry hate talking about my problems makes me seem like an attention seeker"-scoffs- Honey, if I were annoyed by someone telling me their problems I'd be the biggest hypocrite of the millennium. Have you _read _my beginning and end notes? Cried like five times during the chapter? O.o Wow. I feel...POWERFUL. XDXDXDXD (Baku: Aaaaand her ego returns...)

**Sinner-Pandemonium**: New reviewer! -tackles- Glad you're enjoying this story so much! "can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter(s) Its gonna be kinda sad to see it end though" -blinks- Chapter(s)? See it end? What the...We have a looong way to go still! This story is gonna rival one of my so-called "masterpieces" (by the fans) Cry of the Wicked in chapter length. Oh! You've just given me a good idea for end notes! Thanks! XD

**amberanime: **-points- Look! She's returned! -tackles- Hi honey! Missed you! Glad you're back! (Bakura: stop using exclamation points) Can't help it! _Excited_!!! XD

**xnightmare'sxnightmarex: **Another new one! -tackles- Hi! "You really know your facts about everything really well!" -blushes- Actually, I made a major blunder back when Baku put a turniquet on Jou's arm, as one reader pointed out. I remembered my knowledge of those things...after the fact...It was a sort of 'oh pish' kind of moment. "I've never read a Jou/Bakura pairing before, but this is one of the best stories I've ever read!" -grins- I've decided I like you. And yes, Jou/Baku fics are very rare. Don't worry, we get to see more Yami/Baku and Jou/Baku in this chapter!

**xXForeverForgottenxX**: New reviewer! -tackles- I was pleased you reviewed some of the other chapters too despite there being more on ahead. "hmm. marik is a nonchalant ** he is." ROFL!! (Marik: Excuse me?!) You think he's bad now? Wait until you see what he does in this chapter!--and Malik too! They're both coniving little devils, they are! XD

**Dragon-Tooth:** You...you're HERE! -tackles- I've reeled in yet another non-yaoi fan into a yaoi story. -cackles- Really, I'm glad you're enjoying it despite the fact that you're not a yaoi fan. Love the little voices in Baku's head? Yeah, they've got fans now. lol "I thought Bakura was doing both - cheating on Malik with Yami. heh. Wouldn't THAT sit well with the two?" O.O Oh gods, can you imagine? (Bakura: -staring down at Malik and Yami's mutilated bodies- Uhh...what happened in here?) You think Malik is being an ass? Well wait until this chapter! And let's not forget about his beloved angelic hikari! (Marik: Was that sarcasm?) Indeed it was! XD

**pennypigeon**: Mai kill Bakura? Well, she'd _like _to...Our wonderful temptress does not grace us with an appearance in this chapter though. But have no doubts: she WILL return!

**MarshmallowPeepGod**:-grins- It figures you of all the readers would be the one with the room in the cellar. And to make the record straight: I'm talking about an unfinished basement. And he's living in a storage closet. (Jou: Come on, Baku! Time to come outta the closet!) LOL "Marik is wonderful... in a horrible train wreck kinda way if you know what I mean. But oops doesn't cover that little error. Its more of an oopsie poopsie moment. yup yup." ROFL!!! Well, I'm afraid he's going to become much more than a train wreck or committing an oopsie poopsie moment (Marik: That just sounds disgusting)

**dragonlady222**:Yeah, Bakura slipped up but he's hanging in there. Mai? Oh she's not in this chapter but I guarentee the bitch shall be returning! Speaking of bitches, Anzu's back! (No, she's not bitchy in this story, I just hate her character is all. -smiles)

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **Yes, Ryou's doing good. He's standing up for himself and is getting a better feel for how to deal with his yami. "I think in the past it was Yami/Bakura, because of the fact of how Malik is acting. it seems more like a good friend not wanting their friend to get hurt again." Mmm...indeed. The confuzzlement of Yami/Baku Malik/Baku will be cleared up in this chapter. Whoot! XD

**Rogue1979:** "Why is Bakura so stupid?" -winces- Ouch. (Bakura: I'll KILL her!) lol Calm down....Anway, that's trying to end an addiction. Take it from someone who's been through such and watch others go through it. It's not an easy thing to get over. And then there's the whole trust issue that Bakura has, which you'll see, shall be tested in this chapter.

**Night Rain Illusion: **Yes, the Jou/Baku interactions. Ye gads, new twists kept popping up in this chapter and I was like: 'Gyah! I promised them more Jou/Baku! Must...get...to...Jou/Baku...' -collapses- Yeesh. Glad you liked the end. Neither Honda or Mai will be in this chapter though. (Ryou: Good.) lol

**Memnoch'sHeart:** BTS now leads COTW by two. (**Kana**: grrrrr....) lol "now my entire english class knows I like Yugioh...not to mention yugioh SMUT"-snerk- Oh that's rich! XD Just so we have this clear: that was NOT my fault. -smirks- "Bakura got all ready to be a flaming **fist but Ryou want all 'RAWR' in his face and verbally abused him. I love it, it made me feel all fuzzy inside." I know! It kinda tickles, doesn't it? XD (Bakura: O.o)

This chapter shall be dedicated to **SillyLesbianPanda**, **Sinner-Pandemonium**,** xnightmare'sxnightmarex**, **xXForeverForgottenxX**, and in a special way to **Dragon-Tooth**! -winks-

**In His Eyes **(Jekyll and Hyde)**  
**

I sit and watch the rain

And see my tears run down the window pane

I sit and watch the sky

And I can hear it heave a sigh.

I think of him, how we were,

And when I think of him, then I remember

Remember...

In his eyes I can see

Where my heart longs to be

In his eyes I see a gentle glow

And that's where I'll be safe I know.

Safe in his arms, close to his heart,

But I don't know quite where to start.

By looking in his eyes

Will I see beyond tomorrow?

By looking in his eyes

Will I see beyond the sorrow that I feel?

Will his eyes reveal to me promises or lies?

But he can't conceal from me the love

In his eyes!

They're like an open book

His eyes!

I know their every look

His eyes!

And most of all: the look that hypnotized me!

If I'm wise I will walk away, and gladly.

But sadly I'm not wise

It's hard to talk away the mem'ries

That you prize.

Love is worth forgiving for

Now I realize

Everything worth living for is there

In his eyes!

**Chapter 15: Issues of Trust  
**

**(Yami's POV)**

"Tell me again why we're doing this, aibou?" I ask glancing at the several casserole dishes lined up on the counter. He had us get up at five in the morning to cook all of this. And we didn't get home last night until 12:30 am.! Gods, I'm sleep-deprived. Malik had better no irk me today or I swear I'll send his sorry ass to the Shadow Realm even if he'd be back within five minutes.

"I told Ryou we'd bring breakfast over. He's been running that household basically by himself. Marik hasn't done anything. Jounouchi needs taking care of. Malik will only be of any assistance when it comes to Bakura," Yugi explains in an exasperated tone. "Now come on and help me carry these to the Gameshop. The taxi will be here any moment now."

"All of them?!"

"Not all at once, baka," he snorts with a grin, picking up a casserole and leaving the kitchen.

I stare at the seven remaining pans, not having known we even owned this many casserole dishes. In some there are pancakes. In another, waffles. Then there's the bacon and sausages; finally, the ham and eggs. The glass lids are fogged due to the heat radiating off the food.

I don't want to go back to that nightmare again. Yesterday was a close call. I was certain Yugi had figured it out; at least some of it…enough of it that would cause chaos. Thankfully, it wasn't so. Still, he was right about one thing: I **don't** want Bakura and Jounouchi to be together. And my reasons are endless…

"Yami! Pick up the slack and help out!" my hikari chides as he re-enters the kitchen with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry sorry!" I apologize hastily picking up a dish by the handles as he does likewise, following him obediently through the living room and into the Gameshop.

"Yami, you've been spacing out like crazy lately. You need to snap out of it before we get over to Ryou's," Yugi states, setting his casserole dish on the glass countertop and heading back towards the kitchen. "A person has to keep on their toes in that house."

"Well I can't disagree with _that_," I grumble, trailing behind him.

**(Malik's POV)**

"_You went back to the palace?!" I shout grabbing my friend roughly by the shoulders. "Wasn't one visit enough for you? What the hells were you doing? Please tell me you butchered the Pharaoh."_

_Bakura glares, ripping himself from my grasp. I've seen his myriad of moods. The anger. The sadness. The depression. I've seen all from his brooding and sulking to his bloodlust and enthusiasm. This is new. He's far too quiet. Those crimson eyes are lost, like his very soul has been torn open and exposed. Bakura's stripped off the black cloak, standing in the entryway to the hideout wearing a sleeveless beige robe as he gazes transfixed at the far horizon. I sigh, walking towards him only to widen my own eyes in horror at the sight of a ruby orb rising out of the sands. _

"_Shit! Get to the back!" I yell, lunging and shoving him aside. _

_With nimble fingers I securely tie the stretched animal hide so it covers the opening. Still, little patches of light seep through. Wrapping my fingers tightly around his wrist, I quickly drag Bakura through the tunnel and around the bend to the separate room. Releasing him, he falls as I roll the thick cloth flap from above the doorway down to block this room just for extra precautions. It's pitch black in here so I turn to the left and light a stake of wood wrapped in cloths doused in oil, illuminating the room in an orange hue. The room itself is about 10' by 10', giving him some space to move about during the day hours. Just his luck, this is one of our smaller hideouts. Well, serves him right for going to the fucking palace. Driving the makeshift torch into the ground, my legs give and I land on my knees. Panting, I look over at my friend. Bakura's sitting on the cushions with his back against the clay wall, mouth slightly opened in a sort of stupor. _

"_Have you completely lost your mind?" I breathe heavily. "What is going on in your head? First you sneak into the palace and now you're what?—deciding to watch the sun come up? Think it'd be fun to have your eyes burn in their sockets and your body burst into flames?"_

_He mutters something inaudible._

"_What?"_

_His head lifts, blood red eyes upon me. "The Millennium puzzle."_

_With a sense of trepidation surrounding me, I edge over to him so we're nearly touching. A shiver runs through me. It's always cold in here away from the daytime heat. _

"_What's this about the puzzle?" I question in my tone that tell him he had better answer me. _

_The ghostly teen licks his lips, deep in thought. "I took it." _

_My mouth is hanging open, jaw slacked. Sweet mother of Wepwawet! There's no way he could have…! _

"_Bakura, I've told you about the Items! The priests will be able to track us down with…!"_

"_The Millennium ring, I know," he replies monotonously. "Don't go losing your head. I don't have the puzzle."_

"_But you said you took it."_

"_I did." _

_I blink in momentary confusion before sighing. "Bakura, even if you hid the damn thing somewhere else they're still going to find it with the ring." _

"_I left it at the palace." _

"_Well what good does that do?" I ask in irritation, wondering vaguely if his mental stability has tilted severely. "Why did you take it in the first place?"_

_Bakura's trembling. "I just…wanted to know what it felt like…"_

_I quirk an eyebrow. "Know what what felt like? The puzzle? It's made of gold. Y'know, the majority of the things we steal."_

"_Power."_

_Shaking my head, I scowl. "Bakura, we've been over this. Phantoms have magic…"_

"_But I __**don't**__!" he screams, eyes blazing. "And I'm not going to. I don't know how but I just know I won't!"_

"_Well the sun burns you, we know that!" I yell right back. Then I snap my fingers together, voice contemptuous. "Hey, I've got an idea: Let's go have you hug the Pharaoh and see if you'll turn to ash! That'll tell us for sure what you really are!"_

"_This isn't a joke, Malik!"_

"_I know it's not!" I shout pressing him against the wall, fingers digging into his shoulders. "That's why you're not going back to the palace. Ever. No more escapades for power or whatnot. No more going anywhere near the Pharaoh."_

"_But…"_

"_**No**__."_

"_But I don't have any powers!" _

_I sigh in aggravation. "You will eventually…"_

"_You say that year after year, Malik! Admit it: I don't possess any magic and I never will!" he retorts, trembling. _

_I don't have a response to this, moving aside so he's not trapped. He trudges over and sinks down on the cushions. I pull my cloak tighter around myself, waiting for what little warmth may come in the next few hours. _

"_What if…I got a hold of the ring instead?"_

_I blanch, standing above him. The wheels in my head begin turning as I momentarily consider this. Could it work? Would a phantom without powers be able to wield a Millennium Item? If we could secure that Item then perhaps…_

"_No," I repeat steadfastly. "It would only start a battle, Bakura. Everyone would know of your existence. Even if we secured several Millennium Items, the world out there will never accept you—never leave you alone. Everyone in this world save me wants you dead, Bakura."_

_His jaw clenches, eyes flickering. "I just wish…"_

"_It's time to stop wishing," I murmur, kneeling before my friend and offering a sad smile. "Because no one answers wishes for the likes of us." _

**(Jounouchi's POV) **

I let out a groan at the sound of the doorbell. After a frantic, sleepless night, the usually pleasant chiming sounds more like an air-raid siren. I decide to ignore it, holding my pillow down over my ears. Unfortunately, whoever it is out there isn't going away and is, in fact, pressing the button in an increasingly rapid rate. Then comes 'thump' of feet landing heavily on each step.

"I swear, if that's Marik or Malik already I'm going to disembowel them," Ryou growls as he appears, wincing as the bell sounds off again.

"And I'll gladly assist you," I mutter, placing my pillow on my lap and reluctantly sitting up.

My friend undoes the locks and slowly opens the door, squinting in the morning light.

"Yugi? Yami?" Ry yawns, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ryou! What happened? You look…umm…" Yugi pauses, flustered.

"Like crap?" the other hikari asks dryly.

His white hair is messy, sticking out every which way. He's wearing the same clothes that he was yesterday, though now they're wrinkled. Dark shadows are lined under his eyes. I'm sure I don't look any better. Thankfully, I _do_ have more clothing than just my boxers now though. Ry lent me some of Baku's clothes. The jeans I'm wearing are a little snug, yet I'm sure now they'd pretty much fall from the thief's hips instantly as he's lost so much weight. I'm also wearing a plain light blue tee-shirt which is a perfect fit.

"Wellll…you said it, not me," Yugi replies with a weak smile.

"What are you doing here so early?" I question, peering over the top of the couch.

"It's 9:30," Yami answers in surprise. "Yugi said we were bringing you breakfast. There are a few more dishes still in the cab and I think the driver's getting impatient."

"Oh! I completely forgot!" Ryou exclaims glancing around the pair at the taxi. "Let me help…"

"No no. You sit down before you collapse," Yugi cuts in, holding his casserole away from the white-haired hikari who'd moved to take it.

Ryou doesn't put up a fight, trudging over to the couch and all but falling down beside me. He closes his eyes, dozing as Yami and Yugi make repeated trips to the kitchen with food. Once they're done, Yami sits down on a chair while his lighter half goes out to pay the cabbie.

"Geez, how much food did you two make?" I ask in astonishment.

The former pharaoh casts his eyes heavenward. "More than necessary. But leftovers aren't a bad thing. You know how Yugi can go overboard."

"I heard that," said hikari says good-naturedly, shutting the front door and strolling over. "So…what happened? Did you not sleep well?"

"Try not sleeping until after seven in the morning," Ryou mumbles, another yawn escaping him.

"It wasn't Malik, was it?" Yami begins with a frown.

"It was Bakura," Ryou whispers miserably, eyes remaining closed.

Yugi's brow furrows with worry. "What happened? Did you have to take him to the hospital again?"

"No." I hesitate, casting a momentary glance at Ryou who doesn't want to talk about this. Looks like I'll have to do it. "He snuck down the basement and…well…let's just say we didn't find all of his stashes before…"

"The whole fucking room was full of it!" Ryou snaps, eyes shooting open.

"Y-you mean he was going to…?" Yugi stutters, agitated by this sudden outburst from our friend.

I nod sullenly. "Malik an' Ryou got there just in time. Malik roughed him up a little and took the ring from him. Then he used the rod and made Baku tell us where all his other stashes were. So Malik, Ry, and Marik had to go around getting rid of all that heroin. Then Malik and Ryou moved Baku's stuff upstairs to another bedroom. They left him up there around seven."

"Ye gods," Yami murmurs running a hand through his hair. "So where are Malik and his carbon copy? Are they with the thief?"

I shake my head. "Nope. You wouldn't believe how pissed off Malik was at Baku. He and Marik are at the neighbor's house."

"He's controlling the neighbors so he can stay at their house?" Yugi asks with wide eyes.

"They're out of the country for the summer," Ryou explains unconcernedly. "And it's actually the one time I didn't want Malik to go." We gaze at him in shock. Ry hadn't confided in me about this.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Yami questions.

"Malik knew what to do. He handled Bakura when I wouldn't have been able to do a thing. It's just…my yami's attitude got to him as the night, well, _morning_ progressed, and Malik said he'd had enough. Naturally, Marik went with him."

"Naturally," Yami snorts. "But Ryou, don't go beating yourself up over this. And don't say things like you would have been helpless to do anything…"

"But I **was**!"

The deathly hush is like that in a church but with the eeriness of a funeral home or empty cemetery. You're not sure what, but something about it makes you uncomfortable.

"So what happens next?" Yug asks looking directly at Ryou.

The white-haired teen's head is bowed as he stares at his hands that are clasped together tightly. He's struggling to speak. I haven't seen him this distressed. It makes sense he'd be upset about Baku, but…

"I told Bakura that if he starts up again then he has to leave."

"What?!" I exclaim. "Y'mean kick him out?"

"Isn't that a bit…harsh?" Yugi asks uneasily, fidgeting.

"After all I've been through with him…all the shit he's pulled…I don't know if I'd actually do it…" Ryou glances at Yami with glassy eyes. "What do you think?"

I muster every ounce of my strength in order to keep my mouth shut. He's asking for Yami's opinion, not mine. This strikes a nerve in me. Doesn't Ry care what I think about this? Why does it matter more what Yami thinks? The former pharaoh runs his thumb along his lower lip in thought.

"Yami?" his hikari presses; obviously anxious to hear his darker half's take on this.

"Let me ask you a question first, if I may," Yami finally says to Ryou. "You said you're not sure you'd be able to cast Bakura out if he started up heroin again. Why would that be, do you suppose?"

Ryou shrugs helplessly. "I guess I just don't know where to draw the line. I've always allowed him to get away with virtually anything and everything he wanted. But now, with Marik's advice…"

"Whoa, hold the phone! You got this whole idea from _Marik_?" I interrupt incredulously. "You're taking advice from _Marik_?" I'm unable to keep down the light burst of laughter nor hide my relieved smile. "Well then that's settled."

Yugi grins, eased as well.

"No."

We turn to Yami who leans forward in response. "At this time, I don't care who said it. The point is: You are now thinking about your options, Ryou."

"Now wait, Ry wouldn't seriously…" My voice trails off when my friend won't look at me, gazing at the carpet. "You can't!" I shout, losing my temper. "He wouldn't survive on the streets as an addict!"

"Jou calm down," Yami states firmly.

"But Baku wouldn't…!"

"Jounouchi, no one said that Bakura will be shunned and thrown out if he relapses," Yami cuts in seriously placing his hand atop mine.

"Ry said it t-to him…"

"As a warning," the ancient Egyptian continues. "You've heard him say himself that he doesn't wish to do it. I am with Ryou on this." We all gawk at him—that this enemy of Baku for so long could be the person sitting before us. "What should be done will rely solely on the circumstances if a relapse occurs. The most likely and promising scenario would be convincing the tomb robber to go to a detox facility."

"I could take care of him," I protest, not enthusiastic about this suggestion, knowing Baku wouldn't like to be confined somewhere. "I've been around plenty of addicts…"

"But your feelings for my yami could get in the way," Ryou objects. Gentle brown eyes meet mine. "Besides Jou…we don't even know if Bakura…well…"

It hits me like a giant wall of water. "You're not sure he wants to be with me," I whisper, shaking. "Ry, you said…"

"I know what I said before. How can I be confident in anything concerning Bakura anymore though?"

This isn't possible. Wasn't it only a night or two ago that Ryou said he believed Bakura felt for me? He must sense my heartache; I can feel his.

Ryou sighs, shoulders slumping. "We can't predict my yami's actions like we thought we could. We have to take this one step at a time. That being said, I'm worried about you pursuing Bakura."

"Why?" Yugi and I ask simultaneously.

"Guys, hear him out," Yami holds up a hand, elbows on his leather-clad knees.

"Why should he be making the decisions about Baku?" I ask resentfully. "Because he's his _hikari_?"

"How about that I've known him for four years and have been his sole caretaker for quite some time? Maybe that before these past few weeks you'd only seen him twice, not even really spoken to him?" Ryou retorts with narrowed eyes. "Or perhaps that he and I share a mind link? That I know what he will not stand for?"

"Well I…I…!" They are all watching me as comprehension encompasses me in its dank fog. I look down at the jeans—_his jeans_—that I'm wearing.

Sure Baku and I have talked, but it was always about drug use, self-harm, suicide, and how shitty life is in general. I've never been in a romantic relationship, but I know that those aren't the common topics a couple will discuss regularly.

Then there's all the sex we've had. Often, we hurt one another—and not just when having intercourse. We've beat each other up. I nearly smothered him with that towel. He's tried to kill me multiple times with the Millennium ring, a knife, his bare hands…

"Never mind," I mumble, fingernails digging into my palms. This is not my place to decide.

I really don't know much about him as a person at all.

**(Marik's POV)**

"That was Yugi at the door," I announce re-entering the bedroom where my koi is buried somewhere in the purple-flowered sheets. What is with these people and girly crap? What I'd give to meet the husband and find out how fruity he is.

"Malik, did you hear me?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips.

The blankets shuffle slightly yet no boyfriend emerges. Usually this would be the part where I pounce on him, he gets all grumpy, and we end up having hot aggressive sex. Not this time though. Oh no, I value my head and appendages too much and he might easily tear off whatever is closest.

I swear to Horus I haven't seen my yami nearly that angry since we went up against the Pharaoh during Battle City. The only reason he didn't reach that stage of fury is because he still had enough logic to sense his was losing himself, so we came here. This has left me mystified. Malik can get as mad at Bakura as he does with Yami? How very interesting.

"Malik, they brought breakfast," I continue, tip-toeing forward cautiously. I heave an aggravated sigh, plopping down on the edge of the bed.

Perhaps I should test some theories of mine. Crossing one leg over the other knee, I sit in my satin ocean blue nightshirt, the top two buttons undone, of course. Glancing across the room I find the Millennium rod resting atop the bureau. That means I'm at least safe from getting slashed, stabbed, or sent to the Shadow Realm. Well that helps a bit.

"Maaaaalik," I call softly. "Breakfast. Ryou's house." I allow a pause, idly running my finger along the seams of a blanket. "Malik, are you listening?" This lack of response earns him a playful nudge on what I'm guessing is his torso. "Come on, Malik."

With a growl, the sheets fling forward to reveal my bare-chested, ready-to-commit-murder boyfriend. Two slanted eyes glare furiously at me.

"Oh so you _were_ listening to me," I beam 'happily', flaunting my most innocent of smiles.

"And trying in vain not to," he snarls, seeming all the more angered by the sunlight that's easily flowing through the ineffective lace curtains. "And not only am I not hungry, I do not want to see the mutt, Bakura, and certainly not the Pharaoh and his midget."

I inch forward , never looking away from him. "Not even for food?"

My koi's gorgeous features twitch. "_Hikari_."

"Oh come on, Malik!" I whine, crawling up and collapsing beside him; placing a hand on his warm, smooth chest. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a tad?"

"He was a millisecond away from injecting that shit into his system and starting this fiasco all over again. In addition, the mutt is still fraught with 'pairing up' with Bakura _and_ that ass of a Pharaoh keeps coming over." Malik moves to pull the covers back over his head but I grab them.

"Malik, have you considered that Katsuya may in fact be in love with Bakura?" I press, palm splayed flat over his heart. I want the truth to this answer. Are there enough lingering feelings towards the thief that Malik would become envious?

"Yes." My koi's eyes harden. "Though I highly doubt the mutt is capable of any real emotional magnitude. He isn't in this for the long-term. Consequently, Bakura will get hurt. It doesn't matter to me whether that mongrel is smitten with Bakura. In the end, he won't have him."

I internally sigh, figuring such an answer from him. He knows how to answer and evade at the same time. It's quite an annoying talent. This conversation is finished. Damn. Time for Plan B.

"Okay. Just checking."

The mattress shifts as my yami sits up slowly. "You're not telling me something."

I shrug, twirling a strand of my hair around a finger. "He's very convinced you and Bakura were together in the past…"

"Not this again, Marik..."

"Hey, I wasn't finished!" I snort, despite the fact that we both know I am still suspicious. "Besides, he asked me if the two of you were together. I swear the guy's obsessed with the thief! You wouldn't believe how defensive he was of Bakura after the incident last night."

"Like I said: it won't matter." He tugs at the blankets again.

"What about breakfast? It sounds like Yugi and the Pharaoh made quite a feast." I bring my lips mere inches from Malik's ear, purring. "Please? I checked this house's fridge earlier. These people are soy maniacs. While I'll admit it is healthy…"

"Oh shut up!" Malik grumbles, snatching the sheets back and pulling the covers over his head.

"But I'm _hungry_," I whine, draping myself across his upper body. Really, I'm not that famished. I just want to speed everything up so we can go home. Plus, I'm interested in seeing Yami squirm if indeed **he** was Bakura's lover in the past.

"Marik, I've had two hours of sleep, have used an excess amount of Shadow Magic, and am black and blue from Bakura's tantrum," Malik's muffled voice states irately. "If you're so hungry then go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"If you're sure," I say cheerily, rising and going over to scrounge through one of the shopping bags. "Y'know, the Pharaoh's already over there."

"Hn," my yami grunts.

"And Yugi, and Katsuya, and Ryou," I continue casually, holding up a new pair of stiff leather pants, inhaling. Ahhh. Dead cow. One of the most beautiful scents in the world…provided that they've been finished and not rotting or something like that. I should be more specific.

Ahhh. _Leather_.

"Marik, just cut to the chase, for Anubis' sake."

"Chase? There's no chase. I just thought you'd be a bit more concerned, is all."

"About?"

I begin undoing the rest of the buttons on my nightshirt. "Well, Ryou seems all-for Bakura and the mutt hooking up and apparently the Pharaoh and Yugi have told Katsuya that they'll support whatever choice he makes..."

"Damn it!" Malik barks, flinging back the covers, adorned in white baggy linen pants, grappling for his clothes.

I grin behind his back, sliding on a metallic purple tank top that stops above my navel. Breakfast and a show promised to be filled with drama. What better way to start the morning after a sleepless night?

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

Ryou coughs loudly, uncomfortable with the lack of conversation as we gather in the living room after breakfast. He's sitting next to me on the couch with Yami on his other side. Yugi's sprawled on the floor staring into his cup of amber-colored tea. Marik's on his yami's lap who is sitting across from us on one of the chairs.

"Marik, you look…a lot less zombie-like than everyone else," Yami states awkwardly.

That's an understatement. The younger Egyptian is the shiniest thing in this room. I swear that shirt of his—which I wouldn't even call a shirt—is casting its own light. The blonde hikari smirks, playing with a strand of Malik's hair who gives him an irritated look.

"Well, I strive to achieve such goals as not looking like the undead," Marik says heartily, taking a sip of his apple juice.

I catch Yami and Ryou exchanging exasperated glances and am unable to hide a small smile. Marik really is an egotist. Studying his flashy outfit and his yami's tight muscle shirt that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination concerning Malik's build, I begin to wonder if this is how gays are supposed to dress.

Quickly this theory is dismissed. Yami wears tight leather, collars, and chains. He's not homosexual. The former Pharaoh's attire is much more extreme than Malik's; and, depending on the day, perhaps Marik as well. And while Baku's gay, he's never worn anything to make himself stand out. Come to think of it, he wears things that aren't even in fashion. I mean, stripes?

Good Ra, am I actually dissing Bakura's sense of style? I _must_ be gay.

"Has he eaten anything yet?" Malik's deep voice draws me out of my revelations.

"I haven't checked on him…figured he'd be asleep," Ryou answers plainly.

"We all _should_ be asleep," the blonde yami mutters, sending his hikari, who is now trying to braid Malik's bangs, a death glare.

"So what's the verdict on Bakura?" Yami inquires.

Malik narrows his eyes threateningly. "I don't see how it affects you, _Pharaoh_. Don't you think you've done enough? That perhaps this time around it'd be better for us all for you to stay away from him?"

"Oh like you were any help!" Yami shoots back, suddenly fuming. "Probably fed him all sorts of ideas like you are now!"

What the heck is this about?

"Yes, it's called the **truth**!" Malik snaps, both of them standing swiftly, Marik flying to the floor with a yelp.

"It's just eating away at you, isn't it?" the former pharaoh sneers, a very dark aura surrounding him making Ryou scoot towards me. "You just can't bear seeing him with Jounouchi, can you?"

A cold smirk spreads across Malik's lips. "Can **you**?"

"**Shut up**!" Yami screams, a glowing eye, the Millennium symbol, shining on his forehead. I note, apprehensively, that the same has happened with the other ancient Egyptian.

"It bothers me, yes, but it's just _killing_ you," Malik is grinning, the skin on his face tightening, pulling into almost wrinkles. It's like veins emerging from his flesh. Either my eyes are playing tricks on me or there was just a ghostly duplicate of his face sort of floating next to it, attached. This is how he was throughout Battle City. Upon his return and 'redemption' I've never seen him in this condition again. I turn to Marik for an explanation only to find him on the ground paralyzed with fear as he looks up at his yami.

"Guys cool it!" I yell as their Millennium Items begin glowing. "This isn't going to solve anything!"

Yugi jumps up and grabs a hold of his yami's arm, tugging sharply. "Yami, snap out of it!"

His darker half doesn't look away from Malik for a second. What's gotten into him? Since when does Yami lose his temper like this so easily? Tension is mounting. I look down at Marik, waiting for him do try and deter his own yami. The blonde Egyptian is frozen, terror-filled eyes locked on his darker half. I'm not the only one who's noticed the changes in the blonde yami. Yugi lets go of Yami, backing behind the former pharaoh nervously.

**(Bakura's POV)**

Sleep has tried to overwhelm me since hikari left. I will not succumb to it though. If I do, who knows what memories might reawaken once again in my dreams? It's been on the borderline of nightmares for a while now. The visions of my life back in Egypt haunting me. I don't know which is worse: reliving the past or facing the present.

All of my stashes are gone. Malik used the Millennium rod on me. He wasn't going to take any chances. Now I have to continue detox and try to sort through all of these pressing dilemmas.

I should just be thankful Yami wasn't here when the whole episode happened. Apparently I was beyond hysterical. I don't recall anything past when Malik was throwing Shadow Magic at me in the basement. Next I knew was finding myself here. Hikari says it's my room, but I don't want it. I like the dark. Solitude is and has often been my companion. This room splashed with sunlight—I hate it.

No one seems to be eager to return. Malik was especially angry. Is he even here anymore? Did he go back to Egypt with Marik? My heart stops. Oh gods. Would he do that?

…Did Malik leave me?

My body stiffens, all five pointers on the Millennium ring shooting up and pointing towards the door, tugging insistently. What in the hells? This is a way of informing me there's at least one other person with a Millennium Item in the house, but the ring shouldn't be so reactive to it even if the other item is being used.

I narrow my eyes, a horrible cramp in my stomach as I feel something akin to the Shadow Realm, though it isn't. It's a deep darkness run by uncontrolled hatred. Now where would that come from? My heart drops.

"Malik!"

**(Yami's POV)**

"Guys cool it!" Jounouchi yells. "This isn't going to solve anything!"

My anger cannot be quenched so easily, and I'm not about to be the first to back down. And I know Malik won't either. How dare he say I can't be involved in these matters! And to bring up the past just like _that_. Two hands are suddenly yanking my arm insistently but I don't turn from Malik.

"Yami, snap out of it!"

As Yugi says this my mouth goes dry. _Malik_. His features have morphed, twisted and cruel. A wavering ghost of his face emerges for a moment before returning to his livid physical form. I haven't seen him like this since Battle City. Oh gods, I've pushed him too far. While the others are confused and afraid of what's happening to the blonde yami, Marik seems to know full well what's going on judging by the way he's cowering back from his koi.

"Malik, get a hold of yourself," I say slowly in the calmest voice I can muster despite the anger still festering inside of me. I don't relinquish the power of the puzzle though, not wanting to be left defenseless when he's like this.

He sneers, that wraithlike specter face appearing again. _"Or __**what**__, Pharaoh?" _he hisses in ancient Egyptian, a predatory gleam in his eyes as they sweep over Jounouchi and Ryou who both shrink down.

"_Malik, face me, not them!" _I switch to our native tongue as well, figuring it might be easier to get through to him.

"_Is that an order?"_ he derides contemptuously.

Shadowy flames are leaping up around him, darkening the room. Shit. This is going to turn into a Shadow Duel! And I can't go banishing him, much as I would like to. The way he looked at Ryou and Jounouchi though…and that utter fear in his own hikari's eyes…

"Y-Yami?" Yugi whimpers from behind me.

"_How far do you want this to go?" _Malik inquires, unsheathing the hidden dagger of the Millennium Item in his hands. _"I won't let you or that mutt so much as __**touch**__ him ever again."_

"_Where you'd get the idea that I'd want to touch him again came from, I don't know," _I growl, unintentionally letting his words get to me. _"That was three thousand years ago, Malik. That past is over."_

"_Is it? So all our sins have been forgiven? All the emotions you felt for him have diminished?" _he asks in a mocking tone that has an eerie echo to it now.

"_This is about Bakura and Jounouchi!" _I retort unconvincingly.

"_Partially. And we'll get to that," _he adds, taking several ominous steps towards Jou and Ryou who are huddled together on the couch. _"Or rather, should we start with that?"_ A sick grin spreads across his face creased with risen skin.

"Malik stop!"

We all turn in shock to find Bakura standing on the stairs gripping the banister tightly, legs shaking. He's wearing red flannel pajamas that contrast with the pasty color of his skin. The thief looks even more skeletal than the previous time I saw him. The ring's pointers are going haywire, all directed at Malik.

My attention quickly rotates back to the blonde yami who's gazing at the former tomb robber with an unreadable expression on his face. It's almost as if he's deciding whether to listen or to invite Bakura to watch him rip Jou's intestines out.

"S-stop. Just…stop," the thief pants, sweating as he stands there trying to stay upright.

"_It's all right, Bakura," _the other yami states in an uncannily placid voice. _"I'm just going to…erase a few problems." _Insane lavender eyes avert to Jou and Ryou again.

"_I said __**stop**__!" _Bakura shouts, tapping into his own Millennium Item, placing his foot unsteadily on the next step. He's in no condition to be using the ring, much less be walking around. _"Malik, get a hold of yourself. You're s-succumbing to it again!"_

Malik pauses, concentration back on his friend from the past as if studying him. Sweat is dripping down Bakura's face, body trembling violently from the strain of using Shadow magic. I don't say anything—don't dare interfere with this. I glance at Ryou and Jou to make certain they're not going to make any moves to get between the two darks. One look at them tells me they won't. And Marik without doubt knows better.

"This isn't…y-you," Bakura entreats, breathing ragged as the ring ceases glowing and he falls forward off the stairs.

**(Jounouchi's POV) **

"Bakura!" I shout.

Malik lunges, catching the thin frame, the Millennium rod now lying on the floor. The shadows vanish abruptly as Marik rushes to his koi's side, gripping Malik by the shoulders as the yami respires heavily.

"Look what you did, baka Pharaoh!" the blonde hikari snaps, turning his head to stab Yami with livid violet eyes. "You knew what shape he was in—you _knew_ and you provoked him anyway!"

"Are they all right?" Yugi asks timidly from behind his darker half.

"They're both exhausted. Ryou, grab your yami," Marik orders, our friend quickly complying; hurrying over and collecting Bakura into his arms. A silent Malik braces himself against his hikari who is supporting him by the arm.

"Upstairs," Marik states curtly, the four of them making a slow procession to the second level. As they leave, Malik weakly angles his neck, sending Yami a final glare.

"What was _that_?" I ask in a strained voice, still trembling from the way Malik had looked at me and Ryou.

Yugi climbs onto the couch next to me, all the while watching his darker half who has yet to say a word since the others' departure. He's still gazing at the stairs in a mixture of anger and guilt. A moment passes and Ryou returns. Judging by the look on his face, he's as shaken as Yugi and me.

"Malik and Bakura are resting. Marik's getting them settled in Bakura's room," Ryou announces before giving his attention to Yami. "What the hell happened just now?"

The former pharaoh sighs, sitting down on the couch next to his own hikari. "It's a problem with Malik that's been happening since the three of us reawakened in these times. He was the first to have his soul sealed in a Millennium Item. You might call him a test subject even," he adds grimly. "Well, as you can see, it left its mark on him. The majority of the time he's in full control of himself. But if you get him in the wrong set of conditions you'll come up with _that_."

"And what was _that_ exactly?" I question uneasily.

"Let's just say his hate gets the better of him and takes control. It's a fusion of hatred and Shadow Magic. When he re-awoke in these times he was in that state constantly. And today he's sleep-deprived and had a rough night in which he lost his temper with Bakura. Ra knows what else has been happening with him," Yami mutters running a hand through his hair. "In other words, don't let him get too stressed and then rouse him."

"So…it's almost like he has a yami…in a weird, messed up sort of way," Yugi says slowly.

"Who did this to him?" I demand. As much as I loathe Malik, the idea of him being somebody's guinea pig is plain sick. "Who locked him in the Millennium rod?"

Yami smiles somberly. "I did."

"You?" his hikari gasps with wide eyes.

"Don't look so surprised. We were enemies in the past. Shadow powers were the ultimate authority and controlled virtually everything in our society," the former pharaoh explains. "It was the first time I'd performed such a spell, unfortunately for him. We all regret things we did back then. I would change a lot if given the chance…" He shakes his head. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter what I wish, does it? That was the past. This is the present. It's something we still forget on occasion. Even I do."

"Like just now," I put in cautiously. "But Yami man, what did he say that made you so angry? What were you guys fighting about?"

"It had to do with Bakura," Ryou agrees with me, wanting to know why his yami had been the center of that argument. We missed a lot of it since they'd been yelling in ancient Egyptian, though neither Ryou or I needed to understand what he was saying to tell Malik intended to do us harm.

The former pharaoh's eyes are downcast, the corners of his mouth twitching ever so slightly. Hands clasped together tightly, we can see he doesn't want to answer. Yugi seems to be trying to reach him through their mind link. Whether he is or not, it's hard to tell.

"Like I said just now, the past comes up on occasion though we don't mean it to," the former pharaoh finally states. "I apologize since things got out of control between Malik and I. Don't worry. It won't happen again."

With that, he gets to his feet, strolling calmly out of the room to the kitchen. Yugi gets up to follow his darker half but stops when Marik enters from upstairs. I've never seen the Egyptian so serious. And he's managing to look stern despite that ridiculous shirt he's wearing, which is quite a feat to say the least.

"I want to speak with the Pharaoh privately," the blonde hikari says, lavender eyes meeting each of ours in turn, daring us to challenge him. When he doesn't receive one Marik picks up the Millennium rod before turning and following after Yami into the kitchen.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder," I mutter to which Ryou sighs.

"Yami was so elusive. Why wouldn't he give us an answer about that argument?"

"He has been acting very oddly lately," Yugi informs us, still facing the kitchen. "I'm getting worried about him."

"There's something going on among the yamis that we don't know about. Something from the past. It seems none of them have any intent on telling us what that thing is either," the other hikari agrees.

"Do you think Marik knows?" I ask.

"If Yami won't tell me then what are the odds that Malik told…?"

Ryou's expression changes from somber to revelation. "Marik heard that entire argument!"

Yugi's jaw drops. "And he speaks ancient Egyptian!"

The three of us share a decisive look. We've got to interrogate the blonde hikari when he returns from his chat with Yami. It should be easier getting information out of Marik than the ancient Egyptians.

At least, we can _hope_ it will.

**(Yami's POV) **

Oh gods, what do I do now?

There's no way they're going to leave that whole fiasco alone. All three of them are going to be plowing me for answers. That was not my finest hour. How could I have let Malik's words get to me?

I stand in front of the sink, hands clenched into fists on the tile. Why is fate doing this? It has to be fate. This is too sick and twisted to be mere chance. Jounouchi…

What does destiny have in store for you?

"That was quite an argument you just had."

I spin around, Marik standing by the table. My heart skips a beat when I note the meaningful gleam in his eyes. Oh fuck. He, unlike the others, understood that entire fight!

"While you nearly sent my yami back to how he was when he'd first awoken in these times, I did gain quite a bit of knowledge from that quarrel. So I'll forgive you…this time," the hikari notifies me with a shrewd smile. "I must say I am surprised, Pharaoh."

"What are you implying?" I question with a glare, though I'm wary.

Marik narrows his lilac eyes. "Malik told me." The color drains from my face as I hope against hope this isn't about what I think it is. "And your reaction to his words back there only verified it for me. I thank you."

"Once again, I haven't the slightest idea what you're…"

"Pish," the hikari scolds tauntingly. "You're aware of what I'm talking about. You, Bakura, and Malik don't want anyone to know; each for your own reasons. But the fact of the matte is: I **do** know now."

Listening, watching Marik, I can sense his scheme. He's trying to get me to say it. Well two can play at that game. Even if Malik did tell him, which I highly doubt, that doesn't mean Marik completely trusts him. I can use that mistrust to my advantage.

"You can believe whatever you want, Marik," I say, keeping my voice calm. "I don't care what you think of me."

The hikari offers an impish smirk. "While that may be true, you do care what _they_ think, don't you?" he asks idly nodding his head towards to living room. "Do you think they'd ever look at you the same way again once they found out about you and Bakura?"

The taste of copper is overwhelming as I bite down on my tongue, blood spreading throughout my mouth. Every single muscle in my body is tightened to the point of pain. I want to run. That's all I want to do. **Run**. But that would only worsen things by leaving this demonic hikari with Yugi, Jou, and Ryou—leaving him to give them the answers they seek. And I've remained silent too long to try and deny Marik's statement now. My silence was my answer. Marik standing there gloating over my reaction is not helping.

"So it _is_ true then," he whispers gleefully, leaning back with his elbows resting on the table. "My my, who would have thought? The Pharaoh and the thief."

"Will you shut up!" I hiss, moving towards him menacingly. "You know. Your qualms about Malik and Bakura can be put to rest. Satisfied?"

"No, I'm not," he replies, golden earrings swinging as he shakes his head. "You see, Malik doesn't want the mutt anywhere near Bakura. I personally could care less either way. But if those two pair up then Malik and I will be extending our stay until he finds a way to break them apart. I for one think we've already spent enough time in this stupid country."

"That has nothing to do with…what happened in the past," I retort, not wanting to say it should one of my friends come in here.

A mischievous grin slithers onto Marik's face. "No, it doesn't really. But I have to make certain Katsuya and Bakura don't have a relationship of any sort. And **you** are going to help me."

"I think you'll find that I won't," I scoff crossing my arms over my chest, allowing the Millennium puzzle to give a brief flash of light in an attempt to ward off Marik's confidence.

"Oh but you will. Or do you want them to find out the truth?"

"It will be my word against yours," I remind him, even though there's an ache in my chest at the thought that I might have to lie to them. "Who do you think they'll believe?"

"I don't need to tell them anything. That's the beauty of it." He steps towards me slowly, eyes locked with mine. "Which Item did you give Katsuya, Yami? What Item is in the other room as we speak?"

"The Necklace often blotches reality with false images," I argue, sweating. "The chances that it would show him…"

"Something I learned about that Item from my sister is that it isn't just random. You can center in on a particular vision," Marik cuts me off, twirling the Millennium rod with his fingers. "Now what could I instruct Kastuya to focus on…?"

My face heats up as I vainly struggle to keep myself in check. "What do you want?"

The blonde Egyptian smirks. "Don't give me that look. I'm not asking you to hurt anybody. That would be out of character for you. You will simply step back and not encourage the mutt any further. If your hikari or any of his little friends begin making plans to set up Bakura and Katsuya, you will deter them by whatever means you choose just so long as they fail."

"What Bakura and Jounouchi want is not any of our business. That includes Malik!" I protest heatedly, hating this teen all the more for resorting to blackmail.

"That's true, but…" He peers deep into my soul. "What is your opinion concerning the two of them? Honestly?" I purse my lips, gritting my teeth. Marik nods with a smirk, heading for the door. "That's what I thought. See? This won't be so hard for you after all." He stops in the doorway. "Let me warn you: this visit has already outlived itself. My patience is waning. I want results. And with your cooperation we should be getting some."

"_Marik_…" I snarl warningly but his expression turns deadly, not intimidated.

"Don't test me," he sneers, the Millennium rod glinting. "If I find you've betrayed me…well, you already know. Now what say you to going back in there to 'hang out' with your friends, hmm? They seemed to be a in a bit of shock when we left." Marik holds out a tan hand, beckoning me to go first.

"You're going to regret this," I growl as I stalk past him.

"If I do, then you will as well. Now then, let's not keep your friends waiting." He gives me a light shove, herding me back to the living room making me feel like I'm an animal on a leash, Marik in full control.

**(Bakura's POV) **

_I sit cross-legged out on the balcony, the stone siding keeping some of the frigid winds from reaching me. Hood drawn up, scarf concealing the lower half of my face, I wait. It's getting late. How much longer can they keep the Pharaoh awake, throwing their problems on him? I find myself scowling at this thought. The nerve of those measly humans. They think their lives are so awful? They have no idea. _

_Malik's going to really kill me this time. Why did I come back here? Not to steal any of the Millennium Items. To murder the Pharaoh? No. Not that either. Why am I drawn to the young monarch? What makes him so special? Could it be his divineness affects even demons like me? Would a creature of darkness be captivated by an entity of light? I must be cautious. Light destroys darkness with ease. _

_My body stiffens at the sound of the door to the room opening and muffled voices. I recognize his instantly. It's tired and weary. This brings a frown to my lips. At this rate I won't need to kill him. They're going to smother him to death. After a long moment the door closes and I hear him move about the room. The curtain suddenly pulls back on one side, the deity himself standing before me. His violet eyes widen and he takes a step backwards before recognition lights his face. Straightening up, he moves out onto the balcony, thick purple cape wrapped around him. _

"_What do you want this time, Bakura?" he questions jadedly, standing above me. "You'll be happy to know I haven't finished putting the puzzle back together yet. I've gotten hell for that from Shimon and the priests. Now they think I'm a klutz along with all the other flaws they've dug to find."_

"_Why do you think that would please me?" I ask, voice stifled by the scarf which I quickly pull away with a covered hand. _

_He gives me a strange look. "I just assumed it would. You only do things if they're in your own best interest. How many times have you threatened to kill me now? The only reason I figure I'm still alive is because you'd rather watch me suffer." _

_My eyes sweep over his frame. "You're shivering." _

"_Your observation skills are astounding," he snorts, pulling his cloak tighter about himself. "It's cold out here." _

"_Then why did you come out here?"_

"_Why are you even here?" _

"_I don't know," I shrug, trying to appear indifferent. _

_Violet eyes are rolled at my answer. "Whatever. I'm going back inside where it's warm." _

_He does so and I follow without a thought in my head. It is much warmer in here. I push back my hood, allowing me a larger field of vision. Sighing, the monarch throws his cape on the floor carelessly. Treading over to the bed, he collapses on his back, eyes closed. I note the Millennium puzzle resting on the stone table on the other side of the bed, several pieces still out of place. _

"_What were you saying? The priests aren't fond of you?" I ask curiously, arranging myself comfortably on the floor, lying on my side with my head propped up by my hand, arm bent. _

"_No. Especially my uncle and now my cousin." _

"_Jealous, are they?" _

"_You might say that." Amethyst orbs open, gazing at me. "Why are you so interested? Is this like with the puzzle? You want to become a high priest now?" _

_I can't help but laugh. "You come up with the most absurd ideas, you know that, Pharaoh?" _

"_And you give me a headache, Bakura."_

_Grinning broadly, I tilt my head. "Why __**do**__ you put up with them?"_

"_What?"_

"_They keep you up so late with their own woes. Why don't you just order them to leave and let you rest?" I question, genuinely curious. "You have the authority to do so." _

_He yawns, rolling onto his side so we're facing one another as he looks down at me from his bed. "They're my people. My responsibility and duty as Pharaoh is to take care of their needs. It's that 'game' we're in that you spoke of in Sobek's temple."_

"_Not a fun one, is it?" I say humorlessly, averting my eyes to the broken puzzle. _

"_No, it's not," he whispers. _

_It's said the Millennium Puzzle can only be put together by those destined to do so. Does that mean I can't solve such a simple thing? Then again, there's probably Shadow Magic at work preventing all of us 'unfit' from completing it. _

"_Why is it that you don't call me by my name?"_

_I blink, looking over to find him watching me again. _

"_What?" _

"_I don't call you 'phantom' or 'monster'," he states with a hint of bitterness. "Why do you call me 'Pharaoh' after I requested that you didn't?" _

"_Does it matter that much?" I ask casually. _

"_I guess not…__**phantom**__," he replies coldly, flopping onto his back again. _

_A growl rises in my throat and I get up, striding over to him and pouncing. He lets out a yelp as I curl my cloth-covered fingers around his immaculate throat, straddling his slightly smaller body. Due to the layers of clothing I wear, our skin isn't touching despite him wearing a simple robe that only comes down to his knees. It's very ironic. He's all in white while I'm in black. Those violet eyes glare up at me, no trace of fear present. _

"_It doesn't sound so appealing, does it?" he croaks hoarsely under the pressure I'm putting on his neck. _

_I'm trembling with rage and he can feel it. He can see my fury. It doesn't make sense though. I've never been angered when someone called me a phantom before. I've actually heard it more often than my own name. Why then, with this god, is it different?_

_Perplexity is all I'm experiencing now. He, too, is baffled; staring up at me with a look of puzzlement. What's going on? I don't understand any of this. Releasing him from my hold, I sit up, still straddling him. He props himself on his elbows, our eyes never leaving the others'. _

"_I…sorry," he mumbles making guilt line my gut. Damn it! How is he able to do that? "I shouldn't have…" _

"_Forget it," I mutter, climbing off him onto the bed. _

_Malik was right. I shouldn't have come back here. Why didn't I listen? I think this teen has cast a spell on me. He's dangerous. _

'_Dangerous?' I snort, eyes moving along his lithe body. 'Not likely. Not without the puzzle, he's not.' _

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" he inquires uneasily, shifting under my gaze. _

_This makes me grin. "Like what?"_

"_I don't know. Like I'm…I don't know! That's why I was asking!" he retorts in irritation. _

"_You're not afraid of me anymore," I declare lazily, sprawling myself across the bed. _

_He hesitates. "Not completely…" _

"_But?"_

"_You have the knack for making me uncomfortable," he admits. _

_In an instant I'm on top of him again, our faces mere inches apart. His breath hitches, body frozen. How could I __**not**__ take advantage of that statement?_

"_Like this?" I ask with a feral smirk._

"_Y-yes," he stutters, eyes wide. _

"_Hmm…and why is that?"_

"_If we touch it will burn you," he replies immediately, though I know he's also not used to such close contact. "I don't like being so close to you because I…don't want to hurt you."_

_I want to laugh at him and mock him for his fright. Shouldn't I be the one that's afraid, not him? It isn't that he could burn me if we touch that bothers me. It's what he said after the fact; about not wanting to harm me. _

"_Why not? I kill your guards all the time. I rob the tombs of your ancestors. What if I were to break into your own father's tomb? Would you feel so compassionate then?" I insist, wanting to know where the limit is. I lean in so our noses nearly touch. "At what point would you change your mind, Pharaoh?"_

"_I…"_

"_Answer me!" I command loudly, taking a fistful of his hair and yanking hard, forcing his head back, exposing his throat. "Tell me what I have to do to make you want to kill me!" _

"_Why c-can't you just be happy?"_

_My eyes narrow. "What?" _

_He reaches up, grabbing my sleeve and tugging on it. Frowning, I reluctantly let go of him. This allows those amethyst eyes to penetrate me once again. Shit. This really is a spell! _

"_Why do you need to know what it would take to make me hate you? Why do you __**want**__ me to hate you? Don't you get that enough from everyone else?" he whispers sadly. "Why are you so apprehensive that someone might not want to do you harm? What's so bad about…about having a friend?" _

"_You're __**not**__ my friend!" I hiss fiercely, getting up and sprinting over to the hidden door before he can utter another word. _

I wake with a start, finding Malik asleep beside me. At first I'm confused, unable to recall why he would be here. Then it hits me: he was losing control of himself. I'm assuming Yami set him off. My friend's energy is spent, his face worn with dark shadows as he sleeps. This is my fault. I reach a shaking hand forward, gently moving blonde locks from over his eyes.

"Why didn't I listen to you?" I whisper, struggling to shift so my head is resting against his chest, knowing that even with my friend so near that the dreams won't leave me in peace.

**(Yugi's POV)**

"Come with you?" Jounouchi asks in bewilderment. "What do you mean, Yami man?"

I sit beside my friend, Ryou on my other side. Yami's on the chair directly across from us, face grave. Marik's standing idly by the fireplace, watching us out of the corner of his eye.

My darker half sighs. "Jou, you've heard what Ryou's said about Bakura's condition. We all know what Malik's opinion of the matter is. After everything that's come to pass…I just think it'd be for the best for the time being if you come back to the Game Shop with Yugi and me."

"But Yami, if Jou leaves then Malik will…!" I begin.

"Who do you think Bakura is going to listen to in the end?" Yami cuts me off.

I gaze at him disbelievingly. ((Yami, what's gotten into you?! What about Jounouchi's happiness? You've seen yourself how much he cares about Bakura!))

(Yet we haven't witnessed a single interaction between the two of them. We're basing everything solely on what Jou believes to be true, aibou. I want him to be happy. But we have to face the facts here sooner or later.)

"I don't understand," Jou murmurs, brow drawn in hurt.

"Then let me take a stab at it," Marik states, coming forward slowly. "Everyone would be better off if you leave."

"Marik!" Ryou shouts angrily.

"What? I'm just saying what Yami's suggesting. Aren't I, _Yami_?"

For a split second there's a flicker of rage in my darker half's eyes as he looks at the Egyptian but it quickly vanishes. Marik isn't acting casual, theatrical, or any of his other 'normal' behaviors. While his words fit his usual demeanor his expression and stance tell a different story. He's standing straight, posed and confident. Usually he's leaning against something in somewhat provocative positions or lazing about on a piece of furniture. This is too uncharacteristic of him, and that look Yami just gave him says there's something going on here. Something my other half is not happy about at all.

"I wouldn't use the same wording," Yami says through gritted teeth. "But yes. I think it'd be best if you come with us, Jou."

"No."

Ryou's frowning, a grim expression covering his features. Jounouchi gives our friend a hopeful look, knowing the final decision is the white-haired hikari's. Yami stares at Ryou mutely, knuckles turning white. Marik's face has fallen, listening intently.

"Ryou?" I nod, urging our friend to continue.

"Jounouchi's not going anywhere."

"But Ryou…!" Yami begins anxiously.

"I understand your concern and thank you for it, Yami," Ryou smiles kindly at my darker half. "But I have decided to let Jounouchi stay for a while longer. He and Bakura haven't had an opportunity to speak with one another after all."

"What would the thief have to say to him?" Marik snorts contemptuously.

"I don't know. And that's why Jou will remain here. Unless, you'd rather leave?" Ryou asks turning to Jounouchi who shakes his head resolutely. "Well, then it's settled."

I watch out of the corner of my eye at the way Marik's lilac eyes darken, focused not on Ryou or Jou but on Yami who is either ignoring the hikari or trying in vain to keep from seeing Marik's reaction to Ryou's announcement. I narrow my own eyes, noting the way the younger Egyptian's hand curls around the Millennium rod, limbs trembling ever so slightly. Something happened in the kitchen between the two of them. Something bad. And whatever it was has made Yami decide Jou needs to leave the residence…perhaps for his own safety? Would Marik threaten to hurt Jounouchi? Perhaps during Battle City, but not anymore.

But what then?

"I'm going to check on Malik and the tomb robber," Marik practically snarls, leaving quickly.

Jou lets out a relieved breath, grinning broadly. "Thanks Ry."

"Don't mention it," our friend replies distractedly. "Yami, may I speak with you a moment?"

My darker half blinks before nodding, the two of them heading for the kitchen. I try and tap into our mind link only to find he's blocked his side. Scowling, I slouch on the sofa beside Jou who's wearing an extremely relieved smile. He's so happy that Ryou's letting him stay here that he hasn't even noticed the tension between Yami and Marik. Then again, this is Jou we're talking about. He's never been one to see the full spectrum.

And damn it, we didn't get a chance to talk with Marik about Yami and Malik's argument. Although, looking at what's happened since, I'm pretty certain we wouldn't have gotten an honest answer out of the blonde hikari anyway.

"It's crazy isn't it? To think things would be turning out this way," Jou's murmuring in amazement. "I would never have guessed I'd feel this way towards Baku."

"Definitely not what anyone expected," I agree, staring at the kitchen doorway.

Did Ryou catch onto something that I didn't? While Marik was ruder, Yami was more insistent that Jounouchi come with us; yet Ryou wasn't hostile towards my darker half at all.

'Yami, you promised you'd stop keeping secrets from me. Don't you trust me? What could be so horrible that you can't tell the other half of your soul?'

I pause at this thought, glancing at Jou to find he's gone silent. Hand reaching to the base of this throat, his fingers move over the Millennium necklace resting on his collarbone. There's a worried ache in those brown eyes; all celebration he was experiencing just moments earlier having departed.

"Jou?" I ask, touching his other hand. He jerks, looking over at me. "What is it?"

He opens his mouth before shutting it again, running his fingertips along the Item again. "Nothin'."

"You saw something…" I mutter, leaning closer. "The necklace showed you something!"

**(Yami's POV)**

"I want to know where this sudden change in attitude about Jou and Bakura came from," Ryou gets right to the point, the two of us standing by the sink as he loads the dishwasher. "And before you answer, I'd like to say that I know Marik has something to do with it. I saw the way he was listening very closely to every word that came out of your mouth. What's he have on you?"

My nails dig into the palms of my hands as I stare at the dirty silverware and plates propped in their designated spots. It figures someone would notice. Marik wasn't being all that subtle. In fact, I think he was enjoying his power over me so much that he let it get to his head. This caused the others to notice something was wrong between the two of us.

"Yami?"

I close my eyes. Should I tell him? Should I tell Ryou about his yami and I?...

"_What's it like out there?" I ask, the two of us sitting on the bed, a Senet board placed between us. As soon as Bakura admitted he had never played before I set the game up. _

"_Where?" he asks absentmindedly, eyes fixated on the squares and his pieces on the board, the sticks in his hand rattling. _

"_Outside," I reply, waiting. _

_The white-haired teen doesn't speak, throwing the sticks down, scowling at the result. He only gets to move one of his pieces two squares. _

"_Bakura?"_

"_What?" _

"_Outside." _

_He blinks at me. "Why? You can go out there if you want. It's freezing cold." _

"_You moron, I asked you a question! Weren't you listening?" _

"_I was focusing on the game that you've already won four times, which I must admit I'm getting sick of," he retorts sourly, crossing his arms over his chest. _

"_I do always win everything," I say quietly. "Though I think they might be letting me win. Y'know, because I'm the pharaoh and all?"_

"_I'm not daft," he snorts. "And I'm not allowing you to win either." _

_A smile works its way onto my face. "Well I play Senet a lot. There are other board games too…" _

"_Oh joy, more games," he mutters sarcastically, leaning his back against one of the banisters of the bed. "Is that the only thing you do in your free time? Play games?" _

"_Well there's that or I could have long political discussions with all of my wonderful priests."_

"_I suppose I'm not giving you credit," he states with a dastardly smirk, finger to his chin. "You have managed on several occasions to get yourself into a heap of trouble. Going off on your own to a temple…attempting to teach yourself to swim…"_

"_I was not trying to swim!" I snap in irritation. _

_He loves to bring that one up because he knows how it irks me. I suppose I shouldn't complain too much. After all, it was when I nearly drowned that Bakura and I met. He'd saved me for the sole purpose of killing me; something I still don't understand to this day. The thief has such a different logic and set of morals than I. _

"_Whatever you say," he's chuckling as I shake the sticks in my hand. "Whether you were trying to or not, the only place you were going was __**down**__." _

_His smirk quickly turns into a frown of disgust when the sticks land. Grinning victoriously, I move my pieces so there are three lined up in a row. Now his can't pass mine, making it all the more difficult for him. _

"_I hate you," he grumbles though I know he doesn't mean it. There's no way he could. _

_After the way his first few visits to the palace ended, I thought he wouldn't return. But he did over and over again. Bakura comes and goes as he pleases, rarely leaving a pattern so I can't learn when to expect him. For the past three months though he's continued to come back. Sometimes it's spaced out between a few days and a few weeks. _

_It doesn't take but several more turns for me to win, clearing all of my pieces from the board. The entire time Bakura's red eyes watched me continuously. He wasn't even paying attention to Senet anymore. _

"_Something on your mind?" I ask while sweeping all of the pieces and sticks onto the board with my hands. _

"_What you said earlier…about the outside…What exactly did you mean?" _

_I give him an inquiring look. "Just what I said. What's it like out there?" _

_Bakura scrunches up his nose, leaning back again. "I couldn't say. I don't know much about the humans and their goings on. Just the nighttime ones, and believe me, you don't want to get mixed up with them." _

"_Why not?" I ask, realizing how naïve I must sound. _

"_Because they're thugs, prostitutes…and of course murdering tomb robbers," he adds with a bloodthirsty smile that shows off his sharp canines. _

"_I've heard about them. They're not so bad really," I reply with a snicker. _

"_Hearing about them and knowing them is a completely different thing," he huffs. _

"_I suppose you know some then. Which are more to your liking? The tomb robbers or the prostitutes?" I continue, trying to contain my laughter. This is another game we play; one that I'm not often the champion. _

_He raises his eyebrows. "Guess." _

_I burst out laughing at this, unable to restrain it any longer. Gods, it's been forever since I've had this much fun. It was back when I was just the young prince and people didn't take me so seriously._

_It was when I still had a name. _

"_Doesn't take much to keep you entertained, does it?" Bakura's rough voice asks in slight amusement. _

"_You might not be able to mingle but I'm stuck here for…well, my entire existence," I rejoin, mood dampening. _

"_Then we'll just have to rectify that, won't we?" the thief states, getting off the bed and drawing his hood up. _

"_What do you mean by that?" I ask, heartbeat quickening as my imagination soars. I follow him eagerly to the hidden door. When it opens he turns, crimson eyes cutting into me. _

"_Not __**now**__, silly Pharaoh. You can't just up and disappear from the palace. We saw how that worked out when you tried to teach yourself to swim," he adds teasingly. _

_I glare. "For the love of Hathor, I was not…!" _

"_Next time," he hisses. "We've played your petty games so next time I'm going to teach you about the outside world—__**my**__ world." _

_I blink, stepping into the tunnel as he starts to leave. "How?" _

"_You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?" he replies with a mysterious smile before vanishing into the darkness…_

"You were with my yami in the past, weren't you?"

I nearly jump out of my skin at the soft voice that didn't belong in that memory, finding myself in Ryou's kitchen, the hikari staring at me. It takes yet another moment for me to comprehend what he's said. My mouth goes dry. Gentle brown eyes observe my mortified expression, because he offers a faint smile, closing the dishwasher and standing beside me.

"Yami, let me tell you something. During the time Bakura controlled me I was in what I guess one would call a coma-like state. But people in comas can still be aware of things. Because of our souls being connected, I was able to feel his emotions. There was so much anger and hatred. I thought for sure that those were the things that drove him, but there was something else. Hurt. Unimaginable aching that made me want to die. I realized I was feeling only to some extent what he was—how much stronger these feelings must have been for him." The hikari looks down at the linoleum floor. "No one could be hurt that badly by an enemy. And supposedly, you were that enemy." He raises his eyes again. "But Malik is the only friend he's ever spoken of. While Malik and Bakura did fight one another at first in these present times, my yami never hated Malik. There was anger the plenty as well as guilt. Furthermore, Malik sports a different sort of animosity towards you than Bakura does. Malik's is vengeful against you while being protective of my yami. Why would he feel a need to protect Bakura though? Unless someone hurt him. And that leads me back to what I said at the beginning. That overwhelming hurt—it was only present when he was near _you, _Yami."

I gaze in shock at the teen, amazed at how he could have put together such an intricate thing with hardly any knowledge of the incidents in ancient Egypt. Then his words truly hit me: 'That overwhelming hurt—it was only present when he was near _you._' I bite my lip, unsure of what to say or do. How does Bakura feel towards me now? Is he still as wounded emotionally as he apparently was during Duelist Kingdom and Battle City? Has he gone beyond that now?

"I don't think he's gotten over whatever happened," Ryou continues as if reading my thoughts. "Once he got his own body he became depressed, started using drugs, and finally tried to end his own life. Then Jounouchi came. Bakura agreed to detox. There was suddenly this ray of hope." The hikari looks me straight in the eye. "Jou is that ray of hope. He's what will get Bakura through everything that's happened. You know this, Yami. But Malik is trying to stop that. And I can see that Marik is too. Am I right?"

I nod, finding no reason to keep the silence any longer, as he's figured out so much on his own already. "Apparently Malik told Marik about…about…"

"You and Bakura. You can say it, Yami. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Ryou's breath catches in his throat. "Is that why you don't want Yugi and the others to know?"

"I'm assuming you don't want certain things from your private life aired to anyone who will listen," I snipe unintentionally.

The teen frowns but doesn't argue. "I'm not going to tell them, Yami. That is your choice to decide. What I can't allow, however, is for Marik to force you into helping him ruin what Jou and Bakura have or could have."

"I don't know how to get out of it. He's backed me into quite a tight corner," I admit regretfully. "He said he'll tell Jou to use the Millennium necklace to look into the past. And if I try and support the rest of you then I believe he just might carry out that threat."

Ryou closes his eyes, tilting his head back slightly. "How do you suppose _Malik_ would feel about something like that?"

"He'd be furious…"

"Exactly." Brown eyes open. "So what we could do is make Malik aware of the situation."

I don't like that plan. "I'm afraid we would be pushing too many of his buttons. You saw what happened earlier. If he finds out Marik is threatening to let the others know the truth there's no telling what Malik might do. You missed his grand entrance during Battle City. That episode in the living room was nothing. Believe me, we should avoid involving Malik if at all possible."

The hikari nods in thought. "What we need is an opportunity to get Malik and Marik out of the house."

"That will pose as quite a challenge. Malik isn't likely to leave Bakura's side again. And Marik the little sneak won't budge either. He wants to keep an eye on me and make sure I don't go against him."

"Is that so? Marik thinks he's so clever, that no one suspects anything." Ryou suddenly smirks deviously, turning to me. "I think it's about time he was given a taste of his own medicine, don't you?"

**(Yugi's POV)**

"Bakura and Malik?" I ask hoarsely.

It does makes sense now that I think about it. Malik treats Bakura better than he treats Marik. Geez, this could turn into World War III if we're not careful. But would things get worse if Jou were to start dating Bakura? Would Malik completely snap? Or would he eventually accept that things are over between him and the thief?

"How much…did you see exactly?" I question slowly, not sure I want to know.

"I told you: they were naked under a blanket!" Jou mutters glumly, glaring down at the Millennium necklace.

"If they were under a blanket then how do you know they were naked?"

"Yug!"

"Well, you have to think about it!"

"I don't _want_ to think about it! Why would I want to think about the two of them…?" He shudders, not finishing that sentence.

"Fine, so let's assume they'd just had sex…"

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you," Jou scoffs, shaking his head. "Look, can we just talk about somethin' else?"

"Do you want me to have Yami speak to one of them?"

"**No**! Gods, Yugi, what's the matter with you?! Malik would murder him and Bakura would…well, probably do likewise," he ends awkwardly.

"So we're just going to let things continue the way that they are?" I ask in exasperation, wishing Ryou and Yami would get back in here so I can find out what's really going on.

"Concerning ancient Egypt: yes."

I glower. "Fine. But I'm telling you, Jou, until whatever happened back then has been laid to rest you aren't going to have a shot in hell at getting near Bakura."

My tirade finishes when I note Yami and Ryou returning with resolute expressions carved into their faces. Jou notices too, calming.

"Guys?"

**(Ryou's POV) **

Several days have passed without any major incidents. Marik continues to watch Yami like a hawk. Malik has picked up on this but hasn't made any comment while in my presence. Perhaps he knows his hikari's intentions. It's hard to say. Bakura has remained in his room, never coming downstairs. The only people who visit with him are Malik and myself.

This is essential.

"You're sure he's not up to seeing me today?" Jounouchi asks despondently as I sit next to him on the couch. "He should be feeling better now."

"Bakura doesn't have time for petty squabbles with you. With the detox he's barely ever awake as it is," Malik growls, tiring of Jou's persistency.

"I'd leave him to rest," Yami adds from where he and Yugi are sitting on chairs across the coffee table.

Marik, who's situated himself on Malik's lap, makes no indication that he's paying attention to the former pharaoh, but we know he is. Perhaps the blonde hikari realized he had been too flamboyant with his superiority that night he'd interrogated Yami. Whatever the reason, Marik has been less of a problem, partially because Yami has been saying such things as he just did. Just subtle things to dampen Jounouchi's spirit.

Our friend nods sadly, placing the last bit of his lunch into his mouth, chewing noisily. Marik's left eye twitches and I have a hard time holding back a smile. Even with the conditions we've set, Jou's still managing to find ways to vex the other blonde.

"So are there any plans for the day?" I ask nonchalantly, leaning into the sofa cushions.

"Yami and I are headed off to visit Kaiba. No doubt he wants to challenge Yami…again," Yugi ends with a roll of his eyes.

"It is getting rather tedious. Still, there comes a point when it's best to just humor him," Yami states somewhat tiredly.

"Then why not just beat him down once and for all?" the other dark asks disdainfully. "You really are too soft."

"What? Are you suggesting I send him to the Shadow Realm?"

Malik shrugs. "A short visit might do that pretentious asshole some good."

'Speaking of pretentious assholes,' I think to myself, eyeing the two blonde Egyptians; instead saying: "I'm planning on going out for the day to relax a bit." Marik and Malik both perk at this. "Can you watch Bakura while I'm gone, Malik?"

He growls. "What do you think I've been doing the past few days? Sitting idly by like Marik?"

"I resent that!...though it's true," his hikari smirks smugly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," I say dryly as Yami and Yugi stand.

"Well, we'd better get going. Wish us luck," the former pharaoh states sarcastically as they head for the door.

"Like you need it playing that stupid game," Marik mutters under his breath.

Once Yami and Yugi are gone, I go about tidying the kitchen up. Malik excuses himself and goes upstairs to check on my yami. I can only hope Jou and Marik don't tear each other apart in my absence. It sounds quiet enough. After about ten minutes I return to the room to find Jounouchi lying on his side on the couch clutching his abdomen.

"What happened?" I demand sharply, turning on the Egyptian.

"Hey, I didn't touch him! Just balled up in agony all of a sudden," Marik snorts showing little worry for Jou's welfare.

"I think…something isn't agreeing with my stomach," Jou winces, before belching loudly, quickly covering his mouth.

"Oh that's just lovely." Marik has turned a light shade of green.

**(Malik's POV)**

"You're awake," I say with some surprise upon entering the bedroom.

Bakura nods faintly, lying on his back. I sit down beside him, the mattress sinking slightly under our combined weight; which isn't much, given that the thief can't be more than 100 lbs. Still, he's healthier than he was a few days ago. Lately all he does is sleep. He's also been able to keep food down, which is a relief.

"How's the world below?" he rasps with a slight smile.

"A living hell, as usual," I answer, studying the number of blankets covering him. "You're still cold?"

"Yeah, I don't know why. Probably just the detox."

"Most likely."

Bakura bites the inside of his cheek, hesitating. "Malik?"

"Hmm?"

He won't meet my eyes. "Has…has Katsuya…asked about me?"

Never—**never** would I have believed I'd hear those words leave my friend's mouth! Damn it, I thought I'd convinced him the mutt doesn't care squat about him. Ah well, looks like I'll just have to continue.

"No. He's been joking around with the Pharaoh a lot," I lie slickly. "However, Pharaoh's _hikari_ has asked about how you're doing. You know how supportive he is of every living thing."

Bakura's visibly trembling and he refuses to make eye contact, a mournful look covering his face. "Oh."

"Don't you worry, Bakura," I say patting him on the arm. "The mutt will be gone soon."

He nods again, white locks sticking out every which-way. I gently run my hands through the wild hair in a vain attempt to smooth it down. After I found out the mutt had chopped Bakura's hair while he was asleep I was ready to eviscerate that little mongrel. Looking at its uneven edges, I decide we'll need to have an expert trim it in order to undo the damage.

"Malik?" Bakura's voice is faint now. He's falling asleep again.

"Yes?"

"He didn't…? Not even once ask…?" he begins meekly.

Ignoring the aching in his voice, I steady my resolve. Bakura will be hurt for a time. But it will pass, just like the mutt's feelings for him. Offering a sad smile, I shake my head, watching his eyes cloud over with despair before they close.

"Not even once," I whisper with a smirk.

**(Marik's POV)**

"What's so important that you needed me to come down here?" my yami questions irritably as he reaches the living room after I contacted him through our mind link.

"**That**." I point a finger at the mutt who's leaning over a large bowl, Ryou at his side.

"Something's upset his stomach," the other hikari informs my koi as Malik comes up beside me. "It could be food poisoning. Are you both feeling all right?"

"Not after listening to him burp repeatedly. No," I gag in repulsion, grabbing onto Malik's arm.

Ryou sighs, standing beside Jou who continues to groan in misery. "I was planning on taking him with me today but it looks like he'll be staying put."

"He can't stay here!" I exclaim, appalled. "I'm not going to watch him! And what if he starts puking?!"

"Then you'll just have to clean it up, won't you?" Ryou replies coolly. "And you will, because I'm not leaving this house unless you take care of both Bakura _and_ Jounouchi."

I turn to my yami pleadingly. "Malik, I don't like this. Can't we leave?"

I know if we stay then I'll be the one forced to take care of Katsuya while Malik sits by a sleeping thief. It's hardly fair, but I know that's what will happen. Which is why I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure I'm not caught in that scenario.

"Malik!" I insist, tugging on his arm while he gazes at Ryou. "Malik, _please_!"

My koi sighs in aggravation. "How about a rain check for that outing of yours?"

Ryou scowls. "Running away with your tails between your legs? Fine. But don't expect any dinner here. I'll have my hands full as it is."

Malik snorts. "It would probably make us sick anyway. Come on, Marik."

I follow my boyfriend, thankful to get out of the house. As Malik opens the door there's a quick moment of panic at the idea of leaving the mutt without anyone to stop him from going to Bakura. I shake off this stupid thought at another loud belch from behind us. Katsuya's not in any condition to be getting up. Ryou wouldn't let him go near Bakura like this. Grinning in satisfaction, I stand by Malik's side as he seizes control of the nearest driver's mind, having the woman pull the car over to whisk us away for the day.

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"They're gone," Ryou announces cheerily from where he's peering out the front window.

I laugh, tossing the bowl to the side. "That worked out better than I thought it would."

"Mostly because you could feign sickness so well," Ryou smiles as he comes back to the couch. "Though with your appetite, I can imagine you're quite used to the real thing."

"Hey, like you said, I did good," I retort merrily.

It's like there's a huge weight lifted off our shoulders. Oh, that's right. Malik and Marik aren't here. And they're not even next door!

"Y'think they won't come back until tomorrow?"

"May wonders never cease," Ryou replies, glancing towards the stairs. His face becomes serious at this. "I want to go and speak with Bakura first, Jou."

I nod. "Yeah. I hope he's up to it, seeing as how we might not get an opportunity like this again."

"Oh so true," he groans at the very thought, making his way up the stairs.

Ry and Yami's plan really has worked out flawlessly so far. When they'd informed us a couple of days ago that Marik had started spouting threats, I got a bit scared. Apparently, he was threatening to tell Malik lies about what I did—but actually _didn't_—do to Bakura. That nasty blonde had ordered Yami to cooperate with him or he'd carry out this unforgivable pledge. And Yami has been saying things that would have discouraged me had he and Ryou not secretly informed Yugi and I of what was going on.

They concocted this very carefully. It was agreed that Yami could not be here. Even if Marik and Malik left, the hikari would blame Yami for not stopping me from seeing Baku. Then things would blow up in our faces. But since Yami left _before_ those two, he cannot be held responsible for anything that follows. This keeps him out of the danger zone and leaves me with the opportunity to finally talk with Baku.

I sit on the couch with my hands clasped together on my lap, trying my best to be patient. It's never been one of my strengths. I've always rushed into things too quickly. I don't stop to think first. This revelation actually does make me pause. Am I pushing this relationship too much? Should I back off? What if he doesn't even want to see me?

Would it just all be over?

**(Yugi's POV) **

"Do you think it'll work?" I ask my darker half as we sit at home in front of the television eating popcorn.

It is crucial that we stay away from public eye for the day to ensure Malik and Marik believing we're with Kaiba. When I made the suggestion that maybe we should just go and see Kaiba, Yami quickly shot that idea down. The CEO has been getting on his nerves lately.

"It should. Marik's not likely to suspect anything. Malik is the one I'm more concerned about," Yami replies reaching for another handful of popcorn. "He's clever and might see through our plan. Whether or not he does will depend on how convincing Ryou and Jounouchi are."

"Then things should go fine. I've seen Jou fake sick in order to get out of class," I grin, looking up as the telephone rings. "Wonder who that could be."

"Check the caller ID," Yami warns. "It might be Malik calling to see if we're hiding out here."

I nod, hurrying to the kitchen, blinking in surprise at the familiar name and number. Quickly picking it up and pressing a button, I put the device to my ear.

"Hey Anzu! You're back!...Yeah, come on over… 'Has anything happened lately', you asked?" Our eyes meet. "You wouldn't believe, Anzu. Come over and we'll get you up to date. Okay. See you in while." He hangs up the phone.

"How…do you think she will handle this?" my other half asks nervously. "Jou and Bakura, I mean."

I chuckle. "We'll find out soon, won't we?"

**(Bakura's POV)**

"Bakura," a voice says softly, someone grasping my shoulder and shaking me. "Bakura?"

Moaning, I open my eyes reluctantly to find hikari leaning over me. There's a strange expression on his face; a mixture of excitement and wariness. I turn onto my left side to get a better view of him.

"What?"

"I just came to check and see how you were doing," he replies lightly.

I narrow my eyes. "No you didn't."

Hikari gazes at me in confusion. "Pardon?"

"You wouldn't have woken me," I point out, suspicious now. "You would not have disturbed my sleep."

Exhaling heavily, he sits down on the bed. Oh boy here it comes: another lecture. Perhaps if I pretend to drift off he'll leave me alone?

"Bakura, about Jou…"

"I told you I don't want to talk about him!" I snap, that aching returning to my chest.

He doesn't care about me. It was all just a hoax. The mutt hasn't even asked about me, having too much fun with the Pharaoh. They're probably gloating over how much Katsuya was able to control and take advantage of me.

"Yami?" A hand is placed gently against the side of my face, but I brush it away. "Bakura, what's wrong? You seem more upset than before."

"I hate being right," I whisper dejectedly before I can stop myself.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't pretend to be oblivious," I growl, glaring at him, feeling my heart is going to shatter just talking about it. "We both know what he's been doing."

Hikari's brow furrows. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Joking around with the _Pharaoh_. Having a jolly time living here while you wait on him hand and foot. And he hasn't even…" I gulp, halting.

Slender fingers cup under my chin, forcing my head up so I'm looking directly into kind brown eyes. "He hasn't what?"

I don't want to say it. That would make it look like it matters to me. Which it does. But I don't want hikari to know that. I already went so far as to ask Malik. At least I know the truth now, even if that was uncomfortable. Hikari understands that I'm not going to speak.

"You want to know why I came in here and woke you up? Because we got everyone out of the house for the day save you, Jounouchi, and myself. He wants to see you, yami."

Rage burns within me trying to smolder any hope his words bring. "No he doesn't. He hasn't been interested in how I've been doing up until now. Why would I want to see him?"

"What are you talking about?" hikari questions in perplexity. "Bakura, he's been asking about you constantly. It's gotten to the point where it's even annoyed me. What would give you the idea that he hasn't…?" We both stare at one another, comprehension dawning upon both of us at once.

_Malik_.

He wants to keep the mutt as far away from me as possible. In order to do that, it seems he's gone to the extent of lying to my face in order to make me hostile towards Katsuya. A lump lodges in my throat. Why would he do that? Malik't not one to beat around the bush. He just comes out and says what's on his mind. Why would he feel the need to lie to me?

"But Malik s-said…" I try but my voice fails me, hurt by the fact that my friend would deceive me like this; that he won't let me make my own choices.

I don't know how to take this news. I know I've been insufferable with the detox and everything but why couldn't he be straightforward with me like he has been about everything else? Malik must not have any faith in me whatsoever.

"Bakura?"

I stare at my lighter half with such helplessness. Malik—the only person I thought I could rely on—has betrayed me. This is just the opposite of last time. And now Katsuya wants to come up here. For some reason, I'm terrified by that. Things are already falling apart with my best friend. How many more risks am I willing to take? If I were to speak with the mutt then that'd only create a greater rift between Malik and I.

"Bakura, can I let Jou come up here? Would that be all right? I could stay in the room if it would make you more comfortable…"

"No."

His face falls. "You don't want to even…?"

"I don't need you to stay," I reply quietly. "I can handle this myself."

Hikari's beaming, stumbling to his feet while nodding vigorously. "I'll go and get him!"

I heave a sigh as he dashes out of the room. My entire body is sweaty and freezing. With the many other wonderful side effects of the detox it's virtually impossible to tell if anything I'm experiencing now is due to apprehension. I'm sure there is.

Malik isn't here. The Pharaoh isn't here. I told hikari to stay out of this. That leaves me with Katsuya who will be arriving at any moment. And I…

I…I don't know what to do.

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"Hold on, Jou," Ryou stretches out his arm, blocking me from going upstairs. "Have you thought this through?"

"Are you sayin' I should start second-guessing myself now?" I ask, incredulous.

"Not at all. I just don't want things to get any worse for my yami. He just found out Malik's been lying to him and is quite shaken. I'm trusting you with him, Jounouchi."

I nod seriously. Hesitating a second longer, Ryou lowers his arm, granting me passage. I take a deep breath, slowly walking up the stairs. They creak under my feet, the only sound besides that of my heartbeat pounding in my head. I swear other people would be able to hear it if they were nearby.

The door is open and I stop in the dim hallway. I can see him from here. Baku's lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. There's almost a sense of relief at seeing the worry lining his face. It's not that I want him to feel that way. I'm just glad I'm not the only one feeling anxious.

Taking a few steps forward, I place my hand on the wooden doorframe that's painted an off-white. Crimson tinted eyes dart to me like a deer suddenly aware of a predator nearby. We stare at one another long enough that I'm sure dust will start gathering on me if I don't move.

"Uhh…hi," I wave—yes, _wave_. Oh gods, how lame was _that_?

Bakura sends me a disdainful look, not saying anything. Ears heated, I come forward so I'm standing next to the bed. The slanted eyes watch me guardedly.

There are shadows under those sharp eyes. His skin is so pasty it looks like he's never been outside. The short white locks are tangled and uneven on the pillow. I start when I notice the excess amount of quilts piled atop him.

"Think you've got enough blankets there?" I ask lightly trying to break the tension.

He sneers. "So you came here just to mock me?"

"There's the 'ol Baku I know," I smile, sitting myself on the bed next to him with my back against the headboard.

While he glares he also scoots away from me. I remind myself he just found out his best friend, the person he put all of his trust in, has been misleading him. And the former tomb robber hasn't seen me for about a week now.

"Baku, you can relax. I'm not going to jump on you and try and…"

"Fuck me?" he snarls.

I cough. "That wasn't the choice of words I was going to use, but it's the basic gist."

"So if you're not here to molest me, what do you want?"

"How many times do we have to go over this?" I exclaim in frustration. "I wanted it to be more than just sex!"

Baku props himself up on his pillow. "Let me guess: you're still unwavering with that crap that you _love_ me, right?"

It takes all of my willpower to keep control of my temper. I'm not sure if I ever actually convinced him I do love him. Perhaps that's for the best, in hindsight.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"So you still believe I don't care about you?" he asks quietly.

Brown eyes gaze at me, completely revealing his emotions. He's not to hiding anything—not even attempting to fool me. I open my mouth but no words come out. I'm at a loss because I recognize that look—a look I haven't seen in over three-thousand years. It stirs something inside of me; everything that I buried within my soul long ago. But this I could not have fathomed.

Kastuya actually _loves_ me.

If I go over things, it adds up. Malik wouldn't have gone to the lengths he did unless he really believed something could happen between the mutt and I. And hikari wouldn't let Katsuya up here unless he was confident of the mutt's intentions.

The blonde notices my unease, hurriedly continuing. "I've been thinking about this a lot. Just witnessing everything you've had to go through lately…I wanted to be there supporting you like Ry and Malik, but I couldn't." He motions to his stomach which is hidden under one of my own shirts. "I had to stay put on that bloody couch while you were going through hell."

My body is perspiring more as I listen in anticipation, fear, mistrust…I don't know what I feel for him. There is something though.

"Well I'm doing better now, though I have to stay fairly inactive and not put too much stress on any of the muscles in my torso." Those russet eyes aren't leaving me. "I understand that we did things out of order. We've been doing this way too fast," he adds with a wry grin.

" 'This'?" I ask skeptically.

"I…y'know…" he stammers, facing turning a light shade of red.

"No, I don't," I say, internally smirking at his unease. "Enlighten me."

Katsuya catches on quicker than I expected, glaring. "I'm tryin' to be serious!"

"For once." I pull the blankets tighter around myself with a shiver.

"Baku, do you want me to tell you what's on my mind or have me leave?"

"Depends. Are you going to spout perverted fantasies at me?"

"You are so infuriating! I came up here to tell you how much I do care about you—that I love you! And that even if you never felt the same towards me that would be fine just as long as you didn't hate me again!" he yells, moving closer.

"Right. Like you could keep your hands to yourself…"

"Why are you pushing me away?" he hisses, face in mine now. "I'm willing to hold those feelings inside as long as it means you don't throw me out of your life completely!"

"What are you saying?" I question suspiciously.

There's a somewhat mournful glimmer in his eyes. "Even if…you never love me…could we at least…be friends?"

"_Why do you __**want**__ me to hate you? Don't you get that enough from everyone else?" he whispers sadly. "Why are you so apprehensive that someone might not want to do you harm? What's so bad about…about having a friend?" _

"Friends?" I whisper, eyes hazy with memory.

"Yeah, friends," the mutt continues softly, all aggression gone. "You know, hanging out together just for fun, arguing—which we do a lot of anyway, playing games…"

"_Well I play Senet a lot. There are other board games too…" _

"_Oh joy, more games. Is that the only thing you do in your free time? Play games?"_

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

I can't force it upon him, so I'll take whatever he's willing to give me. "Even if…you never love me…could we at least…be friends?" I ask timidly.

'Please don't turn this down. It's all I have left now that I know you don't love me.'

"Friends?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah, friends," I say, eager that he's listening. "You know, hanging out together just for fun, arguing—which we do a lot of anyway," I add mirthfully. "Playing games…"

"…games."

I stop and look at him. It's like he's in a trance, his voice almost awe-filled, my words drawing him further and further into it. His brow is drawn as he stares fixatedly at nothing…nothing I can see anyway.

"Baku?" I call gently. "Bakura?"

He blinks several times, eyes refocusing. When they fall upon me they've changed. He is feeling something now. But what? Is he angry at me? Does he even want to see me ever again?

"I…" Baku pauses. "I need to rest now."

My heart sinks. "Oh. All right…I'll just go…" I move to get up when icy cold skeletal fingers curl around my wrist. I look down to find him inspecting my skin.

"You haven't been cutting."

I'm as surprised as he is. God, I actually forgot all about it. In this madness that's been going on I haven't even thought about it. In fact, despite all the fear and uncertainty, I haven't felt depressed like before. Finding Baku looking at me for an answer, I smile.

"No. I guess I haven't."

He snorts in contempt. "Only you would forget about your own addiction." The hand releases me and I expect him to give me a final negative remark. Instead, he shifts so he's lying down again. "You can stay if you want…but keep your hands and the rest of your anatomy to yourself," he warns with a scowl.

I grin, easing back again. "Right. The bubble."

"What the hells are you talking about?" he grumbles, eyes closed.

"Your personal space—your bubble."

"Whatever you want to call it, moron."

"Hey, lemme tell you somethin'…!"

"Do I have to shove one of these blankets into that large mouth yours?"

"Why do you always have to insult me…?" I growl.

"Perhaps I'll stop when it's not so damn easy."

I open my mouth to retort but halt, comprehension hitting me. He's letting me stay. If he hated me he would have told me flatly to get the heck out. But he didn't. I asked if we could be friends. While he didn't reply to that question, he let me stay—_told _me I could stay. Glancing over at him, finding he's fallen asleep already due to his physical state, I realize he gave me his answer. And even if it's not all I would like it to be, it's still something. I won't take it for granted.

"Thanks Baku," I murmur before closing my own eyes in contentment.

* * *

I'd like to start off by explaining why I've been making the chapters so dang long on a lot of my stories. Quite a few of you have read my so-called "master-piece" Cry of the Wicked (Which has now been surpassed by Beneath the Surface on peoples' fav lists, I might add...)

**Kana**: Arrrrgh!!! Quit bringing that up!

**Peepz**: Hey, how come SHE gets to be in the end notes again?!

Uhh...you are, too, now.

**Peepz**: Oh. Yay!

_Ahem_. Anyway, I had several people inform me they'd looked COTW many times but were very hesitant to read it because of how long it was. People are intimidated by longer stories on this website...unless you're one of the top authors, then you could go on forever and they wouldn't voice a single objection. -sigh- Anyway, by making the chapters longer I'm hoping it will cut down on the number of chapters themselves. But new twists keep popping up, foiling my plans again and again.

But as a **warning**, this one will _definately _challenge COTW when it comes to number of chapters.

Next chapter we'll see how this new 'frienship' goes. -grins-

Bakura: Oh joy.

Oh, and it will come as no surprise to anyone that this won't be updated again before X-Mas.

readers: No surprises at _all_.

-.-; Thanks for that. Anyway, just wanted to wish everybody happy holidays! I'll try to update one of the others before Christmas. Either BTS or Crimson!

Reviewsies and candy canes! XD (**BLUE **CANDY CANES!!!)


	16. Chapter 16: The Borrowed Key

Hi pretties! Sorry it's been so long! Lots of personal matters involving family! Geez, it's been since December...!

Readers: WE KNOW!

I said I was sorry! Sheesh...

**XxYourXxDisasterXx: **New reviewer! -glomps-No, Malik hasn't used the rod on Bakura before the heroin time. (Bakura: That sounds so perverted) I know! Why'd you think I put that whole innuendo thing in BTS? XD Bakura's got memory issues because he's had head traumas. More on that in this luffly chapter. Your first Yugioh fanfic? -tackles- The excitement! (Marik: Stop hugging me already!) lol

**nayades18: **Yes, our dear sweet Malik wasn't lying. (Malik: Was that sarcasm?) Maaabye. You love him even though he gets in the way? -grins- Well he's a protective hot bastard. What's not to love? (Malik: Oh so true!) (Yami: I could name a few things...) lol Like Jou? "I enjoyed the most the final scene between him and kura" There's PLENTY of Jou/Bakura in this chapter. "I love the flashbacks too!" And there are several of those as well! Yay! XD

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **"SQUue! XD lurvely" lol I take it you like?

**I FORGOTZ MAH PASSWERD:** Oh dear. And you seem to have left the caps lock button on too. It's to the left right neck to the "a" button. -grins- Poor Peepz. I'm sorry to hear about your basement. I hope you've grown accustomed to the sunlight and such. Here -hands huge pair of bright orange sunglasses- Now you're stylin'! :) "I actually prefer long stories to short ones, so I don't mind your really long chapters and whatnot." Whoot!

**Rogue1979: **Yes, FINALLY Jou and Baku get to talk. There's plenty more of that in this chapter. And Baku POV's, which I always enjoy thoroughly. Yes, they 'fight' quite a bit, as will be pointed out by poor Ryou in this chapter. Wonderful bastards...

**bakura240:** "I nerdgasmed when I saw this updated!" Hmm...so shall it be an extra big nerdgasm this time? Hopefully that isn't fatal. O.o Your fav fic of all time?! -glomps- I luffs you! Drawn to drug use and depression? Me too! (Bakura: -"aghast"- No! Maybe, just maaaybe, that's why you write about it so much!) ....Hey, you're right! (Baku: -.-;) I've got some great plans for Crimson coming up. Good news! Tons of Bakura and Jou time, PLUS Bakura pov's!

**dragonlady222:** Malik isn't against Bakura being happy. He's against Bakura being with Jou or any of Yami's friends for that matter. It's complicated and has to do with the past. We're slowly spinning that tale out as this one emerges. Why doesn't Yami want the others to know? Well, that's touched upon just a tiny bit in this chapter, but I've really got the explanation planned out for next chapter.

**cgflower: **-grins- Malik needs an ass-whipping, eh? (Marik: -grinning devilishly- I'll do it!) (Malik: Hey!) I'm glad you loved the scheme of getting those two out of the house. I was also pleased to hear it surprised you. It's more fun that way, isn't it? "I can't wait to see jou and baku being all friend-sy!" -smirks- Let's see how they do, shall we?

**xXForeverForgottenxX: **YOU WONDERFUL THING!!! -tackles- "just adding to the number count. i actually have nothing better to do. so i reread it all again...all of it..." O.O Amazing! I luffles you! Plus I'm glad it gave you something to do. No tv? SAD! "next time you tell yourself your just not in the mood to update...and you dont have the enthusiasm or motivation..you make your little fingers!! you tell them that if they dont cooperate youll break them!!(ill help you :D)" Aaaaand the luff has deflated. -.-; I'm glad you can't decide whether you want Bakura to be with Yami or with Jou. I've concocted several ways to end the story. Haven't come to a final decision yet.

**Memnoch's Heart:** LOL Yes, Jou still has some work to do with getting in touch with his gay side. (Marik: -grinning madly- That sounds so perverted!) -glares- You're the one thinking of it that way! (Marik: YOU'RE the one writint this!) ...touche. XD As for Crimson, I've got some awesome plans for that. Haven't written them out yet, but shall be now that I've completed this bloody chapter that's taken me how many months?! "Once again, your creativeness blows me away (away and off a mountain, where I roll down the sides and take out a llama)" RFOL! You have such a way with words! "Here *dumps millions of gummybears on you* now do what I do and bite off only their heads, then leave them on your lunch tray for the staff to find" O.o Ummm...I live at home right now...and my mom is the head of the cafeteria at my old highschool. (aka: she wouldn't be at all surprised)

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost:** "In a dark way I love Marik for making Yami suffer in such a way, but in another way I hate him because he is helping to hurt Bakura in the long run." Yeah, Marik's a piece of work isn't he? Ah, I love 'im. I can't help it.

**Dragon Tooth:**My writing style is addictive? -grins madly- Whoot whoot! -tackles- "Um... *pats you on the head* you're kinda in my bubble..." Sorry sorry! I just love you is all. (Marik: You can be very creepy sometimes, you know that?) It's something I pride myself in. XD Glad you love devious Ryou. You're right, he isn't some blundering idiot. In this fic he's really sharp. Awesome kid. (Ryou: And sexy?) Hmmm...more "cute" than sexy. "Adorable"..."huggable"...(Bakura: Basically, I'm hot, you're not) Oh contraire, you're a messed up drug addict with uneven hair at the moment. (Bakura: -**glower**-) ehehehe! "(Bakura: -staring down at Malik and Yami's mutilated bodies- Uhh...what happened in here? *sees Millennium Puzzle and Millennium Rod* Hn. *picks both up and walks away grinning for ear to ear* I'm a genius!)" ROFL!!! I sooo should have you participate in creating the end notes! XD (Yami: Please ra, _no_...)

**xnightmare'sxnightmare: **Glad you're enjoying the flashbacks. I'm having a blast creating the past! Whoot! (Bakura: That was so LAME) -grins- I like how Marik, one of your fav characters, is pissing you off; and you feel sorry for Yami, a character you aren't that fond of. Oh the irony! May it never cease to be! "Well for what it matters, I think you're one of the best authors I've ever read from on this site." -blink-....-double blinks to make sure she read that right- OhmyraI_love_you!!! -tackles-

**SAMthedragongirl: **Sorry, the site keeps doing weird things to your name when I save the chapter, so I had to change it a little. -kowtows- "here's your review and your Blue Candy cane" -stares at it- Oh dear. It's a few months old now...-grabs it and pops in in her mouth- Ah well, these suckers can last forever, I swear to ra...Worried the story will have a sad ending? Yeah...I'm not so sure myself. I've come up with several endings but have yet to pick one. Some are happy, some not so much.

**Silver Hunteress:** You have to be really lax when calling interactions between Jou and Baku 'fluffy'. If you're too picky you won't find any. "is it weird that I love the line 'only you would forget your own addiction'? But my God it's so TRUE!" No it's not weird. I found it amusing. It's true and it's also something that Bakura would say. Ah yes, Malik's battle city-ness. I had to give an explanation for that. Glad you liked it. Yami's dirty laundry? -smirks-

This chapter shall be dedicated to our newest reviewer **XxYourXxDisasterXx, bakura240, xnightmare'sxnightmare** and also in a special way to **xXForeverForgottenxX** who reviewed previous chapters to up the review numbers! (-mutters- even though you DID threaten to break my fingers...)

**The Cross**

Nothing's ever changed, you still turn away  
You've washed your hands, you've made that all too clear  
You just keep on living this lie  
You refuse to see, you're denying me  
the cross I bear but you don't seem to care  
Even Judas knew he had lied

I keep wondering why  
I'm still calling your name through my tears

Why have you waited to embrace me, my dear?  
Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
I'm still wondering why  
I'm still calling your name, my dear

I'm sorry if you can't stand the naked truth  
All you see is how you want it to be  
So you keep on living your life  
Release me from this cross after all these years  
Oh call my name and help me with this weight  
Even though it comes far too late

I still wondering why  
I'm still calling your name through my tears

Why have you waited to embrace me, my dear?  
Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
I'm still wondering why I'm still calling your name  
and I wonder, oh I wonder

In my heart I still hope you will open the door  
You can purify it all, answer my call

Why? Why?

Why have you waited to embrace me, my dear?  
Cold is your silence, denying what is real  
I'm still wondering why I'm still calling your name  
and I wonder, oh I wonder

In my heart I still hope you will open the door  
You can purify it all, answer my call

(Within Temptation)

**Chapter 16: The Borrowed Key**

**(Yami's POV)**

_I hurry down the hallway, my footsteps echoing off the stone walls, ceiling, and floor. I'm too excited to stride normally. More than anything, I should say 'hopeful'. Really, I have no idea what to expect. Reaching my chambers, I open the door, quickly shutting it behind me and locking it. _

"_What's with the rush?" a gruff voice that I've been longing to hear asks. _

_Turning around, I find the tomb robber lying on his back on the bed, arms crossed behind his head as he stares at the canopy. Now that I know he's here, I will my pulse to slow but it only quickens. Pulling the puzzle over my head, I place it reverently in its golden box on the table. _

"_Nothing."_

"_Hn." Ruby eyes study me painstakingly. "I somehow doubt that." _

"_What—you have mind-reading capabilities now?" I question with my hands on my hips, smile on my face. _

"_I prefer to call it intuition," he smirks knowingly. "Your eagerness wouldn't have anything to do with what I said last time I was here, would it?" _

_If I denied it, I would be lying. I've been waiting for nearly two weeks for him to return. Each night I practically sprinted back to my room, praying to the gods that the tomb robber would be there waiting. Every time I was left disenchanted. _

_First Shimon and then the priests caught on that something was making me anxious. Several questioned me individually. Once I realized this, I quickly forced myself to at least appear calm in manner. Priestess Isis could easily use the Millennium Necklace and try to find the source of these sudden changes in me. Whether she'd be able to see Bakura or not, I am unsure of. That is something I will not risk though. Not only would they do everything in their power to make sure Bakura and I never saw one another again, but they also would hunt him down. They can question my decisions and authority until they are blue in the faces but I will __**not**__ let them bring any harm to Bakura. _

"_Falling asleep standing with your eyes open," Bakura chuckles, sitting up. "That's quite a feat."_

"_I am not sleeping," I retort lightheartedly. _

"_Good. It would have been a shame for me to come all the way to the palace for nothing." _

_My eager grin cannot be hidden. What does he have planned? He said he'd introduce me to his world. While I know the world he knows is filled with death and danger, I can't help but feel a shiver of anticipation. _

"_Here." He tosses me a long black cloak much like the one he's wearing. "Hurry up." _

_My fingers fumble nervously as I unfold the thick material, finally slipping it over my head. We're dressed identically now, save for Bakura's hand wrapped meticulously in strips of black cloth. By the time I'm ready, Bakura's watching me with increasing impatience. _

"_Could you take any longer?" he mutters as he leads me quickly down the stairs through the back passageway. "Do other people dress you, by any chance?" _

"_No," I retort, stumbling in an attempt to keep up with his long gait. "Bakura, what's the rush?"_

"_I have two horses out there and am not at all interested in having someone finding and taking them," he replies. _

"_You didn't by any chance steal them, did you?" I ask in amusement. _

"_Any second-rate thief or petty human getting their hands on those horses has no right to do so. I stole them first!" _

"_So that lays claim to them." _

"_Exactly." _

"_Interesting," I muse as we near the door. "You say the original owner has no right since you were able to take his horses so easily. And yet if someone were to steal them from __**you**__ without difficulty…"_

"_It would be due to your dawdling!" he snaps, taking out a long knife as he opens the door, peering out. _

_I sigh but don't press the issue any further. Perhaps I can convince him to return the animals later. Though I doubt he will. _

_Bakura draws his hood over his head, placing a scarf across his face. I do likewise. It'd be disastrous if anyone found me sneaking around like this—particularly with a thief. Even more, a tomb robber. _

_A phantom. _

"_Now!" _

_I gasp as a covered hand grabs my bare one, the two of us sprinting across the courtyard. Somehow we're outside the walls surrounding the palace; past the guards, past all of the lesser priests and priestesses. Past everyone. _

_Two midnight steeds are strutting around, snorting impatiently at being tied to a post near someone's stable area. I gulp at the way the stallion rears up. He's wild. There's no way I'll be able to ride him. _

"_Worry not," Bakura's voice says in a slightly mocking tone. "I stole the other one for you because she's so calm. This one is mine," he adds with pride, placing his hand on the male that immediately tames under his touch. "I call him Kamenwati."_

_I gaze at the magnificent beast that became so docile by Bakura's presence. " 'Dark rebel'. It is fitting." _

_I am sure the thief is smirking as he undoes the ropes. "And what shall your transport for this evening be named?" _

_The mare has become calmer now that she isn't fixed to a wooden post. I imagine she is frightened at being away from her master. Wherever she came from, they obviously treated her well. This makes my heart sore at not only her sorrows but also of those who love her. That, however, will not sway Bakura. Staring into the gentle brown eyes, I reach up and run my hands through her ebony mane. _

"_Nanu," I murmur only to hear the thief chuckle. _

" '_Beautiful'? What, you've never seen a horse before?" _

_I turn to him, mounting the mare with ease to find Bakura already atop Kamenwati. The stallion tosses his head, impatient to run free. It is now that I understand why the two of them get on so well. The thief and horse are both undomesticated, free from the confines of the 'cultured' world. I glance down at Nanu, realizing that she and I are also very much alike. We both were brought up to be obedient to those before us and are treated well. Perhaps that is the real reason Bakura chose her for me. _

"_Hey, Atem! We're wasting moonlight here!" _

_I nearly fall off Nanu in shock at having Bakura use my name after so long. Then I realize it would be absurd and foolish indeed to be yelling 'Hey Pharaoh!' everywhere we went. That would not only draw attention but also raise many questions. While most people would think we were ridiculing the real pharaoh, a crime in itself, if word got to the palace the results could be catastrophic upon their finding me missing. _

"_Where are we going?" I shout as Nanu and I pursue our partners. _

"_Nosey! Always demanding answers the moment they pop into his little brain!" Bakura yells over his shoulder. _

_We enter the side streets of the royal city, nearly all of the houses dark. I wish there were more light because I've never been on any road save the main one during what Seth likes to refer to as "public viewings" of me. It was also the way they escorted me when they used to take me to one of the extravagant watercrafts. Here in the darkness the majority of my people rest safely. _

_I stare at Bakura's back, wondering if he targets everyday citizens. Obviously, he has to steal things like food and clothing, but does it go past that? Even beyond thievery? He isn't one to spare lives. I think I might be the sole exception to that rule. _

There's a program running on the television, but I'm not watching it. Not really. Yugi left me sitting here a while ago. I don't remember when or where he said he was going. It didn't really matter to me.

Looking at the clock in the VCR, I see that it's just past five. If things went according to plan then Jou should have at least conversed with Bakura by now. I reach down and press the red button at the top of the remote. The screen goes blank. I can see my reflection within its dark surface. Gods, I look as bad as I feel.

The more things are progressing the more I wish I had just accepted Marik's blackmail and deterred Jou from trying to win Bakura's heart. That heart belonged to me once long ago. I shattered it. I turned it black and ugly. Whether it's even capable of loving anymore, I do not know. As I observe Jou's attempts to have Bakura open up to him, I witness myself doing exactly the same thing; teaching him games, taking those night rides into the desert, just talking. Those were the times when Bakura smiled and laughed. Happy. I don't mention it for fearing of getting everyone's hopes down but…

…I think that person is gone forever.

**(Ryou's POV)**

It was some hours ago that Jounouchi went upstairs. At first I stayed in the living room with the television on low just in case I was needed. There were raised voices for a short time, which is to be expected in anything involving Jou or Bakura, not to mention the two of them together.

After a while with no screams of murder, I moved off to the kitchen to mop the floor. Everyone has been wearing their shoes in the house, myself included. You never know lately when you might need to make a break for it or chase after a yami intent on starting up heroin again.

Sighing, I glance at the wall where a portion of paint the size of my hand was ripped away, leaving an unattractive scar of rough wood.

"I really need to get a new phone," I mutter, making a mental note to do so tomorrow.

I'm extremely apprehensive about what Marik and Malik will do when they find out about our plan. Malik will figure out it was a trick, and I can't shake the feeling things are only going to get worse concerning him.

Glancing at the ceiling, I note just how quiet it is. Far too quiet. There should at least be the muffled sound of voices, but there's nothing. Leaning the mop against the table, I sprint through the living room to the bottom of the stairs, ears straining. Well they didn't kill one another. I would have heard something. My eyes widen.

Oh god, they wouldn't…!

Racing up the stairs and down the hall, I stop short when I note the door is open. I disapprove of them having sex not only because of Bakura's present health but also because my yami is very unsure of his feelings towards Jou. To continue this in the way that they were would be unwise. I also don't want my yami to do something he might regret later. Nevertheless, I have absolutely no desire to see the two of them going at it. Instead, I approach the room cautiously. Everything is silent. That bodes well, unless they've just 'finished'.

I clear my throat loudly to announce my presence before daring to take a step further. Entering the room with one might call an excessive amount of caution, it takes me a long moment to comprehend exactly what I'm seeing.

Bakura and Jou are sleeping in the same bed. Both are fully clothed as far as I can tell. Neither is bruised or bleeding. How on earth…? They haven't had sex or fought physically?! I can't keep the smile from my lips. This looks like a turn in the right direction.

Jounouchi yawns, stretching his limbs before opening his brown eyes.

"Ry! I…uhh…"

"It's all right," I reassure him, easing that fearful expression; the stitches and internal injury reminders of how protective I am of my yami. "So, what did he say?...if you don't mind me asking."

While there's happiness shining in my friend's eyes, there's also a sliver of insecurity.

"Technically, there isn't much to tell," he says somewhat awkwardly. "We argued a bit, I told him I love him, he denied that and insulted me, and then I asked if we could be friends."

"Friends? What did he say to that?" I ask, both eager and genuinely curious. What would my yami say to that?

The blonde nods towards the slumbering form beside him. "This is the closest thing I got to an answer."

Smiling broadly, I sit at the foot of the bed. "That's actually better than I expected."

"Wat!" Jou sits up. "You mean you sent me up here believin' he'd kick my ass or something?!"

Snickering, I shake my head. "Come on, Jou. Did you actually think you'd come up here and woo my yami? He's not easy to win over. You know that."

He grins sheepishly. "Yeah, you're right. And it could have been a lot worse."

"A **lot** worse," I agree. "So what does this mean?" I wave my hand towards Bakura who is unaware of my attendance.

Jou shrugs. "That he doesn't hate me."

"Always good for starters," I reply merrily. "Especially with Bakura. You can't just become his friend overnight."

"Well _technically_…" Jou trails off, face turning beet red as I shoot him a disapproving look.

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"Jou…" Ryou begins warningly.

"I promise nothing like that will be happening any time soon!" I hold up my hands. "Baku himself assured me of that. I wouldn't take advantage of him. I've got to earn his trust…something I haven't been very outstanding at so far," I add regretfully.

Ryou considers me with serious auburn eyes. "I believe you. But remember that you two hadn't planned on doing…_that_ ahead of time," the hikari points out.

My face heats up again. It never was something we'd foreseen. Actually it's the _last_ thing anyone would have predicted to happen between the white-haired thief and me. Ryou has every right to be worried. I just have to maintain self-control over my urges. I glance at Baku out of the corner of my eye, remembering the needy moans and silky skin. That intoxicating rough voice hissing at me in a language I didn't understand; which only made it all the more erotic…Damn.

I'm **doomed**.

Ryou notices my disconcerted look with ease. "Jou, it'll be fine."

"No, I _don't_ have self-control!" I exclaim, distraught. "What am I going to do? I mean, he's actually giving me a chance, Ry! I'm already in love with him." I turn my head, gazing at Bakura longingly in helplessness. "How am I supposed to pretend nothing happened between us? I'm willing to wait…" The hikari's face falls. "…for a romantic relationship!" He gives me an unconvinced look. "erm…not necessarily physical!" I plod on, digging my own grave as Ryou expression becomes all the more doubtful. "See? I'm fucking this up just by talking!"

The edges of Ryou's mouth twitch, fighting not to show whatever emotion he's experiencing at the moment. I wince, waiting for him to order me to get out. I basically said I wanted to get his yami in the sack the first sign that Baku's in love with me. How noble of me. Ryou must think I'm a complete…A smile spreads across Ry's face as he laughs. I stare at him in bewilderment.

"You'll be fine. Now, it's almost time for dinner. Anything in particular you want?" he inquires, standing up.

I blink, coming out of my stupor. "Uhh…Not really." I send the yami next to me a fleeting look. "Does he have any favorites?"

Ryou rolls his eyes in fake exasperation but is still smiling. "Steak it is then. How do you like yours?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm not a picky eater, you know."

He nods, walking to the door. "I'll have to disappoint Bakura slightly, so brace yourself for one of his tantrums."

Before I can ask what he means by that, he's gone. Sighing, I scoot backwards to lean against the headboard. Closing my eyes, I know the rest is good for me. While I'm not stuck on the couch, that doesn't mean my wound is fully healed.

I wish Bakura would wake up for just a few minutes. Earlier, when he first fell asleep, I sat a long while just watching him breathe. The small emotions playing across his face were a mixture of so many incidents. They had to be. There's no way someone could feel so much in one single situation. Then again, isn't he confused about me? We've been enemies for so long. At least he always had Malik, but now the blonde yami has betrayed him. I'm not really surprised, I just didn't want Baku to find out like that. Maybe I didn't want him to find out at all. I mean, those two were lovers in the past.

Gulping, I watch the sleeping thief. I have to accept the fact of him and Malik. While I won't mention it, as I'm not supposed to know in the first place, I have to respect both of them. Perhaps now that I am not currently pursuing Baku romantically Malik will calm down a bit. At least, I can hope he will.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"_Amazing," he whispers, our horses side by side as we look down from atop the large hill. "From out here the city seems so…so…" _

"_Small and insignificant," I finish sardonically. "For all your temples, houses, and palaces your man-made structures are nothing in comparison to the desert." _

_The young monarch dismounts, walking a few steps stiffly. _

"_Something wrong, Atem?" I smirk. _

_He doesn't spare me a glance. "I'm not used to sitting on a horse for so long." _

_I laugh. "Yet you're on a throne all day every day. Don't tell me that doesn't get uncomfortable." _

"_You've gotten used to riding horses." _

_Frowning, I slide off Kamenwati, easily maneuvering myself across the uneven terrain to the slightly shorter figure. He pulls his hood back, hair tussled, resembling Malik's. Thinking of my friend, I feel guilt weigh down on me. He has noticed something is off. While I've evaded his questions I know that I won't be able to keep this from Malik for much longer. How many times has he warned me, forbidden me from going near the pharaoh? Malik is the closest thing I have to any laws. He makes rules to ensure both of our safety. Hells, he's even designed our hideouts specifically to keep me protected from the sun. Now I'm casting all caution into the wind even after all of the sacrifices he has made for my sake. _

"_It's so quiet and empty out here," the pharaoh comments in a hushed voice. "Don't you get lonely?" _

_Clearing my throat uncomfortably, I manage a "No." I haven't ever mentioned Malik to him. He's not involved in this and I have no intention of endangering him. He has kept me out of harm's way and I shall do the same for him. _

_The tri-colored haired teen turns his head to study me. "You're lying to me," he states curiously. "It's not bad to admit you're lonesome. I'm lonely the majority of the time…" _

"_I am __**not**__ lonely!" I retort in irritation. _

"_Ah." He looks back to his kingdom, a small smile on his face. "So you're just in denial." _

"_No I am not, you infuriating brat!" I seethe, striding across several large boulders just to get away from him. He's not used to the dark so his vision isn't as sharp as mine. _

"_I'm not trying to pick a fight with you," he replies calmly. _

"_Really? Then why press the subject when I make it clear that I don't want to speak of it?" I snap, leaning back against a rock wall, glaring at the royal city. _

_This leaves us in the deathly silence of the desert. Only the snorts and shuffling of the horses will keep the pharaoh from believing he's gone deaf. _

"_I thought you said you were going to show me your world." _

_I glance at him. "This is it." _

_His face scrunches up. "Only a small fraction. What about robbing the tombs?" _

_Now he's caught me off guard. "Let me see if I understand you correctly: __**You**__ want to rob tombs?" _

"_No…yes…I mean…You said you were going to show me your world!" he repeats pathetically. "And where do you live? Can we at least go there?" _

"_No!" I exclaim before I can stop myself. "I mean no," I restate in a steadier voice. _

_Amethyst eyes narrow. "Why not? I showed you not only my own chambers but the secret passage that very few in the palace even know about." _

"_That was your choice," I retort. _

"_Why can't we go to your home? What—is there something you don't want me to see?" he continues stubbornly. "Do you not trust me? Do you think I'm going to go back to the palace afterwards and send guards to your home?" _

"_No, that's not…" _

"_Is it something morbid?" he rants, not letting me finish. "Because I can tell you, Bakura, I've gotten quite used to you. You don't have to worry about frightening me. Isn't that why you brought me out here in the first place? To show me what your life is like?" _

"_You don't take me around the palace and have me sit next to you in the throne room for the day," I counter. "So really, I don't know that much about your world besides what you tell me." _

"_That's completely different!" he argues, wobbling awkwardly, arms spread like a falcon's wings as he tries to cross the rocks to me. "I can't bring you along with me because of the danger you'd be in! If anyone saw you…" He halts atop a flat stone several feet from me. "Are there more phantoms?" _

"_No." _

_He studies me and I feel myself begin to perspire. Damn it. If I change the subject he'll only become that much more suspicious. Maybe I don't have to tell him much. _

"_I don't live by myself," I confess. _

_I can tell he's gawking at me. What's going through his mind, I wonder. _

"_What is it?" he finally manages hoarsely. _

"_A crocodile. I live in the Nile. Haven't you ever noticed my webbed fingers?" I reply sarcastically wiggling all ten covered digits at him. "A __**human**__, genius." _

_The pharaoh still is having a hard time processing this. "You live with…a human?" _

"_Hn."_

"_Who is it?" _

"_That's none of your damn business!" I spit at him. _

_The monarch stands before me at a loss. "I wasn't trying to…I'm sorry I upset you. I didn't mean to pry." The pharaoh tilts his head. "I was told that phantoms were born to human families. Is this person a part of your family?" _

_I snort, imagining being born a phantom tomb keeper. The only more ironic thing would be a phantom offspring of the pharaoh. "Nope."_

"_So they're your friend." _

"_Exactly." _

_I expect him to snoop more, but he doesn't speak. Instead he sighs, looking out over the empty sands. Have I said too much? Was it his powers over me that manipulated my tongue, forcing answers out of me? _

"_Why so mute all of a sudden?" I can't help but ask, unnerved. _

"_Bakura?" _

"_**What**__?" I growl out in exasperation. Didn't I just address him? _

_There's a sad air surrounding him. "Are we friends?" _

_I falter, taken aback. He thinks we're friends? Are we? He's the only other person besides Malik that I've held conversations with that didn't end with me slitting the individual's throat. From what I can gather, a friend is someone you would risk your life for. Someone who would do so for you as well. You enjoy their company. You want to be around them, not just allowing them to be near you. You're willing to sacrifice for them not because you feel obligated but because you wish for them to be safe and happy. _

_This young leader has risked much to have me as a companion. He thirsts to be treated as a human being, not a god. Do I view him as a god or a friend? Do I even view him as either? If he is neither then what is he to me? _

"_I guess so," I reply uneasily. _

_He glares at me. "You 'guess so'?" _

_I shrug. What does he want me to say? 'Oh I love you, Pharaoh! Please let me fall down and worship you like everyone else does! I bend to your will! You are my god!' Pffft. Yeah, that's as likely as Malik coming within eyesight of the pharaoh and not slaughtering him. _

"_What's eating you?" I inquire in both curiosity and irritation. "I thought you'd enjoy getting out of the palace, and what do you do? You shun me and sulk. Is this how you treat all those servants and courtiers? They try to do please you and you find a reason to spurn them? No wonder you're lonely," I spit, striding back towards the horses. As I pass him he catches my cloak with his hands, head bowed. "What now?" _

_Slowly his head raises and I see the tears spilling down his cheeks. The watery trails gleam as rivers of gems in the moonlight. Lower lip trembling, he tries to speak but fails, a choked sob coming forth instead. _

_Guilt comes, as it has all too frequently the past few months when I've made the pharaoh feel bad or when I lie to Malik. I hate this emotion. It has to be one of the worst. And I know what it means. _

_It means I care. _

"_Listen," I try in a calmer tone than before. "I'm not good with words. Mushy talk isn't me." _

_Wiping his wet cheeks on the edge of my cloak, much to my dismay, he keeps his eyes on the ground. Sniffling, he takes a deep shuddering breath. _

"_I'm sorry." There it is again. "It's just…I have another friend, if one could still call him that," he adds with a tinge of resentment. _

_I quirk an eyebrow. "What did he do wrong?" _

_The teen shakes his head as if to clear his mind. "Nothing. He's done everything as he was meant to. We used to have so much fun together as children." There's a miserable smile on his lips, violet eyes disenchanted. "When I became pharaoh he stopped calling me by my name. Everything became formal. Early on, I requested he drop the formalities when it was just the two of us, which it rarely was. He politely refused. Now he's just like all of the other priests." Pharaoh looks at me pleadingly. "I was cut off from everyone. Then you came and even though you're…well, different from him in so many ways, I wasn't so lonely anymore. Your visits to the palace give me something to look forward to…are the only thing I really have to look forward to." _

_At a loss, I stare with wide eyes. He chuckles inaudibly. _

"_I think that's why I got so upset by your answer. You sounded so indifferent. But having a friend means the world to me. It hurts that you take all of this so lightly," he explains morosely. _

_I snort, yanking my cloak away from him and his tears. "First of all, if you're going to blow your nose into a piece of clothing, use your own. Secondly, what on earth gave you the idea that I'm taking this lightly? You know as well as I what will happen should anyone find out about this," I remind him sternly, fingering one of my knives hidden in my garments at the very thought. "Anyone in either of our shoes would never in their right minds be meeting in the palace and going on nightly escapades in the desert. They wouldn't be meeting at __**all**__. It's plain idiotic." _

_A broad grin spreads across his face. "It really is, isn't it?" _

"_Completely," I smirk, grabbing his arm and leading him over the rough ground. "Now, my fellow idiot, get on your horse and we'll be on our merry way." _

_Laughing, he complies, and we ride off deeper into the desert together. _

"Bakura, it's time to eat dinner," hikari's voice calls.

Even before I open my eyes, my nostrils detect a delectable aroma.

**Meat**.

"Hey Baku! Sit up an' join us!"

I nearly jump out of my skin, neck craning to find the blonde lounging idly on the bed next to me munching on a mouthful of food. There's a tray on his lap holding a cup and a plate. On the plate are mashed potatoes, raspberries, and steak.

"You're obnoxiously loud, you know that?" I grumble, arms shaking as I lift myself up, leaning against the pillows hikari is propping up behind me.

"_Yami_…"

"Well he is!"

Hikari rolls his eyes, retrieving another tray from across the room and bringing it to me. "Here you go."

I narrow my eyes at the food, scrunching up my nose in disgust. "Why is this meat _cooked_?"

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

I watch on warily as Ryou goes to get the food for Baku, wondering what he'd meant earlier about preparing for one of Baku's tantrums. Steak his yami's favorite meal. What would he have to be mad about?

"Here you go." Ryou sets the try on his yami's lap, before taking a step back.

Bakura wrinkles his nose. "Why is this meat _cooked_?"

My stomach rolls. "You like it rare?"

"Raw," Ryou corrects me in exasperation, arms crossed over his chest.

"The blood gives it _flavor_," Baku snaps, glaring at his hikari.

"That's nasty," I retch, placing my eating utensils down. He actually managed to make me lose my appetite!

"It's also unhealthy," Ryou snipes when Baku opens his mouth to complain more. "One of the things we're trying do is to build up your immune system. It's going to be a lot more difficult if you get worms, salmonella, or another type of bacteria."

Bakura pokes at the piece of meat with a single finger while retaining that look of revulsion. "It's not even juicy!"

"It's plenty juicy, yami. I actually didn't cook yours as much as I did Jou and mine, so be thankful," Ryou informs him, strolling for the door. "Stop acting so scandalized and just eat it."

Baku must have said something through their mind link because Ry sends him a warning look before leaving the room. The yami huffs, slouching in frustration while giving the steak a glare that would surely kill if it still contained any life within it.

"What are you looking at?" he growls.

I blink. "Are you talking to…the meat?"

He rounds on me with an exceptionally annoyed expression. "Do I look stupid, mutt?"

Be very very very careful with this answer. This is one of those trick questions. If I answer 'yes', then I'm in for a pounding. If I say 'no', then I'm not necessarily saying he's not stupid, I'm just saying he doesn't _look_ stupid. Slanted eyes pierce me as he waits.

"So you were talking to me," I squeak, trying to skim over the question entirely.

Aggravated, he grunts, going back to staring at his plate.

"It's going to get cold," I tell him.

"That's not going to make the blood come back," he points out with a sneer.

"No, but it won't taste as good."

"It already won't taste good!" he shouts, picking up the plate and throwing it directly at the wall, glass smashing and falling to the floor. Mashed potato clumps stick to the wall like squishy warts, some dropping in chunks. Geez! Talk about getting riled up. He didn't have to take it out on the potatoes and raspberries too!

"You don't like change, do you?" I ask slowly.

"Do you?"

"I asked you first!"

"That doesn't mean I have to answer," he shoots back.

"Well I don't have to answer you either!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I immediately realize how dim-witted this argument has become. Baku might too, but he chooses to keep his mouth shut and stare into the abyss. What, he's going to ignore me now?

"All right, I'll answer first," I sigh to which he regards me in confusion.

"Why?"

"To be honest, I don't like being ignored... 'specially not by you," I come clean, embarrassed. "I mean, you're an ass, don't get me wrong, but…I like being 'round you."

He scoots away. "Don't you get any funny ideas..."

"I didn't mean it like that!" I exclaim in frustration. "Gods, can't we just pretend I never confessed that I love you?"

"Right," he sneers. "That'll be as easy as forgetting that we fucked."

I must admit to myself that pride swelled within me when he said that our having sex was unforgettable. "That good?"

He snorts, contempt apparent. "Did I say anything to imply that?" he asks, scathing my ego.

"Okay, you can stop there. I get the idea," I grumble, setting my plate aside and getting up.

"What are you doing?" he asks, suspicious eyes following me as I move.

"I'm going to clean up this mess," I answer, circling around the foot of the bed to the broken tray and scattered food.

Bakura waves this off. "Hikari can do that when he returns."

I stand up straight, shards and scraps balanced atop a large piece of the plate. "You really need to cut that out."

"What?"

"Treating Ry like trash. He's doing so much for you and puts up with your crap. You should be given him respect because he deserves it. He's deserved it for years now."

The thief shoots me a defiant glare. "Since when is it your place to judge the way my hikari and I interact?" he demands callously. "I may have told you that your relationship with your drunkard father is insane on your part, but I never insisted that you change it. Know why? Because it's not my damn business and I don't care!"

"Newsflash!" I yell, tossing all of the mess onto his lap. "I care about you but I have lots of other friends. Your lighter half is one of them. Therefore, given everything, how you treat him **is** my business. I'm **making** it my business!"

Baku breaks eye contact to stare at what was meant to be his meal scattered across the quilt. "You know what?" he murmurs, brow creased in contemplation. "You're right."

Inwardly I'm gaping at the yami and holding a parade for myself all at once. "You think so?"

He nods, looking at me again. "You _do_ have a lot of friends."

"Yeah, I do," I concur.

His eyes are all at once ablaze. "So go stay at one of **their** houses!"

I yelp, finding myself on the floor tangled in a mass of quilt and food. Coughing, I struggle only to have something come down on top of my head hard. When I try to get up it holds me securely to the floor and I realize it's his foot.

"Go ahead and eat any of that crap you find in there since you're so fond of it," he announces, giving me a swift kick.

"Hey! Where are you going? Get back here!" I shout, finally twisting and clawing my way out of the thick blanket to find myself covered from head to toe in food. I always thought it'd be an enjoyable experience, but it's rather gross. I whip around to find myself alone in the room.

"**Bakura!" **I bellow, marching through the doorway and down the hall to find him and give him hell, leaving a trail of crumbs as I go.

**(Ryou's POV) **

"What is it now?" I ask as Bakura comes storming down the stairs.

"That blonde mongrel is griping about everything I do!" my yami complains. "I didn't agree to let him stay so he could take control of every aspect of my life!"

I raise my eyebrows as he collapses on the couch, ready to ask him the reason he did allow Jou to stay. Unfortunately, the blonde appears at this moment, fuming. He's coated in food. I wince at the stains from raspberries covering the front of his shirt. Potato bits are clumped throughout his hair.

"You can't say I didn't warn you, Jou," I sigh while unfolding the afghan, helping Bakura tuck it around himself as he shivers.

I notice a cynical spark in typically friendly russet eyes. Giving Jou an inquiring look, I grab an extra pillow from a chair, giving it to my yami.

"Is something else the matter, Jounouchi?"

He steps closer, sending Bakura a fierce look. "See how he takes care of you? You like being primped and pampered, don't you?"

"I told you to fuck off!" Bakura shouts, rising.

Pressing my hand on my yami's chest so he won't get up, I glance back and forth between the two of them. Jou is positively seething, face bright red. Bakura's downright furious. I can feel his pulse pounding and detect the faint stinging of Shadow Magic emanating from the ring.

Jounouchi points at my yami accusingly. "He treats you like shit, Ry! I was just sayin' it's high-time he starts being grateful and treating you like a human being! I'm beginning to think he isn't capable of distinguishing a slave from a friend!"

"You mentally-challenged little…!" Bakura begins but I push him back onto the couch.

They quiet, waiting for my own response, my own take.

"Jou," I speak softly. "I appreciate your concern and know you only are doing this with the best intentions, but please let Bakura and I handle our relationship in the ways that work best for us." My friend opens his mouth to protest but I hold up my free hand to signal I'm not done. "We've come a long way since my father gave me the Millennium ring. If I want to confront Bakura about something, then I will. You have to trust that I can stand up for myself when I feel the need."

They are gawking at me. No doubt both of them figured I'd side with Jou. It's not that I don't understand where he's coming from. Heck, it's very refreshing to know he's supporting me. Bakura doesn't seem to appreciate anything I do. I have an inkling that it's more along the line of him not knowing _how_ to express gratitude. Given what he's put me through, there is a lot of discomfort for both of us now that the tables have turned and I am the one in charge.

(What are you up to?) Bakura pushes his way into my mind.

((Nothing at the moment, yami. Unless you want to have this conversation in front of Jou.))

(What conversation? There is no conversation!)

((I disagree.))

(Great. So now you are on his side, aren't you?)

I cast my eyes to heaven. ((Bakura, he's watching us, you might recall.))

My darker half abruptly closes his side of the link. Jou is staring at the two of us, knowing we've been having a discussion without him. It appears he thinks I have taken what he's said to heart, judging by the smug grin he's giving my yami. I frown, troubled at how this has gone so far.

"Is this how the two of you interact?" I question skeptically. "You fight? Don't you do anything else?" Both of their faces flush in abject humiliation. "Besides _**that**_." All I receive are blank stares. "Guys, this is completely…" I shake my head to clear my jumbled thoughts. "Jou, may I speak to Bakura in private for a moment? You can go shower and change clothes."

"Er…I guess…"

"I don't want to talk. I'm tired," Bakura cuts him off, lying down and turning his back to us.

"That's very mature, yami."

"Tell you what: you give the _mutt_ a lesson in being mature and then you and I can talk about whatever it is you're so engrossed in," he replies snidely, pulling the blanket tighter.

"See? This is what I've been…!"

"I know, Jounouchi," I interrupt with a shrewd smile. "And I've learned one must pick their battles. Some things should just be allowed to slide."

"And this?" he motions towards my yami who is ignoring us. "Are we letting this slide?"

I smirk. "Not this time." Standing over him, I raise my voice. "Bakura, sit up. We need to talk."

Nothing. Jou scowls, striding to us so we're both looming over the thief.

"Hey, Baku, didn't you hear?" Jou grabs my yami's shoulder rolling him onto his back with ease. Bakura didn't resist at all. "Ryou said…!" His voice catches in his throat as we both gape at my darker half.

Brown eyes are glazed. When they blink it's unbelievably slow. His mouth is opened a bit, breath silent. He looks dead.

"Is he faking it?"

"Bakura?" I ask, agitation building at the lack of response when Jou shakes him. Tapping into our link, I'm met with a dense fog. "This is real. He mentioned before that he's had large gaps where he doesn't remember anything that happened in that period of time. Sort of blackouts. I think it's from the head injury."

"Shit! An' I probably set it off stressing him out," Jou berates himself while touching my yami's cheek gently.

"We all overdid it," I mumble, mind working. "I don't even know how long these things last for. He could be out for hours. I don't know how to help."

"What if we do something and it makes it worse? This is one of the few times when I wish Malik were here," my friend mutters and I cannot disagree. "Baku needs a doctor."

"Right." I move around the couch for the door. "I'm going to call Yugi and Yami! I've got an idea!"

**(Marik's POV)**

"Now _this_ is what I needed," I beam before taking a sip of my drink. "We've been stuck in that drafty house with the Pharaoh and Ryou's bossy attitude for far too long. Plus, I've missed the unwavering attention of a certain someone," I add giving my yami a proactive look, running my tongue along the rim of my glass suggestively.

Malik rolls his eyes, smirking. "Very subtle, hikari. Fair enough though. And I am enjoying the quiet around us for a change."

Snickering, I take a bite of eel amidst the virtually noiseless restaurant. Apparently it's the classiest in Domino. While we have dined better, this isn't half bad. Crystal chandeliers create an atmosphere of sophisticated elegance. Malik got us a table right next to the large window overlooking the city.

The restaurant itself is completely packed; not an empty seat. But it's dead silent. Everyone, waiters and waitresses included have dull eyes and expressionless faces. They look like zombies, eating their expensive meals in silence.

"It was a good idea to not keep the Millennium Symbol on their foreheads," I remark amusedly as a man passes by, unaware of what he's doing. "Although, since we're on the second floor of the building it's not like anyone could peek in the window and see a bunch of people with glowing eyes on their foreheads."

"As you said: precautions," Malik replies, twirling the Millennium rod in his hand while his eyes scour over the extravagant room with smug satisfaction.

"To just the two of us…and future world domination!" I cheer clinking my glass against his.

He chuckles. "So you'll be the queen, hmm?"

I glower. "Why are people always calling me the girly one?"

My koi leans across the table, running the back of his fingers against my right cheek. "Oh hikari, because you're as feminine as they come, that's why."

"Humph!" I playfully swat his hand away. "If I weren't so happy to be away from that madhouse I'd…" My eyes freeze upon a figure walking amidst the crowds of people on the sidewalk down below. "Fuck."

"The night is young. There's still plenty of time for that," Malik grins roguishly, tilting his head back, downing the remainder of his champagne.

"No. I mean him!" I practically press my face against the large window to keep him in my sights.

"And here I thought you had eyes only for me," Malik sighs dramatically, reclining.

"It's the Pharaoh! Look!" I press insistently.

"Kaiba Corp. is several blocks from here," my yami replies nonchalantly. "He could just be leaving."

"A duel taking this long?"

"With those two mouthing off it wouldn't surprise me."

I narrow my eyes when a notice a large detail missing…or should I say a _small_ detail.

"Yugi's not with him."

I hear my yami sit up straight, scooting over to the window. Livid lavender orbs dart to and fro searchingly.

"Damn it," he curses, rising swiftly. "Come on!"

I follow him, internally bashing myself for having believed their story. The mutt is a living garbage can. I should have known he wasn't sick!

"Another evening ruined," I mutter under my breath, plotting out creative ways to disembowel all of them starting with that traitorous Pharaoh.

**(Yugi's POV) **

"I'm not so sure about this," I say drumming my fingers on my knees as I sit in Ryou's living room.

Jounouchi is perched on the edge of the couch running his hand through the unresponsive thief's uneven hair. Ryou heaves a sigh, gazing out the front window. Anzu's sitting beside me, staring wide-eyed at Jou and Bakura. The Millennium ring is now accompanied by the Millennium key, both laying on the yami's chest. We decided an extra boost of Shadow magic couldn't hurt. The Items after all have healing powers.

"It's the best we could come up with," Ryou answers bleakly.

"But it's Yami that's going to get into trouble!" I point out.

"Maybe for a moment. But given the circumstances, Malik will let it go until after we find out what's wrong with my yami. I have a feeling all of us are going to be facing Malik's wrath…particularly Jou and myself…mostly Jou."

"It figures," the blonde grumbles.

I glance at Anzu who is still gawking at the bizarre pair. I can't really blame her. Hell, I walked away when I first found out. Clearing my throat, I'm able to get her to avert her attention to me.

"Anzu, you can't be staring at them like that when Bakura wakes up. He doesn't like any of us as it is."

"It might be best to let me do the talking," Ryou advises to which none of us disagree.

"I just…don't understand," the girl stutters. "Jounouchi, how…? Why did you…?"

"Hey, I don't really get it myself," he smiles half-heartedly. "These things just sort of happen."

Ryou gives him a strange look but doesn't comment. I wonder what that was about. He informed me over the phone that the three of them had been arguing about something when Bakura went into this shocked state. What was the fight about though? Where does Bakura stand when it comes to him and Jounouchi? Where does Ryou stand?

Anzu shakes her head, auburn hair brushing against her face. "It's never that simple, Jou. I'm worried about you. Based on what Yami and Yugi told me…"

"Baku and I aren't pursuing any type of romantic relationship at the moment," Jou cuts in, getting irritated. "So you guys can relax."

She blinks. "Baku?"

"His nickname for my yami," Ryou clarifies while turning back to the window.

Jounouchi jolts, nearly toppling off the edge of the sofa, fingers threaded through the yami's white locks. I realize why. Bakura's sharp eyes are focused, gazing up at the blonde in confusion and suspicion.

"What are you doing?" his gruff voice asks. "Get your filthy paws off of me!"

Ryou reels around, hurrying over to the couch. "Bakura, you're back!"

The thief gives him a weird look. "Did I go somewhere?"

"You blacked out and…"

Slanted eyes shoot to Anzu and I, both of us recoiling at the predatory glint they hold. "So I black out and you decide to bring in an _audience_?"

"It's not like that," Ryou answers. "We called Yugi and Yami because…"

Dread appears on Bakura's face. "You did **what**?!" He looks down at his chest, eyes widening at the sight of the Millennium key residing there along with the ring. "**What the hells**!"

"Bakura, don't do that!" Ryou implores while trying to keep a hold of his darker half's hands so the thief won't remove the key. "It's helping you…!"

"I don't _need_ help!" the white-haired fiend yells. "And I don't need a crowd of people gathered around me just because I lose consciousness for a little while!"

"It's been two hours, yami," Ryou states grimly. "I think that's enough to cause us some concern."

"All of you?" he rumbles, shooting Anzu and I another look that clearly emphasizes we are not welcome here.

Jounouchi scratches the bandages on his arms. "They just came to be support for Ry an' me while Yami's looking for Malik…"

"**HE'S WHAT**?!"

Sheesh, and I thought Jounouchi was loud. This time Bakura's on his feet, hand on the back of the couch to steady himself. Jou grabs his arm.

"Baku, we had no choice…!"

"How stupid are you people?!" the yami shrieks, ripping himself from Jou's grasp and nearly falling over in the process. "What exactly was going through your minds when you sent the Pharaoh after Malik?!"

"Helping you!" Jounouchi shouts at him, reaching for the yami again but Bakura evades him.

"Morons!" the thief hisses between his teeth. "Do you have any idea what they'll do to each other?"

Ryou frowns. "We're not oblivious, yami. We figured Malik would put their differences aside and focus on your condition…"

Bakura's features twist in rage. "That's why you're seeking Malik? Because I blacked-out for…"

"You shouldn't be blacking out at **all** by this point," a deep voice states.

Everyone halts, heads turning to find not only Malik, but also Yami and Marik in the doorway, none looking pleased whatsoever.

**(Yami's POV)**

"There really wasn't the need for all of you to come," Ryou says softly as we sit in the waiting room of the neurology section of the hospital.

"Hey, we want to support you and Jou," Yugi states from beside me. "And if that means supporting Bakura too then we'll do it."

"And just what exactly are you hoping to accomplish?"

All eyes turn to the young Egyptian who's sitting a ways away from us with murder written into his features. Marik went ballistic when he found out we'd tricked him and Malik. I was sure the hikari was going to bite my head off before I could give an explanation when he and Malik confronted me in the street. I had to dodge several fists before Malik had grabbed his lighter half by the back of the neck to keep him from continuing his onslaught. The other dark heard me out. Though he was impatient and beyond enraged, he kept himself in check because Bakura came as a priority before skewering me with the Millennium rod. Now that the thief is being cared for I'd better start watching my back.

I exhale resignedly. "Marik, I'm sorry we ruined your evening with your yami…"

"You think that's all that's irking me?" he sneers, tone proving that he won't be letting this go any time soon. "Of course, I am mad about that, but it's not the more important matter."

Anzu casts her gaze to the piles of health food magazines on the knee-high tables. "Then what…?"

"You people won't fuck off!" Marik snarls, fingers digging into the wooden arms of his chair. "You said so yourself that Bakura doesn't want to be with the mutt. You got that answer after pulling your little trick on Malik and me. One would think that'd be enough. But no, just like with Malik you had to keep pushing Bakura to his limits, didn't you? Why couldn't you have left it at that and gone back to how things were?!"

"Because I love him!" Jou shouts to which he's given dirty looks from the nurses in the waiting station.

"He doesn't love you."

"Shut up, Marik!"

"Denial isn't going to make this go away, guys," I cut in, afraid we'll be thrown out if they don't cool it.

Marik's accusing eyes slice into me. "You're one to talk, Pharaoh."

I feel my skin flush at this accusation, partially because I know it to be true. I'm keeping everyone in the dark. Ryou's gaze meets mine telling me he's not going to say anything. I could tell them all right now and get it over with. Like ripping off a band-aid. Of course, just because it happens fast doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like hell. It leaves a mark. And who knows which of them it will hurt? This lie is like a band-aid. It's protecting them from an infection.

The truth.

"_It's time to return you to the palace."_

_My face falls as I look around my city in which we've been riding through the streets at my request. If I can't see more of Bakura's world, I at least wanted to view more of my peoples'. _

"_Do we have to…?" _

"_The sun will be rising within an hour and a half," my friend points out sullenly. I can tell by his voice he isn't pleased by this fact any more than I am. Probably less. _

"_We could stay out a little longer…" I suggest faintly. _

_He adamantly shakes his head. "No. The vendors will start setting up their stands within the next hour. I have to have time to get out of the city and to one of my hide-outs before then."_

_I catch my tongue before I can vocalize that he said 'one' of his hide-outs. Should I really be surprised? The safest and most practical thing would be for him to have multiple places to retreat to when the day comes. I wonder if he stays with his other friend the majority of the time or if they're often in different homes. I do not ask though. His life is filled with secrets. Bakura himself is my secret. I am pleased he's shown and told me as much as he has. Especially this temporary escape… _

"Yami, get over here!"

I jerk, looking around to find everyone on their feet surrounding a doctor with a very bland manner. While he's talking and conversing with them like a normal human being, something is off. Noting the empty eyes, I know what the cause is.

Malik.

"Why mind control? Why does it **always** have to be mind control?" I groan, plodding over to the group. "What's going on?" I ask Yugi.

"He said they're done with the tests for now and that we can go and visit," Jou pipes up in anticipation.

"Should all of us go?" Anzu asks anxiously, making it apparent she doesn't want to. "He's probably exhausted. Plus he didn't appreciate having Yugi and I around in the first place."

"I'm going. You people and Bakura have been stealing my time with Malik quite enough," Marik states steadfastly, hands on his hips as if daring any of us to say otherwise.

No one can argue with that.

**(Malik's POV)**

"I want to go home," Bakura commands for the millionth time.

"We're spending the night here," I repeat for also the millionth time like a broken record.

A quiet knock interrupts our 'conversation'. Thank the gods. I was about to gag him with that unsightly hospital gown he's wearing. Still, this doesn't necessarily mean things are going to get better. It's just a change of arguments.

"Brace yourself. Here comes the love-squad," I mutter getting up from my chair and trudging to the door.

To my surprise and relief, only hikari and Ryou are here. The white-haired teen's features flood with relief as he hurries past me to his yami. Marik stands beside me, arm brushing against mine.

"Bakura, how are you doing? What tests did they do? Are you in any pain? Any more blackouts? Is there anything I can do to help?" the thief's hikari amazingly gets out in a single breath.

"Crappy. Some CT scan thing and other shit. Yes, especially after all their poking and prodding. No, I told you I was fine. Yes, get me the hell out of here!" Bakura replies with matching speed.

"We've been over this. You can't go home until morning," I tell him firmly receiving a murderous glare.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ryou presses anxiously, sitting down on the chair beside the bed.

"What's wrong is I want to go home and nobody will let me!" Bakura yells slamming his fists down at his sides.

"You made it come off again!" I berate him in annoyance, reaching down and picking up the little white device connected to the machines near the bed. "Hold out your finger."

"No."

"What's that?" Marik takes it from me, opening and closing it onto his finger. "Cool! It's a heart monitor thingie-ma-hoozie!" How eloquent, hikari.

"Yes and it's for _Bakura_," I stress, plucking it off my koi's delicate digit and placing it on the thief's while his hikari holds his wrist to keep him still.

It's not just the monitor either. Bakura was less than thrilled when they stuck the plastic circles on his temples as well as on his chest. Before this it was worse. During the CT scan the thief refused to remain motionless. When the neurologist was prodding different sections of Bakura's head was a dangerous time. I would have just put the other yami under mind control to save everyone some trouble but I wasn't sure if it would affect the outcome of the tests.

"So what's all this stuff attached to him for?" Marik asks curiously, fiddling with one of the wires. "You look like a science project gone bad."

"Stop touching things," I admonish my koi. "They're for monitoring his heart rate and brain activity…"

"Malik, where's the Millennium key? Yami gave it to us to ensure these blackouts would cease!" Ryou says, eyes straying to the Millennium ring in his yami's possession.

"I figured Bakura would cast the key off first opportunity he got…which he did." I grab the Item off the counter and toss it across the room to the hikari. "Feel free to do whatever you want with it. As I was saying: They want to keep him until sometime tomorrow in hope that another of these 'blackouts' occurs. The CT scan results haven't come back yet." I growl, glancing at the oversized clock on the wall.

"Malik, other people are waiting for their test results too," Ryou states as if I didn't already know that.

"Your point?" I snort, striding for the door and opening it.

"Where are you going, yami?" Marik asks, following like a puppy. "You can just order the doctors through the rod…"

"I want to see the process for myself," I reply, pausing to look at the three of them. "You can come along if you want, hikari. Ryou, keep the Pharaoh and his clingy friends out of here. Bakura, if you take that thing off your finger again I swear to all the gods of the underworld that I'll cut off the finger itself! Come on, Marik."

**(Bakura's POV)**

"Hey, can I come in?" a voice asks timidly.

Katsuya's standing the doorway looking very unsure of himself. I thank Ra that neither Malik or Marik are present. That would erupt into an earsplitting fight and my head hurts enough as it is. Of course, I partially blame the mutt for this because he was stressing me with his overbearing attitude concerning myself and hikari.

"What could you possibly want?" I ask tiredly. It's bad enough already to have so many people see me in this skimpy gown and wired up like a Christmas tree. Even worse that the majority of the people I despise…which are most people…all but one person…who lied to me, so I really don't like him all that much right now…

Okay, this just plain sucks.

Hands in his pockets—erm, _my_ pockets as they are _my_ pants—he comes forward without permission. Hikari is sitting on the chair next to my bed. The mutt coughs, standing awkwardly beside us. Worried light brown eyes scan all of the medical equipment, brow creasing in fear.

"What's all this for? Did something happen?"

"No, it's not that, Jou," hikari assures him, rising. "The doctors are hoping he has another blackout so they can gather information…"

"They what?!" Katsuya exclaims in alarm. "They can't do that! They should be trying to prevent the blackouts from happening!"

"Exactly!" I huff. "Finally there's something we agree on," I grumble, holding my hand up to glare at the heart monitor. Break, you damn contraption!

"Brilliant." Hikari heads for the door. "I'm going to go tell Yami, Yugi, an Anzu what we know." He fixes us with a stern look. "Bakura, no removing or unplugging anything. Stay in bed. Jounouchi, do not assist him in escape plots. Any problems from either of you and you two won't just have Malik to handle. You'll have **me**. Got it?" We nod in unison. "Good."

After hikari exits, Katsuya sinks down in the chair, scooting it closer to the bed. "So how are you really doing?" He pulls out a box of Nerds candy from his pocket. Fits him perfectly. "Got these from the vending machine down the hall. Want some?"

"There can't be a single natural ingredient in those things," I say with thorough disgust. "Can't be healthy. Why would they sell them at a hospital?"

He chokes a laugh, having been swallowing at the time. "You're right! The machine was stocked with candy, soda, potato chips…Pretty ironic."

"Pretty stupid. I'm beginning to think they're _trying_ to get people sick."

The mutt laughs again and it doesn't annoy me as much as it usually does. The tiny candies roll out loudly onto his palm like mini marbles. The crunching as his teeth crush each piece is nosier. I sigh, closing my eyes and trying to ignore the pain in my head. It hurt a lot less before they brought me to this infernal place. The tests just made it worse. Perhaps I'll tell Malik and he can torture them in their own minds. Heh.

"Eh, Baku? What's with the evil smirk?"

I quickly scowl, not having realized my signature smirk that always used to appear when I was plotting evil doings had seeped through during my internal tirade. The mutt quirks an eyebrow, scooping another handful of rainbow pebbles into his mouth. How did I get stuck alone in here with him? The world is against me, that's why.

"Y'know," he continues thoughtfully, munching his candy. "I never have understood something."

"Katsuya, we all know that. You make it plainly obvious."

The blonde glowers. "You sound like Kaiba."

"Is that a good thing?" I ask, trying to take no notice of the continuous 'beep' the machine is making.

"It annoys me."

I grin, pleased. "So it **is** a good thing."

He doesn't answer right away, pouring out a generous amount of Nerds. Eyes averting to the infuriating machines, he seems lost in his own head. I'm not sure how that's possible as there can't be much in there.

"He sees himself as better than me in everything," he mumbles almost inaudibly. "He's richer, smarter…I've never even beaten him in a duel."

"Why are you people so captivated by that game?" I ask, not really caring if I get an answer or not. It was more of a rhetorical question really.

"You used to be," he points out.

I grimace, angling my neck to look out the window instead of at him. Yes, I used to be obsessed with Duel Monsters like him. There was a deeper meaning than a title or enjoyment. There was a true purpose: Revenge. To defeat the Pharaoh and put him in his place. How many times did I challenge him and lose? I would use underhanded tactics, Shadow magic, and anything else I could come up with. Just trouncing him at a silly game wasn't enough. Not after what he did to me and Malik.

He was my friend once a long time ago. Hells, he was so much more than that. That bastard became my world. It was foolish of me to put myself in such a vulnerable position. Am I doing it again with the mutt? Should I let him get close? Won't he just hurt me like Yami did?

"Baku? Are you okay?" A hand touches my shoulder, shaking me gently.

"I'm not blacked out if that's what you're asking," I mutter not looking at him.

"That's not…I mean, I was worried you were, but that's not really why I was asking."

"Why then?" I can't help but inquire. My voice remains dull though, pretending I'm not interested. I am though.

"You stopped insulting me. You got all quiet," he observes.

There's no crunching of candy. He shifts and I hear the clatter of the sweets moving in their cardboard box. He stopped eating even though the food isn't gone? This more than anything else causes me to twist my head back to the right to view him. The mutt is staring at me with actual anxiety.

"Are you scared?" he asks softly.

I'm not scared. I'm terrified. There are so many reasons. Malik lying to me, the detox, these remaining symptoms from the head injury…and my complex relationship with the mutt. I've got every right to be freaked out.

"Yeah," I whisper, needing to hear myself say it. Knowing it isn't good enough.

The hand leaves my shoulder and I shiver when warm fingers tentatively curl over the top of my wrist in a comforting manner.

"You're freezing."

I only nod in response, a lump in my throat. Katsuya stands swiftly, beginning to scan the walls as he walks around the room. The skin where his hand had been tingles. For a reason I don't understand, I miss the physical contact.

"What are you looking for?"

"The thermostat," he answers absentmindedly. "Aha! Found it!"

"They set those to specific temperatures," I mention when he beings playing with it. "There's a central control system somewhere. I think you need a code or something to…"

There's the light humming of the heating vent coming to life. I gaze at him in surprise. He simply grins victoriously, shutting the plastic cover and returning to the chair. Settling down, his attention is on me again.

"It should be getting warmer in here soon," he states idly, elbow on the edge of the bed, chin resting on his fist. "So, I wanna apologize for earlier. You and Ry were right. I shouldn't have…"

"Just don't meddle again," I cut him off. I hate apologies; especially this kind. They're too emotional. "Gods, what is with all of you people and being sappy?"

He blinks at me with confused brown eyes. "You'd rather I just drop the subject even when it upset you?"

"Look! You're catching on."

"But then there's all the pent-up anger from things that were never resolved!" he disagrees. "Even if you don't forgive me completely, at least I'm being sincere and trying to make up for it."

"Sometimes an apology isn't good enough," I rejoin bitterly, my chest now hurting too.

Katsuya watches me. "If not an apology, what is good enough?"

I shrug powerlessly. "Sometimes nothing is."

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

I scrutinize his words, wishing I could understand what it is from the past that he hasn't been able to let go of. It's something that was unresolved…probably between him and Malik. Biting my lip to keep questions from flowing from my mouth, I consider asking Yami. Maybe he'll be able to give me some insight into how I can help Baku. I'm not gonna meddle, don't need to know the details…I just hate seeing Bakura like this.

"I want to go home," the thief rasps, eyelids drooping as he fights to stay awake.

Yearning to touch his arm again, I resist my own aspirations. We're friends, not lovers. I don't want to scare him off by too much physical contact.

Scared. He admitted that he's afraid. At that moment he seemed so much more normal…more human…Just a mortal with fears like everyone else.

"Baku?"

"Hn?"

"Can I ask you that thing I was going to earlier?"

"Whatever."

"I was just wondering why…"

Baku's eyes shoot open alertly. "Malik's coming."

I note a pointer on the Millennium ring glowing and aiming at the door. While Yami has the puzzle and Ry might still have the key, I trust Baku in being able to read the information he gathers from his own Item.

"And he's mad," the thief adds.

I stand slowly, eyeing the door apprehensively. "You can deduce that by the ring detecting the rod?"

"No, it's just he's coming back from dealing with the doctors…plus he hates you. So even if he isn't mad he will be in a moment," Baku explains placidly.

"You have a point," I mutter, wondering if I should leave. "Maybe I should step outside…?"

Bakura smiles almost sympathetically. "Too late."

The door opens, a livid Malik appearing with Marik peeking from behind him. Burning eyes are scalding me immediately.

"So you're still alive?" the yami growls stalking forward. "Good. Because I want the pleasure of butchering you myself, you little mongrel!"

Great. What'd I do _now_?

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Is it life-threatening?" Yugi presses as I continue to answer their never-ending list of questions. I don't know how long I've been sitting here with them now and can only pray my yami and Jou haven't murdered one another.

"No…at least, I don't think so. Maybe it is…We don't know much yet," I finally answer, realizing just how nervous I am.

Will this kill Bakura? He's strong, has had to live through terrible hardships. I don't know the half of it. But he's not an immortal spirit anymore. He has a body and that body has limits. It also is in poor condition, making him more susceptible to anything ranging from diseases to infections. While he puts on a stubborn air, in all actuality he's extremely fragile. The will to live is also a critical factor. Is Bakura still suicidal? I gulp, hands together tightening.

"Ryou, everything is going to be all right," Yami states reassuringly. "We have all of the Millennium Items…well, except the eye. No matter how serious his condition is, we can fight it with the Items. I'll give you as many as he needs to assure he gets through this."

I look at him searchingly. "Even the puzzle?"

He gazes back, violet eyes intense. Yugi and Anzu will think this is merely about Bakura always having tried to gain the puzzle for himself, but that's not what I'm implying. I want to know how far Yami is willing to go and if he'd be true to his word. There must be a part of him that doesn't hate my darker half, otherwise Yami would have been against Jou and Bakura from the start like everyone expected him to.

The former Pharaoh lets out a shaky breath. "If it comes to it, then yes."

"Yami, are you sure that's a good idea?" Anzu's blue eyes are filled with fright.

(Hikari, could you come back to the room?)

I don't hear Yami's answer, focusing on the link. ((Is it important, Bakura?))

(Wellll…that would depend on your definition of 'important'.)

((No riddles, yami. What is it?))

(I just wondered if you guys would like the mutt better with or without his head.)

I stand swiftly. ((What did you do, Bakura?!))

"Ryou?"

(Oh it's always _my_ fault) my yami grumbles. (And here I was doing you a favor too, hikari.)

"Ryou, what's going on?"

((What do you mean?))

(I just thought you might get your asses in here before Malik tears Katsuya apart and lines up the body pieces in alphabetical order across the floor…)

"Malik's back in the room! Come on!" I yell even though the others are right next to me.

We sprint madly down the halls, making several turns. Bursting through the door we find Jou backed into a corner, Malik looming over him menacingly. Marik's standing off to the side leaning languidly against the counter. Bakura's sitting up slightly, brown eyes shooting to us as we enter.

(What took you so long?)

"Malik, what the hells are you doing this time?" Yami growls striding up to the other dark and forcing him to take a step away from Jou. "Blaming Jounouchi for the head trauma now?"

"Actually, yes," the blonde replies, Shadow magic crackling in the air.

"Malik, my yami jumped in front of a truck. That wasn't Jou's doing!" I wave a hand at Bakura who's watching his best friend and newest friend. "Whatever is wrong now is not Jounouchi's fault."

"If we want to get technical: it **is** his fault," Marik simpers tartly, clearly not pleased about Malik being riled up again.

"How?" Yami demands. "Tell me how Jou is to blame."

Malik breaks his deadly gaze with our friend to glare at Yami. "He let Bakura sleep for as long as he wanted right after the crash…after he decided to be the 'responsible' caretaker. I saw the damn results of the scans done of Bakura's head. There was bleeding inside of his brain!" We all still, accusations halting. "He had a concussion and the mutt knew it." Malik turns on Jou again. "He knew it and he let him sleep without waking him to check and see if his condition was worsening!"

"Isn't that a good thing to let someone who's injured rest?" Yugi asks meekly.

"Normally it would, but it's best not to let someone who's suffered a concussion sleep continuously following it. They should be woken every 2 or 4 hours depending on the severity. Some doctors still claim a person shouldn't sleep for the first twenty-four hours after," I say quietly, eyes straying to Bakura who's staring at the heart monitor on his finger, having laid back down. "Have you hit your head since then, yami?"

His jaw tightens but he won't look at anyone. "A few times," he mumbles.

I can see the dread written into Malik's features.

"If that's true then the ring is the only reason you're not brain damaged or dead," he states hoarsely. "It keeps trying to heal these wounds. But no matter how minor the following head injuries were, it doesn't take much to cause major damage or kill if the first isn't fully healed. Looks like the ring was able to prevent the latter, but the former only to some degree."

I come closer. "While Jounouchi didn't give him proper treatment it's highly unlikely the reason for what's happening now."

"Wha-What's happening now?" our blonde friend stutters with wide eyes.

"Brain trauma of some kind," Yami says gravely.

"It is," Malik nods, all anger dissipated, replaced with fear for his friend. "These blackouts are the result of multiple concussions and hits to the head."

"Well they know that much about the blackouts, that's good right?" Anzu asks hopefully.

"They know that much," Malik confirms bleakly. "But the doctors don't know how to stop them."

**(Yami's POV)**

Anzu lingers in the Game shop with Yugi and I, having returned from the hospital. I gave the Millennium key to Malik to use as he sees fit. It's been a long time since I've witnessed that much fear emanating from the blonde yami. He wasn't one to show his emotions, especially when it involved being intimidated. This is good, as Bakura will need a strong shoulder to lean on.

"I might head for home," Anzu yawns, covering her mouth with the back of her delicate fingers. "What should our plans for tomorrow be?"

"Well, we have no way of calling them at Ryou's house. If they're at the hospital we could discuss with Ryou what we should do. Malik was a little iffy about when exactly they'll be leaving the hospital," Yugi answers, sitting atop one of the glass display cases; a habit his grandfather would not approve of. I'm too exhausted to rebuke him.

Anzu and Yugi continue to converse and I feel myself draw away from them. Not physically. It's like I've left my body and am wandering off alone to ponder. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep hiding it from them. Living a lie is eating away at me. But what will they say?

"…puzzle to Bakura. Yami, why would you trust him with it?" Anzu's voice cuts in.

I blink, staring at the two of them. They don't understand why any of the yamis are the way we are. They think Bakura and I were always enemies. These misassumptions are only creating fissures that are warping the truth more and more. It can't go on like this. I have to stop it now.

"Yami, are you feeling all right?" Yugi asks, slipping down from the counter and coming over to me. "You're paler than death."

"Maybe you caught something at the hospital," Anzu suggests, pressing her hand against my forehead.

I gently brush it away, shaking my head. Who knew it would be this hard? Swallowing the lump in my throat, I'm queasy. The room is spinning. A panic attack.

"Yami?!" my hikari cries when I practically slump to the floor, my back against the counter. "Anzu, go get…!"

"No," I manage, looking at the girl who is already in the doorway to the living quarters. "It's nothing like that. Please just…come here. Both of you."

Glancing at one another uncertainly, they come forward, kneeling in front of me. Anzu appears mostly afraid. Yugi's features hold that of confusion, anxiety, and curiosity.

"Guys," I say slowly, perspiration forming on my brow. "There's something I need to tell you about the past…about Bakura and I."

**(Mai's POV)**

A guy?

He stopped calling me, rejected me, humiliated me in public because he's with another _guy_?!

How dare he! And how dare whoever this bastard is that he's seeing! I'm going to track them down and make both of them pay! No one insults and rejects me! I'll make sure Jounouchi Katsuya never again…!

My eyes narrow as I stare out my hotel window at the traffic below. I could hurt my puppy's reputation, but he'd never forgive me. I break men, but they love me for it. They worship me. I have to find a way to tear the two of them apart without Jounouchi being aware that it was my doing.

First things first: Who is this guy? Honda wouldn't tell me. He just kept saying to go find myself someone who isn't a faggot. I'll show him and everyone else that Jounouchi is **not** gay.

My puppy told me that all of his friends were out of Domino. Every single one of them. He'd bored me by droning on and on about how lonely he'd been until I showed up. Even his rival Kaiba was out of the city. Who is left then? Someone new?

There still isn't any activity at the Katsuya residence besides his father's comings and goings. One of my employees has reported to me that Yami and the others have been visiting a house repeatedly. Is that where this mystery man lives? I'll have to keep an eye on that place.

A smrik spreads across my lips that are slick with cherry gloss. There's no need to worry myself yet. The only real cause for concern would be if this went public. Until I learns this guy's identity and learn more about him, I cannot move in to strike. I have enough experience to know that in order to rid yourself of a nuisance you must first educate yourself.

After all, in order to succeed in this world one must have a good education.

**(Yugi's POV)**

Yami and _Bakura_?

My thoughts are spiraling out of control. Maybe I misheard him? No, judging my that dumbfounded look on Anzu's face, I heard him correctly. Is this a joke? No. Once glimpse of my darker half's nervous disposition tells me so.

((Yami, I…why didn't you just _tell_ me?)) I ask, hurt.

Some things are making more sense now. The way he's been acting lately. He's been watching one of his best friends pursue his former lover. But how did they come to be enemies? I never would have guessed…

"I suppose it's a shock, seeing as how I didn't even tell you I'm homosexual," he sighs.

I snicker at this. I can't help it. He and Anzu both look at me inquiringly.

"Come on, Yami! I knew you were gay," I reply, somewhat amused by his bewilderment. "I mean, tight leather and choker necklaces? And you take over an hour just with your hair every morning. Face it: You're as straight as Marik!"

A smile twitches on his lips. "I suppose there were hints…"

"_Subtle_," I agree sarcastically. "But there's something that doesn't make sense."

"There are a lot of things that don't make sense," Anzu murmurs in a daze.

"What would that be, aibou?"

I don't know how to break this to him, praying he already knows. "Malik and Bakura were together in ancient Egypt."

"As friends and comrades in crime."

Okay, so he doesn't. "That's not what I mean. They were lovers."

He lifts his eyebrows. "Where did you hear that from?"

I want to drop the subject but it's on the table. "Jou."

Yami's looking at the more baffled. "And where did he hear it from?"

"No one." I gaze at my darker half beseechingly, begging him to let this discontinue. "He saw a vision…with the Millennium necklace."

"Ah."

"That's it?" I question disbelievingly.

Yami shifts, arm resting on a cardboard box beside him. "The necklace often doesn't show the truth. The visions are often distorted…sometimes they have no accuracy to them whatsoever."

"So you didn't become enemies with Bakura because he and Malik were…?"

"No," Yami chuckles humorlessly. "Gods, that actually would have been a better scenario."

"Then why…What happened between you and Bakura?" I am careful with my wording.

My darker half stares at me for an instant, pain visible in his features. He's reliving it, that moment when his world fell apart. When he and Bakura ceased to be lovers and became spiteful enemies intent on the others' demise.

"I just wanted you and Anzu to know the truth. Ryou figured it out already," Yami informs us, standing shakily to his feet; the two of us rising with him. "If you'll forgive me, I'm not ready to speak of any more right now."

"It's been three thousand years, Yami," I point out. How much longer could a being hold it in?

"Indeed it has. But Malik, Bakura, and I are here now. It's not just me," he rejoins, walking to the door to the living room. "Good night."

I watch my darker half as Anzu murmurs her 'goodbye', quietly letting herself out of the shop. Right before the door closes I catch a glimpse of his face. Our eyes meet for just one second. I swear there are tears in his. Heart in my throat, I close my own eyes as the door 'clicks' shut, feeling the hurt seeping through his side of our link that he's straining to keep closed.

((Good night, Yami.))

**(Bakura's POV)**

He came.

My eyes sweep over the room, Malik on the floor leaning against the cupboard; Marik in his lap. Hikari is on the chair, his head resting on the bed near my legs. The mutt is next to the chair curled up on the floor, empty box of candy at his side. All of them are asleep.

The pillow is stiff, the bed uncomfortable. These devices attached to my body are not helping one bit either. I focus on the small monitor on my finger not fascinated by its simple complexities.

When he came, he was here to save Katsuya from Malik.

But he gave me the key.

…but that was for hikari's sake, not mine. Pharaoh would never hand it over to me willingly. He'd never aid me out of the goodness of his heart. Not anymore. There was a time when he would have given his life to help me if it came to that, as I would have for him. Now there's nothing but lead slates of sins and immovable walls built high. Each time we meet those walls increase, adding on at the top that I can no longer see.

Looking at Katsuya asleep on the floor, I wonder what drives him. I know now that he loves me. So far I haven't had much of a chance to distance myself. He is more stubborn than I presumed. Malik and hikari quarreled awhile before coming to the agreement that he would remain here with us tonight. When morning arrives he will without a doubt be returning to the house with us.

Having been dwelling on this for Ra knows how long since they fell asleep, I've decided I _want_ the mutt to come with us. I want to see where this leads. It didn't start out innocent but has taken a turn for everyone being cautious. He's being careful around me. I don't want that. I want to know who he really is.

Another friend isn't necessarily a bad thing. And he's no push over. The kid actually stands up to me…a lot. Okay, too much, but we can work on that. He's very opinionated, has hardly any manners, and drives me crazy.

Why, again, do I want him around?

Even if this is infuriating, I'd rather this than be asleep dreaming of the past. Stuck in that hell. Having these emotions of friendship, having someone say they love me—it's bringing it all back.

I reach up to my chest with the hand without the monitor, fingers running along the second Item that does not belong there. Anger and misery pour into the caverns of my soul as I wrap my fingers around the metal of the borrowed Item.

"You didn't do this for me," I whisper.

* * *

-hums happily- There we go. Stupid chapter took FOREVER.

It wasn't that so much as lots of stuffs going on right now in the real world. I haven't had as much free time to do as I please. Actually, I'm going to start volunteering at the local SPCA! XD Doggies!

Yes, this shall be a very long story. One very big reason being that I'm writing the the stories from the past and the present. It's probably going to get to the point where I should have just written a fic completely on the past. -.-;

Not sure which story will be updated next! Most likely Crimson, though BTS is a possiblity!

Reviewsies!

d


	17. Chapter 17: Meet the Competition

Shnikies! It just kept moving! Over 41 frikin' pages!!! I finally had to end the chapter...not really where I wanted to, but if I hadn't it would've kept going. The thing has a mind of its own! O.o **Wow**! Lots of reviews! Good good! XD

**Nanihoo**: New reviewer! -tackles- Converted you? Whoot! XD "Jou/Baku all the way" Amen to that! (Baku: *sigh*)

**Night Rain Illusion:** Good to have you back! -glomps- Lots of non-yay moments? But of course. It is one of my fics, after all! It's to be expected! :D But worry not! Plenty of fun in this chapter as well! While there's drama there's hilarity too! Huzzah! XD

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **Yes, we all feel bad for poor Bakura. He has a problem of a different sort in this chapter. -grins evilly- It's pretty amusing to me. (Bakura: I _hate _you.) I know. XD

**pennypigeon: **Of course Mai is scary! Have you seen those breasts? They can't be natural! (Yami: Actually, I don't think that's what she was referring to.) -blinks- Oh. I knew that. XD (yami: -.-;)

**bakura240:** "That took me so long to read." Yeah, well now you've got this fucking chapter. It too me so long to _write_! I'm glad you like how Bakura is turning out with being both vulnerable yet his defiant ol' self. He shall continue to do so. I'm not going to make him a sap in this story. (Bakura: Well that's the first good news I've heard from you in...a looong time) Cheers! XD

**dragonlady222: -**cackles- Yup. You've got everything right. Poor poor clueless Jou. And he shall remain so! Hey, that rhymed! XD (Bakura: -.- It doesn't take much to amuse her.) Mai's back in this chapter!

**SAMThedragongirl: **LOL That was a _hilarious _review! Malik, what the hell is wrong with you? Go on a date in the park with this nice reviewer! (Malik: No!) I'll kill you in this story. (Malik: -to SAM- How's eight o'clock sound?) rofl! I wish you both luck with that. "when ar eya gonna finish torturing Bakura physically?! He's got enough problems mentallY!" He's not tortured physically anymore in this chapter...besides the head injury a little but not much. He's still got his old spark of bashing everyone. :P (Bakura: Yay!)

**XxYourXxDisasterXx: **I'm glad you enjoy the Jou/Baku interactions. There are PLENTY in this chapter. Very amusing much to my delight. -cackles-

**cgflower: **There is still hope for Bakura and Jou. Bakura realizes that to some degree he does care about Jou...much to Bakura's horror. :D Mai? Oh she's back this chapter and ready to wreak havoc upon the sprouting relationship of bakura and Jou. And yes, you have to feel sorry for Marik since he doesn't get to spend any time with his yami.

**Peepz: **Hi honey! Well the thing with the SPCA fell through. I was horror-struck at how they handle things there and wanted no part in it. Looking into a new therapy and have upped one of my mood stabilizers and will continue to gradually do so. We'll see what happens.

**xnightmare'sxnightmarex:** "When Bakura and Yami were leaving I was crossing my fingers that they would kiss." You have to remember that they still believe they can't touch. (Bakura: We're idiots!) "all they do is fight, its a wonder why Jou loves Bakura anyway" LOL So true! Yet he does. I mean, I would! -drools- Nyummy! I'm glad you enjoyed your chapter. Ah, you like Within Temptation? I shall be using their lyrics the Plenty in my stories, particularily this one and Crimson. I luff them.

**Silver Hunteress:** "Yami's come clean (albeit only to two people but hey! tis a start!)" Actually, three people, if we're going to be technical. Ryou knows too, if you recall. You liked the ending best? And the past scene with a crying Yami? We have some quite emotionally intense scenes from the past this chapter. (Yami: Damn)

**HieiWannabe:** -grins- Ah, my nitpicker. -snuggles- Yes, the whole thing with head traumas all depends on the severity, especially concerning concussions. Mine works a little differently due to the Millennium ring healing the injuries to some degree. Basically, Baku would be dead by this point if he hadn't been wearing the ring the multiple times he's been hit on the head. (Bakura: Umm...thanks?) You're very welcome! XD (Baku: -.-;)

**Dragon-Tooth: **You'd kill Yami but Marik first, eh? (Marik: WHAT?!) Ah, give them both a break. Yami is emotionally unstable and Marik is...Marik. Plus he's missing the attention from Malik. -licks lips- I'd be horny and annoying if I were in that position too. (Marik: Thank you! A sympathizer!) LOL "it looks as though the hate and pain between Yami and Bakura didn't smother all the love. hn. this should be GOOD. *devious smirk*" (Yami: Do you WANT more trouble for all of us?) (Bakura: Please no!) I choose not to comment.

**Memnoch's Heart: **-sighs- Getting in trouble reading yaoi in class AGAIN? You never learn, do you? And it is Not my fault. -grins- You played with the heart monitor too, eh? Aren't those things FUN? I wanted to take it home with me.

**Rogue1979: **-grins- For some reason I cannot explain Malik and Bakura know a lot about hospitals. Maybe because they take a lot of trips to them...? (Malik: Hey, it wasn't like i dropped the knives on purpose!) LOL You all love the ancient egypt flashbacks and are guessing how the two will find out they can touch. It intrigues me.

**xForeverXforgottenx:** "I also keep forgetting that shes not bakuras friend in this." -grins- Beneath the Surface confuzzling you a bit, by chance? "i keep expecting her to find out its him..and then like..."oh its okay i still love you!!" LOL As you will see in this chapter, that is NOT going to happen. "i miss uke bakura. thats the best kind of bakura!!" (Bakura: I WILL **KILL** YOU!!!! -lunges-) -grabs him- Run now. I can handle this. Jou, get over here! (Bakura: O.O No! No! Noooo!) Rofl!

**YamiMisao: **I like how you and others are torn between wanting Yami and Bakura getting back together or Bakura and Jou becoming a couple. It's what I'm aiming for here and I'd say it's going well. Hope you might possibly update again soon. I had a question: Why did you use arabic as the title? Just curious. (I took arabic for a year. XD) Beautiful but hard language!

**pride1289: **Wow**. **Lots of flailing of hands. Do we have to tie you to your chair this time around? I will do it, don't think I won't! (Bakura: That sounds kind of perverted) You're perverted! (Bakura: So are you!) touche! XD

**animeangel088**: Hmm...I thinks you're new...-tackles- Hey! Glad you're enjoying the story!

This chapter shall be dedicated to **Nanihoo**, **Night Rain Illusion**, and** animeangel088**! Several flashbacks--one from Battle City--in this chapter. While there's plenty of drama there's lots of fun in this chapter! The song is gorgeous and fits Baku and Atem in the past perfectly.

"_**Sleeping Sun"**_

_The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest  
For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my night  
A truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime_

_I wish for this night-time to last for a life-time  
The darkness around me - shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you_

_Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
I`d sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go  
222 days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poet`s play  
Until there`s nothing left to say_

_I wish for this night-time to last for a life-time  
The darkness around me - shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you_

(Nightwish)

**Chapter 17: Meet the Competition**

**(Bakura's POV)**

"Where do you think you're going?"

I freeze from where I'm getting up from the sofa. A growl in my throat, I glare at Malik who's standing over me with a very stern expression. It's his turn to 'keep watch'. Marik and hikari are in the kitchen. The mutt is unaccounted for.

"I need to take a piss and do not require your company," I inform Malik irritably, pushing myself shakily to my feet.

"Bakura, we all made an agreement you shouldn't be anywhere alone," he reminds me as though I've forgotten.

"To the **bathroom**?" I ask in exasperated disbelief, taking an unsteady step away from the couch.

"We don't have any idea when you might black out again," Malik persists, following me as I slowly but determinedly trudge towards the short hallway leading to the half bath. "I don't want to risk you hitting your head again…"

"I'm wearing two fucking Items," I retort, temper burning shorter like the flame on a stick of dynamite. The key and ring clink together as I move. It's annoying me more than any reason because I don't _want_ to wear the stupid key.

"And you can barely stand on your own," he replies calmly as I lean against the doorway for support.

"I'm just worn from all of those damn tests you had those mad scientists subject me to," I respond scathingly, finding his foot in the door when I try to close it. "Malik!"

"Bakura, would you stop acting so juvenile…?"

"You're the one acting juvenile!" I accuse, re-opening the door so I can give him a good glare. "I don't need spectators when I'm urinating!"

"Fine," he shrugs, moving his foot out of the way. "I'll just wait right here."

I gape at my friend. "You've become a pervert, haven't you?"

"Bakura, for Ra's sake, we used to see one another naked and now you're making a fuss because I'm right outside the bathroom door?" he huffs in annoyance.

"You're really starting to vex me," I snarl, slamming the door in his face only to wince at the loudness.

The noise makes the room spin and I'm forced to my knees to keep myself from completely collapsing. Damn it. I shut my eyes tightly, willing the pain to depart. Breath heaving, I curl my fingers into fists, hating this weakness. Is this some type of punishment for trying to kill myself? Why punish me like this though? It only makes living unbearable. How am I supposed to live like this? Holding onto someone's arm constantly for fear I should stumble and hit my head again?—an act that could prove fatal. The penalty for attempted suicide is a lifetime of pain?

It's so ironic it's cruel.

A knock on the door signals that I've lingered here on the floor too long. "What?" I try to growl, but it comes out a feeble whisper.

Instantaneously Malik is beside me, tan fingers cupping my face. "What happened? Did you fall?"

"I didn't hit my head," I grumble, urging my muscles to work but they don't. "Just got…dizzy."

Malik fixes me with his 'I told you so' look but he doesn't say it. Good. I would have attacked him if he had, head trauma or no.

"Do you want to just stay like this for a moment to recover a little?" he asks instead.

I want to push his hands away and get up but know I can't. Giving in, I close my eyes, allowing my head to lean against him. It eases the tension not to have to hold it up.

"I hate this."

"I know," he murmurs gently to which I realize I said that aloud. "You let me do the worrying. We're going to figure this out, all right?"

"You can fuss over me until you disintegrate but that doesn't mean you can undo the damage," I reply listening to his heart beating against my ear.

He chuckles, body vibrating. "Hmm…If you say so. How many times did you get yourself into a heap of trouble back in Egypt and think you were going to die? What about that time you nearly caught hypothermia…"

"Don't go there," I stop him, knowing he's grinning even with my eyes shut.

It had been a less than pleasant experience just several nights after I'd pulled Yami out of the Nile. I'd gone out before Malik gave me the go-ahead since we didn't know if the prince had informed his father of my existence. Not having donned enough layers, I nearly froze out in the desert. Malik tracked me down and brought me back to one of our hideouts, stripped both of us down to nothing, and held me against himself under a blanket. Then he gave me a long lecture that ended with me asking when I would be allowed outside again. Being lectured by my best friend while being cuddled up to him, both of us stark naked...That was one of the most humiliating moments of my life…until these present days anyway.

"You never do know when to give yourself a break," his deep voice draws me from my memories.

But life has never given me a break. How am I supposed to relax when there's always something or someone right around the corner waiting to wound me? I want to ask my friend this, but he is yet the latest person who has harmed me. He lied to me. My faith in Malik has withered. He can assist me if he wants, but that doesn't mean my trust in him hasn't wavered.

Pressing my hands against his broad chest, I say hoarsely, "Just help me up."

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

Humming to myself, I shower after spending the night on a hospital floor. Sure they're sanitary but, I mean, it's a hospital for goodness' sake. Not there would be too many bodily procedures done in the neurology department, but still.

There was a single argument this morning about whether I was coming back here with them. It was settled when Baku said to "just let him come". I'd been elated that he was allowing me to return to the house with them only to find he didn't seem to really care either way so long as the fighting ceased. I'm guessing Malik noticed too. That hasn't stopped the occasional dirty looks and scathing remarks. Having been put down by Kaiba, Mai, my dad, and basically all my dueling opponents, I've gotten used to such treatment and just brush it off.

It's a good first step in making peace to some degree with Malik. He has to see I'm not out to hurt Baku and that my feelings for the thief are genuine. It won't be enough to convince the blonde yami though. Baku is his former lover. He's not going to allow just anyone to befriend Baku, let alone date him.

Turning the faucet, the water ceases. Sliding the glass door open I step onto the white rug placed right outside the tub. Grabbing a towel, I commence in drying my body. Walking over to the fogged mirror above the sink, I wipe a small circular "window" with my hand so I can see my reflection.

Staring at the unremarkable teenager with sopping messy blonde hair, normal brown eyes, and an average look about him—I wonder if I really have anything going for me when it comes to levels of attractiveness. Do I have a better shot in the gay world or the heterosexual world? Girls have always flocked to Yami and Otogi. I believe they swooned over Malik and Marik briefly…**very** briefly.

The only girl that's ever given me the time of day is Mai. The goddess could have any guy—any straight guy—she wants. She's gorgeous and uses her beauty to her advantage. Why did she pick me of all people?

I find myself still gazing at my reflection. Feeling stupid, I frown at it, the boy in the glass doing likewise.

"What do **you** have to offer him?" I ask skeptically, the wet lips mimicking mine.

Sighing, I wrap the towel around my waist, shaking my head rapidly casting a light spray of water all about the room. Beads coat everything around me. Wow. I am kinda like a dog.

Opening the door the humidity is lessened significantly as I trod into Baku's room, scrounging through the dresser for an outfit. The yami doesn't have a very interesting wardrobe. It's all plain tees and a few with stripes. Nothing that would make people take notice of him.

"So you're always invisible," I murmur, pulling a navy blue shirt over my head.

After slipping on a pair of boxers and faded jeans, I run my fingers repeatedly through my matted hair to get the tangles out. Satisfied, I leave his room, strolling down the hallway and down the stairs. My brow furrows at the sight of the empty couch. Before I can wonder, the sounds of Baku and Malik in a debate reach my ears. Rolling my eyes, I flop down on the sofa to wait, unintentionally but maybe just slightly intentionally eavesdropping.

"Bakura, for Ra's sake, we used to see one another naked and now you're making a fuss because I'm right outside the bathroom door?"

My blood runs cold.

"You're really starting to vex me," Bakura snaps followed by the slamming of a door.

I stare in a stupor at the dark TV screen. Why oh why did I listen in on a private conversation? I don't dare close my eyes, afraid I'll see the two ancient Egyptians cuddling naked under a blanket.

"Stupid visions," I growl, curling my fingers around the necklace against my throat.

"Hey Ryou, the dog's sulking! Maybe you should take him for a walk!" Marik yells as he enters the room.

"Why don't you go? Maybe you'll burn some of that extra weight off!" Ryou hollers from the kitchen.

I don't hide my grin when Marik's face turns a dark shade of red. The blonde Egyptian is obsessed with his looks. He's down right narcissistic. Snickering, I watch Marik pressing his hands to his taut, flat stomach. As usual, he's wearing a belly shirt showing off his bronzed midriff…Whoa.

No no **no**!

'You were checking out _Marik_! Rude, prissy, drag queen _Marik_!'

I…I wasn't!

'Denial is a beautiful thing.'

So I was appreciating how fit he is. That doesn't mean I have a crush on him. The guy's a self-centered asshole…

'But you were admiring him physically.'

Perhaps my inner-gayness has been set loose. Oh God, please tell me I'm not going to start ogling at every guy I see with killer abs like Malik's…

Ra, I did NOT just think that!

"Katsuya, have you gone deaf?"

I look up to find Baku being supported by the blonde yami I'd just been…er…dwelling upon.

"W-What?" I manage, keeping my eyes focused on their faces and not his muscled physique.

Instead of repeating himself, Malik grabs me by the front of the shirt and basically throws me from the couch like a weightless pillow. Stumbling, I'm pushed aside as Malik eases Baku onto the sofa. Regaining my balance I find the blonde yami giving me a weird look.

"What is with you? Still asleep or is your stunted brain finally shutting down?"

I blink, face heating up at the feeling of all three of them studying me.

'Open your mouth! Give an explanation! Taunt him back! Do **something**!' my mind screams.

"Are you sure Bakura's the one with the brain damage?" Marik asks in amusement, leaning back in his chair so more of his abdomen is revealed. I gulp, sweat seeping out of my skin. "Maybe we should get the mutt's head examined too!"

Malik snorts, twirling the Millennium rod absentmindedly. "Why test for something we already know he has?"

Humiliated that Bakura is witnessing this, I make my escape. Retreating to the kitchen, laughter follows me as the yami and hikari continue to make cheap barbs about me.

"What's going on out there?"

I twist around fast enough that my feet get tangled with themselves. The next thing I know I've fallen flat on my back. Ryou's hovering over me with a curious expression.

"Jou? You all right?"

"Great," I moan, covering my face with my hands.

Mortified. Disgraced. Bewildered.

Yeah, I'm fine.

"Seriously, you're not all right," he states the obvious.

"I'm going crazy," I mutter.

"Uh huh," he says slowly. "And why would that be? Last I checked, occasional clumsiness was not a symptom of losing your marbles."

He's trying to lighten the mood, but I'm too panicked. Ryou notes this, holding out his hand. I reluctantly oblige. Once I'm on my feet I am at a loss for what I should be doing or saying. My friend motions for me to sit down but I shake my head. This causes worry to appear in his gentle eyes.

"Did one of them say something?" He points to the doorway leading to the living room. "Or more than one of them?" he adds, perturbed.

While they did make several nasty comments that wasn't the problem.

"No."

"Did they do something?"

"No."

Ryou's becoming frustrated but won't lost his temper because he knows something is deeply troubling me. If I don't tell anyone I'll go insane. But if not Ryou who would I talk to?

"Did they…?"

"It's not them!" I shout without thinking. Ryou's surprised by my outburst. I lower my voice in shame. "It's me. I'm going crazy!"

"I'm beginning to believe you," Ry states dryly.

I start to pace, too shaken to stay still. "I'm thinking stuff I never thought I…! It's like I'm losing control of myself!"

"Is it the necklace?"

"I wish," I groan, sitting down and laying my head on the table.

"It's that bad?"

"You have _no_ idea."

"I guess I don't."

Raising my head slightly I see Ryou is washing the dishes. He's acting as though none of this conversation occurred. Maybe he's not the person I should be discussing this with him. No, it wasn't a good idea. I need to talk to someone who recently realized their sexual orientation. But there isn't anyone.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"So really, what happened to the mongrel?" Malik asks, reclining in a chair.

"I dunno. He was zoned out when I came in here," Marik simpers from atop his koi. As soon as my friend sat down the teen was on his lap.

"Sure, because you're so innocent," I mutter.

The hikari sneers. "You actually care, don't you?" When I don't answer a smug grin spreads across his stupid face. "Oh gods, you actually **care **about him!"

"Shut up, Marik," Malik and I order simultaneously. I swear if that little brat doesn't shut his pie hole…

"What? What did I do?" he plasters on an innocent facade that neither of us are buying.

"Malik, I'm tired and Marik's annoying me. Could you…?"

"Already on it." In a fluid motion the hikari is draped over his shoulder.

"Yami!" he squeals in defiance as Malik carries him away.

"Ryou, I'm taking Marik next door! Come in here and stay with Bakura!" my friend shouts as he departs with his hikari.

"I'm not a toddler, Malik!" I yell as the door closes.

Exhaling in exasperation, I slouch on the sofa. Not only does my head ache but I'm bored. That being said, I'm somewhat relieved Malik left. It will take time to forgive him for lying to me. We haven't even spoken about it. There hasn't been a chance.

My attention draws to the entrance of the room. The mutt is standing there looking on the verge of a complete mental breakdown. His hair is even more disheveled than usual. Brown eyes can't hold with mine. He's fidgeting, squeezing his fingers then loosening. Odd. He was so at ease last night. And he hasn't been near Malik by himself. Could hikari or Marik have upset him this much?

"Ryou asked me to come in here." He scratches the back of his neck. "He and Malik sayin' you shouldn't…"

"I get it," I quip, peeved by the constant supervision.

"Oh. Good. Good." The mutt nods repeatedly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What's eating you?" I ask when he stays across the room. All of this is very uncharacteristic of him.

"Nothin'," he practically squeaks.

"I'm not blind," I remark, adjusting the blanket around my shoulders. "And I'm also fairly certain the way you're acting wasn't anyone else's doing."

He shuffles his feet. Still he won't meet my eyes.

"Since when do you keep things to yourself?" I press further wondering why I'm bothering. Maybe it's the ennui.

At this he glances back towards the kitchen and then at the front door.

"Malik and Marik…?"

"Malik's most likely fucking that brat senseless next door," I reply with a shudder of disgust, not wanting to dwell on that mental picture. "They won't be back any time soon," I add wishing I didn't know that piece of information. The hikari isn't at all shy regarding his and Malik's sex life unfortunately.

Katsuya comes over hesitantly, watching out of the corners of his eyes for any sign of someone else coming in. Sitting down on a chair close to the television, he's facing me but staring at the carpet. I rest my cheek on my fist as I wait for him to speak. He doesn't.

"You forget to take your happy pills and caffeine this morning?"

Just as with Marik and Malik's taunts, the mutt doesn't retort to my gibe. His fingers clench in his lap. I tilt my head to the side, internally wincing when pain shoots through it.

"Baku?"

When did I accept that nickname? I have become used to it now. I just can't remember when. Not that I'd be okay with hikari or any of their friends using it. Hell, I'd slice their fucking tongues off. But with the mutt I've accepted it.

"You going to tell me why you're moping?" I hold a hand up as he opens his mouth. "If it's mushy and touchy-feely then forget I even inquired."

"It's nothing like that." The mutt looks about again nervously. "I tried to talk to Ryou about it but it's…creepy…and embarrassing." He pauses, considering. "Could you not look at me when I'm telling you this?"

I raise my eyebrows and he blushes. "You're kidding me."

"Er…no?"

I stare at him a moment before turning a bit so he's not in my field of vision. "Happy?"

"I was actually hoping you'd have your back to me…"

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," I scoff, imagining him pouncing on me if I did such.

He sighs. "Okay…before I say…Where you always homosexual?" he asks abruptly, cutting to the chase.

While I wasn't prepared for that particular question, the bluntness and obtrusiveness is the way he works. So I'm not surprised.

There was only one person in the past. That's not his business though.

"Yeah," I answer simply, not sure where he's taking this conversation.

The mutt nods. "Okay." The teen rubs his face with his hands. "I'm having these weird…I never…I was checking out Malik and Marik!"

He's on the verge of crying now. I don't even last a second. Failing to remain composed, I burst out laughing. Leaning my head against the arm of the couch I don't even care about the pain at the moment. Tears of mirth threaten to spill over the rims of my eyes and my stomach cramps as I continue to howl with laughter.

"**Hey!" **he bellows while stomping over to me. "I'm freaking out and you go and laugh at me…!"

"What…were you…expecting?" I pant between chuckles.

He glowers as he sinks down next to me. "Baku, I'm getting really weirded out! I hate Malik and Marik!"

"No! Really?" I gasp in mock astonishment, fiddling with the pointers of the ring absentmindedly.

"Why was I…?"

"Let me put it into perspective for you," I drawl earning a glare from him. "When you were only attracted to women you had a thing for that big-boobed bitch, right?"

"…Yes." There's a warning tone in his voice but I disregard it.

"But you still…" I lick my lips as I delve for the right word. "…_admired_ other females aside from her. Correct?"

His face remains blank. "Yeah. So?"

I roll my eyes. How dense is this kid? "So Katsuya, it just means that now you've realized you're bi you are noticing certain…qualities that you find attractive. You're moving over to males now, figuring out what you find appealing about guys."

Finishing my little sexuality homily, I lay on my side, having to keep my legs bent because the stupid teen is hogging the other end of the couch. Doesn't he realize that I am in pain and should be kept as comfortable as possible? Little self-centered bastard.

"Oh my god, you…you're _right_," he whispers in revelation.

"I know I'm right. Now shut up."

"I mean it, Baku. Geez, I was panicking big time because I thought I was developing a crush on Marik or something!"

"That **is** something to panic about," I mutter under my breath, hearing him snicker to himself.

This little incident was virtually harmless and absurd. I had a more alarming time coming to terms with my emotions back in Egypt. While being an albino was always a barrier, it was _who_ I was falling for that called for dread on my part…

_Something is wrong with me._

_Lately with each passing visit to the palace, I am finding myself leaving with a sort of incomplete feeling. It's like I'm being torn in half, leaving one part behind as I ride out into the desert with the other. Malik has mentioned I've been acting "gloomy" and "detached". Why would that be? It's not like I belong at the palace. I belong with Malik in our life of outlaw freedom. A murdering traitor and his phantom friend. If anything, I should feel disconnected when I'm away from Malik. _

_The pharaoh and I have situated ourselves on the balcony. I'm on the edge of the stone banister. He's sitting on the floor braiding some weeds he brought back from a trip we made to the Nile. It's amazing how easily fascinated he is. _

"…_and so Seth and Mahaado got into this huge argument," the young deity is droning from his spot. "I sided with Mahaado because his plans for the renovation of the temple of Khonsu were better and more thought out than Seth's. Well, then my cousin basically got right in my face saying that just because I favor Mahaado over him does not make a legitimate base for which to make my decisions on. His bluntness got Shimon and the other priests involved…" He folds his legs up to his chest. _

_I stare at him from atop my perch. There is a churning in my stomach but I am neither hungry nor sick. Of course, I could be ill already and the symptoms are only beginning to show. Yes, that must be it. _

"…_together some night once the temple is completed. Would you like that?" _

_He is utterly flawless. Voice not too deep but not girly and whiny like it was when we first met—the one time we touched skin to skin. He was a prince then. I rack my mind, yearning to remember what that tan flesh felt like. While reminiscing I notice he's finally developing muscles. _

'_The horse riding is paying off,' I congratulate myself with an internal smirk. 'Those palace people should thank me now that their leader isn't a scrawny…' _

"_Bakura, are you even listening to me?"_

"_Huh?" _

_Pharaoh is giving me a weird look. "You've been acting kind of distant lately." _

_Great. First Malik and now him? _

_I shrug this observation off. "Things have just gotten a bit…older," I finish as he sits up straight to reveal his bare chest. _

"_You mean 'old'?" _

"_Sure," I say idly, throwing my head back to get my bangs out of my eyes. _

"_Okay," the monarch says slowly. "You didn't answer my question." _

"_About what?"_

"_How long have you been ignoring me?" he huffs, crossing his gold-clad arms across his chest. _

"_I haven't been ignoring you. That's too strong of a word," I smile at this private joke. I wasn't completely ignoring him. Verbally? Yes. Physically? No. _

_Pharaoh glowers. "I thought you might like to go to the temple with me once it's finished." _

"_What temple?" _

_His features twitch. "Why do I bother?" He throws his arms above his head. _

"_What?" I ask as he gets to his feet and storms inside. "You love drama, don't you?" I push the thick curtains aside and enter his chambers to find him sulking on his bed. _

"_Is something on your mind, Bakura?" he inquires, rolling onto his side. _

_I blink in realization as I stare at him. All of the admiring his physical structure, voice, and personality…I've heard Malik talk about this type of thing. It's something humans experience when they…Backing away from him in horror, bile rises in my throat. Twisting around, I fight my way through the curtains and run to the edge of the balcony just in time to hurl over the side. _

"_Bakura?!" _

_Pulling back and sinking down onto the floor, I wipe my sleeve across my lips. Pharaoh kneels down beside me, hand resting on my covered shoulder. Then comes the bellowing of two soldiers from below. _

"_What happened?!" _

"_Someone threw vomit all over me—!"_

_There's a drawn out silence as the geniuses put everything together as they are standing under the pharaoh's balcony and all. _

"_Your highness!" a deep voice calls up. "Are you well?" _

_Exhaling in aggravation, Pharaoh rises so he's visible. "Just a tad queasy, but I feel a little better now," he beams, winking at me. "I think I shall go see the head physician nonetheless." I peer between the banisters, spotting the man drenched in stomach fluids. _

"_Very good, my pharaoh," he agrees, trying in vain not to wince as vomit slides down his face and buff chest. _

"_You shall not mention this incident to anyone. I do not wish to cause a panic," the deity lies his ass off in a calm, authoritative tone. "I am not ill or grievously sick. I trust you shall follow this instruction."_

"_Yes Pharaoh!" They both stand to attention. One can't but give the guy credit as stomach acid enters his eye. The monarch notes this sympathetically. _

"_And you! You are relieved of your duties for an hour to clean up!"_

"_Much thanks, my pharaoh!" He hurries away. _

_Pharaoh crouches down again. "Are __**you**__ ill?"_

_I shake my head, gazing between the banisters at the stone wall that surrounding the palace and the dark city beyond. Fingers curl around my shoulder. Something in my stomach flutters from this simple touch. This time I needn't wonder why. My worst dreams are becoming a reality._

_I'm falling for the fucking pharaoh. _

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Guys, will you be all right for a while? I want to go out and buy a new…phone?"

I stop at the entrance to the living room. There are Bakura and Jounouchi sleeping curled up on opposite ends of the couch. My yami is wrapped in the green afghan. Jou's hair is slightly wet. I just gaze at the odd pair in mystification.

They have virtually nothing to build a relationship on. Well, that's not true. There are Jou's feelings for Bakura. But my yami shoves such things away like cooked meat. They cannot find a way to talk without insulting one another, therefore, they quarrel. Apparently, before I got home from Egypt they were either doing that or having sex. The latter has been taken out of the picture, which is for the better. Unfortunately, it also gives them fewer ways to, for lack of better phrasing, be close to one another. How can there be so much tension between them and yet here they are squeezed together sound asleep on the sofa?

I should not give up on them. When and if Bakura says he wants all of this to stop—that's when I'll put my foot down. There will be ground rules about the two of them. Bakura being a heroin addict had me looking out for him. But the suicide attempt…He cannot be allowed to do whatever he pleases now. He needs supervision not only for the head trauma but because he tried to take his own life. Malik is like an overprotective, overreacting parent. I guess I'll have to be the one who's more reasonable.

Checking my wallet to make certain I have my credit card, I stroll to the front door. Glancing over my shoulder at the back of the couch I smile.

"You two weirdos."

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

Releasing a wide yawn, I open my eyes leisurely. Geez, my legs are aching. I straighten them quickly only to have my heels connect with someone else.

"Fucking hell!" a voice yells, reminding me where I am.

I cringe before turning to find the thief clutching his left leg while sending me a homicidal glare. I sit up but don't dare go near him.

"Shit, Katsuya, I think you shattered my shinbone!" he growls while rubbing it gingerly.

"Sorry! I woke up and forgot where I was…!"

"Typical," he spits.

"Hey, we could look at the bright side." He gives me an angry skeptical look as I grin. "I could've kicked you somewhere worse."

The yami scowls. "And the pervert hath returned." Baku rolls up his pajama leg to reveal pasty skin.

"You could use some sunlight," I comment, standing up so I can stretch fully.

He turns to stone at my words. Did I say something wrong? All meant was getting a little tan could be beneficial in not looking like the undead. Brown eyes gaze at his colorless flesh that's already beginning to turn a light green where I kicked him.

"Damn, you bruise fast! Lemme get something cold to put on that!" I start for the kitchen.

"Nothing cold," he utters, moving the fabric back down. "I'm freezing as it is."

I look at him over my shoulder. "Baku, you really should…"

"No patronizing," he interrupts me while turning the blanket around him into a sort of cocoon. "I've had way too much of that lately."

"Maybe if you stop whining and be nicer to the people tryin' to help you…"

"Here we go again."

So many insults, comebacks, and put-downs pop into my mind. As they are about to leave my lips I hesitate. If I want to move this relationship forward I have to put in a lot of effort and make it an actual friendship.

"You're zoning out again," Bakura observes in a bored tone. "Who are you having vivid fantasies about this time? My hikari? Just for the record: he's straight." Bakura pauses in fake contemplation. "Although, I suppose it doesn't matter since you were previously getting turned-on by Malik and Marik…"

"Shut up!" I shout making my way back over to him.

Take a breath. Don't let him get to you. He's moody and has every right to be.

"Okay, Baku…"

"Where's hikari?"

"Uhh…he was in the kitchen earlier. Why?" I ask confusedly.

Baku fixes me with an annoyed look. "Because I'm hungry and you can't cook to save your life."

"Will you just…?"

The thief's focusing on the kitchen doorway, concentrating on his mind link with Ryou no doubt. I roll my eyes and wait. After a moment brown eyes dart to the ceiling in puzzlement.

"He's not here," Baku finally announces in a bewildered voice as if Ryou has abandoned him.

"Did you ever consider he might just be blocking you so he can have a moment of peace?" I ask snidely.

"For your information: even if he were blocking me I'd still be able to sense his presence. He's not in the house."

The two of us stare at one another in stupefaction. Ryou left? Bakura and me? Alone? In his house? Isn't he afraid we'll destroy more of it or kill each other? Or go on another sex extravaganza?

"Is this a trick?" Baku mutters.

I frown disconcertedly. "A trap?"

"The way he's been acting lately I would not put it past hikari. How many scams has he played on Malik and Marik now?"

Edgy, we both fall into silent deliberation. Ryou has been unconvinced about Baku and my relationship. Could he be leaving us on our own to see what will happen? That seems too risky a move on his part. He wouldn't want to take the chance with Baku in such a vulnerable state.

"We need to very careful," I say quietly as if the hikari himself were hiding somewhere watching us.

"Why? You planning on doing something?" Baku questions, both the Millennium Items on his chest glinting.

"I didn't mean that!"

"You and your immoral implications," he tsks with wicked amusement.

"You're the one thinking that way!" I protest.

"Hmm." He sends me a predatory smirk that makes me shiver in both anticipation and dread.

We can't stay here—not alone like this. Damn it, Ry, what were you thinking? While I'm itching to get out of here I can't leave Baku by himself. What if he has a black-out or decides to hunt down some heroin? I would be to blame for whatever followed either scenario. And I don't want whichever to happen to him.

"How about some fresh air?" I try to ask offhandedly but it's more of an entreaty.

Baku's face scrunches up. "It's the middle of the day."

"Yeeeah," I nod, unable to grasp his point. "That's kinda the idea."

"I don't like going out during the day," he states as if I were supposed to know this fact.

"Oh…Why?" I can't help but ask.

"The crowds of annoying people, the sunlight, the cars, the noise…" he tallies off on his fingers.

"I get it," I cut him off. "But what are we supposed to do here?"

**(Bakura's POV)**

No way in the hells of Egypt am I going out there. I've always avoided crowds…the exception being when I tried to commit suicide and failed miserably. I am pathetic. I can't even kill myself.

I observe the way the mutt is becoming more agitated as time slips by without hikari returning. Why would that be? I lean towards him to test a theory to which he pales, backing up a step. Thought so.

"You're afraid of being alone with me, aren't you?"

"I…n-no, that's absurd."

"Then why are you stuttering?" I press, struggling to keep a serious expression. "Is it because you're afraid of what I could do to you?...or that you won't be able to keep yourself under control?"

He gulps. "Can't we j-just do something?"

"Like?"

"How about…" He racks his mind frantically for an idea. "How about a duel?" he suggests hopefully.

"I don't play that _game_ anymore," I state darkly, telling him not to push his luck.

Crestfallen, he nods. "Can we just go outside?"

"No."

"We don't have to go anywhere busy," he pleads his case.

"So you want to get out of the house so we're not alone and we're going to end up somewhere most likely alone?"

"Umm…yes?"

"I must say, Katsuya, your plans are getting dumber."

If he's this up-tight about being alone with me then I should be worried. The mutt just admitted there are unforeseen consequences. At least in public the chances of him jumping on me and forcing his tongue in my mouth are minimal.

"Hypothetically, where exactly would we be going?" I inquire. Where does he go with his buddies besides dueling arenas? And places with food, of course.

"I dunno. The park?"

"Too bright. All my senses have been reacting badly because of this stupid head injury," I grumble. Still, it's a good excuse not to have go out in the sun.

"Arcade?" he offers optimistically.

"What did I just tell you? It'll be too loud with tons of annoying noises and lots of immature hormonal teenagers," I scoff, brushing my jagged bangs out of my eyes.

Brown eyes light up. "How about a barber?"

I grind my teeth. "Why? My hair is mutilated enough thanks to you."

"And it needs to be fixed." He's excited at having come up with something. "What were you planning on doing? Having Malik trim it?"

"All right, _genius_," I sneer, not wanting him to feel too empowered. "There's still the problem of how bright it is out there. I'll get nauseous. Quite frankly, I don't feel like throwing up in the gutter."

A wide grin spreads across his face. Shit.

**(Yami's POV)**

"_My pharaoh?"_

_I jerk slightly before quickly masking my surprise with a smile. "Yes Mahaado?"_

_He regards me with doubtful lavender eyes as we walk beside the large reflecting pool in the far back courtyard. The only reason he's here is on account of my request. Around us exotic trees are blossoming white flowers. They provide shade from the scorching afternoon sun. I have to hold back a wistful sigh. This particular place is where Mahaado and I spent much of our childhood pastimes. Those were carefree years when he treated me like a brother—not a deity. _

"_May I speak my mind, your highness?" _

_I reach down and pick up a flat stone. "You don't need my permission to speak." _

_While he is not in agreement Mahaado does not argue with me. He will not. No one would be impolite to me. Well, no one besides my loving cousin Seth. _

"_I am worried about you." _

"_Why is that?" I swing my arm back before gracefully releasing the stone like Bakura taught me; grinning as it skips across the surface five times before sinking. That's a new record for me! Wait until I tell him!_

_Oh no. I internally cringe, daring to steal a glance at Mahaado. His expression is one of utter shock. He's gaping open-mouthed at the ripples skimming across the pool. The reflections of the clouds wave like banners in the wind. _

"_Wha…Where did you learn to do that?" Mahaado stutters when he finds his voice. _

_I chew my lip—yet another very uncouth thing that Shimon would nag about. The elderly man is my advisor after all. He primed me for becoming the leader of Egypt and continues to do so with less authority. _

"_Just something I taught myself," I reply in the calmest tone I can muster. "If you spent time with me then you would have known that," I cannot help but add with a twinge of resentment._

_Mahaado puts on a stoic face. "I am sorry if you are displeased with me, Pharaoh. I do have my duties as a high priest." _

"_So that's your excuse to avoid me?" I demand, starting to walk again. _

_My priest follows obediently, Millennium ring jangling on his chest. "With all due respect, Pharaoh, I have not been avoiding you. My time has been centered around overseeing the construction on the temple of Khonsu. You did appoint me for it." _

"_This is true," I nod, hands behind my back. "Perhaps tomorrow I shall spend the day at the temple with you." _

_Taken aback, Mahaado halts. "My pharaoh, you need not trouble yourself…" _

"_Do you not want me there?" I question abruptly, whirling around to face him. _

"_It is your will that matters, Pharao…"_

"_No." _

_This syllable is given a confused pause. "Pardon, your highness?" _

_I step towards the disconcerted priest. "Say my name, Mahaado." _

_He shakes his head in apprehension and disbelief. "Pharaoh…" _

"_Stop calling me that!" I shout, hands clenched into fists, Millennium puzzle glowing. He flinches, refusing to speak. I draw closer, anger flooding my veins. "What happened to you? Why do you treat me like this? I am your friend!"_

"_But more importantly you are **Pharaoh**," he replies reverently. _

_That answer rips through my spirit. My chest feels empty where my heart should be. Ever since I took the throne Mahaado has been formal and dignified. We no longer share jokes and laughter. And I can see now that we never will again. Those times have passed. He isn't my friend anymore. I back away from him. _

"_Forget it! Just forget it, Mahaado!" _

"_Pharaoh…!" _

"_No! __**Atem**__! My name is __**Atem**__!" I scream. "And this isn't what I want! I want my friend back! How can you shove everything we've been through together aside so easily? Everyone tells me to be some godly figure but I'm not!" My voice breaks and I fall to my knees. _

"_My pharaoh, please get up!" Mahaado beseeches me, getting down too so I am not kneeling before him. _

"_Go away, Mahaado." _

_Hesitating, he gets to his feet. I glare up at him hatefully, tears brim my eyes. _

"_Al I wanted was to stay your friend," I whisper bitterly. "The gods could not even allow me that. It turns out I don't know you anymore. Now leave me." _

"_Pharaoh…" _

"_That's a command, high priest!" I bellow. _

_And with that he bows and departs without another word. Leaning against the side of the reflecting pool, I burst into tears. No one comes out here despite my voice having been raised. They're all afraid of my wrath. There isn't a single soul in this palace who would try and comfort me. And even if they dared, they would be doing it for the pharaoh, not Atem. No one remembers the child called Atem. Sobbing into my hands, I am finally aware just how alone I really am. And in this moment a name escapes my lips. _

"_Bakura," I whimper, closing my eyes tight, pretending I'm somewhere else—somewhere with him. Maybe we're riding Nanu and __Kamenwati through the streets of the royal city or out in the cool desert. Or standing on the shores of the Nile, the thief laughing because I never knew how to skip stones and teasing me because I can't swim. Even sitting on my balcony under the stars would be fine. When Bakura is in the palace it no longer feels like a prison. Now, more than ever, I want to get away from this place. I want to be wherever Bakura is. _

"Yami, you've been staring out the window since this morning. Kaiba's called twice looking for you. I didn't pick up." Yugi sits beside me behind the glass counter in the Game Shop. "That dour face is going to scare customers away." A short gap follows before he nudges me in the ribs. "That was a joke, Yami."

"Sorry aibou," I mumble, rubbing my eyes.

He studies me. "What's on your mind?"

"Just remembering."

"Remembering what?" he presses, encouraging me to talk to him.

My shoulders slump as I give in. "My friend from the past…one of my priests."

Yugi is listening raptly. "You never told me you had a friend…Then again, you never told me you and Bakura were lovers."

"Aibou!"

He snickers. "Yami, you are very uptight about ancient Egypt."

"It is because of what happened back then that Malik, Bakura, and I were sealed in Millennium Items."

"It's also why you're here today," he points out with a smile. "For which I'm grateful. Don't you think it's time to come to terms with whatever horrible things happened in Egypt?"

"You have to keep in mind that until a year ago I didn't even know who I was let alone remember anything about my past. Though three thousand years have passed I was unaware." I shift, back aching for having sat here for so long. "It should feel like an eternity but I did not reawaken until you put the puzzle together. After Battle City, when I regained my memories…I was in shock. The enemy who had been trailing me since Duelist Kingdom was, in fact, the person I cared for most in my former life."

_I stand atop the battle tower, my friends gathered around in jubilation. Not only have I defeated Marik's darker half—I now have my own body and all of my memories. It was like an explosion, all memories bursting from their confinements and into me at once. I nearly passed out when it happened. Everyone is bombarding me with questions but my attention is elsewhere. Across the dueling arena Marik is kneeling beside what just minutes ago I believed to be his darker persona; now also given his own body. _

"_Malik," I croak, recalling the former ex-tomb keeper's name. _

_I was a pharaoh and I banished his soul into the Millennium rod. His hikari is holding onto the very Item as he talks to his darker half. Malik. He was the best friend of…_

_My heart stops when another figure emerges from the Shadows. The nameless entity we had labeled "the evil spirit of the Millennium ring" appears, moving his fingers in bewilderment, unaccustomed to this feeling of total control. He looks like he did when manipulating his host, not like he did in Egypt. I can't budge or speak as he rises shakily, slanted brown eyes meeting mine. _

_Bakura. _

_It hits me. Oh gods…This can't be! Not with __**him**__!_

_His piercing gaze doesn't falter. By the mortified expression on my face he concludes I remember. And looking back on our encounters in these present days I realize he and Malik knew all along. For whatever reason, they did not forget like I did. _

"_Damn, those creeps are back!" Honda swears, quickly averting everyone's attention from me. _

"_Go away! Can't you freaks just leave us alone?" Jounouchi shouts, standing guardedly in front of Yugi and Anzu. "Or do you wanna fight again? I'll take you both!" _

"_Typical overconfidence of you modern-day mortals," Malik's deep gruff voice grumbles, the Millennium symbol no longer on his forehead. He's seems much more calm than during the tournament. _

"_You look like a mortal to me!" Honda retorts. _

_Malik sends him a glare before glancing to his left where Bakura is standing alone, eyes locked on me. Saying something inaudible to his hikari, the blonde yami slowly approaches the white-haired being. _

"_Bakura, let's get out of here," he states. "I apologize for earlier. I was not in my right mind. The Item affects me." He places a tan hand on the thief's shoulder, hate-filled lavender eyes straying to me. "Bakura, he doesn't want to talk." _

_Still my former lover doesn't budge or break eye contact with me. My breath hitches when I comprehend he's waiting for me to speak now that I know who he is. _

"_Yami, what's happening?" Yugi tugs on my sleeve. _

_All the questions I've been plagued with were resolved in a single moment. Everything. I did not foresee this though. Malik was an actual person? My worst enemy was…my lover? I close my eyes in an attempt to sort through my jumbled emotions but am overwhelmed. There's too much. I can't take it. _

"_Yami, you're pale! What's wrong?" Anzu cries in distress. _

_I swallow deeply, praying he won't be there when I open my eyes. He is. Malik has a firm hold on his arm as he persists in trying to lead Bakura away. The white-haired thief won't have it—determined to have me say something to him. What the hells does he expect when I've just remembered my own name, let alone who he is? Forcing my concentration on my friends, I offer a fake smile. _

"_Forget about them. I can deal with them later if they still want trouble. Let's go check on Mai and Ryou." _

_They murmur their agreement, Jou, Honda, and Otogi racing ahead of us with certain girls in mind. I turn away so I don't see Bakura's reaction. I don't think I could bear to see it. _

"Why would you do that?" Yugi asks, appalled.

"It was too soon…too much to absorb…too much to handle…"

My lighter half gives me a disapproving look. "But you never resolved it." He scoots closer. "And you let us continue to believe Bakura was evil and that you were enemies. That wasn't fair to him or us!"

"I know! But by the time I began coming to terms with our…affiliation in the past, everyone was against him and he'd begun hurting Ryou," I answer in misery staring at the cards in the display case. "He didn't want to talk anymore."

"Or so you assumed."

"Whose side are you on, aibou?" I wouldn't blame him if he's on Bakura's based on what I've told him.

"I'm not sure anymore." Large violet orbs are disenchanted. "I guess I've always trusted you would be the one to do the right thing. I don't know if you did or not overall. But you didn't give Bakura a chance. That was wrong." He waves this off. "What's done is done. You are now being bothered by Jounouchi and Bakura."

"I'll admit to that," I mutter wretchedly.

"It's because you've never spoken with Bakura about it before." Yugi observes me seriously. "Do you still love him, Yami?"

It's a question I've been haunted by ever since I regained my memories. So many sleepless nights I lay awake contemplating until I felt I was going mad. So I boxed it all up and locked it away. Then I treated Bakura as I did before I knew who he was. But the question is back and it won't leave me in peace.

"I loved who he _used_ to be," I respond quietly barely above a whisper.

**(Mai's POV)**

"This had better be important," I hiss at my personal assistant.

We're on the set of my photo shoot for one of the top magazines in Japan. Standing in my sparkled translucent purple wrap, I'm wearing a black bikini dappled with diamonds. People are running about in tee shirts stating their job. What a waste of a life. Lucky for them they get to work for people like me. It gives them meaning in their lives to help publicize positive, glamorous pictures of the stars.

Charlotte nods meekly. "Jounouchi Katsuya left that house we've been keeping tabs on. I would have informed you sooner but the director said…"

"Was he with anyone?" I ask while applying a new layer of dark red lip-gloss. She would drone on for hours if I didn't prevent her.

My sources tell me there has been quite a bit of traffic going in and out of the house. They've yet to give me a name of the owner of the residence. What do they think I pay them for? Honestly…Apparently last night the whole lot of the group, my puppy included, took a trip to the hospital. Maybe one of their friends is terminally ill. That would be better than anything I could have planned. He'll be devastated and I'll be there to support him! It's almost like a Hollywood film it's so perfect. And I'll be one of the leading roles, as always.

"Just one person."

"Who?"

"We don't know. He isn't one of Mr. Katsuya's friends from before." Preston appears, handing me a glass of sparkling water.

"He?"

It must be the homo that brainwashed poor Jounouchi. His new 'friend' that he left me for. I smile at my butler.

"Keep tracking them. I should be finished within half an hour."

"Very good, Miss Valentine."

I turn to my mirror, adjusting the left strap of the bikini and fluffing my hair with my fingers. One word comes to me: **Sensuous**.

"I must say, Charlotte, I would wear this skimpy thing to go melt Jounouchi, but in public away from the beach it would only scream 'desperate'," I giggle.

Besides, I cannot move in for the kill just yet. I must first analyze the situation. Who knows how much of what that scumbag Honda Hiroto said was actually true. I need to witness the interactions between Jounouchi and his 'friend' for myself. Hiroto might have it all wrong. And even if that's not the case, I'll win in the end. Surely Jounouchi realizes he cannot carry on as a duelist if he is homosexual? If not, I will bear the burden of telling him.

"Miss Valentine, you're needed on the set!"

I smile flawlessly at myself. "And then on to the real show."

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"See? It's much better now!" I beam, holding the glass door smudged with fingerprints open for Baku. "What do you think?"

The former tomb robber adjusts his sunglasses. "It smelled awful in there."

I snort a laugh. "That smell was hair products. If we'd gone to a salon there'd have been hairspray, hair dye, and other beauty chemicals galore."

Bakura reaches up and glides his slender fingers through the layered white locks. The dude who trimmed his hair really did an awesome job and put up with Baku's sniping rather well. That was partially due to my promising him a large tip beforehand. It isn't much shorter, just evened after the disaster I made it. With this new haircut the thief no longer looks like he was just in a fight with a lawnmower. Actually, with wild white hair and dark shades he's positively sizzling.

"Well whatever that stench was worsened my headache," he gripes as we stroll slowly down the sidewalk.

I maintain an unhurried pace to make certain he won't get too fatigued. Also, I keep alert for any signs he's about to experience a blackout; not that I know what to look for.

"Can we go back to the house?" Baku whines, trudging beside me sluggishly.

"Quit dragging your feet," I admonish him as we pass several business buildings. "You'll trip."

"Yes mother."

Ironically, I really do feel like a parent running errands with an infuriating child that likes to throw tantrums. All I really need now is for him to beg for a toy or candy…or, in his case, a new knife collection.

"My legs hurt."

"You haven't exercised much for Ra knows how long," I reply easily to his incessant complaining. "It's going to take time to build up your muscles' strength."

"Joy," he grunts.

Sniffing the air, my mouth waters as the aromas of upcoming fast-food joints reach me as I recognize that it is lunchtime. Baku doesn't seem to have noticed. He's too busy scowling at the people walking past us and the cars driving by. We're getting closer to downtown Domino now.

"Are you hungry?" My eyes trail to the large signs for some of my favorite restaurants up ahead.

"No, but I know you are," he grumbles before quickly placing a hand over his nose and mouth. "Fucking Qebehsenuef! That stink is _food_?!" he retches.

I grab his arm as he staggers. "Queasy?" He nods rigidly. "Okay, come on," I sigh reluctantly. "We'll go somewhere else."

"Just get me away from that grease saturated bunch of inedible crap they pass off as food!" He stumbles as I lead him away from the restaurants, my stomach growling in distress. "How can you eat that shit?" he grumbles as I tug him along.

"You know my home life and that I don't cook. My dad and I don't live in the lap of luxury," I remind the thief of the apartment. "Fast food is inexpensive."

Bakura's brow creases. "You haven't gone back to your place in over a month. Don't most parents put out missing child ads after the first forty-eight hours or something like that?"

I look down at the pavement. "Guess that's too much to ask of him."

I'm thankful when the thief doesn't remark. He knows that I'm hurt enough that my father doesn't care that I've vanished. It's a surprisingly kind gesture considering it's Baku. My mind replays our conversation when he'd said his family had not deserved his support. Maybe he had a bad home life too. Hell, there's no doubt he did.

"Can we get out of the sun?" he asks wearily.

"You're finally getting warm?" I ask regarding his long-sleeved shirt despite it being nearly 90 degrees outside.

"No."

"The sun will…"

"I don't give a damn what it will or won't do!" he cuts me off irritably.

Arguing hasn't gotten me anywhere. The sun seems to be a pet peeve of his for some odd reason. He gets all edgy whenever I even mention it. An odd thing, taking into account Egypt is practically sun and sand. It will probably be easiest to just humor him on this one.

"The city square with the malls is two blocks from here. That's where the dueling tournament I won was held. There's some benches in the shade of the buildings. Can you make it that far?"

"There are going to be lots of people."

"They won't bother us."

"They won't bother _you_."

God, talk about anti-social.

"How about I annoy you so much that you don't even realize they exist?" I kid as we continue to amble along.

"Oh you already are coming _very_ close to that stage, Katsuya."

I chuckle. "Do I really bug you that much?"

"You don't want me to answer that question, mutt."

**(Kaiba's POV)**

"He keeps evading," I growl, pacing my office overlooking the city.

How many times has it been now? Too many. Even once is one too many. I can't stand being bested by him every time. It's gotten to the point where he refuses to duel me. Though I'm certain now that my opponent has always been Yami not Yugi.

I passed of the ancient Egyptian premonitions as bogus nonsense until three people appeared out of nowhere atop the battle tower following the final duel of my tournament. Three people who bear uncanny resemblances to Yugi Mutou, Ryou Bakura, and Marik Ishtar. I had to accept what those blundering idiots told me as true. Logical reasoning supplied nothing but a dead end. I was stumped. I had not believed their story for the first month of the yamis walking around in their own bodies but found no alternative conclusion. Deducting all other possibilities I was forced to acknowledge what I now know to be factual.

Yugi is no longer of interest to me. It's his darker half I have a bone to pick with. For the past year I've grueled my skills, perfecting my deck and strategies. He isn't just a superb duelist: He holds all three god cards.

My fingers itch at the fleeting memory of possessing such a sheer power. How could I have lost it? Obelisk gave me unwavering confidence in myself as a duelist after my previous defeat. Now I must rely on Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. But this time I have mastered my newly organized deck. A year after a humiliating defeat at the hands of Yami I will reclaim not only my god card but the title as well.

I press a small red button on the inside of the collar of my white trench coat.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?" a voice crackles.

"Prepare the limo," I order into the virtually invisible microphone.

"At once, sir."

Earlier I called the Game Shop but received no answer. Either their screening their calls or they're not home. We'll swing by the run-down store just to make sure. Then it's time to scour the city. Brace yourself for the worst, Yami.

I'm ready.

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"Aren't you supposed to be looking into colleges at some point?" the thief asks blandly as we sit in the shadows of a building watching people converse in the center area. He's taken off the sunglasses, pushing them up into his hair, thus pulling some of his bangs out of his face.

I shrug, chewing on a soft pretzel that Baku allowed me to buy because it doesn't have a strong scent to it like most other filling foods. It was on the condition I would not get any of that delicious orange cheese to dip it in. Oh well. At least there's food in my stomach now.

"No money for college. And my grades are less than outstanding, so no scholarships either," I answer between mouthfuls of pretzel. "I'm not sure I wanna go anyway."

"Wouldn't it get you out of the slums?" he questions dubiously while watching a dude on a skateboard doing tricks. "You can't live with us forever."

Downing the last bite of pretzel, I lean forward. "And you can't live with Ryou forever, Baku. He's got dreams and ambitions. With his grades he's probably got a full-ride to some top university."

Troubled, his facial features twist in tension. "I know that."

I rest my elbows on my knees. "Then what are you planning on doing?"

"Haven't thought about it."

I would gawk and call him stupid but it makes sense. He didn't have a body for the longest time. And when he finally did he took up heroin. The future meant nothing to him. It was the drug. That damn drug was all that mattered. But now he's waking up to a world of endless possibilities. None of which he's eager to snatch.

"Maybe I'll do professional dueling," I jest to get a groan out of him.

"Setting yourself up for a lifetime of humiliation?" a scathing voice jeers. "It suits you. There isn't anything you're good at besides making a fool of yourself."

Sitting up, I glare at my archival who is positively thrilled with putting me down. The tall bastard is smirking at me, briefcase that he carries his beloved cards in at his side. Today Mokuba has not accompanied him. What's the CEO doing at the mall by himself? Probably stealing rare cards from unlucky children.

"Beat it, Kaiba," I say through clenched teeth.

I used to relish such opportunities to confront him. Not anymore. It's so inane; a never-ending circle. Unfortunately, Kaiba doesn't feel the same.

"What's this? Has the mutt finally realized his place?—in the dirt with the other useless flea-bitten…?"

"What the hells are you _wearing_?"

Kaiba and I both look at Bakura in surprise. The thief's nose is scrunched up as slanted brown eyes sweep over the CEO's tight-fitting clothes complete with belts on his arms and legs and the long dramatic trench coat. Definitely an expensive outfit.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba growls at him, looming closer.

"Talk about a lifetime of humiliation," Baku smirks at him with devilish delight. "What planet do you think you've landed on?"

Fury blazes in blue eyes. "I'm about to teach you **your** place…!"

"Jounouchi, there you are!"

**(Bakura's POV)**

The blonde woman rushing straight at us distracts the three of us from the impending fight. She has massive breasts and is definitely not wearing bra, bouncing up and down in a most repulsive manner as she 'runs' in those painfully sloping high heels. She had better be careful. If she trips her ankles will snap.

That would be **hilarious**.

"Mai…" Katsuya breathes, standing promptly.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" she bubbles, brushing Kaiba aside.

The CEO is livid by my comments and now at being ignored. I would be amused if not for the way that bitch is pressing against Katsuya. Her mascara-lined violet eyes meet mine. There's even more hostility within them than in Kaiba's entire body. What is this? She's probably missed the memo about…everything. Not that Kaiba knows either; he just doesn't seem to care. But her...

"Who's this, Jounouchi? A friend of yours?" She bats her eyelashes at him, clinging to his arm. I fight to keep from snarling. Why is she touching him so much? And she's acting. That's not a real smile. She's playing him the fool and he's falling for it.

"We're in the middle of something here," Kaiba cuts in angrily.

She looks at him passively. "Seto Kaiba. What brings you to the mall? Are you challenging Jounouchi to a duel?"

The CEO sneers. "What a waste of my time that would be."

"And yet here you are," she smiles not so pleasantly, clearly on a mission of some kind. And Kaiba is an obstacle. "Now, Jou, who is…?"

"Well this has to be one of the strangest gatherings I've seen."

Katsuya glances around Kaiba and Mai. "Yugi?"

My blood runs cold. Where there's a Yugi there's a…

"Yami," Kaiba veers away from us to him.

…pharaoh.

**(Yugi's POV) **

Damn it, this is not what I planned when I suggested to Yami that we get out of the house to forget about our problems for a while. Talk about problems. This is a congregation of disasters just waiting to happen. I don't even know where to begin.

"How on earth did the four of you end up together?" my darker half voices my disbelief.

Jou suddenly seems to realize Mai is holding onto his arm, 'casually' pulling free. She looks on in displeasure, eyes shooting to Bakura who is watching her with distrust behind Jounouchi's back. Kaiba has forgotten they're even here, focused on my darker half.

"Well, I was taking Baku to get his hair trimmed after I ruined it," our friend laughs awkwardly. "Then the other two showed up…separately."

Yami glances at Bakura and Mai who have obviously found a great aversion for each other. "I see. So, what do you want, Kaiba? Another duel?" he asks in a bored tone.

"If you answered your fucking phone you'd know that."

Yami sighs. "Kaiba, I don't need to answer my phone to know you want to duel. I don't have to even breathe to know you want a rematch. Again."

"Are you refusing?" Kaiba gets in Yami's face. "You can't decline a challenge!"

"I believe I just did."

"You seemed upset with Jounouchi's friend," Mai cuts in elegantly, interest on Bakura. "Perhaps _he'd_ like to duel you. Isn't he from ancient Egypt too?"

"Uhh, Mai…?" Jou fidgets.

"I don't play that stupid game," the thief states in aggravation. "I don't recall you ever dueling him. _You _do it."

"Scared?" she taunts in a voice so sweet it's sickening. "I remember you! You dueled Yami in Battle City."

"And _lost_," Kaiba interrupts their quarreling. "Which brings me back to my point. I want a rematch for the title and god cards."

"Cards? But you'd only get _one_ card," I dispute.

"You've become obsessive beyond belief," Yami agrees with me. "I have no intention of dueling you time and time again just because you cannot beat me."

Mai tosses her flowing hair over her bare shoulder. "I still don't see why this guy doesn't grow some balls and accept a challenge…"

"Mai!" Jou exclaims.

"I. Don't. Duel." There's a red glint in Bakura's eyes that warns Mai to back off.

I nudge Yami's foot with mine when there's a brief glow underneath the thief's shirt. Two Millennium Items. Mai does not know what she's getting herself into. While I would love to see someone teach her a lesson, this really isn't the time or place. Plus it is unlikely Bakura would hold back.

"This is ridiculous!" Kaiba shouts, a crowd having gathered around our group by this time. "What will it take to…?!"

"I'll duel you."

Jounouchi's standing with his shoulders squared. My palate is dry. He's before the CEO; between the two people he's held most dearly to his heart who are currently glaring at the other. Kaiba rolls cynical blue eyes.

"And why, pray tell, would I want to trump you again, dog?"

"Isn't that what I just asked regarding you and me?" Yami gripes under his breath.

"How about this, Kaiba?" Jou continues loudly so everyone can hear him. "You duel me. You win, you duel Yami. You lose, you never challenge him again."

"Jou, you needn't…!" Yami begins but the blonde holds up his hand for silence.

Kaiba studies our friend a moment before smirking. "Very well. I accept these terms. But let's schedule this. I won't let an opportunity like this go to waste." He rubs his chin in thought. "Two weeks from now. This city center." He grins at Jou mockingly. "Our duel will just be a warm up before the real action."

"Whatever. It's a deal," Jou replies without hesitation.

"Good." Kaiba glances at Yami. "You had best prepare yourself. Once I'm done with Katsuya it's your turn."

"We'll see," Yami answers stonily with cold eyes.

The CEO snorts, turning on his heel and walking away. The crowd disperses quickly; people running off to tell their friends. Mai is beaming.

"Oh Jounouchi, how exciting! You're going to duel Kaiba!" she gushes clapping her hands.

Bakura does not share her exuberance, grabbing Jou roughly by the arm.

"Have you gone insane?!" he hisses.

Mai frowns. "You're either jealous or you don't have faith in him." The frown turns into a joyous smile. "But **I** believe in you, Jounouchi! Don't worry about what _he_ thinks."

"Goodbye, Mai," Yami says suddenly, knowing we're in dangerous waters at the way she's pushing Bakura's buttons.

She starts, a hidden rage flashing in her eyes at such a dismissal. "What…?"

"I would like to discuss this with Jou privately. It does concern me quite a bit, don't you think?"

"And **them**?" While the girl is referring to both of us, she is transfixed on Bakura who is sending her an equally antagonistic look.

"Don't worry about them," Yami waves off her suspicions with ease. "I just want to speak with them a moment and then they'll be on their way too."

She purses her plump lips before they lift. "Until later, Jounouchi! And this time stay in touch!"

Mai gives him a peck on the cheek, sending Bakura a victorious grin before trotting away. I swear laser beams are going to shoot out of the thief's eyes at any second and burn her to a crisp. Yami shares my sentiment.

"Jou…"

"Don't worry about me, Yami man. I got him off your back for a while, didn't I?"

"He'll still find a way to annoy me, I'm sure," Yami mumbles, shaking his head. "Jou, you know Kaiba. He's going to twist all of this somehow to debase you."

Our friend laughs, the thief standing behind him silent. "Don't worry! I can handle whatever he throws at me!"

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"Oh my god! How could he do this?!" I shout in amazed horror.

"Would you lower your voice?" Baku grumbles where he's sitting on the sofa.

"But didn't you hear?!"

"I can hear **you** quite clearly."

Yami places a hand on my shoulder as we stand in front of the television; Kaiba's smug face taking up the entire screen. His exact words were:

"The duel will be televised to all the world so they can see once and for all who the true King of Games is."

"You don't suppose he's just talking about your duel with him if I lose?" I squeak, feeling ill.

"Somehow I highly doubt that," Yami sighs, patting me on the back. "I told you he wants to humiliate you. Although I didn't think he'd go to such extremes."

"You could back out of it, Jounouchi," Yugi suggests from the chair next to the couch.

"And lose my dignity?!"

"What dignity?" Baku snorts, fiddling with the sunglasses in his hands.

I glower at him. "Kaiba will never let me live it down if I run away now. Besides, _I_ challenged _him_."

"And?"

Yami and Yugi turn to Baku in bewilderment. This isn't the Bakura they knew; the one that would have relished in a challenge and never backed down. The thief ignores them, stretching the sides of the sunglasses to the point that they'll break. Yami clears his throat.

"Bakura, you know how it works with duels. The challenger can't…"

"I don't need a lecture from _you, _oh mighty one," the white-haired tomb robber bites with contempt. "Looks like you're stuck, Katsuya, unless you want to live the remainder of your life in a hole."

"I'll bet you know of a few cozy ones," Yami mutters.

"Want to repeat that before I slice your tongue off?" Bakura sits up fully.

Yami opens his mouth just as Ryou enters the house with a medium-sized box in his arms. The hikari blinks at Yami and Yugi; having not expected them to be here. Despite his surprise, he is distracted. Bakura raises his eyebrows.

"Where in the name of Benebdjedet have you been, hikari?"

"Buying a new phone—one that you won't break this time." Ryou sets the box down on the coffee table. "What the hell is going on? It's on every TV and radio station! Jou, did you leave Bakura here alone?"

"You must be referring to Kaiba's big announcement." Yami walks around the TV.

"We'll get to that in a moment." Ryou blocks my view of the screen showing Kaiba's pompous head. "Jou, did you leave my yami by himself?"

"You didn't notice my hair, hikari?" Baku fake-pouts, waving his sunglasses at Ryou. "Just like all straight guys. You have to point out everything to them." Yugi is fighting to suppress a grin.

Ryou sits in awe on the sofa by Bakura's feet. "You went outside? During the day?"

"Under protest," Baku clarifies, tossing the sunglasses over the back of the couch.

"Much protest," I concur, eyes straying to the television again. "Damn it. Why did I have to challenge that bastard?"

"Jou, we'll help you train for this," Yugi tries to reassure me. "Right Yami?"

The former pharaoh comes out of a stupor, quickly looking at me. "I, yes…whatever you need Jounouchi."

"In two weeks?" I ask, glaring at Kaiba's smirking face. "The guy knows my deck inside out!"

Baku's drumming his pale fingers on his leg. "Then just get new cards." Ryou's eyes light up. "What is so complicated about this?"

While Yami and Ry send him disapproving looks, Yugi brightens.

"That's it! We'll alter your deck a bit!" He notes my horror-struck expression. I don't want to change my deck! "We won't get a whole new deck. Tell you what, come over to the Game Shop tomorrow and we'll find some new cards Kaiba won't see coming!"

Weakly, I smile. "Thanks guys. And Yami, I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

He chuckles, following his hikari to the door. "Don't sweat it. I was bound to end up dueling that rich git again."

"But you won't need to when Jounouchi beats him!" Yugi calls over his shoulder, winking at me before they're gone.

" 'If' is a better word," Baku mumbles, pulling the afghan around himself. "Why is it so cold in here?"

Ryou throws him a stern glance. "Bakura…"

"No, he's right." I rub my face with my hands as I try to think of a plan. "Kaiba knows my deck and strategies. Plus I learned everything I know about Duel Monsters from Yami, Yugi, and Gramps. Kaiba's aware of that too!"

"Bakura, do you have a…?" Baku produces a pocketknife, idly handing it to his hikari. "Thanks." Ryou begins slices the clear tape from the box. "Jou, you need to keep faith in yourself."

"That's the problem. I've always kept my self-confidence…especially when dueling Kaiba!" I sink to the floor, defeat already thrusting itself upon me.

Baku inclines. "Enough moaning," he snipes, not offering an ounce of sympathy. "Did you ever consider, Katsuya, that it might have been _overconfidence_?"

"Bakura…!"

The thief disregards his other half. "Time to face the music, mutt. You rode Yami's coattails and copied his dueling style. You said Kaiba's everything you are not. So you want to show him up. Reailty check: being jealous of someone or hating them doesn't secure you a victory."

The red hue in his eyes stands out as he speaks. I quiet and Ryou doesn't scold him for the less than flattering speech. He and I both understand that Baku, whether he realizes it or not, wasn't completely talking about me and Kaiba. Never having defeated Yami…there's a greater meaning behind it that my beefs with Kaiba. Though I don't know what happened in that past that made Yami and Bakura nemeses, I discern that it was never just a game to either of them. It probably still isn't.

"Hey Baku, are there any cards you'd suggest?"

He's taken aback. "Huh?"

I grin at him, somewhat nervous for asking him considering how he's brushed off any conversations involving dueling. That doesn't mean I won't push.

"Well, you dueled very differently from Yami," I shrug innocently. "I figured it couldn't harm to ask…"

"It doesn't make a difference." He slumps on his back. "I'm not going to talk about it and I threw my deck out after Battle City."

Crestfallen, I watch as he closes his eyes, pretending this conversation is undamaging and meaningless. The fact is it does mean something to him. I was hoping to get him talking about Duel Monsters; that maybe it'd be good for him. He'd never be able to see it as a pastime or hobby though. Not after using the game as a weapon for so long.

Ryou gives a hum. "Actually, yami, we still have your deck."

Baku's eyes shoot open. "What?"

His hikari twiddles his thumbs. "I saw it in the garbage bin when I was emptying the trash and fished it out."

"_Why_?" There's a dangerous edge to the thief's tone as he waits for an explanation.

"It was important to you."

"The key word there is 'was'," Baku snarls at Ryou's treachery.

"So you still don't want it?"

"No. I don't want it! What would make you think I'd changed my mind?"

A grin spreads across his hikari's lips. "In that case, I'll give it to Jou!" Ryou prances up the stairs.

"What?! Hikari! **Get your sorry ass back here this minute**!" the yami shrieks, limbs twisted in the blanket as he vainly attempts to rise. Whether he's more enraged about Ryou keeping his deck or that his hikari played him just now is hard to say. When his efforts fail he rounds on me instead.

I hold up my hands in peace. "I swear to Ra, I knew nothing about this."

He glares at me as Ryou returns. "Here it is!"

"Umm…Ry? Maybe this isn't a good idea…"

My friend turns to Baku. "Yami, stop threatening him. You're not going to use this—hell, you don't even want it. Jounouchi needs more cards. Delve deep for a single generous cell in your body."

"**No**."

Ryou huffs, placing the stack of cards down on the table. "All right. Have it your way." He smiles at me apologetically. "Sorry Jou. But you still have Yami and Yugi to help you put your deck together. As for different styles of dueling: I hear Mai Valentine is in Domino. Aren't the two of your friends? Maybe you could ask her for some tips. She's a good duelist and probably would be more than willing to help you…"

"Fine, he can have them!" Baku suddenly growls.

I gaze at him in astonished puzzlement. Why the abrupt change of mind? He and Ryou are staring at one another, the hikari quirking an eyebrow as if becoming aware of something I am not. It might be in my best interest not to ask though.

"Uhh…thanks Baku," I say uncomfortably.

Neither of us moves. I'm literally afraid of reaching for the cards; that he'll spit venom in my eyes or bite off my fingers. I wouldn't put it past him. He still sounded against me taking it but there was an immense amount of insistence at the same time. Perhaps I should decline the offer entirely.

"For heaven's sake, just take the damn thing!" an exasperated Ryou motions.

With trembling fingers I pick up the forbidden cards. Turning it over I'm met with none other than the Man-Eater Bug. Hideous green body and sharp pointed teeth spiral me back into our first encounter with Baku when he sealed us in our favorite cards. This was the monster I sacrificed myself in order to destroy. If Yami hadn't drawn the magic card Reborn the Monster I wouldn't be here today.

"Is something wrong, Jou?"

Incapable of locating my voice, I force myself to slowly shuffle from one card to the next, my stomach churning as each brings worse memories than the previous. Destiny Board aka the scary Ouija board. Dark Spirit of the Silent. Dark Necrofear. Dark Sanctuary…

…a lot of 'Dark's.

Despite needing new cards, this isn't right. I can't use the very cards that nearly were the end of me and my friends. I'm gonna have nightmares just having looked at these things. There are many I don't recognize, as there is a limit to how many cards one can actually use in a duel, but they are bone-chilling nonetheless.

"Taking a trip down memory lane?" Bakura asks wittingly while picking at something under his thumbnail.

My eyes meet Ryou's who is studying me with perplexity. He doesn't fully comprehend. From what I've gathered, the hikari can re-count almost nothing of when Baku was in control of his body. He didn't see those duels, though he was an unwilling participant in every single one.

"I can't," is all I manage.

Ryou is adamant. "Jou, the cards aren't evil…"

"He doesn't want them, hikari."

I gaze at the card on top. It's another one Baku never used in the duels I witnessed…or was a part of. It's got angel wings, the head of a man and monster, extremely muscular superhuman torso that leads into its 'tail'; if you can call a snake a tail. Examining its abilities, which are extraordinary to say the least, I read its name.

"Diabound Kernel."

Baku is paying rapt attention now. "What about it?"

He says it in a defensive nature as if I'd accused the monster itself of some wrongdoing. Ryou has noted the tension in his yami but remains silent this time. I hold up the card.

"It isn't creepy like most of the others."

Steely eyes are fixated on the card before quickly pretending to be unaffected. "There are other 'non-creepy' cards in there."

"I see that." I begin pulling out several magic and trap cards. "I've never heard of some of these. They don't sell them at the Game Shop."

"That was the idea," Baku reminds me morosely. "It would be more productive to have cards your opponent knows virtually nothing about, hn?"

"Makes sense," I agree, holding several like one would in a poker game so I can get a good look at all of them at once. "Baku, you think Kaiba has these?"

"Hard to say. That asshole could afford the rarest cards out there. He didn't know about my monsters or Dark Sanctuary when I used them in Battle City. That proves he isn't knowledgeable about plenty of cards out there." The thief's mouth twitches into a smirk. "Must kill him that the pharaoh has the three most powerful monsters," he muses lying back down and folding his arms behind his head.

I snicker. "Yeah. It must." This takes me back to the matter of this deck. "So, are you all right with me having some of these?"

Slanted eyes scrutinize for a painful silence. "Go ahead. It'd be just the same as having them in a landfill."

"Yami!" Ryou chastises.

I don't take the insult to heart. It was a common Baku answer. I saw it coming. Staring at the cards in disconcertment, my poise falters. Biting my lip, I glance at the yami who is also engrossed with the cards in my hands.

This brings a different question.

"Hey Baku?"

"Hn?"

I place the cards reverently down on the coffee table. "Some of these would be perfect for my duel with Kaiba but…"

"…you don't know how to use them," he finishes apathetically.

Nodding, I clasp my hands together. "Could you instruct me on how to use them? You know, like a coach or something?" He frowns, not liking being referred to as a 'coach'. "I mean, I'm going to be using my own cards mostly, but I want to incorporate these ones into my deck. I need to be able to find ways to mesh them…find different combinations and techniques," I finish beseechingly.

Baku scowls. "Fine. I'll teach you about a few of them, just so long as you don't read into this as anything more."

I jump to my feet in elation. "That's Baku!"

"Touch me and _die_," he warns.

I'll take that as his sharing my excitement.

**(Mai's POV)**

_Him?_

My puppy chose that evil bastard from Battle City? How is this possible? Why? Compared to me that white-haired freak is nothing. It should be a clear choice for Jounouchi.

I sigh, taking a sip of wine as I recline on the sofa in my suite. It's plainly obvious. Jounouchi has the attention span of a dog and doesn't recognize and fully appreciate a good thing when it comes his way. I could wear that bikini in front of him and his mind would drift off to food within two minutes.

That I have to compete with the devil himself is just a little intimidating. He would still possess magical powers. No one would give such up. I must tread carefully. Would he attack me in Jounouchi's presence? It was evident the yami didn't want me anywhere near Jou.

I have to begrudgingly admit the guy isn't ugly. Maybe anorexic, but what's wrong with that? There's a perilous air surrounding him. Almost as if he's staked his claim. It makes me wonder how much Jou has told him about me. If he's given substantial information then I am at a severe disadvantage in this war.

I've met my enemy. Now for phase two:

Interaction.

**(Yami's POV)**

"That was an out of the ordinary day," Yugi says with amusement as we set the table for dinner. "You think Jou's going to be okay?"

"It sounds like he's gotten himself into quite a pickle," Mr. Mutou comments, putting the pot of stew on one of the heat pads. "I suppose it's nothing new. That boy's mouth always has run faster than his mind."

"Grandpa, that was mean!" Pause. "…yet so true!"

They both share a light laughter. I place the plates and glasses down mutely, unable of joining the merriment.

"You should have seen Bakura and Mai!" Yugi continues. "I swear they were going to tear each other apart. Jou was completely oblivious!"

"Were they in an argument prior to your arrival?" his grandfather inquires with a hint of worry.

"They share a common **interest**," Yugi replies with a cheeky grin.

Folding the napkins, I attempt to zone them out. Bakura, while still too pale and thin, did look rather attractive today with those sunglasses in his hair. It had been hard to witness his jealous behavior regarding Jounouchi. Even though I was there, Mai had been his opponent. I felt invisible and insignificant. Having him taunt and threaten me is better than being ignored.

Why is this bothering me? I'm not in love with him anymore. It should not matter who he chooses as a romantic partner…

…yet for some reason it does.

"_Hey Pharaoh!" Bakura calls softly entering through the 'wall'. _

_I'm lying on my stomach, face buried in a cushion. After my fight with Mahaado earlier I retreated to my quarters. While they were all anxious when I refused to eat supper, I didn't care. If I had an heir they wouldn't even bother. I cried until a feeling of utter emptiness consumed me. Since, I have just lay here waiting. For what? Maybe death. But at hearing my friend's voice I sit up, wiping my eyes on my bare arm. _

"_Y-Yes?" I croak. _

_He approaches quickly, standing before the bed. Crimson eyes widen at the mess I am. Glancing at the broken puzzle on the floor, he doesn't ask. I threw it against the wall in my rage and grief. Consequences are meaningless. The cause of it is unimportant for the moment. Crawling across the bed, he sits beside me. _

"_Want to talk?" _

_I shake my head, a lump in my throat. Instead of speaking, I look at him pleadingly. Sighing, he shifts so I can lean against his chest. Strong arms encompass me, shelter me, comfort me. A cloth-covered hand runs through my hair hesitantly and I exhale shakily. We've never been this…physical, if one can even call it that. Not in a positive way in which he isn't threatening me with a knife or putting his bare hand so close to me. Closing my eyes, I wish there wasn't such a barrier between us. _

"_No falling asleep on me, got it?" _

_I cannot hold back a small smile. "No promises." _

"_Pharaoh…" he rumbles._

"_Atem," I whisper against the material keeping our skin from touching. _

_He huffs. "Fine. __**Atem**__, if you do fall asleep I'm gonna drag you out onto the balcony and hang you upside-down by your toes!" _

_While the threat is there I don't believe he'd carry it out. But I'm not going to call his bluff either. One never can tell with him. _

"_Just don't go," I beg inaudibly, fingers curling into his cloak. _

"_What did they do to you?" There's aggression in his voice now. He is protective of me; of how everyone treats me. _

_I bury my face against his chest, missing this type of contact. How long has it been since someone hugged me? Even held my hand or touched my cheek? _

"_That's right. Just lay here and sulk," he grumbles, hand on my shoulder forcing me back so he can see my face. I don't let go of his outer garments. "Are you going to tell me what the hells happened?" _

"_Just some trouble with the priests," I say, which isn't really a lie. _

_Red eyes narrow. "I wouldn't think they could make you this upset." _

_I look away. "Can we just drop this?" _

"_I don't know seeing as how you won't tell me." _

"_It's over, Bakura. My friend from before is nothing more than a brainwashed follower," I state scathingly. _

_The phantom comprehends what this means: He's my only friend left. Bakura is the single being in the entire world I feel any type of connection to. I can tell by his face how uncomfortable he is with the situation. Waiting for a response, I yawn. _

"_You should sleep. You've worn yourself out," he insists pushing me down with a firm hand. _

_I grab a hold of the hand, fabric separating us. "Bakura, please…" _

_In the darkness of my room his eyes seem to glow like rubies. Many would think it frightening. I find it beautiful. _

_Beautiful? Yes, beautiful. I've taken to this demon as I have to no human. All that I wish for us will never be. It's because of who we are. If I weren't the pharaoh or if he weren't a phantom everything would be different. We could touch. Perhaps there'd even be more. There might not be, as I don't know how he feels towards me. _

_My friend squeezes my hand. "I'll stay until dawn draws near." _

"_Wake me before you leave," I request, eyelids fluttering as sleep wraps me in her feathery wings. _

_Bakura's fingers link with mine, holding securely. "I'll wake you earlier if you snore," he teases._

_I grin, holding hands with him as I drift off, dreaming of a world where there are no boundaries separating us. A world where we can be whatever we want and no one else has a say in the matter. _

_Where a simple touch is pleasant, not painful.

* * *

_

Wasn't quite where I wanted to end it, but the damn thing kept going! XD

I likes how this is working out. Big plans for the next chapter or two! I luffed how much Baku/Jou interaction there was. And I simply enjoyed writing Mai vs. Bakura. Cat fight! XD

Bakura: I'm _gay_, not a girl!

Close enough! XD

My life is REALLY busy right now, so I'm not sure when the next updates on any of the stories will be. Once again: BTS has not made any progress. I've been making this announcement in my other stories as well. I'm sick of writing it for some reason. I will NOT abandon it. It will just take longer to be completed. I'm on what I believe will be the final chapter of it. About 5 pages typed so far. I don't want to just "write an ending". The story--the readers--deserve better than that. (esp. since it's my most popular story). Just wanted to brief those of you who weren't aware of that.

The SPCA people sickened me, so I'm not volunteering there. On a brighter note: Kaa (my snake) has eaten after five months of starving himself! (-grumbles- ball pythons...) Whoot! I have to go buy more dead mice now! -grabs purse and car keys-

Reviewsies!


	18. Chapter 18: Jump Out of the Clouds

Greetings my beauties! I'm doing shorter chapters in the desperate attempt to get the stories updated before I go on vacation where no computers reside! XD More discussion on chapter length at the end notes!

**Silver Hunteress:** Glad you liked the ending. Diabound? Yes, I found it appropriate. How will it aid our Jou though? (Jou: You can never just answer a question, can you?) Tis very rare. XD

**pennypigeon**: A puppyshipper, eh? -grins- Well, they're not by any means like that in this story. (Bakura: They had better not!) What was that, Baku? Do you care? (Baku: -huffs- NO.) lol

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **Was the wait too bad? Ah, a fellow reptile person. I've never done turtles. Lizards and snakes for me. Mostly snakes. The burton's legless lizard was Awesome, but too expensive for me to keep.

**Memnoch's Heart: **"And him vs Mai, which will be so epic that they will make movies out of it." -grins- Yeah. It's gonna be pure EPIC. (Bakura: Bring it, bitch) (Mai: I believe that's my line) Oh! BURNED! XD (Baku: Whose side are you on anyway?) lol "If everyone was exposed to gayness and anime at a young age, there would be no war." AMEN!!!

**xForeverxforgottenx:** "Ive made up my mind that Bakura and Yami should indeed be together" And yet you haven't even seen them as a couple yet. lol I find that amusing. But it is sad considering how much we've witnessed already, no? Plus what they've become. Think Jou's a rebound, eh? (Jou: WAT!) I have several possible ways to end this fic...haven't decided yet. That's generally how it goes with my stories but it will be the most important in this one considering the delicateness of the relationships. I'm glad you liked...er...were touched by the scene when Yami regained his memories. Tha was depressing for me to write!

**dragonlady222:** "I don't even know why Mai is bothering" Because she's Mai. A selfish egotistical bitch who always gets what she wants one way or another. XD "Bakura just won't admit his feelings even to himself" We might have a small breakthrough on that! And yes, Ryou does know Baku is jealous. Hehe. Jealous Baku amuses me.

**cgflower**: "Bakura's jealous! That made me so happy." lol Yes, that and Mai vs Baku made everyone jump for joy. (Bakura: So your happiness is at my expense.) Basically. XD "I feel bad for yami, but i really hope he doesn't get in the way. i'm getting the feeling that he will, though. but.. i'm dreading it!" Oh the tension mounts! The excitment! (Yami: You are enjoying this power-surge waaay too much.)

**Peepz**: "YOU NEED DELICIOUS CAKE~ **throws at face**" Aaaaaahhh! -ducks- I Hate cake! (Bakura: -staring forlornly at cake on wall- You KILLED it!) One of your favorite chapters so far? Yes, it did keep going and going. I'm like the energizer bunny too! I take lithium. I'm lithium powered like the new batteries! XD (Yami: Well that explains a lot)

**Dragon-Tooth:**Yes, Jou didn't screw things up too much! He's getting better. "somehow you write him well with our favorite albino tomb robber" It's an odd pairing, isn't it? Yet it works--not as a couple--in BTBT as well, doesn't it? For some reason they just work well together. Strange. (Yami: You wrote it. Of course it's strange) True. Glad you love the flashbacks. "And the flashback at the end of battle city was pure brilliance... I would have killed Yami myself!" LOL You and a lot of the other readers. And yes, Mai vs Bakura will be Epic. "Bakura is still as sexy as ever... I don't think its POSSIBLE to mess him up too much!" -scoffs- Have you read my story The Deep? And if you have, try Spider Eyes. It's not mine, but it's just about as messed-up-Bakura as they come. It's REALLY disturbing. He's messed up psychologically in that one, not physically too like in The Deep. :D

**xnightmare'sxnightmare: **Yes, Bakura vs Mai did prove that Baku has feelings for Jou. -grins- (Bakura: Wipe that smirk off your face!) lol "I really like Bakura/Jou but I'm also wanting Bakura/Atem." How about we just make it Bakura/Yami/Jou? (Yami: WHAT?!) (Bakura: NO!) (Jou: I dun' wanna!) heh. I guess not.

**Rogue1979:** "So much happened, so many times I laughed" You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. I wanted to lighten the mood for a while. This isn't The Deep. It doesn't all have to be dark and gloomy. Yes there are two stories going on--the present and teh past. That's one of the main reasons the fic in whole is so bloody long! I'm glad you're enjoyin both though!

**Night Rain Illusion:** "Something about a "jealous" Bakura is humorous to me" -grins- Yeah, everyone seems to be in agreement on that one. (Baku: I'm not!) (Ryou: I am!) lol Glad you had fun with the chapter too.

**YamiMisao: **Poor poor Jou thinking he was falling for Marik and Malik. lol The kid is utterly lost in the gay world, I tell you. Kaiba's "coat tails of doom"? ROFL! (Kaiba: -.-) The flashbacks? Ja! I've got two stories going on in one fic: hence the reason it's so frikin' long! Yeesh, this is gonna take forever. Xx

**pride1289:** "Oh Bakura. Gay, girl. WHat's the difference?" ROFL!!! (Bakura: -seething- I am the difference! I am NOT a girl!) A little defensive, ain't he? "Well, besides that gay guys are much hotter to watch/imagine kissing" -blissful sigh- Oh so true!

**animeangel088: **Sorry it took so long! I've updated finally! Yay for me! XD

**Okami Princess**: -grins- Nope. No 'dog costume incident'. We don't want to turn Bakura off after coming so far, now do we? It's okay for not reviewing. I get hit by semi trucks all the time...(Yami: O.o)...figuratively speaking.

This chapter shall be dedicated to **Memnoch's Heart**, **Rogue1979**, and **Okami Princess**. I think the lyrics here are from Jou's perspective at some points but Baku's for the most part.

**Tired of Being Alone**

Once , you dreamed of me  
Twice, you wished that I'd pull you out  
You chose your life and put me down  
Still you don't understand

Tired of being alone

What you have dreamed  
Is not what I am  
So far  
Let me be the one  
Please understand me  
How I am  
But I don't want to walk alone  
I need your hands to warm my soul

Tired of being alone  
Tired of being alone

I will do my best  
To become your love  
I'll try  
To fill the emptiness  
In our hearts

Tired of being alone  
I want to feel , I need to fall in love with you  
Tired of being alone

(Tarja Turunen)

**Chapter 18: Jump Out of the Clouds**

**(Yugi's POV)**

"Where is Jounouchi?" I ponder, standing on tiptoe to gaze out the front windows over the merchandise. "He's supposed to come here so we can modify his deck."

Grandpa is wiping down one of the showcases with a cloth. I'm not sure where Yami is at the moment. Probably made a lame excuse so he could go buy a soda. There are people walking about outside, but no Jounouchi. Grandpa is fed up with my restlessness and glances at the clock on the wall.

"It's only noon, Yugi. Is Jou even a morning person?"

I have to smile. "Not really. Plus it's lunchtime so he's no doubt emptying Ryou's refrigerator."

He goes back to cleaning the glass. "Well then, there's nothing to worry about."

But there is plenty to worry about, regardless of whether Jounouchi isn't coming until later in the day. At the time, I had found Bakura and Mai being jealous of one another rather amusing. Now I'm beginning to realize just how lethal the situation could become. Neither of them are individuals that have ever given up easily. While the thief has become more passive about dueling, his loathing for Mai stood out like blood on a white carpet.

Wow. That was a disturbing analogy yet it fit him so perfectly.

"Yami has seemed preoccupied," Grandpa reflects, sending me a sidelong glance.

I avoid it, staring at the small groups of teens ambling about. Something inside of me hurts as I watch them laugh and joke with one another. Since the night of the confrontation when we first learned about Jounouchi and Bakura's sexual relationship, we haven't seen Honda. Malik and Marik have been causing problem after problem. Bakura's psychological and medical conditions have complicated the situation even more. And if all this weren't enough, Yami just revealed to Anzu and I that he was Bakura's lover in the past—not Malik, and Jou believes. I don't know what the Millennium necklace showed my friend but it is misleading him.

"He's got a lot on his mind," I say after realizing Grandpa's been waiting for an answer.

"Hmm…That's not surprising," he comments, scrubbing at the smudges on the smooth surface. "Everyone has had some shock or other lately."

I wander across the shop, scanning the colorful posters of many Duel Monsters. "That's for sure."

Should I tell my grandfather about Yami and Bakura? Sooner or later everyone has to know. It should be either Yami or Bakura that breaks the news. Hell will freeze over before the thief breathes a word of it. That leaves it to my darker half.

"You seem agitated. Yugi, if you're so anxious about Jounouchi coming here then why not call?"

I shake my head. "Not possible. Ryou is setting up their new phone. He mostly likely will call to make certain it works and to give us the number."

"Since there is no emergency you should just stay put. It's already blistering hot outside so I don't want you walking all the way to Ryou's. Take a cab later if he still hasn't shown."

"But that means Jou might walk here and back to Ryou's!" I protest.

"He can join us for dinner and stay a while after until it has cooled down a bit outside," Grandpa replies idly. "Would you keep shop for a while?" he asks, coming around the counter.

"Where are you going?"

He smiles. "If Jounouchi will be having dinner with us then we're going to need more food! If things are slow around here there are boxes of booster packs that need to be set out," he adds, the bell jingling above the door as he departs.

I wave to him halfheartedly as he heads for the grocery store. No one looks in the windows as they pass, eager to get out of the heat. I wish to have even one customer to distract me from all my concerns.

((Yami?)) I try but his side of the link is closed.

With the responsibility of watching the shop I trudge to the storage closet in the corner where extra, defective, and new merchandise are kept. Unlocking it, I'm met with six large boxes piled higher than I am tall; each filled to the brim with fresh packs of cards.

"Hoo boy. Jou, please get here soon," I mutter.

**(Malik's POV)**

_Pacing the entrance of the hideout we agreed to meet at come morning, my entire body is perspiring. What could he possibly be doing? For months Bakura's been keeping his head in the clouds. My partner has also been very uptight. If I ask a question he'll snap defensively before quickly apologizing. Is he reaching the stage where he becomes an entity of pure evil as the scriptures describe phantoms to be? Even if it's nothing of that nature, I feel I'm losing him. _

_Scouring the royal city has proved fruitless. And after his blunder in the temple of Sobek over a year back I would hear if a phantom has been seen. That had been a dangerously close call. The pharaoh had stumbled into the same temple along with some guards. One of them wounded Bakura, but he escaped and stole some ointment from a medical holy man that I know of that was a friend of my father's. News spread that the pharaoh had burned Bakura to ashes. A wise move on the monarch's part. He wouldn't want to frighten his people by admitting to them the phantom remains on the loose. _

_That night had terrified me. I truly believed Bakura was dead and I was once again alone. Rumors are one thing. But when he failed to return before morning my hopes were shattered. I was plotting out an assassination of the pharaoh when right after sunset the following evening my friend returned. _

"_Where are you, Bakura?" _

_I grimace as the sun forces its way up through the sand on the horizon. Stepping outside the cavern, I turn in circles in search for any sign of my friend or Kamenwati. The desert is empty. What should I do now?_

_Swearing, I stride to the far side of the hideout. This is our largest sanctuary equipped with a stable area for up to four beasts in case we need extra animals to carry loot. At the moment there are two. One is a quiet mare that Bakura takes with him often along with his pride and joy Kamenwati; which is odd because he rarely brings any treasure back. Why take two horses?_

_The gentle mare whinnies softly for attention. I walk past her stall without a glance. My auburn stallion, Aapep, snorts as I undo the padlock and lead him out into the sunlight. Bakura will have sought refuge from it. Whether he hid Kamenwati in a separate place is up for speculation. It will be easier to find that rambunctious horse than my friend at any rate. _

"_Why are you doing this to me again?" I ask Bakura in his absence, mounting Aapep. _

"Good morning, Beautiful!" Marik's voice chirps.

Groaning, I bury my head under a pillow. "I told you not to call me that."

"Grumpy as usual, are we?" He yanks the pillow away. "And for your information, I wasn't talking to you."

Rolling onto my side I look up at my naked hikari. "Did you invite someone in here? I've warned you about inviting in another person for a threesome, Marik."

His grin widens as he drops beside me. "No silly. I was talking to _that_." He point to the mirror above the dresser.

"In other words: yourself."

"Yup!"

I snatch the pillow and place it behind my head. "You're exceedingly chipper today, hikari. Why would that be?"

Instead of a verbal answer Marik goes for a more direct approach, shoving me onto my back and pouncing. Smooth sumptuous lips press against mine and I allow this brief moment. He is not the dominant in our relationship. I take him and he loves it. _Rough_. Deciding he's been in control long enough I twist us so I'm partially atop him, my left leg draped over his hip. The sheets tangled around my limbs visibly frustrate him.

"So you're glowing because of last night?"

"And this morning," he reminds me with an impish smile. "How could I not be thrilled after so much neglect lately?"

I would love to correct my koi—say that I have not been neglecting him. Unfortunately, that would be untrue. I sigh, running my fingers across his silky cheek.

"I apologize, Marik. It's just that…"

He raises his head so our noses touch. "I get it, yami. You are protective of Bakura. But you looking out for him has become a fulltime job."

"Because it's important to me."

Marik shifts back so he can see my face; his own lined with hurt. "So important that you brush aside everything else that is usually important to you." I don't speak because I don't have a response to that. "Malik, I'm in a constant competition with Bakura for your attention. I'm losing and he doesn't even have to try to be the victor! Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

I swallow the shame he's shoved down my throat, comprehending how rash and senseless I have been. Marik has been acting up like crazy, desperate for even some acknowledgement, and what have I done about it? Either ignore or briefly admonish him. He was against coming to Japan but did it for me. Lavender eyes gaze into mine expectantly. I wrap and arm around his bare bronze shoulder and pull him to me. He remains tense.

"I'm sorry, hikari," I murmur against his ear. "I've been an ass."

"Understatement." He sighs somewhat contentedly as I nibble on his earlobe. "But an apology isn't going to cut it, yami. Actions speak louder than words."

"Good Ra, how horny are you?"

"Not what I meant," he says dryly. "Things have to change. I understand you are not ready to go home yet, but I won't be cast aside any longer and be expected to take it. If it continues, I'm going home."

"Deal."

"We'll see." Marik gets an evil smirk on his face. "Now what were you suggesting just a second ago? That I'm sex-depraved?"

"You've never been one for being subtle, you know that, Marik?" I ask amusedly as he runs his tongue first along the upper row of his teeth then the bottom.

"_Never_," he purrs.

**(Yami's POV)**

"_Pharaoh!" _

_I don't want to open my eyes. Let someone else handle the country for a day and see how __**they**__ like it. I don't care if I'm acting immature. _

"_Hey! Pharaoh!" _

_Sleep nurturing my mind, I vaguely wonder who would address me so informally. Groaning, I squeeze the hand…_

_Wait. _

_Hand?_

"_Atem, wake up before I cut your eyelids off!" _

_Sitting up swiftly I'm in my bed, Bakura kneeling beside me. I quickly let go of his wrapped hand. Confused as to why he woke me, my breath catches when I see the sunlight peeking through the thick curtains leading to the balcony. _

_Oh gods. It's morning!_

"_What are you still doing here?! What were you thinking?! Why is my voice so high-pitched?!" I squeak. _

"_I fell asleep!" he hisses as if not believing it himself._

"_You fell asleep? At night?!" I argue frantically, glancing nervously at the patches of sunlight on the floor. "How could you fall asleep?" _

"_My pharaoh?" A knock at the door. _

_Shimon. _

"_Under the bed!" I whisper urgently, beginning to grab up the sheets. _

"_He'll pull the fucking curtains back!" _

"_Pharaoh?" Shimon calls, knocking on the door impatiently. He will not enter without my permission. "Is everything all right?" _

"_A moment!" I holler while dragging Bakura across the room. "In the passageway! Stay there!" I emphasize while shoving him into the gloomy darkness. _

"_Is he allowed to be so nosey?" he inquires, narrowed eyes looking over me at the door. _

"_I'll check on you later. Don't risk going outside," I skim over his rather pointless question before promptly shutting the 'wall'. "Come in, Shimon!" _

_The door opens after another a reverent pause. The small man steps in, trying to mask his suspicion as his eyes move about the room. I stand next to the doorway leading to my washroom, hands sweating as his gaze lingers too long on the 'wall'. _

"_Your highness, we need to talk about your behavior yesterday. Yelling at the priests, refusing to eat…and where is the Millennium puzzle?" the elderly man demands making to come further into the room. _

"_Actually, I will decide if I need to discuss anything," I state bluntly, anger coating my voice. "You will not question me nor treat me as a child because in your eyes I am not." I walk toward him slowly, shoulders straightened, head held high. "Here is what is going to happen," I announce loudly so Bakura hears, "You are going to gather the priests to the throne room where I shall be shortly. There I will give further instruction." _

_The man who raised me is in shock at my cold tone and words. He cannot believe how the prince he primped to become a god could act so impersonally to him. Despite the lack of understanding, Shimon walks obediently to the door. I trail him, itching for just one more jab. My opportunity comes when his eyes meet mine. _

"_Oh! I almost forgot," I smile as I stand in the doorway. "I smashed the puzzle."_

_Slamming the door in his horrified face, I've never felt so empowered before. If I were to jump off the balcony I would soar. The past day showed me what an ultimate power I am. Egypt is a speck of sand on my palm. _

_Making certain Shimon is gone, I practically skip over to the secret door and open it. Wide red eyes meet my exuberant expression. The phantom is no doubt petrified by his current situation. He must be please with how I handled Shimon though. _

"_What was __**that**__?" Bakura questions. _

"_What? I'm Pharaoh." _

"_No." He emerges from the shadows, stalking towards me in an intimidating way that melts all of the confidence off me as I back away. "While I've been encouraging you for forever to treat them like that you never have." He's cornered me now both physically and mentally as I'm stuck between him and the wall next to the box where the puzzle should be. "What is going on?"_

_The thief actually makes me stop and recount my 'conversation' with Shimon. Bakura is right. That wasn't like me to blow up in someone's face. I'm not a mean-spirited person. While my anger about Mahaado has not diminished, I've never been one to take my frustrations out on anyone. I wasn't just livid. I was horrid to Shimon, even spiteful. _

"_Letting it sink in?" Bakura asks quietly. "I'm not saying I wasn't thrilled to hear you treat the scum like that…" _

"_Shimon is not scum," I object, trying to move around my friend but he throws me back against the wall. _

"_Really? Because you sure fooled me," Bakura sneers, closing in. "What is wrong with you? Your moods have been flying every which way." _

_How I wish I knew the answer. Is this really about Mahaado? That's when it started…isn't it? No, it was before my fight with him, if one can even call it such. I haven't been acting angry necessarily, just…different. _

"_Answer me!" _

_What do I say? Lie so he won't bite my head off? He would know I'm lying before I even finish speaking. I could tell him to mind his own business but that would end in disastrous consequences. That leaves one option. _

"_I'm lost." _

_The glare hardens. _

"_I'm not evading! I don't know what's wrong with me!" I exclaim. _

"_Right." _

"_Why would I lie about this? You're the only person I have left! If I knew the answer I would tell you, Bakura. I wouldn't keep something important from you. Please don't be mad at me," I beg my friend, unable to bear the thought of never seeing him again. _

_Jaw set, he moves back so I'm no longer trapped. Lowering my eyes, I stare at the pieces of the Millennium puzzle littered about our feet. Some of them are sparkling bright gold in the patches of sunlight. This makes me wince. _

"_You should go back to the passageway," I mumble, carefully stepping around him. "Servants will be coming in here throughout the day. I'll tell them to bring food in." _

_I look over my shoulder when I don't hear Bakura follow me. His back is to me, white hair contrasting with his black robes. Clearing my throat doesn't draw a response. I'm frightened to talk anymore. He is irate with me. The last thing I want to do is chase him away. _

"_Please Bakura?" I whisper. _

_Ruby eyes never meeting me, he finally complies. I stand by the secret door until he is safe inside the tunnel. _

"_I'll be back as soon as I can," I promise before softly shutting him in—hiding him away like a dark secret never spoken allowed. _

_My dark secret. _

"Yami?"

I look up from my bed. Yugi's standing in the doorway to our room. Sighing at his inquiring expression, I sit up.

"Yes aibou?"

"I was heading over to Ryou's and was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Sure." I swing my legs over the edge of the bed. "But I thought Jou was coming here. Why are we going there?"

Yugi rolls his eyes. "Have you looked at the clock? It's 7 PM. While you were lying up here moping the day continued without you. Every time Grandpa and I called you for dinner you said you'd 'be down in a minute'."

"Oh."

I don't want to go back to that house. I don't want to see Malik again. I don't want to see Bakura again. But more than anything I don't want to see Jou flirting with the thief. And the hunger in my stomach is only making it worse.

"Can I get something to eat first?"

At least one problem is easily solved.

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"Please Baku?"

"No."

"Just show me one more time," I implore. "I promise to get it right."

"That's what you said last time," he grumbles, pulling a second blanket around himself from his spot on the couch.

I sigh, attention back on the cards spread out on the coffee table. He's come up with some extraordinary combinations of my deck and the cards he gave me. Rubbing my chin with my thumb and forefinger, I work my way through the strategies again.

"I've gotten the hang of it. And with Diabound's special abilities I have a chance of defeating the Blue Eyes White Dragon…"

"That's assuming you even draw Diabound during the duel," Bakura reminds me pessimistically. "Kaiba has not one but three Blue Eyes White Dragons. When you rely on one monster…" He trails off. Bony white fingers clench around the blankets.

"Baku?"

The thief looks across the way at me where I'm leaning forward in my chair.

"When you rely on one monster it's like relying on one person. It won't always be there when you need it…sometimes when you need it most…"

"But the Heart of the Cards…"

"Dumb luck," Bakura spits, pointing at the cards. "You depend on that bullshit and I guarantee you will lose to Kaiba."

I'm not willing to believe the Heart of the Cards as dumb luck. "Yami and Yugi have always used it."

"So have you. How's that working for you?" he counters, adding salt to the wound. "Look where you are now! This desperate attempt you're making is because of what? Kaiba being a better duelist?"

Baku yelps, hands flying over his ears at the chime of the doorbell. A slur of curses spew from his mouth as I quickly hurry to answer the door before the person rings it again.

"Jou, you're still here!"

I step aside so Yugi and Yami can come in. Bakura lowers his arms, peering over the top of the couch hatefully at whoever dared ring the doorbell. When he sees who it is his expression darkens even more. The yami and hikari linger by me as I close the door.

"Of course I'm here." I trod back to my chair. "Where else would I…?"

Oh damn!

I completely forgot I was supposed to go to the Game Shop today! I really don't need to answer as to my whereabouts. That doesn't keep the disbelief from Yami and Yugi's faces as they come further into the room. Two pairs of violet eyes land on the variations of cars set on the coffee table.

"What's all this?" Yugi asks, standing beside me so he's viewing the cards right side up.

I send the thief a smile. "Baku's been teaching me some dueling techniques."

Yami is nothing short of shocked. "What do you mean by teaching you?"

"What do you think he means, Pharaoh?" Baku sneers, obviously still holding a grudge about the doorbell.

"_Yami_," Yugi says sternly when his darker half makes to retaliate. "These aren't your cards, Jou." He points to Ultimate Offering and Dark Bribe, both trap cards. "Neither are these three." The spell card Amulet of Ambition, the magic card Cold Wave, and the monster Doma the Angel of Silence are referred to.

Unsure of whether Baku wants me to tell them, I reply, "Ryou gave me some of his. Y'know, so I'll have some unexpected cards."

"I'll admit they aren't the type of cards you'd use," Yugi says while reading the information on each.

"Ryou gave these to you, hmm?" Yami picks up Diabound Kernel. Bakura bristles. "Where did _Ryou_ get this one from?"

"Yami, are you trying to imply something?" Yugi questions with a hint of worry.

"No nothing."

"Quite beating around the bush," his hikari admonishes him, plucking the card from Yami. " 'When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, increase this card's ATK by half of the destroyed monster's.' That should come in handy."

Yami makes a displeased noise in his throat.

"If you have something to say just say it, _Pharaoh_."

Yami glares at the other ancient Egyptian.

"All right, they're Baku's cards and he's been coaching me. Now can we _please_ not fight?" I look back and forth between them. "I'm sorry I forgot about coming to the Game Shop."

"That's okay, Jou." Yugi helps me cut through the tension. He sits down beside me, hovering over the cards. "So, what's he been teaching you?"

"No much, likely."

"Yami!" Yugi scolds.

"At least I'm not advising him to rely on dumb luck," Baku mutters under his breath.

"So what have you taught him, tomb robber?" Yami picks imaginary piece of lint from his shoulder. "How to use the Millennium necklace to sacrifice peoples' souls?"

"Yami!"

"Actually, I thought ordering him about like a pompous jackass would be good for starters," Baku counters condescendingly.

"You guys!" I exclaim, rising from my chair. "It's done! Battle City is over! Duelist Kingdom is over! And Ancient Egypt is **over**!"

"Er…Jou? I really don't think you should…"

"No, Yug, they need to hear this," I cut him off. "Both of you need to move on with whatever fights you had back then! It was over three thousand years ago. It's time to let go!"

They stare at me unreceptively, neither is eased nor has the hostility diminished. Yugi, for some reason, looks scared. I don't understand why. Isn't it high time someone said that to the yamis? It's almost a shame Malik isn't here too. He is one that needs to release past grudges and affections.

I'm hopeful when Baku shifts and gets up, blankets like a lumpy cloak. Instead of speaking, he turns his back and walks for the stairs. Yugi bites his lip.

"You like to run away and hide from your problems," Yami simpers, hands on his hips. "So much for having changed."

Skeletal fingers curl around the banister but Baku doesn't turn. "Speak for yourself."

Yami makes to follow him but Yugi grabs him by the arm. The former pharaoh looks down at his lighter half in confusion. Large violet eyes gleam with warning. He probably said something through their link. Yami exhales, slumping down on the couch.

"Damn it."

"I think you guys had better go," I say softly.

They gawk at me. I realize what I'm making this seem—like I'm against them, so I quickly continue.

"He's not supposed to be anywhere by himself. I gotta stay with him," I explain morosely.

"Sorry things got out of control," Yugi apologizes while sending his darker half a disapproving glance.

"It's not so hard," I smile wryly. "But Yami, I strongly suggest you and Baku grow up. That will go for Malik as well. I'm sick and tired of this."

Yugi wrings his hands. "Jou, it's not what you…"

"We'll see you later then. Come on, Yugi." Yami stands and strides to the door at a rapid pace, not acknowledging my last statement.

His hikari hesitates a moment. "See you tomorrow, I guess?"

"Sure," I nod.

Once they're gone I twist around and race full speed up the stairs. Gasping when I spot the form ahead of me in the hallway, I push my feet into the carpet all too late. With a loud thud I take him out, both of us bowling over repeatedly, our limbs tangling until we come to an undignified and painful halt.

"Fuck!" I uncurl myself from Bakura. "I am _so_ sorry! Did I hit your head?!"

"I don't think there's anything you _didn't_ hit," he groans, remaining on his side.

I grasp him under the elbow and assist him in scooting over to the wall which he leans against. There without a doubt be bruising from this. He swats away my hand when I try to check his forehead where the original injury was. I'll never forgive myself if I've done more damage.

"Are you wearing the ring and the key?" I press.

"Yes. And I'm seriously considering using them," he growls, caressing the side of his head gingerly. "What the hell was the big hurry?"

My face flushes. "I wanted to make sure you were okay..."

"The irony."

He closes his eyes, breathing several times deeply. The glow underneath his shirt grows brighter as the Shadow Magic works on healing him. It can't be more than a minute later that it begins to die down. Allowing my heartbeat to return to its normal rate, I sit with my back against the wall.

"I sent Yami and Yugi home," I tell Baku in hopes that he'll let this incident slide.

"Why didn't you bother to go with them and save us all a lot of trouble?"

"I was tryin' to do you a favor!"

"Hikari is working in the garage. He could have come and babysat me so you could play with the Pharaoh and his miniature," Bakura cringes while beginning to sort of crawl towards his bedroom.

"There's no need to involve Yugi. He didn't do anything to you," I reprove while following him at a snail's pace. "Do you know how pathetic you look?"

"No thanks to you!"

"Gimme your hand." I reach out offering.

Since it's Baku, it's not that simple. It's never that simple.

"Why? So you can shove me down again?" the thief sneers as he reaches his doorway; fingers gripping the frame like a cat's claws as he pulls himself up.

"For the love of Ra, it was an accident! Now let me at least help to you…wherever you're going."

"I don't need your fucking aid!"

I watch him scornfully as he maneuvers his way along the wall and nightstand until he arrives at the bed.

"Just like you don't need the key, or medical treatment, or constant supervision, or friends. Isn't that how it is, Baku? Is this your pride talking or are you really that much of a bastard?" I question stepping towards the bed.

He arranges the comforters over himself, lying on his back while wincing from the run-in. "The latter. Now go away."

I cross my arms over my chest, feet planted to the floor. "I don't believe you."

"Gods, what will it take to make you shut up and leave me alone?" he snarls.

"When you give me the truth."

Red glints in his eyes that narrow. "I think we can both agree I've given you enough, Katsuya. Get out."

**(Bakura's POV) **

I'm shaking even after he left without further protest. It can't be fear. I'm not afraid of him. What's there to be afraid of? He's a hormonal tennage moron with futile hopes and dreams. He gets it from Yami. Why, in these times, is the Pharaoh so…positive? How is it that he is happy and could make friends when Malik and I cannot? Was it because he was without his memories? Probably. It gave him a clean slate with no dark events of his past plaguing him.

Would I be different too? If I had forgotten everything—forgotten him, would I not be jumping in front of vehicles and shooting myself up with skag? I want to ask someone. Malik would tell me I'm being stupid. I'd jump in front of an 18-wheeler before approaching the Pharaoh with this subject.

"Baku?"

The mutt is standing in the doorway looking quite ashamed. Brown eyes actually resemble that of a puppy's when he's sad. I wouldn't ever make such a comment though. It sounds endearing.

"I'm sorry, man. I keep sayin' and doin' the wrong things." He runs a finger under the necklace clinging to his neck like a collar. "You're kind of mystery to me. Maybe that's one of the reasons I'm drawn to you…and why I keep screwing up," he adds with a meek smile.

The anger from before melts even as I try to refuel it. Damn this kid! What am I, a damsel that goes weak in the knees? And for who?—**him**?

Nope.

The mutt is tentative due to my silence. "Ry said I could go over to the Game Shop but…"

I look on expressionlessly, not letting him draw out a word from me. He deserves this for so many reasons. The latest would be plowing me over in the hall.

Klutz.

Katsuya holds up the deck, brow drawn in hopeful expectation.

"I thought you wanted to learn more about Pharaoh's insight and 'Heart of the Cards'," I say, realizing how badly I don't want him to.

He shrugs. "He's taught me about as much as he can." There's a twinkle of mischievousness in his eyes. "Besides, I wouldn't want to rely completely on 'dumb luck'."

A smirk makes its way onto my lips. "Hn. Jumped out of the clouds finally, have you?"

Katsuya comes forward with his goofy grin at my agreeing to continue teaching him. "I'm not exactly sure what you mean by that, but yeah. No more head in the clouds."

**(Mai's POV)**

"It's a pity you missed the boys. I'm afraid they stepped out for a while," the old man apologizes as he arranges some papers in a file box. "I'm not certain when they'll be back. They didn't say."

"Oh, that is too bad," I sigh 'regretfully'. "I really wanted to talk with them too."

He chuckles. "I'm sure they want to see you too. Haven't you been touring the globe?"

Smiling, I pull out dark red lipstick from my purple purse. "Nothing gets past you." I apply the makeup, glancing around the tacky dump of a shop in fake interest. "Speaking of which: have you heard how Jounouchi is doing? I haven't had much of a chance to talk with him either. You see…" I place the lipstick back in the bag and snap it shut. "I'm very concerned for him."

Mr. Mutou stops what he's doing, attention on me and me alone now. "Why is that?"

Putting on a fretful face, I clasp my hands together. "I know all about him and Bakura…well, I'm sure you know too. Yami and Yugi did."

He blinks. "You're referring to what happened between Jou and Bakura?"

Yes genius. It is true: the mind goes with age. I nod quickly, almost frantically, for effect.

"Things are going smoother now," he informs me to which I internally curse them all. "After everything Bakura has been through it's hard not to show some compassion. Jounouchi has done well at staying by the yami's side despite the complications."

"Complications?" I bat my eyelashes in confusion. "I know about the hospital visits…Is Bakura sick?"

"He injured his head." Violet eyes avert from me evasively. "They're just taking all precautions."

"Bakura looked ill when I saw them. Can such an injury make a person so unhealthy?" I ask innocently, placing my hands on the glass counter. Despite my tactfulness Mr. Mutou gives me a guarded look. "I'm just so worried about both of them," I continue compassionately. "And I want to help them somehow. What can I do to help make Bakura better? What can you do to heal a head injury quicker?"

The old man stares at me, indecision visible in his wrinkly features. I want to reach over and strangle him with that stupid orange cap he wears. Instead I lean closer in desperation.

"I just want to help somehow! Here I come to visit and find them in such states. Jounouchi is my friend. I don't really know Bakura but no one deserves to be suffering the way he is."

This does the trick. "Well, to tell you the truth, he's not technically _sick_…"

Keep talking, old man. Don't you dare reconsider! I fight the urge to run my nails along the glass warming from my hands.

"Then…what's wrong with him?" I gasp, hand covering my mouth. "It's worse, isn't it? Something terminal!"

"No no!" He grabs my hand in an attempt to calm my fears. I'll allow it if it will get information out of the dirt bag. "It's nothing like that. He's detoxing."

I still. This time it's not just an act. "Detoxing?"

Mr. Mutou nods. "But don't you worry, Mai." He pats the top of my hand and I try not to squirm. "Heroin detox is not lethal. It will just take a while."

**Jackpot**.

Breathing a sigh of relief—victory—I smile and gently pull my hand away. "Well, that is a relief. But still: heroin? That's horrible! What can I do to help?"

"I haven't been over there in a while. Ryou or Jou would be able to give an answer to that question. Yami and Yugi might as well…"

"Then I'll be in touch!" I turn and strut towards the exit. "Thank you so much, Mr. Mutou! You have no idea what this means to me!"

"Glad I could ease your fears!" he calls cheerily after me as the cheap bell above the door jingles.

I contain my laughter until I've left. "You have **no** idea."

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

Baku and I are lying on our sides facing one another. He's covered with Anubis' knows how many blankets. Between us the cards are set up in yet another configuration he's concocted. Even without the Shadow Magic and threats, his dueling methods are extremely different from Kaiba's or Yami's. And while Yami has battled with him countless times, Kaiba has only witnessed a single duel Baku's played. A combination of my techniques and Baku's skills might actually get me a victory against moneybags.

"You said you weren't going to zone out."

I yawn. "Sorry. Just thinkin' bout stuff."

"How profound." Baku's icy fingers emerge from under the warmth of the blankets to shuffle the cards. "What are you going to do if you win?"

"Huh?"

"If you win against Kaiba," he repeats, fingers trembling even with the simple task.

I take the cards from him, careful not to touch his skin because he'd probably accuse me of attempting to seduce him or something of that nature.

"I haven't really thought about it," I admit, several cards slipping away when I try to mix them.

"Where did you learn to shuffle?" he snorts.

"Where did _you_ learn to shuffle?" I retort intriguingly.

"I taught myself…and I'm guessing you taught yourself, judging by your sloppiness."

Ignoring the insults, I set the cards down. "Where'd you learn about the modern world?"

He's taken aback. "What?"

"The languages—both reading and speaking, money, not to mention all the technology," I muse while playing with the necklace absentmindedly. "Where did you learn about it?"

Baku hesitates. "When hikari came into possession of the ring. Until my host was found I could not emerge from the Item," he mumbles, picking up the cards and nimbly shuffling them expertly. "Once hikari had the ring I observed for a while before taking control. Everything was alien to me. Do you know how many people look like they did in ancient Egypt?"

I gaze at the yami in astonishment. "That's amazing! You taught yourself everything? The languages? The cultures? Traffic lights? Turning on a sink? Things like how to drive a car?"

"All that crap," he confirms, the cards flowing between his hands like waves.

His bleak feedback makes me go quiet. It would have been terrifying. And lonely. Dreadfully lonely. Even when he took control of Ryou, Baku still would have been on his own in a world that didn't make any sense to him. If it were me I would have stayed hidden away in the ring and never come out.

"What was the first thing you were able to understand?"

"Guess." He places the perfected deck in front of me.

That was a dumb question. Duel Monsters originates from ancient Egypt. At some point and time he came upon the game and recognized it. While it no doubt differs greatly from how they played it back then, it was still a reminder of home…a familiar speck in a room filled with dust.

Reddish eyes gaze into mine. We don't say anything. It doesn't seem appropriate. Almost like a sin. The distance between us remains the same yet I feel closer to him somehow. Does he feel it too? Is that why he isn't finding a way to ruffle me? This isn't a physical attraction. I'm genuinely immersed in who he is. It's the personality, the emotions, the challenges he's endured and things he's put others through.

It's the good and the ugly of what makes him Baku.

"Good news!"

Both of us jolt and reel away from the other even though we hadn't moved. I sit up so I can see Ryou in the doorway. He's grinning.

"The phone's working!"

"Oh joy. Another thing that will be making noise. As if the doorbell and the mutt weren't enough, hikari," Baku gripes.

I snicker, standing up. "I should probably call the Game Shop and set up a time with Yami and Yugi for tomorrow. Otherwise it will end up like today."

Ryou's confused. "What went wrong today?"

"Baku was teaching me and I forgot I was supposed to visit the Mutous," I explain while walking across the room.

"Is that right?" Ryou glances at his yami.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"So you and Jou had fun today?" hikari asks with a sly smile after the mutt is gone.

I scowl at him. "Stop making it sound like a play date. And no, I did not have fun."

"And yet you didn't mention to him that he was supposed to be leaving?" my lighter half continues in amusement. "The way you act I would have thought you would have jumped at the chance to get him out of the house."

"I'm tired. Is it any surprise my memory is foggy?" I retort.

Hikari is still smiling. "There is no need to get defensive, yami. So you enjoy having him around. What's wrong with that?"

"I do not enjoy having him around! He's a pain in the neck!"

"Ah, so you just enjoy denying things."

"Hikari, do you **really** want to test me…?"

"I just think it's nice you have another friend."

I narrow my eyes skeptically. "What are you implying when you say 'friend'?"

"I'm not implying anything. Unless the word friend means something different to you than it does to me," he adds lightheartedly as he comes over and picks up the cards. "It's okay to admit you care about him, Bakura."

"Thank you for that, hikari. I'll be sure to remember that when I actually give a crap about him," I snap.

"Whether you say it aloud, you know it," he states simply. "But yami," he turns my hand over and places the deck in it. "If you don't say it aloud then he won't know it."

Our eyes meet and I glare at him. There isn't a threat that sounds good enough. And he isn't afraid of me anymore. Who does he think he is with all of this 'you know it' but 'he won't know it' shit? Hell, even if there were something going on it isn't any of his damn business!

"All set!" Katsuya announces loudly, parading back in. "I'm going to the Game Shop at three tomorrow."

Hikari nods, getting up. "I'll be around then so someone will be with Bakura."

(Go away) I growl at him through our link.

"I'm going back downstairs now," hikari says, he and the mutt passing each other. "Do you want any snacks?"

"Heck yeah! Whatever you've got!" Katsuya cheers while springing onto the bed.

"Cut that out!" I rumble as I'm bounced off the mattress for a second.

"Sorry Baku!" he laughs.

"I'll bring something up in a while," hikari says as the mutt settles himself in again. ((Bakura…))

(I said go away!)

((...he's waiting for you to tell him.))

(**Get the hell out!)**

The mutt's already jabbering on about something as I wait in case hikari has any more wisdom he'd like to bestow upon me. Stupid light. He doesn't understand this at all. Tightening my grip on the cards in my hand, I know one thing.

_I'm_ beginning to understand.

* * *

Well, I feel better about this shorter chapter than I did the short BTBT chapter. I'll be working hard to get Crimson up before I leave on Saturday. As for BTS...no news as of late. Since I'm always in a good mood out at the lake I'm hoping it'll be positive reenforcement to help me finish that fic for good.

I want honest opinions here: Do you prefer these shorter chapters (with the _possibility _of quicker updates)? Or do you like the looong chapters?

Found a site that has Jounouchi's entire deck. Used it to make sure I wasn't giving him cards he already had. Huzzah! XD

This fic is taking forever because it has two stories going on. So long or short chapters, it's gonna have a Lot. That's not necessarily a bad thing though...

Anyway, reviewsies!


	19. Chapter 19: Green Eyed

**NOTE**: So, in case you didn't see my profile or announcement in Crimson, our computer died and took 80 percent of this chapter with it. It was about to be updated **several weeks **ago. I wasn't slacking! So I had to try and remember because I'd already thrown the papers out. I would say this was a good learning experience to have back up somewhere but who am I kidding? I'm the world's biggest procrastinator, baby!

**insanely broken:** lol I'm back! It's back! And you're new! -tackles- Welcome! I'm glad you're enjoying this so much. Please continue to review!

**TW. Mars: **Hn. You say you've reviewed before...I just don't remember you. When you work on four fics your memory gets a bit flaky. (Bakura: You're a flake anyway) Oh. Burn! XD Ah, can't decide who you want to end up together? It is a tough call, isn't it? -smirk-

**Memnoch's Heart**: "Ryou reminds me of those parents that get right into your love life, giving you winks and subtle hints that the bed in the guest room is soft and doesn't squeak" ROFL!!! (Ryou: Wellll...I don't know if I'm _that_...) He wants grandchildren? -snickers- (Ryou: Now waiting a frikin' moment...!) ahahahahaha! XD

**Peepz**: huh. Well you reviewed but didn't really. -crickets- Thanks for the review! XD (Bakura: -.- Someone give the girl her night meds already!)

**xForeverXForgottenx: **Yes, Mai has gotten a lot of the juicy info, much to her dismay and rage. An attack on Kura? (Kura: I can take her!) (Mai: Bring it, bitch!) (Ryou: O.o) ha! You're really mad at Yami, aren't you? (Yami: It seems to be a pattern in your fics.) lol Oooh! Candy corn! -dives at it- Nyummy!

**bakura240**: Don't worry, Baku's getting better health-wise...unlike me. -glowers- The weird combinations of people? Oh yes! There are more to come this chapter! Whoot! You think you know what Mai's gonna do, eh? Lesse, shall we?

**rogue solus**: I thinks you're new...-tackles- Yup. Jou and Baku, who've thunk? XD

**pennypigeon: **Glad the story's still up to par. I have no idea what's going to happen with the long/short chapter thing. :P

**Kari Akiyama: **Are you new? I can't remember. -tackles- Hiya! Yes, chapters end where they will end. I didn't particularly like where this one ended but next chapter is gonna be a blast! XD

**xnightmare'sxnightmare**: Ha! You thought Jou was clueless last chapter?! Enter: Clueless Jounouchi of the century. (Ryou Oh god...) (Malik: -.-) (Bakura: He's not going to try to molest me, is he? -grabs toothbrush- I'll scrub his eyes out!) O.o....(Baku: -glower- They took my sharp objects away, okay?!) lol

**Silver Hunteress: **Write a duel? Oh hell NO. I'm not writing a duel. Watch one in animation, sure. Write/read one? Nope. I just skim through them. -smirk- Like in "The Deep" yes yes. I don't need luck! I need cunning! XD (Bakura: Good luck with that) -.-;

**Dragon-Tooth: **lol So you Have read "Spider Eyes". Creepy and yet so beautiful all at once. Oh I NEVER do 'happily ever after' crap. It's not realistic. It's sappy. It's overdone. It's like my other rule where I refuse to bring people back to life that have died. If you ever read Cry of the Wicked, take a look at the reviews and my wonderful update on April 1st. ROFL!!! XD I'm so mean. But I think I made my point.

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **Uh...Malik is gonna need the rod back for this chapter. (characters: -snicker) Oh for the love of...! Are we going to start with the sexual innuendos Again?! (Bakura: Malik needs his rod! ahahaha!) (Malik: Why me?)

**Rogue1979: **Glad you loved squeaky panicked Atem. He's cute, isn't he? (Yami: See? I'm cute!) You _were _cute. (Malik: That's a BURN!) (Yami: -sigh-) lol Sorry if you have to re-read to remember what's going on. I was planning on updating several weeks ago.

**dragonlady222: **Yup. Mai's a bitch who just wants to dig her claws into Jou because someone else wants him. She doesn't really care about him at all. It's all about winning to her. I know girls like her. They're on my hit list. -smirk-

**pride1289: **Sorry it took forever! How's this? Not long-long but not short-short chapter? -hopeful smile-

This chapter shall be dedicated to** insanely broken**,** TW. Mars, rogue solus, **and** Kari Akiyama. **It was hard finding a song that worked for this one. Finally settle on sections of "Even Angels Fall". I think the lyrics sum up different parts of the chapter as one.

You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are.

She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt til' you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes.

It's a secret no one tells  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be.

(Jessica Riddle)

**Chapter 19: Green Eyed**

**(Yami's POV)**

_I drum my fingers in agitation, mind at the other side of the palace where a certain phantom is hiding. Akunadin is droning about some problem involving security in the northern sector of the country, calling for more men. While he and the other priests dispute over the subject, I slouch slightly on the stone throne, not caring if anyone notices. The absence of the Millennium puzzle against my chest is a reminder of yet another thing for me to worry about, the Item still in pieces on my floor. _

"_What is the Pharaoh's take on this?" a scornful voice asks suddenly. _

_I blink, everyone looking to me for counsel. Internally grimacing, I shoot Seth an accusing look who isn't bothering to hide his victorious smirk. I hate him __**so**__ much. How can I get out of this? I wasn't paying attention to the conversation, so I could accidentally bring up an idea someone else already gave input. _

"_He is a bit weary," Shimon speaks up, a twinkle in his eyes. "As you have noticed, the Millennium puzzle is not here. He needs to restore it. Until then his mind will not be at ease." He looks at me humbly. "If you entrust us to the issues at hand, it will leave you to your task, your highness." _

_I want to kneel before him. How could he be so kind to me after the harsh way I spoke to him this morning? Apologies will have to wait until later. I will ask for forgiveness though. Standing, I nod curtly, walking down the steps with my head held high. _

"_I'll entrust you to these matters," I say in the most regal tone. "Tomorrow you will update me." _

"_Pharaoh." They all bow, Seth doing so stiffly. _

_Feeling his hateful glare on my back, I cannot hold back a grin. As soon as I'm out of the throne room I race down the corridors, eager to see Bakura. It takes forever, but when I do enter my quarters I note with relief the empty platters littered with crumbs set on my bed. At least he got something to eat. The curtains leading to the balcony are drawn, but the servants would not find that suspicious. It keeps out the heat of the day. _

_As I begin for the hidden passage I freeze at the sound of churning water. Turning slowly, I glance uncertainly towards my washroom and the thin purple curtains hanging on the doorway. Is someone in here? A servant filling the bath? It's a large rectangular basin of water that's about four feet deep and stretches about ten feet by eight feet. Needless to say, it takes quite a while to fill up. _

_Stepping hesitantly towards the room, another splatter of liquid proves someone is indeed within. Damn it. I wanted to let Bakura back in here…_

"_Spying does not become you!" a familiar voice calls heartily. _

_Gasping, I throw back the drapes, freezing up at the sight before me. A pile of black clothes that were carelessly cast off lie at my feet. The phantom is in the bath, milky skin glimmering with beads of water. Soaked white hair drapes around his pale shoulders as he glides effortlessly through the water. I swallow deeply, ripples blurring a clear vision of his body. _

"_I was wondering when you'd get back," Bakura states, sliding over to me. "Hop in, Pharaoh, and cool off!" _

_If I could form words, I would. My friend tilts his head to one side curiously. _

"_What's eating you? I made sure nobody saw me." I wish that eased me. "What?—Are you expecting someone?" _

"_No," I shake my head. "It's just…you're…umm…" _

_Ruby eyes wait impatiently. "Yes? Out with it already, Pharaoh!" _

"_You're…well…." A lump clogs my throat as he rests his elbows on the side of the pool. Motioning with my eyes at his discarded robes, I desperately hope he catches on. _

"_Oh." A grin spreads across his face. "Oh gods, are you skittish about nudity?" _

_Far from it. Such a thing would be absurd. The depictions of the gods and goddesses are enough on their own. Qadesh, for example, portrayed as a naked maiden standing atop a lion is the goddess of sacred ecstasy and sexual pleasure. Or the pictures of Geb, the god of fertility, and his lover Nut, the sky goddess. Then there's Baba, whose manhood is the mast of the Underworld boat. There is no way I could be shy of about such things. _

"_If this about not knowing how to swim, fear not! It's not deep!" he cackles, plunging beneath the surface. The teasing doesn't even bother me, as I am too immersed in the presentation before me._

_It's like watching an elusive ethereal creature float across the heavens the way he soars through the water. His movements are graceful and elegant as he twists and spirals flawlessly. There are no jagged movements, his arms and legs flowing with the rest of him, swaying like feathers. Never have I witnessed such beauty, such utter perfection. He resurfaces, back arched ever so slightly with his head tilted back. Red eyes meet me inquiringly and I realize I am gawking. _

"_Bakura, I would really prefer…"_

"_Get in already, wuss." _

"_But I…!" _

"_For the love of Ra, get in __**now**__!" _

_With a mighty splash I'm underwater. Sputtering, I stand, as I inhaled when I 'landed'. Bakura is beside me but cannot offer to help as it would require him touching me unless he touches only my torso which, but there's great risk of error. After sensing I've recovered, he grins. _

"_Well that was more abrupt than I meant…" _

"_You caught me off guard!" I cough. _

"_No spitting in the water!" he chastises, still smiling. "You certainly were eager to get in. Didn't even bother to take off your clothes." _

_I shrink back from him at this revelation. To my abject horror, he glides after me, a mischievous glint in his red eyes. It's not so much that I'm nervous about his nakedness, but that I'm interested. Intrigued. _

_Excited. _

"_I'm perfectly comfortable in my clothes," I refer to my white robe._

"_Hn. Too bad it's translucent when it gets wet." _

_Gasping in dismay, I make to cover as much as my body as possible while making for the steps that lead down into the bath. Bakura laughs all the while, further adding to my humiliation. I not so discreetly storm into the main room of my chambers. _

"_I'm glad you are so amused at my expense!" I yell while trying to pry the soaked fabric from my skin. _

_The splat of wet feet on the stone floor indicates he's out of the water. Panic setting in, I hurry to the bed and yank one of the blankets off, wrapping it around myself as he enters. Bakura quirks an eyebrow at my sloppy make-shift dressing gown. He's wrapped a lavender cloth used for drying off around his waist. It goes down to his knees. _

"_What the hells is wrong with you?" _

_I want to explain but it's embarrassing. I'm attracted to this phantom. But what if he doesn't view me that way? What if my emotions for him chase him away? It's too great a risk to take. _

_He notices the way I avert my eyes, trying not to stare at him. A drawn out silence follows as I look ashamedly at my feet. What is he thinking? Has he figured it out? Is that why is hasn't spoken? I dare look up at him, surprised by the anger I find. _

"_I see. I guess I'll go get dressed then…" _

"_No!" _

_Bakura stops, gazing at me quizzically. "What? First you can't stand having me naked and now you want me to remain so?" _

"_It's not like that…" _

"_You don't have to say anything. I get it," he snarls. "You're the Pharaoh: a powerful, perfect entity. I'm a fucking phantom: evil, flawed, and ugly…"_

_How could he even think that?! _

"_That's not true!" _

"_Save your breath," he growls, turning and stalking for the washroom. "If you'll excuse me, __**highness**__, I'll go get dressed so you won't have to be forced to look at me any longer…!" _

"_Bakura, stop!" I exclaim, lunging and grabbing his wrist without thinking. _

**(Bakura's POV)**

_We both scream, he immediately releasing me. Both of us fall back as I clutch my wrist tightly. Shit! This was bound to happen sooner or later. Pharaoh is trembling, crawling over to me in a panic. _

"_B-Bakura? I'm so sorry! I didn't…I…!" He's close to tears. _

_I focus on his words, wondering how bad it is. Is my skin turning to ash as we speak? Will it spread to the rest of my body? Am I going to disintegrate here right now? My imagination whirls to a halt when I recognize a crucial thing missing from the equation. _

_Pain. _

_I don't feel any pain. Taking a shuddering breath, I uncurl my fingers before slowly pulling my hand back. Pharaoh and I gawk at my wrist. It's unblemished, no signs of trauma. This only worsens the fear building up inside of me. _

"_Bakura!" Atem yelps when I roughly seize his hand and force our hands together, viciously entwining our fingers. "Stop it! What are you trying to do?!" _

_He yanks desperately, not daring to touch me with his other hand lest he should do me harm. Our joined hands are shaking, bringing pain at the amount of pressure I'm applying. Pharaoh thrashes, breaking free and pulling back. I instantly examine my hand. The skin is but a little red from the force I was using, but it's not injured. _

"_Bakura?" his voice echoes somewhere in the back of my mind. _

_Staring at my trembling hand, I whisper, "What __**am**__ I?" _

**(Yami's POV)**

"_Bakura?" I repeat, my own hand still throbbing. "Bakura, are you all right?"_

_This doesn't make any sense. Why wasn't he burned? Not that I'm not relieved. I'm ecstatic…or I would be if he weren't acting so grave. _

"_Pharaoh?" he croaks, still staring at his wrist. "Are you certain about your bloodlines?" _

_I understand what he's asking. Bakura wants to know if I'm truly meant to be pharaoh; that it's in my blood. Royal bloodline. Lying to him won't solve this. _

"_Yes," I answer softly, not knowing what else to say. _

"_Then…" _

_I shake my head, just as bewildered as he is. My heart skips a beat when he springs up, making to flee. I'm ready this time, catching him by the arm; no longer afraid of our skin touching. _

"_Let go!" he snarls at me. _

"_Bakura, calm down!" _

"_I said let go of me!" Since I won't relinquish my hold I find myself being dragged towards the 'wall'. _

"_You always run away! Stop running from me!" I counter, gritting my teeth as our wet feet slip on the stone floor. "Bakura, you're wearing a bath wrap! Are you going outside like that?" _

"_Just leave me alone!" _

"_**Pharaoh**__!" Bakura and I both stop where we are. That voice—it came from the other side of the 'wall'. "My pharaoh, are you all right?"_

"_Shaddi!" I squeak, nearly jumping out of my skin when there's an insistent pounding on the door to my room. We're surrounded. _

"_Pharaoh!" Shimon yells from the main door. "What's happening in there?" _

_The ghostly being beside me is shaking violently from the shock of being able to touch me and the fear of our current situation. I scan the space we're in frantically for an answer. They'll want to search from floor to ceiling of the entire area. And since they're already in the secret passageway I cannot hide him there. Gulping, I look at the patches of sunshine shining in from the balcony. _

"_Bakura, how long can you endure sunlight?" _

"_W-What…?"_

_I grab my startled companion, shaking him by the shoulders. "How long can you stay in the sun?!"_

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"There he is! The ultimate idiot of the century who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut!"

"Hi Marik," I grumble, tossing the last piece of sandwich into my mouth. "I take it you've heard about my upcoming duel."

The blonde Egyptian flings himself onto the couch, stretching on his back. As usual, he's wearing a shirt that displays his perfectly tanned midriff that he's quite proud of. Which is why I won't comment.

"Everybody has. That was really stupid of you." He twirls a lock of hair around his finger. "Maybe it had something to do with wanting to impress a _certain someone_?"

"Lay off, will you?"

"What? So you want to show your boyfriend you have an actual skill…"

"Baku isn't my boyfriend," I correct him.

Marik raises his eyebrows. "Could have fooled me. Stop getting so defensive. Admit it, you're nuts about him. Everyone knows it." I don't make any reply, afraid I'll say what he wants…whatever that may be. "I wouldn't even bother questioning if it wasn't for Ryou. He was positively beaming yesterday. He really believes you and the tomb robber have a shot."

Are my ears deceiving me? Ryou thinks Baku and I could be a couple! Truly?! I calm the fluttering in my chest, narrowing my eyes at the Marik who is relaxing as if he hadn't said a word.

"Is this a trick of some kind?"

"Pardon?"

"Why would you tell me that if it were true? As of late, you've sabotaged our attempts at a relationship every chance you've gotten," I point out.

"True," Marik agrees lazily. "I'm not gonna deny anything. But Malik and I chatted." I grimace, knowing the two of them did a lot more than 'chat'. "To be completely honest, I could care less whether you and Bakura end up together." He ignores the dirty look I'm giving him. "As long as Malik doesn't become too involved, it's fine by me. My problem is Malik's tendency to be overprotective and controlling of Bakura has affected our own relationship. If he holds to his word things should be a little easier now."

I'm nothing short of shocked. "I…thanks."

"I didn't do it for you or the thief," Marik replies haughtily but I don't care about his attitude or the fact that he is only doing this for his own benefit.

Malik is going to ease up. Ryou has faith that Bakura and I could become a couple. The former tomb robber himself is warming up to me. This could actually work. For one of the first times I'm beginning to believe it.

"He's drained of energy," Malik announces coming down the stairs. "Probably from that outdoor excursion two days ago. It was too much too soon."

"Is Ryou with him?" Marik switches topics, keeping me safe.

"Reading a book while Bakura sleeps," Malik confirms while Marik gets up only to plop down on his yami's lap the moment Malik sits.

"So Katsuya, any plans on how to attempt to defeat Kaiba? Ever consider cheating? That might work," Marik asks offhandedly as he leans into the nape of his koi's neck, Malik trailing his fingers along Marik's jaw line earning a purr.

This is something I have to admire about them. They aren't afraid of what anyone else thinks of their relationship. Neither tries to hide it from the world. Hell, sometimes I wish they would a bit more. Nevertheless, I wish I had that kind of confidence. Both Baku and I lack it. The problem is, I have people of whose opinions I do care: my family and friends. Honda's already given me the cold shoulder. What about my mom and Shizuka? Would I give up Baku if they disapproved of us?

"Hey, you dosing off over there?"

Casting these worries aside for now, I try to remember the question. "I'm going to the Game Shop today."

"Typical."

I cannot help but bristle. "If you recall, Yami has beaten everybody."

"Oh yes, the King of Games," Malik mutters disdainfully. "Though if you ask me, a big step down from pharaoh."

"What makes you think you've got a shot this time around? Yami trained you last time…every time," Marik reminds us as if someone had forgotten.

"For your information, Baku was coaching me yesterday and with cards like Doma the Angel of Silence, Diabound Kernel…"

"Diabound?" Marik nearly falls on the floor when his yami sits up abruptly. "He _gave_ you _Diabound_?"

Having steadied himself, Marik can tell, as can I, that we're treading on thin ice. It's best to let the hikari do the talking as Malik won't pulverize him. "I've never heard of it. Bakura didn't use it in any of his duels I witnessed. What's so special about it?"

Malik gazes at some abyss, a gateway into the past. "Diabound was Bakura's ka."

"Whoa! No way!" Marik whistles. "What are the odds they'd make it into a card? It must have been well known."

"You could say that."

"Hold the phone," I interrupt, very out of the loop. "Is it called ka or Diabound?"

Malik sends me a frustrated look. "Both."

Sensing the animosity in his boyfriend, Marik quickly jumps in. "Ka were part of the spirits in the ancient Egyptian religion. Those who were incredibly skilled were able to separate their ka from their bodies and use them in battle. Hence the origins of Duel Monsters." His focus returns to his yami. "So you and Bakura could both control your kas? That's amazing! Hardly anyone could do that!"

Trying to piece all of this together as I listen, I ask, "So…where are you guys' kas now? Why haven't you used them?"

Marik sends his yami a sympathetic look. "They no longer exist."

"Why not?" I feel stupid like the answer is right in front of me.

The hikari shrugs, threading his fingers through Malik's hair in a soothing manner. "It happened around the time Yami ruled as pharaoh. Depictions of the ka were no longer present in the hieroglyphs. They literally vanished from history."

I'm all too aware of the Millennium necklace's weight at this moment. "Do we have kas somewhere within us…?"

"No. The kas have ceased to exist," Malik cuts me off brusquely.

"Why?"

"That's the real question."

We quiet, dwelling up this mystery. I stop breathing, suddenly realizing how significant Baku giving me Diabound is. Even if it's not part of his soul, the card represents that piece of himself he lost. He's never played the card, whether because it brings back memories or because he's protecting it in a way. Now he's entrusted it to me. My mood sombers when I remember something else. Something vital.

"Malik, there's something I think you should know."

The two Egyptians listen, noticing my change in disposition. How is the yami going to take this? It has to be said.

"After Battle City…Baku threw his deck away. Every single card." Violet eyes narrow and his jaw clenches. "Ryou found it in the trash and saved it," I finish softly as if informing someone Ryou had discovered a dead body and was breaking it to the family.

None of us need to say it, all understanding the significance of this action. Diabound is a symbol for part of his spirit. He cast it off, threw it in the garbage. He was already giving up, maybe even an addict or suicidal already.

Malik's eyes are dull and downcast, depressed by this news. I felt he needed to be informed. He'd want to know regardless of how difficult it may be.

It's Marik that breaks the somber hush. "Well, we can always focus on the bright side." I look up to find him smiling at me, a spark in his eye. "Diabound's back."

**(Marik's POV)**

"You were actually being semi-decent to the mutt," I muse as Malik and I watch from the window as Katsuya heads of for the Game Shop. "What's that about?"

My koi snorts, striding over to the sofa. "You told me to back off."

Grinning, I sit beside him. "Yeah but you could just, I dunno, ignore him."

Malik folds his arms behind his head, leaning back. "Marik, I'm sure you too have found that an impossible feat. However, if you do find a way, please do not hesitate to tell me."

Snickering, I surrender, looking up at the ceiling. "Okay, you win that round. I'm proud of you, yami."

I know he's glaring at me. "Knock it off."

Fighting to keep from laughing, I lay my head on his broad shoulder. "Sorry. I shouldn't be making fun."

"Being thoughtful, are we? Very uncharacteristic of you, hikari."

I cozy up to him, linking arms. "You never finished your tale about the ka." Just as I anticipated, I feel his muscles tighten. "They didn't just up and turn into butterflies, yami."

That earns me a strange look. "I never said anything of the sort."

"I know," I grin, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "I was just filling in the blanks."

"Then please fill them in inside your head."

I pull back. "Malik, you can tell me."

"Yes I could." This is followed by a silence that wears my patience thin. Not that I had much to begin with.

"Malik, come on!"

"What exactly…?"

"Why did the ka vanish, yami?"

Seeing that torn look in his eyes, I grasp how personal a matter this is for my koi. We're talking about his ka—the other half of his soul…the other…half. I gape at him in disbelief. It couldn't be! Malik regards me seriously.

"You understand then?"

I take a breath as if preparing to dive deeply. "The disappearance of the ka is linked to hikaris, isn't it?"

He nods edgily. "When our spirits were sealed away…more specifically, when the pharaoh sealed his soul in the puzzle. If you look at the scriptures and hieroglyphs after that time you'll find the ka are no longer mentioned." Malik looks towards the stairs as if he were expecting to find someone there. "All souls were severed. While the mass majority have become fairly whole the yamis and hikaris complete one another."

"No wonder I like you."

"_Marik_…"

"Sorry sorry," I apologize again. "Do you miss it?" He stares at me unreceptively. "Malik, I asked you a question. Do you miss having a ka?"

Comprehending that I'm taking the subject seriously, he drops the emotional wall he was building up. Now my koi is contemplative as he ponders over my inquiry. I would be lying to say I don't feel guilty. The hikaris took the place of the kas. Does he regret that? Does he harbor resentment towards me for it? Which would he prefer?

Warm lips press against my temple before whispering in my ear, "Given the circumstances, I wouldn't trade you for all the Duel Monsters in the world."

"Even the three gods?" I ask with a small smile.

A slight teasing pause. "Well, if we're including the _god_ cards…"

I lightly shove him to which he chuckles. "Malik!"

**(Yami's POV)**

"…does that make sense, Jou?" I ask after laying out a strategy with several cards.

Light brown eyes scan them before returning to a card left on the sidelines. "Are you avoiding using Diabound in these combos for a reason?"

Yugi sends me a disapproving look. "I noticed that too. Yami, that card could be essential…!"

"It just doesn't fit in this specific plan, that's all," I say defensively, taking a sip of green tea before setting it back on the floor of the living room where we're training.

"Just like it didn't fit any of the previous strategies we've practiced," Jou points out somewhat sourly. "Is it because it was Bakura's ka in the past?"

Caught off guard, I'm speechless. Where did he learn that from? Bakura wouldn't tell him.

Jou takes my surprised reaction as confirmation. "Malik, Marik, and I were discussing this earlier."

"You were talking about what?" Yugi asks. "Wait, you were talking civilly with those two?"

"How 'bout it, Yami?" Jou's usual cheerful easygoing side nowhere in sight.

This cannot be avoided any longer. "Diabound was Bakura's ka, yes. It destroyed many villages and cities claiming the hundreds of human lives. So forgive me if I'm not exactly partial to the idea of using it in a game."

It came out harsher than I meant it to sound. By the way Jounouchi's eyes have narrowed, I can see I struck a nerve in him.

"Jou, it was not my intent to act spiteful, especially towards you," I explain while Yugi listens in bewilderment. "Duel Monsters have always been weapons to me. And Diabound was by far the worst I've ever encountered. Why do you think neither Malik or Bakura have dueled after Battle City?"

The blonde gazes somberly at Diabound. "Because it isn't enjoyable to you guys. And I…I didn't know. About what Diabound did, I mean." When he looks at me again the hostility is gone. "Don't sweat it, Yami. When it comes to Diabound I'll have Baku teach me. He sees it differently than you do after all."

I smile, grateful I won't have to work with the demonic ka from the past. "I really appreciate that."

As the tension in the atmosphere depletes again, Yugi finally bursts. "Okay, will one of you tell me what the hell all that was about?"

**(Ryou's POV)**

"He's been gone a while," I observe, perched on the edge of the bed with a copy of "Dracula" open.

Bakura scowls at me, shifting almost violently so his back is to me. I laugh silently at his embarrassed reaction to my remark. His behavior has changed drastically since two days ago when he went outside with Jounouchi. The signs of his feelings for Jou are becoming all the clearer. How he conveniently 'forgot' about Jou supposed to meet Yami and Yugi yesterday, the bitter glint in his eyes when I mentioned Mai Valentine. According to Jou, my yami and the woman duelist didn't get on well. I smile at my darker half's back. Who would ever imagine he could be jealous?

"Is something wrong, yami?"

"Stop asking intrusive questions and making annoying suggestions. Your hints are far from subtle," he growls, voice muffled by the blankets.

I set my book aside. Reaching out, I touch his shoulder but he jerks away immediately. I'm still trying to figure out how to let him know it's okay to love Jou. My yami has never been one to express feelings…besides hatred and anger anyway.

"Bakura, you need to make up your mind. Jou will wait a long time but not forever. He's done so much for you. While you should be grateful for these things, you shouldn't feel obligated…"

"Who's making me feel obligated?" he cuts me off, warning me of his waning temper.

"Take a step forward or make it clear to him that this is as far as your relationship goes," I continue, no longer fearful of his anger. "You can't lead him on if you have nothing more you wish to offer him."

"I'll offer him your room and all the contents of the refrigerator if he silences you!"

Staring at the messy white hair on the pillow I understand there is nothing more that I can do concerning this matter; not from my yami's side anyway.

Bakura, I know you love him and I truly believe you are aware of your own emotions. The more any of us push the more you will pull back. Yet if I don't urge you will you do nothing?

Shaking my head at this mess, I pick up my book, returning to the trials of fictional characters. The only person who can reach my yami now is Jou. I'll just have to stand back and support them however I can. It doesn't feel like enough, but it's the best I can do.

"What time is it?"

"Hmm?" I flip a page.

"The time. Are you deaf, hikari?" He tries to cover his wanting to know by insulting me.

Glancing at my watch, I answer simply, "Six. I should go start dinner." I stand, mattress creaking ever so slightly at the loss of my weight. "I'll send Malik up."

Bakura does not acknowledge he has heard. Deciding he's had enough for the day, I make to leave when he suddenly speaks.

"Make sure to cook plenty of food." I look over my shoulder at him to which he fixes an annoyed expression on his face. "If Katsuya returns in time for supper he'll stuff his face like he always does. Malik and Marik are less than pleasant when they're food-deprived," he explains gruffly, covering partially his hope Jou will be back soon.

"Good point," I reply. "And even if he misses dinner here, tomorrow he'll finish the leftovers for breakfast."

The thief snorts in amusement as he rolls onto his back. "Dumb mutt."

**(Yami's POV)**

"_There's no one here. How many times must I repeat myself?" I rant as Shimon, six guards, Shaddi, and Seth comb through my chambers. _

"_I distinctly heard two screams at the same moment," my cousin states, blue eyes sweeping the main room for a hint or clue. _

"_I fell into the bath. It echoes in that room," I rejoin, perspiring as Shaddi pushes the curtains of the balcony back. "Your senses were deceived." _

"_Hmph. I doubt that." _

"_Seth, that is enough," Shaddi admonishes as he moves away from the vacant balcony. "I am glad for your safety, my pharaoh," he bows, Shimon and the guards following his example. "If I may suggest, your highness, you should focus on repairing the Millennium puzzle. It is a great protection for you and the country." _

"_I shall do so," I respond, fighting my desire to look at the balcony where the sunlight is pouring in. "Thank you for rushing to my aid, though it was unneeded. You may leave." _

"_Pharaoh." _

_Genuflecting again in reverence, shaken but relieved, they file out the main doorway; the 'wall' once again closed. I'm ready to race to Bakura to see if he's all right but for one final obstacle with which I must deal. Seth is standing before me for the second time today. Cynical cold eyes delve deep into me. He won't be easily convinced like the others. _

"_Now that they're gone, perhaps you'll tell me who you're hiding," my cousin says, this sounding more like a threat than a concerned priest. "For example," he steps slowly but deliberately towards the balcony. "I couldn't help but notice how you kept stealing glances in this direction. Is there someone here?" He moves out into the sunlight, eyes traveling over every inch. "There's something out here we aren't supposed to see." _

_I do my best to keep my face blank and my voice steady. "Well, do you see anything, Seth?" _

_Making a frustrated grunt, he rounds on me. His features are twisted in a rage he doesn't try to conceal. There's no room for accusations. There is nothing he can prove to anyone. This only heightens his antipathy towards me. _

"_I highly advise watching yourself, highness," he says darkly, striding back into my room. _

"_And I would watch my tongue if I were you," I reply coolly, reminding him who's pharaoh here._

_Glowering, my adversary storms out of my chambers, slamming the door behind him. I think he's actually disappointed I __**wasn't**__ being attacked. _

_I don't wait a moment to ensure he isn't lingering in the hall eavesdropping. Rushing onto the balcony, I look upwards above the curved frame high above. The stone lining it protrudes about eight inches from the actual structure. A black-clad figure is standing atop it, pressed against the side of the palace so no one below detects him. They hadn't bothered looking up._

"_They're gone." _

_Bakura hesitates before landing gracelessly beside me. I lunge and catch him as he staggers, assisting my friend to the bed. He collapses in exhaustion on it as I hurry back and draw the curtains. I can hear him breathing heavily. Walking over to him, I note he hadn't had time to completely done his garments. There is a heavy price to pay. _

"_Bakura?" I gaze in aghast horror at his shoulders, face, hands, and neck that he hadn't wholly covered. _

_They're bright red. _

"_Holy Ra." I touch the side of his face to which he cringes. _

"_Why'd you take so long?" he rasps as I pour him some water. He's overheated. "Couldn't you just have ordered them to get the hells out?" _

"_It would have only raised further suspicion," I explain regretfully as he gulps the water. "If it went too far they would ask Priestess Isis to use the Millennium necklace…Gods, Bakura, your skin…!" _

"_I've had worse," he mutters but cannot suppress the pain in his voice. _

"_Be that as it may, I've not intention of you suffering like this." I head for the 'wall'. _

"_Wh-Where are you going?" There's panic in his tone as he attempts to rise. _

"_To Seini. If anyone should come, hide under the bed," I order as I push open the secret doorway. "I'll be back very soon." _

"_Atem…!" _

_I glance pityingly at my friend hunched over in agony, face and neck a horrible shade of red. It almost looks like his skin was flayed off. There is a fear in his ruby eyes I wish would depart. _

"_I'll be back soon. I promise," I repeat quietly before descending into the shadows. _

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"Thanks again, guys!" I wave as I walk away from the Game Shop.

"We'll call tomorrow!" Yugi hollers.

There's a great amount of relief at having left. This is an odd and uncomfortable revelation, as I've never felt the desire to get away. Yugi, Yami, and Gramps are more family to me than my real family. I keep telling myself it's been a trying day. It was a real breakthrough to have Yami admit his shortcomings concerning dealing with the past. I really do hope Malik and Marik cut me some slack tonight. I don't think I can deal with any more drama…

"Hello Jounouchi!"

Ah shit. Instead of running for the hills as I want to, I turn and smile weakly at Mai. She's wearing a revealing light purple designer dress that looks more like nightwear and might as well be her skin the way it clings to her body. While I really do like the girl, she is quite a handful and I'm yearning to get back to Ryou's an' got to bed…er…the couch.

"Hey Mai. What're you doing out here?" I can't help but ask as we're only a block from the Game Shop.

"Just passing through the neighborhood," she motions carelessly to a sleek stretch limo parked across the street. How did I miss that? "What are you doing?" she pries.

"Oh, I spent the day at the Game Shop. Y'know, preparing for the upcoming duel."

"Heading home now?"

"Uh-huh."

She brightens. "Well then I'll give you a ride!" Grabbing my hand she beings to tug me to her vehicle. It feels akin to being kidnapped.

"That's really okay, Mai…!"

"But I _insist_!"

I plant my feet when he reach the curb. There's no way I'm going back to the apartment. And if I tell her I'm staying at Ry's she will find a way to be invited inside. Marik and Malik might still be there. Given her history with Malik it would end up a complete disaster. And that's an understatement.

"I'd rather walk."

This is a stupid argument. Even though the sun is beginning to sink behind the buildings it's still hot outside. I'm not fooling anybody. An air conditioned limo with refreshments sounds heavenly. Mai can see through my lie, stopping but not releasing me.

"Who are you trying to kid?" she simpers. "You're not one to pass up a chance to ride in a limousine, especially since you've probably never been in one."

Can't deny that. I'm running out of excuses.

"Fine," I heave out to which she squeals in delight. "But I'm not living at home."

"Oh?" She bats her eyelashes playfully as we slide into the luxurious vehicle. "Where to then?"

"Ryou Bakura's house."

She freezes, fingernails buried in my arm. I wince. This was a bad idea, though I don't understand why she's acting this way. As far as I'm aware, she has no knowledge of Marik and Malik even being in Domino.

"Mai?"

Tossing her hair, she smiles but it's fake. "I know the place. Preston!" she snaps into an intercom.

"Ryou Bakura residence, miss."

The limo moves forward. I look at Mai nervously, wringing my hands. Her violet eyes are steely. What's her problem? Maybe she does know about Marik and Malik. Or did I do something wrong?

"Tell me about Bakura."

I blink at the girl in surprise. How vague can she get? "What do you mean?"

"Well he was so evil in Battle City. It seems the two of you have become quite close."

She doesn't know the half of it…at least, I don't think she does.

"He likes to pick fights," I say fondly, wondering if I'm acting like a smitten schoolgirl. "It's understandable after all he's been through."

Unconvinced, she still presses. "How did you even meet him again?"

Damn. "Uhh…through Ryou."

"Ah." She is frustrated by my matter-of-fact answers. "So you're helping around the house until he's through detoxing?"

How did she know about the heroin? What else does she know? Is Mai trying to get me to admit Baku and I have slept together? She would flip out at such news. At least, I think she would. Maybe she'd be happy for me. I get such mixed signals from her, especially when it comes to romance. If I could figure her out this conversation would be a lot simpler.

"Something like that." The Millennium necklace feels like it's constricting around my throat, trying to keep me from spilling anything else.

"That's nice of you considering the atrocious things he's done. You're such a saint, Jounouchi. You're doing it to help Ryou, aren't you?" she gushes, taking a taste of some expensive alcoholic beverage.

"I…to some degree. Baku's my friend…"

"Baku?" She all but spits out her drink.

I wish we'd reach the house already. This has been a long day.

"Did I say something wrong?"

There's a strange vibe I'm getting from her. Her gorgeous features are scrunched up as if she's detected a foul odor. I showered this morning, didn't I? Yes. Yes I did. What's her problem?

"I'm concerned he might have a bad influence on you," she admits, dipping her fingertip in her glass. "The two of you have obviously become close. What if he hurts you, Jou?"

"He isn't who he used to be!" I defend while looking out the window to see how close we are to Ryou's.

She exhales in frustration as if she's attempting to explain something to a petulant child. "I was afraid you would be this way. I care about my puppy. It would kill me if, God forbid, anything were to happen to you," she proclaims solemnly with a hand over her heart.

"Sorry. I hadn't realized how you felt. But hey, you'll see soon enough. You just gotta get to know him."

"Well I…" she stutters, taken aback. "I'm not really sure…"

It's like a light bulb has turned on above my head. "Hey, I've got an idea!"

**(Marik's POV)**

"Y'know what we should do?" I chew as we sit around the table in the kitchen.

"Eat in peace and quiet?" a blanket-laden thief mutters, pushing his food around.

"That would require _eating_," Ryou admonishes him. "Come on, yami, you won't get healthy if you starve yourself."

"Listen to your mummy," I snicker only to have someone kick me hard on the leg. "All right! Who did that?"

"Me," Malik reveals blandly, taking another sip of beer. "Let's go back to what you were drabbling on about, hikari, because frankly I don't feel like listening to you and Bakura bicker."

Deciding to let his lack of enthusiasm slide, I nod. "Tomorrow let's completely redecorate the neighbor's place! It's all so tacky."

"You are as gay as they come," I swear I hear the thief say under his breath.

Ryou wipes his napkin across his lips. "Not only am I certain they would not appreciate such a kind gesture, but how would you pay for all this? You'd need movers, interior designers, and to top that off…"

"Ryou, Ryou, Ryou," I tsk. "You know us. We're not paying for anything!"

"**No** Marik," Malik states bluntly.

"Fine! You win. We'll pay the movers!"

"That's not what I meant."

I frown as I scoot closer to him. "Come on, yami!"

"No means no."

"Using the Millennium rod to make a house gayer than it already is—only you, Marik," Bakura mocks and I stick out my tongue.

"Very mature, you two." Malik places his fork down and stands.

"You should be on my side!" I complain while he takes his plate over to the sink. "I'm you boyfriend, not to mention your other half!"

"The fruity half," Bakura smirks.

Before I can retaliate the front door opens and a big loud hearty "Hello!" announces Katsuya's arrival.

"Oh joy. The dog found its way home."

"_Marik_." Ryou points at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask in annoyance. "What's with the pointing and the tone?"

"Hey guys!"

Confusion overcomes me when Bakura's expression turns cold as the mutt enters the room from behind me. What's up with the enmity? I mean, one would think he'd react the exact opposite way when Katsuya…

"**You two**!" a female voice shrieks. Ow. My ears.

Turning my chair I'm looking straight at that big-boobed lady that Malik banished during Battle City. What the hells? Is she wearing a nightie? What is she?—a hooker? I quirk an eyebrow, glancing back at Bakura who looks ready to commit murder.

A very gory murder.

His expression only darkens when she slips her arm around Katsuya's shoulder in a more-than-friend gesture. I swear the thief is going to dive over the table and throttle her. Holy shit, it can't be! Is Katsuya oblivious or something?!

Ryou catches on as well. "Mai! What a surprise."

Malik, too, has picked up on Bakura's reaction to the woman's presence, grinning sinisterly at her. "Hello my dear. Long time no see."

She takes a shaky step backwards, petrified eyes locked on my yami who is obviously enjoying tormenting the bitch. Katsuya growls.

"Knock it off, Malik."

Mai grips his arm tightly, anger and fear vibrating in her voice. "Jou, what are _they_ doing here?"

"You didn't even say hi to _me_ yet," I smile 'innocently'.

"Get bent, Marik!" the mutt warns me.

"Don't talk to my hikari like that." Malik pulls out the Millennium rod and twirls it in his hand. "I don't like it when people do such." Mai pales at the sight of the Item. Heh. Good one, Malik.

Ryou clears his throat uncomfortably. "What brings you here, Mai?"

"She gave me a ride home," the mutt tells us since the girl seems speechless at the moment, wide eyes locked on the Millennium rod. "Also, I had a great idea."

"You never have good ideas," I snort as my eyes roam her contours. Yup. I've got a better body.

Ignoring me, or at least pretending to, Katsuya comes forward, Mai releasing him so she can remain in the doorway. The mutt comes up to the table, Bakura sitting across the way.

"I thought the three of us could spend some time together…you an' Mai both teachin' me dueling strategies and…"

"Kaaatsuya," I tip him off as Bakura's eyes turn deadly, body trembling in rage as he glares at the blonde teen.

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"What? I want to let them get to know one another…Hey! Marik!" I exclaim as the hikari seizes me by the arm and persists in towing me past Mai out of the room. "Malik, get him off of me! What the hell are you doing?!"

He doesn't stop even as Mai calls after us, afraid of being left with Malik and Bakura. My only reassurance is Ryou is there too. The blonde hikari pretty much drags me up the stairs with a brute strength I didn't know he possessed. He doesn't stop until we're in the bathroom, shoving me in and slamming the door behind himself. What the fuck is this?

"You've really got some nerve! Either that, or you're without a doubt the stupidest individual I've ever crossed paths with!" he snaps, hands on his hips as he stands in front of the door, blocking me from leaving.

"What are you mad about?" I demand. "And why'd you bring me up here…?"

"What am I mad about?! How about that after I get Malik to agree to lay off you do one of the things that's sure to make this situation go ugly!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then you really are stupid," he sneers. "And the only reason I'm telling you this is because if you draw this any further Malik is sure to get involved again."

"Tell me _what_?" I question impatiently, worried about Mai.

He leans back against the door as if securing his position. "You can't bring that bitch over here!"

"Don't call her that! And I don't think that's your call to make!"

"Idiot!" he shouts to which I recoil unintentionally, seeing an uncanny resemblance between him and his yami. "She and Bakura hate one another!"

"Why do you think I brought her here?" I counter, wondering if I should try to force my way out of the room. He doesn't have an Item and I do, but I don't know how to use it. "They're both important people to me. If they learned to get along…"

He laughs callously, bowing his head. "You are such a prat! You actually believe that would work? I'll tell you why it won't. It looks like I have to, since you're the only person that hasn't noticed!"

What does that mean? Sure, they all were less than thrilled when I brought Mai in, but I didn't notice anything out of the norm. Malik was an ass. Marik was taunting. Ryou was…wait. He was acting kind of weird. And Baku…looked ready to tear my throat out. Does his dislike for her really run that deep? What did she ever do to him? As far as I know, they've never really interacted.

"They're jealous of one another."

I blink at Marik who's giving me a condescending look. "What? Who?"

"You're kidding, right?" He's ready to smack me across the face. "Bakura and Mai. They won't become buddies because they're jealous with a capital 'J'."

"Jealous? What do they have to be jealous about?"

Marik bangs the back of his head into the door in frustration. I stand helpless. What is he talking about? Mai and Bakura are jealous?

"They're opponents, both after the same thing…or maybe I should say: the same **person**," he emphasizes.

No way.

"They…they're fighting over…_me_?" I squeak, leaning against the sink for support.

"Bingo. So, what are you going to do about it? Because if you put them in the same room heads are gonna roll."

My own head is spinning. Bakura and Mai. Both of them want to be with me? Mai I can understand more because she has thrown me hints. But Baku? He actually feels threatened by her? He cares about me that much? This is bad. Both have tempers and would not hesitate to rip me or one another apart. And I don't want to have to choose. I mean, I want the romantic relationship with Baku, but I still want to be friends with Mai. Somehow, I doubt that will happen.

Groaning, I bury my face in my hands. "What am I gonna do?"

"Well, for starters, you are going to un-invite the bitch."

"But I just suggested the three of us…!"

"And how do you think that will end?" he interrupts angrily. "Katsuya, you pick one or the other but I'm in this for me and Malik. If you put yourself in the position of jeopardizing this again then there will be hell to pay!"

I nod sullenly, doing my best not to cower. He can really be frightening when he wants to be. Giving me an unsatisfied glare, he reopens the door.

"Come on. Time to fix this."

**(Malik's POV)**

Very clever, hikari. And just what do you plan on doing? Looking at the woman who's knees are knocking as she trembles, I figure someone has to take care of this. Marik chose to enlighten the mutt. Now it's my turn.

"Are they coming back soon?" the bitch fidgets in the doorway, looking ready to flee.

I glance at Bakura who is failing at hiding his loathing for the woman. His hikari is standing beside the seated thief, cautiously assessing the situation. This isn't good. Looks like this woman is a threat of some kind.

"Does it matter?" I ask with a smile that causes her to shudder. "Don't deny the mutt was the only one you wanted to see," I motion towards a livid Bakura.

She bristles but is cautious because of my presence. "This doesn't concern _you_."

"You're admitting to it?" I allow the Millennium Symbol on my Item to glow to which she recoils.

"What's going on, Mai?" Ryou orders placing a hand on his yami's shoulder to ensure this doesn't get out of control.

The bitch pauses briefly to listen for the mutt. Once she's convinced he won't be back for a bit, she smiles cunningly, haughty violet eyes falling condescendingly on Bakura. I hold back my desire to trounce her this moment, wanting to know what she's up to.

"I don't like the rumors I've been hearing. Not. One. Bit."

Detecting the building up of Shadow Magic emanating from the thief, I step to the left so I'm the only one she can see, blocking my friend's view. He's in no shape to fight. Ryou himself has a wrath in his features equal to what I've seen in Bakura in the past.

"Jounouchi isn't _gay_," she huffs confidently, nose in the air. "And he'll ruin his reputation by being seen with someone like _him_."

"What are you suggesting?" the white-haired hikari asks, fingers digging into his yami's shoulder to keep him from going on the offensive.

Why don't I kill her though? I don't see how that would be the problem. We could just send the corpse to the Realm afterwards. The mutt would be none the wiser.

"That you back off," she addresses Bakura directly even though he's out of sight. "Stay away from Jounouchi!"

"You don't own him!" Bakura retorts between his teeth, fists clenched atop the table.

"Oh I beg to differ."

With a snarl Bakura rises, Ryou holding onto his arm as both the ring and key shine brightly as a clear warning. He won't be able to wield it effectively though due to the strain it will have on his body. She doesn't know that though. The self-assurance on her face falters for a second. Only a moment. Deciding enough is enough, I shoot a burst of energy at Mai, imprisoning her in a fiery binding of Shadow Magic. Before she can scream pathetically, I close in.

"Listen and listen well, bitch," I hiss, hovering over her cowering form. "I don't want to see you within twenty blocks of this house. You will not go anywhere with the mutt by yourself since he's too stupid to see through your charade. Do you hear me? If I find you've done anything to defy the rules I've just laid out, you will be taking a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm, got it?" I lean closer, right in her face. "You remember your stay there, don't you?"

Her bindings disappear and she scrambles away from me seconds before hikari and the mutt return, the latter quite shaken. My my, Marik, what did you say to him?

"Is everything all right?" I ask lightly. "You both left in such a hurry."

Marik surveys the scene, without a doubt having sensed Bakura and I tapping into our Items before he even came back downstairs.

((You get things under control?))

Internally I smirk. (Oh I think she got the message.)

"We're cool," Marik grins, slapping a confused Katsuya on the back. "You guys?"

"Just waiting for you to come back," I move away from the pallid woman who's clutching the doorframe behind her, wide eyes on me alone. Marik slinks over to me, giving me a peck on the cheek. This breaks the spell somewhat. Mai makes a disgusted noise that's strained due to fear. Katsuya looks at her.

"Mai, you're white as a ghost! Are you okay?" He takes her arm to help her steady herself. "Did Malik do something?"

"No one did anything," Ryou tells him slickly. He's the most believable. The mutt wouldn't trust my word. Hell, I wouldn't either. "I think seeing Malik brought back memories though. Perhaps she should head back to her hotel to rest."

"A very good idea," Marik beams, sliding into the chair beside Bakura. "G'night Mai!"

She tenses, sending him a perturbed guarded look. Still, I don't trust her to so much to let the mutt walk her to her car alone. Ryou shares this sentiment.

"Come on, Jou. Let's get her to her limo. She appears to be a bit dazed."

The three of them leave and Marik covers his mouth with his hand in an effort to suppress a cackle. Bakura's face is stone as he gazes after the witch who claimed ownership of the mutt. I frown, knowing this is only a temporary victory. That woman won't give up so easily regardless of my threats. I know her type. She'll recover and find a new strategy not as direct and bold as the one tonight.

This is far from over.

**(Ryou's POV)**

"There you go, Mai," Jounouchi says as we help her into her limousine. "Feel any better?"

"A little," she answers, careful because I am present.

"You know," I say in a concerned tone. "I don't think the idea you had earlier will work, Jou." To my surprise, he wears an expression of relief. Marik, you miracle worker. "Bakura shouldn't be leaving the house for a while since the detox is getting worse again. He needs to take this recovery slower. Mai would be welcome to come here but Malik and Marik visit whenever they please. They're over here the majority of the time. And they aren't exactly the types we can just order to get out."

"You're right," he agrees hastily, staring down at Mai. "Sorry. You understand, right? I mean, I just think it would be too much for you to be somewhere Malik and Marik are. They cause a heap of trouble for me. I can't imagine what they'd do to you."

I bite my lip to hold a smirk back when she shivers, rubbing her arms to make it appear she's just cold. "We just don't want to see anything happen to you."

"Tell you what: I'll call you later, okay? Our phone's working now," Jou pats her hand kindly.

"Yes," she manages with a nod. "That sounds fine."

"It was nice seeing you again, Mai," I lie. Our eyes meet and there's a deep dark hatred boiling within hers.

"The same to you."

"K'bye!" Jou slams the door and after a drawn out minute the limo pulls away from the curb and glides slowly down the block.

"Not only would Malik and Marik be here, but I don't think anything would get Bakura and Mai to become friends. My yami will be a lot easier to be around without her presence," I say plaintively when I note his somber mood. "It's for the best, Jou."

"Yeah," he agrees half-heartedly watching the limo depart. "At least, I hope it is."

* * *

Okay, I am REALLY looking forward to next chapter. It's the one i've been Dying to write for quite some time now. XD Quite a bit is gonna happen. This one set everything in motion. Whoot!

Marik: -cooing at Malik- You were so awesome in this chapter!

Malik: Stop drooling, hikari...and I know. -smirk-

Yami: Gods, you're full of yourself.

Wouldn't you be?

Yami: What's that supposed to mean?!

Malik: -SMIRK-

Marik: Ahaahahahahaa! XD

**NOTE: **Ka were part of the ancient egyptian religion. I get into a lot more depth about them in BTBT. This chapter was about as deep an explanation as you'll get in this fic. While the ka are essential, they are not going to overshadow everything else.

Marik: He'd rather have ME!!! -tackles Malik and commences in snogging-

O.O Whoa.

Yami: -.-;

Bakura: -still glaring at the kitchen doorway-

Hmm...let's leave him alone with his happy thoughts for a while...-sweatdrop-

Once again, I'm sorry for teh wait! Please review! Hopefully I'll fly through the next chapter but I've gotta make sure to update BTBT an BTS first/soon! Later!


	20. Chapter 20: Monster in the Dark

Hello my beauties! Beneath the Surface is FINISHED! 8D

We have all reached a consensus: **jealous, in denial Bakura = ADORABLE.** XD

**cgflower: **You're only _starting _to hate Mai? Geez, I'm not making her 'evil' enough, am I? :P Yes she keeps getting worse! Bakura is indeed adorable! A Bakura in denial is a very adorable thing. (Bakura: grrrr...) hehe!

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **Good news! You can have the rod AND kidnap Marik for this chapter! (Marik: Waaa?!!) lol Now everybody's happy! (Marik: I'm not!) (Malik: Give the rod back!) (Marik: _Malik_!) (Malik: Oh right! And my boyfriend!) ahahahaha! XD

**pennypigeon:** Sometimes Jou needs things spelled out considerably, no? Don't worry. He's not Always that bad. (Jou: Eh?) -.-;

**Peepz: **Devious Ryou is the best! XD It does get a bit crazy feeling different about the characters in each fic, doesn't it? -grins- Well it's time to add yet another one to this story! Brace yourself! Here he comes! (Kana's not reviewing. Pinch her nose so she can't breathe or something for me, will you?) ;D

**Dragon-Tooth: **"that was dumb even for his standard" Oh! BURNED! XD (Jou: -.-;) (Marik: Baka mutt!) Yes, Bakura needs his time to be alone and dream up ways to disembowel Mai. (Malik: I've had dreams of that myself.) lol Atem and Bakura? Aren't they adorable? XD

**xnightmare'sxnightmarex: **Yeah, the duel between Bakura and Kaiba took place right before the Ancient Egypt Arc...and this fic takes place after Battle City. So Kaiba and Bakura have never dueled. You've decided who you want Bakura to end up with? -smirk- I like how you don't tell me. A devious little one, aren't you? Don't worry! More flashbacks this chapter!

**SAMThedragongirl: **-panting- You know, if those messages we were sending for BTS actually had made any sense we could have totally posted them as a fic. lol "Wow, go Ishtar and Yami ishtar" I LOVE that! XD Teh awesomeness! (Malik: That would be us -gloating-) (Marik: We are sooo da bomb!) O.o Uhhh...right. "Oh and Marik, Malik? *Glomps them both* You are so cool when you scare people!" (Marik and Malik: We know!)

**pride1289: **Zork is not a part of the plot. He does not exist. Never did. Not in this fic anyway. :P This is gonna be a fucking long fic thanks to two stories going on at once! O.o Egads, what have I gotten myself into?

**dragonlady222: **Of course Jou is an idiot sometimes! He's Jou! (Jou: Hey!) (Bakura: Ahahahahaha!) "I hope Yami can get through this too. He needs to be with Yugi or Ryou." Well I don't usually give away much of the plot ahead, but I can tell you that won't be happening. :P

Ah, look at the single-digit number of reviews. Sad! This chapter shall be dedicated to all 9 of you who did review! Love and tic tacs to you! ;) The song is from the broadway "Beauty and the Beast". I know it says 'she', but it works **_so _**well with Bakura's view of things at this point in the story that I couldn't not use it!

**SPECIAL NOTE:** I had to change parts of the plot, so the major piece I was hoping for will be happening _next _chapter instead. Sorry about that. There were just a few loose strings and the plot was way too rushed when it came to conversations. Didn't seem very believable. So yes, much excitement _next _chapter! Not that this one is a bore by any means! It's Shadow Magic time! XD

_And in my twisted face  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness  
And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness  
Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love - a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion:_

_No beauty could move me  
No goodness improve me  
No power on earth, if I can't love her  
No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have love her and made her love me too.  
If I can't love her, then who?_

_Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been.  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward  
No pain could be deeper!  
No life could be cheaper!  
No point anymore, if I can't love her.  
No spirit could win me!  
No hope left within me!  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free.  
But it's not to be  
If I can't love her  
Let the world be done with me!_

**Chapter 20: Monster in the Dark**

**(Bakura's POV)**

"I feel sick," the mutt mumbles staring forlornly at the large breakfast hikari has prepared.

My lighter half smiles at him encouragingly. "You're going to do great, Jou. All of us will be there…well, minus Marik and Malik. But that's a bonus."

The two decided they "needed a break from the never-ending drama", as Marik put it; which probably means he's luring Malik into sex. It might be for the best anyway. Their presence will only distract Katsuya. As much as I am against this whole thing I would love to see Kaiba get his ass kicked.

"All of you?"

The hope in the mutt's voice is more than evident. I scowl when hikari sends me a stern look.

((Yami, we talked about how much it would mean to him…))

(It will be loud and sunny and I hate dueling!)

((It's just one day—one duel.))

(You know how long those things can drag on for!)

((Stop being a drama queen. I swear you're as bad as Marik sometimes.))

(Take that back!) Now he's gone too far!

((So make a small sacrifice for Jou's sake then.))

Internally cursing him, I give. "Whatever."

"Really?! You mean you'll come?!" The mutt jumps to his feet shaking the table and knocking over his chair.

Whoa. Talk about overreacting. How many red bulls has he had this morning? Grimacing, I nod in confirmation. A big grin spreads across his face.

"I've gotta go get ready!" He sprints out of the room only to zoom back in and snatch three plates of food. "Thanks Baku!" he yips before dashing off again.

I gaze after him in stupefaction. "What the fuck was **that**?"

"Isn't it obvious, Bakura?" hikari asks while twisting the cap back on the milk. "He wants you to be there."

"I gathered that much."

Still, that reaction baffles me. His friends are already going to be his cheering squad. Why does it matter whether I am among them? I glare at hikari, crossing my arms defiantly.

"Fine I'll go. But let's make one thing clear: I am **not** cheering."

He laughs much to my annoyance. "No one is expecting you to."

**(Yami's POV)**

"_Hold still!" I reprove Bakura while attempting to apply the medicinal cream to his burned face. "I'll accidentally poke your eye if you don't stop squirming."_

"_Forgive me if I am less than comfortable!" he snaps, bandages already carefully wrapped around his hands and neck. He'd done that himself; no doubt used to treating his own wounds. "This is your fault for taking so long to get rid of those bastards." _

"_It wouldn't have happened in the first place if you hadn't fallen asleep last night," I remind him lightly earning a growl from my friend. _

_Too exhausted to argue further he lays his head back as I gently spread the creamy ointment across the reddened flesh. Despite these injuries he's safe. That's what is important. He's troubled though and I understand why. _

"_Bakura, I know this is confusing…" _

"_If I'm not a phantom then what am I?" he snarls, angered and frustrated. "I've spent my entire life being treated as one! And even if I'm not, that will stay the same. It's all about fear with you humans." _

_There isn't anything I can say to contradict his words. Even if I announced to my priests and people that Bakura is not a phantom very few, if any, would believe me or care. They would only see the differences in him. They would only see the potential threat of the unknown. His execution would be demanded. This isn't a world that accepts those who are different. Tolerance is low enough for the fellow man. There's none to spare for Bakura. _

_Having finished treating his face I touch his shoulders which are tender but not as burned. Even the skin that wasn't harmed is rough. _

"_Is this how it is once it has healed?" I inquire quietly. _

_He shifts away from my touch. I wonder how bad it was when he was in that cage he had told me about. His captors probably showed no mercy. Bakura was without a doubt bright red from head to toe. As far as I can tell all his flesh is rough from previous burns. _

"_Sorry," I whisper, daring to run my fingers through his hair. _

_Bakura stiffens, gazing up at me in confusion. Crimson stares at me, making something in my stomach flutter. Gulping I find myself unable to look away. He's entrancing. Despite his appearance now, they are the same feelings I experienced when he was in my bath. This proves it's not all about his appearance. There is much more to it. _

"_I…" _

_Whatever I was going to say I'm not given the chance as we're suddenly kissing. His lips are chapped and cracked; coarsened by an unforgiving world. I didn't expect them to be smooth. He tastes faintly of blood. My eyes widen when I fully realize what we're doing. Both of us quickly pull back in shock. _

"_Why did you…?!" _

"_Why did __**you**__…?!"_

_All cautions tossed away, he grabs my face while I tightly grip his hair so as not to hurt his skin. Our lips rejoin fiercely, both of us moaning. Complications and worries can wait until later… _

"I said hurry up, Yami!" Yugi's voice calls from downstairs. "Anzu will be here any minute! We want to get there early!"

Damn! I need to stop reminiscing. It's not only interrupting my daily life but it's relatively disturbing. Why am I thinking about those times? They don't matter anymore.

"Coming aibou!"

The telephone rings as I descend the stairs. Deciding it's Jou with the last-minute jitters I let Yugi handle it. As I'm putting on my shoes another thought pops up. It could be Kaiba calling to annoy me about how I should prepare myself to duel him because he's going to mop the floor with Jou…or something of that nature. He truly is a ray of sunshine.

"…he hasn't called you?" Yugi asks the person on the other end as I enter the Game Shop. "Oh, so he didn't have you cell number." My hikari places his hand over the receiver. "It's Shizuka," he whispers before putting the phone up to his ear again. "He wouldn't have gotten any messages you left at the apartment. He's been…umm…" Violet eyes beg me for help.

"Staying at a friend's," I supply clumsily. Talk about lack of detail.

"…staying at a friend's…No, no us. Er…no, not Honda either. Ryou Bakura." He quickly covers the receiver again. "She wants to know why!"

Being forced to wait for my own explanations later, I suggest, "Just tell her Bakura was in a car accident and they've needed extra help around the house."

"But why would Jou do that by himself? Wouldn't we all take turns? He didn't know Bakura before they…you know!" he blushes deeply.

"Aibou, if she has no knowledge of that do **not** tell her!" I warn.

"But what am I suppose to say…?"

"Give me that!" I snatch the device from my hikari. We've taken too much time. "Shizuka, this is Yami. How are you?"

"Hi Yami," she greets in a perplexed tone. "I'm in Nantes right now. _France_," she adds when I don't respond. "I was telling Yugi how I've been unable to get a hold of my brother, and then lo and behold Seto Kaiba makes a world-wide announcement that he'll be dueling Jounouchi! I've been calling the apartment ever since. It's been weeks! Mom has been frantic over here and was considering flying back."

"Yes well, the thing is he's been staying at Ryou's house for quite a while," I reply awkwardly glancing at Yugi.

"Yugi mentioned someone being in an accident…"

"Ryou's yami," I say, not wanting to mention how it was not an accident, the heroin, or Bakura and Jou's 'relationship'. "All of us were away save Jou, Bakura, and Ryou," I lie attempting to steer clear of anything too close to what really happened. "So he moved in to help out. Bakura's still healing but doing much better." Yugi gives me two thumbs up.

"Oh," the girl beams. "That's sounds like Jounouchi. At least I know where he's been. I thought he'd dropped off the face of the earth," Shizuka laughs and I join in uneasily, praying she buys it. "You're going to the duel now? It's today, right?"

"Just waiting for Anzu to get here and then we'll be off," I verify as Yugi looks out the window for any sign of said girl.

"Wish him good luck for me!" Shizuka requests merrily.

"I will. Have fun in France!" I force enthusiasm into my voice.

"And make sure he calls me afterwards. I gave Yugi my number."

"Will do."

"Thanks Yami!"

"No problem. Bye!" I push the 'off' button in relief.

"No problem? No problem?!" Yugi repeats waving the slip of paper with her number on it. "She doesn't know any of what's going on! What do you think she'll…?"

"Hush. We're going to let Jou take care of this. Don't mention anything until after the duel is over," I instruct him. "It's his family and both of us are already more involved in all of this than we should be."

"I hear you," he smiles, perking. "There's Anzu! Let's get going!"

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"I feel queasy. Maybe I'm coming down with something," I groan while shuffling through the deck with trembling fingers.

"You said that earlier," Baku grumbles. "Maybe it was something you ate…or how much."

"It's only nerves, Jou," Ryou assures me from the other side of Bakura; the three of us squished in the back of a cab. The thief refused to sit by the windows. He's wearing the sunglasses, hunched down in his seat as if to make himself invisible.

"Cold feet?" he smirks.

"Yami, he doesn't need any taunting…"

"True," Bakura yawns. "He'll be getting plenty of that from Kaiba and his fans."

"Yami!"

Kaiba has fans?

"What? People always make fun of Katsuya. He's like a magnet to such treatment," Baku chuckles.

"Including from you," Ryou accuses irritably.

His darker half shrugs. "I'm not denying anything."

I will my fingers to release their death grip on the cards but fail. "Guys, I'm trying to concentrate…"

"Are you going to be one of the hecklers?" Ryou demands.

"I already told you I'm not going to cheer," Baku sneers taking a gulp from his water bottle. "There will be an abundance of noise. Why would I add to it?"

"Ry, Baku, _please_," I entreat them.

Ryou is immediately apologetic. "I'm sorry Jou. We're just making the stress worse."

"Shoulda taken your own taxi," Baku mutters under his breath. "Then it would have been quieter all the way around."

"Yami!"

"Would you lower your voice? I swear you're as loud as the mutt today."

"What do you think Kaiba's reaction to my deck will be?" I change subjects.

"He won't see some of those cards coming, that's for sure," Ryou replies, attention averted from chastising his darker half. "He believes you've been having Yami and Yugi coach you."

"Which is only partially true," I grin while trying to calculate how much further it is to the mall. "That's where he's mistaken."

"Don't get cocky, mutt," Baku cautions me gruffly. "You can't predict what Kaiba has planned."

"Hell yes I can!" I laugh. "He'll save all his best cards for his duel with Yami. He won't waste his good plays on me. For months he's been hounding Yami, trying to egg him into another duel. He's built up his deck and changed his strategies so he can attempt to defeat the god cards. Moneybags wouldn't risk Yami seeing of them ahead of time since he's so convinced he'll beat me."

"Who's sporting overconfidence?" the thief mutters in disgust.

"Bakura…"

"S'okay Ryou," I assure him. Negativity is expected from Baku. "I know what I'm talkin' about."

I won't say it aloud, but would it kill the former tomb robber to even wish me luck or tell me how much I have improved? No, that would be unnatural and make me edgy and nervous about what I could possibly be doing wrong. The reason Baku doesn't openly praise me is because he doesn't want it to get to my head. That way I will continue to get stronger and more skilled.

"What's with that star-struck expression?" Baku questions teasingly. "Getting hot thinking about Kaiba?"

"What did you say?!"

"Stop riling each other up," Ryou reproves us.

"He started it."

"I did not!" I shout.

"Yo! I'll pull over and kick your sorry asses out on the curb!" the cabby yells at us.

"I'll call your bluff!" Baku counters.

"Yami!"

"Shut up, Baku! If we have to waste time catching another taxi I'll be late!" I hiss at him. "Kaiba would never let me live it down!"

"Why does his opinion matter so much to you?" the thief retorts angrily. "You don't admire him."

"I don't know. Let's see. Maybe because he can broadcast anything and everything to anyone and everyone!"

"That's not the core reason and you know it."

"What are you now? A shrink?!"

"I'm warning you kids!" the driver growls.

"He's going to walk all over you at the duel once he's gotten you to lose that temper of yours…which will take approximately ten seconds," Bakura talks over the man as if he weren't seething in front of us. "As long as he gets to you all your training and strategies will have been for naught."

"We're almost there and you want a sudden epiphany about why Kaiba gets under my skin so easily?!"

"You won't be going anywhere, brats, if you keep…!"

Baku sends me a fierce look. "Not really. I don't expect your brain of being capable of something of that magnitude."

"What!" I kneel on my seat so I'm above him. "Say that again!"

"Enough!"

We jerk forward sharply as the tires screech. My head bangs into the back of the driver's seat. The man turns to glare at us. I rub my forehead, dazed.

"This is where you brats get out."

"W-wait!" Ryou stutters.

"You can't do this!" I yell angrily.

"You bet I can, kid. Beat it."

My throat muscles tighten. I'm going to be late for the duel. Everyone will be waiting. And when I say everyone I mean **everyone**. A worldwide broadcast. What was I thinking accepting this challenge? No, I challenged him. That makes it even worse. I'm going to look like an idiot. Bowing my head I reach to open the door.

"Bakura!" Ryou cries as there's a yelp from the man.

The thief is leaning over the cabby so his mouth is by the man's ear. He has a good grip on the guy's shoulder, boney fingers digging in like claws. Their eyes meet through the rearview mirror. I can only see the cabby's from my angle. But there's no question he can see Baku's.

"Here's how this is going to work," the former tomb robber states in a low voice. "You are going to shut your damn mouth. You are going to drive us to the mall. Actually, let's get there early. We don't need any trouble, do we? And if we get another peep out of you or hear about this from anyone later you'll have **me** to deal with. Got it?"

The man's eyes shoot to the video camera all the taxis are equipped with, becoming horrified when it makes a crackling static sound. Did Bakura notice and take advantage of the situation? That's an amazing and fortunate coincidence for us the camera malfunctioned when it did. The necklace around my neck feels slightly warm as if it's picking up on something. What's going on? Whatever it is, the man nods quickly. Growling in an unconvinced way, Bakura sits back down. The man quickly puts his foot on the gas, probably out of panic.

"Bakura…" Ryou begins.

"Don't lecture me," he snaps, warning us that his temper is still quite thin.

"You were just lucky the camera was busted," I whisper.

"Lucky?" he sneers. "I think not."

"He can tap into mechanical devices with the ring," his hikari informs me in a hushed voice so the man does not hear.

"Really?! That's amazing! How…?"

"No time for questions, Katsuya," Bakura cuts me off nodding towards the window where hordes of people are lined along the street. "We're here."

**(Ryou's POV)**

"I can't believe how many people there are!" Jou says shakily as the taxi crawls through the swamp of humans.

Faces press against the window as others move in to catch a glimpse of the ordinary teen that dared challenge the great Seto Kaiba. Jou himself is dumbfounded. He's staring bug-eyed, jaw slacked at the mass surrounding the vehicle. Bakura's eyes are closed, the ring glowing under his shirt as he steels Shadow Magic into the taxi's insides to keep the crowd from tearing the doors off.

((Yami, don't overdo it with the ring.))

(Do you want to reach the dueling arena in one piece or not?)

"This is crazy!" the driver exclaims. "Where am I supposed to go?!"

Where indeed. We're barely moving. I strain my eyes searchingly. Then the crowds slowly, reluctantly part like magnets being pulled backwards by the opposite pole. Men dressed in suits and wearing head wires are herding them. This leaves us enough room for us to walk through. Not large enough for the taxi though.

"Looks like this is our stop," I sigh handing the traumatized cabby his fare.

"Where's the dueling arena?" Jou asks unsurely as we climb out.

"Just around those two buildings up ahead." None other than Otogi Ryuuji is standing in the cleared path with a smug look on his face. "Well look who's here! You showed up after all!"

"Otogi," Jou greets him coolly as security guards struggle to keep the crowd back. "What are you doing here?"

The dice master smirks. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this!"

"No, you wouldn't," our friend agrees glumly as we follow a tall man in a suit. My yami sticks to Jou like glue, looking around almost nervously. They walk side-by-side through the narrow pathway the guards have created for us.

"You know, Katsuya, a dude would usually bring two hot chicks with him—not a pair of albino guys."

I note the way both Jou and my yami tense.

"We were his ride here," I reply for him.

"Whatever you say," the dice master shrugs. "Just telling you people might get the wrong impression…"

"Like they don't of you with your leather pants, headband, and ponytail?"

(Score, hikari) Bakura commends me.

"Touche," Otogi waves it off.

A large dueling arena has been erected in the center square of the mall. As far as I can see it's nothing but a mass of people. In every window they're crowded, pushing each other to get a good view. Cameramen and reporters are swarming like ravenous locusts. They'll eat up any information they're given. Speaking of which…

"I spy with my little eye, something that rhymes with '_lie'_," the black-haired teen chuckles from beside me, pointing to the blonde woman chatting with reporters who have gathered around her eagerly. "I wonder if they're more interested in what she has to say or what she's _not_ wearing."

"That's disgusting, Otogi," I say with distaste.

"I know! Can you believe people these days? It's all so fake. So," he pats me on the back. "I heard through the grapevine that Katsuya has been staying at your house. Wanna fill me in?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"That's what people who have a story always claim," he laughs.

"What would Jou's business matter to you?" I inquire as people shout and cheer all at once making it impossible to decipher what any of them are saying. "You're not planning on humiliating him again!"

"You think I'm so shallow. It's insulting," he sniffs as if hurt. "No, Ryou, I've changed."

"Could have fooled me," I mutter.

"What?" he calls over the commotion.

"Nothing. You were saying?"

Sharp green eyes stare at Jou's back. "While he's been staying with you…has Shizuka stopped by?"

So much for not being shallow. "You're unbelievable. You want to get close to Jou to get on his good side. This is all about your crush on his sister, isn't it?"

"Hey, no need to get all defensive!" he smiles innocently. "Is it so awful to inquire?"

While I would love to smack him upside the head there is way too much publicity that would result. He's a fairly prominent figure in the dueling arena as well as the business world. Everyone here would be a witness. I guess I'll just give him one big emotional punch.

"She's been in France for over a month now."

His eyes bulge out of his head and his composure goes out the window. Heh. Good. The egomaniac needs to be put in check once in a while. Then again, I think I'd prefer him over Mai any day. He's not out to cause trouble really…besides getting Shizuka in bed probably. She's smart enough to evade such advances from him, I believe. I don't perceive him as any real threat.

"I saw Yami, Yugi, Mr. Mutou, and Anzu waiting at the base of the dueling platform," Otogi muses once he's recovered, not wanting to admit Shizuka had left him in the dark about leaving the country. "Where's Hiroto?"

Oh shit.

"I…"

"Ryou!" Yugi hollers, waving. "Hurry up before they trample you!"

I use this as a reason to escape Otogi and his prying. He follows me, no doubt suspicious. While I loathe him, I must give credit where it's due. The dice master is witty. He's extremely clever. When he wants to find out about something he always does. That doesn't bode well due to the situation with Jou and my yami. They have to decide upon something soon. Somebody—whether it be Otogi or someone else—is going to figure it out. Mai already knows. If they don't figure out their relationship everything will blow up in our faces.

"Ryou, you okay? You look rattled," Yami says as we reach them.

The dueling arena stands about a story above us. Cameras are positioned at every possible angle save one that would provide a view of the duelists' hands. Jou is talking to Yugi and Mr. Mutou about last-minute planning while Anzu hovers nearby. My yami stands a good distance from them. He's removed the sunglasses, as we're in the shadow of the large structure.

"I'm fine," I assure him. "You guys ready?"

"I don't think it matters," Yugi smiles weakly before glancing at Bakura. "You got him to come."

"Yeah."

"Now that you mention it, I didn't know _he_ was still around," Otogi reflects with interest. "Does he live with you, Ryou?"

"Yes," I answer as I wonder how to get away from the dice master.

Emerald eyes dissect my yami who feels them, turning his head to send Otogi a mistrustful stare. They remain this way for several seconds before the dice master gives, returning to me and Yugi.

"Still has that mood I see. You boarding people in that house of yours? I hope you're charging them good."

"Bakura is like family to me. As for Jou…" I catch myself. Otogi notices.

"And as for Jou?" he repeats my words in a smooth tone. "Why isn't he staying at his own home? Did he and his dad get evicted or something?"

"That's an awful thing to say!" Yugi rebukes him.

"Doesn't make it untrue though," Otogi points out.

"Well it's not true," Yugi retorts. "Right Ryou?"

It would be easier to use that as the excuse. Mai already found out the situation somehow. Having Otogi know about it would be too risky. He's already aware of something being withheld from him and everyone else.

"Yeah Ryou?" Otogi presses leaning towards me.

He pulls back, all of us shielding our eyes as the dirt whips in the whirlwind, a thunderous churning sound coming from above. With squinted eyes I look up to spot a Kaiba Corp. helicopter descending onto the center of the duel arena. Bakura's covering his ears, cringing at the noise. Jou takes notice of this, not paying heed to the new arrival.

"Damn it, Kaiba! Why does he always have to make extravagant entrances?" he grounds out while touching Bakura's shoulder. "You okay, Baku?"

"Provided after you duel him I get to kill him," my yami growls with his eyes squeezed shut from the pain in his head.

"Fair enough," Jou grins, giving Bakura's shoulder a light squeeze.

I shoot my attention to Otogi, noting with a sinking feeling that his perceptive green eyes didn't miss that simple action from Jou to my yami. I can almost see the wheels turning in his mind putting together the pieces. He's going to figure this out in no time.

"Seto Kaiba has arrived!" an announcer's voice blares through the speakers receiving a deafening reaction of boos and applause.

"I'm gonna kill that guy too," my yami adds the unseen presenter to his hit list.

"Sounds like you've got more fans than Kaiba out there!" Yugi beams as our group gathers. "You're going to do awesome!"

"Just stay focused and calm," Yami nods. "Remember the strategies we've worked on."

"This is so exciting!" Anzu cheers.

"Good luck, Jou," I wish him.

"Thanks." He turns to Bakura. "Any last advice?"

The others are surprised at this, attention on my yami who's giving Jou a doubtful look. What words of 'wisdom' shall he bestow upon our friend?

"Don't screw up like you always do, moron."

"Bakura!" I reprove. "Could you say something positive for once…?"

"Good advice," Jou grins at him before jumping onto the platform which begins to rise. "All right! Let's do this!"

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"So you came," Kaiba taunts from the opposite side of the arena; helicopter having flown away. "I knew you were stupid enough to go through with it. Now you have no option but to humiliate yourself in front of **everyone**."

I bite my tongue. Can't let him get to me. Remember what Baku said. When I allow moneybags to get under my skin I become ineffective. Kaiba knows this too. He'll be doing this the entire duel.

"Why did you turn up? I thought I wasn't worth your time," I say instead of the millions of insults that stream into my head.

Kaiba sneers. "The deal. If I defeat you then Yami agreed to have a rematch with me. This duel, if you can even call it that, is just a joke."

"We'll see."

His blue eyes narrow. "Did you take tranquilizers or something today, mutt?"

I can't help but grin. I'm getting to him. "No. Why? Is something bothering you, moneybags?"

The edges of his mouth lift into a sneer. "Not at all. Crushing you so I can duel Yami? I don't think I could have asked for a better deal."

A growl rises in my throat and the mikes catch it. The crowd around us is going crazy, so I am unsure if they even heard it. Kaiba did judging by that self-satisfied smirk. Damn. I'm losing my composure already. It's just like Baku said. I get worked-up when I'm around Kaiba and then everything falls apart. So much for a smooth start.

"Anything else you want to say?" Kaiba asks me in that haughty way of his.

"Let's just start the duel already."

"That eager to get trounced, are you? Have it your way."

He holds his arm up and lights of all colors begin flashing as earsplitting, dramatic music nearly deafens me. The crowd is going mad. They break past the guards, stampeding to the base of the arena and screaming and cheering at the top of their lungs. It's enough to literally give a person a heart attack. They should have medics on standby.

I gasp when something constricts around my neck. It's like my air supply is being cut off. It's getting warmer too. What is this? Wha…?

_Vulgar people, drunkards and the like all around a cage of splintered wood screaming and throwing things at whatever is inside. The animal is red. It looks like it has been flayed alive. But there is still matted hair around the hair. The place is so filthy it's impossible to tell what color it is. _

"_Monster!" _

"_Phantom!" _

"_Show us your power!" _

"_Phantom!" _

_What is going on? What is that thing? They're acting like it can understand what they're saying. I try to look down at my hands but I'm not here. It's like looking through a telescope at something far away. I notice small fingers, skinny limbs curled into the body that's tucked into a fetal position…God, it's a person! _

"_I thought phantoms were powerful!" a voice mocks among the throng. _

_It has to be a kid! Those fingers are so petite. I wince as a glass object is thrown, shattering over the pitiful frame and falling into the fleshless body. Wait. It's very sunny in this place. If the child is kept like this all the time…What if that __**is**__ the skin?_

"Katsuya, are you deaf?!" Kaiba's impatient bellow drags me abruptly from this vision.

I gaze at him blankly, unable to comprehend what happened. It was the necklace. I know it was the necklace. But that vision was so…random. What did it have to do with any of this? Last time it showed me something there was relevance to my current situation. So what is it this time?

There's an explosion far greater than any of the lights. People go flying left and right. Everything becomes chaos. Kaiba and I both turn in shock and I spot Yugi trying to hold onto Ryou's arm while Yami is running through the newly made opening in the crowd. He isn't using the puzzle though.

"Baku!"

**(Bakura's POV)**

"And there goes Kaiba with the taunts," Pharaoh sighs shaking his head. "Honestly, doesn't he ever let up?"

Yugi laughs. "You of all people should know that, Yami!"

My head is pounding from all the noise the annoying fans are making. The black-haired teen who dresses somewhat like Marik approaches me.

"Something the matter?"

"Headache," I mutter, knowing I can't cause trouble here with all these people. There was a time I would have been able to manipulate all of the cameras and sound equipment. Not now though. "How could he have this many fans?"

"You're kidding? Kaiba is one of the…"

"Not Kaiba," I interrupt while rubbing my aching forehead.

He gives me a sidelong glance. "Isn't it obvious? Katsuya is the underdog. No pun intended." Ra, I swear if he doesn't stop making stupid remarks… "He did what no other normal person would: challenge Kaiba. Not that he was using his brain when he did, but you gotta give him a bit of credit."

"For being an idiot?"

Green eyes dissect me and I don't like it. "Not fond of him, eh? He seems to be buddy-buddy with you."

"You know how he is."

"Apparently not." He leans on the railing beside us. "No one else has told me. I'd like to hear your version."

"Of **what**?" I spit out. Who is this guy?

He holds up his hands in peace. "Sorry. Forgot about that temper of yours. I'm just curious about what Katsuya has been up to."

"Why? Are you going to ask him out?" I ask dryly though I will butcher him if the answer is 'yes'. I already have that stupid bitch to deal with.

To my relief and amusement he pales. "Excuse me?"

"I asked if you're trying to pick Katsuya up." I'm enjoying this now that I know he isn't.

"I'm not gay!"

I look him up and down skeptically. "Really?"

The guy's face is beet red. Jackpot. "No! What gave you that impression?"

"Your attire, your never-ending questions about Katsuya…"

"Well I'm **not**!"

"All right, you can stop yelling," I advise him with a warning look.

Unfortunately, even though he does stop, something far worse happens. I nearly pass out when the blaring music hits me. Then comes the flashing strobe-like multicolored lights. The next thing I know is being bowled over as people ram into me. There's shouting and pain and light. Too much light. Too many voice shouting and screaming. Then more pain comes as knees and feet hit me in their effort to reach wherever they're going. All of this…It's too much.

I'm standing again shooting a beam of Shadow Magic straight through the crowd. The screams worsen and confusion takes hold. Having cleared an escape route, I do what my mind orders.

Run.

"Bakura!" several voices call from somewhere amidst the pandemonium. I don't look back. Don't stop. I need to get out of here!

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Bakura!" I shout again as we race to get through the 'path' my yami made before people recover and move in again.

"Where the hell is he going?" Yugi pants from beside me.

We skid to a stop when Yami does. Still buried deep within the crowds, we're trapped. Wherever Bakura created his escape it's gone now. And Yami is far more rash. He isn't going to use Shadow Magic to force his way through.

"What was that about?" Anzu queries while looking all around us.

Everyone is in a panic. There are police officers, mall security guards, as well as Kaiba's own men herding the people in an attempt to keep order even as they themselves have no idea what is going on. People seem to believe it had been an explosive device of some kind. That's what I would think too if I didn't know the truth.

"Ryou, have you tried your mind link?" Yami demands turning to me.

I feel like an idiot because the answer is no. ((Bakura? Answer me, yami! Where are you? What's going on?))

"Well?" Yugi asks loudly as we're directed away from the dueling arena. Or maybe 'shoved' is a better description.

"He's put up a thick barrier," I reply, frustrated but worried more than anything else. "What caused this? He just suddenly snapped!"

"It doesn't make any sense," Yugi agrees, clutching his darker half's arm so he isn't plowed over. "That's not Bakura's way. If he wants to make an exit he does so tactfully. He doesn't like to draw attention to himself."

"Exactly!" I concur nearly tripping over someone else's feet. "Something set him off."

"Otogi?" Yugi suggests. "He was talking with Bakura just before it happened."

"It looks like we need to have a chat with Otogi then," Yami affirms his agreement, less than enthusiastic. "I don't like this state of affairs. It would be easier just to track down the tomb robber except for two major flaws."

"Which are?" Anzu gasps as she gets an elbow in her stomach. We're going to be black and blue by the time we get out of here.

"Firstly, he's a thief. As Yugi pointed out: Bakura does everything possible to blend in and not be detected. He'll be able to cover his tracks with no problem."

I twist my body to try and look back in the direction from which we came over the heads of hundreds of people. The dueling platforms have been lowered. Kaiba no doubt believes this was a threat against him somehow. It would make sense seeing as who he is. Besides, what would the point be of continuing the duel if no one is going to watch? He wants an audience for this.

"What else?" Yugi asks.

"Until we know the reason why he left in such a fashion and what upset him we will not have a clue as to his current whereabouts."

"What if he wasn't running away?" Anzu proposes weakly.

"If he was out to attack and hurt someone then those people wouldn't have been thrown aside," I rejoin trying not to get angry at her, understanding her position. "They would have been obliterated or sent to the Shadow Realm. He was fleeing."

"I agree," Yami nods before looking awfully weary. "Which means we'd better start looking for Otogi."

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

I jump off the platform as it's still lowering, eyes scanning the mob desperately for Baku. Yami and the others were swallowed up in the chaotic mass of alarmed people. Kaiba is gone. His guard probably got him outta here the first sign something dangerous might be occurring. It did look pretty bad. Why did Baku do that though? Did he really want to leave that badly? Something cracks under my sneaker. I lift my foot to discover a pair of broken sunglasses. Hastily I pick them up. They're his.

"Katsuya!" I jump as someone grabs my arm. Otogi is fairly calm given what just happened. I have to remind myself he's witnessed the use of Shadow Magic plenty of times before. "What the fuck was that about?! You guys should keep him tied up or at least warn a person that he's unstable and tends to blast people with Shadow Magic!"

I turn swiftly and grip him by the front of his shirt. "Where is Baku?! Did he say where he was going?!"

"He didn't say anything! He just went nuts!"

"When?! Tell me, Otogi!" I command shaking him roughly.

"Ow! Geez will you just let go?!"

"When did his mood change?!" I refuse to release the dice master who is now trying to shove me away.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Then make a guess!" I growl at him, bringing our faces close as I glare into his wide eyes.

"I…I guess when the lights and music started! At least, around that time! What does…? Hey wait!"

I don't wait. He's told me all he can. A man taps me on the shoulder as I make to enter the crowd. He's a tall guard with a Kaiba Corp. logo on his suit.

"Mr. Katsuya, we will escort you from the premises."

This is unexpected. Why would they do that? "I'm not going to duel him right now," I tell the man. "You can inform moneybags that."

"He mentioned nothing of the sort," the suit answers stonily at my name for Kaiba. "We were ordered to protect anyone we believe could have been the target of that detonation."

I'm about to correct him that it wasn't anything like that but realize this is my ticket outta this place. I'll get out of here much quicker if I let Kaiba's goons can sneak me out. That's that much less time wasted. The man beckons me around the side of the dueling arena as a large gust of wind announces a helicopter landing atop the field.

"If you'll follow me!"

More men come, blocking my view of the crow and theirs' of me. I'm a bit uncomfortable with it. Kaiba's bodyguards are shielding me from a threat that does not exist and aiding me in a safe getaway. It can't be helped. Baku isn't out there. He's long gone. I need to find him. The sooner the better. In the back of my mind I worry heroin or suicide may be the culprit for his abrupt and out-of-control exit.

Climbing into the helicopter, I have my hands over my ears because it's so loud…

Loud.

I swallow when I look at the cracked sunglasses on my lap.

Light.

The music and lightshow. The crowds of people shouting and pressing in. I had that vision during all of that. It was a bright place full of sunshine. There were loud angry people closing in from every angle. The child was in a cage. Holy shit. That little kid…was it Baku?!

"He was trapped," I murmur in a daze. The music, lights, crowds, and sunlight—it was all an overload of senses. It was too much for him to bear and he couldn't get out. A different kind of cage. A human cage.

"We'll take you to Kaiba Corp. Headquarters," the co-pilot tells me over the roar of the helicopter as we ascend, leaving the bedlam far below.

"Could you just drop me off at the nearest place you're authorized to land?" I question. Kaiba Corp. is too far away. There's nothing Baku would go to in that direction. If anything, they'd be taking me further away from him.

"We don't need authorization. Where would you like to go?"

I mull over a mental map of Domino in my mind. "How about that sports field in the park? It should be empty because everyone is at the mall."

"Very good." He turns to instruct the pilot.

It's not too far from the area where I've been with Baku. Those might be places to start. Then again, where would he go if he were upset and overwhelmed?

'He would seek out some heroin,' I tell myself with a lump in my throat. 'His ultimate escape.'

If the gods are kind, he won't shoot himself up the moment he gets his hands on some heroin. No, he wouldn't do that. He would take it somewhere where he'd feel safe being drugged and incapacitated. Somewhere he feels protected regardless of whether or not he's high. Where would that be? I curl my fingers around the unrepairable sunglasses. It would be the exact opposite of the place from which he fled. Quiet. Dark. Completely secluded. Familiar.

That's it! I know where he's going!

**(Kaiba's POV)**

"What do you mean the cameras all malfunctioned?" I bellow at the people standing in front of my desk at headquarters.

"Technical glitches happen on occasion, Mr. Kaiba…"

"**All** of the cameras at once?" I cut the man furiously. He quickly shuts his mouth, a trickle of sweat gliding down the side of his white face. "Go and get footage from the press." He nods, practically running from my office. "Now then, do we have any idea where that thing came from or what it was?"

"According to witnesses including Kaiba Corp. personnel it appeared to come from the base of the duel arena," a woman reads from her phone where's she's getting the latest updates from my men still at the site.

"Impossible. How could someone get that close with a weapon with all the surveillance?" a bald man scoffs; one of the heads of security.

"That's your responsibility!" one of the guards accuses. "What if something had happened to Mr. Kaiba?"

"You're all missing a crucial detail," I cut in, unimpressed. They quiet and look at me. "The reports say it came from the arena. That means it was aiming **away** from me."

I knew from the beginning it wasn't an attack against me or Katsuya. That much I could deduce. What it was, I have yet to figure out. My interest peaks when the same man hesitantly enters the room again. He coughs, pulling at his tie with his finger as if it were too tight.

"Well?" I growl.

"The press…their cameras all malfunctioned as well, Mr. K-Kaiba."

My eyes narrow as the other maggots begin talking at once. This was no act of terrorism nor was it targeting anyone in particular. A person with anything capable of firepower of that magnitude wouldn't be hidden. As one of my people pointed out, it would be impossible for an individual with such a device to sneak past all security and not be noticed by anyone.

That light…I've seen it before. At least, something similar. And it did not come from any weapon created by man. The only people I know of that have such powers that reside in Domino are Yami and that white-haired guy Katsuya was with when he challenged me.

Only certain people were allowed in the area at the base of the dueling arena. True, the crowd broke through the boundaries and entered that area. Still, the most likely culprits of the 'attack' may already have resided there. I ordered only Otogi Ryuuji, Yami and his little friends be given passes to that vicinity. Did Yami or that other ancient Egyptian cause the commotion to disrupt the duel so Katsuya is saved from utter humiliation? Yami—I'm not so sure. He tries to be 'noble' and let his friends fight their own battles…if they want to, otherwise he eagerly steps in. But that other guy…I wouldn't put this past him. Threading my fingers together I rest my hands on the desk's polished surface, clearing my throat loudly. Everyone goes silent.

With their attention on me again, I state, "I want the names of everyone who was given access to the area directly next to the arena."

"Should we continue our search for cameras, Mr. Kaiba?" the same woman puts in. "Maybe a bystander caught a picture."

"You can try, but I highly doubt anything will turn up."

She raises her eyebrows. "How do you know, sir?"

Scowling, I lean back in my chair. "Let's just call it a hunch."

**(Yami's POV)**

"_Are we stupid or what?" _

_I snicker, snuggled against him on my bed. After a long session of kissing and gentle curious touches we've settled down. With his skin as it is and the realization that he might possibly not be a phantom, he is in a fragile state. Neither of us is emotionally ready to jump to __**that**__ part of a relationship so quickly. _

"_Bakura?" _

"_Hn?"_

"_You didn't just…kiss me because you needed it?"_

_He shifts so he can see me clearer. "What's that supposed to mean?" _

_I fidget, not wanting to anger him. "Because you needed it and not because you…well…like me like that?" _

_Crimson eyes gaze at me. "So you're saying I would use you." _

"_Not in spite or anything!" I verify defensively. "Just because you need someone there…?" _

"_You don't understand me at all, do you?" _

_I can't help but smile weakly. "Honestly? You can be quite baffling." _

_He chuckles before becoming solemn again. "I don't understand a lot of things myself." _

_Lightly I grip his arm. "But that's all right." _

"_No," he murmurs. "Not about this. Not here with you. I should know." _

"_I don't know either!" He looks at me in astonishment. "That's right, Bakura. I'm dumbstruck by this. I don't know what's going on…" Blushing, I avert my gaze from him. "…but I do know I don't want it to stop." _

_We're at a crossing in roads. There are several different options. I don't know which is the most frightening but being nervous doesn't always mean you're doing something wrong. It's difficult for both of us too. Neither has much knowledge when it comes to a romantic relationship. My father and his mistresses kept to themselves far away from me, which I'm very thankful even though it wasn't about me. As for Bakura, he and his friend grew up together as thieves. From what I've gathered, they don't have any experience when it comes to a relationship besides friendship. It almost sounds like they have a sibling sort of bond._

"_What do we do then?" _

_I shrug, being careful to lay my head on his chest and not his sore shoulders. His heartbeat speeds up when I do so. How is this supposed to work? We're both far from normal and have little ideas how a normal couple would proceed. Usually it's a man and a woman, not two individuals of the same gender. The royal court would hit the roof if they found out, let alone that it's Bakura. I've never felt attracted to anyone in this way before. Certainly, I've admired people for their looks or their personalities but never felt like I should pursue them._

"_It's already getting late in the day. Sunset will be in a few hours…" His voice trails off. _

_I sit up. "You can't leave! Bakura, you're hurt!"_

_He fixes me with a stern expression. "Mal…My friend is already going crazy, no doubt. He'll be worried about me. I'm afraid he'll do something extremely rash if I am missing for another night." _

_While I understand the situation doesn't mean I have to like it. "Fine. But you have to promise you'll come back! Don't you dare run away again!"_

"_What? Would you track me down to the ends of the earth?" he smirks. _

"_Definitely," I grin, planting a tender kiss on his chapped lips. _

"_Even if you had to swim across the Nile?" he asks in amusement. _

_Sulking I resist the urge to give him a smack, knowing it would really harm him. "You're lucky you're burned." _

_He laughs. "Don't fret. I won't make you go to those extremes." A suggestive glint in those ruby eyes. "Though I would like to see you in those wet clothes again." _

"_Bakura!" _

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

Panting from my sprint from the park I practically tear the back door off the house. Opening the basement door I hurry down the steps. My feet skid to a dusty halt when blue flames rise in front of the doorway leading to the small room.

"Baku!"

I can just make out his form sitting on that old temporary bed. He's perched on the edge, head bowed. I cannot tell if he's injected himself already.

"Baku, let me in!"

"Go away," is the monotone answer.

That isn't a good sign. "Damn it, Baku! Don't do this again!" I beg him. "You've been doing so well! Don't start this over again!"

He doesn't reply, pretending to ignore me. This only makes me angry.

"Is this about the past? About ancient Egypt?" He shifts, attention drawn to me but refusing to show it. "About a little kid in a cage?"

Wide piercing brown eyes hit me. "What did you…?"

"I saw it," I inform him. "I saw the little burned kid in a cage with people throwing things, yelling awful stuff."

"Let me guess: the necklace?" he asks in a taunting voice. "Katsuya, that thing has yet to prove anything factual. If you're believing anything it shows you…"

"**Phantom**."

This word causes his whole body to stiffen. I take this opportunity and center in on the necklace, hurtling myself through the barrier since he let his guard down. It stings like hives full of bees attacking me. I was able to figure it out enough to break past. Bakura is, to my surprise, still sitting. He's gazing at the wall across the way of the small empty room. I make my way over to him cautiously. He acts as though I didn't just use Shadow Magic for the first time and come hurtling into his room.

"So it was the truth then?"

The thief won't reply. The pained look in his eyes says it all. That child who was being abused so badly…

"What did they mean?" I ask softly standing a mere two feet from him. "Phantom? Monster? They mentioned powers…"

"What does it matter to you?!" he snaps, Shadow aura crackling like electricity.

"Because it's still affecting you! You ran away from the duel because it reminded you!" I retort determinedly. "It reminded you of those people and how they treated you!"

"You don't know anything!" he shouts at me.

"Then how did I know where to find you? Why did I know the reason you fled?" I counter. "What is wrong with you? You hide from the world like you believe that you are some type of freak like they were saying!"

"Shut up!" He sends a blast of magic at me but has poor aim due to the stress he's put on his body already and the amount of Shadow Magic he's used. I dodge easily.

He reacted much more aggressively to that last claim I made than I anticipated. The way I found him here…alone in the dark…always avoiding people. He's always afraid he'll get hurt. People have hurt him so many times that he learned to make the first punch. Alone in this gloom he is trying to keep history from repeating.

"You actually believed them," I whisper in regret at how I had said it earlier. "And you still do. You think you're a monster or whatever they told you that you were."

"I swear if you don't get out right now…!"

"You'll what?" I ask calmly, arms at my sides. "You've sent me to the Shadow Realm. You've attacked me with a knife. You've practically raped me. What do you have left to threaten me with?"

His shoulders sag and he looks down. There isn't anything he can say or do to make me leave. Even if he told me never to come back he knows it's not that simple. I would, if that were the case, but only after Ry and Malik returned. I wouldn't leave him here on his own.

Staring at the pitiful form before me, I realize how little I really know about him. The past was the majority of his actual life. Those days aren't so far away to him and the other two yamis. What does it feel like to them? A couple of years maybe? Even less? I step closer and kneel in front of him.

"You're not a monster, Baku. I don't know what that was all about in the past but you're not there anymore. You're _here_ and you're _human_."

**(Bakura's POV)**

…human?

Only one other person has ever tried to convince me of that. And he was wrong. I'm not a real person. I'm evil. I always have been. Perhaps I wasn't a phantom but I'm definitely not like everyone else. Pharaoh and Malik can immerse themselves in this new world so effortlessly. I can't do that.

"Let me see your arms."

I don't resist as he gently rolls up the sleeves of my shirt. He lets out a breath of relief upon finding no traces of injections. Is that what he thought I was doing down here? A hand under my chin brings it up so my eyes are looking into his.

"You didn't get more heroin?"

"No."

Something in my chest flutters at the tender approving smile that appears on his face. "Come on."

He takes my hand and tugs lightly. I don't know what's going on.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you outta this place. You don't belong down here in the dark."

"I like the dark," I argue wanting to pull away.

"I get that. But you don't have to live in it. I like food but I don't live in a house of made of gingerbread." He tightens his grip. It doesn't hurt. It's more reassuring. "Come on."

Trust someone again? Leave the safety of the darkness? I don't like that plan. Despite not wanting to look vulnerable I glance around the small space I've lived in for so long. It's cold down here. I'm used to the cold. And being away from people. This is my refuge.

"I don't want to…"

He yanks me to my feet unceremoniously before wrapping and arm around my shoulder to steady me as my vision spins. I sag against him slightly, gritting my teeth. After the immense use of Shadow Magic and the race home I have no energy left. All I want to do is sleep and never reawaken. Is that too much to ask?

"Come on," the mutt repeats leading me to the door. "You don't belong here anymore. I don't want you coming down here ever again. Got it?"

Too dazed to fully comprehend what he's saying, I just nod. My feet feel so heavy like weights are attached to my ankles as we slowly climb the wooden stairs. He doesn't stop in the kitchen, gently ushering me towards the front of the house. I don't want to go outside. It's too bright. Too loud.

"Can you make it up another flight of stairs?"

I don't answer, staring at the bottom step blankly. Well isn't he clever. Waiting for an opportune moment like this when I am too weak to resist and hikari and Malik are absent.

"Go find someone else to fuck!" I snarl but don't pull away, certain I will collapse if I try.

He gives me an exasperated look. "You always jump to the conclusion I'm going to attempt to have sex with you."

"Well you _are_ a dog," I mutter, just wanting to lie down on the couch.

Brown eyes roll. "Come on. You're going to pass out at this rate." He helps me in the tortuously slow journey to the second level. "You overexerted yourself with all that Shadow Magic. What were you thinking? There were cameras everywhere!"

"I took care of that," I reply tiredly as we reach the hallway.

He chuckles. "It figures you would. No wonder you're so exhausted. I'm gonna get blamed for this by Malik somehow, aren't I?"

I snort. "Oh definitely."

"Great." Katsuya and I enter the bedroom that is hikari's father's room. Hikari called it my room. I glare at it with its windows. I hate windows.

"Come on. You're going to get some sleep," the mutt orders assisting me onto the bed. Once I've laid down he covers me in several quilts. "How on earth could you be this cold? It's sweltering outside!"

"Why don't you try detoxing and find out?" I retort without any conviction, eyelids growing heavy.

"Sorry."

I think he's left when the bed sinks near me. Opening one eye I find him sitting beside me. It's only now that I remember something—the entire point of the day.

"What happened with the duel?" I question curiously. "Why aren't you at the arena?"

He grins. "Thanks to your little scene the place was mass hysteria. Ol' moneybags ran off before I could ask him what we will do now."

They canceled it? I didn't mean for that to happen. I just wanted to get away. Katsuya's been working so hard for this. Did I just ruin everything for him? He doesn't appear to be angry.

"Are you going to ask him to duel again?"

The mutt shrugs. "I dunno. We'll see."

This is infuriating. "You just trained your ass off for two weeks and you…!"

"And _you're_ the one getting worked up about it," he cuts me off cheerfully. "Stop fretting, Baku. It's no big deal. The one that this causes the most problems for is Kaiba. An' that's just fine with me."

I'm mystified by his calm manner. Is this the same kid who rushed into the house and tackled me at the beginning of the summer? The immature teen who couldn't talk his way out of anything to save his life? The one whose temper was so easy to set off?

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

Shifting uncomfortably I quickly turn aside. "It's nothing."

"Oh." He sounds disappointed. "Well, do you need anything? Glass of water? Any of your meds?"

"I don't know the schedule for my medications," I admit. "Hikari takes care of that."

"Let me go an' see if he's written one out. Be right back!"

I watch him go, wondering what's wrong with me. Why am I letting this happen again? Every time I think I'm done with him the mutt finds a way to squirm back into my life. Is it because he's so stubborn? Is it fate? Or is it me? Am I unwilling to let him go? Is there a possibility that I want him to stay? That I want another friend? No—more than another friend. I want that feeling again. All of the emotions and physical contact…I've yearned for that so much my soul aches. But at the same time my heart warns me: Don't you remember what happened last time?

He said I wasn't a monster. It's been forever since someone actually came out and said that to me. Having lived believing I was a phantom, I learned to act like one. Even in these present times I carry that with me. It is part of who I am. Whether or not I am physically a phantom, I am psychologically. Surely he's comprehended he can't change me?

But...hasn't he already?

"I found it!"

I wince at the noise, sending him an irritated look as he ambles over with several different kinds of pills in one hand and a large glass of water in the other.

"Why do you always have to be so loud?"

He laughs—loudly. "Sorry Baku. Here's your meds!"

Hesitantly I accept them, sitting up slightly. "You're sure they're the right ones?"

"Don't you trust me?" he teases sitting down.

It's a serious question to me. The last time he gave me medication I took it, not caring what it was. All I wanted was death. He didn't give it to me. Now he's asked what I've been asking myself. Do I trust him? Yes. I can trust him with my life. I have countless times now. There's only one thing left to find an answer for.

"Are you gonna take them or not? Do you want to keep the affects of the detox to a minimal or not?" he chides. I set the pills on my tongue, taking a large gulp of water. "That's better. Oh, I tried calling several peoples' cells but they all are going haywire or something. What did you do to them? Looks like we'll just have to wait for the others to find us."

Struggling against my choke reflex, I swallow the last tablet, wiping my sleeve across my lips. "You're not going to look for them?"

"An' leave you here by yourself? I think not!" he winks at me.

Malik said there would be someone better than Katsuya. What kind of person would I look for though? You don't walk out the door with a checklist and a camera when searching for that 'significant other'. Some people take the approach of meeting strangers at bars and the likes. But they don't know the person. I couldn't do that. There is too great of risk involved. That's so ironic. I could separate my soul and seal it into many objects, face-off against opponents far stronger than myself, and stroll into the palace of the Pharaoh when I was considered a demonic abomination. I could do all of those things yet anything having to do with me personally, emotionally is frightening.

Can he make me feel again? When I say feel I mean positive emotions towards someone…anyone, even myself. I don't look upon anyone that way. Could he repair what Yami shattered? Am I too damaged? A lost cause?

Katsuya is laughing at a joke he made, not having noticed me gazing at him. I want to be able to do that; laugh with seemingly no cares. I know he has many burdens and secrets yet he can still do that. He's a very complex individual. Most people who meet him don't realize that, myself included. The mutt is loyal, compassionate, hot-tempered, loud, obnoxious, considerate, clumsy, annoying as hell, straightforward, supportive…

How much longer can I fight this? I don't want to fall in love again! It's easier to hate. It's easier to be a monster. No one wants a monster.

"Are you all right?" He takes the glass from my hand.

I blink several times before nodding. Laying my head on the pillow I continue to watch him. He frowns, brow creased.

"What I said earlier…do you really believe you're some type of monster?"

A lump in my throat, I close my eyes so as not to reveal the pain they hold. Fingers lightly brush my bangs back, resting on the scar on my forehead. I can't breathe. The touch is gentle and so caring. It's addictive like the skag, only better. Both end in pain though. Always pain.

He sighs when I don't answer. "Go to sleep, Baku. I'll stay right here. You can trust me, okay?"

Yes. I know.

And I hate that I do.

* * *

Poor in denial Baku. :P

And Otogi has entered the story! Add him to the already churning mixture and what do we get?

Yami: Idiocy?

Marik: Madness? :P

Yugi: More annoyances?

Anzu: Freaks?

Otogi: HEY!!!

LOL Not quite what I was going for, but sure! XD All right now, the part of the plot I've been DYING for WILL be happening next chapter. PROMISE.

Yami: Which probably means we're going to suffer.

Bakura: Dammit!

I'm feeling good right now, so we'll see how fast updates are. I've got three fics instead of four now. Plus acupuncture seems to be helping to some degree. Hard to tell so early in the treatment. I've got mini needles in my ears right now! XD

Bakura: O.o Are you sure you're not high on something? Did YOU take my heroin?

Reviewsies! :D


	21. Chapter 21: Dueling in the Dark

Sorry it took me so long! I rewrote this friggin' chapter at least three times. -.-; It was a toughie. I actually cut it short and saved part for the beginning of next chapter 'cause it was getting so long.

**Charred: **Well I'm glad you're back! -tackles- Fweee! lol Several of you guys want to give Bakura a big hug for some reason after the latest chapter. (Jou: Back off! He's mine!) (Bakura: Shut up!) Aren't they adorable? :)

**ItachiIsDeidaras: **I LOVE your name! -tackles- And you're the second person who wants to give baku a big hug. (Bakura: The hugs! They are invading my bubble!) lol

**cloudnomi: **It is an interesting pairing. I've only seen one other that did them justice and the person took the fic down. Sad! Yes, their relationship is a complex one that isn't that easy as many couple fics make it out to be. Hope you continue to enjoy it!

**HerTenderTouch: **-tackles- Hey there! It is an unusual pairing that I was even doubtful of. :P Funny how that works, isn't it? "I like how you built it up over time instead of just hooking them up all of a sudden for no reason." Yeah, it would have been too easy. Most fics are like that. There was **no way** that would work with these two. They are some of the most stubborn of characters. I'm glad you appreciated how I built the story of Bakura and Atem in. They, just like Jou and Bakura, didn't start out on a great note. And they didn't just jump into bed either. And they do grow in both maturity and their relationship. The duel? Ah yes! The duel...

**(I don't know who sent this one) **So I know you are a regular reviewer but can't figure out which one you are. I still have three stories going so it's hard to keep this stuff straight. :P "I was looking forward to an epic duel (sneakily avoided, I might add. Though, I'd have to do the same. / I don't know anything about the actual game" Ah, I don't really either, but I do what I can.

**Mariko666: **-tackles- All of you new people! I love it! XD I always consider it a success when a reader thinks a lot about a story after reading a chapter. It's what I do with stories of other authors that are my favs. It's a great compliment.

**Kari Akiyama:** "What the hell did Yami do to f* Bakura's trust up so much!?" -winces- Now see, I was going to continue the ancient Egypt part of the story but the chapter was getting so long I figured you guys would rather have an update now rather than wait ra knows how much longer. :P

**blueeyedchibi:** I'm flattered you are loving this story so much. :) "Bakura is amazingly in-character and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." That's the main reason I had such a hard time writing this chapter. Trying to keep him in character was incredibly difficult. We'll see how I did I guess. -sits back and waits nervously-

**Peepz:** "I love freaks and weirdos, but I guess most people don't feel that way. Which doesn't make sense, seeing as all people are freaks." ROFL! (Baku: Uh...thanks?) That's awesomeness! XD You're right! Reading duels IS boring! Check out my notes below! :D

**pennypigeon: **Hope you continue to love it! ;)

**enigmaecstatic: **Yes! People suck! And so do sunburns! (Bakura: Ow...-passes out-) O.o Hmmm...that could be a problem. Otogi, yes he shall be an interesting character in this one. I'm not really sure what he'll end up doing. The excitement! XD "Poor Bakura needs more Jou lovin!" (Bakura: No!!!) As you wish! (Baku: Aaaah!) lol

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost:** "Weird thing I just made a mill. rod, and I'm working on a Marik cosplay" LOL (Bakura: I think Marik IS a cosplayer) ahahaha! (Marik: WHAT?!!)

**xForeverXForgottenx: **"A lot happened!" lol Yes, that's a good way of putting it. "I like that its getting more personal though. Bakura knows he's helpless now!" Poor baby. It's very true though. It is a very emotional story. It is supposed to be. Yeah, the cage scene was sad. Poor little guy! (Bakura: YOU DID IT!) Guilty as charged. :P

**dragonlady222: **"They need all the help they can get" No one can argue with that! They have a hard enough time working through their feelings for one another without all the drama from everyone else. :D

**SAMThedragongirl: **Yes, Jou is growing up. I'm so proud! (Bakura: Enough with the bonnets and blue hair dye!) lol

**pride1289: **"yay for being in denial!" whoot whoot! XD "It makes me all happy that this and the next one will be sexy beast 3" How'd you know? (Baku: -grumble-)

This chapter shall be dedicated to **ItachiIsDeidaras**, **cloudnomi**, **HerTenderTouch**, and **Mariko666**. There are pieces of dueling in this chapter. I really find duels quite boring when reading them. I took it along the lines of what I did in _The Deep_. Special notes at the end of the chapter. The song was actually one I used for 'inspiration' when writing certain scenes for Cry of the Wicked. Good times good times. :)

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexually explicit scenes! **

If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight?  
And if my heart is lying then  
What should I believe in?

And if I don't need your touch  
Why do I miss you so much  
Tonight?  
If it's just infatuation then  
Why is my heart aching  
To hold you forever,  
Give a part of me I thought I'd never  
Give again to someone I could lose?  
If I'm not in love with you

(Faith Hill)

**Chapter 21: Dueling in the Dark  
**

**(Yami's POV)**

"Too bad about the weather," Yugi says as we stand high above the indoor dueling arena.

The rain came out of nowhere, much to Kaiba's annoyance. He promptly had the duel moved to this large indoor stadium. There isn't an empty seat. We are in a special spectator box above them with a TV monitor and refreshments. It's just like Kaiba to flaunt his wealth. Not that I'm not rich, I just don't see the need to waste my money in such ways.

"Jou's talking with his sister over the phone," Anzu informs us as she approaches. "She's as excited as he is."

My lighter half's smile falters. "Well, he is bummed about Bakura not being here…"

"Shh!" I hush Yugi while glancing over my shoulder at Otogi who is sitting back on one of the couches chatting on his cell phone. "We don't need another person finding out!"

"Especially _him_," Anzu scowls at the dice master.

I smile, shaking my head. "Ryou promised Jou that they would watch it on television. That raised his spirits a bit."

"What about Marik and Malik?" Yugi asks me under his breath.

To say the Egyptian duo had been less than pleased about the incident at the last duel would be a serious understatement. Malik had ranted like mad. Bakura and him talked and it seemed to ease the blonde. He and Marik had cut their time alone short in order to see what had happened. Both had immediately known it had been Shadow Magic. The Egyptian hikari was fuming at having his romantic plans with his yami ruined yet again. I can't help but feel sorry for him despite my great dislike for him. Assuring them nothing of the sort would occur again, they set off for another 'vacation' to get away from the drama and fuck like rabbits. Malik was only convinced when he was told Bakura would not be attending the duel.

"They'll be back in a day or two," I answer as I stare at the packed stadium below us.

Anzu makes a face. "Can't they leave us in peace longer than that?"

I chuckle. "I didn't know you loathed them so much, Anzu. Malik doesn't want to stay away for long."

Unsatisfied but accepting of my answer, the girl wanders over to the buffet of food set out. Yugi follows her. To my dismay, Otogi's call ends at this exact moment. Noting that I am alone, he walks over nonchalantly.

"I think I have the right to know what's going on, Yami," he states in an irritated tone. "Especially after the way you guys hunted me down and were interrogating me about Bakura at the last attempt of a duel."

Internally I grimace. He does have a good argument. We'd practically tackled him and backed him into a corner, shooting questions at him left and right. Of course, later we were informed by Jou that Bakura had been bothered by the crowd and noise. I can surmise the reason to that. That doesn't solve the problem that we got Otogi involved when in fact he wasn't. Now he won't yield until he has been given some information.

"Five days," he contemplates leaning on the railing. "Not even a week after that mess and Kaiba holds this duel. That must mean he doesn't believe the incident before was any real threat." Emerald eyes dissect me. "It was Bakura using Shadow Magic. I knew that from the start. Whatever his reasons were, I don't really care. But what is with Katsuya being so obsessed about it?"

Damn it. He's figured it out. By the way he worded it and that expression on his face: he knows. He just wants me to confirm it. What will he do if I refuse? Will he confront Jou about it? Or even Shizuka? Would he go so far as to take his conclusions to Kaiba?

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Are you sure you want to keep doing this dance? You want me to find out some other way?"

The egotistical dice master poses an interesting case. He basically already knows the truth. It's just a matter of finding solid evidence. Oh that would be _really_ bad.

"Where's Mai?" Yugi inquires as he approaches us with a plateful of food. "Wouldn't she want to stay up here as opposed to down there?"

Otogi frowns at having our conversation being interrupted. I, meanwhile, am relieved. I wonder if my hikari sensed my anxiety through our link and came to the rescue. Now that I've escaped that topic for the moment, I actually think about Yugi's question. Mai definitely would not sit among the 'common' spectators. She would be up here in the classy spectator box. This is the only one.

"She probably is planning to whisk Jounouchi away afterwards…if he wins," Anzu adds in aggravation as she joins us. "That's like a requirement for her love or something."

"Bitch," Yugi curses to which Otogi sends him an astonished look.

"Since when do you swear?"

I laugh when Yugi opens his mouth to give the dice master an earful. "He's not a naïve little kid, Otogi."

Before the black-haired teen can think up a response, Anzu shushes us. "It's about to start!"

Sure enough, Kaiba and Jounouchi have appeared and are taking their places at the opposite ends of the dueling arena. The platforms under the feet lift. Our friend is fired up from having talked to his sister just before the duel. I watch him glance at the nearest camera and grin. There's no doubt in my mind who that was for.

"Go Jounouchi! Wipe the floor with him!" Yugi shouts as the crowd applauds madly.

"You're really going to watch this?" Otogi whispers to me from behind his hand. "Kaiba's going to annihilate Katsuya."

"Don't jump to conclusions so fast," I smirk. 'Come on, Jou! You can do this!'

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Why do we have to watch the stupid duel?" my yami grumbles from his spot on the couch in his cocoon of blankets. "Correction: why do **I** have to watch it?"

"Because you promised Jou," I remind him while getting the settings right using the remote.

Bakura watches on curiously. "What are you doing, hikari?"

"Recording it."

"Why?" my yami scoffs. "So he can watch his humiliating defeat whenever he wishes?" His expression brightens. "Oh! That is a good idea! You can be very devious at times, hikari."

I roll my eyes. "Stop pretending you want him to lose, Bakura."

"I didn't say I wanted him to lose. He's just incapable of winning. There is a difference."

Smiling I stand arms akimbo. "So you want him to win."

His face reddens slightly. "I didn't say that either."

"It was implied."

"But it wasn't _said_! Good Ra, hikari, you are insufferable!" he growls while coiling the blankets tighter around himself. "Can we turn the thermostat up?"

"Bakura, it's the summer! Why would I want it as hot inside as it is outside?" I ask in exasperation, already feeling overheated by granting his request two times.

Glowering, he mutters something in ancient Egyptian. He has been doing this increasingly since Malik and Marik have been absent.

"That's really mature, yami."

"You don't even know what I said," he replies smartly.

"That's my point."

Brown eyes stare at me a moment as he considers a comeback but instead settles down. He takes to watching the camera view on the television sweep around the stadium. He's nervous. I can feel it through our link and see it in his facial features. While I think it's cute he's so concerned about Jounouchi, it's getting tiring that he won't admit to it. Bakura is one of the most stubborn individuals I've ever come across.

Jou never gave full details about what happened five days ago. I was amazed when I'd rushed into the quiet house and found him sitting on the bed beside my slumbering yami. He'd found him, calmed him, and given him his medications. No matter how much we pressed him for more specific answers as to the cause of Bakura's panic Jou refused to give one. Because of the incident we knew better than to take Bakura to the re-scheduled duel.

I'm curious to see what will happen with Bakura when the duel is finished. While I know which outcome he favors, how will he treat Jounouchi? Will he praise him? Act indifferent? If Jou loses will his simply mock him?

Sitting beside my yami I wonder about his future. I can't be his caregiver forever. And if Jou were to take over then he would have to give up on a lot of his own dreams. Having Bakura in your life requires making a lot of sacrifices. He's a full-time commitment. And one shouldn't expect any gratitude in return.

My heart is heavy as I try to focus on what the announcer is saying. Jounouchi is Bakura's last chance at really living. If their relationship falls through my yami will be crushed. There will be no way for even Malik to comfort him. The whole reason Bakura has improved physically and psychologically is Jou. I just hate to have all of this thrust on my friend. There must be another way.

**(Anzu's POV)**

"Sorry I'm late! How are things going?" Mr. Mutou asks upon entering the lounge.

"Jou has 500 life points. Kaiba's got…"

"Katsuya hasn't touched Kaiba's points yet," Otogi interrupts in disgust while fiddling distractedly with his earring. "Honestly, why did he even challenge him? Katsuya needs to learn to keep his yapper shut."

"Don't talk about him like that!" Yugi exclaims to which Yami holds out his arm to keep his hikari from lunging at the dice master.

"It was impulsive, wasn't it? That thin temper of his has always been a weakness of his," Otogi continues as if Yugi's outburst hadn't occurred. "Or did Bakura give him some advice?"

"Bakura has been helping him quite a bit," Mr. Mutou beams before any of us can stop him.

Otogi's eyes dart to him. Yami and Yugi exchange edgy looks. I keep my own eyes trained on the duel as Jou's life points take another hit.

We hadn't included Mr. Mutou in our discussions about who does and doesn't know about Jou and Bakura's…situation. He doesn't realize Otogi hadn't known. Damn it!

"They're getting along well then?" Otogi words craftily as if he's well-aware of what Mr. Mutou is talking about.

I bite down on my tongue as Yugi's grandfather chuckles. "That's debatable. If constant insults and arguments can be counted as 'getting along' then yes." He turns his head. "Where is Mai? I wouldn't think she would miss this. Not after how distressed she was earlier!"

This catches everyone's attention.

"What do you mean, Grandpa?"

Mr. Mutou blinks in puzzlement. "I didn't tell you? That's right, you boys were out! Mai visited after Bakura's last hospital stay." Otogi's fingers still as he soaks up every word. "She was asking all sorts of questions concerning Bakura and Jounouchi's welfare. The poor dear was a wreck, asking if there was anything she could do to help with Bakura's detox and head trauma."

Yugi buries his face in his hands as his ashen yami grabs his shoulder as if to keep himself steady. Otogi is gazing at the duo, processing all he's just heard. Mr. Mutou is unaware of the unease, having come over to the railing to see what the arena looks like.

"This is even more interesting than I originally thought," the dice master muses from beside me. "Detox and head trauma? What the hell have you people been up to?"

I curl my fingers around the banister. Yugi and Yami have pulled Mr. Mutou aside. It's no longer a secret we want Otogi to keep his nose out of this. They're probably telling their grandfather the truth behind Mai's intentions—that she hadn't known anything when she came to him in her 'distraught' state.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" I demand softly.

Even if I am afraid of Bakura and don't want him anywhere near Jou, I won't discard Jounouchi like Honda did. He and Ryou's yami have both suffered. God, how they've suffered. They don't need any more misfortunes. They deserve to be happy whether together or not.

I remember how I'd been so scared of Bakura. To myself I admit I was angry when Jou confessed he loved the thief. I'd thought 'How could he do this? Doesn't he remember what Bakrua has put us through?'. But hearing what Bakura himself has been going through with the drug usage and suicide attempt…watching him wither away with my own eyes…

"Leave them alone." My voice is steady and cold as I turn on Otogi who becomes astonished. "So help me, Otogi, if you do anything to upset either of them I will make you pay. God as my witness, I will!"

Emerald eyes are as wide as physically possible. He didn't expect that from me. I have always been defensive of my friends. Usually I could not protect them. Yami always saved the day. This time, however, I can actually do something about it. I keep my chin up and don't look away from him for a moment. He gives, averting his gaze.

"I see you're serious. It must be very important."

"My friends are important to me, Otogi. I won't stand for having people hurting them."

The edges of his lips lift. "No, you wouldn't." Leaning on the railing in a relaxed pose, he looks at me again. "But I already know some. And by the sound of it Mai Valentine knows even more. By the looks on your faces that doesn't bode well for either Bakura or Katsuya."

"So stay away," I warn him. "Go about your own business and forget this."

"Is that what you want? Do you know what kind of stunts Mai can play?" He idly examines his fingernails. "If she wants something she won't rest until she acquires it."

"What does that matter to you?" I insist on knowing his motives. What could he possibly want? Another blackmailer like Marik? "You wouldn't go public with any of this!"

Otogi shakes his head so his black pony tail wisps back and forth. "I just hate being kept out of the loop when everyone else is in. Besides, no one knows Bakura. People wouldn't care about a story I have about a nobody. No one would believe me anyway." He gives me a wink.

"Holy cow! He got Kaiba!" Yugi's yell of excitement reminds us both of the duel in progress.

The CEO is glaring in frustration and puzzlement at the creature on Jou's side of the field. It's a creature that's part man part monster with a snake in place of legs. With its strange features and wings it's nothing the likes of which I've ever seen. I gasp when I see Kaiba's lifepoints have been reduced to 800. Jou is at 300. Finally he's dealt Kaiba a blow!

"Whoa, what the heck is that thing?" Otogi inquires in a bemused voice.

"I've never seen it before," Mr. Mutou says in wonder and curiosity.

"That's Diabound!" Yugi informs us in jubilation. "He actually drew Diabound!"

Yami's not celebrating like we are. I understand. This must be one of the cards Bakura gave Jounouchi. Otogi nudges Yami.

"So what does this thing do? What strategies did you teach him for this monster?"

The former pharaoh doesn't look away from the creature. "I didn't teach him anything about this monster. I have no clue as to what he'll do next."

**(Mai's POV)**

"What the hell…?" I cough as some alien monster takes out several of Kaiba's monsters.

What is that thing? I've never seen such a Duel Monster before. By the priceless expression on Kaiba's face he has no clue either. It's hard for me to believe my puppy got that card at the run-down shack Yami lives at. I suppose the King of Games could have special ordered it for Jounouchi. It doesn't seem like a monster Jounouchi would use though.

I narrow my eyes. _He_ gave it to Jounouchi. That white-haired magic-wielding psycho gave my puppy this monstrosity. It reflects its former owner in a sense they're both freakish. Oh Jounouchi, you could have asked for my assistance! But to think you would go to _him_…!

The guy doesn't even try. If anything, he rejects my puppy. Is he playing the same game as I am? I think he's Yami's rival. Maybe he's trying to hurt one of Yami's friends in order to get to him. Well, he wasn't expecting to have an opponent. Neither was I though.

Not wanting to look at that revolting creature any longer I get up from my chair and move to the window of my suite while listening to the television. The main street of downtown Domino is packed with people watching the duel on the large screens placed high on several buildings. That will make it difficult to get the limo to the arena if we need to. That's the key: I'm only going if Jounouchi wins.

At once I see a flaw in my plans. What if _he_ doesn't brush my puppy off even if Jounouchi loses the duel? I would look like the bad one! Jounouchi would run into his arms without any persistence on that guy's part. He can just sit back on his ass and welcome Jounouchi with open arms. I cannot lose! Especially that easily!

"Preston!" I snap.

"I will get the limousine started, Miss Valentine."

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"It's almost time to say goodbye," Kaiba derides.

It's 50 to 200 now. I'm getting closer but am nervous about how low the scores are getting. I have to finish this sequence before I lose all my life points! Kaiba has figured Diabound's abilities out. The monster is incredibly strong, having defeated several of Kaiba's monsters. But trap cards will still work on it. He'll have strategies up his fancy sleeves to counterattack with. Kaiba isn't the second greatest duelist in the world for nothing.

The second greatest? I can almost hear Baku laughing mockingly. He would be so scornful if he heard me call Kaiba that. He would point out another thing I am jealous about the rich prick. I grit my teeth. Just who says Kaiba's the second greatest? Okay, so a lot of people. Most people. Pretty much everyone. I could prove them wrong though! I can use Diabound and kick his ass! Even Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon will struggle against Diabound thanks to the abilities my monster has acquired from its victims. That's what I'll do! I open my mouth to command Diaboud to attack. No matter what he draws, there's nothing he can do to…!

"_When you rely on one monster it's like relying on one person. It won't always be there when you need it…sometimes when you need it most…"_

I halt my voice as it is about to escape from between my lips. Relying on one monster…That's what Kaiba does, isn't it? He always ends up using Blue Eyes in the final brawl some way. It's one of the differences between his style and Yami's. While Yami often uses the Dark Magician, he doesn't rely solely on it. He accepts what he has and deliberates the best way to use what he's got. He doesn't stall like moneybags who waits for his precious dragons.

I've never wanted to be like Kaiba. Staring at the large ferocious monster in front of me, I wonder if I am more like him than I thought. Am I putting too much faith into this one monster? Bakura taught me to never second-guess but then he said I probably shouldn't go with my gut instinct because I'm a moron.

As the crowd becomes louder with each passing second I look from Diabound to the cards in my hand. 50 to 200. That's a 150 point difference—the closest it's been since the beginning of the duel. There are two other options I could use; both are Yami's. It's just…I want to win with Diabound. I want Baku's monster to be the reason I win. He would call that selfish and foolish. Am I being selfish? Am I letting this desire to win with Diabound blind myself of better alternatives? Ones that Kaiba does not know about yet? He has cards lying in wait to use on the monster that was once Baku's ka. On the other hand…

"Move so I can end this futile match already!" Kaiba bellows from across the way.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I make my decision. There's no turning back now. I can't believe I'm doing this!

**(Bakura's POV)**

Hikari and I gape at the television screen at the scoreboard. I don't even care about the noise, too shocked by what I'm seeing.

50 to 0.

He won.

Katsuya actually beat Seto Kaiba!

It wasn't a move I taught him. It wasn't one Yami did either. Well, I guess, in a sense, it was both of us. He placed two cards face down. Kaiba then attacked with Blue Eyes, aiming for Diabound. This activated a card I assume Yami taught him how to use. This trap redirected Blue Eye's attack at the other face down card on Katsuya's side of the field. We were nothing short of shocked when it was revealed. I hadn't even realized he'd taken this particular card from my deck.

The Man-Eater Bug.

When a monster attacks this creature it is sent to the graveyard. Katusya found this out when he sacrificed himself in my first Shadow Game in these times against Yami. Due to the emotional trauma at even viewing the card, I never thought he'd take it much less use it. With Blue Eyes gone, Katsuya counterattacked with Diabound after using a magic card to destroy all trap cards on the field. Kaiba was left with no defenses.

"That was amazing!" hikari cheers coming out of his stupor. "Bakura, when did you give him that card?"

"I…didn't."

He won. Not only did he win, he made a strategy. As soon as he drew Diabound I had considered the match over. Kaiba would win because Katsuya would be too absorbed by Diabound's powers. He wouldn't want to use other monsters as long as he had that one. Kaiba figured this as well. Katsuya's always been a simpleton like that. Until now.

"I'm going to call Anzu!" Hikari leaps up and rushes to the kitchen to get the phone.

I sit stunned as the celebration continues. He actually did it. The teen who relied on dumb luck and always was riled easily by Kaiba has matured. He put aside his emotions and focused on actual tactics he'd learned. Then he took them a step further.

The camera squares in on the blonde who is gleefully jumping up and down on the platform with his friends. I can't help but smirk at this familiar scene. Well, he's matured in some areas. Just because he beat Kaiba doesn't mean he's not a moron.

"Not bad, Katsuya. Not bad."

**(Yami's POV)**

"You did it!" Shizuka's voice squeals over the phone as we make our way towards the exit before Kaiba catches up and throws a tantrum.

Jou's grin hasn't left his face since the realization that he beat Kaiba. He holds the phone away from his ear as his younger sister continues to praise him loudly. Yugi and Mr. Mutou chatter excitedly from beside me. Anzu is walking behind me with Otogi who is in a sort of stupor. The dice master, like Kaiba, had been left speechless by the outcome of the duel. The fans are being kept in the stadium until we've made our escape.

"This is incredible!" Yugi cheers prancing along.

"It is," I nod, mind buzzing. To think Jou would use the Man-Eater Bug to win the duel. To think he'd use it at all!

"There you are!"

"Oh great," Otogi grumbles. "If it isn't the queen bee herself."

Mai struts over to us and throws her arms around Jounouchi planting a kiss on his cheek. I try not to smile when he pushes her back.

"Hang on. I'm talking to my sister," he dismisses her praise, taking a few steps away from us; returning to his conversation with Shizuka.

"That was a burn if I ever saw one," Otogi laughs.

The blonde-haired woman rounds on him. "Shut up! What are you even doing here?"

"Funny. I could ask you why you **weren't** here," he replies smugly loud enough so Jou can hear. Anzu covers her grin with her hand.

Mai's face turns scarlet and I wonder if she'll try and scratch his eyes out with those long, probably fake, nails of hers. She's like a bitchy yowling cat. Currently she's retracted her claws. She is keeping up that fake adoration in front of Jounouchi. I don't understand her game but I won't let her prevail. Jou closes the pink phone, coming back and handing it to Anzu.

"I think this ear's gone deaf," he says merrily.

"We were just talking about how Mai wasn't here for the duel. It's too bad. You missed out," Anzu states in a sympathetic voice to the other girl.

Mai sends her a fake smile sweeter than sugar. "Oh that's because I was overseeing the finishing touches for the victory party I planned for him!" Damn her.

"A party? For me?" Jou's attention if fully on Mai now.

"He is so gullible it's sad," Otogi mutters to me under his breath.

I cannot disagree with him on that. Jou is all ears as Mai describes the lavish party. The dice master is making sickened expressions like he is going to puke. Mai sends him a disdainful look and tosses her hair back.

"Of course you are all invited. What type of celebration would it be without Jounouchi's friends?" she says in a very unconvincing way.

"Bull shit," Otogi 'coughs'.

Mai pretends to ignore him, linking arms with Jou while wrapping her other arm around a reluctant Anzu's shoulders. "Come on! It's time to celebrate!" she summons the rest of us to follow. "I have a stretch limo waiting just outside!"

"This is great!" Jou is still in awe that he won the duel as he, Mai, and Anzu enter the revolving doors first. Otogi and I follow in the next 'section'; Yugi and Mr. Mutou in the one behind us.

"You won't believe the menu, puppy!" Mai is bombarding him with surprises and extravagant festivities.

"Wait!" Jou halts; Mai and Anzu stumbling as they are on the outer side. Yugi and Mr. Mutou, who are still in the building simply stop where they are. Unfortunately, Otogi and I are in-between indoors and outdoors, both of us running into the glass.

"Fuck!" the dice master rubs his forehead. "What the hell is your problem?! Move it!"

"Sorry!" Jou hastily moves so the doors can continue to turn. We all make it through the rest of the way without further injury. The imprints of Otogi and my faces are smudged on the glass. The dice master is still cursing without trying to keep his voice down. A man in a suit opens the door the very large limo but Jou pauses.

"Could we make one stop before going to the party?"

"But of course! Anything for my puppy!" Mai gushes while ushering him in, the rest of us climbing in after them. Even with all of us there is plenty of extra space. Otogi immediately makes for the mini bar. "So, where do you need to go, Jounouchi?" Mai hasn't let go of Jounoushi's arm yet.

"To pick up Ryou and Baku," Jou beams. Mai turns to stone. Otogi chokes on the drink he just poured himself. Anzu and Yugi are wearing horrified expressions. "They played a big role in my winning here. It wouldn't be right to celebrate without them."

Then it happens: Jou gives Mai the most innocent and genuine of smiles that she will not refuse. Does he realize the friction between Mai and the thief? Yes, it appears he does. The way Mai described it, the party is huge. They technically wouldn't have to be near one another. He's playing oblivious so Mai cannot refuse. Jou, you are full of surprises today.

Eye twitching as she attempts to smile, Mai grounds out. "Of course! We can't leave _them _out, can we?"

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Looks like they got out of there fast. Jou didn't even stick around to be interviewed." I pick up the dinner plates from the coffee table. "Yami, what are you going to say when you see him?"

"What does it matter?" he asks blandly while staring at the television screen.

"Bakura, he won! This is something that's been a long time coming," I explain in case he's forgotten. "The person whose opinion he values the most is yours."

"Then it doesn't really concern you what I do or don't say, does it?"

I want to yell at him. Maybe grab him by the shoulders and give him a good shake. If not for the head injury I would. My fear of him is gone and he needs someone to chisel away that attitude of his. It's not so much he's insensitive as he is cautious about becoming attached to anyone. Showing emotions that he cares would make him vulnerable. If he remains scornful and indifferent he's deluding himself into believing Jou's affection for him has no effect on him. It's his best defense. I wonder how much longer he can keep it up for.

"What are you scheming now?" he asks, sitting up a bit. "You became very quiet, hikari. You haven't given up arguments that easily."

"I'm letting you settle this," I reply coolly. "You do what you want, yami. Just don't ruin it for yourself."

"Hmph," he grunts.

Shaking my head, I leave him. Entering the kitchen, I place the dishes in the sink. With only two of us it's a waste to use the dishwasher. I also want to get away from my yami even for a short while. Cleaning the dishes is a good excuse. He can call me through our mind link if he needs anything.

We've been living one day at a time. It's hard to plan a future with this set of conditions. I've put my life on hold for Bakura. Hell, I cut short my vacation to be with my dad. While I was needed here I yearn to go back to Egypt worry-free. If only it were that simple. Instead I am here serving my yami cooking, giving him his medications, washing his clothes, cleaning the dishes and house. Scrubbing at a stain on a plate I do my best not to let my hopes be dashed. I try to convince myself none of this is permanent. I don't believe myself though.

I jump when the plate in my hands cracks right down the middle. Dropping it in the soapy water, I check my hands which have shallow cuts along the joints of my fingers. Swearing, I dab them with a clean towel and walk out of the room. Bakura doesn't so much as glance at me and my bloodied hands as I hurry through to the half-bath. He's hooked on the television which is showing replays of the duel. I thoroughly clean each individual cut. Each finger is wrapped around the middle with a bandage, my thumbs the only digits unscathed. So much for washing more dishes.

Sighing heavily, I trudge out to join my yami on the couch again. As I enter the room the front door opens, Jounouchi, Anzu, and Yugi entering.

"Hey guys!" the blonde practically yells in his thrill. "I won!"

"We saw!" I can't help but laugh coming over to them. "Congratulations Jou."

"Thanks! Listen, there's a big party we're going to. Come on, there's a stretch limo waiting!" he beckons eagerly.

I falter. "Oh. I…I'm not sure if my yami will…"

"Go ahead, hikari," Bakura's gruff voice mutters from the other side of the couch. "I don't need a babysitter."

Jou scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "Actually Baku, you're invited too."

"I could care less."

"Yami!" I chastise, growing sick of this.

"I'm not going to a stupid party just so the mutt can be happy," Bakura spits out in contempt.

Yugi and Anzu exchange uncomfortable looks. I pick up on their unease.

"Why don't you guys wait in the limo?" I suggest distractedly.

"Don't wait. Just **leave**."

"Bakura, that is enough!"

"Come on, Anzu. Let's let them figure this out," Yugi instructs her softly tugging on her arm. She complies without objection.

The door closes behind them. Jou is crossing the room to the couch. I do likewise from the other side. Bakura is lying on his side. The television is on mute. I note with surprise he changed the channel.

"Baku, are you sure you don't want to…?"

"What the fuck is not clear when I say I don't want to go to your stupid gala? One victory and you're on top of the world, is that it?"

"Bakura…!"

"What's wrong with being happy about it?" Jou demands, his own temper thinning just like my yami's. "I worked hard for this! You know that! Are you saying I don't deserve to be proud of myself?"

"You can interpret it however you want," Bakura answers with scorn. "You wouldn't understand even if I spelled it out for you."

"Oh I get it! You're sore that I managed to defeat Kaiba but you never beat Yami!" My heart drops to my feet. Jou, don't go there! "When it comes down to it: you're jealous!"

"Of what? You?" Bakura scoffs. "I may be suicidal but I'm not _that_ desperate."

This does it for Jounouchi. "Fine! Be that way!" He whirls around and storms for the door. "Come on, Ryou!"

I would but not for the invisible ball and chain attached to my ankle. Bakura is my responsibility for the moment. Malik isn't here. I can't leave my yami alone in the house. Even if we're not in the same room someone has to be here if he needs assistance of any kind.

"I would like to go to the party, but I can't," I reply regretfully.

Jou's glaring at the back of the couch. "He'll be okay alone for a few hours…"

As tempting as an escape from Bakura sounds… "Sorry Jou. Maybe we could have a smaller celebration when Malik and Marik get back and can stay here with him?" I suggest with a forced smile.

Jounouchi's expression becomes solemn. He wanted so badly for Bakura to be proud. This was a fight that, unlike his duel, he could not win. Shoulders heave as he exhales heavily.

"All right. I guess…I'll see you guys later."

I watch him go sadly. After the door is shut and the sound of the limo departing reach my ears I turn on my yami.

"Bakura, how could you? Even if you wouldn't go to the party couldn't you have at least praised him? Is that too much to ask? For God's sake…!"

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, hikari," Bakura snarls at me with fire in his eyes. "I don't care of your opinion of me! Do what you will, just don't make me a part of it."

"Everything isn't about you! Damn it, Bakura! I should have just gone with them!" I snap before stomping up the stairs and slamming the door to my room behind me.

(That's your fault, not mine) he corrects me through our link before putting up a barrier leaving me completely alone with my anger in an unseen prison I cannot flee from.

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

How could he be so cold? Why would he say stuff like that to me? What did I do to deserve that sort of treatment? I won! Doesn't he care that I won?

"Jou, are you all right?" Yami asks from beside me as the limo flies through the rainstorm.

"Have a drink," Otogi smirks before taking another shot. "Always makes me feel better."

"I don't drink," I mumble, this only adding to my misery.

My dad's a drunk. I made a vow to myself a long time ago that I would never become like him. I've never touched alcohol in my fear of becoming like him. Has he even noticed I've been missing for weeks?

"Jou, what's the matter? What happened in there?" Anzu inquires gently.

"Why isn't he happy for me? It's like he was mad I won!" I burst out, unable to contain all these pent up emotions any longer.

Mai clucks her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "You mean Bakura? He seems very self-centered to me, puppy. People like him can't be happy if all attention isn't upon them."

"Trust Mai on this one. She knows what she's talking about," Otogi chuckles to which she sends him a dirty look.

Yami pats my shoulder. "Jou, you've spent a lot of time with Bakura. Surely you understand he doesn't know how to portray such things as this? What were you expecting him to do?"

This stops me in my tracks. In my dream world Baku would smile and tell me how awesome I did. That would never happen in reality. I was so excited about winning the duel I forgot who he is and what he is and is not capable of demonstrating. From the moment I came through the door I did it all wrong. He doesn't respond well to that. Plus I was trying to get him to come to a party with all of my friends. It's not like we didn't receive more than enough proof that he loathes public activities. I was pushing all the wrong buttons.

"Perk up! It's all right, puppy," Mai croons. "Just wait until we get there. You'll forget about him and his mood."

That is the exact opposite of what I want. It would be wrong. How can I celebrate when the person who helped me train more than anyone else is not there? The person I want to be there more than anyone else?

"Stop the limo!"

The vehicle screeches to a stop and Otogi lets out a yell as his latest drink drenches the front of his shirt. Everyone tumbles into awkward positions since we aren't wearing seatbelts. Not wasting time, I climb over them as they try to sit up.

"Jounouchi, what are you doing?" Anzu questions while helping Yugi off the floor.

"Look what you did! I'm going to reek of alcohol!" Otogi complains.

"Oh you would have anyway," Mr. Mutou mutters in disapprovement.

Grabbing the handle of the door I open it. It's raining buckets. Hopping merrily out of the limo, I turn and grin at them.

"You guys go ahead and have fun! I'll see you later!"

"B-But…!" Mai stutters in protest. "Jounouchi, the party…!"

"You don't want a ride back?" Yami cuts her off.

Snickering, I motion to my clothes that are already soaked through. "I don't think it really matters! Bye!"

"But…!"

"Later!" Yugi shuts the door before Mai can continue.

Imagining the look on her face, I can't help but laugh. Turning around I take off through the sheets of rain the direction we came.

**(Bakura's POV)**

Pressing the button on the remote, I wait as the program sets things up. A minute later the mutt and Kaiba are on the screen. The duel hasn't begun yet.

How can they accuse me of being selfish? They really should lower their expectations. I don't go out on a limb for anyone anymore. If he doesn't get that then he understands me even less than I previously assumed.

I fast-forward to the part where the camera shows the exclusive box where Yami and his other friends watched the match. Squinting my eyes, I search for her. The big-breasted bitch isn't there. I had noticed this earlier but had not mentioned it. Hikari would have made a fuss about how I envy her. What do I have to be jealous of? I don't want to be anything like her and I'm not. My throat tightens as I stare at him as the camera zooms in on his face. It's her party he's going to. She's the one at his side showering him with praise. It doesn't matter if she actually means it or not; which she doesn't. The fact is, she can do so and I can't. I cannot even pretend.

But aren't I proud of him? I remember holding my breath as the score became closer and closer. The relief I felt when he won…the amazement. Then there was the satisfaction at knowing I had helped him in fulfilling this goal. I haven't felt that way in thousands of years back when I was his age.

Katsuya had been so jubilant when he came here and I shot him down immediately. Would it have been so wrong to let him bask in his moment of glory? It would get to his head. I did the right thing. I just hated the way his face fell when I spoke. Of course I wanted to deflate that ego of his that had come to life. Crush him? No. That was not my intention.

Ra damn it, why can't I get anything right? No matter what I do it always turns out the opposite of how I had planned. This time is no exception. He's with that bitch this very moment drinking cocktails. She's hitting on him, draped around him and no one is hindering her.

More depressed than ever, I curl my legs up against my chest while staring at the screen. His voice is the only clear thing that reaches me as I watch this history repeat. Every word he says I cling to even if it is brainless insults at Kaiba.

"Baku?"

I jolt, sitting up quickly when there's a face peering over the top of the couch at me. He's sopping wet, water dripping off the tip of his nose and the ends of his messy hair. I am confused as to why he doesn't have that angry vibe about him anymore. Furthermore…

"What are you doing here?" I question, wondering if I'm hallucinating. Maybe I should call hikari. "The party…"

"Ah, there will be other parties," he shrugs it off as he walks around the couch.

"Not for you there won't be," I snort.

"It just didn't feel right not having you there."

"Are you trying to guilt-trip me? Because it's not going to work," I stop him before he can continue with a sob story.

He merely smiles. "Baku, you were the one who supported me the most…even if you were rude, offensive, and insulting me the entire time."

"Don't sit down!" I block him as he makes to do just that. "You'll get the couch all wet! Which will, in turn, get _me_ wet!"

Brown eyes roll. "Well what do you want me to do?" They wander to the television. "Is this the duel?"

I hurriedly switch the TV off. "Yes, hikari insisted on recording it."

He looks at me in an amused way. "And why were you watching it again?"

Embarrassed that he caught me, I huff, "I fell asleep during the middle of it. I was curious to see what other idiotic mistakes you made." Truth be told I was wide awake the entire time. He doesn't need to know that though.

"Oh." He shifts from one foot to the other. "Umm…could I have a change of clothes?"

"Why not?" I grumble. "You're already wearing my jeans."

He releases a light laugh, tagging along after me up the stairs. "Well you're not wearing them." True. I'm wearing flannel pajamas. I don't think my pants would fit me right now with the amount of weight I've lost. "Hey, why are you coming? I know where your room is."

"I'm going to bed," I inform him. "And I will go to sleep as soon as you get some clothes and make yourself scarce."

"Where's Ryou?" he asks as we venture through the dark hallway.

"Hikari is asleep so why not take it down a couple of notches? He was in quite a mood that I don't feel like dealing with right now."

"**He** was in a mood?" the mutt emphasizes; implying **I** was the one who was ill-tempered. Little bastard.

"Do you want dry clothes or not?" We enter my room and he opens the drawers, digging through the neatly stacked shirts. "Didn't you say you had a limo? Did it ever cross your mind to have them drive you back, genius?"

"Yeah," he admits offhandedly while scrounging around like a dog digging a hole. "But I figured it would be a waste of time for the others to have to come all the way back. Plus I would have to put up with Mai." There is a hint of depression at the mention of the bitch.

"I thought you liked her," I speculate while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I do…just not in the way she wants."

"Oh."

He straightens and turns around to look at me. "That's it? You're not going to make a joke or a vulgar remark about her?"

I don't reply to that. "Are you nearly finished? I'm tired."

There is a drawn out pause as I wait for him to take the clothes and go away. Instead he approaches slowly as a person attempting not to frighten a wild animal. The drenched fabric of the shirt is sticking to him like an old skin about to be shed. He's left faint footprints on the carpet, proving to me that he is really here.

"I'm tired too," he speaks quietly. "I'm tired of treading carefully around you. We have spent a lot of time together the past few weeks. The majority of the time we were together." He pauses as if to collect his thoughts and chose his words properly. "I enjoyed that."

Now he stops. What does he want me to do? Throw myself at him? Admit that I liked having him near? Yeah right. I avert my gaze instead.

"God, you are stubborn. I already knew that though," he says fondly but with a sadness. What's he upset about? "Baku, I need you to make a choice."

I know what he is referring to. There isn't an answer I can give him that he will accept. All of this drama that has occurred since he came into my life…He makes me feel like my existence may actually be worth something. He's certainly convinced. If only it were true.

"Baku, I can't keep this up any longer," he presses, voice shaky. "Will you please decide? There don't need to be long explanations. Yes or no."

"Yes or no _what_?" I stall.

He frowns. "Say if you love me or not."

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

The tension surrounding him is unbelievably thick. It's practically visible like a fog. Baku is doing his best to keep up his guard. I know I am pushing him but I'm at my wits end. I can't keep this up any longer. If my feelings aren't reciprocated then I want to know so I can try to move on with my life. The key word is 'try'.

"Baku?"

He swallows a lump in his throat and my hopes are dashed. Instead of any positive emotions there is melancholy in those sharp brown eyes. I badger myself, telling myself that this is enough. I don't need to push him any further. Despite this I need to hear it.

"Just tell me," I beseech desperately.

Eyes closing he finds his voice. "I can't."

I want to cry. My world is crashing down around me. The duel suddenly means nothing. Why did I have to ask him? Now things will never be the same. He probably will be too uncomfortable with having me around. I'll never see him again. We won't even be friends. Not even being in his company is a horrible thought. I can't lose face in front of him.

Nodding stiffly I manage, "Okay. I understand." I turn and try not to appear in a hurry to get away. I just want to curl up in a corner somewhere. As I pass through the doorway he speaks so quietly I almost miss it.

"No you don't."

Fighting any thought of hope, I take a step back into the room. Baku's sitting on the bed, shoulders hunched, head bowed in a sort of defeat. His face is lined with pain and weariness.

"I don't what?" I ask slowly.

"Understand."

The fact that he hasn't outright ordered me to get out is something. Taking a chance, I return to my spot in front of the bed looking down at him.

"What don't I understand? You said you can't love me."

"That's not what I said," he replies through gritted teeth.

Helpless, his boney fingers curl around the top quilt. Baku has never been one to discuss his emotions. He doesn't confide in people and certainly doesn't confess things. Considering him a moment, I sink down beside him.

"Can you explain what's going on?" I implore him. "What don't I understand? What can't you do?"

His jaw clenches. "I can't say _that_."

My brow furrows. "That?"

**(Bakura's POV)**

I vowed I would never say it again. Those three words so that were once so simple. They only brought me pain in the end. I don't want Katsuya to leave and yet I cannot manipulate my tongue. My mind warns me against it. It would be best for everyone if he left. For me, for Malik and Marik, for Katsuya, even for stupid Yami. Doesn't he realize that? He won't have to worry about others judging him. When I am at someone's side they are looked down upon. I bring misfortune into any relationship I enter.

This relationship the mutt wants…I think I want it too. I need to have someone there again. Whether it is meant to be him I haven't concluded. He could never comprehend. And Yami will always be watching over his shoulder. I can't stand that.

Agony clings to me, is a part of who I am. Though people come and go the pain always remains with me. I just want to die. It would be so much simpler if I just died. Thousands of years I've been forced to live with this unbearable hurt. Is it so selfish to want it to end?

Katsuya's eyes light up as it dawns upon him what I meant. Took him long enough. He reaches out tentatively and rests a hand on top of mine. His skin is warm like summer while mine is freezing like ice. Complete opposites. Polar in almost every way imaginable. How could this ever work?

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

His hand is so cold that I wonder if there is blood flowing through his veins. Always an otherworldly creature that somehow ended up here. What I would give to catch a glimpse of the place from which he came.

Baku isn't fighting to keep me to here. At the same time, if he wanted me gone he would have made it quite clear. Instead he is troubled. When I touched his hand the answer came to me as if the contact created a link in our minds. It's whatever happened in the past between him and Malik. The unresolved issues. The wounds that never healed. Is it any wonder he can't say 'I love you'? I let my fingers gently pry his from the blanket.

"Even if you can't say it doesn't mean you don't feel it."

What I'd give to be able consol and reassure him. I'm not like Malik. I won't betray or wound him or whatever the hell Malik did.

"Not everyone is out to hurt you," I whisper, linking fingers with the thief's. "I'm not."

"Only words."

"But…"

"Promises," he hisses angrily. "Oaths, saying you're in love…it's all just a load of shit!"

"You have to be able to trust people you care about!"

"Do you?" He rounds on me. "Do you trust them with your secrets? About your drunkard father? About the cutting? Would they even be aware of what the two of us did if I hadn't unintentionally blurted it?"

"I was different then," I answer honestly while inside I am unconvinced if I could ever tell my friends about my father and the self harm. "I was scared and really confused. Things have changed since then. I've changed."

"Yeah," he sighs leaning back a bit. "You have."

I tilt my head. "Is that a bad thing?"

"It makes it harder," he admits quietly, uncomfortable with how personal this conversation has become. In all of it his fingers have curled around mine like he's afraid to let go.

"It makes what harder?" If I could get him to tell me where he's coming from then I would have a better idea of what to do and expect.

He refuses me an answer. "Could you just go away?"

"This isn't the Baku I know! He doesn't plead. He threatens and orders. He isn't afraid to look me in the eye!" His fingers tighten despite his request.

No one could call it a romantic atmosphere. It lacks that certain flare. Me drenched from head to toe; Baku in his baggy flannel pajamas; Ryou asleep on the other side of the wall; not to mention the blankets under me have become soaked from my clothes.

"All right," I exhale. "How's this sound? I get changed and sleep on the couch. We can figure this out tomorrow."

Baku nods despondently but he won't let go. I try not to make a big deal about it, clearing my throat to get his attention. He hastily lets go and pulls away from me. Doing my best not to take that as rejection I stand and walk back to the open dresser feeling his eyes drilling into me. Not paying much attention, I grab a random tee-shirt and a pair of boxers. I make for the dark hallway when he speaks.

"You do realize you took two shirts, moron?"

Blushing when I see my error that I didn't take any boxer shorts, I hasten back to the dresser. He chuckles softly from behind me. Glaring, I turn around.

"You never cut me a break, do you?"

"Someone needs to keep your feet on the ground," he replies with a lazy smirk, the somber tension lightening.

Having retrieved the proper attire this time I find my feet fixed to the carpet as we stare at one another. It's like he's keeping me here. Am I under some spell? An enchantment? I can almost feel that milky skin under my fingertips and the hair softer that delicate strands of silk. That animal lust is boiling in my blood and soon will become quite apparent in the lower area of my body. The nearly lidded crimson-brown eyes captivate me. Where did he come from? Maybe he isn't human after all. But could a demon be this gorgeous?

"You could stay," he decides after a drawn out silence. "But I don't want to wake up to you humping my leg."

I'm supposed to laugh but even that vulgar image is getting me hot. God, I really am a hormonal teenager. Baku is more in control of himself. Despite my mind warning me this is a bad idea, that I'll do something I'll regret, I nod.

"I'll just go get change…"

With a yelp I find myself sprawled on my back on the bed. Baku is leaning over me with flames of passion in his eyes. Okay, scratch my assumption he's in control of his urges.

"_Stay_," he commands in a hiss before savagely attacking my mouth with his.

**(Yugi's POV)**

"That didn't go over very well," Grandpa says as we enter the Game Shop.

Mai had canceled the entire party, promptly dropping us off on our doorstep. She had been seething. I was surprised there wasn't steam coming out of her ears. Yami and Otogi had taken it in a stride. Anzu has been fidgeting. The dice master had been insistent on coming with us, not wanting to be left alone with Mai in the limo. No one can blame him. We couldn't turn him away. It would have been a bloodbath, that's for sure.

"I've got one of my people bringing a car," he states closing his cell phone as we remain in the shop to watch the storm. "Shit, it's raining like crazy."

"I'm worried about what Mai will do. Will she go back to Ryou's after dropping us here?" Anzu voices her concerns.

A confrontation with Bakura? Not to mention Ryou, but I don't think Mai has realized how dangerous our friend can be when it comes down to the people he cares about.

"Even that bitch isn't stupid enough to go head-to-head with a magic wielding murderer," Otogi yawns, angling his neck so it cracks. "Ah. That's better."

All of us watch him with unease. The dice master has caught bits and pieces of information regarding Bakura and Jounouchi. I'm sure he's put them together in his head by now. The question is how to deal with this. Grandpa seems to decide to let us handle it.

"I'll go and make us some tea," he says escaping into the living area of the building.

((Yami, what do we do?))

Emerald eyes study us calculatingly. Otogi leans on the glass countertop that I just cleaned this morning. He doesn't say anything. The dice master is giving us one last chance to speak. If we allow him to leave tonight without answers then he'll use his own devices to dig and scrape for the truth no matter the outcomes.

"You guys can drop it. The lot of you are as good at keeping a secret as Mai Valentine is at wearing an actual shirt," he scoffs while twirling a lock of ebony hair around his finger. "That's where Hiroto went, isn't it? He scattered when he found out about Katsuya being gay…"

"Jounouchi isn't gay!" Anzu protests heatedly as a clap of thunder provides a rhythm for the erratic lightning.

"He is based on what I've heard."

"Anzu," Yami places a hand on her shoulder and she stills. "It's well overdue that you come to terms with this." He looks at Otogi. "And, for the record, Jou is bisexual."

"Always keeping his options open, isn't he?" the dice master snickers shaking his head. "Man oh man, your group never has a dull moment."

"It would seem," my darker half agrees, shadows under his eyes. "Now that you know what shall you do?"

Otogi does not keep us in suspense. "Not much."

"After that big stink you made about being left out?" Anzu exclaims, ready to give him a good smack.

"Are you saddened I'm not going to blackmail or go to the press?" Otogi practically laughs at her reaction. "What would I gain from that?"

It's true. He won't do anything to Jounouchi for fear it will ruin his chances with Shizuka. Jou has been saved thanks to Otogi's obsession with his sister.

"I understand why you would leave Jou alone," I comment from next to the window with water flowing down it like a million tears. "But what about Bakura?"

"I don't have any beefs with him really. He always picked fights with you guys, not me." Otogi taps his chin in fake contemplation. "Still, it's very intriguing, one must admit. You can't expect me to believe you are all right with the two of them being together."

"They aren't exactly together," Anzu says before considering what more to reveal. Otogi raises his eyebrows. "What I mean is…they haven't exactly decided." That expression doesn't leave his face.

"So they're just in it for the sex."

"Hey, they haven't done that since…!" I bite down on my tongue too late. Damn!

Otogi lets out a low whistle. "No wonder Mai is fighting so hard to get Katsuya's attention. I thought she was putting in far more of an effort than she normally would have. And it's only going to get worse after this latest incident with him dissing her party in order to spend the night with his boyfriend."

"Bakura is _not_ his boyfriend," Anzu corrects tetchily with her hands on her hips.

The dice master is not swayed. "Reality check: Katsuya just passed by the party of the century in order to spend the night at the guy's house. What exactly do you expect they'll be doing to pass the time?"

"Bakura is ill." Yami is not partial to the idea of Jou and Bakura together one bit. "Jounouchi simply wants to be near him. He's quite smitten."

"There's my car." Otogi casually strolls for the door. "You guys need to move past the denial stage."

"I think we understand the situation quite better than you, Otogi," Yami retorts with a slight threat in his tone.

This does not deter Otogi. "Maybe so, but you're being blinded from its reality for whatever reason," he rejoins. "Mark my words, when you say they are sleeping together over there, take in a literal sense."

**(Bakura's POV)**

I must be insane.

Bad time to be reaching this conclusion as we're rolling naked in the blankets on the bed. They aren't so much 'love bites' as they are possessive marks, staking a claim. It's a fight for domination as much as it is a struggle against oneself. I just threw the kid on the bed without a coherent rational thought in my head. I did what my body ordered me to do.

He doesn't have any doubts. For a long while he's spoken of what he wants. Me. Taking care of me and putting up with whatever I threw at him. Not to mention Marik and Malik. That doesn't mean he should get what he wants. I don't indulge people at my own expense. Hell, I don't indulge people—period.

So this is more then.

I'm not just doing this because of what the mutt says or primal instinct. It's more than that. The other times we did this I was using him for my own pleasure; for everything I have missed in the thousands of years of isolation. It's easy to use people. Not him so much anymore. The fact is: I don't want to use him.

Biting into the cartilage of his ear, earning a yelp followed by a groan, I accept the conclusion I have indeed lost my mind.

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

The sheets are twisting around us, impeding our movements. My dreams are becoming a reality nonetheless. The thunderstorm and the wet clothing on the floor do nothing to ruin this for us. My heart jumps to my throat when he reaches for the two cords around his neck and pulls the Millennium key over his head, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

"Baku…!"

"Not here," he growls. "Not now."

I don't argue because he is still wearing the ring…and because I don't believe I could stop myself at this point. Following his lead, I untie the Millennium necklace and it joins the key on the carpet. Both of us are panting heavily, beads of sweat shimmering in the dim light. We're drawing close. I'm mentally preparing myself for when he takes me roughly. A shiver of excitement runs through me despite the fact I know it will hurt like hell. He hasn't been the dominant one since our first time together. After that it was always me because…I don't know why but that's just how it was.

Caressing each others' tongues he moans in a savage way as he keeps a tight hold on my hair. He was the one who initiated this tonight and he's made it quite clear he's not letting me be 'in charge', so to speak. This is why I am confused when he stops the wonderful things he's doing to me. Eyes locked with mine, he lies on his back before me. The Millennium ring rests on his heaving chest as he fights to catch his breath.

I am suddenly aware of what's going on. He wants me to…No, he doesn't have a choice. The way he's breathing shallowly already shows he's already worn. He is still very poor in health. The former tomb robber looks like an anorexic with his protruding ribcage and bony body. It would be easier for him to let me take him. By that gleam in his eyes I can tell he isn't exactly pleased with this but is willing to give me a chance to redeem myself for the time I fucked him raw.

Fear keeps me frozen, hovering above him. What he's offering is what I've been aching for. I can't do it like last time. Helplessly I look around the room for something to use as a lubricant. Something that will bring less pain to him. I jolt when he takes two of my fingers in his mouth, sharp teeth scraping over them, tongue swirling around the digits. I can't help but whimper at the electric current the feelings send to a region of my body that is becoming increasingly tender. He slowly, hesitantly spreads his milk white legs for me.

"I'm not…hurting you?" I inquire, preparing him with my wetted fingers.

"Shut up," is the raspy reply I receive.

He then gasps as I hit that spot. He arches his back up off the bed, eyes closed in bliss. Taking that as a cue he's ready, and because I can't wait any longer, I remove my fingers and position myself over him. His breath catches, slanted eyes opening to look up at me. This isn't like any of the times before. There's actual emotions focused on me rather than a jumble of emotions from his past resurfacing. Still, I feel I need to ask his permission. He sees through me and grabs my hips, sharp nails digging into the flesh, forcing me to him. That's all the invitation I need.

**(Ryou's POV)**

Surfing the web on my laptop didn't help. The news of Jounouchi's win against Kaiba is spreading like wildfire across cyberspace. Knowing Kaiba, this isn't the last we'll hear about it. He's not one to run away with his tail between his legs.

I don't know what to do with my yami. He's probably still moping on the sofa while Jounouchi and the rest of my friends party the night away. Bakura had his reasons for not wanting to go but that's no excuse for the way he treated Jounouchi. I've come to the conclusion the two of them could never be a couple. It would never work. They share virtually nothing in common.

This leads me back to my own problems. What am I supposed to do with Bakura? I cannot be his caregiver forever. Malik would take him but Marik would go ballistic and the three of them could end up killing one another. Whether Jou would even consider helping out after the way Bakura spoke to him this evening…I can't bring myself to ask him for aid.

Shutting my computer and setting it aside, I lie on my back staring blankly at the ceiling as the thunder breaks the depressing hush. Abandoning my yami would lead to him taking up heroin again…and end in his death. Most likely suicide. I couldn't live with the guilt I would feel, knowing I could have prevented it. I'm literally trapped.

I sit up straight at the outcry from the room next to mine. What was that? Oh gods, did he fall?! Throwing my blankets off my legs I race out of my room and down the hallway. Nearly toppling over, I slide to an unsteady halt at another cry accompanied by a lustful moan. His bedroom door is open, the sounds all too distinct. There is only one person he would be having sex with.

Embarrassed at hearing them going at it, I retreat down the stairs. Unfortunately, not a minute later, it gets even louder. It's nothing short of screaming now; almost as if the storm were charging the physical gratification. My face heats up as the passion-filled cries practically shake the walls. Running into the kitchen I dial a number with nimble fingers.

"Hello?" Yugi's voice answers.

"Hi!" I blurt all too quickly. "Could I possibly spend the night at your place?"

"Is something wrong?" he inquires as I wince at another shout of ecstasy from above. "Did Jou make it there okay?"

"Oh I definitely think so. I just _really_ don't want to be here right now," I emphasize in a hope he catches on.

"Ryou, are you sure you…Oh." It dawns on him. "**Oh**."

"Yeah," I fidget. "So would you guys mind…?"

"No no! Come on over," he stutters, obviously embarrassed and flabbergasted by this turn of events. "Are they really…?"

"Ooh yeah," I cut him off. "I'll be over in a while. I have to call a cab…" The racket from the duo a floor above me erupts into a constant frantic rumpus. "On second thought, I'll walk!"

"Walk?! Ryou, there's a thunderstorm going on!"

"I'd rather be out there than in here! See you soon!"

* * *

-grins- Poor Ryou

Ryou: I am scarred for life, thanks to you!

lol

Marik: I kinda thought it was hot.

Malik: WHAT?!

O.o

I was planning on writing more of the 'aftermath' as well as scenes from ancient Egypt but the chapter was getting long. I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer than you already had. The reason it took so long in the first place was because I re-wrote it about four times. I was having a very difficult time writing those scenes while keeping Bakura fairly in character. I was a bit disappointed I had to end it where I did because his emotions and such are explained better in the upcoming narrations. Like I said, it would have taken a lot longer to update. :/ So that was the sacrifice for this chapter.

Reviewsies! XD


	22. Chapter 22: Unspoken

Hey all. I've been working on whichever story I'm "inspired" to write. You lucky ducks, it's this one! Less reviews than the previous chapter, but still double-digits, so it's all good. :) I loved how so many of you were like "Ah, that sex scene wasn't _that _graphic". lol It wasn't really intended to be, but it was amusing to hear your reaction nonetheless. ;D

**MegaUnknownxx: **A new one! -tackles- Hey there! I know what you mean. When I find a new story and it's already pretty far along I generally just review the latest chappie. Their relationship is a complex one. I was really wondering how I was going to pull it off, but it is working out better than I could have hoped. And that seems to be the general consensus by the readers, which pleases me. Some more of the lovely ancient Egypt flashbacks! (I enjoy them too!)Hey, I like long reviews! ;)

**dragonlady222:** Yes. He won! (Yami: In more ways than one) (Baku: I KILL YOU!!) "Jou is not as much of a moron as everyone thinks." So true. He's maturing. XD And yes, we mustn't forget Ryou for his own trauma. lol (Ryou: It's NOT funny!) (Marik: Actually it kinda is)

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **-breathes a sigh of relief- I'm keeping them IC? Thank Ra. Bakura has been especially difficult. -glares at him- (Bakura: Just kill me and then neither of us will have to suffer any longer) Not getting out of this that easily, buddy. (Baku: Dammit!)

**Peepz: **-grins- As I said in the above notes, it wasn't meant to be so raunchy as to cause a nosebleed. :) Yeah, the mystery reviewer never came forward...and by the way they wrote the review I do believe they are a regular reviewer. O.o So I don't really know what that was about.

**Charred:** "GO JOU for both his wins!" (Bakura: -suspicious- What do you mean by "BOTH" of his wins?) Ahem. Yeah, we gotta send some sympathy to poor Ryou. Yami's reaction? Well, we don't get the full idea, but just a taste of it this chapter. Nyummy! XD

**Dragon-Tooth: **-grins- Hanging in there? It wasn't an extremely graphic scene...which disappointed some other readers. lol Yeah, Jou beating Kaiba is a bit far-fetched, but I'm looking at it as the matured Jou, if we can be so bold to call him that. Plus it will make upcoming plot twists. -cackles-

**SAMThedragongirl:** "I shoulda know a sex scene would come as Joey's reward for victory." (Bakura: WHAT?!! I'm not his happy whore!) LOL I didn't hear you complaining. (Bakura: -growls- BITCH!)

**pennypigeon: **Yesss! He won! the duel and the baku! XD

**xForeverXForgottenx: **I love how you can take so much from the story. It is a psychological story more than some of my others. A lot of it based loosely on me (obviously not hot gay ancient thiefs -sigh-) but you get the idea. ;) A lemon in ancient Egypt? Hn. It would have ruined things, wouldn't it? I started writing an "aftermath" scene of one for this chapter but deemed it was too soon and things hadn't been set up right yet. lol I love your deduction that poor Ryou HAD to skip the party so Bakura and Jou could have sex. I laughed much. XD (Ryou: Thank you for finding so much amusing at my expense) "You should be proud that your writing is an eye opener and provokes serious thoughts and deep psycho analysis" I blame the years of disturbed thoughts and much counseling...oh! And good English classes! XD

**pride1289: **lol Poor Ryou. We are finding much amusement by his trauma. (Ryou: I _hate _you) -hums- I get that a lot from my characters. :P Sounds like I did all right with keeping Baku IC. He'll bounce back to himself.

This chapter will be dedicated to **MegaUnknownxx**! Song from the movie "Music and Lyrics". It _really _fit Baku, so I had to use it even though it wasn't something totally badass like Within Temptation. :)

I've been living with a shadow overhead,  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,  
I've been lonely for so long,  
Trapped in the past,  
I just can't seem to move on.  
I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,  
Just in case I ever need them again someday,  
I've been setting aside time,  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind.

All I want to do is find a way back into love,  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.

I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,  
I know that it's out there,  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere.  
I've been looking for someone to shed some light,  
Not somebody just to get me through the night,  
I could use some direction,  
And I'm open to your suggestions.

There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation.

**Chapter 22: Unspoken **

**(Marik's POV)**

"The world has turned upside down," I snicker as Malik and I relax in the Jacuzzi in our hotel suite. "Katsuya beat Kaiba."

"Must you mention them right now?" my koi heaves in aggravation.

I send him a sly smile. "What? The one time you're not talking about Bakura and I get admonished?"

"Touché."

Leaning my head back against the padded side I close my eyes. "At least Bakura wasn't at the duel."

"Hm," Malik grunts in agreement.

We'd watched the match…well, we put it on 'mute' seeing as how it was Kaiba and the dog. They both are annoying as hell. Plus duels aren't of that great interest to either of us anymore. There was a purpose but it was never for titles or amusement. It was vengeance, not some leisurely pastime.

There's that unspoken question hanging over us as we unwind in the warm bubbling water. What will Bakura do? His next step will be crucial. This could be the final move deciding the outcome of this entire hubbub. I for one want whatever outcome that makes the thief happy. It's not so much that I care but so Malik will be satisfied and we can go home. If Bakura is content then my yami will lay this fiasco to rest.

…I hope.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"_How could you be so stupid to go out during the day?" Malik berates me as I gingerly change into different clothes. _

_My skin is very tender. It hasn't hurt this much since the cage. At least Malik didn't get himself into trouble while searching for me. That would have been a real mess. We like to keep our profiles low when it comes to daytime activity. Not to mention him going on a murdering rampage. _

_After putting on a wrap that travels from my waist to my knees I sink down onto a large pillow. "Malik, I've got a jar of cream in my garments. Could you fetch it?" I smile innocently and he scowls. _

"_Like I'm your fucking slave or something," he grumbles irritably trudging over to my discarded clothing. "I search far and wide for you a day and a night, I find and rescue your precious horse from some stingy dealers—no sleep this entire time, mind you…" _

"_All right, point taken!" I laugh before wincing as the pain spreads across my face. _

_Digging through my black garments he finds the ointment, continuing to mutter and complain as he approaches me. "…then you suddenly reappear all giddy and red as…" His voice trails off. _

"_Red as what?" I prod in amusement, waiting for my grumpy companion to reply. _

"_Bakura." Catching the tension in his voice I look up. Lavender eyes are glaring at the jar which he's gripping tightly. "Bakura, where the hells did you get this?" _

_Confusion takes me. Is he playing a joke to get back at me for all the trouble I caused him? By the anger morphing his eyes I can tell he's not faking. _

"_Where did you get this?" he repeats tersely. _

_Averting my gaze I answer. "Stole it." _

"_From the __**palace**__?" He clutches it in front of my face. "I am of noble bloodlines. I've been in the palace. I know a royal symbol when I see one!" he points at some mark I hadn't noticed before. Shit. _

_I don't know how to respond. Malik violently throws the jar into the wall. The clay smashes to pieces making a mess as the ointment splatters across the floor. I stare at it in favor of looking at him. Malik's breathing heavy as he fights the rage threatening to possess him. _

"_Did he do this?" A tan hand skims over my reddened flesh. _

"_No." _

"_Don't lie to me. He touched you, didn't he?" Malik demands, ready to storm the palace all by himself. _

_How many stories can I fabricate before I lose track? How far am I willing to push Malik, my best friend and only family? This isn't fair to him. He doesn't deserve deceit from me. As it turns out, he's regarded my muteness. _

"_He touched me," I confirm and rush on before he can go haywire. "But that's not what caused the burns! I was out in the sun." He gazes at me unconvinced, jaw set. "Malik, he didn't burn me!" _

_Malik sighs coming over and sitting beside me. "You can't go back there. I don't care your reasons. It's too dangerous." _

"_But I may not be a phantom!" I object, wishing he could understand. "If I go back I could…"_

"_They won't care if you're a phantom or not," he interrupts with the fact that I have feared. Malik leans closer. "I know how these people think. Phantom or no, they will kill you, Bakura."_

_I try once more. "The pharaoh said…" _

"_**Enough**__!" Malik barks. "Fuck whatever he said! Need I remind you he's the leader of all the people that want you dead? The pharaoh is still a naïve child. How long do you think it will be before he follows the beliefs of his people? He must protect them. In order to do that he has to slay you!" _

_Clenching my hands in my lap I have no answer. His concern for me is understandable. But I need to know. It's not solely about phantoms. I want to see the pharaoh again. I want to feel like I did when he was in my arms, no space between us. With Malik's approval or not, I have to go back. _

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

Panting, I gently pull out of Baku and fall to the side. His chest is heaving as glazed brown eyes follow my movements. Damn, that was amazing. I pull a pillowcase off one of the pillows and use it to wipe off our abdomens. Gods, his skin is so soft. How the hell did he get such smooth skin? All the women I know would be beyond jealous. What I'd give to do this again but he's utterly exhausted. Not that it comes as any surprise. I've never heard anyone scream like that. Unlike the times before, these were good screams, pleasure-filled and passionate.

Seeing my semen beginning to seep out of his body I press the material to his opening. He shudders but doesn't say anything. Instead he closes his eyes and allows me to do what I will. I'm astonished at how, for lack of a better word, submissive he's acting. It makes me wonder if he regrets it.

"Baku?" His eyes crack open. "Are you okay?"

The thief notices my tentative mood. "Can we just sleep?" he asks quietly, voice quite hoarse.

"Sure," I offer a smile, removing the cloth from between his thighs.

He exhales in contentment as we settle back on the bed. His milky body practically melts into mine. I rest my chin atop his head in damp white locks.

He needed this. We both did, but him more than me and my desire for him. Baku has been starved of this type of contact for so long. Not just the physical but the emotional. I know he felt it. There was such desperation as he cried out and clawed at my back. I wouldn't be surprised if he stripped all the flesh off. He bit me hard enough to draw blood. It didn't bother me. It was all of the pent up emotions he had been forced to hide. It was savage animal lust, anger, misery, but more importantly it was pleasing and fulfilling. I didn't take his struggling as any sort of protest. Quite the opposite. It was more of a sensory overload.

A light rumble sounds far off in the distance.

"The storm's passing," I murmur as I marvel at this new step our relationship has taken.

"Hn," he grunts, face buried in the nape of my neck.

I reach and pull one of the clean comforters over us. "You're cold already!"

"No shit," is the barely audible reply.

"Do you…?"

"What part of 'sleep' is confusing you?" he lets out a low growl.

Rolling my eyes I settle down. I like how things have turned out so far. I'm not going to let my big mouth ruin it.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"_Why do we have to go to this stupid temple?" I gripe following Pharaoh down the darkened path. "What's so special about it?" _

"_I've mentioned it before," he replies in amused exasperation, the top of his cloak lumpy over his spiky hair. "You just weren't listening." _

"_Well you have a tendency to drone excessively." _

"_Hmph!" He pretends to be insulted as we approach a large structure with an untouched surface. I stop as we reach it, studying the building in perplexity. I have never seen such a great structure so plain. _

"_What is this place?" _

"_The temple. Come one," he beckons while pressing his shoulder against one of the two heavy entry doors. _

"_It's a bit…sacrilegious, isn't it?" I inquire doubtfully. "There should be carvings and statues on the outer…" _

_My jaw slackens as we enter the main chamber. It is a round space. In the dead center is a risen statue of a child. He wears a headdress made of full and crescent moons. High above him the ceiling slopes in, creating a dome. It doesn't close though, a large, perfectly shaped circle allows moonlight to shine upon the deity. The statue shimmers a greenish aquatic blue as we approach and I realize it has crushed turquoise embedded in it. _

"_Khonsu," Pharaoh breathes reverently. "Lunar god and a god of healing." He pushes his hood back onto his shoulders, hair disheveled. "What do you think?" _

_I've always despised the gods, doing everything in my power to disrespect them. Raiding tombs and temples alike, I target images of Ra especially. I look upon the people of Egypt as fools to bow to such things as inanimate stone statues. And pray? Worship them? Believe that nonsense? Not a chance. _

_My eyes raise to the boy's luminous face. Here, for the first time, I see the beauty. Khonsu has a demeanor that merits respect yet he isn't so…savage as the others. Despite the other gods' having human qualities he is somehow different. _

"_It's not the same during the day with the sun pouring in and hoards of builders bustling about making a racket," Pharaoh murmurs as if reading my thoughts. _

"_That goes without saying," I scoff, breaking the child's spell somewhat. "He's the god of the moon. It implies quiet, darkness…" _

"_True." Pharaoh reaches out and runs his fingertips along the smooth base of the statue. "You know the moon doesn't belong solely to the night." I quirk an eyebrow at him. "The moon can be seen during the day at times." _

_He's caught me by surprise. Only having ventured out of hiding during the day hours a few times I never focused on the sky. I avoided looking at it because of my nemesis the sun. _

"_I didn't know that," I admit inaudibly. _

_This makes him pleased but he's not teasing me. "Ra is the god I have the greatest affiliation with. I think Khonsu has been watching over you." _

_I send him an unconvinced look. "You're not serious." _

"_Consider it for a moment, Bakura," he smiles at me. "The lunar god that also heals. The moon can appear during the day though often unnoticed. He could have guarded you from death in the cage. He's always there even when unintentionally ignored."_

"_I god protecting a demon?" I smirk resentfully. "You sure you're not confusing Khonsu with Seth or Apophis? Or perhaps Shu?" _

_Pharaoh's hands cup my face and I jolt. It's such a tender touch. My burns are still healing yet I believe he would be so gentle regardless. _

"_No, he wouldn't protect a demon," the violet-eyed teen whispers. "Which means he can protect you." _ _His lips ghost across mine. _

_I turn away from him, looking up at the god. Could it be there is some supernatural individual shielding me? I find it hard to grasp. If I'm not a phantom then I shouldn't feel resentment about it. After all, if he has been protecting me this entire time…_

_Anger appears out of nowhere. Why didn't he save me if he's so powerful? It was enough to keep me alive but allow those bastards to torture me in the sunlight? It's acceptable to have me be an outcast banished to the darkness? Pharaoh senses the change in me, reaching to touch my shoulder. I shrug his hand away. _

"_Let's get out of here," I mumble turning on me heel and striding for the doors. _

"_But…!" _

"_Let's go!" I snarl even though it's not Pharaoh I'm mad at. He didn't do anything wrong. He was trying to reassure me. _

"_Bakura!" he calls after me. "Bakura wait!" _

"Baku! Hey Baku!"

Gasping my eyes shoot open. The mutt's hovering over me with a worried look on his face. Unable to catch my breath I wonder how that dream could have felt so real. Even now there's a heaviness in my chest and a knot in my throat. I can almost feel a tingling linger where the pharaoh had been touching my flesh. What _was_ that?

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

The rain has almost let up, now nothing more than an almost inaudible patter on the windows. I used to hate thunderstorms. It meant I had to stay indoors, which was even worse if my dad was home. Storms meant confinement and the possibility for beatings. I never realized how relaxing the sound of rain can be. Perhaps it's because I'm not alone and I'm safe.

Grinning drowsily I look at the body pressed against mine; both of us partially covered by the quilt. Baku fell asleep immediately after I stopped talking. It would be a lie to say I'm extremely comfortable. He is very bony. After neglecting his health for so long it's a wonder he's not a skeleton.

"We'll fix this soon," I decide quietly while nuzzling my cheek against the top of his head.

The way my arm is set around his shoulders I have a clear view of my wrist. All of the self-inflicted abrasions have healed. The scars are almost invisible, the only proof of where my head was before Baku came into my life…

…or maybe I should say when I barged into his.

I wonder when my mindset changed for the better. When did I stop cutting? I remember Baku pointing out to me that I had quit and I had actually completely forgotten. But that doesn't help me when it comes to pinpointing the moment I gave up on harming myself. I was so busy spending every moment taking care of Baku. Could it be that's the reason? No time to myself? No, I would have made time for it if the need was still there.

In his own way, Baku had an impact him me; got me to stop even though he never even hinted I should quit…

The thief twitches and begins making distressed whines in the back of his throat. His fingernails scrape across my bare chest as if he's trying to claw his way out of something…trying to escape. Even though he's tired I won't lay back and watch him have a nightmare.

"Baku," I shake him gently. "Baku, wake up."

He doesn't react. Careful of his head I place my hands on his shoulders and shake him harder. He mumbles something unintelligible, possibly in ancient Egyptian. The thief's muscles tremble as he tries to draw away from me.

"Baku!" I raise my voice. "Wake up!"

"Unn…"

I'm panicking. What's wrong with him? Is it the head trauma again? Did I do something to aggravate it? Did I upset him somehow?

A shadow crosses over his features, much more distinct than should be in the dim room. My eyes dart to the floor detecting a source of light. It's a faint glow I had mistaken as a mere reflection from a streetlamp. Whatever it is, it's rapidly increasing in luminosity. Peering over the edge of the bed I spot the culprit.

Next to the Millennium key the Millennium necklace is glowing.

"Shit!" I leap from the bed to the floor in a frog-like fashion snatching the active Item. "Stop! Damn it! How do you work these things?" I rumble turning it over and over in my hands.

Oh god, what do I do? How do I make it stop?! For whatever reason the necklace isn't showing me whatever vision it has captured Baku inside.

"Come on, let him go!" If anything, it glows brighter as if to mock me. "Shut off!" I command but to no avail.

Throwing the key on, I close my eyes and focus. Having only used the necklace's powers once I don't know if I can control this even more powerful Item. It begins shimmering almost hesitantly. Come on, Jounouchi. **Focus**. The Item comes to life, the warmth of it spreading across my chest. I can actually feel the magic flowing through it like a pulse, like it is alive.

"All right." I pin down the defiant necklace onto the floor like I used to do to kids when I was a bully. "Stop now. No more!" No change. Growling, I slam my fist down onto it, hand throbbing at the heat radiating off it. "ENOUGH!"

At once it 'dies'. The light disperses. It couldn't stand up against a conscious person with an Item apparently. I blink in surprise. No one has tried this before? Shaking away my confusion I quickly get up and crawl onto the bed. He's stilled.

"Baku! Hey Baku!"

Crimson brown eyes flutter open drowsily. All at once there's bewilderment in his face. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out, like he doesn't know what to say. Did he think it was a dream? I'd be freaking out if I were in his position. Having one's mind sent into a manipulative vision and having absolutely no control of it can be quite frightening.

"Don't worry," I reassure him with a smile. "You're not going crazy." His brow creases when he spots the key on my chest. "The necklace was actin' up."

I can't tell if this is comforting to him or not. He takes several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself from whatever the damn Item showed him. This only makes me agitated. Will it happen again? What if both of us get dragged in by its powers? Then we'll be completely at its mercy. Standing I walk over to the dresser where I had left the drawer open and put on a pair of boxers. Picking up Baku's flannel nightwear from the floor I bring it to him.

"Put these on."

He stares at me in a sort of daze, not completely back in reality yet. "What…?"

Not waiting for him to ask questions I seize him by the ankle and commence in putting his foot into the pants. He wriggles away, kicking at me with his other foot.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"We're going downstairs. And unless you want to do so naked with Ryou home then put your damn clothes on."

Baku blanches. "And _why_ would we go downstairs?"

I cast a wary glance at the necklace laying innocently on the carpet. "I don't want to stick around for that thing to start messing with our heads."

"Fool," he spits in annoyance. "Why not just throw it downstairs instead?"

Placing my hands on my hips I glare at him. "Well for one thing, the couch is a _lot_ cleaner than the bed."

The yami takes a fleeting look at the bed he was lying on. The sheets are a mess of semen, blood, saliva and sweat. Hell, I'm opting for the couch one hundred percent. Next I know Baku's shrugging on his clothes. Yeah, I knew that would get him moving.

"I'm beat. Let's get downstairs and crash," I yawn stretching my arms high above me as I walk for the door.

My foot touches the carpet in the hallway before I notice I'm alone. Looking over my shoulder I find Baku sitting there with his head bowed as he struggles to remain up with his shaking arms. I bite back any comment about him being too slow. He's really exhausted. There's no way he's going to be able to walk all the way downstairs…the stairs. Oh shit, that's not happening. He'll tumble down them as soon as he reaches them…

'If he even makes it to the stairs,' I add watching the way he's trembling. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out nor do I need wonder if he's angry at his own fatigue. He's furious. Pity will make it worse though. That'll get my eyes gouged out and maybe disembowelment. Better to not give him time to think about it.

I abruptly scoop him up in my arms bridal style.

"The hell…!" he practically squeals wrapping his arms around my neck in his moment of surprise. "Put me down you little maggot!"

Fighting not to laugh, I stride out of the room and down the hallway while he squirms.

"Do you want to wake Ryou up?" I ask idly and he finally stills…glowering nonetheless should I harbor the illusion he's okay with this.

"I can walk by myself," he complains.

"Sure you can," I hum as we reach the top of the stairs. "Here. I'll set you down and you can get to the sofa on your own."

His grip instinctively tightens as he gazes in dubious calculation at the stairs. It must seem a much greater distance to him right now. We both know he can't do it. I just hope he doesn't decide to try and prove me wrong. Narrowed eyes shoot to me threateningly.

"Drop me and I'll kill you."

I snicker as I begin our descent. "If I dropped you how would you kill me?"

He counters in a heartbeat. "Hikari will kill you."

"Now _that_ is a realistic peril," I grimace remembering Ryou with the iron fire poker. "And you can relax. I won't drop you. You're lighter than…well…I dunno what you're lighter than but you're light!"

"And you're a moron."

"Thanks," I grin as we reach the living room. "Here we are."

It's no secret that I possess very little natural grace, if any. Doing my best not to fall flat onto the couch, I slowly sink down first. Easing back onto it, I lay the length of the couch with Baku's head on my chest. We both shift awkwardly in the confined space. His gaunt body presses into me and I do my best not to wince. He really is skinny. The thief finally settles atop me, curling his body slightly. My feet are planted on either side of him, knees bent to help me remain balanced.

"I don't care if the couch is cleaner. The bed was much more comfortable," Baku criticizes as I drape the green afghan over us.

"Just go back to sleep," I order without any conviction.

The rain is nothing more than a lazy drizzle that is lulling. Our less than spacious set up is quickly forgotten as my eyelids grow heavy. I don't fight to keep them open. It's Baku's voice that pulls me from the brink of dreamland.

"So you saw it?" he asks apprehensively.

"What's this talk? I saw _all_ of you."

"The necklace, you moron, not me!"

Recalling how personal all of the visions from the past I have been forced into so far his unease comes as no surprise. I wouldn't want somebody prying into my life to that extreme. He's tense as he waits for me to answer. I don't need to see his face to know he's frightened at having his private life shown to others without his consent. I thread my fingers through his hair in a soothing manner.

"I thought you were just dreamin' at first," I tell him reassuringly while massaging his scalp. "I did everything I could to stop it. It was the Millennium key and a bit of extra force that made it quit, I think."

He shifts on top of me. "You…impeded it? You didn't…?"

"I didn't see any of it," I promise him wanting to calm his nerves.

"You swear?" He is clearly unconvinced.

"What shall I swear upon that will prove to you I'm telling the truth?"

He considers this thoroughly. I don't speak while I wait. It is crucial that he believes me. Trust is a major issue with him and everything…himself included. Technically I'm not lying. I didn't see the vision…this time. With a weight in my chest I realize I may never be able to confide in him and tell him what I saw before. That's how sensitive this is.

"What's your favorite food?"

The edges of my mouth tug upward. "Ouch. Going straight for my heart, are you?"

"Are you denying your unhealthy obsession with all things edible – and some up for debate?" The strain is easing from his voice, just a sliver of doubt remaining.

"I never implied that," I reply, running my fingers through the white tresses. "I'm just suggesting that I swear on something more important to me. I mean, it was your vision an' that isn't my business if you don't want it to be."

"Hn." My sincerity has inadvertently raised his emotional walls up again. "So what would it be?"

Baku would get put off if I said something sappy like 'my love for you'. He'd call it a load of crap. Not that I wouldn't. I've never been into that mushy talk. Saying 'my friends' would not be a wise choice either. He hates all of them, and though they're trying to be supportive they are a far cry from being on affable terms. The fact that Yami – his worst enemy is among them only sours the situation. Is there any aspect of my life that Baku doesn't despise or mock?

"Shizuka."

He raises his head tiredly, having been drifting off. "What?"

Smiling I press it back down against my bare chest. "My sister."

A slight pause follows. "Sister?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, my sister! I've talked about my little sister before."

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have!" I exclaim in exasperation, hand stilling. "She moved away with my mom after my parents separated. She's in France studying right now, you know," I say fondly. "We've always watched out for one another. And no, she doesn't know about our dad," I inform Baku before he can make a snide comment. "It would kill her."

"Not to mention _he_ would kill _you_."

"I don't want to talk about him right now. Drop it," I interrupt in a harsher tone than I intended. Taking a deep breath, I compose myself. "Please."

He wordlessly complies, resting his cheek against me with a sigh. Usually he wouldn't give me a break, releasing all of his opinions no matter how offensive from his mouth. Baku isn't exactly subtle with his views. Quite the opposite.

"I just don't want to get her involved," I elucidate even though there's no real need. "She's a person I don't want to let down. Maybe the person I don't want to disappoint the most."

Baku shifts, thin fingers curling into the folds of the afghan. "And…would she disapprove of…this?"

This. This? Where would I even begin? There is no denying there's a romantic relationship between the yami and I now. It will be interesting finding a way to tell Ry and our friends. And Malik will go ballistic. But Shizuka? She is completely unaware of what's been going on. I don't even know her take on homosexuality. Even if she's okay with it, could she accept me as gay? I'm not ashamed of it. Hell, this is what I've been fighting for all summer against all the obstacles including several life-threatening ones.

"I don't want this to be a secret," I mange in a nervous voice, throat muscles taut. "I don't want who I am to be a secret kept from my own sister." Baku doesn't respond verbally and for a moment I wait for him to speak his mind.

Instead there's the soft even breathing of someone in deep sleep. His warm breath wafts onto my chest. I pull him tighter to me, feeling eased at having him here with me, accepting me, loving me in his own unspoken gruff way. I glide my fingers through his short white hair earning contented moan from him; repeating the action relaxing me as well.

"I'll tell her," I pledge to him and myself. "I just don't know how yet."

**(Yami's POV)**

"Good morning," Mr. Mutou greets with a yawn as he heats water for tea as I enter the kitchen. "Sleep well after that drama last night?"

"It was quite spectacular wasn't it?" I concur with a tired chuckle sinking down onto one of the wooden chairs. "I slept like a log."

"Mmm. Not even the thunderstorm bothered you?"

"What thunderstorm?" I kid rubbing the sleep from the corners of my eyes.

He laughs. "Watch the kettle for me, will you? I'm going to get ready to open the shop."

I quirk an eyebrow. "So early?"

"After that duel last night, who knows? Maybe people will be in the mood for Duel Monsters," he half-jokes as he leaves the room.

This leaves me alone to process everything that's been going on. So much is happening so fast. I'm having a difficult time keeping up with it. I've come to the decision that I need to speak with Bakura before anything else happens. I don't even know where to begin or what exactly the conversation – insult contest – will be about. But I have to do it before things spiral any further out of control. I've taken what Yugi said to heart about never giving Bakura a chance. Truth be told, I don't have a lick of faith that my lover and friend from the past is present. He died a long time ago.

No, I reflect on his eyes back on the blimp when I had my memories restored to me. That pained almost desperate look he'd given me. How he refused to turn away from me. So I turned from him. That's when it happened. That's when the Bakura I knew passed away.

I chew my bottom lip as indecision attacks me again. This is something that had not occurred to me before. If the Bakura I loved is dead then what do I have to say to the remnants of him? He's just a spiteful hollow shell of who he was. I rub my face with my hands with a frustrated groan. What's wrong with me? I wouldn't have a problem with the current state of affairs if he looked different and bore a different name. It would match his current personality.

An absolute stranger.

"Yami!"

Nearly toppling out of my chair I sit up straight to find Yugi taking the kettle off the burner. "Didn't you hear this thing whistling? It was earsplitting!"

"You could use that in place of an alarm clock," Ryou agrees before covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he yawns.

"Sorry guys," I mumble wearily.

Wait.

_Ryou?_

"Hello?" A pale hand waves in front of my face. "Yami?"

"Geez, you really aren't awake yet, are you?" my hikari shakes his head.

I'm able to pull my jumbled thoughts together enough to say, "Ryou, I didn't…you spent the night here?"

"Yeah, Yugi was kind enough to share his room," the white-haired hikari smiles weakly.

Automatically I am alert. "What did Bakura do now? Did he harm you?"

They share an uncomfortable glance, all merriment evaporating in an instant. I'm almost convinced they have somehow developed a mind link with the stare that speaks volumes. This only heightens my agitation. Why would Ryou come here so late at night? What did that good for nothing tomb robber do now?

"No Yami, it's nothing like that…"

"Then what is it?" I inquire even more confused than before. The way they're tiptoeing around my questions is unnerving.

Ryou scratches the back of his neck as he searches for the right words. "It's just that…Bakura and Jounouchi…"

**(Otogi's POV)**

"Mr. Ryuuji?" my business advisor knocks on the doorway.

I look up from a report, lounging on my leather couch in my living quarters above my store. "Yes?"

"Seto Kaiba is on the phone again."

Damn. This is getting really annoying. That makes it seventeen times since I got home last night.

"Tell him to get bent."

The man adjusts his tie uncomfortably. "I hardly think that is appropriate, sir…"

"I'm well aware of that," I mutter turning back to the pile of papers resting on my chest.

"Sir, you need to keep good relations with him. He is our major benefactor. It took us a long time to get him to agree to that contract between our companies…"

"I don't need a lecture from you," I warn him while fiddling with my earring.

Even I know full well I can't keep pissing him off. Working with Kaiba Corp. has sent our prospects sky-high. There will be no need for college now. With the funding we're getting and the connections and attention from businesses all over the world it was too good a deal to pass up. Scowling, I toss the papers onto the floor and stretch out my arm.

"Give me the phone."

Relieved, he sprints over to me as if we are in a marathon passing the baton to me. Rolling my eyes at his enthusiasm I hold the cell up to my ear.

"Yeah?" I ask bluntly while shooing the man out of the room with my hand; he reluctantly obeys, not trusting that I'll be civil.

"Where the hell have you been?" the CEO immediately demands.

"Here. I have a company to run too, you know."

"You left with Katsuya and Yami last night…"

"This again?" I groan even though I knew it was coming. "Don't you have anything better to do than stalk Katsuya and Yami?"

"Where is Katsuya?" he grounds out slowly.

"I don't know," I hum, twisting a strand of hair around my finger. "Honest to God, I don't know."

He's not convinced in the slightest. Not that I would expect him to be. He's not the world's number one asshole for nothing. Ye gads, if I didn't have to put up with him for company purposes…

"Security cameras show all of you leaving together…"

"Well yeah, but I didn't get out of the car with him," I inform Kaiba. That much is true. Check it if you want, jackass. "They were off to some party or another. I don't know."

"**You** passed up a party?"

"Hey, I can only handle hanging out with them for so long," I scoff, picking up one of the documents again out of boredom. "You know how friendship and lovely they are. Ask Yami."

"He's not answering my calls."

I have to hold back a chuckle. "What a surprise. This is what comes of phone-stalking people, Kaiba."

"Do you want me to severe our ties, Ryuuji? I _highly_ suggest you consider watching out for your own neck rather than the wellbeing of that group of clowns." The sneer in his voice holds an underlying threat of cutting any connections with my company. This is bad.

"And what exactly do you want me to do about this? I'm barely involved next to you."

There's a miraculous moment of silence. I know it's not a good omen yet I enjoy it nonetheless. Having Kaiba shut his trap is a rare thing.

"What do you know?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you know? Something is going on with Katsuya. I know you, Ryuuji. You have picked up on it as well."

"Not much."

Wrong answer. "So they're keeping it secret even from you."

Shit shit shit.

"I'm not interested in combing through any 'evidence' you have. If you ask me, you're just paranoid," I say evenly wondering how deep a hole I've dug already. "What does it matter what they're hiding?—if they're hiding anything at all."

"They're hiding something." The confidence is oozing from his voice. "And I believe it has something to do with that white-haired yami."

I nearly swallow my tongue. How the hell would he know about that? Fuck. It was that disaster at the attempted duel between Kaiba and Katsuya at the mall when Bakura blasted through the crowd. Stupid yami. Doesn't anyone think before acting anymore?

"Well I'll let you figure it out if you're so enamored," I state in an irritated tone to cover my discomfort.

"Ryuuji." He's dead serious. "You _will_ inform me if you find anything."

"Meanwhile, I have work to do." Without further ado I close the cell phone.

Fuck.

This is leaving me in a very dangerous position. Kaiba is digging for the truth about Katsuya. Why? Probably to humiliate him after being disgraced when the mutt trounced him in front of the world. Not shocker there. My problem is my place in this entire mess. Having Katsuya blackmailed or publicly humiliated won't help my cause at wooing his sister. If anything, it will hurt my chances. With Mai Valentine already knowledgeable of what's going on things aren't looking good for Katsuya. I have something to gain either way. Kaiba will be more accommodating if I give him the information on Katsuya. On the other hand, if I help the mutt instead I've increased my percentage in my chances of scoring with Shizuka.

"Why me?" I grouse picking up the scattered papers from the floor. "Why is it always _me_?"

**(Ryou's POV)**

I unlock the door and we file in quietly. Standing in living room we don't move any further into the house, listening intently for any noises from upstairs. Yami especially is very uptight. He didn't want to come along but Yugi insisted, saying it would look like he was being unsupportive. Yami most likely doesn't care at this point if he does or not.

"I don't hear anything," Yugi whispers as if they might hear us.

"Neither do I." Still we tread cautiously. "I guess I'll make some breakfast."

"Mmmm…sounds nice," a groggy voice mumbles causing the three of us to jump.

We come around the couch and freeze. There is my yami sprawled on top of Jounouchi. Bakura is fast asleep, the afghan tucked around him. The blonde looks up at us with confused brown eyes when he notes my wet jacket.

"You left last night, Ry?"

I shift from one foot to the other. "Uhh…yes. I did."

He tilts his head. "Why?"

My face heats up so much it's a wonder my skin isn't melting off. "Oh. I, well, couldn't sleep."

"Couldn't sleep?" he repeats in bemusement. "Do you always take a trip to the Mutou's when insomnia visits?"

This is getting more and more awkward. How many hints do I have to give him? Guess I'll have to be frank.

"It's just that it was a bit too loud here." I motion with my eyes to my slumbering yami resting on top of him.

The hue of Jou's face probably matches mine now. "Oh."

"Guys, we all know what happened so let's stop beating around the bush," Yugi inputs; the person who is the least dazed by this. His darker half is another story entirely standing off to the side with his arms crossed over his chest as he stares at nothing. "Jou and Bakura had sex. There. Someone said it."

"Aibou!"

Yugi fixes his darker half with an annoyed look. "It's the reality, Yami."

Jou meanwhile looks like he would have crawled under a rock by now if not for having my yami atop him. He could effortlessly move Bakura but doesn't budge. Instead he watches his own fingers stroke my darker half's hair as if to distract himself from the embarrassing conversation. No matter how awkward this is for me it is much more so for him…Oh gods, Bakura is going to flip. Speaking of which…

"Jou." He looks up at me. "I don't mean to pry but I have to ask this. Concerning Bakura…what is your relationship with him now?"

At this question his expression brightens. He doesn't even need to say anything for us to know: Bakura and Jounouchi are a couple. An immeasurable amount of relief washes over me even though there are many hurdles to come. Yugi shares my sentiment, smiling now.

"It's about time!"

"Yugi, that's hardly appropriate…"

Our friend brushes his yami's reproving aside. "So what's next?"

"What do you mean?" Jou asks as if he's missed some initiation into the gay community or something.

"Publicity. Who are we telling or not telling?" Yugi clarifies sitting on one of the chairs. "Even if you go public about it there are no doubt people you want to tell in person before it becomes common knowledge."

Jou's brow creases as he considers this. "You mean because of the duel?"

Yugi notes his apprehension with a frown. "Unfortunately the time you and Bakura finally get together is when the whole dueling world wants to know about you. Being famous comes at a cost. It will be hard to keep your private life a secret."

This troubles me deeply, so I cut in. "Why don't we go and make breakfast? It will be best that the three of us not be present when Bakura awakens. Has he taken his meds yet, Jounouchi?"

The blonde shakes his head apologetically. "I sorta forgot."

Understandable. "That's fine. I'll get them. Wake him up. We don't need the detox side effects returning," I tell him before herding Yami and Yugi away. "Come on."

**(Anzu's POV)**

"Hello Anzu. You're here early," Mr. Mutou greets me merrily as I enter the shop.

"Well you're open early," I rejoin with a smile. "Are those lazy grandsons of yours up yet?"

He laughs lightly while vigorously scrubbing at a smudge on the glass of a display case. "You missed them. They left for Ryou's house a while ago."

This catches me by surprise. "Why? Ryou, Jou, and Bakura wouldn't be awake yet."

He stops abruptly like a cartoon bank robber caught in the police searchlight. Oh great. Don't tell me there is a new development in this already. Pushing my bangs to the side I walk towards him.

"Did Marik and Malik get back early?"

The shop keeper coughs before continuing his chore. "No. What makes you say that?"

I place my hands on my hips. "You're a horrible liar, Mr. Mutou."

He gives me a sheepish look. "I know. It's a wonder they still disclose anything to me at all. Especially after that incident with Mai. I had no idea she wasn't on friendly terms with you."

I feel bad for making him feel guilty. "It wasn't your fault. We hadn't mentioned anything. How could you have known?"

"I just hate that I was used against Jounouchi," Mr. Mutou shakes his head dismally before going behind the counter. "You kids are all like grandchildren to me. I wish the best for all of you."

"We feel the same for you," I assure him, saddened as I recall someone is missing. Mr. Mutou detects my sudden change in disposition.

"Honda made a choice, Anzu."

I nod with tears in my eyes, angry more than anything else. Honda just abandoned us. How could he turn his back on Jou like that? Go from being his best friend to despising him in a single instant? It isn't right. No one deserves to be judged that way.

The bell above the shop door rings and I hurriedly wipe my eyes as the customer approaches. Unfortunately, we know said individual.

"Otogi, what brings you to my shop?" Mr. Mutou pleasantly addresses the dice master.

Turning around I don't even pretend I'm glad to see him. He's standing there in a lax position. He would probably have his hands in his pockets, however, due to the tightness of his leather pants, there are no pockets. Otogi has that way of always playing it cool. He arches an eyebrow at me.

"What's with the hostile look, Mazaki?"

"What are you doing here?" I repeat Mr. Mutou's question in a more insistent and much less polite tone.

Emerald eyes sweep over the shop. "It's a public store, is it not? I'm allowed to be here."

"Yes but you never come here," I counter taking a step toward him. "What do you want?"

He scrutinizes me in a bored fashion before diverting his attention to Mr. Mutou. "Is Yami here?"

The elderly man glances at me as if for a clue as to whether Otogi is a friend or foe. I myself am uncertain. The dice master taps a finger on the just-cleaned countertop as if he were low on time.

"He's not here," Mr. Mutou finally reveals.

This time both eyebrows raise. "That's a bit…vague."

"Why are you looking for Yami?" I watch the dice master's every movement. Despite his assertion that he has no interest in exploiting Jounouchi's life, I cannot ignore my gut instinct.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was going to speak to him with regards to Kaiba."

Otogi has our full attention now. Since the duel Kaiba has made no interviews with the press. I assume due to his scathed ego. Then why would Otogi need to talk with Yami?

"Despite his promise not to duel Yami if he lost to Katsuya, Kaiba is being very…insistent, shall we say."

"Then wouldn't he be trailing Jounouchi, not Yami? Ask for a rematch?"

Otogi gives me a dubious look. "Do you know how pathetic that would make him appear?"

Crossing my arms across my chest, I stand beside Mr. Mutou. "And here I thought you'd be pleased about Kaiba being humiliated."

The dice master's features scrunch up in detestation as his fingers curl into a fist on the counter. "Not when you get the job as damage control."

The hairs on my arms stand on end. The haughtiness has vanished from his voice. Instead he sounds aggravated and maybe even troubled. It would make sense Kaiba would use Otogi. The dice master is under contract with Kaiba Corp. The shop he opened has long since been demolished and he's moved on to bigger things. He's rolling in the dough thanks to his association with Kaiba. But that comes at a price. The CEO knows that Otogi used to hang out with us from time to time. The bastard is most likely bullying Otogi into convincing Yami to duel Kaiba.

The bell jingles as a group of chattering kids enter the shop. Mr. Mutou leaves my side to tend to his customers. Otogi moves from in front of the counter, staring at one of the posters on the wall inattentively.

"Otogi, if Kaiba is taking advantage of…"

"You'll mention to Yami that I stopped by?" he cuts me off casually as he makes his way for the door. "I would call him but Kaiba has already been trying that. _Incessantly_," he adds with a slight smirk.

I don't want to get caught up in whatever Kaiba is up to but if it involves my friends I won't sit idly by. As he reaches for the door I grab him by the arm. His head snaps to me in faint surprise that I'd touch him.

"Otogi, what does Kaiba want from Yami? Can't you do anything that would…?"

He shakes his head regretfully. "Sorry, Mazaki, my hands are tied on this one." He lightly pries my fingers from his arm. "Make sure Yami gets my message."

Unable to do anything else I allow him to go. He steps into his expensive black care after barking at several kids to stop climbing on it. He speeds off, motor roaring, completely disregarding the traffic laws. Only once he's gone do I leave the shop. Glancing up and down the block, feeling a bit paranoid that I'm being spied on, I hurry quickly in the direction of Ryou's house.

**(Bakura's POV)**

_I slip quietly through the doors, listening intently for any movement from within the temple. Deeming it safe, I walk slowly through the moonlit chamber, somehow feeling at peace. This place gives me a calm I don't experience when outside of our hideouts. How odd I would find it in the temple of one of the gods. _

_Stopping in front of the statue, I gaze up at the ageless child's face. Why can I see wisdom in the eyes of a piece of carved rock? Pharaoh's words about Khonsu protecting me have gotten to me. _

_I always believed in the gods to some degree because of the burns the sun gave me. It made sense, parallel with the stories concerning phantoms. But it's come to light that I'm not a phantom – or am at least an extremely resilient one. If I were a demon then why would a god watch over me? An evil one like Apophis or Seth perhaps; deities that don't have good intentions for the people of Egypt. But Khonsu? _

_There's a knife in each hand as I spin around to face the intruder. My adrenaline rush depletes when the pharaoh pulls back the hood of the cloak I gave him as a present. _

"_Why did I know I'd find you here?" _

_Taken aback, I don't have an answer. He walks forward as I slide the weapons back into my garments. We both stare at the statue for a long moment, neither of us speaking. Is Pharaoh as confused as I am? A tingling runs up my arm when his fingers slide across my hand, entwining with mine. Without hesitation I curl my digits around his, squeezing the silken skin through the fabric covering my hands. _

"_I apologize for upsetting you earlier." _

_Once again I don't have a response. I'm so lost. Even with me temporarily mute he comprehends. _

"_I've spent my life believing…" I rasp in a battle to keep my voice steady. "It's easier to hate," he refer to the god sitting aloft. "To blame." _

_The monarch leans against me, resting his head on my shoulder. "It makes sense. I hadn't thought of it that way before." _

_He's caught me off guard. "You're not angry?" _

"_Why would I be mad? Bakura, you've suffered more than anyone ever should. You have every right to be resentful and spiteful. I would be." _

_To hear him justify how I feel, to have him admit he would feel the same if put in my position – it's comforting. The back of his hand skims across my cheek. _

"_You're skin's healing well."  
_

_I don't mention to him that Malik broke the salve that Seini had made for my burns. I had to steal some second-rate ointment. It's not as effective as the one the royal physician's, but there were few options. I don't want to tell Pharaoh that Malik forbade me from ever seeing him again. That would cause friction in this relationship that is blossoming. For Pharaoh -- for us -- I'm willing to take this risk.

* * *

_Good place to end this for now, me thinks. Fun happenings next chapter. I've already begun it. Also have been working diligently on the final chapters of BTBT!

I'm not sure how long it will be before the next update of the fics. My cousin is missing, causing a lot of concern for everyone. The snake has a kidney infection and has been taking up a lot of my time. Just haven't had a lot of time to write. :/

Reviewsies for the luffly chappie! Later!


	23. Chapter 23: Public Interest

Sorry it's been so long! Ferris is busy busy busy! Hardly any time to write for over a month now! Good for me, bad for fanfiction. :P Using a lot of my free time (the little I have) to get in shape after hibernating all winter! ;D I'm doing good!

**pennypigeon: **Yesss. Kaiba's gonna be a pain. Utter awesomeness. (Baku: For who?) lol

**SAMThedragongirl: **haha! I lurv the conversations between the characters. That storyline just keeps going and going. It's like the energizer bunny! XD "Bakura: *struggling to find a word that doesn't hint at his true, inner, most secret feelings*" ROFL! It's so true too!

**ItachiIsDeidaras: **lol You would like if Kaiba liked Jou? That would be a major plotline twist wouldn't it? (Bakura: -glaring at kaiba- Don't even THINK it!) (Yami: It would explain a lot though...) haha! XD

**Kiki:**Hmm...me thinks you are new here. -tackles- "Oh, my, I wanted to ask for some angsty Kaiba scenes with Katsuya, and here it is, it's starting!" Whoot! (Jou: This sucks) (Kaiba: Mwahahahahahaha!) (Otogi: O.o)

**dragonlady222: **Ah you will find out what Yami feels in this chapter! ;) Bakura taking the relationship seriously? Always something to worry about. :D (Yami: Then why the heck are you smiling?) -shrugs happily-

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **Ah, the 'drop me' part. Bakura is so...irritably wonderful. XD I love his comments and his thought process. Usually he just says what he says with those types of comments. They just come automatically. Makes my job easier.

**Dragon-Tooth: **Wow. I was pleasantly surprised and delighted (how can you not be pleasantly delighted anyway?) that you like Otogi so much! I love Otogi. He's such an arrogant yet somewhat caring asshole. XD He has his morals but only to certain degrees compared to the "friendship crew". :) Which is as it should be. Only one tiny flashback to ancient egypt this chapter. I wrote another scene but it fit better into the plotline for next chapter. Something to look forward to.

**xforeverxforgottenx: **lol No, I do not own a green afghan. We do have one at our cottage...though it isn't _ugly _ugly. Not like the one I am envisioning. I don't even know why Ryou has it. Scratch that. The kid doesn't have much of a sense of style. Anyhoo, I've fallen madly in love with the ugly green afghan that Bakura clings to. :P Geez you had a kidney infection? I'll bet that cost a bit more than the vet bills. Hope you're doing better! I didn't have time to check the reviews or I would have checked in on you after you wrote this! GUILT! D8

**Peepz**: It's meh Peepz! Not too much drama in the chapter. Can't have EVERY chapter be a roller coaster...(Bakura: Yes _you _can. You've proven that in other fics) heh -sweatdrop- So Malik is a meany and Kaiba is a bitch, eh? Hmm.. Sounds right to me! (Malik: What?) (Kaiba: Hey!) lol Looking into colleges? ZOMG! You're that old already? You guys were just little things when I started posting on this site! I'm looking into returning to college now that I'm a bit more..._stable_...-sweatdrop-

**pride1289:** "Can't wait for it to just come CRASHING down in millions of pieces!" (characters: O.o) (Yami I remember this reviewer!) lol Glad they're staying IC too! It can be a struggle at times-mostly when it's Bakura with Jounouchi and it's supposed to be emotional.(Bakura: Can you really blame me?)

**MegaUnknownxx: **Sorry. Only one brief flashback for this chapter. I wrote out another before discovering it fit better with next chapter's plotline. :P Something for you to look forward to there! ;) Hope you were as happy to see this alert as you were for the previous chappie!

**Okami Princess: **-tackles- I wondered where you went! XD "I feel bad for him though since the media is probably gonna make his life hell when his relationship with Bakura comes out since he's gonna have to deal with yaoi fangirls and homophobes" Oh especially those yaoi fangirls, don't you know? -winks- (Bakura: ALL OF YOU!) ahaha! XD

This chapter will be dedicated to** Kiki **and in a special way to **xforeverxforgottenx** ;) Lyrics: Leann Rimes.

It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms

Loving you-that isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong

**Chapter 33: Public Interest**

**(Bakura's POV)**

"Baku, it's time to wake up."

Only one person's whisper is that loud and only one person refers to me by that stupid nickname. I don't obey. I'm tired. And since when do I allow him to boss me around? Pretending I'm still asleep, I keep my breathing even where I lay atop his bare chest.

"Come on. You need to take your meds!"

This only increases my irritability and resolve tenfold. My morning medications must be consumed with food. I'm not eating any of that crap he cooks. It's odd though. The aroma my nose detects smells quite enticing. Furthermore, how the hell would he cook it? He's underneath me!

"Isn't he awake yet?"

_Hikari_.

"I tried but he won't budge!" Katsuya says in distress while jostling me as if to prove some point. The nerve of the annoying little…

"Hn."

((Bakura, I know you're awake. Stop teasing Jou.))

Internally bristling at being caught, I open my eyes and give him one of my signature you-will-die-so-slowly-and-painfully glares. (What do you want?)

Immediately I wish I hadn't looked at him. It reminds me of my current position. This is humiliating to say the least. Hikari isn't stupid. He knows what happened. I'm surprised by how unfazed he seems by recent turn of events. I have no idea how I expected he would react but this is not it. Even wearing winter pajamas and covered by the ugly afghan that I don't know why we keep I feel utterly exposed.

"You need to take your medications," he parrots the mutt.

"Baku, good morning!" Katsuya chortles as if such a thing existed.

"Oh shut up," I grumble tetchily pulling the blanket over my head, determined to ignore the both of them.

"Ryou, where do you keep the…? Oh. Nevermind. Yami found it!" Yugi's unmistakably annoying chipper voice calls from the direction of the kitchen.

It's not his presence but that of his darker half that paralyzes me. Every fiber of my being goes completely numb. Oh gods, he's here and he saw me asleep on a half-naked Katsuya! To make matters worse, it's blatantly obvious what transpired here last night. I haven't even begun to recover at having hikari standing right here.

((Bakura?))

I go on the offensive as I hold tight to the fabric as they vainly try to pray the blanket away; apparently having sensed my distress. (How could you invite Pharaoh and his midget stunt double?)

((I didn't know…))

(You didn't know?) I repeat incredulously.

He's pent some emotion in an attempt to hide the truth from me. ((I didn't know you two would be down here.))

(You're not pulling the wool over anybody's eyes, hikari) I snarl at him through our mind link.

Instead of answering he evades. ((So come out from under there and talk to me.))

(Stop acting like a woman. Next you'll want to talk about _feelings_ and _emotions_) I sneer.

"Baku, come on. Yami will stay in the other room," the mutt is pleading.

"I don't want him in the other room. I don't want him in the fucking house!"

At this the blanket is ripped from my grasp. It had more of an effect that hikari had anticipated when he did it. The green afghan lands on the floor leaving us in the rather intimate position for all to see. The mutt doesn't seem too fazed as I try in vain to keep my face from turning scarlet. If hikari is surprised he doesn't let on, instead fixing me with an annoyed expression.

"I'll get your meds and breakfast."

Turning on his heel he leaves the room without another word. Coming out of my daze I scramble into a sitting position so I'm not on top of the mutt anymore. He looks slightly disappointed by this but remains on his back.

"You need to relax, Baku. They know. They're fine with it."

"Well maybe I'm not fine with them being here and knowing!" I snap at him while snatching the afghan from the floor and wrapping it around myself.

**(Yami's POV)**

"_The construction of the Temple of Khonsu is going smoothly," I inform Bakura as we lounge on my bed playing Senet. I'm winning as usual. Bakura has gotten quite used to this. At one time I tried losing on purpose but that only made him irate with me. He didn't want me to 'take it easy' on him. I indulged this request/order since it's the same treatment he gives me when we're out of the palace. He rarely cuts me any slack. _

"_Hmm," he grunts, chin resting on his fist as he stares at the board in concentration. _

"_We should go and see it again sometime." _

_Moving one of the sticks he looks up at me. "Won't it be guarded more now that there are actual things of value there?" _

"_They've carved his name," I confirm. It's how you seal a god's spirit into a statue or object. "You can break into anywhere, Bakura! And if we run into any trouble with my subjects I'll take care of it."_

_His lips twitch. "That's easier said than done." _

_I give him a confused look. "But we've nearly been caught on many occasions…" _

"_My point exactly." Threading his fingers together he sits back. "Atem, we have to figure out a different way of going about things. Perhaps if we avoided the main attractions to your people and guards." _

_I quirk an eyebrow. "Bakura, you're the one who's always pushed our luck. Is there something you're not telling me?" _

_Crimson orbs avert to the game as he hesitates. Troubled, my attention is no longer on Senet. Has something happened? I know things have not been easy with his living companion. They're both thieves, outcasts. That's pretty much all I know about this individual. He's a faceless shadow in my mind. I do know he holds great sway over Bakura's decisions but also that my lover is going against his friend's will by coming here. _

"_We can go to the temple some other time," he murmurs. _

_I smile lightly at him, reaching out and running the back of my hand across the rough skin of his cheek. "That's true. There's **plenty **we could do here." _

"Yami, don't burn this batch of eggs too," Yugi draws me from the past.

I sigh while standing in Ryou's kitchen wishing I was anywhere else. Even Kaiba's. I would rather be at Kaiba's dueling him than be here.

What baffles me is I don't know why it's bothering me so much. I'm not attracted to Bakura anymore. He's not the person he used to be – psychically or psychologically. I suppose the same could be said for me. Conditions are very different as well.

Yugi keeps telling me to let it go. I'm trying. How long have I been trying futilely to put everything behind me? A time machine or the amnesia from before would be heavenly.

The fact that it's Jounouchi makes it even more complicated. He's like a brother to Yugi and I. The last thing I want is for him to be unhappy. But why did it have to be Bakura? Of all the people he could have chosen it just _had_ to be Bakura.

"Yami!" Yugi not so gently shoves me aside to try and salvage the darkened eggs.

"Sorry aibou," I mumble running my hand through my bangs. "I must not be awake yet."

"No kidding."

"Well Bakura's awake," Ryou announces crossly upon entering the kitchen.

"I take it he's in a wonderful mood," Yugi forces a smile that's more of a wince. "Should Yami and I go?"

Our friend shakes his head. "No. He has to deal with this. Jounouchi is our friend and isn't going to give up his personal life for my yami. Bakura is going to have to adjust to having others around and them being aware of his relationship with Jou."

"I don't think any of us have reached that point of acceptance yet," Yugi admits while giving me a sidelong glance.

"Precisely," Ryou concurs in a weary tone. "Which just means we need to stop avoiding it. All of us."

Yugi nods while scooping spoonfuls of eggs onto five separate plates. "Not all at once. This group here will suffice for today, don't you think? We don't want to bombard them."

"I can agree with that."

My hikari gets a worried look on his face. "What about the media? The longer Jou puts off talking to them the more far-fetched stories they'll concoct. While we'll give them both our support, only Jou will really accept it. Bakura isn't exactly keen on us being near."

"Stubborn as a mule," I mutter under my breath.

((Like someone else I know))

I shoot Yugi a look but he's continued his conversation with Ryou as if not a word had passed between us.

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"You're moody," I comment.

"You're annoying and loud," Baku retorts grumpily as we sit by ourselves in the living room.

I roll my eyes. "What's gotten into you? Just let it go. They know. That's the hardest part, right?"

"You honestly believe things get better once people are aware?" he scoffs. "You really are new to all of this."

I don't like that. I don't want to think about him with someone else. The fact that it was Malik just makes it all the worse. Studying him a thought occurs to me. Shifting uncomfortably, I gaze at the thief.

"Have you…you know…" He gives me a scornful look as I babble. "Were you with anybody else…before me?"

I've obviously caught him off guard. Of all the questions, he didn't see that one coming. Fiddling with the corner of the blanket he's immersed himself in, Baku manages to keep his eyes on me so as not to show weakness.

"Not in the present days," he discloses gruffly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

A broad grin has broken across my face before he even finishes. "You mean, in these times anyway, I was your first? And you were mine!"

Scowling openly, he is clearly unimpressed. "Why are you beaming? Katsuya, we basically raped one another."

I laugh it off despite how pathetic it is. We were rough with one another one our first times. My eyes widen.

"Wait! Since this is a new body in these times was your body also a virg…?"

"Let's raise that voice a little louder. I don't think they heard you in Switzerland!"

I blink. "Why Switzerland?"

The thief is beyond aggravated. "What does it matter?"

"But why'd you choose Switzerland?"

Before he can let loose all of hell someone knocks on the door. I jump to my feet, anxious to evade his anger but also to make sure the visitor doesn't decide to try the doorbell. We all know how much Baku loves that. Opening it, I'm met with Anzu who immediately turns a dark shade of red. Looking down I remember I'm only wearing boxers and the Millennium Key. Underwear and ancient bling. How flattering.

"Erm…Hey Anzu!" I greet beckoning for her to come inside.

"Hi," she bleats while trying to focus her eyes on anything but me. "Mr. Mutou said Yami was h-here and…"

"He's in the kitchen making breakfast," I explain hastily while heading for the stairs. "I'm gonna go grab a shirt…or pants. Be right back!"

**(Anzu's POV)**

I wait until he's run up the stairs before lifting my eyes from the carpet. Being an only child and no boyfriend, I'm not accustomed to seeing that much of Jou. There's clatter in the kitchen as someone drops something, several people shouting. Perhaps I'll wait a moment before going in there. It seems they have their hands full.

Walking around the couch I sit down and exhale while trying to collect my nerves. All too late I notice a presence of someone sitting beside me. Fighting against my worst fears I turn my head to find them confirmed. The thief is there with narrowed suspicious eyes stabbing me. His white hair is disheveled and he's wadded a blanket around himself like an untidy cloak.

What should I do? Should I say something? Get up 'calmly' and go to the kitchen where my friends are? Run screaming out the front door? The last one is incredibly tempting.

"Is there a reason you're in my house?" his gravelly voice reaches me.

Clearing my throat, I pray Jou returns quickly. "I was just…in the neighborhood."

"Funny. You told the mutt just seconds ago that you were looking for the pharaoh."

Shouldn't he be, I don't know, asleep? He's a detoxing drug addict! He shouldn't pay such rapt attention to things.

This brings up a whole other problem. It's true I'm here to talk to Yami to relay Otogi's message and discuss our next course of action.

"I didn't want Jou to find out," I disclose much to my own surprise. Why am I telling him this? It's none of his business. "But Kaiba is still trailing Yami. Apparently it's getting worse."

Bakura studies me for a moment before snorting. "They should just shack up already."

I bristle, ready to tell him off for making such a comment when I remember the secret Yami told us; the one no one is supposed to know.

The one Jounouchi doesn't know.

Staring at Bakura, I try to picture him at Yami's side. Then I try to erase all traces of blood and gore from the mental image and scratch out all the swear words and threats. That leaves them next to one another with nothing to say. The thief takes note of my surveying, frowning at me.

"What is it now?"

I do my best not to stutter or blush, embarrassed at even attempting to envision them as a couple. Whether I want to or not, I know I will be watching him and Yami whenever they're in the same room, scrutinizing the way they interact.

"It's nothing."

He grunts, clearly unconvinced but also not interested. "So you thought you'd lead Kaiba's cronies here?"

A 'thud' from upstairs announces Jou has somehow managed to topple over. Bakura rolls his eyes in disgust. I'm too preoccupied with the thief's question to take much notice.

"Why would you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the ancient tomb robber mutters. "Kaiba is an obsessive freak when it comes to Duel Monsters for whatever his abnormal reasons. He'll be trailing all of Pharaoh's friends." He angles his neck so he's glancing at the stairs. "And are you certain it's the pharaoh Kaiba is focused on?"

A cold chill sweeps over me. Bakura has looked back to me when his speculation is met with silence. His face is serious, sharp features drawn tight in stress.

Oh God. What if he's right? What if this isn't really about Yami at all? What if it's about Jounouchi? In which case I've lead Kaiba directly to where Jou is staying. How long before that bastard shows up on the doorstep looking for trouble?

"Sorry about that, Anzu!" Jou pants jogging down the stairs in a red tee shirt and faded blue jeans. He halts abruptly when he sees Bakura and I sitting next to one another. "Is everything okay here?"

This vague inquiry is about whether we're causing grief for one another; more Bakura for me. My brain is on overload it attempts to process all of the scenarios that could become of me coming here this morning. Luckily, Bakura is more alert in that respect.

"Does it look like something is wrong?"

Jou approaches us almost cautiously as if he's expecting to spring a trap. "Uhh…no. It's just that…"

"Then shut up."

My friend takes no offense to the thief's rudeness. Instead he appears relieved. Plopping down between the two of us with a tentative grin, Jou reaches over and lightly grasps one of Bakura's skeletal hands. The thief's arm jerks as he tries to pull away but Jou doesn't let go.

"I told you to cool it," Jounouchi states in an authorative tone.

I prepare myself to duck should the thief blast Jou across the room with Shadow Magic. To my astonishment Bakura merely huffs in frustration, muttering something under his breath. Jou's attention is back on me.

"So did they tell you?" He nods towards the kitchen.

"Tell me?" I query a bit uneasily at the way Jou's thumb rubs affectionately over the back of Bakura's hand. "No. I haven't seen them yet today."

I already know what he's going to say, but I'm not sure I'm ready to hear it. I don't have a choice though. There isn't some 'pause' button that I can push until I've prepared myself. The truth of the matter is I don't think I'd ever be ready. In our years of friendship I've never viewed Jou as gay. He used to flirt with girls and make somewhat lewd comments.

My eyes travel past him to Bakura who is pretending he's somewhere else staring at nothing. This has to be very difficult for him. His new lover is a former enemy and all of Jou's friends are also former foes. Not to mention his ex-lover that Jou does not know about. Jou has us to lean on for support. Who does Bakura have? Malik? Malik is against the whole thing. While Ryou supports his yami, Bakura does not confide in his hikari at all. A twinge of regret for my own trepidation makes me speak when Jou opens his mouth to make a speech that will probably leave Bakura angrier and more humiliated.

"The two of you are dating then? That's great." I keep the positive feel to my voice but control the range of excitement so as not to encourage Jou. I notice Bakura shoot me a confused mistrustful look out of the corner of his eye.

"Thanks Anzu," Jou leans back into the sofa cushions. "I gotta tell you, I thought it'd be tougher than this."

"What?"

"Everyone's accepting it…Well, everyone here," he corrects.

"Or so they'd have you believe," I hear Bakura grumble, managing to escape Jou's clutch on his hand.

"Stop putting a dampener on things, Baku," Jou chastises him lightly but doesn't move to hold the hand again when he senses how perturbed the thief has become.

"He has a point," I side with Bakura due to events with Otogi earlier and recalling Honda's reaction. "This is just our group. What about everyone else?"

He grimaces, avoiding Bakura's steely gaze. "I haven't decided how to address that situation yet. Baku and I have to talk about it."

This time I'm able to draw Bakura's eye. "That was a worldwide broadcast, Jou. You can't expect them to sit back and wait for you. The media and fans will seek you out…or anyone they believe has any information regardless of whether it's private or even true. Do you want it to be Honda or Mai?"

The pained expression proves I've gotten through to him.

"Fine," he relents. "But I've gotta talk to Shizuka an' my mom first. I don't want them to find out about this from anyone but me."

Bakura is paying rapt attention now. "You don't need to tell them or the stupid press anything you don't want to." More like what _Bakura_ doesn't want to be told. I do see his point though.

"Maybe you could just do an interview about the duel for now," I suggest.

He wrings his hands. "But what if they ask about…" Brown eyes stray to the thief. "I was a nobody up until now. They're gonna want to know all about me."

"Modern humans have way too much time on their hands," Bakura remarks in annoyance. "Just lie to them."

"I can't do that!...Can I?"

"Of course you can."

"To a certain degree," I input, disapproving of how far Bakura is going to keep his relationship with Jou a secret.

"You're butting in quite a bit, aren't you?" he says crossly to me.

Jou places a hand on his shoulder while sending me an apologetic look. "Baku, she's trying to help."

"Well she's _not_."

Before this can escalate Ryou enters the room with a tray carrying two plates of food, two glasses of juice, and an assortment of pills. He's taken aback at my attendance.

"Anzu, good morning. I didn't realize you were here."

"She nearly sat on me," Bakura complains and I glare at him.

"I did not! I was over here!" I thump my hand next to me on the couch in indignation.

He crosses his arms over his chest. "Well she brought all of those damn people here."

Bakura has dumbfounded us. What is he talking about? Is the yami hallucinating? I was the last one to arrive. He's he really so desperate to not have me around as to make up stories? That would come as no surprise.

Ryou is unimpressed. "What people, yami?"

The thief lifts an accusing finger and points towards the front door. "The people that have been gathering out there since she arrived."

**(Otogi's POV)**

"You seem more at ease. Taken your Valium today?" I ask idly before taking another bite of eel as we sit in the private dining area of one of the top sushi places in Domino.

Kaiba doesn't like to mingle with the common man. Not that I enjoy being on a subway or in line at a store, but being so unsociable at a sit down restaurant is bordering ridiculous. It doesn't matter whether or not we have an upscale exclusive space. We get the best treatment regardless. It doesn't really matter anyway. The place technically doesn't open for another half an hour. Taking my stupid business advisor's counsel, I pick my battles carefully. This is one I let slide.

"Must you always have such an attitude?" Kaiba asks snidely before picking up a shrimp with his chopsticks. "It's very unprofessional."

I do my best not to scoff. "_I'm_ the one with the attitude?"

Icy blue eyes narrow in warning before he continues speaking. "You know, Ryuuji, you're an extremely talented intellectual. Have you considered what I said earlier regarding Katsuya?"

Probing my tongue at something stuck between my molars, I place my eating utensils aside and pick up my glass of water disregarding the tea set out. Kaiba threads his fingers in front of his face gazing over them at me. Sipping the cold tasteless liquid I swallow deeply, successfully dislodging the piece of food from my teeth.

"I haven't gone snooping. As I stated before, I have work to do."

"Really? That's odd. I could have sworn you were at Yami's measly shop this morning." He tilts his head. "You left without any explanations from them? That's unlike you."

"And once again you're paranoid," I roll my eyes keeping my cool. "Don't get excited. Yami wasn't there."

This peaks his interest. "Then where was he?"

No need to lie about this part. "Apparently they know I'm in league with you. We were never close. To have me suddenly asking all sorts of questions? It was bound to stir up doubt in their minds. The best I could get was their promise to tell Katsuya and Yami that you want to talk to them." His right eye twitches as I take another sip from my glass. "They're not going to include me in anything. That's the underlying reason you gave me those exclusive passes at the duels, isn't it? You wanted a weasel on the inside to relay information to you."

Clearly peeved about his foiled plans, the rich git folds his hands on the table. "This hasn't all been in vain. You rattled them enough at the shop this morning to get a result. Not the one I foresaw, but it's a start."

He flips open his cell phone and holds it up so I can view the small screen. I lean forward hesitantly in order to see clearer. It's a live video one of his people is filming of a large crowd of people swarming around some house. I don't recognize the place.

"And what am I supposed to be seeing?"

With a smirk he turns his hand around so he can watch. "It's where Anzu Mazaki ran to immediately after you left the Game Shop."

That damn bitch. What did she think she was doing? No, don't panic. "Well where is it? Whose place is that?"

An amused chuckle escapes him and I know the answer before he has a chance to compose himself.

"The house of that white-haired yami I'd mentioned to you before. You know the one that seems to have some type of affiliation with Katsuya."

So much for trying to do a good deed. It was wasted on those people who are too stupid to take a hint when given one. She was supposed to go to Yami not Katsuya! What does the damn girl do? She leads Kaiba's people straight to the thief's house.

I fix Kaiba with a bored look. "You do remember what that guy is capable of, don't you? The Shadow Realm. Battle City. Blowing a beam of magic through a crowd of people at your first duel with Katsuya. Any of this ringing a bell? Do you really think it's wise to draw all of the camera crews and fans in around that place?"

Kaiba frowns at me as if I were trying to ruin his fun. "That's not my obligation. If you want, I can send you over there in a limo. You can tell them yourself."

"Like hell!" I scoff before taking another drink. "Risking my neck was not part of the contract."

He sits back with a sly grin. "I figured you'd say that. No matter what happens there, I will benefit from it." Kaiba raises his glass. "Here's to you, Ryuuji."

**(Yami's POV)**

"I'm not going out there!" Jou argues with Anzu as we gather in Ryou's living room, all curtains drawn tight. "Did you see how many people there are? The street is packed!"

"Then talk to them so they'll go away!" she pleads with him. "Just give them the interview they want and be done with it! For goodness sake, Jou, they're here for you!"

"And whose fault would that be?" Bakura sneers at her with a very hostile gleam in his eyes.

"I didn't realize I was being trailed by TV cameras!"

"Because they're _so_ invisible."

"Bakura, she didn't do it on purpose!" Ryou chastises his darker half who isn't paying him the least bit of attention.

"This isn't about whose fault it is," I reason with everyone as someone knocks unrelentingly on the door again. "We need to decide how to handle the situation."

"Oh this is more than a mere situation, Pharaoh!" Bakura snaps at me from the couch. "And now I'm stuck in this fucking house with you and them!" he motions with disgust at Yugi and Anzu who both bristle.

"I think you're overreacting, yami," Ryou states sternly as he walks towards the window to take a peek and get an idea of our position.

"Really hikari?" The television switches on without warning, courtesy of the Millennium ring. "Then tell me what you think of this."

Ryou's eyes bulge at the sight on the screen. It's an aerial view of his house from a helicopter. As the camera zooms out for a wider shot we see just how bad it really is. The entire block is flooded with people. Ryou's front yard is completely covered. His face is ashen as he stumbles several steps and sinks down on the couch next to his yami as the reporter woman's voice 'informs' us of the latest developments in the story.

"…not clear as to whether Jounouchi Katsuya is inside or not. Sources say this is not his residence, though he has not appeared at his home for some time now…"

Anzu is biting her lip, no longer in conflict with Bakura over who deserves the blame. She feels responsible. He's made her feel responsible. I gaze at him disapprovingly as he watches the television with the others. Isn't it enough that we're stuck here and in this mess? Why must he add to the drama by making it all about himself?

"Nice going," he grumbles.

"Bakura!"

"I've had it up to here with you!" I approach him heatedly. "There's no need for you to take out your insecurities on Jounouchi's friends. You're not the only person in the house. Those people aren't here for you so why don't you…!"

"Yami man!" Jou steps between us as Bakura makes to rise. "You're not helping!"

We're surprised the blonde would defend the thief given our current state of affairs. Instead of being his usual rambunctious self he's, while panicked, more in control of his temper. Anything Bakura says glides off Jou like an invisible shield.

((Yami, I think we should go.))

I glance I surprise at my lighter half. (Yugi, that's hardly wise. They're here to see Jounouchi…)

((And they have no evidence he's even here)) Yugi motions towards the television. ((They trailed Anzu knowing she's a friend of Jou's. It wouldn't be suspicious of her to visit other friends besides him.))

I stare at him hard for a moment. (Is it Jou you're trying to protect?)

Yugi's jaw tightens and he shoots a look at Bakura who is monitoring the situation outside with contemptuous but also apprehensive eyes. Gods, I hadn't even sensed it before. He's afraid. Cornered and trapped. To top it off, the people outside are here to see his new lover. They'll want to know every detail of Jou's life. His love life will be no exception. That will actually be one of the main points of interest for his fans. By the looks of things they haven't had a chance to talk yet and decide how they want to deal with the press; whether they want their relationship to be common knowledge. Yugi shares my sentiments.

((If we let Jou go out there unprepared in front of a giant crowd and hundreds of cameras you know he'll unintentionally blurt something about Bakura. We both know it, Yami. That could sour this relationship and it's only just become official! You're not keen on them being together, but don't sit back and allow something like that to happen. They've been through a lot and deserve a chance. If for nothing else, then for Jounouchi's sake!))

I'm amazed at my lighter half's willingness to venture out into that throng and upset them with the news that Jou is not here. It could easily turn into a mob. Despite Bakura's sheer lack of respect for us, Yugi is willing to go out on a limb. Whether it's for Jounouchi, for Bakura whom Yugi believes never got the second chance he deserved, or a combination; he's going out there with or without me.

"Anzu, you and Yugi come with me," I beckon.

"Running away after leading those freaks here? How noble," Bakura snorts.

I shoot him a glare. "We're saving your neck, thief. Why not try and be grateful for a change?"

Jou butts in before the tomb robber can respond. "I can't let you guys do that!"

"They'll want answers," Ryou concurs with the blonde teen. "What will you tell them?"

"That you're not here," Yugi supplies for me.

"Wat! But…!"

"Jou, I think it's a good idea," Ryou interrupts holding up a hand for silence. "You and my yami need to have a long talk and decide how you want to handle, well, _everything_. Until then you shouldn't do an interview…which you need to do _soon_."

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

There were several flaws involved in Yami's plan. The first being was getting the door open without people stampeding inside. Once he, Yugi, and Anzu were outside they were bombarded by reporters. They couldn't get the people to leave. It was only when Ryou himself dared venture onto his doorstep and calmly stated to get off his property or he would call the police. Naturally, as the owner of the house, they wanted to interview him. He waved it off, saying they had five minutes before he called the cops. He must have used that terrifying look he gets when he's pissed because in two minutes' time the lawn was vacant. While the bolder reporters lined the streets, fans began to disperse at the news I wasn't here. Baku relayed all of this to me as we sat together on the messy bed in his room with the door locked less anyone should sneak into the house. Baku would detect them. The lock is more for their protection than anything else. I'm not sure which would be worse: Bakura's wrath or Ryou's.

"Well the majority followed Pharaoh. You lucked out," my lover notifies me gruffly after receiving this information from Ryou through their link.

"Hoo," I fall onto my back in relief. "That was close."

Bakura watches me with searching narrowed eyes lined with shadows. He's shaken by this latest incident. I can imagine it rattled him good at the thought of that cage and the crowds in ancient Egypt. He does well to make certain he isn't cornered ever since.

"This is how my life is gonna be now, isn't it?"

The graveness in his features speaks volumes. "What did you expect? You beat Seto Kaiba. You didn't think everything would change? That you could go back to being 'normal'?"

I scratch the back of my neck uncomfortably. There was a time when I thought I was Mr. Big Shot. Those were the days I would have cut off a limb to have a girl like Mai take notice of me. I would bark taunts at my opponents and act victorious long before the duel was over…which I often lost. I watched Yami and Yugi rise to the top. I wanted that; to be like them. To have people notice me and get positive feedback as opposed to the type I was used to from bullies, gangs, my teachers, my father…I would be a role model that people could look up to. I never imagined how high the cost would be.

"I never thought that deeply about it," I shrug helplessly. "I just knew I wanted it."

"Why would you want to be followed everywhere? Have your life dissected? Never have a moment without looking over your shoulder to find people there?" he snaps crossly.

"You're only lookin' at the negatives," I implore him, feeling panic fluttering in my stomach at the way he's rejecting the very idea. "Baku, I can't turn back now. This is something I've been working towards for a long time."

The resentment vibrating off him is unmistakable. "Then go ahead. I don't want any part of this circus."

That's all he needs to say to dash my hopes. I sit up and scoot closer to him, the mattress creaking softly under the shifted weight. He stares at me guardedly as if expecting me to do something drastic.

"What are we going to do if not this?" I ask him quietly. "Stay hidden in here until the world forgets about the duel? We don't have to tell them everything at once. I'll keep them away from you, okay? You won't have to deal with them at all. Just don't…" My voice is trembling at the thought of having to choose between my dream and Baku. "_Please_."

**(Yugi's POV)**

"That could have been a lot worse than it was," I breathe when we close the shop, several camera crews still set up outside.

Yami shakes his head. "I can't believe how persistent they were! Someone ripped a piece off my jeans!" He points to a hole on the right leg near his knee.

Grandpa laughs. "That must have been a fan girl."

"Or fan _boy_," I wink at my darker half who turns a light shade of red.

"Aibou!"

Having missed the undertone, Grandpa continues without having noticed Yami's embarrassment. "At any rate, you got Jou out of a tight spot. How are things over there?"

This is something we've evaded since arriving home. Yami isn't going to voluntarily talk about it. After interacting with Bakura, I can't say I am all that thrilled either. Obviously there's more to the former tomb robber than the surface we've scratched. Yami was his lover in the past. Jou is his lover now. Neither of them is shallow, so it wouldn't be physical attraction or sexual things that drew them into actual relationships with him.

"Jou and Bakura are boyfriends now," I tell Grandpa with my back to the large windows so they can't read my lips.

His violet eyes light up. "That's wonderful news!" Then he glances at the reporters outside. "How did Bakura handle all of this?"

"It could have been worse if not for our intercession," I smile weakly, knowing I'm barely scratching the tip of the iceberg when I say that. "But now that things have calmed down they should be able to work something out."

"No."

Grandpa and I look inquiring at Yami who is standing behind the counter with his arms crossed over his chest and a somber expression plastered on his face.

"What do you…?"

"The tomb robber won't be able to handle this," Yami states grimly. "He'll bolt…Just like he did at the duel…Just like…"

He stops abruptly as if realizing just what he's saying. While Grandpa is confused I understand what is going on better. This is hitting close too close to home. It's a repeat.

"Just like what?" Grandpa asks with worry.

"Never mind," Yami answers quickly as if to cover any sign he's opened his mouth. "I'm just over thinking it."

**(Marik's POV)**

"Malik, we should leave soon if we wanna get an early lunch!" I call waiting in the main room of our hotel suite.

My koi is in the shower. While I like a good rough tussle in the shower, we had to get clean at some point. It's too tempting when we're in there together with the hot water pouring down on us. Geez, I'm getting horny just thinking about it. With a lazy grin I sprawl across the glossy leather couch and turn on the large screen television.

I do a double-take, having to convince myself that I'm seeing what I'm seeing. It's Ryou's house. The picture zooms out to reveal a jam-packed neighborhood. I craftily turn the volume up bit by bit so Malik won't hear anything.

"…Jounouchi Katsuya's believed whereabouts. Currently we have no further information as to whether Jounouchi Katsuya is actually inside, though an anonymous source said…"

"Anonymous source my ass!" I hiss at the screen.

It could have been a miffed Pharaoh. Nah. It was Kaiba. No one else could pull something like this off. Except maybe that Mai bitch. Yeah. She's capable of this too.

"…says Jounouchi Katsuya did not attend the celebration at the Plaza Hotel last night. Katsuya was last seen leaving the dueling arena with several friends including business associate to Kaiba Corp, Otogi Ryuuji, world-renowned female duelist Mai Valentine, as well as the only other person ever able to defeat Seto Kaiba: Yami Mutou."

A video clip from a security camera shows them getting into a limousine, most likely supplied by Mai since there's no logo on the side marking it as Ryuuji's or Kaiba's. But Katsuya didn't show at the party. And an 'anonymous' tip as to Katsuya's whereabouts? And that place just happens to be Ryou's house? I don't think so. Too many coincidences. That leaves one answer if I put all the pieces together.

Bakura and Katsuya are…

"I'm amazed it's so quiet out there," Malik comments in amusement walking out of the bathroom into the bedroom; the adjacent glass doors to this room wide open. "What are you watching that's keeping you so captivated? Porn?"

Hastily turning off the television lest he catch a glimpse or hear anything, I grin nervously. "You know me too well."

"Hn. You're going to wash your hands thoroughly before we eat," he orders while changing from his robe into fresh clothes.

"If I must," I sigh melodramatically while willing my heart to keep from racing. This vacation is going to end abruptly if he catches wind of any of this. "Why don't we order in instead?"

"Why? You couldn't stop chattering about that restaurant."

I wince. Sometimes my rambunctiousness can come back to haunt me. "I dunno. Then your attention could be solely on me and not focused on controlling peoples' minds."

"You've had quite a bit of 'attention' all last night and this morning."

I heave a sigh, knowing we can't stay in the hotel room for the rest of our time here. "Fine fine."

"You'll stop pouting once we get there," he chuckles.

'_If_ we even get there,' I finish irritably to myself, making sure our link isn't open. 'Cause it will be a fucking miracle if we get there without seeing or hearing about Katsuya. In which case this vacation is going to end quite abruptly.' Casting these fears aside, I smile. 'Who am I kidding? I can distract him with ease! I can do this! Just enjoy yourself. Everything is going to be great.'

It's the motherfucker of a bombshell back in Domino that makes it impossible for me to completely relax.

* * *

Poor Marik. XD

Otogi: What's this about Marik? Is he the only one deserving of sympathy here?

Bakura: Since when do YOU matter?

Otogi: Shut up you white-haired bitch!

Bakura: Shemale!

AHEM.

Anyway, I've got one ancient Egypt scene written for next chapter. While I would love to wrap up Crimson since it's so close to being finished, I'm going to work on whichever I'm in the right mindset for at this stage. It's not that I haven't been, I just haven't had the TIME. Let's hope I'm given a little more free time. ;) Not too much though.

I know it's a busy time of year but I lurv reviewsies! XD


	24. Chapter 24: Dinner Guest

So only six reviewsies. Sad! The lowest for teh story yet. I really hope it's just 'cause it was a busy time of year when I updated. :(

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **Yes, things have been crazy lately, haven't they? Ah Marik's doing okay. He should be back next chapter. Whoot! "I like Kaiba in this story, a lot, why I don't know" lol He is an odd obsessive little thing, isn't he? XD

**pennypigeon: **The press will be hell, won't it? Bakura? Run? (Ryou: I'll bet he runs like a girl) That's slightly offensive. We girls are better runners than him. (Bakura: Hey!) (malik: but in ancient Egypt we had to run in skirts. So technically we DO run like girls.) Touche! lol

**Peepz:** "Stupid fangirls. jeesh, can't they just learn to leave people alone? Apparently not..." Fangirls are scary things. O.o I'm surprised there aren't more murders involving fangirls (with the fangirls being the murderers) :P

**xforeverxforgottenx: **Some Bakura and Yami (both past and present) in this chapter. You said you liked their interactions. Hope you enjoy! Mai is in this chapter, fear not! (Bakura: I prefer she NOT be in the story) lol "I love learning about addictions now.." ahahahaha! That was, like, the icing on the cupcake! XDXDXD

**dragonlady222:** A Kaiba hater, I see. :) "Poor Otogi is getting the blame for the stupid stuff Kaiba is doing." Let's not let Otogi off so easy. He's no saint himself. (Otogi: Of course I'm not. -.-) lol

**pride1289:** O.O...Umm...I hope you got a chance to read teh chappie at some point...yeah...that's all I have to say.

This chapter shall be dedicated to the six of you that reviewed! lyrics are three days grace

**Wicked Game**

The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I knew somebody like you.

No, I don't want to fall in love.

This world is only gonna break your heart  
No, I don't want to fall in love  
With you.

What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.  
What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and

I want to fall in love.

This world is only gonna break your heart  
No, I want to fall in love  
With you.

I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.

Nobody loves no one.

**Chapter 24: Dinner Guest  
**

**(Bakura's POV)**

The mutt is gazing at me with large round eyes filled with dread and anticipation. I'm at a loss as to what to do. His new-found fame had not been part of the equation when I gave in to him last night. It hadn't even crossed my mind. Idiot! What was I thinking? He won the duel. Naturally he's going to be a superstar. To people he's a hero; an average kid with nothing all that extraordinary about him. They'll flock after him wherever he goes and will hang upon his every word.

Fangirls. Those crazed bitches that are like rabid animals with their drooling and noise. They should be locked up in cages far away from the public. I never would have viewed Katsuya as someone with fangirls, but he will have them now. Those bitches are so aggravating.

The media will be ten-times more trouble. They'll relay all of details of Katsuya's life to everyone. I don't want to be a part of that. He has no idea what that kind of attention can do to a person.

"Baku, you can't keep living like this," he implores me while tracing the outline of my hand with his finger as we sit on my bed. "Ryou isn't going to be here forever to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself!" I snap snatching my hand away from him. "I have for over three thousand years…!"

"And where did that get you? Sealed in an Item? Becoming a drug addict? Attempting _suicide_?" he emphasizes in incredulity.

"Are you going to keep throwing those things at me every time…?"

"I will stop when you've recovered but you haven't! You're still detoxing and you're obviously still depressed."

"Who made you my psychiatrist?" I scoff while running my fingernails along the fabric covering my arms.

To say the cravings for skag have dissipated would be a lie. For me it's not even about the fact that I'm off it. I'm a 'recovering' addict. The problem is I don't want to be like everyone else. I see how people live their lives; the responsibilities, expectations, obligations…It's easier to have no one count on you or have any commitments you must keep. Even if I wasn't happy, at least I wasn't part of this world. I wasn't bound by anything besides the skag — which I chose.

He leans towards me and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him. "Please Baku…"

I close my eyes as he nuzzles the nape of my neck affectionately like some kitten. I'm craving his touch like a drug. This is bad. He's taking away the control I had.

"I'll take care of everything, okay? It will be fine." Warm lips press against my jaw.

"_I have a proposition," he whispered while gazing at me with serious amethyst eyes. _

"Trust me on this. Baku?"

No. I can't do this. How could things be coming so close to repeating? I'm not giving up my freedom for him! He doesn't own me. No one does!

The gentle brown eyes keep my tongue still and my throat tight. It's that same innocence that nearly broke me. Despite everything, I find myself caving. Somehow the outright words of rejection refuse to erupt. Instead I pull away from the tender touches.

"Baku?"

It should be easier this time, but, if anything, it's harder because it happened before. I already know how it ends.

"I need to think about it."

Shock takes me instantly. I'll think about it? What the hells? Why did I say that? The answer is no! It was no and it always will be no!

The hope in those damn eyes makes something inside me melt. That's why. Those damn puppy eyes of his. They have this effect on me that makes me act like a fool. Stupid mutt.

"Okay." He's perked at my announcement, eyes brightening once again. "That's fair enough, but we at least have to talk about some things so I know what to say to the media."

Shit. What am I doing telling him that? Delaying the fucking inevitable, that's what.

**(Otogi's POV)**

"What brings you here?" I grumble while twirling a pen nimbly around my finger.

Mai Valentine sits at the other end of my desk in an unusual amount of tension for her. The woman is wearing some frilly thing that anyone else would consider a nightie, not something to be seen in public. Well, except maybe on a billboard promoting lingerie or a strip club. Her plump lips are painted a voluptuous red while lashes drenched in mascara outline hard violet eyes.

"I need your help, Otogi," she states haughtily examining her long hot-pink nails as if disinterested in the conversation already. "You have been hanging around my puppy a lot. I know you can help me! You're sharp, charismatic, wealthy…"

"Listen up, neither of us wants you to be here, so cut right to the chase and skip the buttering," I cut in with increasing aggravation.

The mask of flirtation drops on the spot. "Fine. We'll play that way then." She leans forward, tapping a single finger on the polished surface of my desk. "I need your help with Jounouchi. It's about…"

"Bakura?" I venture with a yawn. There's no point in dancing around the subject like I do with Kaiba. She already knows.

Mai doesn't even pretend to be surprised. "News travels fast."

"Only to the most perceptive," I smirk inclining in my chair. "I don't see how I could be of any help. That and the fact that there is absolutely no incentive for me to aid you in any way."

She sniffs, tossing her flowing hair over her bare shoulder. "Honestly Otogi, can't you see he's jeopardizing everything he's worked so hard for?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "You just hate that he picked someone else…and the fact that the someone else doesn't need breasts to attract his attention."

The woman sits up straight so her unnaturally large breasts practically jut out of the little fabric that's concealing her tits as if to prove me wrong. "Really Otogi, you're so vulgar!"

"But that pisses you off, doesn't it?" This bitch does absolutely nothing for me. She tries too hard. I like a girl who's softer on the eyes. Quieter and more natural all around. "What the hell do you want me to do about it? Sleep with you to make him jealous?"

"That would only be a last resort."

"Shit, I was being sarcastic!" I gag scooting back a ways from her. Unfortunately, it doesn't take much to imagine the woman naked. "Damn, now I've lost my appetite for lunch."

She's giving me the mother of all glares, setting the palms of her hands on the desk as she braces herself forward. "Will you shut up and listen!"

"That's no way to talk to me in my office," I point out, ready to call security before that top slips down any further.

"I need you to talk to the press. Tell them what you know."

I'm not completely surprised by her demand. She wouldn't do it herself. That would put her in a bad light. No, she has to remain on Katsuya's good side. So she wants me to take the fall. Geez, I've already got Kaiba on my back. Like hell I'll add this conceited bitch to the mix.

"If I were going to do something like that, I would have done it already," I inform her with a frown, twirling a lock of hair around my finger as I conjure a reason from nothing. "Kaiba gave me the thumbs down."

She blinks, processing this explanation with much skepticism. "Why? I thought Kaiba would…"

"It's Kaiba," I offer a shrug as an answer.

Clearly annoyed, she doesn't relent. "But what if I…?"

"There's nothing you could offer that could convince me to do otherwise," I wave off her desperation.

This brings a sneer to her lips. "I should have figured you wouldn't betray Kaiba, being his bitch and all."

"Hey, at least I'm only one person's bitch."

She rises swiftly, trembling in rage. "And what are you suggesting by that?" she shrieks like one of her Harpies.

I press my finger down on the button opening the intercom. "Security, drag this crazed bitch out of my office."

"Don't bother!" she practically spits at me turning swiftly on her purple heels in a huff. "This isn't over, Ryuuji!"

The guards catch the door as she storms past them. "Mr. Ryuuji, are you…?"

"Great job, guys," I mutter glancing at the clock. "I could be bleeding on the floor from a gunshot wound and you would have only _just_ gotten to me. How many pints of blood would that have been?"

They glance at one another indecisively about whether I'm merely critiquing them or if I want an actual answer. Good God, I think the one on the left is already doing the math with the time and amount of blood. Pinching the bridge of my nose while trying to keep my temper in check, I shake my head.

"Get out."

The morons quickly vacate the place. With an exasperated sigh I slump in my chair. As if things couldn't possibly get any more complicated, now I have to worry about when that bitch will show up again. I don't need to wonder whether I've heard the last from her. She's like a deadly allergy. You think you're safe this time around and _bang_! there she is choking the life out of you. Hey, that analogy works well for her.

"Mr. Ryuuji," one of my operators asks.

I consider not answering. Then again, it could be Kaiba and as fun as it is pissing him off, I'm not in the mood for more drama.

"Yeah?"

"There's a Jounouchi Katsuya on line three."

"Is this a joke?"

She pauses in puzzlement. "No sir."

I push my headband back. "Put him through."

"Yes sir."

This is followed by crackling and then someone clearing their throat awkwardly. Sighing, I shake my head. Clueless as ever.

"Katsuya, you're on."

"…Oh! Hi Otogi!" he stammers nervously. "Sorry, I didn't realize…"

"Why are you calling me, Katsuya?" I interrupt tiredly though I am a bit curious. What would he want to talk to me for?

"Right…umm…I was wondering about…Okay, so Ry said I should get…I wanted to ask you about getting an agent."

I quirk an eyebrow. "It's a wise move, given your sudden leap to fame overnight. Why are you asking me though? Why not Yami or Mai?"

He laughs uneasily. "Oh that's simple. Yami doesn't have an agent. He's done like five interviews total, I think. He isn't interested in…any of this."

"And Mai?"

This time there's a moment of quiet before he speaks. "I don't want to…she's busy."

"And I'm not?" I scoff. "Compared to me she's on vacation!" They must not have told him. "Katsuya, I think I know why you haven't gone to her about this so I'm going to just lay the cards on the table."

"…What?" His tiny brain can't function fast enough to keep up.

"You're with Bakura."

It's like the line goes dead except there's no dial tone. Perhaps he passed out. That would be rich. Also a nuisance since he would call back upon regaining consciousness. Drumming the arm of my chair in vexation, I gaze heavenward in a silent plea for mercy.

"Katsuya?" This is such a waste of my time. "Katsuya, if you don't answer me then I'm hanging up."

"**Wait**!"

Shielding my ears with my hands, I glare at the device as if the mutt himself were sitting on my desk. "Cool it! Shit, you're loud."

"Sorry!" he practically yells apologetically. I suppose that is 'quiet' for him. "It's just…how did you…?"

"Because I have a high IQ and I'm not blind or deaf." Really, how could people _not_ notice? "You're digging a grave for yourself by hooking up with him. And I would have said that even if you weren't a celebrity."

This time when he speaks there's anger vibrating in his voice. "You don't…!"

"But hey, you didn't call so we could debate about your private life. I really could care less. But Katsuya, the number of people who know is climbing rapidly. Have you gotten a hold of everyone that should know before it's being broadcast on every station?"

He coughs. "No. Not y-yet. That's why I need an agent! I figured you would know the best way to go about getting one."

"And how would you pay for said agent?" I inquire. "Sure they'll get you gigs in a snap, but upfront?"

"Yami volunteered to lend a little money…"

Of course. Yami the saintly penny-pincher. That makes things less complicated. I should be able to find him a good agency. I'll just have to make sure they have no affiliation with Kaiba Corp. That wouldn't bode well. As I open my mouth to propose a specific agency something crosses my mind.

"You know, Katsuya, I'm not exactly you're ally here. In fact, I'm quite the opposite. I'm really risking my neck by lending you a hand. Kaiba would surely cut all ties between our companies if he finds out I've done this. He's still licking his wounds of defeat."

I can almost hear the growl he's trying to hold back. "What do you want?"

Laughing, I stare at the clouds through the skylights lining the ceiling allowing natural sunlight inside. "I'm not asking for money or anything. Don't get so uptight."

"Then what is it you want?" he repeats.

"Have you talked to Shizuka about your new companion yet?" The horrified silence as he tries to piece together what I might be implying allows me to continue. "Just put in a good word for me, Katsuya. Don't overdo it though. Hell, forget I mentioned it."

"That's hardly conceivable," he grounds out. "You're out of your mind if you think I'd let a sleazebag like you near my little sister!"

Clicking my tongue against the roof of my mouth, I stretch my arms above my head; relaxed now that I'm finally gaining some control in this fiasco. It's nice not being a pawn for a change.

"Now there's no need for name-calling. Just mention to her how I'm being so kind as to help you find your way in your newfound fame…and don't leave out Hiroto."

"…What about Honda?" he demands stiffly.

I'm full-out grinning at this time. "You know."

"Enlighten me what _you_ know."

"I just wonder if Shizuka's opinion of him will change when she finds out that he turned his back on you," I muse with a hint of delight. "It was always obvious he was a homophobe. And he didn't come to any of your duels to support you like he always used to." The agitated hush on the other end of the line says it all. "Look Katsuya, I'm not asking you to set me up with Shizuka. Just give her the details when it comes to Honda and mention me teaching you the ropes."

He's obviously hesitant. "That's all?"

"I don't want it to be blatantly evident to her. It is not very attractive," I smirk while playing with my earring. Another notion occurs to me. "Tell you what. I'll do even better. We'll go beyond agents and the like. I'll teach you the do's and don't's when it comes to being in the spotlight. Otherwise you're going to make some major blunders."

"Really?" He sounds both excited and incredulous by my offer. "That won't include me dumping Baku?" he voice drops in skepticism.

"If you're going to be that stubborn about it then no," I reply, knowing that is the Achilles' heel of this entire affair. "You can keep the psycho. But we've got to be as vigilant as ever about the press. They'll have a field day with that."

"So I've been told," he grimaces before cheering up again. "Hey, why not stop by later and we'll talk about it more?"

There is not a fiber in me that would dare step foot in that house. I've never been incredibly fond of any of the lot –besides Shizuka who isn't even in the country. Katsuya actually is one of the ones I had the hardest time getting along with; the exception being my rival Hiroto. Now he's out of the picture the best thing I can do is warm up to Katsuya and his pals. That gives me my best chances on scoring with his sister. There's still the issue of Bakura though.

"Otogi?"

"How about dinner?" I quickly come out of my internal monologue. "I've got business meetings scheduled all day, but I can cancel one or two until tomorrow. I'll stop by around 7."

"I…you…okay!" he gives. "I'm sure Ryou won't mind. Especially since you're helping out and all. Thanks again, Otogi…!"

"No problem." I press the button on the side before he can gush any further, thus ending the call.

Just as quickly as I do this I push speed dial and wait impatiently as the phone rings. One would think he would jump at the chance someone calls him. Perhaps he's just doing it to peeve me.

"What is it, Ryuuji?" he asks tetchily. So much for hellos.

"Change of plans, Kaiba. I have to cancel our meeting for today."

"What?" the CEO snaps. "This is an important conference…!"

"Something's come up. And if it goes well you'll be thanking me later," I smirk tossing a dice into the air, betting it will land on five. "Trust me on this one." Five it is. "I've got a plan."

**(Yami's POV)**

"_There's not much to be said," I mumble from where I'm perched on the edge of my bath watching in unashamed fascination as Bakura soars gracefully through the water. "They want to increase the number of soldiers guarding the temples."_

_My love doesn't make any sign he's heard me. If he has, then he simply doesn't care. His life outside of our time spent together has an ambiguity about it. I know he and one other person live together spending much of their time robbing tombs, the wealthy members of the court, as well as the temples. Their world is everything I stand against—he's someone I should hate, yet I'm drawn to him nonetheless. _

"_And you're concerned for my safety," he inputs suddenly surfacing. _

"_Of course I'm concerned!" I exclaim, irritated that I'm the one panicking as he remains so composed. "Bakura, have you not heard a word I've said? They want to…" _

_My tongue lodges in my throat as he braces his arms on the side of the tub and hoists himself out of the bath. A light spray of water hits me when he throws his head back to get his hair out of his face. I've long since become accustomed to his naked body. It's actually gotten to the point where I pray for sweltering hot days so he'll desire a swim. _

"_You going to keep gazing at me or hand me a towel?" he prods amusedly, grabbing one of the cloths himself as I stay mesmerized. _

"_I…" Swallowing deeply I struggle just to think a lucid thought._

"_Yes?" He approaches me with the towel wrapped loosely around his lean colorless hips. _

_I'm aroused and not ashamed to admit it. He is a vision to look at, a feast for me and me alone. Kneeling down beside me his rough lips, cool from the water, capture mine. I immediately cling to him as the kiss deepens, afraid he'll disappear like the apparition he is. He tastes like the wilderness. It's something you cannot describe nor contain. You can touch it but should never seek to conquer it. To tame the wilderness is to destroy it. _

"_I tire of mere touches," he hisses in my ear before tracing its shell with his burning tongue as his hands work their way along my torso in a predatory manner as if searching for a weakness. "I've grown impatient."_

_We've never done exactly __**that**__. My heartbeat flutters before racing faster than our horses at his announcement he wants to move to that stage of our relationship. It's one I've fanaticized for a long while now. _

"_I'm not…one to completely…submit," I fight not to squeak the last word when he bites down on my earlobe and tugs with his sharp teeth. _

_This earns a rumbling chuckle from him as he sucks on it. I'm on the verge of giving in to him and losing my last bit of self control. It's a battle of wills now. He has the advantage, impeding my movements due to his hold on me as his hands roam freely. One thing is for certain, it's going to be a long fight…_

"Come on, Yami. The taxi is here."

I glance at my lighter half who is standing ready to go. Inwardly groaning, I make myself stand up and follow him out of the shop. Yugi calls something to his grandfather saying we'll be back later. Damn, how did I allow myself to be dragged into this?

"I still don't understand why I have to come, aibou," I grumble as we get situated in the back of the cab. "I already offered Jou money so he can get an agent and for any other expenses."

Yugi gives the driver an uncertain look before sitting back. "He needs more than money. He needs our support." ((Don't talk about him and Bakura out loud!)) he warns me through our link.

I roll my eyes. (I hardly think this man is a spy for the media…)

((But if he picked up information like that he could decide to tell them!))

As much as I want to argue that he's overreacting, this is Japan. They are very determined and incessant when it comes to knowing about their celebrities. It's a pastime in these modern times.

"He has our support," I say aloud; a lapse of silence being too suspicious. (What else do you expect me to do? Give them my blessing? It's not my opinion that matters to them.)

((I talked with Jou on the phone earlier.)) Yugi falters.

(And?)

"I didn't tell Grandpa what time we were coming back, so we should probably call him later." ((Bakura is thinking about backing out of the relationship entirely.))

(Of course he is.) "Then we'll do that."

((Don't sound so smug!)) he admonishes me angrily. ((Yami, don't they deserve to be happy?))

(Even if they do, what do I have to do with it? I'm fairly certain any encouraging from me would have the opposite effect of what you're hoping for, Yugi) I point out the supposedly obvious.

To my surprise, a sly smile creeps onto his face. ((Ryou and my thoughts precisely.))

Ryou's involved in this? Oh I'm in trouble now. We've found just how devious an individual he can be. Bakura's influence no doubt. Blast that tomb robber.

Knowing there's no safe escape from the two plotting hikaris, I give in. (Just what is it that you want me to do? Tell Jou and Bakura I approve of their relationship?)

((Actually, the exact opposite.))

**(Bakura's POV) **

"_Ow."_

"_We…are…idiots," I wheeze from next to the pharaoh on the bed; both of us naked and in major pain. _

"_You know…" he gasps as he sits stiffly. "Something can be said for experience…or lack of." _

_No argument there. Neither of us has had any sexual encounter prior to this. And it hurt like nothing else. We took each other but it wasn't pleasurable like we thought. How could people actually __**want**__ to do this? Masochists, the lot of them. _

"_I'll talk to Seini," Pharaoh breathes, falling back on the bed. "He may have some advice…" _

"_And let him pry into our sex life?" I groan burying my face in a blanket._

"_If we don't figure something out there will be no sex life." _

_Once again I cannot disagree. I always thought the first time was supposed to be special. Well I know I'll never forget it no matter how hard I may try. _

_It's not that I'm a stranger to sexuality in general. Malik told me about seedy places he would sneak into and watch people having different types of sex. It would range from oral, males and females, as well as just males. From the unsuspecting squalid people Malik and I both learned quite a lot. Regardless of that, watching is a far cry from acting it out. _

"_I have to ride __Kamenwati before morning," I moan in realization. That stallion is going to be the death of me. _

_Pharaoh snorts. "Oh yes? I get to sit on a throne all day!" _

"_Oh cry me a river." _

"_Bakura!" I receive a light punch for the last remark. _

_I chuckle, wrapping an arm around his thin waist and pulling him against me. Letting his annoyance subside his muscles relax. _

"_We're both gonna be limping so badly," he snickers at our own expense. _

"_Indeed we shall," I grimace. Malik is going to notice with ease. I'll have to come up with an excuse for this one. "Like two cripples." _

_He laughs, playing with several strands of my hair. We let the silence envelope us as a cool breeze slips through the curtains. Pharaoh scoots up so our noses touch. _

"_Are things all right with your friend?" _

"_Why would you bring that up now?" _

_He frowns. "The last few times you've visited you've been at bit glum…more than usual," he adds wryly. _

_I do my best not to picture Malik's furious face. If returning to the palace was forbidden then I have just committed the worst possible act in Malik's eyes. He would never forgive this. With a sinking feeling I realize he can never find out. _

"_Bakura?" _

_Gods, I have to keep such an important thing from him? That I might actually be in love with someone? Why did it have to be this secret out of everything? _

"_Bakura?" _

_Why this?_

I sit up in bed with a gasp, chest heaving as I breathe like mad. These stupid dreams relentlessly plague me. They make these present circumstances even more difficult to deal with. Malik went ballistic enough in the past. I have no intention of repeating that or any other part of that disaster that has continued into these days.

A weight forms in my chest at the realization I still have to tell Katsuya. How do I let him down without breaking him? There's no way I can go through with a relationship like this where the little control I possess is snatched away from me.

((Yami, are you awake?))

Scowling that he's bothering me during my predicament, I growl, (What do you want now, hikari?)

((I'll take that as a yes.))

(What do you want?) I repeat; stupid hikari knows how to get under my skin.

((I was just checking on you.))

(You're hiding something) I accuse when I sense he's holding back.

((It's nothing. Why don't you just go back to sleep for a while?))

(_Hikari_.)

Damn that little bitch! Closed his side of our link! I wasn't finished! Throwing the blankets back, I carefully get to my feet. The ring's pointers raise, pulling me towards the door. My eyes narrow. It's a strong tug. I don't hear Malik bellowing either. That means Pharaoh is here. Is that why hikari didn't want me to come downstairs? But why not just tell me that asshole is here? I'd gladly stay in my room until he leaves. Something is off about this. I smell a rat.

Making my way down the hallway I stand at the top of the stairs when the Pharaoh's voice reaches my ears.

"…Jou, just accept Bakura can't and won't go through with this relationship. He's not capable of this type of commitment."

"But…!"

"Please listen to him," hikari entreats the mutt. What the hells does he think he's doing? "We all want you to live your dreams."

They're telling him I'll hold him back! For hikari, he genuinely cares. But even he has been misled. They've all been tricked by that fucking pharaoh! He's already decided how I should live in these times as well, has he? He's attempting to get the mutt away from me for his own selfish reasons. In the process he's turned hikari against me. That leaves only one person on my side, but for how long if I let damn Pharaoh keep talking?

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"What?" I ask hollowly, certain I haven't heard him right.

Yami glances at Yugi who nods. The darker half sighs, leaning forward in his chair. Ryou is sitting on the couch beside me with a serious expression on his face.

"Jounouchi, I don't think Bakura will be able to commit to this relationship."

"He just needs time to process all of this," I clarify the thief's earlier answer. "That's understandable. It is overwhelming."

Yami shakes his head. "Jou, he's not one to commit. Relationships are about meeting someone halfway. The tomb robber can't do that. What's more, he's going to feel trapped by your new lifestyle. What you've accomplished…Jou, people are going to follow you wherever you go. I think this morning was proof enough with all of the people gathered outside of the house. You saw how panicked he'd become."

"All of us were panicked," I try to laugh this off.

"I agree with Yami," Ryou tells me outright. "Bakura doesn't like being told where to go or what to do. You know this, Jounouchi. How do you think he'll like the publicity?"

I can't believe what I'm hearing. "Ry, I…I thought you wanted me to be with Baku!"

He smiles sadly. "Not at the costs you'd have to pay, Jou."

"Bakura is driven for himself and himself alone," Yami states firmly as if he knew Baku better than me. "Jou, just accept Bakura can't and won't go through with this relationship. He's not capable of this type of commitment."

"But…!"

"Please listen to him. We all want you to live your dreams," Ryou adds pleadingly.

"I don't care about that!" I shake my head. "I love him and…!"

"Will that be enough later on?" Yami interrupts. "Jou, you don't know him…"

"No!" I shout standing swiftly. "I _do_ know him! An' who are you to tell me if I know him or not? All you've ever been is his enemy!"

A strange look crosses Yami's face; almost pained. Yugi and Ryou share an uncomfortable glance. They have no right to be upset! Before any of them can speak further on the matter Baku is standing at the bottom of the staircase with a cold glint in his eyes. Judging by his expression, he heard everything; or at least enough to get the substance of the dispute. I hurry over and grab his hand. He doesn't pull away, fingers tightening with mine as he glares murder at Yami.

"And here I thought you couldn't meddle any more than you already have," he sneers at the former pharaoh. "Ruining one lifetime for me wasn't enough?"

Yami bristles. "Who was the one that ruined your life in the past, thief?"

"That is **enough**!" I command their attention when Baku makes to lunge. "Yami, I've made up my mind. I love Baku. Nothing you can say or do will change that."

He opens his mouth as if to try just that but a panicked Yugi grabs his darker half's arm, clearly pleading with Yami through their mind link. Baku is trembling in rage beside me. The hold on my hand is cutting off the blood supply.

"Go outside and cool it. _Now_."

They stare at me in astonishment. I keep my head held high even though I know what I'm risking. I could be cutting ties with more friends. That's not my fault though. I'm not to blame if they hate Baku. But I won't give him up so they'll be happy. So many times I've backed off on things for other peoples' sakes. Not this time.

"You've made your decision," Yami states curtly.

"That was fairly evident," Baku spits at him.

"Come on, Yami," Yugi beckons his darker half who makes to retort Bakura's last comment.

The former pharaoh bites back on whatever he was going to say next. Ryou follows them out the door, closing it quietly behind them. There's the sound of them conversing edgily in the yard. Baku's hold has not let up as he gazes angrily at the closed door as if he could still see Yami. With my free hand I gently touch his shoulder.

"Baku?"

"Stupid fucking pharaoh!" he snarls dropping my hand and stomping back up the stairs.

"Baku!" I chase after him as he stalks down the hallway to his room. "Don't make a big deal out of this! You know how he can get."

"Oh I know _perfectly_ well," he fumes whipping around as we reach the doorway. Shadow Magic crackles in the air around us. "He can't be happy unless I'm miserable because Ra forbid…!"

Grasping his face in my hands I halt his ravings. "Baku, it's okay," I speak softly to calm his temper and nerves. "It doesn't matter what he thinks. I don't care what he thinks. Do you?" His eyes widen and he stills, mouth hanging open. "Is what your enemy thinks of you all that important?"

**(Bakura's POV)**

Gods, the mutt's right! It does matter what Pharaoh thinks. For my life in general I could care less. But this is the way I can hit him hard with no measures of him fighting back. After thousands of years the answer so simple is staring me right in the face!

_Literally_.

It's been a long while since I gave up my quest for revenge. Perhaps I was looking at it from the wrong angle. Instead of outright attacking him physically, why not go for the source? After all, a wound emotionally is far more lethal in the cases of romance. I learned that from him firsthand. And I don't really have to try all that hard. There will be strategies of course, but overall I just need to cuddle up to the mutt whenever Pharaoh is around. The mere fact that we're together will piss him off like nothing else. The best part is everything is already set in place. All I have to do is accept.

"Baku, I asked you somethin'."

His hands are warm on my flesh that has been cold for so long. My face cupped in his hands, I feel that vulnerability showing through. I don't like it. Such weakness makes a person susceptible to getting hurt. Katsuya will inevitably turn into what Pharaoh was like…_is_ like. It starts out so innocent but turns ugly. Am I all right with that? I'd be witnessing Katsuya's transformation into the person I despise most.

It will be fine. I just have to keep plenty of escapes open. While it may look like I'm the subservient one, I'll make certain to maintain a fair amount of control.

"You're pale. Well, paler than usual," he adds lamely leading me over to the bed and settling me down. "You shouldn't get so worked up."

I close my eyes as his fingers thread through my hair. It's been forever since someone has touched me like he has. No one has talked to me and actually wanted my opinion, wanted to hear what I had to say. When was the last time someone wasn't afraid of me? Loved me? This is what drew me in last time and it's working again. Like heroin flooding through my veins, impairing my thoughts, I become helpless once again.

**(Ryou's POV)**

"That went better than we planned…sort of," Yugi says while casting a worried eye at his darker half who is still seething.

I hadn't been keen on the idea from the start but Yugi finally got me on board. Getting Yami in the house talking Bakura down to Jou; me waking my yami through our link and then leaving him without answers; having him eavesdrop on the conversation…all the while the both of them unsuspecting it was premeditated.

"Yami, are you all right?"

The former pharaoh runs his hand across his face as we stand in the early evening's sunlight. He's shaken and angry. I wish there had been a better way, but this was the one that would open my darker half's eyes. Perhaps Bakura will accept Jounouchi partially to spite Yami, but he's already developed feelings for the blonde. I'm not concerned about his intentions regardless of what they are. Bakura is taken with Jou whether he realizes it or not.

"That moron of a thief really gets on my nerves," Yami mutters.

Yugi smiles weakly. "It was worth it in the long run, Yami."

His darker half releases a sigh. "I hope you're right, aibou. Just don't ask me to do anything like that again because next time I'll snap that bastard's neck."

Yugi and I exchange bemused though somewhat nervous looks. Intervention happened before a fight could ensue. We cut it close there. Jounouchi stepped in just as we suspected he would—which is what was necessary. It had to be him in order for Bakura to give in; to have Jou stand up for him when no one else, not even I, would.

"Do you want to go back inside or…?"

"Let's leave," Yami finishes for his lighter half. "I've had more than enough of Bakura and his antics for one day."

I laugh, more at ease. "You've done your fair share, Yami. Thank you."

"Don't thank me for this," he grumbles irritably. "You two were the ones that dragged me into this in the first place."

Yugi snorts. "Yeah yeah. Let's get going then. Tell Jou I'll talk to him later, Ryou."

I nod. "Sure thing."

We turn from the house as the limousine pulls up at the curb. Damn it. Has Mai returned to cause more mayhem? We'll just have to impede her. Bakura will release all of hell if he's pushed any further. It's too soon after his confrontation with Yami. Luckily the former pharaoh and Yugi stand their ground beside me; both under the same belief. Instead of the gushing diva, out steps none other than Otogi Ryuuji. He raises his eyebrows at the scene before him.

"What's with the congregation on the porch? I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome. Though your faces say otherwise," he finishes sardonically as he comes up the front walk.

"Otogi," I glance at my watch. "You're early."

"What's he doing here?" Yugi asks me charily.

"I prefer to think of it as punctual," Otogi smirks. "Well this is an odd sight. Katsuya and the thief kick you out so they could have some 'alone time'?"

"Otogi!" Yugi exclaims in disapprovement.

"We were just on our way," Yami skims over the dice master's suggestive question.

Otogi frowns. "Is that right? Avoiding me then?" Emerald eyes settle on Yami. "Or is it me you're avoiding?"

"Let's go," Yugi brushes past him hurriedly in an effort to make certain his darker half doesn't explode. "We'll see you later."

"Right." Otogi watches them walk off down the block with an inquisitiveness that makes me uneasy. It's only when they're out of earshot that he finally looks back to me. "So is it safe to go inside or should we give them an hour?"

"I strongly advise not making lewd comments like that around my yami," I caution him as we enter the living room.

He waves his hand as if the very idea were lucrative. "I know better than to play with gasoline near a fire. So," he looks around expectantly. "Where's the happy couple?"

**(Otogi's POV)**

"I have to admit you had me worried," I stay waving my knife at Katsuya as we sit around the dinner table. "I was wondering how you were going to manage the bombardment from everyone. Most people crash when fame comes their way."

He grins proudly at what he considers a compliment. "Well it helps to have my friends around for support!"

Ugh. There's their whole philosophy of leaning on one another for moral support. Where do they get these ideas? Can't be ancient Egypt. Two of the three yamis don't agree with this viewpoint. Speaking of which…

"So where's the third yami? Ishtar's duplicate."

"They're here in Japan," Ryou informs me and I choke on my food.

"No worries. They're on a sort of vacation," Katsuya laughs, at ease. "They were staying here with us, but for now they're outta our hair."

The thief sitting next to him sends him a doubtful look. "You do remember they're coming back tomorrow, mutt?"

This time it's Katsuya that's coughing. Ryou shakes his head as he pours more water for him. While this is in progress Bakura turns to me with those wicked eyes of his. We're sitting across from one another putting me in perfect range of the Millennium ring resting ever-so-innocently on his chest. Unlike before when he would hide it beneath his shirt, he wears it outright less anyone should forget.

"It will be fine, Jou. We're going to need to discuss how we want to proceed in telling them though," Ryou says tightly, obviously no more at ease than the blonde halfwit about the Egyptian duo returning. I hadn't even known they were in the country. "They shouldn't be back until later tomorrow. You, Bakura and I should talk before then. You also need to get in touch with Shizuka," he suggests while picking up several plates and heading for the kitchen.

Bakura doesn't miss my reaction to her name. For a detoxing druggie he's catching on surprisingly fast. We stare at one another in a tense silence while Katsuya shoves the remaining food from his plate into his mouth. Before the either of them can speak my phone vibrates. I hold it up, not too surprised at who it is.

"Business call. I have to take this." I stand and move into the living room without further ado. "_What_?" I ask into the receiver.

"What the hell are you doing at that house?" Kaiba's voice comes through loud and clear.

"Now you're trailing me too?" I roll my eyes. "I told you I was busy. You're screwing with things by calling me here!"

I keep my voice quiet, not wanting to attract their attention in the neighboring room. The way Bakura was looking at me sent chills through my bones. He doesn't trust me, not for an instant. And here I thought Mai would be the greatest obstacle in my path. The white-haired yami is going to cause just as much, if not more, trouble for me.

"What exactly are you doing then? Enlighten me."

"I can't talk about it now!" I hiss glancing over my shoulder nervously. "I'll fill you in on all the details later."

"Define 'later'."

Stupid prick. "Once I've set things in motion."

"That is the kind of talk I like to hear."

"Oh God, you're not getting turned on?" I gag.

"Just don't fuck up whatever the hell you're doing, Ryuuji," he sneers before hanging up abruptly. Well he didn't deny it. How disturbing.

"Asshole," I mutter at the device before calmly tucking it into the inner pocket of my open vest.

Upon re-entering the dining room I immediately detect something is wrong. Katsuya is helping himself to some of Bakura's food; not paying me any attention. The thief is another story entirely. I know I've somehow made a grave error. He's sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, steely eyes stabbing into me.

"And who was that?" he 'inquires' in a way that tells me he already knows.

I shrug even as beads of sweat form along my hairline. He holds his gaze level with mine. I don't look away, for that would be a sign of admission. What is with this guy?

"Just a business call," I repeat my earlier statement as I return to my chair.

"Hmm," he grunts, unconvinced. "I'm sure you'll fill us in on all the details later."

It takes ever ounce of willpower not to have my muscles lock when he repeats part of my conversation with Kaiba. Was he eavesdropping? The hell! My eyes shoot to Katsuya who is oblivious to the conversation. Was he listening too? He isn't acting out of the ordinary. Bakura takes note of my unease. Those knifelike eyes are dissecting me like a frog in a high school biology class. Ryou comes to my rescue when he comes back.

"Will you be staying a while longer, Otogi? I know you have more things to discuss with Jou."

"Right," I nod stiffly while never looking away from Bakura. "We've got some things to go over."

"All right! Dessert first though!" the stupid blonde cheers grabbing his and Bakura's plates and hurrying after Ryou into the kitchen.

I take this opportunity alone to glare accusingly at the thief. "Since when do you eavesdrop on other peoples' conversations? Find out whatever you hoped you would hear?"

He smirks in response, a gleam in his eye. "I'm just watching out for myself. You understand. Though I am a bit disconcerted about Kaiba being involved. Will he be joining us later as well?"

How the fuck did he…? Bakura leans forward, voice low as his hikari and Katsuya chatter in the kitchen.

"Let me make something crystal clear: You mess with the mutt, you mess with me." The Millennium ring casts a brief glow that outlines his features in shadows. "You don't want that now, do you?"

I instinctively shake my head. Things have just taken a nosedive for the concrete pavement.

Crap.

* * *

So Otogi isn't going to have an easy time with his plans as he thought thanks to Baku. :D

Otogi: What are you smiling at?

lol

Next chapter: Marik and Malik return! 8D

Marik: Damn.

Yami: Shit.

Jou: I'm Gonna DIE! D8

Please reviewsies! -puppy dog eyes-


	25. Chapter 25: For the Sake of Vengeance

Hello my beauties! Life is very hectic! No time for writing! Sorry it's been so long!(And I'm only going to be getting busier!) Hello new reviewers! *waves*

**Mariko666: **The point is you're reviewing now! XD *tackles* Bakura get over himself? Pfft! Like that's gonna happen!...not easily anyway! (Bakura: That's right!...wait, was that sarcasm?) Tis a tragic story. Story of my life...minus the boyxboy lovin'. ;D

**Vnadhjiu123:** *tackles* Hi! I'm glad you're enjoying the intricate plotline so much! "it's written so well with such a detailed plot I almost forgot it was a fan fiction" Fwee! Now you've gone and fed my ego! It thanks you!

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **Whenever Marik and Malik are around it's always interesting! XD (Marik: And that's a good thing!) (Yami: Questionable) lol

**cgflower: **Ah, Bakura's thirst for revenge has been stirred up again. Thank you, Jou! (Jou: Whaaa...?) "and then there's mai doing her annoying mai thing that nobody wants" I really did laugh out loud for that! XD Hilarious! (Ryuuji: And so true) What's this? Worried about Yami and Baku doing something to screw everything up? (Marik: That sounds like something they'd do.) (Yami: Hey!) (Bakura: Little bastard!) Otogi? *grins* I love him in this. I can't help it. He's such a self-centered conniving bastard. I can't help but love him! :P

**pennypigeon: ***grins* Patience, grasshopper, patience. (Malik: Easy for you to say...you update, what, every three months?) Shut up!...ahem. *sweatdrop*

**Peepz: **Ah, so much going on. So many people we want to kill, no? (Malik: O.o Not again!) lol Yes, everyone is stirring up trouble for other people. Is there anyone that ISN'T plotting something? (Yugi: Umm...my grandpa?) *snorts* True. He's kind of an idiot in this one, isn't he? :D

**LaZano:** *tackles* What a lovely review! 8D I'm not partial to the druggie theme either, but it just worked. Also, I've never done Jou/Bakura, and have only read one that was even plausible (which was discontinued and deleted by its author) Beneath the Surface Mai vs As I Fall Mai? lol Yeah, I've had several people mention that. Until recently I was writing four frikin' fics at once. Imagine how confused _**I **_was! :P

**Miss-Berry: **But of course Otogi's in trouble! Look at the mess he's gotten himself into! *grinning madly* It amuses me. Sorry I kept you guys hanging a while! Things have been pretty hectic for me lately. *sweatdrop*

**dragonlady222: **Yes, everyone is plotting!...except Mr. Mutou...and Shizuka...Yup. That's about it. :P Well, Jou is too, but not well. lol

**little-caitlin: **Well you are reviewing nowww! XD *tackles* I try to keep the ancient Egypt story weaving in and out of the "present day" one. I think it helps with the flow of this chapter nicely. :)

This chapter shall be dedicated to **Mariko666**, **Vnadhjiu123**, **LaZano**, **Miss-Berry**, and** little-caitlin**. Lyrics by The Smiths.

There's a club, if you'd like to go  
You could meet somebody who really loves you  
So you go, and you stand on your own  
And you leave on your own  
And you go home, and you cry  
And you want to die

When you say it's gonna happen "now"  
Well, when exactly do you mean?  
See I've already waited too long  
And all my hope is gone

You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way?  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does

**Chapter 25: For the Sake of Vengeance**

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

I can't shake the jitters crawling through my limbs nor the butterflies in my stomach. Staring at the ceiling of the bedroom I can picture Malik's enraged face quite vividly as he came at me with a knife. It will be a reality all too soon. They're due back sometime tomorrow…or maybe today. It could be early morning by now.

It's not just the turmoil churching in my brain but the uncomfortable physical conditions. The house is sweltering hot. Humidity only adding to our misery. We keep the air conditioning off for his sake. Ryou has a fan in his room and set in the kitchen as well. The rest of the house is left to bake.

Exhaling in an attempt to rid myself of the tension, I begin to turn onto my side only to discover the spot is already occupied. He's so quiet I automatically assume he is asleep. Then the slivers of light from the streetlamps catch a gleam off his reddish eyes. Carefully shifting onto my side so we're face-to-face, I bend my arm under my head. It's impossible to ignore to the sweat that immediately forms in the crook of my arm near the elbow.

"Can't sleep?"

"What do you think?" he grumbles.

"It's all going to be okay, Baku," I try to assure both of us at once.

This only serves to aggravate him. Twisting his lean hips, he lies on his back.

"Stop talking as if you can control things you cannot."

"It's called not being so much of a pessimist."

Huffing, he tugs the blankets tighter around his body. I have no blankets, only wearing boxer shorts. It's too warm. This heroin detox is insane. Plus the mood swings. It's like a woman in menopause, that's what.

"I'm trying to look at the positives that have happened, is all."

"Positives? Do tell."

I roll my eyes at his cynicism, a smile playing upon my lips. "Well, for starters, having Otogi helping me out so much. It's such a relief he's watching my back."

"…waiting for an opportunity to stab it," Bakura mutters with more than a little resentment.

With a frown I scoot closer to my, once again, unofficial boyfriend. While he stood by me when Yami and the others spoke out against our relationship, it could easily have been Baku's regular reaction of opposing anything Yami does or says. Just because he sided with me does not mean he's with me either. The problems concerning my newfound fame are still a major factor.

"You should dump that trash dice guy," Baku orders as if it were solely his decision. "He's up to no good."

"He's harmless really. Otogi's got the hots for my sister," I explain with more than a hint of disgust for said teen. "He's sneaky like that. Probably what you picked up on."

Baku studies me with a disbelieving expression before scowling. It's like he can't decide how to respond to this.

"You're an idiot."

I stand corrected.

"Let me handle Otogi," I murmur pressing my body against his through the layers of fabric surrounding him.

"And I'll keep Malik from castrating you."

"Much obliged," I mutter, knowing that despite our joking, the threat is very real.

Baku rotates against me, the tips of our noses grazing. I can see into the depths of those alluring eyes that hide so much.

"What about your family?"

"Well there's no need to tell them anything if there's nothing to tell." I wag my eyebrows at him playfully. "So is there?"

The faltering look I am given says it all. The stab of rejection plunges deep through my chest cavity. He said he needed time to think about it. What's there to think about?

I have a guess.

"Malik won't be giving any blessings, Baku."

The hurt that manifests in his features pains me. I know what it's like to have the people who I care most about—who've stuck with me through everything else up until now—suddenly turn their backs on me. What's left is for Baku to decide what's more important to him. I cannot help him there. He has to do this on his own.

Reaching around him I pull him against me with no resistance on his part. He buries his face in my nape with a tremulous sigh, once again turning into a placid feline. Usually standoffish and downright petulant, he melts when I hold him. It's like he becomes a different person. Maybe this is who he is when he's allowed a safe environment to relax. Due to his distressed reaction to my last statement I find the most absurd suggestion escaping my mouth.

"What if I talk with Malik? Would that be easier?"

Bakura jerks away in order to view me. "Are you fucking insane?"

Thank Ra. How could I even have been considering a suicidal task like that?

It won't matter who the news comes from; assuming Malik doesn't already know courtesy of all the fanatic media coverage. If anyone besides Otogi could pick up on this, it's Malik. It would just be best he hear it from Bakura…

…I think.

"Right," I grin at my own stupidity while thanking the gods Baku hadn't gone along with the idea. "That was dumb. I'm just worried 'bout you."

Hesitating , he leans back against me after being convinced I won't attempt anything so rash. "Well knock it off."

Why can't he understand?

It's not that simple.

**(Bakura's POV)**

_I walk along the river's edge, not too close should crocodiles be on the prowl. The sun set several hours ago, leaving a shroud to cover me when I enter the royal city. Kamenwati stamps impatiently where I tied him. He would run lose and never return if not for that. _

_No longer do I question things when it comes to the pharaoh. I see him for the person that he is beneath the false superiority; not the deity he is to everyone else. In a way, we belong to one another. Trust and so much more have been exchanged. The doubt concerning our affiliation no longer plagues me. And the views of his people are shit to me. There's one major factor I have been unable to fit into the equation. _

_Malik. _

_His opinion –no, more than just his opinion— of me matter like nothing else. If I were to lose that bond with him I would be lost. _

_Wouldn't I?_

_Snapping a reed in half within my fist, I still. Is Malik's opinion that essential now that I have Atem by my side? _

"_I'm losing it," I mutter flinging the broken plant carelessly into the murky waters. _

_Not wanting to dwell upon such troubling things, I hastily untie Kamenwati and mount him. Eager as I am to leave this place, he sprints through the sands as if it were a flat even surface. I swear I can feel his pulse beneath my hand as I drag it along his neck rippling with muscles. _

_He whinnies in protest when I force him to a halt. Throwing his head to show his displeasure, he does not pick up on what I swear I sensed. Stealing a glance back in the direction we came, I search for the source of my unease. _

_An unseen presence? Or maybe I really am losing it. Paranoia from sneaking away so often behind Malik's back. That, and there's also the increased number of soldiers on patrol due to the new temple's near completion. _

"_That's the reason," I decide the grounds for my fear. "He wants to go back to the temple soon. Keeps bringing it up." _

_Having it in my thoughts so often, it's no wonder that the thief in me would automatically switch to defense mode; already plotting out scenarios concerning traps and the royal guards themselves. Just because I've had close calls in the past doesn't mean I enjoy them. _

_Shaking my head, I fasten my cloak before giving the stallion beneath me the go-ahead. It's a good thing I am used to him, for he shoots off like diving falcon. Had I not been ready I would be on my back in the sand right now, quite possibly dead, the horse long gone. _

"_Damn horse." The edges of my lips lift upward. "Another close call avoided."_

**(Ryou's POV)**

"Good afternoon. You look like you just awoke from the dead," I comment as Jou staggers down the stairs, his grip repeatedly slipping on the banister.

"Take out the 'awoke' part and you would be correct," he yawns, collapsing onto his stomach on the sofa. "God, just put the air conditioner on."

Offering a pitying smile, I shake my head. "No can do, Jou. However…"

I place the fan from the kitchen on the coffee table beside him. I press it to full power.

The gusty breeze it offers, though merely warm air being pushed faster, is a wonderful deliverance for the poor blonde who spent the night pressed against my clammy yami. Jounouchi groans in relief, lifting his head to let it waft through his sweaty hair.

"He's going to be the death of me," he mumbles with his eyes closed, enjoying this moment of bliss.

I laugh lightly at this while wiping my own perspiring palms across the thighs of my jeans. "I've said that myself many times before. I'm still alive."

"Yeah, but you didn't sleep with him."

"Very true."

He opens his eyes as reality sinks back in. "What'd they say on the news this morning?"

"It's turning into a manhunt, Jou," I tell him, letting him know the seriousness of the situation. "You have _got_ to have a press conference. Even before then, you need to call Shizuka and your mother to let them know what's going on. They've no doubt heard about your 'disappearance' by now."

Nodding he scratches the back of his neck. "I'll do that."

"You keep saying that."

"Well this time I'll do it. Cross my heart." He does so while offering a tired smile. "Hey Ry? What do you think about Otogi?"

"Jou, so help me, if you start dating another person behind Bakura's back…"

It takes his exhausted mind a second before he catches on. "I wouldn't do that…and is Otogi even gay?"

"That is anyone's guess," I say wryly while peeking out the window before checking for the newspaper. "Hold that thought."

No one in sight. Doesn't mean they aren't out there. With a sigh I open the front door and retrieve the rolled up paper laying there so innocently on the porch. My brow furrows at the empty mailbox. Those damn media people and rabid fans are probably to blame. As much as I hate to imagine it, the mail carriers could be hoarding everything addressed to this house, hoping for some tidbit of information.

This is getting extremely aggravating.

Shutting the door behind me with my heel I shuffle through the pages of crinkly paper. Article upon article, all focused upon Jounouchi and Kaiba, find their way onto nearly every page. This isn't good. If it's like this in our paper…

"What is it?"

Casually folding the stories and placing them on a chair I pretend there was nothing of great importance.

"Where were these questions about Otogi leading to?"

"Oh." He sits up a bit, hunched so he stays in the path of the waft. "Well Baku said I shouldn't hang around Otogi. He doesn't trust 'im, which I completely understand. But don't you think he's overreacting? I mean, we're talking about _Otogi_. It's not like he's dangerous."

"Perhaps not in the way you're thinking. He does hold a substantial amount of information regarding the two of you," I remind Jou whose brow creases in anxiety. "It's enough to cause distress for my yami."

Jounouchi nods as this comes into light. It doesn't shake the feeling I have though.

"I can't help but wonder…"

"Yes?"

Brown eyes that could barely stay open before are now focused squarely on me. I've probably already said too much. I must remind myself that if Jou wants to be Bakura's lover then he must be aware of all possibilities when it comes to my yami, as Bakura often will not voice such things himself.

"Bakura isn't used to having someone fawn over him as you have, Jou. I can clearly see he enjoys it." I smile at the flustered blush that appears on his cheeks and reddens his ears. "But it makes me wonder whether it causes him to be jealous when that attention is diverted away from him."

The edges of Jou's mouth pinch as he mulls over this. "So you're sayin'…He doesn't want me around Otogi because he's _jealous_ of him?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions or repeat that to him." I hold up a hand lest he should settle on that notion. "It's just something to keep in mind. Love him or not, Jou, you have to admit Bakura is quite self-absorbed."

"Well that's a no-brainer!" he laughs.

This merriment is short-lived at the loud voice chattering outside of the house like an alarm. Both of us tense up upon hearing it. Jou swears under his breath.

"Looks like they're back," I grimace, striding for the front door. "Brace yourse…"

I barely manage to dodge out of the way as the door swings open. Marik all but leaps into the room, lavender eyes shooting about as if scouting. Behind him a very peeved Malik follows at a steady pace.

"Honestly, hikari, what has gotten into you today?"

"It's nothing," Marik waves it off while sending me a wary look that tells me how much he himself has figured out. Quickly that charming smile appears on his face. "Hey guys! You miss us?"

"Hardly," Jou mutters. "If you want someone to miss you then you need to stay away for longer…like, at least ten years."

"Someone's in a foul mood," Malik observes in boredom while glancing around in a distracted manner. "Where's Bakura?"

"Upstairs."

At least I can give an honest answer about that. I'm leaving the explanations to my yami. This is going to get ugly. Marik's lack of composure is enough of a warning of how he feels this will go.

"It's like a sauna in here," Marik gags but doesn't sit down like he usually does. He's too on edge.

"Bakura seems to be of a different opinion," I reply twisting the newspaper around in my hands as Malik strolls for the stairs. "I think he's sleeping still."

Malik barely spares me a glance. "Then it's about time he woke up today, wouldn't you agree?"

Unable to dig an answer from myself I let him go. He doesn't wait for a response; perhaps knows he won't receive one. Jounouchi and Marik are apprehensive, not arguing and insulting one another as usual. They stare after the yami with fear of what's to come.

"He knows, Marik?"

The other hikari turns to me grimly. "I kept the televisions off, the papers away, and all that other crap."

Jou perks slightly at this. "So…you're saying he has no idea?"

Marik sends him a skeptical look. "Hell no. I'm just saying I did what I could." With a single nod towards the stairs he mutters: "Malik could perceive this state of affairs from anywhere in the world. He knows."

**(Kaiba's POV)**

"Do you want to enlighten me as to what you're scheming up?" I ask Ryuuji who's sitting with his feet propped up on my desk as if he were at home.

The dice master is twirling a lock of his long bangs around his finger; one of his annoying habits I've had to do my best to overlook. The more I brought it up the more he did it just to irk me. I haven't trained him completely like the majority of my business associates. He clever and uses it to his advantage, figuring out how much he can get away with and not jeopardize our affiliation. The black-haired teen always makes sure he's holding enough cards that will keep him in the game.

"Don't act so perturbed. I'm doing this partially for you own benefit, you know."

I would expect nothing less of him to satisfy me in order to save his own neck. Folding my hands I wait for him to elaborate. Instead he stares at me with that shrewd look of his, the faintest hint of a smirk itching across his lips. Not allowing him to ruffle me, I lean forward slightly.

"Well?"

Stretching so the chair leans back severely, he begins. "I've got Katsuya on my side."

"That isn't all that much of a feat, Ryuuji. I assume there's more to it than getting the dog on a leash?"

He raises his sculpted eyebrows. "I'm helping him climbing the ladder to fame."

"You're what?" I growl at his incompetence. "Need I remind you that I'm trying to break him down? Not make him a star!"

The dice master chuckles almost in a sneer. "But that's the point exactly, Kaiba. The higher he is the farther he has to fall."

Narrowing my eyes I recline. "Go on."

With a smug smile he continues. "It's just like I said: I assist him on his road to fame. If you would refrain from dueling him until I give the go ahead everything will work out perfectly."

Massaging my temples in effort to relieve some of the strain brought on the annoyance of following someone else's plan, I inquire, "And why, pray tell, must I wait until he's at the top before dueling him again?"

"I thought that much was obvious." Otogi sets his feet on the floor, scooting up to the desk. "Which would be more humiliating for Katsuya? Defeating him while he's still pretty much a nobody?" Emerald eyes glint as they catch mine. "Or crushing him after he's made a name for himself?"

A new light has been shined upon my troubles. Suddenly everything is falling into place more and more…all in my favor.

It's almost too easy.

"I assume you wouldn't be doing all of this out of the goodness of your heart."

Ryuuji snorts. "Naturally. I was never one for charity."

"What do you want then?"

Rolling his eyes he holds up his cell phone, waving it lightly with the flick of his wrist. "Stop calling me, for one thing. If the need arises, I'll call you." Shifting so he can slip it back into his pocket, he continues. "I'm going to have my hands full, so some additional funding to help move projects along would be nice. I'll need assistance with a few minor details as well."

"Finding a way to slack off?" I jeer with disapproval, considering tossing the entire idea.

"Hey, it's not exactly going to be easy with all of his friends hovering around."

"Hmm…not to mention that one yami," I comment offhandedly, waiting for my suspicions to be confirmed.

The damn dice master doesn't so much as blink. "Oh? More notions of yours?"

"Listen Ryuuji," I ground out menacingly. "You know damn well what I'm referring to so stop beating around the bush."

He regards me a moment. "If you're so confident about your notion then why don't you just say it?"

This close. I'm so close now. Far too many times all the questions point back to that foul-mouthed white-haired yami. They can't all be coincidences. Something is going on there. I have several theories, just nothing that will stick. Ryuuji seems to realize this, playing my doubt against me in order to maintain the little control he possesses. He won't give it up. Scowling at him, I straighten the sleeves of my coat.

"You have my authorization for this."

He briskly stands up to leave. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Ryuuji." Freezing in mid-step he glances over his shoulder at me. I fix him with a hard stare. "Fuck this up and it will be your head I'm after instead of Katsuya's."

**(Malik's POV)**

_The secret-keeping has increased tenfold. _

_Night after night Bakura vanishes into the city leaving me to agonize. After his cryptic mentionings regarding returning to the pharaoh, I know in the pit of my stomach that the deity has something to do with this. The fact that Bakura dared step foot in the palace is proof enough the pharaoh holds sway over him. To what degree I do not know. _

_Leading __Aapep out of the stables, I mount the stallion and race off as the sun begins to set. He gallops through the sand effortlessly, dark mane flowing in the breeze. Like me, he quickly became accustomed to desert life. We are mean to be free and wild. Civilization ties you down and brainwashes you. It confines as ropes do a horse. _

_The rope has been looped over Bakura's neck, slowly tightening and reeling him in without him even realizing it. I will not sit back and watch. _

_It's time to put a stop to this even if I have to do it by force. _

"The mutt's been quite busy," I remark from next to the dresser, idly examining a small mirror placed there. Bakura shifts uncomfortably where he's sitting on the bed.

He's been unusually quiet. This puts me on edge. It shoots my thoughts to worst case scenario. The thief stares at the tabletop, refusing to meet my gaze when I look at him. This only further confirms my fears. Setting the object back in its rightful place I fold my arms across my chest.

"Bakura, I want an answer straight-out. Do I even need to ask the question?"

Avoiding my eyes, he picks at some imaginary piece of lint on one of the many bedspreads draped around him. I'm sick to my stomach as I imagine what conspired upon that very bed. Anger boils, churning within me as he lets the silence draw onward.

"You will _not_ do this again," I ground out between clenched teeth.

At this reddish eyes look up with a flash of rebellion. "You are not my charge, Malik."

"Well someone needs to tell you how badly you're fucking your life up…**again**!"

"Funny." He holds his gaze with me now in a sort of defiance. "You're the only person who's said such to my face."

Acid to my veins that begin to rise and stretch the skin around my eyes. "Perhaps I'm the only intelligent one with enough nerve to do so." Trying to calm myself lest things turn ugly, I approach him. "Bakura, it's as I've said to you before: You'll find someone else…"

"And you'll find a flaw in that person! And the next one and the next!" the thief cuts me off heatedly. "Tell me truthfully, Malik, do you actually believe you'll ever accept anyone who approaches me? You'll always find a fault, a reason they shouldn't be with me. They'll never be good enough in your eyes." He wearies as he finishes his tirade. "I'm tired of waiting for someone who doesn't exist."

It gets under my skin the way he's fighting for this. This is different than when I got mad at him for reasons like the skag. This is too familiar. When I find my voice there is malice lining every word.

"Just because of that doesn't mean you have to settle for _him_. It's beyond pathetic, Bakura. You're setting yourself up for a repeat of the past."

"You don't know that."

"Oh come off it!" I bellow causing him to jolt at the volume and harshness. "Wake up and take a look at yourself! You've stooped about as low as you can sink! The only way you could go further is by hooking up with the pharaoh again!"

Slamming his fist onto the mattress with a flash of blue flames he's suddenly on his feet before me. There's a crimson glow in his eyes promising pain if I so much as utter such blasphemy again.

"Stay out of this," he hisses at me, hunched slightly at the shoulders as if readying to gather as much Shadow Magic as possible to himself. "It's not your decision to make!"

Glaring at him, feeling that horrible sensation of the dark I cannot control rising within me, I snarl: "I see you've already made yours."

I won't succumb to the hatred spreading throughout me, turning away from him and striding steadily for the door. "Do what you will, Bakura. I want no part in it."

"Malik…"

He falters when I cast a livid glance at him over my shoulder. The fires are smoldering as he only now realizes what it's come to. I don't let his hurting deter me. Not this time. Once before he opted for making such a choice in favor of his own fantasies as opposed to the realities I practically screamed at him. I've suffered more than enough for his sake.

Steeling my resolve, I shake my head. "You're on your own now. That's what you wanted, wasn't it?" He opens his mouth but I continue, halting his protests. "This time I won't be here to pick up the pieces. Even though I know it's pure folly, I pray fate will not recur."

"Malik!" Bakura calls hoarsely as I reach the doorway. "If you'll just listen, I can explain what…"

"I don't want to know!" I snap at him. "Don't you get it? I don't want to hear any of it!"

"Wait!" His panic is mounting. "Where…are you going? Malik?" he entreats.

"Home. Marik has been wanting to leave for quite a while now," I muse dolefully with a unreceptive smile. "This is good bye then."

He staggers as if I'd hit him in the gut. "But…"

"I'll burn this bridge to ease the burden for you." I fight to maintain a level tone; keep the pain and anger absent. This is how it has to be. "You made your choice. Live with it."

**(Marik's POV)**

"How do you think things will go?" Katsuya asks while wringing his hands as we wait in the living room.

For a while there were raised voices but now it's quiet. I was frightened, could feel that 'other' side of my yami resurfacing. It appears he's kept in it check. What that means, I do not know. It takes every ounce of my willpower not to try and reach him through our connection. This is a private matter…one that he'll tell me all about later.

But for the moment it's just about the two ancient Egyptians.

"If Malik knew, as you claimed, he was acting very composed," Ryou comments from where he's standing, arms crossed, hands gripping his elbows as if creating a shield.

"Of course he was," I sniff disdainfully even as my heart continues to beat irregularly in dreaded anticipation. "He always tries to keep control of himself. You two both know why."

They both visibly wince, remembering all too well the incident with Yami setting Malik's temper off. Malik can't afford to react as much as he might like. He would lose himself.

"What do you think will happen?" the mutt repeats Ryou's question.

It's one I have been asking myself for quite some time. There were times when I was sure I'd figured out the answer. This isn't the case.

Malik won't agree to it; that much I know. What comes after that? Will he keep us here so he can use every chance he gets to try and break Katsuya and Bakura up? As if my life weren't enough of a living hell. How could he be so selfish?

Nothing could take my place. Surely he's keeping at least that in perspective? Malik understands my take on this entire affair. I want it ended one way or another. It's not his duty to look after Bakura. And it shouldn't be. That job will fall to either Ryou or Katsuya.

The thief will be dead within the week if it's the latter. Katsuya can't even watch out for himself let alone the deranged ancient Egyptian.

"He'll make the right choice."

A shadow crosses over Ryou's face. "Which is?"

"Me. _Obviously_."

"How could you be so egocentric? This isn't about you!" Katsuya shouts at me, rising from where he's been fidgeting on the sofa.

"Then it's about damn time that it _is_ about me!" I retort balling my fingers into fists. Unlike Malik, I don't have to worry about my emotions running amok. Not anymore.

"You and Malik are in a relationship! That's what I want with Baku, which is impossible when people keep screwing things up for us!" the other blonde is seething, making forward as if he means to punch me. I'm not intimidated in the slightest by the likes of him.

"That's not my problem."

"You son of a…!"

"And here I thought the brawl would reside upstairs," Malik states coolly descending the stairs one at a time in even, paced steps causing all of us to freeze where we are. His Millennium Item is tucked through his belt. Unused.

Unneeded.

"Yami!" I hurry over to him and nuzzle against him ignoring a gagging sound from the mutt.

((Are you all right?))

(Later, hikari.) There is a distance in the way he speaks as if he were holding something back.

Despite him being able to keep his 'darker' half at bay, I can practically see the rage vibrating off of him. Can't let this scene draw out.

"What's the story?" Ryou jumps right to the chase.

Malik's features curl into a condescending look. "Good luck with this shit. Come on, Marik."

I perk at this. "Where?"

"Home."

While I do a victory dance in my head, Katsuya and Ryou are floored. They didn't expect my yami to give up so easily. Not that I would expect them to recognize this for what it is.

Malik has finally washed his hands of Bakura.

Katsuya recovers first. "What do you mean 'home'?"

"What do you think it means?" I sneer at the insolent teen. He's trying to feed that guilt so Malik will feel obligated to stay. Like hell I'll allow that to happen. "Where we live: Egypt."

"You can't…You wouldn't…!" Unable to finish a sentence, much less have a coherent thought process, he looks to Ryou for aid. The white-haired hikari supplies it.

"What about Bakura?" he asks quietly, lacking the aggression his companion holds. I can tell he's just as upset though.

"That's up to _him_ now," Malik motions almost mockingly at Katsuya. "I'm done with this."

"Is that what you said to him?" Katsuya's volume is intensifying as is eyes are wide in disbelief and fury. "What did you say to him?"

"Take a chill pill, didn't you hear him?" I growl at him while Malik wraps a muscled arm around my waist. "You're in the clear, mutt." Pretending to throw a ball towards the stairs I jeer: "Fetch! Go get 'im!"

"He needs your support!" Katsuya exclaims, much to my surprise. "Malik," he entreats my yami. "Don't you realize how much your opinion matters to him?"

"Apparently it isn't that important," Malik mutters darkly, and I feel the energies being pulled in around the two of us. Looking at Katsuya—at the one who ruined his friendship with Bakura—it's too much for him. "But if you insist, I'll give you this one last chance, mutt. **Leave**." Brown eyes are like saucers. "Leave Bakura and I won't sever my ties with him."

Katsuya trembles, caught between two choices; neither outcome to his liking. For once, I side with the moron. If he caves then Malik and I could end up stuck here for the long haul.

_That_ would be hell.

"You bastard," is what comes from between Katsuya's quivering lips. "He's your friend! How could you force him to choose? What kind of person does that?"

Malik raises his chin while gazing down at the mutt. "It's more than your former friend did for you."

"Don't!" Ryou catches the mutt's arm as he lunges at us. "Jou, it's not worth it!"

Ripping himself free, the blonde zones in on my yami who stares back with matched animosity. I keep a hold of the arm locked tightly around my waist, calculating Malik's temper.

"Even though I hated you, I was sure you'd do the right thing!" the mutt hisses as he makes for the stairs. "You'd better be gone when I come back down here!"

Malik doesn't rejoin, watching with narrowed violet eyes as the mutt disappears from sight. His jaw is set, muscles clenched as he struggles to remain in control. He's had enough.

"Let's go, Malik," I murmur running my hand up his chest and across his shoulder in a comforting manner. "We can catch a cabbie as we walk."

Without a word he crosses the room and wrenches the door open, all but throwing it off its hinges as the knob bashes into the wall. Maybe even through the wall. Grimacing, I look at Ryou who is alone with me at the bottom of the staircase in stunned shape.

While it's true he did conspire against my yami and me so Katsuya could get to Bakura, I can't really hold much of a grudge against him. Heck, I might even pity the guy a little. Look what we're leaving him to deal with!

Not my yami. Not my problem.

"I'll call sometime to check in on you guys," I find myself saying nonetheless.

Damn! Of all the times for my conscience to wake up! Well, it's not so bad. Even if I don't hold to that, what's he gonna do about it?

Ryou stares at me with bewildered eyes, still trying to process what just happened. I pat him on the shoulder.

"It's not like you could call us after all," I say 'lightly'. Thankfully. "Y'know, since we don't have a phone or address."

He doesn't say anything in response. Just stares.

_Awkward_.

"Well, I'd better get going…make sure he doesn't cause a scene…you know, dismember people…that sort of thing," I mumble shuffling to the exit while Ryou stands in a melancholy daze.

**(Bakura's POV)**

How did I let this happen?

The mutt is yapping downstairs, no doubt after Malik for something or other. Probably some shit about loyalty. The truth of the matter is, I should have seen this coming. Is it really any shock he couldn't take any more of this madness?

I didn't even get a chance to tell him, though I did try. This is all about revenge. If it's about love, it's the love that was betrayed thousands of years ago. The physical pleasures and the comfort of having someone so near are only bonuses.

That's all.

My stomach twists into knots when there's a loud crash of the front door. Tapping into the ring, I close my eyes. Everything goes colder than before as I feel the distance between myself and Malik increasing. I have the mind to chase after him, forget this whole plan. That won't do. It's time I stand up for myself and did what I set out to do after being freed in these present times, as we refer to them.

I won't involve him again.

"Baku!"

I don't open my eyes right away as he rushes to the bed. When I do look at him he's out of breath, face beet red. Sensing my calm – too calm – he hesitantly climbs onto the bed and kneels beside me.

"Baku, I…I tried to stop him…"

"I told you."

He doesn't argue; doesn't say anything I could use as fuel for the resentment I feel for everything and everyone at this moment. This blistering cold makes me want to curl up under the blankets and never move again. Perhaps my heart will take a hint and stop altogether.

An arm tentatively wraps around me and he pulls me against him, lying beside me. I don't have enough fight left in me to shove him away. Revenge will come later. For now I am overwhelmed physically, emotionally, psychologically…

My eyes close automatically when lips press tenderly between them. There's no talk at all. Not about plans or regrets or who is to blame. And it makes me wonder, just for an instant, if vengeance is the real reason I allowed Malik to go.

**(Yami's POV)**

"What do you mean they left?" Anzu repeats hollowly in disbelief.

She and Yugi are beyond shocked. I myself couldn't have fathomed this.

Malik is gone.

He's thrown in his cards and given up. Marik, of course, went with him. Probably pranced ahead of his yami on their way out.

That's not the only thing that's bothering me. Ryou sounded so distraught on the phone as if someone had died. I had no means by which to console him. It was bizarre given that he and the two Egyptians did not get on well. I do understand where his concern is stemming from though.

"It puzzles and worries me," I confess to my friends, settling myself onto a chair while they sit side-by-side on the sofa. "Malik isn't the type to just surrender. Why now? What makes this different than all those other trials? This is one I truly believe he would have won if he stayed."

Yugi bristles slightly; not liking me talking negatively about Jou and Bakura. Anzu, meanwhile, looks thoughtful at my words.

"What if that's the reason he left?" she queries, finger to her bottom lip in contemplation. "What if he wanted to give them a chance but didn't want to admit it?"

"No," I shake my head firmly. "Not Malik."

"Yami, it's possible…"

"No, it isn't," I interrupt her. "Many things are plausible. That is not one of them."

Her blue eyes are imploring. "People change."

"Not to that degree," I oppose her views. "It would be more credible if he had been going down a road of forgiveness and support beforehand. That isn't the case."

"Do you think it's another trick?" Yugi's distress for Bakura and Jounouchi is increasing by the second.

"I wouldn't put it past him," I mutter.

What I don't say is that the actual trap might have already been sprung. Malik left. Bakura is with Jounouchi for whatever reason. How long can the thief keep up this façade before he cracks? Without Malik he won't last much longer. With Jounouchi's rising recognition and the lack of a friend by his side, Bakura will crumble in a matter of days. If he lasts another week I will be impressed.

But what is Malik expecting? Bakura to come crying to him for support?

While there is a twinge of regret I do my best to bottle up those emotions. This is not my problem. Bakura did all of this on his own accord.

He has no one to blame this time but himself.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"_Bring weapons. Exercise. Whatever the hells you do," Atem teases as I don my black robes, the morning sun less than an hour from appearing. "Just be ready for the next time you come." _

"_Oh? What's the occasion you want me in top condition?"I wink at him and a dark blush dyes his face. _

"_Honestly Bakura!" he huffs, unable to hide his embarrassment. "We're going to the Temple of Khonsu, remember?" _

_I roll my eyes while shrugging on the outer layer. "Yeah yeah. We'll go to the stupid temple so then you'll shut up about it." With a mischievous smile, I nudge him, drawing close. "Out of pure curiosity, what shall we be doing at the temple?" _

"_Bakura!" He laughs while pushing me playfully. "You need to get moving. You don't want to get caught in town." _

"_Hn." I grunt with a smirk as I step into the secret hallway behind the wall. "You know, you didn't answer my question. Should I take that as…?" _

"_Go!" he orders with both amusement and exasperation, promptly shutting the 'door' in my face. _

"_I see how it is!" I call to him. _

"_Bakura!" his muffled voice chastises from the other side. _

_Snickering, I practically run down the stairs through the narrow winding tunnel. I don't skip. That would just be pathetic. If it weren't so degrading, I might, I admit to myself. _

_I'm soaring when I reach the final doorway leading to the outside world. It's only when I stand before it that I compose myself a bit. How sad would it be to get caught because I was too smitten to be aware of my surroundings? _

_Pressing my ear to the wood I listen intently. After several minutes with no sounds from outside, I undo the latch and peer into the night. No one in sight in this part of the royal courtyard. That bodes well for me, but that doesn't mean there aren't annoying guards lurking about. _

_On instinct I steal back into the cover of the tunnel as two people approach. _

"…_would be completely ludicrous," a raspy voice scoffs. "The pharaoh is far from grasping his true powers. It would come as no surprise if he were to fall." _

_I bristle, entire body readying for attack mode. If they so much as think about touching him…_

"_I understand your viewpoint," a deep rich tone returns. There's something about it that makes my skin crawl. I've heard it somewhere before. "But it won't be that simple." _

"_You speak as if he controlled his powers well or had great intellect as you, Seth!" the first admonished. _

"_While he is a weakling, he's always surrounded by people," the identified priest argued. "And we cannot use our Items against him. If Isis catches on to any of this…" _

"_Good evening." A third party has joined them. The voice is even, though their suspicion is hardly veiled. "Akunadin. Seth." _

_The other two obviously were not expecting the newcomer. The older man, now revealed as none other than Atem's uncle clears his throat, though it comes out as more of a growl. _

"_What brings you here so early in the morning?" _

"_Indeed," Seth snorts with unhidden contempt. It's not a superior then. "What are you doing snooping about, Mahaado?" _

_This is getting more and more disturbing. Now Atem's former friend is here? What are all of these people congregating here for at this hour? The sun will be coming up soon!_

_My interest peaks when it comes to Mahaado's response. He's been of interest to me, given the fact he has the Item that I consider the most useful. It's probably how he found these two mongrels. _

"_I was out to see how the temple looks after dark," he answers the elder priest in a calm manner. _

"_I can't believe how long that project has taken you," Seth scoffs mockingly. "It's a wonder the pharaoh keeps you as a priest."_

_His peer regards him before speaking again. "Such sacred things should not be rushed. I'd best be on my way. There are duties I must perform prior to this morning's ceremonies."_

_Even for my years of stealth I am afraid to budge as they part with stiff well-bred farewells. Though they were not using any of their powers, I could practically feel the energies surrounding them, pulling at me from the other side of the heavy door. _

_Leaning my back against the cold stone wall I release a breath I didn't know I was holding tight in my throat. Those two priests…they're plotting Atem's murder. How do I deal with this? Surely as pharaoh he can simply sentence them to death? _

_I dismiss this idea. Just by the sound of those two and based on what Atem has told me about his uncle and cousin, they won't go down without a fight. If confronted about this, they will lash out. And as much as I love Atem, I don't doubt his relatives' confidence in comparing their strength to his. _

_It's also a matter of whose side the other priests take. Atem isn't as naïve as he used to be, but I can't imagine bowing to his every order and obeying. He's turned into a fine ruler by the standards set, but lacks the brutality his predecessors held. His cousin fits the part of pharaoh better based on their lineage. _

_Double-checking to make certain they've left, I steal away into the early morning across the royal courtyard. The sun is a golden sliver on the horizon, a reminder that time is of the essence. As I head for the barn I hid Kamenwati in, I am bewildered, anxiety on the rise. I don't know what to do. _

_Those two priests are willing use any means necessary to claim the throne. Their tactfulness and Shadow Magic are to their advantage. My mind sweeping across each weapon I carry on my person, I remind myself of another detail: They have to go through me to get to Atem. And I will go to whatever means necessary to see that they fail.  
_

_Even if it means killing them myself.

* * *

_This chapter was bringing a lot of things together.

And Malik is gone! O.O

Malik: I did give up rather easy.

Marik: *grins slyly* You missed our love-fests! XD

Malik: ...no. That's not it.

Marik: Tch!

Let's get this ball rolling! XD

Malik: Can we go now?

Marik: Review! *pounces on Malik* Huzzah!


	26. Chapter 26: Reveal

Hello beauties! Sorry it's been so long. I've been putting a lot of my focus into finishing up Crimson. Also I've been looking for a job. And a little over two months ago Kaa passed away. So I've been a bit preoccupied.

**staidwaters:**"I would have said that it was unwritable except as crack" LOL It is! It's borderline crack-fic! XD (Bakura: You mean _heroin_) Ahem...Glad you're enjoying it. It is madness, isn't it? I luff madness. Thanks for the hugs. Much appreciated. I don't write nearly as much as I used to about myself. They were angry rants from a angst-filled teenager. :P Enjoy!

**blueeyedchibi: ***blush* The compliments! thank you! I'm sorry it's been so long. Hope this chapter can too be a "little delight" to your day. :) I think it will be!

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **Late updating is late. LOL Seriously, you're only late if you're reviewing after I've posted the next chapter. lol In which case you'd be Very late! XD

**pennypigeon: **Almost heartbreaking chapter? Well this one is a bit more light-hearted while still keeping to the plot. I likes it. :D

**Peepz:**"Malik did give up rather easy...so I suspect he's going to do something weird." (Marik: Cross-dressing?) (Malik: O.o Why are you excited about that?) (Marik: *grinning madly* You'd look damn good in a skirt! Such sculpted legs!) (Malik: O.o) lol No, nothing to that extent.

**LaZano: **Sorry about the Marik/Malik confusion. Blame authors I used to read. :P Yes, Malik did give up easily. We don't really see any more from him in this chapter...except his past self. The focus is elsewhere.

**xforeverforgottenx: **I'm glad you liked that more simple "everyday" type scene from Bakura's past. It was just a small tidbit but I enjoyed writing it. "Its really hard for me to tell who has the co dependency problems here." Lol Let's pray for their therapist if they ever get one! XD I'm glad you're getting so deep into the story though. That's what this particular fic is meant to do. It brings up a lot of issues/questions that can make people uncomfortable.

**dragonlady222: ***snort* I don't think even Bakura knows who he's plotting against. (Bakura: Well YOU, that's for sure!) *sweatdrop*

This chapter shall be dedicated to **LaZano **and **staidwaters**! I needed some light-heartedness and this is my first time finding it since Kaa's death. This one's in memory of my boy. The song is by Placebo.

**Running Up That Hill**

It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could...

You don't wanna hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There's a thunder in our hearts.  
So much hate for the ones we love  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?

**Chapter 26: Reveal**

**(Otogi's POV)**

"Seriously? Those psychos are gone?"

Dog-boy nods dejectedly, him and me sitting in the living room of the Bakura residence. While I came to begin the process of building his reputation in the spotlight, I am still weary of this place. I'm not partial to having ancient mass murderers slinking around. Unfortunately, it seems there's no way out of it. Katsuya is firm about remaining with Bakura. That certainly does not make my job easier.

"Why so glum? Weren't they raising all hell?" I inquire leaning back in my chair while pretending to look about uninterestedly. Fact is, I'm on high-alert.

"Yeah," Katsuya heaves a sigh, slumped on the couch in a quite pathetic manner. "I dunno. Malik is Baku's only real friend and he abandoned him."

"Déjà vu."

This earns me a glare. "This doesn't have anything to do with Honda. And besides, I have plenty of other people who are backing me up. Baku doesn't…"

"He has you," I point out, feeling like a sap for getting dragged into a sentimental conversation about friendship. "And apparently that's good enough for him or he would have high-tailed it out of here with those two blonde maniacs."

The tension lessens on his face, but he's still weary. "I don't know where to begin, Otogi. I really don't." He leans forward, gingerly rubbing his face with his hands.

'If you could see him now, Kaiba, you'd be laughing your ass off.'

"I should try to get Malik to come back," he muses outloud.

I do a double-take. "Excuse me? Katsuya, you just said…!"

"I hate Malik. Don't get me wrong, Otogi. But he's…important to Baku," the mutt finishes carefully after a brief pause. It's not like him to think before he speaks.

"Define 'important' for me," I say while twirling a lock of my bangs around my finger. "There's something deeper to this that you're not telling me."

He shakes his head. "It's not important…"

"I'll decide if it's important or not," I scoff. "If I'm going to help you I deserve to know what I'm getting myself into. What's so special about Malik, hmm?"

Katsuya shoots a nervous glance at the stairs. The thief is supposedly sleeping in his room. Nevertheless, the mutt is unnerved. I don't like where this is going.

"Bakura doesn't need him," I attempt to reason with the nitwit. "Let's move on to other matters."

"They were together," Katsuya blurts out, burying his face in his hands. "In the past. They were together."

By the graveness and misery in his throat I needn't bother with explanations. Not that I'd want any details. It only stands to confuse me. Crossing my arms over my chest, I gaze at him in annoyed perplexity.

"Then why the fuck would you want to bring him back?" I demand, more than a little infuriated at the amount of incompetence I'm dealing with. "Katsuya, you don't bring a person's ex into the scene when you've hooked up! That's plain idiotic. No one does that! Not even normal couples!"

He lowers his hands, sending me a hard look. "You mean _straight_ couples?"

"I mean couples that don't include reincarnated ancient Egyptian murderers with magical powers!" I point my finger at him. "You need to get that mind of yours cleared and decide how you want your new life of fame to be. And your obsession with Bakura and his problems is a big distraction. So instead of moping over these old problems why not do something productive for a change and figure out the best ways _you_ can make Bakura's life better—not Malik."

He sits up straight, face brightening at the idea that he could become the cause for the thief's happiness. I don't know why he'd want it, but the burden of keeping that maniac content now rests on Katsuya's shoulders. He likes that fact.

"Okay, so we've talked about an agent. I'm looking into those now," I hurry on now that I have his full attention. God knows how long that will last. "In the meantime, you need to make a press statement. An interview would be best."

Scratching the back of his neck awkwardly he grimaces. "Yeah, I can't do that quite yet."

I take a deep breath to keep myself composed before asking, "And why the hell not?"

"I still need to call Shizuka an' my mom."

"About what? You called them after the duel with Kaiba."

Biting his bottom lip he casts his eyes downward. "Not about the duel."

What the…?

Oh shit.

Panic takes a hold of me. "You mean they don't know? How could they still not know?"

"Because I haven't told them!" he shoots back at me angrily.

This is bad. What if Shizuka is against the whole thing? I'd be aiding her gay brother who she wants nothing more than to disown. Then she'll want nothing to do with me either! Damn it! What is this stupid ass thinking?

"Katsuya," I hold out my hands, rigid fingers itching to grab his head and give it a good hard shake. Maybe break his neck. "You need to tell them. **Today**."

**(Bakura's POV)**

I'm so lost.

Staring at the ceiling in a nest of heavy blankets, I pondered how I ended up in this mess. Even that was overwhelming. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. Why do I always lose control? Did I ever actually have it?

When it started—this thing with Katsuya—it wasn't about love. It wasn't about much of anything. No, that's not true. It was about pain. Inflicting it…taking it…From there he became a craving and now an addiction.

Once again, I'm trapped.

Voices somewhat frantic from downstairs reach my ears. That's right. The damn dice kid was going to grace us with his divine presence today. He would choose a time when hikari is out of the house. I don't want that creep anywhere near Katsuya influencing his thought process which I know from experience is quite easy to manipulate. There isn't an ounce of good intent in that pony-tailed freak. My lips quirk up at this thought.

Like I'm one to talk.

Rolling up my right sleeve past the elbow my eyes travel along the faded marks from the injections. The skin is pasty like a corpse. For some reason I thought it would bother me this time…seeing the damage I'd done. Perhaps it had finally sunk in. At last I'd see some worth to my life.

I still feel nothing.

"What are you doing?"

The suspicion and worry line the mutt's voice. When it comes to my addiction there is not trust on his part. Without bothering to look at him I sigh, pulling my sleeve back down.

"How are your arms?" he tries instead; a more direct approach.

Knowing better than to expect an answer he climbs onto the bed and nimbly rolls my sleeve up again. I shiver as his fingers gently run over my skin in a tender caress. I'm unable to look at his expression, afraid of what I'll see. Which would be worse? The pain at the suffering I have endured? Or relief at the fading of the wounds?

"Is that egocentric prick gone yet?"

Katsuya snickers, gingerly rubbing my arm as if to warm the flesh. "Nope. Otogi's still here."

"Hn," I snort. "Does he have any new brilliant ideas that will end up with you in a ditch?"

"Give him a chance, Baku," he chastises me lightly as I hastily pull my sleeve into place so his touch won't influence my thought process. "He may be somewhat of a sleazebag but he could really help us."

"Us?" I echo flatly.

This time I don't escape the sorrowful brown eyes. The damned guilt seeps back into the pit of my stomach. He sits back, staring at me forlornly as if I'd croaked. The guilt morphs into aggravation.

"So what are you doing up here? I don't need someone watching me constantly," I bluntly change the subject so he'll snap out of it.

It works. He shakes his head, sandy hair disheveled from him relentlessly running his hands through it due to some stressor.

"Right right…So Otogi won't help any further until I…"

"Until you _what_?" I growl, not liking where this is going. What is that two-faced bastard up to now?

He's on the verge of cracking. "Until I talk with Shizuka and mom."

Rolling my eyes, I sit up. He stares at me so helplessly as if I could somehow make it all go away. As if I could rescue him.

"So do it," I prompt with more than a little irritation. I'm not some shoulder to cry on; someone to give a sob story to. There's plenty of suffering to go around. I'm just glad it's being spread among more people than just me. He shouldn't come whining to me every time he's afraid of something.

"But…but what if th-they…?"

"According to you, until you tell them we're trapped in this fucking house with those crazy media people circling the place like vultures," I cut him off, irritated and more than a little unnerved by the fact that we can't so much as step outside without the entire world finding out.

Hikari had stupidly scrutinized that I wouldn't go outside even if they weren't there. He fails to understand that is beside the point. It would take a hell more of an effort if I wanted to. Oh, if I wanted to, I could leave anytime I please. No amount of pests with cameras can impede me.

I just don't want to. There's nowhere to go. Nothing worth putting up all the effort. It's too loud and sunny out there. I'd have to deal with bothersome things like using Shadow Magic to kill the cameras and, quite possibly, the cameramen as well. They don't camp on the front porch but try and hide throughout the neighborhood, each news station staking claim to an area.

Pathetic.

I've kept track of each and every one of them with the ring. It isn't too draining to track them. Every so often if I get bored I'll listen into a phone conversation. If I feel they're getting too bold their equipment 'suddenly' malfunctions. It's only a matter of time before they'll believe they've stumbled into a new Bermuda Triangle. There's no need for hikari or Katsuya to know about this pastime of mine. My lighter half would probably scold me. And I don't think Katsuya knows the extent of the ring's powers. It's for my own personal entertainment.

"I was hopin' you'd be a bit more supportive."

The incredulous look I give him informs the blonde exactly how stupid that remark was. He scowls at me in disgust, standing but not moving for the door.

"But you know better," I reply with a lazy smirk. He fails to hold his composure, a small smile breaking before he can completely turn away.

"You're unbelievable," he grumbles stalking into the hallway, pretending he's angry with me. "Fine. I'll call them so everyone will get off my back."

**(Malik's POV)**

"_You've been pacing like mad," I comment as we get ready for sunset. "What is the matter with you?"_

"_Nothing!" Bakura snaps at me, continuing his maddening circles in our hideout. _

"_Well it's obviously something," I mutter under my breath, not caring if he hears. _

_It's like he's been put in a cage again. The entire day he did not sleep. Due to his constant movement I got little rest either. Reasoning has gotten me nowhere. Yelling at him has proven fruitless. He pays no heed to my warnings. _

_My friend no longer confides in me. I oppose his ideas and notions. He sees an intangible world where he and the Pharaoh can be friends. A world where he could be accepted by humans. Again and again I shoot down these hopes. It cruel but what else am I to do? He needs sense beaten into him or he'll get himself killed. _

"_Where are you going?" I ask as he dons his thick cloaks. _

"_Out." _

_My lips drawn in a tight line, I watch him go with disapproval. This has gotten out of hand. There's no doubt where he's going. What should I do about it though? _

_Cursing the Pharaoh and all the other temptations of __**that**__ world, I open a chest near the cushions where I sleep. Selecting several long daggers, I hide them in my garments. _

_Closing my eyes, I inhale deeply and hold the breath. I swore to myself I'd never return to the royal court. It's as much a death sentence for me as it is for Bakura. The murder of a noble tomb keeper is a great mark to bear. I wanted nothing to do with those people and their problems. _

_And now my only friend has been taken in by the worst of them. _

"_I'm ending this if you won't," I vow sliding the last knife into its sheath. "One way or another."_

**(Shizuka's POV)**

"Are you packed quite yet?" my mother calls anxiously from the bathroom where she's no doubt fixing her hair. She's always restless about being punctual for flights.

Most people would be stealing the hotel soaps and shampoos, stuffing them into their bags like squirrels. The products are not up to her standards. She refused to let me use them either, insisting I clean myself with the soaps she brought from home. It's something I've grown accustomed to, her ways of refinement. This being said, the restaurants and clothing boutiques were definitely up to her standards. The two new luggage cases nearly bursting with new clothing and shoes is verification of that.

France did not disappoint her.

I'm disappointed to be leaving. The time here flew by so fast. Carefully folding the last of my blouses into my suitcase, I sit down on the edge of my bed.

I've excelled in my studies here, much to my teachers and mother's delight. We've traveled all over the country seeing history unfold through the arts. It has been tiring nonetheless, not at all a vacation on my part. I wouldn't have traded this for anything though.

"Don't pout, Shizuka," she chastises even though she can't see me. "We aren't headed home yet. There's still one more week in Paris."

'One week,' I think glumly to myself. 'One week for last-minute wishes and shopping sprees. One week to pile on homework for me to do…'

My cell phone begins rotating slowly on my dresser like something has possessed it. Rumbling softly, insisting it will not be ignored. Hurryingly snatching it up, I check the number to see who is calling me at this hour. With a grin I press a button.

"Jounouchi!" I greet warmly, not realizing just how badly I've wanted to hear his voice. "We haven't heard from you since the tournament! And the press says you've vanished! Are you all right?" I get out all in one breath.

Concern rises immediately when I'm met with silence. Then he clears his throat, stalling for time. Meanwhile our mother has heard me.

"Who are you talking to, dear? We have a plane to catch! This is no time to be…!"

"Jounouchi's on the phone!" I exclaim, not paying her much attention.

"It's about time!" she huffs disapprovingly. "That boy better have a good excuse for making us worry unneeded. He gets it from his father!..."

"Jounouchi?" I repeat when he still has not spoken, letting our mother rant to herself. Usually I can barely get a word in when chatting with him. "Are you still there?"

"Yes! Don't hang up!" he yelps into the receiver.

I am dumbfounded, holding tight to the device, wishing for more privacy. "Jounouchi, where are you? Why haven't you called me? Are you all right?"

"Fine!" he squeaks before composing himself. "I mean, I'm fine. We're all fine. Fine fine fine."

"Just spit it out already, idiot!" a second voice snaps from somewhere in the background.

"Are you gonna let me do the talking…?" Jou retorts, obviously irritated with the person.

"Who is that?" I ask the obvious since he isn't giving me any answers.

"Otogi," Jounouchi replies in a cool tone.

"So you're at Otogi's."

"No, I'm at Ryou's. Ryou Bakura. You remember him?"

"I think so. He's the quiet one, right?" I try to remember the more distant friends of my brother's.

They are a unique group of people. Some used to be enemies. All of them brought together around Yami and Yugi. They let me in on the secrets about ancient Egypt. How could they not after what happened during Battle City? Three souls from ancient Egypt trapped in these times. If they weren't so merciless it would be sad. That's not completely true. Yami is kindhearted and like a brother to Jounouchi.

Ryou Bakura. That's a name I have not heard in quite a while. He finally became a part of their group after Battle City. He, like Yugi, was possessed by an ancient spirit. This one was quite different from Yami. They made a sort of peace, but it scared me that the two darker spirits were given their own bodies to roam as they pleased.

"Yeah. Though he's not so quiet anymore," he says lightheartedly at some inside joke. "So listen, Shizuka…do you have a minute?"

"Barely," I smile wryly sitting back on my bed as our mother scurries about the bathroom. "Mom's in travel mode."

"You're leaving France?"

"Not yet," I can't help but feel warmed at his eagerness for us to come home. "A week from now, silly. Haven't you been keeping track or have you forgotten your little sister amidst the drama of your new life?" I tease.

Instead of his usual loud laugh I'm met with an awkward silence again. Otogi says something edgily, having grown impatient for what's to come from this conversation. I have gathered by now that this call is not just to check in on me.

"Shizuka, we leave in five minutes!"

"But Mom…"

"Five minutes!"

As usual she doesn't ask about Jounouchi, assuming I will inform her if anything too dreadful is amiss. I could never bring myself to ask her why she left him behind with our father. Our father the drunkard. Perhaps she didn't want to try; figured he'd be just like dad. Why bother?

"Jounouchi," I implore him. "Please tell me what's happening. You're scaring me."

"Here that? You're scaring her, idiot!" Otogi pesters him.

"Shut up!" my brother snaps at him heatedly.

"Jounouchi, ignore him for a second and talk to me!" I'm amazed at how on-edge he is. Where are Yami and Yugi? What about Honda and Anzu? Why is he at Ryou's with Otogi? "Jounouchi?"

A strange sound of him swallowing. "Shizuka?"

"Yes?" I encourage him to speak.

"I haven't been with the media because…I'm seeing someone."

I nearly fall off the bed. "Oh my God!" Just as quickly I lower my voice so mom doesn't hear. "Who is it? Is it Mai?" I guess his old crush from Battle City.

I would have no problems with my brother dating Mai. While she's quite a diva, Mai took a liking to me immediately. She took me under her wing, saving me when Otogi and Honda overdid it with the competitions to impress me. I was more naïve then about such things.

"Uh, no. It's not Mai."

"Oh, I see," I blink even though I have no idea what he's talking about. The only other girl that both of us know is Anzu. Their relationship didn't seem the romantic type. Though I was immature when it came to dating and flirtation. "Do I know her?"

"Erm…yes and no," he answers slowly.

"Jounouchi, you're not making any sense," I protest watching the clock warily, knowing my mother will not be kept waiting.

"Okay!" he bursts out causing me to jump. "Okay," he breathes. "You do know this person, but…"

"Hell, just give me the fucking phone! I'll tell her!" Otogi apparently grabs the phone from my brother who is shouting obscenities. "Shizuka? You there?"

"Hi Otogi," I address him awkwardly. What am I supposed to say?

"Gimme the phone back!"

"Shizuka, you're brother's _gay_!"

"**I said gimme the phone!" **

"Shizuka, get your bags and let's go," my mother states coming into the room to collect her things. "You can talk to your brother later."

"A moment!" I entreat her before holding the device up to my ear again. My head is spinning.

"Shizuka!" my brother gasps, having wrestled the phone away from Otogi. "Are you still there?"

"Yes," I manage, quite taken aback by this. "Jounouchi, I…I don't…"

"I can explain…Okay, so I can't," he seems to realize as he speaks rapidly. "I just…please say something!"

Glancing guardedly at my mother out of the corner of my eye, I know I have to be crafty with how I phrase this. She is not going to take kindly to this news at all. Despite this bombshell, I am happy he's found someone regardless of their gender. It's also quite surprising given who he's chosen.

"As long as you're happy that's what matters," I hold the smile even when our mother turns to gaze at me with mounting impatience. "Jounouchi, I want to discuss this more with you, but mom and I have a plane to catch. I'll call you as soon as I get the chance, all right?"

He seems to get my message that I'm under mom's radar. "Actually Shizuka, I have to make a press conference and I really think mom should know before…"

"Oh we'll _definitely_ talk about that too when I call you back!" I say in a cheery voice as if making an extended good-bye. "You and Otogi take care! I'm so excited for both of you!"

"Thanks I…"

"Shizuka, let's go," my mother urges.

"Wait! What did you mean by Otogi and me…?"

"Bye for now, Jounouchi! I talk to you soon! Say goodbye to Otogi for me!"

"But…!"

Pressing the button I smile innocently at my mother whose eagle eye is examining me suspiciously.

"What was that about?"

"A friend of Jounouchi's could get a huge deal for his business by having Jounouchi being a sort of spokesperson for it."

"Is that so?" Her interest is minute but it's there. She doesn't expect much from my brother. "Who?"

"Otogi Ryuuji. They go to the same school."

"Ah yes. Isn't he into that silly card game as well?" she asks stiffly.

"Mom, he's made a fortune with it!" I defend Otogi's profession, aware of how difficult his life has been getting to where he is now.

"And unlike your brother he became a success through hard work and determination, not by playing in a ridiculous tournament," she lectures as we place our bags on the trolley. "You mark my words…"

I listen enough that I can say "yes ma'am" or "no ma'am". My mind is reeling that my brother and one of my own former suitor are now boyfriends. They certainly didn't sound like a couple. More like how my parents were before the divorce. Then again, they were probably both on edge about breaking the news to me. I hope they've calmed down by the time I call back so we can truly discuss things.

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

Time to face the music. "Shizuka?"

"Yes?"

"I haven't been with the media because..." Take a deep breath. "I'm seeing someone."

"Oh my God!" she cries in excitement before lowering her voice to a hushed enthusiasm. That's when the hard questions come. "Who is it? Is it Mai?"

I had figured that would be her first assumption. Hell, it would be for anybody who knows me. Mai has always been the one. It's funny 'cause I would never view her that way again.

"Uh, no. It's not Mai."

Otogi motions with his hand for me to move along already and tell her. I wave him off, wishing he would go do find someone else to bug. I wanted to do this in private.

"Oh, I see," she says even though she doesn't see what I mean. "Do I know her?"

Here comes the awkward part. "Erm…yes and no."

"Jounouchi, you're not making any sense!"

"Okay!" I suddenly yell before I can stop myself, this tension killing me. "Okay," I exhale. "You do know this person, but…"

"Hell, just give me the fucking phone! I'll tell her!" Before I can react Otogi has snatched the phone right out of my hand.

"Damn it! I was gonna tell her, you asshole! Give it back!" I yell at him while grappling for the device.

He pushes away from me. "Shizuka? You there?"

"Gimme the phone back!" I snarl at him as he evades me again, putting the couch between us.

"Shizuka, you're brother's _gay_!" he announces abruptly.

"**I said gimme the phone!" **

Diving over the sofa I land a hard punch to his gut. Choking, he tumbles over onto the floor coughing. I grab the phone from his twitching fingers, heart beating a hundred times per second.

"Shizuka! Are you still there?"

"Yes," she says in a strained voice. "Jounouchi, I…I don't…"

"I can explain…Okay, so I can't," I stammer, just praying she won't hang up on me. "I just…please say something!"

"As long as you're happy that's what matters. Jounouchi, I want to discuss this more with you, but mom and I have a plane to catch. I'll call you as soon as I get the chance, all right?"

Otogi stands up, a hand to his stomach where I punched him. He's glaring at me wrathfully but doesn't interrupt now that I'm finally talking about it.

She's taking this so well! And mom is there with her. This could work.

"Actually Shizuka, I have to make a press conference and I really think mom should know before…"

"Oh we'll _definitely_ talk about that too when I call you back!" she cuts me off in a bubbly voice that tells me mom is closing in on her. I guess the rest can wait. "You and Otogi take care! I'm so excited for both of you!"

"Thanks I…" My body freezes as her words sink in. "Wait! What did you mean by Otogi and me…?"

The dice master tenses, color draining from his face as he hurries over. "_No_! Katsuya, tell her…!"

"Bye for now, Jounouchi! I talk to you soon! Say goodbye to Otogi for me!"

"But…!"

I stare at the phone in my hand, the dial tone the only sound. Oh shit. She actually thinks…She thinks that Otogi and me…! With a horrible knot in my stomach I look at Otogi. The pallid dice master is gaping open-mouthed at the phone in abject horror. His green eyes are bugging out of his head at the fact the girl he's crazy for thinks he's dating her brother.

"She hung up," I manage hoarsely.

His fingers slowly curl into fists. I swear there are veins popping along his forehead.

"Katsuya," he rumbles in low tone. "I am going to _murder_ you!"

**(Bakura's POV)**

_I don't waste any time hurrying along the path to the temple. No one is ever out here at night. There is a fear churning in my stomach the likes of which I have not suffered in a long time. _

_He was not in his chambers. I had wandered aimlessly through the back passages, listening in on private conversations on the other side of the wall. Atem was never there. He wasn't anywhere. It seems he just up and vanished. This only added to my alarm, as it was only yesterday I overheard his cousin and uncle plotting to slay him. _

_Pushing open the doors of the Temple of Khonsu—the place we were supposed to come tonight—I look around for any sign he's been here. Perhaps he's left a message for me? There was nothing back in his chambers. _

_The place is vacant. Child-god sits alone in the center. There is no moon tonight, leaving the room in a darkness the stars cannot pierce. It's cold the desert, not torches lit. _

_What do I do now?_

_The air is forced out of my as I'm slammed into the wall. My vision swims and I blink repeatedly, feeling the warmth of blood gliding down the side of my face. It's strange, I am completely off balance yet I remain upright. Grimacing, my eyes finally focus. I immediately comprehend what has happened. The glowing bindings, Shadow bindings have encompassed my entire body. I'm literally frozen in place. _

_A figure steps out from behind the statue, Millennium ring tearing apart the darkness, illuminating the room. He's wearing long robes of the priests as well as a wrap over his head. Narrowed eyes widen as he nears my fraught form pinned to the wall. _

"_Impossible." _

_I have no words as he gazes at me in mystification. Someone like him would never carry a conversation with the likes of me. He wouldn't be pleased with anything I have to say anyway. _

"_Phantom," he hisses between his teeth, seeming to compose himself after this shock. "What are you doing here? You will tell me your intentions now!" _

_Who does this pompous asshole think he is? _

"_I don't answer to you…or anyone else for that matter," I reply in a level tone to mask my panic. There's absolutely nothing I can do. How did I not sense him?_

_I grit my teeth as magic courses through my body in painful waves. My limbs tremble as it shoots through me like a poison in my blood. Bastard. I would be so lucky to come across a priest that's into torture. _

"_We both already know your fate from here onward, monster. How soon that outcome occurs depends on how much you like pain," he states in authority and threat. _

_I gape as similar bindings swallow him up like a greedy serpent. He's equally shocked, looking at me incredulously as if I had something to do with it. My heart skips a beat as a third party pushes open one of the main doors, night breeze billowing inside. _

"_Mahaado, release him __**now**__." _

_Priest would have jumped out of his skin and fallen prostrate if he weren't being held in place. His disbelieving wide eyes dart to the figure in the doorway and I cannot decide whether the situation has just gotten better or worse. _

_Atem is seething, amethyst eyes alight when he spots the blood oozing from a cut on my head. Violet flames ignite, dancing around him as he strides forward. I am beyond frightened, not knowing what to expect from either of them, never having witnessed anything like this. _

_The priest hesitates but a moment, remembering where his loyalties lie, before his Item flashes and I fall to my knees at the sudden loss of 'support'. Sending him a watchful glare, Atem hurries over to me. Kneeling beside me, he quickly unclasps his cape, holding the expensive fabric against the small wound. _

"_Are you all right?" _

_I manage a weak nod, trembling, though I loathe admitting it. The priest's breath intakes sharply when Atem's hand rubs some of the blood from my face with his thumb. Bronze skin touching dead white. _

"_He's not a phantom, Mahaado," Atem states, undertones still vibrating with rage. _

_The priest trapped in the Shadow bindings is speechless. He no doubt noticed the gentle touch. He witnessed how I did not go up in flames. Everything the stupid scriptures said…none of it is happening. I'm not using my so-called powers. Atem and I aren't at one another's throats. _

_I'm not burning. _

"Hey."

I wait several drawn out seconds before opening my eyes. Katsuya is leaning over me looking harried beyond belief. There are lines etched across his face. He looks close to crying.

"Didn't go as you expected?" I inquire though I know the full truth of the matter, having eavesdropped on his phone conversation using the ring.

Needless to say the outcome was hilarious. I was up here all but rolling in laughter until my stomach ached. The dice master was freaked out beyond belief. His misery is my bliss. And it's nothing too damaging to Katsuya. He can easily correct this misunderstanding.

"Oh yeah," he mutters dryly slumping on his back beside me. "Everything's just great…Except my little sister thinks I'm dating Otogi."

I bite down hard on my lip, tasting blood as I fight to keep the laughter from erupting. I'm none too subtle hiding my amusement. This earns me a glare from Katsuya.

"It's _not_ funny."

"Actually, it kinda is."

"Baku, this is serious!"

"No, you're making it serious," I correct him with a snicker. "Ah, I wish I'd seen dice boy's face…"

"Baku, you're not helping!"

"What do you want me to do?" I demand turning onto my side and propping myself up by bending my elbow. "Call your sister and tell her we're fucking and that dice guy wants to get in her pants?"

"Bakura!"

I chuckle at how worked up he's gotten over this. "Who is she going to tell? Hmm?" I prod him and he looks doubtful. "Exactly. So get it cleared up with her. She'll hate me. End of story."

He sits up slightly so he can scoot closer to me. "She won't hate you."

"Hn," I grunt, unconvinced and not really caring either way.

"She did take it better than I thought…about me being, well, not straight," he stumbles over his words.

"And your mother?" I ask even though I know. It would seem odd if I didn't.

The little confidence he had wavers. "I'm going to tell her…somehow. Shizuka and I are gonna talk about it soon. Once their plane lands we'll figure things out."

"Seems like you've gotten things figured out," I remark blandly. The drama has been focused upon him too much.

"I guess so."

He rests his cheek on my shoulder, a small smile now visible on his lips. The tension has eased from his face and he relaxes pressed against me. For now things are settled. It's yet to be seen how his sister will take the news that it's the evil tomb robber and not the perverted dice master who is fucking with her brother. I'm unsure of which she would consider worse. Her opinion is of little value to me personally. To Katsuya it's everything.

"Hey Baku," he says, hint of amusement in his voice.

"Hmm?" I groan, wanting to sleep uninterrupted.

"Otogi's reaction was _priceless_."

**(Yami's POV)**

"_Did he harm you?" I ask heatedly, though the answer is obvious. Bakura's blood is smeared on my fingers. He's shaking awfully from having Shadow Magic used on him. What would have happened had I not gotten here when I had? How much further would have Mahaado gone?_

"_Where've you been?" my lover asks hoarsely, red eyes watching the high priest warily. _

"_I got caught up with a squabble between several members of the court," I apologize, badgering myself for having taken so long. I didn't expect Bakura to go looking for me though. _

"_Atem…" _

"_Do not speak his name!" Mahaado barks before cringing as I send a shock-wave of magic through him. Bakura recoils instinctively as power radiates the space around me. Taking a steady breath, I silently command the flames to die down. I need to be careful. The use of the Items could attract the other priests. _

"_He has been given permission to speak my name, as have you, Mahaado," I state coldly standing straight, hand remaining on Bakura's shoulder. _

"_It is sacrilegious…!" _

"_I am the one who decides!" I bellow, my Shadow aura building around me again in the form of dark fire. _

_Mahaado is as stubborn as ever. "My Pharaoh, this far more than propriety. Someone like him…" _

"_He's not a phantom," I repeat, having not patience for this. "Look!" I hold up my fingers coated in crimson. _

_Unconvinced, my high priest does not give in. "Even so, it isn't suitable for him to address you in such a manner even if you have given him permission, Pharaoh." _

_Ever since I became pharaoh he hasn't been one to reason with. How do I go about convincing him? I've already tried the forceful approach of it being my will. That usually does the trick. Not this time. _

_Glancing at Bakura's shocked expression, feeling knots twisting tightly in my stomach to see him so frightened, it dawns on me. _

"_I have given him everything," I declare in a quiet voice while squeezing Bakura's shoulder. "I don't see why he should have to deal with such nuisances as formalities."_

_Mahaado's eyes are bugging out of his head. Never would he have fathomed such a scandal. The pharaoh and someone who looks like a phantom? Could I have scandalized it any more?_

"_You…"_

"_I have already made my decision," I don't give him a chance to give his opinion. "I care about him and will see to it no harm befalls him. So for the time being, not a word of this will be breathed to anyone. Is that understood, Mahaado?" _

_Defeat appears on his face though it is clear he would argue on if not for my unwavering resolve. _

"_Yes Pharaoh." _

_Deciding it's safe, I release him from the Shadow bindings. He doesn't genuflect as usual but keeps a watchful eye on Bakura. My lover is doing likewise, not having any means of defending himself from such an attack. The temple is the darkest it has ever been. _

_I don't know what to do. Even though Mahaado has always obeyed me, this time has it gone too far? Can I trust he will keep this to himself? Would he be one to question my authority? I don't want to let him out of my sight. _

_Bakura accepts my arm as he pulls himself to his feet. He doesn't know what to make of this priest that attacked him. Knowing him, he's also probably furious I've told Mahaado about our relationship. Bakura isn't stupid. He's not going to start shouting at me in front of Mahaado. That would be a fatal error. _

"_I know you." _

_Mahaado lifts his chin inquisitively at Bakura's words. Suddenly doubt crosses me that the thief will say something rash that will get us into more trouble. He is completely serious as he gazes at Mahaado with his knife-like eyes. _

"_I think I would remember __**you**__," my priest replies tersely. _

_Bakura doesn't react to the jab, expression grim. "We have never met, though I've seen you before."_

"_Where would that be?"_

_The thief takes a step forward as if to place himself between myself and Mahaado while fingering one of the knives he carries. "You walked in on Atem's cousin and uncle scheming his murder."

* * *

_So we shall end it there. Rest assured this scene will be continued next chapter.

Ah, I lurved the scenes with Shizuka. Like I said, I needed that humor. And it didn't stray from the main plotline either. :)

Well, I've already begun the next chapter but am REALLY trying to get Crimson finished. :P We'll just have to see what happens. Love to you all! 3


	27. Chapter 27: Unlikely Camaraderie

Hello my lovelies! I've been working on Crimson a lot until recently. Been working vigorously on this one for the past week (when I had time) I think you will enjoy! :) Happy Thanksgiving to the fellow Americans! Sooo much good food! XD

**Peepz:** I lurved the Shizuka bit. She was excellent for providing some comic relief...at Otogi's expense. lol I have not seen this Sherlock Holmes thing. I always enjoyed the Sherlock Holmes stories. I shall have to look into it sometime.

**LaZano: **Sorry for the quick chapter! This one's longer! Whoot for longer chapters! Though it's not forty something pages like I used to do... "I feel bad for Otogi. A great part of him must've died right then" Oh I'm positive it did. (Otogi: **GLARE**) eheheh! The ancient Egypt scenes? Ooh! There are quite a few in this chapter! I'm excited!

**SAMThedragongirl: **What could be better than Otogi getting totally humiliated like that? (Marik: *sly grin* Welll...now that you mention it...) You...You SKIPPED the flashbacks? D8 But I'm working HARD on the flashbacks! I'm pretty sure you won't be confused about the "present" story too much, but I'm seriously writing two frikin' stories here! *faints* (Yami: Teenage ancient Egyptian angst. Not worth it)

**xforeverforgottenx: **I know it was short! This one is longer! *grins hopefully* And thanks for saying you're fine with me writing it how I want to. That's how I envision it as well. Since it is fanfiction and I can get feedback (both positive and negative) I like to try different things. Sometimes it works and sometimes it utterly fails. *grins* That's the beauty of it. It's fanfiction. I do appreciate you being open-minded about that. 3

**dragonlady222: **Of course it's Otogi's fault!...well Jou did have poor wording when explaining things to Shizuka, but the only reason she thought it was Otogi was because he butted in. lol Ah their mother...unfortunately I know "silly bitches" like her in real life. :P They are everywhere.

This chapter shall be dedicated to xforeverforgottenx. Quite a few flashbacks to ancient Egypt in this one. Hope you enjoy! The lyrics are from "Before the Dawn" by Evanescence. Several notes regarding the fic at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you_  
_I want nothing more than to see you there_  
_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_  
_We'll be lost before the dawn_

_Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream_  
_It's not real, but it's ours_

_If only night could hold you where I can see you, my love_  
_Then let me never ever wake again_  
_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_  
_We'll be lost before the dawn_

**Chapter 27: Unlikely Camaraderie **

**(Bakura's POV)**

_Atem and the priest both tense. My lover is bewildered while the priest is shocked. I know I'm taking a risk by revealing my knowledge of this, but this might be the best time to find out whose side this one is on. When he has no comrades to aid him. After watching how easily Atem captured him, I'd bet he could kill this priest with ease. _

"_Bakura, what are you talking about?" Atem croaks as he clings to my arm. Suddenly our roles have reversed, me protecting him, becoming the aggressor. _

_The high priest, for his part, recovers. "Where did you hear such a thing?" _

"_The royal courtyard this past morning. Or have you heard them speak of this before?" I rejoin. _

_Atem turns his attention to the priest. "Mahaado?" _

_For an instant the stoic mask breaks but his voice is even and cultured. "I have been investigating it, my Pharaoh. There is no proof of Seth or Akunadin plotting anything of the sort…" _

"_But?" _

_This makes me seethe, keeping an eye on the Millennium ring resting ever so innocently on his chest. The puzzle is stronger. I know that much. But…is __**Atem**__ stronger? _

The afternoon wanes, giving way to early evening. Hikari hasn't returned yet. With a frown, I strain my muscles, twisting my torso to reach under the bed. Pulling out several unopened envelopes, I heave a sigh of aggravation. It's happening too fast. Perhaps this is what parents speak of. Still, I can't have it. Hikari is my ticket out of this relationship. Because of my lighter half I can maintain a fine level of control.

I can't give too much to Katsuya.

Glaring at the papers, the ring glows brightly, paper blackening as the fires of the Realm feast upon them greedily. The blue flames flicker over my hands but do not harm the one fueling them. There is no smoke, no way for someone to detect anything amiss.

Hikari will be none the wiser.

Only once this is done do I settle back on the bed, coiling blanket after blanket around me; tucking myself away from the world.

Just as I begin drifting off one of the pointers of the ring rises, aiming at the door. I internally rebuke myself for hoping it was Malik. I'm not an idiot. Malik isn't coming back. Katsuya keeps trying to feed me hope—simpleton that he is.

It's not Malik. It won't ever be Malik again. That leaves one possible person...

Grimacing, I yank one of the blankets over my head.

**(Anzu's POV)**

"Thanks guys. I really needed this vacation," Ryou breathes as we stroll through the park.

Yugi smiles at him. "We had fast-food and went to the arcade. That's not much of a vacation, Ryou."

Our friend sighs in a weary way. "Any chance to get some time away from that madhouse is a vacation in my book."

My concern increases upon hearing this from his own mouth. "You're working too hard, Ryou."

"Jounouchi has been helping out more…"

"We all know how minimal Jounouchi's household skills are," I cut him off heatedly.

He merely shrugs, shoving his hands into his pockets. I shoot Yugi a look and he shakes his head. Why do I always have to be the one?

It's not like we can help as much as we'd like. Bakura won't see any of us. Frankly, that's how I prefer it. I don't want to go anywhere near him without either Ryou or Yami present. Most of the more complicated tasks involve the white-haired thief. If this weren't enough, Otogi has now decided to make the house his meeting place to discuss business with Jounouchi. As if Malik and Marik weren't bad enough, now Ryou has to deal with Otogi's exasperating and overbearing behavior on a regular basis.

"Did Otogi say what he and Jou would be going over today?" I ask, mutely praising the wind when it graces us briefly. This heat wave has been insufferable.

There's a reason Yami left us half an hour ago. After discussing our doubts of Jou holding his own against Otogi, Yami reluctantly volunteered to check on their progress.

"I'm not sure," Ryou admits tiredly. "And I feel I need to stay involved because it will affect my yami as well."

"Bakura can look out for himself when it comes to people like Otogi," Yugi points out with his face scrunched up in dislike for the dice master. "He won't take any crap from him."

Ryou is silent for several minutes. Neither Yugi nor I speak, aware he's trying to pick his next words carefully. There are plenty of things he has to worry about.

We enter the mall square where the first duel attempt fell through. This place is a testament to the potential for disaster whenever Bakura is involved. It's a miracle no one was killed or banished to the Shadow Realm. That would have been a mess for Yami to clean up. The thief even took the time to dismantle the cameras with the Millennium ring so there would be no evidence besides eyewitness accounts. And there were so many different stories the investigations by the police, the media, and Kaiba Corp. all led to dead ends.

Though I have an inkling that a certain CEO knows better.

"What are you thinking?" I press.

"I'm torn as for what to do."

"How so?" Yugi picks up the pace in order to keep up with us; his shorter stature making him practically jogging.

We have been walking fast after the incident earlier today. Thankfully Yami has had his fair share of dealings with them. To say the paparazzi are intent on finding Jounouchi's whereabouts would be a major understatement. They want to know more about Ryou and why our group is at his house so much…often at the most inopportune times. This has been his nightmare more than anyone else's.

"What do I do when Jou finally faces the media?" Ryou's eyes move constantly, scoping for any camera crews lying in wait for us. "There goes all of my privacy! My house isn't exactly in an ideal area for a rock star!"

"They let up after a while," Yugi tries to soothe these fears as we take refuge from the heat in the shadows of the buildings. "Look how it is for Yami and me. They hounded us after Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Now we can walk around without much hassle."

It had been madness. Even more so following Battle City because there were now _two_ Yugis. In the end, Yami took the credit for the matches and slowly stepped out of the spotlight. This is different though.

"But Yami has retired from dueling," I argue, worried for the toll this is taking on Ryou. "Jou's just beginning his dream. He's always wanted to be famous."

"That leads to another of my concerns," Ryou continues quietly, unable to relax out here in public where people whisper excitedly to one another, glancing over their shoulders at us. So much for being on vacation. "Bakura loathes all the components of such a lifestyle. And he's not as strong as he pretends. Everyone is witness to that. And that was only his reaction to being in a loud crowd of fans that weren't even focusing on him. Imagine what it will be like when they want to know everything about him."

Yugi and I exchange nervous looks. Ryou sits down on a bench, shoulders sagging from the mental fatigue. We sit on either side of him.

"As much as I hate to say it…" Yugi lowers his voice. "What about Otogi? He knows all about life in the limelight through his own experiences and his dealings with Kaiba. He may have some suggestions."

"Of all the people to ask for help…!" I begin to protest, disbelieving my own ears.

"Who else can we go to?" he cuts me off. "Kaiba? I don't think Mai would be a wise choice given the circumstances."

That is true enough. The bitch would cause nothing but misery for Jou and Bakura. We have enough problems on our plate without her sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. This being said, Otogi doesn't get a vote of confidence in my book either.

Ryou rests his forehead on his palm. "I don't know, Yugi…"

"Let's just ask him about it. I'm not saying I trust him or his motives…whatever they may be," Yugi states in the most self-assured tone he can muster. "But at least let's hear what he has to say on the matter."

Putting faith in Otogi is the last thing I want to do. I don't want to rely on him and I can see Ryou feels the same. The dice master hasn't done anything to deserve our trust. Why would he be so charitable to Kaiba's new archrival? The only reasons my mind can conjure are less than noble. All I sense are ill intentions.

"I suppose it's worth a shot. We don't have many options," Ryou gives in, much to my dismay. "But I'm not automatically agreeing with him. I'll hear him out. That's all I can say with certainty right now."

**(Yami's POV)**

_This is a new kind of terror. _

_It begins at the tips of my fingertips and toes, workings its way up to my limbs and inward to the sacred chasms of my body. I wouldn't describe it as pain. More numbing than anything else. _

_By the look on Mahaado's face he's nothing short of shocked. I myself am astounded. Should it really come as any surprise that Seth and Akunadin are out for my blood? Ever since I can remember I have only received cynicism and ridicule from my cousin and bitter reverence from my uncle. They were both always resentful of my being the pharaoh. _

_People have killed for far less. It wouldn't be the first time a pharaoh was killed by family. This is for more than a title. If Seth were to take power he would literally become a god, the people of Egypt mere insects for him to crush the life out. _

"_Is that a fact, Mahaado?" I command an answer but my voice sounds weak, showing my unease. Are the other priests aware of what's happening? If so, who have they sided with? Whose loyalty to do I have? Seth is more versed in Shadow Magic than I. Bakura is far less patient, ready to attack my high priest should Mahaado prove traitor. His teeth are bared as if he were going to rip my priest's throat open. _

"_I have been unsuccessful in catching such words leaving their mouths," Mahaado admits regretfully while keeping poise. "I have suspected for some time that they were plotting something. They have been secretive and seemingly vanish." _

"_If you didn't think they wanted to kill him then what the fuck did you think they were scheming?" Bakura growls, not convinced this claim is legitimate. _

_Hard lavender eyes gaze at Bakura in both contempt and misgiving. But because I have revealed to him that Bakura is my lover, Mahaado is reluctant to speak out against him. Still, this is the most outspoken he has been in years. _

"_I am not one to jump to conclusions," Mahaado replies haughtily to my love's skepticism. "Especially when it concerns holy men like High Priest Akunadin. This being said…" The holder of the Millennium Ring turns to me. "Can he truly be trusted?" _

_He's not referring to my uncle. Bakura snarls and I have to grab his arm to keep him from lunging at Mahaado._

"_I was about to inquire the same of __**you**__!" he snaps, the little patience he possesses long gone. _

_I place my other hand on his shoulder to try and calm him. They both still at this action; Mahaado out of reverence; Bakura because…well I don't know. He does what he does. _

"_I consider both of you loyal," I state firmly to ease their qualms of each other before addressing Mahaado. "Until I find you've been keeping critical information from me." _

_My priest straightens. "I did not wish to needlessly worry you over a notion. I had not tangible proof to offer you, Pharaoh." _

_A very Mahaado answer. Polished. Respectful. Infuriating. _

"_You could have at least informed me of a possible danger." _

_He shows no sign of regret, straightening his outer robe which was ruffled from the Shadow Bindings. "And have you make enemies that may not exist? Especially when they are your own priests?" _

_Bakura snorts in disgust at Mahaado's logic. It is all rather ironic. Mahaado trying to shield me from, what turns out to be a very real threat. Meanwhile I'd gone and fallen in love with an individual who carries the traits of a demon. Neither Mahaado nor I have been honest with each other. As pharaoh I am under no obligation to tell anyone anything. I answer to no one but the gods. _

_Well…the gods and Bakura. _

"_So what now?" the thief prompts when no one speaks further. "You've got at least two of your stuck up priests after your life." _

"_Only you have verified this," Mahaado retorts testily in such a tone that says he still doesn't fully believe Bakura. The Millennium ring reflects his emotions, glowing in the gloom of the temple. _

"_You just said you suspected those two were up to no good, idiot!" Bakura raises his voice. I curl my fingers tighter, gripping him so he doesn't do anything rash. _

_Unfortunately, it was enough to upset my priest. "If I bothered the pharaoh with every problem…!" _

"_I believe you—__**both**__ of you," I emphasize in a low voice, showing no tolerance for any further argument from them. "And now that I am aware of this plot, we will find a solution. Together." _

"So how is Otogi holding up?" I ask in amusement after Jou finishes recounting the eventful phone call to Shizuka earlier today.

I would never say it to Jou, but Shizuka was never very sharp. She can't take a hint and is oblivious to quite a lot of tension going on around her. It sounds like she hasn't changed much since last I saw her.

'Hmm…She doesn't fall too far from her family tree,' I muse wryly, considering Jou believes it was Malik that was Bakura's lover in the past. 'How many hints does he need dropped under his nose?'

I'm actually amazed Bakura hasn't told Jounouchi himself. He already has the blonde wrapped around his finger. Why not use that power to his advantage and separate Jou from his friends by turning him against me?

No. That was what the old Bakura would do. And by 'old Bakura' I mean who he was when he first awoke in these times; the evil one who stalked and attacked me repeatedly. The 'old Bakura' of these present days.

Not the Bakura from before that. Not my friend and lover. That was the real Bakura.

"Otogi is pissed," Jounouchi snickers handing me some tea as he situates himself on the couch beside me. "Beyond pissed."

"I can imagine. This must have been a major hit to his ego," I chuckle while passing the hot teacup back and forth in my hands. "Where is he now?"

It's out of pure curiosity that I ask. None of us trust Otogi or his intentions. Then again, it wouldn't come as any surprise if he's using Jou in order to gain more fame for himself. Jounouchi is the only one who doesn't seem to think much of it.

'Definitely like his sister…'

"Business meeting. Couldn't get out of it. He was cussing like crazy," Jou replies, his hand diving into a freshly opened bag of potato chips. "He threatened to beat me to death or run me over with his limo…or something like that if I miss her call."

"Sounds like him," I concur before taking a hesitant sip. "And what does Bakura think of all this?"

"That's the surprising thing," he exclaims after swallowing a mouthful of chips. "He was totally cool with it!...Don't give me that look, Yami man."

"What look?"

"That somber look you get when you think somethin's up. You face gets all tense. Kinda like your dueling face. Like somebody died or you're constipated." He scrunches his features in a dramatized version of what I can only assume is supposed to be said expression.

I do that? I hadn't realized I was that transparent.

Jounouchi laughs at whatever expressions I'm wearing now.

"Stop getting so worked up!" he punches my shoulder lightly, consequently causing hot tea to slash onto my lap.

"Ah!" I jump to my feet, the amber liquid also trailing down my wrist.

"I'm sorry! Lemme get something to clean it!" He jogs out of the room in a mad dash.

Carefully setting the cup on the coffee table, I try to stand as still as possible so as not to stain Ryou's couch or floor. Alas, it's already made its way to the cushions, having slid effortlessly off my leather pants. Damn. While I'm happy not to have clothing saturated…

"Here!" Jou tosses me a damp washcloth, using another one to scrub at the couch. "Man, as if I haven't damaged Ryou's house enough!"

"Dab! Don't scrub!"

"Damn it!"

"It's fine," I assure him, having easily cleaned myself up. "It's just wet now. It wasn't red wine or anything."

"You sure? It looks okay to you?" he fidgets, hovering over the soaked spot nervously.

"Yes, it looks good…just wet." I pat him on the shoulder. "Take it easy. It'll be dry before Ryou gets home."

Only at these continued reassurances does Jou sink back onto the couch, face lined with stress. He's more high-strung than usual. Vigilant of the damp cushions, I return to my place beside him. His hands wring the washcloth tightly, knuckles turning white from the strain.

"Jou?"

"Maybe I'm still nervous about all of this," he mumbles miserably, brown eyes downcast. "Tellin' Shizuka and my mom…"

"Shizuka was fine with it."

"She was fine with it being _Otogi_," Jounouchi vocalizes his fears at last. "Otogi never tried to murder any of us."

"That we know of."

The corners of his mouth twitch upward ever so slightly. "It's just…for the first time in a long time things look like they…" He takes a deep breath to compose himself. "…like they could actually be taking a turn for the better."

The last thing I want to do is shoot his hopes down. What I would give to have the ability to soothe those qualms. Fact is, they are going to have to resolve themselves.

"So let it happen. You're dwelling on things much too deeply," I advise instead.

He perks expectantly, always one who was ready to take my advice. "You think so?"

An annoying beeping interrupts whatever might have been said next. Jou hastily fumbles with his wristwatch, turning the mini alarm off while standing.

"Time for Baku's meds," he clarifies the purpose of the compact timer.

With nothing else to do I follow him into the kitchen. Opening a cupboard he pulls forth pill bottle after pill bottle. With ten different prescriptions lined up on the counter, he picks up a piece of paper with an impeccable chart drawn across it.

"You guys could run a pharmacy out of the house," I joke leaning on the table as he reads the directions written in Ryou's elegant print.

"Tell me about it," Jou agrees tipping two round pills from the first bottle into a small plastic cup. "Sometimes it feels like he's off heroin and switched to prescription meds instead."

"He takes **all** of those?" I motion incredulously to the line of bottles on the countertop.

"Not all at once. I just haven't memorized which ones at which times. It's easier just to get them all out and _then_ try to make sense of it."

He proves this accurate by skipping the next three bottles after checking the handwritten schedule. With precision he follows down the chart carefully with his finger, even double-checking once he has placed them all in the plastic cup. After he's satisfied Jou fills a glass with tap water and places it beside the one holding the pills. Then he makes sure all the caps are twisted on securely before returning the bottles to the designated cupboard. I watch all of this in amazement at the amount of care and dedication.

"How has he been? The detox, I mean," I add awkwardly, astonishing both of us by inquiring of the tomb robber's well-being.

In the past few weeks I've done my best to avoid conversations involving Bakura. Why get myself further involved? As the thief's enemy and former lover, I don't belong. And I don't want to be a part of it.

Does that mean I shouldn't care? I find myself caring, but not for Bakura's sake. In order for Jou to not suffer Bakura needs to heal—both psychologically and physically.

"Not bad," Jou replies after recovering from his surprise. "He's still clammy and fatigued, but he isn't feeling sick anymore. The craving's there, but he's fighting it."

"Good," I nod, not knowing how else to respond. "That's good."

That's all I needed to hear. If Bakura is putting in the effort, then I will be supportive of them. What other choice do I have? Jou's head over heels for him.

'I remember what that's like.'

The blonde is beaming as he picks up the medications and water. "It is! You know, I should be focusing on positive stuff like that instead! Not worry 'bout what anybody else thinks!"

"You know the rest of us will stand by you," I remind him. Someone must. It's highly unlikely Bakura's offering any support for Jounouchi who has had to carry the weight of their relationship.

"An' I'm grateful!" We walk back into the living room. I stop moving when he reaches the foot of the stairs. He takes the hint. "This won't take long. I'll be back down in a few minutes…"

"Don't rush," I say before comprehending what it sounds like we're insinuating. Clearing my throat as I try to clear my mind, I manage, "I'll answer the phone if anyone calls."

He smiles thankfully. "Good idea. I'd rather not be run over by Otogi's limo," he chuckles heading up the stairs alone.

**(Mai's POV)**

What is that pretty boy scheming?

I know Ryuuji is a new link to my puppy. I'm also fully aware of Jounouchi's whereabouts. The press would have a field day with the juicy details I could supply.

That's not how it should go. In the end Yami and his fanclub would band together to support and shield Jounouchi. That white-haired demon would tag along.

It's still impossible to grasp: My puppy chose that ancient psycho over me. He ditched my party in favor of running off to fuck with that bastard.

They're all about to learn a very important lesson: **No one **rejects me. Every female wants to be me. Every male wants to be with me. There are a lucky few men that get such an opportunity.

And Jounouchi thinks he can just walk away from me—like it's that simple!

Now Ryuuji is involved somehow. He's without a doubt using my puppy somehow for his own gain. I know for a fact that their friendship group is not fond of him. That would mean Ryuuji has something to offer that is of value to Jounouchi.

That boils down to two things: money and knowledge of celebrity lifestyle.

"Something tells me this is all from a _higher power_," I say in my most sensuous tone, gazing at those unaffected steely blue eyes.

Kaiba remains stoic. Annoyed, if anything. He's peeved that I managed to sneak in to see him without an appointment. The prodigy keeps his hands folded on his large executive desk, his face void of any hints. I expected he'd be a bit on edge, still recovering from his defeat three days ago.

"Dice boy wouldn't do this of his own accord," I press onward even though he has not made any distinction as to the details of what Ryuuji is up to. In truth, he's said nothing on the matter. "**You** had to bribe or threaten him. You're the only person that sneak answers to."

"I don't see what any of this has to do with you, to be frank."

Bristling, I straighten my shoulders so my breasts perk. Kaiba doesn't so much as blink. He must be gay. Damn, there goes my advantage.

"And how is it any of _your_ business?" I counter trailing my finger along the smooth surface of the desk towards his hands.

"Watch yourself," he warns me coolly. "I can make anything my business, Miss Valentine. Unlike you, I have that power. So I'll say it once more: How does anything Ryuuji is doing involve _you_?"

"Can I say something?"

"Shut up," Kaiba orders tersely never looking away from me.

Ryuuji slouches in his chair that he's scooted as far away from me as he could manage while still remaining in the meeting. He's wearing a scowl, arms crossed over his chest as the conversation becomes stuck once again.

"I'm sitting right here," he growls at his superior. "I don't see why I can't…"

"That's not your decision to make!" Kaiba snaps at him before returning to his peeved composure. "Anything else you interrupted our business meeting to bother me with? I don't have time for teenage angst and hormonal antics."

"We are teenagers, genius." Emerald eyes shoot to me before becoming skeptical. "At least the two of us are. How old are you, Mai?"

"Tactful," I sneer earning a cat-like smirk from him.

"Cradle robber."

"Shemale!"

"**Enough**!" Kaiba shouts, hands unclasping and turning into fists.

"Can we just kick her out so we can finish up here? I have a life to get back to," the unfazed dice master complains, quite accustomed to the CEO's rage.

"You should have considered that before signing our contract," Kaiba rejoins, moodier than ever thanks to Ryuuji.

"Contract with the devil," I hear the teen mutter under his breath.

Kaiba sends him a menacing glare to which Ryuuji smiles innocently. Doubt sets in my mind watching the way they interact. While it's clear Ryuuji is the subordinate, he isn't one to follow the rules when Kaiba isn't looming. So really, even if Kaiba is involved, Ryuuji is the one calling the shots.

There is no treaty to be made here. I can't even go over Ryuuji's head on this one. He's already infiltrated the enemy base. My people have seen him twice at Ryou's house, including earlier today. What use would Kaiba have for me since Ryuuji has accomplished the feat of gaining their trust?

Ryuuji won't make any deals with me. He would go out of his way just to make me miserable. I wouldn't put this past him. That could be his reason right there. Then again, he could just as well have some elaborate plot. Either way I'm on my own.

The dice master sends me a knowing smirk as if he is reading my mind. I grit my teeth, itching to rip that stupid earring right off. How clever of him.

"You win this round," I hiss at the two smug males, standing swiftly and marching from the office in a huff.

"Have a nice day!" the dice master calls after me.

I breathe evenly as the elevator doors close. I can't attack just yet. For now I need to dig. There are always skeletons to be found. One just needs to know where to search. One thing's for certain: There are more players in this game than I'd previously assumed. I'm waiting for a fresh hand of cards.

To think I was outsmarted by that stupid prick!

Well played, Ryuuji.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"_You shouldn't have gone looking for me," he murmurs, the two of us in Seini's medical chambers once again. _

_I'm holding his cape to the side of my head. Though the injury from being thrown into the wall is small it keeps bleeding. Atem insisted we halt all talk of his cousin and uncle until after I have been treated. The stuck-up priest and I both objected—the first thing we've agreed upon—but Atem was adamant. Sitting atop the wooden table, my vision beginning to blur, I'm now glad we heeded my lover. _

"_You shouldn't have kept me waiting," I keep my voice low, not sure how Seini would respond to me addressing Atem in such a casual banter. The old man is in the adjoining room combining crushed herbs. He's not the one I'm worried about. _

_Mahaado. It would figure it wouldn't be just any priest watching Atem's back. He had told me this particular priest used to be his best friend. Jealousy stirs in me that there ever could have been anyone else. While I am relieved it was not a romantic relationship, that doesn't mean I have to like it. _

"_You can't be that mad at me." _

"_Hn?" _

"_You were glaring at nothing," Atem comments dryly tugging on a lock of my hair. "This is about Mahaado, isn't it?" _

"_Of course it is!" I unintentionally snap before glancing in Seini's direction nervously. _

_Atem rubs his hand up and down my back soothingly. "Let me handle Mahaado. I know him. He's my priest after all." _

"_He's so full of himself. Has he always been a pretentious obnoxious asshole?" _

_The young ruler laughs and I glower at him which only serves to amuse him further. "Just as you've always been…" _

"_Do not finish that sentence." _

_He laughs again and I want to maim someone. His cousin or uncle will do nicely. How can he be so relaxed? I'm alert, ready for his relatives or stupid Mahaado to come barging in with kill him…or me. _

_Or both of us. _

"_**Bakura**__." I come out of my haze of fear, Atem watching me worriedly. "Stop doing that," he chastises softly, breath warm upon my flesh as he whispers into my ear. "I'm going to protect us both. Trust me." _

"_Here we are," Seini announces entering the room with a newly made salve. "Let's get that wound cleaned and stitched." _

_Atem pales and I once again am reminded how unaccustomed he is to such things. He's never handled blood well. He's disclosed to me that he's never suffered a real injury before._

_But he's suffered plenty without physical trauma. _

_Seini is aware of his discomfort as well. "High Priest Mahaado is on his way, your highness." _

_The old man smiles with his sightless white stare. Mahaado did not accompany us here. He was going to see if there were any new developments with Atem's relatives. How did Seini…?_

"_I hear his steps approaching."_

_Aaand now he can read my thoughts as well. _

_Atem smiles in relief, having revealed his panic for an instant. "He is alone?" _

_Seini tilts his hairless head. "Yes Pharaoh." Three knocks to the chamber's door from the hidden passage confirm that someone has arrived. "There he is now." _

_My lover jumps at the chance to escape watching the healer treat my wound. "I shall speak with him in private." Seini bows his head slightly. "You'll be all right?" _

_I don't want him to go with Mahaado. Hells, I don't want him to leave my sight. Even I am aware how unrealistic such demands are. I cannot follow him into the royal court or through the main halls of the palace. I cannot follow him into daylight. Even with him in danger I must remain hidden in the darkness behind the walls. _

"_Yes." _

_Touching the side of my face gingerly he hurries to the 'door' that is also a mural for the frog-headed goddess Heket. Her presence on that wall is a reminder of something I do not like to think about concerning Atem and his duties as Pharaoh. For a single moment Mahaado's face appears from the shadows. I can't catch his expression in time. The door closes, leaving me alone with the royal healer. _

"_So you have returned." _

_I bite down on my tongue as a bony hand gently pries my arm away so he can trace a nimble finger along the small gash. Clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, he washes the abrasion with a flowery scented water. _

"_Not nearly as serious as last time," he mutters sewing a thread through the skin with dauntless precision. _

_I'm all at once much more frightened by this lone elderly man than the six wielders of the Millennium Items that claim to follow Atem. How much does he know?_

"_You need not fear me." The skin twitches as it is tugged back together. I ignore the slight pain with ease. Like he said, I've had worse. "I humbly follow the pharaoh and no other." Two fingers run along the stitching before he is satisfied. "As I have for three generations of pharaohs now." _

"_What has he told you?" I inquire, wary of him despite his claims. _

_Thin lips quirk above the trimmed white beard. "The pharaoh has told me nothing. While I am not one to pry, it is especially difficult to ignore a conversation in my own chambers. It seems he has much faith in you." _

"_If you had to choose between him and the priests…" _

"_It would not come to that," he interrupts smoothly. "Despite your trepidations, the majority of the priests and royal court are devoted to the pharaoh. Only a select few dare question his birthright. Anyone who thinks so is a fiend and traitor to be punished." He doesn't even need to fumble for the bowl of salve, picking it up with ease as if he still possessed functioning eyes. "I think Pharaoh has little to fear with you at his side. He has never put so much faith in one person before." _

_I swallow thickly, wanting to feel pride in this as he applies the medicine to the closed wound. How does Seini feel about me being so close to Atem? If he knew the truth about me…_

_He chuckles, a quiet vibration of the soft-spoken man. "Why don't you go to his chambers and wait for him? There has been a bit of an illness to the throat going around the palace. I've been getting more unanticipated visitors than usual." _

_Even without my telling him, he knows I am welcome in Atem's personal chambers. He's no fool. The man has surmised the relationship his leader shares with me. Unlike Mahaado, the healer does not object to or question it. It is not his place. He respects Atem's decisions. Only now do I understand he will not betray Atem or his secrets to anyone. _

"_Thank you again," I manage while sliding off the table; unaccustomed as I am to offering my gratitude to anyone. I find with Seini that the thanks is genuine. There is no need to pretend. _

"_It was no trouble. I am honored you would come to me for help. You are always welcome here." I have to wrestle against every fighting response in my body when he grasps my hand in a firm hold. "A visit would be fine. Try to make these emergency calls less frequent. You only get one body," he finishes with a smile patting the top of my hand with his other before releasing me. _

"_Oh I'll try. No promises though," I smirk before exiting through the 'wall' into the passage. _

"No call from your sister yet?" I ask nonchalantly after downing the last of the wretched pills.

"Not yet." He's much more chipper than before. What brought on that change? "But it's all good."

Setting the empty water glass down on the bedside table I stare at him in puzzlement. He's wearing that old goofy grin from ear to ear. It's like he hasn't a care in the world. With all of his problems and he's grinning like the moron he is.

"You didn't start up ecstasy did you?" I ask slowly.

The mutt blinks in confusion before sniggering. "Nah. I'm clean, Baku. Is it so bad I'm feeling better?"

"Hmm," I grunt, not convinced in the slightest. "That would depend upon the methods you used to feel 'better'."

"Baku, I'm not high!" he insists.

"Unlikely."

My breath catches when he playfully tackles me onto the bed. He's careful of my head, scooping his hand under the back of my neck. Katsuya crouches over me, brown eyes not showing the burdens he's carrying. I squirm away from his touch when he leans in for a kiss. He plants his other hand next to my side, preventing me from slithering free.

"What's wrong?"

"I have no intention of letting you assault me with the pharaoh waiting downstairs!"

He backs off without further ado. I push myself into a sitting position. He's still too close, practically straddling me. The mutt doesn't pay any mind to this. In fact, I do believe he's enjoying the contact his crotch his making with my thigh.

"You knew Yami was here?"

"Of course!" I snort crossly. "Which Item do I have, Katsuya?"

His brown furrows as his eyes drift to the ring on my chest. "I didn't think…I just didn't want you to be bothered he was here."

"Well you fucked that up."

Brown eyes lock on the ring so he doesn't have to look directly at me. His guilty conscience is weighing heavily. Good. That will teach him to invite the pharaoh to come play.

So much for his renewed upbeat attitude. It's just as well. His chipper mood was no doubt Yami's doing. I don't want him to feel good because of anything that bastard says or does.

What is Yami doing here? As far I as I can recollect he's never come alone before. His midget of a hikari always had to drag him. Is he so desperate to get the mutt away from me?

"Baku?"

I look up at Katsuya, my expression hard. I'll teach him to hang out with the pharaoh. Too my dismay he catches me like a hapless creature in the headlights of a car moments before it's run down. He has that vulnerable look that hits me in the gut every time. Damn it. I need to find an immunization to him.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Tremulous fingers thread through my bangs, pushing them off my face. "I just…Yami has been my friend for a long time…"

"He's been my enemy even longer."

The pained look begs me no to persist. "I know that. It's just…I'm willing to make sacrifices for this…for us." A light blush reddens his cheeks. "But not people. We've both lost friends over this relationship."

_Fuck_. He would use that against me. If I argued it would be like stating Malik's departure isn't affecting me. Katsuya and I know that would be a lie. Of the hundreds of protests that I conjure, not one can stand against this fact.

"Baku? Baku, look at me." I reluctantly do so after realizing there's no way out of this one. "I don't let people talk trash 'bout you. Yami and the others know it. He's not out to get you."

"Whatever."

Oh that was a real strong answer. You sure showed him who's boss.

Warm hands cup my face as he leans close. "No. Not whatever. I need you to believe this or at the very least believe I won't let someone else's opinion change how I feel 'bout you."

I have no answer to that. Not that it matters. He doesn't give me a chance to speak even if I had one. Another set of lips press to mine, moist tongue rubbing against my teeth. Moaning, I tip my head back while allowing my full access to my mouth. The pads of his thumbs massage my temples as he shifts over me. It's only when he grinds his hips into mine, a gratifying feeling that makes me shudder in pleasure, that I regain my wits.

Bracing my hands against his chest I urge him to back off. When it comes to physical strength he wins. I could always blast him with Shadow Magic but thankfully he complies without my having to resort to that. Not without a throaty groan and great deal of restraint though.

"_What_?" he pants, fingers kneading my scalp. Shit, he's not making this easier.

"Not…while Pharaoh's here," I repeat breathlessly.

Katsuya is ready to cry. "B-But…!"

The shadow passes over my face and his protest dies in his throat. He knows better than to cross me. That doesn't mean either of us is pleased with the arrangement.

A sliver of hope in his eyes. "Yami said to take my time and not worry 'bout him…!"

"Still not happening."

Emitting a bizarre noise somewhere between a growl and a whimper he presses his forehead to mine.

"Damn it."

My lips twitch. As always he's the hornier one. "Now be a good host and go back downstairs and keep our guest company."

Pulling away slightly he's still flushed and aroused. "Maybe you and me could just cuddle…?"

"And have you molest me when I fall asleep? I think not."

"Bakuraaa!" he groans piteously, in great agony of a different kind.

Using my heels I'm able to wiggle out from under him. Halfheartedly he lets me go. His hungry gaze is fixated upon me nonetheless.

"Fine!" Walking a bit stiffly he trudges dejectedly as if I were sending him to the gallows.

Heh. Looks like I've found a new way to hold sway over him. And who would have thought I'd have Yami of all people to thank?

**(Otogi's POV)**

"Well? What do you think?"

"I can take her. She may weigh more than me, but that's just the silicone," I reply twirling a several strands of hair around my finger.

Kaiba frowns, having wandered over to one of the large windows overlooking the city far below. I keep my distance from them. Ever since the incident with Hiroto in Battle City that we spent dangling off the side of a blimp I haven't been fond of heights. I remain by Kaiba's desk in my chair. My stomach began rumbling over half an hour ago announcing dinner has long since passed.

"I don't like how involved she is," the CEO remarks darkly. "She's bound to stir up trouble for us."

"My assignment is to ultimately stir up trouble," I smirk. "Though I admit she's more likely to cause misfortune for us…"

"Exactly! What do you think I've been talking about, Ryuuji?" Kaiba snaps turning sharply.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I rejoin irritably. Right now I just want to eat and crash. This has been one fucker of a day. Between 'helping' Katsuya, avoiding Bakura, meetings with Kaiba, and now Mai, I am running a three-ring circus.

"Keep an eye on her. Cause some misfortune for _her_ if necessary."

"What? You can't be serious!" I jump out of my chair. "I can't be everywhere at once!"

"I'm not asking you to be," Kaiba is the one wearing the smirk now. He always finds my suffering amusing. I'm positive he goes out of his way to look for ways to torment me. "Keep a close watch on Katsuya. Anytime she's around him, you need to be as well."

"You're asking me to watch him 24/7!"

He raises his eyebrows. "You did have me put all of your other projects either on hold or assign them to others. Babysitting Katusya is your sole purpose in life now."

"While those people are dense, they aren't stupid enough to not notice me tagging along after them."

"I'll keep my people trailing them," he waves this off. "In the meantime, I suggest you move along with your plans for 'building up' Katsuya's reputation. Why hasn't he gone to the press yet?" he demands impatiently. He can't re-challenge an unknown like Katsuya.

He needs to defeat someone prosperous and throw him back into the dirt.

"Just a few loose strings to tie up first. It should be done by now," I reply through gritted teeth as the incident with Shizuka earlier replays in my mind. "On that note, I should go and see that it has…"

"Go on already then," he dismisses me returning his attention to the vast view of Domino. "Call me tonight after you finish chatting with him. I'm tiring of your slow pace, Ryuuji."

"Sure."

I don't wait for him to come up with any more genius ideas that involve me becoming Katsuya's full-time stalker. Exiting his office I walk down the empty hallway to the elevator. Even when the doors are closed and I've begun the descent to the ground far below I don't let my unease show. This building is literally infested with cameras.

Even while I don't show it outwardly, I'm shaken. This is getting more complex than I anticipated. Shizuka has been misled. Bakura is aware Kaiba and I are up to something and is ready to gut me the moment I slip up. All of Katsuya's friends are suspicious of me. To top that off, now I have to deal with Mai and her antics.

I can't even rely on Kaiba when it comes to Mai. To involve Kaiba would be a mistake. While he is fully aware of something stirring between the mutt and Bakura, he can't find any solid proof. Mai already knows through her own means of gathering information. She had come to me insisting I reveal the truth about Katsuya and the tomb robber to the media.

Is that still her plan?

My eyes widen and the muscles of my throat constrict. The cameras don't matter. A cold sweat forms on my skin and the elevator could suddenly not move any slower. She left here with her fangs bared. That woman is out for blood. She knows their group better than I do. She knows where their weaknesses lie.

**(Yami's POV)**

_Despite his declarations that he would not fall asleep, only moments after sitting on my bed was Bakura sleeping soundly. I smile at his slumbering form, running my fingers through the pure white tresses. Just his company makes me feel secure. With him at my side I have nothing to fear. _

"_Is it wise to allow him to remain here?" Mahaado questions standing guard next to the bed as we talk. "The Items always pick up on intruders…" _

"_Have any of you ever noticed his presence before?" I say half jokingly. "He's no threat to me, Mahaado." _

"_I understand that now," he states slowly, phrasing what he wishes to say carefully. "But that does not mean people can look past his appearance. They will see him as a phantom." _

"_But when I command them…" _

"_You are not as practiced in Shadow Magic as you could be at this stage," he interrupts. I know then how serious he is that he would dare risk disrespecting me. "While the people are unaware of this, the High Priests and Shimon have the experience with the Items." _

"_What are you suggesting? Please speak." _

_The graven expression carved into his face does not lift. "I would never say this, my pharaoh, but this could be the sort of leverage Seth and Akunadin are looking for." _

_My hand stills in Bakura's hair. "Explain." _

_Mahaado sighs. "They may claim he has bewitched you. You have proved you can touch him and he does not burn. They could argue he is an exceptionally strong demon and that you…" _

"_That my not burning him is a sign I'm not destined to be pharaoh," I finish resentfully. _

_My priest does not allow whatever he is feeling to show. Unlike me, he has trained himself well to hide his emotions. Just like he has practiced Magic to his uttermost abilities. His power is staggering. No one else comes close to him in the amount of Shadow Magic he can wield. Not even me. The puzzle and his loyalty are my only defenses against him. _

"_What shall I do?" I murmur looking down at my lover. _

"_Let me reflect upon this," Mahaado requests. "I will ask the gods for guidance." _

"_I won't give him up just to ensure my own safety," I inform him so he won't make that one of the options. "It wouldn't stop him from coming here anyway," I add fondly stroking my fingers over the stitches on the side of his head. _

"_That I do not doubt." Mahaado bows at the waist. "I'll leave you for now, my pharaoh. Rest easy. I will use the ring to track Seth and Akunadin's movements." As he straightens he's wearing a wry smirk that I haven't seen in years. "They aren't clever enough that they can elude my tracking them." _

"_Thank you," I whisper, amazed and saddened to see that brief shadow of my friend. _

_His face becomes stoic once more and he lets himself out through the back passageway. I lay down beside Bakura burying my face against his chest. He mumbles incoherently wrapping his strong arms around my waist. _

_So suddenly nothing is certain. Despite this I am not afraid for myself. With Mahaado and Bakura as my guards I am safe. There is absolutely no one who can get past both of them. _

_A cold wind causes me to shiver. I look up, finding the curtains leading to the balcony flapping in the night breeze. Bakura isn't bothered in the slightest as he is still adorned in his layers of cloaks. I gave him my cape to slow the bleeding. _

"_The things I do for you," I smile while unwinding myself from his arms. _

_I do this cautiously so as not to disturb him. He's had enough excitement this evening. My lover deserves to rest without interruption. Once I'm on my feet I realize how thirsty I am. Glancing at Bakura's peaceful form I walk quietly to my washroom. _

_Taking a long sip from the clay basin, I swallow several gulps of cool water. The puzzle weighs heavy on my neck when I lean, like an anchor pulling me down. Usually I take it off at night. With Seth's power to control the minds of those who do not possess an Item, it would be unwise. He could have me dive to my death off my balcony or drown myself in my bath. This unnerving thought makes me all the more eager to get back to the safety of the bed with my love. _

_Hastening into my bedchamber I move toward to curtains to close them. As I draw nearer they flap open by another gust of wind. It's only then I notice him crouched on the balcony facing me. The only light outside are the stars, making him look all the more frightening with the hood drawn up on his cape. I roll my eyes that he would try to scare me after what we've gone through already tonight. _

"_You have a sick sense of humor, Bakura," I smile. "What exactly were you planning to do? Jump me and slash my throat open?" He doesn't answer, slowly standing to his feet. "Cut it out and come back to bed," I admonish him turning away from him. "If Mahaado had caught you acting like that he…" _

_My body turns to stone.  
_

_Bakura mumbles in his sleep where he's resting on the bed. My heart skips a beat. There is no sound behind me. This person's stealth is incredible. None of us sensed him! How long has he been there? How the hells did he get there? _

_Is it Seth? No, Mahaado said he was watching my cousin and uncle. Then who…?_

_Harnessing the powers of the puzzle I whip around. The curtains conceal the balcony. Mustering my courage I throw them back, my Item blazing in the dark. I gape at the empty space, no trace there was ever anyone here. _

_I turn around and scan my chambers for him. Did he come in when I had my back turned? I move towards the bed, intent on keeping this intruder away from Bakura at all costs. Changing my tactics, I use the puzzle to seek out any living soul in my quarters. _

_Nothing. Only Bakura and myself.  
_

_I nearly jump out of my skin when my bedroom door flies open. Mahaado is panting, obviously having sprinted here. The Millennium ring is glowing brightly, all of its pointers directed at the puzzle on my chest. He exhales heavily in relief to see me standing with everything intact. Bakura sleeps through this momentary commotion, the blood loss and mental strain having thoroughly exhausted him. Usually he would have been up in an instant. _

"_What is it, Pharaoh? I sensed you were using the puzzle to attack," Mahaado states heatedly closing the door behind himself. Lavender eyes sweep across the room in search of anything out of place. They linger on Bakura who hasn't taken any notice of the rising tension. _

_Still shaking, I take one more long look at the empty balcony behind me. He was out there. He saw Bakura and me. He got in here undetected and escaped unobserved. Neither the puzzle nor the ring sensed him. No average person could manage such a feat. _

"_Things are graver than we thought, Mahaado," I mumble hoarsely still envisioning that terrifying figure lying in wait. _

_

* * *

_Oh how much fun was that? XD

So this story is taking long due partially to the fact that I'm essentially writing TWO fics in one. The ancient Egypt story is very important to the "main" story. My poor poor brain. On that note, Crimson is coming along nicely. As I stated there, I'm not posting any more of it until it's done, to assure everything turns out as I like. This one will most likely be updated again at least once before I post any more of Crimson.

Much love to those who reviewed last chapter. *puppy dog eyes* Would love to hear from even more of you! I've chipped away the writer's block. Whoot! _  
_


	28. Chapter 28: A Life Deserving

Holy fizzles! It's a long chapter! I haven't done one like this in Forever! Granted, it's not a 40-pager, but it's 30. :) I loved how so many people described that one scene as "ninja" or "ninja Malik". Classic! XD

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **I'm going to be replying to reviews the "normal" way from this point onward. It makes updating much faster. And everyone loves that. I will reply to anonymous reviews at the end of each chappie. :)

This chapter shall be dedicated to **ZexionVI 008** and **little-caitlin**. Lyrics are from "Someone Who Cares" by Three Days Grace. Happy Holidays everybody!

Every street in this city  
Is the same to me  
Everyone's got a place to be  
But there's no room for me

Am I to blame when the guilt and the shame  
Hang over me  
Like a dark cloud that chases you down  
In the pouring rain?

Why is it so hard to find someone

Who cares about you,

When it's easy enough to find someone  
Who looks down on you?  
Why is it so hard to find someone  
Who can keep it together when you've come undone?

Why is it so hard to find someone  
Who cares about you?

**Chapter 28: A Life Deserving**

**(Otogi's POV)**

Glancing around the mall I sigh in aggravation. The place is jam-packed. Not surprising as it is a summer evening. It's far too hot to be outside. Hadn't one of the Kaiba Corp. cronies spotted him here? How the hell do you find a person in this mess?

"Great," I mutter under my breath before entering the floundering mass of humans hurrying every which way.

All too quickly I become more aware of what that ancient psycho finds so terrifying about crowds. I keep my arms at my sides, elbows bent so anyone who gets too close will get a good hit to the gut. Within seconds several people manage to do just that, some sending me dirty looks while others bat their eyelashes. Okay, I'm not sure if that last one was male or female. With a shudder I look for a break in the crowd or some type of higher ground where I can escape. After signing my life away to Kaiba I've become accustomed to splendors like not having strangers touch me. They can admire me from a distance. Hell, the knock-out women can approach and worship me. But the rest of them can keep their grimy bodies to themselves.

"I just want dinner," I groan as I file onto the escalator going up, stomach growling insistently.

This isn't something that can be put off. I need to find him now. Mai won't let an opportunity like this slide. If she gets to him first Kaiba will have my head. I consider contacting mall security and having them make a bogus arrest. That would only piss him off and consequently cause him to side with her.

Nimbly stepping off the moving stairs without so much as touching the smudged rails, I scan the area. I'm just wandering now, already having checked the places I had expected to find him. Dueling arenas, game shops and the likes. What else does he have to be interested in?

"Damn it. Where the hell are y…?"

The only reason I don't come to a stop is because I would be plowed down and trampled to death. Instead I steer to my right towards some shitty teen clothing store while keeping my eyes fixated on the woman trotting confidently through a pathway two burly men walking ahead of her have cleared. Quickly my eyes sweep across the 'trail' behind them that is already filling again with irritated shoppers. But not before I find the lone figure sitting on a bench in the midst of the bustling food court.

Shoving through the throng I quickly compose myself. I'm not too late. She only just left him. That gives me time to put him on my side.

Brown eyes catch me approaching. "It appears I'm quite popular today. Beat it, Ryuuji."

Smirking I stand planted before him so he can't escape. "Nice to see you too, Hiroto."

"What do you want?"

I don't try pleasantries with this guy. We've never been friends, nor have we even pretended like I do with the rest of them. The only time I see him is at school, and we avoid each other like the plague. Shizuka isn't there, therefore there's nothing to compete over.

"You're here all by yourself?" I ask instead placing my hands on my hips. "Was that Mai I just saw strutting away from here? Don't tell me she's your new girl?"

He snorts, not taking the bait for a quarrel about Shizuka. "Don't get your hopes up."

"That's a real shame. You two have so much in common. What—both being pains in the ass."

"And what brings you to the mall? You're not one to mingle with the common man since you became Kaiba's bitch," he rejoins leaning back on the bench to put more distance between us. "Mai was ever so kind to mention you might be seeking me out."

"How thoughtful of her. What did the saintly woman say?"

Hiroto rolls his eyes. "Not that it matters, but she wanted me to spill the beans about a certain faggot."

The venom in his tone warns me that I'm playing with fire. It's hate-filled and dangerous. Much more hostile than the simple loathing we share as competitors for Shizuka's affections. I've never seen him like this before. Heck, I haven't seen him since school let out for the summer. We haven't really spoken since just after Battle City. He was still friends with Katsuya and the others back then. That was when the mutt was unaware of his interests in other guys. Hiroto lost all of his friends because of that. I'm not one to understand such mediocre things as their undying devotion for one another, but even I know when to tread cautiously.

"And you're going along with it? Just like that?"

He gazes up at me irritably crossing his arms. "Unlike you, I'm not anyone's pawn, Ryuuji. If I do something it's because there's something in it for me."

"Now _that_ I understand," I grin before taking a step closer. "Just for the record, Hiroto, I'm not on Katsuya's side. While I do work for Kaiba, I always make sure to put myself first when it comes to priorities."

"You came all the way here to tell me obvious shit?" he asks discourteously while staring at row upon row of tables filled with people eating greasy fast food crap.

"I'm leading up to it, oh patient one."

"Well I've had quite enough of speeches for one day. You're as talkative as Mai."

That comment would earn him a good punch in the middle of that smug face if not for the priorities of which I just spoke. I force my clenching fingers to remain on my hips so as not to make a fist. I'll be logging that offensive remark away for later—for a more appropriate time when nothing is holding me back from beating him to a bloody pulp.

"Have you spoken with Shizuka?"

It's better than the intended punch. His eyes change for a mere nanosecond but it's enough. Hiroto stands in one fluid movement that catches me off guard. I unintentionally take a startled step back.

"Don't push your luck, Ryuuji."

Well shit, I forgot he's taller than me. It's harder to look intimidating this way. Not that he was ever afraid of me besides the threat I pose to his chance with Shizuka.

"You misunderstand," I wave off his reservations. "I haven't spoken with her either. Our rivalry is not the focal point of my bringing her up."

Suspicious eyes narrow. "What of it?"

"Are you going to the press?" I demand without answering. "About Katsuya?"

"What does it matter to you either way?" he asks, lip curling in disgust at the very mention of the mutt.

"If I were in your shoes it would be a great temptation," I reply lowering my voice so he's forced to strain his ears to hear me. "I wouldn't miss an opportunity to kick him off that pedestal and expose him for what he is."

"Sounds like you and Mai are on the same page," he observes impatiently. "So what's your problem?"

I fix him with a glare that catches him by surprise. "Did it even once cross your mind what it could do to Shizuka?" I hiss snatching the front of his shirt and forcing him closer. "Did you even consider her, Hiroto? That's her brother! Did you consider that she might not be able to cast him out of her life so easily?"

"None of this was **easy**!" he shouts fiercely shoving me back with both hands. "Don't you go making assumptions, you bastard! They sided with _him_! Have you noticed? They all sided with him!"

I still, waiting for him to be through with his outburst. People are staring, but it's not the kind I'm accustomed to or like. This is the kind that gets you into trouble. The kind that ends up in the gossip columns. I've overstayed my welcome. This scene mustn't get more out of control.

"Whatever you say. I'm not really one to pass judgments anyhow," I mutter so the spectators can't eavesdrop. "Just think about it before running your mouth again. Think about how it could affect _her_ before you make that call."

I leave before he comes up with some crude response. This is all I can do concerning Hiroto. Unfortunately, the rest is up to his conscience. Hopefully that seed of guilt I planted will keep him from doing anything stupid.

Don't fuck this up for me, Hiroto.

**(Yami's POV)**

"_I did not imagine him!" I point steadfastly to the empty balcony. "Mahaado, there was someone out there!" _

_He has activated the Millennium ring, scouring this area of the palace grounds. His impressive control of Shadow Magic makes it far less likely the other priests will pick up on it. Isis perhaps, but she would seek him out before disclosing anything to the others. Mahaado's capabilities wielding an Item far surpass mine. Still, his search proves fruitless. _

_Opening his lavender eyes he finally brings his full attention back to this room. His usual inexpressive mask is absent. A line of worry is drawn across his brow. His angular jaw is tight as he glances purposefully from the balcony to the main doorway as if to determine the capabilities of this individual, exploring every possibility of how someone could have gotten so far inside the palace unobserved. _

_Mahaado clears his throat after going over scenarios in his mind, focusing once more upon me. "It is only out of the possibility that I ask: You are certain you didn't drift off…?"_

"_He was __**here**__!" I cry Shadow aura crackling around me; wanting him to do something, someone to do something. _

_Red eyes snap open at my outburst. His thief senses kicking in, Bakura scrambles up quickly. He immediately picks up on the tension surrounding Mahaado and myself. Whether he fully understands the traces of Shadow Magic lingering in the air is unclear. I don't give him a chance to speak._

"_I'm sorry to have awakened you, Bakura." _

"_What's going on?" He casts a warning look at Mahaado, ready to tear him limb from limb. _

"_We were discussing our predicament with my uncle and cousin." _

_Mahaado shoots me an inquiring look when Bakura centers his attention upon me. _

"_Then what's with all the Shadow Magic?" _

"_You noticed?" I ask, impressed to say the least. _

_He scowls at me. "Don't patronize me. How could I not notice? Once I encounter something I don't forget it." At this he glares over his shoulder at Mahaado. "And may I just say my first encounter was delightful." _

"_Pharaoh…" _

"_Bakura, I have Mahaado tracking my relatives through the night. While it appears highly unlikely they will attempt anything tonight, we are both concerned about their movements. They informed me they would be training with their Shadow Magic. I don't want you around when they have an excuse to be using their Items," I fib wondering if I'm believable. Bakura has always told me I'm a 'crappy liar'. _

_Crimson orbs narrow. "You're trying to get rid of me?" He is clearly not addressing me when he growls this. _

"_Without powers of your own you will fall victim to them easily," Mahaado inputs now understanding my position. "As you discovered in your 'first encounter' with Shadow Magic. You will only be a hindrance, as the pharaoh or myself would have to protect you." _

_My lover snarls and I grab his arm to keep him from being reintroduced to said Magic. Features twitching with contempt, he stares down Mahaado. It happens so fast I almost miss it: A twinge of uncertainty in my priest. What does he see that would unnerve him so? Whatever it is I don't sense it. Tightening my grip, I force Bakura to turn and look at me directly. _

"_We'll see you safely out of the premises. How far would you like us to…?" _

"_I'm not their objective," he disrupts me abruptly shrugging my hand from him. "They won't be looking for me. I can get out on my own without your assistance."_

_Mahaado opens his mouth to retaliate but becomes speechless as I press my lips to Bakura's before he can try his vanishing act. It takes a moment of indecision in which he weighs his options before my lover ardently responds. His tongue enters my mouth while rough hands run down my torso to my hips. He's the one in control, his advantage in height only adding to that fact as he plunders me like some treasure for his taking. _

_My priest coughs, an indication we have passed well beyond the borders of propriety. I have to smile against Bakura's mouth as he nips at my lips. Mahaado hasn't grasped it yet: Bakura has no respect for our society or its ways. He will act as he pleases. And my priest's mortification and disapproval is only serving to encourage him to do so. _

_Pulling away from me with a roguish smirk, he turns on his heel without another word. Even if I wanted to speak I cannot, too centered on catching my breath as my legs wobble. Mahaado watches on frowningly as Bakura leaves through the 'wall' with the silence that would take a lifetime to master. I lean against my bedpost taking a few deep breaths, tasting blood where one of his sharp canines pierced the sensitive flesh of my lip. _

"_That was unbecoming, Pharaoh."_

"_We are in my bedchamber, Mahaado," I point out in slight amusement running my tongue along the small abrasion. "If anything you are the one out of place." _

"_Fair enough," he surrenders wearily. "But I am still tracking him until he's passed the last of the outer walls." The ring glints, proving his words true. _

"_I would have it no other way," I murmur gazing nervously at the balcony. The room has grown cold. I refuse to let the curtains be closed despite Mahaado's assurances. "Do you think this is related?"_

"_Pharaoh?" _

"_An intruder is able to reach my chambers without the slightest detection. He couldn't have ended up on my balcony by accident." I can still see that stooped figure watching me as I spoke so casually to him, mistaking the trespasser for Bakura playing a joke. "Do you think Seth or Akunadin are behind this?" _

"_It is possible they are using a third person to spy or commit the actual murder. It could even be a mind slave," Mahaado surmises walking out onto the balcony as if to find a clue of some kind as to the person's identity or objective. _

_All I can handle is situating myself by the open doorway to the balcony. "So it was a mind slave. It makes sense." _

_Mahaado sinks gracefully to one knee. Eyes narrowed, he places the tips of his fingers in the precise area the intruder had knelt, trailing it along the cool stone before holding his hand in front of his face as if to examine something. He stares at his hand a long moment of disquiet. _

"_Even if it was a mind slave it would have been an extraordinary individual Seth chose specifically for this task," he mutters rubbing his thumb and forefinger together. "He would select someone who is not only physically fit but also possesses other talents. He can use his mind slaves' abilities to his own advantage." _

"_Where would he find such a person?" I ask naively before recalling all of the districts in the royal city that Bakura made us ride through without stopping. _

_I am naïve to assume he is the only rogue of his caliber. There are thieves the plenty to be sure. Tomb robbers are a rare breed. My priests and the royal tomb keepers who have guarded the burial sites for generations have made certain of this. Throughout the ranks of criminals, the successful tomb robbers are the elite. Any that Seth comes across are at his complete disposal. _

"_They aren't as hard to find as most would think, highness." He's fixated on that spot even though I didn't tell him where the person was on the balcony. "And while I do not like to make impulsive assumptions…I don't believe this was a mind slave." _

"_But you just said…!" _

"_Are there more like him, Pharaoh?" _

_I am confused as to this question and his change of demeanor. "Who?" _

_Mahaaso rises to his feet casting a grim look across the dark courtyards below as if to catch a last glimpse of Bakura. "Phantoms." _

"_Bakura is not a phantom!" I emphasize between clenched teeth. "And you shall not refer to him as such again. Is that understood?" _

"_Yes highness." _

"_And Bakura has never met…" I catch myself from using the very word I just forbade. "…anyone who is similar in appearance to him." _

"_He's quite an anomaly," Mahaado remarks more to himself than to me. "He is not harmed by your touch…" _

"_The sun burns him," I put in. Mahaado has always been especially brilliant. Even more so than my cousin. If he could help us solve this mystery enveloping Bakura then it would ease my lover immensely. "We're trying to understand…what he is. He wishes to know." _

"_Interesting." Mahaado crosses his arms over his broad chest, partially concealing the Millennium ring with this action. "But since we are ruling him out, I advise we focus upon the imminent danger. Of course if it was a mind slave we must be attentive and understand that whatever that person witnessed, Seth saw as well. His mind slaves are his eyes and ears." Sharp eyes pierce me. "Did they see him?" _

_The fear closes my throat preventing me from answering right away. Did that person look past me? For once I hope an assassin was so engrossed by me they failed to notice the pale body sound asleep on my bed. _

_Meeting Mahaado's gaze with much difficulty I admit, "I cannot be certain." _

_He exhales heavily as if trying to release the strain. Turning around he stares at that place on the balcony again as if he were being tormented by it. The light glow of the ring ceases, a sign that Bakura has safely left the confines of the palace. We share a burdened but relieved look. He's out of harm's way for now. _

"_My pharaoh, do you think it wise to keep him in the dark about this? If that person saw him, mind slave or no, they could find him to be a very enticing target. Phantoms—or beings that look like such don't appear very often." _

"_It hadn't crossed my mind at the time," I confess softly, considering the danger I might be putting my lover in by keeping this from him. "I didn't want to rile him up any more. You saw how protective he is of me." _

"_It is one of his few redeeming qualities," Mahaado casts his eyes upward as if watching his remaining sanity fly away. "Still, if I may be so bold may I propose he be told? I can surmise from his manner and dress that he is a complete outcast, used to being alert for danger. In this case it would be in his best interest to increase his own vigilance."_

_My lips purse in a thin line at this suggestion. Mahaado is looking out for Bakura merely due to his relationship with me. That's all. If not for that Bakura would be dead or at least in the custody of the palace by now. It's only for my sake that he's bothering at all. I must not be fastidious. The fact that Mahaado is protecting my lover from harm is good enough for the present. I will see to it that things change as the situation progresses, but for now I am content Mahaado is on our side despite his misgivings. _

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"That's weird. He's late."

"How is that weird?" Ryou asks curiously from where he's lounging on the couch. After a day out with our friends he looks just as worn as when he works around here. "That guy does whatever he wants whenever he wants."

"Yeah but he wanted to know when Shizuka calls back," I explain glancing at the clock. "It's past eight."

A wry smile lifts on Ryou's lips. "If Otogi is as desperate as you say then he won't call even if he's running late."

This is enough to draw my attention from the timepiece. "How do you figure?"

"Think about it: We could miss her call if he's talking to us on the phone."

A laugh rises in me and I snicker. "Hey! That's true!"

His smile fades as we slip into an uncomfortable silence. Something is hanging in the air but I don't know what it is. It's a strange feeling to sense something is troubling him. Usually I have at least an idea of what it could be. Nothing seems to fit, so I pick the most likely.

"I'm tellin' her when she calls back, Ry. I promised Baku I would."

He nods absentmindedly, not fully hearing my words. "I know you will, Jou."

"Look I know it hasn't been smooth sailing lately, but things are gonna get better!" I insist. "You've gotta believe me!"

"I do believe you."

"Then what's wrong?" I spit out before I can stop myself. "What did I do?"

Ryou stares at me in perplexity. "What makes you think you're at fault for anything?"

"Well, you're upset," I fidget, feeling foolish and bewildered all at once.

"And that automatically means you have something to do with it," he adds in light amusement.

"Exactly!...I mean no! I mean…!" I rub my face with my hands as he chuckles. "Ryou, I don't wanna screw things up again. If I did somethin' just tell me."

Panting I wait for him to hound me for all the little things I missed. Surely he's kept track of all the ways I've failed Baku. I would if I were his hikari.

"Believe it or not, but not all of my problems revolve around you, Jounouchi," Ryou states with that same fragile smile that could give way at any given moment. "I have a lot on my mind right now. Things are going to be changing soon."

I don't press further, understanding and sharing his qualms. There are so many uncertainties for what's to come once I release a statement to the press at long last. Has it really only been three days? It seems like I've been in hiding for months.

"Don't let the fame get to your head and believe you're the center of everything," he teases dryly. "Leave room for blunders from my yami."

Even though Baku isn't listening I'm nervous as I laugh. I need to get this off my shoulders already. At last I'm waiting with great anticipation for my sister to call so I can end this pointless drama. It hasn't been good for anybody. Ryou didn't say I wasn't the source of many of his problems, just that I wasn't the cause for all of them.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ryou raises his eyebrows. "I think I can handle it. You have enough on your plate."

I'm grateful he would put me first. Then again, putting me first is also putting Baku first. Isn't that what he's been doing for a long time now? And the thing is he doesn't complain. He brings to attention things that are in desperate need of change. None of us vocalize our thanks as much as we should.

From this point forward I make an oath that I will carry more of the weight around here. Ryou shouldn't always have to be the strong one holding everything together. He's getting stretched thin. Baku may not be willing to help, but that shouldn't impede me. I'll just have to do both of our shares until he's ready to contribute more.

My mind eased by this epiphany, I grin. "Hey Ryou…"

He stiffens, eyes widening in confusion. That bewilderment quickly morphs into horror. Without a word he dashes for the stairs with lightning speed. I race after him, aware that something has happened to Baku. My fingers dig into the railing and I have to lean backward in order to stop myself from running into him. Ryou's stopped just several steps shy of the top. Angling my head to look past him I realize why.

Baku is breathing heavily, shoulders heaving as he staggers toward us. The Millennium ring is glowing brightly upon his chest. This is a real spell. By the incredible heaviness in the atmosphere even I can tell he's using a serious amount of power. There's nothing around to give a hint as to what he's using all of that Shadow Magic for. Ryou sensed it nonetheless, standing on the step below his yami while grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Bakura, stop it!" he orders while keeping the thief from collapsing.

"What's happening?" I ask edgily trying to squeeze by so I can get to Baku. "What's wrong?"

A fast-paced pounding that I thought was my heart becomes louder. Baku's eyes dart in the direction of the noise; back down the stairs. The hell…? I move to go answer the door but am stopped when Ryou catches my arm in a fierce grip.

"Don't open it!"

The noise continues and Baku looks all the more ready to either bolt or go on a killing spree. I've never seen that look on his face before. It's a mixture of fear and aggression…kind of what I'd expect of an untamed animal that somehow wanders into the middle of a bustling city. An animal that is ready to fight tooth and nail.

"But Ryou…"

He doesn't listen to me, letting go of my arm so he can grab Baku with both hands again. Pushing his yami backwards, he herds him down the hallway. I follow them, regretfully leaving the person at the door to wait. When I reach our room Ryou has switched the lights off. It's only that I notice how dark everything is. The electricity went off? What the hell is going on? They're standing in the middle of the room, Baku barely able to remain upright as Ryou shakes him.

"Bakura, stop it!"

He and I both jump at the piercing howl from outside. It's what I imagine a tornado or some other spectacular storm would sound like. Raging and merciless. Running to the window facing the street, ignoring Ryou's warnings, I gape at the massive darkness that is spreading up and down the block like smoke. The clouds are churning and moving with purpose, not following any patterns. Nothing about it looks natural. The glowing Millennium ring gives a clear distinction as to who the culprit for this tempest is.

**(Yami's POV)**

"I still think we should tell Jounouchi," Yugi says puffing up his chest.

"He has the right to know," Mr. Mutou concurs with his grandson.

Otogi scowls at them. "And how do you think he'll take it? For as long as I've known him, Katsuya has worshipped that bitch."

"But we're allowing her to portray herself in a false light," Mr. Mutou attempts to counsel the undetered dice master. "He should surround himself with friends, not false ones who would do him harm."

"How foolish," Otogi drums his fingers on the television set that we've switched to mute for the dice master's impromptu visit. "No celebrity can do so. Soon enough he'll find himself completely surrounded with no idea as to who cares about him and who's just out to profit from being an acquaintance of his."

"That's awful!" Yugi cries looking to me to disprove the dice master's words.

"What do you suggest then, Otogi?" I ask him instead.

He isn't lying. Jou is already slowly being circled by a number of individuals. Otogi himself is included in that category. From the beginning of his sudden interest in Jou's life it was evident he has something to gain from all of this. These favors he is doing to help Jounouchi are not for free. Somehow he is getting some sort of compensation. Kaiba is a likely source. Their aim remains unseen.

"Everyone keep a close watch on her." Emerald eyes move from person to person deliberately as if signing a contract with each person who meets his gaze. "Especially when she's hanging around Katsuya."

"Ryou has confided that Jounouchi knows to some degree that Mai and Bakura are jealous of one another," I mention what the hikari told me of an incident in which Marik and Malik of all people were able to keep Bakura and Mai from attacking one another. "Marik was able to convey to Jounouchi that allowing them near each other is a bad idea."

"He's a moron for not seeing this on his own. And 'bad idea' is an understatement by far," Otogi scoffs, disgusted with Jounouchi's lack of perception.

"Perhaps it's simply the fact that Jou doesn't _want_ to see the truth when it comes to Mai," Mr. Mutou suggests in defense of our blissfully ignorant friend.

"Why are you suddenly so worried about Mai's influence on him?" I prompt Otogi to tell us the real reason he stopped by here tonight. He doesn't make out of the blue stops like this unless things are getting out of hand. And the problem is Jounouchi has more to lose now than back during Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. There is more that is in need of defending.

_Bakura_.

"She's come up with some new approaches to getting what she wants," Otogi states loosely while keeping our eyes locked. "I'm just making certain things don't go her way."

Mr. Mutou straightens slightly from his spot beside Yugi on the couch. "Give us one reason we should trust you. How do we know you're the one we should be distancing from Jounouchi?"

The dice master's lips curve upward. "You've already seen to what means she'll go. You are aware of her intentions to break those two up. I, meanwhile, am more tolerant. Most likely I will end up supporting the relationship."

He's caught us by surprise at this insight. I have a good guess as to his reasoning.

"That's logical since Shizuka technically hasn't given her approval yet."

Otogi shoots me with the mother of all glares. "If you…!"

He reels back in alarm when the Millennium puzzle flashes brightly. Yugi and Mr. Mutou are on their feet now. Otogi falls over in his attempt to get away, cowering on the floor in terror.

_What the fuck?_

"Yami, don't let him get to you!" Yugi admonishes, not understanding this is not my working.

"I didn't do it!" I inform them hastily before closing my eyes and tapping into the Item.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Otogi yelps as I center in on the magical energies.

It hits me in an overwhelming force that shocks every fiber of my being to the core. I haven't sensed anything of this magnitude since Malik's war tactics during Battle City. The amount of Shadow Magic is incredible. Zoning in on the magical signature I verify what I already knew.

"Otogi, I need to borrow your car!" I state quickly opening my eyes.

He holds up his hands in apprehension from his spot on the floor. "Whatever you want!"

Yugi tugs on my arm. "Yami, what…?"

"It's Bakura," I ground out between my teeth, trying to mask the fear of what I'll find when I reach him. "He's summoned the Shadow Realm."

"Y-Yami."

We look at Yugi who is pointing at the silent television. I turn to it, nearly swallowing my tongue when I spot the shots of Jounouchi at the duel with Kaiba. This can't be good. Please don't let them have found anything. Grabbing the remote I quickly crank up the volume.

"…claims Jounouchi Katsuya's involvement in a romantic relationship with another young man. Our source who is close to Katsuya says they are residing at his unconfirmed boyfriend's home …"

"We've just found the thief's motive," I mutter turning to a white-faced Otogi. "I assume you know who leaked this. If you don't- find out! You deal with them. Leave Bakura to me."

**(Bakura's POV)**

_They know. _

I ignore my body's protests and hikari's shouting for me to stop. There's no way in hell I'll surrender. Then they'll get in. I'm not about to be cornered by the likes of them. Hikari and Katsuya don't understand I'm doing us all a favor.

((Yami, stop it! What on earth are you doing?)) hikari cries through our mind link.

Paying no heed to his pleas, I bring the next wave of Shadow Magic across the neighborhood that's engulfed in dark clouds. Inside of it I can sense them all. All of those pathetic pests who involve themselves in matters that don't concern them. They hide and scampered around the house thinking they were being so clever and secretive.

I'll make certain no one ever hears their stories.

((Yami, talk to me! Yami!))

I won't be cornered by the likes of them.

"Baku, snap out of it!"

The measly humans scream as the Shadows devour them body and soul. They are unable to escape, finding themselves running in circles ending up where they started. Bulky cameras are cast aside. News vans are abandoned when the ignition fails. They try to flee only to find themselves sinking into the haze where the ground used to reside. Black quicksand. Slowly they are swallowed up by the Realm leaving no traces they ever existed.

There is no feeling of relief on my part. The people out there know. I didn't catch the broadcast in time. I didn't stop them soon enough. The transmission came from someone outside of the area I was keeping under surveillance. It has already been aired.

_Everyone knows_.

((Bakura, you need to stop!))

I'm numb to their touch as they try to reach me. The Realm is closing in around us. Inhabitants of the houses are shrieking in dread. The Shadows are spreading; having finished the task I gave them. Straining my spirit to withdraw the Realm, my body's shaking awfully, my panic increases.

_I can't stop it._

My throat muscles close as I watch the Shadows creep across the room from every angle. Slowly they encompass us. A frigid chill spreads through my bones. Hikari and Katsuya are clinging to me. Their screams are mere echoes in the back of my mind as I try to force the Realm back.

I gasp as that familiar darkness seeps in front of my vision. A blackout. It's the fucking head injury! No! Not now! I reach out blindly in the gloom for something to use to pull myself back. I cannot leave them here defenseless! Hells, I brought them here!

"Baku…!"

"_Malik?" I step into the dimness of the hideout we had planned to meet at come morning. _

_The place is dark and empty. We haven't been here in several weeks. It's well-stocked nonetheless. Malik is always diligent when it comes to supplying all of our shelters. Bags of dried fruits and meat line one wall. The massive water jug is nearly empty, but Malik was bringing more. _

_It's a bit early still. There is no need to worry. Having left the palace sooner than planned, I wandered for a while. While I wait for my friend I need to decide upon what to do next. Settling down onto a plush cushion I pull out a handful of nuts to eat while I wait. _

_Mahaado is obviously trying to get rid of me. While I believe him when he says he wants to protect Atem, that does not mean he doesn't wish harm upon me. He's dangerous. I cannot voice my qualms to Atem. He needs all the allies he can get. I could tell Mahaado was powerful. Hopefully Mahaado being close to Atem will rattle the traitors' confidence. _

_Reaching up I gingerly run my fingers along the stitches on the side of my head. If I allow my bangs to fall forward the wound is hidden from view. Good. Malik would just make a big deal of it. _

_Bringing my hand back down I lean against the mud wall and release a heavy sigh. Why can't I find a way to help anyone? It seems like I just get in everyone's way. And it's not that I'm not strong or anything. It's because I'm a…well, I don't know the end to that sentence. _

_If only __**I**__ had a Millennium Item. Then I could show that bastard Mahaado a thing or two about shooting people with Shadow Magic. I could stand beside Atem and protect him from his wrathful cousin and uncle and anyone else who would dare threaten him. _

_For just a moment I wish I actually was a phantom. Then I would have powers. People would fear me and I would actually have more to back up that horror with. It would be a power of a different kind that could match the Millennium Items. No one would dare challenge me! Then I…_

_No. _

_The very idea is tempting but I would not trade all of that for what I have: the ability to touch Atem. If I were a phantom we could never make love or even feel his skin. He would always be out of my reach and that would pain me worse than the idea that I must rely on others to protect him. _

"_You're early."_

_I jolt, hand flying to the knife at my side. Malik strides across the room setting down a skin pouch that sloshes with water. He pays little heed to my reaction. I'm more on edge than usual, but if he wants to sneak up on me he's always able to. Stealth is something I've never been able to match him at. He can get in and out of virtually any place he wants. If he were to have a power invisibility would be it. _

"_You're jumpier than usual," he comments monotonously sinking down on a cushion across from me, commencing in peeling a piece of fruit with a small blade. "Eventful night?" _

'_You don't know the half of it,' I think wryly but say instead: "Nothing too out of the ordinary. I brought more hay to the stables." _

_He grunts in affirmation while taking a large bite of the ripe fruit. Red juice seeps out of the corner of his mouth, sliding like blood down his chin as he chews. This silence has become all the more common the past few months. He knows I am involved with Atem. He just doesn't know how much. If he did he would have Atem's head by now and burned the royal city into dust. _

_I feel isolated. I have for some time from Malik, but this new development with Atem and Mahaado leaves me all the more alone. If I were to die tomorrow would it really effect anyone all that much? I stare at Malik who is pretending to be focused on eating, realizing I need to get stronger. For everyone's sake, for the sake of being needed, I must obtain some kind of power. _

"Baku!"

Groaning I open my eyes. Everything is blurred. I can just make out the mutt's face above mine. Or below? I have no sense of equilibrium. It feels like someone held me underwater. My lungs are burning with every ragged breath. In a panic I realize the ring is lying dormant. No one is controlling the Realm!

((Easy yami!)) hikari's voice soothes through our link as I strain. ((Everything's all right now. Don't activate the ring.))

What's he talking about? If I don't gain control back we'll…!

"The Shadow Realm has dispersed," a deeper voice states and my skin crawls. "Lie still and refrain from causing any more chaos, tomb robber."

He came. I should have known he wouldn't miss an opportunity to play hero. He loves to swoop in and save the day. I try to growl at him but all I manage is a strained sound in my throat that's closer to a whimper than anything intimidating. The insults and threats never reach my lips as the obscure figures above me disappear into the gloom again.

_Damn him. _

**(Yami's POV)**

I found them upstairs in the room Bakura and Jounouchi had claimed for themselves. The electricity had gone awry, courtesy of the Shadow Realm. It was pitch black, the Shadows only moments away from feasting upon their cowering forms. I was ready to bash in the thief's head. The Millennium ring was barely shining, doing what it could to protect Bakura without his direction. Its wearer was the only one it would shield.

Ryou and Jounouchi would have died without question.

There he was: hanging limply in Jounouchi's arms like a ragdoll. Eyes rolled back and mouth hanging open, his pale skin was coated in a sheen of sweat. Even while they were still in shock they fussed over him as if he were an innocent like them and the others he just tormented. Gods, is there anything he can't get away with?

I forced the anger to my gut and tried to keep my head. There were others to save and look after. Once they assured me they were fine I hurried out into the neighborhood to assess the damage and make certain not a single portion of the Realm had managed to linger. I found families huddled together, frightened out of their minds. Damage had been done to several individual's spirits. I could not determine this soon whether they would ever awaken from their stupors.

His primary targets were not so fortunate. They were devoured long before I arrived. Ryou agreed with my theory that they were reporters of some kind. Regardless, they could not have done anything to deserve the death sentence they received from Bakura. An eternity of suffering in the Realm is what awaits them. He didn't banish them.

Bakura murdered them.

'Why am I surprised?' I wonder bitterly to myself as I stride through the vacant streets back to the house to collect them. 'It's Bakura. Since when has he considered the consequences of wielding such power? Since when has he thought of anyone but himself?'

Memories nag me and I shove them to the back of my mind. Of course he has shown he cares. He's put his life on the line before for people other than himself. That's hardly enough to redeem all of the bullshit he's pulled since.

This is unforgivable.

I will admit that I misused that power myself when I sealed the three of us in Millennium Items. It was both reckless and selfish on my part. I have done what I can to make amends. Nowadays I am reluctant to use Shadow Magic. For the most part I have found it does very little besides bringing misery to people. I've had my share of misery—both giving and receiving.

Despite his loathing for me, Malik is comfortable with the life he is living now. I doubt he would change things in the past even if he could, for that would mean losing Marik. And even though I have suffered and lost more than a person should be able to bear, I am happy with my friends and life I lead in these present times.

Bakura is another story. He is not reluctant to stab someone in the back. Ryou and Jounouchi will be no different. They nearly died today because of his recklessness. That is something I will not let slide. There is only one person who is discontented. It's the same person who reels people in and then uses them to his own advantage. The same person who did not belong anywhere in ancient Egypt.

'You don't belong here either, tomb robber. You don't belong anywhere.'

**(Ryou's POV)**

"But who would even know about us?" Jounouchi asks fretfully as the limo speeds through the streets. The rest of the traffic is going in the opposite direction; mostly emergency vehicles and news crews.

Jou's clutching Bakura's unconscious form against him as if shielding a small child. My yami blacked out, having put too great a strain upon himself. He's already weak physically. The Shadows were about to consume us when Yami arrived. Only when the former pharaoh explained what he knew regarding the situation did I have a better idea of what Bakura was doing.

'You were trying to protect us.' I gaze at him in pity. 'Oh yami, you didn't need to do that.'

White hair sticks to the sides of his face as he breathes roughly as if it were a great task. Under his flannel pajama top the ring glows faintly, healing him from this latest incident. Jou rocks him gently in his secure hold clasping my yami's head to his chest to prevent further damage.

Two suitcases rest on the floor; all that we managed to pack in our hurry to get away from the house. We couldn't flee the scene immediately, as much as Jou wanted to once Yami revealed what had happened. The former pharaoh had us pack essentials like clothes, Bakura's medications, and other personal items while he assessed the damage done. I know people were killed. Yami managed to save the majority of the people who were being attacked in their own homes. With a stony face he informed us that it had been too late for my darker half's primary targets, whoever they may have been. I surmised: reporters.

"Otogi would not give more information regarding that," Yami replies morosely. "Before I left I told him to get to the bottom of it."

"Not that it matters much now," Jou mumbles gloomily. "You said it was already on the news."

Yami sends him a sympathetic look. "It may be too late to undo that, but if Otogi catches the person who leaked this information it could prevent something like this from happening in the future."

"I guess so," our friend says halfheartedly looking down at my yami nestled against his chest. "I shoulda done something sooner."

"Jou, you could not have foreseen something of this magnitude."

Brown eyes are glassy as he grips my yami tightly to himself. "What happens now? Where are we going?"

"Well," Yami sighs leaning forward with his hands clasped loosely, elbows resting on his knees. "The reporters will flock to the neighborhood due to…_that_." He doesn't elaborate any further on the episode with the Shadow Realm or fault Bakura for what happened. Even so, I can see how incensed he is with my darker half. The only reason he isn't showing it is because he knows we've been through enough. "The three of you will stay at the Game Shop for the night. Tomorrow we can discuss where to go from there."

"We can't go back there," I say quietly. "We'll be mobbed by the media. And we can't stay with you. Bakura will be adamant about leaving the moment he finds out where we are." Yami's residence is the last place Bakura would want to be.

"We'll figure it out, Ryou," Yami replies steadfastly. "So don't worry about it."

"How am I supposed to remain calm about any of this?" I exclaim as the limo slows. "My yami is a mess! I can't even give him a place to stay where he feels safe! **I** don't feel safe!"

"You're safe at the Game Shop!" he retorts, losing his patience. "Just because the tomb robber doesn't feel at home…!"

"We'll get a hotel," Jou cuts him off jadedly.

"Jou, they'll find us. Someone who works there or another guest will tip them off…"

"Then it's settled." Yami decides for us. "We'll go to the Game Shop. It's one night, guys," he persists when both Jou and I make to protest. "Bakura and I can endure each other for that amount of time. Besides…" Violet eyes rest on my yami a fleeting moment. "I don't think he'll be lucid for much of the visit anyway. That's probably in everyone's best interest. He's much more tolerable this way."

Discussion closed.

**(Kaiba's POV)**

"I know it's amusing to you but this is giving me a fucking headache. I already had to call one of your limos because Yami had to go and steal mine…"

"**Yami** stole your limo?" I ask incredulously at the speakerphone atop my desk across the room. That doesn't sound like my rival. "And you just let him?"

"Normally I would try to impede such an act, however, having a glowing Millennium Item in my face altered my thinking process just a tad!" the traumatized and incensed dice master yells into his cell.

"I thought you said the thief was the one playing with Shadow Magic," I try to piece this together in my mind.

"He was! And then Yami went all hero-like to save the day…and take my limo," he ends in a growl.

I chuckle while watching the flashing emergency lights from my office high above the city. Everyone is rushing to the neighborhood where the unexplained storm occurred. Many people are missing. Civilians are terrified. Police are overwhelmed. Scientists are flocking to try and recover any remaining evidence of this phenomenon.

For whatever reason, I had sensed it. Much as I loathe the thought, I have been able to detect Shadow Magic to some degree since Battle City. Ever since Ishtar and his deranged ancient counterpart made an appearance I became more aware of it. I had gone over to my window and spotted the large cloud like that of a thunderhead with lightning. It looked like those miniature glass globes you shake. The kind that have little scenes in them covered in snowfall or something trite like that. Only it was encompassing an entire stretch of housing.

Of course, a select few of us know exactly what it was. I had thought the yamis had put their Shadow Realm days behind them. Looks like that was too much to ask of the less sophisticated ones. He was an outsider in the past, a thief. What would he know about dealing with people? Especially when he can simply use his powers to get what he wants? I would never say it to Yami, but he's really a moron for letting all of that magic he possesses go to waste. If I held such a power, I would be more inclined to follow the thief's example. What better way to get rid of the competition?

"…had the gall to order me to find the blabbermouth!" Ryuuji rants on. I've become accustomed to his tantrums and have somewhat learned to tune him out. It's easier when he's not here in the room.

"I don't see what you're so upset about," I speculate while walking to the right to get a better angle of the event unfolding. The entire city has gone to a standstill save for that one area. "I would have given you the exact same order."

"Yeah, but I don't work for him!"

"Intriguing," I rub my chin. "Half the time you ignore me when I give you an assignment."

"I'm not an errand boy! I have better things to…!"

"I'll decide what is worth your precious time, Ryuuji," I remind him pointedly. "Think of it as your punishment."

"My what?" his voice goes up an octave in disbelief.

"For not confirming my suspicions about Katsuya when I question you," I state in a lazy fashion, toasting the crazed yami who made this all possible. "I could have helped in some way. Ah well, it was an important lesson to learn, wasn't it, Ryuuji?"

"Fucker!"

"So how is the hunt for this informant progressing?" I ask idly, enjoying his misery. Truth be told, the snappish attitude only serves to entertain me more. "Any leads yet?"

"No need," he replies, an aggressive edge added to his voice at the mention of said individual. "I already know who the culprit is. It just happened a lot sooner than I anticipated."

"Hm," I snort. "I would expect nothing less from you." Helicopters arrive above the average neighborhood in the distance, circling it as if sniff out the reason behind the 'storm'. "So what are you doing now?"

"What do you think? It may take me longer to find him due to the delay—what, with my limo being _stolen_!"

"All right. Just don't make a mess that I'll have to fish you out of and clean up." I recall our meeting not even two hours ago and can't resist the jab: "By the way: Have you had dinner yet? It's getting quite late."

"Go fuck yourself!"

The dial tone drones over the airwaves after the abrupt hang up. Well, someone has gotten under his skin. Even while being thoroughly pissed he still managed to keep some information from me. The identity of the person who told leaked to the press. That's Ryuuji for you.

I really could care less about the informant. They probably were persuaded by Mai Valentine. Their role is of little relevance to the overall picture. Ryuuji is aware of this. For obvious reasons, Katsuya being gay and making that psycho his boyfriend is going to turn heads. Celebrities get both positive and negative attention after all. All Ryuuji needs to do is keep a fair amount of control over the situation. The dice master will take care of this blunder. The next move will come from Katsuya when he reappears from whatever rock he's hiding under. It will be interesting to see how Yami and Ryuuji counsel him to handle this delicate situation.

Katsuya's greatest weakness is also his trump card. The thief is powerful and merciless to his enemies. And almost everyone falls into that category. He can disappear when he wants and get into virtually any place undetected. The ancient spirit has been Yami's archenemy since who knows when. If he can be Yami's foe that long and still be alive and walking about freely then he is a force to be reckoned with. At least twice now he's proven that he, unlike the former pharaoh, does not show restraint when it comes to using Shadow Magic. The tomb robber isn't interested in 'modernizing' and trying to blend in with society. Katsuya will be a lot harder to get near with that white-haired menace at his side.

Not that I need to get near either of them for a while yet. This is Ryuuji's scheme after all. He's the one who's helping the mutt climb to the top. I don't have to get involved. That's the beauty of it. Ryuuji will get him famous and thriving. Then I'll swoop in and crush him. While I have no reason to be drawn in I can't help myself. I want to see how this plays out. Who wouldn't be fascinated by this strange turn of events?

**(Yugi's POV)**

"They know about Bakura," I disclose to Ryou and Yami as they join me in the living room. Both pairs of eyes widen and I hurry onward with an explanation. "I mean, they didn't say his name or anything about ancient Egypt, but they know he's with Jounouchi."

"Gods aibou, I've already come close to having one heart attack tonight," Yami states thinly brushing his bangs out of his face with the back of his hand. "I don't need any more drama."

"That wasn't drama," Ryou says with resentment lining his tone. "Yami, he was fearful. You saw how distraught he was."

To my surprise, a shadow crosses over my darker half's features. "I did see. I saw how close he came to murdering your entire neighborhood including the three of you! And all you and Jounouchi can worry about is whether it will upset Bakura to stay here for one night! He just killed a bunch of people, Ryou! You cannot expect me to pretend this did not occur!"

"I wouldn't do that!" Ryou snaps, hands balling into fists. Even without a Millennium Item our friend is frightening when angered. He has a temper that rivals his yami's in potency. "Don't you think I would change that if I could? Fact is there was nothing I could do for those people! I _can_ help Bakura though."

"This is what he does!" Yami fumes pointing accusingly at the stairs leading to the next floor. "He takes and takes while harming others all the way!"

((Yami…!)) I caution him through our link.

_They're going too far. _

"I don't want to hear a sob story about you and my yami," Ryou rejoins heatedly. "This is about Jou and Bakura now."

"That's what I'm telling you: It's exactly the same!" Yami counters, voice and temper rising. "Everything! How he acts like a parasite, doing nothing but harm…!"

"**That's enough!" **

Grandpa remains on the bottom step, though even so he's still shorter that Ryou and Yami. His normally cheerful eyes are alight with anger. There is no malice in them like the fires glowing wrathfully in Ryou and Yami's eyes. He's not bitter towards any of us. This being said, he's not pleased with anyone either. Only once everyone has met his gaze does he speak.

"That is quite enough of that." Grandpa's hands tighten around the edges of a pillow he is carrying, a blanket slung over his shoulder. "You both should be ashamed. This is no time to be turning on one another. What Jounouchi needs right now is support…" His gaze rests on Yami. "…regardless of whether or not we approve of everything he does." Violet eyes move on to Ryou. "And we need to be understanding of each other. We have all lived very different lives and experienced different hardships. I will not tolerate this behavior from any of you."

While Ryou and Yami both look ashamed they don't even glance at one another. Things were said that should not have been in tones that should not have been used against the other. I balance my weight from one foot to the other, waiting for someone to say something. Grandpa doesn't instruct them further on what to do. We're not young children on a playground fighting over a toy. He stopped the fight. We have to figure out the rest for ourselves.

"Jounouchi is getting Bakura settled in. They'll be sleeping in Yugi's room for the night. Ryou, you will take my room. Yugi, you're bunking with Yami."

I nod, apparently the only one listening. When they don't respond Grandpa simply steps down and walks around us to the couch. Switching the television and the awful stories that started this brawl, he spreads out the blanket and fluffs the pillow.

"If everyone's temper has cooled, Jou should come down and discuss things," he suggests in a hushed voice, rid of any of the harshness before. "I have a feeling none of the reporters will be sleeping tonight. We need to brace ourselves for tomorrow. That means getting a decent plan and then turning in for the night."

The only sound is the light rustling of fabric as he settles himself on his makeshift bed he created on the couch. This is an unspoken signal for us to leave.

"I'll get Jou," Ryou states quietly, too guilty to look at me either.

"I'll make us some tea," Yami says heading for the kitchen. It isn't a response to what Ryou said. He just happened to say it after Ryou spoke. "We're going to need some caffeine."

I follow my darker half, not wanting to intrude on any conversation Ryou might have with Jounouchi and Bakura…if the thief is even conscious. Despite giving them full support I am still wary of Bakura. He has the tendency to make a person feel very unwelcome even in their own home.

There's loud clanging as Yami takes the ceramic tea glasses out of a cupboard. I linger in the doorway, intimidated by the anger in the air surrounding him. He either is ignoring me or is too immersed in his thoughts to be bothered by my presence. Grabbing the kettle he deftly turns the faucet on and fills it.

((Ryou didn't mean it, Yami.))

The kettle comes down on the burner. Hard. I jump, fighting the urge to back away. His back remains to me as he stands there with his fingers curled on the white surface of the stovetop.

As this goes on I find myself agreeing with something Jounouchi said a while back. The yamis need to get over the past. That's easier said than done. It's simple for us to judge since we have been told very little about what actually happened. Whatever it was it had to be dreadful, otherwise at least one of the three yamis would be willing to open up.

All three refuse. It's as if they prefer to rage in silence; that they would prefer to hang onto this grudge that should have been released a long time ago. Problem is when you're sealed in a Millennium Item for several thousand years it tends to keep you from sorting things out in your personal life. That's one big interruption.

"I'm sorry."

I look up hoping he's turned. His back is still to me. At least he's talking in a calmer voice.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised he's still using underhanded tactics like banishing souls to get what he wants," my darker half grounds out while turning the heat on the burner up.

"Maybe it's his automatic reaction when he panics," I suggest meekly, not wanting to appear I'm taking Bakura's side. "It was his answer to everything until recently."

"That doesn't excuse it!"

A shiver runs up my spine at the harshness behind his words. "I didn't say it did. I'm just trying to make some sense of it and see things from his point of view."

"Good luck with that."

"It's not easy," I manage to conjure a weak smile. "Yami, you're sticking by Jounouchi. That means you're going to have your run-ins with Bakura."

"I'm aware of that, aibou."

"I know." Sensing his anger has defused I walk across the room and wrap my arms around his waist in a tight hug that catches him by surprise. I grin at him. "I'm proud of you. You saved a lot of people back there and you managed not to banish him again."

"A load of good it would have done," he mutters trying to keep a straight face since he is still pissed. "Somehow that bastard finds his way back so easily every time. Still it would have been five minutes of peace."

"Yami."

"Fine," he smiles grimly as I release him from my hold. "I guess I can settle for him being out cold. It looks like it will last longer than a trip to the Shadow Realm anyway."

I roll my eyes at his joking…at least I hope it is. "You're unbelievable."

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

Bakura doesn't stir as we get everything set up for the night. He sleeps through the arguments that arise between Ryou and Yami. He sleeps through my dabbing the sweat from his face and neck with a damp washcloth. He doesn't even react when I pull him close, the two of us sharing Yugi's tiny bed on the only third story room of the oddly shaped building.

It's not time to be snuggling my boyfriend. Ryou and the others are awake downstairs trying to sort through this mess. I need to go help them. My body won't move.

I was afraid of telling Shizuka about me and Baku. To have her find out through the news is ten times worse. She'll probably think it's just a fake story the paparazzi cooked up for ratings. How do I tell her it's not a pack of lies? That it's the truth? I'm in love with one of our former enemies that is a homosexual reincarnated murderer from ancient Egypt.

Yeah. There's absolutely nothing bizarre about that sentence. I'm sure she'll _completely_ understand.

"What do I do now?" I whisper into his hair.

I need him awake even if all he does is insult and ridicule me. It's better than this silence. Ry said he was trying to shield us. Yami had been less generous, not letting us lose sight of the fact that Baku killed a lot of people tonight. If he hadn't stopped the Shadow Realm then Ryou, Baku, and I would have joined them. I feel partially responsible. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into. On the other hand, I tell myself that they shouldn't have snooped into other peoples' private lives.

A knock at the door breaks my train of thought. Ryou gazes at us with a forlorn expression on his face. He looks so helpless and tired.

"Jou, why don't you come downstairs so we can discuss things? I'll keep my mind link open so I will sense any changes in Bakura's condition."

I know Baku is safe with Ryou looking out for him. This is just a black out, as we've come to call the lapses of unconsciousness caused by the head trauma. Nothing new. He needs to rest and recuperate after using so much Shadow Magic. My own head remains on the pillow, my arms around his slender waist. With each breath his ribs press against my forearms as proof he's still alive.

"Jounouchi?"

"I'm not leaving him."

"Jou, I promise you that I will monitor…"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Ryou," I clarify pressing my palm to the back of the yami's head that's nestled against my nape. "It's not that at all. I just…I keep coming so close to losing him. Every time I let myself believe nothing else could possibly happen…" Stubborn tears sting in my eyes. "Every fucking time."

His shoulders slump in a sort of defeat. We've both been beaten down. I'm at a loss for what to do next. Call Shizuka? Find us a place to stay? Hunt down the scumbag who told the press? More than any of these things I would rather lie here with Baku and wait for the world to forget about us. It should happen sooner or later, right?

"How do you expect to help him if you don't face things?"

Biting my lip I lift my head so I can stare down upon the pale-skinned being. Even in sleep there's tension riding his brow and rigidness in his muscles. Even when resting there is no rest. How could I be so selfish to allow him to be dragged into this? Ryou's right. I need to set things right.

Well…as right as I can.

There's only one person who can help me figure out this mess. I hate to admit it, but I need him. Using every ounce of my willpower I unwrap my arms from him. As soon as I do so I yearn to touch him again. Rubbing my eyes with my fingertips I scoot away from him just a bit. Just enough to keep myself in check. Once I've broken the spell I look at Ryou. Time to get down to business. First thing's first…

"Where's Otogi?"

**(Bakura's POV)**

_I glance around the empty chambers, uncertain of what I should do. He's not here. Probably that bastard Mahaado got him cornered somewhere. I can tell by that haughty prick's attitude that he'll try to keep distance between me and Atem. Just to keep the peace I stayed away for two entire nights. That took great effort on my part. Now I want nothing more than to see my love. _

_Having no idea when he will be returning to his quarters, I return to the secret hallways behind the walls of the palace. Wandering in the dark I keep ears open for Atem or Mahaado. If I come upon his traitorous cousin and uncle I will not hesitate to slit their throats if given the opportunity. While I would prefer a slow death for anyone who would dare threaten Atem's life, the only way I could defeat either of them is by catching them off guard. _

_My back presses into the clay wall and my breath catches as a door flies open. Heart skipping a beat, my eyes squint, adjusting to the light coming from the room behind the outline in the doorway. My fingers gripping my knives slacken when I recognize the bald head and white eyes. Seini holds a bony digit to his lips while beckoning me adamantly with his other hand. _

_Obeying without a second thought, I enter what turns out to be his medicinal chambers. Looks like even I can get lost in those tunnels. My muscles go rigid when he grabs my arm and leads me around a corner into a neighboring room moments before someone knocks firmly on the door from which I just came through. I need no further warning from the healer, leaning back against the wall painted with hieroglyphs. If I peered around the doorway I could watch, but that's not a risk I'm willing to take. _

_The healer reopens the door. As I would come to expect, he already knows who it is. _

"_Good evening, High Priest Seth," he greets formally and my jaw locks. _

"_Seini," Atem's cousin returns the formality distractedly. "Are you treating someone right now?" _

"_Not at the moment. I was just crushing herbs," the healer replies with ease. "Is there something you needed? Are you well?" _

"_I am in good health," the priest cuts in, clearly impatient about something. "Did you hear someone in the hall? The secret passage?" _

"_Only you, high priest." _

_Unable to view Seth, I cannot gauge whether or not he buys Seini's answer. "Strange. I could have sworn my Item was detecting a presence." _

"_I do not doubt your powers," Seini replies respectfully as I fight to keep from breathing. This is not a man to take lightly. "But I sensed nothing."_

"_I see." _

_Malik told me about each of the Millennium Items. If I recall correctly, this priest holds the Millennium rod. It is very dangerous for those who do not possess a Millennium Item. He can turn anyone without an Item into a slave whom he controls through the mind. The victim becomes helpless and does whatever he bids. That is not something I want to get mixed up in. _

_While I feel fear, I am experiencing a reawakening of the earlier anger and frustration at being so powerless. Why does this keep happening? I've grown weary of hiding. I don't want to be afraid any longer. I shouldn't have to rely on other people all the time. _

"…_could always check with Priest Mahaado," Seini suggests helpfully to Seth. "He may be able to confirm what I could not." _

"_Perhaps," Seth agrees in such a way that implies he will do no such thing. "I am sorry to have disturbed you." This guy is a shitty liar. _

"_No trouble. I apologize I could not be of more help." _

_The door shuts less than quietly. My heart beats twice as fast when his footsteps echo directly behind me; only a wall separating us. I don't move even as Seini comes around the corner. He acts as though it were any normal evening and there wasn't a strange person hiding in the corner. His white robes rustle as he stops in front of a table covered in tools and bowls of all sizes. For the first time I smell the many herbs he stores and mixes here. _

_A long shelf with three levels stretches along the entire wall opposite of me. The healer glides about with ease, measuring out different ingredients into a polished wooden bowl. I exhale slowly between my teeth, not capable of holding my breath any longer. When I inhale the bitter odor of his latest salve attack my sinuses. It's from a grass often grown as feed for livestock. I was not aware of its medicinal purposes. _

"_He is no longer nearby," the old man informs me while using a marble tool to grind the herbs into a fine powder. "Just keep your voice down and refrain from doing anything that could draw such attention again." _

"_He may be gone but he can still use his Shadow Magic," I reply hoarsely not budging from the corner he tucked me in. _

"_Ah yes. We must be mindful of that." _

_Is he mocking me? I swear I see the hint of a smile playing upon his withered lips. Stroking his short white beard he pretends to be deep in thought. I dare not scowl even though he would not see it. One way or another, this man seems to figure everything out. Those blind eyes don't gape at one spot nor do they flick about aimlessly. They move purposefully as if he could clearly view whatever is before him. _

_Hesitantly I push off the wall, stepping toward him. I find it challenging to read him. With his age comes wisdom, but he is knowledgeable far beyond what can be taught by some huffy palace tutor or scholar. There is more to this man than I believe every time we cross paths. _

"_Pharaoh has a counsel. That is where Priest Seth was headed. If everyone speaks their minds it will last until dawn," Seini explains placing a cap over the jar's top and twisting it deftly with his skeletal fingers. "It also means there won't be any keepers of the Millennium Items patrolling tonight. That makes it much safer for you." _

"_I guess so." It's more than disappointing that I won't get to see Atem until tomorrow night at the earliest. Even more so, it's unsettling how much this man knows given how little he has been told. "Uh…thanks for…hiding me," I stumble over my words as I comprehend how much trouble the healer could get in for aiding me and lying to a high priest. "I should go." _

"_Of course," he nods. _

_Not sure of how to address someone of his standing I walk towards the door to the secret hall. He turns ever so slightly as if those sightless eyes are following me. I makes me shudder, almost as if he is staring straight into my soul with that steady gaze. I don't like it. Relief begins to flutter in my stomach as I brace my hands against the door. _

"_Have you ever wondered…" his voice cuts the silence and ensnares me before I can escape. "…why it is so hard for the holders of the Items to sense you? They are aware of all intruders yet you pass in and out of the palace on a regular basis."_

"_You sensed me," I remind him, wondering where this is leading. My palms begin to perspire as I go over possible scenarios of what he would do if he found out what I am…or what everyone thinks I am. All are less than promising. _

"_I __**heard**__ you," he corrects me. "That's different. What the pharaoh and high priests do is completely different. They can detect not only the physical presence but the spiritual as well." Lines crinkle under white squinting eyes. "And for some reason you can elude them for the most part. From what I gather, you need to be in close proximity for them to pick up any trace of your company." He comes around the table, tilting his head as if listening to my rapid heartbeat. _

"_I wouldn't know anything about that," I mumble, resisting the impulse to draw my knives. How can he act like a friend but feel so dangerous? _

"_Hmm." _

_It's like the Shadow Bindings Mahaado and Atem use; only this is invisible. It's not magic of any kind…at least I hope it's not. He's trying to tell me something despite my own status. Even though I'm not sure what that is, Seini has proven he respects Atem and his choices. _

"_There is something I am curious about," Seini speaks at last. "And I wonder if you would humor me. It is a good night to test it…when the priests are preoccupied." _

"_Test?" My nails dig uselessly into the door's surface. Why can't I run? This man doesn't have an Item. There's absolutely nothing keeping me here. _

_Seini stops an arm's length from me, folding his own arms carefully in the folds of his robe. His gaze moves over me slowly as if studying something. My fingers twitch in indecision. _

"_Since we first met I could tell there was something…different about you." _

_Shit. Here is comes. What do I do? I don't want to kill this man simply because he found out. Yet what choice is he really giving me? Why couldn't he have just keep his mouth shut and not told me he knows? _

"_There it is again." _

_My hand stops as my fingers graze the hilt of a knife. "What?" _

"_There is an energy surrounding you…It has taken several of your visits, but I believe I know what it is now. It might also explain your ability to move about undetected," he states seriously as I lower my arm. "Regardless of your upbringing, I'm certain you have heard of the ka?"

* * *

_Oh the excitement of it all! 8D

Please review!

NOTE: Crimson is going well! I'm getting close to finishing a crucial scene before I can update it further. Just so you know it's not dead!

As stated above: I am now replying to reviews the "normal" way for this site. All anonymous reviews will be answered following the chapter. So here we go:

**cgflower**: Welll...Otogi gets more shit thrown his way this chapter. Poor guy. I must admit I do enjoy tormenting him. (Bakura: You enjoy tormenting everyone) true true. Hehehe! You were one of the ones describing it as a ghost ninja or malik ninja (Malik: *perks* Do I get a ninja outfit and weapons?) Uhhh...no. (Malik: *POUT*) We'll be getting back to Malik later next chapter or perhaps the following. We'll see how quickly that plays out.

**xforeverxforgottenx:** lol We'll here was another chapter for you! Thanks for reviewing! Never too late! ;)

Happy New Year, peoples! 3


	29. Chapter 29: Crime of the Exile

Hello beauties! Sorry it took a bit there! New chapter! Not as long as the last, but not bad! :)

**NOTE**: I'd just like to remind everyone that a lot of the things that happen in this story are based upon actual people/events (no, not the shadow realm part. Wouldn't that kick ass?) As I mentioned in several review replies, Honda is based off actual people I know. Nice people turned homophobe, I kid you not. They do exist.

Chapter dedication to **pride1289**, **sazyboo**, **Demonkittee**, and **Silver Tears 11**. The lyrics are from the song "I Don't Care" by Apocalyptica. Not the most humorous chapter, but it's significant nonetheless! XD

I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you  
I try to make it through these lies, that's all I do

Just don't deny it  
Don't try to fight this  
And deal with it  
And that's just part of it

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind  
I don't care

I swear

I don't care  
At all

**Chapter 29: Crime of the Exile**

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"…I _really_ need to talk with you an' mom. Call me back as soon as you can. I gave you the number. Like I said, I'm at the Mutou's for now…Bye."

Pressing the button with a sigh I place the phone back in its rightful place on the kitchen counter. It's dead-quiet in the room. I could swear I am alone except for the three people sitting around the small table watching me. Each has a cup of tea.

"Still not answering?" Yugi pipes up awkwardly loud as I sit beside him. "Where is she?"

"Somewhere in France," I mumble, chin nearly touching my chest.

"That narrows it down," my longtime friend jokes in an attempt to ease things. The tension in here is stifling.

Yami and Ryou don't make a peep. Even from Yugi's third floor bedroom I could hear them arguing. There's little doubt over the subject. No one has mentioned Baku since I came down. That's no coincidence. It's like his name is taboo.

What do I do to get Yami back on our side?

"Otogi's cell was busy," Yugi informs us twirling his spoon.

"Probably chatting with Kaiba," Ryou mutters, pausing to sip his tea. "Deciding their best course of action."

"Yami sent him to find the person who leaked the news," Yugi adds optimistically. "He must be doing that."

"Assuming he isn't the leak."

"You're fully prepared to hoist the blame on Otogi," Yami states with a vibrating undertone.

Ryou's face hardens and his lean fingers visibly clench around the teacup. Yugi shoots his darker half a stern look, no doubt rebuking him through their mind link. While Yami doesn't say anything further he's pissed. Problem is I don't know what they're fighting about now. That means I'll have to let Yugi handle it and keep the peace between the two of them.

"What should I tell Shizuka?"

The three of them stare at me and I immediately wish I hadn't opened my mouth. Could I pick a worse time to be asking for advice? Their opinions are strong and the hostility towards each other and Baku cloud their judgments at the moment. I shake my head.

"Forget it."

Placing my hands flat on the table's surface I brace my arms and push myself to my feet. They all look remorseful but no one objects. No one offers to help me.

"I'm going to check on Baku and try an' catch some sleep before Otogi gets back."

I find myself trudging up the stairs with absolutely no one stopping me. They are here and took us in, so they're technically not against me. It's Bakura that Yami wants to throw out in the gutter. At this point I think I'm the only thing stopping him from doing just that.

For some reason I stop at the bottom of the narrow stairway leading to the oddly placed their floor bedroom. It's like a tower or something. These stairs are straight and incredibly steep. The room above is distanced from the rest of the house, sitting atop it like an askew hat. Is that why they gave it to Baku? So everyone wouldn't have to deal with my koi?

Leaning my back against the wall I sink to the carpeted floor. Bending my legs while drawing my arms around them I bury my face against my knees. My teeth dig into my lower lip as I rock back and forth in the darkness. The pain is something to focus on to keep myself from crying. It's the only kind of physical pain I'll allow myself to inflict.

I can't go back to that again.

This is the first time I have missed my own addiction. Up until now, having Baku at my side has been enough. I'm slipping. Problem is: no one besides Baku knows about my self harm. Nobody is watching out for something like that…not from me anyway.

I'm the upbeat one of the group. They've always depended on me to be the one to never back down. Always rushing into things without thinking. Is that how they view my relationship with Baku? I can't remember a point where I sat myself down and truly dwelt upon it. Is that what you're supposed to do when you find someone you care about? Analyze the relationship until it's no longer appealing?

"Jounouchi?"

Gramps places his hand on my shoulder and I cannot bear to look at him. I'm afraid I won't be able to hold it together if I look him in the eye; that I'll confess it all to him. My wall for my emotions is no longer bulletproof. I can't joke around with ease and shrug off troubles like I used to. If he realizes this he doesn't say anything, settling down beside me.

"Talk to her before despairing. People can surprise us sometimes…especially when our expectations of them are less than optimistic."

His tone is instructing and gentle. As always he is honest in his viewpoints. Gramps doesn't lie to me. He tells it how it is. That's why it confounds me that I am unconvinced.

"It won't always turn out the way it did with Honda," he reads my mind, following the winding trails of doubt. "None of us expected that from him, Jou. But you can't let that fear of reliving it make you freeze. Give each person an equal chance."

I shift so my wrists rub against the hem running along the sides of my jeans. For an instant I can feel the rivulets of blood gliding along my arms in a patternless maze. I want to get this pain out that's building up, festering inside of me. If I just let loose a god-awful scream…

"Get some rest," he encourages with a light pat on the back. "Don't suffer waiting and worrying. It doesn't solve anything." There's rustling as he rises. "We're all here for you—whatever you need."

The lump in my throat threatens to burst as he quietly leaves me to wallow. Only once I've waited several minutes—long enough for him to be gone—do I pull myself up and lumber up the stairs into the equally dark bedroom. I close the door behind me, resisting the urge to lock it. Locking my friends out of part of their own house when their harboring me…That doesn't look good.

Bakura is sleeping soundly, a gloss of sweat coating his pale skin. He's tucked under several blankets as he is always cold. I drew the curtains despite no one being able to spot us way up here. Chewing on my tongue I tip my head back. The skylight is to the left of the bed. That means sunlight in the morning that I cannot block. While it will infuriate Baku to awake to a room of sunshine, I am fearful to ask anything more of Yami on Baku's behalf.

Cautiously I crawl onto the bed and wrap my arms around him. The yami doesn't stir as I pull him to me. The ring is emitting a faint yellow glow, correcting the damage he consequently caused from using so much Shadow Magic. His rib cage presses against my forearms with each wheezing breath. Why does this keep happening? I keep getting left behind to fend for myself whenever the head injury acts up. As always, I come second.

"Wake up," I plead with him but he does not respond. Tears trailing down the contours of my face and into his white locks, I allow my defenses to fall here in the lonely solitude with him. "Please wake up."

**(Bakura's POV)**

"_Once more!" the healer commands from across the large room, his voice booming in the open space. _

_He called it an arena. It is the largest single room I have ever seen. The temple of Khonsu could fit in here with room to spare. The ceiling is high above us, as far away as the sky. The bricks of the walls are massive; at least five times the size of any human body. It struck me as strange that they are all plain. No carvings or hieroglyphs adorning them. Most buildings I have entered have such embellishments. _

…_Then again, the vast majority of them are temple and tombs where everything is sacred. Bare torches line the walls, not so much ornamentation as a means for seeing in this windowless space. _

_Seini told me its use is for dueling with ka. I know a bit about that. Malik told me how the high priests 'collect' the ka of criminals who are brought into the walls of the palace. They are sealed inside of stone tablets. A Millennium Item is needed to perform this procedure. My friend had warned me of this from the beginning. Since we were to become tomb robbers it was vital we knew what punishments awaited us. I don't ask Seini where the tablets reside, though I had thought they would be in the area used for the matches. _

_I try to catch my breath, leaning back against the wall in order to remain upright. I've already passed out once. That hasn't dampened Seini's spirits. Since starting this training several hours ago I once more question if he really knows what he's doing. _

"_What are you waiting for?" he calls with a hand cupped to his mouth. _

"_I don't want to end up out cold on the floor again!" I protest his methods. "Isn't there another way to do this?" _

_The old man's face becomes stoic and he crosses his arms into the large sleeves of his white robes. I internally groan. This test of his is going to kill me. _

"_How did you learn hand to hand combat?" he prompts unwaveringly. "Do not pretend with me after how many times I have treated you." Sensing he has my attention he walks forward, shadows flickering across his form from the torches as he moves. "Like using weapons, learning to summon your ka is a trial and error process." _

"_It's the 'error' part that concerns me," I mutter before snapping my mouth shut. Seini's white eyes narrow. Shit. Stop infuriating the blind sunu with abnormally sharp hearing!_

"_I am under no obligation to teach you this. Therefore, I may end it at any point and time if I find you lacking in enthusiasm." _

_Grimacing, I begrudgingly apologize. Why am I giving him attitude? He's trying to help me. Seini deserves some kind of explanation at the very least. _

"_I am frustrated," I confess to him. "I have felt powerless for…a very long time." _

"_Hmm. Quite literally, I daresay," he comments dryly stopping just shy of the center of the arena. _

"_It's much more draining than I imagined," I admit not leaving the support of the wall. "Atem and Mahaado make Shadow Magic look effortless." _

"_I was the palace's head sunu decades before either of them were even born," Seini smiles at private jokes he is too reverential to reveal. "Trust me: No one begins with ease. Eventually it becomes a second nature." He beckons me to join him. _

_Taking a deep breath to steady myself I push off the wall. After several shaky steps I pick up the pace while approaching the center of the arena. I'm experiencing a strange tingling throughout my body as if tiny creatures were crawling up my limbs. The blood is pounding in my head but luckily my vision is back to normal. _

_The elderly man doesn't move or say anything further until I reach him. He regards me with his heightened senses; proving the loss of one is no great defeat. _

"_You could step aside and allow things to be as they should," he finally speaks quietly and I bristle. "High Priest Mahaado and the other…" _

"_If I can protect Atem then I'll do whatever I have to!" I disrupt heatedly, hands fisting at my sides. My weapons are useless for this argument. There is no way to release this pent up anger. I bow my head so my bangs hide him from my field of vision. _

"_You are passionate about this," he observes after a drawn out silence, only the crackling of the flames along the walls audible. "The Pharaoh means this much to you…The priests could learn much from your devotion." _

_My face reddens and he chuckles, without a doubt sensing my embarrassment. Not once has he spoken of Atem and me in a romantic sense, but it's quite obvious he is fully aware. Unlike Mahaado, it doesn't seem to bother Seini. His loyalty above all else is to Atem. If Atem is happy then Seini is content, it would appear. _

"_All right," he claps his hands. "That is enough for tonight. You are exhausted and we need to make sure you have enough strength to get yourself home." _

_I nod dejectedly, a feeling of defeat washing over me in a cold wave. I'm leaving empty-handed. He offered to train me and I all could manage was to pass out. As soon as Seini had offered to teach me to summon my ka I had jumped at the opportunity. At last I would have some control over matters. It seems it isn't to be. Turns out I'm as helpless as ever. Seini detects my discouragement, taking several calculated steps back from me with a mischievous smile playing upon his withered lips. _

"_So you do not feel too dispirited, why don't I give you an idea of what you will be capable of soon enough?" _

_The gust hits me like the ferocious winds conjured in the desert during a sandstorm. I topple over onto my back, limbs flailing as the fire on the walls flashes momentarily from the force. Gasping I feel a static in the air, a prickling sensation warning me not to remain still. Scrambling to my knees I pull out two knives with lightning speed at the sight of the cloaked figure hovering above Seini. The elderly man does not seem fazed by this stranger. Instead he's tilting his head upwards as if he…_

"_This is my ka," he addresses my bewilderment at last. "The Mysterious Puppeteer, I call it." _

_He motions upward at something and I notice the small strange wooden doll spasming in the open space between the ka's two large gnarled hands. It's like it's torturing the thing. The face of the spirit is hidden behind a cloth. Its garb is similar to that of mine and Malik's. Yet we don't possess ghastly glowing yellow eyes like this creature. The hands keep drawing my gaze, so horrible and ugly. Anything but human._

_Hells, __**I'm**__ closer to a human than that._

"_You have not spoken. I assume you have never seen a ka before?" _

"_No," I find my voice at last, rising shakily to my feet. Flinching, I don't return my weapons to their sheaths when the frightening yellow eyes hone in on me. "Does it…sense?" _

"_Indeed it does. The ka is part of the spirit. The spirit is alive. Once you have awakened your ka it will be aware of quite much," the healer explains, white eyes cast upwards. "When in battle I can 'see' through my ka, so to speak. It is my eyes when needed." _

_I nod subconsciously, not daring to take so much as a step as long as those glowing eyes trail me. Since I have never come across a summoned ka before, I cannot decipher how powerful it is. Now that it is here I can sense it. I assume it is a fairly powerful creature, given it is part of Seini. The soft-spoken man isn't the palace's head sunu for nothing. _

"_How do you know what your ka is…even after you've summoned it?" I ask while keeping a close watch of the floating puppet master. _

"_That is the simple part," the old man reveals returning his unseeing eyes to me. "When the ka is awakened one can sense everything about it. Its name, strengths, and abilities. You will be aware of it all. While it will take time and training to become completely in tune with each other."_

_My entire body begins to tremble when the specter drifts toward me, wooden dolls twisting in agonized postures in invisible shackles. The limbs chatter like the bone necklaces people wear for ceremonies. Yellow orbs bore into me, probing for something. My throat tightens, recalling what Seini said previously about his ka being his eyes. _

"_What does it do?" I blurt out, wanting nothing more than to escape the unearthly stare. "All ka are different, right?" I add to his brow creasing. _

"_I'm afraid I cannot show its abilities without another ka present," he answers effortlessly moving to me, flowing long robes giving the illusion he's gliding above the ground. "We will have to save that for another time." _

"_Tomorrow night?" I venture, eager to summon a powerful beast of my own. Then I'll teach that high priest a thing or two…_

_Seini shakes his bald head. "No, I'm afraid not. Ah ah." He wags his finger when I open my mouth to protest. "No objections. You want to learn to conjure the hidden portion of your soul? Then you will do it my way. And you will be better off in top condition. I will look for another opportunity for us to train without the Item holders nearby. You rest up and regain your strength. No involving yourself in vigorous fights, please." _

_Bowing in respect I pause when he speaks again. _

"_Bakura."_

"_Yes?" I lift my head expectantly. _

_The yellow eyes above us are fixated upon me. I do my best to ignore them and my instinct to run, instead focusing upon Seini who offers a thin smile. _

"_Let's keep this between us for now, shall we?"_

**(Honda's POV)**

He actually conjured the Shadow Realm. Not only that—there are quite a few people who have 'vanished'. This includes Ryou, Jounouchi, and the psycho himself. Did the thief go berserk because of the news? Or was it an overdue deadline for him to snap? He has a history of those.

Why didn't Yami save those people? Has he sided with Jou and his fuck buddy so much that he would ignore the basic principles of justice? He could overpower Bakura any time anywhere. How could he allow another atrocity like this to happen? Hell, hasn't it happened enough times to us already? Wasn't that warning the plenty of what Bakura is capable of?

The blue glow from the television is the only light in the room. I pulled the semi-transparent off-white drapes shut tightly. The one on the left got stuck, so I practically wrenched it down. Here I'll wait it out. My fingers dig into the edge of the mattress as I lean forward, hanging on the news anchor's every word.

"…refuses to release a list of the names of the missing until family have been reached," the woman spurts, obviously high on adrenaline and caffeine. Her green eyes are wide and bloodshot as she reads tirelessly from the monitor behind the camera; rarely pausing to blink or breathe. "The station's own Akane Hoshi, Itsuki Jun, and Kiku Kimi were on site at the time of the dark clouds appeared. We have been unable to contact or locate them…"

I jerk upright, a bolt shooting up my spine as the ancient cord telephone beside the bed lets out a squawk of a ring. 'No way…' Tasting blood in my mouth, I keep my teeth clamped on my tongue, waiting for the noise to stop. It rings twice more and then goes silent. Lifeless like an inanimate object should stay.

"…police are keeping the citizens saved from inside of the mysterious storm in quarantine. At the present time they are refusing to allow interviews." Her voice is growing hoarse but I don't think she's even noticed. The shock and excitement are marvelous to her. Atrocities like this are what she lives for. "Police have put up blockades preventing the press and public from entering or leaving the neighborhood. It is unclear at this time whether…"

The obnoxiously loud phone starts up again. I glare at it, leaning across the bed and ripping the cord out of the wall. Two separate calls now? Can't be a coincidence. Doesn't matter if it's a wrong number or not. They won't be bothering me again.

They switch to videos people sent of the 'storm'. All of them are poor quality. It's amazing the electronics worked at all. I don't think I've ever witnessed a calling of the Shadow Realm that widespread. Then again, who knows? Over half the time I was inside of the damn things. The fear grips me even though it's on a screen. I understand what makes these people so terrified. The first time I was transported to the Shadow Realm I thought it had been a nightmare. There was no way something as dreadful as that could exist.

It was real—what happened to us before. I nearly died. Jounouchi came even closer to being killed than the rest of us. Doesn't that faggot remember? Don't _any_ of them remember who put us through that hell? That bastard takes pleasure in other peoples' suffering. He probably gets off from other peoples' fear.

Looking back, I'm not completely surprised Anzu and Yugi siding with Jounouchi. They always do their best to help those who are distressed. Blindly they are ignoring the fact that he caused his own misery and has only got what was coming to him. What did the idiot think would happen when he announced he's fucking the tomb robber and that he loves him?

Yami is a different story. Why has he stayed by Jounouchi's side? If it were just a ploy he would have contacted me in some way, shape, or form and told me so. But Yami wouldn't encourage those two faggots. His everlasting enemy and the loudmouthed blonde? I thought Yami was more intelligent than that.

How could they abandon me? None of them even tried talking to me after I left Ryou's house. Did they just throw in the towel without putting up a fight? Not one of them even considered the fact that Jounouchi is in the wrong? They didn't take into account that they were simultaneously shunning me?

At least Mai is making some effort. I can't decide if she's trying to steal Jounouchi back or if she just wants to humiliate him. Personally, I'm fine with either. If she turned him straight again that could be a start. At this point she's the only person with a chance of fixing him.

I spring to my feet when the door's rusty hinges creak. It pauses partway open before a hand slams it into the wall. Ryuuji leans against it with a smug grin, swinging a key on an oversized loop around his finger.

"The hell…!"

"Nice to see you too. And what a fine establishment you chose to hide in, Hiroto," the dice master greets sardonically with raised eyebrows. "A seedy motel people come to for a quickie. Seriously? Ah well, I'm sure it was all you could afford on your petty paychecks." Green eyes are mocking as he tosses the key to me. "You didn't think I'd climb three flights of stairs to knock on the door after you wouldn't answer the phone?"

My fingers curl around the small piece of metal till it hurts. I should have known he would find me. As long as he's Kaiba's lapdog he has access to virtually every building and code in the city.

"You know, it would tarnish my reputation if I were seen here," he simpers while twisting the doorknob as he enters to the room, pulling the groaning door behind him. "But I know you wouldn't rat me out. After all, there is only the two of us here." He tilts his head with a conceited smirk, bangs falling into his face. "That would imply something I don't believe you want to tarnish your name with."

I don't miss the edginess as his gaze catches on the television screen where they're replaying the shitty images of the 'storm' again and again. Crossing my arms over my chest I press the red button on the remote. The television goes blank. Ryuuji snaps out of his daze, a smile sliding across his face.

"So, you decided to wait it out in here? Letting the rest of us deal with this shit?"

"You may recall I'm no longer associated with any of them."

"Mostly not by your choice either," he adds fuel to the fire. I could punch his face until it's too swollen for him to smile or mock. Not a single girl would go near him. "Anyway, I didn't track you down because I enjoy these heartfelt conversations with you so much, Hiroto."

"Then what the fuck do you want this time?"

He's grinning like some crazed cat and isn't trying to give any false bravado. "To be honest, I was ready to beat the shit out of you upon finding you…but lucky you, I took a half hour to grab a bite to eat. I feel absolutely fabulous and rejuvenated."

"Had a few drinks while you were at it?" I venture with a sneer tossing the remote and key onto the bed.

"Maybe. That's beside the point." Ryuuji walks right up to me, leaning close and tipping his head back so our eyes are close to level to make up for his shorter stature. The hint of alcohol is apparent. Yes, he did treat himself to his limo's mini bar. "You have no idea how much you've aided me. I wanted to personally say thank you."

"Thank you?" I spit veering to the right and pretending to look out the window so it doesn't appear I'm trying to get away from him. "I didn't do it for you. And for your information, I didn't do it for Mai either. Those reporters found me a few hours before either of you." Proud of my actions I place my hand flat atop the television box as a declaration. The images that were playing on the screen earlier are ingrained in both of our memories. "If you gained something from that story, I could care less. I would have told them everything about that stupid thief, but then they would have written me off as some wacko. It's not like anybody in their right minds would believe any of that."

"Can't argue with that." He turns slightly so he can admire himself in the thoroughly scratched full length mirror that's positioned on the wall behind the door.

The dice master is dressed about as gay as one can without being gay. He has a sleeveless formfitting black shirt and black leather pants that are decorated in chains. That corny earring of his is caught in a lock of his black hair that is disheveled, strands having come free from his headband. It takes him an extra half-minute before he notices, making a sad display of himself by reaching up and missing the earring several times as he stares at his reflection with drunken determination.

"Oh, and don't worry," he adds offhandedly, distracted. "I got a voice message about an hour ago. Ryou, Katsuya, and the thief are hunky-dory. It's so nice to see how concerned you were for their safety."

"So are you wasted due to stress or celebration?" I skim over that detail as he fails repeatedly to free the dice from the twisted ebony hairs.

"I'm not wasted," he snorts, apparently giving up on the earring and facing me again. "You know who sent me to find you?"

"Kaiba."

Big surprise.

"Besides Kaiba."

"You mean you whore yourself to people besides him?"

Even the jab doesn't touch him. Something has him self-assured and delighted. I can only hope those drinks have made his reasoning loopy.

"Yami."

This strikes a nerve. "He said to look for me?"

"Don't get a big head. He didn't say specifically you," Ryuuji dismisses my assumptions with a flick of his wrist. "He said to find the snitch and…" He flashes a grin with all his pearly whites showing. "Basically make sure you don't talk again."

"Soooo…you're going to murder me," I say blandly, unimpressed they sent Ryuuji of all people to intimidate me.

"Heck no. Why ruin a good thing? Once the villains are out of the picture the heroes tend to fade into the background."

"And you're a hero," I surmise. "Better watch out, Ryuuji. Jounouchi will be trying to hump you next in gratitude."

"I'll risk it," he still isn't rattled. Maybe he really is gay. "Being one of Katsuya's main defenders has its benefits. He _is_ her brother after all. It's the least I could do."

All too late I see what he's doing. Growling I close the space between us, looming over him menacingly. Unlike the times before when we exchanged hits, he has the entire of Kaiba Corp. to back him up now. He's untouchable unless I want to be locked away for life. They'd find a way to make that happen if he desired it. Things have become complex and perilous.

"Stay away from Shizuka, you sleazebag," I warn holding my fist just centimeters from the end of his nose. "She already has to deal with having a faggot for a brother. Don't make things worse for her!"

Ryuuji's shoulders shake as several short snickers escape him, ignoring the fist in his face. "**Me** make things worse for her? Are you fucking kidding me, Hiroto?" A single finger presses hard against my knuckles, pushing back towards me. "_You_ were the one who abandoned him. And _you_ were the one who went to the press and told them all about Katsuya. How underhanded can you get?" My arm begins to tremble and I'm not sure whether he's adding pressure or I'm losing strength. It's like he's somehow draining it from me with his words. "I'll make sure to mention all of this to Katsuya. He'll have little choice but to tell her when she visits and asks where his most loyal friend is."

Reluctantly I lower my arm and he does likewise. He finally shuts his obnoxious mouth, letting me digest the reality of the situation. Now I want nothing more than to vomit it back up.

I feel hollow like he tore everything out and carved me raw. The rage has turned in to abject horror. More than anything else there is absolute helplessness. There is no one to go to. No one to lean on and shoulder my pain with me. They've all sided with Jounouchi. I thought I had the chance at winning Shizuka back and staying in her good graces. Even that prospect has slipped through my fingers leaving bloodied cuts behind.

Green eyes narrow and his voice is unusually void of emotion when he speaks, though it's clear who the victor is. And to the victor goes the spoils.

"You dug your own grave this time, Hiroto."

**(Ryou's POV)**

Everyone has dark rings under their eyes as the news sinks in like a chill plummeting through the body. We're squeezed into Yugi's less than spacious room, Jounouchi having adamantly refusing to leave my yami's side. He's at the head of the bed, fingers threaded through Bakura's messy locks. Otogi scowls at him, his untouched cup of tea having gone cold on the nightstand. The dice master has been out all night getting things sorted out. Yugi is perched at the foot of the bed. Yami is standing by the door with his arms crossed over his chest, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here by the glares he casts at my darker half. Mr. Mutou decided to let us handle it, opting for opening the shop so nothing appears out of the ordinary to the public. I stand beside Otogi who is sitting awkwardly on the miniature chair—the only chair in the room.

"Honda wouldn't do that!" Jou exclaims, temper quickly spiraling out of control. "Just because you want to pin this on him…!"

"Katsuya, he did it. He admitted it. Fuck that, the boasted about it," Otogi rejoins with a disgusted sneer. "If you can't accept that…"

"I won't!" the blonde counters heatedly, fist clutching a wad of Bakura's hair.

"Maybe it's just a misunderstanding," Yugi tries weakly looking to Yami for some type of support.

"If you don't believe me then you go and chat with him!" Otogi rises, incensed they would argue against plain logic. "He deserted you guys over something as trivial as your sexuality, Katsuya. You think he can't sink lower?"

"Otogi, would you give us a moment?" Yami's deep voice cuts into the venom in the air.

The dice master looks ready to storm out of the house and not come back. His features twitch when he casts a cynical glance at Jounouchi who is wearing a fierce expression on his own face. As usual, Otogi finds his ability to pull himself together for the sake of business. Giving a curt nod to Yami he steps around me and exits the room without a word. No one speaks for a moment, listening to his footfall as he goes down the stairs.

"The nerve of that guy."

"Jou, you need to pull yourself together and recognize the truth when it's staring you straight in the face," the former pharaoh states quietly.

Brown eyes shoot to him. "You're not sayin' you actually _believe_ him?"

There is no pride in Yami when he answers. He looks exhausted, defeat weighing him down. To have Honda turn on us and go out of his way to hurt Jounouchi is just another hard blow to the gut.

"Yes, I do."

This is enough for Yugi. He excuses himself and hurries from the room, mumbling something about helping his grandfather in the shop. Despite his hurry to get away I notice the glassy sheen in his eyes as he bows his head.

Jounouchi is shaking so badly the entire bed is vibrating. He holds his gaze with Yami even when the tears escape. The warm saltwater streams down his face as he keep his jaw clenched. His grip on my yami's hair is so tight that Bakura's head is getting pulled to the side. Despite his comatose condition my yami releases a small groan of discomfort.

This snaps Jounouchi out of his stupor. He immediately centers in on my yami, loosening his grip and gently patting down the white mane he flawed. Yami watches silently, waiting for Jounouchi to give us his undivided attention. I know this is not going to happen.

"Jou," I say softly, approaching slowly. "We've all had to face things we don't want to be true. The fact that we still care about Honda doesn't mean we can ignore what he's done. You can't disregard it when someone is trying to harm you."

Sandy blonde hair is wilted as he keeps his head bowed above my yami. Several tears drip onto Bakura's colorless skin like lonely raindrops. Meeting Yami's eyes I give him a helpless shrug. He motions with his head to the door. Swallowing, I look at Jounouchi's heartbreaking form gently running his hand across my yami's head.

With nothing else to do, I follow Yami to the door. The former pharaoh pauses after he opens the door. Not turning around, he speaks once more; this time allowing his own aguish to breach in his voice.

"We'll give you a little while alone, Jounouchi."

Without exchanging even a sentence, Yami and I walk down two flights of stairs to the main floor of the house. Otogi is alone in the living room with the television on. His temper seems to have simmered down. He's sitting with his arms crossed behind his head, emerald green eyes fixated upon the screen.

"I'm going to check on Yugi," Yami states to both of us, retreating to the kitchen where he must have sensed his lighter half.

Nothing else for me to do, I sit down awkwardly beside Otogi. The dice master doesn't spare me a glance. My heart beats in my throat as pictures of my neighborhood flash before us. The story of the mysterious storm that nineteen people disappeared in has become global. My breath is stolen away as I see for the first time how enormous it was. It's covering such a wide area. How many blocks did he send to the Shadow Realm?

"You can't go back there," Otogi says bending one arm forward to fiddle with his earring. "You realize that, don't you? Even if your yami hadn't done anything at all. Because of Hiroto everyone will be swarming that place."

I nod in a daze, only half-listening to him. My home…My entire life has been ripped away from me. I foresaw challenges. Nothing like this. Not destruction and death. This wasn't part of it. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"I've spoken with Kaiba," the dice master continues, realizing I'm at a loss. "You, Katsuya, and I are going to look for new housing for you guys. **Today**. Somewhere that the paparazzi can't follow you."

Numbness spreading through me like a cancer, I somehow manage to turn my head to look at him. If I look like I've seen a ghost he doesn't let on how shitty I appear. This is all happening too fast. I'm in shock. Can't keep up.

"This is chaos, but I need someone to hold it together," he emphasizes in aggravation, dropping his hand from his fidgeting. "So tell me: are we looking for two separate places?"

"Separate places?" I parrot dumbly.

"Yeah. Were you planning on living with those two lovebirds or not?" he asks skeptically raising a sculpted eyebrow. "Don't you think you've done enough for them?"

He catches me off guard. I hadn't realized I had a choice. Bakura needs a lot of special care right now. Detox takes months to recover from. The head trauma makes it harder for him to be left alone. He needs someone with him. Jounouchi is going to have his hands full with the paparazzi. It isn't only a matter of who can handle Bakura's power and wrath. It's who he'll tolerate. That narrows it down to Jounouchi, Malik, and me.

And Malik is in Egypt.

As ashamed I am to be doing so, I'm praying the ancient tomb keeper has caught wind of the upheaval here. Surely he'd come back if he heard about the Shadow Realm being summoned around my house? The crazy blonde yami and his eccentric hikari would be a lot better at handling our current problems. Marik, being the egotist he is, would probably willingly jump in front of the cameras. Mind controlling abilities would be most handy right about now as well.

But neither of them is here and I have no way of contacting them. They have no permanent residence or phone. That leaves me on my own. After my rows with Yami, the former pharaoh is aiding when he can, but that's all. We've been avoiding one another. I'm out of options. Until Bakura is healthier I'm stuck. For now my hands are tied.

"One place," I murmur splaying my fingers over my eyes and leaning back into the cushions as the migraine takes life. "Just one place."

"Suit yourself."

**(Yami's POV)**

"_Well that was pleasant," Mahaado comments in his usual bland tone as we walk through the courtyard with blossoming trees. It's a respite after that night-long counsel for all seven holders of the Millennium Items along with Shimon. "Seth did not make it easy to get a word in." _

_The orange glow cast across the sky and walls is a proclamation the sun is awakening. Soon the frigid temperatures will diminish, giving way to the sometimes unbearable heat. I was always taught how the sun is the life-force of our world. How then can things crawl out from holes in the middle of the parched desert, choosing to live in the dark and cold? How do they survive such a harsh life?_

"_My pharaoh, are you well?" _

"_I am fine. Just a bit fatigued," I smile lightly plucking a white flower from the pool of water where it was floating. The petals are soft and delicate, smoother than silks or down of Nanu's ears. "Do the others know of Seth and Akunadin?" _

"_That is your decision to make, highness, though I feel Shimon at the very least suspects something is amiss." _

_Snorting dryly at his evasive but polite answers, I look at him. "Then I request counsel on the matter, Mahaado. Speak your mind." _

_He hesitates, glancing at the walls around us before doing so. "With your permission, I would inform Priestess Isis of this plot. With the Millennium necklace she would be the most logical to gather information regarding these matters. While we could confront them outright, neither Akunadin nor Seth will go down without a fight." _

"_You could take them both on at once and return unscathed," I tease, though I am actually quite confident it would be just so. _

_Mahaado closes his eyes, finding no humor in what I've said. "Do not underestimate them, Pharaoh." _

"_You worry too much," I admonish my priest evenly, vigilantly setting the flower back into the pool where it will wither away and sink to the bottom. _

"_Perhaps justly so. Before Isis can be told of this plot she must be informed of something else first." _

"_Then tell her whatever she needs to know." _

_Lavender eyes capture me when I look up at him. "She will need to be told of Bakura." _

_The chill of the night rushes back and for a moment I believe time is flowing in reverse. Is it really sunset instead? Have I lost track of so much? _

"_No." _

"_But highness…" _

"_No!" I bellow the syllable. It bounces off the tall walls of the courtyard, echoing in the stillness. _

_Mahaado doesn't flinch. He expected this reaction from me. I want nothing more than to erase his memory. _

"_Bakura is not a part of this. He is not a target," I hiss allowing the symbol on the puzzle to glow forebodingly. "There is no need to involve him. That is my decision!" _

_Mahaado listens with a placid expression. It's almost that of indifference. In the back of my mind behind all this rage I realize that he was prepared for this response. Not that he has ever been one to panic or lose his temper. He covers his emotions like the leopard skin cloak he's wearing. _

"_Then I cannot tell Priestess Isis. In her meditations she is sure to come upon visions of Bakura. Would you rather she find out about him that way?" _

_That wouldn't do. What would Isis do if she stumbled upon a vision of Bakura and I? Would she come to me? Would she consult with another priest, not daring to insult me by insinuating I would have intercourse with a demon? The latter seems more likely. _

"_Then she won't be told anything with regards to Bakura," I mutter under my breath, but because nothing is awake yet he can hear me with ease. "She will report to you should she discover anything that troubles her." _

_My priest comprehends my strategy. I have decided not to involve Bakura in this mess if at all possible. He will not be told of the stranger on my balcony. He is riled up enough about my uncle and cousin. The only people in the palace besides me that know he exists are Seini and Mahaado. I would keep it this way until Bakura and I determine how to press forward with our relationship. At this moment he is not comfortable expanding the number of friends. It is also poor timing. _

_Mahaado is looking out only for my best interests, not my love's. Seth could challenge my birthright if he knew Bakura and I could touch and cast doubt upon my people as to my divinity. If it is meant to be, Isis will uncover the entire plot my uncle and cousin have schemed and never discover Bakura in her visions. If she does..._

…_I'll deal with that when if it happens. _

"_Good morning, Pharaoh." _

_I scramble from my thoughts and quickly acknowledge the sunu standing before us. He is several feet away, respectfully waiting for recognition before approaching me. _

"_Seini." _

_He moves forward, hands folded into the long arms of his white robes. My heart flutters and I immediately get my hopes up that he has news of Bakura. Who else would my lover go to if he was unable to locate me? Seini bows again reverently before speaking. _

"_I wished to address Priest Mahaado a moment, highness. There were some details for which he asked my guidance."_

"_You may do so," I reply without even trying to mask my disappointment. _

"_Pharaoh and I were talking about something rather important…" _

"_I told you my decision, Mahaado," I cut him off, tired of arguing and not wanting to insult Seini. "I am going to the temples now to pray. Both of you will join me once you have completed your discussion. We have much for which we must pray." _

"_It can wait, Pharaoh," Seini states, his authority something very few will contest, even the high priests. "Our prayers are far more important." _

"I'm wishing I'd said something earlier."

"About you and Bakura?" Yugi ventures meekly before blowing his nose loudly into a napkin. He'd been bawling when I found him here curled up on a chair. After a good ten minutes of holding his sobbing form he calmed.

I push my bangs back from my face, arms resting on the kitchen table. "No. Just about being homosexual. Then Honda would have left because of me—not Jou. It would have been easier for Jounouchi to handle…"

"Yami, you can't blame yourself for what happened," my hikari chastises me taking more than my share of the guilt. "And it would have still been a hard hit for Jou. He and Honda have been through so much together. They were like brothers before they even met us."

"My point exactly. It's awful for Jounouchi that he's the reason Honda left us."

"_Honda_ is the reason Honda left."

I stare at my lighter half, astonished the scathing words came from his mouth. For the first time since we've talked about Honda, Yugi is allowing his anger to show. His small hands are clenched in front of him and his shoulders straightened.

"He may be uncomfortable with homosexuality, but he still chose to leave," Yugi maintains his stance unwaveringly. "He could have stuck it out with us and remembered that despite everything Jou is still the same person he always has been. Honda didn't do that, Yami. And it was his own stupid decision. He chose to exile himself from us."

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

I had thought it couldn't get any worse. That the absolute worst thing Honda could do to me was leave and hate me. He went further. He not only stabbed me in the back, he twisted the knife, pulled it out, and plunged it in again.

Was it money? Did someone convince him it was a good idea? I'm sure they paid him handsomely for a story like that. The very idea makes me sick. Would he use me for his own personal gain? Would he make himself richer at my own expense?

Or does he just hate me that much?

"Would you have done it for free?" I wonder aloud, my face still wet. "Was this all just to spite me? You probably blame me for everything."

"Nnnngh?"

"Baku!" I squeak, shaking him gently by the shoulder when he stirs. "Wake up!"

He grumbles something unintelligible, swatting weakly at me. I lean over him, cupping his face in my hands. The thief's skin is icy. Two slivers crack open and he looks up at me.

"Hey Baku!"

The slits of eyes don't focus.

"Loud…" he gripes promptly turning onto his side.

I'm grinning from ear to ear even as I apologize. "Sorry sorry! I'm just so glad you're okay!...You _are_ okay, right?"

He mutters something into the pillow that I don't catch. I shrug it off, giddy that he's semi-responding. It's obvious he isn't very lucid yet. The very fact he's even talking is huge. That he's annoyed with me is even better. It means he at least knows who's with him.

"I've been really worried 'bout you," I murmur stroking the layered white locks.

His reply is a grunt.

"Truly," I swear to him squeezing his shoulder while petting his head excitedly. "And things have been hell! But having you wake up…"

"Knock knock."

Otogi raps his knuckles against the doorframe. His intense green eyes hone in on Baku after noting my no doubt gleeful expression.

"Any change?"

"He's talking!" I chirp excitedly, giving Bakura another light shake. "Hey Baku! Bakuuu," I hum with my lips right next to his ear. All at once a single finger goes straight into my right eye. "Ow!" I yelp pulling away from him while rubbing my throbbing eye gingerly.

"Nice," Otogi chuckles, entering the room when he perceives Baku as no threat. "Change into different clothes and let's get a move on, Katsuya." He kicks the suitcase containing Baku and my…Baku's clothing.

"What?" The eye squints, aching too much to open fully. "I'm not going anywhere. Shizuka hasn't called back anyway. She'll be calling here since I gave her the Mutou's number."

"So said Yami," Otogi states tetchily, not pleased by this fact at all. "Be that as it may, I am not going hunting for abodes for you, Katsuya."

"Huh?" Geez, how hard did Baku poke me? Clear vision, dammit!

"You need a new place of residence," Otogi spells out at a snail's pace as if speaking to a dimwitted child. "Preferably one where the fanatics and press can't reach you. I've already called a realtor to give us the scoop on some upscale places that you will be able to afford _very_ soon. Had to pay through the nose to keep her quiet about you being her client."

"Ryou would know more about that kind of stuff than me," I wave off, settling for rubbing Baku's bony back instead of risking another finger to the eye. "He's more rational."

"That I have no doubt," the peeved dice master taps his foot impatiently, arms akimbo. "But Ryou has left to run some errands with Yugi. That leaves you, Katsuya. How long do you think it will be before the paparazzi is knocking on the front door or climbing through a window?"

"They won't figure it out that fast," I shake my head even as my stomach sinks.

His lips curl as he scoffs. "Your logic falls short. Remember I live the more lavished lifestyle. I know how to walk this line. If you're planning on staying here more than one day, I guarantee they will find you. And good luck on sneaking the thief out of here with god knows how many people and cameras swarming…"

"You've made your point," I interrupt his worse-case-scenario that is actually quite possible. "But what about Baku? Who's going to watch him while we're gone? Is Ry gonna be back soon?"

"Oh, Yami and Mr. Mutou will be checking in on him regularly."

I freeze from where I'm climbing over Baku. "Yami?"

The dice master smirks smugly, turning on his heel. "Don't worry, Katsuya. I've got everything under control. They'll also forward Shizuka to my cell phone if she calls." He waves his phone in one hand. "Persuasion is one of my many gifts. It's a major component of my profession. Get dressed and we'll hit the road."

"I don't…"

He whirls around, hands planted on his hips, green eyes narrowed. "_**Now**_."

**(Ryou's POV)**

"I'm going to call Anzu. Do you mind if I wait out here?" Yugi pulls out his cell, stopping outside the post office doors.

"That's fine. I'll just be a minute," I nod, weary of how much there is to do. I promised Otogi I would take care of these 'minor details' as he referred to them if he got Jou to go looking for houses. "I really wish I could have just gotten through on the phone. But after the Shado…that incident last night all the lines are busy."

"It's a pain in the neck," Yugi agrees while drifting away in search of a clearer signal. "I think he left some magic around. All the electronics are acting up."

"We should be happy there aren't monsters running loose," I reply dryly, quickly stepping out of the way of a passerby. Everyone is on the move. It's a different type of hype than the usual bustling crowds. Yugi had mentioned it to me when we crossed a main intersection. Everyone is on edge, whispering apprehensively to one another. No one wants to be outside, fearful the 'storm' will return. I can't say I blame them for being terrified. The playgrounds and outdoor seating of restaurants were vacant.

Pushing open the glass doors I get in line behind several other people. I'm doing my best to keep an open mind about this transition. Maybe it won't be so horrible. Bakura needs to feel safe. A new place with beefed up security could be just the ticket. It's essential now due to Jounouchi's status. Discussing all possibilities with Otogi, we quickly came to realize this was our most promising option. I had opted for taking Bakura somewhere separate from Jounouchi. Somewhere secluded and quiet where we wouldn't be bothered. Otogi had pointed out Jounouchi would be over any free moment of his day.

And he would be followed. Then we would have a repeat of last night. None of us are game for that. If that happened again I'm certain Yami would either banish or murder my darker half.

With any luck, and threats from Otogi, Honda will not open his mouth again. He should know better than to mess with our group. Who in their right mind would harass someone with a Millennium Item when they don't possess one? Yami and Bakura are not exactly individuals to be taken lightly. For his own sake Honda had better keep a low profile from here on out.

"Next!"

Stepping up to the counter I hand over the paperwork I picked up from the police station with regards to the fact that no one can reach my house including myself. I fibbed that I was at the Mutou's, not wanting to be detained or put under medical observation like my neighbors. They had asked a series of questions nonetheless; such things as if I had noticed anything out of the ordinary earlier in the day when I was at home. Once again I found myself pining for the pair of psychos to return from Egypt with their mind controlling powers. So far nothing. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine I would want those two around. Despite the amount of trouble they cause, they can be a big help when they choose to lend a hand.

"If you'll sign these." The woman behind the counter slides a stack of papers to me. "Would you like us to send your mail to a different location?"

"I'll take whatever is here now," I reply while flipping through the pages, scribbling my signature across the select lines. "Could anything that comes in be held here for a day or two? We'll have a new address within the next day or two."

"Very good, Mr. Bakura," she nods curtly taking the papers and tapping them sharply on the countertop so they are straightened. "I'll have someone retrieve your mail for you right away. If you'll step to the right to wait please."

I obey, sliding my sneakers along the polished floor tarnished with black skid marks. There is a humming in the air as people chat about the latest gossip stemming from last night's tragedy. I don't meet anyone's gaze or make a peep. It's safest to keep a low profile right now. Luckily Bakura has decimated cameras every time they are around him or I would have people thinking I am my yami. Soon enough they'll find out about Jounouchi Katsuya's boyfriend though. God, I'll probably have to dye my hair and change my last name.

"Ah! Bakura!"

"No," I blurt before my rationality catches up.

The postman who does my route pauses with a slight frown. He's a middle aged man with grey peppering his shortly trimmed hair. Uncertainty knitted into his brow, he glances down at the envelopes in his hands and then back at me. I catch the address scrawled on the center of the top one, feeling more a fool than ever.

"Sorry," I accept the mail in a fluster. "Things have been a bit…"

"No need to apologize," he holds up a hand while placing the other over his heart. "Everyone is distressed. Can you imagine those poor people? You were lucky. Weren't home at the time, hmm?"

"No, I wasn't, thank goodness," I breathe, fingers fumbling from my excitement upon seeing the addresses they were mailed from.

"More colleges, eh?" he nods approvingly. "You must be quite the student. Any of them beat out the other ones?"

"Other ones?" I ask idly, feeling only a little disappointed not to have heard from several of the top contenders yet. There's still time.

"Yeah, what about that one in England? You said that one would be hard to pass up."

Fingers going rigid, I look up at him, cold dread spreading through me. "What?"

"Just the other day, remember?" he presses as the woman behind the counter yells at him to get back to work. "Like we have been every time you get a new acceptance letter."

"We…_what_? What letters? When?"

"Are you feeling all right? You look a bit fatigued," he comments quickly while beginning to walk away, not really paying attention to what I'm saying anymore. "Though you look better than you have been. Well take your time to recover! You can't rush things like that!"

"Recover? From what? **Wait**!" I call frantically but he's already disappeared into the back rooms. People are watching me, whispering behind their hands. I could care less.

Glaring down at the crinkled envelopes clutched in my hands, it sinks in like a predator's claws.

_Bakura_.

* * *

Ah, I love plot twists. :D

Malik: Not even a past scene of me *wistful sigh* They're going to get bored without me.

*rolls eyes* Anyway, trying hard to finish up Crimson so this one can have my full undivided attention. *weak smile* Let's see how that goes, shall we?

Please reviewsies, m'loves!


	30. Chapter 30: Affluent

Hello lovelies! Life's been busy! Let's roll! (lyrics from "Sooner or Later" by Breaking Benjamin)

I want a normal life  
Just like a new born child  
I am a lover hater  
I am an instigator  
You are an oversight  
Don't try to compromise  
I'll learn to love to hate it  
I am not integrated

Sooner or later you're gonna hate it  
Go ahead and throw your life away  
Driving me under, leaving me out there  
Go ahead and throw your life away

You're like an infantile  
I knew it all the while  
You sit and try to play me  
Just like you see on tv  
I am an oversight  
Just like a parasite  
Why am I so pathetic?  
I know you won't forget it

**Chapter 30: Affluent **

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"Holy shit."

"That's the reaction we're looking for!" the realtor claps her hands sharply, palms slapping while her fingertips don't touch protecting her fake bright pink fingernails. "The wow factor! Wait until you get inside…!"

To describe Emiko Usagi as excitable would be a great understatement. She has more energy than anyone I have ever met. If they were looking to sponsor caffeinated beverages, she would be the ideal spokesperson. She also has to be one of the shortest adults I've ever met, probably about even with Gramps in stature. Her personality makes up for that nine times over.

Ignoring the ecstatic realtor's babbling I grab Otogi by his necklace with a green pendant that matches his eyes uncannily, jabbing a finger disbelievingly at the enormous silver building that looks more like a skyscraper than an apartment complex. It tapers off at the top, reminding me of the corporate places towering above downtown.

"Otogi…!"

"…smack-dab in the middle of the city center," Ms. Usagi recites as we wait at the crosswalk. The street before us is one of the main streets of Domino City.

"Otogi, look at this place! Look where we are!" I emphasize by yanking hard on the chain forcing him to turn with me. "I thought you said it would be some place secluded where we could get away from everyone! Instead we're in the middle of downtown Domino!"

"Smack-dab." The dice master winks while unwinding my fingers from his jewelry. "Trust me. Despite her over exuberance, this real-estate company is the crème de la crème. Her clientele consists of Domino's elite. You're in good hands."

"But this is the exact opposite of what we want!" I protest, irked at leaving Baku with Yami in order to follow the eccentric woman to luxury apartments.

"Will you keep your voice down?" the black-haired teen admonishes.

"I don't care if she hears," I growl folding my arms over my chest. "Let her."

His lips curl into a scowl but the crosswalk light changes before he can rebuke me. Ms. Usagi beckons us to hurry after her. We have to jog in order to keep up with the petite woman in her dark purple pumps and pencil skirt to match. The ruffles on her white blouse wave like tissues as she squirms between people using her elbows to clear a pathway for us. I can't help but watch in amazement. It's like watching a tunneling rodent. She has to be the smallest person out here yet she's unstoppable. Otogi notices my astonished expression with a grin.

"I told you. She knows how to handle things."

I won' be won over so easily. "That doesn't change the fact that…"

"Here we are!" She whips out her ID to show to one of the doormen. He gives a curt nod, holding open the glass door with a polite smile.

"Welcome."

The last time I was treated like royalty was back in Duelist Kingdom. Luxury rooms. Five star dining…aside from the eye in the soup, was delicious. This time there's no psycho with mindreading abilities trying to kill us. Doesn't put me at ease any.

All at once I feel severely underdressed in my red tee-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Spiral marble floors accentuate our footsteps; particularly Ms. Usagi's heels. We follow her around a shallow octagon fountain with three tiers. The bottom of it shimmers with colorful mosaics. The tiles display patterns of multi-colored fish with flowing fins. Never have I seen water so pristine. Something strikes me as odd and I catch up with Otogi as he and the realtor approach a set of elevator doors.

"There aren't any coins in the fountain," I whisper casting a nervous look toward the large desk on the other side of the fountain. The man in a sleek black suit keeps stealing glances at our little group. I hope he recognizes Otogi but not me.

"Of course not. Nobody here carries pocket change," the dice master scoffs at the absurdity. "You'll be one of us soon enough," he adds dryly.

"Excuse me!" Ms. Momo chirps, drawing our attention to her. She beams, holding up what resembles a black credit card. "You will need your personal security card in order to use the elevator."

She proves her point, sliding it through a machine where most elevators possess UP and DOWN buttons. A green light blinks and the doors glide open.

"There are four elevators," the small woman informs us as we step inside. "Five if you count the service lift around the back." She taps me on the shoulder, standing on her tiptoes. "Residents often use it to sneak out under the radar. You and your boyfriend should like that, yes?"

"Ix-nay on the oyfriend-bay," Otogi mumbles as the doors shut noiselessly, obviously having spoken to her regarding Baku prior to us meeting. "He hasn't held a press conference yet. So which floor are we going to?"

"Oh right!" She snaps back into character. "Here you see the regular buttons. You'll notice they are in threes instead of every number. This is because each apartment is three stories high…"

"They're _what_?"

Otogi's elbow connects with my ribs. Ms. Usagi either ignores my exclamation or is too immersed in her presentation to notice.

"…however, you'll need not only your card but also a personal code. The complex allows you to give out these to anyone you wish. They can be cancelled any time you wish."

"What's up with all the high tech stuff?" I complain as she punches in a code with the end of her pen. I'll never be able to memorize all this crap. "Why such beefed up security?" I'm still trying to wrap my brain around the fact that each apartment is three levels.

"They have their reasons, as you'll see!" she gushes placing her pen back into her dark violet purse. "I keep forgetting you're new to this!"

Otogi snorts.

We pass the first and second floors when I'm nearly blinded by the burst of light. Staggering I squint my eyes, gawking at the full view of downtown Domino. I had not realized the back wall of the elevator was glass. As we climb higher the park and mall come into view. People are hurrying in organized crowds, pausing at intersections. Because of the madness last night, no one is stopping to peer into fancy store windows or stopping to chat. Everyone is on the move.

"Nice," Otogi comments nodding to the realtor.

She squeaks in delight. "I thought we'd take the elevator with a view! Isn't it fabulous! Here we are! Floor 15 through 17!"

It is breathtaking. Perhaps a bit too much. This is too fancy. I don't fit in with this crowd. Neither does Baku. We can't live in a place like this. An' I'm sure Ryou will pop a gasket if I chose a place so lavish. The doors slide open and my jaw drops.

"This is more like it!" Otogi claps me on the back, having to lead me by the arm into the spacious room as I would fail to walk straight on my own.

Upon entering we're in a spacious room with beige carpeting. It stretches across the width of the building to an open kitchen. Only the granite counters separate the two. A giant flat screen television takes up an entire wall. Plush couches wrap around it, creating an ideal viewing area. The wall to our left is entirely windows.

As my head tilts back I see the windows are visible all three floors, nothing separating them on that side. A staircase that seems to defy gravity rises from one story to the next; nothing but glass railings keeping one from falling three stories down.

"The windows are bulletproof," Ms. Usagi announces tapping on them with her knuckles. "And you don't need to worry about your privacy. While it's a window to us, to the outside it's a bunch of giant mirrored plates."

"I need to get some of those," Otogi remarks following her up the first flight of stairs. I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or is genuinely interested.

"There is a remote control for a screen that can cover them if you don't want sunlight or want to forget about the city and business for while. Now the second floor is something I believe you will appreciate, Mr. Katsuya."

I stop and peer over the side. Never would I have imagined such a strange setup. I can see the entertainment center from this angle as well as the entrance. The kitchen is not visible.

"What if they don't cook?" Otogi asks a vital question.

"There are chefs available!" the realtor reveals happily. "No need to lift a finger. The majority of the residents don't cook their own meals. The kitchens are more for show, really."

"Isn't that a bit wasteful?"

"It's _affluent_," Otogi corrects me. "There's a difference, Katsuya."

"Really?" I ask incredulously as we reach the second floor. "And what might that be?"

Spotting the nest story before me, green eyes light up and he grins.

"Money."

My jaw drops to my shoes this time. The entire place is a giant game room! There are two bowling lanes side by side. The pins are set up and several balls are ready. Under the large window a cushioned seat is stretched, but it's what lies in front of the windows that snags my complete attention. I reach out blindly for something to grab a hold of and it turns out to be Otogi's arm.

Pointing in disbelief, I babble. "There's a p-pool." I tug on his elbow, staggering. "Otogi, there's a pool…in the apartment!"

"I see it," he laughs, too amused by my reaction to pry himself away. "Still don't like it here?"

**(Yami's POV)**

I lightly, hesitantly knock on my bedroom door. Nothing. No noise within. Taking a deep breath, I stall for time. Even after being filled in I still don't know what I'm supposed to say.

The line of whose side I'm on has blurred considerably. I'm torn as from what's right and what's easier. In my thousands of years of existence I have found the two rarely are one in the same. Life tends to be cruel like that.

Knowing someone will come inquiring should they find me lingering in the hallway, I clear my throat to announce my presence before opening the door. Never have I felt so out of place and unwelcome in my own space. He's not under the covers sobbing his heart out nor is he throwing objects in a tantrum trashing my room. None of the things I was prepared to take on.

"Yugi told me what happened," I say lamely, trying to gauge his reaction to this obvious statement.

Ryou doesn't answer, staring intently at several severely crinkled envelopes in his hands. His white hair is disheveled, long bangs falling in front of his ashen face. His lips are tight, making it impossible to speak like they've been sewn shut.

"What Bakura did was…selfish," I pick my words carefully as I approach, not wanting to set him off. We have learned how great Ryou's wrath can be. "But surely you're not surprised after everything you've been through with him? I'm not saying that out of spite for him either, Ryou."

"No," he murmurs hollowly. "I'm not surprised."

Stopping before him I am astonished how calm he's acting. Yugi was terrified to join me in coming up here to face him. Apparently Ryou lost it outside of the post office after discovering what mischief Bakura has been up to these past few months.

'Not calm,' I correct myself catching a glimpse of the emptiness of his eyes when he looks at me at last. Already I don't like the direction this is going.

"What do you plan to do?"

His jaw muscles loosen and tighten as he weighs his options, though I sense he has already come to a decision. The two acceptance letters in his hands are an unpleasant reminder of how many could possibly be missing courtesy of the thief. Opportunities that Bakura snuffed, never giving Ryou a chance to decide anything for himself.

"I have spoken with several officials from different universities," he states thickly. "I told them I am unable to get to my house and possessions due to the 'storm' the world is chattering about. All verified they sent me acceptance letters."

Leave it to Ryou to make it into the most prestigious colleges in and outside of Japan.

"Then everything is all right. Crisis averted," I smile thinly, knowing how naïve I sound.

As I surmised, Ryou glares at me. "Is that so? You think I can just blatantly ignore the fact he's manipulating everything in order to keep me cooped up with him?"

Wincing, I must now voice things I was hoping I would never have to discuss with him or anyone else. "This is not the first time he's done so. And it's certainly not the worst. Ryou, I don't follow. You took him beating you better than you are this."

"Maybe I've awoken since those days," he snaps standing with a look that hits me like a knife blade. "Yes, this is not the same degree as before, but he's still trying to control every aspect of my life. It's not even out of respect for my wellbeing! He could care less about that!"

"In the frame of mind he's in…"

" 'The frame of mind'? Do you hear yourself, Yami?" he excalims holding the crumpled letters in my face. "You have been against everything I've done for him for so long and now, out of the blue, you're taking his side!"

Pushing his hand with the papers away, I meet his eye to eye so he sees I speak the truth.

"I'm not taking his side. You must understand though…"

"Where is this coming from? Not a month ago you would have vaporized him on the spot if I had allowed it!"

An uneasy and tense silence follows. Why is this hurting so badly? Yes, I hate seeing Ryou suffer, but that isn't what's bothering me. He's safe and full of confidence. He can stand on his own two feet and hold his ground. By becoming Bakura's guardian he has built this new assured self.

But where does that leave the thief?

Is that what Bakura wonders too? I do understand his motives more than I would like to. That isn't something I would admit to Ryou or Yugi especially. It isn't something they would understand and would only further upset them.

"What would you have me do, Yami?" Ryou demands, quieter than before but with the same tightness. "Stay at his side and forget about myself until I'm nothing but his shadow?"

"I would never wish such a fate for you," I reply evenly, determined not to let my own emotions to take over like the other times I have quarreled with him in the past 24 hours.

"Then what do you want?"

Feeling all the more lost I shrug rather helplessly. Since I met this teen I have wanted to protect him…or at least that's what I told myself. It was so much simpler when it was about saving someone else than seeking to banish an evil entity that had no name like me. It was even easier when he began abusing Ryou. Ashamedly, I was almost relieved because it gave me a new reason to go against him even though I knew exactly who he was by that point. I'm not proud of this; of not being as righteous a person as everyone believes.

I failed Ryou in so many ways. In a way, I used him as much as Bakura did. I made Ryou my excuse.

That's why…

"I want to know what you plan to do," I say softly in defeat. "And will support whatever you decide one-hundred percent."

…I can't try to sway him from his decision. I have no right to do so.

He eyes me dubiously but doesn't call me out as a liar. I will hold to my word. As I wait for him to speak a sense of cold dread seeps through me. But, amazingly, it's not for the hikari standing before me.

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"You'll notice there's plenty of empty space on this floor," Ms. Usagi beams holding her arms out. "That's so you can add your own touches to it. Depending on the resident's interests and hobbies, they'd want different things."

"And what if they couldn't swim?" Otogi asks doubtfully as I remain captivated by the 'in-ground' pool that somehow sinks into the floor.

It's not enormous as far as pools go, but given it's in the second story of this apartment is quite staggering to my mind. Big enough to swim laps. Fancy white cushioned chairs are set up alongside it, able to lean back like lawn chairs to lounge in and catch some rays through the window.

"The deepest it goes is four feet," she dismisses this airily. "It's perfectly safe!"

"Hn," Otogi grunts, eyeing the short-statured woman as if to determine whether she'd reach four feet with the heels. Giving up, he wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Katsuya, don't tell me you're not bought yet."

"I…" I falter, desiring the luxuries of this apartment more with each passing second. It's not like I was brought up in even a middle class home. This is more than I dreamed possible…for me at least.

"You said Bakura's always cold, right?" He leads me around the pool, our shoes tapping on the immaculate white tile. "Don't you think he'd appreciate _that_?"

On cue the hot tub in the corner spurts bubbles as Ms. Usagi cranks it up. Suddenly it's very warm in here as I imagine Baku relaxing in the hot tub. Wet pale skin…maybe a bit flushed from the heat…lying back with that milky neck exposed…

"Katsuya? Are you listening?"

I swallow thickly.

Oh this hot tub could cook up all kinds of possibilities…

"Katsuya!" Otogi snaps shaking me by the shoulder.

"Mmm?" I come out of my daze, a lazy smile playing on my face.

He quirks an eyebrow. "Drop the goofy grin. The tour isn't done yet. There's still the third floor!"

"Third floor?" I mumble, vaguely remembering why I'm here. "What's on the third floor?"

"The bedroom," Ms. Usagi winks, walking towards the flight of stairs that are set against the window leading up to the…the…

Bedroom.

Hot tubs…bedrooms…Baku…

Wet Baku…hot…stress-free…swim suit…

Nah. Scratch that.

_No swimsuit._

"Kastuya, would you snap out of it?" Otogi smacks the back of my head with the palm of his hand. "Focus! What's gotten into you?"

"I-I…was just w-wondering how I'm supposed to p-pay for all of this," I miraculously manage a conceivable response rather than disclose having risqué fantasies about my koi.

"Ah yes. I forgot to mention," he snaps his fingers. "You're holding a press conference tomorrow morning."

"I'm **what**?"

He sends a charming smile to Ms. Usagi. "Give us a moment."

"Of course, Mr. Ryuuji! Take all the time you need!" She scurries up the stairs to escape whatever is coming next. Smart woman.

The mask drops. "I have it all set up. You're holding a press conference tomorrow morning."

"And you were going to tell me _when_?"

"I didn't want to tell you too far in advance," he reveals bluntly, hands on his leather clad hips. "You'd freak out like you're doing right now."

"I'm not freaking out!" I squeak out several octaves higher than my usual voice.

"Relax. I've got it all worked out. You're meeting your agent after lunch today. She'll get you prepped for tomorrow—all of the do's and don'ts concerning the media."

"I thought…you were teaching me all of that."

"Humph! And I am!" He tosses his head so his ponytail flies over his left shoulder. "But you need someone who eat, sleeps, and breathes this shit. I won't be there to advise you 24/7. We're just covering all of the bases. And she'll get some gigs for you set up. You'll be living here in less than a week!"

"Well…"

"Face it, Katsuya, this place is ideal for your situation! Bakura can stay cooped up in here and not get bored. It's more space than your average household and he doesn't even have to go outside. It's downtown, so _you_ can escape when you want and de-stress. And there's so much room Ryou can easily get away from you two lovebirds. Though we'll have to see about making another bedroom for Ryou…" he adds thoughtfully. "I doubt any of you would be interested in the three of you sharing…"

"Nope." I quickly jump in, not wanting him to finish that thought. "What if I got him a separate place…but in the same building?"

"Katsuya, do you have any idea how much places like this costs?" He breaks into a satisfied smirk. "You're starting to sound like one of us. I'm so proud!"

"That's not what I mean!" I don't want to be like him an' Kaiba. "I just want Ryou to get a break, is all!"

"God knows he needs one," the dice master agrees, reaching into some otherwise invisible pocket when his phone begins vibrating. He glances at it. "Hmm. Looks like Yami wants an update. What shall I tell him?"

"I'm _considering_," I emphasize before brightening. "Hey ask him if Ryou is back yet! I want his opinion on this place! Could you send the limo to get him?"

"Why Ryou of all people?"

"He's Baku's hikari. Ry knows Baku better than I do in a lot of ways…that includes his likes and dislikes where living conditions are concerned."

"Gotcha." He hits a button on the phone. "Yeah what?...Yami, we're kind of in the middle of something…Well could you put him on? Katsuya wants to talk with him…" A shadow passes across his face. "He did _what_?"

"Otogi?" I'm practically leaning against him at this point trying to hear. "What happened? What's going on?"

He shoves me away, plugging his other ear. "Yeah. I understand. Could he have picked a worse time to do this?" Yami's voice rises as he rebukes the dice master who frowns in response. "All right, all right! No need to yell. I'll bring Katsuya back straight away, but he needs to meet his agent **today**. She may be able to switch to a later time, but we don't want to push it."

I wring my hands, knowing he'll tell me soon enough. Last time Otogi and I fought over a phone my sister ended up thinking the two of us were lovers. While an outcome like that isn't possible given it's Yami he's talking to, I still am wary of any sort of repeat.

Sighing in aggravation while jabbing the "off" button, Otogi scowls at me. "There's been a slight setback…"

**(Otogi's POV)**

"What do you mean?" Katsuya exclaims unnecessarily loudly jumping from his chair like an excited squirrel. "Ry wouldn't run away!"

"Not that I'd blame him if he did," I mutter while surfing on my phone as the drama unfolds. Oh hell, the new line of leather pants is coming soon. I quickly make a note on my calendar for it, pushing all business aside. Priorities.

"Otogi!" Mazaki chastises in her annoying way where she just uses your name but expects you to get some kind of life-lesson out of it.

It's not just her. The whole lot showed up. Ironically, it's gotten smaller. There are quite a few people who are absent. Apparently Ishtar and his yami were with them a short while. They were smart and got out while there was still time. Then there's Mai who's been in and out—mostly out. Can't forget Hiroto either. I have suspicions that this is more than just fear of losing Ryou like they did Hiroto. If Ryou doesn't come back then they have to deal with his psycho yami on their own.

"He needs a break. That's all, guys," Yugi attempts to boost the morale and settle nerves. "School doesn't start for almost two weeks."

"That's right," his grandfather inputs from his side on their ugly worn sofa. "Let's not lose our heads. We can last that long without his help, can't we?"

I snort, and Yami for once in our history of knowing one another, does not rebuke me. Why isn't he the one running this little emergency meeting? Come to think of it, I don't recall him saying a word as of late.

"I guess," Katsuya decides after a long moment to digest this information and all of the sugar-coated words from his friends. He doesn't look convinced. "But what am I supposed to tell Baku when he wakes up? What if Ry hasn't come back yet?"

Their faces fall again; that thin thread they grasped slithering away. Geez, these people are useless. No wonder Yami is always the one to take charge. Some if it might have to do with him being a pharaoh in the past. More so, it's because nothing would ever get done here.

Or done **right**.

Tucking my phone away I exhale to gain their attention before bothering to address them. It's so simple.

"Just tell the thief you guys insisted Ryou take a break after the latest fiasco. Give him a little time to enjoy himself and relax before school restarts and Katsuya goes public."

Everyone stares at me as the epiphany that I actually _am_ a genius awakens in each of them. Slowly. It literally is like watching a light bulb flicker behind each pair of eyes; the exception being Yami. Not that I would expect any less from him. I'm actually surprised he hasn't pointed out one of the many flaws with this effortless justification. I'll worry about those details later. Somehow I doubt Bakura would buy it even if it were true.

"Well then," the short shopkeeper rubs his hands together as if to close the matter for the time-being. "Tell us about the houses you boys looked at. Did any of them stand out for you, Jou?"

"I'll say," I snicker before moving away from the crew. "Since the crisis has been averted, there are thing I need to tend to. This little detour took up more time than I feared. Katsuya, I'll let you fill them in. You have exactly one hour to smooze and whatever the hell you people do before I come around to pick you up to meet your agent." I cut off the bombardment of questions before they get started. "Yami, kindly see me out, hmm?"

He isn't the least bit phased by my "request", wordlessly following me out of the living quarters into the puny shop. No one objects, Katsuya receiving their full undivided attention. The door clicks behind the former pharaoh and we both stop. I turn and face him, leaning back, my elbow resting on the cold glass countertop.

"So does anyone else actually know what's happening?"

As usual, Yami opts for being his usual stubborn and noble self.

"Otogi, he was overwhelmed. He needs some space."

"Hn. How much space?"

"Ryou was going back to Egypt to see his father again…"

"When is he returning?" I interrupt. His actual location at the moment is of little consequence. It's where he'll go from there. "You're not certain he's coming back, are you?"

Yami remains tight-lipped. "Otogi, surely you have other calamities of greater magnitude you must tend to?"

"Plenty," I agree dolefully, the lengthy list of tasks to be done increasing steadily. "But Katsuya is at the top of my agenda."

"And what exactly is this agenda of yours?" the ancient monarch casually steps around me, placing himself between me and the shop door. "Forgive me that I doubt you have his best interests in mind."

Clucking my tongue against the roof of my mouth I lay my hands flat on the glass, pushing myself up. Even several thousand years later he holds a regal air about him that promises pain if he so desires. Though he no longer wears the Millennium puzzle he has not lost his habit of getting into confrontations with powerful people. As usual he's sticking his nose into Kaiba's business. This guy never knows when to quit.

Then again, neither do Kaiba or I.

"I could care less of your opinion of me," I answer honestly twirling a lock of my bangs around my fingertip. "You can choose to keep secrets if you wish. Might I suggest otherwise?"

"If you have nothing but worthless recommendations, I'll pass."

Raising my eyebrows in a scolding way I shrug, walking around him when it's clear he won't impede me. He turns with my movement, violet eyes keen.

"Suit yourself." I pause, wishing there were a way to keep the obnoxious bells above the door from ringing. "If you change your mind, you know how to contact me."

"And what would convince me to do something as dimwitted as that?" he scoffs, closing in, ready to toss me out on my ass should I make one wrong comment.

I can hear the excited chatter of reporters who are beginning to congregate outside of the shop. My limousine itself wouldn't usually attract much attention, but they're like ravenous wolves scenting blood. Any chance Yami or Kaiba have let their guards down—they'll pounce. Facing Yami, I place my hand on the doorknob behind me ready to hold fast should they try to force their way inside. The sign in the window says "closed", but these people live by choosing to blatantly ignore such signs.

"See them out there?" He doesn't so much as blink but I know they're already on his radar. "Do you honestly believe friendship alone can protect him from them? You're no fool, Yami."

"No, I don't believe it will be enough," he readily discloses in a quiet voice. Then he's in my face, a deadly glint in his eyes a warning not to underestimate him. "Just as well, I'm not about to stand aside while you lead him to trouble."

I conjure a smile as a reporter raps on the glass behind me.

"Me? He was the one who decided to date the thief _and_ challenge Kaiba. Why'd you hold your tongue when he made those mistakes?" I lift my head sending the look straight back at him. "Or is it you're more inclined to tramp on me than you would confront the thief or Kaiba?"

His fist slams the glass beside my head enough that it vibrates, the reporters on the other side emitting yelps of surprise as they recoil. No doubt they are under the impression the angry gesture was meant for them. That should keep them at bay for another five minutes while they work up the nerve to come back for more.

Having worked for the infamous Seto Kaiba, I'm not so easy to rattle. Yami's unaccustomed to people refusing to back down when his temper flares. Even Yugi gets a little intimidated at times.

"I'll be back to collect Katsuya in an hour," I state evenly. "Yami, before you decide on anything, consider what will happen if any more people find out." His piercing glare only intensifies due to the fact I'm unaffected. "When you're done kidding yourself and are ready to face the facts, call me."

With a single finger I tap on his forearm that's keeping the door closed. Instead of stepping back he leans closer, grabbing the doorknob and pulling it open enough to feed my hopes of escape but not enough space to slip out. The annoying bells overhead chime, alerting the recovering reporters who chatter excitedly in response. They keep their distance nonetheless, none having worked up the nerve to return.

"If you think I'm going to waste my time playing mind games with you, you're dead wrong, Otogi."

"Mind games?" I repeat keeping my voice down. No need for those people to catch any of this. "What do you call this? Keeping secrets from me—from everyone. What I'm suggesting is mere honesty. What's so underhanded about that?"

Yami's eyes are flint, ready to set me ablaze. "It has nothing to do with the truth." Taking a large step to the left he nearly wrenches the door off its hinges causing the infuriating bells to jingle excessively. "It's the simple fact that it's _you_."

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

I watch the bits of dust dance in the sunbeams pouring down from the skylight in Yugi's room. When I was little I remember trying to catch the particles in my hand but it was in vain. They'd always scatter, somehow evading each swoop of my small fist.

It is one of the memories that isn't good and isn't bad. All it is is something I can grasp from my past that wasn't tainted. That innocence is something all of us lose. And most of the people close to me lost it much sooner than they should have, myself included. Daydreaming only earned a black eye. I had to be on high alert at all times after mom an' Shizuka left us.

My dad probably doesn't know squat about any of this. He rarely pays any attention to the news, relying on me for any important updates which is futile in itself. I've followed his footsteps when it comes to current events. It seems so unimportant.

Well it must be worth something in the grand scheme of things. Otherwise why would all of those media people chase every lead about me? Hell, I'm not that interesting. Very few people are.

I glance at Baku's sleeping form on the bed behind me. I'm perched on the edge so as not to disturb him. Not that I would. What he's in now is almost like a coma. Yami had noted this earlier while I was away, checking in on Baku regularly like he promised Otogi he would. He said not to worry, that it this state is induced by the ring to make it easier for the Item during the healing process. Yami had added after seeing my forlorn expression that it was "probably best he's not awake for it".

While I miss having Baku alert and complaining, this may actually be for the best. It buys a little extra time for Ryou to get back before his yami wakes up. The guy deserves a break. Plus he had originally cut short his trip to visit his dad in order to come home to care for Baku. Now they'll get to spend a bit more time together before vacation ends. If he has a dad worth visiting then by all means he should. I just wish Ry would have talked with me before vanishing. It would have put me a little more at ease. A wry smile twitches on my lips. Nah, I would have just been insistent he stay, beg him not to go.

So really, by not saying goodbye to me, he saved my pride.

"We'll be okay," I assure my slumbering boyfriend who doesn't stir from the deep sleep enhanced by his Item. "No worries, Baku. I can handle things until Ry gets back."

Footsteps in the steep stairwell inform me someone is coming to pay Baku and me a visit. I really do hope it's not Yami. Anybody but Yami. It's not Yugi's giddy step or Mr. Mutou's heavier pace. A soft knock on the door interrupts my deductions and I sit up straight, more on edge than I'd ever admit to anyone.

_Don't be Yami. Don't be Yami. Don't be Yami._

"Come in."

My heartbeat slows to its normal cadence as Anzu peeks in before entering. She swallows, blue eyes darting around me to Baku, unable to stay focused on anything else.

"Jounouchi, could we talk about something?"

"Sure! Come on in!" I beckon her with an arm.

She hesitates before closing the door behind her, hands behind her back like a guilty child. I wait for my friend to collect her thoughts, anxiety eroding the line of my stomach causing it to ache horribly.

"I know I should be frank with you, Jounouchi. You're like family to me after all," she begins with a twinge of unease creasing her brow.

I nod in response, fists clenching on my lap.

"Is this about Ryou?"

Does she know something I don't? Her anxiety…Is there something they're keeping from me? Afraid I can't handle it? Gods, what is it now?

"No," she shakes her head, confused for a brief moment. "It's nothing about Ryou."

"Oh." Well that's a relief. "What is it then? Is something wrong?"

Blue eyes avert from me to Baku.

"You know this hasn't been easy for me to accept. I'm still adjusting to…everything. Just so you know, I am doing my best," she babbles hastily as if afraid I'll snap at her before she can finish.

My friend steps into the golden spotlight of sun cascading through the skylight. It makes the silver colored necklace and earrings sparkle when they catch the light just right. Despite her anxiety, she obviously isn't here to pick a fight. Not on purpose anyway. I force myself to relax my muscles, unclenching my tight fingers; nails leaving small grooves in my palms.

"I'm not trying to stick my nose in your business, Jounouchi," she murmurs in a softer tone all the while staring at Baku. "But I don't want to see you getting hurt." Her gaze meets mine. "Either of you."

She's left me speechless, flattered, and heartbroken all at once. It's such a wide range of emotions I'm unable to absorb it all instantaneously. There's disappointment that she hasn't fully accepted my relationship with Baku.

I'm confused by her wording. If she wanted me to break up with him she would have said "you", not "either of you". So if it's not Baku then what's got her so worked up?

Her expression is grave as I stare at her in troubled perplexity.

"Jounouchi, I could tell how excited you are about that apartment and I'm sure it's amazing…" She leans toward me, reaching out and places a hand atop mine. "But please don't do this."

"Eh?" What the heck is she talking about? Poor Anzu's prolly made it obvious and I just haven't caught on yet…as usual. "What shouldn't I do?"

"Trust Otogi!" she exclaims rising abruptly. "Jounouchi, please don't just go along with whatever he says. I don't trust him! He's making this all too simple."

"That's kinda why I'm going along with it, Anzu," I point out, beginning to grasp what she's getting at. "I could never do this stuff on my own. The only famous people I know besides him are Yami and Kaiba. An' while Yami is helping out a ton, he hasn't lived the life, you know?"

"But, Jounouchi, you can't just ignore the fact that he obviously has something to gain from all of this!"

I shrug. "To be honest, there's been so much other stuff goin' on I hadn't given it much thought." Her horrified expression speaks volumes. "But I will."

Blue eyes brighten. "You'll ditch him?"

"Nooo," I draw out slowly. "I _will_ stay more alert to what he says though."

Her face falls showing just how much faith she has in my following through on that. Out of our group I'm the least attentive. That's one of the few things that haven't changed.

Placing my hands on my knees I stand as well, the small bed creaking. Baku doesn't react, the glowing Item resting on his chest undisturbed. Anzu is watching me imploringly, hands clasped together in desperation for me to see things differently.

"I'm not tryin' to be greedy, Anzu," I sigh running my hand through my unkempt hair. "Really I'm not. All of that stuff was amazing and that apartment was beyond anything I could've ever imagined. And handling the reporters wouldn't be too awful…" Glancing over my shoulder at my unconscious boyfriend, I smile weakly. "But Baku can't handle any of this. He needs a place where he's safe and doesn't feel the need to summon the Shadow Realm to protect me or himself. Otherwise this is just gonna keep happening. How can I ignore a chance to spare everyone from that?" When I look back at her Anzu's face has changed again. There is a line of regret as well as defeat. "I hafta be willing to make some risks here. Working with Otogi is one of them. You get where I'm coming from, Anzu?"

"Yes."

Her head bows slightly, dismayed not only by my decision but also the cold hard facts being laid out before her. No, it isn't how I would go about things if it was just me. Heck, I'd probably stick to Yami like glue. That won't work, not for this situation. Not for Baku.

"Hey, cheer up!" I grin. "Ryou will be back soon. He's a lot better at picking up on when somebody's lyin'. And Ry isn't one to take lightly, as we all know!"

Anzu nods, a forced smile twitching on her lips. "That's true. I think I'll…go back downstairs now. Otogi will be back in a while."

I catch her by the elbow as she turns to leave. "Anzu."

She's the only one who is speaking her mind while also being mindful of my own feelings. Everyone has been on edge since the incident last night. While she got her point across she didn't say anything against Baku or our relationship. Despite her misgivings, she's remaining a true friend. I can't fault her for anything. I know I didn't give her the answer she wanted and that she's gonna have to continue to worry 'bout me.

"Thank you," I murmur.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"_Malik?" _

_My friend doesn't spare me a glance. He's lost in some papyrus scripts he brought back amidst the treasures of the latest tomb he plundered. How could he have pulled off such a large scale job on his own? We save the greater ransacking for the pair of us not only due to the amount of treasure but also the danger involved. _

_I'm surprised to find my friend so engrossed with text of some deceased nobility. The bags of gold and precious stones are tossed in a corner, forgotten as he gnaws the stem of a celery plant. It crunches, a crisp wet snap as a piece breaks off into his mouth as he lounges on his stomach atop a worn leopard skin. _

"_Malik." _

_I pick up my foot, hovering it over the text he's reading mischievously. With this hint of a threat he glares up at me in annoyance. _

"_What now?"_

"_When did you go tomb robbing?" I demand with his attention, hands planted on my hips as several other bags nearly bursting with loot attract my attention along the far wall opposite us. _

"_While you were away," he answers monotonously as I lower my foot to the ground. _

"_You should have waited for me," I admonish him, feeling a bit odd as usually it's the other way around. "Security has gone up. They're watching the tombs more." _

"_And how would you know that?" he sneers at me, hand slapping down on the papyrus as he rises slowly into a sitting position. "You haven't been scouting the tombs practically every night as I have." Lavender eyes narrow dangerously as they probe for a reaction. "I suppose going right to the source is one way." _

_He leans back against the wall this time, the text propped up along his thighs, top resting over his knees. I want to jump on him and force an explanation out of him. My stomach quivers as he goes back to pretending I'm not here. But I am here. And I stand before him, arms at my sides, watching him helplessly. I can't press any of these matters further. Not without Malik turning on me and revealing just how much he knows about me revisiting the palace. Once it's been spoken we cannot go back to pretending nothing is wrong. _

"_What are you reading?" I inquire for the sake of not leaving his last statement hanging above us like some sunu's curse. _

"_Nothing that would interest you. It doesn't have anything do with the Pharaoh." _

_Another jab I do my best to ignore. He's hitting closer to the target every time. How long before he blatantly accuses me of having a relationship with Atem? Deep in his heart of hearts, I believe Malik already knows._

_Quickly I shake this from my mind. I can't go being so paranoid. Malik isn't a god nor a demon. He hasn't been sneaking into the palace as well. I would have noticed. Someone would have noticed. Seini explained it to me- that my ka has something to do with me being able to roam the palace with almost no hint of detection. _

"_It's a shame another of those high priests won't croak," Malik drawls, biting off another piece of celery and chewing it thoroughly as he runs his fingers over the edge of the leopard skin. "I need a new rug." _

"_You could just hunt a leopard." _

_He fixes me with a peeved look. "And where's the fun in that? There's much more to be gained from ransacking a high priest's tomb than killing some dumb animal." _

"_And more to be risked," I remind him, wondering where this recklessness in him is stemming from. This can't simply be about a high priest's cloak. _

_Eyebrows rise under blonde bangs. _

"_Don't you lecture me about taking risks, Bakura."_

_There's no reply I can give to that remark that he won't use as fuel. I turn around, picking up my cloak on the way out and throwing it on as I stride out of the hideout. The morning is black, sun snuffed by the billowing sand, making it appear as delicate as the moon. A storm is coming and I'll be trapped here with Malik for the rest of the night at the very least. _

_Biting down on my tongue, I tilt my head back and sweep my eyes across the faded horizon. It's morning, yet there is no chance I'd make it to the palace, or even the royal city, before the sand storm hit. _

_I pull the cloth over my face to shield my mouth and nose from the millions of grains of sand that are whipped about in the wind, stinging any flesh they come in contact with. Squinting my eyes, I gaze forlornly in the direction of the palace._

_Of Atem. _

_I want to see him. Touch him. Even if there were no dangers, if his uncle and cousin were dealt with and I was not a demon, I still would yearn for him so deeply. It's no longer a mere want but a need. I need to be with him, to hear his voice, to feel him move _

_How much more of this verbal abuse can I take from Malik? I grit my teeth, having no desire to go back inside and endure more of his biting remarks. How can I defend myself without speaking openly and honestly? That would be the end of everything. _

_A howl far in the desert announces the rapidly approaching chaos. Malik has no doubt sensed it. He gets headaches whenever the sand and winds churn like this. He'll be out any moment to barricade the two of us and the horses inside. _

"_Bakura, what are you gawking at? Get over here!" he snaps from behind me, already drawing down the layers of taut skins to cover the entrance. _

_His tan, nimble hands efficiently tie the cords sewn into the edges of the skins to the steaks pounded into the earth and walls of the entryway. I hurry over, the two of us wordlessly climbing inside through the last open flap before Malik begins securing it. I hurry through the curved narrow hall and crouch in the living space, lighting a makeshift lantern also wrapped in skins that allow the flame to shine through. _

_Screeching and baying like that of great beasts boom all around our sanctuary. The wind hits it again and again like a violent irregular heartbeat. I sigh, resting cross-legged atop a cushion of smooth foreign fabrics. _

'_Well, I'm taking it easy like Seini said. I guess that's something in itself,' I muse wryly. _

"_It's a large one. Probably won't let up until this evening," Malik predicts strolling inside and returning to his rug. "Damn it, I hate digging out after!" _

_I glance at the former cloak out of the corner of my eye, trying to remember the late high priest's name. Either Seth or Mahaado took his place after his untimely demise. I remember it because Malik told me to pay close attention. What the high priests do affect our lives as tomb robbers. This high priest was missing for two nights before his bloated remains turned up in a fisherman's net. _

"_What are you staring at?"_

"_Hn?" I blink, surprised I would let my mind wander off like that. "Nothing. Just recalling that priest," I add to his dubious look, nodding to the spotted fur. _

"_It's long overdue…another of those bastards to croak." _

_I'm mesmerized by his words and my own enlightenment with Seini. Soon I'll be strong enough to take on anyone who dares to threaten Atem, starting with his uncle and cousin. _

'_It may happen sooner than you think, Malik.' _

**(Otogi's POV)**

Katsuya scrambles into the limo, a swarm of at least ten reporters practically leaping atop him. He manages to slam the door and I tap my fist against the glass separating us from the driver. Without further ado the limo lurches, speeding off down the street before they can realize what's happened.

The mutt yelps, tumbling to the floor with his legs thrown over his head in an ungodly position. Coughing, I pretend to look out the window. He unwinds slowly, cussing under his breath all the while. He'll be feeling that for days. Wearily the mutt leans back onto the seat across from me.

I offer a smirk.

"You're quite flexible."

"Shaddup."

Chuckling I scoot over to my designated spot by the mini bar.

"Drink?"

He fixes me with a know-it-all look. "We're underage, Otogi."

"No shit." I down a shot, savoring the delicious burning. "We're also above the common man. Live it up a little, Katsuya! Celebrities play by an entirely different set of rules. Stop being such a stick in the mud."

"No."

"No even _one_ drink?" I wave a bottle of my favorite vodka at him tantalizingly.

"What part of 'no' is confusing you?"

"**You're** what's confusing me," I rejoin. Who knew he was so boring? "I always pictured you as the wasted party animal of the group. Be more flexible…like that back of yours."

Is he glaring at me? Good God, what is this kid's problem?

"Guess you misjudged me," he manages to keep that beastly temper of his in check. Good. I'm not putting up with his fits.

_We'll see about that. _

I let the subject drop. It would do no good to have him irate with me right now.

Pouring myself a second shot, I tilt my head back and down it. Katsuya watches on with a look of disgust. What is his problem? Setting the glass aside I clear my throat.

"So you remember what I told you about Takara?"

"Let her do the talking," he recites monotonously, still peeved about the alcohol apparently.

"Precisely."

"How can she be in charge of the press conference?" Katsuya objects, leaning to the left as we make a sharp turn; me leaning to the right. "She doesn't know me!"

"She doesn't really need to. Not for the first one anyway," I explain, knowing he's going to get a repeat lecture from Takara herself. "There's a general layout of basic information given the first time. We just need to let her discover you key points."

"My…what?"

"What will make then adore you? Idolize you and worship the very ground you walk upon?" I smirk twirling a lock of hair around my finger.

Brown eyes are wide at this talk of idolization and doting fans.

"Oh."

He doesn't get it.

"I don't get it."

"All right then, let's try a different approach." I rub my chin with my other hand. "We'll use some primary examples."

"Okay!" he agrees eagerly, still clueless.

I hold up a finger. "Take Mai Valentine. She may be a complete bitch…"

"She is not-!"

"But she's a strong, independent woman. The best female duelist in the world," I finish despite his outburst. "That draws female fans who admire her…and male fans who like the dominant lady." I wag my eyebrows. "Although those gigantic breasts seem to help too."

"What about all of us top duelist guys?" he presses, letting my last comment about her slide. "How's that work?"

"Different qualities. Kaiba's filthy rich and a complete bastard," I helpfully provide. This time Katsuya follows without a peep. "He's a teenage billionaire, independent asshole—and people love to hate him."

"I'll agree with 'dat." I can almost see the wheels in his stunted brain cranking. "What about Yami?"

Ah Yami, the one holding back such key information from everyone. There's no doubt in my mind he'll keep this up for as long as his sense of justice holds. By the time he will admit to anything it won't matter anymore. Stupid git.

"Yami's a knight in shining armour, always swooping in and saving the day. That and he shies away from the public eye and his fortunes. Choosing to live like an ordinary person." I shrug. "Apparently some people like that." He can have those weird people to himself.

"I get it." Katsuya's brow knits with worry. "I wonder what they'll think of me."

"You fought against Kaiba as an underdog and won. You're friends with Yami," I tally off everything he has going for him. Quite a bit actually. "You're a bit of a mystery to them. They like that," I assure him smugly and he smiles.

Sighing in relief, Katsuya sags. Brown eyes gaze at the vehicles and buildings as we pass them. He keeps itching at the collar of his ordinary shirt, not used to buttoning it up all the way. This kid has zero fashion sense. Internally I smirk. Takara will fix this in no time.

"What will they think 'bout me and Baku?" Katsuya finally works up the never to ask that imperative question.

"Let's let Takara make the final call on that. She'll advise the best course of action concerning you and Bakura."

He starts. "Y-You called him by his name."

"Well I'd better start now, mustn't I? What would the media do if they overhear us refer to him as 'the thief' or 'tomb robber'?"

Katsuya grimaces at this thought. "Gotcha."

"That's something else." Geez, how could I almost forget something like this? I'm overworked, that's what. "As far as Takara will know, Bakura is a troubled recovering addict with a poor upbringing."

"What? He's…!"

"Or you could tell her he's a reincarnated psycho murderer from ancient Egypt. See how seriously she'll take you after that."

He backs down but is clearly miffed about the idea. I figured that would be one of the most difficult parts to convince him. I reach into an ashtray full of dice atop the fridge, chucking one at his face. Katsuya comes out of his pouting in time to block it, sending me a glare.

"No zoning out. Listen up," I lean back, threading my fingers through my bangs. "Once the contract is drawn up she is there to protect you. Your best interests are hers. That includes Bakura's welfare." His expression softens, no doubt pining for his comatose boyfriend. "Just trust me on this."

"…Fine."

That could have gone worse. Of course things could go downhill fast when he comes face to face with Takara. I'll just have to try to keep him under control. Then again, she'll need to know what she's dealing with if there is to be any hope for him. How ironic I'm actually pushing so hard for him to succeed when the whole point, in the end, is to shove him off that pedestal.

"Hey Otogi?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your thing?" I quirk an eyebrow. "I mean, the fame thing we were talking about earlier."

I flash him my pearly whites. "I'm sexy."

He stares at me in skepticism.

"That's it?"

Why that little…!

"What do you mean _that's it_?"

* * *

*hums happily* Let's have Baku awake next chappie. What do you say? ;)

Reviewsies!

NOTE: Next chapter has already been started. Crimson is going well. Haven't decided if it will be a final chapter or two.


	31. Chapter 31:Second best

_Sorry about the long wait. Update time! Nice size chapter. Lyrics from "Falling Slowly" by Glen Hansard. This chapter is dedicated to arashi wolf princess and Ninjakittee. Enjoy, m'loves! Notes at end of chapter!_

_I don't know you__  
__But I want you__  
__All the more for that__  
__Words fall through me__  
__And always fool me__  
__And I can't react__  
__And games that never amount__  
__To more than they're meant__  
__Will play themselves out_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home__  
__We've still got time__  
__Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice__  
__You'll make it now_

**Chapter 31: Second-best **

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"It's getting' kinda late. I should be getting' back soon," I mumble rubbing my eye gingerly while trying to suppress another yawn.

Takara's sharp brown eyes snap to me for a split second before returning to her phone as if my voice had merely been a figment of her imagination. I quickly close my mouth at the look, hands clasped together on my lap. I feel quite…powerless.

The agent is like an army sergeant in how methodical she is and the short-tempered way in which she directs people. Even her movements are quick and to the point. She wastes no energy. Otogi assured me I would be much less burdened once Takara took control of the situation.

I'm afraid she's a bit _too_ much in control.

She glances at me and I flinch. In some ways she actually reminds me a lot of Mai…the wonderfully bountiful breasts for one thing. My face reddens when she catches me glancing at her cleavage.

"Are you really a homosexual?"

"No. Bi, actually," I grin awkwardly while scratching one of the long blisters on my arm from the Shadow wolves that are only a distant memory now.

Her tiny, extensively-cut eyebrows rise.

"Well that improves things dramatically."

"Really?" I pipe leaning back across the table from her, not a crumb left on the dining platters. "That's good. The easier the better."

She pushes her low-rimmed maroon glasses up with a huff.

"I didn't say it would make anything easier. Do you ever fully hear when pretending to pay attention?"

"Hey…!"

I jump nearly a foot in the air when her hand slams down on the table, the used silverware and dishes shuddering as if there were an earthquake. The people seated at the nearby tables cringe.

"Wording is _essential_, Mr. Katsuya," she reveals leaning toward me with that menacing, almost predatory gleam in her eyes. "In a written interview the public don't hear your tone or see your expression as you speak. All they get are your words." Takara sighs running her slim finger along the rim of her water glass. "Suffice to say: I have my work cut out for me."

How does she have a conversation with me, insult me openly, and then somehow it feels like the world somehow agrees with her? She's right. I'm not. That's the nature of the beast.

"Are you gonna cut me down in front of everybody?" I venture weakly, not having any real plan or response should the answer be "yes". Guess I just wanna know.

Mauve lips tip upward slyly as she releases that sizzling smile, the kind only the most powerful women possess. Like a supermodel.

"That would be counterproductive on my part. What do you take me for, Mr. Katsuya?"

See? Somehow her mistreating me is my fault. And, God, she's making me believe it.

"I'm not so much worried about me…"

"I know. Mr. Ryuuji filled me in ahead of time. One moment."

Takara takes a call, lounging back in her chair, flicking her ivory neck lightly as she talks. Her bangs bounce with the movement, cut in a sharp line over her eyebrows reminding me of Cleopatra. The rest of her auburn hair is short and sleek, cut close to the scalp.

While I wait for her to hang up, Anzu's words of warning surface again. What did Otogi tell Takara in my absence? Is she gonna tell me now that's she's my agent?

Doubt creeps into my gut and I at once wish I hadn't scarfed that first class food. As the nausea sets in my brain begins concocting crazy conspiracies involving anyone from Otogi and Takara all the way up to Kaiba. Was this a bad idea? I mean, I wasn't exactly keen on it from the beginning, but there actually is the potential for it to become a complete disaster.

I chew on my bottom lip as Takara answers the person on the other end in blunt, matter-of-fact answers that leave no room for argument or compromises. It's not like there's anyone else with expertise in this field aside from Otogi that I would dare ask. No person to compare Takara to either. I've never met or even seen Otogi's agent. How can I blindly trust this but still go along with it anyway?

Baku is going to **kill** me.

"That's settled." Takara lowers her phone but doesn't put it down. Even during dinner it was clutched in her hand. Always ready on high alert. "So we've gone over the basic layout for tomorrow. There are three topics they'll be asking about the most: What you plan to do next. Your whereabouts the past three days. And the rumors about a possible boyfriend."

I open my mouth but she isn't done yet.

"I had been skeptical when I heard those reports myself. Who wouldn't be after that kiss you shared with Mai Valentine during those mediocre tournaments earlier this summer?"

Shit. I had forgotten all about that. So much as happened and the kiss had meant nothing to me. It never seemed like a big deal. Takara takes note of my distress.

"We'll tell them you're bisexual. That will take care of that technicality."

"I _am_ bisexual," I remind her pointedly.

"Which opens you to a much wider array of fans who worship you. Not all girls feel comfortable fawning over a gay guy." She smirks deviously. "This is the jackpot, Mr. Katsuya. You'll reel in both the gays and the girls."

I try to grin but it comes out more of a grimace. Is it bad that I'm not all that interested in any of this? Before this summer I would have literally chopped off an arm for this kind of attention. How the fans view me is crucial for my livelihood. Why doesn't it matter to me on a deeper level of that?

As a waitress slips over and begins carefully taking the empty plates I decide to make a break for it.

"Well, I guess I'd better be getting back to the Game Shop."

"Very well." My relief is short-lived. "I'll accompany you. I would like to meet this boyfriend of yours."

I fall backwards, missing my chair and landing promptly on my ass. A room full of eyes hone in on me. Takara doesn't miss a heartbeat, standing up casually while dabbing around her mouth with a cloth napkin. Downplaying the entire incident, she shoots me a look that clearly states: _"Get up, moron." _Taking a breath, I rise slowly, trying to act cool like I had fallen on purpose.

"Let's get going. You should turn in early and get some rest," Takara says in her no-nonsense tone, heels clicking as she places what I'd consider more than a generous tip on the table. "I'll give you a lift."

"No thanks. I'll catch a cab," I mumble shoving my hands into my jean pockets.

This commences in a stare-down, neither of us retreating. She doesn't glare or raise her voice. Takara is too professional for that. She wouldn't do anything that would cause a scene. Her job is to help me avoid attracting negative attention. I know I'm not helping with my attitude, but I can't let this slide. There has to be a place where I put my foot down. She's treading on territory I'm not ready to grant her access.

People at the other tables are dead quiet. They don't look at us, but their ears are no doubt straining, hungry for some something juicy and ripe to devour. Neither Takara or I pay them any regard, though we are both fully aware of the mass interest constricting around us. It's like being caught in a whirlpool, quickly losing track of where and when you can breathe; what's air and what's water. Above or below? Round and round until it doesn't matter.

"Mr. Katsuya, you are making a scene. As your agent I must advise you that keeping secrets from me will not be of any service to you."

"An' you're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong," I rejoin, doing my best to keep my voice low and muscles relaxed so nothing appears to be wrong. Her eyes flash. "Baku isn't going to handle moving to a new home well. You—lemme just warn you now that he's gonna give me hell for signing a contract with you. I'm doing you a favor by not letting you meet him yet."

The woman looks ready to lunge and gouge my eyes out with her sharply filed nails.

"Anything you do to impede my efforts is hardly a favor, Mr. Katsuya."

"See you tomorrow then!" I say loudly in an upbeat voice while keeping my strides even so it doesn't appear I'm running away as I am yearning to do. I'm afraid she'll tackle and throttle me. She wouldn't do that in front of these people though.

I hope.

Once I'm outside of the restaurant I don't hail a cab as I said I would. I sprint. Not caring who might be watching or what direction I'm going, I take off as fast as my legs will carry me like the Shadow Realm itself were after me. Her wrath can't bring much less damage. That woman is the devil in the flesh!

Run. **Now**.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"_You are improving." _

"_How can you tell?" I choke, readily gulping the flask of water he offers. _

_Seini smiles, standing above me. To my relief, we are alone. The Mysterious Puppeteer has vanished. I hate that thing. It unnerves me like nothing else. Then again it is the only ka I have ever seen. Every time the sunu summons it I feel those yellow eyes probing, trying to creep under my skin and enter my soul itself. _

_Despite the lack of progress in summoning my own ka Seini is correct. I can pick up on energies even before a spirit materializes. Before the eyes can view it I can sense it. _

"_If I were nearby when someone's ka was summoned," I say slowly, calculating as I speak, "would I be able to discern whose ka it was?"_

_The sunu considers this, white orbs seemingly trained on me. _

"_You have seen other ka? Where?"_

_I shake my head, confused by that sudden edge in his tone. It's an anticipation, like the hype Malik gets when he discovers a new tomb to plunder. _

"_No. That would be impossible. Wouldn't anybody else's ka sense mine like you did?"_

"_Not necessarily. Few are as skilled as I. You are, in fact, a rarity, Bakura. Despite your abilities, none of the priests are able to bring forth their ka aside from the six high priests," he reveals in a soft voice dabbing the beads of sweat on his hairless head with a long white sleeve. "There are few other individuals who are capable. May you never find the need to meet such a person."_

_We lapse into silence at this foreboding counsel, torches crackling along the great walls of the arena. If it weren't for my body's awareness of the dawn's approach I would have no way of knowing how far into the night we've travelled. The place is magnificent even with its plain walls. It's how small the massive structure makes one feel in an empty space. _

"_You've been very quiet tonight," the healer comments, fabric sweeping around him gracefully as he takes a few steps. _

"_How's Atem?" I blurt out; the eight days that have passed since I've seen my lover unbearable. _

_Seini does not bother to correct me to and I have given up on remembering to refer to him as Pharaoh. Unlike Mahaado who hits me with derogatory remarks whenever he can, the sunu has accepted me even if my role is yet indistinct. Atem has not officially named me as anything. That's how I prefer it. Once politics and those asshole priests get involved everything sours. While I loathe hiding, I have no desire to be a participant in their sad spectacle. _

"_The pharaoh and high priests have been kept extremely busy after that eventful night…Well you know all about that." _

_I sit up straight alertly. _

"_What?"_

_Seini frowns, wrinkles creasing along his brow. _

"_They are working on security as well as training in the usage of their Shadow Magic..." _

"_What for?" I interrupt, heart threatening to spring forth from my chest. _

"_The intruder that was seen on the Pharaoh's balcony…"_

"_What!" I shoot to my feet. "What about Atem? Is he all right?" My fingers glide along the hilt of one of my knives. "Who was it?" _

"_If they knew that they would not be running around in a panic," Seini taps the side of his nose with is finger. _

"_But what did the intruder __**do**__?" I entreat the healer to give me something to work with. I can't go hunting this fucker down without an idea of what to look for. _

"_The unidentified individual apparently stared at the pharaoh for a while before disappearing. What makes it truly menacing is neither Pharaoh nor Priest Mahaado sensed anything."He fixes me with his blind gaze. "I know what you are thinking. Cast aside such rash thoughts. You would be at a great disadvantage against such a skilled opponent. It would be unwise to aggressively approach an individual you know nothing about besides they are able to trespass as far into these hallowed grounds as they please without a hint of detection." _

_I slam my fist into the wall, cursing under my breath as pain blisters in my hand. Why didn't anyone tell me? It comes as no real surprise that Mahaado left me out of the loop. But Atem?_

_Does he really consider me such a weakling that he would hide these dangers and put on a smile for me? I'm no infantile. All of these years of bleeding and pushing my body physically to its limits have amounted to nothing. In Atem's world if you have no magic you pose no real threat. _

_I am __**not**__ worthless._

"_What would you have me do?" I demand of the sunu. "You cannot ask me to stand aside. I have done so before because Atem entreated. His life is being endangered." I raise my chin to him. "I will not stand aside." _

"_I had a hunch that would be your answer." To my surprise a wry smile twitches on thin, withered lips. "Get up then. You won't be of much use without a ka." _

**(Otogi's POV)**

I down another shot of tequila, the beat of some techno song with no beginning or end threatening to burst my eardrums. The dance floor is packed to the max. Pretty sure it's over the regulated capacity. Sweaty bodies move in one large heap of flailing limbs and bobbing heads lashing to the pounding rhythm.

The buzz in my head helps as I place the shot glass down on the counter with several empty duplicates. This need to be moving—I can't lounge on my ass and slack. I need interaction and activity. The alcohol is a mere distraction. Despite this I have no desire to join those hormone crazed apes in their mass orgy.

It's an unusual evening. I hate it. My phone is silent. Kaiba isn't going to risk interrupting the final stages of our plan for tomorrow. All of my employees have their assignments, taking any problems they encounter to Kaiba corp. personnel, courtesy of Kaiba.

"Expecting a call?"

The buff bartender who could easily double as a bouncer nods towards the phone I keep checking in vain.

"No actually."

He gives me a strange look but doesn't have time to comment or ask any more annoying questions, hurrying to serve another intoxicated patron. Why he's even interested is wearisome. It isn't like business is slow here.

My eyes stray to the rows of colorful bottles filled with the most tantalizing liquids in existence. They mock me, beckoning me to reach. I pinch the bridge of my nose. Don't overdo it. Not tonight. Need to stay sober for this.

Well…semi-sober.

"You look worse for wear, Ryuuji."

I swerve around on the barstool, offering a smirk in greeting. A miffed Takara scowls at me, plopping down on the raised seat beside me.

"Orange Blossom," she orders curtly to the bartender before giving me her full undivided attention.

"Had fun getting acquainted with Katsuya, eh?"

Her features twitch, multicolored lights flashing off the lens of her glasses.

"You bastard, Ryuuji. This kid is a complete basket-case." She's forced to raise her voice more as another song comes on with an even faster beat…or maybe it's still the same fucking song. "He runs his mouth too much. Now he's refusing to let me meet this infamous boyfriend of his."

I snort, practically inhaling another shot, savoring it a moment so it can scald my throat. Takara does likewise with her own drink, letting the burning liquid linger on her tongue, relishing in this sweet pain.

"Trust me, you don't want to meet this boyfriend."

"Mr. Katsuya shares this sentiment. How reassuring." She sets her glass down, peering at me intently. "He was tightlipped about Bakura. What's the story?"

"You _really_ don't want to know."

"What's with this guy?" she scoffs drumming her fingers impatiently. "Does everyone tiptoe around him? You mentioned he's a heroin addict."

"Rehabilitating addict," I cough, not particular to having this chat in such a public atmosphere even though no one is paying us any attention…or can't probably even hear us for that matter. I feel like I'm screaming already. "The guy's a complete asshole and has a thing for terrorizing people."

Her minute eyebrows rise high.

"And Mr. Katsuya is dating him because…?"

"That's anybody's guess. Even I haven't figured that one out yet," I chuckle, idly twirling several strands of hair around my thumb. "Probably fucks the mutt over good. And you can knock it off with the 'Mr. Katsuya' crap."

"It's a habit," she admits with a sly smile, taking a sip from her drink. "And what about you? How do you fit into all of this?"

"Same ship as you pretty much," I droll as the strobe lights begin flashing neon green.

Everything moves in slow-motion. The dancers have turned manic, thrashing in some time-warped illusion where even their quickest moves emerge sluggish. Kinda likens to the seaweed deep in the ocean with that delayed sweeping motion. It doesn't redeem them at any rate, only enhancing the ungodly sights of mobs of people grinding and humping like wet dogs.

Smells like it too.

"What's the matter? Not your crowd?" she nudges me in the side.

What a bitch. She picked the fucking place, not me. If it had been up to me I would have picked…not here.

"Not this one," I shrug.

She doesn't seem to mind, leaning closer as she downs the rest of her drink, ordering a second. I frown, going back to my pastime of staring at the bottles of alcoholic beverages as the light explodes off them. This meeting is growing less and less productive. Even Takara has her limits. So much for professionalism. I had forgotten what it's like working with her.

She's a cougar waiting to pounce.

"Cat got your tongue?"

I don't answer but force myself to look back at her. She's like Mai but more polished. More professional in appearance. There's still too much deception in their looks. Too much makeup. Takara has that edge that screams _female_ and _assassin_. Her kind of women are like those beautifully colored venomous snakes. You let them lure you in close enough with those patterns and they strike.

"You have everything worked out for tomorrow?" I ask for the sake of impeding her from coming any closer.

"No. And you aren't helping."

"You're not exactly focusing," I point out dryly as her fingertips slide torturously across the edge of the countertop.

"Neither are you."

"Touché." I check my phone again, hoping against hope I didn't hear it amidst all this racket. "Here's what you need to know about Bakura: Stay away from the guy until Katsuya gives the okay. It's one of the few times I put my trust in the mutt. And even then, keep your distance and don't do anything to rile him up."

The woman laughs disdainfully, taking this opportunity to rest her elbow on my shoulder. I lean away but can't shake her. The nerve of this…!

"_Ryuuji_," Takara purrs, her face in mine. "I don't lose my battles."

Rolling my shoulder, I'm able to free myself as she nearly falls off her stool from this sudden lack of support. Grinning at her expense, I slide off my own seat and turn my neck to the side so it cracks twice.

"Trust me on this one. You would lose."

Having righted herself, she huffs, "I highly doubt _that_."

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to. Just don't go trying to prove me wrong. It isn't just your ass on the line."

She finally pulls back to study me, realizing that I'm in no mood for her pawing. Instead she grabs her fresh glass of Orange Blossom.

"I must say, I'm more intrigued after having this chat. It takes quite a feat to rattle you. He must be something else."

I don't answer. Can't go there. It's hard to explain the severity of the situation without mentioning Shadow Magic and all that other ancient Egypt shit. This is placing her in quite a bit of danger, but that's her own fault if she doesn't heed my warnings. Still, she's one of our best. Kaiba will give me an earful if I send her in blindly. I should try to give her the heads up as best I can.

"He likes knives," I am able to reveal blandly. "A lot. One hell of a temper. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. Katsuya wouldn't be that hard to break by himself. He's as idiotic as they come. Bakura is your obstacle that bites back. This guy doesn't want any of us near Katsuya. He'll keep you on your toes."

"We'll see." She downs the last of her drink, eyes fixated upon me as she takes a piece of ice in her mouth with her tongue and chews it thoroughly. "You don't usually underestimate me like this, Ryuuji. I'm hurt."

I roll my eyes as she feigns innocence.

"Whatever." I slap the money for my drinks down on the counter as the bartender passes by. "Tomorrow then?"

Takara rises, grabbing the collar of my shirt and dragging me close. Her breath is warm, an excessively sweet smell wafting from her mouth, a mixture of gin and orange juice. Trim fingers graze my throat as she gazes at me with dark eyes.

"Tomorrow is _so_ far away still…"

"And yet not close enough."

I curl my fingers around her wrist, forcing her hand away from me. Her fingers unhinge like claws caught in the fabric. That's all I can take tonight from this bitch.

Instead reacting to this offense she smiles cunningly. As I let go of her those annoying fingers somehow end up cupping my face, stroking along my cheek while trying to locate an opening, a weakness to prey upon.

"You're a gem, Ryuuji. Trying to protect me from this scum."

"Don't read so much into it."

She laughs low, fingernails scraping lightly down my throat. The woman has yet to discover my Achilles' heel. And I have no intention of standing around giving her time to figure it out.

I stumble away from her as my phone begins vibrating against my hip. And here I thought I'd have to rip her head off. Takara freezes, scowling in vexation when her hungry eyes dart to my cell as I draw it out of my pocket. Escaping her probing hands, I hold the device up to view the text message.

You are my savior.

"I've got things to do. Catch you both tomorrow," I say promptly, turning on my heel and shoving through the crowds of sweaty dancers to retreat to the safe quiet of my limo where I can actually hear.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"Baku?"

I crack open my eyes before my better judgment has a chance to kick in. Katsuya is leaning over me, worried eyes brightening as my own eyes focus. Fingers thread through my hair in fast strokes when it's clear I shall remain awake. I grimace as his hands keep snagging my hair in painful jerks. The idiot doesn't even note the discomfort he's causing me, a grin spreading wide across his face.

"Welcome back. We were beginning to wonder if you ever planned to wake up again."

My brow creases at his celebratory greeting as he buries his face in my nape, inhaling deep as a desert creature laps up water. What the fuck…? Moist lips attach to my neck as he sucks.

"I…Katsuya, _get off_!" I squirm beneath him. This is not worth waking up for! "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ymr awmk!" he breaths still stuck to my skin like some leech.

"What?"

Katsuya sits up quickly.

"You're awake!" he exclaims far too loudly, holding tightly onto my arm while bouncing up and down. The whole bed jolts too, myself along with it. Stupid git.

"Doesn't give you the right to slobber on me," I growl wiping my hand across the fresh hickey.

He finally, mercifully quits jumping. While he doesn't lose any of his enthusiasm, he attempts to put on a serious face. I don't budge, concerned any sudden movement could entice him into pouncing again. If he has behaved himself while I've been unconscious then he's probably incredibly horny right now. Fuck, I would almost have preferred he'd molested me while I was asleep and none the wiser.

"A bunch has gone on while you were out of it!" he notifies me, giving no information whatsoever in the process. How useless.

"How long this time?" I grumble touching my hand to my aching forehead.

"Just last night," he answers, apparently as surprised by that as me. "It's only been a day…?" the teen murmurs more to himself in wonder.

"So you say," I snort. "Anything interesting happen after Yami saved the fucking day?"

He sends me what I assume is supposed to be a stern look but doesn't rebuke me. It's not like he gets anywhere when scolding. Looks like he's finally catching on.

"For starters: I've got an agent and am doing a press conference in the morning."

I bite back the curses, needing answers before I go hunting for blood.

"The dice guy?" I venture.

Katsuya gives me that pleading puppy look. "Give this a chance, Baku. I think, if I'm careful, this could turn out the best for both of us."

"That's the problem," I retort. "You're never careful!"

As long as Katsuya and Ryuuji haven't been alone when the dice master can sink his claws into the dolt then maybe too much damage hasn't been done. I wouldn't put it past him though. That guy will rush in when an opportunity presents itself. I gave him a fucking big one.

"You've met this agent then?"

"Yeah! An' she wants to meet you too…Only I told her not yet," he adds shrinking back at the murderous glare he receives.

More like _not ever_.

As if I haven't been pulled into their maddening "modern" world enough already. Why do they think I took up skag? So I could become more involved? Has no one been paying attention? Do I somehow appear eager to be drawn into these dramas?

Fuck. Why the hell did I wake up? I was better off in a coma.

"I guess there's not much avoiding it then," I sigh frustrated with the entire situation. "Where is the bitch then?"

"What? You mean you _want_ to meet Takara?"

Is that hope or fear I detect in the undertones of his annoying voice?

"Hells no. Why put it off? It's like slitting someone's throat. Just do it nice and quick."

"Don't'cha mean 'it's like ripping off a band aid'?" he asks with a pallid complexion.

I give him a blank look. "What are you talking about now? I might as well meet yet another person trying to brainwash you."

"I can look out for myself!" he declares stubbornly. "I'm not helpless, Baku!"

"Sure," I scoff with a sneer. "Just like I can stay conscious longer than twenty-four hours."

Katsuya sobers at the mention of my head trauma, his temper simmering. He sinks back down onto the bed, crawling up beside me. He doesn't rest his head, looking down into my face.

"We just gotta be more careful for ourselves and each other," he murmurs brushing my bangs, suddenly opting for being tender.

"And the best way to do this is by becoming more famous?"

"Baku, you honestly think they're gonna leave us alone either way?"

I don't have a reply for that. Any answer I would willingly verbalize would be a lie. More than anything, I wish it were as simple as disappearing from the public eye for a while and slipping from their minds. If only humans could lose interest in such a fashion. Unfortunately any mystery on our part will only serve to amplify their obsession with the mutt. It's a suffocating feeling when standing our ground and running will both give results opposite of what I want.

It's unclear what Katsuya himself wants. If I asked him I'd be bombarded with speeches of undying love and devotion. What about while I was unconscious? Someone else had to have asked him. What did he say to them knowing I wasn't listening?

"Hey!" the mutt shakes me by the shoulder. "Don't space out on me!"

I growl at him and he obliges my wordless order, stilling.

"You're not going to let me sleep peacefully for a long time, are you?"

He conjures a weak grin.

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes. And I will if you try to deprive me!"

This time he laughs in my ear, rolling against me. Even as I frown as my arm is crushed between us, my body relaxes. It is as if, despite the irritation, I'm glad he's at ease.

Is that the reason I awoke and my first instinct wasn't to hunt down Yami and disembowel him? My priority has shifted elsewhere? Is Katsuya's wellbeing take precedence before all else now?

Bullshit.

"Seriously Baku, I'll introduce you to Takara later. How 'bout after the press conference? Don't worry!" he adds at my doubtful expression. "I don't wanna get you caught up in that circus."

"How thoughtful of you."

"Damn right it is!"

I don't ask him for the details about this press conference, as he calls it, or how this agent has trained him for it. No matter if it's for my benefit or not there is no answer they could give me. The only thing that would satisfy me is to hear Katsuya is no longer interested in Duel Monsters, Yami has drowned in his bathtub, and the rave about Katsuya has blown over.

"Fine," I surrender with a yawn, not in the mood to argue over the idiotic. "Just so long as I don't have to be involved in any of this shit."

Kastsuya finally realizes he's on my arm, shifting slightly while his hand rolls across my chest. He snuggles his head against my shoulder, seeming quite content. I guess I can't complain. If he falls asleep that means I'm in the clear to go back to sleep as well without having him poking me and asking if I'm alive every five minutes.

"I just said that, Baku. Didn't I tell you that I won't let them get you involved?"

My defenses go up as it dawns on me.

"Are you sure it was you that decided I shouldn't be included?" I demand.

He quirks an eyebrow. "Eh? Of course it was!"

That dice master is talented when it comes to word play. He could have easily deceived Katsuya into believing it was his idea. It makes sense. Ryuuji wouldn't want me anywhere near the mutt to mess with whatever schemes he and Kaiba have concocted.

Shit.

"Baku? Baku, you're not making any sense." A hand travels up my chest, gliding along my jaw line that's tight with tension. "Hey, look at me. Talk to me. Are you sayin'…you _want_ to come to the press conference?"

"Press conference? Did I utter anything so absurd?"

Brown eyes gaze at me in bafflement. As usual, he doesn't try to hide the fact that he's completely lost. Gods, those people will eat him alive.

"Umm…That's what I was just asking you." He props himself up with his elbow on his side. "What's gotten you so worked up? I'm making it so you don't hafta do anything."

How can I convey to you how little confidence I hold for you, Katsuya? Intentions mean nothing when results are so disastrous. Ryuuji is leading you like a dog on a leash, enticed by a piece of meat. You are completely unaware of what's going on around you.

"Hey." Fingers curl around my wrist as he tries to pull me out of my mind. "Don't space out."

I glare at him so he'll cease these motherly antics. Crestfallen he exhales heavily. Scooting further up the bed he rests his chin on the top of my head. When he speaks again his voice is soft, breath warming my hair.

"You're not an easy person to understand, Baku. Every time I let myself believe I've finally done something right you shoot me down again."

"Would you rather I let you make blunder after blunder?"

"No. Just…be a little patient with me?" the mutt pleads, fingers tracing along my collarbone. "I'm doing my best. If you wanna meet Takara then we'll set something up."

I keep my eyes trained on the ceiling as he tries to make a peace offering, only partially listening to his pathetic entreating. My line of vision follows the small lights embedded in the ceiling like stars captured and contained in concrete.

Wait a minute…lights?

"Baku?"

Wincing, I brace myself on the soft mattress. Comprehending what I'm trying to do for once in his life, Katsuya places a hand flat on my back to assist me in sitting up. My eyes snap around the room, a sick feeling in my gut as I take it in.

It's a large room. Nearly three times the size of the one hikari gave me. The bed we're on is king sized but strangely circular. Across the ways is an enormous black dresser that looks like it belongs in a museum in the medieval collection. The bases look like talons and there are strange carvings covering it that I cannot make out.

There are two doors. One is ajar, offering a view of what looks like an equally massive private bathroom. From here I can see what is most likely a tub but could double as a mini pool.

To our right, where there usually is a window, a large black screen resides from ceiling to floor. It doesn't look permanent though; like it can be moved.

Dark royal blue carpet covers the floor like a shroud. It's an ugly color, one of the shades that swallows you up if you so much as touch it. Already I feel it pulling, the absurd round bed sinking into the floor.

Panic is rising as I try to take in these foreign surroundings, mind frantically trying to come up with a plausible answer. Are we at Ryuuji's? No. I can't imagine that guy welcoming anyone into his home, let alone the mutt and I. Yami's? I strain my neck, trying to see into every corner. No. Yami isn't this extravagant. They said he still lives in that tiny shop. Some outlandish hotel?

I shoot back to Katsuya who is wearing a nervous grin. That look on his face tells me this is not a hotel. It's something far worse. Something that will make me want to kill him, resuscitate him and then kill him again.

"What did you do?" I ground out.

"Uhh…Welcome home?"

**(Yami's POV)**

The pictures and videos on the nightly news are centered around the bizarre cloud that overtook an entire neighborhood in which the number of missing hasn't been finalized. Surprise of surprises: none of them have been found. There are some claiming alien abductions; others the wrath of one god or another. People are becoming increasingly paranoid because they cannot even decipher what caused the phenomenon. The things we fear the worst are the unknown, the unseen that lurk in the dark. Isn't why children believe there are monsters under their beds?

I'm unable to sleep. When last I got a decent night's sleep, I cannot recall. It was probably while we were at the convention…before I knew about Jounouchi and Bakura. How could things have become so complex and extreme? Had someone predicted these things I would have waved off these far-fetched notions as utterly ridiculous. Hells, not even Jou or the thief would have believed it. They would have been the ones to scoff the most.

That's how these unplanned romances work, isn't it?

I look up from the television when someone knocks insistently on the shop's glass door. This is bolder than the reporters earlier. Theirs held false bravado where the fist one or two knocks were hesitant. These aren't oozing confidence, per se. They're uneven and continuous, whoever it is won't be giving up any time soon.

Guess he's here.

Heaving a sigh, I switch trudge through the pitch black living room to the inner door connecting the living quarters to the shop. Turning the lock, I step into the darkened card shop. A figure is hunched slightly on the other side of the glass, the streetlamps behind the person giving off a blurred silhouette.

Even though I'm fairly certain, I pause in the center of the shop, knowing whoever is out there cannot see me. There's only one as far as I can tell. It's difficult to get a good look at them. They keep slouching and swaying a little. As one fist slams impatiently into the glass the other is holding up something that's glowing a light blue.

"Yami, get your ass out here! What's the fucking idea? You call, tell me we need to chat, and then don't fucking answer!"

Rolling my eyes, I stride over and undo the locks and turn off the alarm system. Opening the door, I'm met with two angry green eyes. Otogi's hair is disheveled like he's been running his hands through it or riding with his head sticking out of a window. I seriously doubt it's the latter. The limo parked behind him is running but the driver is invisible.

"Well it's about fucking time!" the dice master grates lowering his arm with the phone, giving a dismissive wave towards the limo as he walks inside without invitation. "Where were you?"

"Honestly, Otogi, it was less than a minute. Though in that time I wouldn't be surprised if you woke up the whole street," I mutter dryly shutting the door when it's clear the driver won't be joining us, as usual.

Otogi doesn't even pause in the shop, welcoming himself into the living room where the television is still on. By the time I've shut the inner door behind me he has made himself comfortable on the couch, staring at the screen with glazed, half-lidded eyes. His normally styled bangs are drooping into his face. Even in the blue glow of the TV I notice how wan he is.

"Are you ill?" I venture feeling borderline sympathetic.

He shakes his head.

"Already did that in the limo."

"What?"

"Vomited."

He reaches into a pocket on the inside of his vest and pulls out a small metal box. Popping it open, he pours what look like several pills into his hand, tossing them into the back of his mouth. I watch in disgust as he moves them around with his tongue, the small objects tapping against his teeth. I must have been staring, because he holds out the box in offering.

"Mint?"

"I'll pass. Thanks," I reply tightly.

He shrugs, tucking the box back in his pocket. Unlike earlier when he wouldn't let me out of his sight, he's not even looking at me. His attention is focused upon the news. The anchors have grown bored, no real updates on the case. It's become a tedious account to follow.

"They're not letting up on this story," Otogi mumbles running his thumb across his lip. "I can't decide if that's good or bad for us."

Since when did he become a part of our group? Who is this "us"? Still I'm inclined to disagree with him. The less attention focused around Jounouchi the better. This transition is going to be challenging enough without paparazzi swarming like vultures.

"Shouldn't you be at home asleep if you're sick?" I can't help taking in his unkempt appearance. He wouldn't usually dare show his face in such a condition.

Dry lips quirk.

"It's not that kind of sick. Besides, you called me. Here I am." He hits the mute button on the remote casting the room into unnervingly quiet. "What is it that couldn't wait until morning?"

I clear my throat, having no idea how he's going to take this. I'm even less certain now that I know alcohol is going to play a factor into his reaction as well. Are things going so badly that he's resorted to drinking? It's difficult to determine if this is a blessing or an omen. Is it going bad in the interests of Kaiba or Jounouchi?

"Jounouchi told me things went…fairly smooth with his agent," I begin slowly in an attempt to ease into things. "You were the one who introduced them. She's trustworthy?"

He gives me an irritated look, almost pouting.

"Would I offer him anything less? Jesus! You people lecture about friendship and trust but don't dish out much yourselves!"

"Sorry if I offended you," I cut in tiredly. He's even more dramatic when drunk. I have to give him credit; he's holding himself quite well. Then again he did admit to already having regurgitated a lot of it.

"Just cut to the chase."

"It's about Bakura..."

Emerald eyes flash as they meet mine. The most distinct thing I see is fear. It's not fright of any particular scenario. This is primal fear that an animal experiences when being stalked by a predator.

"No need for alarm. He didn't do anything," I assure him while leaning against the arm of the couch. Can't blame him for jumping to that conclusion. "Jounouchi and I talked after he returned from his dinner with Takara. He was concerned about what would happen tomorrow when the media focus shifts from the Shadow Realm to him. The others and I also offered our input on worst and best case scenarios. We all were in agreement about the great possibility of being overwhelmed here at the Game Shop."

"It is quite plausible," the dice master admits dispassionately, resorting to his habit of wrapping a lock of hair around his finger. "I assume you came to some sort of arrangement, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here now."

"Correct."

"Out with it already, Yami."

I give him a warning look that he ignores. Sighing, I decide there's no point in beating around the bush with him, sober or not.

"That apartment downtown—the three story one?"

He sits up straight. "He didn't…!"

"Oh he did."

"Takara?" Otogi shakes his head. "No, that's not possible…"

"I may have helped out a bit," I reveal saving his foggy brain the trouble.

"A bit, huh?" he snorts sarcastically. "You got him that place this evening?"

I cannot contain the satisfied smile any longer.

"And then some."

"Come again?"

"They're moved in, Otogi. With only a suitcase of clothing and one of medications to move it wasn't a challenge. The tricky part was transporting Bakura without disturbing him…which turned out to be relatively pain-free for everyone involved as he didn't awaken."

"You got them in...tonight? But that would just be in the past two hours...!"

"I took a lesson from Kaiba. With the right amount of money you can sway almost anyone."

I'm not sure he's following anymore. Sitting there with his mouth agape, the dice master is looking at me as if I had just sprouted wings from my back and several extra eyes on my head. I did something even he wasn't capable of doing; not without Kaiba's consent anyway. My friends were just as shocked when I offered, as I don't tend to use the money for ostentatious things. Despite it being far too extravagant for my tastes, Jounouchi stressed how wonderful it would be for their lifestyles. And if it would spare us a rampage of reporters here at the shop and another possible Shadow Realm summoning I'm willing to pay up. Getting Bakura as far away from the public as possible is near the top of my list. That place is a fortress. No one who is unwelcome will be sneaking inside.

"Damn. I'll admit I didn't see that one coming," Otogi chuckles mirthlessly while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Jou sent a message to Takara already so she'll know where to pick him up. I thought you should be kept in the loop."

"That's very…thoughtful."

"You would have thrown a fit. I figured we'd just get it over with now."

"You don't give me enough credit," he complains while lounging back, more at ease after receiving the news. His fears have been alleviated. "I'm not like your posse that goes haywire every time Kaiba so much as sneezes. Believe it or not, things don't always go according to my plans. Sometimes they turn out better."

I don't respond to that, finding myself annoyed. Privately I will admit that I wanted to see him crack just for a moment. It's next to impossible to catch the dice master with his guard down. Working for Kaiba one would need to be on constant alert.

"So what does Ryou think of all this?" Otogi drawls in a liquid tone.

"Ryou hasn't been informed yet. We have to wait for him to be in a place where he can contact us. His father's work takes them on excavations."

"Hn," he grunts. "But don't you think he'd want to have a say? I mean, he's going to be living with them when he comes back." The dice master sits up slowly, leaning towards me with a gleam in his eyes. "He _is_ still coming back, right?"

"You should get home," I say dismissively, not allowing my irritation into my voice. "Sleep off that booze. You don't want to show up in front of the public with a hangover."

He lets out a single, loud laugh despite my evading his question. The dice master rises unsteadily to his feet. Once standing, though, he doesn't waver. He smirks at my astonished expression at how fast he could collect himself.

"You have _no_ idea." He winks, turning on his heel. "Tomorrow then?"

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"Do you think they'll give me a hard time?"

"Indubitably. You thought otherwise?"

I smile at his cynical tone. Despite his inability to see the good in people, I do believe he's on to something in this case. Scandal sells better than good fortune for a celebrity. Even I know that. If there isn't trouble they'll dig some up. And if their search comes up empty they'll simply switch gears for gossip.

"Nah."

"Then why are you asking such ridiculous questions?"

I shrug, the hot water lapping over my shoulders in a soothing caress. Opening my eyes, I look across the hot tub at Baku. He's leaning back while the water jets shoot up and down his back. The weariness lingering from using Shadow Magic has disappeared. His muscles are loosening as he allows himself to relax with no one else present. There is nothing he needs to shield from me. We've shared pretty much everything there is to share.

"It's a habit," I realize as I say it aloud. "No matter how bad the situation, I'm used to asking Yami and the others for their views. They always find something to make it seem more bearable."

"And how'd that work for you?" the biting edge to his voice warns me to back off from the topic. "Wandering into a situation believing it won't be half as bad as it is? It's thinking like that shit that gets you killed."

"Well, we survived. That's something."

"Pure luck."

"Maybe."

My gaze wanders to the Millennium ring resting on the tile floor near his headrest. I had my misgivings about him taking it off but he pointed out it would get unbearably hot in this water and burn him. It had been a challenge enough coaxing him into the frikin' hot tub. At first I thought I was gonna hafta dunk him. Consequently, after a round of name-calling I was somehow the one that ended up in the water. Only after I was thoroughly drenched and seriously pissed off did he climb in without a peep, a victorious smirk on his lips.

I can add that to the list of one of the longest hours of my life.

"Where's hikari's room?"

Inwardly I cringe, looking back into those reddish eyes. He's studying me intently, searching for the lies in my features.

We haven't done a full tour yet. After persuading him to take the torturously slow journey down the flight of stairs from our room to this level we were both ready to call it a night. I still can't tell if he really is unimpressed. Through all my excited chatter his face remained indifferent.

"We'd talked about that before he went back to visit his dad," I explain in what sounds convincing to me at least. It's not a complete lie. I did talk to Otogi about it. "I'm gonna get him another apartment in this same building."

"It's stupid that it's so large and only has one bedroom," the tomb robber mutters irritably.

He wants Ryou close. They share no romantic feelings. Hell, to call their relationship civil would be quite generous. But Ry is his hikari. Apparently that means more than I could ever understand.

"Why does it matter so much?" I ask him bitterly, unable to contain these emotions. "You've got me, right? And they have professional chefs here so you don't have to put up with my cooking. Ry doesn't have to be here every waking moment."

Baku catches on and closes his eyes as if to drift off.

"I asked you a question, Baku!"

"And I'm ignoring you."

"Not if you answer me you're not!"

His eyes snap open.

"Would you shut up! What is your fucking problem?"

"What's my problem? I've been the one taking care of you and you're pining for your hikari who went on vacation when you were practically comatose!" I shout, my voice bouncing off the walls of the massive room. "I'm your lover—not him!"

"What's your point? So he's my hikari. It is something the likes of you would fail to understand even if I spelt it out for you."

"My point is I don't like being second to him!"

These words have more impact than either of us thought. It hangs in the damp air around us like a fog. I drop back into the water, head spinning as the words themselves sink in.

I knew from the start I was jealous of Malik for the role he played—and still plays—in Baku's life. But Ryou? I never fathomed I would feel threatened by my friend. He and Baku aren't close in any sense I can measure. It was naïve of me to automatically assume Baku did not feel attached to his hikari merely 'cause Ryou doesn't particularly care to be around his yami. If their bond weren't so strong then Baku would have abandoned Ry when he got his own body.

Baku brushes wet white locks out of his face which is wearing a scowl.

"You're such an idiot, Katsuya."

I glare at him, not letting him taunt me into rejoining and making a fool of myself. Very rarely do I win an argument. This is one I am determined not to lose. Baku raises his eyebrows in slight surprise.

"Impressive. You're going to keep your mouth shut for once?"

I bite down on my tongue, the pain keeping me in check.

Baku shakes his head, hair sticking to the sides of his face.

"You have more than one person that you prefer to keep close. Pharaoh. His midget. That friendship girl. That bitch. The foolish shop keeper…"

"Are you done insulting said important people?"

Being Baku, he doesn't apologize.

"Malik is gone. You're here. Being around just one person can have its disadvantages. For instance, you can be so fucking annoying I seriously do contemplate murdering you sometimes for the sake of silence."

The edges of my lips twitch as I fight the smile. He's keeping a passive face but his eyes hold a teasing spark now.

"Don't tell me in all scenarios you would choose me over anyone else?"

I shift uncomfortably for I recognize now just how dumb it was of me to point fingers at him. He's not the only one that matters to me. Baku's simply more…clingy than I am when it comes to the people he's close to. Malik was a prime example, but I had thought differently of it since they had been lovers in ancient Egypt. I had not considered Baku is that way with those he truly trusts.

_Malik, Ryou, and me. _

"Perhaps not if I'm in need of a pep speech," I grin apologetically. "Or anything of a positive nature." He smirks. "An' Shizuka too. You can't replace Shizuka."

"I should hope not," he scoffs at the absurd nature this conversation has taken. "I've no interest in playing sister."

"Mmm," I hum approvingly gliding across the tub and leaning over him. "And what part would you be inclined to play?"

"Not tonight," he crushes my hopes bluntly. "I'm tired. Besides shouldn't you be resting? You're the one doing that stupid press conference tomorrow."

"How can you be tired? You've been asleep for 24 hours! I need a boost in confidence," I claim while running my fingers along his distinct collar bone; all of his bones more visible due to his frail state.

"You just agreed pep talks aren't my specialty."

"I'm not interested in talking."

"That's rare coming from you." He catches me by the wrist as I reach for him. "I said no."

Growling, I fall back. There's no point when he's in a mood. If I push him too far things could go from erotic to deadly. I know that from experience and am not interested in going there again.

"You coulda said no sooner," I grumble, already hard from being so damn close to him.

"Would you really have listened?" he muses.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I complain, rather hoping to guilt-trip him to feel inclined to assist me with my current condition.

"Cold shower."

I perk.

"With you?"

"Nope."

"Damn it, Baku!"

I climb out of the hot tub, wrapping a fluffy, white towel around my hips as he chuckles. There's a bit of a…tent. Glaring at his smug form relaxed in the blissfully hot water, I find I'm too turned on to be angry. Baku takes note of the hungry look I'm giving him, rolling his eyes.

"Katsuya..."

"Yeah?" I take a step towards the hot tub, hope and hormones soaring again.

He fixes me with a serious look.

"Tomorrow you're buying both of us swimsuits."

* * *

What a fun note to end on! Ah, I missed Baku!

Jounouchi: Me too! XD

Baku: -.-;

So I'm currently working on the last chapter of Crimson. Then this one will have my full attention (as far as writing goes). I've just begun detoxing from a med, so I may end up sick at home with plenty of time to write. Despite how much I love you all, I really hope that's not the case. ;)

Please review! It's getting a ton of hits each chapter but not as many for feedback! I always love to hear how you think it's going-positive or negative (just no flaming and I'm good) ;)

Luffles!


	32. Chapter 32: Dragged Along, Left Behind

_Another night again__  
__Another journey without friends__  
__Another fight to wish away the loneliness I live_

_Another circus show__  
__Another face that I don't know__  
__Another night of people asking what I have to give_

_-Smile Empty Soul_

Chapter dedicated to SHADOWoftheFOX. Notes at the end of the chappie. Enjoy!

**Chapter 32: Dragged Along, Left Behind**

**(Ryou's POV)**

"This is ridiculous. They can't _not_ exist!"

But it seems to be the fact—at least as far as modern censuses and technology are concerned. I've searched the internet, the phone books, and even inquired in districts Marik had mentioned at some point and time. Nothing. How could that be? Between the yami's wrath, the hikari's rambunctious attitude, and their unabashed affection for one another, someone should remember the odd pair.

Perhaps they did encounter the duo and just don't remember.

"Stupid. I'm looking for people who can erase memories."

Shaking my head dolefully I take another tentative sip of the bright red _karkady_ hibiscus tea that is quite popular here in Egypt. My father had assured me I would acquire a taste for it if I stick with it long enough. It holds the tartness of cranberries with a slightly fruity taste. A prime example, he now drinks it every afternoon religiously. Mornings are saved for Turkish coffee that nearly killed me.

Everything is in motion outside the _shay_ house windows. Pedestrians miraculously pass through moving traffic with little effort. Everyone mingles on the busy intersection; men and women, bent elderly and skipping youth; women in full _hijab_ and those that wear no scarves, styled dark hair shining in Aswan's afternoon sunlight. It's an entirely different world from Japan or even the large cities further north. Like all of Egypt's city centers, it's brimming with tourism and the ancient world in the oddest displays.

Here I receive inquisitive, blatant looks from people who aren't used to someone with such fair skin. Like the Japanese, Egyptians do not bother concealing their curiosity, strolling right up to me to stare. Sometimes they address me, other times chatting in Arabic with a companion.

It's during instances like this that I wish I had not left the excavation site to see out the blonde duo. Not until I boarded the plane from my flight back here did I realize how utterly alone I am. There is much more to it than simply having someone to confide in and pass the otherwise lonesome hours.

When I am here I cannot feel him. 'That was much of the purpose, wasn't it' I badger myself, inhaling the smoke that hangs as a blue cloud in the air of the closed space. It was too much to consume. The betrayal was overwhelming because he was hindering my chances of escape. What else could I do? He wasn't even conscious for me to scream in his face. And what would his reaction have been anyway? Scornful indifference?

Putting my face in my hands I pray that I be granted at least a few hours of unremitted sleep tonight. How foolish of me to think that running away would reward me with some form of respite. While I was successful at escaping my yami and his tampering of my life, I have also secluded myself from everyone who could have supported me as I figure out what the hell I am going to do next. I cannot tell yet whether I have taken a step forward or backward. All I did was blindly run to the one place I knew for certain my yami would not follow me.

Lifting my head slightly my eyes scan over the article I pulled up on my laptop. There aren't many details to be had. Those will be released tomorrow with God knows what other information on Jounouchi and quite possibly Bakura. I have a sneaking suspicion hair dye and a name change are in the not too distant future for either me or my yami. Most likely me. Bakura could care less the grief his new status as Jounouchi's boyfriend will cause me—someone who could pass as his twin.

I've gone beyond being hurt at his selfish antics. It's who he is and always has been in the few years I've known him. He's not heartless, I know this much. That's not the issue. It has to be me or him. Rarely does a decision positively impact us both at the same time. Misfortune for one often is a disguised blessing for the other.

In a desperate effort to save him from himself and the drugs I nearly lost myself in the ugly process. But with him detoxing and falling for Jounouchi, I naively assumed I could push forward with my own ambitions. Bakura had a completely different mindset on where we now stand as yami and hikari. He's not going to loosen his hold on me willingly.

"The press conference is scheduled for 10 AM in Domino…"

I quickly assess the time difference separating us, calculating the time I should arise to watch it live. Groaning, I raise the glass to my lips and take a much larger sip. 3 AM. So much for getting 8 hours of uninterrupted sleep. It can't be helped.

A lot is riding on what happens tomorrow; how Jounouchi conducts himself and whether or not he commits any major blunders. I already know Bakura won't attend regardless of whether he has awakened or not. He would kick and claw and summon Shadow beasts if Jounouchi tried to drag him along. As much as Jounouchi would desire my yami's presence, I'm sure Yami and Otogi have talked some sense into him. They don't need another Shadow Magic fiasco that my yami has so generously exhibited on numerous occasions in the midst of huge public events.

For a moment I am tempted to call Jounouchi to wish him luck and offer advice concerning Bakura for when he awakens. Quickly I catch myself. Meddling in their life together would essentially be giving Bakura permission to do likewise in my personal life. And if my yami has awakened he can easily tap into the phone and eavesdrop on the entire conversation, rendering it ineffective.

Shutting the laptop I stare at the cup of tea that is only half-empty, knowing in my gut that there is a deeper reason preventing me from contacting Jounouchi just yet. The blonde would eagerly inquire when I will be returning to Japan. As of late, I don't have an answer to that question.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"Having a hard time breathing here," I complain at the crushing force of his arms around my waist as we lie in the dark on the middle of the laughably rotund bed. "So this is what a corset feels like."

"Sorry," he mumbles but doesn't loosen his hold.

I catch his eyes straying to the bedside clock that reads 4:05 AM. Looks like sleep isn't going to happen. Moaning pitifully, he buries his face in my nape—a new habit of his apparently. Thankfully, unlike the hot tub earlier, both of us are clothed. I suppose he could resort to dry humping if I'm not attentive.

"Katsuya, you're hurting me."

The words have the desired effect. At once the constriction loosens considerably though he doesn't let go. I had thought he would have jumped up and babbled useless apologies for bruises that are beginning to form.

"You slept any?"

The question is stupid because I am well-aware that neither of us has gotten any shut eye. Even though I'm not even attending the stupid press conference my anxiety level is high. For what though? For _him_?

"Nah. You?"

"Dosed off now and then," I lie shifting for the sake of my aching ribs.

"It's this place," he decides to play along. "S'gonna take some adjusting. I usually have problems falling asleep the first few nights somewhere other than home."

I cast the teen an incredulous look.

"I thought you said this was home."

He doesn't meet my gaze, playing with the collar of my nightshirt.

"Oh. Right. Home."

There is something uncanny about this building. There are no noises. I'm accustomed to the clanks and squeaks of the basement pipes. Even in that room I shared with Katsuya back at the house there were dogs barking, the high-pitched hum of cicadas, and the occasional car cutting through the neighborhood in the middle of the night. This place is dead.

"We need to do something about the noise."

Katsuya tilts his head to listen. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly.

The conversation drowns again, both pairs of ears straining for an airplane overhead or a leaky faucet. Instead looms the intrepid quiet. Apparently millionaires don't like sounds of any kind. The rustling of the sheets when Katsuya straightens his legs seems abnormally loud.

"This is almost as bad as the tombs."

It's only when the mutt starts that I realize I spoke that aloud. Well isn't that great. I have just given him an opening to snoop into my past. It's not like I can blame sleep deprivation either.

Placing a hand flat on my chest, he snuggles closer while thinking up invasive questions. He won't pass up an opportunity to pry. How could I be so careless?

"You…You said 'almost'."

"…What?"

He lifts his head, resting it on my shoulder.

"You said 'almost as bad'."

"So?"

"So it's not _as bad_."

I roll my eyes even though he cannot see this in the darkness. My eyes are more adapted to the shadows than the light. In the past it was necessary. In these times it's simply easier.

"Your deductions are astounding as always, Katsuya."

He snickers and all of the tension leaves my body when I comprehend he isn't going to take advantage of this and hound me. Rather he found a way to address the subject so it isn't left hanging over us, but keeping it light and nonintrusive.

"I'm just glad the place is a step up from where you lived before."

"Idiot. We didn't live in the tombs. We were tomb _robbers_ not tomb _inhabitants_."

"Makes sense, I guess," he agrees, brushing over the fact that I clumsily used "we" instead of "I". "Tombs aren't meant for the living. That's one from Malik's book."

"Yeah," I snort at the irony of the ancient religion that I outlived. "With the way they furnished and protected those things one would think otherwise."

"The Afterlife, right?"

I stare at the ceiling where I know small lights are implanted throughout like stars. Yet it is at night they are snuffed out. In this moment I miss the vast desert sky stretching as far as my eyes could reach and beyond. The stars are brighter there than from any viewpoint in Domino. No artificial lights and manmade obstacles obscure the view. These modern humans don't know what they are depriving themselves of.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you talk about that stuff," he mumbles, fingers curling into the fabric of my shirt, having mistaken my silence for irritation or anger. And I'm not about to point out that I was more to blame in this case.

"What should it matter to me what those bastards believed? It's not as if I was ever one of them."

"It still affected you though, Baku. Isn't that how it always is? The people in charge hafta have everything their way?"

Yes. That is true. Even though I was an outcast, a desert-dweller, I still suffered because of their doctrines. They were the ones who labeled me a monster.

"Scales are tipping a bit now, huh? You an' me suddenly rising to the top. It's weird."

"Don't get a big head like the pharaoh, Katsuya."

He laughs, the cheerful sound a welcome in this surreal atmosphere. In a strange turn of events I don't want him to stop. The laughter fills all the hollow crevices, lifting the heavy weight from my chest. I frown as it tampers off, dreading the silence that will swallow us up again.

"I'll do my best! Can't go turning into what you hate. Doesn't work for my interests."

These simple statements that are all true make me bristle. Why did I bring up that bastard? I hate that it's because of him that we have this place. Though I suppose he wouldn't have it any other way. The mutt told me that they took us to that hut Yami and his crew live in. He found the quickest route to getting rid of me while putting on an air that he cares about what happens to Katsuya and me.

"Don't think about it, Baku. Just let it be," the mutt pleads softly, fingers feathery on my throat. "We've got enough stuff to face. Let's focus on those things instead."

Disgruntled but disliking the lack of optimism in his voice, I decide against pressing the matter. Yami will be shoving this shit down my throat next time we meet. I think I'll put that off for as long as possible. There's nothing worth fighting him for anymore. We clash for the simple fact that there was never any sort of conclusion. Nothing was laid to rest.

"Do you…?"

"Do I what?" I ask when he falters. Why do I keep slipping up? This most recent blackout screwed with my head. How am I letting myself being dragged into all of these conversations?

The despair speaks volumes when he cannot. Shit. In a sinking feeling we're stumbling into an emotional blunder. Maybe if I pretend to drift off?

"Baku?"

Would he believe it? He didn't believe that bit earlier. Neither one of us have slept a wink.

"Bakura?"

My lids close promptly. I'm shutting down for the meager portion of the night remaining. This whole nightmare is his fault. If it weren't for his aspirations we could be back at the house sleeping in peace. Let him chew on that for a while.

**(Otogi's POV)**

A pair of pallid businessmen practically sprints into the elevator as the doors glide open and I have to sidestep to keep from being flatted into the wall. They're posh and to describe either as 'heavyset' would be generously kind. Both are panting heavily from the exertion of their flight, sweat dripping down the sides of their round faces as the one closer to me reaches for the button to shut the doors. I move into the space separating him from the pad.

"That's just rude. This is my floor."

The two men gape at me in horrified disbelief as I step out of this space they have deemed a sanctuary. The one with the thin mustache calls to me as his companion hits the button repeatedly as if trying to kill some hardy insect.

"Reconsider, kid."

I smirk at their cowering frames.

"You should see him on a bad day."

Turning full circle I stride off down the halls as the elevator takes those pansies away. They'll find someplace far from here to change their pissed pants. If they have any sense at all they know there is nowhere Kaiba cannot find them.

Rapping on the door with my knuckles I turn the crystal doorknob even at the angry: **"What now?"**

"Good morning, star-shine."

"Ryuuji, I swear to God…!"

"Never knew you to be a religious one."

Kaiba's eyes flash and he strides over with the intent to kill. I offer my most innocent of smiles, closing the door behind me, making my point. I'm not fleeing like those losers in the elevator. It will take more than that raging temper of his to put me on edge.

"Takara is at Katsuya's new bastion already."

"That's another thing!" he snarls, lips curled as if he were to bite me. "Why wasn't I informed about that?"

"Well it all took place in the early morning hours," I huff indignantly, not wanting him to know that I, too, was left out of the loop until after the fact. Yami's gonna get me killed. "And with the press conference today, I didn't deem it something that you needed to be updated on immediately."

"I'll be the one who makes those decisions, Ryuuji!"

"You act surprised." I yawn following him as he storms back to his desk. "This is why so few manage to work for you without losing their marbles! You say you want everything run by you but you scream like a bitch when you think you've been bothered with useless information."

"Figure it out. I give you a long leash as it is."

"See I'm not into bondage."

"Get your ass off my desk!"

Rolling my eyes I slide off the piece of priceless furniture. He turns away from me, continuing to fume. I swear steam is beginning to shoot from his reddening ears.

"Takara is in charge of Katsuya now. The torch has been passed."

I walk over to the large windows, deciding the city is more magnificent at night when all of the lights have taken over. It's for those of us who crave more than Domino's façade posed in the daylight. No one has to put on fronts. Everyone and everything can be gritty and disreputable and still be deemed "normal" come morning.

"Takara is his agent—not me. Let her take the reins," I rephrase when he doesn't reply.

Kaiba scoffs, sitting in the large chair behind his desk and swerving it to look at me. He threads his fingers in front of his face while gazing over them menacingly at me. I keep my own expression passive, not giving him an opening to attack. He doesn't influence purely from his own power. He feasts on the fear of others; can smell it miles away and knows just how to manipulate it.

In the case of Takara we have every reason to be apprehensive. This is uncharted territory we're entering. While Kaiba and I have both witnessed Shadow Magic, neither of us dare breathe a word of it around anyone else. The fewer people who know the better. Unfortunately, the agent herself falls into that category. Kaiba doesn't like this fact one bit.

"She's as cocky as she is ignorant."

_Speak for yourself._

"How would it look if I kept hovering? There's no reason for me to be so involved in Katsuya's affairs any longer."

Truthfully I want out. This is getting taxing and I want to get back to my own company. My own life. It was an interesting excursion, but I've had more than my share. Hanging around Katsuya and his friends is hellish. I can only take so much of their friendship speeches before wanting to hurl. And apparently Bakura has reawakened. The yami is aware of my position in this pretense and won't take anything from me lightly. I had enough of Shadow Magic during Battle City. The fist attempted duel between Katsuya and Kaiba where the thief reintroduced us to his powers was a wakeup call to tread cautiously.

"Takara has been successful in the past. She's never failed Kaiba Corp.," the CEO mutters at last. "But for reasons unbeknown to her, she must be kept in the dark about certain things. That wouldn't pose such a problem aside from the fact that the thief is with Katsuya 24/7."

"I told her not to aggravate him."

He glares. "And you think she will heed?"

I shrug.

"Whether she does or not is no longer my problem."

"_Ryuuji_…" he growls in warning.

"I can check in once in a while," I offer idly examining my fingernails. "But that's it, Kaiba. Anything beyond this is ridiculous."

"Katsuya trusts you."

"Bakura doesn't. Neither do the rest of their lot. Those odds aren't in my favor."

"They're not in Takara's either."

What exactly does he expect me to do? There isn't any new angle to approach this from. I've already made known my presence and what they _think_ are my intentions. Save Yami. He doesn't believe an ounce of it. Not that I imagine he would.

"I already said that's not my concern," I counter irritably, watching the traffic crawl further downtown where everyone's gathering for the media conference. "If she sticks to her job she might be all right."

"You of all people know that's not her method, Ryuuji."

The sudden amusement dripping from his voice makes me want to throw a few punches to his smug face. He had to go and bring _that_ up. I could have dealt with his temper and stubbornness. The nerve of him using that incident to get under my skin.

"Don't go there with me, Kaiba," I manage through gritted teeth and a clenched jaw.

He chuckles but seems to not push it. He got in his jab but also knows there is a limit.

"Your life, not mine. Shall I assume you won't be attending Katsuya's spectacle then?"

"He won't miss me. Takara will run that circus no problem. I guarantee you Bakura won't show. That will make things lees complicated for her." I wave it off. "I'd rather get back to my place and see how much the people you've had running my company have fucked things up."

"It's not tanking, if that's your concern. Stop peeving about it. And stay in contact with Kastuya," Kaiba orders while rubbing his chin. "I think you've still got a hold of him. He lets you in on personal matters. That's more than I can say for Takara. Keep his trust. It's in our best interest."

"In _your_ best interest."

"Which we both know is _your_ best interest as well, Ryuuji. Don't you forget it. Honestly, how hard can it be to tail the dog and keep on friendly terms with him? Katsuya isn't the one with the Millennium Item."

"He might as well be," I grumble stalking across the extravagant office and leaving Kaiba before he comes up with any other brilliant ideas that will cause me more misery.

**(Yami's POV)**

"_Is there nothing else that can be done?" Priestess Isis insists touching the golden necklace resting on her collarbone. _

_I resist all impulses to bury my face in my hand in humiliation. The training with Shimon has been grueling and still I am incapable. All I want is to retire to my chambers and collapse. The strain of the Shadow Realm has been arduous. _

_This counsel was not avoidable despite my profuse objections as Shimon accompanied me from my private dueling arena to the throne room. My advisor was unwavering after my only high priestess with a Millennium Item came forth with a vision of a fierce Shadow beast enshrouded in darkness battling against the Pharaoh's power. It was…vague. So much that I worry she may be holding something back. However that is not my priestess. Seth: yes. Akunadin: certainly; and Shaadi…well, he just has a thing for talking in obscure riddles. _

"_No pharaoh has ever summoned the gods. It was Pharaoh's father who was the first to wield the Items. All of us here know directly how grueling learning to summon the ka alone is."A smile plays under Shimon's grey mustache, no doubt remembering my own trials with summoning. _

"_We should inform all of the high priests of this danger," Isis pursues the threat at hand. "At the very least Karim, Akunadin, Shaadi, and Seth should be notified."_

"_With respect, your vision was not of any immediate danger," Mahaado reminds us all of the indistinctness of her powers. These visions are rarely dependable as far as a timeline is concerned. "There is no need to wake them tonight." _

_She bristles but remains poised. "The necklace reveals what it will." _

"_The rest is speculation," Shimon mutters under his breath at his place beside my throne, never being one to place much trust in the particular Item but refusing to discredit or insult the devoted priestess. _

"_This creature that is coming will rival the gods."_

"_Blasphemy," Mahaado rebukes Isis with a disapproving look. _

_She squares her shoulders, light blue eyes flashing. _

"_I would never speak so unless it was the truth. It is not, nor will it ever be my intention to insult your highness, but I cannot ignore the duty I carry as wielder of a Millennium Item. To disregard the fortunes it brings, be they omens or good tidings, would be unwise." _

_While my priest and Shimon debate further I breathe a silent sigh of relief. When Isis had requested an immediate audience with me I feared the worst. Her face pale as she stood next to Mahaado before me, I waited in dread for her to speak of a fiend with colorless skin and blood red eyes. Perhaps even caught a glimpse of me lying tangled in my bed with this demon. _

_Bakura is still safe and secret. And so he shall remain. Mahaado no longer presses the issue of Bakura being at least somewhat informed of the dangers that lurk lately. He must see now that I was right to keep my lover in the dark on such matters. It would only bring him to harm. _

_It has been ten days since last I saw my love. While he used to play these disappearing acts all the time, since we became intimate he has never stayed away so long. Due to the panic that seized the palace with that intruder, I have not had a moment's peace. Scouts have been organized and sent. Guards have doubled up on watches. When not giving instruction or in counsel, I am with Shimon and sometimes Mahaado, bracing myself for whatever is lurking in our almost-tangible future. _

_There hasn't been time to pine for Bakura. _

"_These dangers are not completely unforeseen," Mahaado addresses us in his stoic manner, harkening back to our minds the intruder that was never captured or identified despite all of the priests' efforts. "Our summoning temples are each over half full. And Shimon is giving instruction to Pharaoh on the grounds of the gods." _

"_This is all very well. Let us pray Pharaoh learns in time." _

_Mahaado and Isis turn and I look to the entrance of the throne room where Seth has slipped in unnoticed save for one of the pointers on the Millennium ring hovering in his direction. Sharp eyes pierce me like daggers and he doesn't try to conceal his conceited smirk as he approaches without my permission to intrude upon our counsel. Mahaado's features darken as if to reprove his fellow priest, but Shimon speaks first._

"_Ah good, Priest Seth. We could use your sharp wit." _

"_That I have no doubt, but I'd like to think of it as more than mere cunning." My cousin bows stiffly to me before frowning at Mahaado. "And what's this I hear of the summoning temples not being adequately kept?" _

"_And how would you define 'adequately kept'?" my friend challenges. "The temples filled to capacity?" _

"_Hardly. You can be such a simpleton, Mahaado. Never thinking in the larger scheme." Blue eyes dart from person to person as he speaks. "Why limit ourselves by what the summoning temples will hold? That's putting a cap on our authority. If we need more power the solution is straightforward: Build more temples and sealing tablets. Of course such a task will be momentous, but we shall reap the benefits when the time comes." _

_I loathe him for the fact that he can concoct such plans and execute them. He has never failed a project I've given him, always making me feel inferior by finishing sooner in the allotted time or making vast improvements worthy of the utmost praise which I begrudgingly bestow. _

_All this is why I am ready to bless Isis when she points out a great flaw in a cool tone. _

"_There is one crucial thing you have overlooked: Where would you get this surplus of monsters?" _

"_That I am already researching," he assures with the most arrogant of smiles. _

"_Have you?" _

"_Some promising aspirants. I'll keep you updated since you're so fretful, Mahaado."_

_Mahaado's eyes snap to mine, alerting me. _

"_Keep us all informed, Seth," I declare before anyone can retort. He sends me the most hostile look. "I am __**very**__ interested in any progress you make. I expect you will bring ample results." _

_The bitter smile is visible for only an instant before he inclines. _

"_As you wish, Pharaoh." _

"Let us in! Jounouchi, we're here!" Yugi shouts as Anzu and I drag him away from the two bodyguards positioned in front of the door.

We've already fought through a large main room overflowing with media, the public, and security. The reporters lunged when they saw Yugi and I, shoving microphones and cameras into our faces while spewing questions left and right. I was ready to call it quits right then and there. The only reason I didn't is because Jounouchi deserves the same support that he always bestowed to Yugi and myself.

That—and a very pissed off hikari.

"What's the big idea anyway?" Anzu glares at the two buff security guards who could be spokesmen for steroids. "This is Otogi's doing!"

"Let's not lose our heads…"

"…would yank that earring right through his earlobe!"

"Yugi!"

"What? He's keeping us from Jou!"

"We don't know that for sure…"

"Oh I'm sure!" Anzu strides meaningfully towards the two suited men as if she were going to bowl them over.

"Anzu!" I grab her by the arm, exasperated when Yugi doesn't show any sign of siding with me. "This is frustrating, but creating negative attention is not the least bit helpful to Jounouchi. If we can't get in can we at least agree not to do anything that would cause trouble for him?"

Crestfallen, she nods slowly and only then do I release her. Her arm falls to her side but the resentment remains in her blue eyes. Yugi looks away but keeps his arms folded across his chest so the men know he did not yield willingly.

"This is a time when Marik would come in handy."

"Hikari, please…"

"I'm just saying in this case the rod would be a lot more useful."

What is he thinking? I hope he isn't hinting that he brought one of the Items along with him. The necklace and key—which have been returned to us from Jounouchi—would both be easy enough to sneak around with undetected from everything but the ring. That he's suggesting using mind control…

"I wouldn't use that Item on anyone."

"That's why I said 'Marik'," he mutters under his breath.

"Consider who will be among the viewers tuning in," I pretend not to have heard that last biting comment. "Not just his fans but others who are more curious to see what he will do. Kaiba. Honda. Mai. His family. Jou's more aware of this than anyone else."

Yugi and Anzu still for the first time since we got here, knowing this separation is unlikely Jounouchi's doing. When Yugi and I got into a mess with Kaiba, Pegasus, Malik and Marik, Bakura…Jou was always there. He'd want the same from us. No matter how many people he hires to guide him, he will still desire our presence.

"So what shall we do?" Anzu asks wearily, fretting about not being able to get to Jounouchi.

"Back to the main room," I decide noting the camera crews lingering in the doorway watching our every move in hopes Jounouchi will make an appearance for us. "We should get a spot somewhere close to the front so he will have a few familiar faces in the crowd."

Begrudgingly, Yugi and Anzu trail behind me as we make our way back into the mayhem. I mentally prep myself for the onslaught of overenthusiastic reporters awaiting us there. As the first of them jump into my path, I have to remind myself of the rule I just laid out about not causing any scenes.

To be able to punch even one of them…

((I heard that, Yami.))

I shoot my hikari an annoyed look to which he offers a smirk.

((It's nice to know you wanna beat them up even if you don't admit it.))

Internally I sigh.

(Yugi, for heaven's sake…)

((Smile for the cameras, Yami)) He pushes me from behind, steering me straight towards the flashing lights of cameras and impatient journalists. ((And remember: Play nice.))

You clever, devious little…

(Whatever deity named you the lighter half was seriously fucked up.)

**(Bakura's POV)**

The volume on the giant television is bordering mute making the giant speakers on either side even more an absurdity. The huge flat screen is, essentially, the wall. Why anyone would require or want something so hideous in their dwelling is beyond my comprehension.

_And loud, _I add to myself while glaring resentfully at the speaker towers.

I had enough wits about me to consider this and mentally preparing for when blood would leak from my ears upon the deafening noise. Apparently fate decided I had suffered enough for the time-being. Guess it's some other unlucky bastard's turn to bear the weight of being fate's bitch.

Arms wrapped around my sides, I sit huddled on the middle couch; two other plush sofas reclined on either end. Once again, why so much? What's with the massive furniture? Is someone trying to convince us we have more friends than we do?

And why the hell am I suddenly using 'we'?

It's a frightening prospect—belonging to someone. No matter what channel I flip to that is covering the interview, I find myself squirming as they speak excitedly about "Jounouchi Katsuya's alleged boyfriend" like I am an article of clothing or piece of property. And the one time I managed to sit through this, it occurred to me how much they're making it sound like I'm some sort of criminal.

Scowling, I lean back into the beige cushions that match the monotonous carpet. Just like in the past, it appears I'm not going to be given a chance at a clean slate. There are already assumptions the plenty and I haven't even shown my face to these people. Why do they care anyway? Why should my personal life be any of their business?

Oh Malik, if you saw me sitting here hiding in this massive building all cooped up… The black screens are down, blocking out the sun and all views of the outside world that's hunting for me like a pack of bloodhounds. Cameras at every angle around the building and in the halls and elevators to keep the outside out. You'd make derisive comments about how posh my prison is this time around; how well I'd chosen a captor who would treat me like a favorite pet.

It makes me angry at you all over. And at myself for how I fell into this cycle again after not heeding your warnings.

_Day seventeen passes without incident as so many other nights fuse in my blurred memory. Every evening I slip out under Malik's scrutinizing gaze. Astonishingly given his stubbornness, he lets me go without incident. It has come to the point where he'd rather ignore me than deal with any problems at hand. For this I am thankful. I'll be in a much better frame of mind to argue with him once I've summoned my ka and I've taken care of that would-be assassin. _

_Malik can wait a while. _

_Riding through the royal city, I take precautions after Seini and Malik's accounts of the numbers of soldiers increasing. They will be more on edge at night when their measly human eyes fail them in the darkness. I won't slip up like that time in the temple with Atem. It's much easier to get around when alone at any rate. _

_Throat constricting, I inhale deeply through my mouth, feeling a depravation of air to my lungs. It doesn't help. Kamenwati tosses his head without slowing, sensing a change in my behavior. Panting, beads of perspiration begin to seep from my skin despite the cool temperature. A weight hangs over me, a crushing force that grows heavier the closer I get to the center of the city. _

_Not understanding what is causing this phenomenon, I urge my anxious steed to hasten. Am I the only one experiencing these symptoms? Surely the common folk would be flailing to get outside of their houses in an effort to ease this suffocating grip. _

_Did something happen? Is Atem safe? Was it that backstabbing cousin of his? Please don't let anything have happened yet! I'm not ready yet!_

_Racing past the temples in the distance, all at once the mass lifts slowly, becoming bearable as I ride around to the side of the palace, ignoring the main entrance. The pressure is still present but has lessened drastically. I shall have to ask Seini about it. He's the only one I can trust to give me a truthful answer. Mahaado would deride me for not knowing. _

_As for Atem, I have no idea what he would do. Would he lie blatantly to my face again? My heartbeat quickens once more as my resentment simmers. Is it Atem that I am holding to blame? Or am I angry at my inability to defend myself in his world? Why else would he keep such things from me? It's obvious he deems me as nothing more than something in need of protection. Mahaado would say a nuisance. And for once I would have to agree with the damned priest. _

_Seini tells me I am close to my goal. While it's comforting to have it verified, I knew before he said anything. I could feel that piece of my soul emerging from the Shadows where it resides. The sunu could not give me many hints, the glowing eyes of his own ka trained upon me—seeing the unseen. Only not so much in this case. _

_It would seem my ka has some cloaking ability, able to conceal not only itself but repressing spiritual energies that would reveal my presence to the highly attentive. In its current state it cannot hide me from Shadow Magic. But, as Seini suggested, perhaps that will all change once I've summoned it. _

_Fears of the immense weight alleviated, I enter through a secret door hidden along the wall that surrounds the palace; Kamenwati left behind in a small courtyard where no one but slaves will come and tend to him, unknowing of who the rider is. Winding through the maze of gardens, I slip into the central courtyard unobserved. Save the occasional soldier on patrol, the place is unoccupied. Just how I prefer it to be. _

_Stepping out from beneath a fruit tree, I look up at the sky and see that I am early. The last rays of daylight are burning out like black smoke. Seini will not have arrived at our allotted arena yet. A frown etched on my lips, I fall back into the shadows, contemplating where I should wait for him. I consider going on a search for Atem, but the unnerving occurrence on the way here makes me hesitant to step foot in that place until I have a means of protecting myself. _

_Wandering away from them, I leave the main area, trekking off down a familiar walkway that I have not traversed in ages. Once I realize where my feet are taking me, I reconsider. However, my curiosity is peaked and I suddenly long to see to be in that scared space again. It means something to me, sentimental more than anything else. A symbol, if you will. Though even I am not fully certain of its meaning. _

_The outer walls of the temple are now carved with scriptures and other text that do not interest me in the slightest. Ignoring them, I press my shoulder against one of the heavy doors and shove it open slowly while listening intently. Moonlight floods the room from the hollow center of the ceiling directly over the statue of Khonsu. Rich specks of turquoise and lapis catch the beams and shimmer, embedded throughout the statue causing it to glow a muted cerulean. I doubt the precious stones are even perceptible in the day. It requires a softer light in order to show its true beauty. _

_Moving forward with something between reverence and caution, I approach the child-deity. For the first time in what I can remember, a strange thought occurs to me. Do all humans pray out of fear? They claim they revere these gods, but if they weren't afraid of the power they supposedly possess, would they bother with the endless ceremonies and temples and sacrifices? Is that the only way to receive true loyalty and adoration?_

"_Got it made, don't you?" I allow my eyes to flit around the room to the paintings and hieroglyphs decorating the walls. "Not bad at all." _

_It's tragic to be jealous of something that isn't real. But who can blame me when they treat a fucking statue with such respect and go out of their way to hate me and wish me dead? How is that fair? This guy doesn't even exist and they want my head on a stake! He gets offerings and I get spears in the abdomen. _

"_I hate you." _

_Khonsu doesn't answer, vacant eyes gazing over me toward the doors as if waiting for a more worthy person who will fall prostrate and leave gifts on his altar. Well too fucking bad. I'm his only company tonight and he'll just have to deal with it. _

"_Don't worry. I'll be gone soon. Got more important things to do than hang out with imaginary juvenile deities."_

_On quick feet I fly behind said god just as one of the large doors slowly swings open. A cool night breeze wafts in and I hold my breath. Footsteps echo lightly as the person crosses the small temple area to the statue. For a moment there is nothing. What the hells are they doing? Just standing there? I dare not steal a peek, not wanting to be caugh…_

"_What is it with the two of us and temple meetings?" a familiar voice chimes in amusement. "Hiding behind a statue again, I see." _

_Without a second thought I jump out, coming face to face with a beaming Atem. His features are weary as if this time apart has been harrowing. Violet eyes shine bright in the glow emitting from the statue in the moonlight. He hurriedly presses into me, lips capturing mine as a warm, wet tongue enters my mouth. Eagerly I grasp his lean hips, grinding our pelvises together as the kiss deepens, earning a moan of approval from my lover. Gods, it's been too long…_

A shudder crawling up my spine, I do my best to shake off those nauseating thoughts of the pharaoh. He was the lucky one—having forgotten all that shit. Too bad it wasn't permanent. What I'd give for some severe amnesia like that. Why the hell did he _want_ to remember? I'll bet when he sealed himself away he locked those memories up on purpose, hoping against hope that he would fucking forget.

"Jounouchi Katsuya!" a roar of a whisper escapes the oversized speakers. I grimace, picking up the remote and cautiously cranking the volume up as he appears.

_Don't fuck this up, mutt._

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

Retching a few more times I sit back on my heels and stare at my breakfast floating in chunks in the toilet water. A sour, rancid taste fills every crevice of my mouth and I spit twice before reaching up with a tremulous hand and flushing the contents away. Closing my eyes, I try to breathe normally. My palms are sweaty and my hands won't stop shaking. Since when do I have panic attacks?

It's being alone. I haven't felt this alone since the beginning of the summer before I forced myself into Baku's life. I thought Yami and the others would be here to support me but they're not. Otogi's not here either. Takara told me that I shouldn't be seen in public alone with him so frequently. People could start getting ideas. I don't regret Baku not being here. I just wish there was _someone_.

The fear eats away at my empty stomach, the question Baku wouldn't let me ask looming overhead like a noxious cloud. If I just had his input that would have been enough to get me through this. I try not to do the math in my head. How long ago was it now?

Three quick knocks on the door to the pristine bathroom.

"Mr. Katsuya, ten minutes!" Takara's calls sharply.

My mouth goes dry. It's almost time.

I'm finally gonna tell the truth. She'll be watching. Why has it been so long? I didn't want her to find out the truth this way!

"Mr. Katsuya, are you sleeping in there?"

"I'll…be out in a sec," I croak, not sure if she hears me or not and not caring.

"Hurry up! It's a larger turnout than expected! They had to move us to the bigger room!" she gushes in her strange 'professional' way like a secretary would be excited about a new copy machine.

"Great," I squeak before leaning over the porcelain seat to dry heave.

**(Otogi's POV)**

"…so, um…no, I was not inside of the strange cloud thing," the blonde states scratching the back of his neck, brown eyes darting as if he can't decide where he should be looking.

"It was a tragedy that claimed so many lives, and Mr. Katsuya was thankfully not present, despite the rumors," Takara states directing a sorrowful look towards the cameras as if she actually gave a crap about all the people that were obliterated in Bakura's latest fiasco. "He was visiting with friends of his…"

"Who?" someone pipes up from the crowd.

She singles out the person who is no doubt shrinking down in their seat under that sharp gaze. A price for interrupting her. After this Takara smiles pleasantly at the audience unseen by the channel's camera.

"As most of you are aware, Mr. Katsuya is close friends with Yami and Yugi Mutou…"

The woman is fully aware of how these people operate. They're working their way to the questions that really matter to them. First they test the water with these shitty simple inquiries to see how talkative he is—if he's one to slip up. I have to give Takara credit: while he's no smooth-talker, he's not tanking. He got through the questions regarding Kaiba and the duels with no mishaps.

I lean back on the limo seat uncomfortably, wishing I could be inside instead. That would be pointless as this is a rare thing for me to sit in front of a television screen. I don't allow them in my office as they are only counterproductive. People just end up lounging in front of them all day with vacant expressions.

"How long have you been friends?"

Katsuya unconsciously tugs at the collar of the blood red silk shirt with black flames Takara no doubt picked out for him for this very occasion. He would never pick something so stylish, let alone be able to afford it up until now.

"We met in our high school…"

"And which is your boyfriend?" another presses hungrily. Even with the camera aimed at Katsuya and Takara, I can imagine them pressing in eagerly from all sides for this tidbit.

"Neither," Katsuya shakes his head, brow furrowed. "They're both ol' buddies of mine."

"What about Mai Valentine?" a nasally male voice pipes up. The kind of voice one would imagine a rat would have if it could speak. "Are you expecting us to believe you are _just friends_ with her as well?"

Takara was primed for this one and made certain Kastuya was as well. The guy was less than thrilled with the story she concocted. Which means Bakura will be sharpening the kitchen knives in their new abode. Still, it's better than the truth which makes Katsuya look like the clueless moron that he is. Takara wants to paint him in a different light. They'll tell their story. Whether Mai will cooperate and go along with it later on is up in the air.

"If you are referring to the kiss on the duel platform earlier this summer," Katsuya says slowly, deliberately keeping his eyes trained on the rat that asked. "That was before my boyfriend and I became official. Up until that point we were both seeing other people as well. Just dating, ya know?"

"And you and Mai Valentine were dating?"

"We've always been close."

He leaves that one hanging. A morsel Takara instructed him to leave so they could draw their own despicable conclusions for their columns. Even if his answer had been "no" they would have anyway. This will keep him safe in case Mai has decided to try and wreck all of this.

"Would the public recognize your koi?" a squeaky, high-pitched female voice chirps excitedly. I scowl, downing a shot. I've been seen with Katsuya several times in public. I will personally murder anyone who spreads rumors about us being a couple. Shizuka believing that was bad enough.

If I were gay I could do _so_ much better than him.

"No. I don't think so."

"What's his name?"

Takara leans in front of Katsuya to speak into the mics, blocking him while looking around the room pointedly.

"At this time his name will not be disclosed for the sake of his privacy. While Mr. Katsuya is embracing his new titles, his boyfriend needs time away from the public and media to adjust to this lifestyle. We ask that this request of his be respected."

While the words are polite they are sharpened around the edges, warning them that it isn't a request at all.

"What can you tell us about him? Where did you meet?"

Katsuya glances at Takara.

"Umm…I'd rather not say at this point."

"What does he look like?"

A smirk breaks on his lips.

"He's hot."

I chuckle when Takara frowns at this comment and the room is abuzz. It figures he wouldn't be able to resist bragging about having an attractive koi. Not that I find Bakura attractive. At any rate, he's better looking than Kastuya who is about as plain as a person can get. Wait, scratch that. Hiroto is worse than Kastuya.

More questions are shouted as once.

What does he look like? _Prefer not to answer at this time._

What's his occupation? _Same answer as before._

Does he attend the same school? _No. _

What's his favorite food? I laughed loudly at this one. Takara didn't have time to stop him, her eyes wide behind those low rimmed maroon glasses when Katsuya declared "Rare meat. _Very_ rare."

Does he like dueling? _No. He knows how to duel and actually trained Katsuya for his showdown with Kaiba. They all wanted to delve deeper into this, but Kastuya steered away from that topic. _

Do they live together?

"Yes. We just moved into a new place," Kastuya confirms with pride.

"That would be the Watatsumi High-Rise?" the same rat-man, as I have dubbed him, pipes up again.

Caught off guard, Katsuya wasn't ready for anyone to have known this piece of information. Takara isn't fazed. Reporters have their ways of learning such things. Residencies are not that difficult to discover. Anyone with the right connections can do so.

"Y-Yeah. That's right."

A murmur goes through the crowd. A simple teen from the slummy neighborhoods suddenly living in one of the most expensive places in the city? It's hard to fathom but makes the story even better. Pauper to prince, essentially. The public will love it.

"Are either of you used to such a lifestyle?"

"Not especially. I don't think many people are," Kastuya states with a slight smile. Takara's training is paying off. "I think I could get used to it though." This is followed by light laughter from the crowd.

"And Bakura is settling in well?"

"I guess he likes it all righ…"

Katsuya freezes, mouth gaping like a fish as he cuts off all too late. _Caught_. Takara's features tighten up. I choke on my drink, wiping the back of my hand across my mouth. Fuck! He baited him and Katsuya fell right into it! But how did he know? Where the hell did rat-man get the thief's name from?

Flipping through the stations in a matter of milliseconds, I snarl in frustration when none of them are focusing on the crowd. I need to see this guy who so carefully laid his trap. Got to find the identity of him fast so I can locate where the leak is. He has connections with someone. Whether it's Hiroto or someone else, that's what I need to know. Kaiba's going to skin me alive for not keeping tabs.

While Katsuya babbles and Takara cuts in, stating that there will be no further questions on the matter of his koi, I dial my secretary, not giving her a chance to answer.

"Get me the station manager for Channel 3! _**Now**_!"

**(Bakura's POV)**

My silhouette is small and pathetic on the giant, black television screen. Huddled with my knees pulled tight to my torso, I'm trying to control the shaking. I wish I could sink down into the cushions never to be seen again.

How could he do that? The idiot! He should never have been allowed in front of a news camera, let alone an entire army of them! The moron can't hold his tongue to save his life!

They thought they had everything under control. The dice master and that stupid agent could have planned this for all I know. That's the shittiest part: I don't know anything about this. I didn't ask, didn't want to know. This is the price for silence.

Squeezing my eyes tight, I grit my teeth as the phone begins ringing again. That could only be one person and I am in no mood to talk to him right now. On the contrary, Katsuya had best stay clear of this place for a while. I cannot promise that I won't decapitate him. It's an ordinary reaction of mine.

What's worse is there's nowhere to go, no drugs to drown myself in. I need that numbness that doesn't allow me to think. It's better not to be aware of what the world thinks. Better if they don't know about your existence at all. More than anyone else, I am to blame because I had the chance to stop him and I didn't. All night we were wrapped up together. I could have tied him up with the expensive sheets and not allowed the agent into the apartment until the press conference had to be cancelled.

Instead I hid in the bedroom when she came. I didn't join Katsuya downstairs with her or see them off. I let them take him away without a single question. What the hell is wrong with me? If I don't protect him then the further I'll get dragged into this mess.

'You can't protect anyone. Look at you. Can't even protect yourself.'

"_I've missed you." _

_I snort, pulling Atem closer against me, pressing my nose into his blonde bangs. Already our sweat is turned cold like morning dew during the __First Month of Akhet. Only with our breaths softening do I hear the droning bustle of locusts; proof of how close we are to vegetation. It's an ominous reminder of the plagues that can devastate this pathetic domain. _

"_I got that impression," I mumble with a wry smirk, noting the moon has moved above us. _

_We're lying tangled in our discarded garments, my outer cloaks providing padding from the hard temple floor. Spread at the feet of the statue of Khonsu, I feel akin to some kind of offering to the god. _

"_Is this considered sacrilege?" _

_He nudges me in the chest playfully before snuggling close again. Despite his lying to me and my training that has remained secret—neither of which I have mentioned—nothing of the sort crossed my mind when he was all at once before me. All of the bitterness dissipated in that euphoric instant. I wanted nothing more than to join with him and make up for the lost seventeen nights like a starving man stumbling into a banquet hall. Spotting the full spread of every delicacy imaginable, he comes to a conclusion: Feast first. Worry about consequences only after the hunger has been satisfied. _

"_You're incorrigible," Atem chastises me with a smile he cannot hide. "If I had stumbled upon you elsewhere would you have dragged me to the nearest holy site to take me?"_

"_Perhaps." I chuckle, lips ghosting his. "I've defiled their god on earth. I really don't see what else I can do that would offend them more." _

_Pressing swollen lips to mine, he cradles my face in his hands. I breathe in greedily, devouring his mouth, sucking in his tongue. He moans in that delicious way, arching into me. Too long. It's been far too long to not so much as lay eyes upon him. It is not until my lungs are burning that I reluctantly release him from my tight hold. Atem is still beaming, brushing my tangled bangs back with his delicate, smooth fingers. _

"_Seventeen nights was unbearable." _

"_Oh. You noticed too, huh?"_

"_How could I not? I've been going crazy cooped up here with all my disagreeable priests." _

_I swallow the biting reply on the verge of spilling from my lips. What about __**me**__? I've had to live in small hideouts with Malik, enduring his silence and critical looks. Not since the cage have I felt so isolated. _

"_You've let more people in on it? On what your cousin and uncle are striving to accomplish?" I ask instead, aware he won't speak of the intruder Seini told me about. "Is that why the number of soldiers on patrol have doubled?" _

_He stops breathing for several long moments as if he were attempting to hide underwater. I wait quietly for him to make up a lie. I won't confront him. Not until I have power of my own to offer him. _

"_Priestess Isis beheld a threat with the Millennium necklace. Mahaado and I have not disclosed to anyone what you and him discovered about Seth and Akunadin." _

"_Why not? What exactly was this vision if everyone is taking such drastic measures?" _

"_Very indistinct, in all actuality," he admits sitting up while stretching his arms above his head. "She doesn't have to say much for people to get riled up. They fear that Item." _

"_Sounds like she could rule from the side." _

_I receive a knee in the ribcage. _

"_Don't insult me!"_

_I send him my cat-like smirk. _

"_I would never." _

_Sitting as well, small bumps immediately rise across my skin as the cool air hits my damp flesh. Catching the shiver Atem tries to suppress, I pick up a cloak and drape the rough fabric over his shoulders and mine. He sighs, resting his temple against my shoulder as we huddle together. _

"_You shouldn't have to bear this burden alone." _

_I'm giving him a chance to confide in me and confess the truth. I consider revealing that I have been training hard in an effort to gain control over my ka. It would be a poorly conceived plan. He would forbid me from continuing by demanding the identity of the one who instructs me. I obey no one. Not even a command from Atem. That's why he'd slither around me and pounce upon my teacher. It wouldn't be difficult for him to figure it out either. I am acquainted with all of two other people aside from him in the palace. _

"_I'm not nearly as alone as you assume," he chuckles tilting his head back to gaze at the stars through the large constructed hole in the roof. "Even if they do not know all, they will stand by me." _

"_Do not discredit my words. The longer you allow Akunadin and Seth to roam free…" _

"_Mahaado is keeping close tabs on them both. They will answer to me when the time is right," Atem murmurs with a distant look. _

"_The time was 'right' the moment we uncovered their true intentions!" I rejoin threading my fingers through spiked, multi-colored locks. "It isn't for anything sentimental. I know neither you nor Mahaado care for either of them." Clasping his chin tightly I force him to look at me directly, drawing our faces close. "Why do you hesitate?" _

_Fingers curl around my wrist in a wordless request to be released. I do not loosen my hold, not until I discover the truth behind amethyst orbs. The muscles of his jaw clench between my fingers and he clears his throat. _

_Unhinging my digits, I turn away from him, glaring at the decorated wall. With rage burning in my chest, I could see the web of lies birthing in his eyes. He isn't going to let me help him. Until I prove my worth he will not trouble me with the dangers that threaten to overrun him. _

"_Mahaado and I both believe Seth may be on the verge of a breakthrough. A new source of power," he offers meekly as though he knows I can see clear through his deception. _

"_Then stop him before he gains it!" _

"_Bakura, it's not that simple. He has mind slaves the plenty. Of that I am quite certain. Aside from this, Akunadin can read any and all minds. My own included." _

"_So get rid of him!" I repeat while my lover stares at me pleadingly. "Kill both the bastards before they can follow through with any of their plots! To hold off will be suicide!" _

_Atem shakes his head, casting aside my warnings as if I were a small child afraid of mere shadows. _

"_We must not pass up such an opportunity. A power such as this…As Pharaoh, I must acquire it. If Seth doesn't claim it, someone else shall. Better to know the enemy well and be able to predict their next move." _

_I gaze at him in stupefaction. How could he have changed this much in so little time? This speech is too rehearsed and patronizing. It sounds much more like what would come out of Mahaado's mouth. That vile priest has taken advantage of my absence, drawing Atem in to infect him with thoughts of grandeur. _

"_These notions of power…" I feel my voice drop. "Never have you spoken so zealously of it before. When did this become so important?"_

_He winces as he tries to hold face against my questions and mounting suspicion. One of his hands slips across the floor unconsciously, not stilling until his palms is resting atop the Millennium puzzle that he discarded in his passion. I bristle, wanting nothing more than to smash the thing into Khonsu's stoic face and carry Atem far away from this place, from these people who are poisoning his mind. _

"_It is necessary, Bakura. For the survival of Egypt, I must do this." _

"_**Egypt**__." The name falls from my tongue like a curse. "What do you owe Egypt worth this risk?"_

_The weary look becomes pained. _

"_They're my people, Bakura. I'm Pharaoh. It's my responsib…"_

"_You're the pharaoh. That seems to be your answer to everything," I sneer, detesting whatever god or demon that placed Atem on that horrid throne. _

_His fingers entwine with mine even though I won't turn back to him. He holds on tight, afraid I'll run away as I so often have done. The thing is I can't keep fleeing and hiding. Atem needs someone he can depend on to stick by his side. _

"_Things are changing, Bakura. I am being given a lot more duties. My priests and Shimon have less control now that confidence in me has grown. I've strove hard for this." _

_If only what he says was complete shit. But his position in society is always a dangerous one. There will be rivals trying to scheme a way to overthrow him. Their meetings take place in the shadows and to everyone else they feign loyalty to their god. In the twisted history of the country, the citizens have rose against the pharaoh when the regular flooding of the Nile did not occur. If drought or disease took the country, the pharaoh is the one meant to set things right with the gods and please them. They wouldn't dare rise up if he became virtually invincible. Acquiring this power ensures his safety for future crises. _

"_I get it," I mumble at last, knowing I have nothing else to offer but my devotion at this time. "But I don't like it." _

_He leans against my shoulder, placing a chaste kiss on my cheek before resting his head against me. This night is passing too quickly. _

"_I never said I did."_

* * *

We're getting to the darker side of the Egypt part of the story at long last! *rubs hands together gleefully*

Yami: *sigh*

So I haven't had hardly any time to work on my ficcies. Struggling with the final chapter for Crimson. I've been working a temp job with long hours. Not that anyone expects me to update fast anymore. ;)

Please reviewsies. I luff fluff and feedback!


	33. Chapter 33: Hall of Mirrors

_So sorry!_

__Between life and temporary holiday jobs I haven't had any free time to work on stories. My brain has been mush every night. I'll try to post another chapter soon! *crosses fingers*

_A freak of nature__**  
**__Stuck in reality__**  
**__I don't fit the picture__**  
**__I'm not what you want me to be - sorry__**  
**_

**Chapter 33: Hall of Mirrors**

**(Yami's POV)**

"He's not answering!" Jounouchi cries forlornly resting his head on the table.

"What did you expect, Jou? He's going to be upset," Anzu says shaking her own head, though none of us can find fault with him. It had been an underhanded tactic the reporter had used. If it even was a reporter.

The blonde merely emits something that sounds akin to a whimper, his nose bending at on odd angle as he pushes his face onto the surface of the table in the conference room we've secluded ourselves in while the staff gets rid of the paparazzi. The shouting and jostling in the hallway has turned into a low buzz of people talking excitedly with one another. Their numbers have dwindled. I'd estimate another half hour and we're good to go.

"An' Shizuka had to find out this way…" he moans in self-pity banging his forehead. "She's not answering either!"

Anzu, Yugi, and I share concerned glances, my hikari patting the inconsolable blonde on the back in a soothing manner even though none of us can conjure anything of much merit. It was more than a setback with his family. While I have a better idea than they do of what awaits Jou at his lavish apartment, I am not confident enough to voice anything.

This is the latest blow to the thief. Even I have to admit this one is a hard hit. I myself have done what I can to remain out of the limelight, but due to Egypt I was already accustomed to it. He's never had any kind of positive attention from the masses. Why should he expect anything different this time?

How can I convey this to Jounouchi without sounding like an expert on the thief's moods? I don't want to give a lecture on the past, most especially not with the blonde. There is nothing more that I would like than to bury it all under the sands and lock away those memories away in the puzzle again.

"Does Shizuka even know who Bakura is?" Anzu inquires innocently, hoping with the rest of us.

"I don't know!"

She cuffs Jou lightly on the back of the head.

"Then why are you so worried about that?"

He sits up—somewhat. Hunched at the shoulders he stares mournfully at the fake wood of the table. Clutched fast in his trembling hands is the silent phone.

"She never called back," he admits desolately, close to tears. "When she thought Otogi and me…She said she would call back." Brown eyes dart to mine desperately. "She's…Why hasn't she then except because she can't take it? What I am?"

This prompts a scowl from Anzu who slams her own hand on the table causing Yugi and Jounouchi to jump; the latter straightening up the spine.

"Above all else you're her _brother_, Jou. Don't you doubt her like that! She's not that shallow."

Daring words, Anzu, considering we don't know his sister that well. For all we know in our brief encounters with her in life-threatening situations, she could be an incredibly petty individual. What does she think of her brother being with another male? I know a lot of people have problems with the idea. That's part of the reason I've kept my own sexuality under wraps. Mostly I just feel it isn't anybody's damn business.

Something in Jounouchi's expression changes at Anzu's chastising. His brow knits as a missing link pieces into the equation and he sees it more fully. Yugi looks at me nervously as Jou's jaw moves back and forth as he mulls deeply, precariously upon some epiphany.

((Yami, say something!)) he urges me.

(Why don't you?)

((I don't like that look on his face)) my hikari states, completely ignoring my attempted evasion. ((Jou doesn't get good ideas often…))

Despite my brother-like affection for the blonde, I can't argue with that.

"Did you hear Anzu, Jou?" I ask knowing damn well he heard her. What am I supposed to say though? I'm not going to add on to the idea that Shizuka is all right with this. While I wouldn't call it giving him false hopes, it still isn't wise to delve in something I do not have knowledge in.

If he was going to answer, he doesn't get the chance. The door swings open without introductions. A leggy woman with russet hair and Cleopatra bangs, maroon glasses, and a chest that rival's Mai Valentine's enters and closes the door behind her without so much as a 'hello'. I recognize her instantly as the woman who basically ran the entire proceedings.

"Not to worry, Mr. Katsuya," she states evenly in a cool tone that leaves no room for dispute. "We're tracking down the man who posed that question. Once we get him to squeal on who leaked this information everything will be fine." Something in her cat-like brown eyes glints and she smiles in a rapacious way that makes the hairs on my arms stand. "And believe me, he'll squeal."

"You must be Jounouchi's agent," I greet her, guard up as she turns to me. "We spoke over the phone last night."

"Yami Mutou," she breathes and I resist all desires to use some biting comment to get rid of her. I've no doubt that she works with Otogi and am under the distinct impression that she doesn't spook easily. I catch myself staring at the outstretched hand with long, ivory fingers and blood red nails. Not wanting to make this any more difficult for Jou, I begrudgingly accept said hand with what I hope is a convincing smile.

"I have been wanting to meet you for quite some time," she sends me what I assume is supposed to be a tantalizing smirk giving my hand a tight squeeze. "You're an elusive one, you know that?"

"It is rather the point," I indicate, some of my annoyance slipping through.

The woman throws her head back theatrically and laughs. In this instant out of her scrutiny I observe the disgust covering Anzu's face. I don't need a mind link with Yugi to tell he doesn't like her one bit. And just by the way Jou has paled I don't think his relationship with her has gone well so far.

Not that I'm surprised by any of this. She has the drama of Marik, the attitude of Otogi, the body of Mai, and seemingly the power of Kaiba. I never would have thought such a person could exist let alone be allowed to live amongst the rest of us.

"It was so sweet of you to help a friend in a tight situation," she runs a finger along her jaw line, somehow making all of this provocative. "I've been in the business world for a long enough that I can tell you not too many people would give a down payment of that size to someone else—friend or no."

"Jou's practically family," Yugi defends; Anzu frowning at the woman's cynicism of camaraderie. Takara turns to my hikari with a forgiving smile as though he were a naïve child.

"And even fewer are willing to help out a family member in need…without the appropriate legal documentation of course." She pats Jounouchi's shoulder with stiff fingers as if to avoid touching him more than needed. "That's what we agents are for. I am here in Mr. Katsuya's best interests."

"So what are you doing about that guy who knew about Bakura?" Anzu challenges, unable to remain mute on this. She folds her arms across her chest, moving up beside Jounouchi as if daring the woman to come closer. "How did someone find out about him?"

If not for some code of ethics I'm certain Takara would have rolled her eyes at these questions.

"You'll find that everyone knows someone in this world, dear." Anzu visibly bristles at the moniker. "Obviously Mr. Katsuya's boyfriend has an acquaintance that saw a price tag and couldn't resist."

"That's impossible," Anzu shakes her head steadfastly. "Bakura is…"

"Anti-social," I cut her off while Yugi catches her eye with a fleeting warning that I'm sure Takara didn't miss. "Drugs do that to a person."

"And what about the dealers? At some point and time he has to have met up with _someone_ on a regular basis."

None of us will argue the fact that there is a good chance none of said dealers met the tomb robber more than once. He covers his tracks. That includes eliminating anything and anyone that could cause problems for him in the future. One would think the city would be clean of heroin by this point.

"Anyway," Takara continues when none of us speak up. "I'm actually glad I caught you here. I wanted to ask if you have any inklings as to someone who would benefit from this?"

The four of us still. Everyone wants to make eye contact or catch a hint from the others as to what to do or not do. Do we mention Honda? What about Mai? Surely not Malik or Marik? This was a betrayal to Malik, but he wouldn't aim to harm Bakura. At least, he wouldn't have before. Now I'm not so sure.

"I don't see what accusing the wrong people will accomplish."

Takara practically sneers at Anzu.

"How considerate of you. The real culprit would be so pleased to hear that. Meanwhile, we have to get this situation under control before whoever it is decides to cough up more details."

"But you would essentially be making more enemies for Jou!"

"Fool! We would merely be keeping tabs on any suspicious individuals. They wouldn't automatically be confronted." Takara's stilettos click on the tile floor as she circles around my three friends.

"Wh-What about the guy at the press conference?" Jou asks meekly. "You said you were looking for him."

The agent does roll her eyes this time. I have to rebuke my hikari who is ready to jump on the woman and "punch that smug look off her painted face" as he puts it.

"While this is true, our best chance at getting this settled as quickly and quietly as possible is by going straight to the source and skipping over this clown. None of you will know him. Odds are you're at least acquainted with the guilty party." She looks around the room at each of us. "So if we're done crying and anyone has any names, now's the time to spill it."

**(Marik's POV)**

"Just one more pair? Pleeease?...Oh! Look at _those_!" I point excitedly while pulling on my lover's arm and dragging him towards another storefront where enticing leather attire are on display.

"Where are you going to wear those? Where on earth would you wear something like that?" he scoffs at the tight-fitted black pants. "I'd have to cut you out of them!"

"And you thought they would have no real usage," I wag my eyebrows at him but he plants his feet at the doorstep, digging his heels when I tug harder.

"Hikari, you have plenty of leather. You're wearing leather and this humidity is murder. I'm beginning to think your sweat glands have been clogged with liquefied rawhide."

Laughing, I rope an arm around his neck dragging our faces close. People passing by are probably giving us dirty looks, but I stopped giving a rat's ass a long time ago. Still, they pay us less attention than Egyptians do. I have to give the Spaniards that much credit. I also must admit they have a superior craftsmanship with all things leather.

"I don't sweat!—I _glisten_! Come on, Malik. We came here to let loose! You said this was the time to enjoy ourselves."

"And yet the thing you are most attracted to is dead animal skin," Malik mutters, having never been a fan of any garments that aren't muscle shirts and cargo pants. He's always liked have a ton of pockets. I called it his version of a purse once. Only once.

"Just lemme have the rod for three minutes! I'll be in and outta that store faster than you can say…"

"No."

He breaks free from my grip and I somehow end up doing a fucked up ballet twirl in front of the store window. Malik takes off in a brisk stride down the street; the Millennium Item tucked through a belt loop. Casting a last forlorn glance at the enticing garments, I take off after my koi.

"Not 'no'! Geez, even I can't move that fast," I sulk leaning my head against his broad shoulder and linking arms with him again as he slows at last.

"Your mouth can."

I look around uninterested in the sights as we pass a large church that looks a lot like a drip sand castle that people are flocking to. There are icons covering it of saintly persons, imaginary or real. It probably holds spectacular religious and historical significance, but I've never been interested in that stuff. After being raised on ancient lore and traditions, I had more than my fair share of that shit. The past is the past. I have no interest delving in it, even if it's not mine.

Malik is of a similar opinion. He never looks at the plaques or guide books. Unlike me, he will stop to stare at buildings and pieces of art on occasion, taking in the architecture. He takes some kind of pleasure in finding things he's never seen before and examining them with his unbiased eyes, not taking cues from tour guides or texts. He likes going into each experience with an open mind. And I behave myself most of the time, enduring the boring halls that, compared to Malik himself, are still new. I didn't make the grave mistake of saying that one out loud.

While he turns his head to keep the castle-cathedral thing in view, I watch him, ever observant of his shift in moods. To ever have labeled either of us as content or carefree would be a lie. Neither of us are ever contented enough to settle down. I'm not sure if the cause is Malik's past life of being a drifter or because of my overly reclusive childhood. We have never sat down and discussed remaining in one spot because we are both aware that neither one of us would be happy.

I automatically stop when Malik does, looking to my other half for a reason. He knows this without ever taking his lavender eyes off the windows, arches, and buttresses. He takes it in with a doubtful frown marring his gorgeous features. I gently tug on his arm to remind him I'm still here.

((Yami?))

(Why are they doing that, do you suppose?)

With him pointing it out, I notice the constructional cranes and the hundreds of metal wires holding up various parts of the place. The peculiar thing is they are set up where there is nothing but air.

((Restoration?)) I venture, already bored with this discovery but remaining attentive to Malik.

He shakes his head leisurely, wrinkles creasing his unblemished forehead under blonde bangs.

(That section is all new. They're still building it.)

I snort at the absurdity of these Spaniards. I have to hand it to them: it's not every day you see people continuing the construction of these kind of buildings. Talk about overly devote. Just based on the style of the thing, it's well past its completion date.

((Stupid. Imagine if they were still working on the pyramids)) I inwardly chuckle at the idea, pulling him along down the street. ((Some people just don't know when to quit.))

Malik doesn't respond to that. He stops trying to look back at the incomplete cathedral, staring ahead of us in a hazed way that makes me nervous. I hate that look. Nudging him in the ribs, all I receive in reply is a confused look.

"You're thinking too much, yami."

"It's absurd. What the hells would prompt them to…?"

"_**Malik**_."

I step in front of him and take his face in my hands. He has no choice but to look at me, the blank stare quickly morphing into an annoyed glare. Lifting his muscled arms he brushes me off. To be honest, I loosened my hold the moment his eyes changed.

This isn't working. I had hoped getting away from Japan—getting away from Egypt would be good for him. Nothing to remind him of Bakura or that mess of a past those three never resolved. He hasn't mentioned any of it. Not one word. I incessantly have to fight my own curiosity as to what was said between him and Bakura. What ended it ultimately?

That would be treading on glass. Everybody ends up bloody and miserable. And Malik and those other two yamis have such a good track record with throwing their problems into some random room and locking away everything that bothers them. What a great idea! Isn't that what I did until my anger fused with Malik's and awakened him, hence sending him on a murdering rampage through the tombs?

Damn it, Malik, I'm no psychiatrist.

"Guess it doesn't matter so much in Egypt," I try to shrug it off instead. "What would be the point of remaking and putting the finishing touches on temples for gods that no one worships anymore?" Taking a risk I grab his hand. "Unlike Christianity, it is a dead religion, Malik."

To my relief and amazement he seems to accept this reasoning. Taking one last look over his shoulder at the cathedral, he settles for my conclusion. His fingers squeeze mine as the hot breeze wafts through his hair.

"It's just as well," he murmurs before turning back to me with less tension on his face.

I nod my approval, dragging my boyfriend as far away from the cathedral as fast as I can. Not that it will help. This isn't the only place under construction. It appears while the Europeans are busy building their history higher, the Egyptians are busy digging theirs up.

Never thought I'd say this, but some things are better left buried and forgotten.

"So where to now, hikari?" Malik asks in his placid tone that tells me he's back.

"Depends. You hungry? Or you wanna look for more stores? I'd like some new pants."

"Leather?" he ventures with a weary smirk.

"You're so sharp!"

"I do my best having to keep up with you."

"And you do very well," I commend giving him a quick peck on the cheek before scouring the area for some tasteful shop with enticing materials.

Malik's muscles ripple up the arm I'm holding and a split second later I see it too. Inside a store window full of video games and electronics several large flat screen televisions are on display. On all five monitors is none other than the pathetic face of Jounouchi Katsuya. He's in some sort of conference surrounded by cameras, several oversized microphones placed in front of him.

The words traveling across the bottom of the screen are all in Spanish, thank Ra. It isn't enough as I quickly scan every inch of the display to make certain the tomb robber isn't there. The panicked look on his face and the busty woman who jumps in front of the cameras as if to ward off some comment makes my heart sink to my feet. Malik's keen eyes travel along the foreign language in search of any words he knows. Neither of us are fluent, which I was hoping would keep us safe from shit like this…Then it appears. There it is, altered by the different letters, but not enough. Still recognizable. It's enough that both of us begin to understand the dire situation taking place in Japan.

"_**Bacurra**_"

I might just vomit right here on the pavement. Disheartened, I compel myself to look at my koi who is gazing intensely at the garbled name. His lips move in a tight line as he absorbs it, arm linked with mine tightening considerably so his elbow is leaving an imprint on my ribs.

Gods, I don't want to go back there again. Haven't we gone through enough without having to deal with their fling that they can't seem to get right? Why does this have to happen to us? I was getting a step closer to Malik relaxing just a little. I blame Katsuya for this. That idiot couldn't keep a secret to save his life. He was probably on TV bragging about banging the thief. Now Bakura will have another meltdown, and Ryou and Malik will have to swoop in to save the day. The reluctant heroes in their damn hour of need.

Reaching over with my free hand I curl my fingers around his wrist. No matter how much I want to argue about this, I will lose. He keeps his promises to me, but his devotion to Bakura has overshadowed me on more than one occasion now. If I fight him on this then it will only make this worse for me.

"What do you want to do?" I manage in the most concerned voice I can muster.

In the five seconds in between my asking and his answer, crazy thoughts zoom through my head. I could grab the Millennium rod and control him. Just for a little while. Get him further away from those pathetic bastards and their problems. Or I could act on first instinct and destroy the entire storefront and wing it from there. Or I…

"Nothing."

He pretends he doesn't see the astonishment painting my face as I comprehend the two syllables of this glorious word. I don't believe him. It has to be a trick he's pulling.

I watch in stupefaction as he blinks, breaking the spell the newscast held over him. Turning away from it, face void of emotion, he begins to lead me away by the arm. I follow in a daze, biting down on my tongue to keep the questions from bursting forth. I'm frightened if I speak he will change his mind.

"So which store did you want to go to next, hikari?" he prompts me not to be silent. It's unnatural for me after all.

We actually are going to pretend we never saw that name or the mutt's face? We're not going to get involved again and drag ourselves into more misery?

He's finally cut Bakura loose.

A mad grin spreading across my face, I pull him close so my lips brush his ear.

"What was that you mentioned earlier about having to cut me out of those pants?"

My yami smirks at this, a glint in his lavender eyes telling me that his full attention is here with me and my erotic implications. He's already thrown the thief from his mind. Let the other ancient Egyptian deal with his own consequences. I _finally_ have Malik all to myself once more.

"Wouldn't that be a bit of a waste of good Spanish leather?" he jokes huskily.

Snickering, I bite down on his earlobe before whispering: "On the contrary. Think of it as…_means to an end._"

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"Baku, please let me in," I beg my koi leaning my head against the door of our bedroom. "I'm sorry, all right? It was an accident! I'm…Gods, I am _so_ sorry!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

Well, I guess that's progress. He's talking to me now. Somewhat.

I decide to stop leaning on the door just in case he decides to open it to better yell in my face…or throttle me…or stab me…At any rate, I have no intention of making it easy for him to accomplish.

"Baku, please open the door and…"

"Why should I? There's nothing to talk about! I don't want to see your pathetic face! And I have no intention of giving you any intimate gestures aside from castrating you, you little bitch!"

I abruptly take a large step back at the last threat, nearly falling down the flight of stairs just behind me. Typically I can tell when he's bluffing and when he's just making big talk. At the moment this is no bluff. Resisting the urge to lower my hand as protection for my essentials, I retreat down to the second floor without any further beseeching.

Otogi looks up from his phone where he's surfing the net, destroying someone else's company, or texting some unfortunate business associate. The dice master was in the lobby of the building by the time I had managed to convince my friends not to accompany me. I figured I could handle Baku better by myself. Other people—especially my group of friends—only seem to set him off even more. Otogi had, surprisingly enough, offered to go up with me. And as much as I didn't want to put anyone else in danger, I would like someone else present lest Baku should be in a Shadow-Realm-banishment-mood. Who knows? It may deter him. Though I was suspicious, I couldn't pass up the gesture.

Green eyes look me up and down before he gives me a placid smile.

"Good to see you made it out in one piece."

"Barely," I groan flopping down on a white lounge chair beside him, the filter of the pool humming lightly. "Hell, Otogi, I didn't even make it in there!"

"Then you're lucky," he chuckles, thumbs in constant movement as he types.

"God," I bury my face in my hands. "This is a disaster. What do I do now?"

"Just what I said: Give him some breathing room. But did you listen to me? Nooo. You want to be a man and try to confront your temperamental mess of a boyfriend with homicidal tendencies."

I send him a doubtful look.

"That's what Yami suggested…in fewer words."

"And? You think Yami would steer you wrong and try to get you decapitated?"

My fingers clench over my lap in a protective manner.

"S'not my head he's threatening to remove."

This earns a snort of barely contained amusement from my black-haired companion.

"Ouch. I told you not to go up there. Didn't I tell you not to go up there?"

I glower at the dice master who seems quite content just lounging here when he should be…I don't know, doing _something_. He's the devious businessman.

"I can't just leave him all alone…"

"Yes you can. He's a big boy and only a few thousand years older than you. He can handle a couple hours of solitude, Katsuya. In fact…" Otogi sits up and slides his phone into some invisible pocket, "It sounds to me like he's demanding it."

"And why should I trust _you_ on relationship advice?" I scoff shifting to look out the window. The black screen blocks out any and all view like a marble wall barricading us inside. Has the dice master ever held a relationship longer than a week? Seven days would be giving him quite a bit of credit.

"Sure I may not be as lovey as you, mutt," Otogi dismisses my cynicism with an idle flick of the wrist. "But I've had to let down a **lot** of chicks…"

"And you wonder why I don't want you anywhere near my sister."

The guy snickers. He has the nerve to laugh at me for being a protective older brother. Otogi leans back in his chair taking a sip of the red wine he sniffed out in our enormous kitchen. Probably is meant for recipes. When he complained about the dryness I told him he could help himself to a soda or some ice water. Naturally, the alcohol won out. As I watch him take another large gulp I make a mental note to go through the cupboards later and pour any alcohol I find down the drain.

"Shizuka's a rarity," the dice master drawls. "Hot as they come, but self-respecting. Got to admire that."

"Not that any of this will deter you."

A Cheshire cat grin spreads across his face.

"You know me well."

Sighing, I can't help but feel like I'm losing control over more and more. I've gained the wealth and daunting attention I've always craved. But look at what I've risked and lost in the process. I guess I always viewed celebrity figures like Kaiba as having complete charge of their lives.

On the other hand, wouldn't I want to know who is a true friend and will accept me for who I am? If I had the chance would I go back to hangin' with Honda and getting into all sorts of trouble in school playing hooky and pranking? I miss those times that feel like a lifetime ago. All it was really was the last day of school. How could a person change so much in an instant? He didn't change. That was who he's always been. The side I never paid much attention to because I wasn't at the other end of his animosity.

"Before you completely space out on me: How's Shizuka taking this?"

If I weren't so worried about the answer to that question I would roll my eyes at his persistence.

"I can't say. She hasn't called yet," I manage to keep my voice steady, my cell quiet in my side pocket.

Otogi cocks his head, raising one eyebrow as almost unnaturally green eyes dissect me.

"You seem…uncharacteristically calm about this," he observes with his ever-evident skepticism. "Doesn't it strike you as off?"

"Is this why you came here? To milk me for information on my little sister?" I growl at him not caring how he takes it. Nobody messes with Shizuka.

_Nobody_.

"It's one of my reasons, but not solely," he defends in a mild-mannered tone to give the impression that I'm the one out of line. "A support system is key, Katsuya. It would be detrimental if you lost any more of yours."

I want to counter that he's still just in this for his own selfish reasons, but it's hard when I don't know exactly what 'detrimental' means. I yield when considering how vital of a tie I'd be cutting by turning Otogi into an enemy. He has saved my neck on more than one occasion. Why can't I be just as selfish and use him? I can do that and not be a bad person. It's not like he's got pure intentions. He's outright admitted to that to my face.

For some reason this makes me feel safe with him. Otogi doesn't seem to care what I think of him and his lifestyle. In turn, he doesn't tell me how to handle my own personal affairs. That's more than I can say for most people I've come across. Besides, I can clearly see he holds quite a bit of power even if not as substantial as Kaiba. Being on Otogi's good side is a headache. I don't want to even try to imagine the shit his adversaries have to deal with. I'll bet he can raise hell.

"Well…" The dice master stretches his bare arms high above his head; empty wine glass dangling between two fingers. "Not much is going to be accomplished sulking around here."

"You're leaving?"

I didn't manage to hide the disappointment in my voice. I don't want to sit here all alone even if the alternative is Otogi. And that's sayin' something.

"Yeah. This has turned into a snooze-fest." He closes one eye and squints through the glass like a makeshift telescope. "You coming?"

My ears perk at this possible invitation to escape. This entire day has been a catastrophe and the last thing I wanna do is sit around thinking about it. We're at a point where I have to do a lot of waiting. Waiting for Shizuka to call back; waiting for Takara to find the guy who tricked me at the press conference; waiting for the aftershock to calm down; waiting for Baku to open the goddamn door without the intention of maiming me…

"Where?" I ask before I can cap my curiosity.

"I've got a few things to wrap up then we can decide from there. I know some places that are very exclusive. Good joints to lie low, which I highly advise you to do for a while."

"What sort of places?"

I've taken the bait, following him as he walks around the pool to the stairway that leads to the first floor of the apartment. No sound comes from the bedroom where Baku has locked himself. All I would need is for him to shout some insult in a concealed attempt to get me to stay. That's all it would take for me to stop now.

But he doesn't.

We descend at a casual pace even though I want to run as fast as I can. Through the glass banisters I take in the fact that all of this is mine. The gigantic television. A kitchen any professional chef would kill for. Not to mention the two bowling lanes and pool on the second floor. There's no way Baku can stay mad at me for long. Not when I've given him all this.

"You wouldn't have heard of them." The smugness isn't contained. "Besides, they're good escapes when, say, Bakura or Takara are hounding you."

This makes me start, foot hovering above the next step.

"Takara doesn't know about these places?"

Is that even possible?

Over his shoulder Otogi sends me a flash of pearly whites.

"Well…not all of them. The vixen can be hard to avoid. She's practically the same status as people like us. Really, you just have to learn where she won't look for you."

**(Bakura's POV)**

_The arena is empty and cold when I enter. The torches set on the great walls are unlit. I am not troubled by the dark or Seini's absence. The healer is punctual as his royal responsibilities allow. Being the head sunu of the palace—things come up. _

_Spending a night with Atem, I gleaned what information I could from him. Having spoken often with Seini, it wasn't too much of a challenge to deduce how much of what Atem said was truthful. My love never has been tactful at lying. I must admit all of this time he has been spending with Mahaado is slowly but surely blossoming him into an adept liar. _

_Seini warns me to be patient and not act rashly. He can determine how badly I want to be a help and not a hindrance to Atem. My teacher believes within five or six more nights of training I will be fully able to summon my ka. That'll leave Mahaado speechless for a change. _

_I wander along the massive stone wall of the arena. It's easy to breathe, unlike when the Mysterious Puppeteer is staring me down or when the air around me when I'm trying to hone in on my ka. The intensity is parallel to when I am trapped in the sunlight; the burning so intense it feels my skin will simply shed at my feet. Yet the summoning training leaves no marks or wounds besides me being beyond exhausted. _

_Unlike the sunlight, as my experience and control progress, I find myself adapting to the strain; as if I am building some kind of immunity or tolerance. I no longer faint when the spiritual pressure weighs down, able to balance and maintain them. It's like stacking thin fragile sticks of the finest mould glass while blindfolded. There is no room for error. Otherwise you're crushed by dunes of shards. _

_Despite my determination to master this technique as quickly as possible, I have not seen Seini since the night before the one I spent with Atem. That would make it three nights ago last we trained. The past two times I have come to the arena the sunu did not show. As understandable as this is given his position of authority and the overall edginess of the entire royal court, I am still irritated. Following his orders, I reluctantly did not practice on my own. Seini's presence is more than for instruction. When he is here with me it means all of the wielders of the Millennium Items are preoccupied. It would be suicide to be summoning my ka as one of the six main high priests happened by. I'm no match for any of them. _

_Yet. _

_An aggravated growl rolling in my throat, I drag my nails along the stone, fingers splayed. If Seini doesn't appear within the next two or three hours then it means another wasted opportunity. Perhaps Mahaado has found out and is somehow impeding Seini? But the healer doesn't strike me as one who is easy to command. Aside from his loyalty to Atem, I have never witnessed anyone ordering him around. _

"_You have always been an impatient one, haven't you, Bakura?"_

_I turn around at Seini's quiet, composed voice. The old man is wearing a thin smile on his withered lips. He walks with his usual fluid grace that gives the illusion he has no feet and is floating, white robes sweeping around him. _

"_It's my nature," I admit to him as he stops before me. _

"_Just don't let it get the better of you and you should do all right," he advises using boney fingers to draw a cream-colored hood over his hairless head. "The nights are getting colder. Shall we?" _

"_What?" He has never ventured out of the arena with me. "Where are we going? Aren't we going to train?" _

"_Not tonight. The keepers of the Items are on the prowl." Seini winks a blind eye at me, leading my apprehensive self from our secluded sanctuary into one of the many courtyards that encompass the palace. I am not eased that we could potentially bump into a high priest out here; even worse would be one or more of the six. If I had bronze skin and human eyes it wouldn't be too risky as long as I was with Seini. _

_But the sunu doesn't know what I look like. He could have some response ready for anyone who inquires about his outlandish companion, but he himself is not aware who or what is at his side. Fear eating away at the lining of my stomach, I keep my mouth shut and my senses on high alert. A piece of fabric is pulled tight across my face, hood drawn up for reasons other than the elements. _

_There is a prospect more terrifying to me than walking through the royal grounds with priests and guards wandering. After all we have been through, everything he has risked for me; I could not bear to have Seini reject me upon finding out what I am…or what I am not. I have never had a relationship like this of such mutual trust. I admire the man more than I do anyone else. To have this taken away from me…_

_I observe with simple awe how easily the sunu can navigate despite his lack of sight. It does not hinder or bother him in the slightest, leading me through a labyrinth of courtyards past temples of many uses and sizes. From a distance I see a procession of priestesses outside the temple of Bastet. It makes me shudder. I've never liked cats, and there is an abundance of them in the city and its outskirts. Yet another perk of living out in the desert: The pesky "holy" animals don't wander that far out. If they do, they quickly succumb to either the heat or starvation. That or they fall prey to the jackals. _

"_I thought that before we reach the next stage of your training that you are aware of the new risk you are opening yourself to." _

_Despite his soft tone I would to ask him not to speak until we're in a secure building. As we pass under a line of foreign flowering trees with a nauseatingly sweet fragrance, I decide that if Seini deems it safe to talk then it is. The man does have inhuman senses. _

"_You still haven't told me where we're going," I point out his subtleness while looking about alertly, keeping track of torches being carried by sentries. "Whatever it is—it isn't going to change my mind." _

"_Did I say I was trying to avert you from your path? I want you to go into this knowing full-well the danger you will be putting yourself in by having this ability." _

_His words confuse me; seem conflicting to his lessons and what he has led me to believe. The ka is about power. I lengthen my strides so I am walking right next to him, able to view his face. _

"_Wouldn't having my ka make me __**less**__ vulnerable?"_

_A twinge of regret appears in those white orbs. _

"_One would rush to assume so. The more power you have the more skillfully you can defend yourself." He lifts a rigid index finger afflicted with arthritis. "However, it is precisely this ability that will make you a target." _

"_Target?" I repeat in disbelief. _

_I knew they wouldn't be thrilled if they found out someone from outside their prestigious circle had learned how to summon, but to go out of their way to mark me?_

_My should bumps into his, not having noticed he'd stopped. I have to tip my head back so far my nose is pointed up at the sky. The square tower is massive. Its pointed top resembling a miniature pyramid seems to pierce the starry sky. Like the arena's inner walls, the outside of this place is blank stone. There is a trembling aura wafting from it, what I imagine a buzzing sound would feel like. _

"_You can sense it?"Seini observes my silence and trepidation at this foreboding place._

_I manage to nod stiffly, unable to take my eyes off the vast obelisk. I've seen these before, but never so close. There are seven of them total, and Malik ingrained in my mind the fundamental necessity to avoid them at all cost. Now I am about to step inside one. _

"_High Priest Karim has granted me access for tonight. I examine the towers from time to time to sense if any sensations are off," Seini informs me breaking the clay seal placed over the hinge every evening to show whether the building has been breached. "I don't believe you have come in contact with him. He is the keeper of the Millennium Scales." _

_Oh joy. The keeper of the weights that supposedly decide the fate of the deceased. _

_When I don't budge Seini enters ahead of me to prove there is no danger. There is a churning of energies in this place that makes me want to vomit. Too much. While the sunu sees to the torches on the walls for my benefit I once against find my head snapping back as far as physically possible without toppling over. My hood slides off my head and onto my shoulders in a heap. _

_There are not stairs or floors besides the ground on which we are standing. As far as my keen eyes can see enormous stone tablets are set on the sides of the tower. They are at least three times as long as I am tall and would take at minimum ten laborers to move. These tablets travel nearly halfway up the walls, empty space above room for new additions to the collection. On the face of each stone is the intricate etching of a creature. There are no duplicates. Some look close to human with strange armor like a crocodile's. Others have horns, wings, claws or talons, and an assorted number of eyes, heads, and arms. And I had always thought the gods were bizarre with their mismatched human and animal characteristics. The beasts glare fiercely as though they were actually alive, glaring out between the bars of a cage. My stomach rolls and my chest constricts the longer I gaze at them. _

"_These are…" My voice fades as Malik's recounts of hapless innocents and criminals alike being dragged away to the high priests surface in my memory. "There are so many." _

"_This is Priest Karim's summoning temple only," Seini reminds me tilting his head as if he were looking at the helpless kas trapped above us. "The monsters of the temples obey a specific Item depending upon whose assortment they belong."_

"_Atem has one too? A…temple like this?" _

"_The pharaoh's holds the most powerful: the gods themselves." _

_There's not much to say to that. I'm not even sure how they went about capturing portions of a god. It chills me to the core to imagine Atem growing up amidst all of this. Would the previous pharaoh bring his little son here to gloat over their surplus of peoples' stolen souls? That's the type of power I'm going against. None of these priests would bat an eye if they knew a ka resided in me just like all the humans they rule. _

"_Seini?" _

_The voice that comes out doesn't sound like me. It's too quiet. Timid. _

_Afraid. _

"_These were parts of peoples' souls," I struggle to gain control of myself as he faces me. "What happened to the humans themselves?" _

_The sunu closes his blind eyes and becomes perfectly still. I cannot even hear his breaths as he stands motionless like a snake becomes when it perceives another predator approaching. I listen intently, but no sound besides the moaning of the wind as it wears against the stone. It gives the illusion that it is the kas making this mournful sound, pining for their other halves with which they shall never reunite. _

"_Seini?" I am at least brazen enough to ask again, the wind and kas more frightening to me than any rebuke from my teacher. _

"_You asked the correct question. It is why I brought you here. I thought seeing with your own eyes might have more of an impact." _

_The sunu beckons me to follow him. We make our way across the empty floor space, our footsteps echoing all the way to the pinnacle and back down again. From the center when I look up I can see the depiction of the Millennium Scales carved onto the top of the dome. _

"_The people who these kas were a part of were criminals. All were able to tap into their powers to various degrees, though few had the capacity to summon a full-bodied ka." I gape at Seini who is no longer smiling, hands folded into the arms of his robes. "You understand why your ability to summon your ka would pose such a threat and attract negative attention?" _

_I listen half in disbelief, the other half in awe of myself. I am about to achieve something even the lower priests only dream about. Seini said there were others aside from himself and Atem's circle that are able to tap into this magic. It appears such talented individuals are disposed of quickly if they prove disloyal. _

"_This is why we didn't tell Atem and Mahaado. They'd forbid it," I mumble with a sinking feeling that I have done something terribly wrong. _

"_They will both need to be told in time," he discloses resting an assuring hand on my shoulder. "Let us wait until there is nothing left for them to forbid. This is not something you can unlearn. Your ka will refuse to return to its dormant state once it has been awakened." _

_My teacher pauses at this, sensing me look up at close to a hundred severed spirits hanging on the walls like slabs of meat in the markets. Only these trophies are still very much alive. _

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"You're _sure_ you don't want something else?" Otogi asks again, unable to wrap his brain around the fact that I don't drink.

I hold up my glass of soda, my eyes flitting to a fro. This place makes me feel ADD. _**Inverse**_ is a private club beneath some smoky restaurant. It is a place ripe with attractive people. Everyone here has money and beauty. And they shamelessly flaunt both. Really I'm shocked they let me in at all. Maybe they allowed me because of Otogi. While I've never viewed him as all that stunning, everyone here dresses like he does. Though the girls wear stuff closer to Mai. In other words: not much.

Thanks to the walls covered in shards of glass, not to mention mirrored ceiling and floor that allows hazy reflections, a person can be admired from nearly any angle. Despite this fact, or perhaps due to it, all of the girls are wearing skirts…and thongs.

What? I'd be blind not to notice with that damn floor!

There's a live band playing what I would call sleazy jazz. A girl with a raspy alto has her dark painted lips pressed against the mic while a sax and drummer set the beat. She has a purple boa flung over one shoulder like a scarf, but for some reason it works with the feathers dancing on her knuckles as her long fingers move across the keyboard. It's so bizarre from any crowd I've seen before. Instead of the crazy club-goers who grind and shriek, this crowd sways as if in a trance. Chandeliers made of large jagged pieces of blue glass dangle overhead making me apprehensive of the dance floor. Just another ground for never bringing Baku here. He'd want to install lights like that over any place I make a habit of lounging.

Thankfully Otogi seems quite content at the bar. And the high metal chairs have adequate cushioning unlike a hard barstool. Even though I still am confused as to why he willingly invited me along I decide I should take advantage of this lull in my day and enjoy myself. Allowing my shoulders to relax I take a sip of my club soda relishing in the way it fizzes in my throat.

"You created quite a pandemonium today."

A guy our age with a bleached buzz cut and uncannily turquoise eyes appears out of nowhere; which has to be impossible given our surroundings. It's not like there is anywhere to hide. I try to catch Otogi's expression out of the corner of my eye while simultaneously attempting not to ogle at the tight black mesh shirt like it was the chocolate topping on a hot fudge sundae. I will admit to myself that I don't mind the defined muscles visible beneath it either.

It's not just because of what happened today that I'm on edge with people. Since we got here not a single person has addressed me aside from the bartender with the ponytail. Fleeting glances were made, but no one approached us. Not one. They can't _not_ know who I am. Is it they just don't care? Not into Duel Monsters? Or is there more to this place than I understand?

To my surprise and unease Otogi's lips curve into a civil smile. He doesn't smile like that unless he has some beef with someone that he's just itching to settle. Instead of a biting jab, he motions with a hand as if presenting some person of royalty to me.

"Meet the notorious Akemi Youta." Green eyes roll in my direction. "And I assume you know of Katsuya."

"Who hasn't?" The guy smirks at me, lacing his thumbs through empty buckle loops. "As if stealing the headlines by defeating Seto Kaiba weren't enough for you...How about sharing some of that spotlight once in a while, huh?"

"He likes to get into mischief," Otogi agrees with an annoyed tone. Whether he's irritated more by Youta's presence or my success in the tabloids is unclear.

"No I don't! Not on purpose." I don't want people thinking I'm some pretentious ass that will pull stunts in order to gain attention. "What happened today wasn't my fault."

"For what it's worth, it's working in your favor. Ignore Ryuuji's pouting," the other teen winks at me as the bartender wordlessly passes him a glass full of light red liquid. I do believe he's wearing dark metallic eyeliner that captivates me for some odd reason. "He's just jealous."

"I have no interest in getting that kind of publicity," the dice master mutters downing the last drops of his drink and sliding the glass across the counter into the clairvoyant bartender's waiting hand. "How about you, Youta? Get into any mischief lately? Maybe Katsuya did you a favor by drawing all the media attention."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're referring to." The guy slides onto the empty chair on my left. He rests his bare elbow on the countertop and rests his chin on the back of his hand while sending me a lazy smirk. "I am interested in why you picked a character like Ryuuji here for company."

"Needed to get out for a while," I mumble into my glass, not wanting to put down or build up Otogi.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"What makes you say that?"

He flicks his wrist and tosses his head back in a graceful way that I've only ever seen girls manage. Youta leans closer to me grinning widely with half-lidded burnished eyes.

"Saying you're gonna keep your koi's identity under wraps and then blurting his name less than ten minutes later outta be enough to put you in the dog house."

Otogi coughs at the last words and I glower at him. He isn't giving me much to go on. Am I suppose to be talking to this guy or not? Wouldn't part of laying low include not fraternizing with every exotically eye-catching guy that happens along?

"Yeah, he's pissed." Why lie? It's blatantly obvious I am in deep shit with Baku. The entire dueling world knows it.

"Ah, he'll get over it," Youta holds up his glass as if this were a toast. "As long as you keep them living in the lap of luxury you'll find they _always_ forgive you."

"They?"

"Lovers. Significant others. Fuck buddies. The gorgeous leeches we pick up that enjoy guzzling through as much of our cash as they can before we move on. We each have our own name for them. Take your pick. What you call them isn't so important after the first few dozen."

I gape at the fake blonde, dumbfounded.

"Baku and I aren't like that."

"Aww, he's so innocent still, Ryuuji!" Youta veers around me to Otogi.

"No shit," the dice master groans. "Keeps going on and on about love and crap."

Our companion laughs and I am finding him less attractive by the second as he true colors show. He's just another shallow billionaire like Kaiba and Otogi. This just makes me miss Baku all the more. Sure he's super-mad at me, but at least he isn't petty.

I glower at the pair of them, letting my awareness slip away from them and to random people in the crowd. As if any of these people could be labeled "random". Two guys about as close as they can get to one another on the dance floor are locked at the lips. I try to watch without staring, wondering how long they had to practice that before they didn't get their matching septum piercings caught.

As my eyes wander the crowd I develop unease in my gut that we're being watched. No, watched isn't quite how it feels. There is a rippling hostility in this sensation that makes me want to crouch beneath the counter and crawl out of here. Here and there I catch people openly scrutinizing our little group with unfastened disdain. The creepier part is they aren't sayin' anything. Apparently they don't need to, all of them understanding what's going on.

"Otogi?" I squeak tapping my hand on the underside of counter as some guy with neon streaks in his black hair breaks from the ranks and approaches.

He's taller than me; though his boots with three inch heels and metal studs traveling up the sides may have something to do with that. Long bangs frame his smooth features that I can now see are distinctly Korean, rigidly styled to fall down just past his chin, the rest of his striped hair pulled back tight in a braid of which I cannot see an end from here. The guy isn't particularly burly or physically threatening. Heck, I probably have more muscle than he does. What scares me is that he's broken away from the rest of them. Youta's advance was sneaky. He didn't let me see him coming. This newcomer is not trying to hide any intent, not paying heed to anybody else, staying on target. The crowds don't part like the Red Sea, but they do seem to move just enough so that he doesn't have to make any effort to get where he wants.

Otogi casts an uninterested look in the stranger's direction as he reaches us. I outright stare at the guy, not knowing what else to do. Youta's reaction is polar opposite of Otogi's. He chokes on his drink, hastily wiping the back of his hand across his lips; utterly ruining his "cool" composure. The Korean watches with a placid look, his brown eyes an oddity in this place where no one seems to have normal colored irises.

"Making a new friend, Akemi?" His voice is surprisingly soft when he speaks, and I am startled by the peculiarity in his using first names when they obviously aren't close.

"Ry-Ryuuji invited me over here!" Youta stutters, all charm and haughtiness vanishing on the spot.

"You certainly are on the defensive," is the monotone reply. "Why would that be?"

He stands there, relaxed as one can be in such arching shoes. Youta scuttles off the chair while patting me on the shoulder as if to use me as a human shield. I pull away from the touch and he cringes in the new guy's direction; my recoil damning any lies he may be steaming.

"No need to say goodnight to Mr. Ryuuji or Mr. Katsuya. I think they have heard quite enough from you already, no?" The Korean gives that same polite smile that gives me jitters.

It has its intended result. Bowing slightly, Youta disappears as quickly as he came. Immediately I feel the scorn and displeasure of the crowd dissipate. Attention returns to the music and the drinks and reflections. It's as if the room just sighed.

"You sure took your sweet time, Haneul," Otogi simpers. "I was beginning to worry you'd gone soft."

"Ridiculous," Haneul brushes this off while presenting a genuine smile now that the problem has been dealt with. "Please forgive us for the nuisance, Mr. Katsuya. We don't make a habit of letting our patrons being hassled in our vicinity."

"Uhh…thanks." What else am I supposed to say? 'Gee, I sure am glad that guy is gone. Could you leave too? Something about you freaks me out majorly'? There's no way to say it without insulting the guy.

"It has been too long since last you were in. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Why does he keep speaking in the plural? Is there a yami or some other alter ego in his head that I have yet to be introduced? Nah, Otogi wouldn't be so at ease around a psycho.

"Music's a bit louder than I recall," Otogi comments instead of answering.

Haneul raises his eyebrows…or where his eyebrows _should_ be. Both sides are shaved or waxed, completely lacking hair. A line of silver stud piercings arch over his right eye. A dark, defined line of makeup rises over the other, too flawless to be real.

"Perhaps a quieter atmosphere is in order," he beckons us to follow.

I don't want to go with him. This place is weirding me out the longer we stay here. Besides, I wanna get back to the apartment to check on Baku. He must be wondering where I am by now. Fear and curiosity hold my tongue and make me get down from my chair and trail after Otogi and the strange guy who seems to run the show. No one, not even the bartenders pay us any attention this time. Haneul takes us around the bar and unlocks a door behind the counter, holding it open like a good host so we can go in first.

Otogi doesn't spare anything in the room a fleeting look, heading straight for a divan with exquisite earth-colored designs that look Middle Eastern. He reclines on it with a sigh, latest drink still in hand making him look like he's posing for a portrait.

My eyes take a few minutes to adjust from the blue hue of the club to the pale yellow of this private lounge. The divan is just one of the fine pieces furniture. Each is a different fashion and texture. Unlike the stylized beauty of the mirrored club, this quiet room holds a relaxed mood, offering a variety of comfort over one pick. Despite the pieces being oddly different, it is obvious they are the best quality that money can buy.

"Please make yourself at ease, Mr. Katsuya. We are all friends here," Haneul's quiet, almost melodious voice instructs as he shuts the door behind himself making the music barely audible.

'No, we're not' I nearly correct him but decide it's safer not to test this guy. He's capable of something awful to be able to intimidate someone so badly without actually doing anything.

"Katsuya, would you sit your ass down and stop acting like you're going to jump out of your skin?" Otogi reiterates this suggestion in a much more direct—and Otogi—approach.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so jumpy if I knew what the heck was goin' on!" It gets out before I can weigh reason against impulse. Damn my big mouth.

While Otogi shakes his head at me in disgust and disapproval, Haneul looks rather amused. I should be relieved I didn't offend him. But something about the Korean gets under my skin. It makes me want to punch him in the face just to see if he's able to conjure any other expression to his features. Though those metal piercings could really hurt my fist…

"Otogi, don't tell me you've left him in the dark about _**Inverse**_?"

Aaand now he's using first names again. This time it isn't a pretense. Our invitation back here is proof enough that they are on good terms.

"As you have indubitably realized by now," Haneul doesn't bid me to sit again, striding over to a beautiful wooden bar stained black, "the paparazzi and fans can be overwhelming. People of public interest lead very demanding lives, no? _**Inverse**_ is a place where people of such status come to unwind without the annoyances of the press and devotees. Drink?"

"No thanks," I refuse and he pours two glasses from some quirky bottle with more curves to it than any woman I've met. "So what are you sayin' exactly? You just don't let most people in? Can you do that?"

The left side of his mouth lifts into a half-smirk, brown eyes agleam as he passes the new drink to Otogi while taking the empty glass from the dice master. Placing the drained glass on the edge of the bar, Haneuel's attention rounds back to me as he sips his own drink leisurely.

"It isn't so much that they are rejected. They simply don't know of its existence," he reveals with more than an indication of pride, motioning with a sweeping gesture for me to sit once more.

Head abuzz, I sink onto the closest fixture which happens to be an egg-like chair, half of it concealed in a white plastic material that curves around it protectively. The red cushions in it are stiff but I don't dare get up and try a different one. I don't like the feel of it. It definitely makes me aware of my bad posture.

"How…How could they not know about it? The media?" I stress, wondering what kind of billionaire underworld I have been dragged into.

Haneul's uncomforting smugness remains. "Despite public consent, elite can keep secrets…if it serves their needs. I am curious, Mr. Katsuya, are you going to enlighten anyone to our existence?"

Youta's shrinking frame and the hard stares of the crowd seep to the front of my brain and I clear my throat and tug on the collar of my shirt. The question was not hostile in phrasing or tone, yet little bumps rise along my skin as the urge to flee returns. Somehow, miraculously, I am able to produce a comprehensible, safe answer.

"I think I'd have more to lose than gain," I mumble as beads of sweat form along my hairline under his steady gaze.

"He catches on now and then," is about as close as Otogi gets to complementing me all evening.

Reclining himself on a large suede chair with a matching footrest, Haneul appears to loosen up as much as he is able. Brown eyes mercifully leave me as he tilts his head back and takes another sip. The beats of the music are all that are audible, giving the distinction of a heartbeat hidden on the other side of the wall like some horror story.

"How does it work?" I decide to take a chance since the threat seems to have passed. "How do people find out about it if…?"

"We began by seeking out individuals we believed would benefit. From there it became through introductions from members, such as you with Otogi. Butlers and chauffeurs, people of that category don't step out of line or reveal our existence. It would put them on bad terms with a quarter of the most powerful people in Japan." The piercings above his right eye glimmer as his brow creases. "This goes for anyone who disturbs fellow patrons. Mr. Youta will not be returning, but rest assured if he values his standing in society he will keep his lips sealed."

"Why?" I do my best not to squirm when those inquisitive brown eyes settle upon me again. "What did he do to get kicked out?"

"Did you invite him to approach you?"

"No, but…"

"Did he pry? Try to get to you reveal information regarding your personal life?"

"Well yeah…"

"Finally, Mr. Katsuya, did you _want_ to talk with him about your personal life? Or want to talk to him at all, for that matter?"

"…no."

Haneul nods in satisfaction of his findings, closing off further deliberation. Tilting his head with his right ear pointed to the ceiling he listens to his realm's heartbeat like a murderer searching for a pulse. Otogi's green eyes are glazed as he stares at nothing, mouth slightly agape as if hypnotized by the synced beats.

"Then it was settled properly."

**(Malik's POV)**

"_We're closing up for the night," a fruit vendor informs me, barely concealing his impatience after what he considers a troubling day. "Is there anything you desire before we…?"_

_His voice cuts off with a single glance from me, somehow able to see my eyes beneath the drawn hood. I stare the pathetic merchant down and he seems to shrink like a whipped canine. What does he know of hardships? His tribulations are bruises that don't warrant much consideration; easy to overlook when you're steadily bleeding out elsewhere. _

_The two pre-pubescent boys loading up the cart slow in their movements, making a shameful endeavor at being subtle in their eavesdropping. What I wouldn't give to teach them a lesson or two. Given the streets are not yet empty, it isn't worth taking the chance. They aren't worth it. I can't afford drawing too much attention to myself. None of the other vendors have taken any notice of their competitor's plight, eager as he is to escape to the confines of their homes. _

_I lean closer to the table, pretending to consider the figs and dates, beans, and garlic everyone else picked over. I see the man's eyes lined in the traditional green painted dart to the trio of soldiers passing by to see the closing of the market is done in an orderly fashion. All I need do is meet his uneasy gaze to prevent him from working up the nerve to call to them. _

_Lifting his hands to me, instead, in good tidings and imploring, the vendor keeps his voice steady and quiet as not to attract interest. "Please sir, if there is anything here you would want, name it. Re is already descending into the Netherworld. We must be at home before the curfew." _

"_Curfew?" I ask idly picking up a fig and turning it over in my fingers to examine it thoroughly. _

"_Yes sir!" Head bobbing excitedly, his gossiping nature gets the better of him. These sellers can't pass up an opportunity to show how knowledgeable they are, even if it is on the most trivial of subjects. "Just as Priest Akunadin decreed on behalf of Pharaoh." _

"_Is that so?" I pop the satisfactory fruit into my mouth, chewing on it in thought. "For what reason?"_

"_It is Pharaoh's will!" he cries passionately as if this were all the reason there need be. What a sad excuse for a life. To think this could have been my fate, worshipping a puny brat who can't clasp his own sandals. The very mention of the little bastard rekindles my desire to maim something…or someone. _

"_Well if it is his will," I cooperate as the part of the dutiful, subservient moron. "You've been most helpful to me. Most helpful indeed," I play upon his ego and his rotund face brightens considerably by my praise. How much of his foodstuffs even make it to the market tables? "I do a lot of traveling with my trade. Announcements like these can be missed. To think I could have unwittingly gone against Pharaoh's declaration." At this I place a hand over my heart in false gratitude. _

_He murmurs thanks to some deity or other for their divine intervention on my behalf. What I would give to cut off that useless tongue of his for spouting such drivel. There is no point in wasting my time with simpletons such as him who are blinded by their senseless devotion. To threaten or kill him would only increase the number of these annoying soldiers on patrol. That would not be in my best interests. _

"_What is your trade that causes you to leave our fair city so frequently?" _

_I __**really**__ want to gut you, nosey. _

_Still chewing on the dried out fruit, I mull over the question. On these occasions when I enter the world of daytime people it's always an opportunity to see how far I can stretch the truth until I don't recognize the young man I am describing. To say I don't enjoy toying with their plain minds would be a lie. What shall I become this time? My mind is too distracted for me to enjoy it. This time I didn't come for normal scouting to see what's new with the city and laws. It's amazing what one can gather from the gossip of peasants and vendors. _

_This reflection reminds me of the real reason I am here. Bakura has always envied me for my ability to go into the markets and talk with these idiots. I always try to contain any enjoyment I get from these trivial escapades. For some strange reason, they mean a lot to him. It's just another wall separating him from everyone else. When I tell him there isn't a decent or intelligent conversation to be had within the borders of the districts, he gets angry at me. _

_No longer can I follow his ways of thinking. It's impossible for me to tip toe around his feelings and sensitive topics as I used to. I find myself being the one more likely to explode in rage. That only drove him away faster. Not knowing how else to deal with it, I backed off when he wouldn't heed me. After my own visits to the palace, I have seen with my own eyes that it isn't enough to ignore the peril he is putting himself in. _

_I had wanted nothing more than to butcher that pompous kid for captivating Bakura with an enticing life that he will never know. Seeing my friend lying asleep and at home in Pharaoh's bed like some plaything or favorite harem pet…_

_Over these weeks I have witnessed not only these firsthand atrocities but also the more subtle changes in Bakura himself. He closed up, cutting away the ties between us. Well he wasn't wrong about one thing: knowing that I would disapprove. No, that's not a strong enough word. I forbid it, though I could never say that to him. If he thinks someone is trying to control him he immediately goes on the offensive. _

_In that way, we are identical. Aside from that, I don't know him anymore. I barely recognize the only one I've ever considered family. As I feared long before he even met Pharaoh, my friend has lost interest in our existence._

_So what has Pharaoh done? How has he coated all of his orders and schemes with honey so Bakura will be too enraptured with the sweetness to notice how pathetic and subservient he has become? What is the final objective? Does he enjoy deceiving the demon, preying upon Bakura's weakness for craving companionship? Bakura was so upset and excited when he told me that they had touched and nothing occurred. What does that really prove? _

_I know Pharaoh's true intentions. The first time Bakura came back with traces of another aura sticking to his spirit like dirt my legs nearly gave. It was a ferocious, instantly recognizable signature. There is no time left for talk. He won't listen to me. Won't believe what these people he has befriended are capable of. _

"_Sir? Are you all right?" the man reaches out to touch my shoulder but seems to think better of it at the last possible second. _

_I swallow the overly desiccated fruit, what I imagine feels akin to choking down a rock. The hairs on my arms and on the back of my neck stand straight. Deep inside, an energy rumbles in me as I sense the summoning. Staggering from the immense spiritual pressure I find myself clinging to the side of the wooden stall for support, eyes wide as I gape in the direction from which it is pouring. It's like all of my blood is vibrating, my bones, my muscles…My very core is being shaken in the wake of this raging force._

"_Shit!" _

"_Sir, what?…Sir!" the man's calls are ignored as I take off down the road faster than I thought myself capable of moving. _

_My fears are confirmed as I recognize what is in the direction I'm racing towards, cutting down the side streets and back alleys to avoid more unwanted attention. It's an area forbidden to nearly everyone, save a select few holy men and women, and the pharaoh himself. Aside from the household I lived in as a child, this place drew more nightmares from me than anything else in my life. The summoning temples rise high above the buildings and unsuspecting people living so close to their terrifying secrets. All of those living souls entrapped within their thick walls…_

_And like a fool I'm running straight into the heart of them._

* * *

Oh I am enjoying writing the past very much. But it's gonna be so sad soon!

As a note, Haneul will have a role (at least he does in my head at this point and time) but he's not gonna be taking a major role as far as I have planned. I am having fun with him though, I will admit. :)

Note: Crimson! To all of you waiting for the final chapter, I apologize profusely. I think have written a total of more than ten endings now...More of an explanation when I actually post it. (Hopefully in the next week or so!)


	34. Chapter 34: Kindred

Aw, so few reviews but so many hits to the last chapter! :(

All right, I know it's been a while, but I'm making up for it by combining what was originally two chapters into one. Therefore giving you 43 pages of delectable story now. As a note: This is now my longest frikin' story on this site! With this chapter it has passed Cry of the Wicked in chapter numbers. O.o

I'm excited about this chapter and next because I'm using a Yugioh character I've **_never_ **written before! 8D Important notes following the chapter! This chapter is dedicated to the three lovely souls who reviewed the previous chapter: **dragonlady222**, **Nightmother**, and **KaiRipper**! XD

If you only knew how much I love you  
Would you still behave the way you do?  
Forever tempting fate,  
While I just sit and wait  
And worry about what fate might do to you.

**Chapter 34: Kindred **

**(Bakura's POV)**

"Ahem…Excuse me, sir."

I shoot up off the bed in anticipation of an intruder. My muscles ripple when I stare in confusion at the door that is locked. That is the only way in here. Eyes roaming the dark space, I activate the ring. No spiritual energies aside from my own are located within this room. Am I imagining things? Is it the head trauma? Please don't let voices be a new side effect…

"Is anyone there?" an apologetic male tenor ask haltingly from somewhere to my left. Like the rest of the room, it is empty.

Ah shit. A new side effect.

Approaching the area I see a small black box mounted on the wall that I didn't notice before. Then again, I didn't take time to study the place in detail. I was busy making sure the mutt didn't pounce on me. Closer observation reveals a speaker with several switches and buttons along with a monitor about eight inches in diameter. Visible on the small screen is a young man in a white dress shirt and a headset.

"This is the front desk," the idiot finally decides to disclose after the two failed attempts at communication. How the fuck was I supposed to know we have people who like to impede on our sleep and privacy? It doesn't matter that I was awake. It's a matter of damn consideration.

Too annoyed to learn the workings of this contraption, I tap into it with my Item. At least it can be useful in these modern times.

"_What_?"

He opens and closes his mouth as if amazed I actually answered. Never mind that I snapped at him. Quickly awakening from his stupor, he squares he shoulders with this knowledge that someone is watching him now.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, sir," he hurries through absurd proprieties. "If this is an inconvenient time…"

"How could it _not_ be inconvenient?" I growl, not willing to admit he isn't interrupting much. There is no need to encourage them and allow them to believe this is acceptable. I really miss my room in the basement despite the cold.

"I apologize, sir!" he pipes up. "We'll handle the situation…"

"What situation?"

Where the fuck is Katsuya? He should be the one dealing with these annoyances since he was the one who dragged me here. When did he leave me alone in this place?

"I—I don't want to bother you further…"

"You have already bothered me! I'm getting some shut eye when an irritating, disembodied voice wakes me and proceeds to tell me it doesn't want to trouble me!" I shout at the image and watch with slight pleasure as the man shrinks in his seat. It's like yelling at an extremely tiny person. Would this be what an argument with Pharaoh's midget of a hikari would be like?

At any rate, Katsuya has split on me and I have plenty of pent up rage I've been itching to let loose. I'll reserve some for the mutt, but how can I pass up an opportunity when it presents itself so directly? Oh you unfortunate headset imbecile.

"I…we…that is…" he stutters, unsure whether he should give an explanation or not. He cannot hang up as much as he's yearning to. Ra, I think he's going to cry. How pathetic and disappointing. I hadn't even gotten started yet.

"Just tell me why you called," I grumble knowing he's too spineless to exercise my wrath on. It's no fun when they crumble so fast.

Glassy eyes shine at this offer of redemption.

"A man barged into the lobby claiming to be family of your…uh…Mr. Katsuya. He had an ID that backs up his claim, though it would not be the first time someone has tried this ploy. We informed him our policy to protect the privacy of our residents. We are not authorized to give access to anyone without you or Mr. Katsuya's approval." There's a sinking in my gut as he rambles his report; no doubt in my mind who this bold trespasser was. "He became irate and began shouting profanities, demanding to see Mr. Katsuya. Security removed him from the building. We caught him loitering outside ten minutes after that."

"Where is he now?" I insist forgetting my exasperation.

"That's the thing, sir. He was escorted from the premises but has been spotted watching the entrance at different locations on the block. We know Mr. Katsuya is out but decided we should bring this to your attention before contacting the police…"

"No police," I interrupt while hurrying over to the suitcase and digging through it. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, I keep the ring activated so the mic remains on while I talk. "We have had enough drama lately."

"Our sentiments precisely." The guy sounds pleased like he got a gold star for drawing the same conclusion as me. "How would you like us to proceed?"

"You will forget the incident in its entirety."

He's probably gawking at the camera. It's unlikely too many of these tycoons and snobs who live here take care of their own dirty work.

"Sir, we are worried about your safety and that of Mr. Katsuya. This man seems intent on seeing Mr. Katsuya for reasons unbeknownst to us. If you know what he is after then perhaps we could…"

"I'm well-aware," I reply sharply while shrugging the red tee over my head. "However, it is in everyone's best interest this be dealt with discreetly."

Indignant, he claims: "We are quite discreet!"

"So you will let me handle this and keep out of it."

"I-!"

"I'm coming down there shortly. If he barges in again, keep him there."

"But…Yes sir!"

Unlocking the door I take a deep breath before beginning my descent down the first set of stairs to the second floor of this ridiculous apartment. What the hells was Katsuya thinking? Oh he wasn't, as usual. I allow the ring to return to its dormant state. Need to save every bit of energy that I can. Passing the pool and hot tub, my fingers grip the banister tightly as I reach the second stairway; not liking the glass siding that allows full view of what is directly below. It makes my head spin.

Halfway down the stairs I have to sit, cradling my head in my hands and squeezing my eyes shut tightly. Just a minute. Just until the pain lessens.

'I can't do this.'

I hate being so weak and am thankful there is no one here to bear witness. I suppose the people I dreaded most to see me like this have already been spectators of even more humiliating episodes than this. Gods, how much farther can I fall? I thought I hit rock bottom ages ago.

Willing myself to stand, I don't look down. Instead I choose a spot on the wall in front of me and stare at it as I carefully find my footing one step at a time. _Too slow_. My legs are shaking awfully by the time my feet touch the beige carpet of the "first floor". It feels like an hour has already passed since I began this torturously slow journey. Probably more in the range of fifteen minutes.

There is an identical box mounted on the wall beside the entrance. I'm beginning to suspect there's one of these damn things in every room. There is a keypad on this one. Fuck that. I've never been a student of cryptology. A faint glow appears beneath my shirt. The door slides open to reveal the inside of an elevator. Well this will keep me from getting lost wandering through halls. Considering how vertical these apartments are, I suppose the neighbors are only above and below us.

'Damn, I hate these things.'

Stepping cagily into the machine I don't bother to scan for the correct button. The ring commands my destination and the doors close. Backing up against the back wall, my vision swims as the front half of the contraption is suddenly outside, traveling along down the exterior of the building. With a death grip on the rail behind me, the only thing I can do is make the camera in the corner malfunction so no one will ever see this.

I keep my eyes shut, using my Item to keep track of where I am. A small beep announces someone else is planning to board. To hell with that. Increasing the ring's strength, the contraption continues its descent without stopping for the neighbors who are either scratching their heads or calling up the front desk to complain that the elevator is broken. Most likely the latter.

Somehow by the time the doors open on the ground floor I have composed myself. I have never been anywhere else in the building to my recollection. They carried me through the place unconscious, which is a degrading thought. Having no clue what to expect, I stride out of the elevator and glance around the over-the-top lounge area and fountain. There are several doorways leading down hallways. The desk where that annoying man must work spans across an entire wall. Several more elevator shafts are situated around the room.

Even though they are keeping themselves concealed, I can perceive the staff's curious eyes on me as I slowly cross the marble floor, taking everything in. I hate being in unfamiliar territory. This isn't how I would normally approach a situation, but I don't have time to waste observing from the shadows. I don't know when Katsuya left or where he went. Therefore, I have no idea when to expect him back.

A tall, lofty man clad in an expensive suit nods to me from behind the counter, expecting me. He has an earpiece and wears an air of authority. Much more confidence than the insect that kept appeasing me over the intercom. Grey eyes are steel, honing in on my face and not studying me like an outsider. He acts as though we are already acquainted.

"Security has been informed that you wish to handle this matter personally, sir," he reverberates in a deep voice keeping the volume low. "Shall I have a team escort you…?"

"That wouldn't attract **any** attention," I say sarcastically. How incompetent are these people? Discreet my ass. "Besides, you'll only get in the way."

He starts in surprise, not accustomed to being spoken to in such manners. He guards a bunch of pussy billionaires who want someone to babysit them and hold their hand. Just like the royals of ancient Egypt, they are completely detached from reality.

"Sir, I feel I must inform you that this individual is not to be taken lightly. He is quite strong. It took three security guards to drag him out of here."

"I'm well-aware of what he is capable of. We have had the pleasure of meeting once before," I mutter, my temper climbing just remembering a bloodied Katsuya cowering before the jackass. "One more thing: How sober is he?"

The man grimaces. "He could have been sweating the stuff."

"It figures." Turning on my heel I head for the glass entryway where the doorman is trying not to look curious.

Beyond the safety of this fortress lies one of the busiest streets of the city, cutting through the very heart of downtown Domino. Even though it's late the place is swarming with people, vehicles and lights. Gulping back nausea, I fight the urge to squint in pain as I exit the building. It takes all my willpower not to fall to my knees from the bombardment of loud noises and flashing lights. Unlike ancient Egypt—modern humans never sleep. Traffic lights change and car horns blare as they shoot past in both directions. People bustle past me in groups, most of them scantily dressed in club apparel. No wonder they've been able to keep tabs on the bastard. This is an upscale are of town. Prostitutes, druggies, and bums avoid this area because of its low tolerance for their existence.

Thanks to my effort to avoid any photographs of me, none of the paparazzi slinking around pay me any heed. I can tell who they are. They're the ones that are paying too much attention to the people around them, cameras hidden none-so-inconspicuously underneath thin jackets. No doubt they'll pounce on the mutt when he decides to drag his sorry ass back. I'm better off than him despite his slip. They have my name, but that's about it.

Chest heaving in panting breaths I try to will the throbbing in my temples to reduce. Forcing my eyes to remain open, I scan the streets for any sign of the man. It does not take long. He has not gone to any great lengths to conceal himself. In those tattered clothes he can't blend in either. Not wanting to catch his attention yet, I stand at the crosswalk with a bunch of noisy, obnoxious teenagers that are high on more than youth. It's impossible to ignore the eccentric laughter and the stench of gasoline exhaust.

How is this going to work? We are centered in the middle of the city, surrounded by people thirsting for excitement. I can't confront him out here. There is no way either of us could remain civilized. I cannot ignore it though. When Katsuya gets back this guy will pounce. The mutt thinks he has to give the bastard some respect as if it were a paternal right.

Moving with the human current that rushes across the street to bring them closer to wherever they are destined, I manage to pull free from the masses and their trivial festivities. Taking refuge against a lamppost the size of a tree trunk I fight the claustrophobic tightening in my chest. Night used to be my refuge. Now it's just as fucked up as the sunlit hours.

_Focus. Find him._

Bumps rise on my bare arms and I curse for not having the mind to wear a sweater or jacket. I was too eager to resolve this quickly. The fact that is a warm summer night is of no help to my detoxing system. I can't use the ring to help. All power must be preserved for emergencies that require it, not due to mere physical discomfort.

"So you're from the Watatsumi High-Rise?" a familiar scratchy voice 'asks'. He sounds different without the slurring.

He is standing several feet ahead of me. People shove by without awareness of the tension festering; attention drawn to the displays on the mannequins in the store's front windows. Guard up, I cautiously approach the man who stands almost a head taller than me. He looks like the typical drunk: wrinkled clothing, unshaven stubble peppering the lower half of his face, and bags under his eyes that make it seem he hasn't slept in a week. As I draw near the eye-watering stench hits me full-force.

"They send you out here to follow me?" he accuses when I don't reply, teeth bared in a yellow sneer. "I ain't breaking any laws here. This is a public sidewalk!"

I'm taken aback while breathing through my mouth to lessen the severity of the foul smell. He doesn't remember me! The drunkard was so wasted he doesn't fucking remember my using Shadow Magic on him before! Everything has changed for the worse. This has become a _very_ bad idea. My entire plan required him already knowing what I am capable of doing to him. The fear was essential. I can't use Shadow Magic on him out here! There are too many witnesses and cameras. All of the cars speeding by…I'd never block them all. Physically I doubt I can take him on either. His bulky upper arms and massive chest clue to manual labor. The man is an ox. And he's sober enough to have his guard up and notice me.

"I don't work there," I concede that much information as my mind frantically goes into overload.

"Don't lie to me, ya little shit! I saw you come outta there!" He thrusts a mud-caked finger in the direction from which I came.

"I _live_ there," I spell out, refraining from throwing a nice insult back at him. 'Little shit'? What does he think I am? Ten?

Brown eyes identical to Katsuya's in color roam up and down my body taking in my own sickly appearance, messy hair, and less than extravagant attire. His suspicious gaze locks on my arms and the telltale fading scars. Fuck.

"Sure you do."

Okay, I can't fault him for not buying that. Hells, I wouldn't believe me either.

"If you just live there then why were ya following me?"

It unnerves me even more that he's sober enough to notice, avoid, and turn the tables on me. Isn't there any sway I hold over this mess of a man? My miscalculations are going to cost me dearly if I'm not diligent in coming up with a new plan. Knives will only draw attention. There's something about the sight of blood that tends to freak people out. That is a truth from the past and present. Besides, I wouldn't put it past this oaf to have a weapon on him when coming after Katsuya.

"You caused quite a ruckus in the lobby."

"And you thought you'd play the hero an' come an' lecture me?" he scoffs at me like the stupid teenager I appear to be. I'm feeling quite dim-witted at the moment. "Keep your nose in your own business. You'll do that if you know what's good for you."

I'm thrown off balance as he shoves past me, heading back towards the apartment just over a block away to await Katsuya. My arm snaps forward without forethought, fingers curling around a thick, hairy wrist. He whips around, lashing out with his free fist and I have to let go and jump back to avoid knuckles to my face. It was enough to get his attention, though the death-glare he's giving me suggests I have crossed far into dangerous territory.

"You got a death wish, kid?" He steps ominously close, foul breath hitting like a pungent cloud that makes my eyes sting. With his muscular build and advantage in height, it feels like he's towering above me.

Time to go against all warnings my mind sets off, aggression and a familiar instinct overpower all rationality. This guy will be given no mercy when I get the opportunity. I just need to find an opening. I've already deduced that I would lose in a match of hand-to-hand combat. My reflexes are shot and one hit to my head would put me out. Does this guy take steroids along with the alcohol? Aside from the eyes, there is no family resemblance to his slender son.

"What do you want from Katsuya?" I ask in a low undertone, eyes locked with his. He turns his head slightly to view me from a different angle. Beastly rage simmers as beady eyes narrow in suspicion. I can't decide whether he is placing me at last or if he's merely trying to figure out how I fit into the equation.

"Funny you wouldn't seek out your missing kid until he's filthy rich," I add smoothly as I brace myself to leap away from any flying fists. "He was wondering when you would get around to noticing you were alone in that dingy abode of yours."

Malice visibly ripples through his biceps. He leers closer and I unintentionally take a step back as a billboard's lights flash around his moving silhouette. Pain flares behind my left eye threatening to divide my attention. Something I cannot afford to do. A shadow falls across his face and he peers at me intently while digesting my words.

"Who the hell are you?"

**(Bakura's POV)**

_I am cautious crossing the courtyards alone given the sun has not quite set. With the annoyance of additional guards on patrol, I find it easier to get here in the fading light. Due to Seini's warning, I am more alert than usual. All of my fears that have accumulated and multiplied over my lifetime resurface as a searing heat in the pit of my stomach. It is something I have not fully recognized, partially because of the old wounds admittance will reopen like fresh lacerations. _

_All of this reiterates that the world is against me and always will be. My new power will only add merit to their reasons to revile me. A monster is something to despise, but a powerful one cannot be ignored or left to its own devices. Its very existence is too great a threat to the people of this fair country. _

_Atem repeats to me his belief that what I am changes nothing for him. I no longer try to argue with him. When he makes up his mind over such things it is final. Maybe I do not speak up because I am fearful my words will alter his perception of me. _

_Gravel crumbles underneath my shoes as I pause at the entrance to yet another square in this labyrinth. Not a sound. No whisper of a breeze. The night will be cold and dead like a corpse. Inhaling the cooling air, I stand poised, detecting something is off. None of my physical senses pick up on any anomaly, yet this creeping foreboding prevails. _

'_It is the tidings Seini bestowed on you,' I try to reason this trepidation away. 'You have gotten yourself worked up. Now you're paranoid.' _

_Gasping I clutch my arm around my torso, collapsing to my knees as my legs give out beneath me from the searing pain. A great weight presses in from all around me as if the sky was caving in. Leaning against the stone wall to keep from falling prostrate, I choke in uneven pants as the pressure tries to squeeze life itself from my fraught body. _

_The entire world is shaking, quaking in the wake of the eruption of magic coursing inward like a whirlpool leaving me to drown in its prevailing currents. Vomit spews from my mouth onto the ground before me, my heart pounding in my head till I am convinced blood will gush from my ears to relieve the sensation. The acid from my stomach burns the lining of my throat with each haggard gulp of air. I cannot stop the shudders running through my veins, muscles, and bones, threatening to reduce me to dust. _

'_What __**is**__ that?' I rally the strands attached to my ka, doing my best to form some type of spiritual shield to ward off this attack. Round. It must be spherical. The air around me grows dark, encompassing me in a mass of black clouds revolving around my fraught form. To anyone on the outside it would look like a small storm hovering just above the ground. While it does little to thrust the weight off of me, I am able to breathe somewhat. _

_At last, mercifully, the attack ebbs. Pressing my throbbing forehead to the cold stone, I take a risk and squeeze my eyes shut tight to ward off the nausea, allowing the protective shield around me to subside into smoke. Once again the royal city is quiet. How could they not have felt that? Or have they all succumbed to it as I have? Are the houses and palace filled with cowering humans fighting to breathe after being assaulted by an unseen aggressor?_

_In my moments of panic, I had wondered if the gods themselves were lashing out at me for learning the forbidden sacred ritual. This would explain why no one else appears to be affected. _

_Bullshit. The gods are nothing but statues used to frighten the general population; figures conjured from weak mortal imaginations that fear death above all else. There has to be another rationalization for this. A reason the masses experience nothing while I am reduced to a tremulous heap. _

_Taking a few deep gulps, I collect myself off the ground, using the rock archway to hoist myself to my feet. I don't leave its support, angrily wiping the sour taste from my lips with my sleeve. This could have been much worse. I could have been assailed by this invisible foe in a less secluded area, unable to defend myself or even flee. If I had used my powers then, I would have been caught for sure. Even so, using it has I have without Seini's approval, I have risked being detected by one of the high priests. I must retreat from this location __**now**__. _

_While the brunt force of the attack depleted, unlike last time the presence has remained in this realm. It's that same feeling I get when Seini summons the Mysterious Puppeteer. Only this is on a level all its own. Stretching my neck I peer back across the green orchard to the looking obelisk towers in the distance. The dark orange sunset outlines their horrid forms as blood glides off a butcher's knives. There is no doubt about it now. _

_Something potent has been summoned in one of the priests' ka temples. _

_Usually one to err on the side of caution, I cannot shake this need to know. This fear. Atem's defensive reasoning during our last conversation strike a chord as I gaze at the massive structures, honing in on one that is radiating a blue aura invisible to the naked eye. Thanks to the arduous training with the head sunu, I can view it clearly. Is this the weapon Atem spoke of his cousin pursuing? Does this mean Seth has it already? Atem can't fight that! No one can!_

_I can't._

"_Shit!" I rasp slamming a fist into the carved rock. "Shit." _

_What now? That's it? Go to Atem? Why would I go to Atem? So he can be obliterated by this thing? Mahaado then? Like I would ever ask that pompous asshole for anything. _

_Seini?_

_What is wrong with me? I scoff at these absurd ideas. Didn't I just deduce that this creature's power is worlds apart from my teacher's? Seini doesn't even possess a Millennium Item. Despite his status and wisdom, he's not a high priest. He is deadly in his own right. But this…_

_After a number of uneven steps I am hastening towards the temples that are prisons for hundreds of hapless souls. It is a suicidal move. What other options are there at this point? I don't need to fight whoever it is. I just need to see what we're up against. If nothing else, I can do that! As Seini has deduced: no one can sense me. My ka conceals me to some degree. _

_At this point, information will be more useful to Atem than the severed heads of his comrades. At least that is what I would have myself believe. _

_As I suspected, it is not Karim's temple that I am drawn to. Standing outside it on high alert, I note that the clay seal that is applied every night to reveal if anyone intrudes has been broken. Whether the other trespasser is still in the vicinity will shortly be determined. There is little courage to summon. I'm running more on hot air and adrenaline than anything else. _

_It's not that I __**want**__ anyone else to be in danger… I'd just prefer not to be alone. Surely Seini or the priests sensed something amiss and will come hurrying. But then why am I the only one here? Why are the palace grounds so eerily silent considering the mass off Shadow Magic just unleashed? The palace is closer than the courtyard I had been in during the attack. If anyone were coming they would already be here. _

_After stalling as long as I dare, and when it's clear no one else is coming, I muster the nerve to creep inside the sanctuary from which the crushing aura stems. For possibly the first time ever I don't reach for my knives for protection. As I learned when facing Mahaado—physical weapons are useless here. This level of Shadow Magic is beyond even Seini's capabilities. _

_Besides, I'm not here to fight._

'_Keep telling yourself that,' an inner voice mocks as I make my way along one of the walls of the main chamber until my eyes adjust. It is taking a bit longer since there was still some remaining light outside. Just from the visit to Karim's temple I've deduced that all of them were built to be almost completely identical. It would not be a surprise if the master of this temple has added his own touches. At least the inscription on the unsealed door gave no room for doubt as to who is behind all of this. _

_The large room is as black as the windowless tombs we ravage. This does not ease me. All around I can feel the spirits watching my every move, making me feel small and very alone. But I'm not, am I? Standing near the entrance I peer in with sharp eyes accustomed to such conditions. Even without my newfound abilities I would have easily spotted the enormous rectangular stone erected in the center. The thing is twice as large as the tablets lining the walls to the sky with severed souls. Unlike Priest Karim's temple, this one is nearly full to capacity with ka. _

_A moan emits from something on the ground before the stone. It is only then that I notice the body strewn at the base. Dumbfounded at both my inattentiveness and the fact that someone else is present, I remain where I am, unsure of what to do. It's not anyone I recognize; though I have not seen all of the high priests. The slight figure with delicate limbs leads me to believe it is female. My mind becomes empty at this discovery. _

_What the hells does all of this mean? A sacrifice victim to the gods? But she's still alive. I've never heard of a ritual of such a nature as this. Neither Malik or Seini ever mentioned the messy details of ka enchantments. After that surge of power how did she survive? I don't sense any spiritual energy from her. It isn't like with your average person where the ka is compressed deep in the body; never activated. I sense __**nothing**__ from this woman. The semi-conscious ka within my own body can detect not even a shred of spiritual energy residing in her. She feels so…_

…_hollow._

_Not allowing my curiosity to get the better of me, I remain close to the wall, slowly edging around the perimeter. With this disturbing discovery, I do not know where I should focus my attention the most. On the woman? Is she a threat to me? She seems in worse shape than me. On the temple itself in case someone else is lurking about? My eyes flit back to the tablet, an involuntary shiver running up my spine as I recognize the traces of blue aura lifting into the darkness around it like dying flames. Whatever that stone is, it's the source for that massive rush of magic earlier. _

_In my mind a battle of wills has commenced. On one side a voice shouts for me to run like the wretched thing I am and warn Atem of what's happened…_

'_What's happened? You don't even __**know**__ what has happened!' the other voice exclaims. 'If you leave now, he'll just march right back here and…well, you can't really finish that, now can you?' _

_Damn. There's no smart option here. Strolling in here was the major blunder. Anything that follows is repercussion for this rash action. All right, don't panic. I can still correct this entire event and retreat. Get a level head and rethink how to approach this problem._

"_N-no…"_

_Eyes narrowing in bafflement, I watch as the severely weakened woman turns painfully slowly onto her side as if half the bones in her body were broken. Moving by sheer willpower she inches toward the stone. A hand feebly reaches up meeting thin air, slight fingers grasping nothing. A strange sound like a dying wild animal's final groan of pain escapes her. _

_My body goes numb as the weak fingers scratch against the face of the large stone planted there. Why is she bothering with that thing? She should try to escape! Rather, she is mesmerized by this dangerous object that could erupt again without warning. Wasn't the first time enough? While I admit it is remarkable, I would never..._

_Hells, it's not possible!_

_Without a thought I step away from the wall towards her in both haste and wariness, unable to believe what I am seeing. Approaching with trepidation, her back is to me, facing the tablet which her fingers are digging at as if to break it apart with her bare hands. She does not take any notice of me, a strangled sob breaking the silence as she claws ineffectively. My attention is no longer trained upon the ominous stone or the temple around us. It is her hand. More specifically: her skin. It's so pale…almost as white as mine. Her legs are the same, a milky cream that are exposed; a plain brown fabric covering her from her shoulders to her thighs. A strange, pitiful noise wracks her body as she lies there trembling. Her hair is a bizarre light blue shade that envelopes her upper body like a thin layer of armour. Excitement and incredulity mounting, I lean over her, peering intently at her features only to find myself staring directly into two pools of sapphire._

_She does not react to my presence. At least, my company does not gain the normal outcome. There's no screaming or people hurtling spears at me. No cries of "demon" and "monster". The girl—for she looks my age if not younger—does not even seem surprised by my appearance. While my hood is up, there is nothing covering my face. The only look I get from her is one of imploring desperation. _

"_Please." _

_The single word is a hoarse whisper as she gazes hopefully back and forth from me to the stone as if I understand what is going on. I don't answer. What do I say? In terms of first meetings with the humans in my life, this one has gone the smoothest so far. Her blue eyes are glazed, only bordering consciousness. There is no time for explanations or questions. I'm going to have to figure this out on my own. _

_Eyes rising, I force my attention from this girl who bears such a likeness to me. They rise to the ominous, looming stone towering above the two of us. Crouching beside her, my mind spirals at the monstrous beast with large bat wings and a sweeping, bony tail similar to that of a giant crocodile. Its neck is like a snake's body, a long scaly thing. The rest of its body is like nothing I have ever seen. Horns and jagged spikes cover the back of the head like a dangerous cap and travel down the length of its massive back. The head is rounded, more resembling a cobra than any other creature that comes to my awe-struck mind, but the gaping mouth is filled with large, knife teeth like some large cat. Four lizard legs wrench from its sides, each reptilian foot producing three lethal talons. _

_I jolt when cold envelopes my hand, looking down in astonishment as she clasps her fingers around mine without fear. Even through the fabric covering my flesh, I can feel how chilled she is. Her lower lip quivers as she gazes up at me, pleading with her glassy eyes. She mouths something but I do not catch what she's trying to tell me. My mind is having a difficult time digesting anything. _

_None of this makes sense. None of it. But three solid thoughts register: We are in danger the longer we remain here. She bears an uncanny resemblance to me. And she's not afraid of me. _

_It is not so much her lack of reaction to how I look. More, it is the strong resemblance she bears to my own. It makes me want to know who she is, where she's from. What has her life been like? Has it been hell like mine? Does she actually live or just exist as I do?_

_With these questions gnawing, I do something I never would have dared. Reaching under her scuffed knees I loop my other arm beneath her shoulders, hoisting her up as I stand. She squirms with her last spark of energy, shaking her head plaintively. Doubt creeps in at this moment, and I second-guess the notion that she's not fearful of me. Then she stretches her quaking arm out towards the stone. _

"_Give it b-back."_

_I start at these odd words, eyes darting back to the sealed monster that she apparently does not wish to leave behind. All at once comprehension of her weakened state hits me. I grasp the reason I cannot sense any spiritual energies from her. _

"_This is your…"_

_I don't finish, golden flames springing up all around us and closing in. My muscles clench, trapped inside this blazing prison as it constricts until I am unable to do anything. Unlike with Mahaado's bindings, with these I cannot even blink. My lungs are being crushed against my compressed ribcage, each terrified breath a painful effort. It's too much for the girl in my arms who has fainted. My straining ears pick up the footsteps that approach at a casual pace from behind us. _

"_What have we here? First the girl with the dragon ka and now I have captured a thief. And all in one night. My my, aren't I the lucky one?" a deep voice chuckles in the darkness out of my line of vision. I don't need to see him. I would know this bastard's voice anywhere after listening to the evil things it has said against Atem. _

_A shadow passes over the stone as he circles around us; his silhouette exaggerated by the light of the Shadow bindings making it appear the priest behind us is ten feet tall. Seth appears at last, placing himself between us and the stone. He nods offhandedly to the listless girl in my arms. _

"_I gather you've become acquainted with the former host of Blue Eyes." _

_His breath intakes sharply as the unavoidable happens: He gawks in unrestrained astonishment, taking in my pale features, white hair, and blood red eyes. This is the first time this priest has allowed his surprise show. By his reaction, this trap was not meant for me. I just happened to foolishly wander into its snares. _

_A sly, triumphant smirk slithers across his lips as he casts away any immediate revelations. Getting right in my face, he leans in close to take in my appearance. _

"_I was expecting a student that Seini has been training in the summoning of the ka. That old man has gone mad if he has been teaching a demon how to become all the more powerful," he muses with a mocking bark of a laugh. Holding up his Millennium Item so the golden eye is level with my own eyes, he whispers excitedly: "Or is he even aware? What I would give for the eye or the key right now. I'm sure my father will enjoy reading your every thought. But I'd much rather explore all of those memories of yours to see who's been harboring you." _

_My eyes are stinging, watering from not being able to blink. I can't even glare at him. Can't breathe. _

"_I am curious to see how your powers measure up to my own. So far I must admit I am disappointed. But then, I caught you a bit off guard, didn't I?" My empty stomach twists into knots as the eye on the Item begins to glow. "Let's find out just how powerful you are!"_

**(Yami's POV)**

"_Suppose they are growing impatient," I ponder nervously looking out from the main balcony that overlooks the city square as the last of the civilians disperse for curfew. "How much longer are we to wait? Until they wage warfare in broad daylight against me and my people?"_

"_We needn't let things progress that far," Mahaado assures me with a light nod towards the quiet dwellings beyond. "As I have said: They do not possess the beast yet."_

"_There is time to put a stop to this before it progresses any further," I cannot help but echo the heated words of my love. _

_I am not being given Mahaado's undivided attention. The ring appears dormant on his chest, but I know he is tracking the movements of all of the Millennium Items and their keepers. This feels so dangerous to keep them all in the dark, yet I feel that, aside from Shimon, all the people most trusted by me are aware of this mounting peril. My loyal followers are not being kept in complete darkness. Priestess Isis's foretelling of a creature of unmatched strength and the incident of the intruder outside of my room have riled my high priests. The soldiers only know of the latter incident. The prophecies are only ever shared within our group of select priests. When nothing is to be done, why distress the masses? Let them live in peace and ignorance whilst they can. _

"_As I have said, my pharaoh, they have not acquired the beast. If we stopped them now there is no guarantee the creature would not fall into another pair of hands with just as evil intentions. Let them locate it at the very least." _

"_If they acquire it, will there be any stopping them?" _

_He does not answer right away, staring out with his inquisitive gaze as if taking the city apart brick by brick and rebuilding it. The breeze that passes over us is colder than before, bringing the last weeks of summer. The great harvest of wheat will be upon us soon, and I have barely given it a thought, though they pray for it daily in the temples. Then will begin the ceremonies for brewing the first batch of beer will commence. Surely I am allowed to overlook this when danger is breathing down my back?_

"_I will not let it come to that, highness." _

_Mahaado speaks in that confident, but not pompous tone that eases my nerves and refreshes my faith in him. Of course he will take care of it. He is more powerful than the rest of us combined. If he wanted to snatch the throne from under me he needn't so much as flick his wrist. But his loyalty lies with me, only adding fire to Seth's antipathy for him. Though I highly doubt Seth would accept him as a comrade. They have always been at one another's throats. _

"_It is strange how it takes a crisis like this to make one realize what is important," I murmur keeping my posture straight despite the urge to leisurely lean against the banister. Does Mahaado deserve nothing if not my respect when in my presence? "Look what it has taken for me to stand up and act my part?" _

_I am their leader. I am their god on earth. Why has it taken me so long to truly see this? How often have I risked my position and my life recklessly? What would have become of my people? I hate to think of that answer. The throne would have been passed to my next of kin: either Seth or Akunadin. The new god would unleash savagery over all the land and then stretch his mighty hand afar. _

_My friend's face remains stoic but he gives a small, comprehending nod. "We all are tested, my pharaoh. Even the gods." _

"_We must keep this confined to the palace," I decide quietly, still fearful of the return of that trespasser who still haunts me in my dreams. "When the time for confrontation comes, it must take place between the wielders of the Items. No one else is to be involved." _

_Mahaado shifts slightly at this in discomfort, trying to phrase his next words carefully. More often than not he opted for silence, waiting to voice his opinion until I asked him for one. Lately he has given unrequested, sound advice. It is relieving to me that he has loosened up to some degree and will have more than a one-sided conversation with me. While it isn't how it was when we were younger, I will relish what he is willing to offer. _

"_What of Bakura? Do you expect him to stand by in all of this? He is far too rash for anyone's good."_

_I lift my eyes to the reddening clouds, remembering how vast the sky was out in the desert with nothing to challenge it. How small I felt out there. So insignificant. I must muster my resolve and not allow myself to be daunted like that again. If I have no faith in my own abilities and worth, then who will?_

_What __**do**__ I do about Bakura? As Mahaado said, my love will not stand by when I am in threatened. He is reckless and does not have the power to back up his audacity. In this case, I must protect him from himself and his daring. I will not have him die for me when I'm the stronger of the two of us._

"_I have not decided how to address this problem," I admit openly to my trusted priest, brow creasing as I go through different scenarios. "Please let me be the one to deal with it. All you ever manage when around him is to ignite his temper." Casting an amused look at him, I add, "And might I say he does likewise with you." _

_Mahaado huffs in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "I cannot help that he is quite confrontational. Living the way he does, I expect it is in his nature." _

_Neither of us expands upon this statement. The mystery of Bakura himself has been set aside for the time being. As much as I would love to have something else to captivate my lover's attention, Mahaado has not had the time to go hunting for explanations to the tomb robber's unnatural appearance. _

"_Pharaoh, consider that your main objective. Let me handle Seth and Akunadin's schemes until the most opportune of moments. My Item enables me to be the most capable of this task, aside from the Millennium eye." Mahaado's lavender eyes stretch past our fair city into the abyss of unforgiving wasteland my love call's home. "Please see to it that he does not interfere. It would only serve to complicate matters." _

_I sigh, the top rim of the puzzle pressing into my chest. It is not a simple task. With Bakura's ego and temper, is my mission more treacherous than Mahaado's?_

"_I think you have taken the safer route," I joke. _

_He raises his eyebrows, the closest I can get him to laughter. _

"_**You**__ chose him, my pharaoh," he replies with a touch of dryness to his voice. "I played no part in that." _

_This earns a snort from me and a roll of my eyes when he is not looking. _

"_And you will not let me ever believe otherwise."_

_Mahaado's features smooth out in his disciplined, cool composure. Despite this change, I can tell from my years with him at my side that there is something else weighing on his mind. He closes his eyes, mulling deeply upon something that he apparently will not voice without my inquiring._

_The vibrating drone of cicadas has not yet begun. Below us, the entire town is settling in aside from the soldiers on patrol. All that reveals their presence are orange glows from the torches they are beginning to light as they move through the streets. The priests are in the temples making final preparations for evening prayers. This rest means that order and peace linger. Why then does it unease me so?_

"_There is no objection in the laws of the gods to take lovers," Mahaado begins with an inquisitive glance at the Millennium puzzle in order to look in my direction but not directly at me. "Gender and race are of little concern." _

"_I hear a 'however' coming." _

_My priest grimaces, the corners of his mouth creasing in his discomfort. His head bows as he collects his thoughts, the white cloth of his head covering sweeping against the sides of his face, concealing it from my view. I at once regret my bluntness. He is doing his best not to upset me and is being mindful that he is entering territory we have not yet trod. _

"_Forgive me, I am too quick to speak." _

_Why can I never hold my tongue when in a discussion with him? It's a habit that has gotten me into trouble before. And it will again if I do not correct it. Hasn't Shimon been lecturing me about this all along?_

"_I was the one who misspoke," he assures me, the pointers of the ring tinkling as he bows in apology. Straightening, Mahaado immediately rushes to defend me from my own criticisms. Hand over his heart he meets my eyes with his own steady gaze. "Forgive me, my pharaoh. I would not normally impose upon your personal affairs in such a way, but considering I am the only one of your advisors aware of the…the circumstances…"_

"_It is for the best." He stops when I hold up my hand for his silence. "Mahaado, you have kept my secret and only strengthened my trust in you. I am grateful for all you have done. Any lesser man would have turned on me for what many would see as treachery on my part." _

"_Love is not treachery…but it can be treacherous," he supplies with a slight smile. _

_This time when I roll my eyes I make sure he is watching. "How long have you been waiting with that one?"_

_Shrugging his shoulders in innocence, the smile vanishes into the stoic mask he wears. I cross my arms over my chest, the bottoms of my forearms resting across the cold top of the puzzle. Its weight is no longer a heavy burden, but a reminder of my responsibilities. Instead, it is what allows me to protect those loyal to me. It is for those I love. _

"_Even if your wording was horrid, it does ring true," I mumble downcast at the bleak outlook for Bakura and me. I have convinced Mahaado. Seini is another matter, as he hasn't actually ever __**seen**__ Bakura. I hate to deceive the sunu like this, but they have only met two or three times in rather dire circumstances. Seini is barely involved, and when I find a way to introduce Bakura to my court, I will not have Seini in the crossfire. But what about the rest of them?_

"_I will not lie to you, highness. Since you have become pharaoh you have not once visited the harem. There are questions floating about wondering if you have your eyes set one someone," Mahaado's deep voice pulls me from my dreary thoughts. When I look at him he stares me down, all traces of reverence gone. "I am not asking you to give up Bakura. But you must consider the position you are putting your kingdom in should anything happen to you. I am speaking on Shimon's behalf as your advisor, since he is not aware of any of this. You need an heir. You are much more vulnerable without one. All Seth or Akunadin have to do is get rid of you and then the crown goes to one of them. You are making this too easy for them." _

_Casting aside suitable conduct, I heave a great sigh and lean my elbows on the banister, back slouched. All worries about acting dignified are of little consequence when this topic is brought up. I cannot argue any of Mahaado's points for all of them are quite true. Right now I am the only obstacle standing between Seth and his inhibitions to be pharaoh. What if something were to happen to me? No matter how well thought our strategies, there is always a chance things go awry. Would the other priests stand up to the pair? Or would they recognize Seth as the new god by divine right? The true god of chaos is one of the most feared for good reason. My cousin keeps close to his namesake. _

"_Please do not think me selfish," I manage at last, wondering if Mahaado even hears me. "It has not been my top priority, though I have thought about it." _

"_If you find time to think of Bakura, then use it to consider your own future, highness." _

_I release a short, bitter bite of a laugh. "That is just it! I have hardly thought of him at all. I haven't had the time. Perhaps I would dream of him if not for the nightmares about our vanishing visitor." Burying my face in my arms, I moan: "By Ra, divinity only goes so far in human form." _

"_Highness, I never…"_

"_I know time is not on our side given the impending dangers. Please just spare me a little. Even though it is my duty, my heart belongs solely to Bakura. You can imagine what an impact this will have on him. It will be devastating." _

"_With all respect, it isn't only his life at stake…"_

"_Mahaado," I cut him off with an edge of warning. "I will settle this dilemma myself." _

"_Begging your pardon, Pharaoh, but there is no dilemma. You don't have to give up Bakura or put your bloodline in jeopardy. Any young woman from the harem will do fine. A marriage is nothing but a contract to ensure your lineage wears the crown. No sentimental emotions are necessary for this." _

"_You don't understand," I hiss causing him to cringe. Energy crackles in the air around us but Mahaado does not react further. "This is not about the people or my bloodline! It's about Bakura and me! How do you think he'll take this news that I must take up another lover to give me what he cannot?"_

_While I seethe, Mahaado's features harden. His teeth click as he clenches his jaw to keep from shouting at me. It sounds like he's chewing on bits of rock. There is a controlled anger boiling in his eyes. If it weren't for that burning stare I would not know. _

"_What has happened to you?" he demands in a quiet but firm tone that won't accept evasions. "There should never be a moment when it __**isn't**__ about your people and the bloodline. You cannot neglect your obligation as Pharaoh!" _

"_Neglect? Just because I have pledged myself to Bakura, you brazenly accuse me of forsaking everything else? Do you have so little faith in me?" _

"_It is not you yourself that I doubt, highness," he speaks almost vengefully. "He has changed you. For better or worse, he has changed you! It is as if you were bewitched!" _

"_So what if I am different because of him? Does that make me less fit for the throne? He has opened my eyes to so much, Mahaado. Things that involve the people and this country. Should I cast aside all of these epiphanies because the very thought of Bakura unsettles you?"_

_Something in him alters and his eyes snap from mine, head turning sharply to the right before rushing to the edge of the balcony. Fear taking hold, I follow his example but sense nothing. Squinting my eyes in the dimming light, I don't see anything unordinary or out of place. Nothing that would aggravate such a distressed reaction from Mahaado. The ring on his chest emits a bright golden glow as he searches. I don't dare speak, relying on my most powerful priest to sort out whatever it is that has caught his attention so raptly. _

_He exhales at last, tension dissolving into that impassive face. Returning to his normal posture he bows apologetically. _

"_Forgive me, Pharaoh. I request to take my leave." _

"_But what was that just now?"_

"_A false alarm. Not the first and certainly not the last," he assures me. "Yet something occurred to me that I wish to address." _

"_What kind of false alarm? What happened?" I take a step when he does, showing that I will pursue until I get an answer out of him. _

"_Seth is training in his ka temple. Sensing fluctuating powers there, I jumped to the worst conclusions." Placing a hand over his heart, he asks: "Will that be all for now, my pharaoh?" _

"_Yes," I wave him off, still perturbed with him for lecturing me. "Thank you for your counsel." _

_Mahaado inclines respectfully before turning and walking just a little too quickly for his usual gait. It is not like Mahaado to keep secrets from me. Or is it? He has not breathed a word about Bakura to anyone. What if he is as tight-lipped with me about certain events? That doesn't suit him. He's too loyal to me for that. __Yet his quick explanation did not soothe my qualms. Maybe he really was telling the truth and some other danger occurred to him. He will investigate whatever it may be. I hate it when he is unnerved. Mahaado is not easy to rattle. Whatever came to his mind that needed immediate attention must be dreadful._

_Bakura has enraptured me? Mahaado spoke as though I had no free thoughts of my own. As if he believes Bakura is manipulating me. Just what does he think my lover is capable of doing?_

"_Ah, there you are, Highness." _

_I quickly banish my anxiety from my features, turning to Shimon who has appeared at the entrance to the balcony. The stout man bows before making his report. _

"_Good evening, Shimon," I welcome my advisor with a nod. _

"_All seems well in the vicinity. No problems regarding the curfew. The people are obeying without question." My advisor gives a resigned sigh, folding his hands over his wide chest. "May the gods grant us resolution before the troublemakers out there grow weary of the sanction."_

"_Mmm," I mumble in agreement, too lost in my own troubles to worry about idle thugs. The patrolling guards can handle the riffraff. There is no need for the use of Shadow Magic on the general population._

_Violet eyes send me a sly look, warning me my advisor is going to try and siphon me for information. He has never been a furtive when it comes to deceiving me—or anyone else for that matter. Still, I play along. _

"_I passed Priest Mahaado just moments ago. He seemed…distracted. He was in quite a hurry." _

"_He had some epiphany or other. I did not press him to elaborate," I reply in irritable resignation, wishing I had insisted on answers before letting him go. _

"_Best to leave him to it, I suppose," Shimon replies faithfully though he is disappointed. "Did he give any clues as to this quest of his?"_

"_Something occurred to him after he sensed Seth practicing in his ka temple." _

"_I am always amazed at his abilities to sense energies from such a distance," Shimon muses lightly, waddling past me to the banister that he can barely see over. "I consider myself quite practiced in the art of the ka and Shadow Magic, but I didn't feel a thing. When was this?" _

"_Minutes ago," I tell him, feeling quite useless. As Pharaoh, shouldn't __**I**__ have felt something? With his heightened senses and magical devices that put him in a league all his own, wouldn't Mahaado be better equipped in so many ways to lead? Is that part of the reason he's so frustrated with me? Because he's trying guide and follow someone far weaker than himself?_

"_We must do our best to appease the gods in these trying times," Shimon decides on my behalf. He still slips into this mind frame of knowing what is best for me after practically raising me. Rarely do I correct or protest because the vast majority of the time he is in the right. _

"_What does Mahaado say of Seth's ambitions? Any new developments?" _

_I do not answer outright, considering what Mahaado and I ultimately agreed. Isis and Shimon were both informed that we suspect Seth is trying to acquire a new power and that there may be more to it than he has hinted. My priestess is now going into trances for hours on end in an effort to see if it is indeed the beast from her visions. It would be solid evidence damning my cousin in the eyes of them both. _

_Mahaado advised we make subtle accusations. If a battle commences, it will be Akunadin and Seth versus the rest of us. At least, that is our hope. The powers of the Millennium eye are unmatched in that they can be used even on another Item holder. There is no blocking him out of one's mind. Hence, the discreet distribution of this information. It isn't just Akunadin. While Seth cannot control me or any of the other priests, the rest of the kingdom is at his disposal as slaves to do his bidding, be they hostages or oblivious, disposable soldiers. _

"_Mahaado is keeping a close watch on Seth," I say just above a whisper, fear gnawing in my stomach as I remember that cloaked figure who was most likely one of Seth's pawns. He could use almost anyone and I would be none the wiser until there is a dagger in my face. "Please see to it that Priestess Isis does not overexert herself. I am afraid she will push herself too far." _

"_Hmm," Shimon huffs in agreement, bushy eyebrows drawn so tight they appear connected in the center of his forehead. "While we are keen for answers, a dead priestess is no help. I will see that she gets some rest." _

"_Thank you. That will-" _

_We jolt as the explosion shakes the foundation, turning in time to see smoke billowing out where the roof of Seth's ka temple had been moments ago. Shimon hurries to my side, squinting his eyes at the black, swift clouds surging across the sky straight for the palace. Footsteps pound in the hallway as other Item holders hasten to my aid. As they shout I can only stare at the storm raging before my eyes, finally seeing that it is not vapors or anything of that nature. Rather, it is a mass of huge, beastly figures all charging directly at us. What I notice next is the noise. The screeches and other strange otherworldly sounds bellowed from the dreadful beasts make my ears ring. _

"_Pharaoh!" Mahaado calls from behind us as several hundred ka illuminate, building up energies to send a shockwave of attacks at the balcony. _

**(Bakura's POV)**

_Seth gapes that someone could have caught him with his guard down, his bloody fingers caught between the blade and his throat proof of how close it was. His hand with the Millennium rod is being twisted by the person standing directly behind him who also has a grip on the Item's handle. The rod is glowing brightly as the two wrestle for control. The atmosphere around them darkens in sinister clouds like those before a great storm. Over his right shoulder a pair of lavender eyes appears boiling with murder beneath a black hood. The challenger draws his teeth dangerously close to Seth's ear, hissing: _

"_Miss me?"_

_Blue eyes widen in astonishment as my own mind spins._

_Malik! _

_The priest ducks forward as the razor edges of the rod slash the air. The knife slides across the floor past my feet and the Shadow bindings evaporate into the air as normal flames. I gasp a liberated breath of air, collapsing to my knees as the coils release me. Somehow I manage to hang on to the girl who is dead weight in my arms, showing no signs of waking. Seth is no longer paying any attention to me as he straightens and turns to his attacker, clutching his broken fingers to his chest. Malik stands tall before him, Millennium rod in hand. _

"_It has been years since I last sensed that aura," Seth manages a smirk despite the present state of affairs. "How long has it been, ex-tomb keeper? Why such a hostile introduction?"_

"_You really believe I am that naïve?" Malik deadpans taking a protective step closer to me. _

_Seth chuckles but his eyes quickly glance around the walls above us. That's when I become aware of it: another presence aside from Malik's…though it has a familiar feel to it. An entity that, weeks ago, that would have gone unnoticed by me. I stare at my friend in frightened wonder. _

"_To what do I owe this unanticipated visit?" Seth simpers obviously interested to know the reason Malik chose him. "We had all assumed you'd either gotten yourself killed or had fled the country. I had figured my cousin would be your target if you ever resurfaced." His probes this apparent acquaintance from the past with an inquisitive look. "Or have you chosen an allegiance?" _

"_This is hardly a voluntary visit," Malik scoffs in disgust, and I want to disappear down into the floor knowing I am the sole reason he is here. "You are still an overly-confident ass. The barrier you put around the temple was not enough. And even when I had entered you failed to sense me in time," he adds in a mild, sober amusement of the wounded hand that could easily have been a sliced jugular if Seth had reacted a second later. _

"_I'd say I was just in time. With your heightened senses I am not surprised," Seth replies wrapping the sash of his robe around the mangled digits. "Though your seemingly sudden interest in stealing my monsters is rather uncharacteristic of who you used to be. Weren't you the one always speaking against the collection of ka? What a little brat you were!" _

_Wait. Seth and Malik knew each other? Really knew each other? This is more than knowledge of the other. Malik has said he had been inside the temples and palace, but I never considered he __**knew**__ the royal family. Did he know Atem as well? _

"_I could care less about the newest prize to your compilation." An angry glare is sent my way and I shrink back at the energies swarming around him even though he is not using the rod's powers. Why have I not sensed his ka before? Where __**is**__ it?_

"_Rather, I came to retrieve my own monster." _

…_What?_

_Seth looks at me out of the corner of his eye with blatant interest. I cannot even muster a glare, kneeling stunned at Malik's words. It is more effective than a fist to the gut. He's always called me a phantom or whatnot and I've always agreed. It was nothing offensive, just a fact. _

_So why? Why now does it feel like he dug a knife in my chest? _

"_Ah." Seth's white teeth show as he pieces enough together. "So you __**did**__ choose an allegiance. My my, you've strayed as far from us as you possibly could, haven't you?" _

"_It is an allegiance, but not one of servitude," Malik rumbles rotating his wrist, the razors of the rod glinting dangerously as it moves. "And I am not partial to letting this conversation continue. I did not come here to catch up with you." _

"_Stop being so hostile. It's making me nostalgic," Seth huffs with a wave of his unscathed hand. "It is rather disappointing that you did not seek him out with some evil objective. I had always hoped you would come back to challenge the pharaoh…" _

"_Who was the pharaoh in these ludicrous daydreams of yours?" _

_The affable mask drops. _

"_Bastard!" _

"_Can you stand yet?" Malik is suddenly beside me and I jolt when a heavy hand presses down on my shoulder squeezing well past the point of pain. "Pay attention!" _

_Avoiding looking at Seth, I take a deep breath and slowly rise off the ground. Malik does not let go even after I am on my feet, holding tight in case I topple over. No. It is more than that. It is as if he is afraid of what will happen if he lets go. I cannot bring myself to glance at him, staring down at the pale throat of the motionless figure in my arms. She's still breathing faintly._

"_Put the bitch down. She's as good as dead," Malik's harsh order reaches my ears but he sounds so distant. "Put her down."_

_It registers, yet my arms remain tightly locked around her back and under her legs. Leave her? With Seth? But who is she? Can't Malik see how similar she is to me? Why doesn't he want to know? Does he already know? How is she still alive without her ka? I thought…_

"_I said put her down!" Fingers move to my right wrist, clamping around the joint and prying for me to let go. My name does not escape his lips. It is either out of fear that others may have spoken it in this priest's presence or that they could use it in a curse against me. _

"_Why don't all three of you stay? I can't tell you what this will do for my cause. An ultimate weapon, a murderous traitor, __**and**__ a phantom. I can barely believe my luck." _

_Malik holds up the rod, directing the Item at Seth who stops where he is, a hint of unease in his features as their gazes lock. I lift my chin and watch Malik from beneath my bangs. The high priest is incredulous, trying to play upon any doubts Malik has. I myself cannot believe what I'm witnessing. Malik has never used any type of magic in my presence! How could he possibly…?_

"_You can't use that!" _

"_You think I won't?" Malik releases me, advancing on Seth who does not budge. "I far surpassed you in every aspect of study. My own abilities have not diminished. If it had not been for my damn birthright I would be an Item holder in your stead. Don't take me for a fool. Even an outcast like me could see through Priest Menetnashte's 'drowning' right when you were of eligible age to become a high priest." A violet aura uncannily similar to Atem's bursts into flames around Malik. Seth takes several large retreating steps backward as the eye on the head of the Item begins to glow. "Since you feel like conversing, tell me what method you would prefer to kill yourself. I'll be generous and let you decide." _

_Golden Shadow Bindings engulf the high priest who gapes in disbelief at having his own powers used against him. I stare at my friend's back as he advances on Seth; certain this cannot be the same person who has been my only family for years. This is a stranger who knows how to use Shadow Magic and is acquaintances with enemies like Atem's cousin. What else has he been keeping from me?_

"_Malik, be reasonable!" the high priest entreats even as he searches for a way out. "We both harbor a deep hatred for the pharaoh. Surely we can reach some sort of agreement?" _

_The hooded figure stands above the hunched form frozen in such a pathetic posture as if he were planning to slink away into the night. Despite my own trepidations, I mutely urge Malik to finish off the wicked priest. Then Atem will be safe. Why does Malik hesitate? Why not strike the bastard down already?_

"_Is it feasible?—this plan of yours?"_

"_No Malik!" I protest at what is being alluded to. He wouldn't! "Atem won't-!" _

"_**Shut up!" **_

_Half-lidded eyes grow cool as they stare into Malik's. Connections are being made in the priest's mind as he latches on to every word that leaves either of us. He considers me for a brief flash, the corners of his mouth twitching. I back down more out of wariness than anything else. _

"_Of course. I have always been cautious and taken every precaution before making my next move. The pieces are nearly aligned. You doubt me, Malik?"_

"_Always."_

_What I first took to be my heartbeat grows stronger, a rumbling as the entire building begins to shake. It is similar to the perilous sandstorms that bury us inside our hideouts. The tablets on the high walls surrounding us rattle loudly against the stone walls, bits and pieces of loose rock and dust raining down on us. The dark flames around Malik grow but the arm wielding the Millennium rod slowly lowers to his side as the quaking worsens tenfold. This is different from when Seth stole the creature now trapped in the large tablet nearby. It's like the tower itself is going to cave in._

_I can feel it now but am unable to keep my focus trained upon it. The spirit continues to slip from my senses every time I locate it. Is it invisible? He's enhancing its powers with that of the rod's. It should be in a perceptible form by now. Unable to see Malik's face, I look to Seth to gauge his reaction to all of this as the entire building shudders. _

"_You fool! You're going to crush us all!" he bellows from inside his glowing prison looking up at the walls in panic. "You cannot direct that many spirits at a time! __**Stop**__!" _

"_I'm not trying to control them. I know how much pride you take in your collection. Rather, think of it as my parting gift to you, Seth." _

_As if on cue the tablets on the uppermost level unhinge from the walls one by one, the walls cracking behind them. Something is pushing them away from their fixtures from behind. The fissures spread around the entire circle as a desert creature that burrows just beneath the sand. The massive stones topple onto the row directly below them. The next row follows in suit, a great crashing like thunder as the stones crack into pieces, falling downwards. As they fracture there is a horrible howling and shrieking as the creatures banished to the stones break loose. I watch as a green goblin scampers along the walls, its long nails leaving gouges in its wake. Another ka similar to a falcon plunges downward, swiping its talons at Seth in an unsuccessful attempt to rip him open due to the Shadow Bindings. _

_Malik turns and hurls the rod into the ground at the base of the giant tablet. The flames around the priest vanish at the relinquished control and Seth makes a dive for the Item. In a flare of black robes Malik is before me, grabbing onto my arm and propelling us straight at the nearest wall. My grip on the girl in my arms instinctively tightens as I brace myself for the impact, gasping when instead of stone it's like plunging into sand. The density is incredible as he pulls me through this strange passage, somehow able to push the three of us through the wall. All sounds are muted and I hold my breath, keeping my eyes shut tight and praying to no one in particular for this death to be swift. _

**(Yami's POV)**

_Heart still pumping from the enormous amount of energy burned in the last three hours, I straighten my shoulders and adjust my robes as I near the temple. There is a foul stench in the air, which should not come as any surprise given how many ka were decimated. It just never occurred to me their bodies were tangible enough to give off such a rancid odor. The atmosphere is eerie. Everything will go deathly silent for several moments and then an outcry will erupt as Shadow Magic and random auras fluctuate from the ambushing monster. Sometimes minutes go by before the latter disperses as one of my priests takes the creature down. As the number of rampaging ka has settled to a manageable number, I have left the others to finish. _

_There is no door on the ka temple. The sides of the tower are riddled with holes like gaping wounds. The roof is gone. It was the first part of the attack we witnessed from the balcony; watching in awestruck horror as hundreds of monsters came billowing out of the top of the tower like angry bees from a hive. They poured across the sky like a storm cloud, giving off terrifying cries in their wake. _

_I pick up my pace as three figures appear through the entrance. Seini and Shimon are on either side of Seth, bracing his weakened form as they hobble along. The front of my cousin's torso is soaked with blood as he holds a hand wrapped in fabric to it. It makes it impossible for me to discern whether his hand or abdomen has been harmed. The rod is glowing brightly, already healing the injuries he has sustained. _

"_Priest Mahaado and Priestess Isis await you inside," Seini informs me, the three of them pausing; two out of respect, one not of his own will. "We are taking Priest Seth to my chambers to tend to his wounds." _

"_I will stop by after we have resolved some things," I give my permission while eyeing my cousin in both antagonism and mystification. _

_He is pallid as someone who claims to have seen a ghoul and survived. Seth refuses to meet my questioning look, glaring at the ground as he is led away to the medical quarters. I watch their backs for a drawn out moment, unsure of what to make of all this. Why did Mahaado send him with two people who cannot shield themselves from the rod's powers? He should be held my Item holders who can assure he will not act further. _

_When I saw the cloud of monsters charging straight toward the palace grounds I feared the worst: that this was Seth's declaration of war. Mahaado had dismissed this as we rushed out to vanquish the ka, noting that no one was controlling them. As we fought beast after unruly beast all of us kept trying to catch a glimpse of the tower, wondering where our hot-tempered companion was. I disagree with Mahaado. Seth wouldn't need to control them if all he needed was to draw our attention from whatever he was doing. He certainly succeeded in distracting us. _

"_We were fortunate in one way." Mahaado is standing beneath the crumbling entrance that numerous monsters had the courtesy of enlarging. "There is not a single report of a civilian being attacked. The ka seemed quite fixated upon Item holders." _

"_It __**would**__ be Seth's collection that goes on a rampage," I moan at my aching muscles and depleted spiritual energies. "Is anyone else's tower filled with such potent creatures?"_

"_Aside from your own, I do not believe so, Pharaoh," Mahaado leads me into Seth's lair. "Stay close to the walls. The terrain isn't stable." _

"_Terrain?"_

_Then I see precisely what he means. There are mountains of rubble covering the expanse of the floor space. Dust floats above like a heavy mist causing a tickle in my throat. The piles of broken rock reach as high as ten or fifteen feet in some areas and I wonder how Seth is not a flattened corpse beneath them. I only feel a fleeting guilt for this wishful thinking. He is trying to usurp my country and throne after all. _

"_It is impressive he survived," Mahaado comments lowly as we survey the chaotic aftermath. "It was close." _

"_Close doesn't cut it," I mutter before asking: "What the hells was he doing?" We step around rocks the size of heads while tracing the perimeter. "Did a spell go awry? Seth is not one to make a miscalculation of this magnitude." _

"_Indeed," my friend agrees, maneuvering easily over the rubble. This makes me rather disappointed. I had thought my night excursions with Bakura outside of the palace would give me an advantage. "He begrudgingly admitted this was not the case after I picked up on a particular aura." Lavender eyes look back at me gravely. "Seth was ambushed." _

"_Or so he claims!" I scoff that Mahaado could buy into one of Seth's ploys. "He could easily have controlled someone to attack him to give the impression." _

"_Akunadin and Shaddi can verify it later, if you wish. While Akunadin's testimony will be a waste, Shaddi will be honest and forthcoming in what he finds within Seth's mind." _

_I study my friend as he leads me further in to the disaster. He hasn't told me something yet. Something vital. _

"_You sound confident he is telling the truth." _

"_It is more than Seth's lone accounts of the incident," Mahaado defends his stance. "I am awaiting Priestess Isis's findings before drawing any final conclusions." _

"_Isis?" I peer about the mess but do not catch sight of her. "Where is she?" _

"_We discovered Seth in the center of the room," my friend explains and I gaze in bafflement at the giant rocks before us. "He was next to a tablet he had shielded from the onslaught. That's why his energies were so diluted." _

_At this he tips his head back in invitation for me to do likewise. I humor him. Lifting my chin I gaze upward to receive yet another shock. I had known the majority of his collected ka were in the rampage. But the walls are bare, not a single summoning tablet left intact. The entire expanse of the punctured walls is barren. The arsenal my cousin took such pride in has been reduced to wreckage. The question is: Would he sacrifice all of this just to throw us off? _

"_Good Ra…" _

"_It explains why it took us so long to vanquish them," Mahaado shares my sentiment as he turns back to me. "Pharaoh, it is premature of me to say this before Isis gives her verdict, however I feel I must be forthright." _

"_Speak then." _

"_The aura I sensed…it's all over the place. Especially inside of the walls." _

"_**Inside**__?" I repeat incredulously. What kind of power is that? "Why would it be inside of a structure that was built when we were children?"_

"_That is the thing. I don't think it was planted there during construction of the temple. I believe it is the same power used to sneak onto the royal grounds and appear on your balcony." _

_My blood turns cold. The intruder? Here? Someone aside from Seth is capable of this magnitude of power?_

"_We've seen it before, highness. The ability to move through solid objects. That's how his ka operates. If he keeps it within himself and uses its powers, then their aura is undetectable," Mahaado states quietly, though there is a dangerous quality to his voice that takes me aback. "Though it has been quite a few years." _

"_Wait. You're not saying…" I step closer to my priest whilst looking around nervously, lowering my own hoarse voice. "Are you saying that the tomb keeper's son is behind this? But he's dead!" _

"_We had hoped Malik was dead," Mahaado begrudgingly admits glaring wrathfully at the broken structure. "No one has sensed a trace of him since he fled after slaying Ialu." _

"_But why attack Seth?" This is becoming graver with each passing second the ex-tomb keeper roams free. "What would he have to gain? He didn't take the rod." _

"_That would have been pure folly," my friend runs his hand over his own Item. "I would have tracked him with little effort. He ranked far above Seth in skills for wielding Shadow Magic, as you may recall. But I still far surpass him in abilities. Malik knows this. He has not underestimated us as we have him. Everything he has done has been calculated." _

"_What is it leading to though? First he kills his father and vanishes. Then he reappears years later on my balcony but does not harm me. Now he has attacked Seth—" _

"_And used the Millennium rod." _

_I blanch. _

"_What?"_

"_He did this. And he would not have been able if Seth were in possession of the rod. This entire act relied on the element of surprise." Mahaado's lips downturn into a bitter grimace, having harbored hatred for this former comrade since his betrayal. To Mahaado, there is no worse crime than slaying a holy person of noble blood. He looks up at the empty, punctured walls again. "His ka's powers have increased greatly." _

"_What is it? His ka?"_

"_Mahaado!" Isis muffled call comes from somewhere within the debris. _

"_She has made her assessment. Please follow me, Pharaoh. There is something else you need to see." _

"_Please tell me it's Malik's flattened corpse." _

"_I'm afraid not. Though it could be one less problem for us." _

_He leads me into what I took to be a crevice. It is a narrow path someone cleared through the stone leading in a winding journey around bends with sharp edges that catch at fabric. I stay close behind my priest even though there is nowhere to get lost. I don't like how closed in it is, both of us having to turn sideways at one point because our shoulders are too wide to squeeze past. The dust collected in the air makes the dimly lit 'alley' all the more disconcerting. I'm too afraid to look up at the overhanging rocks that could loosen and crush us. Mahaado would not allow that to happen. That does not dispel the fear of the idea despite this. _

_We exit into a small open space almost directly in the center of the temple. Priestess Isis is standing in front of one of the largest ka tablets I have ever seen. The only ones larger are those that the gods are sealed within. The etching on it resembles the spirits we refer to as dragons, though I have never seen one so enormous. Its size alone makes the teeth and talons all the more fearsome. _

"_Is this it?" I breathe, hoping against hope that Seth managed it. "Is this Malik's ka?" _

_The priest and priestess frown, exchanging weary glances that make me feel a fool for opening my mouth. So this is not Malik's. I should be thankful it is not. _

"_No, highness, it is not. It is the beast Seth was attempting to acquire in secret," Mahaado emphasizes so he will not have to spell everything out for me. He motions with a sweeping gesture to the pool of blood near Isis's feet. "As you can see, he was able to shield himself and the tablet before the falling stones reached them."_

_So this is it. This is what has been haunting Mahaado, Isis, Shimon, Bakura, and myself. The power my cousin was going to use against us. Did Malik's actions, unbeknownst to the murderer, redirect fate? Did Malik of all people veer Isis's prophecies of doom from becoming true by interrupting Seth's incantation? That is what Mahaado meant by there being one less problem. We can keep this creature away from Seth and Akunadin now. He will not be allowed to use it against me or my people. Mahaado does not look eased yet, watching Isis for a sign. _

"_What are your findings?" he beseeches her to speak. _

_She hesitates, fingers trailing along the golden thread of her Item. _

"_It took a great effort, but since it was just sealed several hours ago, I was able to pick up traces of this creature's aura," she speaks softly as if afraid someone will overhear. "I do not believe…It is not the beast from my visions." _

"_How could that be?" Mahaado insists jabbing an accusing finger at it. "What other lone ka could possibly overwhelm __**that**__ aside from the gods?" _

"_The sensation is completely different," Isis stresses, used to being the bearer of ill news and the recipient of others' anger. "The one in my visions might even overwhelm this great dragon." _

"_Malik?" I ask feebly, wishing I had been involved more in the studies of Shadow Magic for the gifted children not destined to be pharaoh. Seth, Mahaado, and Isis all recall him with crystal clarity. It had been unethical for a future tomb keeper to wield an Item, but his abilities were enough to allow further development that only time would tell. Malik made certain of his own fate, killing his own father and fleeing before the council had made a verdict on his training. _

"_I wondered as much," my priestess admits. Her pale eyes sweep over the decimated tower with such sadness as if she could see her fellow childhood pupil. "I could not recall what his Shadow Ghoul felt like. Its magical signatures are plentiful in the walls since he separated from it briefly. Shadow Ghoul is not the creature either." _

_I gaze back and forth between her and Mahaado, desperate for one of them to do or say something that will solve everything. Say it __**is**__ this creature before us! Let us destroy it so no one will use it! Maybe that is all that is needed._

"_If this is not the fated ka, then I think I should have a chat with Seth and find out who he retrieved this one from. He may have some ideas as to where to look."_

"_Mahaado, you're not serious!" I cry. "Seth is the one who is trying to…!"_

"_We only have one person vouching for that story. Please verify it with him next you meet." _

"_He wouldn't lie about something like that!" I shout at my priest despite Isis is witnessing this. How dare he suggest Bakura falsely accused my cousin and uncle! Bakura would not do that! What about all of Mahaado's own suspicions of them? _

"_We do not have much to go on right now, Pharaoh," Mahaado replies quietly, exhausted but ready for battle all at once. "Seth has been attacked by a traitorous murderer. While Seth did seal a powerful ka, it is not the one that will endanger us. And, as you can see, it is currently the only ka in his possession. It is not the enemy." I can clearly grasp the unspoken __**Seth is not the enemy**__. "I will go and speak to him." _

_This said, Mahaado turns and disappears back into the passage without waiting for my reply or my permission. _

**(Malik's POV)**

"_Bakura, come on! We cannot stop here!" _

_My friend rips his arm from my grasp again, staring fiercely at me in disbelief. I cannot blame him for the overflow of emotions he is battling right now, but it cannot be helped. Mahaado will pick up on my spiritual energies as soon as he steps foot in that temple. Bakura does not realize it. Everything has changed. They know I am alive and powerful enough to be a threat. _

"_You…You used Shadow Magic! And you pulled us through a fortress's wall!" Bakura finally bursts as I pace tensely, glancing past him in the direction of the royal city where flashes of blue and white burst. It is the creatures' last stand before being reduced to dust by their captors. There is nothing out here but dunes of sands that are ever-changing with the torrid winds. Even with the Items the priests have little chance of discovering us on our own turf. But right now we're out in the open making us easy targets. Neither of us said a word during our flight aside from my instructions of when and where to run. _

"_Stop dragging me and ordering me around!" _

_I send him the mother of all glares for his petulant whining. "Perhaps you would not feel so fatigued if you would just drop that bitch already." _

"_I'm not fatigued!" That is a lie. The exertion in our escape was nothing compared to the odds he defied in Seth's temple. Shadow Bindings do not only hold one in place but drain energies to make the prisoner absolutely helpless. I know. I remember._

"_What I want to know is __**why**__! Why have you kept all of this from me? You're not who I thought you were." _

"_Must you do this now?" I rumble, attention divided between him and my incessant search to see if we are being trailed. They might have sent someone on ahead. I don't know how long it will take them to finish off the ka. "Bakura, I know these people! They could track us-" _

"_You have made it more than apparent that you know them!" he shouts at me, furious at the secrets I have kept from him. "Why did you hide all of it from me? You could have taught me how to use my ka! We could have been so much more powerful together!" _

"_Do you hear yourself?" I hiss, refusing to raise my voice. "Is this another curse the palace has bestowed up us? How much have they twisted your thoughts?" _

"_They're helping me!—which is more than I can say for you." _

"_Says the guy who was about to become Seth's next puppet," I mutter. "You're welcome, by the way." _

_If not for the comatose woman in his arms he would have swung a fist at me. I expected that if the day ever came when he found out more about my past that there would be a lot of anger. I just never imagined this amount of open, raw hostility. It would have been different if he hadn't gotten involved with the pharaoh and the palace. _

"_Do not pretend you're a hero for what you did," he snarls at me, red eyes practically glowing in his fury. "If you had taught me from the start all of this could have been avoided. I could have killed Seth before it got this far." His attention strays to the bitch for just a moment before returning to me, refueled. "It was as bad as lying to my face, Malik. You knew how upset I was about not having powers. You knew and you still didn't help me!" _

"_Help you achieve __**what**__ exactly? Kill Seth so the entire city would be on our doorstep with spears and an army of enslaved spirits?" I rejoin being pulled into the argument despite my gut instinct to keep moving. "Make you powerful so you could impress the pharaoh? He's using you, Bakura!"_

"_**He is not**__!" he screams at me, the sound ripping from somewhere deep in the cavern of his chest. "You don't know anything about him!—about any of them! Seini has done everything for me that you refused. And while Mahaado is an asshole, he has never…" _

"_Seini?" _

_The name reverberates off my tongue. This has taken a dangerous turn for the worse. Bakura is much more involved in the palace than I fathomed. My friend clamps his mouth shut, judging from my reaction that he has made a mistake in letting that slip. He tries to cover his wariness with a haughty scowl, daring me to bad-mouth his new mentor, as I assume that's what he considers that bastard._

_The weak moan from the form in his arms steals his interest and dampens his temper. His shifts her, trying to peer at her ashen features in the dim light before the birth of morning. Her head falls back, eyes rolling as she releases another pitiful sound. While I was against his bringing her, it is her company that is placating him. I take a chance at his change of mood. We cannot settle anything until we're somewhere safe._

"_Sunrise is not far off and we are still a distance from our nearest shelter. Without either of our horses we may just make it in time if we keep moving." _

_He doesn't answer but the faint signs of life from the strange woman are enough to convince him. Bakura follows me without another complaint or accusation, seeming content to study the bizarre being nestled against his chest. I don't ask. The reason he is so keen on protecting her is evident. Her existence makes him feel less alone. I stop looking back, knowing he will follow. We proceed across the cool sand, and Bakura wraps the outer layers of his own cloak around her shivering body. I have never seen him act so caring, so tender with anything. He treats her as though she is some breakable treasure that he is afraid will shatter into a million pieces at too rough a touch. He's still afraid of her, but that does not kill his curiosity._

_Funny that Mahaado and the rest of those brainwashed pawns are not my chief concern. At the moment…_

"_When do you think she'll wake up?" the nearly inaudible question reaches my ears in the desert's stillness. _

_I grimace but don't say anything, letting him believe I didn't hear. Picking up my pace, I try not to think of what lies ahead of us in the next few days. I am actually hoping she never reawakens. It would save him having to endure that as well. _

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"You sure you're safe getting shut eye in that place?" Otogi drawls green eyes half-lidded where he's slouched next to the limo's mini bar.

The entire compartment reeks of alcohol. It's a smell that makes me sick and anxious. Reminds me of home; of why my life is the way it is. All the more reason to get away from the odor.

"I'll take my chances," I manage a grin, deciding he's too wasted to recognize a false one. "Thanks for tonight—for the escape. I needed that. S'been one hell of a day."

He shrugs in false modesty, a smug, drunk smirk on his lips as he raises another shot.

"I know best. What can I say?"

There isn't an answer my tired mind can conjure that won't make him mad. As much as I enjoy pissing the guy off, he did look out for me today. My repayment will be to hold off on jabs…at least until he's sober.

"G'night, Otogi."

"Good morning," he corrects me throwing the liquid down his throat.

Readying my reflexes I take a few seconds to scan the sidewalk as we approach the high-rise. A limo is nothing out of the ordinary in this part of downtown. So it's easy enough for me to weed out the novice paparazzi. They're the only people paying attention, like hawks or wolves watching for ideal prey from a distance. Just waiting to pounce.

The man stationed outside the building gives a small nod so minute and fast that I second-guess whether he actually moved or not. Glazed emerald eyes follow one of the "undercover" reporters in disinterest. Otogi became used to this circus quite a while ago. Now it's routine as usual for him. How long does that take, I wonder?

"They need to step it up," he yawns while picking up an empty vodka bottle to admire the label. "Makes things more interesting."

"I don't mind them slacking off for a while."

He snickers, nearly toppling off the seat as the limo begins to slow, looping around the curved drive in front of the entrance. It's an odd thing to witness: and uncoordinated Otogi who's guard isn't up. I don't like it, surprising as it is for me to admit this to myself. I don't like watching someone reduced to a drunk. It seems so harmless at the beginning. It isn't like he's really jumbled. This is how it begins and is all too familiar.

"Yeah, you wouldn't." He hiccups as the vehicle comes to a leisurely halt.

I run my hand through my hair and check to make sure my clothes aren't too wrinkled from lazing around for several hours in Haneul's lounge. It's about six steps to the door. God knows how many photographs they can snap in that short timeframe.

"You're learning. Nice to see all my hard work hasn't been a complete waste. A word of advice: Don't trip."

Fingers already curled around the handle of the door, I glance over my shoulder at the dice master. Despite his intoxication he is still much more observant and lucid to talk to than my dad would be after the number of drinks Otogi consumed. He raises the empty bottle as if to make a toast.

"Don't get killed by the thief. It'd put a bit of a damper on everything," he adds with a gleam.

There is a knowing undertone behind these words that makes me nervous, but I don't have time to speculate. The longer I stall the more interest it will draw from the people waiting outside.

"Talk to you later?"

"That's up to your boyfriend, isn't it?"

Quickly masking the scowl with what I presume is a gracious smile I take a deep breath. They swarm the instant I step out and I would retreat had Otogi not just slammed the limo door behind me. I'm immediately surrounded, but look around stupidly when the bodies around me form a human shield. They create a line two people deep on both sides leaving the walkway clear. I consider pausing to thank them but remember the urgency of the situation as the reporters yell obscenities for being blocked, cameras flashing as they try in vain to get a picture. Plus I think the guards would rather get back inside and _not_ be thanked rather than having someone proclaim their gratitude while they wrestle with overzealous cameramen. The thick glass doors slam behind me and the doorman tips his hat as the struggle outside continues.

"Welcome back, Mr. Katsuya," he greets as though his fellow employees weren't scuffling with paparazzi just on the other side of the glass.

"Thanks. S'good to be back. I'm beat," I stretch my arms over my head as I stroll for the elevator. "Oh…um…could you thank those guys for me?"

"No thanks necessary, sir. It's their job."

He seems the type that would lecture me if he were allowed like Otogi and Takara. How much do I have to change to fit in? My mind jumps to the scars lining my wrists. Then again, it isn't like I've been very happy with who I am. Perhaps this transformation is for the best.

"Yeah. But anyone likes to hear they're doin' their job well."

Right?

While he is dubious at this strange new resident who is bothering to talk to him, he produces a well-bred smile.

"Of course, sir."

Why do I get the feeling he's not gonna mention it to them? Who knows? Maybe he's saving me a world of embarrassment with the staff.

"Well, I'd better get up there an' check on Baku. He must be wondering where I got to by now."

For all of his training and primping for this position, just like that he becomes agitated. It's just small things, the way his jaw clenches and he stands a bit straighter, his feet shuffling. I catch the people at the desk watching me from the corners of their eyes as they busy about. This is the first time I have felt as if people were looking down on me. What did I do wrong now? Is it me? Or do they disapprove of my relationship with another guy? The doorman was perfectly fine until I mentioned Baku.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just that…earlier…"

Oh shit. What happened while I was gone? Was it something with Baku?

"What is it?"

He reconsiders what he was about to say, shaking his head apologetically.

"Never mind, sir. It is none of my business."

Now I'm freaking. And I don't even know why these people are acting up. Was it something I did? If Baku did something I don't think they'd be willing to let it go, considering it almost always involves Shadow Magic and/or blood. I somehow doubt they would be quite so calm.

"Later," I practically spit out before swiping my card and jumping into the elevator. As it climbs the side of the building, downtown Domino alight below, the non-alcoholic liquids in my stomach are churning. What kind of place have I brought us to? This building seemed ideal. No one can break in here and bug us. The staff causing us problems didn't factor in when I decided.

The lowest level is empty and I cast a longing look at the wall converted into a flat screen. Not now. Ignoring my growling stomach as I try not to think about the tantalizing delicacies in the refrigerator I begin the climb to the second level. I'll call the kitchen about an early breakfast after checking on my koi who is probably brooding in our bedroom. Damn, I've given him a few extra hours of plotting. Otogi's jesting may have rung truer than I thought.

My fingers slip from the banister when I spot the mess of wet hair resting on the side of the hot tub. Whether it's a good sign he's left his barricade, I'm not sure. There's more adrenaline pumping through my system than when I was being huddled into the building. He knows I'm home. There's no question of that. The ring is laying an arm's length away on the tile beside the frothy water. It is a reminder of how this all started when I jumped him in the bathroom and stole the ring thinking I was doing a good deed. Nearly killed him in the process. That seems to be a theme of our relationship. What would we do without these near-death exchanges?

"Hey."

He doesn't stir.

My feet move without a coherent thought to go forward. The gravel between the tread of my shoes crackles on the pristine floor. Awkwardly balancing on one foot, I wobble like a graceless bird while plucking off one shoe and then repeating the clumsy action with the opposite. Leaving the sneakers behind I circle around the edge of the tub.

Baku is slouched so he is immersed up to his neck, shoulders completely submerged. His pajamas look odd…because he's wearing a tee shirt and jeans. What's with the outfit? I think this is only the third or fourth time he's opted for wearing normal clothes since the detox. Flannel has been his choice of garb, much to my dismay. One can only get so turned on by baggy, flannel pajamas. It's when I spot his feet that become unnerved.

"Didja hear me, Baku?"

For the first time since I got here his reddish gaze rises up my body to stare at me. The muscles of his throat tighten as he swallows. If this was about the botched press conference he would be in my face, maybe with a knife just to freak me out. Despite being sweaty and it being a rather humid summer night, I climb into the tub without asking for the okay. He doesn't say anything. Doesn't even try to trip or kick me. My clothes shrink as they soak up the hot water and for a few minutes it's bordering pain with the heat. Wet jeans are the worst; a second skin I'll have to peel off with pliers later. Though I doubt we have any pliers here.

Sinking to the middle of my chest, denim constricting around my legs and thighs, I scoot along the seat while never looking away from my distraught boyfriend. As I get closer his eyes lower to watch the bubbles appear from some mechanism beneath the surface. Settling beside him, I dig through my head for something relevant to say.

Did he come looking for me? Is that why he got dressed? But why would he do that? Is Otogi that big of a threat to him? Did those dudes in the lobby say something to upset him? A flat-out "What happened?" isn't going to work. This is the former King of Thieves after all.

There is nothing but the soft lull of the motor and the bubbles as they burst in near-inaudible pops. Baku was right. This place is bizarre. There are virtually no noises coming from in or around the building. I'm used to a small apartment in a less than friendly neighborhood. And while Ryou's house is in a nice cozy area, there are still birds, barking dogs, and lawnmowers. The usual things I have grown accustomed to in my weeks spent there.

I try to be crafty and steal a glance at his submerged arms but cannot see the marks clear enough to tell if they're the scars or fresh. Discouraged but not giving up, I look at his feet again. What the hell brought this about? I need to find a way to bring it up without grilling him for answers. Even though we'll both know what's going on, hopefully he'll cooperate.

"You know most people don't wear shoes in the pool."

"I'm not in the pool."

It wasn't usual snappish response; instead a resigned, almost miserable monotone. He's shut down, not willing to put up much of a fight. Now things have taken a turn because I have to control my own anxiety and temper. It all adds up in my head as I do my best to assess the damage. The clothes. The staff's discomfort. The shoes were the dead giveaway he left. There is only one conclusion I have drawn that explains his current melancholy after threatening to mutilate me just hours ago.

I don't reach for his arms even though I want to see with my own eyes. Instead I lean closer to try and get him to look at me again. Fumbling through the small current my hand finds his. I squeeze his tightly, entwining our fingers. His remain limp.

"You gotta have a little faith in me," I whisper, stifled by the thought that we have to start this all over again. Blaming him now won't do any good. We both knew the likelihood of a relapse. I just thought he could beat those odds with me at his side. "Look at the shit I put us through today! We're gonna both make mistakes, right?"

Is bringing up my own blunders going to worsen things? Remind him of how pissed he was with me? His lack of a reaction backs up my misgivings on what happened. His gaze is empty as he refuses to meet my eyes again. Sliding up to him I take his face in my hands and press our foreheads together. White bangs are damp from the rising steam, plastering to our skin. He takes a deep, even breath, eyes closing. The pads of my thumbs gently massage his jaw, calming me in the process of just being able to touch him.

_Please just say it. Don't close up. Please don't do this again. _

When are things gonna get better? I thought after he got through the detox that he would recover. That in spending so much time with me he would eventually forget all of the shit from ancient Egypt and focus on _us_. While he's still on several meds, the heroin hasn't been a part of our lives anymore. Aside from my own ambitions, I got us this place so he could feel safe and not be trapped in such an enclosed space. Yet he acts like he hates it here. When I do bring up living here, he has flat-out stated he wants to go back home. But he can't because of his own actions banishing all of those people to the Shadow Realm during a freak panic attack. Who knows when we'll be allowed to return? It's not like I could go back there with my new following.

"Everything was supposed to get easier," I choke out, hoping he doesn't hear when my voice breaks.

I promised him I'd take care of him and I have failed at that too. Instead of staying here and trying to sort things out, I went out. And with no one left to lean on he turned back to the only escape he could find before. The guilt and mass of my responsibility for him weighs down heavy. Malik and Ryou aren't here. And they are the only other people who would lift a finger to help him. So now it's just me.

_Am I really strong enough for this?_

Pale arms rise out of the water and fingers press down on either side of my neck. Gentle thumbs rub up and down my throat in firm strokes as the rest of the digits curl around the back of my neck. Rough lips wet from the moisture rising from the tub brush against mine, a caress rather than staking a claim like he usually does. Bakura's actions are not possessive. It's more of a plea, a touch desperate for tenderness. He catches me off guard with this affection after how pissed off he was earlier. Rarely does he treat me like this even when in a good mood.

Before I come out of my stupor he stops, pressing our foreheads together once more and releasing a soft sigh. I don't move to kiss him again as much as I want that contact, waiting for some indication from him. Are the drugs messing with his head? Eyes tearing, I do my best to keep from whimpering so he doesn't see how helpless I feel.

What do I _do_?

"I'm sorry."

I almost miss it partly because it was spoken so softly and also because…well, it's Baku. He doesn't ask for forgiveness. I can't remember if he has ever apologized to me for any of the shit he's pulled. Not for attacking me repeatedly. Not for banishing the entire neighborhood to the Shadow Realm. Not for sending _me_ to the Shadow Realm.

Why now? What's different? What is it that makes him feel he owes me that much for this time? Compared to most of the other trials we've had, this doesn't seem like anything major. Yet he's upset by it enough to apologize. I wanna shake him by the shoulders and ask "why". To tell him that this is just a bump in the road. None of that'll sit with him. All I wish is to take away some of whatever remorse he is feeling.

"Me too."

Our noses touch as I nuzzle him lightly. His shoulders slump but he does not elaborate. Baku's reasoning probably is that he doesn't owe any explanations. He said "sorry". What else could I want from him, right? It's enough for now. I have learned the hard way that it's better—and safer—to obtain information from him gradually rather than pushing my luck with his temper.

His head bows, dipping to my breastbone and resting there. As I run my fingers through tangled locks in need of a good brushing, my eyes travel from his hands on my neck along down his outstretched arms. A flood of relief hits me in a giant wave when all I perceive are the old, fading scars from before. There's nothing new. Not a single blemish. The tears are balancing on the rims of my eyelids now, so thankful and overwhelmed that he didn't start up again. I open my mouth to say something, to praise him or something sweet but not overly sappy.

Just as quickly as the relief came, it is shot down like a soaring bird by a lone bullet. Now none of what I assumed makes any sense. I'm still certain he ventured out alone tonight. But what happened that shook him up so badly that he feels the need to apologize to me? Of all the things he's done…My eyes run over the uneven healed tissue again, almost wishing I just missed a puncture mark the first time.

**(Yami's POV)**

"_Do not exercise that hand for two weeks in the least. You will report here on a daily basis in that timeframe," Seini instructs Seth who is gazing loathingly at the bandages wrapped around his hand keeping the fingers straight and stiff. Due to the rod's healing powers and the sunu's skill, all of the digits are still intact. _

"_Daily? Isn't that excessive?" _

"_Once a day," the healer repeats unheedingly, turning and striding into the adjoining room with the empty medicinal bowls. Seth scowls after him but does not persist. No one contradicts the head sunu on his turf. No one. Instead he rounds on his fellow priest standing beside me, vexation apparent. _

"_Was there more, Mahaado? I answered your prying questions already." _

_My friend is not pleased. His discontentment is enough for me to hope that his doubts of Seth's loyalties have resurfaced. I am still enraged by his allegations towards Bakura, but I wanted to hear what my cousin had to say with my own ears. There is not much more than what Mahaado and Isis gathered from their spiritual sweep of the ruined tower. Seth had just sealed the new dragon when he was ambushed by Malik. In this moment of shock ex-tomb keeper managed to injure Seth and take the rod from him. That is where the story gets patchy. _

"_What did Malik want exactly?" I ask when Mahaado does nothing but stare at Seth coldly as if he could sear a hole through my cousin's head by sheer willpower. "Why did he target you?" _

"_How the hells should know? It's not like the psycho spelled everything out for me," Seth sneers at me while rubbing his palm with his good hand. "All I know is he was suddenly there and was ranting about taking us down one by one." _

"_But he failed to kill you." _

"_I think the hundreds of falling ka tablets were meant to be my death," he adds ruefully as if I were some stupid child. "I may have underestimated his power but he misjudged mine as well. Speaking of which: what happened to my ka collection? Did you reseal any of them or use my weapons for target practice?" _

"_We did not have the time or manpower to be indulgent," Mahaado states with an edge to his tone, warning us that his patience is stretched thin. "Your own inattention is all you have to blame." He takes an ominous step closer to his fellow priest who stares back defiantly. "How is it that you did not even sense him? Not only did he nearly cut your head off, he stole your Item." _

"_Tell us something we don't already know," Seth retorts with his teeth bared. _

"_Was it only Malik or did he have an accomplice or two?"_

"_What human in their right mind would join forces with that scumbag?" Seth sends me a smirk that makes a chill run up my spine. He seems to reconsider something, but does not elaborate."He caught me off guard."_

"_That hardly sounds like you."_

"_I had just sealed an incredibly potent ka, as I am sure you have discovered in snooping around," my cousin states airily, brushing at the layer of blood and dirt coating his usually immaculate robes. "I was preoccupied with making certain the stone would contain it…Don't give me that look, Mahaado. I informed all of you quite some time ago I had a new project." _

"_And where, pray tell, did you uncover this creature?" _

"_You act as if I killed a member of the royal family for it," Seth replies in some twisted amusement despite his heavy losses tonight. "Its vessel was a thief I came across." _

"_Where?" _

"_The guards brought her in. How should I know?" I cannot discern whether Seth is evading or if he really didn't bother to ask upon the discovery of such power. "She was scum just like the rest of the vessels we harvest the ka from. What relevance is this?" _

_Mahaado stands tall like a statue, an imposing sight when he is irate. Energies vibrate in the air around him, but he keeps them in check. His wrath is swift and he is staring down Seth as if he would prefer to seal Seth's ka in a tablet. _

"_Her remains are not beneath the stones. I did a sweep through the place. And I think we can all agree upon the improbability that she walked out of there on her own." _

"_What are you suggesting?" I dare speak in their midst. How pathetic. A pharaoh intimidated by two of his own priests. "That Malik took this woman? What could he possibly gain from that?" _

"_It would not be out of character if he has the same mind frame he used to," Seth barks a laugh and Mahaado's expression darkens. "Come Mahaado, surely you remember how he fought against the harvesting of ka. He had such a naivety about him," he adds casting a derisive glance at me. _

"_Do not compare the likes of him to Pharaoh!" Mahaado commands and my cousin merely smirks. _

"_My point is: if he wants the half-drained vessel then he can have her. It is of no consequence to me what happens to them afterward." Retrieving the rod from the medical table Seth turns to us with a haughty air. "Are we quite finished? You are impeding my orders from Seini to rest."_

"_As if you ever follow anyone's orders," I mutter not caring if it's undignified or who hears. Seth snorts and makes to leave, but Mahaado's voice halts him._

"_We will see how arrogant you are after Shaddi examines this night for himself within your soul room." _

_Seth stills before the door, and I would give anything to see his face. Let's see him worm his way out of this one. For all of his boasting and evading, even he cannot hide the truth from Shaddi's Item. Unlike the necklace and its obscurities, the key provides its holder only reality. Never has it been used on one of the high priests before, and I hold no objections that my cousin be the first. Mahaado had not seemed interested in convincing me of Seth's innocence using the key, but now he is intent upon the exact opposite. _

"_I'm not sure that would be in anyone's best interests. In the end it would be more damning to you than me, Pharaoh." _

"_How is that?" I demand. He's just trying to dissuade me. There is nothing "damning" he could use against me. Malik and I rarely crossed paths when he resided in the house of the tomb keepers. I cannot recall a single conversation ever being held with him aside from formalities. The murderer knows nothing substantial about me. It's been years since he…_

_My panicked gaze shoots to Mahaado who has already drawn a parallel conclusion. Hadn't he said it was Malik that was on my balcony that night? If that's true, there is the chance he saw the pale form sleeping upon my bed. What does that mean? Even a rumor about such a thing would have people questioning my divinity. It would be enough to cast doubt across my court. A perfect, indirect attack with favorable results for him. Malik would know of the bad blood between me and my cousin. Did he relay what he witnessed to Seth? _

"_You are taking words from a madman?"_

"_I do not deny he is an incorrigible villain," Seth's voice is low, words smooth. Intense blue eyes dig into me, taunting me with a secret he would not dare breathe aloud. "But insanity does not mean there is no accuracy to him."_

_He openly gloats at Mahaado who is frozen, eyes hard and burning like flint. The ring remains inactive on his chest, but Seth and I can tell he is itching to blast my cousin through a few walls. I cannot will myself to speak. Suddenly what Seth does or does not know is of little consequence. If Malik does know about Bakura then he may very well want to use my lover as leverage against me. It seems he has already taken the first step revealing what he knows to Seth. Malik managed to catch Seth off guard and steal his Item. My lover does not stand a chance against someone like him. _

_We need to find Bakura __**now**__._

* * *

Soooo...*stretches* I've finished all of my other fanfics. This is the last one I have planned out...and may very well be my finale for this site. Depends one what life throws at me next.

_**IMPORTANT: **_

Anyway, I would REALLY like more reviews. I receive the stats, so I know a ton of people are still reading this one. Just a quick little review of how you think things are progressing would be awesome. I may not mention it often, but what is said in reviews does have an effect on what I add, change, or omit depending upon what I need to focus upon. Even if you're just telling me what you like-it helps. Truly. As a note: I DO reply to all reviews still, just in the private messaging because it took so long to write them all out on the story pages. If you are anonymous or not signed in I will reply my old-fashioned way in the next chapter. :)

Bakura: How about what I DON'T like?

*ignoring him*

Reviews! XD

Please? I'm gonna bring out the big guns here: *waves orange tic tacs around* XD


	35. Chapter 35: Ignorant

Sooo...for those of you who received replies for your reviews: I _almost_ made it the following week. A combination of having to share the computer with several other people _and_ a nice flu bug I'm still trying to shake impeded my efforts a bit.

**Reply to anonymous review(s): **

**TenabiiBee : **"You are getting me way too emotionally invested" Oh emotional investment is goood. It means I'm doing my job right. (Bakura: You don't have a job, moron) Ouch. I'm looking forward to the scenes with Kisara myself. Glad to hear you approved of how things are going so far with that. "Why do you torture us like this?" The question should be: Why _wouldn't_ I? :D

Alrighty, I so appreciate the numerous people who reviewed! Gave good insights and I did tweak several things based on the reviews. So thank you! This chapter is dedicated to the seven of you: **KaiRipper, Bumbling Lobster, SHADOWoftheFOX, MyDreamsToYou, SAM thedragongirl, TenabiiBee, and dragonlady222**! Chapter is shorter than the last one. Already working on the next. Enjoy!

What if there's  
No one who I would put up with?  
What if there's  
No one who'd put up with me?  
What if I'm destined  
To always remain alone?  
What if this question's  
As selfish as it seems?

~Rachael Sage

**Chapter 35: Ignorant**

**(Yami's POV)**

Now an instant finally comes when Yugi has stopped complaining about missing Jou and school looming; coaxed out by Anzu who could see that I needed a break. I am home alone and the media has finally made themselves scarce, having grown bored and discouraged by the lack of excitement around here. While the lines of customers running the length of the block quickly became old news for them, it was a wearisome task for us. Glancing at the digital clock on the DVD player, I hold my breath in anticipation of something of which I am not certain. For an instant it is silent. I don't move muscle, ears straining before allowing my hopes to rise even remotely.

The doorbell rings again.

If it were the eloquent dice master he would be shouting profanities about having to wait so long. It's odd to half-expect it to be him after the numerous times he's dropped by in the past six days. Jounouchi's calls aside, he has been the one relaying things from the blonde and back. Anzu and Yugi continue to mutter under their breath about his intentions, whipping out the cell phones to double-check the facts with Jou himself after each word that falls from Otogi's mouth.

'To sleep or not to sleep,' I mull over this pleasant idea as the visitor presses the button once more, clearly undeterred by the dark locked shop. Obviously someone can't read.

My muscles loosen one by one starting with my toes as I vaguely remember Anzu instructing that time she tried to teach Yugi and me meditation. That didn't go over well. Strange I should remember that bit. Regardless of the reason, I close my eyes and feel my body sinking deeper into the cushions of the couch. How lucky those animals are that hibernate! Eat a ton and then sleep it off in some cozy den for the worst of the year. It's an oddly enticing thought after the chaos that has been ensuing in Domino lately.

"Will someone answer the door already?" a familiar voice shouts and I nearly fall off the sofa sitting upright so fast. "Or should I just take another 12 hour flight back to Cairo?..."

"Coming! Just a moment! I-!"

Scrambling around furniture I wrench open the green door that leads into the shop. A lone silhouette waits outside and despite the extensive days of endless lines of customers. I sprint to the door. My fingers fumble with the locks, heartbeat thunder in my ears. There is a fear of taking a second too long and watching him turn around and leave as I frantically claw at the door. Throwing it open in an overly dramatic way, I'm staring breathlessly into brown eyes that at the moment are looking at me with barely contained amusement. A dry smile twitches at the edges of his lips as he looks me up and down. I'm speechless, partially because I'm now panting from my mad dash, leaning against the doorframe to keep upright.

"Sooo…How've things been?" Ryou asks nonchalantly.

"I am torn between hitting you and hugging you right now. Feel free to sway me either way," I manage to retort, allowing both relief and irritation to show. "School starts in less than a week. Cutting it kind of close, weren't you?" Not about to mention how our anxiety had been increasing each passing day we did not hear from him.

"I have my reasons," he smiles and I come out of my stupor enough to usher him inside. The teen waits beside me as I redo the locks on the front door. "It was nice spending time with my father. I figured I should appreciate it since we're graduating this year. Once I enter university—."

"None of us will hear from you for the next 10 years," I jest as I follow him into the house where a single lamp is lit next to the sofa.

"I shouldn't think it would take me _that_ long."

"We'll have to drag you out while you dig your heels in."

"Is that meant to be a commentary on my studying?"

"A mere prediction. That's all," I wave it off before a smirk works its way across my mouth. "Recall it, if you please, as we tow you back out into civilization under much protest."

"I will," he promises evenly, eyebrows rising into white bangs. "And for it, I shall kick you extra hard."

Chuckling, I concede, knowing all of these things could very well come to pass. If the fateful day does come when I am summoned to aid my friends in prying Ryou from his books, I shall be wearing methodically placed padding. Having witnessed the products of this hikari's wrath, I have to say I don't want to be on the receiving end. That makes it in my best interest not to say anything too memorable now that I will regret later on down the road.

"So you managed to keep it together for eight days without me. The apocalypse did not occur," he muses sitting politely on the couch and looking around for the others. "I didn't imagine it would be so…quiet."

"Only just," I groan perching on the arm of the sofa, feeling quite haggard. "Mr. Mutou turned in early. Ever since Jounouchi's rising fame we have become increasingly busy here."

"His duel was good for business."

"Pretty much. Though I do wonder if some of them are lurking around in hopes that one of us will let something slip," I pretend to be irritated even though it's an unsettling reality. We have to be so careful on what we say. Yugi and I often go over things in our mind link before speaking them aloud.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

I grunt in agreement, and the conversation lapses into an awkward silence. Both of us are waiting for the other to give explanations and updates. I think it's only fair he begin since he was the one who got to have a break from all the pandemonium centered around his yami and Jounouchi. He is conjuring a list of reasons I should spill the beans first. Ryou clears his throat, shifting on the couch as if to sit more comfortably.

"Jounouchi is keeping busy."

"You were keeping track even while on archaeological digs in the Sahara?" I ask, wondering how much time he actually spent with his father. When Ryou left he had seemed so intent on having nothing to do with his yami. Had that just been a front? Or had he checked after his anger was allowed to simmer down?

"No. It was a long flight back," he clarifies rubbing his hand up and down the back of his neck beneath shoulder-length locks. "Plenty of time to kill and eight days of gossip to fill it."

Another pause and I wonder if it is my turn to share some information. It's not like we're playing 20 questions. I suppose I could elaborate on things that the media would not have any information. He must be curious as to how Bakura is doing.

"I watched the press conference," Ryou says keeping his voice monotonous so I cannot tell how he feels about what he heard. His yami's name—his own family name being spoken before a room full of reporters and cameras and broadcast to the world. That's going to be fun to clear upon our return to school. Our classmates will have a sudden interest in the quiet bookworm. How long will it take to fix that?

"They're still looking for the guy who blurted it out."

"So I gathered. Any idea who was behind that?"

"Jounouchi's agent is apparently taking care of everything," I shrug, having received no word from the woman on the progress of said hunt. Once Ryou meets her, I have a feeling his confidence in the whole affair will deplete considerably.

"How is she faring with my yami? I'm surprised Jou hasn't gone through multiple agents already."

It's the first mention of Bakura and I am hesitant about what to reveal. Last time I saw Ryou, he seemed intent on never seeing the thief again or re-sealing him in the Millennium ring. The hikari's relatively good humor makes me tentatively hopeful.

My own feelings on the issue of the thief are more convoluted than ever. It has not helped that there is no one I am comfortable discussing this with. After admitting the truth of ancient Egypt to Anzu, Yugi, and Ryou, I had been naïve enough to believe it would be easier to open up about the past and issues I am trying to sort through here and now. Who do I confide in when I am a role model and so confused and torn? I don't want their image of me to diminish further. Yet I have never felt that way with Ryou. He tells it like it is, not judging we yamis based on our pasts nor our struggles to live here.

"Yami?" He touches my shoulder. "Are you all right?"

I sigh. He has the right to know. I am unsure if I am the one who should be telling him. What are the chances of him getting Jou alone to talk though?

"Things aren't going very smoothly over there."

A frown etches into Ryou's features. "At the Watatsumi High-Rise, right? I can't begin to picture Bakura living in a place like that."

"He's never been one interested in material possessions…despite being a tomb robber," I mutter. Ironic really. It wasn't wealth that intrigued the red-eyed desert dweller. It was power.

"So he's not comfortable there? Please tell me he hasn't done anything drastic."

"On the contrary," I surprise myself by defending the thief. "He hasn't done much of anything."

"But there's a problem."

"Yes," I admit, not really sure how to phrase this. "We just…don't know what it is."

"Come again?"

I stand, wandering in front of the couch where Bakura's hikari is watching me with a perplexed, concerned expression. Part of me wants to smile and say to forget I said anything. He shouldn't have to go through this again. He has already been through hell and back with his yami. While Jounouchi shouldn't have to fend for Bakura on his own, I don't want Ryou to be sucked back into the thief's problems either.

My face must betray my thoughts because Ryou states, "Yami, I'll make my own decisions on how involved I will become in this. Just tell me what you know."

"There isn't much to say. The thief has…closed up. Jounouchi was worried it was heroin again."

"But it isn't?" Ryou insists, wanting to hear a definitive "no". None of us want to relive that hell again. And he dealt with the addict thief much longer than the rest of us.

"Not as far as we can deduce," I say sullenly, folding my arms over my chest. "Though I haven't seen him myself. Jounouchi claims the thief is acting depressed and indifferent to practically everything. It's like he's shut down emotionally. Which is almost certainly the reason Takara has been the only agent. We both know Bakura would be giving her hell otherwise."

My friend nods distractedly, deep in thought as he turns this over in his mind. It isn't a scenario he was readying himself to take on. None of us saw this coming. Why did Bakura go from livid to miserably apathetic? Jounouchi did not specify _when_ exactly he noticed this change in his koi; whether it was abrupt or progressive. That makes it all the more challenging to pinpoint the cause.

Ryou massages his face with his hands.

"I need to think a bit."

"Understandable. Does anyone else know you're back?"

"You're the first," he reveals with a wan smile, turning the news over and over in his mind as he speaks. "I wanted to return without causing a big scene."

"So once in a blue moon things _do_ go as planned."

He snickers, a light moment in this otherwise stifling atmosphere. Tension has been high around here lately for multiple reasons. The assumption that we'd have it easier once Bakura was out of our hair was an inaccuracy. I no longer know what role I am meant to play. The thief isn't interested in fighting anyone. And, as Yugi so candidly pointed out, riling up the tomb robber is about all I am good at accomplishing when it comes to Bakura.

Brown eyes that Ryou did not inherit from his yami settle upon me. He gets that knowing look, a forewarning to me that he has been observing me amidst all of this and has come up with a theory of what I have not even voiced. There are certain people that, at times, can make you feel like you're an open book. Ryou is one of said people.

"Now that we've gotten caught up: Ready to tell me what's eating you?"

I start only for a second before chuckling. Very few things get past this teen. Unlike those warm eyes, he definitely has Bakura's keen perception. The hikari is not so rough around the edges, personality-wise. He is rarely as blunt and considers other peoples' feelings and opinions. It almost makes me smile—the memory of Mahaado wanting to pummel Bakura for said directness. My mood quickly dampens once more when Ryou says my name, drawing me from one of the less dreary recollections of those times. They are plentiful. It's just so much easier to remember all of the horrible things that happened. The good memories are outweighed and pushed into some corner of my soul room to collect dust.

"I…don't know my role anymore."

"Your what?"

"My role. Everyone is moving forward." It's all so confusing inside my head. What are the chances of it being coherent when I say it aloud? Pausing, I try again. "When I first awoke, there was a goal. I wanted to find my memories. And I had people to protect and enemies to fight. Now-."

"All of those things are resolved and you're stuck."

"It feels selfish," I ground out, pacing in front of the television. "All of you are safe. We no longer have maniacs pursuing us that are trying to kidnap, kill, or turn us into mind slaves. And I remember everything about my past. Hells, I even got my own body so Yugi doesn't have to share every detail of his life with me." My brow furrows as I stop mid-step, foot slowly lowering to the carpet. "Shouldn't that be enough?"

"Hardly. Your multiple misadventures have finally drawn to a close," Ryou shrugs. "Is it any wonder you're feeling a bit lost after having spent so much time and energy on these things? I haven't reached that point quite myself."

He does not need to elaborate. Ryou's relationship with Bakura has been holding him back from living for several long years. That is part of what this second trip to Egypt was about: getting some space and being able to think more clearly without having to deal with the dramas that come with being around the tomb robber.

"You need to move on, Yami."

"But what does that entitle? It's easy enough to say but so vague a statement."

Russet eyes turn in light exasperation as he stands, brushing the knees of his jeans as if to smooth the wrinkles from the hours of sitting cooped up on an airplane. I feel like I did when one of Shimon's lectures were coming and fight not to look for an escape. Ryou is more to the point than my beloved advisor who could drone on and on until the original subject would be completely lost to all parties.

"It means doing something you are not good at doing."

Ego ruffled, I plant my feet firmly on the carpet, ready to defend myself from whatever that was supposed to imply. At least I can keep my tone level...

"Which is?" I rumble.

…or not.

"Letting go." He is serious too, all joking aside. "Past battles. Past grudges. Past loves."

All of the people I have lost…watching them fall one by one was excruciating. The betrayals I had no choice but to face head-on were perhaps the worst of all. Not to mention Malik and Bakura's transgressions in the present; using my friends as pawns against me in an effort to repay me for their banishments.

Or was that Bakura's reason? He never really said. That look he gave me once we had our own bodies and my memories had been restored to me—that haunted, beaten down look after all he had put me through when I didn't even know his name…

"I've been trying. Honest I have," I say, my shoulders remaining straight, unwilling to show how defeated I feel. It's out of character for me to willingly allow my defenses to fall. When was the last time there was someone who could be my shoulder? My haven. In these days I have been that person for others. But in doing so, I had to lock down my own emotions and uncertainties. Someone had to remain level-headed.

Ryou is not that person. While I am opening up to him now, we are not so close we'd meet often to talk of deeper things. More like we happen upon each other during times of crisis. He's just beginning his own journey towards independence. Soon enough he will know what I'm going through now.

"Changes like this don't occur overnight," the hikari smiles sympathetically. "Let yourself be lost for a little while."

Lost? I don't like the sound of that one bit. I don't have time to be "lost" and I certainly don't like the implications that come with such a word. It reeks of vulnerability. My face must look as aghast as I feel, because Ryou chuckles as he heads for the door.

"**Or** you can ask someone else's opinion. Sheesh. It was only an idea. You looked at me as though I had suggested you take fashion advice from Marik."

Thought it's meant to be an amusing tension-breaker, the comment sends a cold chill of dread through me. To have that blonde-haired, bare-bellied brat dressing me…Now _**that**_ is a frightening thought.

I have enough of my senses to follow after Ryou who is trying to slip out through the dark shop, fearful of letting him out of my sight. What if he disappears again? What if this news about Bakura was more than he can handle and he takes off? I wouldn't blame him if he tried.

What if this is all a fucking dream?

"What are you off to?" I resist all impulses to block the glass outer door and physically restrain him if necessary. "You're always welcome here."

"Thanks, but no. I have a hotel room booked." I can hear the smile in his voice as he predicts my ashen expression. "My cell phone is operating again so you guys can get a hold of me. Don't mention anything to Jounouchi or my yami just yet. I'd like to talk to them myself."

He reaches for the handle.

"But we have plenty of room here!" I protest in a last desperate effort to keep Bakura's lighter half from running out on us again; though I must admit it is more for our sake than his that I am making this entreaty.

"It's fine," he replies with a laughing spark in his eyes. "For now I think it's best I remain in neutral territory, don't you?"

**(Bakura's POV)**

_Another storm is concocting. Only this one is within one of our hideouts; one of our dwellings that is meant to be a haven. While it shields from the elements and strangers, these clay walls do nothing when the gale is between Malik and me. It is like a sandstorm that creeps up but is not yet upon us. Both of us are waiting for the unleashing of unforgiving winds. There is no escaping it. Midday should be upon us by now. Needless to say, I cannot venture out. Malik won't leave either. Not today. There's too great a chance there are people out there hunting for a traitor and a demon. Or so Malik says. I'm of a completely different opinion, but he doesn't listen. _

_I don't know half of his past with those people. Upon barricading ourselves inside, we have not spoken. Unfortunately, this isn't one of our larger shelters. There's only a tunnel about ten feet that winds around the corner from the entrance. Then we're here in the one room about 12 ft by 12 ft. Because of the close proximity, Malik has retreated to the tunnel with the excuse of playing lookout. _

_Taking an unsatisfying sip of cold water from a skin flask Malik made, I stare at the lithe, pale girl lying on several pelts and wrapped in my outer cloak. She moans and makes little pained sounds in her throat every now and again. I lean towards her eagerly when she mumbles. Nothing she says is coherent. Scowling, I sit with my back pressed against the wall. Two rushlights are set by her head and feet so I can view her every move, each unsteady breath. The smell of the burning animal fat is more noticeable in an enclosed area like this than in the vast rooms of the palace. The reeds are alight in the middle, stuck into the sand deep to ensure they do not topple over. _

_Malik mutters desolate things under his breath about her being better off dead and that if I wanted to be merciful I should slit her throat while she is blissfully unaware. Just short of biting his head off, I retorted he should go fuck himself. Because we are trapped here he stormed through the flap of jackal hides separating the small living space from the short passageway._

_What is it about this strange girl that unsettles Malik so? Does he know who she is? Or what she is? I cannot tell what information he is keeping from me now. And even if he were willing to talk, how can I ever trust a single word that comes out of his mouth again? _

_Shaking that worrisome thought, as there is nothing I can do for now, I wonder where Atem is and hope that dastardly cousin of his is buried beneath a mountain of rock. If he is dead then there shouldn't be that much to fret. Malik is overreacting. Even though Seth saw us, there is no one to report that an ex-tomb keeper and a phantom broke into a temple, kidnapped a sacrifice victim, and murdered a high priest. While they will seek justice to avenge their fallen comrade, I doubt any tears will be shed on that bastard's behalf. _

_With Seth and his plots no longer a concern, I have other troubles to consider. What do we do with this girl? I already know Malik's opinion with his repeated opting for killing her. It enrages me that he won't even entertain the notion that she could hold remarkable answers for me. _

_Taking another sip from the flask—an action made purely out of sheer boredom—I am more antsy and impatient than any other instance we have been forced to lay low. I'm not afraid of Mahaado, who would be leading any hunting party if he did know I was in the temple last night. Atem wouldn't have the others find me. While Mahaado and I are far from being on friendly terms, he would hear me out; provided Malik and he didn't get into a squabble first. The priest knows of Seth's betrayal and he would secretly rejoice upon news of his fellow priest's untimely demise. Probably do a little dance in his head. _

"_Bakura, for the last time…" _

_He doesn't finish when I send him a most hostile glare. The hide flap falls behind him as Malik dares enter the small dwelling. Lavender eyes gaze at the defenseless female in unbridled aversion. I keep my wits, senses trained should his ka separate from him and attempt to slay her. For some reason when it is within his body, I cannot detect it at all. Even if he uses its powers—if he does not separate from it, it is imperceptible. No wonder I never noticed. He has on no account divided from it while in my company. _

_Malik looks beaten, dark rings under hard eyes. He's ready to crumple, keeping one hand on the wall. It's that small action that puts me on guard. Physically, he went unscathed in the brawl with Seth. But the magnitude of magic he used and the energies seized by his ka are taking their toll. Not to mention his paranoia. _

"_I already said I'll take care of her," I say while watching his every move intently. "You have nothing to gain by killing her, Malik." _

"_But plenty to lose by not doing so. Including the remnants of your sanity." _

_I'm on my feet, seething but unwilling to take those few short steps so I can slam my fist across his face. That would be a several steps from the unconscious girl. And that's all he needs. _

"_What makes her so dangerous?" I exclaim, planting myself beside her as I stare down Malik. "Why do you feel threatened by her? She doesn't even have a ka!" _

"_This is precisely the point!" As soon as the words leave him, he sobers. Malik's features twist, eyes narrowed and mouth downturned in a distressed grimace. My blood boils at the toxic mixture of anger and pity he is sending me through his eyes. When he opens his mouth again his voice is unusually quiet given his temper, though the tone has not altered. _

"_I know what you are aspiring to achieve here, Bakura. And I can guarantee that, regardless of whether we kill her or not, you will get nothing from this woman that will appease your qualms." _

"_That is a bold thing to say. How are you aware of what she does or does not know?" I spit. "Or is she yet another acquaintance from your past?" _

_The fires in his eyes become wrathful and he takes a threatening step forward. My mind flashes to him standing amidst the flames of his Shadow Aura, Millennium rod clutched in hand. He is commanding and potent even without the Item. It is unlikely I am aware of all of his ka's abilities. But I refuse to back down. Not on this. _

"_Admit it, Malik. You never wanted me to be powerful like you," I hiss, eyes stinging as I skirmish with my own emotions. "First you conceal your own ka. Then you forbid me from going to the palace. Now you want to get rid of the one person who could actually help me understand what I am!" _

_His knuckles smash into the clay wall, fissures spreading across the length of the small room like serpents from the impact. Malik goes completely still, head bowed, bangs hanging into his face concealing his features. Fingernails dig into the snake-like crevices, only his hand trembling as he stands there seething. _

_**I can feel it.**_

_It is not the aura of the creature circling us through the ceiling, floor, and walls that first catches my attention. It's the heaviness, like being slowly crushed inside a fist one finger at a time. I harness my own ka's powers, throat tight as the constricting grows tighter and my vision begins to blur. Malik lifts his head slowly, lavender eyes dismal as he speaks in a voice void of any emotion, any recognition of my friend. _

"_I was trying to spare you from these things."_

"_Stop acting like you did any of this for me!" I snarl, energies building around me, showering us both with clay dust as the air trembles. Malik's expression hardens, unimpressed and exasperated that I would dare challenge him in such a manner._

"_Bakura, stop it." _

"_No! __**You**__ stop it!" I shout, anger boiling, threatening to overtake my thoughts and actions. It feels like my veins will burst. "The way you go on about Atem and the palace—You know nothing. Just shut up! This girl is going to help me, so just leave her alone!"_

"_What do you honestly expect from her?" he rejoins. "Even if she were able to hold a coherent conversation, she isn't what you want her to be." _

"_I said shut up!" _

"_Think about it! What's more likely, Bakura?" Malik snaps, eyes gleaming and sinister. "That he's not the true heir to the throne or that you're human?" _

"_**Shut up!"**_

_Those callous words tear apart any shreds of amity I was clinging to for him. All of the internal battles I have waged to keep both Malik and Atem in my life…_

"_I don't have to listen to this shit. I'm finally seeing your best interests always involve __**you**__!" The room around us is darkening, the fire on the rushlights flickering wildly as if they were just blasted by a gust of wind. Another trick of his? I don't care._

_Malik's eyes widen and he takes an unintentional step back. _

"_Don't you dare..." _

_Seini's words surface, pushing me forward, making me fight whatever it is Malik is planning: "__This is not something you can unlearn. Your ka will refuse to return to its dormant state once it has been awakened." Malik cannot impede me anymore. No one will._

_We are cast into darkness no light can penetrate, the room jet black as the rushlights go out like dying embers. A presence heavier than humidity following rainfall and more suffocating than smoke takes over the space, a low rumbling growl rising into a deafening roar that makes me shudder. Someone screams. Then the roof over our heads and the deep sand atop it are blasted off in a ray of green light. _

_It is only then that I discern it, though I could "see" before then. Seini had called his ka his eyes. I now understand, having sensed the smaller ka burst from the walls when the lights vanished in a vain attempt to hinder me. But I stopped it. We stopped it. There are no questions as to its abilities. It is powerful. Potent. And its strength is increasing with each passing second._

_**Diabound**__. _

_Power pumps through it like blood, and my mind is reeling as I climb up the large crevice in the ground that was our hideout only seconds ago. The girl lies undisturbed on the makeshift bed, a thin layer of sand on her skin darkening her complexion. Fingers grasping the edge of the clay that was the edge of the ceiling, I pull myself out of there, all the while keeping my eyes trained upon the creatures struggling in the sky above. _

_Malik's monster is caught by the throat by one hand, Diabound holding the struggling ka in an unyielding, crushing grip. Diabound's flesh that was as pale as mine is growing darker, becoming a grey color as if it were trying to blend in with the night. All at once I comprehend: Darkness is its strength. _

_My ka hovers high above, grasping that disgusting creature Malik has hidden from me for years. Perhaps out of shame? It's a hideous insect-like thing with red eyes littering its olive body. Its powers make it dangerous, but it is no match for my spirit. Malik's ka makes awful garbled noises, thrashing violently in its captor's grasp, unable to break free. Standing tall, I lower my gaze to the sands before me where my companion is mimicking the movements of his monster, clutching his neck with both hands while gasping horribly. _

_I do not show my surprise as I cautiously approach his fraught form, a cloud of sand surrounding him as he kicks and flays about with all his might. Seini had not mentioned anything of this nature. Is it because of the level of connection Malik has with his ka? That he can use its powers when it remains within his body? Standing above him, I stare down at him, unmoved by his current crisis, for the first time in my life not feeling any desire to help him. _

"_Maybe you're right," I say quietly as he struggles, choking on nothing, fingernails cutting into his own throat. "Maybe I am a monster." Leaning over him, I whisper: "Is that why you didn't teach me? Were you afraid of what might be lurking inside of me? Something you couldn't control?" _

_Rage flashes in his eyes, and I stumble backwards with a scream as what feels like knives rake across the right side of my face repeatedly, digging deep with each swipe. Flinging my arm back and forth while trying to shield my wound with the other, I meet only air. There is nothing. Panicking, I retrieve my ka, Diabound releasing Malik's ka and appearing in front of me as a shield. Hunched over, I breathe heavily, holding my sleeve to my cheek that has been shredded through. What was __**that**__? How did he manage to attack me? I had his ka! It couldn't have…_

"_You're still…ignorant to their world," Malik's hoarse voice coughs out. _

_His ka is on the ground behind him, flanks rising and falling in labored pants. Malik himself isn't faring much better, gasping on his stomach, saliva dripping from his mouth. Ribbons of blood are trailing down his neck onto the sand, bruises from his own desperate fingers marring bronze skin. _

"_What did you do?" I snarl at him, keeping close to Diabound should he attempt whatever he did again. _

"_His will heal. Yours—not so much." _

_His? _

_I tip my head back, mouth hanging open when I spot a wound that must be identical to my own covering the right side of Diabound's face from where Malik's ka caught him. They are gaping lacerations, two trailing across the entire spans of the face, the deepest cut traveling vertical from the edge of the eye down to the chin. Malik's creature has three gruesome talons on each limb; three of said claws soaked in some black liquid that is also oozing from Diabound's wound. _

"_Bastard!" I hiss, trembling as the cloth of my sleeve is already saturated with blood. Diabound rumbles above me but does not attack again. "This is all your fault!" _

"_I only take partial responsibility for this," Malik grunts bracing his tremulous arms beneath himself. "It could all have been avoided if you heeded my warnings." _

_I want to blast him into the next world and beyond. Power surges within Diabound, the creatures' skin continuing to darken as if a shadow were encompassing it. It is not just the color. The creature is growing. Fast. All at once I understand how it works, sensing the flow of magic increase tenfold within my spirit. Malik is gaping at my ka, his own abilities to detect such things apparently much sharper than most. He can sense the fluctuating energies emanating from Diabound but cannot figure why. Regardless, in the open desert with no walls to hide in, his ka is at a great disadvantage. While he could put up a fight, the victor is clear. _

_Pressing my arm harder against the wound, I glare at my traitorous friend. _

"_Get out of here. I don't want to see your face ever again." _

_He stares at me, wanting to punch or stab me; wants to fill my head with more lies. Despite his betrayal, I will spare him. I cannot erase our life together. And, in spite of my growing hate, I cannot bring myself to kill him. I try to assure myself it is nothing sentimental. No. It's because of this confrontation that I understand how to make my ka stronger. There is virtually no limit. _

"_You don't know it, but you have done me a great service here," I inform him, wanting to make him feel all the more helpless. "You may live." _

"_Listen to you talk!" he sneers rising to his knees. "Divvying out life and death as if you were a god!"_

"_I'm close enough now, if you have not noticed," I scoff that he would be so bold to challenge me still. Diabound looms over Malik and his wary ka that has yet to recover from the first attack. Eyes glow an eerie green against its dark grey complexion and the night sky. I hope it frightens him at least as much as the Mysterious Puppeteer did me. It stares down into Malik's eyes with all of the malice and contempt festering within me, reflecting my own budding hatred for him. _

"_You're going to regret this," Malik says, voice raw. _

"_Is that a threat?" I demand, Diabound raising a great hand to strike his ka down should the answer be 'yes'. _

_He starts to chuckle but it turns into a hacking cough. Malik's body spasms as he chokes, arms shaking awfully as he fights to keep from collapsing again. He spits twice, taking several shallow breaths before looking up at me. The aggression has diminished, instead a calm, settled look settling into his features as he realizes he holds no sway over me any longer. _

"_I don't need to threaten you. You've already decided your own fate by awakening that thing. If you return to palace, I guarantee your defeat." _

_I bristle at the mention of Atem's home. Now that Seth is gone, it is unlikely my love's uncle will act against him further. Even if he does, he is already under suspicions and will be easy to deal with. The only person endangering Atem's life now is kneeling before me. The snake that coils down from its body slithers close to Malik, tongue flicking at him, fangs bared as it releases an aggressive hiss. Malik remains motionless, watching the venom drip from fangs as long as his arm and landing on the ground directly in front of him. _

"_I think you get the message," I growl turning to collect the girl and relocate to another location where I can tend to her until she wakens. Then I'll get my answers. I pause at the top of the hole, not bothering to look back at Malik, Diabound's eyes trained upon him. Blood is gushing along my jaw line and down one side of my neck, a declaration of where we now stand. _

"_Come near Atem or the palace again and it will be your end. I swear it, Malik." _

**(Otogi's POV)**

"_Another_ _dinner_?" Katsuya asks in bewilderment, astounded that so many people would be offering to feed him. "B-But we just ate out last night!"

"That's the thing about dinners," I smirk as Takara rolls her eyes when his back is to her. "They have a tendency of reoccurring every day in the early evening."

The blonde scowls at me but does not respond to the verbal nudge for a squabble. He has not been himself this past week. For a while there I was certain he was merely being overwhelmed with everything thrown at him. The multiple-course meals staggered him as it was. And they are just the tip of the iceberg. From the expensive clothing to television offers, gifts from designers and hopeful retailers alike pouring in, he is amazed that all of this exhilaration is over him. Growing up in the ghetto district and then living in Yami's shadow, he's one used to trying to get attention. Now that all eyes are on him the guy has no idea what to do. Clueless as ever.

"What? You planning on compiling something suitable for eating?" I ask. "Unless Bakura's secretly been taking cooking classes while you're out…"

I watch as brown eyes dart towards the staircase leading to the second floor of the apartment where the pool and hot tub are located. So it's that again, is it? Takara does not catch the look, too busy making some notes on her phone and pretending to be listening to what he's saying. It has not been easy hanging with him. He isn't the most interesting of people, especially since every conversation seems to lead back full circle to the thief. I have found that mentioning Bakura is the one sure way to get the blonde's attention. It comes in handy from time to time.

"Oh! It's Yugi! I gotta take this!" Katsuya exclaims holding his cell phone high above his head and retreating into the open kitchen area before either of us can so much as blink.

Takara releases a long, irritated sigh, allowing a frown to form on her painted scarlet lips. She lowers her arm, staring at our charge who is wandering around the granite island before he hops atop it and perches there. Her scowl deepens and I chuckle at her obvious distaste for her client.

"Good to see all your hard working paying off."

"You and I sink or swim together, Ryuuji," she says under her breath, afraid Katsuya will hear. Usually I would not even think to worry about such a thing, but lately he has been abnormally quiet on the phone, almost speaking at a normal volume.

"Funny. I don't remember jumping in the water."

"We both did when we penned our signatures on Mr. Kaiba's documents." She shakes her head, Cleopatra haircut not moving, motionless as a wood carving glued to her scalp. How disgusting. "Besides, you were involved in this before I was. Hell, from what I've gathered, this was originally _your_ brilliant idea."

"If we want to get all technical, then I may have played a part," I confess half-heartedly, loathing when Kaiba uses my own schemes against me. What I'd give to be looking over the latest stocks for my company rather than babysitting Katsuya. "But it all comes down to Kaiba and his obsessions, you know."

"Watch it, Ryuuji," she warns my speaking ill of our employer and sovereign. "You always push your luck with him. One day he won't be so lenient with you."

"Not today," I grin wandering towards the stairs and peering at the portion of the ceiling of the next level that is visible. Takara takes note of this, glancing at Katsuya once more before joining me.

"I don't understand what all of the fuss was about," she says with an air of disdainful amusement. "He's not dangerous at all. Quiet and aloof. Stays out of the way. Like a housecat." She steps closer to me so I can smell that sickening flowery perfume wafting off her neck. "That begs the question: Why are you still so uptight whenever he's around?"

There is no answer I can give her that she would believe. And it is certainly not anything I want to repeat to anyone. I would prefer to forget Battle City in its entirety…well, aside from Shizuka. Nothing else worthwhile came from that mess. The yamis got their own bodies and lives. I'm still not sure if that was a good or bad event.

"Just because a cat has retracted its claws doesn't mean you forget it has them," I say.

"So declaw him." The woman sends me a dangerous smile that foretells she is not going to back down for anyone save Kaiba himself. "If he gets in the way, you let me handle it. Though, from what I have deduced in our short meetings, he is not going to be much of an impediment."

'That is what disconcerts me,' I conclude but not aloud. She would not understand and my saying anything more is just an excuse for her to criticize me. Takara has not met the Bakura that the rest of us have so pleasantly been introduced.

'What the hell are you doing, thief? Is this all a game? Some act you're putting on so Takara's guard will be down when you strike?'

He was not trustworthy then and he certainly isn't now. The bastard somehow overheard my phone conversation with Kaiba that first night I stopped by Ryou's house. The ancient murderer was able to deduce that this is all Kaiba's orders. He just doesn't know the final objective. Not that he needs to. Bakura has the upper hand. He is well-aware that none of us are willing to spread news of the Millennium Items, each for our own reasons. The yami also knows that he has Katsuya wrapped around his finger. When it comes down to it, all Bakura needs to do is complain about any of us or openly threaten us. To appease his boyfriend, Katsuya would toss us out on our asses without hesitation.

This leaves me with the quandary of what to do about this scheme I have unearthed. He'll act as soon as he discovers our reasoning for helping Katsuya rise to fame. I can't wait for him to make his move. It will already be over. I need to act now and make him see that I'm on to him too. My eyes wander to the blonde who is chatting up a storm on his brand new phone, completely oblivious to the reality of his situation. Everything I've done to win his trust is finally showing results. All I need is some dirt I can use against the thief. And I have the perfect loudmouth source.

"Takara, why don't you take the rest of the day off?" I ask, keeping him in my line of vision.

She starts, not having expected that. Immediately the protest rises in her and she opens her mouth to argue. I shoot her my "let me handle this" look and she stills. Glancing back and forth between me, Katsuya, and the stairs, a very feline smile slinks onto her face.

"Are you certain you're safe here without me?" she teases brushing her elbow against mine. This annoying, horny bitch…

"Well I know I'm not safe _with_ you," I say shaking her off. "I'll take my chances with Katsuya and Bakura." My eyes drift up the stairs again, wondering in vain if he's listening. "The mutt's not going to open up with you around."

"True," she admits. "It seems to be a mutual dislike. Though I must say I am well beyond aversion." A fake fingernail taps me on the shoulder teasingly. What is with her and touching me?

"Whatever intimidates you about Bakura—fix it." Her moist breath fans over my skin as she passes by. "You'd better have a damn good explanation for having me vacate the place so you can chat with him."

"I have a hunch."

I'm afraid to say more; that the psycho will come barreling down the stairs as soon as the wrong words escape me. Takara is displeased by this vague response, heels tapping sharply on the wood beneath the carpet loudly as she stalks away.

"I trust you will tell Mr. Katsuya some white lie in regards to my sudden departure."

"They are my specialty," I remind her smugly.

She pauses, her eyes roving up and down my frame before she turns in a fluid, graceful twirl like a model on the runway. I keep the smirk pasted on my face as she looks back as the door opens and sends me a suggestive wink. Only once she is gone do I allow the shudder of disgust to run through unsettled nerves. _Bitch_. And I doubly damn Kaiba for involving her in this, knowing what he does. _Asshole_.

"Where's Takara?"

"Phone call came in and the next thing I know she's babbling about an offer or deal," I say leaning against the translucent banister nonchalantly. "More fun in store for you, no doubt."

Katsuya groans as he comes forward, arms swinging at his sides in a childish manner. The designer silk shirt is creased and buttoned only halfway, exposing a plain, cheap undershirt. His sandy hair is as unruly as ever, bangs resembling an oddly shaped square or triangle…It depends on the position from which one views it. We're supposed to be building him up, be he's floundering in the very lifestyle he should be relishing.

"What's with you?" I ask playfully, wanting to keep the mood light and not appear to be fishing for bait. "Call me crazy, but you don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

He tugs at the wrinkled collar of the poor shirt and I internally wince at such poor treatment of such a fine garment. Such fashion goes to a waste with him. Brown eyes keep stealing glances at the staircase behind me, and a line of worry runs deep across his brow.

"Is he still acting up?" I nod at the ceiling and he pales. "Don't take me for a fool, Katsuya. It's blatantly obvious to anyone who knows him that something is wrong. For one thing, Takara's basically got free reign. What gives?"

Katsuya chews on his lower lip, debating how much he should disclose. This gets under my skin. Why doesn't he trust me yet? Look at all I've done for him! Is a little faith so much to ask in return? Sure I'm going to eventually turn it all around to use against him, but he doesn't know that. What an ingrate.

Just give me _something_ to work with, mutt.

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

"And what's that mean?"

"It means Istill don't know!" he exclaims in a feverish whisper pointing at the ceiling. "He won't tell me. An' I'm scared to let Yami or the others over because things always get worse when they interact with Baku."

The ancient thief is using that fear to his advantage. Probably a dream come true to have Yami forbidden from coming near him. Even more so that it's Katsuya who is doing the banning. The former pharaoh is the sole person in this country who stands a chance against the thief's wrath. With Yami out of the picture, we're all fucked. Damn. This worsens my chances at success dramatically. I was planning on using Yami as a sort of shield if things got out of hand again.

"So what is he doing that is so disturbing?"

Please don't let it involve maiming anything. I can just imagine him sitting with a neighbor's cat in his lap, dissecting the thing while it's still alive, its limbs twitching…Or perhaps the neighbor.

"He's not doing much of anything. Just mopes around all day with the screens over the windows. If I'm not here to make him eat, he doesn't bother. Round the time school was ending Ry mentioned to us that Baku was acting this way. Soon after that Baku…" He gulps, apparently on the verge of an emotional breakdown. "This is how he was right before he tried to kill himself."

What a morbid way to keep the mutt under his sway. Freak out the blonde so badly that he's literally afraid for the thief's life. Very effective method. Katsuya wouldn't dare do anything to upset him and will do everything to pacify him.

My resolve wavers as a speck of doubt floats around in my brain. Based on what I've heard from the Katsuya and the others the suicide attempt was real. They haven't had him treated for anything aside from the head injury and heroin detox. If something else is wrong—which, given it's Bakura, is very possible—the likelihood he'd try to off himself again is quite high.

_I need to be certain. _

"So where is he now?"

"On the second level," Katsuya replies half-heartedly, not bothering to hide his misery now that I know. "Stays there almost 24/7. He hates our bed."

"What's wrong with the bed?"

I wonder if it's another ploy or some strange pet peeve. Despite the danger I am well-aware of, I really don't know much about Bakura, past or present. The more I can find out, the better prepared I will be for a battle of wits with him. And Katsuya is more than willing to talk about said thief.

"It's 'freakishly round'."

That's it? Of all the shit in their lives he could be bothered by and he chooses to hone in on a rotund bed? It is odd. And that it is something so mundane he has selected reaffirms my own suspicions that this is all an act.

"So what's the plan?"

"I don't know," Katsuya sighs resting his forehead against the railing pitifully. "I'm the only one he'll talk to."

Well that's something I'm not volunteering myself for.

"You're keeping Yami in the loop, right?"

"Yeah," the mutt sighs. "But I can't say much. Baku can tap into phones with the ring."

Whoa. Hold it. That's how the guy has been spying on us the whole time without even having to be in the same room? That's not fair!

"I'd like to talk to the others, but I don't wanna leave Baku here since…"

"Probably for the best with suicidal people," I quickly agree and he winces. "Tell you what: I'll go have a chat with Yami to see if he can shed some light on any of this. We'll do some brainstorming."

I might as well try. It appears doubtful that I'll be getting any more useful information from Katsuya. The best source would be Bakura, but that is not gonna fly. I'm shaken enough from the news that he can tap into phone conversations. What else is he capable of doing? It makes me go over all of the texts that I have been sending Takara and Kaiba while on the premises. Did he somehow read those as well? If he did, I'm finished.

I must have Yami enlighten me on the ring's capabilities before Bakura decides to dish out my punishment.

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

Otogi's suggestion gave me a little optimism and I eagerly saw him off, hoping against hope that he and Yami can put their brains together and come up with a plan that could help. It's no use trying to do it over the phone when Baku could easily eavesdrop and either get mad at us or retreat further into his reclusive state. That's assuming he has even bothered to tap into our conversations. I almost wish he were. It would mean he hasn't completely given up.

I'm lonely in this vast apartment, finding myself feeling isolated from everyone and everything. And I kinda am. My phone is my one channel to the outside world. Well, and now Otogi too. To think I nearly turned down his offer to help me out. Despite Anzu and Baku's warnings and my own instincts telling me not to trust him, I want to. So far he's looked out for me more than anybody else with this rags to riches transformation.

'Stay home tonight,' I decide, pulling out my phone and texting Takara that I'll be eating dinner here. Put in something about making it romantic just so she'll steer clear until tomorrow. Not that there's any hope of anything intimate taking place. When I told Otogi that Baku has lost interest in everything, I meant _everything_. He growls and wriggles free whenever he thinks I'm going too far. But, damn it, I have needs too! It isn't like before when we forced each other. I'm not willing to cross that line again.

The monitor next to the "front door" emits a drawn out buzz. Who could that be? My message should have scared Takara off. And Otogi wouldn't be back yet. Everyone else knows better than to visit.

"Sir? Mr. Katsuya?"

Hurrying over, I push the intercom button.

"I'm at the front door. Turn off all the others."

No need to have Baku bothered.

"Done. Sir, there is someone here to…your…Mr. Bakura is here."

I blink at the monitor where the man is looking straight back from the front desk.

"Baku's upstairs."

He exhales in what I am assuming is relief.

"We thought we had missed him."

"What's this about?" I ask, wondering if Baku really is upstairs and didn't somehow sneak out of the building again. He's the King of Thieves. If he wanted to leave undetected, I'm betting he could.

"There's someone here claiming to be Mr. Bakura," he pauses, unsure of himself. Again he glances at someone off-screen. "Sir, we've had people try to masquerade as residents before but…the similarities are uncanny."

Similarities? To Baku?

"**Ryou**!" I shout for joy pressing the button so hard it hurts my finger. "Let him in! Hurry up! Hurry up!"

"Wha…yes sir!"

I do a little dance while waiting for the elevator. Why is it so slow? I don't remember it being this slow! He's back! I can't believe he's back!

What do I do? Should I run up and tell Baku? Does he already know? Did he sense his hikari's presence before he even got here? Why hasn't he come down? Why didn't he say anything?

Why is the elevator so _**slow**_?

My questions aren't answered as the door glides open and I pounce on the hikari I've missed so dearly. He yelps, the two of us crashing down onto the floor of the elevator, my legs sticking out into the room alerting the sensors to keep the doors from closing. Ryou struggles under me as I practically nuzzle him like a pet that was left behind while its owner went on vacation.

"You're back! You're back! You're back!" I squeal—yes, squeal—embracing the hikari fully while he regains his wits about him.

"It's good to see you too. Glad to see you in one piece. Uh…could you get off of me now?"

"I missed you!" I cry hugging him tighter. He's here! He's really here! I'll never let him leave again! _Never ever_!

"I can tell," he manages to laugh, pressing his hands flat against my chest in an effort to push me off. "And I'll be all the happier to be on my feet again."

"R-Right!" I grin, quickly scrambling off of him and pulling him along by the arm "Don't tell Baku I said this, but I was beginning to worry you weren't…"

"I'm here now," he interrupts that horrible thought, resting an assuring hand on my shoulder. "So you can relax a bit, Jounouchi."

"That's somethin' I haven't done in weeks," I breathe, watching as he steps into the apartment with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Looks like you're surviving," he tilts his head back to get the full effect of the large screen television.

"Barely."

Where do I even begin?

Ryou returns his attention to me, ignoring all of the wonders yet to be discovered. The kind smile vanishes and his eyes sober. Somehow, I feel he knows something. Or at least has guessed.

"I went to see Yami last night after I left the airport. He told me there has been…trouble with Bakura."

My lip trembles and I bite down on it hard, tasting blood as I fight to keep the tears at bay. He isn't blind. He can see how shaken I am, damn it. I don't wanna break down in front of him or anybody. Pale fingers squeeze my shoulder as I gulp down the sob trying to climb up my throat.

"It's okay, Jou."

Unable to answer, I nod quickly to let him know I heard. Not because I agree. Ryou is compassionate and doesn't try to get the story from me this very moment. I haven't been able to talk to any of my friends face to face since things went downhill so fast.

"I know you're trying to protect him, Jounouchi, but you cannot do this all on your own," he states quietly, holding tight. "That's what I tried to do, and I failed him."

"You…You didn't have anybody," I argue in a halting voice, not wanting the hikari to beat himself up for that. It's not like any of us were volunteering to help him out, aside from aiding him in banishing Baku again.

"And you do. So stop shutting them out."

I shake my head. How do I explain myself? Of course he knows. He went through this a lot longer than I have. And that was without any affection from Baku whatsoever. In fact, there was a lot of hostility. How do you continue to take care of someone who hurts you so badly again and again? How on earth did he do it?

Dad enters my mind at that contemplation but I quickly expel any thoughts of him to some corner of my mind to simmer. Don't think about him right now. Though was Ryou and Baku's relationship so different from Dad's and mine? They lived together more because of their bond than anything else. Ry wouldn't have bothered if he hadn't developed some type of affection or need to protect his yami. He saw what a mess Baku was. Same thing with me and Dad…why I've never told anyone…

Ry lets go, arms falling to his sides. He already looks exhausted, tired of this fight to save his yami. But he isn't going to let it go. We already know what the cost will be if we give up on him. And next time he'll go through with it for sure. No mistakes.

I retreat into the kitchen just so my back is to him so Ry doesn't see the tears pouring down my face. Standing with my fists on the polished marble of the island, I lower my head and allow the sobs to rack my body. Deep, wrenching sobs that make my stomach ache and my head throb. I don't bother to keep quiet. He's well-aware I'm breaking here. But he doesn't intrude and I stop fighting it. I stand alone in my kitchen crying my eyes out, tears that I've been welling up for the past week. It seems so long since I had someone to comfort me and tell me not to worry. That they'll take care of me.

Hiccupping, I hastily wipe the back of my hand across my eyelids as Ryou finally approaches from behind me. He still doesn't speak, waiting for me to recover a bit. I don't turn, covering my mouth and trying to get control of my breathing. Gods, my heart is racing.

"I…I've done everything I can think to do." My voice cracks and I sniff repeatedly to keep my nose from dripping. "But…it's not enough." I turn to my friend, not caring my face is red and my eyes puffy. "What else can I do?"

He looks so sad, my breaking down a confirmation of how grave the situation has become in such a short amount of time. I feel responsible. I was supposed to be taking care of Baku. Ryou trusted me with him. I knew loving him wasn't enough to protect the yami. That's why I brought him here. But, turns out, Baku hates everything about this place aside from the hot tub.

Ry clears his throat.

"Anything from Malik or Marik?"

I shake my head dolefully.

"Nothing. I was hoping you'd run into them in Egypt."

"So was I, strangely enough." He pushes his bangs to the side with delicate fingers. "I don't think we should get our hopes up with them. I know Bakura wants Malik's support and approval, but even if they came back I seriously doubt he would get it."

"That's true." It's discouraging to admit. Heartbreaking too. Makes me think of one of my own best friends who I have not seen in weeks now. What are the chances I'll ever see Honda again? I almost don't want to. The chances are even less he'll have anything nice to say.

"So it's up to the two of us. Again."

I stare at the wry, mirthless smile, feeling the edges of my own mouth lift ever so slightly despite everything. Yes, it's up to us. With Ryou here there is still hope. The two of us combined have taken care of Baku for a long while. Where one of us fails to get through to him, the other usually can.

"Where is my yami now?"

**(Ryou's POV)**

My legs shake as I slowly make my way up the stairway with glass sides, not particularly fond of heights. This isn't a time to be giving in to such fears. Jounouchi does not accompany me; both of us agreeing that my yami must know by now that I am here. And perhaps Bakura will be more likely to open up to me about whatever is bothering him if Jounouchi is not present. It's worth a shot.

'Holy…!'

The second level is filled with ridiculous things to have in a home. There are two bowling lanes set up in the far corner along with an air hockey table and several video game machines. All of these extravagances are dark, turned off. Bakura's orders for sure. He hates anything loud or with lights. Jou, what were you thinking with this place?

A cushioned seat stretches underneath the entirety of the large window taking up a full wall. There is no sunlight though, the outside world dimmed by some dark screen covering the glass completely. Once again: Bakura. Even in a lavish place like this he has managed to shut out the world while not enjoying any of the luxuries.

'Not true,' I remind myself what Jounouchi told me, rotating to get a look at this hot tub that is apparently the only thing that placates my yami. A miracle machine, that's what it is. The pool is forgotten, not warm enough for Bakura's liking. Though he is through the detox he apparently still has a low tolerance for cold.

"What are you doing here?"

The low, monotonous voice makes my heart sink. My yami is curled up on a lounge chair, a light blue bathrobe pulled tightly around him and a thick white towel tucked over his legs. His hair is unkempt, most likely from getting wet, having it dry as he sleeps, and then repeating the process. He's wan, but does not look sickly like he did when he was on heroin. More like someone who spends all of their time cooped up in one place, resigned to whatever fate they have miserably accepted.

"Bakura," I greet, feeling awkward at once. It feels like forever ago since I had to deal with him acting like this. He was on heroin then. Now he's in full control of himself but seems so empty. I can feel nothing through our link but a sensation of what I can only describe as hollowness. Jounouchi was right. This is just like how I described my yami before he tried to…

He doesn't sit up, staring at me with vacant eyes that show no interest in my company. This is not what I had anticipated when I decided to come back. Jounouchi and I were half-expecting him to get in my face and curse me out. Yell at me for abandoning him with 'the mutt' and unleash all of those pent up emotions he's harboring.

But he doesn't.

"I'm back," I say stupidly, all of the things I had worked out in my head to say to him gone.

"I can see that," he mumbles turning his head on his pillow and going back to gazing at the bubbling waters of the nearby hot tub.

"That's it?" I blurt, taking a chance with such forwardness. "Aren't you going to ask me anything?"

"What should I have to ask you, hikari?"

I balk.

"How about that I just up and left while you were unconscious? Don't you want to know why…?"

"Not particularly. You must have had your reasons."

"…What?"

I can't believe my ears. Who _is_ he? What happened to my yami who demands an answer for everything and takes offense to the tiniest matters that most people would overlook without a second thought? This has gone far enough. I fold my arms across my chest and wait, letting him know I will stand here for as long as it takes to get an answer out of him.

"Jounouchi told me you've been acting…like this," I say carefully, leaving Yami out of this completely. At this point I am afraid of what will happen if I try to rile him up. I can't predict him as he is now. "What happened, yami?"

He does not answer right away, jaw clenching, eyes darkening as he focuses all of his attention on the hot water as if his life depended on it. Bony fingers run along his sleeve, curling around the nook of his elbow in an almost unconscious recollection of the pain and false bliss.

"Bakura, don't shut me out. _Talk to me_."

I'm not frightened to approach him, kneeling beside the chair. He does not seem intent on harming me like he used to. At least he has not gone back to that. It's not myself I am fearful for. My eyes stray to the uneven scar tissue above his left eyebrow.

"Bakura, please tell me. You know you can trust me, right?"

Reddish eyes glance at me once again. His lips close. The only noises are the filters of the pool and hot tub rumbling quietly; almost like a continuous thunder far off in the distance. For all I know with the windows blocked out as they are, there could be a storm approaching.

"Bakura—."

"You can go, hikari."

"I…What did you say?"

His brows furrow into a glare, not a vengeful one. Determined. It is this unwavering resolve of his that has me terrified of what he is planning to do.

"I don't want to be your obligation any longer. You don't have to take care of me anymore."

I don't like the sound of that.

"Bakura, I'm not going to abandon you!" I exclaim placing my hand over his frigid fingers still holding onto his arm. I will not be dismissed. "What about Jounouchi? Is he obligated to you now?"

My yami blinks, a pained look crossing his features as he considers the question.

"He seems to think so."

"But you don't?"

"What do you want, hikari?" he asks wearily, fingers of his other hand clutching at the towel like a security blanket. "Would you stop trying to fix me?"

"No!" I practically yell, can't believe what he is beseeching me to do. "Jou and I cannot ignore this, yami. You can't even help yourself! We're going to help you through whatever this is."

His chin rests on the pillow again.

"Why? You don't want to."

A gasp escapes him as I grab a handful of his hair and pin him down on his back, the palm of my hand pressing into the Millennium ring daring him to try anything. He gazes up at me with wide eyes. **Never** have I dared treat him so roughly. We have on no account physically fought. I am almost relieved when that old fire sparks in his eyes even though it means there is a good chance I am about to be blasted across the room. Deciding it's best to deter that idea I tighten my grip on his hair, fingers curling until my knuckles are as white as the nest of hair surrounding them. He's fighting against his own instincts now, the metal beneath my hand heating in warning. I don't care. I'm pissed.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what I do or do not think!" I growl at him quietly, not wanting Jounouchi to come racing up the stairs and find me about to beat the shit out of his boyfriend.

(Funny. You think I would have the general idea, given the mind link.)

((Stop evading, yami!)) I follow his suit and switch to our connection too. ((Just tell me what happened already!))

(You have a strange way of showing you care) he says dryly, and I would punch him if it would not prove his point. (What is the real reason you came back, hikari?)

I tense, inwardly cursing that I could be so obvious. He's always been able to read me well, mind link or no. While he isn't a master at concealing his own feelings, my yami is hard to comprehend. I know what he's doing though. And I won't fall for it again.

Straightening, I release him from my hold. He looks up at me in surprise, trying to enter my soul to figure out what I am up to. Not looking at him, I pull a nearby chair closer to his and sit down on it.

"Jou, you can come up now!" I call. The blonde's footfall is immediately heard on the stairs.

Bakura banishes his confusion, a scowl appearing in its place as a panting Jounouchi appears. Jou smiles tentatively, practically jogging over to us. My yami glowers, obviously wanting to have heard the answer to his question. I won't give in so easily. Especially when he is not willing to meet me halfway. As Jounouchi reaches us Bakura sends me a flat-out glare. I smile innocently for Jounouchi's benefit. Looks like I've been underestimated.

((You won't chase me away again so easily, yami.))

* * *

Bakura: *GLARE*

Ryou: Mwhahaha!

Jou: "?"

So we have Ryou back. *grins* I'm happy. It was getting hard to write when so many of the characters leave.

Ryou: And whose fault would THAT be?

I've picked up my pace on writing this. Wanna get it DONE...but done well. :3

Will love any reviewsies! XD


	36. Chapter 36: Honey

Let's just cut to the chase, shall we? I had an awesome summer and did not write much because I was outdoors swimming and enjoying the sunshine. Now I'm back in college but am not overwhelmed with homework. For some reason school has this tendency of getting my creating juices churning.

This new setup for the website is very confusing. Took me 5 minutes just to figure out how to post a new chapter. Was panicking for a bit there. :P Plus I get these emails informing me someone has put me on their alert list and the message reads: "So and so is now following you." O_o Very creepy, stalkeri-sh vibe. So yeah, they need to re-word that...

Please correct me if I am wrong, but I SWEAR I answered the reviews already...? If not, I humbly apologize and will make sure to reply for this chappie's reviews. :3 This chapter goes to **RevolvingKitten** and **AkefiaHiwatari. **Lots of goodies in this chapter, including a certain blue-eyed character I have never written before! ;D

Her tiny voice makes such a noise,  
It still echoes in my mind:  
"Do not speak, just try to sleep  
Rest your weary head.  
It's time for me to leave now.  
It's time to set the record straight.  
It's time for me to leave now," she says

~Sunstorm

**Chapter 36: Honey**

**(Yami's POV)**

The dice master exhales a long breath of relief falling back on the recliner chair behind him. If anyone besides me were here he would be mindful of his posture. And I would find his reaction amusing if my own hadn't been so damn embarrassing. He actually is taking this very well. Better than I did. It reiterates the thought I keep having during such disappointments that I should stop trying to catch Otogi off guard just to see what he's like with his defenses down. Of course I've told myself this before but am always irked by Otogi's candid personality enough that I have to try it again.

"So he's finally back."

"Yes."

"Well…" Long slender fingers play with the dice dangling from his earlobe. "This will make things more interesting."

"Hopefully Ryou may be able to help resolve things," I say setting down the tray of tea on the short table in our living room.

The light rattle of dishes can be heard in the next room where Mr. Mutou is washing last night's tableware and pans. Mercifully, he decided the shop will be closed today. It's one of those perks of owning one's own business. The throngs of disappointed potential customers dispersed after the first hour and a half, leaving us with a calm that used to be normal but now feels surreal. Yugi and Anzu left as soon as Otogi appeared at the front door knowing I would let the outspoken dice master inside. They are both peeved with me for meeting with him as often as I do, but I have numerous reasons for doing so. None of which are enough to convince Anzu or my hikari.

"Honey?"

He shakes his head, picking up his _sencha_ cup and blowing the steam drifting off of it. Despite his unhealthy fondness for alcoholic beverages we have an undeclared routine of sitting down to tea whenever he happens by. Otogi has never complained about it or asked for liquor; as he apparently does at Jounouchi's. It comes as no surprise that he has good table manners given the type of people with whom he works.

"Interesting would hardly be my choice for words," I say after pouring myself some tea and stirring in a teaspoon of the golden liquid to improve it. Mr. Mutou says I have a "sweet tooth". Pocketed teeth is more like it after the number of cavities I had filled my last trip to the dentist.

"Even if it isn't your choice of words, you have to admit it is."

"What?"

"Interesting."

I send him an exasperated look and he does not even make an effort to hide his smirk.

"See, it is a comment like that that pits the others against you," I sigh opting for the couch so we're facing one another.

"They would find another reason to loathe me," he beams before taking a tentative sip. "Besides, I'm not engrossed in collecting a large group of friends."

"Do you even _have_ friends?" I cannot stop myself from asking. He won't be offended. When talking with Otogi, I find etiquette on normally "out of bound" subjects is usually unnecessary. He prefers people be straightforward and to the point. The odd teen tells it as it is…unless it involves a scheme of Kaiba's.

The dice master lightly taps his spoon on the rim of his cup while mulling it over. These aren't normal questions he is asked. I doubt anyone takes much interest in his personal life and opinions.

"If we're using your definition, then not really."

"What would you call the closest people to you?" I'm intrigued. All of my life in ancient Egypt I spent every waking moment trying to get close to other people. I was starved for such sociable attention. Yet the dice master is doing the exact opposite.

"Hmm." The cup touches his lips again but he doesn't drink as he considers. "Colleagues. Business partners. Associates."

"And Kaiba?"

He snorts, green eyes rolling at the very mention of the CEO.

"God."

"God?"

"God," he agrees even though I was asking. "The guy has practically everyone under his thumb. They fear his wrath. And he can make life hell," the dice master chuckles popping up the footrest and leaning back in the recliner, never spilling a drop of tea during this process. "Bet his authority pales in comparison to what you were capable of back in the day."

There it is again. That blunt matter-of-factness about things he cannot begin to comprehend. He's opinionated on things that he should not even have formed a stance. It gets under my skin but I've learned that getting angry at him is unproductive. The only time he's ever flinched away from me was when the Millennium puzzle began glowing due to the thief's summoning of the Realm.

"We handled feuds…differently back then."

"Differently, eh? I am relieved you have let up on your usage of Shadow Magic." His features tighten as he downs the rest of his tea like a shot. Coughing, he runs the back of his hand across his lower lip. "Your fellow yamis meanwhile…"

"Malik is no threat to us now," I assure him even when I am dissatisfied with not knowing for certain what the ex-tomb keeper's resolve is. "As for Bakura—well, you know more about that than I do."

Annoyance slips into my voice through the barriers I put up. It cannot be helped. I don't like being separated from Jou like this for so long. And it pains me to see Yugi and Anzu alienated from yet another friend in just this summer. Our group that has stuck together through thick and thin is falling apart at the seams. Jou was always right beside Yugi and me. All of us feel guilty and helpless to not do likewise for the blonde now.

"Hey don't pin that one me," Otogi says. "I played no part in that decision. He's just keeping people away that annoy his boyfriend. Unlike you, I avoid confrontations with Bakura."

Well he's got me there.

"Touché." I raise my cup to him in a mock toast and he does the same with his empty one. "It is smart of you too. Though I am astonished you have managed to stay out of trouble with him for so long."

Otogi fidgets, fingers tracing the soft pink azaleas and cherry blossoms detailed on his cup.

"That's part of the reason I stopped by…"

Oh shit.

"What happened?" I demand, trying not to imagine a fight between the dice master and thief with Jounouchi scurrying between them trying to keep the peace.

Wait. Ryou would be there too.

Oh Ra, it'd be a **bloodbath**.

"Not much…yet."

I stare at him when, for the first time today, he refuses to meet my eyes. Gazing into his empty cup, he sighs and balances it on his knee with ease, settling his head back on the cushioned chair. Green eyes focus on the ceiling for the sheer effort of avoiding me. It's akin to a patient on the couch in a psychiatric office.

"Bakura has figured some things out?" I venture, taking a stab in the dark.

It is annoying to think the thief could have figured it out before me given his supposed desolate state. I'm the one who has these long conversations with Otogi. Bakura and the dice master tend to avoid one another. A twinge of envy rises in me at the notion Bakura has beaten me to the finish. That was the entire point of getting close to Otogi!

"Maybe. It's difficult to tell."

Well damn.

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

He's trying to keep his voice level in that uninterested smug tone, but the pang of fear bleeds through.

"How bad is the Shadow Realm?"

Otogi jolts, the chair snapping upright when I set my cup down hard on the tray. Emerald eyes are wide, fingers digging into the arms of the chair giving away this sudden panic. Those hands immediately fly up and catch the glass that flew off his knee from the sudden movement. He recovers, but not before I witness it. So he's this uptight from being in that apartment. Gods, why does he keep going back?

"_No one_ is getting banished to the Shadow Realm," I ground out, partially to the dice master but more as a declaration to myself that things will not get that out of hand again.

"You mean you'll come bail me out?" he manages a weak smile at this attempted joke.

"Otogi, have you ever considered _not_ going to a place where you feel someone could possibly deport you to another dimension?"

This time the smile falters, but remains, wavering. This is different. More of a front to hide his true feelings on the matter, though I can see right through this one.

_He wants out. _

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

Complicated—I've no doubt. But does Kaiba really hold that much sway over the seemingly self-reliant dice master? I've gotten to know him well enough to know that Otogi doesn't take crap from people. He's not one to be pushed around.

Or is it that he does not fully realize just how dangerous things have become?

"I don't know what Kaiba has you doing, but is it worth risking your life and soul over?"

"He's God, remember? He calls the shots on my soul."

"Otogi, I'm being serious here."

"I am too…mostly."

Why can we never have a conversation without his sarcasm slipping in? He really doesn't get it. Can I convince him to abandon this scheme of Kaiba's he is so interwoven into without knowing what the objective is? Frightened as he is, the dice master will remain tight-lipped on such things. Stupid business code of ethics.

"You've witnessed the Shadow Realm. Hell, you were in it during several duels in the Battle City finals. Otogi, you've seen firsthand what the Millennium Items are capable of doing. Or have you forgotten all of the people Bakura banished not so long ago when caught in a moment of panic?"

This question earns me a skeptical look.

"It's not the kind of thing one forgets, Yami."

"It also is not the kind of thing one goes out of the way to have happen to themself."

Something in his eyes changes. A sudden spark ignites in them at this insult. I don't know if it was my wording or the fact that he is acting as foolhardy as I suggested.

"I came here to ask for your help and you twist things around and call me an idiot?" he growls setting the cup on his knee again while sending me a wrathful glare. "You talk as if I'm oblivious to what he's capable of doing—what _you're_ capable of doing. If I were really that ignorant would I have come at all?"

I'm floored by this outburst. What am I supposed to do in response? While it is refreshing to see a little weakness on his part, I am exasperated with his antics.

"You want my help? Enough charades. I can't do anything for you while you are actively part of Kaiba's plot against Jounouchi."

"You _can't_ do anything or you _won't_ do anything?"

"Otogi, you're being selfish."

Wow. What kind of a statement was that? Beyond obvious. Otogi and selfish go hand in hand. Lecturing him on morals and the feelings of others would be like asking Kaiba to divvy up his deck to poor children so they could play the game with good cards too or telling Malik that it is creepy to molest a person who could pass as his identical twin. Either an outburst of rage or a bland look of skepticism would follow…like the one Otogi is sending me now.

"I want to help you," I say while counting to ten in ancient Egyptian to keep my temper. "But I cannot turn a blind eye and side with you when you're out to hurt my friends."

"Then why haven't you done something about it?" he counters as if this is precisely what he's been waiting for me to do. Silly me, I had expected him to blatantly deny it. "Hell Yami, you go on and on about loyalty and protecting your buddies, but what have you actually done? You've got all of those Items at your disposal. Putting me under some spell or torturing it out of me should have been a piece of cake!"

I step closer to the emboldened teen and kick the footrest so it snaps shut, the chair flinging upright violently. The dice master jolts and manages to grab the cup out of the air again. He does not flinch this time. _This weasely, two-faced brat._

"You know I do not use such methods. If I have to explain my disinterest in acting barbaric…"

"Then why not just tell Katsuya?"

Shit. He had to ask _that_ question. It troubles me because I do not have an answer. Why haven't I mentioned anything to Jounouchi? I keep reassuring myself that Anzu and Yugi are keeping him up to date on everything they even suspect that concerns the dice master. But I'm the one who has been hanging out with him. Shouldn't I be giving my own opinions and input?

Otogi's expression changes from one of smug sarcasm to keen interest. His head tilts and he places the cup on the table next to me, green eyes dissecting me all the while. I focus on the dice earring swinging back and forth with each movement of his head, trying to keep track of the number of dots as it rotates. The reason is buried deep down if I just view and accept it. But I won't do that. I refuse to go down that road. If I don't allow myself to think about it then it isn't real.

"Another stalemate, huh?"

A smirk from him is all it takes to liberate me from that awful inquiry that has me second-guessing so many things. The teen, while he cannot read my mind, is observant enough to note my discomfort. Mercifully he is letting this one slide. Perhaps to get in my good graces so I will agree to rescue him should the need arise?

"Tell me," he drawls, switching topics in that smooth, effortless way of his. "How far would Bakura go to get his way?"

"Define 'get his way'. There are few limits when it comes to self defense in his head," I say, plenty of examples springing to mind.

"I already deduced that much from my own speculations," the dice master replies folding his fingers behind his neck.

"Then be more specific."

He huffs, leaning back on the chair again. I wait as patiently as I can. I can't ruin this conversation with impatience. Not now that he's finally talking.

"At the beginning I thought there wasn't much to him—to any of you."

"Us?" I feel the color drain from my face.

Otogi shoots me a quizzical look, eyebrows raised and hidden beneath long ebony bangs. I am fearful of what he has discovered. He's far too observant for his own good. Shouldn't teens his age be more interested in…I don't know, something besides devious plots of billionaires? More driven by hormones and less by intellectual deduction?

"The yamis," he clarifies. "Not you quite so much as the other two. Thought they were pretty much reborn demons that wouldn't hesitate to forever banish someone would crossed them."

"Sounds like the usual first impressions they give," I mumble pouring myself a second cup of tea, all at once pining for something stronger. "Do I understand that you are seeing them in a new light?"

"Hardly. That's what is so damn confusing," he grumbles resting his chin on his fist and staring hard at me. "I can't read him at all."

"That is a feat very few have attempted, much less accomplished," I assure him, though I am surprised he would flat-out admit this to me.

"No, you don't get it. He's quite predictable. I can see his next moves long before he plays them," Otogi shakes his head with a scowl, clearly frustrated with this real life game of chess. "I just don't know his motives."

"If you know what he's planning to do then why are his motives a concern?" I have to ask.

The expression on his face is loathsome. Features twisted with frustration and worry, he stares me down as if hoping to gain something through sheer willpower. Sitting forward, elbows on his knees, he rubs his face with his hands.

"I keep going over it in my head." He glares but creases of uncertainty tighten across his brow. "Every time I'm sure of myself…"

Otogi's voice trails off as Mr. Mutou begins whistling some old tune—at least it is considered "old" to everyone else in the household; the opening and closing of cupboards signaling he is putting away the last of the dishes. It takes the man a while, having to scoot a plastic stepstool along so he can reach the shelves. This gives me time to dig further into this uninterrupted. The teen seems to realize that Mr. Mutou won't be bothering us so soon, attention returning to me after a brief quiet.

"I have not doubts about Katsuya. He's completely smitten. But Bakura—does he actually _love_ Katsuya? Or is this some game of his to get a jab at you?"

"It seems serious to me," I admit, internally asking myself why the hell I'm having this talk with Otogi of all people. Maybe because no one else _wants_ to talk about it? "Otherwise he's going through a lot of trouble for nothing. There are plenty of ways to go about making my life miserable that wouldn't have hurt his own ego. I became fully convinced when Malik turned on him and Bakura did not stop him from leaving."

"I figured as much," Otogi sighs. My observation and opinion only serve to trouble him. I sense this carries a great deal of significance to Kaiba's plot. I hold up the teapot but he shakes his head.

"Why would that matter to you anyway? Surely the two of them having a real relationship wouldn't stop you. You're conniving enough that it wouldn't matter."

This doesn't even crack a smile. Green eyes dissect me, calculating how much should be disclosed, if anything. As far as Kaiba's scheme goes, I am the enemy. My half-joke does not rouse anything from Otogi who studies me as a wary child deciding whether the stranger standing on the corner is dangerous or not.

"Bakura had that meltdown, as you know," he says at last. "Refusing to do much of anything. Katsuya is in hysterics over it."

"Perhaps Ryou can help with that," I interject, hoping that this positive spin on things could open him up more.

"It's like a pot about to boil over. You can hear that water churning," the dice master argues wagging his finger near his ear. "It's only a matter of time."

"And…what do you foresee happening?"

"Either he's faking it all and will obliterate me and anyone else who has pissed him off…or he'll off himself."

"And you're worried it's the former."

A flash in those emerald eyes informs me I've misspoken. What my blunder was, I do not know. But he is pissed. Fingers curling on the arms of the chair, Otogi pulls himself to his feet. At once I see the side of him I have been so obsessed with unearthing and I wish I hadn't. Those burning eyes do not suit his laid-back demeanor. When he speaks his tone is level, but there is an undertone warning me not to push my luck and say anything further.

"There is something I have learned as a truth working in the cut-throat business world," he says slowly, placing his cup down on the tray with a 'clink'. "The phrase 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer' holds much accuracy. We learn not only from what our enemies say but what they do. We observe and take note of every subtle action, every change in tone. We perfect this craft of surveillance until we know them inside out."

"I will agree with that much," is all I say.

"It gets to the point where we can calculate their very thinking," Otogi states folding his arms over his chest as he stands over me. I would stand just so our eyes would be level, but it seems such an inopportune moment. "I am understanding Bakura more and more…better than you can even."

"It's far easier when you are constantly over there able to watch his every move," I defend, considering myself an expert on the tomb robber and his moods. My guard is up now, Otogi waiting for a slip of the tongue. "A few weeks of trailing Bakura hardly makes up for the amount of time I have known him."

As soon as I say it I know I should not have. I don't even know why. It's that look the teen is giving me; an excited, exhilarated look of someone who just found a clue to some vital quest. Somewhere in this flood of conversing I stepped into his trap, allowed a bridge of passage for whatever subject he was keen on bring up. He crosses that bridge without another moment of hesitation.

"Exactly! Which makes me wonder why you have been so surprised by the different things he has done recently. Is it really just because you let him off your radar for a while?"

"Your point being?"

Green eyes gaze at me dead-on.

"Isn't it more likely to be shocked by such changes in a friend rather than an enemy?"

**(Bakura's POV)**

_My wrapped fingers fumble to tie the edges of the camel hide flap securely over the entrance to the hideout, sunlight already creeping over the horizon. I tie off the last rope, collapsing against the wall while I catch my breath. Made it. Barely. Without the horses I am at a severe disadvantage covering the needed distance at night. The royal city is further than I would dare try without Kamenwati. Yes, I could reach it, but it would be near to impossible to return before sunrise without the stallion. It would be a risk, since I don't know where he is. The fever brought on by the festering wound covering the right side of my face only adds further tests to my capabilities. Besides, there is too much to hazard in a visit to the royal city. What would happen if I was unable to get back here until the following night? As much as I long to see Atem and hear the goings on at the palace since Seth's death, I cannot __jeopardize everything now. _

_Recovered from my mad sprint I rise on aching legs, throwing the unusually light sack of provisions over my shoulder and walking down the curving corridor leading into the hollowed out rooms. It isn't the largest of the hideouts Malik and I constructed. Two spacious chambers allow the privacy we preferred when possible. The two empty stalls in the stable area makes my chest heavy, wondering what has become of my wild horse. I pass by it without it glancing. If I don't look I can pretend for just a fleeting moment that Kamenwati and Adjo are both devouring their breakfast. _

_I do likewise with the empty room coming up on my right, but for different reasons. I don't want to imagine him here. All he did in his sheltering of me from the world was hold back my potential. And he knew it. Disconcerted as the sand I brought in on my clothes and shoes crackles beneath my feet as it falls, I am grateful not to be alone. It has been six nights since I banished Malik from my life. Six nights since my entire world turned upside down. It feels much longer. _

'_But why should that matter?' I cut off such lonely thoughts. 'It's __**his**__ fault!' _

"_Kisara?" _

_The silence that follows is not unusual yet it always stirs a sense of dread in my stomach. Trying not to appear worried or frantic, I "calmly" push back the skin flap that gives some seclusion to the space. The girl is lying in the fetal position, legs pulled tight against her chest. Her brow and glistens with sweat and her cerulean eyes are clouded. The soft leopard pelts are pulled as tightly around her as will allow. _

"_Are you awake?" I try again while setting my pack on the ground and unclasping my outer cloak. Shrugging off the heavy material leaves me in a favorite plain beige wrap around my waist. I unwind the fabric from my hands one finger at a time, the digits freed quickly due to years of practice. Pulling with my teeth on the coil of fabric wrapped around my left wrist, I simultaneously untie the bag with my right. Pain throbs across my cheek with every movement of my jaw and I silently curse Malik and his insect of a ka. The gashes on my face have become infected and every day I barely get any rest; nursing my wound and tending to my guest. During the night I overexert, feeding the fever. Lack of sleep is not helping. _

_Finding the large flask amidst the sparse items inside, I shuffle to her on my knees. Gently I place my hand on her forehead. It's cold. So cold it feels like death. Immediately she flinches and recoils from my touch, releasing an agonized moan. Damn it. What is left to try? I've used all of the remedies Malik taught me. The garlic and onions did little. And the herbal mixtures that were supposed to bring the fever down seemed to have worked too well. From the moment she awakened I could sense something was wrong. No matter how much I feed her, she continues to lose body mass, her bones becoming pronounced. Despite the layers of blankets she is always freezing. _

_We are running out of time and options. _

_Pale cerulean eyes open wearily. I hold the container closer to her face and she nearly goes cross-eyed trying to look at it. After the initial confusion leaves, she obediently accepts it. Sitting cross-legged on the ground, I am transfixed by the girl with remarkably pale skin without a blemish. Somehow she has managed to survive her entire life without receiving massive burns as I have. But are we really so different? She has long light azure hair that appears white when the light touches it just right. Her eyes are blue. As blue as the daytime sky, if I recall. Not an unnatural red like my own eyes. Regardless, her colorless skin has no doubt given her similar grief as my own. We are kindred spirits in that sense. _

"_You…" Kisara pauses, squinting at me with uncertainty in the dim light. "…don't look well." _

_I am certain I do not. But she is in far worse condition. _

"_What happened?" she asks touching her own cheek where the ugly wound is located on my face. She has asked me this before. Every time she wakes up. And I have answered her every time. _

_Self-conscious, I raise a hand to the uneven lines of stitches buried partially by inflamed flesh. Uneven braids of tattered skin. Before I closed the wounds I could have stuck my fingers through and touched my teeth. The pain has spread like fire during drought. There is a constant drumming in my head as when I had heatstroke in the cage. White blisters cover my gums on the right side of my mouth, spreading one tooth at a time. The initial point is the worst, directly under my eyelid, causing a swelling that makes it impossible to open my eye fully. More frightening than any individual symptom is how, combined, they limit me. _

"_It's nothing that won't heal eventually," I mutter, wondering at her persistence over a stranger's wellbeing. It reminds me of a prince naïve to the rules of the world, intent on protecting a demon that was equally intent on the royal's destruction. For Kisara there must be another motive. Though she never seems "here" enough to fully comprehend what's happened. _

"_It doesn't look that way to me," she says in a soft but unconvinced voice. _

"_Don't trouble yourself," I brush off her seeming concern. "You need to put your focus into your own healing." _

"_My…?"_

_Her expression changes, falling. Desolate. She gets that somber look whenever she's allowed time to think. It's annoying when this happens because it's so challenging to distract her after that and get her talking again. All of her thoughts centers on the missing portion of her soul. I have not much to compare it to, considering I just recently discovered my own ka. _

"_I don't know much about the workings of it," I say, remaining on the subject but trying to keep her engaged. "There must be ways to retrieve it." _

_The girl does not reply, stares at me somberly. How the hells does she expect me to help if she won't tell me what she knows? She is not solely to blame for this inattentiveness. The dazed looks she gets and lack of concentration must be further symptoms of having half of her spirit ripped out. This does, however, mean I am on my own. I prop my back against the wall and allow my right eye to drift close. Malik is the expert on the ancient scriptures. He knows spells and the workings of the palace inside and out. I didn't bother trying to pry information from him. He would have lied. _

_Still I am not helpless. Not completely. Things are probably still crazy in the royal city looking for the murderer of a high priest. I could use the pandemonium to my advantage. With access to Diabound's full power, I should have little difficulty infiltrating the palace. Atem and Mahaado will be the only ones keeping alert for my presence. It really is a shame Seth is dead, in a way. I could have used all of that hatred I was harboring for him. It could have turned the odds in my favor. Once again, Malik has managed to ruin things for me. _

_I turn my head so I can view her from my good eye, expecting to find her asleep. She isn't, gazing at me so directly that I shift in discomfort. _

"_What is it?" _

_She blinks at me, as if surprised to be addressed even after the two days she has been awake. Never has she shown any fear towards me personally though. She hasn't asked much of what is going on—including who I am and why I brought her here. And where __**here**__ is for that matter. When she first awakened, she asked quietly: "Did it work?" I assume she remembers me stumbling upon her in the temple and asking for my help. Did she believe I had retrieved her ka? She has not asked me since then, having figured out on her own that her spirit is barren. If she is really like me—not human but not a demon either—then all I need to do is restore her ka so she can think straight long enough to answer simple questions about herself. No doubt she has suffered much like me. _

_If she __**isn't**__ like me, as Malik claimed, and the separation from her ka brought on this seeming lack of fear, then I'm fucked. _

"_You have pretty eyes." _

_Well this is new. _

"_Uh…thank you," I say, not sure what is going on in her mind. My eyes never fail to get a reaction out of people, but "pretty" has never been used to describe them. _

_This isn't my usual method of extracting information from someone. Even with this strange delirium of hers, I feel a connection with her as I have with no one else. My clumsy thanks receive a wan but warm smile in return. It was enough to alleviate whatever plagued her. She coughs, a rough gritty sound before settling back again. _

_I cannot stand to watch this slow, torturous death play out. Surely there is something I can do. I didn't pit myself against Malik and then spend all of this time caring for her for naught. She is the only other being like me. I cannot simply allow her to waste away before my eyes. I understand that treating the physical ailments will amount to nothing. Neither Seini nor Malik gave me the details on ka sealing. No one ever bothered to mention the fate of the "host" once the ka has been harvested. Malik called her a lost cause from the start. Was he right in that at least?_

"_You should sleep," she suggests while pulling the blankets around her as doing so would ward off this unceasing cold. "It would make you feel better…You should sleep."_

"_I will," I lie before returning to my worrying. _

_Her mind is deteriorating along with her body. Just recently she has asked strange, vague questions about unnamed people. Kisara is certain someone is coming for her. With her withering health it is hard to tell how she feels about this. I assure her that she is safe here, but then her features pinch as though my words of comfort have caused her pain._

'_Must be a memory of being hunted by Seth,' I decide. _

"_Your wound looks infected." _

_Why is she still awake?_

"_It is." _

"_Do you have any onion juice?" _

_A good antibiotic, but I have tried it already. _

"_We are low in supplies," I admit trying in vain to ignore the pulsing behind my closed eye. "Once you have recovered more I will venture into the city and…" _

"_You mustn't wait for such things," she chides me, pale blue tresses falling on the fabric like cascades of water. _

"_You're not strong enough to be left alone for the amount of time it would require." _

_She wilts, ashamed that it is because of her that I am in such a poor state. Why though? She doesn't know me. We're not comrades. We know almost nothing about one another. Half the time she's trapped in disillusions. It is not possible she has learned enough about me to care. _

"_What about honey?" _

_Good Geb, this girl is relentless. _

"_I…perhaps a bit…"_

"_Get it and warm it over one of the rushlights." _

_I bristle at being ordered around, especially when she is the visitor. Nevertheless I do as she says, finding a small jar filled only a quarter of the way with the amber liquid. When I open it the smell of wildflowers fills the room. Malik had been wary about keeping any of it in the vicinity since demons are supposed to hate honey. He was in for a shock when I all but gulped down an entire jar-full of the sweet nectar before he came out of his stupor and yelled me for hogging it. _

_In no time I am sitting before the girl who kneels unsteadily, swaying continuously in an effort to keep her balance. She tips forward repeatedly, nearly knocking foreheads with me. Scooping a generous amount of the warm nectar with her long, delicate fingers, she begins spreading the sticky substance across the infection without hesitation. The muscles of my jaw tighten, teeth clamping together at the gentle ministrations. It wouldn't matter if her touch was feather-light. __**It hurts. **__The best I can do for my pride is remain silent. Kisara dips her fingertips into the honey again. _

"_I always forget…is Amenhotep son of Hapu or the other way around?" _

"_What?"_

_She smiles in an embarrassed way, a faint pink blush tinting her cheeks. My own face—the side that isn't ripped to shreds—darkens as if a conversation of our skin. This is…different. I have never been around females before. There were the whores when I was in the cage, but they never came near me. I would see them jaunting by on the sleeve of their latest client. Kisara acts nothing like them. She is calm and quiet and soft spoken. When she has her wits about her the girl is mindful of what she says, never wanting to upset me. It makes me wonder if she acts as different from other women as she looks. _

"_I don't know any incantations for healing. We—I never used them," she explains, afraid she has offended me. "I suppose that is strange for an Egyptian to hear." This earns me a shy glance. "Are you Egyptian?" _

'_Uh…I don't know. Probably not,' sounds pathetic. It isn't something I have ever pondered, never having held onto the hope that I was human…or anything besides a demon. It didn't matter where my family had been from. And it isn't that I __**wanted**__ to be Egyptian either. I would sooner be a demon than one of those Ra-fearing, statue-worshipping freaks. _

"_Hardly." Her query makes me pause. "Aren't you?"_

"_No."_

_Maddening! She does not elaborate. I want to grab her by her thin shoulders and shake her until answers spew from her mouth. My anger melts, surprise overtaking it as a cold hand cups the uninjured side of my jaw. Hastily I pull away from the girl and her gestures of affection. Only one other person has touched me like that. He will remain the only one. Kisara gazes at me, mystified by my reaction to her advances. _

"_Are you…certain you're all right?"_

"_I did not save you for __**that**__ purpose!" I snap. _

_My outburst only seems to puzzle her. She tilts her head, cerulean eyes, though clouded, study me inquisitively. _

"_What purpose?" _

_My face heats up at having to say it aloud. _

"_Carnal relations." _

_Kisara looks shocked but then giggles softly behind a hand even as something scratches at the inside of her throat. I glower at this first display of amusement on her part. My earlier years were spent having people jeer at me through bars. Even with the two solid relationships I have managed to maintain, Seini never mocks me. And I accept teasing from Atem because I torture him so with my own unyielding joking. _

"_I don't have such intentions either," the girl tells me with a smile, blush touching her ashen cheeks again. "I…have someone already. You as well, judging from your reaction." _

_Cleansing her shaking hands in the bowl of water, she shivers. It isn't a normal shudder or chill. The way her every muscle clenches fast looks painful. Her breath catches and she stills, closing her eyes, brow knit with determination to ride it out. I look on helplessly, knowing it will pass as it always does. That is the only comfort there is._

_I catch her by the shoulders as she crumples with a gasp, easing her tremulous, skeletal body back onto the soft bedding. Her arms wrap around her knees and she pants like a rabid canine. Dull eyes blur as with someone feverish. Except she is freezing to death. _

"_Where is this person?" I ask, intent on tracking them down and bringing them to her. Are they even in Egypt though? Are there more like her? Like us? How did Seth come across her in the first place?_

"_Ssss," she hisses between clenched teeth, tossing her head from side to side. _

_I don't know what to do as another wave of these "fits" encompasses her, attacking both body and mind. I dread them, for the length of time they last has grown considerably from several minutes to hours on end. Afterward she is always weaker and never recovers before the next onslaught. Silently I remain at her side as she slowly drowns, breaths ragged and shallow. White fingers reach out beseeching but not to me. Something I cannot see. A piece of herself that is missing. She becomes transfixed, obsessed upon this hallucination. Trapped within it, she sobs. Despite her sorrow, it is not an anguished sound. Rather, it is void. Like a dying jackal's final cry to the moon. _

_Then it comes. I see the desperation and panic in her eyes mounting and scramble to grab her wrists and straddle her before the screaming starts. She thrashes beneath me with a strength even in health a girl her size should not possess. Bloodshot eyes bulging, unblinking, she tears at my chest like a wild animal as if to dig out my heart. I tighten my grip and she throws back her head with a howl of rage. _

_Despite my anger toward Malik, I now understand why he was always so against ka harvesting. He didn't see the power and the potential. Like me, he saw the pieces that were left behind as rubbish. _

'_You warned me of this.'_

_Tears escape my eyes, seeping into the wound, making it sting. The layers of garments begin to shred, punctured with shredded holes from her frantic, unyielding fingers. I grimace as her nails dig into the flesh of my chest, mustering all of my strength and focusing on her arms, intent on keeping them away from me. _

_This continues for what feels an eternity for my already exhausted body. The hours pass like lifetimes as the bites and scratches cover my unprotected hands and bruises mar my legs and torso from her ceaseless kicks. Her chin is drenched in saliva, teeth bared as she falls back at last, glaring wrathfully at me before her eyes slip shut. _

_Fear is the only reason I have not collapsed. I remain atop her for a while longer until her thin, fragile breathing evens and it is clear the "attack" is done. Only now do I wearily crawl off of her and into a corner out of her immediate reach. Whimpering, I remain sitting as I at last allow myself to drift off in midday. One hand remains locked around the hilt of a knife just in case._

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"Have you ever dreamed in black and white?"

"What?" Bakura's gruff voice asks in annoyance from the lounge chair next to mine. It's been hell spending the nights on these things, but it's where he wants to sleep. Lucky Ryou gets that huge, comfy bed all to himself.

Not a day into his return and I was already second-guessing the setup. Baku has gone from dismal and indifferent to full-out hostile. For whatever reason, Ryou's presence only seems to be making things worse. The hikari has assured me it is a ruse; that Baku is trying to manipulate us and is mad because things aren't going his way. Sounds like my koi through and through.

Something, some instinct in my gut tells me there is more to it. I'm still plagued by what brought about this change in him in the first place. And whatever it was, he obviously hasn't let it go either. I've never done detective work on my own before. Either Honda or Yugi have always been with me. The ideas were rarely mine. At least not the good ones. But now, seeing as how things spiral down fast whenever someone steps in to help, I think I gotta figure this out on my own.

"Your dreams," I repeat, resting the side of my face in the crook of my arm. "Are they ever in black and white?"

"Why would they be in black and white?"

"I dunno. Old movies are in black and white."

Insert awkward pause.

"So you're comparing my dreams to old movies? Is that supposed to be flattering?"

"No, I wasn't. I asked if they were ever in black and white," I defend.

"And why the hells would you think they would be?" he growls, searching for whatever insult may lie just beneath the surface of this seemingly innocent question.

The thief shoots me an irritated look that, despite his frustration, is tired. Whatever is weighing on his mind, it's been wearing him down. Physically he's been doing really well. No longer is hidden under layer upon layer of fabric and complaining that room temperature is "like the fucking desert at night." The psychological battle persists, and I can't even join in to help him, not knowing who or what the opponent is this time.

"I didn't say that's what I thought."

"Then why'd you ask such a stupid thing?"

"Just curious, I guess."

This time I get a glare. A full out _I-really-hate-your-fucking-brain_ glare. I beam the smile of innocence and I think he actually buys it, passing it off as ignorance. If I'm gonna be honest about this, I will admit that I've asked some pretty stupid stuff. I'm no rocket scientist or honors student. For the first time I think I've found a way to use this track record of naivety to my advantage.

Bakura, fed up with this conversation, rubs his temples like I've caused the development of a nasty migraine. That is one thing that hasn't changed. Problems stemming from the initial head trauma are still there. It really isn't fair, given all of the effort he has put into recovering from it and the heroin. A constant reminder of how fucked up life can be.

"You could have saved yourself a headache and just said yes or no," I say lightly, stretching my cramping legs, toes passing the end of the chair.

"You could have saved us both headaches by refraining from spouting inane questions!"

"It's not pointless if you learn something from it."

"What could you possibly have learned from _that_?"

"You dream in color." I give him a sideways glance, smile tugging at my lips. "And your temper's quite short tonight."

"And yet you're still talking," he grumbles before burying his face in the soft, white pillow to block me out.

This action makes it unnecessary for me to hide the grin that has worked its way across my lips. Despite the attitude, he calms down considerably after Ryou turns in for the night. It's the one chance I have to actually talk with him without him spitting profanities at me.

"There are never ok-guys in dreams. Did you ever notice that?"

A low growl of annoyance, muted by the pillow, sounds from my beloved thief.

"Do you even know what I mean by ok-guys?"

The sound rises an octave, his fingers curling like claws into the cushion as if preparing to launch his attack. I smile, leaning back in my chair comfortably.

"It's always villains and people who are on your side," I explain. "They always show up in your dreams. 'Specially the bad ones. But have you ever had someone just there? Y'know, who doesn't really seem like they belong? They're just _there_?"

"Nmm!" is the muffled shout from within the fabric.

"Huh. Me neither."

I catch the pillow as it flies at my face. As I lower it to my lap Bakura is already kneeling on his chair, hair disheveled and mouth downturned in a scowl. I can't help but admire him now that he's sporting blue jeans and a light grey tee. His bones aren't nearly as pronounced as before. Placing a hand on the arm of his chair as if preparing to launch himself at me, he instead demands an explanation in a most Baku way.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what the fuck I mean, Katsuya! Going on and on about dreams and bullshit!"

"Well you get angry when I ask you anything lately," I shrug off his fury knowing it's just irritation. "It's hard for me to find something safe to talk about with you."

Not completely persuaded, he narrows his reddish eyes. While he decides what to make of this my ears strain, worried Ryou may have heard the outburst or felt fluctuating emotions through his link with Bakura. All is quiet on the floor above us.

"Katsuya, have you ever considered _not_ talking for a while?"

"Yeah. I've been _not talking_ with you a lot lately." Now it's my turn to frown. "Come on, we used to be able to talk! Remember? You let me in. I confided a lot in you too."

"And what? You have something new to say? Is that what all of this nonsense has been about? If so, spit it out already."

"Spit it out?" I scoff tossing the pillow to the floor in frustration. "Baku, we haven't discussed anything! What we still have to work out, my going back to school, what we want for our future here…"

"I don't think I should stay here anymore."

My breath catches in my throat, mouth hanging open in mid-sentence with ideas on how to better our lives together. A seed of fear, the one that has never quite died, begins festering in my gut. Many times I've tried to dig out this weed. But despite all we have been through, I've never felt this relationship was secure. With all of the shit we've gone through how could it have the chance to be?

The anger is gone. Instead he looks…sad. My koi looks as though he is fighting with every ounce of strength he has to keep face and finish. The ambiance has shifted from a hostile atmosphere to the edge of something I do not even want to identify. Trying to lighten the mood and rid the room of this horrible feeling, I force an awkward laugh.

"Geez, I know you don't like the High-Rise, but I figured…"

"Katsuya…"

"We can start looking for a new place! I'm sure there are other high-end places that will give just as much privacy."

"Kat—."

"Heck, I can call Otogi right now!" I squrim to pull my phone from my side pocket.

"It's not just the apartment, Katsuya," Baku cuts in despite my rambling making me still. Truth be told, I was talking so fast because I didn't want to give him a chance to say it.

No. No it isn't just the apartment. It's everything. I've known it since he bottled his self up again, adding layer upon layer of emotional armor to shield himself. And shut me out.

"So…what do you want to do then?" I meekly ask what I am most afraid to ask.

Baku sighs a long, heavy exhale, shoulders slumping in a defeated way. He looks down at the battered pillow lying on the ground between our chairs.

"I don't know yet, but I need to leave."

"Okay," I give in without a fight, willing to do whatever he says at this point. "I wasn't all that eager on going back to school anyway. Where should we go?"

"Alone, Katsuya. I need to go alone."

Those awful two syllables shoot right through my chest, stealing the air from my lungs. He still won't look at me, not wanting to see the way my lower lip is trembling and my eyes are glassing up. For all of the hell he has been through and put others through and he cannot even look at me now.

"What…about Ryou...?"

Surely he means to go with his lighter half somewhere quiet and secluded. Then he can be tucked away from the world but still have someone look after him. He likes being looked after.

"Hikari can do as he pleases."

"But he came back here to help…!"

"He came back here for his own abnormal bond to me," Bakura's words are scathing at the mention of the other half of his soul. "You would not understand it. Believe me. He's been pining for this freedom."

"But Ba—gyaack!" My hand misses the edge of my chair and I face-plant in the pillow on the floor, legs bent over my back in some warped, backwards version of a summersault.

There is no mocking laughter as there would have been earlier this summer. Even as I wonder vaguely if I've broken my nose, my attention is drawn to the strong hands gripping me under the arms, hoisting me up. Grunting, I somehow manage to straighten my legs enough so Bakura and I can maneuver me back into an upright position on the floor. Even when the drugs were overtaking his system or when the detox was wearing him down, his hold was always strong.

He's looking at me now. Finally he is staring at me and my last fragile shard of hope shatters at the misery emitting from eyes usually full of fire. It's a tormented melancholy that makes it seem he has not slept in his thousands of years of existence. With this gaze he is more alive than ever before in what he is experiencing emotionally—voluntarily or not. His hands have slipped down from my ribcage, grip steel around my forearms. That sharp jaw moves ever so slightly as he forms words and then second-guesses. I'm captured in his hold but his it's his haunted eyes that are keeping me immobile. Is this what it's like to be hypnotized? No. I am still aware. I can feel the coolness of his skin and his fingernails digging into my flesh. Is that his heartbeat or mine pounding in my head an ominous drumbeat?

"I need this," his gravelly voice drowns out the pulsations. "I need to quit depending on someone else all the time."

"…You don't hafta leave to do that!" I blurt as the spell begins to splinter and I can once more view fragments of this relationship. Desperate, I lean towards where he's kneeling, lessening the space between us. "Just tell me what I gotta do to make you feel more in control. How can I make things right? And don't give me that ol' it's-not-you-it's-me shit."

"But it **is** me."

"Then stop trying to figure everything out on your own!" My voice is rising and I don't care about waking Ryou. "Being independent doesn't automatically mean being alone you know!"

Bakura shakes his head, white wisps of hair moving like feathers.

"It's not working."

"You won't let it work!" I shoot back before he can delve deeper into depressing things. "Baku, be truthful here. Did you go into this relationship believing it would work out? Or do you see it like you do everything else?" Brown eyes narrow but he lets me finish. "In your head did you set this up for failure the moment it began?"

"You're asking all of the wrong questions."

"Well excuse me for not knowing what the hell to ask when you won't ever answer me!"

"No." He doesn't raise his voice, doesn't get mad. Instead he's gloomier, more depressed than ever. "Everything you're asking about how to make things better…You keep asking what _you_ can do."

"So? I wanna help!"

"How did you view this from the start? Was I a druggie completely reliant upon you? Have such a bad head injury that I'd need someone nearby to hold my hand all the time? What has all of this been for? Admit it: You want to protect me."

"Of course I want to protect you. I love you!" I exclaim. What kind of relationship was it in the past that he and Malik didn't even rely on one another?

"That's not the point. I don't want to be sheltered forever, Katsuya! I need space, make some choices of my own. Why are so you so opposed towards the idea of me not being dependent on you? You think I can't take care of myself?"

"No, I don't."

It's already in the air before can I slap my hand over my mouth and shove the words back down my throat. _Fuck_. I didn't mean to say that—especially so bluntly! I wait for his face to redden in anger and the Millennium ring on his chest to radiate his rage. Maybe a good punch across the face or a blast of Shadow Magic. I deserve that for what I said. It isn't so much that I feel guilty for saying it, as horrible a thing it was to vocalize. I feel guilty because it's what I actually think. And we both know it.

Crestfallen, Bakura releases me from his hold, his eyes. Wordlessly he rises off the white tile, wandering over to vast black screen where the windows should be. Back to me, he stares at them as if he could see the world out there from which he has been so desperate to hide. I remain on the floor next to the pillow, face still throbbing, adding to a now much deeper ache. I didn't mean to discourage him.

"The progress you've made…Baku, you've come so far, but…"

"Don't patronize me, Katsuya. You've made your stance crystal clear."

"You just can't leave without a plan. It'd scare me to death to know you were out there on your own with nowhere to stay, no ideas for what to do next…Aren't those things you should consider before walking out the door? I'm all for you getting back on your feet, but not like this."

I'm not sure if his silence is because he's pissed at me or because he's actually mulling over what I've said. Or both. He told me before that he has zero plans for the future. Hell, at the beginning of the summer he didn't have one as far as his suicidal mind was concerned. And now he wants to throw himself into a society that he's never taken to? That doesn't make any sense. This isn't how he would go about accomplishing that if it were his objective. He thinks things through.

So what is this then? A new manifestation of whatever happened that turned the world upside down. Whatever happened is causing him too much grief to stay here anymore. He isn't fighting for more freedom. He just can't handle whatever it is he's bottling up.

_He's running again. _

I swallow hard as he remains transfixed with the screens. What do I do now? My outright mentioning this will surely make him bolt. If he's confronted with the real problem it will be too much for him to handle and he will leave right then and there. I've gotta figure out some other way to figure out what's going on. Need to buy myself a little more time. Best way to do that is argue logic against his so-called plans. I gotta give him enough line that he doesn't go into fight or flight mode, but keep him close enough that I don't lose my sanity being so distanced from him.

"Give me a little time, Baku. I'll find you somewhere you can stay away from here for as long as you need…until you can figure out what's next. Please do that for me at least?"

He's looking for loopholes. I know he is. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. I was meant to be the irrational one, panicking, begging him to stay. He was feeling out the conversation, listening raptly to my words, trying to find something he could use to get angry over and justify himself. White fingers curl into his palms and he does not turn when he finally utters a quiet, but yielding:

"Fine."

**(Bakura's POV)**

I'm trapped. There's no fucking way out of this without doing more damage than has already been done. If I run for it Katsuya will follow. I've learned he is not one to give up on the people he loves even when he should. He stays by them through and through no matter the cost to himself in the process. There are people who don't deserve a devotion like that.

I'm one of them.

Gathering clean clothes from the one full drawer on the giant dresser—since hikari decided someone needed to unpack our suitcase—I head into the extravagant bathroom with, among other things, duo showerheads, dark forest green tiles on the walls, a separate bathtub that could double as a hot tub, and two sinks side by side. I don't turn on the lights until the door is closed, my lighter half sleeping soundly in the round bed in the adjacent room. I shred off the jeans and tee that I've been wearing for two days now just to irk hikari. He goes on and on about hygiene, which I have no intention of neglecting again. Still, I'll push as much as I can. He's been just as determined as Katsuya which came as a shock to me. I was certain he had had enough. The left sleeve tears along the seam in a long shred as I yank at it, strings fraying like unruly hairs.

'Ah well,' I shrug the last of it off, leaving the torn garments in a heap on the immaculate tiles. 'It's not like I have to go out and steal new clothes. That's something I have never done in these present times. Hikari always had plenty of clothes to spare…'

Catching this thought that the mutt would consider something sentimental, I step into the shower and turn the knob all the way to the left. Heck, he would point out how it's me being dependent upon someone again. Damn him. Why now of all times did he have to grow more brain cells and produce logical ideas?

The water cascading down is cold for only an instant before turning scalding hot. The glass of the sliding door fogs up, moisture in the air so thick it gives the illusion of smoke. It fits.

I'm on fire.

Every inch of skin, every particle of flesh burns from the nearing unbearable temperatures. My jaw clenches so tight it feels the bones will simply shatter from the pressure being exerted to hold in the scream of pain blistering the inside of my throat. I won't let it escape. It would only bring Katsuya and my light running. My body begins to quake in shock from this onslaught...It's bringing all of the pain to the surface. A way to release thousands of years of agony through my pores and the tears intermingling with the torrid water. The past haunts me, yes. But the present is what I cannot bear any longer. This time is different. This time it's all my fault.

When it feels I will burst into flames and shed my smoldering skin I reach forward and turn the water off in one swift movement. Panting, every inch of my body ablaze, I manage to stumble out of the shower and lean against the door. The Millennium ring is burning into my chest, scalding the sensitive skin there. I grip for a towel as I sink to my knees and close my eyes, huddling on the floor holding tight to the already dampening material, thankful for this physical pain to distract me for even a short while.

"_What happened?" Kisara nods weakly to me, inquiring about the braids of stitches on the right side of my face. _

_It's evening but I am too weak to venture out. The infection has at last subsided but my fever remains. It has been hard to overcome it when I am battling with a seemingly possessed person while simultaneously trying to keep her alive. We have no food. Our supply of water should last another two days. There are no horses, so I will need to travel on foot. The girl cannot sit up on her own anymore, the last attack draining her. I'm not faring much better, body battered from her onslaught. All my weary body and mind want to do is sleep. _

"_Got in a fight." _

"_Was it my fault? Were you helping protect me?" _

"_Yeah," I agree with these weird ideas of hers. It's easier than repeating myself or coming up with a new explanation every time. _

_I lean against the clay wall to keep myself upright, nodding off now and again while in mid-thought. Not that I'm coming up with anything productive. I just know we can't go on like this. I'm going to have to go to the royal city soon regardless of the risks. _

_Tears well in Kisara's eyes as she gazes at me forlornly from beneath her burrow of blankets._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. You weren't supposed to be there, you know." _

"_Yeah, I know," I mumble dejectedly. Hells, a part of me wishes I had never gone in that fucking temple._

"_After it happened…I was confused. It hurt so badly. I didn't know it would hurt so badly. I was confused. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be selfish." _

"_It's not selfish to want part of your soul back," I mumble, eyes tearing from sheer exhaustion. _

_Sapphire eyes look to me with such hope that I speak the truth, as if I have redeemed her from some terrible deed. She offers a wan smile, her lips nearly the same pale hue as her skin. _

"_You think so? It wasn't wrong of me?"_

"_Kisara, you didn't do anything wrong. Okay?" _

_Remain calm. Don't yell at the dying, half-sane girl. _

_I want to ask her questions. So many questions. Not now though. She's delirious and I can barely keep my eyes open. My mind cannot process enough to come up with the burden of questions that have been lining up inside of me; growing fast since I met this strange girl. _

_Every muscle in my body moaning, I dig my soles in to the floor and slowly stand, back sliding against the wall to keep myself from crumpling into a heap. I can feel the girl's eyes on me as I cautiously push off so I'm left to balance on my own. It is easier to judge distance and keep steady now that my eye is not swollen shut. Guess the honey was the cure. What I could really use is Seini's medicines. He would have me well in no time. If I had Kamenwati I could take Kisara with me. Surely Seini would know how to help her too…_

"_Where are you going?" she squeaks. I do not blame her fear. She is more confused than ever and is quite vulnerable. _

"_To get help." _

"_Where?" _

"_The palace," I groan fighting the urge to put my hand to my cheek as it throbs when I use my facial muscles. _

_Her features brighten. _

"_So it is safe?" _

"_It should be by now. I'll get supplies and get this treated. Then I'll get your ka back." _

_Blue eyes widen in alarm. Not the reaction I was expecting. _

"_No! You mustn't do that!"_

"_You don't have to worry about me," I say, berating myself for telling her my plans. Of course she will panic. "I…know the pharaoh well. He will surely help." _

"_But it belongs to him now." _

"_Who?"_

"_Lord Seth…I'm sorry. __**Pharaoh**__. Blue Eyes belongs to him now." _

_I stare at her, my own eyes widening, forgetting the fever and fatigue. A cold dread shoots through me. What the hells is she talking about? And did she call that bastard "lord"? Just who is this girl? I try to piece together these babbled fragments and make sense of them. I cannot settle upon what I'm able to discern because it's too outlandish. Too extreme to be the truth. _

"_Atem is the pharaoh," I say slowly, making sure she hears and comprehends what I am saying. _

"_Still?" Her brow furrows as she struggles to process this. "But then…where is Lord Seth?"_

_I watch in disbelief, not able to grasp what I am seeing. Anguish. Worry for the very man who ripped her ka from her body and sealed it away in some cold, lifeless stone. The man who left her lying on the floor as bait. _

_Was __**he**__ the beloved of which she spoke? _

"_B-But that was why…No, you are mistaken. Where is he? He could not have lost. I gave him my strength," she whispers, desperation growing, eyes clouding in despair. "He could not have lost…!" _

_A hand snatches my ankle and her eyes bulge, tears brimming as she repeats: _

"_I gave him my strength!"_

_I kick my leg free, not caring if it bowls her over, fleeing from the room before she can say it again. I run with my hands over my ears but can hear her frail calls as I retreat down the dark hall. Rounding the bend, my hands tear apart the hides stretched over the door, shredding the skins, and I stumble out into the desert night on my knees. Kneeling where I fell, I keep my hands over my ears, breathing hard between my teeth as sickness turns in my stomach. _

_It can't be true! She cannot be one of Seth's minions. That would go against everything I stand for. And she can't do that because we are supposed to be the same! She's so alike me. Kisara cannot be my enemy after all of this. Tears pour down my face as I rock back and forth on the sand, crushing my ears beneath my trembling hands. This can't be right. She is supposed to be my guide. She was to teach me about who I really am. Kisara was going to tell me I am not a monster. Neither is she. She's to be a victim like me, someone who understands my pain as no one else. _

_How can I trust anything she says now?_

"_Malik," I whimper. _

_Help me. You warned me not to trust her. Did you know? Is that why you wanted to get rid of her? Did you know, Malik?_

"_**Malik**__!" _

_My fists land repeatedly in the sand, landing deeper each time they strike. I pound it relentlessly, relishing in the pain it brings as my hands become sore from recurring impacts. With a sob I bury both fists at once, shoulders heaving and hunched so I'm curling into myself. The sand around my fists is still warm from the sun that set only an hour or two ago. It is the only way I will ever feel its heat without pain. Nothing but remnants left for me to try and relish without disenchantment._

_How could this have happened? I was so caught up in this fantasy of not being so alone that I did not even try to learn the truth. Always steered her towards what I wanted to hear. And the worst part is I can hate her all I want but she never lied to me. She did not try to conceal any of this from me either. In her illusion of what she thought had taken place Kisara believed I already knew everything about the sacrifice of her ka and her associations to Seth._

'_Get a hold of yourself,' a voice says in my head. 'You can still talk to her. Get the ka back. No doubt she was a mind slave to that priest. That was his power, wasn't it? Once her spirit has been restored you can reason with her. She'll surely see she was being manipulated. Then she'll tell you everything.' _

…_yes. _

_I can do that. _

_It can still be all right. This hasn't been all for nothing. _

_Shuddering for having come out here in just my wrap, I struggle to my feet, leaving the warm sand for some other desert dweller to relish that cannot tolerate the sun. I cannot wipe my eyes with my hands because the sand would get into the wound. Though I doubt in her distress she will notice I have been crying. With this new resolve I walk back into our cavern of a sanctuary. I pass the stables and turn into the room on the right that I have been avoiding. Malik's extra cloak and numerous spare garments are folded neatly in the corner. I rummage through the sacks and jars but do not find much anything that will be of use. There are several knives that are sharpened to perfection but I have weapons of my own. Not to mention Diabound. _

_My breath hitches when I open a small woven basket with a faded pattern and discover a meager stash of dates. Perhaps two handfuls. Biting into one, my tongue finds it a little too dry but edible nonetheless. It will have to do. I can soak them in water for her before I leave. _

_I gather up the furs used for his bed. With her condition worsening Kisara will probably need these. Balancing the basket, I glance around the room for anything else that she may need in my absence. This journey will need to be fast with both of us in such deteriorating states. I begin a mental list of what needs to be accomplished while I am in the royal city. Go to Seini to receive treatment and ask his guidance regarding ka sealing. Find Atem and explain the situation to him so he can do what he must to free Blue Eyes. Get medicinal and food supplies. Find Kamenwati. _

_A slight thrill rises in me, imagining Atem releasing the creature, much to Mahaado's dismay. That stuffy priest would only see its worth under Atem's command. The thing is powerful. At Diabound's current level, I am doubtful my ka would stand a chance against it. Mahaado and everyone else, aside from Seini and Atem, are transfixed by power. I'd be in denial if I did not include myself in that grouping. My reasons are different than theirs. I'm doing this for Atem. _

'_Oh really?' I can almost hear Malik's sarcastic tone echoing from behind me, a penalty for intruding upon his space. 'And here I was thinking it was all about you.' _

"_It __**is**__ about me!" I hiss at the cloak hanging on the wall, ready for Malik to materialize within in. "Why shouldn't it be?" _

_I hurry out of the room before the limp fabric conjures an answer and hasten back to the girl to set things right before I go. There is a mass of fur in the middle of my room, Kisara curled up in a ball somewhere inside of it weeping. Sighing, I place the blankets down beside the heap and retrieve one of the flasks of water left, pouring a small amount into a bowl and placing half of the dates within the liquid. _

"_Kisara."_

_The crying stops but she does not move. _

_What I would give to reason with her. That won't do. If she believes he is dead with this apparent devotion she will die. Her will to live is the only reason she is still breathing. If Seth is that reason, then for now I must let her go on believing him alive and well. And Pharaoh. This is just a minor setback. She is so desolate without her ka. Once she is whole again and has regained her strength I will be able to talk some sense into her. And then she will tell me all about herself and what I am. _

"_I did not mean to upset you. I misspoke. Of course Seth has probably taken over," I force as much cheer as I can muster into my voice, internally celebrating his, with any luck, painful demise. "I have not been back to the palace since we two escaped, you know." _

_A white, feeble hand appears and pushes back the covers. Two dull sapphires peer out at me with a disconcerted hope. I manage an assuring smile and she offers one in return, hastily wiping away these unneeded tears. _

"_All right. I'm going to the royal city to…see what's what," I stop myself from mentioning the retrieval of her ka. "I'll return with my horse so I can take you there. The dates here," I motion to the bowl and basket an arm's length from where she lies, "are all that are left. So I shall bring food as well."_

"…_how long?" she asks, as if calculating something in her mind. _

"_I'll try to be back by tomorrow night. Ration the food to last for two days just in case." _

_Colorless lips downturn slightly as I step towards the entrance. She raises her head to watch me go, a frown on her face. _

"_I cannot tell day from night in here. It is always so dark." _

"_I imagine you will sleep the time away," I try to lighten things so she will be in good spirits. The more optimistic she is, the more of a fight she will put up to live. "Rest up, Kisara. I'll be back before you know it." _

"_Hmm," she mumbles in absentminded agreement as I don the layers of cloaks one by one, clasping each securely. They have only felt this heavy when saturated with water, weighing me down. Scowling, I take off the thickest one and cast it on the floor. It will do no good if I don't make it by morning because my clothes were slowing me. _

"_When you return, will you take me outside?" _

"_Of course," I nod, half-paying attention to her as I wrap my hands in black fabric for protection against the night cold and the fire of the day. _

_She sighs in a dreamy way. _

"_It is something I have very much missed." _

"_The fresh air and open space?" It can be quite stuffy in here._

_She beams at me. _

"_The sunlight."_

* * *

*fidgets* Sooo...I'm curious to see peoples' reactions to how Kisara was written.

Bakura: *stares at her* I'm...confused.

So several good cliffie-type endings to different POVs. The thrill of it all! XD

Ferris is guesstimating 4 more chapters...

Bakura: So 4 more years...

*pouts* It was **_SUMMER_**!

So let's get back into the swing of things. Would love feedback and such as it's (admittedly) been a while since I've delved deep into this fic. :D I'm expecting much Jounouchi POVs in the coming chapters. Woot! XD


	37. Chapter 37: Out of the Depths

I apologize it has taken so frickin' long, but it could not be helped. Thank a nice flu bug that kept me from work and school for a week. Gave me plenty of time for writing. Lots of views for this story. Glad to see it still has a following despite the long pauses between chapters. I apologize in advance for typos, but I am eager to get this chapter up. 36 pages of luffliness!

This chapter shall be dedicated to** Bakurafangurl91** and the anonymous **Guest** who so eloquently "encouraged" me to post (love you, dear, lol). XD Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Some of my fav characters to write in this fic-though Baku's absent. D:

NOTE: I went back through the fic (there a LOT of fic!) and I'm pretty sure I have used both names Odeon and Rishid. So I just went with Rishid for this chapter. lol

_**I don't want to care**__**  
**__**And I don't want to hate**__**  
**__**And I don't want to see you fall too far away**__**  
**__**All because of fear.**__**  
**__**'Cause when you're afraid**__**  
**__**You lash out at me**__**  
**__**When you say all the things that you never meant to say**__**  
**__**And try to break me**_

_~Plum_

**Chapter 37: Out of the Depths **

**(Marik's POV)**

I awaken very much alone. The strong arms that I fell asleep within are missing, my ribcage instead pressing into the sleeping mat instead of a sculpted forearm. Damn. Rolling over, the spot beside me is vacant, blankets cold to the touch. I do a quick sweep of the tent in vain hopes he will be sitting in a corner reading some new travel book with a flashlight, having moved so as not to disturb me.

Really, I should know better by now.

Groaning into a pillow, I roll off the mat and out from under the blankets warm from my own body heat. Groping in the dark, hunched over so my head does not hit the roof of the tent, I find the fleece dressing robe Malik got me during our adventures in Europe. Bundling myself within the fluffy material, I trudge over to the entrance. The flap is pulled back partially where he failed to close it entirely when he left. The mesh keeps out any desert creatures that would otherwise venture inside.

I breathe a silent sigh of relief when I spot Malik sitting no more than ten feet from our temporary residence. Thank Ra. I did not feel like trekking through the cold trying to find where he had wandered off to again. It is something I have long since grown accustomed to: his inability to settle down in one place for longer than a week. Our stay in Domino may very well have been a record. I don't know if this is just a habit he has carried on from the past or if he is…

No. I _do_ know. We both just pretend it is not the latter. It wasn't ever something he had to say. And what he revealed to Katsuya and me was not only monumental but it also made me realize something much more about myself as well. My role as his hikari.

He is facing the east where the sun will rise hours from now. Millennium rod clasped in his hands, my yami's gaze is locked on the horizon where the starry sky and sands meet in some obscure embrace. Malik did not take any blankets with him, wearing the jeans and long-sleeved tee he fell asleep in. Yet he does not seem to notice the biting cold, too lost in thought.

There is no block in our mind link. The solid wall that he puts between us is down due to his inattention and belief that I am asleep. It is a rare moment when he unconsciously lets his defenses drop. Even while sleeping that barrier is usually there. It is only when he drifts into the past that this happens.

I want to beg him to close it up again. The agony pouring through is consuming, threatening to drown out all other feelings and emotions. It's like plunging into ice water. Upon immediate impact all you know is overwhelming cold and pain. Then everything goes numb from shock. It's different than the hatred that ran him when he first awakened in these times. Emotions just as strong but a different sensation entirely…

"_Damn it, Rishid, wake up and __**help me**__!" I scream, slamming my palms on the locked door of my soul room. _

_Why now? Why of all times, just when I reveal who I am to the Pharaoh and his pathetic friends, does this stupid alternate me decide to take over? It's been at least ten years since it killed my father. Stupid spirit has remained dormant ever since, allowing me to do as I pleased without so much as making a peep. Well it's got another thing coming if it thinks I'm going to sit aside while it messes up all of my plans! _

_How could my stepbrother let this happen? If he had not been so careless, we would not be in this fucked up situation now. That thing will probably go on another killing spree. And I'm sure Rishid is at the top of its hit list, having aided me in suppressing it the first time. Isis is no help either, hiding beneath her "disguise" thinking no one will recognize her. She claimed before that she wanted to save me. What a fine job you are doing, sister. I hope it offs you first. _

_It's highly unlikely the ancient spirit named Bakura will do anything either. He's so set on defeating the Pharaoh and stealing the Millennium puzzle that he would more than willingly cast me off if I get in over my head. So what if the same would apply if our roles were reversed? Doesn't make him any less of a bastard. _

_Looks like I'm getting myself out of this one. Glaring at the door, I take several steps back, focusing on the atmosphere. There must be a weakness somewhere. It doesn't help my cause that that thing is currently in possession of my body and the Millennium rod. And it probably knows everything about me if it hasn't been asleep these past ten years. Things are also not in my favor with me not knowing what it even wants. _

_Fuck this. _

"_Hey!" I yell, banging on the door with my fist, wincing at the afterthought of my knuckles being blemished by bruises. Hindsight is such a bitch. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" _

_Nothing. Not the slightest change in spiritual pressure. The spirit obviously sees me as some miniscule detail that has already been dealt with. Does it really think I'll just sit here and let it walk around in __**my**__ body, ruining all of __**my**__ plots? Well it's about to get a fucking reality check. Nobody ignores me. __**Nobody**__. _

_Spiritual energies bounce off the walls as I press against the barricade that is encompassing my soul room. Not much good without the rod. I know I cannot defeat this thing without a Millennium Item since it currently has mine. That could change though. If I could just lure it in here. Not an unfeasible task. Isis always has said I am impossible to ignore. Time to put that gift to good use. _

"_How about coming in here and winning fair and square? You think you're so tough? Hiding and then taking the Millennium rod just so you won't have to face me? Fuck you!" _

_I smirk as the barrier gives a bit, the energies seeping into the walls and out of this prison. I can only hope the vibes are annoying if nothing else. Maybe like those awful times when my sister would hold me down and tickle me mercilessly until I couldn't breathe. She'd be wearing that smile of hers the whole time, feeling so superior for making a fool out of her kid brother. Bitch. Yeah, this thing can totally kill her first. _

"_Any time now! Come on! You think I won't fight you? Think you're so tough?" _

_Nothing. _

_I will _not_ be ignored. _

"_**Get your ass in here!" **_

_After a good screaming fit that involves sending shockwaves of my aura through the walls and threatening to damage my soul room and everything around it, I calm down. Slightly. It won't do any good to lose my head or do damage to myself. Obviously this thing's tolerance of me is higher than that of my sister or stepbrother. And people in general. Threats don't seem to get me anywhere with it. I've never actually seen it, if it even has a tangible form. And it's never bothered with so much as a "Back off. I'm taking over, bitch" before so rudely throwing me into my soul room and locking me in. _

_Change tactics. But to what? Though I'm sexy as hell, I am not going to attempt to seduce something that for all I know is some hideous, fat creature. I've got standards! _

"_You might as well get in here and save us both the trouble! It's not like I've got anything else to do…"_

_A smirk of satisfaction tugs at my lips when the barrier comes down. _

_Yeah, that's what I thought. You don't mess with Marik Ishtar. If you haven't learned that, you will soon enou…_

_Two eyes—familiar, usually attractive lavender eyes—glare at me. They are the same ones I have seen in the mirror except they are lacking pupils. My own eyes adjust as I take in the imposing figure standing tall in the doorway, Millennium rod in hand. Blonde hair is the same color as mine but sticking out from every angle, somewhat like the Pharaoh's, much to my dismay. The muscles are more pronounced, rippling across his arms as he flexes in aggression, soulless orbs half-lidded as they study me in indifference and displeasure. _

_Holy fuck. _

_He's…__**me**__!_

_Sure he's messed up my hair, has grown several inches taller and probably has a to-die-for six pack. Not that anyone could tell because he traded in my clothes for some ugly tan cargo pants that hardly do either of us justice and has covered up his abs…er…__**my**__ abs. _

_I come so close to making an opening remark regarding his poor choice of attire but think better of it. I mean-a cape? Come on! The Millennium rod is in his hand, not mine. What is even more disconcerting is the Millennium symbol glowing brightly on his forehead like it does on my mind slaves. What is that? He can't be using the rod and be controlled by it. That isn't possible. _

_Is it?_

"_You really are a little brat, aren't you?" he rumbles, an echo catching in his voice as he enters without invitation. _

_None of my spinning, frantic thoughts make it to verbal form as I watch a phantom face separate from his and float next to his head, partially attached by some unknown source. Ripples of skin cover the sides of his face as though he is being drained of fluids, skin shriveling. If it is painful he does not seem to notice it, looming towards me with evil intent. _

"_Why are you backing away, mortal? I came as you requested. Now that we finally meet face to face you decide to run?" A chuckle that chills me to the core emanates from somewhere deep in his throat. "But where do you have left to flee?" _

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

"_I…why have you chosen that form?" I control my voice enough to ask. "Why did you choose to appear here looking like me?"_

_He tilts his head, empty eyes boring into me as if I asked a stupid question. _

"_It is __**my**__ form. It was mine thousands of years before you were born. You are the parasitic reincarnation here. A gateway for me to enter this world. Nothing more than a body for me to take over." _

_Thousands of years? Wait a minute. _

"_You…Is this about the pharaoh? Is that why you've taken control again?" _

_The last word of this question barely leaves my mouth before I'm being slammed to the floor, one of the blades of the Millennium rod pressing against my left cheek while calloused fingers encircle my throat. My breath hisses as he applies more pressure, cutting off airflow in my windpipe. The blank irises have shrunken, acting as pupils as he leans in close. _

"_I will not waste energy on your childish games, mortal. While I was doubtful of your success, my patience has at last been rewarded." A toothy grin reveals unnaturally sharp canines that he did not acquire from me. "This will be my triumph. If you insist on getting in my way, I will more than willingly oblige your endeavors for banishment." _

_I would shake my head or scream something, but can only widen my eyes in panic, pleading as the Millennium rod begins to glow. My hands fly up. One latches around his wrist of the hand gripping my neck. The other locks around the handle of the Item. He snarls, fingers curling tighter with the aim of snapping my neck. Kicking wildly, desperate for a breath, I squirm beneath him. The Item is illuminated to the fullest extent, and I hone in on it, tapping into its magical energies and building a defense around myself as the murky darkness of the Shadow Realm begins to form around our struggling forms. If I'm getting banished then I'm gonna do all in my power to bring him along for the ride! _

_He called me his "gateway". If that's true, then we are attached somehow. I find it—some strange tie where we are somehow connected. Opening it fully on my side, I am bombarded with an overwhelming rage that is more paralyzing than anything I have experienced in my own hatred. It's like savage animals clawing into my, hollowing me out with their ferocity. The blunt force of it would have knocked the air from my lunges if there had been any there. Tears escape as I grasp for the link in the midst of this onslaught. I latch onto it, pulling hard like a rope in a tug of war. _

_Gasping, I clutch my throat as he releases me and backs off abruptly. Vision swimming, I roll onto my side, coughing as I crawl away from the ancient spirit. I wipe my arm across my eyes to get rid of the tears that formed. I will not look that weak. Not before anyone and certainly not before him._

_It is only as I begin to rise to my knees that I notice the Item still clutched tightly in my hand. He let go of it! I'm back in control of things! With this shard of assurance, I pull myself upright, kneeling on the floor of my soul room as I pant. So what if I don't exactly look powerful at the moment? The Item answers to me. I know its capabilities. For whatever reason, he relinquished his possession of it to me. Conjuring a weak smirk, I look about for the creature that was only seconds ago intent on the destruction of me. I am not prepared for what I see. _

_He's backed himself into one of the walls, as far away from me as he can get without leaving my soul room. Chest rising and falling, his eyes are wide in shock as if I just stabbed him through the abdomen. Sinking down to the floor, his stunned gaze never leaves me. He looks like someone who has seen a specter. Ironic since he basically is a ghost himself. The bronze complexion has gone pale, jaw locked tight as I get to my feet and cautiously approach him. Running my fingers gingerly over my aching neck, I glare down into those features that reveal nothing now but utter bewilderment. That's when I notice the pupils that have appeared in the centers of his irises, dilating in the light of the Item in my hand. The glowing eye on his forehead is fading, light waning. The crinkles in his skin smoothen and the phantom face vanishes. _

"_You…" he chokes. "How did you…?" _

_Though the energies around him have weakened severely, he seems more conscious than before. More "here". It isn't just being able to see the transformation occurring right in front of me. I can feel it. The seemingly unquenchable fury is simmering as I sense my own spiritual energies passing through the "door" I opened between us. His forehead is free of the Millennium Symbol now, unblemished like mine. _

"_Not really sure what this is," I answer the being that, moments ago, was hell-bent on killing me. It's pretty awkward to be able to experience someone else's emotions so clearly. But I can feel—actually feel—that I am no longer in any danger from him. All of that pent up hatred he's been harboring is not for me. _

"_But you're not…" He mutters more to himself, studying me with perplexion, as if afraid he won't see what he is hoping he will find. "You can't be my…"_

"_What? I thought it was agreed I'm your reincarnation," I say, knowing I'll be holding a grudge for this incident. My neck must look like hell. And I don't like the fact that he's ignoring me while simultaneously gawking at me like I'm some fantastic zoo creature. _

_The spirit does not agree or disagree, still gaping at me like he's seriously considering touching me as if to prove I'm here and not some fucking mirage. My grip tightens on the Item. One wrong move from this guy and he's getting slashed through the stomach. I don't care if there is zero hostility coming from him and he's actually pretty fucking hot without all of those earlier creepy attributes. I'm still sexier. He's a more buffed up version of me. Taller. More muscular…_

_Damn it! Not the time to be getting a hard on! It isn't like my cock usually listens anyway. He doesn't seem to have noticed anyway. _

_Hastily brushing my wilting bangs out of my reddening face, I resist these odd sensations aside from the instinctual attraction. Why can I sense his emotions so plainly? This isn't like the mind slaves where I can pry into their heads and tell what they are experiencing. I don't have to do that with him because I'm actually feeling it. What the heck did I unleash when I opened this link between us? How does someone go from complete psycho to I-want-to-freakin'-stare-at-you mode in an instant? He was the one trying to kill me! So why is he the one acting so traumatized? Which begs the question…_

"_What else would I be aside from your reincarnation?" _

_He closes his mouth and does not say anything more._

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"You want _another_ place?" Otogi asks incredulously, stupefied by my request. "Shit, Katsuya, what the heck is wrong with this place? Not big and extravagant enough for you? Pool not deep enough? Or is this because of the round bed Bakura hates? You can get a new bed, you know!"

"That's not it at all," I say, scowling as he rummages through the cupboards for an alcoholic beverage.

I watch him impatiently, leaning against the unused countertop. Ryou is the only of us that knows anything about cooking and he hasn't been doing that. The hikari has been focusing all of his time and energy on Baku, much to my dismay and my boyfriend's displeasure. After my discussion with my koi last night, I understand how careful I need to be in my digging. He's on the verge of taking off. I hafta be sneaky about finding the truth. But first I need to figure out where to begin.

"Don't you get enough liquor in your limo?"

"Yeah yeah," Otogi gives in, shutting a cupboard door none too quietly and at last turning his attention to me. "So what's all this about then? Give me your foolhardy reason for this desire to get another abode."

"It's not for me so much…"

"Ah. Kicking Ryou out? Finding out that three is a crowd?" The dice master's smirk is positively impish.

"No," I glower at his automatically assuming Ryou is the problem…though the hikari's presence kind of _is_ making things worse. "It's for…Bakura's getting freaked out."

"And buying another house will help?"

"Yes. Maybe. Baku needs some space. It's just temporary," I say as black eyebrows rise. "**Very** temporary. Geez, Otogi, stop looking at me like I'm crazy!"

"Well you're sure sounding nuts," he snorts at my plight. "This is what most couples call 'taking a break', Katsuya. You know how that usually ends."

"I know!" I snap at him, quickly glancing towards the main sitting area. No shadow appears on the stairs to indicate someone is eavesdropping. When the dice master got here, Baku was sound asleep on one of those God-awful lounge chairs and Ryou was in the shower.

"I know," I repeat quieter, moving along the counter so we're not so far away from each other. "I didn't agree to it for the reasons you're thinkin'."

"Enlighten me then."

"He's hinted…I'm getting the feeling he's planning on doing something drastic soon. Whatever happened that shook him up so badly is still affecting him. I need him somewhere safe while I get this sorted out."

To my surprise, Otogi doesn't have smartass comments for my explanation. I was expecting some comeback along the lines of: "Like a padded cell?" Instead his features tighten and his mood sobers. It's like he's actually taking this seriously.

"Things are that bad?"

"It needs to be someplace quiet. Not nearly so large or extravagant. More along the lines of a normal apartment or house, I think," I tally off the criteria, not wanting to outright answer that question. "Someplace that he won't be bothered by neighbors or the media but where I can still keep an eye on him and visit."

The dice master exhales through his nose, running a hand through his unevenly styled black bangs. I fidget, uncertain of what this action of his means. Usually he gloats about how he can get anything done with his connections.

"Damn Katsuya, those are some pretty contradictory standards. You do realize how hard it will be to find a place you can go and not be hounded that isn't upscale?"

Something in my chest sinks.

"So it's not possible?"

"I didn't say that. It's just going to take a bit more effort." The corners of his mouth twitch. "It is _me_ you're asking. I'm surprised at your lack of faith after all of this, Katsuya."

There's the Otogi I know.

"Sorry."

"You should be!" he throws up his arms theatrically while moving past the refrigerator and out of the kitchen, me trailing closely. "It's a challenge, is all."

"So are you…?"

"I'm game."

A slight weight lifts off of my shoulders. We're not out of the woods yet. But it's a start. If I can secure a place that Baku will agree to stay at, then I'll feel more at ease. If anyone can find such a place, it's Otogi.

"So what exactly has he done that's gotten you so worried all of a sudden?"

"It's not just one thing," I murmur, internally wincing at the image of my koi returning from his shower, skin a painful red. I didn't say anything. Didn't berate him for the obvious. It wouldn't help. I'm sure he'll get an earful from Ryou anyway. Baku's back to hurting himself. I understand. I hurt myself too. And because of that, I know how far he's sunk already.

"Is this against himself or someone else? Like me?"

There's the true foundation of the dice master's concern. Self preservation.

"He's not out to get you, Otogi. I would have told you if I thought he was."

"I should hope so," he replies quietly. His mood does not lighten despite that he doesn't have to fear for his soul. But why not? The only person Otogi truly gives a damn about is Otogi.

An unusual thing occurs. We lapse into a silence. It's awkward because neither of us are by any means quiet individuals. To have both of us at a loss for words is telltale of how distracted we are by our current situation. I'm hoping Otogi's sudden muteness has to do with him thinking up places to try for Baku to stay.

He's been acting weird lately. I can't remember how long it has been since he last asked about Shizuka. Wasn't getting near her the entire point of all this? I watch the dice master closely, wondering what it is that is driving him now. Just like with Baku, it will do no good to ask. He'll evade or worse. I will have to hope for the best with the dice master and trust him. Bakura must remain my focus.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't say anything to Ry," I say shoving my hands into my pockets as we stand near the main door next to the giant wall of television screen.

The scheming smile reappears.

"So we're being secretive too?"

"Yes please."

"Who else is in on it?"

"Right now, you, me and Baku…Only he doesn't know the entire plan."

Otogi sends me a sideways look of wry amusement, finger wrapping around a lock of hair and twisting it tight.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not entirely in the loop either?"

"Cause you're not."

He laughs. Flat-out laughs. Just what is so funny? I don't see anything amusing about this.

"I'm glad you find my misfortunes so entertaining."

Otogi waves his hand, brushing aside my irritation without even examining it. He's good at jumping around dealing with anything complicated like the emotions of others. Maybe that's why he fits into this world so well and I don't.

"It's not that, Katsuya," he says tugging on the strand of hair playfully. "I was just wondering when this day would ever come."

"What day?"

A glimmer of amusement and something I cannot place sparks in green eyes. It isn't anything mocking, nothing making fun of me. It's a look I'm not used to. Keen. Fully understanding what he is seeing and…respecting it? Is that what this is? Some form of admiration?

"The day you cut me out and decided to take your issues elsewhere. Face it: you've been hanging off my arm like a leech from day one. A very loud leech, might I add."

Okay being compared to a bloodsucking parasite has dashed the admiration idea. It rubs me the wrong way, him telling me how helpless I am and what a nuisance I've been to him.

"Hey, _you_ offered to help me…!"

"Don't be so defensive, Katsuya," he says in a more serious voice, smile lessening to one of seeming approval. "Not long ago I would have said 'if' instead of 'when'."

My mouth slackens, hanging open like a fish's at the belief I am being complimented…even if there is a bit of an insult tied in with it. This is Otogi, after all. And being Otogi, the dice master does not give time for this rare moment to bud.

"Anyway, will that be all?" he presses onward as if he hadn't mentioned anything about me being more self-reliant. "I've got a meeting with the tyrant. And while I'm all for pissing him off, I find things tend to go my way more if I don't start by showing up half an hour late."

"Go," I grin, knowing that this won't be brought up again. He said it. That's enough. "And find me another place!"

"Yeah yeah. I'll get into it after the meeting."

He presses the button, waiting for the elevator to rise up to our floor. I remain beside him, not really sure what I should do next. Find out what's caused so much distress for Baku. Obviously. But how to go about doing that? I'm at a loss for where to begin.

"The look on your face says: 'What the fuck do I do now?'"

I smile sheepishly.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Something happened with Baku the last time you, Takara, and I went out. I shoulda never left him here alone."

"What happened? He let somebody in?"

"No. He went out."

"Where?" the dice master asks, clearly interested even as the door glides open. I understand. It is baffling. Where _would_ Baku go?

"That's the problem. I don't know where. But I'm pretty sure he wasn't alone the whole time. Someone got to him."

"Well that's simple enough to investigate." The dice master motions for me to ride down with him and I step into the elevator without hesitation. "Have the staff check the security cameras."

"What good will that do?"

The city appears before us as we descend, nothing but a panel of glass between us and the bustling world below. It's not nearly as spectacular a view as at night with all of the lights. Sunshine hits us, the late summer heat obscured by the air condition vent humming softly directly overhead. Next to me, Otogi yawns without bothering to cover his mouth.

"For one, it'll give you a timeframe for when he left and when he got back. His return might give some clues if he was as shaken as you say."

He sends me a look of triumph as I gaze at him in wonder and mounting gratitude. This could be it! Memories come flashing back from that night when I returned from my outing with Otogi and Takara. I remember how the doorman was acting strange, like he was going tell me something but thought better of it. Could it be that someone downstairs has known this whole time?

"I…I could hug you, Otogi."

"Touch me and I'll make your life more hellish than it already is," he threatens with just a trace of gravity behind these words.

I'm too excited to care about how foolish I may sound or how he might take back his statement earlier that I am doing well on my own. None of that is all so important. All that matters is finding out what happened to Baku.

"But it's brilliant!"

"Well yeah. It was _my_ idea."

**(Malik's POV)**

_The sun begins to creep over the horizon, signaling the need for haste to reach the nearest shelter before the heat of the day is upon me. I ignore it. While I do not have to fear the daylight, it is foolish to travel for lengths of time in the desert sands as the most scorching portion of the day arrives. It is still early morning. This should not take long. _

_I urge Adjo forward, at last beginning to grow accustomed to this stallion. He has a bit of spirit, but that is how I prefer it. There is something about absolute obedience that makes me sick. Growing up in the palace, with the tomb keepers, is it really any wonder? People gifted enough to all awaken their kas without the aid of any further magical abilities. The royals saw a way of making this threat an asset by placing my clan in charge of guarding the sacred tombs. Who could rob tombs from people that could summon monsters? There is a reason why there were so few successful thieves of the tombs before Bakura and me. _

_They won't let him achieve these crazy aspirations. Why didn't I realize sooner what he was doing? I should have been able to sense his awakening spirit but instead I shunned him. If I had caught on earlier, paid attention, I might have been able to stop him before he'd awakened that creature. _

_No. Any efforts on my part to discourage him would have been akin to pouring oil into a fire. The word "no" always seems to have the opposite effect on him. He's had so many things forbidden from him that when he finds even a slight possibility of rebellion he grasps it without thinking. And based on what he said to me and his abilities, I have no doubt who the culprit is that aided him in achieving all of this. _

_Squinting my eyes in the morning light, I am vigilant on keeping my distance. A screaming yell and yapping of a jackal family announces their return to their den with food for the pups. Hanging back, I will wait until they have fallen silent just in case Bakura has not shut the girl and himself inside yet. I do not know the full capabilities of his ka, after all. _

_It was not difficult to figure out in which of our sanctuaries Bakura is hiding them. There were only a few possibilities given he had no means of transporting her a great distance. His options were few. I never get close, not wanting another confrontation. Out here there are no walls, few places for my ka to hide. I would lose and there is no doubt in my mind he would strike me down, making good of his promise. Does Bakura even comprehend the level of magic at his disposal? Perhaps. Regardless, he wants more. I know him. He'll strive to obtain more until there is no one left to challenge him. _

_Adjo tosses his head, snorting beneath me and kicking up sand with his hoofs in agitation. The white rims are visible around his widened eyes. His ears are twitching and I can feel his muscles rippling under me, readying to bolt. Rubbing my hand along the horse's coarse mane, I look about intently for whatever he may have sensed that I failed to. There is no trace of the ka's spiritual presence. Nor do I detect any Shadow Magic. So it is something else that has spooked him then. _

_The closer I insist we go, the more restless the stallion becomes. Not keen on being thrown from a horse today, I dismount and let him go. He turns and begins trotting back in the direction of the small oasis I discovered where we have been laying low, knowing better than to run aimlessly into the desert. He slows once he has gone a safe distance, turning as if to say "I'll wait here." I stand for a moment watching the small clouds of sand he left in a trail settle behind him. The winds will take care of that soon enough. _

_Continuing on alone, I pull out a blade from my garments, not wanting to separate from Shadow Ghoul if I don't have to. That would only draw Bakura's attention. Speaking of which, why are those jackals still yapping? _

'_Idiot,' I berate myself for not having noticed. 'That isn't their call to come back to shelter. They're excited about something.' _

_Prey._

_Picking up my pace, I round the mound of sand where the hideout's entrance resides. It is wide open. The flaps have not been tied. A group of three juvenile jackals is dancing about just outside of it, saliva dripping from their jowls, captivated by something inside just beyond their sight. These animals learned over the years the dangers of coming too close to our dwellings. We have many pelts as testament to those that dared make that mistake in the earlier years of our desert living. _

_Did he leave her during the night to go for help? I don't know how he would have managed it. She should be near death by now. I'm sure the violent fits of a dying soul have begun. As much as I was trying to shield him from such things, perhaps dealing with them firsthand will help him form a new perspective of the palace folk. _

"_Get!" I growl at the canines that, to my surprise, only back away, hair rising on their necks. They do not flee like they normally would, snarling at me as if ready to challenge me for whatever is inside. There is only one thing that would make them so determined. _

_Taking a huge gamble, I turn and duck into the entrance, leaving the eager animals and their keening. They are smart enough not to follow. Lucky for them to make that decision. I could have used a new blanket. The place is dark, not a single light coming from within. I feel about for any spiritual pressures but there are none. _

_Shit. _

_Passing the stables and the alcove that would have been my space if I had been here with them, I continue down the passageway. That leaves only the area where Bakura would sleep. The curtain that is used in place of a door is drawn open, and I can see embers seemingly floating in the air. There is a stain, a sort of handprint on the edge of the fabric hanging from the doorway. Before I even reach it, I hear the horrible crunching. Stepping closer, I see a set of rushlights that are smoldering now, giving off smoke more than any light now. My breath catches at the smell nearly covered by the smoky atmosphere. That all too familiar odor. _

_Rounding the bend, my eyes adjust to the dimly lit room, immediately drawn to the figure lying on its back in a mess of shredded, bloodied blankets between the pair of ravenous jackals. I cannot tell who it is right away because of the mutilation. The face is gone, torso practically torn open so many of what's left of the organs are visible. One of the animal's muzzles is buried within the trunk, a horrid squelching sounding as it greedily devours the intestines. The other is gnawing on the left arm, joint snapping in its jaws. _

_The smell of internal juices is foul but the body has not had time to decay. Death occurred only hours ago. For a moment I wonder if the jackals were bold enough to come inside and kill the helpless girl. The delicate fingers on the intact hand prove this is not Bakura as well as the length of the hair strewn around the body. Circling her slowly, I spot the hilt of the knife embedded in her open chest cavity. I do not need to examine it to know who it belongs to. The canines growl in warning as I draw closer, spotting the numerous knife wounds littering the upper portion of the torso as if the sole intent was to shred the heart. _

_Too much. If he were defending himself against one of those violent fits the ka-harvesting victims have then he would have simply stabbed her once, perhaps not even fatally if he could help it. When I left he was hell-bent on protecting the girl. This is overkill. _

_Sighing, I step around the corpse and grab one of the rushlights, blowing gently on the dying cinders so it glows bright red. The nearer jackal crouches on its haunches, snarling at me through bloodied teeth. Hunching down beside her, I have remorse that I did not kill her when he brought her with us. Touching the tip to her hair, then the edge of her tattered robe, I back away as the fire ignites, spreading, consuming the fats and oils. The two jackals leap away from the flames and screech in dismay, bounding around the enclosed space in a desperate attempt to salvage their meal. Casting the torch aside, I rise and hurry to the doorway as the reek of burning flesh adds to the stink of smoke and violent death. _

"_I'm sorry I didn't put you out of your misery when I had the chance and spared both of you this. You either were too out of it to know what he was talking about…" I murmur, afraid to imagine what state of mind he is in now, "…or you told him the truth."_

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"I really do not feel this is…"

"He said he wants to see the tapes!" Otogi repeats slamming his hand onto the polished surface as he glares at the man behind the front desk who can't be much older than us. "With the expenses of this place, one would think a patron could view security footage if he damn wanted to!"

The poor guy shrinks back as if ready for Otogi to launch himself over the counter and attack him. I don't blame him. The dice master can be quite swaying when he unleashes like this.

"I…that is…perhaps you should speak to…"

"What seems to be the problem here?" a deep baritone sounds from behind us.

"Mr. Seiji!" the frightened guy squeaks.

Otogi and I turn in unison, both forced to look up at the tall, well-built man adorned in a suit without a single stain or wrinkle. How do they do that? A headphone curls into his right ear, but his full attention is on us. Sharp brown eyes settle upon me after a moment of polite silence in which he was giving us a chance to respond.

"It is good to see you again, Mr. Ryuuji. Ah, Mr. Katsuya," he says in recognition before sharing a knowing look with his frightened subordinate behind the counter. "I think I know what this is about. If you will please follow me, we can discuss things in private."

Opening a half-door in the long desk itself, he stands to the side, beckoning us to enter. I glance at Otogi with a bit of trepidation to which he shrugs. I can't help it. It feels like a trip to the principal's office. Only this time I don't know what I've done wrong.

"Katsuya, save the foreplay for your fucking boyfriend!" the dice master hisses, his sharp elbow jabbing me in the side. I yelp, backing off, not having realized I was practically clinging to him in my fright.

We walk through a doorway that leaves us in a long, curving hallway. The end of neither end is visible, curving around bends. Mr. Seiji gestures for us to enter the door on our left with a brass label that reads "Head of Security" and his name engraved below. Otogi strides in as if he were kicking back at home, taking a seat without asking on one of the chairs in front of a desk covered in tidy piles of papers and folders. I never have seen a mess look so neat before. There are several flat screened computer monitors lining the back wall showing different camera angles around the outside of the building as well as two different angles of the lobby. Mr. Seiji closes the door behind him and I swear I develop claustrophobia right here and now.

"Now then," he intones, walking around me to the other side of the desk. "Let us get things sorted out, shall we?"

"You seem pretty confident you know what's going on," Otogi says none too respectfully, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back in the chair while keeping their eyes locked.

"Given my post as head of security, I would hope that I was aware of the goings on around here."

The dice master smirks, dropping the hostile attitude, apparently satisfied with this answer. I stand in the middle of the crammed room feeling very out of place and panicked. For some reason, Otogi has calmed down and is back to his old self. Why though? How can he be so composed at a time like this?

"Mr. Katsuya, please sit down so we may discuss things," the man suggests, noticing my unease. He sits in the swivel chair behind the desk, folding his hands neatly in front of him as if offering an example of what I should be doing.

Otogi's hand snatches my arm and yanks me over to the empty chair beside him. I sink down before he can aid me any further, sending him an annoyed glare. Seeming satisfied, the dice master sits back again and waits.

"Why do you think you know what I want though?" I dare ask, trying not to squirm in my seat.

The idea that people are keeping such close tabs on me is more than a little freaky. I mean, I knew they were; it just wasn't something I paid any attention to. Unlike the press, these guys don't make it obvious they're watchin' you. No wonder Baku is so paranoid.

"I've held this position at Watatsumi High-Rise for eight years and have been in security for twenty. There are always certain…instances that stick out and are deeply ingrained in the memory."

Fuck. What did Baku do to catch this guy's attention? This doesn't sound like my koi at all. He's a master at laying low and melting into the background. Please tell me the Millennium ring did not play a role in this. Mr. Seiji reads the apprehension on my face like screaming headlines of some gossip column.

"May I ask what you know, Mr. Katsuya?"

I lick my chapped lips, fingers digging into the padded arms of the chair. This is it. I'm about to find out what's driven Baku back into desolation. At least, I will if I don't bolt out of here in fear of the very answer I sought.

"He…Baku has been…" I waver, second-guessing coming down here. What if it's something I can't handle? Something I can't fix?

"Bakura's shut down," Otogi's smooth voice supplies, either sympathetic of my plight or impatient to get the facts, especially with that meeting with Kaiba looming. "Katsuya wanted to see his coming and going that one night to see if anything was noticeably wrong. Obviously there was."

The head of security clears his throat, holding a fist in front of his mouth as he does so. It is apparent this is a rather unique situation that he is unaccustomed to dealing with. Still, being proficient in dealing with people of power, he is careful to get a feel of our knowledge before beginning.

"Yes and no. There was a disturbance that night. However, Mr. Bakura was not the culprit."

"Say what?"

Mr. Seiji does not verbally respond to Otogi's outburst. The man is staring directly at me. In those eyes that I imagine are usually steeled with an air of professionalism, I see how disconcerted he is. His gaze probes mine, trying to figure me out. It only increases my anxiety tenfold to see that Baku was not the only one bothered by the events of that night.

"I do have the tapes of Mr. Bakura leaving and returning about twenty minutes later." That short amount of time? "But that isn't why I brought you here."

Without further explanation, he swerves his chair around so only the back of his head is visible over the back. Taking out a cd, he turns on one of the computer monitors and hastily types in several passwords to gain access to the system. They sound of his fingers tapping on the keyboard are the only noise in the crammed space. Otogi sits beside me in uncharacteristic silence trying to look bored. He's not though. Otherwise he would have left for his meeting already.

"You were out with your agent and Mr. Ryuuji at the time this occurred," Mr. Seiji explains as he adjusts the settings and slides his chair to the side so we can view the screen.

In crystal clear quality, we watch a ragged, burly man storm into the lobby, shoving off the doorman trying to subdue him. My breathing stops, the air building in my chest as I recognize the unmistakable, aggressive gait and rapid arm movements as he shouts something at the people behind the desk, rounding on each of them. Whatever they tell him only makes him madder. His hand dives into his jacket pocket and everyone moves. Otogi leans forward in anticipation of a weapon. Before they reach him he holds up a small card and shoves it in the face of the nearest security guard about to grab him. He points at himself for emphasis, lips curled in a haughty sneer as several men gather to take a look.

"His license," Mr. Seiji's monotone supplies.

"Who the hell is that?" Otogi's indignant question reaches me as I watch Mr. Seiji appear on the monitor, listening to the intruder for a moment before shaking his head steadfastly, refusing whatever demands that are being shouted at him a mere foot away.

"Is this guy on steroids?" the dice master asks with disbelieving eyes as we watch three security guards grab a hold of him and begin to wrestle him out of the building. I say wrestle because it takes all of their combined strength to keep him from lunging back in again.

The seated man across from us does not answer Otogi, watching my reaction to this footage. It's like seeing a ghost. Fear swells in me just seeing him in all of his rage again, suddenly very conscious of the multiple slashes on my body from the broken beer bottle. All of them begin throbbing as if freshly cut. My hand rises involuntarily to my throat in remembrance of the cold, sharp glass being pressed into my jugular, prepared to rip me open.

I _can't_!

"Katsuya!"

Wrenching open the door, I tear down the bend in the hallway, not heeding where I am going. Just away. Get away!

_"Tell me__now__!" he shouts, large hand finding my hair again, wrenching my head back to expose my throat as I kneel before him like a sacrificial victim._

Away from him! If I can just get that image of him out of my mind, if I don't have to look at him, then maybe...

_"Da-d!" I choke, eyes burning. "Don't...!"_

I'm flying. If my legs are moving I cannot feel it, darting around turn after turn of the maze of hallways, slamming against walls several times from the momentum, putting as much distance between me and him. That's all that matters. I just need a moment where I don't hafta see him.

Maybe…

Rounding another bend, I slow myself to a trot, panting so hard I'm close to hyperventilating. Sweat is pouring down from my hairline down the sides of my face. Holding up my hands, I watch as they tremble, unable to will them to still. Taking a step backwards, my shoulder blades meet a solid surface. I have no idea where I am, how far I ran. I don't care. Sinking down, weight pressing into my heels, I curl into a ball, rocking back and forth while doing my best to talk down the panic attack and slow down my racing heart.

"_He's my father," _my voice echoes in my memory, trying to reason with the thief who was opposed to the idea of letting my dad off the hook.

"_Your point being?"_

"_We're family," I say in surprise to the thief's scrutiny._

"_And that makes him forever redeemable?" _

Bakura didn't go that far for my sake. He wouldn't have…That depends on why Dad was here. Why did he come here? It certainly wasn't to congratulate me on my success.

The steady rhythm of footsteps draws near from just around the bend. I don't look up as whoever it is comes closer, not caring how pathetic I appear. Let them walk by. Maybe they won't notice me. Until I won that stupid duel nobody ever noticed me.

No. That is wrong. Baku did. He noticed.

"Mr. Katsuya?" a deep voice asks.

I raise my head, crossing my arms across my knees and resting my chin atop them. Opening my eyes, I stare at immaculate pants ironed so much they look more like stone columns than fabric. God, I can't stop shaking. It's coming from deep within my chest, sending tremors through my entire body.

"Did…Baku see that tape?" I manage.

"Mr. Bakura did not see the footage. He did not need to," Mr. Seiji discloses, but his tone does not give any glimmer of optimism. "Soon after we threw out this man, security spotted him lurking near the building. I had someone at the front desk call up to the apartment to see if this man truly was who he claimed to be and, if he was, how you wished us to proceed."

"But I wasn't there," I mumble, heart sinking like an anchor into my stomach.

"No," the man agrees. "And we felt it was not something we could wait on. Mr. Bakura told us off, saying we should forget the events in their entirety. That he would deal with this man personally and that was no need for you to know."

"Did he…?"

Did he "deal with" dad? Of course he did. Why else would he be so traumatized? Why else would he apologize to me when I came back?

"He was only gone for twenty minutes," Mr. Seiji elaborates on what has been troubling him since that night. "When he came back he looked…dazed. I can't describe that look on his face. I could tell there had been a confrontation. What transpired during it, I do not know. He didn't say a single word to any of us, just went straight to the elevator."

"And Dad?"

At this point it is no surprise to the security man that the man in question was indeed my father.

"He never came back. We have not seen him since."

I nod numbly, already knowing that would be the answer. _One way or another._ My hand climbs my right arm to where the bottle had sliced through the flesh, where Baku stitched me up. An uneven scar remains, a chilling reminder of where I would be without the thief. My fingers rub up and down the mark, another shudder passing through me.

I want him here. I want Baku to rescue me from these memories and take me away like he did that night. Need him to hold me in a tight embrace and tell me everything's gonna be okay. But he won't do that and things aren't gonna be okay. I know now why he's been acting so desolate, why he can't stand to be around me without this weighing down on him, stifling him.

There aren't any tears over this revelation. My emotions feel detached…like they're someone else's. An overwhelming sadness has enveloped me, but I do not know who this profound sorrow is for.

"Is there anything I can do, sir?" Mr. Seiji inquires, seeming to be genuinely concerned about my wellbeing rather than it simply being part of his job.

I finally look up at the man standing above me, noticing Otogi not far behind him, green eyes wide over what has just been revealed. The dice master doesn't speak. This isn't a situation he can joke away the problem or make it disappear like he can in business. It isn't something that can be undone or ignored any longer. He can't make this go away.

"Nothing. At least…not for now."

"Yes sir. Please do not hesitate to ask. You know where to find us," he finishes with a sober smile. "Can you stand yet?" I nod and accept his offered hand. "Then let me lead you out of here and back to civilization."

My knees knock as I rise, quaking in place. Pull yourself together, Jounouchi. Gotta get this sorted out. You can't fall apart too. I don't think they can save us both.

"Otogi," my voice comes out a frail whisper but when I look at him I can tell he heard. "Do you have time to give me a ride?"

He nods, quickly stepping forward as if to help me walk. The dice master does not offer anything though, just stands there waiting for me to move. Mr. Seiji has taken several steps down the hallway, waiting at the nearest bend out of earshot to give us privacy.

"Where to?"

"I need to go home," I mumble, fingers curling tight around my upper arm as I swallow. "But first, can we stop at the Game Shop?"

"The Game Shop?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Seiji leads us out the back exit that tenants use at their discretion. There are some big names living in this building and they like to keep to themselves on certain matters. I numbly follow the man while Otogi calls his driver on his cell, instructing him to come around to pick us up. Neither of them speaks to me, but I can feel the glances they both keep casting at me. They don't pry, leaving me to my own whirling thoughts as we exit the building through a plain white door next to the service elevator. In an enclosed area akin to a parking structure, the limo is waiting for us with the motor running. Otogi gives a sort of salute with two fingers to the security man who is still watching me. I don't look at him or thank him, afraid of what else may spill out of me in the process.

The ride is filled with an uneasy and uncanny silence. It bears down on the two of us situated on opposite seats in the back of the limo. Otogi only takes one shot, deciding this is a situation he'd best be sober for. His nervous fingers fumble with the empty shot glass, yearning for another and growing increasingly anxious as questions compile in his brain.

My hands clasped together on my lap have gone white as Baku's, having my own theories about what I will find. But even with my inklings, not everything adds up. Which is why our first stop is so important.

"If you don't mind my asking…"

He held back longer than I thought. And Otogi is going to ask whether I mind or not now that he has recovered from the initial shock. Still, I feel like I owe him some kind of explanation since he's agreed to get me where I need to go. So what if it is his sheer curiosity that is the motivator?

"Why are you bothering to go to your old home? It's a long ways away from the high-rise. Mr. Seiji said Bakura was only gone twenty minutes. They couldn't have gotten as far as your dad's place if they were in a high speed chase. Isn't a more likely place to look, say, nearby alleys? Or morgues?"

I stare at the passing buildings growing smaller and smaller as we leave the epicenter of Domino, heading towards the suburbs where the Game Shop resides. _Home_. Ever since I met Yugi, I considered the quaint store to be my real home and its residents my real family. Honda and I spent all of our time there, avoiding the less than pleasant neighborhoods where we lived. No one ever asked much about my home life and I wasn't gonna give any details voluntarily. Which could be a problem now…

"Dad won't be in any of those places," I find my voice as the downtown district flies by. "Baku wouldn't have been able to fight him. Not physically anyway."

"Oh."

The drop in his tone shows he understands and promptly ends this discussion. He goes back to gazing out of the window as well. There is plenty more he could snoop into if he really wanted to, like my dad's history as a violent alcoholic. He would find out that is the reason mom and Shizuka left. And then he would ask why I didn't go with them.

"Otogi."

We look at each other, both shifting. I bite down on my lower lip, wondering if I can trust him but knowing it's kinda late now for worrying about that. He's found out more in the past ten minutes than any of my friends know about my personal life. I'm gonna have to work with what I've got.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't mention any of this to the others."

He starts in surprise. It wouldn't take a genius like him to figure out that what he has just learned is not common knowledge. He recovers quickly from this revelation because he's Otogi.

"If you'd like. But then what the hell are we going to the Game Shop for?"

"I'm still working that out," I mumble turning away from him again and lapsing back into silence.

**(Anzu's POV)**

"I'm sure everything is fine, Anzu," Mr. Mutou pats my hand in his reassuring way from behind the counter shortened for his height. "If anyone can get through to him, it's Yugi. Isn't that right?"

"I guess so," I nod, hands clasping my elbows as I watch him unpack the latest shipment of merchandise. Duel monster cards mostly. There are a few posters rolled up and kept safe inside layers of thick plastic. It is something that comes with the territory, always giving the customers something new to get excited over. Though one could say he's even more thrilled than them. His eyes twinkle with anticipation as he reaches a smaller box filled with single cards instead of decks, ones that are harder to come by for most people.

"Ooh! What do we have here?"

I smile politely when he holds up the card for me to see. It's some strange creature called Mystical Knight of Jackal that looks like a poor excuse for a rip off of the original ancient Egyptian carvings. The monster in the picture wears an ancient Egyptian headdress and outfit as if to redeem it for being not of the original Duel Monsters. To attract the modern audience, it has some sort of robotic type weapon that looks something between a drill and a rocket launcher in place of its right arm. Mr. Mutou is practically drooling over the rare card, digging with one hand through the glass case to make room for it to be displayed.

It would be wonderful to be so at ease. Though much of it has to do with Mr. Mutou not knowing many of the details. Yami and Bakura's relationship in the past, for starters. He knows Jou and Bakura are going through a rough patch, but that's about it. And then there's the problem of…

"Looks like we have perfect timing!" that voice I have come to loathe says cheerily, the small bell above the door chiming all too late.

_Otogi_.

"Ah! Welcome boys!" Mr. Mutou greets. "You're absolutely correct. Come look at the new shipment that just arrived this morning!"

I turn with the intent to give the dice master a piece of my mind but all thoughts of this fall short when I see the blonde figure trailing behind him. Jounouchi looks exhausted, bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept well. He doesn't give his normal chipper greeting, hanging back a bit while Mr. Mutou begins to show off his latest treasures to a dubious Otogi.

"Tell me," the shop keeper shoves a card in the dice master's face. "Do you think Kaiba has _this_ one?"

Taking a step back so he can actually see the card, Otogi peers at it with seeming disinterest. Deciding I'll deal with him in a moment, I hurry to Jounouchi's side, squeezing his shoulder with my hand. He offers a faint smile, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey Anzu. Didn't expect you to be here."

"I could say the same to you! It seems like ages since we last saw you, Jou. How are things going?" I hope the answer is good. Why else would he come here with the dice master?

Jounouchi shrugs, eyes darting about the room, flitting from box to box. Why is he acting so evasive? He knows he doesn't need to keep secrets from me.

"New cards, eh?"

"Yes, Mr. Mutou is quite eager for someone to share his enthusiasm. I'm afraid I'm not very good at it," I admit, letting go of him. I never had a love for Duel Monsters like Yugi and Jou. "So what's up?"

"Um…Actually, I was wondering if Yami was around."

"Yami and Yugi aren't here at the moment," Mr. Mutou announces as he hands Otogi another handful of cards to admire. The dice master doesn't bother feigning interest but obliges, shuffling through them with nimble fingers. He, too, is distracted. Green eyes keep glancing at Jounouchi, waiting for Jou to rescue him from his current position.

"Oh." Jou's weary features morph to something akin to sudden interest as if there were some great significance to this news. "That's all right. It can wait."

"Can it?" Otogi's sarcastic voice interjects.

"Yeah. It can." Jounouchi says without sparing him a look. "Just wanted to chat with Yami 'bout some stuff. Nothing urgent."

The dice master is watching my friend now, engrossed in Jou's words. Mr. Mutou does not notice, already walking back towards the treasure trove box. Maybe I can get some information here, even if he won't tell me what's going on.

"Yami went out earlier today and hasn't come back yet," I rush to explain, wanting to catch Jounouchi's attention and pull him into a conversation. This avoidant attitude of his is scaring me.

"It's not even lunchtime," Jou replies, not picking up on my concern. "Maybe he is catching a movie or just chilling."

"Probably hiding in a closet somewhere," Otogi mumbles under his breath.

I'm ready to jump down his throat but Jounouchi steps forward, obscuring the dice master from my line of vision. If he heard Otogi's comment he doesn't react.

"You said Yugi went with him?"

"No. Yugi went looking for him," I clarify, leaning to one side so I can glare around him at Otogi. "We haven't heard from either of them."

"Yug would have called by now if he hadn't found him," Jou once again brushes off my worrying. This isn't like him. When a friend is anxious he always ready to help out any way he can.

Jou, what's wrong with you?

"I'm gonna use the bathroom before we go, Otogi. I know you have that meeting to get to. Wait here with them, huh?"

"As if I would follow you to the can!" Otogi bites out in disgust as Jounouchi opens the door to the living quarters and disappears inside.

I take this opportunity since Mr. Mutou is occupied by the new cards. Grabbing Otogi by the arm, I yank him across the room where the shop keeper is less likely to pay attention to us. I turn us both toward some posters as if we were admiring them or something. Otogi is not surprised at all by this, as if he were expecting me to act just so. This only makes me all the angrier, digging my fingernails into his bare arm. His features twitch from the pain but he doesn't complain or try to pull free.

"I take it you have a bone to pick with me, Mazaki?"

"Damn right I do!" I hiss at him and he pretends to wipe spittle from his cheek. Or perhaps I might have spattered a tad. Oh well. He deserved it. "I know you're the reason Yami wandered out this morning without so much as a word to anyone!"

"And how did you come to that conclusion if he didn't say anything to anybody?" he asks in that calm, irritatingly bored tenor.

"Yugi said he was acting weird last night after _you_ left!"

"Ah yes. And given that absolutely nothing else is going wrong in your group, it must be my fault."

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere with me, Otogi."

"I don't want to 'get anywhere' with you, Mazaki."

"Quit trying to flatter yourself!" I shove my finger in his face and he leans back as if it smelled bad or something. "We both know you said something that upset Yami! Now I want to know what it is!"

I am no threat to him and we both know it. There is nothing I can say or do that will have that great of impact on him. He holds sway over our group in that he is still in close contact with Jou and Yami when they have been separated from each other. The bastard is taking advantage of our misfortunes and will use them to find ways to hurt us more!

"So what if I did say something? It wasn't anything new to him." He actually has the balls to mock me! "And I'm guessing you already know too, given that murderous look you gave me earlier. Looked ready to rip my head off…kinda like you do now. There's the look."

My hand makes contact with his cheek, the slap seeming to echo as his head whips to one side from the force of the hit. He staggers back a few steps as I let go of him.

"Anzu!" Mr. Mutou shouts, hurrying over lest a full-out fight should begin.

Of course he pays attention **now**.

"Anzu, what has gotten into you?" the elderly man chides.

I don't have an answer that I can give, so I opt for glaring at the dice master. I hope that hit hurt and only regret not making the most of the moment and hitting him more. Shaking his head at me, Mr. Mutou turns his attention to Otogi who is examining the fingernail marks bleeding above his elbow with an air of nonchalance. Makes me want to smack him again.

"Are you all right, Otogi?"

"Nothing fatal. You might want to consider investing in a scratching post for that one."

"You asshole!"

"Anzu please!" Mr. Mutou jumps between us as I lunge at the dice master again, my hand raised to strike. Otogi takes a casual step back and watches the short man try to fend me off. "This is hardly an appropriate way to act!"

"Tell that to _him_!"

"He's not the one slapping people!" Mr. Mutou grabs me by the arms and shakes me roughly. "Now calm down!"

"But he said-!"

"I don't care what he said. It doesn't mean you should start hitting him."

I beg to differ.

"Stay away from Yami! And Jounouchi!" I decide to ignore Mr. Mutou who is trying to pacify me. "Just leave all of us alone!"

"You know I can't do that."

He's acting serious now, trying to trick Mr. Mutou into believing he is sincere and that I'm the paranoid one. Otogi has always been a good actor, reeling in whoever he wants and crafting the minds of the people he manipulates so he'll appear saintly. I warned Jounouchi about him. Hell, I warned all of them. Yami has gone so far as to hang out with him on a regular basis. And now he's out there somewhere upset because of something the dice master said to him. Why won't anyone listen to me? Why can't they see through Otogi's less than noble intentions and see the two-timing rat that he really is?

"These are peoples' lives, Otogi!" I shout, jabbing a finger at him as Mr. Mutou tries again to herd me back. "Forget Kaiba for two seconds and think about what you are doing if you have even an ounce of a conscience!"

"This has gone far beyond Kaiba."

I stop struggling but Mr. Mutou does not let go of me. Not until he is certain I have calmed down. I'm not sure myself. Still staring fiercely at the raven-haired teen, I ask:

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

His mouth scrunches up in a sort of grimace as feet pound on the stairs in the house connected to the store. Mr. Mutou's hold loosens slightly.

"Exactly what it sounds like."

The adjacent door opens and Jounouchi returns offering a wavering grin to our argumentative group.

"Okay! I'm all set. Sorry for taking so long…"

"Please don't finish that sentence," Otogi says as Jounouchi ambles over to him. "Now come on. Let's get out of here."

"Sure thing. Sorry 'bout this, Otogi. I hope you're not late for that meeting with Kaiba."

My glare returns, intensifying that the dice master would lie to my face like that just so I would stop attacking him. He avoids me, walking in front of Jounouchi in retreat to keep someone between us at all times until he's safely out of here.

"Don't bother Yami about this. I'll call him later! Thanks guys!" Jounouchi calls over his shoulder before the door clamors shut behind them.

I trudge over to the window, staring angrily through the glass as if I could pierce through the tinted windows of the limo and hit the dice master between the eyes. Mr. Mutou comes up beside me, shaken by my outburst. I can feel his fretful eyes on me but cannot bear to look at him right now, ashamed for how I treated him. I do not regret how things went down with Otogi though. Not one bit.

**(Malik's POV)**

_I press my bare back against the trunk of the palm tree, trying to stay in the shade and ward off the heat of the desert midday. Droplets of water drip from the ends of my untidy hair from my dip in the shallow pool of water. Having taken the liberty of getting my wrap soaked as well, it is already nearly dry around my hips. There are several young fruit trees just a few steps away, but I am not hungry. My horse meanwhile is another story. Nearby Adjo is munching greedily on undergrowth that contains a substantial amount of fluids, seeming to have already forgotten the incident with the jackals this morning. The stallion is quite content with himself, velvet muzzle pressing into the green leafy plants as he searches for his favorites. _

"_Worked up a bit of an appetite, haven't you?" I say to him. _

_There is no reply and I frown, still haven't grown accustomed to this uncanny hush. This is what it truly means to be alone, is it? I've never been on my own for more than a few nights when Bakura and I would scout out separate places. Even before Bakura, even if I despised the tomb keepers who carved their holy scriptures into my back and the palace for their inhumane treatments of people in general, they were still company. I've considered returning to the city for a bit of companionship with a prostitute or just leave the Egyptian territory altogether. But he is prohibiting me. Whether it is the years we spent together or my fucking loyalty to the only real friend I ever had, I cannot will myself to leave without knowing his fate. Which is quite pathetic because he wants nothing to do with me aside from blasting me into dust should we cross paths again. _

"_Damn it!" I curse Pharaoh, Seini, and whoever else may have played a hand in Bakura's downfall. There is nothing I can do to help him without his consent. Besides, he doesn't want my help. Kicking a wooden bowl away, watching it spin in the sand, I slouch in resignation that I have indeed backed myself into a corner. The worst part is the waiting. I already know that, despite the power of his creature, Bakura is reckless and will not prevail. Sooner or later, whether by Mahaado's hand or even Bakura's so-called lover, the red-eyed being will fall. He is mortal, regardless of whether he is a demon or not. _

_My eyes snap open as the air grows heavy, weighing down on us here like merciless humidity. Only it isn't. Adjo's head rises fast, ears flicking forward, nostrils flaring as he listens. I rise slowly, my back against the tree's rough stalk, recognizing that stifling aura right away. Swallowing, I glance around the small oasis with its twelve trees and pool of water far too shallow to conceal oneself in. Even as I search, I know it is futile. There's nowhere to hide out here. And judging by the fluctuating energies approaching, it's too late to run. _

_Releasing a shaky breath, I leave the sanctuary of the tree's shadow and gather up my clothes, donning just two of my robes; not needing the extra warmth the others give for nighttime. I take only two of the knives I was sharpening, leaving the rest of them on the large rock for the next person who might happen across this place. Might be of use to someone. Ra knows they won't do me any good. _

"_Adjo." Wild brown eyes focus on me for a fleet moment and I smile somberly at my last companion, my only comfort remaining. "Go." _

_I don't need to say it loud. He understands. The horse hesitates, angling his long neck to look back at me, wondering why I am not coming with. Probably thinks I can't feel this imminent peril. Actions speak louder than words with animals. I turn and walk away from him without looking back. He whinnies but does not follow. We have not been together long enough that he would try to accompany me into hell itself. _

'_This is so bizarre,' I muse while stepping through the foliage, not bothering to pull my hood up. 'I've always been one to avoid confrontation. Every opportunity I've had, almost always I have run away.' _

_So why now? Why am I going out there alone to face him? _

'_Not much of a choice. There's nowhere to run this time. And I refuse to die trying to flee. I've got more self respect than to be branded a coward.' _

_What I would have taken for a mirage does not waver or fade, fifteen figures on horseback approaching through the blazing sands and torrid rays. One is in the lead, Millennium Item around his neck glinting in the sunlight, an omen of my demise. He is a good distance ahead of the others that are mere specks from where I stand. My legs keep me moving forward of their own accord, no longer being about what I want or don't want. _

_The white headdress whips into his face repeatedly, not an outfit suited for the wilderness. He would not demean himself by dressing as desert dwellers do. Only thieves and demons live in such hostile places. Outcasts. He would never stoop to our level by any standard, even regarding his wardrobe. I grin as he stops a calculated distance away where he will have enough time to intercept any attacks I launch. _

"_Look at you all dressed up for your trek through the desert. You haven't changed at all." _

"_You have. None in a good way," Mahaado replies in that stoic manner of his that always got under my skin. What do you know—it still does. "I admit I am surprised to find you out here so…exposed. You've been waiting for me?" _

"_Not especially." _

_Eyes somewhere between the hues of grey and lavender study me hard, trying to read into my motives. The white horse beneath him stamps its hooves, picking up on the energies building in the arid space around us. It makes me wish for Adjo only for a moment, wanting to be of similar standing with Mahaado in this altercation. _

"_You're alone?" _

_I laugh, wanting to erase any doubts he has about that particular detail. _

"_Of course I am. Who else would I be with?" _

"_Transportation, for starters." _

_To this I sneer at him, revealing my sharp canines. _

"_Unlike you, I prefer not to have my horse killed in a battle." _

"_So you value some form of life despite your lack of care for human lives." The words ending this sentence are coated in the venom of detestation, years of pent up hatred surfacing at long last. He's not going to hold back. "Is that why you have a companion that is either a demon or resembles one? You will side with anything that goes against your people." _

"_I hear the two of you have become acquainted," I say, realizing there is no point in denying what he has already figured out in our escape from the ka temple. "Really Mahaado, I am surprised by you. You're so quick to wipe out anything that could be even the most remote threat to the royal family." _

"_At least I have sensible loyalties." _

_I snort, noticing the faint darkening as if we have passed under a great tree or cloud. The violet tint mixed with black is unmistakable and I draw out energies from my ka as the Shadow aura emanating from the priest increases. Mahaado's mouth downturns when I do this. _

"_There is no use in resisting, Malik. We both know you have no advantages out here. There are no walls and you have no Item. My power far surpasses yours even so." _

"_It's not about winning," I smirk at him despite it all, my own aura flaring up in dark purple flames around me. "It's pride. Something I was sure you of all people would understand." _

_He does not retort to this insult but says simply: "Very well then." _

_Illusion Magician soars straight at me and I hit the sand, scampering up just as fast as it shoots a beam of black light. Dodging it, I release Shadow Ghoul, placing my ka in front of me like a shield. Mahaado face is expressionless as his ka charges again, power growing from the aid of the Millennium ring. I wait, biding my time until the last possible…_

_The blast barely misses me as I roll across the ground unguarded. Mahaado's eyes widen, his mount so accustomed to Shadow Magic all at once panicking at the mound of sand hurtling towards them. The horse throws its head back, lurching against the reigns as the priest fights to keep it under control. He jumps from the animal just before Shadow Ghoul's talons breach the sand, severing the animal into four separate pieces that each fall with lifeless thuds. Picking himself up, Mahaado stands tall and proud despite the loss of his horse and his headdress. Shoulder-length brown hair blows about as his stare grows cold. _

"_So much for your speech on the value of horses." _

"_I didn't say anything about __**your**__ horse." _

"_Your ka has adjusted to this barren wasteland, has it? You have trained hard to use the terrain to your advantage." _

_I don't answer this observation that a fool would take as a compliment as my ka resurfaces beside me. There is no need for me to explain any of it. Mahaado has already figured it out. Shadow Ghoul can dive beneath the sand, but not deeply. Not without easy detection. The only reason I was able to accomplish what I did was because his monster was focused on me at the time. I know this man. He never makes the same mistake twice. _

"_You should have stayed out here hiding from the world," he states with no hint of apology or empathy. "We deemed you either long gone or dead. You could have had a much longer life had you left Bakura to his own devices." _

_I glance at my ka hovering beside me, ready to finish this with me. It is all I have left. If nothing else, I can count on my own soul. It has turned out to be the only reliable support._

"_Length of a life and quality of life are two very different things." _

"_At least we can agree upon that." _

_Multiple blasts, too many to dodge, come raining down. I pull Shadow Ghoul back into my body and brace myself, rather being one target than two. I manage to evade several of the attacks before one of them hits sends me flying, burning into my flesh and eyes as I land hard on my side. Coughing, air knocked from my lungs, I struggle to get up. Then the yellow flames I have been dreading from the beginning engulf me, paralyzing my entire body. It is only now that I am trapped within his Shadow Bindings, my ka within me, does Mahaado dare advance closer. Panting, I glare up at him, still able to breathe and blink. He wants me fully aware for whatever he plans to do to me. I'm on my hands and knees, unable to do anything but wait for the final strike. _

_The priest stares down at me with that icy look of contempt, restraining himself from acting of his own accord. He would not do any of this without permission nor would he dare stray from the orders given to him. Illusion Magician looms above us both in his seconds of indecision before vanishing. I manage to smile in the midst of the pain. _

"_So you have the honor of killing me yourself?" _

"_What I wouldn't give for such an honor." His voice is quiet now that he is victorious. Perhaps he is disappointed he could not act on his desire to completely obliterate me. "But an alternate verdict was determined for your fate." _

"_**I'll**__ decide my own fucking fate," I growl. _

"_I beg to differ, Malik." _

_Something changes in his eyes. The malice dissipates, leaving a vacant stare where something would normally be. But, because it is me, he is not allowing himself to feel it. The people who accompanied him reach us at last and my stomach quivers at the sight. There are fourteen burly men on horses dragging a giant, flat stone through the sand by ropes with great effort. I recognize what it is immediately, watching in horror as they slowly pull it upright so the summoning stone towers above us. Mahaado and I reside in its ominous shadow and my body begins to tremble when I see the blank surface where normally a monster's image would reside. _

_Not this. Anything but this. _

_My ka within me stirs, thrashing against the Shadow Bindings in a fruitless effort to break free. The high priest turns his attention back to me, impassive as ever in his triumph. The Millennium ring on his chest begins to glow, brighter than the sun in the shade of the stone. There is nothing I can do to stop him from taking what I have left. _

"_I see you understand now." _

"Hey."

Hikari nudges me with his shoulder as he sinks down beside me on the cold sand. I don't turn away from the horizon, waiting for sunrise. It will not be for a while yet, the stars still shimmering brightly. Nowhere else are there stars like these. They are blotted out by smog and artificial lights. Modern humans miss out on so much, too obsessed with making their lives comfortable. That seems to be the main goal: making life easy. They're missing the point.

"You're an idiot, you know," Marik says draping a thick blanket over our shoulders and huddling against me. Warm arms wrap around my waist as he nuzzles against my neck. "One would think after living out here thousands of years ago you would have learned to dress appropriately for the climate. You're freezing."

"I hadn't noticed," I admit. How long have I been sitting out here?

"Typical."

"I didn't mean for you to wake up, hikari."

"Yeah, I got that." His breath is balmy against my throat. "You going to tell me what's going on in your head?"

"Just got lost in thought."

"Enough that you let all the barriers down?"

I…what? Embarrassed and stunned at my inattention, I begin to close up the connection. Hikari places a hand over mine.

"Don't bother, yami. I already felt it. It's partially what woke me."

"What else?"

Another playful nudge in my side.

"You weren't with me, silly. I notice when you're not around, despite your claims to my lack of attention for anything aside from myself!" he teases.

"Now that you know where I am, you can go back to bed."

"First off, it's a _mat_, not a bed." That trip through Europe may have spoiled him just a tad. "Now then, what shall we talk about? How about why you're still so depressed?"

I internally groan but he senses it with our open link. In fact, he was expecting it. I squirm to avoid the elbow again and he snickers. Delicate, almost feminine fingers trail across my collar bone in a comforting manner.

"Come on, Malik. Despite you being annoyed with me, you're already not so gloomy with me here."

"That isn't surprising, given you complete me."

He doesn't make a big deal out of it. It wasn't meant to be a mushy, tender statement that so many star-crossed lovers make. He literally completes me.

"Ever since they tore me in two…I didn't think I could feel whole again."

"Then little me came along."

I do not resist the smile tugging on my lips. My arm wraps around his slighter frame, tugging him against me and burying my face in his flaxen hair.

"Why do you think I cling to you so much?" I murmur. "I lost the other half of my spirit before, yet I still got a second chance like they did."

It was a shock to say the least when he freed me from the rod's influence and I saw clearly what he was. Later I found out the ka no longer existed, which made sense given our circumstances. So what happened to everyone else? Pharaoh has Yugi. Bakura has Ryou. Who do the rest of the people have? Are they complete on their own? I was able to summon my ka from a young age. It was always with me. Now, in these times, I have Marik. The idea of not having that connection with something or someone else is unfathomable to me.

"Are you really sure it's the same way for the other yamis and hikaris?"

"What have I said about reading my thoughts, hikari?"

"Well you weren't blocking them." The fingertips dip into the crevice behind my collarbone. "And you didn't answer my question."

"About?"

"The others. Are you sure they complete one another as we do? You're the most incomplete when we're separate from each other. Yami and Yugi have always been buddies. That's all though. Sooner or later they'll have to find someone else. And what about Ryou and Bakura?" he speaks the name that has been prohibited from our conversations for weeks. "They don't seem to get much from one another."

I hate to ask but he'll tell me anyway.

"Your point being?"

"Maybe they both need to find their other half in someone other than each other."

I pull away from Marik, leaving the comfort of the blanket and stand up. Barely. My legs are tingling from having sat in one place for an extended period of time. Looking at him for the first time, tender lavender eyes gaze up at me imploringly. His hair is a mess from rolling in his sleep and he isn't wearing his earrings. I know he is serious when he isn't concerned about his appearance. That doesn't mean I have to agree with him or like what he says.

"Are you defending Bakura's choice of lover?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"And what would prompt you to do so the mutt's behalf?" I growl, not so much angry with Marik as with the entire fiasco I have been trying to block out of my memory. "Bakura could do better!"

"Oh yeah? Like who?" An edge is added to my lover's voice. "Tell me about this wonderful person who will dote over Bakura, rush to take care of his every need, and do his best to protect him from the world and himself? Oh wait. Isn't that what Katsuya has been doing?"

"And failing miserably," I remind him.

Marik isn't ready to surrender. He folds his arms over his chest while pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

"Well then maybe he just needs some guidance. It's not like Bakura is offering him many clues on how to help. And Ryou doesn't seem to get Bakura. Face it, Malik. This perfect person you've created in your mind for Bakura doesn't exist."

This is too similar to the argument I had with Bakura back in Domino when I confronted him about the mutt for the final time—our last conversation.

_"Tell me truthfully, Malik, do you actually believe you'll ever accept anyone who approaches me? You'll always find a fault, a reason they shouldn't be with me. They'll never be good enough in your eyes." _

Damn it, Marik. Why couldn't you just leave it alone? Why did you have to bring that up? Bakura's sad eyes appear in my mind, gazing at me, begging me to release him from this ideal world I've placed him in to protect him.

_"I'm tired of waiting for someone who doesn't exist."_

((I'm not leaving it alone because it's the truth, yami. And it still bothers you.))

(Of course it bothers me!) I glare at him. (It bothers me that you've sided with Bakura on this crazy…!)

((Who said I've sided with him? I'm on _your_ side, Malik. I always have been. Now will you come back inside and just talk to me?))

(What is there to talk about? There is nothing for me to decide! Bakura made that quite clear.)

Marik fixes me with a stern yet soft look, trying to lecture and comfort me all at once. He is the only one who pacifies me. That's why I need him close. Without him, I'd fall to pieces. I'd simply shatter and break.

((Isn't that what has happened to Bakura?)) he fucking reads my thoughts again.

(Okay, I'm putting the barrier back up.)

"Fine," he says aloud, not deterred in the slightest by my evading. "Come inside when you're ready. And don't wait until you get hypothermia. You know I suck at medicinal stuff, yami."

He rises and hands me the blanket. Without another word he turns and retreats into the tent that is a shield from the elements. The zipper is unusually loud in the quiet of the night. I sigh, holding the wad of fabric tight against my chest. It's still warm from his body heat.

I wasn't wrong. What is incorrect about trying to keep Bakura from suffering so much in this lifetime? Somewhere along the line in the past, I let him down. I let his stubborn attitude and a very powerful ka discourage me from trying to help him further. He just gets so caught up in something that he doesn't rationalize at all. In the past it was the quest for power, to not be a monster or a victim. He preferred hatred over pity. Once it happened nothing I did or said could dissuade him. Just like now. He's too stubborn and self-centered for his own good and it always gets him into a world of trouble.

I hold back as the edges of my mouth tug upward, remembering fondly how reckless he could be. I would scold him and do everything I could to keep him from getting into messes. But he seems to have a knack for such things. When I was with him, I could get him out of trouble. If nothing else, I stuck by him and made sure he was safe enough.

"_It's not like Bakura is offering him many clues on how to help. And Ryou doesn't seem to get Bakura."_

Hikari is right about that much. All three of us yamis have remained tight-lipped about the past, each for our own reasons. I probably have been the most forthright, even if it has mostly been with Marik. How is anyone supposed to help Bakura when he closes up so much? It isn't like they know his history. Hikari mentioned that Katsuya is under the impression that it was Bakura and me in the past rather than Bakura and Pharaoh. Stupid mutt. Just another reason he is unsuitable for the thief. Can't even make simple deductions on his own.

I rub the edge of the blanket between my thumb and finger, the material already growing cold. Hikari's body heat has left it, bringing back the empty feeling that I strive to avoid. What he said made sense: the others aren't like us. They don't yearn for each other or have such a connection as Marik and I do. Who would have thought I'd be the luckiest one of the bunch by having my soul ripped in two? Shivering from this solitude more than the cold, I walk quickly back to the tent. So what if it means having to talk about these things? As long as I can be near him, he can lecture me all he wants.

* * *

So that's this chapter. Things are progressing nicely. I did enjoy focusing some time on Malik and Marik who disappeared for quite a while there. I missed them so. :D And it was about time Jounouchi stepped up and did something productive. XD

It seems like there was more I was going to say, but I'm tired and still sick. off to bed!

Reviews are much appreciated :3


	38. Chapter 38: Birds and Stones

So it's been since November. Not to say I haven't been working on this fic. The problem has not only been college and life in general (had one free day of spring break from working and errands, so I opted for sleep) The main issue with this story is the complexity of the past and present stories as well as the number of narrators we have. So there is actually a lot more of it written out already...it's a matter of getting it all in the right order. :P

I reply to reviewers using the usual system of now because my old way took up to an hour to do. I do reply to anonymous reviews in my previous fashion:

**Tenabii: ***blush* My dear, you flatter! Truly, that is quite a compliment! One I shall strive to achieve! XD ...I laughed when I saw you mentioned Marik and Malik as "some of the only few people that actually have a relatively clear head". I think because I recall all of the shit they throw when around the others. So much praise, thank you. I humbly apologize this latest installment took so long.

This chapter shall be dedicated to: SHADOWoftheFOX, KaiTouzokuou, dragonlady222, Bakurafangurl91, Tenabii, and theabridgedkuriboh. :D Let's get a move-on, shall we? Forgive mistakes in the text, I was eager to get this out to you guys after so long.

**NOTE: Might want to skim over the previous chapter to remember what is going on! We jump in pretty fast! ;) **

So full of life the waters run  
Through the valleys down below  
I sit and watch to clear my mind, trying to focus now  
The lies have got to end now  
She needs to know the truth somehow  
The lies have got to end now, she says

~Sunstorm~

**Chapter 38: Birds and Stones**

**(Yami's POV)**

_The pathway leading to the temple is quiet, the cicadas having not returned in the seven nights since the upheaval Malik caused. The insects and other animals have either fallen silent or fled since the hundreds of monsters rose into the sky. It reflects the atmosphere of entire city, waiting with a bated breath for the next string of attacks that have not come. Everyone is on edge. I still jump at every shadow, every movement caught out of the corner of my eye for when an arm comes out of a wall to catch me unaware and stab me in the back. The weight of the Millennium puzzle is of little comfort, as Malik knows how to traverse into my territory undetected. _

_In all of this, there has been no trace of my lover. Normally I would not fear so. He has stayed away much longer than this before. But the hints Seth suggested in a threat of revealing my secret deflated both Mahaado's and my own confidence. Malik and Bakura are both out in the desert somewhere and, as far as I am aware, Bakura knows nothing of the murderous traitor._

"_The nights are growing cooler." _

_I sidestep, twirling around with fingers clenched into fists only to find Seini. He pretends not to notice my panicked reaction, waiting for some greeting in response before he approaches. A shaky sigh of relief escapes me and I nod in welcome, glad to have a companion out here. The times spent alone are when the mind plays the worst tricks and I think too much about Bakura's unknown fate. _

"_Yes, they are," I agree, thankful he at least is unable to see the weariness and insomnia carved into my features. "The desert…must be bitter cold."_

_The sunu picks up on the melancholy in my voice. Folding his arms inside of the long white sleeves of his robes, he steps beside me. _

"_Is this why I have come across you outside of the temple of the one who watches over nighttime travelers?" _

_Lump in my throat, I glance over my shoulder at the completed temple of Khonsu. Every night since the ka attack I have come here in hopes of finding Bakura waiting for me. It is our place, our sanctuary. It was the last place I saw him, the last time we made love. He knows this—knows I would look for him here. Why has he not come?_

_I do not say any of this to Seini, though much has been disclosed to the healer already. He seems aware of the treachery of Seth who is once again strutting through the hallways of the palace as if the place belonged to him, more ill-tempered than ever thanks to the near-complete destruction of his ka collection and the confiscation of the one monster he saved. I do not know how much Mahaado told Seini on the matter, but the elder always seems to catch on to things faster than anyone else I know. _

"_Your prayers are worth more than the rest of our appeals combined," the sunu says when he senses I am not going to answer his question. "You needn't fear." _

"_But I __**am**__ fearful," I admit, the healer being one of the few that has seen past my divinity into my more human side in my interactions with Bakura. "I feel…I feel so helpless…like there must be something more I could do." _

"_You belong here, my pharaoh. Especially at a trying time such as this. Leave those you appointed to such tasks. Mahaado is fully capable. Have faith in him." _

"_But Bakura has no idea what is going on!" I cannot stop myself once his name has breached me. "He is vulnerable! He does not stand a chance against someone like Malik! He needs me and I'm standing around here __**praying**__!" _

_Withered lips pursed in a thin line, the sunu hums in reflection. Shame immediately takes hold of me. This is a well-respected man whose confidence in me has never wavered. What must he be thinking of his pharaoh breaking down before him? How dare I put down worship to our gods?_

"_Forgive me, Seini. I did not mean to so bluntly…" My apology trails off as Bakura resurfaces in my mind. I cannot sleep for fear of seeing him being tortured, cut down by Malik. How many times have I heard him crying out in fear, the desperate calls of my name screaming for me to save him?_

"_The unknown is a formidable foe, highness. But not nearly as much as the ghastly things our own imaginations can conjure. It is a wonder we do not all drive ourselves mad," Seini chuckles, beginning to walk down the pathway leading away from the palace. _

_I tag along beside him, not wanting to be left alone and wishing for comfort from his wise words. There is no one else on the gravel path, temples empty and darkened along the foot trail. The clay seals have dried over the doors for the night; though they will do little good against a foe that can walk through walls. On the advice of my counsel, I have called my lesser priests and priestesses to the main temples for night vigils rather than for the individual gods that are all appeased during the daylight hours when Malik is less likely to attack. I will feel better once Mahaado has returned. He is far more sensitive to energies than anyone else. _

_My hands fidget, tracing the edges of the puzzle as I match the calm, steady pace of the man. He is one of the few people I have been able to trust through all of these trials and tribulations. But is that because I have taken advantage of his blindness? If I really had faith, would I not have told him the truth about Bakura?_

'_What truth? I can touch him. He is not a demon. I have nothing for which to be ashamed.' _

_Then why is Bakura still a secret? _

'_Others cannot look past his appearance. Mahaado said it: Seth would use Bakura as leverage that I am unfit and not the true pharaoh.' _

_That makes sense, I reason, feeling as mad as Seini had mentioned in this solo debate against myself. Bakura's safety is priority above these lesser things like a more normal relationship. What pharaoh could claim ever having an average romantic bond anyway?_

"_I guess I'm feeling guilty," I say softly, knowing his sharp ears will catch my words, but afraid of anyone else hearing such admittance. "I should be the one out there hunting Malik down and rescuing Bakura." _

"_Leave your humble servants to the tasks we must take on, my pharaoh. You needn't make this fight your burden alone." A smile makes its way into his tone as we round another bend in the path, approaching the last temple. "And I dare say, my pharaoh, that you may not be giving Bakura enough credit." _

_My mind reels as I gaze upon the tall, older temple that I have not visited in a long time. It is the temple of the Lord of the Waters, the god associated with the pharaoh's might. That night from so long ago rekindles in me as I stare at Sobek's temple, remembering the evening following my rise to the throne when fate brought me together again with the pale creature that had pulled me from the Nile two years earlier. His words haunt me to this day, telling me we are all just pawns in a simple game, manipulating one another along the way but, ultimately, powerless. What had frightened me most were his efforts for me to become his adversary, his quest for me to hate him. The very idea that someone could desire hatred was beyond anything I could grasp. _

_I stumble as Seini's arm swings out straight in front of me, blocking me from taking a step further. I 'oomph', my chest running into the outstretched limb. The puzzle begins glowing as I immediately go on the defense, knowing how out of character it is for the sunu to act. When I sense no presences around us, I turn to him with a questioning look. His white gaze is cast upwards as he tilts his head back, the bridge of his nose creasing as he sniffs the night air. _

"_I smell blood. A great deal of blood." _

"_Where?" _

_He does not answer. I do not give him the chance, rushing towards the temple without regard to traps or ambushes. The clay seal has been broken, lying in pieces on the ground at my feet. The right door creaks as I brace my shoulder against it and shove with all of my might, the puzzle alight as I step into the utter darkness of the chamber. The metallic stench of blood hits me, dizzying my senses as I spot the huddled mass curled up at the feet of the great statue of the crocodilian god. _

"_Pharaoh!" Seini calls behind me, and his ka materializes somewhere above me protectively as the man is unable to keep up with me or physically fight in my defense. _

_I hesitate but a moment, not sensing anything else in the room. Taking a chance, I hurry over to the mound reeking of blood. The figure is covered from head to toe in black cloth, a cloak drawn up over his head. My hand is shaking and I am once again paralyzed when I see the dark stains throughout the shredded black fabric. _

"_B-Bakura?" _

_The figure stirs, an agonized moan the answer as the head raises weakly. Red eyes appear from beneath the hood and I gasp in horror at the uneven trails of stitches and inflamed skin. It looks like some parasite has burrowed just beneath the flesh. Eyelids flicker as he fights to focus his gaze upon me, seeming on the verge of sleep or death. I cannot tell which. The left side of his mouth raises slightly, the side unmarred by ugly wounds. _

"_Fancy meeting you h-here, Pharaoh," an unrecognizable, hoarse voice emits from him as he repeats his words to me from our previous unexpected meeting here. _

_I catch him as he slumps, cradling his jaw carefully in my hands, unable to take my eyes off of the grisly wounds that slither from his eye to his mouth like tortured snakes. Tears sting as unfocused eyes look up at me, cracked, bleeding lips parting as he fights for consciousness. _

"_Seini," I manage as my hands tremble. "Seini!" _

_The shout was unneeded, the sunu already kneeling down beside me, a bony hand brushing back the material of the hood and sweat-slickened white bangs. He rests his palm on the pale forehead, earning a groan from my lover who cringes at this gentle touch as if he'd been struck. _

"_He's burning with fever," the sunu murmurs, voice remaining calm. _

"_His…his face…" I stutter, my fingers shaking where they are clenched around his chin, afraid to touch the wounds, feeling the blind sunu is missing the most important infliction. _

"_It is a minor infection," he brushes my concerns off. Minor infection? His face has been torn to shreds and sewn back up with twine!_

_Above us the ka hovers, but I do not bother to spare it a glance, wondering why Seini has not called it back to himself now that the danger has passed. _

"_But Seini, his cheek is…!" _

"_I need to get him to my quarters immediately," the sunu interrupts me; this action alone a clear indication that he indeed understands the urgency of the situation. "Bakura? Can you hear me, Bakura?"_

"_She wasn't…she…M-Mal…" my love mumbles incoherently, going limp in our grasps. _

"_Well that makes things simpler," the healer grunts as he takes hold of one of Bakura's arms and lifts it over his thin shoulder. "I was afraid he would start fighting me in his delirium. But it also means much haste is needed." _

_He would never ask the pharaoh to help him drag someone all the way back to the palace and through the back passages. It is unbecoming of a pharaoh. There are priests and guards and servants for such tasks. But we both know there isn't anyone else. We are alone out here and the sunu knows that I am keeping Bakura a secret from the court and even the high priests. _

_I reach under Bakura's other arm and the two of us hoist him up. His head falls forward, unresponsive to anything now, having waited on the brink of unconsciousness for me to find him. Seini pauses for a moment, feeling it necessary to object despite his inability to do this on his own._

"_My pharaoh…" _

"_Let's go," I urge him as Bakura releases a feeble whimper. "To hell with propriety."_

**(Otogi's POV)**

"Thanks for covering for me, Otogi."

"Whatever you say," I mutter rubbing my stinging cheek gingerly. Stupid bitch. I won't admit that wasn't a first for me. "I just hope you were actually doing something besides using their fucking toilet."

Instead of answering me, he leans forward with curious brown eyes, squinting at me in the dimmed daylight blocked out by the tinted windows.

"What happened to your face?" Clueless as ever.

"Mazaki was out for blood. Must be her time of the month."

His brow furrows, surprised by the fact that his friend is a freaking psychopathic bitch. Why is it that this group is always shocked when one of them acts exactly as they are? It's like they're completely oblivious to the ugly sides of each other; which is rather hard to fathom, because there's plenty.

"What happened?"

"Doesn't really matter," I brush it off as nothing. If he were to get mad at me, I wouldn't find out what's next. He has acted weird since the mentioning that Yami wasn't home; practically shoved me into the limo just a minute ago. Katsuya wouldn't be thrilled to hear I've gone and upset his friends even if it is their fault for being overly sensitive about extremely apparent "secrets".

"She hit you?"

"Why is that shocking?"

Katsuya looks ashamed for the girl's behavior, bowing his head and saying in a low voice, "She's really more likely to grab ears."

"Hmph!" I flick the dice dangling from my left lobe. "So I lucked out then."

He laughs a nervous, strangled chortle of someone trying hard to break the ice. It's almost as annoying as his normal, obnoxiously loud laugh. While I am one to hold a grudge, I'm too preoccupied to worry much about the friendship squad or my reddened cheek. I lean back on the seat, fingers itching to reach for the mini bar situated within arm's length. I need to not spend so much time with these people. It requires being sober for their crises and their problems make anyone want to get wasted.

"You going to tell me what the plan is then?"

Katsuya drops the happy act and squirms. Something is off with him. I just haven't pinpointed _what_. Is it because I know? I was not prepared for the bombshell regarding his abusive father. That's the second of two big discoveries that cannot go ignored. I don't ask for details and he doesn't offer any. What would be the point? So I would feel even sorrier for the kid and go out of my way to help him in his hour of need? I'm not a freakin' guardian angel. That's what Yami, Mazaki and the rest of them are for.

"I don't think there really is one."

That I seriously doubt. He's up to something and doesn't want me to know. Doesn't want anyone to know.

"You're joking! What was all that at the Game Shop when you…?"

I jolt at the familiar vibration inside my vest pocket. Of all the…! Pulling my cell out , I hold it up and curse. It couldn't have been one of the underlings. I could have blown them off. Katsuya picks up on my agitation, brown eyes widening.

"Oh shit. Your meeting…!"

"Shut it!" I snap, nearly holding it up to my ear to listen to Kaiba rant.

An unusual hesitation surfaces, something I've never experienced to this extreme. At least not for a long while. Isn't this strange? I glance at Katsuya who is watching me with fright as the phone continues to shudder and then ring in my hand. He just sits there staring at me, waiting for me to act. He does that a lot, follows my lead.

"Uh…Otogi? You gonna answer that?"

Damn it, Kaiba, just call back later! Don't push things. Things have gotten really complicated. I need to go over all of this in my head.

"Otogi, are you all right?"

Our eyes lock. That stupid sensation resurfaces. I'll call it heartburn; it's an awful, nauseating sort of feeling that I usually only experience after several drinks too many. I want time to think this through but the phone keeps ringing and Katsuya is waiting.

'Well fuck.'

Refusing to give myself a chance to rethink, I press speakerphone with my thumb while casting Katsuya a warning look to remain silent. His mouth snaps shut.

"Yeah?" I ask in an uninterested voice.

"Yeah? That's all you have to say? _Yeah_?"

It's funny to hear the great Seto Kaiba annunciate such a word like he's trying to be modish. The mutt is apparently too nervous to find the humor in it. I smile at the device in my hand despite the churning in my stomach, imagining Kaiba pacing in his office in a rage. It's both worrisome and satisfying to know I am the cause. My hand holding the phone is steady.

"That's the basic gist."

"You were supposed to be here forty minutes ago, Ryuuji!"

The mutt mouths "sorry" and I wave him off. He's so wrapped up in his fear that he's missing the entire point of this. My eyes dart to the phone pointedly: _Pay attention, Katsuya._

"So why didn't you call?" I feign boredom, winking at a pale mutt who is looking ready to burst. Is the idiot holding his breath? I suppose that's a good idea. Even his breathing is noisy.

"I did try! You had your fucking cell turned off—since when have you ever done that? I had to get the tech geeks to turn your phone on…!"

"Huh. Took them long enough. You think they'd have gotten through faster."

"Don't fuck with me, Ryuuji."

"I would never."

"Shut up! I am not in the mood for your attitude right now—."

"Not that you ever are."

"—so you'd better have a damn good reason for missing our meeting _and_ not calling!" he finishes as if I had not spoken. Geez, he sounds like some high-strung bitch that has been stood up. The only thing worse than a woman scorned is a Kaiba scorned.

"You want my reason? I was with Katsuya." I say while looking directly at said blonde. His eyes are like saucers as he listens to the conversation with rapt attention, never having heard me address Kaiba in such a manner. Most people never do. When with the general population, I play along and go through the motions like his pansy subordinates.

"There had better have been a damn good development."

"Interesting, to say the least. The paparazzi will get a kick out of it."

"Well then spit it out! That stupid mutt has been on his platform long enough. Tell me it's something that will speed this up."

Katsuya has turned a sort of greyish color, face going pallid as it dawns on him. He isn't paying me any attention anymore. All of his concentration is locked on the cell phone in my outstretched hand held in the open space between us. I second-guess my decision. The kid's already gone through one shock today. And it appears Yami didn't talk to him as I had not-so-subtly hinted for him to do. Stupid pharaohs. So unreliable.

And what about Mazaki and Yugi? Those two have been openly suspicious and hostile of me for quite some time. Why hasn't this so called tight-knit group done anything for Katsuya? Why did it have to be me with _my_ phone, in _my_ limo, having him eavesdrop on _my_ conversation with Kaiba? Is this really the same group of pals that have always gotten on my nerves with their corny friendship speeches? What did that slap from Mazaki mean? It suddenly does not hold much merit, nor do their threats. Empty threats.

"Ryuuji, answer me!"

Russet eyes churning with anger and hurt at this betrayal rise from the phone in my hand, glaring at me, waiting to hear what my answer is along with the CEO. He does not say anything, not yet. Despite the treachery, I'm letting him know now. Katsuya doesn't understand why and is giving me this one last chance. I hate that it has to be me. I hate Yami for leaving me with this mess just because I apparently hit a nerve and he has issues.

'Where **are** you, Yami? I thought you of all people would step up and rescue the mutt. Not wallowing somewhere secluded in self pity.'

"Can we do this later, Kaiba? I'm kind of in the middle of something…"

"No! You are going to answer my question and you are driving over here _right now_!"

"Whatever. I'll be there by and by."

"**Ryuuji, if you—!" **

I promptly open the mini fridge and toss the phone inside, slamming the door shut with my foot. From inside we can hear Kaiba's ranting and cursing, not having yet realized I'm no longer listening. It gives the illusion he has shrunken and is trapped inside the thing. If only such dreams were possible. I'd put a lock on the thing. I should look into scientists who are working on such a device. Definitely something I'd invest in.

Scooting across the seat, I push the intercom that connects to the cab upfront where the driver is blissfully unaware of what is about to happen. Better do this quickly.

"Pull over."

I avoid looking at Katsuya as the chauffer maneuvers us out of traffic and to the nearest sidewalk. We're near our school, a good walking distance from the Game Shop and the lot where my first store used to stand. People stop and point at the vehicle but keep their distance, not used to having limos park on their street. It's residential, which is better than the arcade or something. People accumulate faster and are bolder in those areas.

"It looks like you'll be continuing this adventure on your own," I mutter running my finger across the edge of the fridge, Kaiba having gone silent. Gives the false hope that he's passed out oxygen-deprived inside. "It's too bad," I say with a wry smile. "I would have liked to see what you were planning to do next. I haven't seen you make too many plans of your own, but they're usually pretty fucked up."

"So are yours."

My smile widens at the undertone of anger resonating in his voice. When I look at him, he has steeled himself. He needs to look tough after yet another thing has blown up in his face. He's holding together better than I would have wagered. Hell, he put way too much faith in all of the wrong people. Who is really trustworthy anyway? Who is really always there? This is the problem with friendship that they so blatantly preach. It's all fake.

"Hey, I'm not denying anything. Just speculating."

There is something pathetically sad as he stares at me, like he's trying to make me feel bad about myself. Is he seriously going to attempt to guilt-trip _me_? Not gonna happen, kid.

"I trusted you, Otogi."

And there it is. I smirk at him, picking up a shot glass and place it upside-down over my finger, twirling it in place in an endless cycle.

"We both know that's a lie."

Instead of yelling at me, he flinches as I hit the bull's-eye. Sure I did a bunch of underhanded things, but he's no fucking saint. He's always hated me. Katsuya was using me to get what he wanted. Did he really think I'd believe that he would blindly follow me without question? Aside from that, Bakura knew what was going on. Surely he said something? Maybe not. Yami sure didn't do what I expected. Stupid, unreliable ancients.

"So that's it?"

I shrug, reaching up and wrapping my finger tight in that lock of hair I leave free for such occasions. This wasn't part of my plans. None of this was. Katsuya wasn't supposed to know anything until _after_ being utterly humiliated by Kaiba. I'm in deep shit now.

"It's probably best we part ways here."

"But…what about Kaiba?" he asks, eyes widening at the information I learned today that I could use against him. "What will you tell him?"

"Nothing you need worry about. Painting you as a poor, abused kid would only create sympathy with the public. He wouldn't want it leaked even if I told him. Your sob story would not help him."

He swallows, taken aback that I would keep a secret like this not only from his friends but from my employer and apparent deity that dictates over almost every aspect of my life. The key word is "almost". I'm not one to believe in fate. I make my own way. Anyone who wants to bow down to their problems doesn't warrant pity. Maybe that's part of what swayed my decision. Katsuya is actually being productive…or trying, at the very least. It's yet to be seen if his efforts are all in vain. Again.

"Now hurry and get out. Kaiba's no doubt calling my chauffer this very moment. In the next thirty seconds this limo and everyone in it will be escorted full-speed to Kaiba Corp."

The mutt pauses as his fingers graze the door handle.

"He can do that?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you staying here?"

"What does it matter? You worried about me?"

"No!" he says indignantly, wrenching the door open and beginning to climb out as if to prove his point. He pauses once he reaches safety, feet on the pavement. "I just don't want you running off to Kaiba and making things worse for me than they already are!"

"And why would I do that?"

"I dunno." When he turns to me, he's wearing a full-out glare. "Why'd you agree to…whatever it was you were doing telling him stuff about me? Don't'cha think I deserve some kind of explanation, Otogi?"

"Considering what I've done for you already, I don't think I owe you much at all."

His face reddens and he looks ready to jump back in the limo and punch me. There's the Katsuya I know. Always picking fights without knowing full what is going on around him.

"Keep your cell phone on, mutt. You'll be getting a call from a realtor later this evening."

"And why should I believe any of this is different than before?"

"That's your choice. Is anything I say really going to make that much of a difference in the matter?"

I lean forward and grab the door latch while he struggles to come up with a retort; the engine grows louder as my chauffer waits for a garbage truck to get out of the way before making a break for Kaiba Corp. Katsuya stands there with his arms at his sides, at a loss for what to do, being left with more questions than answers. It can't be helped. He's now aware of what he needs to know. I offer a final piece of advice before closing the door.

"Whatever you're going to do, Katsuya, try to keep a low profile this time, huh?"

**(Ryou's POV)**

"That's odd," I mumble as the dial tone drones next to my ear. "He's still not answering."

"Perhaps he, too, has grown exasperated by your constant need to meddle in other people's business, hikari," my yami's raspy voice comes from the lounge chair that he rarely leaves. The cushions surely have a Bakura-shaped outline permanently embedded in them.

I roll my eyes at this noxious response, knowing full-well he has been tapping into my phone whenever I try to call Jounouchi. So much for me being the only one not minding my own business. Then again we are both uneasy, though my yami shall never admit to it. At least not everything has changed. He is as stubborn as ever. Our reason for being anxious is not without some justification. It isn't like Jou to just up and leave without announcing it so both Bakura and I—and quite possibly the tenants in the apartments below and above us—hear quite clearly. He has no reason to sneak out that I can think of. An hour after Otogi arrived, I came downstairs to make sure the dice master wasn't leading Jou into new schemes that will only cause us more trouble. It was a short visit for him, but I was even more surprised to discover Jou was gone as well.

"I suppose I could call the Game Shop…"

(Why are you thinking out loud? Afraid I won't hear you?)

I do my best not to let this latest remark burrow under my skin. He's not holding back, given this opportunity to let loose on me without restraint. There is no one else to bear witness and I have already seen his worst side many times before. A lot of this is stemming from my "rebellion" and refusal to back down. He's been downright wrathful towards me since that confrontation, but tends to tone it down when Jounouchi is present. I decide against getting into another round of jabs and insults with Bakura. At what point will the threats cease to be trivial? Does Jou realize this will happen? Is that why he is so unreasonably tolerant of my yami's attitude?

Jou's absence is weighing heavy on our already frayed nerves. I am hopeful we are overreacting and it is just Jou being his absentminded self, forgetting to leave us any kind of message that he was going out. There is no doubt in my mind that Otogi is involved. That sets me on edge.

We both start at the buzzer from the intercom. I can almost hear Bakura setting his teeth on edge. Glancing at him, I hurry over to the far wall. My yami falls back on the cushions, pretending not to be interested that the people downstairs are daring to disturb us.

"Yes?" I ask pressing the button.

"Mr. Katsuya has a visitor."

"Oh?"

Has Yami or Yugi come? I would greatly appreciate having someone else here for even a short while even though Bakura will throw a tantrum. Perhaps they know Jounouchi's current whereabouts.

(I don't want any of your friendship crew here.)

((Tough.))

(Don't you dare…!)

"Let them up."

"Yessir."

"Hikari!" Bakura bellows, springing up with an energy I didn't know he possessed these days. "Turn that back on and tell them to beat it!"

"Why would I do a thing like that?"

"I don't want to be anywhere near your little friends!"

"So stay up here if you don't want to visit," I reply striding calmly for the stairs.

"This isn't even your house!"

"Who died and made you queen?" I retort but pick up my pace on the stairs to keep out of his reach and the Millennium ring's range. There is a burst of rage akin to an explosion from his side of our link, and I promptly decide to keep our guest on the first floor.

I reach the main level just as the elevator chimes, announcing the arrival of some relief for me from this hell with Bakura. I do hope he is feeling more antisocial than he is homicidal at the moment. The chances of that would have been better if I had refrained from that last comment of mine. I wince at the heavy footfall as he comes storming down the stairs, ready to let loose upon our hopefully not completely unsuspecting guests. I'm not sure if it would be better or worse if Yami is one of said visitors.

((Would you please behave?)) is all I have time to say before the metal doors glide open.

We freeze immediately, unable to process the sight before us. From behind me, I can feel Bakura's anxiety spike through the roof, mine not doing any better. Our visitor shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other at our lack of a welcome, hands clasped tightly together. She clears her throat when neither of us speaks or moves.

"I'm at the right place, aren't I? They didn't give me the wrong floor…" She begins backing further into the elevator, second-guessing her destination.

"No, you…they got it right," I answer like an idiot.

Damn it! Should have let her leave again. Though that would make it all the more complicated when they sent her up here a second time. I beckon the girl to enter. Her face brightens into a tentative smile and she hurriedly steps into the apartment, the doors sliding shut behind her. No turning back now.

"Oh good," Shizuka beams. Turning to me expectantly, since I am the one so far that has addressed her, she asks, "Is my brother home?"

Could this day get any more complicated?

"Jounouchi…isn't here at the moment."

"Oh."

A long, awkward pause follows this news, everyone beside themselves for what should be done. I really want to shoo her out, tell her to come back another time when her brother is here and can answer all of her questions himself. He's been trying to get ahold of her since the misunderstanding during the last time they spoke over the phone. We had speculated as to what the reasons might be that she never responded. Jounouchi feared the worst, that she'd turned tail and bolted like Honda. That doesn't appear to be the case since she's standing here now.

Theirs has never been a normal brother-sister relationship. The dynamics of their family must be bizarre to say the least. From what I've been told from Yugi, their parents divorced when they were young. Shizuka went with their mother, Jou with their dad. Then the two groups had no contact with the other for years. Then, out of the blue, Jou received a videotape in the mail to say, "Hi. I'm going blind." What kept her from picking up a phone instead of making a videotape and sending it to a brother she had not spoken to in years?

I thank God my yami is, as far as I know, unaware of these things. It would be her on his bad side right off the bat. He's quicker to judge than me and doesn't wait for all of the details before determining a conviction. The relationship between the two siblings is none of my business either.

"Do you know how long he'll be?" the girl asks, wide fawn eyes roaming across the massive living room, darting to the open kitchen in wonder. "I won't be able to try this again. At least not for some time."

Once again, no explanations—not that she owes us any. Jounouchi deserves to hear them though. And he's been fretting so much about not hearing from her, fearing the worst.

"I'm afraid not. He stopped out with Otogi."

A pale blush tints her cheeks pink and she gives a smile that is too controlled to be genuine.

"Oh. That's sweet."

"We can't reach them at the moment," I say before only as I realize what she thinks I'm implying. "Both of their phones are turned off."

Does she honestly still believe Jou and Otogi are together? What about the press conference? Surely she watched that or at least heard all of the gossip surrounding it. Then again, I recall Anzu saying this girl can be somewhat…oblivious. Her face reddens, swallowing so hard I swear I hear the lump dislodge in her throat and drop into her stomach. Her clasped hands held in front of her as in prayer tighten around their mate. I rush on, not wanting to have such a conversation about her brother's sexuality with her. It would be so easy to slip and reveal that it's not Otogi that Jou is dating, but then I would feel obligated to tell her who the real boyfriend is—the one frozen on the stairs behind me that has not budged.

"Let me call a few of our friends," I say, eager to get myself out of this before I blurt something that is not mine to tell.

"You're sure it's no trouble?"

"No trouble at all!" I whip out my phone.

"I'm sorry," Shizuka cuts in before I can begin. "You know who I am. I don't…You both look familiar, but I don't remember your names."

"Ryou," I introduce myself while scrolling through the contacts saved on my phone. How in the world could she have forgotten us?...or Bakura at least? Jabbing my thumb over my shoulder at my yami, I try to say in an uninteresting tone: "Bakura."

She glances to my darker half and back to me again, seeming puzzled about something. Please don't have her remember us. There were few moments during Battle City where I was actually in control, and Bakura wasn't exactly showing his best qualities. Then again, would anyone forget the three yamis materializing, two of them formerly evil, murdering spirits? Mercifully, it appears so.

"Is he shy?"

That's definitely a new first impression of my yami. Fighting a smile, I have to turn around and see his reaction. Instead I find out the reasoning behind her question. The stairs are vacant. The King of Thieves used his mastery of stealth and retreated back up to the second level. I nearly rebuke him through our mind link but think better. It is best he stay clear of her—at least until her brother has cleared a few things up. Now if I can get through this without ruining everything…

"He's like that. Don't worry about him," I assure her but the small frown on her face prevails.

"Are you sure it wasn't something I said?"

"Trust me. It's amazing he even came down," I smile at her. "Now, depending on whether the others are all together or not, this may take a bit…"

"That's not a problem!" she chimes, strolling past me toward the kitchen, making herself quite at home. "I'll just make us some tea."

Tea? But that implies a prolonged stay. I keep the smile plastered on my lips, teeth clenched together.

"Great."

**(Yami's POV)**

"_He is quite safe in Seini's capable hands, Pharaoh," Mahaado tries to assure me again as I pace on my private balcony. "Seini would have told you to prepare for the worst if he sensed Bakura was at death's door." _

"_You should have seen him, Mahaado! Half of his face had been torn off!" _

_My priest does no reply right away, visibly disgusted by this barbaric act. We do not use physical torture when possible here in the palace. The Millennium Items' various powers are enough. Like me, my friend is not accustomed to bloodshed. We grew up in a different time from all previous pharaohs and priests that had to fight in hand-to-hand combat. We have been spared that horrible life. _

_I am glad he has returned but his arrival is the reason I had to leave Bakura's side; that and Seini's assurances that I would not want to witness the process of cleaning Bakura's wounds. Less than an hour after the sunu and I discovered Bakura in the temple of Sobek, Mahaado and his company appeared with Malik and the tablet that now contains the wretch's ka. While the high priests were eager to interrogate him, I had Malik placed in the dungeons far away from anyone who might listen to anything he has to say. Lavender eyes had looked upon me with a hatred I have never before seen, unrestrained and crude from his years as an outlaw and murderer. To the astonishment of all present, he was walking on his own, showing few of the telltale signs of his ka being seized. _

_Mahaado's mouth is downturned in a grimace as his eyes wander from me to the city beyond the courtyards and temples, Malik's fate and my news of Bakura weighing on his mind. Morning has come, the sunlight a dark orange hue painting the houses both noble and common alike. The vendors are rushing about to set up their stands in the best locations, readying for the bustle of customers that will fill the streets within the next hour. _

"_But he is alive, Pharaoh. This in itself is something," Mahaado murmurs, a placid wind playing with the white fabric of his head cover making it ripple like water. "Look. The people are all safe as well. They are still recovering from the chaos with Seth's monsters only seven days ago. While all of the attacks were focused on us, it filled them with fear. The best you can do for them and Bakura is to keep this peace." _

"_To call it peace is a false pretense. You speak as if keeping it is such a simple task," I scoff, coming up beside him and watching my city come to life with the return of Ra from the Underworld. "Things are much more complicated than anyone else realizes besides we two, Mahaado." _

"_Just loose ends," my friend declares, much more confident in me than I myself am. _

_His eyes are upon me, studying me intently as if gauging whether now is the right time to speak whatever inspiration he is harboring. Since returning from the desert with Malik in tow, Mahaado has been burying himself in holy scriptures. We are all fully aware that he is searching for a punishment fit for the crimes of the ex-tomb keeper. All of the priests, save Isis, are eager to hand out justice personally to Malik. I have kept them all at bay but they are persistent, reminding me that he will not survive for long without his ka. Time is of the essence. _

_At first I wondered if that wasn't enough when Mahaado set off to find Malik—having half of his soul ripped from his body, leaving the remaining spirit to decay and his body to waste away as he is slowly driven mad. Isn't that just? I had thought so until I heard what could have been Malik's name escape Bakura's tortured form. The possibility that it was indeed the ex-tomb keeper that had attacked my love… That is when I gave Mahaado my full support in finding a sentence worse than anything my own mind or those of the other priests have been able to conjure. I want Malik to suffer in case he is the culprit. His existence makes me wish just a bit that we still practiced physical torture. I could order it and no one would object. _

"_What have you found?" I give the priest permission to tell me what terrible things he has unearthed in the spells no one has ever dared use since the creation of the Items. _

"_Seth is quite insistent that he play a part in Malik's punishment," he states instead._

"_You needn't remind me. I have not forgotten," I groan. My cousin has already cornered me four times since Malik was dragged in, determined to exact his own revenge upon the murderer for the destruction of Seth's ka collection. _

_A mischievous gleam sparks within Mahaado's usually stoic eyes. It is a rare sight for me…and an ill omen for whomever he is plotting against. _

"_Then why don't we let him participate?" _

"_What?" I'm taken aback. "Mahaado, we have yet to agree on what is to be done regarding Seth himself! He knows far too much for his own good and will look for an opportunity to reclaim that dragon. How could you even suggest…?" A small, knowing smile curls ever so slightly on his lips. "What have you discovered?" _

"_Only that I may have found a way to kill two pesky birds with one stone." _

**(Bakura's POV)**

Hikari's voice buzzes on in rapid speech like he's high on caffeine as he gets when he's up all night studying…or like Marik's personality in general. What he's telling the girl, I don't know. Nothing good ever comes from rambling. It's like slashing someone across the gut. Something is bound to spill out that shouldn't.

'_Shut up_, hikari.'

I don't open our link. He would make me come back downstairs if I berated him. The Underworld will freeze over before I go back down while that girl is still here. Ironic she should be more intimidating than her burly father. Why is that? She's a thin, fine thing like hikari. Necks so easy to snap. Not that I'd do that…well, perhaps to hikari if he says too much. I would not hurt the girl though. Katsuya spoke the world of her. Every thought and opinion of hers weighs more to him than anyone else's on the face of the earth. And that bothers me.

'That's why you're hiding?'

I wouldn't go so far as to call it _hiding_. It's a word that implies cowardice. Rather, I am keeping my distance from her until she and Katsuya sort things out. Even after that I would still prefer to never have to carry on a conversation with her or be in the same room. My having a relationship of any kind, be it friend, general acquaintance, or lover has never received a positive reaction from others. In this case, my reputation precedes me.

After noting how hikari has barely paused for a breath, I decide I won't be visited by them anytime soon. That lessens the need to withdraw to the bedroom with its stupid circular bed. Sighing, I sink down on the edge of the hot tub, slowly lowering my legs into the near-scalding liquid, relishing the warmth that shoots up my limbs through heated veins. The faded fabric of my jeans darkens into night sky blue, traveling further than the water alone up my legs, stopping at my thighs.

'I will miss this,' I decide, the tub being the only thing in this vast place that I will regret leaving…and Katsuya. Shouldn't be long now. That's probably where Katsuya and that damn dice master are. The arrogant teen must have been gleeful when told I am leaving. Probably rushed Katsuya out to start searching for some Ra-awful place like this…but far away from here where I won't be able to foil his plans again.

It would be best for everyone, I will concede that. It isn't what either Katsuya or I want, but it needs to be done. I'll allow him this much, unable to argue my out of this relationship all at once. That look Katsuya gave me…He would not be so forlorn if he would stop and think it over. He would realize how futile this whole mess has become. It was a circus, a joke, completely laughable. Even at the beginning we saw the absurdity. Everyone did.

I stare at the dyed fabric, the portion not submerged in the water cooling, creating a stark contrast of hot and cold that confuses my nerves that are not sure what to relay to my brain. That's how this situation has been. I focused so much on the sensations that I overlooked all else. I tried to cast aside all of the problems. Katsuya is still fighting to do so, convinced that if he just ignores my blatantly obvious vices and his own history that somehow everything will be picture-perfect.

Coldness eats away at my core despite the heat of the water on my legs and feet. I don't know what I despise more: the heat I always had to both crave and fear or the cold to which I was banished. I can't make a right decision because there is no favorable outcome to be had.

"Excuse me," a timid female voice grazes my ears.

I must have been lost deep in my thoughts. How did I fail to hear her come up a flight of stairs?

The girl smiles, eyes revealing her apprehension as she stands like a fool—like her brother—at the top of the stairs with a bamboo tray held in front of her. The top of a plain cast iron teapot is visible from where I sit. Internally, I curse for not having followed my gut instinct and locked myself in the bedroom until she had gone. I'm hardly in a position to get away now.

'But why did she come up here?' My heartbeat quickens, panic growing like a weed the longer she stands with that nervous smile, staring at me as if I were something fascinating to behold. 'What did hikari tell her?'

"I made some tea," she states the obvious, shifting from one sneakered foot to the other. Doesn't follow Japanese custom of taking shoes off in the house, I see. It's not that I care for customs, never having been one to follow any society's standards. It just says something about a person.

A story below us hikari is still speed-talking and it dawns on me that it hasn't been this girl with whom he has been so fervently conversing. Well fuck. I didn't see that one coming. So much for my keen observation skills.

"Umm…Ryou is making some calls. He's trying to get a hold of my brother for me. Isn't that nice of him?"

A fucking heart of gold. I suppose I can't yell at him for this. Katsuya does need to get his sorry ass back here and straighten out this girl's head. I can still let loose on hikari later for letting her out of his sight and coming near me.

"So what are you doing up _here_?"

The smile becomes apologetic when she catches my tone. At least she isn't completely daft.

"I made tea," she restates what is already common knowledge, empty cups clinking as her arms bracing the weight of the tray quiver. "I thought you mike like some."

"Well I don't." _**Go away**_.

"Oh."

She becomes crestfallen as if taking a direct hit to her pride. It's _tea_ for fuck's sake. Is she expecting some high praise or something? The cups continue to chatter atop the slab of bamboo like restless creatures. I wait for her to turn around and leave; tell hikari how mean I was to her. She doesn't. The worst scenario now is that she bursts into tears. I wouldn't know what to do with that. Crying has always made me uncomfortable.

"Do you mind if I put this down for a minute? It's heavy."

Okay, this is worse than her crying and running away. What am I supposed to say? Can't very well go: "No. Just get as far as you can down the stairs before dropping it. Aim for hikari, if you can." Modern day humans are so pathetic! A tray is heavy? She's a result of far too much pampering and not enough manual labor.

Having no other options form in my mind, I shrug my shoulders in an indifferent sort of way so she won't think I'm inviting her for a nice chat. She hurries over without the grace a woman possesses, practically dropping the thing on one of the poolside tables with a clatter, both of us cringing as it makes contact with the frosted glass. She releases a loud sigh of relief, rubbing indentations on the flesh of her forearms where the edges had dug into her skin. Who even carries a tray like that anyway?

My best course of action is self-preservation. This requires me not doing anything that will upset her terribly and having her running to Katsuya. Although…

"That's a lot of stairs," she puffs, sinking down on the edge of the hot tub across from me. Delicate fingers untie the unbelievably clean white laces of her shoes. She wouldn't… "What was Jounouchi thinking getting a place like this? It's just…it's so…"

"Ridiculous."

The girl covers her mouth and giggles, quickly sobering when I don't share her amusement. Tucking her bundled socks into her shoes, she dips the end of her toes into the bubbling water. When did a shrug and the word "ridiculous" translate to "Please sit down and put your feet in my hot tub"? I'm beginning to see the annoying traits she shares with her sibling. Her feet jerk back when they skim the surface, knees pressed to her chest. Thankfully, unlike that Mai or Mazaki, this girl has opted for shorts instead of a skirt; otherwise I'd be getting an eyeful.

"That's hot!"

The exclamation makes me yearn to punch something so very hard.

"Maybe that's why it's called a hot tub," I ground out. She has learned and doesn't laugh this time.

Her eyes keep darting to me before returning to her feet as her toes graze the water and quickly retract again. It's like some skittish creature, a young thing captured from the wild for domestication, unsure of its place in its new surroundings; the social settings an unknown. Perhaps I am not far off in this analogy. I watch as her largest toe on her right foot stretches out as a caterpillar anticipating water but finding fire, quickly curling up protectively into itself.

"Do you live here too?" She appears to shrink into herself when our eyes lock, smiling weakly in another attempt to make me sociable. "That is, do you and Ryou share the place with…Otogi and my brother?"

Well isn't this fucked up.

"Temporarily."

I avoid any direct answer that may back up these false notions of hers. I won't contradict her words. What good would that do? I have no desire to be dragged into conversation with her when she wants to know how her brother is faring since his radical move to sleep with another guy. It does not appear she remembers me—or at the very least, recognizes me. It's safest to avoid mentionings of the Shadow Realm, Duel Monsters, Egypt and anything of the sort that would jog her memory. We lapse into another uncomfortable lull when I do not expand upon my answer and give reasoning behind my presence here. Her fingers play with the hem of her shorts, toes wiggling. Hikari's voice has gone quiet and I curse him. Why hasn't he come to drag her away? He had better not be hoping this will be a bonding experience. No, that'd be too big a risk.

Scaring her would have its perks, but it isn't an option. I need to push Katsuya away, but not in any way that would cause more harm than I have already done. His family has enough problems. I've helped enough with that. Besides, I don't' really have anything to hold against her. She hasn't wronged me. Quite the opposite. I think Katsuya's sister is the first person in these modern times who hasn't tried to run away or kill me upon our meeting. That's only because she has forgotten me and doesn't know I've fucked with her brother.

"I've been worried, you know," she says softly. "So much has happened for Jounouchi. I wanted to talk to him myself, hear things from him and not some newspaper that's going to try to juice up the story for ratings."

Her gaze strays to me again and I stop breathing at the curious way she studies me. It's not that accusing, suspicious look I've had directed at me countless times in past and present. She can't quite figure me out. Or has she?

Please let this be just my paranoia.

"I want to be on his side. I mean, I _am_ on his side, but he seems to forget sometimes."

"Sounds like Katsuya in a nutshell," I grumble without a thought in my head and she beams at me.

"It's true. He can be quite…forgetful. It's hard, not being here physically like the rest of you to support him. We don't talk nearly as often as I would like."

Where are my boundaries here? How far can I push without meddling or before she pushes back? Knowing this family, asking so much as a single question is intrusive. That doesn't dampen my suspicions of this girl and this angelic front she offers. Would confronting her about it make her drop the mask or prompt her to play it up more?

"It doesn't seem his fault that you two don't chat enough."

The skin between her eyebrows pinches, angles of her pink lips down-turning in a pained look. She didn't flat-out deny it. I can't help my curiosity, wondering how much Katsuya actually knows and what either of them believes that holds any piece of truth to it. I don't need to spell it out. She knows to what I am referring.

"I wanted to call him back. I really did," she pleads with me to believe her and not judge her too harshly. I don't try to hide my doubt from my face. "Jounouchi and mom don't get along at all."

"What's that got to do with you not calling him back?"

"She's forbidden it." Her lower lip trembles and she swallows down the emotions, having already faced them head-on in private. "She doesn't want me to have anything to do with him because he's…well…you know." Half-lidded eyes lower, ashamed for having to say it. "She doesn't approve."

It makes me hate myself to hear it. The reason Katsuya hasn't heard from her, the person for whom he cares most, is because of me. She isn't allowed anywhere near him, not so much as a phone call. I had thought when I had awoken in these times that the age of fear would be over. People with pale skin are everywhere and are not feared as monsters anymore, even albinos, but humans need something to go against, something to target as loathsome and horrifying. Why is it always part of what I am? Will I ever not be something that makes people cringe?

"Is that what you came here to tell him?"

"No. Well, partly," she says, eyes rising to me again, no longer timid, but her voice remains soft. "He has a right to know why I didn't call back. Mom's radar has been hard to slip past. She took my phone and has been watching me like a hawk. I even started dialing on a payphone while we were still in France before she caught me. She gave it back when we got back to Japan but put some kind of application so she can keep track if I called him. Mom's determined to keep me away."

"Then how are you…?"

"I'm at my school right now doing last minute prepping for classes with my advisor," she states with a cheeky grin, straightening proudly that she could have foiled her mother's meticulous plot. She should be proud. If her brother is any model for her family, they suck at keeping secrets.

"I actually finalized all of that through email a few weeks ago. Mom usually goes with, but she had an appointment at the spa. That gives me…" she glances at the light blue watch strapped around her thin wrist, "…another hour before she calls me."

I feel I should be helping somehow, like I owe her. My hands are tied. I don't know where he is and I have no better chance of contacting Katsuya right now than she or hikari. He needs to hear this from her, not me relaying such a depressing message. I'm no good in situations where tenderness and empathy are vital. In case he doesn't get back before she has to go, I could offer to tap into her phone with the ring and mess with whatever bug that her mom added. There is no way to do that without mentioning the Millennium ring. Until she talks to Katsuya, that's not a risk I'm willing to take, which brings us back full circle again.

"He'll be glad you came."

Fuck glad. He'll be dancing on the ceiling.

"I only wish he was _here_." Her expression remains forlorn that she should be separated from him in such a manner. "It figures I'd pick a time when he's out. I suppose he's very busy."

"He's out a lot," I mutter, that bottled resentment threatening to surface but I push it back down with all my might.

"Don't you go with him ever?" she asks cocking her head to the side. I suppose it is odd for friends not to take advantage of their buddy's good fortune.

"Hell no. He's swarmed by crazy people wherever he goes."

"And you don't like that?"

Like it? Why should I like it?

"I'm not interested in being part of that circus."

"It must be difficult for him. I imagine Otogi is getting him adjusted to it."

My jaw clenches and my point of vision strays to the black screen blocking out the sunlight. I hate getting left behind even though nothing will come of us. There is no "us". It's just…why do I always have to be the secret?

Because you _chose_ it this time, genius.

"Has he changed much?" the girl presses. "At times I feel like people are talking about a stranger, some celebrity that isn't my brother."

"How could this _not_ change him?" I reply scathingly, emotion slipping out involuntarily as I can't bear it anymore. Her brow knits, concern appearing in her soft features due to my reaction.

"I knew it would change him. I was just asking how much." Moving her chin in a sweeping motion, she directs our attention to the vast room around us. "This place is enough to make me feel like the money may have gone to his head a bit. I'll bet he was excited about it."

I want to steal away and make her stop talking, her words making me remember how enthusiastic he was dragging me around the place to show me how great it was. I wanted nothing of it. That hasn't changed. This place is a symbol of what he wants out of life and the type of life he yearns for. It's just another reminder of why I need to bow out of this altogether and leave him to it.

"Does he act happy?"

My mind goes blank and I try to recall our latest conversations, how he has acted towards me. The girl waits, seeming a bit disconcerted that I did no answer "yes" at once. We both want the same thing in that respect—for Katsuya to be happy. What's holding him back from a more carefree life aside from me? His father won't be coming back to threaten or harm him again. Katsuya will be overjoyed that his sister wants to remain a part of his life; not to mention the giant apartment, fame, fans and a crazy income, when before he had none of those things. He only gets gloomy when he's trying to cheer me up. He can't fix me and make me like everyone else. I don't know if he's comprehended that yet.

"He will be…soon."

"Why is that?"

I almost say it, that my leaving will be the start of a much more blissful existence for him. He'll fight it. He will. It's his stubborn nature, but I am equally, if not more, obstinate. I'll hold my resolve and eventually his will give. He'll be thankful of my persistence someday.

"Because," I say instead. "He'll get to see you."

This earns a smile, please that her presence means so much to her older brother. It wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the main issue.

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating? He must be having some fun here with all of you."

"Not particularly."

The girl quiets, catching on that something is amiss. Her eyes transform again. It is a gaze that frightens me, though there is nothing menacing about it. It's not staring at me but seeing me. Her lips part in a soundless inhale but she reconsiders, the air exiting her mouth in a soft breath.

"Well you guys seem nice to me. Are you sure you don't want some tea?"

I've had enough of this.

"Why are you asking me these things?" It's out before I have time to rethink, and I suddenly can't hold back any longer. "What do you want me to say? Tell me what you want to hear. Ask me and I'll answer if you'll just knock it off with your polite chitchat!"

She doesn't get scared like I would have expected. Just sad. It's the same look Katsuya gives me when I snap at him as if I had kicked him in the stomach. It makes me want to crawl under the lounge chair and die. I can't stand that look and the way it makes my stomach sour.

"I already asked you part of what I want to know: Is my brother happy?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I—"

My voice catches too late. Gentle eyes hold me, keep me from running as I so often do. My shoulders are weighed down by shame. Why not let her in on what I've done to her brother? That would wrap this all up quickly. I open my mouth.

"Shizuka?"

Hikari appears at the stairs breathless, having panicked upon the discovery that she wandered off. The girl breaks eye contact with me, looking up as hikari approaches. She greets him with a cheery smile, a perfect mask.

"Ryou, you're just in time. We were about to have some tea."

"That sounds…nice." I feel him watching me out of the corner of his eye and make sure to strengthen the barrier blocking him off from my mind. "Shizuka, I'm sorry but I wasn't able to locate Jou. Apparently almost everyone is out and have their phones turned off."

"That's all right. You can tell him I dropped in," she replies in a chipper voice that makes me wonder when she is acting and when she is actually herself. "Do you have some paper so I could leave him a note explaining a few things?"

"I'm sure we do. Let me go find some."

Hikari casts me a final questioning look before climbing the stairs to the bedrooms, glancing over his shoulder every few steps to see that the girl is still in one piece. Shizuka watches him go, waiting until he is out of earshot before returning her attention to me.

"You were saying?"

Can't she see I feel wretched enough as it is?

"Why did you wait until hikari left?"

My jaw locks as soon as the word escape me. _Too late._ Ryou. Ryou, idiot-not hikari. I never got into the habit of using his name as we never swapped places like Yami and his light. She doesn't so much as blink, not missing a heartbeat. There is no epiphany and flooding of horrible memories and unspeakable horrors.

"Because you don't seem to want him around."

How could she possibly have picked up on that? We haven't exchanged a single word since she got here.

"It hasn't gone smoothly, has it?"

I don't answer, all at once terrified of saying anything to this girl. Contradictions or agreements make no difference. I came into this conversation with false notions about her. That was a huge mistake on my part. She elaborates when I don't speak.

"Being human again."

She knows. She fucking remembered before coming in. I thought she was supposed to be an oblivious twit like her brother; at least, that's what she used to be. I realize for the first time how her eyes stray to the betraying trails of scars on my arms. I quickly fold them tight over my chest in a burst of panic to conceal the proof all too late. Marks hidden, her eyes rise and lock with mine. They are not probing or critical. There is a spark of pity but something else is prevailing. It's like she's trying to hold off on her judgment of me until she fully understands. What she wants to know, I haven't a clue. It isn't dissecting nor is it condescending, waiting for me to tell her myself in my own good time. It compels me more than anything yet, encouraging me to just say it, release it; make an incision in my chest and let all of it come gushing out.

"Let me tell you something about my brother," she says very softly, hands planted on either side of her as if she is considering coming over here. "If he didn't care, you wouldn't be staying here. You've made it sound like things aren't going right because of something you've done. Even if that is true, it's outweighed by his wanting you here with him."

I shake my head. "You don't know what I…"

"I don't need to know. If you or Jounouchi want to tell me, that's fine. But don't feel like you have to prove how horrible a person you are, because it is clear to me that my brother would disagree."

Her smile is gone and her gaze is unwavering as she stares at me.

"You may feel differently once you've seen him," I say darkly, wanting her to cast aside these notions of making me redeemable.

She grins at me.

"Then I'll wait until I see him."

What is it with this family? Okay, the dad doesn't count…and probably not the mom either. She sounds like a fucking ray of sunshine. But what about Katsuya and this girl? What makes them so confident, always searching for a decent attribute of a person? It's rather frightening how much faith she puts in his judgment. Here she is lecturing me on what kind of person he is, but she doesn't really know him, does she? Not like I do. She doesn't know all of the secrets and pain he has had to carry and hide from her. Regardless of what Katsuya thinks of me, it doesn't change what I've done.

"You'll think twice about letting me near him," I warn, voice dropping. She needs to get it. So this girl wants to figure me out? "You'll keep me away like you should have your father."

Her cheeks lose their rosy hue, features folding into an expression of disbelief and fear. Pure and cold dread take hold as the gravity of the situation thrusts its full weight upon her. I don't know how much she actually knows of her father, but the mentioning of him seems to have done the trick. Katsuya claims she didn't know, that no one did. I don't believe that.

"I wonder if you know what your dad did to him," I growl, words vicious and biting as I let the calm demeanor drop, glaring wrathfully at the person who should have known. I don't give a shit if she's younger. She should have done _something_! "If you don't, you neglect your brother completely and failed him. If you do, you deserve him even less!" My chest is heaving up and down in my rage as she shrinks before me, terror radiating from her slight frame. "If you do have even the slightest clue, imagine then what **I** am capable of."

Pale, she sits there on the edge of the tub like a forgotten toy waiting for someone to come and manipulate her limbs, make her move. Shaking her head, her voice is hoarse and unrecognizable from before when she speaks.

"What did you…?"

"I found paper!" hikari announces from atop the stairs, hurrying down so fast he nearly loses his footing twice. Several white pages wave rapidly in his hand like a tattered flag of surrender. I take it as a sign and say no more on the matter. The girl does likewise, swallowing once more while grappling for her shoes by her side. This time she is the one to break eye contact first.

**(Yami's POV)**

"_Where are they?" Seth demands, blue eyes darting to the doorway to the sacrificial chambers every few seconds in anticipation. "What is taking so long?"_

_His excitement is sickening. What is even more appalling is my own enthusiasm for what is to come. The plan is perfect. All of the threats to the safety of Bakura, my kingdom, and myself will be dealt with here and now. It felt like an intangible dream when Mahaado laid out the preparations. When he explained it to me, it felt like someone speaking of some wonderful dream they had whilst they slept, nothing that would ever be attainable. _

_My hand keeps reaching up to touch the Millennium puzzle as we all wait with growing eagerness and impatience. Seth keeps unsheathing the hidden dagger of his own Item, imagining plunging it into Malik's chest…or perhaps mine. Everything has fallen into place, his thirst for vengeance against Malik greater than his desire to kill me. Momentarily. This moment is all we need for Mahaado's plan to be a success. _

"_How long does it take to carry a corpse from the dungeons?" Seth strides for the door as if to go and find them himself. _

"_They will come," Shimon's assurance is enough to draw his attention. He nods to my cousin while looking at me as a warning that he senses something is off. I could not agree more. Never have I seen my cousin so fidgety and impatient. That is saying something. _

"_They're taking their time getting here!" _

"_You know full well it is not a corpse they are bringing," Isis says softly, her eyes lackluster as she stares at the empty chamber before us and the tablet brought in with the sacred text._

_My priestess is the only one here not brimming with enthusiasm and bloodlust. I feel pity for Isis, turning to her as Shimon and Seth get in one another's faces. Karim is ready to pummel my cousin. _

"_Your presence is not required, Isis," I give her my permission to leave, the others' attention elsewhere. "The spell can only be cast by the pharaoh. While I am grateful for your loyalty and support, I do not wish to see you suffer." _

_She offers an apologetic smile, eyes shimmering with tears that will not fall. This woman is one of the strongest people I have ever met, not much older than me. She, Mahaado, Seth, and Malik are of similar ages and grew up around each other in their trainings. While Mahaado has grown cold and angry by Malik's treacheries, more than anything Isis has grown sad. _

"_I know my heart is wrong for feeling this way," she whispers so only my ears hear her, head bowed in shame. "I know…what he did. His crimes are not forgivable. Your sentencing is just, my pharaoh. And yet…" Isis takes a gulp of air, her lower lip trembling as she steadies herself. She lifts her head enough to look at me, a sad smile gracing her soft lips. "And yet, he was and always will be like a brother to me." _

_It hits me hard because I understand. Even when Mahaado had become so distant and I wanted nothing more than to hate him, I could not. Who he was to me before will always be part of my vision of him. No matter what he does, it will always be a portion of how I identify with him. I can rest at ease because I know he shall never betray me as Malik did his comrades. Mahaado would sooner die than betray me. _

"_There is no need for you to be here," I repeat, wanting her to leave for her own sake and my peace of mind that she will not have to witness such a thing happening to someone for whom she cares. _

_She shakes her head solemnly and replies, "It is required, my pharaoh. This is the first time such a spell will be used. All of the other high priests are attending. As a keeper of a Millennium Item, I cannot allow sentiments to get in the way of my duties." _

'_You are far stronger than I am,' I praise her silently; a statement against myself would only trouble her. _

_My worried thoughts return to Bakura, wondering if he has awoken yet. Seini told me not to fret, that rest is what my love needs most right now. Why can he not even awaken ever so briefly to say a few words or give me that roguish smile of his? I want to see the fire in those ruby eyes even for a moment. That is all it would take to reassure me and settle my frayed nerves. _

_I remind myself that I am being of use. I am ridding us of those who would do or have done us harm. Bakura and I will be much safer once I have completed this spell. My hands do not tremble as they usually do when I am put on the spot with such a daunting task. Is it because I have no misgivings? Malik deserves this. It is the worst thing I could possibly do to him that Mahaado has not already done in sealing away the traitor's ka. I have never reviled anyone so much. This is almost unfathomable given how deep the river of hatred runs between my cousin and I. Malik has done the impossible by attacking Bakura. I will do everything in my power to make certain he has a very, very long time to regret it. _

"_Is everything ready? What is this racket?" the familiar monotone of Shaadi questions as he leads the procession into the room. The others stop their quarreling, turning as Mahaado and Akunadin follow behind the keeper of the key. All of my priests grow quiet and still as they stand around the perimeter of the chambers, though their eyes stray to the doorway when two soldiers loyal to Mahaado's guard drag in a thin but muscled form, bracing him from under the arms. _

_I am floored when my eyes at last fall upon Malik whom I have not seen since Mahaado brought him from the desert five days ago. I was expecting nothing but a vessel, an empty shell of what he was. I was mistaken to think so, and I am not the only one judging by the shocked expressions on my priests' faces. While he has slendered from his body's inability to retain any nutrients, Malik is not nearly as emaciated as any other person who has had their ka taken. Most are skeletal by this stage. The guards release him with a nod from Mahaado and back out of the room. Malik sinks to his knees at this loss of aid. His wrists are bound tightly in front of him with rope, but he does not seem bothered by it. _

"_Impossible!" Shimon exclaims in a hushed voice from between Seth and Karim. "He could not even lift his head last I saw him." _

"_A remarkable willpower," Karim remarks, casting a dark look at my cousin who only glares back. _

_Malik is hunched at the shoulders either out of weakness or in preparation to launch himself at us. Lavender eyes half-lidded, he looks around with the semblance of a feline searching for the weakest of the herd. Everyone taps into their Items, trying to get a reading on the spiritual pressure surrounding him. It's heavy but weak. What does come through is a terrible force that makes Isis gasp and step back. My priestess gazes at the ex-tomb keeper in fear. Her hand is placed over the glowing necklace encircling her throat, her face white amid the halo of yellow light. _

"_Malik?" she whispers, her trembling voice drawing his attention to her. "What is this? What has happened?" She looks to the other priests, her concentration centering on Seth and Akunadin. _

_Malik stares at her, not the predatory look he gave everyone else, but one of blatant indifference. There is no trace of the kinship Isis had recounted to me. He has no feeling regarding neither her fear nor her sympathy for him. This is not the brother she remembers. He gives her no answer and I do not understand what she has already begun to grasp. _

"_Let's be done with this quickly. Seth, the rod," Akunadin's deep tone urges me to begin, not wanting to dwell upon what crimes may or may have not occurred; an investigation would prolong Malik's miserable existence. That and neither the high priest of the Millennium eye nor his son would likely be found innocent in the matter. Mahaado shares a glance with me. Nothing should have been able to happen since I forbade Items in Malik's cell, but there is one priest who cannot leave his Item behind. _

_I snatch the Millennium rod out of my stunned cousin's hand. He begins to reach out to protest as if he has forgotten our arrangements, but Akunadin catches his son's arm to impede such an effort. A deep frown etches on my cousin's face but he does not act further, placated by some unspoken agreement between the two. This furthers my resolve. _

"_Mahaado shall remain with me during the spell casting," I speak, fingers tightening on the Item in my hands warm from my cousin's body heat. "Everyone else is dismissed." _

"_Pharaoh…!" Karim and Shaadi both jump to object, Shimon not far behind._

"_A spell of this nature has never been attempted before," Akunadin speaks in that smooth, assuring tone of his. My uncle's opinion holds much leverage among the priests as he is the brother of the former pharaoh and has held a Millennium Item for the longest of any individual yet in their history. "We may be of use to you yet, highness." _

_I turn and lock my eyes with his, the real one and the golden protrusion. Akunadin has never been as blatant as his son in terms of their abhorrence for me. He is cleverer, finding persuasion and high favor in the court to be his best plays. He could sway a gazelle to step into the open jaws of a crocodile. The mind-reading priest's smiles at me, natural eye narrowing. _

"_You speak right. We do not know all of the possibilities of what may occur," I muster my most commanding, bold voice. "This is why I shall keep Mahaado here. His power alone should be more than enough to aid me should the need arise. I want the rest of you outside, should anything ill befall Mahaado and myself. We cannot have everyone with magic wielding abilities present." _

"_You said I would watch his downfall," Seth speaks up. "I should remain. It is my Item!"" _

"_To which the Pharaoh and court are most thankful to you, Seth, for volunteering your Item to be the vessel," Mahaado at last lays out our true intentions in his usual monotone so as not to reveal how victorious he feels. "After which the Item will become dormant for several thousand years until…"_

"_**What**__!" my cousin bellows as it dawns upon him that he has been tricked, lunging at us in a blind rage. _

_Seth forgets he is in a room full of Item holders. In a flash of light he is imprisoned within the golden Shadow bonds. Growling, his glare darts from me to Mahaado and back again. _

"_Bastards! You set me up!" _

"_That is quite enough!" Shimon shouts, enraged this impudent young priest would dare blaspheme against me and the memory of my parents. "It is just as well your Item will become inactive, as you would be stripped of your position as high priest." _

"_All of this will be decided this evening," I decide, quite enjoying myself now that we have Seth caught. Akunadin will not be so easy to get rid of. "Until then, keep him bound. You are dismissed." _

_The other priests do not share their sentiments, though the hard looks directed at Seth for his outburst show whose side they are on. Mahaado's calculations were correct, as usual. Akunadin does not outwardly object, just as my friend predicted. My uncle will mull over this and try to find some loophole to spare his son. It matters little to me. The others have seen more clearly Seth's true colors and will no longer let it slide. _

"_You think it will be this easy?" my cousin hisses, eyes wild as he is forced to move with the flames encompassing him. "That I will just submit and quietly depart?" _

"_Since it is you—no," I smile coldly at my cousin, for once having the upper hand. _

"_Seth, I strongly advise you become silent," Akunadin states. He is the last of the procession of priests, turning in the doorway. "May you be merciful of Priest Seth's actions and words here, Pharaoh. He has not been well since the destruction of his ka temple. Perhaps Malik's banishment will cure him." _

"_We shall see. The gods are just, Priest Akunadin." _

"_Indeed they are," he agrees with a grim smile beneath his white mustache, telling that he knows more than he is saying. "May you and Priest Mahaado be safe and successful with your task at hand."_

"_Thank you, Akunadin." _

_The puzzle glowing around my neck is the brightest source of light in the sacrificial chambers, torches like mere candles against its brilliance. I remain poised, ready for the attack even as the door closes behind my uncle. The Millennium rod is warm from my perspiring hands. I loathe how helpless I feel when conversing with my uncle, never knowing when he could be reading my thoughts. His composure put a dampener on our proceedings. I was not expecting him to crack like Seth, but it would have been a welcomed to see him even a little shaken. _

_I do not move, not understanding what has happened, turning to Mahaado for answers and guidance. It is why I had everyone else leave. It is only now that I feel Malik watching me and I see how dead those eyes have become. The only emotion detectable is an unquenchable hate. How can something be so lifeless yet so alive all at once? There are traces of energies surrounding him like particles of dust, foreign to this frayed soul. _

"_What is this?" I ask my friend beside me. _

"_Seth wanted him to suffer this…and perhaps there was more he wanted to know from Malik," Mahaado seethes at this sacrilege as he watches the increasingly weak prisoner sink down further, arms shaking as he tries to brace himself. _

"_Why would Malik agree to tell him anything though? There was no way to save him. No leverage." _

"_He needn't have spoken. Not if Akunadin was present." _

_Panic mounting, I round on Malik who is staring at me with a gaze that chills me to the core. He sees my alarm. My weakness. I don't care. I will get answers from him. Cracked lips lift weakly and his voice grates when he speaks. _

"_It's ironic they know more than you." _

_I grab him by his greasy hair and yank his head back so he his forced to look up into my eyes as I lean in. I'm panting, crazed at this idea of what they could know. Hells, I don't even know to what extent Malik's knowledge traverses. All I can think of is Bakura in danger of being discovered._

"_You have only one valuable move left to make," the ex-tomb keeper sneers, eyes flitting to the stone on which the spell is carved. "It is the only thing I have to fear of you now. And you will cast it, regardless of what I do or do not disclose." _

"_Perhaps I am reconsidering," I breathe, both Items in my possession alight. _

_He releases a frail chuckle. "You and I would both have been better off if you had given me a quick execution. You were too pathetic and trusting that your priests would follow your orders. You've already taken my ka. What have you to offer me?" _

_His ka. Could it be returned? We're already about to attempt something that has never been done. Why not consider another? It would be worth it to stop Akunadin and Seth. Malik is no threat as he is now. We could prepare beforehand and ensure that when his ka is returned that he remains in our control._

_Mahaado comes up beside me, glaring down at the fiend in my hold. He knows what I am considering and will not allow it. He will not show weakness to our enemy as I have. Mahaado's judgment is not clouded by sentiments like mine. _

"_We don't need testimonials from someone like him, highness. Even if he agreed to speak, there would be no promise of truth to his words. Besides, he may not have much to tell if Akunadin read his mind. How would he know what Akunadin had discovered?" _

"_I see who's really in charge here," the traitor dares utter with a smirk at Mahaado. _

_One of the blades of the rod presses against his cheek enough to draw a thin line of blood. For the first time in my life, I am not unsettled by the sight of it. He sees this promise of carnage in me. _

"_It was you," I hiss at him, tightening my hold. "You were the one that attacked Bakura! How would you like me to do the same to you?" _

_His amusement vanishes, replaced by a hard look. _

"_I claim self defense." He studies me carefully, probing my soul with his lifeless eyes. "He's alive then." _

"_He is. Sorry to disappoint you," I snarl, shoving him down. How dare he mock me and make light of this? Does he think I will hesitate again to finish him off? "And now I'll see to it you pay for what you've done!" _

_I storm over to the tablet and begin reciting the hieroglyphs I had been staring at for the past hour. The words and their meaning blur, no longer coherent to me as my lips continue to move. Malik struggles on the floor to right himself, only able to lift his head as rod illuminates so much I cannot look directly at it, squinting my eyes in order to read. Malik's eyes roll, mouth gaping as Shadows swarm around us, mixing with the light of the Item in my hand. All of the fires go out, leaving us with the Millennium Items as our only source of illumination. My tongue moves faster on its own accord, eager to be done with Malik for good. He thrashes to the left as if to somehow escape this fate, used to having powers that allowed him to flee whenever he wished. There is nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Mahaado is silent beside me, his own Item bright casting shadows across his face as he watches with satisfaction. _

"_So let it be done," I whisper, becoming aware of myself once more as it is finished. Malik's mouth opens wide, odd marks appearing on his face, ridges under his eyes and along his cheeks as if he were shriveling. His eyes become even more lackluster, the pupils shrinking within lavender irises. _

"_You have your justice for Bakura, my pharaoh," Mahaado speaks. "And justice that was long overdue." _

_From his throat a choked sort of sound emits as Malik's soul is slowly torn seam by delicate seam from this mortal body. Mouth quivering, he stares up at the low ceiling with an anguished smile. _

"_Bakura's justice?" he pants out. "I will take satisfaction…that you will __**never**__ be…forgiven for this."_

_The rod in my hand is searing hot and I have to wrap the hem of my robe around it so it does not burn my flesh. His spirit aura is flowing like vapors from his body through the pores of his skin, bleeding out and into the air. They are visible, a color uncannily similar to my own Shadow Aura, seeping into the Item in my hand. I share a glance with Mahaado, wondering what madness this is. My priest shrugs. The wretch's mind is being taken piece by piece. Is it any wonder he is spouting nonsense?_

"_**You**__ were the one that committed unspeakable crimes," Mahaado reminds him in case anyone had forgotten. "It is of little consequence that you harbor hatred against us." _

_Something between a cough and a laugh comes in one loud yell at another stab of pain. Malik's head lulls from side to side as he borders unconsciousness, features twitching in anguish, fingernails scraping uselessly across the stone floor beneath him. Tears stream from his eyes from the pain, skin nearly as white as Bakura's as his entire body shakes from this onslaught. I try not to openly cringe; having had no idea the spell would not be instantaneous, that I would have to watch him waste away like this. _

"_Even if he hates m-me…" Malik's drained eyes flicker. "He won't…forgive y-you this."_

_My heart skips a beat and a chill runs through my veins despite the heat from the rod. I don't know why. All my mind can register is that something is terribly wrong. He should not sound so confident, so certain in his banishment. _

"_What are you talking about?" I demand stepping closer to him._

"_Pharaoh, he is on the brink. This is inane nonsense he is spouting," Mahaado supplies. "Do not be troubled by anything he—." _

"_Didn't he ever…?" Malik interrupts, voice failing him as he coughs roughly. Saliva spews from his mouth onto his face and chest, trails of it running down his jawline. _

"_What?"I prod. Mahaado is frustrated with me for being led by a sacrificial victim nearly gone._

"_My Pharaoh, I told you that he is…"_

"…_never m-mentioned me?"_

_My arms fall to my sides, the rod clanging as it hits the stone floor at my feet. Mahaado rushes to my side on the verge of grabbing me but hangs back out of risk of sacrilege. I gaze down into those eyes that are now void of life. His irises are completely gone, leaving empty lavender eyes staring up at me. I am unsure if he can see me or not, but I feel them. _

'_Impossible! Could it be…?'_

"_Pharaoh, pick up the rod!" my priest presses urgently. "The spell isn't complete! A portion of his spirit is still clinging to his body! Hurry!" _

_Malik begins choking, only this time he cannot find his breath again. His arms remain at his sides, no longer his to manipulate. Even as his body is racked with pain, his soulless eyes gaze up at me. Mahaado and I watch in horrified wonder as a second face emerges from his own, pulsating beside his head, identical vacant eyes trained upon me fully with malicious intent. _

"_Stop the spell," I hear someone whisper, realizing with a start that it was me. I lift my eyes from the unbalanced spiritual energies building before us. "Mahaado, how do I stop the spell?" _

"_By completing it!" _

"_I can't!" I shout back at him. _

"_Yes you can! Just pick up the rod!" _

"_No! I __**can't**__!" I shake my head, backing away from the sprawled, writhing creature on the floor. _

_My arms wrap around my sides as I get as far from Malik as I possibly can. A sob rises in my throat as I am forced to watch this portion of his spirit overtake what remains, struggling to remain here with the physical body. Determined to fight. It's the animal side of human nature that is refusing to give in. Or maybe it is the deranged mind of half a soul. _

"_Pick up the rod!" Mahaado orders me, casting all reverence aside. "__**Pick it up now**__!" _

"_I can't! He's…he's…"_

"_It's too late for rethinking this!" Mahaado yells, furious with me for stopping so close to completion. "The majority of his spirit is sealed! Look at him! There is no taking this back! Whatever your misgivings are, the only solution is finishing it! There is no mercy or answer in leaving him as he is now!" _

_The second face sneers at me, daring me to try, manipulating an entire half of the physical face as it begins to take control. I cannot find my breath, throat tightening as I realize all too late that Mahaado is right. The core of Malik is gone. Malik is trapped. Exiled. All that is left is…__**this**__. His back arches off the floor, teeth baring as saliva seeps from between them, a feral growl building within him as four pairs of wide, empty eyes bore into me. His lips lift into a crazed grin. _

_I make a dive for the rod, knees skinned of flesh as I skid across the floor. I take it barehanded, too frightened by this new side to Malik to worry about burns. The specter face screeches, turning into a cloud of black dust as the rod's powers take hold of it, drawing this dark energy in to join the rest of Malik. The result is much quicker, almost instant. He slumps back, the body going limp, gaping at nothing. After a pause to be certain, Mahaado strides forward and inclines next to him, studying the body. _

"_It's barely breathing now. Without a spirit, it will expire within the hour." _

_I can only nod numbly, my own limbs shaking awfully. Stomach churning with sickness, I place the Millennium rod—the prison of Malik's spirit—on the smooth stone. Let someone else deal with the thing. I never want to set eyes upon it again. _

"_You did well, Pharaoh," Mahaado lies for the sake of my pride. "It is over." _

_I cannot look away from those eyes. They will haunt me forever. How could I, someone who has never taken a life, go beyond that even? This is not something I can reverse. _

_This is not what bothers me most. _

"_What troubles you, Pharaoh?" Mahaado asks, seeing that I am not pleased with the result, no doubt wondering at my change of heart in the midst of the curse. _

"_I…I'm not quite sure." _

_My mind reels as I recount Malik's last words before succumbing to the banishment not comprehending what he meant. It may have been nothing. His resolve, how confident he felt in his perceptions. That assuredness planted a seed of doubt in my mind and it will not be easy to dig out. _

"_I just feel…we might have made a terrible mistake."_

* * *

I'm thinking the next installment with focus more on either (or both) Jou or Yami. Time to get back to them. As I stated above, I have a lot of it written out already, it's the process of getting everything (past and present) in the correct order. More of a task than I anticipated.

**Please do review.** We're getting a Ton of hits still for this story but few reviews! The more I hear back the more help I receive in writing. Say you like it or tel me what didn't sit well with you. I have a fire extinguisher from flamers, but am always ready for constructive criticism. It could help me get this story moving along at a better pace.

Bakura: This is like bribery or something

You're a thief. What do you care?

Bakura: Just END this fucking story

**I'm writing out a few topics to bring up for discussion if you want to help Ferris a bit; things I could use some insight from you guys on. I don't bite ;) Here we go: **

*Shizuka's character. Thoughts? Has her "transformation" been believable so far or does that need some expansion?

*How would you guys feel about an eventual chapter with mostly past? There is going to come a point very soon where things are going to spiral out of control. However, in the past it will be much more...violent, which I am afraid might take away from the present story. I'm leaning that way right now, but would love input. From the lovelies of you that have reviewed, I've seen some liking one story more than the other and some skipping over the past POVs completely.

Later (hopefully soon!) My semester ends this month! 8D


	39. Chapter 39: Limitless

Fucking hell. 56 1/2 pages of story goodness for you. I'm sure that's a new record...Ugh (Plus the next chapter is already in-progress!)

**Since it's been so long, quick recap of previous chapter:**

**Atem and Seini find injured Bakura in temple with half of face torn off.**

**Otogi lets Jounouchi in on the plot with Kaiba. **

**Shizuka visits Ryou and Bakura (I'm still smiling over this! XD) Bakura sort-of threatens her. ^_^**

Shizuka: Why are you grinning?

Shh! We're recapping!

**Atem seals Malik in Millennium rod**

It would probably be better to remember more than that from chapters before it, but just to jog peoples' memories. I know it's been since, what, spring? I'm bound and determined to finish this thing off (but done well!) Have an intense college class that's keeping me on my toes, but I am finding time to write. Huzzah! XD

This chapter is dedicated to those of you who reviewed the previous chapter and gave such helpful insight: **BumblingLobster, Nathanel, rainbugs, SHADOWoftheFOX, KaiTouzokuou, dragonlady222, theabridgedkuriboh**(don't know if you're here yet, but thanks for all the reviews along the way) and in a special way to **Bakurafangurl91**. Had someone name you specifically as the one who recommended my stories to them. Much thanks, dear. :3 (Lyrics from Imagine Dragons)

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
**This is my kingdom come**

**Chapter 39: Limitless **

**(Yami's POV)**

_We lay close, bodies pressed together as though the absence of physical contact would cause the other to vanish. Bakura is resting on his back, my head upon his chest and my leg draped across both of his. Despite this closeness I am afraid. It is not anything I could ever speak to him about; nor to anyone else, for that matter. Neither of us has mentioned our separate battles while away from one another. Seini advised against any talk that will cause Bakura excitement until he has healed more. The hours have become days, and I feel more the stranger to my lover, wondering if he has said nothing of his own turmoil because Seini gave him the same order. The sunu does seem to be the one person that Bakura does not contradict. If it had been anyone else to give him a command, he would have done the exact opposite by now. It is his nature. _

_Beneath my ear my love's heartbeat picks up and thuds like a fast dance due to recollections of the ordeals he went through and the trauma sustained. A tremor passes through him before he jolts out of the nightmare, returning to me here in safety. Waiting several minutes for him to calm, I clear my throat. Words fail me. It is impossible to think of something to discuss and avoid everything that has happened; even more so when Seini is in his main quarters just a room away grinding herbs. The sunu wouldn't purposefully eavesdrop. That someone could hear any conversation makes me uneasy. _

"_These beds are uncomfortable," I grumble, hip sore from the hard wood beneath the thin cushion placed over the medicinal bed. I've never had to put up with them, as whenever I am ill, Seini comes to my chambers to treat me. _

"_I told you so." _

"_I thought you were exaggerating, what with your bruises and all." _

"_They're nearly healed," Bakura points out, a twinge of annoyance in his voice that Seini continues to hold him captive in this back room of the sunu's quarters; a space reserved should there be an epidemic or many injured from attacking enemies. It is a small room with no windows, four of these horrid beds taking up the perimeter, one to a wall. The only exit is the one leading out into Seini's medicinal chamber. No slipping away into the night undetected. _

_It is something of which I am most thankful that my lover is recovering so well. If only that hideous wound on his face would do the same. The infection was taken care of quickly and Seini has paid close attention to its curing. He has already informed us there will be scarring, too much mutilation to go back to the way it was. I keep praying that he is wrong—that the wound should close up without leaving the trace of a blemish. Scars would only be a reminder of my own shortcomings; of my inability to protect him as I should have done from the start. It makes me all the more resolute never to fail Bakura again._

"_Since you are recovering so well, I shall talk with Seini about making arrangements to move you to my chambers." _

"_You make me sound like a piece of furniture," Bakura complains and I can't help but laugh at the irritated tone, having missed the bickering and bantering almost as much as our lovemaking. _

"_A very pretty piece of furniture," I reply sitting up and craning my neck to plant a kiss on the smooth cheek. _

_He tilts his head back so I'm staring into two rubies. Bakura's expression becomes serious and I must focus upon the unblemished side of his face in order to read his features. While the swelling and redness have dissipated, the pain and stitching keep him from manipulating the muscles well. The left side of his mouth twitches upwards. _

"_It looks that bad, huh?" _

_I blink, realizing I was grimacing. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _

"_Don't coddle me, Atem. I can't stand you lying to me like that."_

"_I wasn't…"_

"_You've never been good with blood. Should I have expected you to be all right with me looking like this?" he chuckles, reaching a shaking hand up. White fingers gingerly travel over the uneven braids of stitches holding his cheek together. _

_I take hold of the hand, pressing my lips to the rough back just below his knuckles. It's an earnest plea that I am trying. He knows this and ceases making fun of my squeamishness. He grew up in a harsher world than I. These ghastly injuries are new to me. This is different than when he had been speared in the side. There was a bandage over that and I didn't constantly have to look at it. _

"_You're wincing again." _

"_It looks painful!" I say weaving our fingers together lest he thinks I am disgusted by him. _

"_It __**is**__ painful." _

"_And that's why you're here…on this very uncomfortable bed." _

_Bakura snorts, a full smile on one side of his face. I grin back, kissing his hand again before he snatches it out of my grip. Red eyes squint at me in an accusatory way. _

"_You gonna get me moved out of here or what?"_

"_I'll talk with Seini. He'll probably already have heard," I joke while knowing full well it is the truth. Leaning over Bakura, my lips brush the shell of his ear. "It's been too long since I've had you in my bed." _

"_You're going to get me stuck here even longer saying things like that," he groans, glancing wearily at the wall separating us from the sunu. "He's strict when it comes to me doing nothing." _

"_Then we'll do nothing for the time being, so long as I can have you returned to my chambers." _

"_Again with the furniture talk." _

_My hand on his chest forces him back when he makes to sit. He growls at me, pouting that I should aid the sunu in keeping him confined to this room. Bakura hates when someone else is in charge. More than anything, I think he's bored. _

"_You need rest. Until then, you'll be my favorite thing to cuddle." _

_He catches my wrist as I rise to speak to the sunu, serious at once. _

"_I won't be some helpless thing," he warns me that he is not content playing the part of the maiden in distress. "I mean it, Atem." _

_This I've been trying to avoid. Seini's command that we not talk of any deep subjects that would upset Bakura has spared me thus far. How much longer will that work now that Bakura is well enough to come back with me? The white-haired being has been very edgy, alert. He keeps finding alternate meanings to anything Seini or I say as if he is half-expecting us to stab him in the back. His confrontation in the desert brought about the anxiety. But the paranoia? I will have to ask the sunu sometime out of earshot of my lover. _

"_Bakura…"_

"_I wouldn't be useless."_

_Raising my eyebrows playfully, I smirk down at him, trying in vain to look without having to behold that awful injury. His sharp eyes bore into me, catching the unease on my own face. It's times like that I wish I was a better liar. How am I ever going to manage this? I know what needs to be done. My fingertips stroke over the smooth cheek, caressing the pale moon flesh. _

"_Don't fear," I murmur cheerfully, getting up from the bed and winking at my lover's dour expression. "Even furniture has its uses!" _

**(Kaiba's POV)**

"Sit down already, Ryuuji."

"I'll pass."

Shaking my head at him, I lean back in my chair, watching the dice master as he stands a safe distance from one of the large windows looking out over Domino far below. I built my empire so to show the world who I am, this skyscraper my ultimate fortress. Vulgar Ryuuji cracked jokes about its height as overcompensation on my part. Rarely does he take things seriously. He is a genius despite his ill humor and has his uses when he does his job. I'm at my wits end with him. Has he grown bored of this exploit?

"Talk. Why have you been avoiding me?"

This would be the usual point where he'd say something like "I need a reason?" Nothing. Not even a smug look. Green eyes are downcast, scanning the cars and miniscule buildings far beneath us in disinterest. His arms are folded over his chest, not playing with his uneven hair that he claims is stylish or that stupid earring. I hate that earring. He's deep in thought. Something is troubling him and he's allowing it to show.

"It's about Katsuya…"

"He in trouble again?" I grin.

Ryuuji gives a small, affirming nod.

"Do tell."

This is when it becomes all the more odd. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Ryuuji pauses, seeming to be having some kind of internal conflict.

"You're at a loss for words. This is astounding," I mutter pushing a pen around with my finger on my closed laptop. "How about I begin then? I want this project to get a move on. You're taking too much time, Ryuuji. Takara claims that Katsuya won't open up to her. You are the only one that has infiltrated their walls of friendship." I pause for effect and he glances at me, hand reaching up slowly, and a single finger coils around a lock of raven hair as he listens. "Though this is understandable that you've fallen behind, seeing as how lately you've spent more time with Yami than you have with Katsuya. Care to explain?"

That cunning smirk uncoils across his face. His indecision vanishes as the digit tightens in his hair. Any qualms he had have been laid to rest and shall not be revealed to me most likely.

"You gave me free range to this 'project', Kaiba. I'm running it as I see fit."

"But you still need to report to me. You've neglected to do so."

"You know I suck at reports."

"On a similar note, school is starting in several days."

He raises an eyebrow perfected by dedicated plucking, turning away from the city to stare me down. It's something I both admire and despise about his character. He knows how to push my buttons. The dice master dares to go further than most in challenging me. This is a blessing and a curse with him as a subordinate. It's a constant fight to remain in control. Sometimes it boosts my own energy and enthusiasm. Other days I just want to kill him. Like now.

"I thought that would please you. Then you'll have an excuse to get near Yami and Katsuya yourself."

"That would be rather obvious."

"And my being buddy-buddy with them isn't odd?" he scoffs, strolling over to my desk with an air of nonchalance, arms swinging at his sides. "If you're not satisfied with my progress, then _you_ step up and do something."

"Watch yourself," I warn him, hand with the pen stilling. "You can easily be replaced."

"No I can't. And you know it."

I fix him with the mother of all glares. How did I end up with this annoying teenager so high in status in my company? I saw his potential and took a gamble. He's crafty, extremely clever. And that makes a fucker of a headache for me.

"Either way, none of it really matters anymore," he says in an offhanded way as though this tidbit of information is insignificant.

"And what would provoke you to say that?" I growl.

"Because he knows."

"**What?"**

Somehow the question breaches me even before his words sink in. It's vague enough that I should not automatically jump to the worst conclusions. "He" could be a number of people. As to what the individual knows—that could be a range of things. Those abnormally green eyes watch my reaction closely, a smirk showing through their emerald depths telling me he is relishing in being the bearer of this news.

"Katsuya. He knows. He's shutting down and not taking advice from anybody outside their little group now."

"How the hell would he know any of this?" I demand, rising swiftly, my chair crashing over. Ryuuji doesn't flinch. "He wouldn't have figured any of it out on his own."

"No, he wouldn't," Ryuuji agrees. "Apparently his magic-wielding boyfriend can tap into phone conversations with the Millennium ring. So thank you so much for calling me whenever I was over there."

Fuck. That is one of the explanations as to why he didn't answer his phone. I'm sick of the yamis. They ruin everything! Yami has damaged my reputation almost beyond repair. I cannot regain it until I defeat him. And I cannot duel him again by agreement of my duel I loss against Katsuya unless I can re-duel Katsuya and have him take that back. But all of that was botched because the thief had to go and blab everything to the mutt!

"I _hate_ yamis!" I snarl, curling my fingers into my hair tightly, elbows banging down on the desk.

There has to be a way around this. Katsuya is a moron. This is and always has been a given. I think we can still fix this slip up. We just can't be as direct in our strategies. Having anyone approach him outright would be too obvious even for him. Or at least his friends would be quicker to pick up on it this time. Damn it, this is why I wanted Ryuuji to quicken the pace! Sooner or later I figured one of the do-gooders-of-friendship was bound to accidentally discover what was going on. Yami was the one I suspected would catch on early. I hadn't really considered the thief as snooping into our business.

Ryuuji conjures a smile, already having had time to accept this very large setback. I find it hard to believe he is so calm about this. How long has he been chasing Katsuya and his friends around? I've been listening to him whine and gripe every step of the way. If anything, he should be the one throwing the tantrum.

"And what have you found to beam about?"

The dice master shrugs, the smile never wavering. I could shove this pen down his throat or into one of his eyes…

"Look on the bright side concerning the yamis."

"What bright side?" I loathe to even ask.

"At least we're only dealing with two of them."

"God forbid…"

He reaches forward and taps his knuckles on the edge of the wooden desk…just in case.

"Where _is_ the third one?" I query, trying to sound uninterested. That blonde yami would be major problems for us. He is the thief's ally and the thief is against us. He's also the one with mind controlling abilities. Not to mention that, of the three, he is the biggest psycho.

"Egypt, last I heard."

"So at least one of them has gone back to where they all belong." I eye the dice master as he leans against the edge of the desk with a leather-clad hip. "What is Yami's opinion? Surely you've talked about this with him, given how much time the two of you have been spending together."

"Rat of a chauffeur," Ryuuji grumbles under his breath. He angles his neck so he's looking over his shoulder at me. "I was plying him for information on Katsuya and Bakura. Could be of some use."

"And why would you say that? The entire plan is fucked."

He huffs as if I had made an absurd joke. "You're kidding? They're closing up, Kaiba. You won't sneak a single minion of yours into their group now. But, being me, I'm fairly confident I can regain trust in at least one or two of them."

"They won't buy it."

His grin widens.

"You have more faith in them than I do."

"I'll send someone else…someone they don't know."

"And how will you explain the Shadow Magic? About why the person shouldn't use a phone around the thief? And just the strange friendship things they do in general? Face it, Kaiba, anyone who gets anywhere near Katsuya is going to have to deal with Bakura and their fucked up world. I, on the other hand, don't have much left to be surprised by them."

I fold my hands in front of my face, staring over my fingers at the dice master who is already plotting up his next moves after such a major blow from the enemy. This is more like it.

"The thief will skin you alive," I am unable to say this with a straight face, Ryuuji running screaming while the thief chases after him with a butcher knife too entertaining of a mental image to pass up.

"Precisely why I'm not weaseling my way back in through Katsuya," Ryuuji replies with a scowl upon noting my amusement. "I think we can agree it's best and safest to give him and his homicidal boyfriend some breathing room for a while."

I can agree to that, particularly because I don't want that crazy yami showing up on my doorstep and blasting his way inside. There are plans to get things accomplished slower than one wants and then there are plans that come rampaging through your front door and feed your subordinates to Duel Monsters and transfer your headquarters to the Shadow Realm.

The only thing that could make it worse would be to be rescued from it all by Yami.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"_You're leaving __**again**__?" I ask incredulously, crawling to the edge of the bed as he dons the last of the ceremonial garb for whatever mediocre thing they have found to revel now. For the past five days I have had to hide in the stupid passageway repeatedly while the priests and slaves fawn over him, helping him cover himself in layers of gold that probably weighs more than he does. I'm sick of it. _

_Atem sends me a weird look, adjusting the golden band encircling his forehead with the Millennium symbol carved into it. His arms and fingers are covered in golden bands, two shining anklets clasped above his feet as well. The cape flows down to his feet is a dark purple, having been a gift from some foreign land. The tunic is white with a belt encrusted with turquoise. An amethyst necklace holds close to his throat, the gems intricately carved with sharp angles. He looks ridiculous. _

"_It's Harvest, Bakura. This is a time for celebrations!" he says as if this were the most conventional answer he had reiterated to himself time and time again. Only it sounds like he actually believes it. "There are many ceremonies and festivals. This is the most beer we have produced since my father's rule!" _

"_Fantastic," I mutter, knowing what a staple the drink is to this society. Whenever Atem gets a chance at besting his deceased father it is in his interest he takes it. There is nothing for me to be thrilled about. Beer is just bitter stuff that I've never taken to. Malik likes…_

_I catch myself, trying in vain to shake thoughts of him away. It's like scattering vultures from a carcass. They don't go far and always return in greater numbers. Anger creeps into my muscles and the injury on my face throbs as a painful reminder as to why I am in the situation I am. _

"_Don't they have anything better to do than bow to some statues in these torrid temperatures?" _

_Atem's hands pause, hovering over the puzzle that is sitting upon its table. His back is to me, but I can sense his change in mood. His muscles tighten in tension. Clearing his throat, he lifts the Item and slips the rope over his head, careful of the necklace already resting on his collarbone. Only once it is in place does he turn to me. _

"_There's no need to mock them, Bakura. They are grateful for such a bountiful Harvest. Is it so terrible to show their appreciation and rejoice?" _

"_The rejoicing, I get. But all of the ceremonies and rites?" I scowl, the marks on my right cheek itching. This signifies it is time for another visit to Seini for more soothing balm, but I have been putting it off, somewhat fearful the sunu will decide I would recuperate better in that horrible room of his. _

_Atems expression darkens. _

"_What about them? Bakura, don't mock things you do not understand. They are thanking the gods…something you should consider doing." _

"_Me?" _

_I can't believe my ears. Who does he think he is talking to? _

"_Yes, you. I know I have been." _

"_For __**what**__?" _

_Atem stares hard at me as if I were some petulant child in need of a good scolding. His arms cross over his chest, brushing against the top of the puzzle. I gaze back defiantly, not about to take a lecture from him of all people. He knows better._

_Doesn't he?_

"_For your safe return to me." _

"_Forgive me if my memory is foggy, but as I recall, __**I**__ dragged my ass to that temple with half of my face torn off and a fever that had me hallucinating. There was no divinity holding my hand or herding me in the right direction. I'm not giving any imaginary deities credit…" _

"_Stop it!" He approaches me with an air of foreboding, energies crackling in the space around him. "That is enough, Bakura." _

_I quirk an eyebrow. Am I hearing him correctly? _

"_What's wrong with you? This is how I've always spoken of those people and their gods. You never had a problem with it before." _

"_I should have. They are __**my**__ people and __**my**__ gods. Remember?" _

_He sees my surprise and dismay at such an answer, features softening in a most pitying way. I don't like where this is going. Reaching out, he means to brush my bangs back from my forehead. I jerk away from him, sitting upright and glaring at him, warning him not to touch me. With a pained look, he relents, arm falling to his side. _

"_Forgive me, Bakura. I did not mean to snap at you. You must realize the importance of these things to me. I was childish before to not live up to my responsibilities and duties as pharaoh." _

_At a loss, I stare at him, not understanding anything that is coming out of his mouth. It doesn't sound like Atem at all. What has happened to him? When did it occur? Last time I was in the palace I had noticed changes, that he was taking his position more seriously. I had no idea it was developing into this. He is saddened that I do not agree with him; that I don't say it's good he is becoming a brainwashed fool like the rest of them. Next he'll be calling himself a god. _

"_I have to go," he mumbles, retreating from the room without waiting for a reply, knowing he won't like anything I have to say. _

_I am left on the bed, stunned into silence. Upon his departure a growl rises in my throat. This is Mahaado's doing! There is no one as slick-tongued and opinionated as him. He took advantage of my absence, reeling in Atem. I don't know how I am going to undo his work, but I will. The priest will indubitably be attending all of the same festivities as Atem. That means I will have to wait until later to cut his tongue out. _

_Too angry to sit still, I hurry over to the secret door, eager to leave the heated atmosphere behind me. Ears straining for anyone else that may be nearby, I make my way through the familiar halls, taking the steps two at a time as I descend. I hate the palace. It's a feeling akin to being trapped in one of the hideouts during a sandstorm. That is a terrifying ordeal knowing you are being buried alive and being absolutely helpless to do anything about it. There are forces at work far superior to you. All you can do is hope you will be able to dig yourself out after. _

_I have never been alone in those storms. Never. Malik can read the smallest changes in the direction of the winds and he knows when to go harvesting the date trees at the oases without having to visit multiple times beforehand to check them. Whenever a sandstorm hit, he had long since barricaded us and the horses inside with ample provisions. With Malik, that fear lessened. _

'_What are you doing now, Malik, since I threatened you out of my life? Are you out there robbing tombs on your own? You wouldn't find someone else to take my place, would you?' _

_The very thought sets my teeth on edge that he might replace me. Why does it bother me? He betrayed me. He lied to me. I should be glad I will never have to see him again…My stomach twists at the revelation that we may never cross paths. It is impossible to fathom—life without Malik. It isn't like he was wrong about the palace people. Most of the practices here are fucked up. They can't think for themselves at all, turning to statues they crafted with their own hands for guidance. How can you worship your own creations? _

_I still as the steps end, my feet touching down upon level floor. Malik wasn't wrong about Kisara either; about anything concerning ka sacrifice. I regret taking her from that temple; for not following Malik's advice and killing her quickly and mercifully while she was unconscious. I don't know what she was, whether a light-skinned human or a demon, but she wasn't like me. She bathed in the sunlight. Kisara was one of Seth's minions set out to kill Atem. She deserved what she got. _

_The walls around me close in, suffocating me in the stale, dry air. Here at the palace I must remain unseen. There is nothing for me to do, no way to make myself useful. I hate idleness. Sitting still makes me fretful, and I've rested enough these past few weeks to drive anyone mad. I resort to wandering the stairs and passages behind the walls unknown to most. My awakened ka has heightened my senses beyond what I dreamed possible. Whispers are not soft enough to escape me. Out of sheer boredom I have caught myself with my ear pressed to a random wall, listening in on some tedious conversation of servants and lesser priests. If I don't find something to pass the time soon there will be no secrets left in the palace. _

_The itching of my face increases, irritation like biting bugs scampering across my skin. I raise my hand to scratch, halting readied digits as they graze over the uneven pink scar tissue still quite tender and fresh. My nails would damage it with ease. I avoid reflective surfaces, not wanting to view the ugly wound that I shall carry the rest of my life. Atem assures me he does not mind it, but I have seen him cringing from across the room when he thinks I do not notice. As if I didn't feel hideous enough with my abnormal features…He avoids touching the flesh, claiming he does not want to hurt me. Maybe that is true. _

_These insecurities are more than I can bear with no outlet to release my frustrations upon. Seini has sworn me off anything to do with my ka until I recover; though it seems absurd with my face being the only injury not fully healed. At least I have something to place my plans into. I told him when we two were alone that I had awakened my ka. The sunu had smiled that knowing smile of his and told me he already had sensed this, promptly forbidding me from tapping into Diabound's powers at all. He is the one person I obey without a thought, for he has trusted me more than anyone else. Never has anyone put so much faith in me and, in return, earned my trust and respect. Atem I love, but he is neither my pharaoh nor my god. Certainly he has not done much lately to earn my confidence. He left me in the dark about the intruder that had broken into the palace. If it weren't for Seini, I would be very ignorant. _

"…_is not simple. Not with the Millennium eye to use against us," a muffled voice argues quietly on the other side of the wall nearest to me. It's lacking its usual assurance, a twinge of unease perceptible. Mahaado speaks with an unusual amount of trepidation. If it weren't for the layer of stone between us we'd be standing side by side. "Pharaoh does not wish to act yet, but I fear what any further delay will beset us with." _

"_Caution can be a virtue when the pieces are strategized in one's favor," the sunu's calm, strong reply reaches my ears, causing me to keep absolutely still. "His are not. Not yet." _

"_But the dragon is not responding to Pharaoh! How is that even possible?" _

_My breath catches. What creature are they talking about that Atem cannot command? Why has no one mentioned it to me? I internally smack myself: The stupid order to rest. Besides, why would they talk to me about anything of this nature? No one save Seini even knows I have power of my own. Only two other people even know I exist, and they've strived to keep secrets from me. _

"_We have no information on where the dragon came from. She disappeared during the attack on Seth," the sunu says. "You said he has been quite sketchy in giving any information with regards to her." _

_Wait. Seth 'has been'? As in he's still __**alive**__? I'm sure Seini can hear my heartbeat thundering at this news. My fingers curl into fists at my sides. Where is the damned priest? He'd better be in the dungeons, subjected to all sorts of torture. I won't stand for anything less. If they haven't locked up that traitor, then they're all fools. _

"_You are among the most knowledgeable about the ka, Seini. What are you suggesting?" _

"_We've never considered that it was a willing sacrifice. What if she gave it to him of her own free will? What effect would that have on the dragon's loyalties?" _

"_Forgive me, but there is nothing in the history of ka harvesting analogous to what you are proposing." _

"_Precisely. Therefore, let us not exclude the possibility that the dragon was taken from a fully willing and cooperative individual." _

_A silence follows as Mahaado absorbs this. I don't move, don't breathe for fear Seini will hear me or Mahaado sense me with his Item at such a close proximity. An attack on Seth…They're talking about Kisara's ka! A shiver runs up my spine as I remember the potent aura, how the sealing nearly crushed me even though I was not even inside the temple. That's the creature? Fuck. My mind races, body becoming drenched with perspiration as I stand suffocating in my own fears and uncertainties, trying in vain to recall how powerful that beast was. This was the weapon—the power that Seth was trying to obtain that Atem's priests convinced my love to pursue for his own; a rival to the gods that are locked away safe in Atem's ka tower. _

_Why did I never press Kisara for information regarding her ka? Stupid—because it didn't matter. Seth was dead. I was intent on getting the ka returned to her so she could tell me…The metallic tang of blood fills the crevices of my mouth as I bite down hard on my tongue to keep from screaming, a claustrophobia I have not experienced since the cage taking hold of me. I had her! I had all of the answers at my fingertips. She would have told me if I had asked and I was too absorbed with my own rash aspirations that lead to nothing but more misery. _

"…_consider it," Mahaado's low monotone awakens me from my inner torment. As much as I want to rip him to shreds, more than anything right now I want them to leave so I can move! "At the present, I must get a move on or I will be late for the festival that leads to the tribute at the temples of Sobek and Renenutet." _

"_Thanks is most definitely our obligation for such abundance. The gods are smiling upon this kingdom. It is our solemn duty to aid the pharaoh in ensuring we remain in their good graces," the sunu replies in that noble way of his without making it sound arrogant like Mahaado or a recitation like Atem. "Go. I shall be along by and by." _

_Mahaado murmurs some type of blessing or goodwill in response, his footsteps at last treading away from my location and down some hallway I could not follow if I wanted to. Air exhales through my nose as I keep my jaw clenched shut, not detecting any movement from the sunu. Ears straining, I wonder if I made a mistake and it was not two sets of footsteps walking off. On the other side of the wall, there is nothing. My heart skips at the rustle of his robes. A hand presses to the wall directly where my head is located on this side. I swallow, a bead of sweat trickling from beneath my bangs on down the side of my face. Could he hear that even? Perhaps he is just resting. These days have been taxing on everyone, what with all the parties and…_

"_I will meet you in my chambers. If you are well enough for spying, then there are issues of which I must update you." _

_He steps away, heading off down the corridor without waiting for or expecting a reply. That could not have been for anyone else. Unsure of what mood I will find my teacher in, I turn and stumble through the dark, empty passage, fingertips gliding along the rough surface of the wall. It would do no good to make him wait. That was stupid of me. To think I believed I could sneak up on Seini and not be detected! _

_Casting my ego as being a top thief aside, I quicken my pace as I come to the familiar route to his chambers. He said he had things to inform me. My teacher will not have me naïve as Atem has done. Unlike my love, Seini has faith in me. He knows I am reliable and strong. I wonder if he realizes how powerful I have become. By the time I reach the open door to his quarters, I am near bursting with excitement. More than anything, more than information regarding Seth or this new creature of his, I want approval. I want Seini's approval for what I have accomplished thanks to his guidance and training. The door creaks open as I reach my hand out, the sunu's smiling face poking out. _

"_Did you run here?"_

"_Did you?" I rejoin with a grin. _

_Seini chuckles, backing up and ushering me inside. _

"_It is good you are on your feet at last, even if it means you are back to your mischief. You have a hard time staying out of trouble. You are lucky Mahaado was preoccupied and did not sense you." _

_I bristle at the mention of that annoying priest. _

"_Even if he had been focused…"_

"_Don't get cocky. That's how you get killed." Seini closes the door. Facing me, his sightless eyes hold an amused glimmer, wrinkling in the corners. "Now Bakura, do you have nothing better to do than sneak around in the passages until someone catches you?" _

_Resting my palms flat on the table where he prepares remedies, I frown. As if anyone aside from the sunu would even notice me. _

"_You said you had things to tell me." _

"_Impatient as ever. I suppose we should be grateful your charisma remained intact," the sunu says wryly, walking around the table and reaching without hesitation for a clay jar of ointment on the bottom shelf. He holds it out to me. "There. Put that on your face before you give in to the urge and scratch it open." _

_My fingernails pause where they are about to graze the tender flesh. Embarrassed, I hastily accept the balm with a nod of thanks, twisting open the cap and cupping a generous amount of the sweet-smelling mixture with my fingers. Seini waits as I carefully spread the soothing stuff over the itching wounds, a sigh escaping my lips at the cooling it brings. It almost numbs the flesh, which is even more relief than I could imagine. Returning the top, I slip the salve into the beaded belt of the translucent ornamental robe Atem gave me to wear over the white linen tunic Seini adjusted for me. These clothes are far more constricting than my simple knee-length wrap and I'm not growing any fonder of them. It annoys me so when Atem beams at the newest article of clothing he brings for me to try on. _

"_How are you settling in?" _

"_That's just it: I'm __**not**__ settling in," I freely admit to Seini. It would hurt Atem's pride to hear me say such things. It would. "Why should I play dress up with Atem and lounge around on lavish pillows all day?" _

"_Most people would envy you that." _

_Holding my chin up in defiance, I swiftly reply: "I'm not most people." _

_He laughs through his nose; several short blows of air instead of any noise from his throat. Shaking his bald head, the sunu pats me on the shoulder. _

"_No, you are not. But is it really so terrible?" _

"_It's not how I live. And sooner or later I'm going back out there again. I don't want to be all pampered and softened." I scowl at the hieroglyphs of healing gods and their consorts, wishing there were someplace I didn't have to be reminded of the changes in my lover. _

"_Don't get me wrong. It's not that I'm not grateful for all you have done for me," I add with a twinge of regret, afraid I have taken my complaints a step too far. This man has bent over backwards to keep me not only safe but also secret from the entire palace. While I am frustrated, I have no desire to repay all his good deeds with rudeness. "I'm indebted to you. Again." _

"_All I ask in return is your complete love and loyalty to Pharaoh, which you have not failed by either account. He cares deeply for you to the point of blaspheming at times," the elderly man says with the hint of amusement, not worrying as would Mahaado over such a claim. "That is young love, I suppose. To say he is the first pharaoh to utter such things would be untrue and the gods will not hold it against him." _

_I so badly to ask him exactly what kinds of things Atem says that could be considered sacrilege and when he actually said them. He doesn't utter anything of the sort to me anymore. There was a time when he would speak openly to me about his doubts and fears and his own mortality. He put me first. Put us first. That has all changed now. I felt that if he had to choose between Egypt and me back then, he would have chosen me. The way he is parading himself around…all of the costumes and religious nonsense…_

"_Well then, I promised I would get you caught up with the happenings around here. Please refrain from discussing them with Pharaoh. He is troubled enough as it is. It would only worsen his anxieties if he knew you were getting involved." _

"_He has so little faith in me," I mumble, pride hurt that my lover deems me such a weakling. _

"_Do not demean yourself. Pharaoh has much reliance in you." Seini gives me what would be a sidelong glance from someone with functioning eyes. "You just have the uncanny ability of getting into a lot of trouble." _

_I wilt in shame. Even though it is meant to be a joke there is truth in his words. It makes me mortified the numbers of crises Atem has swooped in and saved me. The only time I have done anything as noble was when we first met: when I pulled him from the river…and tried to kill him. I'm not proud of it and we don't talk about how we used to view one another. His vision of me was never really so negative. He was so damn innocent and wide-eyed. But now…now I'm a nuisance, something he feels he must strive to protect._

_This time I might actually be able to help. _

"_I…when I overheard you and Mahaado talking…" I stammer, still embarrassed at having been caught. "About the dragon…" _

"_Don't you fret about the dragon, Bakura. There's nothing anyone can do about that for the present moment. Not until we have gathered more information regarding its origins." _

"_But I…"_

_I lick my dry lips, struggling to figure a way to tell him without revealing Malik. I don't know what fate my former friend deserves, but I don't want him to come in contact with anyone from this world. People would be killed for sure. Seini has quieted, giving me his full attention. Unlike Mahaado or Atem who would keep talking or brush off my concerns and insights, my teacher hears me out, recognizing that I have something important to tell him. He may very well be the only person left who takes me seriously. _

"_Yes?" _

"_I—I came across a girl before…in the desert," I mumble, piecing together as much of the truth as I can. "She was the…the dragon belonged to her." _

_White eyes seem to gape at me, not having expected this development. The sunu sinks down on a wooden stool next to the table with various sizes of stone mortars. Stitched bags of rough fabric hold countless herbs that have been dried, waiting to be crushed with the pestle and ground into fine powders. An arthritic hand touches the table top as if to steady himself even though he did not waver. Seini does not burst with questions, waiting patiently for me to explain. _

"_She was…nearly gone when I found her," I say, feeling more confident but remaining cautious. He would catch any slip of the tongue with ease. "She wasn't very coherent."_

"_No. I don't imagine she would have been. She was alone?"_

_I nod before realizing the absurdity of the action. If only it had been enough. Saying it outright makes it feel more of a betrayal to Seini's trust. I'm doing this for everyone's good though. Malik isn't one for confrontations. He doesn't instigate such things. He'll stay away from Atem if left alone. _

"_Yeah. At least, I didn't come across anyone else." _

"_Odd." The sunu runs the half-moon fingernail of his thumb across his lower lip, lost in thought for a moment. "I suppose we shall never know how she managed to get lost in the desert with a partial spirit." _

"_She did say she gave her power to Lord Seth," I pipe up, not wanting to dwell on questions that should not be answered. Seini's features tighten. _

"_**Lord**__ Seth?" A dangerous undertone causes me to cringe involuntarily, sensing the spiritual pressure around the sunu thicken. _

"_Her words, not mine," I add if there had been any doubt. Immediately the tension dies down and Seini looks apologetic. _

"_Of course. I did not mean to sound angry with you, Bakura. And don't you worry about Seth. He has been stripped of his title and his Item's powers have been sealed for the time being. Its release won't happen in our time. Thank you. What you have discovered may help us answer many mysteries about this ka." _

_My chest swells at the praise. It is the first I have received in quite a long time. The only person who gives me sincere praise anymore is the sunu. Atem tries. He just does not know of my accomplishments and won't for some time yet. Not until I'm ready. _

_Sighing, Seini reaches into his sleeve and pulls forth a small white cloth. Dabbing at the beads of sweat lining his brow, he leans forward as if to whisper a secret. _

"_So tell me about this ka of yours, Bakura." _

"_Go to your rituals before you are missed," I grin, feeling a bit of leverage over him for once, his interest keen on the progress of his secret pupil. "Some things are better left to be witnessed firsthand." _

_His lips twitch and then he laughs a full, rich sound, one hand pressed to his stomach. I have turned the tables; Seini having used this type of trick so many times against me before, making me wait. I hate waiting and he knows it. Wiping his forehead once more, he returns the cloth to his sleeve and stands. A hand pats me on the shoulder four times as he passes by with a smile on his lips. _

"_I look forward to it with great anticipation. Come back tomorrow night so I can examine your face and we will make plans, yes?" _

_**(Yami's POV)**_

_There is no moon tonight, the thick carpets of cloud blotting out the night, smothering the stars in darkness. I wrap my purple cloak tighter around myself, layers draping over my arms in a warm embrace. There are no sounds tonight, which troubles me. The creatures of the earth have not returned since the attack of Seth's monsters. Bakura taught me that often the most dangerous things come after a deathly silence. Never have I experienced it so completely. I want to dig my fingers into my ears and pluck out whatever wax is blocking them up. I swear I have gone deaf. _

"_So you've been here." _

_Or not. _

"_Do not say that with such a surprised tone," I reply in a hoarse voice, eyes sweeping across the colorful hieroglyphs that appear in dull greys and blues in this dim light. Mahaado stands in the temple doorway. The golden light from the Item on his chest dies down. "You can locate me whenever you please." _

_The oil lamp I brought is the only illumination, resting at my feet, casting flickering shadows over our features. Mahaado has not bothered with such trivial things. Our Items can omit more than adequate light. The best chances of my being left alone require that I don't use the puzzle's powers lest someone follow or check up on me. More frequently I have been doing this, stealing away to be with my lover. Problem is he hasn't exactly been in a very loving mood lately. His company has not been even friendly; not that I am doing much better. It feels as if every time we try talking one of us snaps at the other. _

"_Perhaps." Mahaado's fingers curl around the edge of the door, pulling it closed without any invitation from me to do so. "It's become a sort of habit, I'm afraid." _

"_You can ease up now." _

_He gives me a doubtful look as if to figure if I actually mean it. I have been wondering myself. Seth has been stripped of his Item. Malik has been banished. Bakura is safe at the palace…for now. How long can this last?_

"_If only everything was that simple," Mahaado speaks for our fears. _

"_Don't think me naïve," I say, turning back to the child god elevated at the center of the temple. "Imminent threats have been eliminated."_

"_This is a time of action, not allowing enemies to make the next move. They should be eradicated before they can regroup." _

_The centers of Khonsu's eyes are polished lapis. On most nights the moonlight catches the gemstones, causing them to shimmer like pools of water. Tonight the god appears nothing more than a statue. Lifeless. Is this how Bakura sees them? Nothing but carved rock? How lonely that would be to have nothing to look to and be assured. How frightening. No wonder he goes on the offense, not waiting to be made vulnerable. _

"_Don't be so impulsive. You are acting like Bakura." _

"_Absurd," my friend mutters at this outrageous suggestion. _

_It is not our enemies that have planted the seed of fear within me. With my priests at my side, I needn't be afraid of our foes. It's unbecoming of a Pharaoh who is favored by the gods to doubt his abilities. Shimon taught me that. Mahaado helped me see to it that all of that insecurity diminished. No. That is not what troubles me, keeps me awake at night as Bakura sleeps against me within tortured dreams. _

"_Mahaado." _

"_Pharaoh?" he inclines his head, the fabric of his head cover concealing half of his face. _

_My fingers fold, running along clammy palms. It is a time for action; preferably subtle action. How do I convey this to my confidant? More than Shimon, Mahaado has become my advisor, being the only one who knows nearly all of my secrets. There is one left that needs to be told. He has limits and I am nervous this will cross the line. I need him to be on my side as not only a supportive friend but a powerful, loyal subordinate as well. _

"_There is another matter of which I am in great need of your wisdom. It is an extremely sensitive topic for everyone—yourself included." _

"_I would not turn against you, highness. You know this." _

_I smile bitterly, feeling loathsome for doing this to him. There is no one else. Maybe Seini would be more lenient a judge of how far I have fallen. I have a more difficult time opening up to the sunu, always wondering with each of my blunders if he is comparing my faults against those of my father and grandfather whom he also served. I could not bear that, following two great men and leaders. It makes me ashamed because I did all of this willingly and with knowledge enough that should have made me not stray. _

"_I do wonder." _

"_You have doubts of me?" Mahaado's tone rises as he wonders what he has done to displease me. _

"_I have doubts of your reaction with regards to what I am about to tell you." He does not reply, opting instead to wait and hear me out. One can only dispute so much over a subject that they have yet to be introduced. _

_Now or never. _

"_Bakura is a tomb robber." _

_It is impossible to see in this fragile light, but I can imagine him going pallid, all color draining from his face. Mahaado's clenched jaw slackens, a small unintelligible noise emitting from his mouth. Shaking his head violently in disbelief, fingers pressed to his temples, he turns swiftly to leave. After several large steps he halts, twisting around so he is facing the nearest wall, not knowing where to go. There he remains, hand over his mouth, eyes fierce as he glares at the hieroglyphs. _

_I feel naked, exposed as I stand here waiting for a verbal response. Several times he begins to turn to me but quickly looks away again. Should I leave him alone to think? I am afraid of what he might do, what conclusions he would reach if left to his own devices. Would he see me as some traitor? Does he already? Is this the storm I have been awaiting? If Mahaado turns on me, my rule and life are forfeit. There are not any treasons I could have committed that would be worse than this. Murder is less of an offense. _

"_All of those people in the Afterlife…!" Mahaado seethes, voice low and wrathful. "Their tombs desecrated! Everything they prepared for their entire earthly lives snatched away by that bastard! What are they to do now, Pharaoh? We are supposed to defend them and their possessions. You are as Pharaoh! For Ra's sake, these are __**your**__ people!" _

"_You could not make me feel more wretched than I already do." _

"_Why bother telling me if you have allowed him to continue thus far?" my priest snaps, turning to me at last, a crazed fury ablaze within his eyes. _

"_Because I want to stop him and I believe there is an actual chance of him cooperating now that there is no one in the desert to return to." _

_We both know—Mahaado having figured it out before me; the partner, the friend Bakura tried to avoid telling me about. It makes more sense, though there are plenty of untold stories regarding the pair. Is it so odd they would have found and latched on to the other? A murderer and a demon. I had always been curious about what kind of person would befriend someone like Bakura. Now I know the real reason Bakura was so reluctant to speak of him. _

"_Does he know?" _

"_No. And he isn't going to—not the truth of it, at least," I say. With Mahaado's awareness of Bakura and Malik's partnership, this is the surest way to protect my lover even if Bakura must settle for a lie. "It may not be as bad as that. Malik did admit to fighting him. They may have parted enemies." _

_Why did it take that killer's words to make me see the truth, the damage already done? Did Mahaado give me hints and warnings along the way? Was I too blind to take notice, listen to his suspicions? How could a pharaoh be so inattentive to friends and foe alike? _

"_Malik will never be a threat to any of us again," my priest says tightly, holding back. "What explanation would you give to Bakura for his disappearance should he go looking for Malik?" _

"_Why would he think to ask me?"_

_I should take it as a good sign he's even talking about the possibility of letting Bakura off the hook. It won't be that easy. I'm willing to shoulder more than my share of the blame in order to save my lover. Mahaado knows this, which is the only reason he hasn't stormed off to blast Bakura through the palace roof. _

_We are both troubled by the sealing for our own reasons. My mind is reeling out of control. Mahaado is still furious about my backing away in the middle of a potent spell. Add that to the long list of reasons he is irate. Horrible things could have befallen us. What if I had died? Who would take the throne? I've prepared nothing as to my heir. That is yet another burden weighing heavily on both our minds. _

"_You act as if in a dream, Pharaoh." _

_His tone has softened some. It's just to ensure my welfare. I have not heard the last of his new budded hatred for Bakura. My love's actions against our dead are some of the ultimate crimes possible to commit, aside from killing me, perhaps. _

"_Do I?" my voice echoes back, detached from my body. "I feel it…or something akin." _

"_Seini could…" _

"_My spirit is intact," I assure him, stomach still knotting. The image of Malik's writhing form appears behind my eyelids when I so much as blink. _

"_You did the right thing—for the good of Egypt." _

_I swallow the bile rising in my throat. That whole incident has not sunk in yet—the sealing. Never have I done anything of the sort, not even a simple ka sealing. The pharaoh's temple was filled with monsters long before I took the throne. While I was reciting the spell, I was being driven by rage. I hadn't a thought with regards to the actual outcome. I __**knew**__ what I was doing, but the anger in me was so great it muddied my perceptions. It didn't matter the cost or what was required of me. All that mattered was avenging and protecting Bakura. No, more than that. It was an act of vengeance for myself, for not being able to have spared my lover that pain. My own safety and that of my people did not even factor in. How could I allow my emotions to run me? That's something I have learned my Mahaado's example: Do now permit yourself to be ruled by your sentiments. _

"_You cannot dwell on it. Do not regret. Never second guess your decisions once they have been made and carried out." _

"_Even if I was wrong?" _

_A heaviness creeps over us, hanging like a mist over our heads. Mahaado has stopped moving, as still as the god seated behind me on his plinth. My priest does not tap into the ring. He would not use it against me. His own aura has seeped out of the strong confines he has placed upon his own spirit, telltale of how dangerously I am treading. There is no need to use the ring against me when he could knock me flat on my back using sheer willpower. _

"_You regret Malik's banishment?" he grounds out, eyes agleam as the flames flicker from his imposing presence, shadows dancing around us like hungry predators. _

"_No. That was necessary," I defend, comprehending how poorly I am getting my feelings across. "Did I find pleasure in it? No. But it was the surest way to punish him for his crimes while also ensuring the safety of all." I step forward despite the suffocating atmosphere encircling Mahaado, wary of him. "My regret is how I have handled things regarding Bakura. He has redeemed himself in many ways. You have witnessed how fiercely he defends me." _

"_But the tombs…" _

"_What did you honestly think his occupation was when you met him, Mahaado?" I sigh. "Who do you suppose taught him how to get inside? An ex-tomb keeper, Mahaado. And Bakura has always feared staying away from the desert for too long, afraid of what Malik might do." _

_I'm pleading Bakura's case, thrusting the blame on murderous Malik for whom Mahaado harbored a dreadful hatred for years. Malik will be the scapegoat. It probably is true anyway. His reputation backs it all up. That and he's sealed away. His punishment has been dealt and he cannot dispute anything. Bakura is here and very much alive. I can save him. _

"_How would you recompense for his defilement of our tombs? You cannot believe the gods would wave his deeds off as minor offenses?" _

"_But if he could win their favor…" _

"_Correct me if I am mistaken, but Bakura does not believe the gods even exist. You are taking an impossible situation and dragging it out for the sake of your own emotions, Pharaoh." _

"_All this I do because I love him. My motives are selfish and I don't care!" I snap at my friend, my own aura crackling as it mixes with his. "I am going to do everything in my power to protect him and correct his ill ways, and I could very much use your ideas and support!" _

_The stifling energies simmer and return to him as he closes up his powers once more. We are close enough now that I can see that he is not yet convinced. The flesh above the bridge of his nose between his eyes is pinched as he stares hard at me. Can he be convinced me in what are actions against the gods and our honored dead? Mahaado has never been one to stray from the moral path. These are not small transgressions. Will his conscience, his sense of duty allow him to help me? If this was a game of senet, it would be his move. But this isn't a game. Games, I always win. And in games there has never been so much at stake. _

**(Yugi's POV) **

The park is becoming vacant, the kids kicking around the ball having run off. All of the joggers and bikers are gone as well. Everyone else has gone home to supper. The pigeons have scattered, flying off to the area of downtown with the restaurants in hopes of scoring some food scraps from those eating outdoors. We're the only ones left; the two of us sit here on the bench with its green flaking paint. Another line of sweat glides down my back beneath my shirt and I am thankful he at least chose a place in the shade of the trees lining the sidewalk.

My darker half stares straight ahead of us at the pond where koi fish have been introduced to make it more pleasant for people. Kids and elderly people like to come and feed them, much to the excitement of the pigeons that will flock around hoping to snatch up a few dropped morsels. The food and people and birds are gone. The fish have calmed, barely a ripple on the water reflecting the silhouettes of the trees and lampposts. It makes me wonder how long we've been here, that maybe time is merciful and has simply stopped to wait for us.

Repeatedly for the past few hours I have asked him, pleaded for him to answer me. I have run after him when he has stormed away and implored me to leave him alone. His side of our connection is blocked and he will not answer when I speak through our mind link. I don't know what to do or who to call, whether I should even call someone or if that will only make this worse.

"Yami?"

Please, just look at me. Say something.

"It's getting late," I stretch my arms above my head, making it seem I am going to stand. "We should be getting home soon."

What did Otogi say? What could he possibly have done that upset you so badly?

"It's almost dinner time. Grandpa will wonder where we are."

Yami does not react, violet eyes glued to the reflections in the water. Dinner is not an interest and worrying Grandpa isn't a concern. The others have no way of contacting us. Yami left his phone at home and I turned mine off once I found him. The others must be wondering what became of us. What is more important than family and friends? What has he placed in front of us? Of me? Why is he acting this way?

"What is wrong? It doesn't trouble you that Grandpa will be worried about us?" I insist he answer me. "Doesn't that bother you even the slightest bit, Yami?"

He releases a soft, burdened sigh as if to say my questions are the real annoyance.

"Then go home and make sure he doesn't worry, Yugi," he mumbles, only giving me partial attention.

"And leave you out here moping by yourself? I don't think so!"

I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what he might do. He's never acted like this. He doesn't shut me out. I've always been the one person he could turn to. When did that change?

"I'm not moping." He presses his folded hands against his forehead, elbows resting on his knees. "I just need some time to think."

"You've had time! You've had plenty of time—all day, in fact!"

"It was rather difficult with you following me everywhere and not leaving me alone when I asked."

I jump to my feet, hands balling into fists at my sides. How could he talk to me like that? How could he be so mean when I am trying to help? Taking one large step, I am blocking his view of the stupid pond.

"So now I'm a _pest_?"

"I didn't say that, hikari."

"It was implied."

The direction of his vision has not changed, though it feels more like he is looking through me than at me despite my standing right in front of him. It makes me feel insignificant in his eyes. Invisible. Like the transparent specter that used to only be perceptible to me. Back then I felt special. I had someone who depended on me, needed me.

"Why don't we talk later, Yugi?" he asks quietly. "You're upset."

"It's not about me being upset. It's you wanting to be alone! The others and I are worried about you, Yami! Let us help! Why are you running from us when we try to help? Why are you being so selfish?"

This last sentence registers and he stirs from whatever realm his mind has been contained. I take a step back as the lethargic stare transforms into a hard look, eyes narrowing, brow tightening. He straightens from his slouching posture, hands lowering to his knees. Even without a Millennium Item, I still half-expect Shadow Aura to fly up around him in dark flames.

"Selfish?" he repeats, voice dropping.

"Selfish," I say again, confidence returning when he doesn't go on. "You're not thinking at all how you being upset affects the rest of us. Anzu is worried like crazy. Grandpa would be too if he found out what is going on. I'm the other half of your soul, Yami! You're supposed to be able to confide in me for anything!"

His features tremble as my words sink in. At last he is realizing how self-centered he has been acting lately. It's time he snaps out of it and not let Otogi or anyone else bother him. Yami isn't Bakura who gets upset by the slightest thing and flies off the wall. He isn't like Malik who goes on murdering rampages when he loses check of his temper. Yami is the level-headed dark. He is different from the others because he has had something to stand for, unlike the other two. Otogi has managed to confuse him after all of their meetings together. Why Yami even put up with it, I don't know.

The anger dissipates as he gazes at me, really seeing me for the first time today. Finally I have gotten through to him. He does not offer me any more hope that he is recovered, no smile of reassurance. Instead he looks…sad. Forlorn. Is he still pining for his past with Bakura? Is that it? Is that why he won't talk to any of us? Not likely. He wouldn't chat about something so personal with Otogi of all people.

"I'm not the guardian of the group anymore, Yugi. Not everything has to fall on my shoulders."

"I know that! We're a team! You, me, Anzu, Jounouchi…"

"Yugi, you're not listening…"

"Because you won't tell me what's wrong!"

How dare he accuse me of ignoring him! I've been following him all day trying in vain to get some answer that makes even a little sense.

"Perhaps I am having a difficult time doing so when you still think of me as different from the rest of you. You said yourself you expected more of me when I could not fess up to the past."

"It was wrong, Yami," I remind him. Is he trying to defend what he did, letting us believe Bakura was nothing but an evil creature? "You can't expect me to just excuse what you did, but I haven't held it against you."

His hand reaches up like it does when he feels threatened or afraid, reaching for that security of the puzzle. Earlier this summer I was the one wearing it; one of us keeping it safe at all times, as it is the Item that seems to attract the most thieves. Since these repeated incidents involving Bakura, Yami has been wearing it almost full-time. Is it wrong that he is so prepared to go and rescue everyone? After all, he's had to do it several times already.

"If it had been someone else—anyone else—would you say that? Would you hold such high, such impossible expectations?"

I shake my head, not believing the garbled nonsense coming out of his mouth. I'm going to beat that dice master to a pulp…with some help from Anzu. Apparently she already started with a good slap to that bastard's face. If Yami doesn't answer, then maybe Otogi will squeal.

"What did Otogi say?" I ask for the hundredth time since I found Yami wandering aimlessly around Domino.

"This isn't about Otogi, hikari. This is about our group and your perceptions. I'm…" Yami exhales, releasing the last of this pent up emotion. "I'm a mortal—a person, just like the rest of you." His stare pierces me to the core. "Being my other half, I had thought you of all people would have noticed."

I open my mouth to argue this, when his last sentence sinks in. _"I had thought you of all people would have noticed."_ Despite having witnessed him appear in his own separate body on the tower, I have continued to see him and the others as something otherworldly. Lately I have seen the more flawed, vulnerable human side of Bakura especially. Malik's darker side was a frightening thing as well, a burden of his own to bear. But to look at my own yami that way? He's always been so pious and loyal.

No. Not lately. I found out the truth. He told me. I found faults. He banished Malik—sealed all three of them away for thousands of years. Yami turned his back on Bakura in these times even as he remembered who his former lover was, letting Bakura remain a villain in everyone's eyes. My darker half has been unable to accept the relationship between Jounouchi and Bakura, his own past with the thief keeping him from doing so. Wasn't that enough? Wasn't all of this proof that he isn't some perfect deity as I envisioned him before? Why didn't I see it then? It wasn't a chastisement. It wasn't yelled in my face. Just a simple statement of truths I have not realized and been blind to.

When did he stop protecting us? Never. He was the one who rushed in when Bakura went haywire, saving an entire neighborhood. When any of our group is in trouble, they call Yami for help. Not me. _Yami_. Sure, we don't have evil psychopaths hunting us down every waking moment, but still…

Yami doesn't wait for me to come up with a long, heartfelt apology. My darker half has always been aware of my sensitivities and understands my need to contemplate these things for myself now that they have been spoken aloud. He is merciful and gets up and gives me a gentle pat on the shoulder before walking away alone. I watch his back, his head bowed and shoulders slumped as he puts distance between the two of us. I don't call for him to wait nor do I reach out to him through our link. He keeps walking. This time I do not follow.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"_Return it at once!" Seini's yell holds a great amount of anxiety and makes me second guess. Quickly I call Diabound from its physical form. My ka vanishes, leaving the panting sunu and me alone in the duel arena. He holds up a wavering hand and I close my mouth, questions packing up behind my teeth. _

'_What did I do wrong? I barely had it summoned and Seini freaks.' _

_I'm disappointed, waiting for whatever rebuke he is preparing. Was there something I had forgotten? I did it exactly as he has demonstrated to me. He stands perfectly still with his hand raised, head tilted. Seini is listening keenly, making my guard go up. Perhaps a priest is passing close by. We don't want to be found out here. I ready my muscles should he tell me to run. My teacher does not move, poised. Nothing moves except for the flickering of the torches lining the stone walls. Aside from that, everything feels normal. It isn't like when the dragon was summoned, air thinning and massive, crushing pressure. Nothing like that at all. _

_The sunu straightens, lips pressed together. The edges of his mouth stretch as he considers something. Tiring of waiting, I begin walking across the large space where my teacher is standing at the opposite side as opponents do when they practice battling with ka. He does not yell at me again, his panic dying down like embers of a spent fire. Seini doesn't fold his arms into his robes as he normally does. Poised. White eyes squint at nothing. _

"_Seini?" I dare interrupt his scrutiny. _

_He releases a silent breath, attention returning to me at last. Bony fingers stroke his short white beard as he ponders something. _

"_I'm sorry for that, Bakura," he apologizes, sandals clicking as he steps closer, still alert to something I cannot feel. "I had sensed you had awakened your ka, but I had not prepared for such a powerful force." _

"_Is that why you made me stop?"_

"_Exactly. These arenas are out of the way. I make certain to pick nights when those who would detect us would be preoccupied elsewhere. The amount of energies your ka gave off made it too dangerous to try even here, I'm afraid." _

"_What do you mean dangerous? I can control it!" _

"_That, I have no doubt. You misunderstand me, Bakura." He stops close enough that we're almost touching. "I'm not saying you lack the ability and training to command your ka. What I'm telling you is that it is simply too powerful to be released here. There are people that would sense it even as far away as the palace." _

"_What people? Aside from you, who could…?"_

"_Priest Mahaado." _

_My teeth grit at the name, a ripple of aggression moving through my muscles in a wave. That priest ruins __**everything**__! He's brainwashed Atem and now I can't even train with Seini! What will the bastard do next to piss me off? What I wouldn't give for five minutes alone with him._

"_Bakura, get a hold of your emotions. Your powers are seeping out." _

_**My powers. **__I like the sound of it, how serious his admonitions are. The sunu would not be this concerned unless there really was a threat to these secret training sessions. Pride blazes in my chest, pulse a victory drumbeat in my ears. My whole life I've always been assumed dangerous. To common everyday people—sure. But the priests and magic wielders? It sickened me with self-loathing when Mahaado merely treated me as an annoyance once he understood I really couldn't harm him or Atem. A phantom with no powers—what a joke._

"_Bakura!" _

_I quickly seal off Diabound, not wanting to ruin everything before it even starts. Seini's features are folded in disapproval and my ego wanes, knowing I have not impressed him with my inattentiveness. Despite this, I'm irritated more than anything else. _

"_How's this going to work? I still could use some guidance from you. How are you supposed to help me if I can't even summon my ka because some stupid priest might find out?" I complain kicking at the floor with the sole of my foot. _

"_Do not insult High Priest Mahaado. He is a holy man that deserves reverence and respect." _

_And a swift kick to the groin. _

"_Well someone is bound to find out sooner or later," I gripe, miffed my teacher is defending Mahaado. Everyone seems to do that. Well, everyone except Seth and I'm not siding with __**him**__._

"_And it would be in the best interest of all if we decided the time and person." _

"_Will they be that upset?" I ask, curious. Flexing the muscles of my arms, I glare at the stupid fabric of the soft robes Atem gave me. Far too constricting. Palace outfits are so impractical. "It's done. I have a released ka. You said yourself it can't be undone." _

" '_It's done'? Bakura, this is only the beginning. You are taking the severity of the situation too lightly." _

"_Why are you lecturing me on the dangers? You brought me into it when you offered to teach me!" Why is he scolding me for following his advice?_

"_There is no need for shouting, Bakura," the sunu says in his even tone. "I decided to teach you because I sensed great potential in you. Your power will be of great service to the pharaoh." _

_Everything stops abruptly. All sounds. My heart. He didn't just say that! All of the hours we spent training, all of the sneaking and secrets—this was his reason? It wasn't for me at all? It was for his pharaoh? His god? Betrayal thrusts its knife into my chest and I resist Diabound's pushing to be set loose. Not here. Not on Seini. _

"_Is that what all of this has been?" I hiss, backing away from my teacher. "To make me a weapon for Atem?" _

"_There is no need to get defensive." Pressing his hands together as if to meditate, he walks towards me, closing the distance again. "Bakura, you were the one who told me you felt helpless and wanted to be able to protect the pharaoh." _

_It's like he's twisting my words. I know I said that. It's just…_

"_But you make it sound like…like I belong to him." _

"_Bakura." Strong fingers curl over my shoulders in a comforting manner. "We are all instruments of the pharaoh. You are the most beloved." _

"_I'm not a belonging! I'm not a possession!" I rip myself from his grasp so hard that I stumble several steps backwards. "No!" I yell when he opens his mouth, my voice hitching. "Don't say it! I'm not like the rest of you!"_

"_No," he agrees quietly with a small smile in attempt at comfort. "No, you are not." _

_Seini doesn't realize how true that is, how different I am from everyone. The only reason I can be in his company is because the man is blind. I take advantage of his shortcoming. How real does that make any of this? The worst part about all of this is I'm not strong enough to let the illusion fall. I couldn't bear for him to turn his back on me and despise me as Mahaado does. The difference between Seini and Mahaado is I don't want or care for Mahaado's approval. _

"_Pharaoh adores you. He loves you more than anything else on this earth. Aside from the friendship you and I have, you think Pharaoh's love for you isn't reason enough for me to want to keep you safe?" _

"_I don't want to be safe. I want to help." _

"_If you are in danger, Pharaoh will be distracted regardless of whether you are capable of defending yourself or not. It's a fact that you know to be true, Bakura." _

"_Then I'll shield both of us!" I proclaim holding my chin high. "I have the strength to now!" _

_The sunu stares at me with his white, sightless gaze, features withered and weary. He looks tired all of a sudden, as if he hasn't gotten a good night's sleep in weeks. _

"_Do not set yourself so high on a pedestal," he cautions. "There are greater powers than you can comprehend out there." _

"_Then I'll get stronger." _

_The sunu balks, believing his student has lost his mind. I can't blame him. Diabound wasn't out long enough for him to really gauge its potential. Seini thinks I'm being all hot-headed, letting my mouth run. It wouldn't be a first. I jump into frays without thinking. Malik always scolds me for being too reckless…_

"_Bakura, everything has a limit." _

"_I don't." My excitement takes over and I spread my arms wide, unable to describe what I feel coursing through me-the potent spiritual energies hotter than blood. "When Diabound defeats another ka, it absorbs half of that monster's strength! Don't you see, Seini? There isn't a cap to my power!" _

"_And that's your plan? Destroy as many ka as you can?" Seini rejoins, presenting what he views a great flaw: "From where? There are few in all of Egypt that can summon their ka." _

"_Where do the priests get all of the monsters in those towers then? Where did Kisara come from?" I shoot back. Remembering the girl only serves to anger me, fueling my hatred. She got what she deserved. Those they take the monsters from are murderers and rapists and other lawbreakers. Not good people. No one worth protecting from such a fate. They can be useful. Their spirits will help me grow stronger. _

"_The ka that are harvested are sealed. They are to be an arsenal to help protect the pharaoh and his reign." _

"_That's all I'm asking to be allowed to do!" I implore my teacher to view the bigger picture rather than being stuck in the stagnant circle of tradition. "You felt Diabound's strength! How many monsters can compare? Give me ka to for it to defeat and soon Atem won't have to fear anything!" _

_Seini does not rebuke me, considering what I am suggesting. I've heard it before: Atem is not exactly strong in the ways of Shadow Magic nor using ka. The priests may have their Items, but how powerful are the monsters they wield? Seini said that dragon won't respond to Atem. What if Kisara ensured that it would only obey Seth? Sooner or later, Millennium Item or not, he'll find a way to retrieve it and that bastard will not hesitate to strike Atem down. If not Seth, then Akunadin, who still possesses a very dangerous Item. For whatever idiotic reason, Seth has not been punished further than losing his Item and title. If I can increase Diabound's power it won't matter if he is able to steal the dragon back and awaken it. As potent as it is, even that mighty dragon has a limit. Seini is aware of all of this. _

"_The matter of ka sealing and the sacrifices is not one of which I hold any sway," he admits at last in a low voice. "That is left to Pharaoh and the keepers of the Millennium Items." _

_I scowl at the prospect that Atem has to find out before I can achieve a greater level. This will not work if he doesn't take me seriously. Any doubt in my abilities will turn the whole thing sour. He would refuse to let me use my spirit to fight other monsters even though I would not be in any real danger. He won't believe I can do it. It would frighten him. Whenever anything endangers my welfare he panics. I need to prove to Atem my worth, that I'm not some feeble creature in need of coddling. Millennium puzzle aside, if this works, I might just surpass him. There is some thrill at the notion, though it's never been a competition before. I never had any grounds on which to fight. _

"_Is there a way to get permission or whatever without them knowing the specifics?" I prod; Seini knows my stance on all of this. He said himself that I'm the most beloved, the person Atem is most sworn to protect. I just need to convince the sunu that my way is in Atem's best interest. _

_Seini goes quiet again. It's a lot to ask of him. It would be taking advantage of the trust Atem and, well, everyone has in the sunu. Seini has stated it time and time again: everything he does, every decision he makes, is for Atem. He trained me in a sacred rite reserved for a vast few, knowing I would use whatever powers that awoke in me to aid Atem. We have already gone behind everyone's backs in this training. This is just a step further. _

"_Let me see what I can do." _

**(Anzu's POV)**

"It's going to start getting dark," I murmur, hugging arms around my torso tight while casting a worried glance toward the green door at the other end of the small living room that leads out to the shop. "Yugi, what should we tell him if Yami doesn't come home soon?"

Yugi shakes his head, folding another of his shirts and placing it in the wicker basket of clean clothing. His fingers fumble as he picks up the next garment from the tangled pile of clothes set beside it. He's trembling. He was shaken when he came back alone. In Mr. Mutou's presence he assured us everything was fine and that Yami would be out for a while longer; that we should go ahead and eat without him. Mr. Mutou bought it. I caught on right away that something was wrong. We've been friends too long for me to miss the little things. Even now out of earshot of his grandfather, Yugi won't spell out precisely what happened between him and Yami. I have to pry. How else can I help them if I don't even know what's going on?

"I blame Otogi. We should track down that lowlife and…"

"It isn't Otogi. Not completely," Yugi says bleakly. "It's us."

"Us? You and Yami?"

"Us. All of us."

"Why? What did we do?" I can't believe my ears. Maybe Yami is hoisting the blame on us, but I'm still certain the dice master helped him in reaching that conclusion. "And if we did do something wrong, shouldn't Yami be here talking with us so we can fix things? This isn't like him!"

"Isn't it?" Violet eyes are downcast and his hands are in his lap, fingers crumpling the shirt he was folding. "Maybe we just assume that's how he would react."

"We assume that based on experience. It's how he responds to things, facing them head-on." I peer at him as he bows his head, blonde bangs wilting into his face. "Yugi, what's this about?"

Swallowing to keep the tears at bay, my friend shakes his head again. He's in a short of shock for whatever Yami sprang on him. That isn't fair—to heave all of the guilt onto someone else and then leave them hanging. This isn't like Yami. He doesn't make his friends feel crappy about themselves and then run away.

"This isn't right. Yugi, we need to find him and talk to him."

"He made it clear he wants to be alone right now."

"Just because that's what he thinks doesn't mean it's good for him."

"Anzu…" he pleads me to cave as he did. I can't. This isn't some problem I can accept will pass with time. Yami has had time to process everything. He tried it on his own. It didn't work.

"This isn't the Yami we know. He's dealing with this like…like...well, like Bakura would." We stare at one another as a similar thought occurs to both of us. "Do you think this has to do with how torn he's been feeling about Bakura?"

"He said we…" Yugi begins solemnly before looking ashamed. We haven't discussed it at great length since his darker half revealed the truth to the two of us. Mr. Mutou still doesn't know. I'm not sure if we don't speak of it out of respect for Yami's privacy or if there is something deeper. It's like his shame is rubbing off on us, as if breathing a word of their relationship will tear the world in half.

"Why did he decide _now_?" I emphasize, plopping down next to the laundry basket in frustration; its contents giving off an airy synthetic fragrance.

"He has been really depressed and short-tempered since Bakura and Jounouchi…but that can't be all of it. What he said sort of made sense."

"What exactly did he say?"

"That we don't see him as a regular person—which we don't," the hikari adds in a biting, self-loathing tone. Yami really got to him.

"That's because he isn't."

"Anzu!" he exclaims wide-eyed, aghast.

"Yugi, think about it. He has memories of a lifetime from 3,000 years ago. He has four of the seven Millennium Items. There are two others like him and he is responsible for all of them being here. Not to mention all of the Shadow battles and losing his memories and then _regaining_ them." I catch the look Yugi is sending me, knowing what he'll argue. Yami probably went over this already. "Yes, he's a person and not a spirit. Yami is mortal, but that doesn't erase everything that's happened to him—to all of us."

My friend doesn't deny any of this. It's kind of hard to given all of it is true and not speculation. He isn't convinced but can't find a way to voice it. I get that. I understand a bit where Yami is coming from. He deserves a fresh start. Problem is he had it. All of the yamis did and instead of facing their demons and releasing the past they bottled it all up and held tight to the grudges. All three of them concealed the truth from us, making us incapable of truly helping or understanding. No, life both past and present has not been kind, but they made choices that made it harder than it had to be. It wouldn't have been some blissful fairy tale, but it didn't have to be this painful.

"You're right about that stuff," Yugi admits glumly, lifting the basket in his arms and rising off of the couch as if to end the discussion. "But even so, I think this is something Yami needs to figure out on his own."

I won't be shut out that easily. I won't give up when Yami needs us the most even if he's dead-set on keeping us at arm's length. Yugi needs to see this, understand that his darker half isn't in the right state of mind for making such decisions.

"He's been doing that a lot lately," I mutter crossing my arms and following him to the stairs.

"Yami's confused, Anzu. This thing with Bakura and Jou has brought a lot of things to light."

"None of which any of the yamis were pleased."

"Yeah…" Yugi trails off, blinking before shifting the basket under one arm and pulling out a muscle shirt that is not his. "Guess I'll drop this off in Yami's room on the way up."

"Yugi," I grab the rim of the basket, the woven edges poking into my palm. "Are you sure this how you want to handle this? Leave him on his own?"

Large amethyst orbs are lackluster. He really has given in to Yami's demand. Is it that Yami argued his case well and touched a nerve? Or is it that Yugi is tired of fighting? Of trying to be understanding when Yami has too often kept us in the dark about things that matter? It hurt that Yami couldn't trust us—still doesn't. What do we have to do to prove ourselves to him? What will it take for Yami to open up to someone? He only told us when there was basically no other choice on his part, to keep us from drawing worse conclusions. It was like having a gun to his head rather than Yami deciding it was time for his friends to know the truth. Hell, Malik apparently is more honest with Marik than Yami is with us. _Malik_. Unbelievable. Or is it that outlandish? After all, we don't know much about Malik's past either, just the present and his demonized portion that takes over when he gets angry. Who's to say Malik wasn't level-headed in the past? Yami's certainly not talking. Neither is Bakura. And Malik and Marik are on another continent with no means of contacting them. Not that I'd necessarily go to them for enlightenment.

Who do we go to then? What do we do when we've used all of our resources and run out of options? Confrontations didn't work. Following him all day didn't help. I'm just afraid of what he's thinking-because I haven't a clue. That's what is so terrifying: the not knowing.

"How are we supposed to do anything if he's running away from everybody?" I whisper, letting go of the basket and standing at the foot of the stairs; Yugi and I nearly eye-level with him two steps up. My arm returns to its partner, wrapping around my ribcage again.

"That's just it, Anzu," the hikari says with a pained twinge to his voice, turning and trudging up the stairs alone. "He doesn't _want_ us to do anything."

I don't go after him, don't move at all. Fixed in place I stare at the carved angles of the stairs, wondering vaguely if they were built to go up or down. A few months ago Yami and Mr. Mutou removed the old carpet from them, leaving the wood bare. It needs varnish or something, having become weathered and beaten for years beneath tramping feet. The worn olive carpet was the only buffer protecting it. Now it's gone and all of the wounds are exposed as splinters and cracks. The shade is the grayish color of a dead tree.

Exhaling, I turn around and sink down onto the bottom step. Elbows resting on my knees, I bow my head between my arms. My fingers curl through the hair on the back of my head, pulling tight. I don't care if it messes it. What does it matter? There's no one I'm keeping pristine for. Not anymore. Yugi had said it was obvious Yami is homosexual. I had no idea. Was it just that I didn't want it to be the case? I loved the former pharaoh. As time passed I came to understand that nothing would ever come of it. Even so, Yami has held a special place in my heart reserved only for him alone. It didn't matter that we would never be more than friends. His companionship and happiness were all I wanted for him. Now he is falling and I wonder if, like with his sexual orientation, I have overlooked something that has been obvious and right in front of me all along.

"Anzu!" Yugi's yell is strained but urgent, his feet pounding on the stairs as he reappears, turning the bend so fast he nearly topples over. I jump to my feet as he reaches me, eyes wide with some fear unknown to me.

"Yugi, what…?"

"The Items!" he pants, motioning wildly with his arm to the stairs, to Yami's room on the second floor. "The chest they're kept in wasn't closed all the way. I went to…one of them is missing!"

"Missing?" I repeat, the word sounding foreign on my tongue. "What do you mean? Other than the puzzle…?"

"I mean it's _gone_!" He's looking back and forth between me and the stairs in helpless desperation. "Yami is alone out there with the Millennium puzzle _and_ the Millennium key!"

"You don't…You don't think he'd harm himself?" I ask weakly, feeling ill as I try to recall what the key's specific powers are.

"I don't know!" He sinks down to the floor cradling his head in his hands. "Why did I let him push me away? Why did I leave him?"

"We can go look-."

"Where? Where do we even start, Anzu?" the hikari says wretchedly, curling into himself, already giving into despair. "We don't even know why he was acting the way he did. We don't know why he really wanted to be alone. We don't know anything. How are we supposed to find him?"

"His cell phone…"

"He turned it off."

"We could…"

"Stop it, Anzu!" Yugi snaps at me, his fear morphing into an anger he cannot direct at Yami because his darker half in his absence. "Don't you get it? We couldn't find him if we wanted to! He could go invisible with the key. He could stroll right past us and we'd be none the wiser. Why else would he take that Item? You can't find what you can't see!"

As soon as he says it our eyes lock, the answer dawning upon us both at once. Without waiting, without the need to say anything, Yugi scampers to his feet and rushes to the kitchen. I'm stopped from following when Mr. Mutou exits the Game Shop, shutting the green door behind himself as he enters the living quarters of the building. He looks me up and down worriedly, eyes straying about in search of his grandson.

"I thought I heard raised voices. Has something happened?"

"Not really." Not yet. "Yugi was just calling to catch up with Ryou, see how they're doing."

The elderly man holds me fast in his gaze, telling me he doesn't buy it for a minute. Unlike in the past, he doesn't outright say it. There have been so many misunderstandings lately when he has unknowingly given information to the wrong people and been misled by them. It's not his fault. We know that. But we haven't been upfront with him on a lot of things. I think he knows that.

"And what does Ryou say?"

"I'm not sure. They're still talking," I force my most convincing smile as Yugi's urgent tone reaches our ears.

"Hmm. Is Yami home yet?"

"Not yet. Yugi said he'd be out late."

"Yes, he mentioned that to me too." Mr. Mutou gives the kitchen doorway a concerned glance before stretching his stout arms over his head in a tired fashion and offers an exaggerated yawn. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm beat. Tell Yugi I've turned in for the night."

"Will do." I feel so guilty for this, but… "Good night, Mr. Mutou."

Hand on the railing, he turns enough so he's looking at me over his shoulder. There is no fake emotion or a joke to lighten the mood and even out the tension.

"You will let me know if there is anything I can do. Anything at all."

"Will do," I repeat softer with a small nod.

He can't take any more of it, all of this danger and excitement. Mr. Mutou is relieved whenever Yami puts the puzzle away and walks around without an Item…which is almost never; especially lately with the fiascos with Bakura and Malik. We all are aware the Items are safest if left to Yami to guard, but that doesn't mean anyone is comfortable with those things still being so near to us all. Mr. Mutou had an extended imprisonment in the Shadow Realm once. Not to mention having Bakura knock him out with the ring during Battle City. The shop keeper has watched us suffer time and time again due to the Items without being able to defend us. He had to witness his grandson become two separate people—people with responsibilities he could not begin to imagine.

What's happening now is different. There is no bad guy to chase or run from. There's no dark force trying to devour our souls or challenge Yami to a duel. The battle is occurring inside of Yami's mind. How can I explain that to Mr. Mutou? We haven't even told him about Yami and Bakura in the past. I don't feel I have the right. Mr. Mutou is like a grandfather to Yami. He shouldn't be hearing about such personal things from anyone else. Does Yami even want him to know?

"Well?" I whisper when Yugi emerges from the kitchen looking calmer now that he has an answer, his nerves frayed. "Mr. Mutou's gone up. What'd Ryou say? Will he do it?"

"He says we can use the ring."

"Okay! So we have a plan," I nod before my hopes are quickly dashed again. "What does that mean exactly?"

Our best chance would be for Bakura to track Yami down. He's more versed in Shadow Magic than the rest of us combined. Yugi and Ryou could probably wield it, but not as effectively. Ryou's never really had the opportunity to try out its powers. Yugi doesn't have much more experience, Yami having always taken over and used the puzzle's powers. That leaves us with the former tomb robber as our best bet. Will Bakura do it? Will he help us?—help Yami?

"I don't know," Yugi confesses, pale as he crosses the room as if in a trance and sinks down on the couch. "He just said he'd be here as quick as he could and that he'd bring the Millennium ring."

I bite down on my lip, not wanting to offend him. It needs to be said. With Yami's levels of magic and his abilities at controlling it, it will take someone else with similar capabilities to locate him. None of us come even close to that. He would be able to sense and avoid us long before we got close to him.

"Yugi, I know this is a sensitive topic, but Bakura is the one who has the best chance of finding…"

"I know," he interrupts me, eyes downcast. "We don't get to decide whether he participates or not." Yugi leans his head into the cushion of the couch, resigned to this tortuous fate of waiting for help to come to us. "That's up to Bakura."

"What if he refuses?" I ask the question plaguing us both. "What if he won't let us even use the ring?"

"Then it's up to Ryou to make him hand it over."

I don't like this. It's getting too dangerous. We're coming too close to a fine line the thief and his hikari have been teetering on. One wrong wobble and everything could come crashing down.

"Can he do that? Go up against Bakura on his own, I mean." The little confidence I had in this loosely strung plan is quickly diminishing. "Physically Ryou could fight him, but this for the ring. If anything, I can see Bakura refusing simply because it's Yami. He'd fight it."

"Probably."

"That's it?" I ask, glancing towards the stairway nervously. "Shouldn't we…I don't know…take some of the other Items and go help Ryou out?"

What good that would do—probably none. I don't even know if I am capable of using Shadow Magic, always having been on the receiving end.

"Ryou can handle himself."

"Against Shadow Magic?"

"He sounded certain on the phone," Yugi says, not willing to consider marching over to the high-rise with a horde of Millennium Items. "If he says he'll bring the ring, he'll bring it."

…one way or another.

**(Ryou's POV)**

I clear my throat, standing at the top of the first set of stairs, having seen our guest out. Bakura is sitting unmoved with his legs submersed in the hot tub. His gaze is transfixed on the tray of untouched tea set upon one of the small glass poolside tables. Resting beside the teapot is an envelope possibly containing Shizuka's viewpoints of this entire situation. She licked the thing so it's sealed. I wonder if my yami is thinking the same as I am: that the letter doesn't have to be presented to Jounouchi as ever having been inside an envelope. Why didn't I just bring paper?

She didn't act afraid or nervous around Bakura. Quite the opposite, but something went wrong. She must have said things that upset him because when I returned from my search for a pen and paper Bakrua was in a worse mood than ever. He closed off his side of our mind link completely and refused to so much as look at me. It wasn't the edginess like when she first arrived. He had looked so afraid when she stepped out of the elevator. No, when I came back he had sunk into his own world, simmering in some anger of which I do not know the origin. Shizuka didn't notice, apparently as oblivious as the others claimed. She had mentioned Otogi several times, still under the impression he is Jounouchi's significant other. Hearing that repeatedly would have been more than enough to set off Bakura's temper.

"Well…That went about as well as it could have," I say with a wavering smile, trying to break the tension. "I'm proud of you, yami."

"For what?" he growls, glaring at the tea set as if it had wronged him.

"I know that wasn't easy for you to listen to—Shizuka being under the impression that Otogi and Jounouchi…You did fine," I assure him and myself. No Shadow Magic. No blood. No screaming. She left in one piece. Yup. I'd say he did remarkably well. "I'm amazed she still thought that, given your name was said at the press conference."

His jaw clenches tight, the movement of the muscles of his face showing that he's grinding his teeth. Perhaps she overcompensated? Wanted to get on Jou's friends' good side and seem super supportive? What if she was going on and on about Jou and Otogi and how much she approved of the dice master? I can't imagine having to remain silent through all of that. It's not like we are on good terms with Otogi anyway. When I was present she didn't say much of Otogi, asking mostly about her brother. It was during the time I was elsewhere that something was said that upset my yami.

How to convey to him that it's all right to be distressed? What he just had to sit through is a daunting thing for me to imagine and I didn't even catch the entire conversation. What I heard was enough to understand at least a little. It's difficult also because I don't know what Bakura himself was expecting or hoping to hear from the girl. Does he care what she will think when she finds out? Does her opinion matter to him at all? Yes, it does. Of course it does. If nothing else, it matters to Bakura because it matters to Jounouchi. To hear her going on and on about wonderful Otogi…Would she really have all that much to say on Bakura's behalf and, if so, would it be as kind? The truth will come as a blow. Will she be disappointed? Scared when she is reminded of who my yami is? They'll have to tell her.

Watching Bakuara glare at the tea set the girl brought up here, I realize the true reason he is brooding. There is no easy answer to this. Shizuka isn't going to embrace him with open arms as she might have a distraught Otogi and welcomed him into the family, so to speak. Even if she could forgive his past transgressions—after being reminded of them—it won't be the same. It will be different because Bakura isn't like the rest of us. The yamis are not like the rest of us. His past and his transgressions in the here and now do not aid him in the slightest at falling into her good graces.

"Jou will be sorry he missed her."

My yami doesn't give any indication he heard me, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. I need to calm his nerves, placate him. The devious spark in me lights that no doubt comes from my link to him. A smile threatening to give, I walk over to the knee-high table, fingers stretching toward the envelope. Bakura's eyes narrow, snapping out of his sulking.

"What are you doing, hikari?"

"Aren't you wondering what she says?" I ask, trailing a finger along the seam of the unmarked envelope.

"No. It doesn't matter to me."

"Oh come off it, yami!" I scoff at him, the paper curling as my fingers constrict around it. "You're telling me you aren't the slightest bit curious?"

The reddish tint appears, as it only does when he's angry. It's like setting his irises alight with hellfire, giving the illusion of an unearthly glow. I wonder where it comes from, that crimson trace. It must be a piece of the past, a sliver of what he used to look like. His new body resembles my own features, but there are minute details that have nothing to do with me.

"It doesn't. Go ahead and read it if you're feeling so nosy, hikari. Just leave me out of it."

My brow tightens as he focuses on the lively bubbles skimming across the top of the water. Leave him out of it? Since when has he not snooped into anything involving himself and Jounouchi? It's a sort of survival tactic of his—being inquisitive to the point of invasive. Bakura needs to feel a sense of control, always be aware of what is going on around him. That's why I can't have a private conversation anymore. He always finds a way to eavesdrop.

"What did you think of her?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he snaps at me, patience long departed.

"It's just a question, yami. What did you think of her?"

"In regards to what?"

"In regards to…For God's sake, Bakura—as a person! What did you think of her?"

"I'm not much of a people person, you may recall."

"As if you'd allow anyone to forget," I snap at him. "Unbelievable."

"What?"

"You! How is anyone supposed to get close to you with that attitude of yours? You're lucky she didn't catch on! What if she had remembered who you were, Bakura, and you go and treat her badly? Could you have made an effort for two seconds and recalled that she is Jounouchi's sister?"

Stiff, as unmoving as a brick wall, Bakura remains. His glare has intensified, face hardening the more I speak. It's about time he reacts. Lately he's been far too impassive to everything around him. The only time he unleashes his anger is upon me. I egg him on. I do. Someone has to. Someone has to keep him going, even if the attitude during the process is nothing positive. I've never been able to get any optimistic responses from him. The only time I can recall him seeming pleased with me was when I attacked Jounouchi with the fire poker.

"Not much of a sister," he mutters darkly, settling down again. The legs of his pants are soaked up to the thighs from keeping knees and downward submersed. That's why all of his clothes reek of chlorine.

"What do you mean?"

"What does it matter?" The accusatory look is as direct as his questions. "What do you want from me, hikari? Why are you hounding me every opportunity you get? Is this payback? Is that it?"

"It should be. It should be payback for nearly four years of being controlled and abused. Of chasing away anyone who got close to me. And heaven forbid I should be accepted into any colleges—that's right, I know. I know you were destroying all of the letters so you could keep me cooped up with you!"

He fails to react to my rising anger. If anything, it seems to be mellowing him into a retributive indifference, if such a thing is possible. My emotions, my feelings have never impacted him. More importantly, he doesn't deny any of it.

"If you're so desperate to get away from me then why did you come back?" _Not that question_. "Is it misery loves company, hikari?"

"Why did I come back? You're falling apart, Bakura! Jounouchi can't handle all of this on his own! He needs help taking care of you."

"I'm not some torch to be passed from person to person," the thief snarls at me, bracing his arms on the tile siding of the hot tub. "And I neither need nor want any 'help' from you. Not from Katsuya either."

"Damn it, Bakura, then who will you let in? Malik?" I ask, voice rising and I whip my arm in the direction of the windows as if to point to Egypt. "Malik is _gone_, yami. Why don't you stop obsessing over what he thinks and give the rest of us who have stuck by you a chance? Malik turned his back on you."

"So did you temporarily. You really should follow his suit for once."

"You are the most ungrateful…!"

"Your phone."

"Stop trying to change the subject! And that's another thing!" Might as well confront him since he mentioned it. "Stop pretending you don't care about where Jou is when you're listening in on all of…!"

"Your _phone_, hikari," he repeats, making it sound demeaning. "Someone's calling."

Face reddening out of both embarrassment and fury, I turn on my heel and stalk down the stairs. What I wouldn't give to let it ring, let him squirm because someone is trying to call. It could be Jounouchi. That would drive my yami nuts. The whole reason I can't let it ring, ironically, is that it may be Jounouchi. I need the blonde to get back here before Bakura and my fighting goes beyond the verbal. Reaching the first floor, I quicken my pace and snatch up the cell laying on the oversized couch.

"Hello?"

"Ryou!" Yugi's voice whispers urgently into my ear. "Ryou, we need help!"

"Uh…okay. What sort of help?"

It's an odd phone call to receive. Normally the cry for aid would be coming from my end of the conversation. I glance at the ceiling, wondering if Bakura has tapped in yet. As long as it has nothing to do with Jounouchi, my yami should lose interest quickly…

"It's Yami. He's…sort of missing."

I stand corrected.

"Missing? What do you mean? How long?"

This is getting stranger and stranger. I wouldn't worry too much. It's odd the other hikari is so worked up. It isn't like we have a large population of magic wielders in town; just two practicing ones now, in fact. The former pharaoh can take care of himself, unlike my moocher of a yami lounging about upstairs with his legs in the hot tub waiting for the world to take care of him while simultaneously insulting everyone along the way.

"Since earlier." Yugi pauses and for a moment I think I might just have missed what he said. Why is he talking so quietly? "The key is gone, Ryou."

"Oh." Still confused. "Don't you guys keep a spare under the mat near the back door…?"

"The _Millennium_ key. Ryou, please. We need to find him before he does something crazy! He's not himself and I'm afraid of what he'll do."

"What he'll do?" I echo.

Yami's words come back to me that night we talked when he was troubled. He said he didn't know his place anymore, where he fit in. Has he gone to find it? Is that all? Or is there something more sinister? He wouldn't take a page from Bakura's book and try to hurt himself…? Shit. It had to be something as outlandish as this of all things. Why couldn't it have been something to do with catching up on algebra over the summer? I could do that with ease. It had to be something like this. What on earth is going on in Yami's head?

"Right. I'll be over as soon as I can…"

"Ryou, we need the—."

"I'll bring the ring. Don't worry," I assure my friend, rushing along almost in a hope I'm speaking too fast for Bakura to keep up if he's listening. "I'll meet you at the Game Shop!"

I hang up, not waiting for a response. Need to get this figured out fast before there's time for Bakura to think. I can hope that he lost interest early on in the conversation. Though what could I say that would be a better explanation? Surprised at the sound crinkling of paper, I look down to find the envelope bowed in my hand. What a horrible time to be scatterbrained. Not waiting to mull over any of this, I take the stairs two at a time.

"Bakura," I pant, hand on the banister helping me tug myself up the final steps.

"No."

"You didn't even let me ask…"

"I already knew the question," my yami cuts me off, having left the comfort of the tub. "Just simplifying things."

He hasn't looked at me, staring through the black screens that cover the giant windows, a puddle of water forming around him. His hair is wilted from the rising steam. The sun is sinking low in the sky, no longer visible over the tops of the tall downtown buildings. He must be watching for Jou. As if the problems we had weren't already enough, the blonde still is missing in action. His absence is only going to make Bakura all the more stubborn. I can sense the anxiety wafting off him, though he has put up barriers to our mind link. Bakura's going to be fixated on Jou and will be deaf to all other suggestions or dilemmas until his boyfriend has been located. It isn't any wonder he's tapped into the latest call, hoping against hope for news of Jounouchi.

How do I handle him? How do I get through to him the importance? The urgency of the situation is growing every minute Yami is out there alone—at least Yugi seems to think so. I trust his intuition, given it's Yami we're talking about. What could the former pharaoh be planning? His hikari couldn't break through the emotional walls. None of us could. It's a potential emergency.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, hikari."

"Bakura, you have to help! I'm asking you to help us…"

"Funny. You ask me after the fact, already vowing to the others that I'll go along with the whole thing."

Stomping around the lounge chairs, my socks soak up warm water from the trail he left in his walk from the tub to the window and I have to throw my arms out to keep my balance. I stop behind him just out of reach. It's a habit. Lately I've been pushing those boundaries. Right now I'm afraid to try it. This is Yami, his former lover, we're talking about.

"Don't do it for his sake then."

"For whose sake shall I rescue Pharaoh?" Bakura spits out, teeth bared in a vicious sneer as he turns to face me. "His little friends that I detest?" A humorless smirk twists his lips. It mirrors when I first met him. He would laugh and jeer, but he wasn't enjoying it—not really. "Yours? Shall I do it for you, hikari?"

I try to ignore the jab, knowing he won't lift a finger for my sake. Never has and never will unless it somehow is of benefit to him. I've moved past trying to please him or gain his trust. It won't ever happen. Right now the goal is to keep both Bakura and Yami alive and in this Realm. The complex issues can wait.

"Do it for yourself. Try rising above the hate and be the bigger person for once."

The grin grows wider but his eyes show no trace of amusement. The Item resting on his chest—the Item we need—does not give off any energies. It hasn't come to that. Not yet.

"What self-help book did you pull that one from? Will that do me good, hikari? Teach me some great life lesson about myself?" he taunts, head tilting to the side. "Saving him will make everything clear?" My heart jumps to my throat when his hands are fisted in the front of my shirt, our faces inches apart. "Don't give me bullshit about self-redemption and rising above grudges!"

I land on my back before I even comprehend he shoved me, all at once staring up at my livid other half. The kicks and punches don't come, though the look on his face warns me he is considering. That depends on what comes out of my mouth next.

"Bakura, they can't find him," I say while bracing myself against my elbows as I make to sit up. "He's going to do something incredibly rash and stupid…"

"So let him do the world a favor."

"Stop acting like this doesn't affect you!" My voice is rising as I get to my feet. It isn't until I am upright that I speak further, getting out of arm's length again. "You tried to kill yourself. You fell apart. You would let someone else go through the same hell as you did?"

"Why not?" The smile is gone. "He was the one who decided to bring us here. At last he's realizing what a fucked up idea that was. It's called consequences. Reap what you sow."

"Can't you for a second remember that it used to matter? That he used to matter?"

My gamble takes immediate effect. I just don't know which way yet. Bakura barely allows any surprise to show. Brown eyes squint dangerously that I would know; that I would bring that up. Using it against him is perilous. I never asked before. Yami told me what I needed to know. The relationship between Jou and Bakura was too fragile to risk bringing up that part of their history.

"You are speaking in the past tense, hikari. I owe him nothing but pain. It sounds like he is accomplishing it well enough on his own. Who am I to stand in the way of that?"

"He has saved _you_ before in the present times."

"It's his nature," Bakura scoffs, shrugging off any responsibility. "Wouldn't know what to do with himself if someone wasn't in peril." Calloused knuckles become more pronounced as he fists his hands. "Let me ask you, hikari, would he have done so if it weren't for you and Katsuya? He can't stand to see his friends sob…though that wasn't enough to protect you from me, was it?"

"Shut up, yami."

That touched a nerve. I cannot pretend it didn't. It's something I have gone over in my head again and again. When they came to me after Battle City in friendship, I set that nagging question aside. It wasn't worth it. They weren't with me. They didn't really try to save me, not like they would have protected each other. Now they are trying. It's just a matter of giving them that chance and putting grudges behind me. Apparently, I'm the only person trying this outlook.

Bakura chuckles, wearing a mad grin with those sharp canine teeth. White bangs fall into his eyes, damp hair plastering to the sides of his face.

"What did you expect? He puts on airs, pretends to be the saint and savior of the world. I'm just more upfront."

"More like afraid!" I shoot back, treading water at dangerous depths with no means of safety. Yami isn't here to shield me. Malik can't keep Bakura in check…yet that doesn't stop me. My own personal wellbeing isn't enough if it means sacrificing someone else. I am part of the group now. My running away to Egypt was a mistake. I only realized that by the ecstatic greetings I received from my friends upon my return. It isn't just my life anymore. Other lives are now tied to mine. That is why I can't leave it at that.

"You're afraid of what you might feel if you actually did something that helped him instead of harm him! What—you afraid you'll lose the little control you possess? Find out you still might care…?"

The heat it scorching, a blast of yellow flames shooting out of the ring centered on his chest. I crumple to my stomach on the wet tile that evaporates on the spot, gasping at the sound of china exploding, expecting it to be my eardrums bursting from the unbearable temperature. It's so fast, so hot that the air itself is vibrating from the velocity and intensity of the Shadow Magic. I remain where I am, trembling despite my determination. The envelope is completely folded in my fist, the paper damp from my perspiration. I've never had to deal with the Shadow Magic. Not like this. My yami has always opted for complete mind control or fists and knives with me. Choking on the warm air, I dare rise to my hands and knees. Several feet away, there is a small fire where the tea set had been, the glass of the table molten liquid lava eating away at the floor. Even as my heart threatens to burst from my chest, I calculate the distance from me to him and me to the table.

I look up. Bakura is panting, shoulders heaving up and down from the amount of energy he used. The emotions are running out of him like when water hits parchment and ink. I can feel him, like all of that heat was from within him; forcing the life out. The rage I expected to find is missing. He stares at me strangely. No hate, no anger. Nothing I can place. It isn't affection. We loathe each other's company and after what I just said he is not feeling so friendly toward me. It isn't guilt either. I don't know why I even considered guilt. Perhaps it's what I want to see?—even a little? It would somehow change things. He's never apologized for any of it. Hell, he doesn't apologize for anything. That's just Bakura.

My yami shifts, making to come towards me. My muscles all clench, fight or flight mode kicking in. His eerily calm gaze falls upon my hands for a split-second. That's all it takes. He changes course, walking to the fire fighting not to dwindle. The Shadow Magic is gone, the flames the real thing. I'm speechless. He could have hit me with that fireball. There was a time not so long ago when he would have barbequed me without a second thought. Bakura does not say anything, staring into the ginger flames. Their reflections dance in his eyes, preventing me from seeing whatever he is keeping bottled just beneath the surface.

(I was better off with you not here.)

I wince as I crouch, the smoke curling around us. Unlike before there is no malice in his tone. I remain down, letting him take the lead. He's blasted us into new territory and I don't have any footing. The terrain is foreign. I don't know the way. Does he? Did he think before he shot? Was I the original target?—the tea set something to take his anger out on when he decided against that? It was so fast. There was no time to stop and consider the options.

Our eyes lock.

(And you were better off without me.)

From someone else it would sound like they were fessing up to their sins. Not Bakura. His voice is lacking remorse. He stares at me, studying his cringing hikari that he nearly incinerated. It isn't like when we first met when he looked at me as if I were some bug he was going to step on. And it's not like he has glared at me lately with frustration and hostility. It's much simpler than that: He's being honest with me.

Pushing off the floor, I kneel with my head leaning forward to avoid the thicker trails of smoke that are curling up towards the ceiling in an eager snake-dance. Already the liquid glass is cooling, melting the tiles and filling the wounds it created with itself. It has a slight blue coloring to it, what the sky would look like if it turned to crystal. Inlaid in the burnt no-longer-white flooring, it is somehow beautiful as the light from the dying flames bounce off of it like a suncatcher.

Shaking my mind free of these contemplations, I find Bakura fixated upon it. My yami stares at the mess he made with a look of subtle fascination. His eyes follow the flames as they give out a few more desperate leaps before sputtering, waiting to see what will happen next. Was I getting those images from him? The barricades he created are gone.

(You need to decide who you want to save, hikari.)

"Wha-?" I can't finish, breaking off into a hacking cough as I inhale a generous amount of smoke. Leaning forward with my hand clutched over my stomach, I clear my throat several times to clear the stuff from my system.

((What are you talking about?)) I finish my question through our link, running a hand along my neck at the pain throbbing in my throat.

(You can't be everyone's hero, hikari. That's what _he_ did. It will consume you. You need to pick a side at some point and stick with it.)

((It's not all black and white, Bakura. You're asking me to choose between you and my friends? That's what you want?)) I ask disbelievingly. How could he after everything we've all gone through?

(I'm not asking. And what I want seems to be inconsequential.)

((It matters to me! Your opinions—your thoughts and point of view matter to me!))

(Enough that you could walk out of here without the ring?)

My breath sucks in sharply and I cough again. That was stupid. Bakura doesn't make fun of me for being careless. I wish he would. A biting comment or a cruel joke at my expense are all I want now; anything that will make him stop talking about this.

Could I do it? Leave here without the ring and go and comfort Yugi and Anzu since I'd be useless to help them? What about Yami? He has looked out for me since the end of Battle City, insisting again and again he step in and do something about Bakura's abuse of me. I could see the former pharaoh trying hard to protect me and make up for failing to do so before. Last time we spoke he was so lost and depressed. I can't take the chance and let him slip away from us. Recovering from my blunder, I look up at my yami again.

((Bakura, I can't let Yami go down the same path you did with the self-harm and suicide…but I won't leave you to crash and burn either.))

(Why?)

Yami and the others have asked me this countless times before. I gave them the simple answer that would stop the harrying and keep them from going after Bakura to finish him off. I told them I care about him. That stopped them in their tracks. They would not hurt him for that reason and that reason only. Holding them at bay, I took the punches and kicks, the harsh, hate-filled words. Even when it was happening I did not question myself as to why. There was a resolution I did not have to dissect to comprehend why. But when someone asks, even Bakura, I give the same line. Who knows?—maybe at some point he bought it or accepted it as me being soft. He's always called me a weakling; never expected much from me. Lately, I have stepped up and stood up to him and anyone who threatened his and Jou's happiness. I made him see that I am not some victim to be beaten down and intimidated.

I uncurl my fingers from around the poor envelope that is now a crumpled paper, the edges of the seal folding back from the pressure of my fingers' death grip. I blame the explosion of fiery Shadow Magic. Legs shaking, I stand. Bakura's eyes are trained on the cinders as their glow dissolves into black ashes. Standing several feet from him, my gaze sweeps over the burnt mess.

((Why didn't any fire alarms go off?))

Bakura sends me a pointed look. There are low energies emitting from the ring, waiting for the smoke to disperse a bit before completely relinquishing control over the devices. It figures he would block the alarms off, not wanting the all the attention as people raced to save us. Not to mention the noise the things would make would give him a hell of a headache with his sensitivity to sound.

((Oh. Right.)) I mumble, feeling awkward for the blatantly obvious answer after having avoided responding to his question. Time to fess up. ((I care, Bakura.))

He stares at me unreceptively, having heard this rehearsed piece again and again. It isn't what he wants to hear. My yami wants the full truth for once. Don't we both deserve that much?

((When I say "I care", I don't mean…We can't stand each other, yami. You drive me crazy! The majority of the time I want to beat you senseless like I did to Jounouchi with that fire poker.))

His eyes change, a spark of life within them because it's real, not just the partial truth I've been feeding everyone for the past year. It doesn't feel weird saying these things. A few months ago, I wouldn't have dared raise my voice to him.

((We're connected, Bakura. It's more than the mind link and interlocked souls. I'm not just your reincarnation. I could have been, you know. I could have faded into the woodwork.)) I pause, giving him an opening to interject if he wants. My yami waits, watching me. ((But I chose not to. I chose to be a part of your life after it was no longer required of me.))

(**Why**?) he insists, as I have not really given him that answer.

I move closer, no longer afraid. He won't hurt me. He had his chance and didn't take it, refused to. Still, we were never close, not like Yami and Yugi or, God forbid, Malik and Marik.

"Because you were miserable and all alone and I…I understood that," I stumble on my words, watching his expression pinch. How to explain this? How do I tell him? "Bakura, you had a life before and you were _alive_. How else could someone fall so far and hurt so badly? You think I don't get it? That I don't understand you? You put me in that comatose state while you walked around terrorizing my friends. Do you know what that was like for me?" His jaw tightens but he remains silent, eyes averting from mine as he goes back to staring at the smoking mess. "Pain. Misery. Hurting that felt like someone had set me on fire from the inside. For three years I kept being thrown into that hell every time you took control. It was unbearable and there was no way to make it stop, nothing to ease the ache. Just relief when you would pull back and let me take my body back. When I was trapped there, the agony was searing. It made me want to _die_, yami."

Bakura opens his mouth but can't find anything that would be appropriate. What does one say for nearly three years of mind control and torture? I wasn't aware of anything but those emotions, that raw, unquenchable pain. When I woke everything would be a blur. Often it wasn't until someone else told me I had been controlled that I began to remember and wish I hadn't. If I hadn't recalled, I could have hated him completely. It would have been easy. He would have been a monster.

"It took me a while, but I realized when I understood better what was going on."

Even though I am speaking, he is refusing to meet my gaze. Is it shame for putting me through that? Is he angry with himself for not having covered his trail better and made me less aware? It is painful telling him this, as hard as it is for him to listen.

"Bakura, it wasn't mine. None of it. Not the unbearable pain. Not the hurt or all of that pent-up hatred." Reddish eyes dart to me in disbelief, anxiety materializing as he grasps what I am saying. "On and off for three years, I was feeling what you felt." Reaching up, I massage my temples with my fingers. "I wasn't even aware of the cause and I knew there was nothing I could do to change any of a past that was gone."

My thumb runs along the seal of the envelope, smoothing the wrinkles in the paper before I carefully place it on a lounge chair covered in a layer of ash. He follows my every move, nerves on edge, defenses up. I can't blame him. Did he really never realize? Why would he? I never asked, never probed for answers as to _why_. I didn't give him a reason to suspect anything was amiss. As I told him, I knew I could not change any of what the wretched creature had gone through. Then he ceased to be some disembodied voice. There was a face, a human body with blood and bones and everything. There was a heartbeat which meant there was a heart. He was mortal again. And he would hurt himself.

"After you got your own body…I knew. Somehow I knew what was going to happen after being trapped in your emotions, soaking in them for so long."

"So it's all been pity?" his voice is gravelly and low as he searches for a reason to get angry at me.

"You'd like me to answer 'yes', wouldn't you?" I smile and he gives me a weak glare. "Sorry to disappoint you, but due to your mind prison, that wasn't possible. Sure, I felt bad for you. But yami, I experienced it. I _lived_ with it for what felt like eons. Even when we were separated physically, I couldn't just forget and move on. I couldn't leave, knowing full-well what would happen if you were left alone. Being completely honest here: I didn't know if I could help or what I could do to make a difference. I was involved. You made me involved and I couldn't just walk out. Not after that. So yeah, I care about you even though you piss me off and make my life a living hell at times."

His eyes move back and forth as his gaze lowers; almost as if he is reading some invisible text. I linger where I am, not sure of what to say or do now that it's been said. This is where Yami and Yugi would embrace and shower each other with forgiveness and reassurances. Or at least they would have before. Malik and Marik would have violent make up sex. None of that is us. We aren't close like any them. Not in the same sense. Aren't we closer in that I have experienced his emotions directly? That I don't need him to spell everything out for me in order to get him? But what about him? How deeply did he learn about me, experience what I was going through? Did it even matter to him?

"So I guess I decided to save you," I say.

Eyelids falling, he bows his head, grimacing. He got his answer and can't stand it. I invaded his soul more than anyone else has been able to—of that I am aware. But he can't blame me. It wasn't in my power to do anything to stop it. Bakura was so consumed with rage back then, would he have cared what I was experiencing? Hell, he probably would have gotten a kick out of it. I was nothing but a worthless spirit taking up space in a body he deemed rightfully his purely because he was stronger than me.

"Well, cut it out already," he says quietly, the Item centered on his chest ceasing its faint glow.

"Bakura, you know I can't do that."

"_Can't_ and _won't_ are two very different things, hikari."

"Fine." God, he's stubborn. Luckily, so am I. "I _won't_. Satisfied?"

"No."

What a shock.

"What then, Bakura? Tell me what you think we should do about this entire situation. You think you can push me away with your bullying and make me stop caring? 'Cause I think I've already proven that one inaccurate. What else do I have to do to prove to you that I won't…?"

"Stop. Just stop it!" At least he's snapped out of it, even if it's because he's mad at me. "Hikari, I don't know or care about this whole 'enlightenment' of yours, but I need you to stop…You need you to stop," he adds as an afterthought.

"And how's that?" I shove my hands into my pockets, not buying this trick for a second.

"Because I don't want to be your excuse anymore!"

"My _what_?"

This is a new ploy. No, it's not that. That look on his face, determination set…This is real. What it is, I'm not sure, but it's genuine.

"You're stuck in place, not moving forward or backward. You keep proclaiming that you want to save me, but the truth is you know if you stop focusing on me you'll have to take a look at your own problems."

"Have you forgotten all of those acceptance letters I never received because you took them?" I shoot back.

"Why do you think I shut you away in the first place?" he snarls, the space around him crackling.

"Because you were a spiteful vengeance-seeking…"

"**I'm** talking now, hikari," he cuts me off.

I close my mouth and raise my eyebrows. 'Get on with it then'. Who am I to argue? I held the floor long enough. It is a rarity for my yami to want to impart any insight to me. Even if he's insulting me in the process, I can still gain something from it. Maybe. Probably not.

"You were a mouse of a human when I awoke in these times," he says without finding anything funny about it, pointing an accusing finger at my chest. Instead, he seems quite disgusted with me. "You didn't do _anything_, but the potential for something was there and you shied away from it all. I know why. We both know what it was, so don't pretend with me. You kept away from people and didn't do shit for yourself as far as accomplishing the simplest tasks if they didn't include your fucking schoolwork. Just like you're doing now. Nothing else in life took your interest. Hells, you were avoiding life! If you didn't want it, I was going to take it! Simple as that. So don't try to make me feel rotten for locking you away. Maybe it did you some good, gave you more of a backbone. Having an evil spirit take control of you and attack your prospective friends seemed to be just the spark you needed to up and do _something_."

Bakura is in my face with just two quick strides, the musky smell of smoke clinging to his clothes and hair. My body is shaking again. I yearn to slug my fist across his face. It won't help any but release some of these pent-up negative emotions. My hands at my sides tremble as they tighten. I'm not mad because he's a jackass. Everything he said is true. All of it. God, it isn't even Bakura that I am angry at. It's me. What would I be doing? Where would I be now if he wasn't banished to the ring or my father hadn't given me the Item? Friendless and hiding in my books for solace? Living through other peoples' lives off of pages of paper?

"When I said you need to choose who you want to save…" I stare into the pair of eyes that should be identical to mine but aren't. "I wasn't talking about picking between me and Yami."

Shaking my head in amazed disbelief that Bakura could think of my wellbeing, it's my turn to ask: "Why?"

My darker half huffs, not partial to my notion that he is doing this out of compassion or affection for me. As usual there is an ulterior motive. His reasoning is never complex when it comes down to the foundation.

"Because you won't get anywhere until you pick you." Eyes shift from looking directly at me, he adds gruffly: "…and you're in my way."

'_Typical_,' I smile. Then aloud, I say: "Bakura, I appreciate your wanting me to put me first, even if your own interests are your purposes, but I can't. Not yet. Not until I know you and Yami are both all right and safe."

"I'm here, aren't I? What more do you want?"

"Remember how you described my life before you crashed in? Well, that's _you_ now, yami."

Not quite. Not as long as Jounouchi remains in the picture. He is Bakura's reason to not bow out on living. The blonde cried when I returned from Egypt, nearly broken from trying to care for my yami all on his own. I've been in that boat and I didn't even love Bakura. Jou can't do this on his own.

"We both know that's not true, hikari," he replies, possibly reading my thoughts. I wasn't paying enough to attention to notice whether he did or not. "What do I have to do to make you stop pestering me? What you are waiting to happen—pure blissful happiness isn't real, hikari. That sort of nonsense belongs in those books you hid in. Knock it off and let me try for what I can get on my own."

"Yugi and the others are waiting, yami," I whisper, too afraid of that last claim to acknowledge it was said, mostly because I cannot refute it. There was a time when I was "blissfully happy"… No, that is not right. Mother died when I was young. And a year before Bakura came into my life Amane…

"I'm not helping Pharaoh, hikari. I told you."

"Well I need to!"

_Need to? _

It echoes in my head and my lips re-form the words silently. My yami watches the pained way my features fold as reality sinks in. He gets what I am only beginning to grasp: I need someone to save; someone other than myself and my problems. Even if it's awful, even if it is excruciating, I would rather shoulder someone else's burden and take on their demons than face my own. Experiencing his emotions made that practice effortless. It wasn't because I cared…at least, not as much as I would like to believe.

What would happen if I were to walk out that door without the ring? What if Yami turns out to be just fine?—Yugi and the others getting to him in time and saving the day. Could I step back and let Jounouchi and Bakura figure things out on their own despite the risks? Could I back away so far that my problems and dilemmas come to the front of my vision? A fear I have not suffered in years boils in my stomach making me close to vomiting at the thought of moving on, moving forward. To put _me_ first, to have to face choices I have been able to avoid because I have responsibilities elsewhere…Bile rises in my throat and I close my eyes, trying to will the stomach acid down. It is suddenly all too real and I'm not ready for it. It's terrifying and immobilizing and blinding and _I_ _can't_…

"And you accuse me of being selfish for not dealing with my own problems," my yami's rough voice reaches me as I try to focus on this internal bombardment.

My eyes shoot open when a calloused hand grabs my wrist as metal clinks. The vomit glides back down the walls of my throat as the Millennium ring lands on my palm and splayed fingers, the pointers and cord hanging down limply over the sides of my hand. It's like a sleeping star. I stare. When was the last time I held the ring? That it was in my possession by both of our wills? Never, to the later. This has never happened before. The only time I can recall him handing the ring over to anyone else was after I attacked Jounouchi to heal the blonde's wounds. My eyes snap up to his, fingers remaining straight and locked. He gazes right back unwaveringly.

"If you're so intent on preserving me and Yami in our human forms, then go save the precious Pharaoh. Should give me at minimum a few hours without your nagging," he mutters before looking thoughtful, almost optimistic, cocking his head. "Maybe even longer given all of you lack much experience with Shadow Magic." He folds his arms loosely over his chest as if to cover the empty place where the Item should be, a smirk in his tone. "I can hope anyway."

"Bakura, you know I can't take this. You need an Item. The detox…"

"The worst of the side effects are done," he reminds me while turning and sinking down on a chair, casting a look of regret at his poor favorite chair that is blackened.

"The head injury…" I try again.

"Believe it or not, I was planning on getting some shut eye with you gone," he grumbles, leaning back and stretching his legs out. He doesn't need to look at me to sense my doubt. "Hikari, I'm not going to go prancing around this ridiculously large apartment. I am not interested in having a blackout while standing on the top step of the third story."

"Aren't you?" It comes out quiet but audible.

Bakura exhales softly, rib cage sinking as the air leaves his lungs. His bangs are concealing the scar above his eyebrow—the reminder to us all of his "interests" as of late. Even after experiencing a portion of his emotions, I still didn't want to believe he would go that far. Now that he has crossed that line, I have zero trust in his word.

"No."

"What's changed?"

Another question I already know the answer to. He won't say it.

"He's been gone a long while," I murmur, gauging Bakura for a reaction.

"Which means he should be back any time," my yami rejoins, giving me a meaningful look. "Don't you have somewhere to be about now, hikari?"

Even as I shake my head the tips of my fingers curl around the circle of the ring's border.

"Let me spell this out for you, hikari. Your being here isn't helping me. Pharaoh's friends actually want your aid. And who knows, maybe you could figure out some way to assist them…"

"I'm not leaving you here alone, Bakura."

"I've been here alone plenty, hikari!" he protests, getting irritated. "What with Katsuya out partying and whatnot…" He licks his lips, dropping the subject. "How about this? Drop off the ring and bring another Item back here if it will ease your fretting."

"Stop trying to get me to abandon you. I'll call Yugi back and tell him to bring another Item over here instead of me going there."

"A waste of time—as if this conversation weren't enough. If Pharaoh was nearby I would have sensed him."

I narrow my eyes, warning him of my own waning patience.

"And would you have said anything if you had?"

Grinning, he concedes: "Probably not."

"Stop acting like such a pretentious bastard! Everything doesn't revolve around you, yami!"

"Funny. The way you pester and circle and refuse to give me a moment's peace makes me think otherwise."

I lunge. There's a loud smack of flesh as my palm slaps across his cheek, Bakura's head whipping to the left from the impact. Raising a bony hand to where he was struck, a pair of crimson-hued eyes stares with a stony resolve that chills me even as I fume with my own anger. There isn't anything to fear now. I'm stronger than him.

"You have a curious way of showing you care," Bakura says with a sarcastic tone, lowering his hand, cheek reddened from the hit. "You really should…"

His voice cuts off, eyes squeezing shut tight. His hands fly to his hairline, cradling his head as he leans forward in pain. My yami's breathing picks up, hissing between clenched teeth as he fights the onslaught of fresh pain. How stupid was I to hit him anywhere on the head? Here I am going on and on about how I want to defend and help him, and I go and do one of the things that will worsen things for him. Badgering myself, I hastily take the ring and lower the cord down over his head. He reluctantly moves his hands away so the Item can slide down his neck and return to its resting place. I wait for the Item to alleviate the pain I brought him. Nothing. The ring doesn't begin glowing to undo the damage. It doesn't heal him.

"Bakura, are you impeding the ring? If you are, knock it off and let it heal you!" I say, trying to sound authoritative but just sounding scared. "Bakura!"

I grab ahold of his shoulder, jolting when his hand flies up and cold fingers curl fast around my wrist, keeping me from escaping. His head raises and my stomach drops in fear. It was an act. He wasn't hurting, at least not as badly as he was letting on. Bakura just wanted the ring back, knowing I wouldn't give it up willingly until Yugi brought another Item over here.

"I gave you the chance to walk out of here with the ring and help Pharaoh and your friends," he mutters, the Item on his chest beginning to glow a blinding golden yellow. "You keep insisting on meddling in my life."

"Bakura…!" I gasp as his grip tightens to the point my wrist might snap.

"You won't choose to fix your own damn problems," he says, ignoring my protest. "And I've had enough. Go save the pharaoh if that's what it will take to get you off my back."

I shake my head, a familiar heaviness overtaking me as the light intensifies; my no longer able to see anything but a yellow so brilliant that it is white. I know what this is. He used it on me before: the ring's mind erasing technique. It will be temporary but by the time I remember any of this it will be too late. Bakura will have carried out whatever he's been planning to do at last. I open my mouth, open my mind link, looking for a way in. I need to stop him!

((Bakura wait…!))

(Get on with life already, hikari. I'll make it easier for you.)

((Yami, please! I-I don't care about whether things are easy or not!))

(Well it's not your decision this time. So it doesn't matter.)

He lets go of my wrist but I can't see a thing, can't move. Invisible fingers close in around my head making everything hum. Something throws open the doors of my soul room. Warmth pours inside.

"Would you like the taxi to come around back?" the tall man in a perfectly tailored suit asks.

I blink at him. Did I doze off? I must have. There was this feeling of having a bizarre dream, but not recollecting any of the details. I think it was about my yami; in which case, is it any wonder it was a strange dream? Shaking these thoughts from my head, I nod and offer a grateful smile while shifting on the rather uncomfortable overstuffed chair near the lobby fountain.

"I would appreciate it. The media doesn't know what my ya—Bakura looks like, but I still don't feel comfortable about them, with me and Bakura looking so much alike."

"Uncannily so," the man agrees, motioning some kind of confirmation to the man behind the large desk. "You're not twins?"

"God no," I snicker, imagining a childhood growing up alongside Bakura.

He drops the subject when I don't elaborate as to my relationship with my yami, keeping that air of professionalism they strive to uphold. I don't mind it, even though I know they're just as curious, if not more, as everyone else. I suppose most people living here keep to themselves.

Sighing, I resist the urge to lift my hand and touch the Item underneath my shirt. It's amazing he gave it to me…and that I took it without much argument. There he was making jokes about us taking a long time to track down yami and I didn't make any objections. Shouldn't I have tried at least? Maybe I should have said something about the head injury or something, try and convince him otherwise. I couldn't take the risk of him changing his mind and taking it back either. We need to find Yami and make sure he's all right. Maybe I'll have Anzu bring one of the other Items they keep at the Game Shop back here for Bakura in case it does take Yugi and I long to find his darker half. That's an idea. It would make me worry less to know Bakura has an Item in case the head injury acts up. Yes, I'll ask Yugi if that would be all right. He won't say no, especially since Bakura is lending the ring to us.

"Mr. Ryou, the taxi's here. If you'll follow me…"

I get up off the rather stiff lobby chair and tail the man through the labyrinth of corridors usually off limits to inhabitants of the building except for when they are trying to sneak out under the paparazzi's radar.

"Did Jounouchi happen to say anything when he left earlier today?" I ask, wondering where the heck the blonde could be. It's dark out by now.

"He didn't. He was in a discussion with Mr. Ryuuji and did not mention anything to the staff."

"He left with Otogi?"

"Yes sir."

"They'd better not stay out too late," I mumble, then say louder. "Could you do me a favor and check in on Bakura in an hour or so? He's been a bit under the weather. I know he can be standoffish, but could someone just look in on him for me and see if he needs anything?"

"Not a problem, sir."

That will ease me until we can get one of the other Items back here. Sure he'll probably yell at the poor person who comes to check on him, but it isn't like he's dangerous. I have the ring, which takes away that tendency of his to use Shadow Magic to solve his problems. When will he learn that doesn't work? Maybe this is a first step in that direction, letting me borrow the ring. It makes me feel better since we're going to be out looking for Yami knowing that at least my own darker half is here and safe. It's one less thing to worry about.


End file.
